Constant Box
by MaverickKayPrime
Summary: She's a twenty-year-old Pokémon Trainer who'd rather be alone than with others. She's a ten-year-old feral child who so deeply loves Pokémon. Together, they're a duo who runs a daycare right on the city's edge. Their motto? Welcome to Constant Box, where we not only take care of your Pokémon and their needs, but also you and your needs. And we'll do the best we can. Promise.
1. Constant Box Part 1

Constant Box: Part 1

"Fucking pervert..."

Such spiteful words. Such a venomous tongue. Such words that shouldn't leave her lips. She was a woman, still young in the eyes of many. Two decades, she has spent on this fair planet. Many don't even make it that far. She was much to anti-social, much to vulgar to be of this age. To be of twenty-years-old.

Ricka Constant, age 20. She fiddled with her hand on her belt, groaning in silence from the situation she was caught in. Her blue eyes moved to her left; nothing but grassy roads. She turned over to her left; once again, grassy roads. This world is crafted entirely of grassy roads. It is the ultimate staple of the planet she lived on. Children, ten years younger than she is, will travel these roads for lands unbound. She was the same way, a decade ago. A ten-year-old girl, brimming with amazing prowess. The world was at her back; she was going to fold the future.

Fat chance. She did no such thing. The papers will beguile you of tales about trainers named Red and Gold, freaking _Black_, and how these trainers not only saved their regions from some untold destruction, but also became League Champion. But, as you must realize, in the world of Pokémon, stories like these are completely believable.

So where did Ricka compare to all of this? Where was she? Why should _you _care? You don't know Ricka Constant, and she sure as hell doesn't know you. You don't care, you want to hear stories about these kids named Red and Gold and Black. But instead you have her. Ricka Constant, twenty-year-old Pokémon Trainer from Unova. Or Hoenn. Hell, some would even say _Johto_ of all places

Ricka stared up to the heavens above, while her hand removed the headphones from her head. She had heard the song playing in her buds about fifty times now; she didn't need to hear it again. In her hand a card key. It seems that, despite this places rustic feel, it still owned the modern-day technology needed to properly function. To bad the owner of this place was a complete creep. She watched him as he eyed her chest and ass, like she was a freaking statue. It was creepy as all hell. Yet she was just going to ignore it, as best she could. She needed a place to sleep, anyway.

'Building 12'. That's what her card said. Ricka sighed from the sight of it, before glancing off to the many buildings that peppered this area. Numbers, ranging from 1 to 15, were on these buildings. Every single one of them were dark. And this made complete sense; this rest area was so far off the beaten path, Ricka herself was surprised when she found it.

But hey, Building 12 was right behind her. She walked up the wooden staircase, her blue eyes taking in the raw country feel of things. This was all ruined by the card key slot that replaced the traditional doorknob. Ricka didn't particularly care, she just found it odd. A silver key would've been good enough, honestly.

She slid her card key down the slot, triggering its green light. The subtle thumping of switches within the door eventually opened it up, causing Ricka to groan out. She didn't even waste time in taking off the heavy Pokébelt that sat around her waist. As she kicked the door close behind her, she hung her belt upon the room's bedpost. Only moments later, she fell face first into her bed for the evening.

Ricka had no idea what she was doing with her life anymore. No longer did the prospect of becoming a Pokémon League Champion intrigue her. Well, that's not a _complete_ truth. Who doesn't want to have fans world-wide? Who doesn't want to be respected for their Pokémon Battling skills? Seriously, if she didn't want to become a Champion, why did she leave home all those years ago?

Ricka thought she passed that time in her life where she wondered what she wanted to be, but that didn't appear to be the case here. She really did not know what to do right now. But, hey, Ricka is a creature of habit. Tomorrow, she would wake up and resume her Pokémon Journey, without even a forethought about things.

…

It had been a while since she did this. Rushing from vine to vine at speeds that were near blistering. Hurtling from branch to branch; she flipped down from the canopies. Grass and leaves were rustled by her quick and fluid actions. She leaped from tree branch to tree branch with the skill and grace befitting any Infernape. But she was not an Infernape. Instead, this young child that swung through trees like some feral Pokémon, was a _human_.

Rei, age 10. She landed on a tree branch where her light weight kept her from breaking it. Her indigo hair flowed through the wind, while her azure blue eyes scanned the fields before her. The trees vanished from this point, leading to a forest clearing. The ten-year-old couldn't help but to sigh in absolute disappointment from the sight. Sitting down on the branch, this trainer found her eyes lining the edges of a wooden building.

_Urrrrrrrrrrgggghhhh..._

Rei grabbed her stomach, groaning as it too groaned. It had been a while since she ate something. The Pokémon Berries in this area weren't good, and honestly, it made her quite sick. Instead, she'd need to find something else to eat. Her stomach was making it _real_ hard to think straight, and it was even making her antics in the trees slip.

She knew her actions were wrong, really she did, but hunger outweighed everything. Rei leaped down from the trees above, landing in the grass below. She looked up to the canopies above, whilst settling her nerves for what she was about to do. She was deft in her actions, dashing left and right through the grassy fields below. To some who saw her, they would see nothing but a blur. She wasn't a human; that title didn't fit her. She was more like a _Pokémon_ in human clothing.

Rei was such an unnatural girl. Sure, she wore human clothing, but this might as well have been a faux. Not when such a being moves this fast. Humans don't act this _feral_. Placing her back up to a wooden wall, the ten-year-old could hear sounds coming in from the other side. She moved her head up to an adjacent window. There were lights beaming through the glass, lights that attracted her. Rei placed her fingers on the window's seal, while her blue eyes peered inside.

There was this box that showed various images. Cartoons, it would seem. But then, the images would change. Constantly, one after another, they would shift around, being too fast for Rei to even figure out what she was seeing. From cartoons, to real people, to even Pokémon Battles. Yeah, the Pokémon Battles; they attracted her so. On screen, two dragons. Yes, _dragons. _A streamlined being who was blue and red. It flew on such flat wings. Its opponent, a bulkier beast. It was tall and ever so muscular. But in spite of its muscular frame, it was able to fly with grace.

"Salamence," Rei whispered a she watched the first dragon roar, "And... Dragonite..." she mused, whilst gazing at the second beast.

"Pssshhhaaaaw!" a voice also echoed from the other side of the wall, "I swear, these trainers are such scrubs," it was a woman's voice, one that seemed slightly belittling. Maybe it was because of what she watched on a screen, "I swear, my Haxorus could put these fools in their place."

Rei's blue eyes glided away from the magical box of images, and instead to the woman who watched them. She laid in the bed, nicely clean sheets covering her body. Her foot stuck out from the bottom of the blankets, elevated high for one leg rested above the other. Rei stared further up this woman, stopping when her eyes rested on her face. This redheaded woman seemed so assured of her own abilities as she watched the Pokémon battle on the screen. With every move they made, she usually had a snarky remark, as if grading them. Like she were a teacher.

Rei was smart, she could tell things about this woman. She saw the Poké Balls sitting around bed's post, and judging from the woman's disparaging remarks, she were a Pokémon Trainer. But none of that was what attracted Rei to her. Sure, she were a Pokémon Trainer; Rei was too. And as much as she would have enjoyed a Pokémon battle right now, there were two things stopping her from doing this. First off, she knew how people get when one suddenly drops in on them and ask for a Pokémon Battle. Why else was she in the woods? Secondly, Rei's stomach was growling _extremely_ hard.

And this woman had what she had. Rei watched with glowing eyes as this woman lifted a candy bar and took a bite out of it. The woman moaned from delight thanks to the taste, while her eyes watched the carnage unfold before her.

"Use Dragon Claw!" the woman yelled, as if she were there physically.

Almost every time she uttered a command this woman would take a bite out of her candy, and this only made Rei hungrier. The mere thought of food was enough to make Rei shake; she _really_ needed something to eat. She had to have more food, right?

"I swear," this woman said as she crumbled up the now empty wrapper, "Is every Pokémon Trainer, other than myself, an idiot or something? I said use Dragon Claw, like, six times!"

The woman tossed the wrapper into the corner of the room, where it landed in a trash bin. Then she grabbed her Poké Belt and opened a pouch that sat upon it. To Rei's childish surprise, the pouch was filled to the brim with candy. All the kinds she had ever tried, and many she had never tried, sat within the pouch. The child began salivating, as one thought ran through her mind; she _had _to get that belt!

With the skills befitting Greninjas, yes _Greninjas_, Rei dashed around the building. She found one opening that was lest conspicuous; a chimney stack. With amazing skill, she was able to climb up the wooden buildings side and land on the roof. Her pound caused a slight sound to echo out, making Rei locked up. To her relief, the woman inside seemed too preoccupied to notice the sound. Rei dashed around to the home's chimney and stuck her head in. She immediately pulled back out when ash covered her face.

If there was ever a time to turn back, it was right now. Obviously, the woman wouldn't like a child to just drop in from nowhere. It took the ten-year-old a few moments to gain the courage to do so. She'd be in and out, just like that. Besides, she could no longer fight against her raging tummy. She stood on the chimney and gazed down the black hole. And after a few moments of shaking, she leaped inside.

…

"To be a master! Pokémon Master! I will be writing, the greatest chapter! Now Poké Ball Go! Go! Go! And all the children say; Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah!"

_BAM!_

"RRRRAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!?" Ricka screamed, "What the hell was that!?"

She cupped her chest, hiding it from invisible eyes. The water from the show spout still slammed against her face, drenching her body and hair. Her blue eyes peered toward the bathroom's door, wondering what sound just echoed into her ears. It was loud and sounded like a bang! Like an Electrode just self-destructed. Okay, maybe not _that _loud, but it sure did scare her like one.

It was rare for Ricka to be scared, but she'd be damned if that sound didn't make her a little girl again. After swallowing her spit, she stared over to the bathroom's sink. Sitting there, undisturbed by sight and sound, a red and white Poké Ball. A classic.

With one hand grabbing a towel and the other hand grabbing the capsule, Ricka stepped out from the bathtub. She swallowed her spit, and then wrapped her towel around her body. The towel went from her chest, all the way down to her knees. And it seemed to be Egyptian cotton; this little area had everything!

But Ricka shook it off; now was not the time to enjoy her brief stay. Someone, man or woman, probably man, was outside in _her _room! Worst of, her Pokémon were sitting in their Poké Balls, ignorant of this burglar. What if it was a Pokémon thief? Ricka would surely explode from anger and malice! She wrapped her hands around the door's golden knob, while she settled her nerves. She was going to make this intruder suffer.

Ricka slowly opened the door, sending a silent creek through the area. Her blue eyes lined the room, seeing a black ash of all things. It all centered on the rooms very nice fireplace. Right beside the fireplace, in the center of the ash, was a humanoid shaped being. Ricka had never seen anything like it; it was no Pokémon. This was a demon!

"Oh... Rei head hurt..."

"Go! Yuri!" Ricka yelled as she threw out her Poké Ball, "Use Vice Grip!"

Ricka's Poké Ball opened, releasing a brilliant flash into the air. It was a short bipedal Pokémon with a pale yellow body, and black arms and feet. But most terrifying of this creature was the mouth that stuck from the back of its head. This Pokémon had a second mouth!

"Mawile!" the Deceiver Pokémon cried as she hopped up and down on her feet.

Rei's eyes widened, causing ash to get in by accident. She yelled and rubbed her eyes, making her bounce around like a little monster! Both Ricka and Yuri watched this little beast thrash about, eyes of shock on their face. But the Mawile quickly sprang into action. Her back mouth opened, trapping the little beast with a massive pair of jaws.

Rei felt a warm, wet, and slimy object slide across her body. It didn't take her a while to figure out it was a _tongue_. She struggled as best she could within this Pokémon's mouth, but it wasn't working. The clamp was just too strong; she needed help! Rei's fingers traveled down to her skort pockets, touching upon a Poké Ball of her own. When she grabbed it, she yelled out,

"Pichu!" she cried, "Thunder Shock!"

Rei's Poké Ball opened up, causing everything to shine brightly. Maybe it was the ash on her body, or her Pokémon's generally good aim. All Rei knew is that she was spared any painful voltage. The being who held her captive however, was not as lucky. It was turned a brilliant yellow color, as powerful lightning charged through its body. Rei was freed, seeing the light of the room she sneaked her way in to. At the same time, Rei's Pokémon fell through the air.

A tiny mouse, it was yellow with black edges around its ears, neck, and tail. It was so incredibly cute as well. But unlike the rest of its species, this Pokémon had three pointed spikes at the edge of its left ear.

"Chuuu!" the Tiny Mouse Pokémon cried from joy.

Falling over, Rei and her Pokémon rolled across the floor, stopping with expert skill. Then she turned around.

Blue eyes met blue. Ricka and Rei stared at each other long and hard, both holding this 'Deerling caught in headlights' gaze. Neither side knew what to do, so they just stared at each other. Only their Pokémon appeared to retain level heads, for they quickly prepared themselves for battle. It was Ricka who ended up moving first.

"Crap!" she remarked, "Another Pokémon," then she pointed out her finger, "Yuri! Fire Fang!"

"MAWWWW!" the Deceiver Pokémon yelled as she leaped for her foe, her back jaw being suddenly set aflame.

"Pichu! Volt Tackle!" Rei yelled out first.

The Pichu turned blue, lightning charging throughout her body, before she too rushed for her foe. In the center of the room, they collided.

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Hello my friends, and welcome to the first chapter of Constant Box! I dare say, this is very special story by me, for two very important reasons! So let me start from the beginning._

_Let me start from the beginning. I enjoy doing this RP with people online, but one of them was really fun. Her name is Animegirl426. Her character Rei is really cool, so I thought I'd write a story about my character Ricka and her character Rei working together. This is, for me at least, the first collab I've ever done. So that's reason number 1 why this is special._

_Reason number 2, I've always wanted to write a story like this. You see, for this story, I want you all, the readers, the favoriters, the followers, to send in your own personal OC their Pokemon and what not, and I'll write them out! So, in a way, this is a request thing, yeah!_

_But here's how this works. First, you have to review. You want your character and whatnot in this story, you're gonna have to review. Secondly, you'll need to explain things out to me. Like, who is your character, what does he or she look like, what are his or her Pokemon. Pretty much, give me a bio of your character. You can give me a bio in a review, or by PM. Me personally, I recommend a PM. With a PM, you can give me an accurate depiction of your character and in greater detail. But, of course, you can still do it through a review if that's your liking. I don't mind._

_So, yeah, there ya go! I hope you like the first chapter of Constant Box! And boy, I can't wait to see what you give us! Seriously._

_But let me say this. I own Ricka, she's my character. Rei is owned by Animegirl426, she's her character. Me personally, I hope you enjoyed my portray of Rei in both this chapter and the next._

_Just to say this, for those who are fans of mine and are wondering when that story staring Leaf is going to be made, let me just say this. It's really, really, hard to study the Orange Island Arcs. Primarily because I'm trying to watch the episodes, and I now remember the anime sucks so freaking hard! I guess I just accept this stuff more as a child than now._

_And, yeah, this is only part 1 of the beginning. Go figure, right?_

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	2. Constant Box Part 2

Constant Box Part 2

"Stop moving... you little brat..."

Dark clump of ash followed by dark clump of ash went down the sink, all thanks to the water. Ricka, who now wore some dirty old jeans and a muscle shirt, cleaned the naked ten-year-old before her. To her surprise, this child wasn't all that scared of being seen naked. Go figure; at least it helps with cleaning her off.

Behind the two trainers, their Pokémon sat on the toilet seat. Yuri, Ricka's Mawile, was still shaking from jolts that continued to ride under her steel body and fur. Meanwhile, Rei's Pichu owned some slight burned marks of her own. But hey, they were both eating food, that's good right?

"Do you mind telling me why you snuck into my room like that?" Ricka asked as she rubbed Rei's head with a towel, "Seriously? Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

"Rei was sure old lady would get mad at her if she knocked on door asking for food."

"Old... lady...?" Ricka replied with a twitchy face, "Did you just call me an old lady!?" she suddenly grabbed the ten-year-old before her and began shaking, "Listen! I am only twenty! I am no old lady! My grandmother is an old lady! I am NOT an old lady!"

"OK! OK!" Rei replied as she was violently shaken back and forth, "You not an old lady! You not!" finally Ricka released her, only to cross her arms, "But _old_ _lady_ sure is funny..."

Ricka gave Rei a glare, one befitting any Arbok. The little girl sank into the bathtub, as if this action would help her escape the adult's stare. But Ricka gave up moments later as she walked toward the towel that hung on the rack. Taking it off, she began drying her arms off, while Rei began dressing again.

"Hey, what's your name, by the way?" Ricka asked, while she patted Rei's Pichu on the head.

"Rei..." the girl answered as she stepped out of the bathtub.

"I mean, I know your name is Rei," the adult replied as she turned around, "You keep saying 'Rei this' and 'Rei that'..." she shook her head, "What else? I mean, your name is Rei... what? Rei...?"

"Rei's name is Rei..." she answered, her azure blue eyes shining.

"I know that! What's your last name!?" Ricka said, threatening to pull her hair out of her head, "Rei what!? Like..." she crouched down to the ten-year-old's level, "My name is Ricka. Ricka _Constant_. You're name is Rei... what?"

"Rei's name is Rei..." the child answered again, this time with a big smile, "Rei goes by no other name!"

"Okay... I'm getting nowhere here..." Ricka sighed, "Fine, your name is Rei, my name is Ricka. Ricka Constant," her hand reached out, "Nice to meet you, Miss Rei."

"No, not Miss Rei!" the child replied, "Rei's name is Rei!"

"Fine! Forget I said that..." Ricka murmured as she looked out the bathroom door, "Wait, you said you were hungry, right? Here, I've got something in my bag let me go get them..."

The woman exited from the bathroom moments later, her Mawile following close behind. Rei remained inside as she got dressed in her usual clothing. Yeah, the silver shirt, the black skort, her boots, and of course her silver headband, which now sat around Pichu's head. She took the band from her Pokémon, giggling as she did so. But her blue eyes caught something. It sat right above the towel rack. One of the tile panels were _slightly_ off angle. Raising a brow, the young girl walked over to the panel and tapped it. It wasn't a relatively light tap, though it wasn't extremely powerful either. Yet it fell off, for it was only being held together by glue it seemed.

When the tile panel fell, Rei began to fret, like she did something wrong. But she realized something was _looking _at her from within. It wasn't a human or a Pokémon for that matter, it was a machine, one with lenses. Rei stretched her finger out and tapped it. This machine was a _camera_.

"Hey Rei," Ricka called as she opened the bathroom door again, a bar of chocolate in her hand, "I hope you like Rage Candy bars. I swear, they're all the rage over... in..." she noticed the hole in the wall, "Joh... to...?"

She looked at Rei, then the hole, back to Rei, and then back to the hole. Walking over to it, she nudged the child out-of-the-way, making her fret.

"Rei didn't do anything wrong!" she stated, "Rei just watched it fall!"

"What... the _fucking _hell!?" Ricka barked as her hand tore the camera from the wall, "I should have known! I seriously should have known! I mean, jeeze Ricka! He was practically undressing you with his fucking eyes! Ugh!"

She double face palmed herself, groaning into her hands as she thought about her situation. She really felt naïve and childish. How did she not notice the camera? It was aimed _directly_ at the shower! She was stupid not noticing it! Then that means the owner was _watching _her. Watching her take a _shower!_

"Oh... hell... fucking... NO!" Ricka roared out to the heavens.

She ran out the room like a drooling monster, her eyes snapping left and right. She grabbed her coveted Poké Belt then ran for the door, before skidding to a sudden halt. Turning around, she gazed down to the clothing on her body. Before running off to deal with a certain Peeping-Tom, she procured her beloved headphones. Yeah, she could _never _leave without it. Then she ran out of the room.

"Old lady!" Rei yelled from behind as she ran out of the room. "Old lady! Slow down!"

She ran up to Ricka, accidentally slamming into the woman's legs as she did so. Rei gazed up, seeing Ricka's rage filled face gaze back. Seriously, she _did not_ like being called an old lady. Granted, Ricka was also enraged by the man who spied on her with this camera. She was really going to pound his face in.

"Rei, keep the candy bar," she growled whilst turning back around to face the main office, "I'm going to put this man in his place! I swear it!" she looked down, "Isn't that right, Yuri!?"

"Wile, wile!" the Mawile growled, she too, feeling Ricka's rage.

"I am going to pound his face in..." Ricka mumbled to herself as she walked forward, "You best believe that..."

She began marching off again, her face spitting fumes. Rei reached out for the adult, stopping shortly after. She instead stood in the center of this upscale hotel, her hands tugging at the candy bar Ricka gave her. She unwrapped it, and quickly tore into the food with her mouth. It tasted so heavenly, and sure did fill her up. Granted, she would want so much more.

"Hey! Old... wait..." she thought on her next words, "Ricka! Slow down! Rei wanna come! Rei wanna come!"

She chased off after the adult, her spiky-eared Pichu following close behind. With caution thrown to the wind, Ricka kicked down the door to the main office. Her blue eyes darted left and right, as if she were searching for blood. Yuri sat upon her shoulder, she too taking in the view of everything around. The office was empty, as if the man behind the desk had vanished. Sure, the various card keys were there, but that's pretty much it. Well, that and the TV he was watching when Ricka first came in. She glared at the screen, expecting to see various camera images. Instead, she saw a Pokémon battle that was currently going on at Unova. How quaint.

Ricka wasn't in the mood for quaint things. She was spitting fumes, and was threatening to explode.

"Where are you, you sniveling little Sneasel!?" Ricka growled, "Show your face so I can beat it into a little pit!"

"Hey Ricka!" a certain ten-year-old suddenly shouted, "Rei wanna know what you're doin!"

"Rei!? What are you doing here!?" Ricka snarled, "Didn't I tell you to split? I said you can keep the candy bar!" she grabbed her hair, "This is _not _a place for a little girl!"

"Rei can protect herself!" Rei claimed, "Why is this not a place for Rei anyway?"

"Just listen! There's a very bad man behind..." she stopped, as her eyes moved over the desk, "That... door...?"

Ricka stopped her mad yells when her eyes fell upon a door behind the desk. Stepping behind the desk, the woman placed her fingers on the knob. Unsure about what she was plunging herself in to, Ricka turned the knob slowly. The door swung open into darkness, making Ricka and Yuri step in wearily. She knew how things had the tendency to leap out of the shadows randomly for no reason, why would it be any different here?

"Pichu! Use Flash!" Rei commanded.

The Tiny Mouse Pokémon suddenly ran between Ricka's legs and into the center of the room. Using her electrical body, she brought light to the dark room. What was illuminated by the light was a step into _creepy_ land. Like _real_ creepy land. The area no sane human being, man, woman or otherwise, should _never _go into.

Team Rocket paraphernalia was _everywhere_. The old uniforms distributed in Kanto, the new uniforms distributed in Johto, even the uniforms for Team Rocket Administers. And no, this is _not _the creepy part. It was _everything _else. There were these photos of the many woman who had the unfortunate luck to come to this place. So far, there didn't seem to be one for Ricka herself.

Speaking of which, the adult was dragging her hands down an old Team Rocket uniform. The man here was creepier than she originally believed. But where had he gone?

"Old lady," Rei called, before correcting herself, "I mean... Ricka! Rei sees a door back there!"

The woman snapped her eyes back. Nudging Rei out-of-the-way, she ran up to the door. It merely lead to the outside, and showed nothing more than an endless green field. The same field this rustic hotel sat within. On the other end of this field was the man who she rented a room from. That bastard!

"Hey! You!" Ricka barked as she ran from the back door, "Get your ass back here!"

The woman dashed out onto the grassy field, her barks entering into the night sky. She was so angry, she was threatening to attack the man; screw actually using Pokémon! Fortunately, Ricka's roars stopped the man, who dropped the various video cassette tapes in his hands. The cassette tapes were probably the video recordings of he gained from the cameras.

"M-M-Miss Ricka!" the man said, as he put on an innocent face, "What is wrong? Is your room not to your liking?"

"I can't believe you had the audacity to sneak cameras in the bathroom!" Ricka snarled, "What!? Do you have them in _every _room!?" he nodded weakly, which only made Ricka angrier, "I am going to enjoy what I do to you!"

Ricka withdrew a Poké Ball. It was old, with many dents and scars upon it. Ricka caused the capsule to device to enlarge within her hand, switching out from its standby mode. Pulling the Poké Ball back, she tossed the it forward.

"I choose you!" she cried, "Go! Ace!"

The Poké Ball flashed in the center of the field. From the brilliant shine, a lizard creature was released. With a green body, this two-legged being stood tall against the wind. Despite its long and powerful tail, it wasn't bulky, instead being so extremely streamlined. It was a Pokémon that oozed speed from sight alone.

"Scept..." the Forest Pokémon whispered as he crossed his arms.

Ricka's Sceptile was not a Pokémon that should be trifled with. Even the way he stood was so extremely powerful. He was simply a Pokémon that exuded power by sight alone. Surely, he had seen many battles in his days.

"P-P-Please, Miss Ricka!" the man said as he walked backwards, his hand holding his own Poké Ball, "Please! Calm down! It's not what you think, I promise!"

In the next instance, his face grew extremely hard. He looked demented, like some psychopath. It disturbed Ricka, but not enough to retreat. He pulled back his Poké Ball and roared out,

"Go! Hydreigon!"

The Poké Ball's shine brought light to the night-lit field. But there was a dark void that spewed from the Poké Ball as well, a void that gave rise to a beast that flew on shredded wings. It owned _heads_ instead of hands, not to mention the single head that sat in between. The being was a purple and black, two colors that seemed to add to the dragons aura of evil.

"HYYYYYYYYYY!" the Brutal Pokémon roared to the heavens.

Ricka placed her fingers on her chin, as if sizing up her foe, while Ace finally separated his hands from their crossed fashion. An impressive Pokémon, he nor his were going to deny this. But it wasn't grand enough to stop him.

"Stand back, Ricka!" the hotel owner growled as he pointed at his Pokémon, "Or else!"

"Or else what?" she growled back, before looking over to her Sceptile, "Ace! Dragon Claw!"

The Forest Pokémon rose his claws, his face hard and without emotion. With a subtle twitch of his arms, he caused his hands to be surrounded in a blazing red glory. The next second, his eyes peered sharp knives into the Hydreigon's chest. Throwing caution to the wind, Ace bravely plunged himself into battle against the three-headed beast.

"Hydreigon! Counter with Flamethrower!" the hotel owner commanded.

All three heads began charging powerful flames, while 'their' eyes aimed upon Ace. When he was just a few feet away, the Brutal Pokémon unleashed its triple flames. They burned the grass below, scaring the land with a black marking. Yet Ace was not among those hit. Hydreigon stared up, seeing the Forest Pokémon descend with claws raised.

Ricka's Sceptile struck with a brutal slash to the Hydreigon's chest, sending it crashing into the earth. Ace landed moments later, awaiting the next command from his trainer. Meanwhile, the Hydreigon returned to the air on its six shattered wings, though it now wobbled within the air. In a mocking gesture, Ace dragged his thumb across his nose then smirked devilishly. This angered the Hydreigon (which _isn't_ hard to do), making the three-headed beast roar out to the heavens.

"Hydreigon!" the hotel owner yelled, "Use Dragon Rush!"

The Brutal Pokémon flew back, dropping extremely low to the ground. Its eyes, all six of them, suddenly gleamed a violent and bloody red. The next second, its six wings began flapping violently, giving it an impressive dash. It tore through the fields, catching Ace and Ricka off guard. With one violent swoop, the Hydreigon dashed for its opponent.

"Ace!" Ricka yelled, "Defend yourself! Leaf Blade!"

With quick and amazing skill, Ricka's Sceptile caused leaves to swirl around his position. The Hydreigon still coming for him, Ace worked deftly to craft the leaves into a makeshift sword, one just as powerful as a blade made of _steel_. He placed the Leaf Blade out in front of him, laying it flat against his attacker.

The Hydreigon struck Ace with its powerful charge, but was denied any actually damage. Instead, Ace defended himself with his Leaf Blade, using it as a shield to stop the Brutal Pokémon's heads from biting at him. Yet the Hydreigon continued to press on. It dragged Ace through the fields, stopping only when they came in contact with another building. Crashing through, what was on the other end was _not _an upscale dormitory, such as the one Ricka rested in. It was old, worn out, and in major disrepair.

Ace didn't care. He was still pinned by the Hydreigon, unable to move, his Leaf Blade slowly failing. The Brutal Pokémon proved to be more powerful than he gave it credit for. He shouldn't have been holding _back_; maybe then he wouldn't be in this position.

"Sceeeeeepppptttt!" the Forest Pokémon growled as he slowly pushed the Hydreigon back.

"Chikorita!" a young girl's voice shouted, "Vine Whip!"

"Chiiikkoooo!"

The ground around them began shaking. Ace stared left and right, and so did the confused Hydreigon. The wooden panels of the ruined floor suddenly exploded, sending shrapnel into the skies. From these spots, long thick vinyl lines of grass tore out. They whipped at the Hydreigon that held Ace down, before wrapping tightly around it. The Brutal Pokémon was trapped by powerful vines it attempted to tear through.

Blaze got up on his feet, eyes glaring toward the three-headed beast. He didn't know where these vines came from, but he wasn't about to look a gifted Rapidash in the mouth. Leaf Blade in hand, he swung toward the hydra with all his might. His blade slammed into the Hydreigon's chest, where the force of his swing actually tore the dragon free from the vines that held it in place. Unfortunately for the Brutal Pokémon, the swing also sent it flying high through the skies, before it crashed into the body of its own Pokémon Trainer.

The hotel owner and his Hydreigon were dazed by the strike, rendering both unable to battle. By the time the owner was able to move, it was too late. His eyes stared up, seeing Ricka who glared back down. The redhead was angered beyond all words, and this was only increased when he saw the tall Sceptile standing at her side.

"You little Sneasel!" Ricka growled as she grabbed the owner by the neck, "Where do you get off spying on women, and probably _men_, like you did!?" she started strangling him, "I'll kill you!"

"R-Ricka?" Rei's voice echoed from behind, while she tugged on the woman's pants leg.

"Not now, Rei," replied, "I'm putting this pervert in his place!"

"Old lady?" Rei said with a stronger force, her voice slowly growing urgent, "Old lady!"

"What is it Rei!?" Ricka barked as she turned to face the child, "I'm... kinda..." her eyes grew wide as she stared up to the creature behind them, "Busy... here...?"

Ricka ignored Rei entirely, as well as the Leaf Pokémon that sat in the child's arms. It was what stood behind Rei and her Pokémon that got shocked the adult.

"Hey, Officer Jenny," Ricka said, a face of innocence on her face, "Where'd you come from?"

…

"HE SAID WHAT!?" Ricka roared.

Ricka had been accused of many things in her life. Some true, some untrue, but this one surely took the cake. She couldn't believe she was hearing the words that came out of the police officer's mouth. 'Underground fighting ring', where the hell did that man get off accusing Ricka of such a thing? There was nothing _underground_ about it! Unless one means 'Underground pervert ring'.

"Didn't you find all that crap he had in his basement!?" Ricka yelled, "That proves there's no fighting ring!"

The officer before her was such an interesting woman. In many of Ricka's travels, she's seen her over and over and over and over and over and over again. There seemed to be an officer just like her in every major city or town. A woman who had blue-green hair and red eyes, one that wore a miniskirt that's _incredibly_ small. Her name, Jenny. _Officer _Jenny. Her first name is anyone's guess. Anyone's guess indeed.

"It, unfortunately for you Miss Constant, doesn't prove anything," Officer Jenny answered, "That man claims he came by your Pokémon Fighting ring as a mere combatant, nothing more, nothing less. He also claims _you_ own the land, and that's _your _Team Rocket items within the basement and _your _photos..."

"That doesn't make any sense!" Ricka growled, "This is the first time I've _ever_ even been in that place!"

"We thought he was lying," Officer Jenny said as she reached away, "Buuuuuutttt... then we found," she pulled out a uniform. Black, with a great red 'R' on the center of it. Ricka's eyes widened, "Then we found a Team Rocket uniform on _your _person..." Officer Jenny stared up, "Care to tell us how this got here?"

"Okay... uh..." Ricka said as she grew scared, "I can explain this..." she touched the uniform, "This belonged to me a _long _time ago..."

"Yeah... that really doesn't help your case," Officer Jenny stated, making Ricka face plant herself into the interrogation table. She could tell Ricka was stuck between a rock and a hard place, but the evidence was really mounting against the trainer, "Whose the child, anyway?"

Ricka's eyes gleamed. That child, Rei! Rei was her saving grace in all of this! All Ricka needed was a _real_ good lie! Like, a _really_ good lie! A part of Ricka felt terrible for using a child as her scape-goat, but it was either that or jail life. And Ricka's not going through that _again_.

"Rei?" Ricka claimed, "She's my _sister_!" yeah! That's a good enough lie, "Her name's Rei Constant! She's planning on becoming a Pokémon Trainer soon!"

"Rei Constant?" Officer Jenny claimed, "She told us her name was Rei, and we did locate her in the Pokémon Trainer Database, but she never said her last name was _Constant_."

"Oh really?" Ricka claimed, "Sigh, I told that girl to put her full name in the database, not just Rei... she's really ditzy sometimes, I swear it..."

"Uh-huh," Officer Jenny said as she wrote down Ricka's words, "And... what about the building?"

"We own it," Ricka lied perfectly, "It's our home."

"And why do you have so many buildings?" Officer Jenny asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ricka claimed, "We run a Pokémon Daycare up there. Yeah, Trainers come and leave us their Pokémon _all _the time," boy, wasn't she just digging herself a deeper and deeper pit? "That pervert was spying on us, and when I confronted him about it, he ran off like a little bastard!"

"If you run a daycare, then where are your daycare papers?"

_Daycare papers? Seriously?_

"Its uh... being sent in for evaluation," Ricka stated, "Our parents passed away not too long ago, and they owned the daycare before us. When they died, I had to resend my daycare papers and get them re-evaluated so I can take up my parent's daycare..."

"And what is the name of your daycare?" Officer Jenny asked.

"Constant Box," Ricka claimed, "Constant Box."

…

"Old Lady!"

Rei's shout fell on deaf ears. Ricka was walking toward the city limits as she usually did, a visage of annoyance on her face. She only wanted rest, and ended getting yet _another _mark on her record. Fantastic. But now, it would seem, she had gained a little follower on her quest. Unfortunate; Ricka didn't want a little follower. But hey, at least she got off free? And who says liars are doomed to fail?

"Hey Rei," Ricka answered as she glanced over her shoulder, "What's up with you?"

"Where's Ricka going?" Rei asked, as she put her hands behind her back, this young and brilliant smile on her face.

"Uh... I don't know really," Ricka answered, "I heard there's a Gym in the next city over, so I guess I'll be heading there."

"Oh..." she looked down to her feet, "Well... Rei just wanted to say thank you for giving Rei something to eat..."

"Chuuu!" her Pichu cried as she appeared upon Rei's shoulder.

"Oh! And Pichu says thank you too!"

"I should be thanking you," Ricka said, "Because of you, my Sceptile was able to defeat that Hydreigon _and _you got me off scott free!"

"It wasn't me who helped you fight," Rei claimed as she withdrew one of her Poké Balls, "That was my Chikorita who did that. She really really wanted to fight."

"A Chikorita who wants to fight," Ricka laughed, "That sounds slightly far off for my tastes..." she crouched down to Rei's level, placing her hand on the child's head as she did so, "But thanks nonetheless. If you hadn't been here... well... I don't think I'd be here either."

She ruffled Rei's indigo hair with her hand, laughing as she did so. Though Ricka was laughing, Rei wasn't. She felt something tugging at her as this woman started back off for her own Pokémon Journey. Maybe it was the food Ricka gave her, or possibly, something _else_.

"See you around, Rei," Ricka said as she turned around, "Thanks for the help tonight!"

"And where do you think you're going!" someone yelled over the two.

Ricka and Rei gazed toward the police department, watching as a certain super cop stepped out. Ricka groaned at the sight of Officer Jenny, while Rei's eyes gleamed. Officer Jenny looked was so cool; she just exuded some high-level of authority over others. And that was nowhere more blatant than with Ricka.

"Hello, Constant _sisters!_" Officer Jenny called, making Rei cock her head in confusion, while Ricka groaned, "Where do you think you're going this fine night, Ricka?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Ricka asked as she grabbed Rei's shoulders, catching her off guard, "Me and my sister here were just heading back to the daycare!"

"Sister?" Rei said out of confusion.

"So we'll be heading off soon!" Ricka claimed as she grabbed Rei's hand, "Come on Rei, we've got a lot of work to do!"

"What?" Rei murmured, "Uh... Rei is confused!"

"Just keep waiving to the nice officer lady!" Ricka said as her hand waved left and right, while she took Rei away with her, "Hope to _not _see you again!"

"I can't really do that, Miss Ricka!" Officer Jenny said, making Ricka stop, "You see, due to the high-caliber nature of your crime, Miss Constant we cannot just let you leave," she began waving back as well, while Ricka continued to stare at her with a confused eye, "So, just to make sure your daycare is a legitimate business, I'll be visiting you over the coming weeks!" the super cop finally began leaving, "So, have a wonderful night Miss Constant! You and your sister!"

The two 'sisters' watched as Officer Jenny headed for unknown parts. Once the super cop was finally out of eyesight, the ten-year-old said,

"Rei is confused," she turned around to face Ricka, "When did Rei become Old Lady's sister?"

Ricka growled. Partly from the situation she was caught in, partly because this ten-year-old called her an old lady again. Right now, it didn't matter. It was getting late, Ricka felt a headache coming on, and she needed to pry her tail out of another problem. So she began walking toward the rustic hotel, her mind thinking up a multitude of ways she could get out of this issue.

What did she say earlier? Liars _aren't _doomed to fail? Well guess what; they are. Simply put.

…

Rei's eyes shot open like blue lights. She launched up from her resting spot, accidentally disturbing the Pichu who rested upon chest shoulder. She leaned up her entire body, throwing her limbs out to the sky. Yawning deeply, the child gained a smile. It was a great morning; the sun was out high, Pidgeys and Spearows could be heard chirping outside, the air was blowing gently. Yeah, even though the child was inside a warm house, she could still _feel_ all these things.

The room she stood within was bathed in a golden aura thanks to the sunlight that stared through the closed window. Rei scratched the back of her indigo hair, while her blue eyes darted left and right, other than her Pichu, her Pokémon were resting silently. Her beloved Chikorita, her Swinub, and of course her Snorlax. Except he slept outside, purely for being too big to fit inside this small building.

But there was someone missing within all of this. Ricka's eyes moved over to the bed. When she went to rest last night, that adult went to bed right there. She made sure to keep Rei on the floor, of course. But this morning, it looked as if her 'sister' had vanished this morning. Head cocking to one side, Rei stood up and walked toward the dormitory's exit.

It opened with a creek that echoed out to the land around. Sticking her head out from the dorm, Rei was showered in the light of the morning sun. One way was the forest she roamed in, another way endless roads, opposite that, the city that sat below this grand hill. Rei gained a smile that matched the sun in its shine, before noticing someone, or better yet, _someone._

Ricka was standing at the edge of the ranch, hand on her belt the other on a Poké Ball. Ricka's blue eyes stared to the skies while the wind ruffled her long red hair. She dragged some red locks out from her vision, before sighing as well. She was finally ready to wash her hands clean of this. After all, she's a Pokémon Trainer, it was her job to keep going, right?

"Hey? Ricka!" crap, "Ricka! Where are you going?" she turned around to see the child who was running up to her, "Why you leave Rei?"

"Uh... because I'm heading toward somewhere else?" Ricka answered easily, "I've gotten Officer Jenny off my back; I'm ready to head on."

"But... aren't Rick and Rei supposed to do something together?" she asked, her eyes gleaming, "Ricka told Rei we were running a daycare, and that we were sisters."

"Uh... Rei, all of that is a _lie,_ you _do _know that, right?" Ricka replied, "I was just saying that to get Officer Jenny off of my back."

"A... lie?" Rei asked, honestly not know what that is.

"Yeah... a _lie. _You know, when you _don't _tell the truth?"

"Rei doesn't know what that means," the ten-year-old answered with flustered cheeks, "And Rei doesn't _want _to know! Rei does know we have something to do, so Rei is going to do it!"

"Rei you don't have to stick around," Ricka claimed, "I mean... you don't have any ties to this place, you do know that, right?"

"Old lady talks too much!" Rei suddenly yelled, before she grew slightly wilted, "So just go and leave Rei alone..."

The ten-year-old started walking back toward the ranch, making Ricka lean to one side. Why did Rei act like that? She really is an interesting girl, willing to risk her time for a stupid lie. Shaking her head, Ricka placed her headphones upon her head. She was about to play music through her devices, but stopped from actually doing so. She glared back to Rei, who was now nearing the body of her Snorlax. Deep down inside, the woman wanted to leave, but something wouldn't let her. Like she had made a problem and it was up to her to fix it.

Damn those lies.

"Hey Rei!" Ricka called, making the ten-year-old glance back at her, "Come on, we've gotta fix this place up okay?" she watched Rei's eyes brighten, "So let's head down to the city to buy somethings before the days up, okay?"

Welcome to Constant Box, where we not only take care of your Pokémon and their needs, but also you and _your _needs. And we'll do the best we can. _Promise_.

…

V(Volt)

(Spiky-eared Pichu and Yuri play with each other before Pichu jumps onto Rei's shoulder and Yuri runs alongside Ricka)  
Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying, (Several Pokémon are seen playing)  
Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark, (Rei and Ricka are seen eating with Pokémon)  
Ice, Normal, Fire, Fighting, (Yuri and Pichu are fighting over a Grepa berry)  
with Steel, Psychic, and Fairy. (Trainers run by)

Right now, my adventure begins, and the only path is to the horizon. (Ricka counts the stock of Pokémon food while Yuri carries cans of Pokémon food.)  
A rain of tears will appear soon, but we'll push our way through it in the end. (Rei is seen brushing a Luxray's coat, but too many Pokémon also wanting attention surround her and she ends up getting shocked, Pichu sighs)  
Now, lets go on to tomorrow, to surpass who I was yesterday. (Shun smiles as he hands a Pokémon egg to Ricka, who blushes and Rei giggles.)  
Every encounter is precious. (Two grunts watch from a hilltop)  
My heart is pounding, Challenger! (A Misdreavus scares them away)

I have my dreams in this world, that without fail, will come true one day. (Ricka looks at the sky as images of Trainers and their Pokémon pass by)  
Indeed that's what you taught me, (Shun comes up to her and smiled gently)  
and why I travel, (Yuri hops up onto Ricka's shoulders)  
Is to seek the answer to that one question! (Rei and Spiky-eared Pichu run pass them and she sticks her tongue out playfully before Ricka smirks and she chases after her with Shun.)

Red bonds connect in a circle and spread out far and wide! (Ricka commands Yuri to use Sucker Punch)  
The energy will go to everyone and bring happiness to them all! (Yuri attacks the Claydol she is fighting before she turns and uses Fire Fang on a Trainer's Frosslass)  
Blue is the earth that we live on and all of its hope shines brightly. (Rei smiles as Pichu let's out a Thundershock at the multiple Grunt's Yanma.)  
While yellow flowers bloom life. (Shun turns away with a sad smile as his Tyranitar's Sand Stream Ability causes him to vanish in the sandstorm.)

Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying, (Rei, Shun, and Ricka are seen watching the sunset with their Pokémon)  
Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark, (Rei eats several dozen berries along with the Pokémon as Ricka sighs at her actions and Shun just smiles.)  
Ice, Normal, Fire, Fighting, (Shun leans in towards a blushing Ricka, their faces only inches apart.)  
with Steel, Psychic, and Fairy. (It turns to the Day-care center with Rei, Shun, Ricka, and their Pokémon smiling)

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_There you go; part 2! This must be new for me, honestly. Posting two chapters to begin a story instead of the usual one, awesome right?_

_Anyway, this is the part 2 of chapter 1 I spoke of last time. That's why they are both titled Constant Box. Also, at one point and time, chapter 1 and 2 were the same chapter. I needed to split them apart to keep the first chapter from being to big. Honestly, I don't want my first chapters to be 5K pages long. So, yeah. There's that.  
_

_Anyways, I want to talk about that last bit. Yeah, the one you just got done reading. I didn't write it, that part up there. It's actually an intro created by Animegirl426. Even though its an intro, I posted it at the end because I felt like it was so fitting. I'll start putting it at the beginning after this chapter, promise. And, yeah, don't ask who Shun is in the intro. You see, he's Animegirl426's character, and she's keeping him a secret, even to me. So I don't even know who Shun really is. Heck, I gotta wait._

_So as I said earlier, I wrote all that good stuff about you sending in your characters and Pokemons and what not. This story has a 'Character of the Day' kinda vibe to it, just so ya'know. Well, maybe. I kinda want it to be a series, episodic series, not my linear stories as usual. More nonlinear and different. Well, different from my other stories. So there ya go! Send me your characters now!_

_And Animegirl426. I really hope you enjoy my treatment of Rei. I tried to keep her just as in character as I possibly could._

_So with all these formalities out of the way, I simply must say you enjoy this story, for those who are concerned. I honestly can't wait to see what characters you all send in, you guys. After all, the story kinda revolves around it._

_Constant Box. Did you get the reference? Just wondering._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	3. Fire's Beauty

Fire's Beauty Part 1

Welcome to Constant Box, where we not only take care of your Pokémon and their needs, but also you and _your _needs. And we'll do the best we can. _Promise_.

V(Volt)

(Spiky-eared Pichu and Yuri play with each other before Pichu jumps onto Rei's shoulder and Yuri runs alongside Ricka)  
Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying, (Several Pokémon are seen playing)  
Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark, (Rei and Ricka are seen eating with Pokémon)  
Ice, Normal, Fire, Fighting, (Yuri and Pichu are fighting over a Grepa berry)  
with Steel, Psychic, and Fairy. (Trainers run by)

Right now, my adventure begins, and the only path is to the horizon. (Ricka counts the stock of Pokémon food while Yuri carries cans of Pokémon food.)  
A rain of tears will appear soon, but we'll push our way through it in the end. (Rei is seen brushing a Luxray's coat, but too many Pokémon also wanting attention surround her and she ends up getting shocked, Pichu sighs)  
Now, lets go on to tomorrow, to surpass who I was yesterday. (Shun smiles as he hands a Pokémon egg to Ricka, who blushes and Rei giggles.)  
Every encounter is precious. (Two grunts watch from a hilltop)  
My heart is pounding, Challenger! (A Misdreavus scares them away)

I have my dreams in this world, that without fail, will come true one day. (Ricka looks at the sky as images of Trainers and their Pokémon pass by)  
Indeed that's what you taught me, (Shun comes up to her and smiled gently)  
and why I travel, (Yuri hops up onto Ricka's shoulders)  
Is to seek the answer to that one question! (Rei and Spiky-eared Pichu run pass them and she sticks her tongue out playfully before Ricka smirks and she chases after her with Shun.)

Red bonds connect in a circle and spread out far and wide! (Ricka commands Yuri to use Sucker Punch)  
The energy will go to everyone and bring happiness to them all! (Yuri attacks the Claydol she is fighting before she turns and uses Fire Fang on a Trainer's Frosslass)  
Blue is the earth that we live on and all of its hope shines brightly. (Rei smiles as Pichu let's out a Thundershock at the multiple Grunt's Yanma.)  
While yellow flowers bloom life. (Shun turns away with a sad smile as his Tyranitar's Sand Stream Ability causes him to vanish in the sandstorm.)

Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying, (Rei, Shun, and Ricka are seen watching the sunset with their Pokémon)  
Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark, (Rei eats several dozen berries along with the Pokémon as Ricka sighs at her actions and Shun just smiles.)  
Ice, Normal, Fire, Fighting, (Shun leans in towards a blushing Ricka, their faces only inches apart.)  
with Steel, Psychic, and Fairy. (It turns to the Day-care center with Rei, Shun, Ricka, and their Pokémon smiling)

…

You know how much Pokédollars Ricka had before this morning? Over 1 _million! _Now, in Pokémon world, 1 million Pokédollars isn't as comparable to 1 million normal dollars. But 1 million Pokédollars is still a big deal. Do you know how much Pokédollars she has now? Little over 200. Yeah. She's gonna need to beat down a good bit of Trainers to get that much money back, not to mention using Amulet Coin on _all _of her Pokémon.

Ricka sighed as she put food piece after food piece into the refrigerator. She was deeply annoyed by how broke she had now become. Once glance at her wallet was all it took to remind her of how poor she had now become. This whole little farce was only to keep her from getting arrested. She didn't know she's suffer so hard for it. She may not be in jail, but Arceus sure was punishing her for it.

Exiting the room, Ricka groaned once more. This was the main house, the one where she and Rei rested. It was larger than the other buildings, probably because it was an actual home. Not a trap used to take pictures of unsuspecting women, and probably _men_. Ya'know, Ricka never thought about it until now. Did men come into this building as well?

Whatever. She exited from the main home, listening to the sound of hammers and wood. The ten-year-old child really was a hard worker, much harder than Ricka herself. Did it annoy Ricka? Hell yeah! As she stood on the main building's front porch, she stared over to the ranch she 'owned'. Constant Box, what kinda name was that anyway? Constant Box; it was simply something Ricka just pulled out of her ass. And now look at her. Constant Box. What the hell?

"Hey, Rei!" Ricka yelled as she walked toward building #3.

The ten-year-old girl turned and glanced at Ricka from over her shoulder. The setting sun had calmed down the summer day by now, casting the skies in vibrant hues of reds and oranges. Rei was standing on the roof of this one story building, gazing down where the infrastructure was crumbling. Stupid Ricka, for an old lady, she sure didn't do anything. She vanished for hours on end into the city, only to return with a ranting mouth. Only thing she said was 'fuck this' and 'why did I fall for this' and some other stuff not necessary for young ears.

Rei, on the other hand, worked all day on these buildings. Building #3 was the building Ace crashed through the other night. Oddly, unlike Building #12, this building lacked many necessary things. It didn't have a bed or TV, or even a bathroom. In fact, many buildings save for #1, #7, #12, and #15, were completely devoid of any furniture pieces or bathrooms inside. So it was up to Rei and her Pokémon to make it better! For Constant Box!

"Hey Ricka!" Rei called from the rooftop, "Do you like what Rei and Rei's Pokémon did with the building? We all worked together real hard! Especially Snorlax!

"Snnnnnoooooorrrr!" the Sleeping Pokémon roared as it rubbed its fat belly.

Rei was really a hard worker. She and her Pokémon were working a hell of a lot harder than Ricka and her Pokémon. Granted, Ricka was busy trying to get the ranch's money troubles in order before she got around doing anything. Seriously, this had better be a profit by the time it's all over!

"We've both worked hard today," Ricka claimed as she gestured toward the main building with her head, "I bought some Hoenn Cuisine from the city today. The sun's setting so let's get some rest today, okay?"

"Okay!" Rei answered as she stepped toward the roof's edge, "Uh what's a Hoenn?"

"It's a region," Ricka answered as Rei stepped her foot over the edge, "Wait a second? What are you doing!?"

Before she could voice her displeasure, Rei leaped up high. Ricka tried to position herself under the ten-year-old as to catch her, but Rei seemingly missed the adult on purpose. Instead, she landed on the ground safely, as if the drop hadn't even affected her. Standing tall shortly after, Rei gazed down to dirt path she landed on, then up to Ricka, who merely gazed up in shock.

"Why Ricka look so strangely at Rei?" the ten-year-old asked.

"Aren't you shins... like... _gone _from that jump?" Ricka stared back up to the rooftop, "I mean... seriously?"

"No, Rei's shins are alright," she said with a smile, "Rei does stuff like that all the time!"

"You mean, jump from a rooftop?" Ricka asked in confusion, before she shook her head, "Whatever. You are really an interesting child, Rei..."

She turned around and started heading for the main building, while Rei lingered behind. Gazing to her feet, she turned up and asked,

"Hey? What are shins?"

…

Hoenn Cuisine is _so _good. It's like Fire Blast and Ice Beam triggered an amazing explosion, and that explosion sat within your mouth. Thanks to the many aquatic life Hoenn owns, it's the number one place to go for seafood. Seriously, one does not understand how great Wailmer is, until one has had it in Hoenn itself. So Hoenn Cuisine is just simply amazing. Of course, that's when it tasted good.

Ricka, despite her dainty demeanor, showed no shame when it came to eating. Fork in hand, she tore into her food like a Sharpedo. Speaking of Sharpedo, she may have actually been eating one. But that's besides the point.

As she completely crushed her food, the twenty-year-old woman watched the TV screen before her. Once again, she witnessed as two Pokémon matched skills and metal against one another. Unlike yesterday, which was strictly a Dragon only affair, this battle held nothing but fighting-types. And they were classics as well. A Pokémon that was skinny and brown, with skinny arms, yet long and powerful legs. It's eyes were somewhat covered by a black hue, giving in the appearance of a mask. Ricka smiled at the sight of it.

"Hitmonlee..." she mused, before her eyes and the TV screen shifted over to this Pokémon's opponent. It was a being that was both similar and dissimilar to the Hitmonlee. This one wore punching gloves, wore a blue gi as well as shoes, "Hitmonchan..."

Rubbing her nose, Ricka settled in deeper into the couch she sat on. Despite being owned by a pervert, this place sure was nice. But where was the ten-year-old girl Ricka ate with. Rei was here one moment, then good the next. Ricka didn't notice it at first, until she glanced over at the seat beside her. There was nothing there.

"Hey? Rei!" Ricka called out, as ash looked left and right, "Rei? Rei where are you?"

She stared around this living room, before dropping her eyes on the doorway. Finally she found Rei, who appeared to be absolutely stunned. The ten-year-old girl had her azure blue eyes on the screen before her, watching as the two Pokémon battled. She hadn't even touched her dinner yet, as it sat within her hands.

"Uh... Rei..." Ricka called over, "You okay?"

The ten-year-old snapped her eyes away from the TV screen and instead to Ricka, giving her this stare of pure confusion. The stare made Ricka shake and pull back. Then Rei began pointing at the screen, while she said,

"What is that?"

"That?" Ricka asked as she looked at the TV, "Uh... it's a television..."

"Tele... vis... ion?" Rei asked in complete confusion, "Is... is it gonna eat Rei?" suddenly, she covered her mouth from fear, "Can it hear Rei?"

"No, no," Ricka said with a chuckle as she pulled Rei close, "This is nothing but a TV. It can't hear you... or _eat _you for that matter."

"Then how did those Pokémon get inside the screen," Rei asked, "And why does Ricka keep yelling at it?"

"Um... hmm..." Ricka thought, "Okay. I yell at the screen because those Pokémon Trainers are idiots, and they get on the TV because... uh..." she thought briefly, "Ya see, there's thing called a camera, much like the ones that spied on me, that can take images and send them elsewhere, if you catch my drift?"

"If they're using cameras," Rei asked, "Then are they being spied on much like Ricka?"

"No Rei!" Ricka groaned, "Here, listen, TVs are-"

_BAM! BAM! BAM!_

Ricka and Rei gazed up in confusion. Someone was knocking on their door. Standing up, the adult wondered who it could be. It was about nine o'clock; who would be visiting them at this hour? With a subtle nudge, Ricka told Rei to remain in the living room while she visited the front door. Walking through this building's halls, Ricka couldn't help but to gaze down at her clothing. Instead of her usual attire, she just wore her lazy jeans and muscle shirt. Yeah, the one with a ketchup stain at the bottom. Not the prime clothing to wear when visiting the front door, but what the hell?

"Welcome to Constant Box," Ricka said lazily as she opened the door.

"Yeah, yeah, Constant Box," this young, snappy voice answered, taking Ricka aback, "This is a daycare service, right?"

Who the hell was this? Some teenage girl, one who Ricka towered over with her height. She had wavy white hair that owned red and blue highlights in it. Her hair also covered her right eye, a hair style Ricka never found appealing. Honestly, what was the point of having her hair cover her eye when she owned amber-tinted sunglasses that covered both of her eyes. Pointless? Ricka would say yes.

And was it Ricka, or did this girl give off an extreme 'biker girl' feel? Like, _really_ extreme. Seriously, the low-cut leather jacket just screamed it. Not to mention the fact that it showed off her cleavage _and _her stomach. Seriously, if the jacket shows off that much skin, what's the point of wearing it? Definitely not to keep her warm. Though, warmth seemed to be something this teen enjoyed, because of the fire motif right at the ankles of her black jeans. Oh yeah. She wore boots of course.

"This is Constant Box, right?" the teenage girl asked, her appearance starting to rack Ricka's nerves, "And so what, that makes you the... uh..." the teenager looked up at Ricka, noticing the woman's lackadaisical dressing. Seriously, it looked like she didn't even try, "What the hell!?" the girl laughed out, "It looks like you just put some shit on and called it a day!"

Ricka looked down to her own clothing before getting angry herself.

"Hey you little snot!" Ricka growled, "Where do you get off saying those things about me!?"

"Hey, I'm not the one who's dressed up like a freakin country hick!" the biker girl replied, which only made Ricka angrier.

"What the fuck!?" Ricka barked, "Listen, if you've come here just to insult me, get the hell off of my ranch you little brat!"

"Okay, okay, calm down," the teenager suddenly said, "I heard from around town you're a daycare service _and _a hotel or something like that so..." she looked back up, "I wanted to rent a night or two here. My motorcycle ran out of gas outside side so yeah..."

"Wait, you insult me then you ask if..." Ricka stopped, "Forget that, do you have money?"

"Well, duh. Why else would I be here?"

"Good answer, give me a second..." Ricka walked behind the lobby's front desk as she fiddled with various papers. What kind of papers? Papers she randomly downloaded off the internet to make this place seem professional. They were just generic biography stuff that their clients should write their information on, "Uh... what's the name?"

"Chandra Doom," the biker girl said.

"Seriously? Doom?" Ricka laughed, "What's your father's name? Doctor Victor?"

"Listen, I've heard that joke enough. Shut up."

…

"I am so fucking set!"

Rei's azure blue eyes flew away from the TV screen before her, and instead to the twenty-year-old woman at the doorway. Ricka walked in, her eyes on this slim piece of paper in her hand. She was absolutely gushing from excitement as she her eyes read this the piece of paper left and right. Rei took a few bites of her food after, before leaping up onto her feet.

"Why is Ricka so fucking set?" she asked, which made the adult grow grey.

"WHAT!? NO! Rei!" Ricka said as she crouched down to Rei's level, "Uh... forget I said that... word..."

"What word?"

"The _F _word."

"What F word? Oh, Rei doesn't understand."

"Fucking... word... or fuck... or any variation of it..."

"But Ricka says it all the time," Rei stated as she smiled naïvely, "So Rei wanna say it too! Fuck! Fucking! Fucked!"

"Shut up!" Ricka barked as she covered the child's mouth, "Listen... _fuck_ is _not _a good word, understood?"

"Fuck... is a bad word?" the child asked, before she grew grey in the face, "No! Rei doesn't wanna say bad words!"

"Then don't say that word!"

"But that's Ricka's favorite word!"

"What? No it's not," Ricka claimed, "Perpendicular is my favorite word," gaining this silly smile, Ricka gazed away, "Perpendicular... it sounds so funny..."

"Well... why is Ricka so... uh... set? Is Rei set too?"

"In a way," the redhead claimed as she launched back up, "We have a visitor at Constant Box, Rei. And thanks to my amazing business strategies, I've decided to to add an opening fee to our services,"

"Opening fee?" Rei asked, "What's a opening fee?"

"_An _opening fee, an," Ricka said, putting emphasis on 'an', "Anyway, an opening fee. It's when you stay here, you have to pay a fee from the beginning, then another fee at the end of your stay where I crunch all the numbers for the days together," she waved the check around, "And that Chandra chick just paid us! Fuck yeah! With this, I can buy a mother load of some new Ultra Balls!"

When she said those words, Ricka glanced over the check to the ten-year-old girl below. Rei didn't appear to be pleased with the adult's words, which made her raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Hey? What's got your silver band in a knot?" Ricka asked.

"Rei may not know much about money, but Rei does know when people are getting cheated," the ten-year-old claimed as she crossed her arms, "If you have money in there, then that money should be used to better Constant Box, not your Ultra Ball needs."

"Okay are you ten or are you my mother?" Ricka asked.

Staring into Rei's eyes, Ricka watched as they seemed to shine. It was that look again, that same look Rei gave her the other morning to make her stay here. Ricka felt the need to tear her hair from her head, but that's not smart. Instead growling, she gave up trying to defeat Rei and her powerful look of disappointment.

"Fine, whatever," Ricka growled, "I'ma put this money toward getting buildings 2 through 6 furnished. I'm getting sick and tired at looking at those places anyone..." she groaned, "Rei we have towels and stuff that needs to be delivered to building #1 for Chandra Doom," Ricka folded up the check, "I have them set up already on the front desk, could you go and deliver it to her?"

"Sure! Leave it to Rei!"

"Wonderful," Ricka murmured, "Try to make yourself seem approachable too. I don't want to scare anyone off."

Yeah, those words were coming from Ricka of all people. The sound of hypocrisy could be heard running through the place. It's not like Ricka's scary (save for when she's mad), it's just that Ricka can be very, _very_ mean.

But Rei wasn't annoyed or demoralized by Ricka's words. She was going to be as respectful as she could be. Besides, meeting new people is always grand! As always, Rei ran toward the lobby, never walked. She just couldn't help but to move incredibly fast. Scooping up the towels and other shower whatnot that was needed for building #1, Rei bolted for the door. Upon coming out to the front porch, she found her footsteps become wobbly as she hopped down the stairs.

"Hey, Swinub!" she called out, "Swinub! Where are you?"

Her eyes rolled along the porch's handrail, stopping when she saw a certain brown Pokémon. It was silent and its eyes were closed, while gentle and subtle snores echoed from it.

"Swinub," Rei called again, "Swinub? Swinub, Rei wants to go and meet this new person, don't you want to meet her with me?"

"Nub..." the Pig Pokémon answered as he grew even more lax.

Of course Swinub wouldn't move. He was much like her Snorlax; always sleeping and lazy.

"Okay," Rei said in annoyance, "Pichu! Pichu where are you?"

Lowering the towels in hand to see around her, Rei searched for her Pokémon. She saw her Snorlax of course, and Swinub was still out of commission, but she did not see her Tiny Mouse. Not until...

"Wile, wile!"

Rei gazed to her right, watching as a certain Deceiver Pokémon ran by. The ten-year-old watched as the Mawile made taunting gestures in the air, her necklace waving in the air. Yeah, a necklace, Rei never noticed it before. This Mawile had a necklace around her neck, one that held a spherical object.

"Yuri?" Rei whispered.

Yeah, Yuri, that's Ricka's Mawile. Rei's attention to Pokémon and Ricka's attention to Pokémon were completely different attentions. It all starts with Poké Balls. Rei doesn't really like them, and believes her friends shouldn't be trapped inside of them. But she does know they are important. But Ricka seems to keep her Pokémon in their Poké Balls all the time. Yuri's the only one who freely roams about without a care in the world. Why does Ricka keep her Pokémon in their Poké Balls?

"Wile wile!" Yuri sneered past Rei, but to the ten-year-old it sounded like, "For a Pichu, you're pretty slow!"

"I'm not slow! You're just annoying!"

Rei's own Pichu ran up from behind, sweat dragging down her pours. She was trying her hardest to keep up with the Mawile that taunted her so. It wasn't that Pichu was slow, it's just that Yuri's really well-train. It seemed as if Ricka put in a lot of time training Yuri's speed. How long did Ricka have her? With all that said, it was nice to see the two Pokémon walk and play with one another. Pichu and Yuri sure had become friends since yesterday.

But as they ran off, Rei once again realized she had no one to visit Room #1 with. She became slightly disheartened, before noticing a green being leap from the rooftop.

"Chikooo!" the Leaf Pokémon shouted.

It landed directly beside Rei, making the ten-year-old gaze down with gleaming eyes. The small and green Pokémon with the leaf stem on its head, gave a brilliant smile as it stared up to its trainer. And that smile made Rei laugh, no matter how many times she saw it.

"Chikorita!" Rei cried with glee, "I have no one to come with me to meet that new person. Do you want to come with me?"

"Chiko, chiko!" the Leaf Pokémon cheerfully replied.

Why did Rei even ask? Chikorita was her first Pokémon, her _favorite _Pokémon. The two owned such an inseparable bond, what possible reason could Chikorita have for saying no? She graciously followed her trainer over to Building #1, which was where this new woman stayed. There was this strange vehicle outside of it, one that was motorized yet ran only on two wheels. Yet Rei shrugged it off. Coming to the front door, the ten-year-old tried to reach for the doorknob, but couldn't release the hold she had on the towels.

"Hello!" she called instead, "It's Rei! Rei's here to give you some towels and... really nice smelling bars of something!" the ten-year-old gained no answer, even when she yelled louder, "Hey! Rei here! Open up!"

"C'mon Oki!" she heard instead, "Just one little flame! For me, please? Use Ember!"

That wasn't a voice Rei familiarized with. It didn't come from the building #1, but instead from behind. Rei and Chikorita were taken aback by the voice, for they listened out for it as best they could. Placing the towels and soap on building #1's porch, the ten-year-old and her Pokémon immediately ran to the back porch. Rei and her Chikorita were both secretive in their actions as they peered over the edge to see a teenager.

Rei had almost never seen a person like her before. She didn't stand as tall as Ricka, but she sure did snap like the redhead. She also wore such black clothing; what was it that Rei was seeing?

"Come on, Oki!" Chandra groaned to the small little chimp before her, "Just muster up one Ember! Right there!"

The being before Chandra was small, cute, and oh so adorable. With long arms, big hands, and small legs and feet, this creature seemed to be something that should hunch over more than stand up right. It had big eyes that shined, and its tail was burning with an endless fire. Well, its tail _was _supposed to be on fire, like the rest of its species, but it wasn't.

"Chimchar..." the Chimp Pokémon said unhappily.

"Oh Oki!" Chandra groaned as she gripped her hair, "You know how infuriating you can be? I'm trying my hardest to get you stronger, Oki!"

"Chim chim," Oki, Chandra's Chimchar, groaned, "Chimie chimie... Chim char, char..."

"I don't know what that means, Oki!" Chandra groaned, "Please, just use Ember! That's all I'm asking for!"

But the Chimchar instead crossed his arms and sat down on his little rump. Pouting his lip, Oki showed absolute defiance to his trainer, which only infuriated Chandra even further. If she could explode into flames, surely she'd do so.

"Why Oki?" she asked, "Why?"

Well, wasn't it obvious? Both Chikorita _and _Rei understood completely.

"Because I don't _like_ fire..." Oki answered, but to Chandra it sounded like, "Chimie chim chariii chim char..."

The teenager eventually gave up trying to get the Chimp Pokémon to muster up a fire, for she instead threw up her arms in defeat. Turning around, Chandra dropped her eyes on the side of building #1. Odd, she could have sworn she heard something there just a few moments ago. Maybe the frustration over Oki's disobedience was getting to her. Seriously, how could Oki be her perfect 'little chaotic monster in training' if he wasn't even listening to her?

"Fine then, Oki..." Chandra said, "We're gonna try again tomorrow but for now..."

Grabbing her amber-tinted sunglasses, the nineteen-year-old face palmed herself. Upon doing so, she revealed her eyes to anyone who could see them. They were a burning red, of all colors. Rei had never seen eyes shine such a burning color, and honestly, it attracted her. But she remained hidden at the building's side.

A Chimchar that doesn't like fire? Why, that's as nonsensical as a Flygon that doesn't like flying! There's many things that shouldn't happen, and that's one of them. Chimchars are brilliant and burning Pokémon that absolutely adore the flames they own. How can any of them, even one, dislike _fire_? It's simply impossible! Rei had to do something about this!

When the ten-year-old peered over the edge of the building once more, she saw to her regret that Chandra and her Chimchar had already entered their home. It didn't matter; Rei had her mission set. Both she and Chikorita tensed up as they realized what they had to do. Like Trainer like Pokémon, they were going to teach that Chimchar what it meant to be a Chimchar.

"Hey Rei you're back," Ricka said as she flicked lazily through the TV screens, "Did Chandra get her towels and soap and stuff?"

"Y-yeah," Rei lied as she rubbed her cheek, "Rei delivered them to her..."

"Good..." Ricka answered as she gave a stretch on the couch, "I'm gonna watch a few Kanto matches, you wanna watch them too?"

"No thank you," Rei said with a smile, "Rei's going to think for a while..."

"Suit yourself," the adult murmured, "I hope I see some new strategies, me personally..."

Ricka bit the tip of her thumb in a symbolic fashion, before finally finding the channel she searched for. Rei on the other hand walked upstairs to the second floor of this building. Much like the rest, it wasn't a home that had much to talk about. Just one of those generic homes one would see on TV or magazines. Well, it was technically _Rei's _home. Though, to be quite honest, she hadn't started calling it that yet.

Yeah. Home.

Rei kept walking down the hall, stopping when she came in contact with a door. The door that lead to _her _room. Well, it's actually her _and_ Ricka's room, but it's her room nonetheless. Rei walked through the door, where she sat down on her little mat for rest. But instead of sleeping, she sat there and thought.

"Hmmm..." she mused, "How does Rei make a Chimchar like fire?"

…

Meanwhile...

"What the hell!? How am I supposed to take a shower with no towel or soap!? Who runs this damn place? A bunch of Mankeys!?"

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_I swear, I find something so opposing about this story. The intro is all nice and happy, and then Ricka's such a meanie. But I digress..._

_Anywhozers, this is merely part one of two. Yeah, another two-parter. I swear, this is entirely by accident. I just start writing, then all of a sudden, I have eight thousand words. So, I split chapter 3 up into chapter 3 and 4. Both of which are coming out together. So, if you're reading this, chapter 4 is already out. But, no, I still have something to say. Something I'll probably reiterate in the next chapter so... kinda pointless?_

_Anyway, the Character of the Day for Chapters 3 and 4 is Chandra Doom. She's created by ChelseaSienaJosephineCassandra. Chandra Doom is also the first submission for this story, so I'm really happy about that! Anyway, I tried to keep Chandra as in character as she possible could be, all of which came from CheSiJoCaTi notes. Chandra is also the first person to visit Constant Box so that means something, right?_

_I hope you're able to get a feel of Chandra's character from my writing of her. Me personally, I really did enjoy writing her. ChesiJoCaTi, I hope I did your character justice._

_Anyway, see you in chapter 4!_

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	4. Fire's Beauty Part 2

Fire's Beauty Part 2

With the morning sun brought another day. The sound of Flying-type Pokémon soaring through the air echoed far above. The ten-year-old was completely undisturbed by all of this, only moving when the sun rays struck her face. Rei leaned up slowly, for the morning wooziness still held her. Rubbing her eyes, she glanced over at the edge of a certain woman's bead. But to Rei's surprise, she wasn't in it.

"Ricka?" Rei called out, fearing this was a repeat of the other morning, "Ricka!"

"OH FUCKING HELL!" she heard instead.

The call came from outside, and was relatively close by. Snapping her eyes on the window, Rei ran over quickly. She gazed through the glass, watching as a certain twenty-year-old woman pounded away at wood with a hammer. It appeared as if she had just mashed her thumb with the tool, for she was busy waving her thumb through the air. This of course would explain the course language she used earlier.

"Damn carpentering!" Ricka continued to rant on Building #3's rooftop, "I'm a fucking Pokémon Trainer, not a fucking carpenter!"

"Ricka!" Rei called out through the open window.

"Rei, you're awake?" Ricka asked as she readied her hammer again, "Took you long enough."

Ricka slammed with her hammer again, where the rusted tool mashed against her thumb again. This time, it hurt doubly as bad, for it brought tears to Ricka's eyes. She cried out in pain and anger, while her loud yelps echoed through the land.

"ACE!" Ricka cried, "AAAAAAACCCCEEEE!"

To Rei's surprise, a green lizard-like being leaped onto the rooftop. The Forest Pokémon looked at his master, before running up to her. The proud Sceptile, being the protector he was, began to baby his trainer, who cried from the pain in her thumb. All Rei could do was laugh. Silly Ricka, try falling from a treetop when you make a misstep. _Then_ talk about pain.

After a few minutes of getting dressed in her usual attire, Rei was out and about in the Constant Box ranch. She ran up to Building #3 with Chikorita at her side, watching as Ricka descended from the rooftop. She had stopped crying, though a few tears of pain remained. Oh, and a make shift splint made of leaves and vines was wrapped around Ricka's thumb.

"Good morning Rei," Ricka said with as great a forced smile as she could muster, "Had good dreams last night?"

"Uh huh," Rei laughed, "And Ricka hurt herself, didn't she?"

"Shut... up..." Ricka ordered as she began walking away, "I'm going to get me some ice... Rei... do whatever..."

Without even waiting, Rei watched as Ricka ran for the main building/their home/the hotel's lobby/a whole lot of things. This left Rei, who slowly moved her eyes toward the great green being beside her. Ace, Ricka's Sceptile, was a powerful Pokémon. Rei sure did feel little in comparison to him. Even the way he stood exuded power.

Ace gazed down upon the ten-year-old, one of his eyes slid into a squint. Arms crossed he seemingly scanned the child beside him. But only a few moments later, he shrugged in indifference, got on all fours, then began crawling away. Rei watched as Ace found himself a nice shaded spot to relax.

"Sceptile scept..." he whispered to himself, which to Rei sounded like, "So good..."

"Seriously?" a voice echoed from behind, "Good thing I'm already awake. You guys sure don't know how to keep it down in the morning."

Rei turned around, her eyes aiming for Building #1. Sitting outside the building was that nineteen-year-old again, who was crouching beside her strange vehicle again. With shining blue eyes, Rei made way for the teenager and her ride. It sure was an interesting thing.

"What is it?" Rei asked with her want to know.

"This?" Chandra answered as she wiped down the red of her vehicle, "It's... called a motorcycle."

"A... motorcycle?" Rei asked.

She had seen many cars and whatnot in the world, but never something like this. It simply was amazing.

"It's a custom ride," Chandra said as she was proud of her car, "I made it myself."

"Really?" the ten-year-old replied, "Rei's never made something like this before."

Chandra really did like being praised, for the fiery teenager laughed wholeheartedly. Rei laughed too, but temporarily before she remembered something.

"Wait!" she said, "Um... you have a Chimchar, right?"

Chandra's laughter suddenly stopped. How did this ten-year-old girl know she had a Chimchar? Looking down to Rei, she saw a smile that shined with the same intensity as the sun. Seriously, it seemed as if Rei could turn on that smile at a moment's notice.

"H... how did you know I have a Chimchar?" Chandra asked as she withdrew Oki's Poké Ball.

"Rei was thinking about him all night!" the ten-year-old answered with a smile, "Rei knows you have a problem with him, so she wants to help!" wisely, she began meek, "Can... can Rei help you with your problem?"

Chandra thought about it, finding it odd how Rei knew about her Chimchar without even meeting him before. Hell, Chandra had never even seen Rei until now, so she was really confused. Though, to be honest, the nineteen-year-old did hear that the Constant Box was run by an older _and_ younger sister so maybe this was the younger sibling. Made sense to her.

"Sure..." Chandra said, "Go! Oki!"

Opening up her Poké Ball, the flaming teen triggered a brilliant shine. The black image of a small ape appeared within the shine, before it fell onto the ground before its master and Rei.

"Chimchar!" Oki announced cheerfully, as most Pokémon do upon release.

Rei's eyes literally shined when she stared at the Chimp Pokémon. Oki's face of excitement slowly transformed however, when his eyes met the covered eyes of his trainers. Becoming submissive, he stared down to the ground in an unhappy manner. The sight of it made Rei shake.

"I don't know why he's like this," Chandra admitted, "I got him not too long ago, and he's unlike any fire-type Pokémon I know. He absolutely _hates_ fire! That's like a water-type who dislikes swimming! You're never going to find something like that!"

Shaking her head, Rei walked up to Oki. She stopped before him then crouched down, while her azure blue eyes peered deeply into his black ones.

"Why don't you like fire?" the ten-year-old asked.

"Because fire hurts people..." Oki replied.

"But you're a fire-type!" Rei replied with an energetic pose, "Fire-types love fire!"

"Not this one!" the Chimp Pokémon snapped back, "Fire is bad and it only hurts, and I don't like it!" Oki crossed his arms, "And nothing's going to make me like it!"

"Rei doesn't think that's true! Rei thinks you do like fire!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

Chandra's eyes were wide with shock. At one point in time, she removed her shades as to stare upon the moment with her own real eyes. Rei, this ten-year-old girl, was _talking _to a Pokémon. And, no, it wasn't like how all trainers speak to their Pokémon, Rei was literally saying 'Chimie char, chim char', and Oki was replying with 'Char char, chimchar!' It was the most bizarre thing Chandra had ever seen or heard for that matter.

"Uh, miss fire lady," Rei said to Chandra as she faced her with unsteady eyes, "Rei have to say some things about Oki," she looked up to Chandra, "Oki doesn't like fire. Oki says fire is bad and it only hurts people. Oki doesn't like fire..."

"How can Oki not like fire?" Chandra asked in confusion, "He's a fire-type!"

"Yeah... but Oki _doesn't_ like fire..."

"Then how do we make him like fire?"

"Oh! Rei know how!" the ten-year-old claimed, "We just need to show Oki how fun fire can be!"

"Yeah... how fun _fire _can be," Chandra mused with a nearly demented smile, "Oh, believe me. I know just how _fun_ fire can be," she suddenly loss that smile and gazed down to Rei, "But that doesn't help me here. All I have is Tanio with me, and he and Oki don't really get along. How am I going to teach Oki about fire if he doesn't like Tanio?"

"Hm... RICKA!"

…

"Teach a fire-type how to love fire," Ricka mused as she rubbed her chin, "What an interesting thought."

The wind blew on this plain of grass, ruffling her red hair. She gazed down to her left hand, wincing at the sight of her natural made splint. Thanks to Ace, her thumb wasn't hurting as bad as it could be, but she'd still need to head down to the city to get this properly looked at.

"Listen, are you going to sit there and look at your broken thumb, or are we going to do this?"

Ricka glared up to Chandra. Seriously, that teenage girl had a voice that made the woman spit fumes. But she didn't show it.

"Yeah, yeah," Ricka said as she pulled a Poké Ball from her heart-adorned belt, "I'm ready, let's do this."

Chandra withdrew a Poké Ball from the back of her black jeans, smiling as she did so. One of her burning red eyes darted over to the left, gazing to the back porch of building #5. Sitting on the grass before the porch was a certain indigo-haired girl, with a Chimchar in her arms.

"Oki's watching!" Rei claimed, "So do your best!"

Yeah, Oki was watching. Though, he didn't really want to. He made up his mind; he disliked fire. No one could make him like it.

"Alright!" Chandra exclaimed with glee, her Poké Ball wheeling back, "I can't wait to show you off! I choose you! Go! Tanio!"

Chandra threw her Poké Ball, where it snapped open within the skies. Instead of the usual flash that all Poké Balls have, this Poké Ball released nothing but flames and smog. The fire easily covered the Pokémon Chandra had chosen for herself. When the creature landed however, it was nearly impossible to _not _notice. With its large body, it easily triggered a quake that traveled under the ground.

It was large. _Extremely_ large. And tall too, tall enough to dwarf the woman who used it as a Pokémon. Fangs jutted from its bottom jaw, or they could have possibly been _tusks_. The creature didn't own fingers, instead three silver-white claws. Flames sat around its neck endlessly, flames that seemed to burn as bright as possibly could be. The creature and its red eyes glared over at Ricka, before roaring its name out to all.

"EEEMMMMMMBOOOOOAAAAAAARRRR!" the Mega Fire Pig Pokémon claimed.

He spewed flames from his mouth, as if to show off his magnificent power. The appeal seemed to make Chandra gush, who simply adored the fire that was being sent into the air.

"You see this, Oki?" she asked, "Don't you like it?"

"Chim..." he answered, which to Rei was, "No..."

The ten-year-old began to fret, fearing the show of fire would not appeal to the Chimp Pokémon. Looking up to Ricka, he prayed the redhead would have a Pokémon that could possibly turn things around.

"An Emboar, eh?" Ricka mused to herself, "I'm honestly surprised to see one around these parts. No matter; it's just a larger punching bag," her eyes suddenly became serious as she pulled her Poké Ball back, "Alright Queen! Let's go!"

With one mighty throw, Ricka sent her Poké Ball flying. The capsule opened within the air, releasing the being held within. Unlike the Emboar before, Ricka's Pokémon was not released in an incendiary explosion. Instead, it was the general bright flash that filled the air. Landing out of the Poké Ball was something far removed from the pig Ricka faced. Tall too, but not as tall as Tanio, Queen was an avian creature. She stood on talons, and had feathery that covered her chest and flowed from her head like hair. And she owned the bluest of blue eyes, simply put.

"Blaziken..." the Blaze Pokémon said as she crossed her arms.

The mystical Blaziken that stood tall on the ground attracted Oki's eyes quickly. He had never seen a female Pokémon that controlled flames. He only knew of his master, who wasn't a Pokémon, and of course Tanio, who he didn't really like all that much. Rei was just as mesmerized with Tanio as she was with Queen. Both of the Pokémon were tall and powerful creatures that just ooze fire.

"Wow..." the ten-year-old mused, "Rei's never seen something like this before."

"Alright Tanio!" Chandra cried, "Show off your moves! Flame Charge!"

The Emboar roared out, as his flaming mane coated his entire body. Appearing to be a giant bipedal fireball, the Mega Fire Pig Pokémon threw caution to the wind and charged after his opponent at full force. Queen wasn't deterred, for she instead took a battling pose to match the raging being.

"Queen! Blaze Kick!" Ricka commanded.

With skillfully actions, Queen dropped to the ground and spun around. Her right foot, her main kicking foot, was set ablaze by the fluid movement. She twirled on the ground, before raising her foot high into the sky. Her posing, her stance, everything about her was utterly perfect. She was in complete opposition to the beast roaring toward her. One side represented power, the other side represented _beauty_.

And then Queen dropped her foot in an axe-kick like fashion. The Blaziken's foot and the Emboar's body collided with one another. The point of touchdown between the two beings sent flames spiraling in all directions. The two were completely at even with one another, for neither side could break apart the other. When the force became to strong though, Queen's foot slipped, and Tanio's body rushed forward. He rammed her, but her Blaze Kick still struck him powerfully in the face.

The dual blows knocked the two Pokémon away. Tanio crashed into the fields before rolling on his feet, while Queen performed a few gymnastic like bounds to land on her toes. Dragging a finger across her nose, Queen quickly re-energized herself. At the same time, Tanio gave a brief roar and returned to his battling stance as well.

Rei bounced up in down as she sat on the ground, shaking Oki as well. The Chimchar's eyes were shining bright from what he just saw. The way the fires spread out when the two Pokémon's attacks collided, it made his heart jump. He had never seen fires do something so _beautiful_. They skillfully flew off in brilliant lines, and all of it rose sky-high. Whenever he saw fire before, it was all about burning something or causing pain. Never used to create _beauty_.

Rei noticed this, which made her face brighten up as well. Looking up to Ricka and her Queen, she yelled out,

"More! More! Do that again!"

"Do what again?" Ricka asked.

"That what you just did! Rei thinks Oki likes it!"

"What we just did?" the adult question.

She and Chandra looked at one another, where they shrugged in indifference. Pointing again, Chandra yelled out,

"Tanio... uh... Flame Charge! Again!"

"Booooooaaaaaaarrrr!" he yelled as his body was once again covered in extreme flames.

"Queen! Blaze Kick! Again!" Ricka commanded.

Just like the first time, the Blaziken skillfully twirled on the ground as she summoned flames within her foot. Tanio rushed the Blaziken, and Queen dropped her foot just like the first time. Their repeated actions triggered a repeated occurrence, where the two being's attacks collided. Wonderful and beautiful flames were sent spiraling into the air, just like the first time. The repeat performance made Oki leap Rei's arms. He ran up to the flames, leaping out to grab the fires above. When they grazed his hand, it didn't hurt, it felt so _grand_. So warm, so enjoyable, so filled with _life_.

But one flame struck Oki in the chest. Instead of hurting once again, it curled within his hands. He held the fire, cupping it close to his body. Raising it, Oki could have sworn he heard a 'thumping' sound from within. Like a tiny _heartbeat_.

"It's so beautiful..." Oki mused, which caught Rei's ears.

"Beautiful?" the ten-year-old questioned, "It's beautiful?" she looked up, "Do something beautiful!"

"Do something beautiful?" Chandra asked, "What does that mean?"

Ricka too was confused by this, until her eyes stared down to Oki. Smiling, she looked back to her Blaziken and Chandra's Emboar, who once again broke apart from each others attack.

"Yeah, do something beautiful!" the adult claimed as she began to tie her hair up into a ponytail, "Like a Pokémon Contest!"

"A Pokémon Contest?" Chandra questioned again, "Ill... you mean those stupid little froufrou things?"

"But of course," Ricka answered as she closed her eyes, "Let me show you what I mean."

Eyes still closed, Ricka stood up on one foot and clapped her hands together.

"Alright Queen!" she said as she remained standing on one foot.

Suddenly, she broke her pose, spreading out her legs far apart. She also moved her hands in a fluid manner, pointing one hand back behind, and the other hand out in front of her.

"Appeal!" the adult claimed, "Fire Blast!"

Queen suddenly took a pose herself. Hunching down, she crossed her arms over in an 'X' fashion. Fire exploded around her toes and flowed through her feathers. Rising higher and higher, she controlled the flames to the point that they formed a levitating orb of fire right above her body. With glowing eyes, Oki stared up to the massive Fire Blast.

Everyone was stricken silent with awe by the orb of fire. Even Chandra, who adored fire, had never seen such a great attack. Sure, it was completely impractical in battle, but damn if it didn't look fantastic!

"Blaze..." Queen murmured, "Blaziken, blaze! Ziken ken blaze!" she pulled back the Fire Blast, "Blaziiii... KEEEEEEEEENNNN!"

Her roar happened at the same time she threw her attack. The massive ball of fire flew toward Tanio, before drifting skyward before it could even touch him. Instead, the Fire Blast flew high into the sky, touching up with the clouds. Even from the high distance, the fire blast was blatant enough to be notice. Everyone stared up to it in awe, save for Ricka. She and Queen had seen this before, obviously enough.

The Fire Blast suddenly blinked. Within the heavens, everyone watched as the great fireball exploded. Like all Fire Blasts, the appeal detonated in a star-shaped explosion. The sky was filled by this impressive discharge that was visible for miles around. At the sight of the amazing burning star, Oki's behind erupted into flames.

Fire. Fire wasn't all about destruction and pain. Fire could be beauty and life as well.

…

She kicked up the kick stand, and her thumb slid across her gas tank. It was full, meaning she could go as far as the wind could take her. The world was her oyster, or more like, her little bubbling whole of volcanic fluids. Yeah, that's more her speed.

Chandra Doom balanced herself on her custom motorcycle, while her sunglasses-covered eyes stared off into the distance. Where was she heading next? Not even she knew. The nineteen-year-old just knew she couldn't wait to get there.

"Chandra!" a voice echoed from behind.

The young-adult turned around on her bike, watching as a ten-year-old girl ran up to her from behind. Rei playfully ran up to Chandra's side, as her azure blue eyes ran along side the steel of her red and black motorcycle. It made the child wonder; did Ricka have something like this?

"Hey Rei," Chandra said with a smile, "What's going on?"

"Rei just wanted to say," she bowed gracefully, "Thank you for visiting Ricka and Rei here at the Constant Box. Rei's happy she was able to help Oki like fire too!" she suddenly started looking around, "Where is Oki?"

"Chimchar!" the Chimp Pokémon announced as he leaped up from the side of Chandra's vehicle.

Landing on the back of the motorcycle, he stared down to Rei while his tail burned brightly. Unlike before, he was no longer fearing the fire he himself produced. In fact, he seemed to downright love it!

"I have to thank you for helping Oki," Chandra claimed as she scooped the Chimp Pokémon up in her arms, "Rei... you seem to understand him in a way better than I could. I mean, yeah, he is my Pokémon, but he seems to be... well... you _understand_ each other..." she looked over to the child, "How do you do that?"

"How does Rei do what?"

"How do you talk to Pokémon?"

"Oh! It's because Rei _is _a Pokémon!"

When Rei said that, Chandra cocked her head in confusion. That statement didn't really make any sense. Rei's not a Pokémon, she's obviously a human. But what other human can talk to and completely understand Pokémon in a way Rei can? No one Chandra knew, that's for sure. Instead of probing further on the subject, Chandra instead shrugged her shoulders and grabbed her motorcycle's handles. At the same time Oki grabbed onto her waist tightly. But he turned around and faced Rei, a smile on his lips.

"Thanks Rei," he said, "I hope we see each other again."

"Yeah," the child answered, "Rei hopes too!"

"Alright you too," Chandra said with a smug face, "Stop mingling back here! You, Oki, have a lot of training to go through, understand!?"

"Chimchar!" the said energetically, showing he could not wait to start using these fires.

"Good! Now! Let's ride!"

Without even a second thought, Chandra cranked on the handles of her motorcycle. The sound of it pushed Rei away, making her walk back. Flames sprouted from the motorcycle's pipes, before Chandra peeled out. Her motorcycle roared through the dirt path of the Constant Box ranch, and then drove off onto the pavement roads.

Rei stood alone on the dirt path while the wind ruffled her skort and hair. Smiling, she brushed a few of her indigo blades from her eyes. Chandra was really an interesting woman; Rei doubted she'd ever meet someone like her again.

"Hell, fucking, yes!"

Turning to face building #1, Rei watched as Ricka walked out. She was practically bouncing up and down as she held a slim piece of paper in her hands. It was similar to the piece of paper she had the other night, meaning Ricka had just gained her second check from Chandra's stay.

"I swear!" Ricka claimed as she got a little loose with her words, "If I knew this type of work would get me this fucking paid, I would've done this shit ages ago!"

When she looked at Rei, who was smiling at her, the adult quickly put a zipper on her less than amicable wording.

"Hey Rei," Ricka said as she folded the piece of paper up and put it into her vest, "That was quick thinking of you with that Chimchar. How did you know it would react better to beauty when it came to fire?"

"Oh, it's cause Rei can talk to Pokémon!" the ten-year-old answered.

"Yeah, you can talk to Pokémon," Ricka mused, "Who can't talk to Pokémon?" with a slant head, Ricka gestured toward the main road, "Well, it's been a long day. Let's head down to the city, I heard there's an all you can eat buffet down there filled with Unova meals..." the woman patted her stomach, "And Ricka surely does love her Unovian food."

Ricka began walking for the road while she withdrew one of her Poké Balls. She may not have owned a motorcycle like Chandra, but her Pokémon easily made up for the shortcoming. Rei walked up behind Ricka, but stopped when she realized there was no Pokémon darting between her feet.

Snorlax was sleeping. Swinub was sleeping. And Pichu was sitting beside Yuri, who were both sitting on the main porch together.

"Chikorita!" Rei called, "Chikor- huh?"

Her eyes fell on Ace. Ricka's powerful Sceptile was still resting at the same spot Rei saw him go to earlier that day. But now, he was no longer alone. On his head, the Leaf Pokémon that belonged to Rei. Chikorita rested gently on Ace's head, while he slumbered underneath. Rei couldn't help but to sigh from the sight. Though she really wished to wake Chikorita, she knew it was best to leave her with her new friend. Even if it was in rest.

"Come on, Rei! I'm getting impatient over here!"

"Rei's coming!"

…

The train finally came to a halt. He felt so tired thanks to the long ride. He didn't even know trains could exasperate a person like that. It didn't matter; he had finally arrived. Stepping out of the train doors, he stuck his hands into his jacket's pockets. Hazel eyes lined the walls of the metro station, while something climbed onto his back.

"We've finally arrived, Mawile," he said to the Pokémon on his back.

But unlike most Mawiles, this Mawile had a color distinction. The black jaws, black ears, black hands and feet, that all Mawiles owned, was a cheery-red color on this Deceiver Pokémon.

"Mawile!" he said chipperly to his trainer.

"Yeah... yeah I'm happy as well..."

The train started pulling off.

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_See what I mean by part 2? Yeah._

_So yeah, Part 2. In the last chapter, I made a little joke dealing with Chandra's last name, that being Doom. Ricka said her father is 'Dr. Victor'. Victor is the name of the Fantastic Four villain, Doctor Doom. Doctor Victor Von Doom, is his full name. It was just another snarky moment from the life of Ricka._

_Speaking of Ricka, she's really liberal with her wording, isn't she? When I RP with Ricka, she isn't this harsh with her language. She never curses in fact. But since I'm here in a story I have more control over, instead of an RP, I'm allowed to do a lot more things with her. Which is curse. So yeah. Other than that, she's relatively the same. Well, she is slightly meaner, but that's it._

_Anyway, with these past two chapters, I wanted to focus a bit on Rei. Sure, we didn't learn anything about her past, but we did learn something important. She can talk to Pokemon. It's something interesting in her character that I adore Animegirl426 for adding. This feral girl who can understand Pokemon. Hopefully, I'll be able to explain why in the coming chapters. With Animegirl426's permission, of course._

_So as I said, I wanted to focus on Rei in this chapter. the last two dealt somewhat with Ricka a lot, especially as it explain how the Constant Box came to be. And though we switched between the two often in the first two chapters, I felt like sticking with Rei a lot through these two chapters. So, there ya go._

_So there ya go! The first 'Character of the Day' chapters of Constant Box have rolled by. ChelseaSienaJosephineCassandra, I hope you enjoyed my portrayal of your character. I really tried my hardest to keep Chandra in character and faithful to how you described her. I sure do hope you enjoyed it._

_Now, with all that said to those reading Constant Box, you can freely send in OC submissions. I'd really like them. Just be sure to review, and give me a description of your character. Either through the review itself or via PM, I don't really mind._

_And, no, I'm not gonna put the intro in a two part chapter like this. It seems kinda silly._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	5. The Man with the Shiny Mawile

The Man with the Shiny Mawile

Welcome to Constant Box, where we not only take care of your Pokémon and their needs, but also you and _your _needs. And we'll do the best we can. _Promise_.

V(Volt)

(Spiky-eared Pichu and Yuri play with each other before Pichu jumps onto Rei's shoulder and Yuri runs alongside Ricka)  
Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying, (Several Pokémon are seen playing)  
Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark, (Rei and Ricka are seen eating with Pokémon)  
Ice, Normal, Fire, Fighting, (Yuri and Pichu are fighting over a Grepa berry)  
with Steel, Psychic, and Fairy. (Trainers run by)

Right now, my adventure begins, and the only path is to the horizon. (Ricka counts the stock of Pokémon food while Yuri carries cans of Pokémon food.)  
A rain of tears will appear soon, but we'll push our way through it in the end. (Rei is seen brushing a Luxray's coat, but too many Pokémon also wanting attention surround her and she ends up getting shocked, Pichu sighs)  
Now, lets go on to tomorrow, to surpass who I was yesterday. (Shun smiles as he hands a Pokémon egg to Ricka, who blushes and Rei giggles.)  
Every encounter is precious. (Two grunts watch from a hilltop)  
My heart is pounding, Challenger! (A Misdreavus scares them away)

I have my dreams in this world, that without fail, will come true one day. (Ricka looks at the sky as images of Trainers and their Pokémon pass by)  
Indeed that's what you taught me, (Shun comes up to her and smiled gently)  
and why I travel, (Yuri hops up onto Ricka's shoulders)  
Is to seek the answer to that one question! (Rei and Spiky-eared Pichu run pass them and she sticks her tongue out playfully before Ricka smirks and she chases after her with Shun.)

Red bonds connect in a circle and spread out far and wide! (Ricka commands Yuri to use Sucker Punch)  
The energy will go to everyone and bring happiness to them all! (Yuri attacks the Claydol she is fighting before she turns and uses Fire Fang on a Trainer's Frosslass)  
Blue is the earth that we live on and all of its hope shines brightly. (Rei smiles as Pichu let's out a Thundershock at the multiple Grunt's Yanma.)  
While yellow flowers bloom life. (Shun turns away with a sad smile as his Tyranitar's Sand Stream Ability causes him to vanish in the sandstorm.)

Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying, (Rei, Shun, and Ricka are seen watching the sunset with their Pokémon)  
Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark, (Rei eats several dozen berries along with the Pokémon as Ricka sighs at her actions and Shun just smiles.)  
Ice, Normal, Fire, Fighting, (Shun leans in towards a blushing Ricka, their faces only inches apart.)  
with Steel, Psychic, and Fairy. (It turns to the Day-care center with Rei, Shun, Ricka, and their Pokémon smiling)

…

She was shivering. She was young. This ten-year-old redhead stared to the heavens with shining blue eyes. High above, the skies were covered in a frothy white color. She felt the trees bend and move, for the creature overhead did so with its flapping wings. Despite how slow these wings flapped, the Freeze Pokémon stayed flying with such graceful ease. Her blue eyes seemed to shine.

"Articuno..."

_BAM! BAM! BAM!_

In a startled manner, her blue eyes shot open. The redheaded woman sprang up from her bed. She let out a loud yawn, which disturbed the silence in the dark room. Rubbing her eyes, she tried to figure out why she had awaken at this time of night. There was truly no reason to. Strange, she could have sworn she heard knocking. Maybe her dreams were messing with her. She laid back down.

_BAM! BAM! BAM!_

"Nope..." the woman murmured as she leaned back up in her bed, "Definitely heard that one..." gripping the bridge of her nose, she groaned loud, "Get up Ricka. Get up..."

Blue eyes opening again, she lined it alongside the edges of this room. Just some time ago, this belonged to a perverted man who, may or may not have been, apart of Team Rocket. Now its owned by a twenty-year-old with a foul mouth, and a ten-year-old who loves the third person. Yeah, Ricka wasn't sure if she should be crept out by all of this or not. All she did know, was that someone was at the door.

_BAM! BAM! BAM!_

"Oh... make the knocking go away... Rei tired..." the child beside Ricka's bed groaned.

She kicked her feet over the bedside, while her eyes traveled down to the ten-year-old girl. Rei was wrapped tightly by warm covers and was completely comfortable, even though she rested upon the hard wood floor. But the sudden knocking had disturbed her, as well as the Pichu that rested upon her body. With dainty feet, Ricka stepped over Rei and continued toward the door.

Coming to the hall, she listened as the knocking grew louder. Whoever was outside _really_ wanted to get inside. Great, was it really some other creeper? To make sure she wasn't going to be attacked or something, Ricka made sure to grab one of her many Poké Balls. Besides, Ace was still resting outside; he's always ready to spring into action when necessary.

_BAM! BAM! BAM!_

"Shut up... I'm coming!" Ricka grumbled to herself as she came closer to the door.

Walking past the main lobby desk, Ricka made sure to grab her pair of jean pants from off the counter. The door was being pounded on as she struggled with putting on her pants. Seriously, the man or woman outside of it must have some serious balls. First he or she arrives at such an ungodly hour, then he or she have the audacity to pound on her door like this? Feh! If Ricka didn't have a status to keep, she'd give this nightly traveler a piece of her mind.

"Who is it?" she growled as she opened her door.

When the door open, she found a hand suddenly slamming upon her chest. It seemed as if Ricka opened the door right when this man was about to knock. Because of this, his open palm just happened to land right on her breast. Ricka was, at first, completely indifferent to the grasp, until this man performed a few, maybe instinctive, squeezes. Ricka gazed down to her chest. Quickly, her face flared red.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

"No! No! It's not what it seems!"

"Ace! ACE!"

"Ace!?" the man said in terror, "Who's Ace!?"

"Sceptile..."

The brown-haired man slowly turned around, seeing the gleaming red eyes of Ricka's Sceptile. Ace glared down on the man, while he pulled out his arms slowly. His victim attempted escape, but it wasn't working. Ace just gripped him hard by the shoulders and clenched them tight. The man was taken aback by the grasp, but was quickly tossed out of the building without a moments notice.

"And if I ever see you again, I will make sure you regret it!" Ricka snarled as she watched the man sink into the shadows. She didn't even care to venture deeper, as to see who he was properly. Instead she gripped her chest and let loose a sigh. Ace crossed his arms however, for he found this man to be disrespectful to his trainer. At least he was gone now.

Still. Who was that? All Ricka could do was rub her head.

…

"FUCKING HELL!"

Seriously! Couldn't she do anything for herself? First she smashes her thumb (which still stung like a Beedrill) then she burns herself with boiling water? Ricka, despite being a twenty-year-old, still acted like a child when it came to certain things. Cooking was definitely one of them. She was use to going out to eat, much like last night. But this morning, it was her and only her, while the clock neared nine-fifty AM.

Well. She wasn't _completely_ alone.

"Meow...?"

A small blue creature suddenly appeared on the counter beside Ricka. He climbed up the shelves with his nubby hands and legs, stopping as he stood tall upon it. Green eyes that shined like lights peered left and right, while white-tipped fur bounced thanks to his movements.

"Oh Miles," Ricka said to her little Constraint Pokémon, "Do you see the way your Trainer is suffering?"

Ricka wanted so desperately to face-palm herself, but she stopped herself from doing so. Instead, her red bangs fell in front of her eyes, prompting her to blow it away with air from her mouth. Face growing slightly frustrated, she also rubbed the edge of her scalp to reduce an itch that existed upon it. Meanwhile, Ricka's Meowstic, cocked his head with his ever so emotionless face. Seeing that lovely and indifferent face made Ricka smile, and caused her to reach over. Playfully, she pinched his cheek, then she went back to cooking breakfast. Or, _failing_, at cooking breakfast.

"RICKA!" a certain ten-year-old yelled.

Suddenly, Ricka felt something slam into her legs and back. The twenty-year-old nearly fell over because of the rush, instead, she was winded as her stomach was pounded into the counter. After catching her breath, the adult Trainer turned around and shot a glare to the person who rushed into her. Of course, it was only _one _person. One short, ten-year-old, person.

"Rei!" Ricka yelled, "What the he-" she stopped, catching her expletive before it happened, "What's gotten into you? Better question, what time is it?"

Seriously, what time was it? Ricka was conditioned to waking up early in the morning; she's been doing this Pokémon Trainer thing for ten years after all. But Rei was still a child, should she not be waking up at, like, eleven or even twelve? And here she was, running up to Ricka with her Pichu on shoulder.

Aaaaahhhh. It didn't matter. The early Pidove get's the Wurmple, after all. It's good that Rei was taken the Rapidash by the reins. Still, the ten-year-old didn't appear to have a variable option in clothing. She was still wearing the usual silver shirt, black skort, boots and her silver headband. Ricka on the other hand had changed her clothing from the usual. Sure, she still wore her pink-heart belt and of course her beloved headphones, but she didn't wear jean shorts. Instead, she wore jean mini-skirt, and a white t-shirt that didn't really leave much to the imagination. Oh yeah, and brown boots.

Now, her attire wasn't made to turn male heads (maybe), but instead for manual labor. During her morning romps, Ricka had realized the Constant Box Ranch looked like _trash!_ It was dusty, sandy, and the grass that wasn't apart of the forest was dead. Not to mention the very nasty looking fence. Ricka thought her only problem was how building #3 had a massive hole in it, and how many of the buildings lacked furniture altogether. Yeah, things she needed to deal with.

"Ricka! Ricka!" Rei said as she hopped up and down in a hyperactive manner, which did good to ruin Ricka's deep thoughts, "There's a man outside!"

"Pichu pi!" Rei's Spiky-Eared Pichu added as well.

"Fantastic," Ricka grumbled as she faced the kitchen's exit, "I didn't expect anymore clients to come... hm... clients... is that correct word to use here? Seriously? Clients uh... should I say guest? Is that more correct?" she looked over to her Meowstic, "Miles, Is client correct?" the Constraint Pokémon merely shrugged, which was the most emotion one could possibly gain from him, "Oh well, who is it?"

"See?" Rei gestured with a pointed finger toward the window.

There was indeed a man outdoor. He stood there on the edge of the Constant Box, his eyes lining the many buildings the ranch owned. Ricka cocked her head at the sight of him, while she was assaulted by images of last night. Something in her head said this man looked _familiar_. A part of her said it was the same man from last night, but Ricka didn't believe it. Hell, a part of her didn't even believe that moment last night happened. It seemed to dream-like.

"Fine, another guess I suppose," Ricka said as she cocked her head, "Try to introduce yourself Rei, I'm going to set up these papers."

"Kay!" the ten-year-old answered with a smile, "Yuri comes too!"

"Yuri?" Ricka replied, "My Yuri? Uh..."

The adult Trainer glanced over to the main building's lobby, seeing her Mawile. The Deceiver Pokémon was playing with the various card keys that allowed admittance into the various buildings of Constant Box. She didn't even notice the two looking at her until Rei grabbed her hand. Playfully, the ten-year-old tugged her along, much to Yuri's surprise.

"Mawile wilely wil?" the Deceiver Pokémon questioned, which sounded like to Rei, "What's going on?"

They were outside suddenly, with Rei slowing down as she steadily walked up to this man. He seemed visibly shaken, as if weary of his surroundings. When he saw Rei, Yuri, and Pichu however, he became less tense and more gentle. An actual smile came on his lips, which Rei reciprocated. Though she was shocked by the sight of a small Pokémon that clung to this man's pants leg.

It was a Mawile, but it didn't look like a Mawile. Mawiles' back mouth is black, as well as their hands and feet. But this Mawile's colors were not black, but a cherry red. It was a _Shiny_ Mawile. Amazing; Rei had never seen a Shiny Pokémon before. They were extremely, _extremely_, rare, after all.

"Hello?" the man called, making Rei shake her head clean of these thoughts, "Is this the daycare?" his voice was slightly shaky as he pulled a piece of paper from his brown vest, "Is this Constant Box?"

Honestly, he was a fairly well-dressed man. He looked so normal, like that nice boy next door. He wore a simple white shirt, brown vest, brown pants, and boots. Not to mention these cool gloves that had the edges cut off. Yeah, fingerless gloves. They really did look cool. Though Rei didn't really know if this clothing was normal or not. After all, she's only seen Ricka's clothing and her own.

"Yep! Constant Box!" Rei replied, "Rei's name is Rei!"

"Rei's name is... _Rei_?" the man repeated as he took note of the ten-year-old's interesting way of speaking, "Shun's name is... _Shun_?"

"Shun!" Rei replied.

As the two human's conversed, the Shiny Mawile behind the man stared toward the normal Mawile behind Rei's leg. Yuri gazed at this Shiny Pokémon out the corner of her eye, while she mused at the beauty of her necklace. She was, actually, trying to ignore the fellow Deceiver Pokémon, but his eyes just wouldn't leave. When she finally had enough of this male Mawile's unwavering gaze, she tugged upon Rei's leg. At the same time, the door to Constant Box opened.

Ricka was expecting some teenage boy when she glanced out the window. But as her blue eyes gazed at the man before Rei, she hung loose the papers in her hand. This man wasn't some teenager, but he was in fact a _man_. One who was _older _than she was. Ricka suddenly pushed away her usual snarky and snappy actions, taking on a more _respective _one. Yeah. Ricka Constant being _respectful_. Amazing.

"Hey uh... welcome to Constant Box," she said to the man as she walked up behind Rei, "Wait... you are here for Constant Box, right?"

When the man looked up to her, Ricka could have sworn she saw a momentary glance of fear. She thought it was her very off-putting nature. His stare made her gaze off in embarrassment, before finally looking back up. To her surprise, the man had a very warm-filled smile that made Ricka feel better.

"Yes," he said, "My name is Shun, and this is my partner, Mawile."

"Wile," the male Shiny Mawile said with a courteous bow.

It blew Ricka's mind. Seriously. For two reasons. A, it was a Shiny Mawile, and B, it actually bowed to her. For Ricka, that was something she had never seen before. She gently nudged her own Mawile to move forward, which Yuri did not like. She slowly slid toward the male Shiny, stopping as he and her stood slightly before their masters.

"Maw..." he whispered, to which Yuri crossed her arms and glanced off. Ricka didn't notice it however. She was too busy smiling back to Shun.

"I'm Ricka Constant," the woman said as she restrained her smile a bit, "And I assume you've already met Rei."

"Shun's Pokémon is -MFFF-!?" Rei's mouth was suddenly covered to silence her.

"It's so nice to see a polite face," Ricka continued, her hand over Rei's lips, "The first person we had here was slightly rude!" she finally released Rei's mouth, as she gently nudged her Pokémon with her foot, "Uh... this is Yuri, she's my Mawile... and... is your Mawile... shiny?"

"Yes, I caught him in the Hoenn," Shun replied, "He's been with me for a while, isn't that right Mawile?"

Rei glanced down to the two Mawiles, where she saw such an ill-desired face on Yuri. The female Mawile appeared to be put off by the Shiny male, for she was gazing away. Until Rei's hand met her shoulder however.

"Say hi to him, Yuri," Rei encouraged.

Yuri did look back at the male, but she did so with a cocked head. Sure, he was cool and all with his shiny features, especially the way he sparkled, but he really wasn't all that appealing. Looking up to her master instead, all Yuri could do was shrug.

"Well Mr. Shun, do you wish to come inside?" Ricka asked, as she ignored her Pokémon, "I'll see if I can get you a room for both you and your Pokémon."

That was a very redundant statement. Ricka owned Constant Box! Hell, it's named after her! Of course she could get him a room. The twenty-year-old didn't even notice she was fumbling slightly with her words. Rei did, however. Shun didn't. At least, that's what the ten-year-old suspected. Let's face it, adults can be weird.

"Thank you _ma'am_," Shun said still smiling. Yeah. _Ma'am_. That's not a term Ricka's ever heard directed _toward _her.

"Uh... here," Ricka said as she tried to save-face, "Follow me to the lobby, I have the papers inside."

That was a very, _very_, terrible lie. Why? Ricka had the papers _in her hand_! She didn't even seem to notice it anymore. Instead, she began walking toward the main building with this strange image on her face, while she tugged Rei along. She seemed to be so out of it, she failed to bring Yuri as well, who was still looking at the Shiny Mawile.

Now, Rei had known Ricka for, well, three maybe _four _days now? And in that extremely short amount of time, she knew Ricka could be loud, shrewd, rant to herself like a crazy person, loves to say inappropriate words, and can be generally rude. But this Ricka here wasn't like that. She was slightly _approachable_. And, was she actually _blushing_?

"Why Ricka blushing?" Rei asked innocently, which made Ricka cough up.

"Me, blushing?" she responded with a laugh, while she glanced at Shun from out the corner of her eye, "Don't make me laugh Rei! I don't blush!" she looked at Shun again, "Something's weird. Can you feel that, yeah, I can feel that, something's weird. Definitely."

"Hm?" Rei murmured, not understanding how Ricka was simply trying to change the subject, "Ah! Is it because Rei accidentally got close to Ace when Ace was sleeping?"

Ricka rose an eyebrow to the statement, before glancing out the corner of her eye towards her Sceptile. Ace was sitting beside Building #3 as usual, though Chikorita playfully darted around him and through his limbs. The Forest Pokemon didn't seem to mind.

"No... I don't think it's Ace," she rubbed her nose, "I don't know. Maybe this Summer heat is getting to me..."

Rei looked even more confused. Especially when she found herself knocked to the ground courtesy of Ricka's waving butt. Apparently, Ricka was 'unconsciously' wagging her hips. Now why would she do that?

…

Constant Box. Not a half-bad place, really. He rested on the bed, head on the pillow, eyes closed shut. Building #1 was the building he was handed by that cute owner of this place. Ricka Constant, she's only twenty. He didn't expect a twenty-year-old was the one who owned everything, he also didn't expect to see _her_ so soon. Eh, it didn't matter. It was time to get to work.

Glancing over his bedside, Shun peered around the room. Specifically, he glanced at the wall beside him. His eyes slid into a hard peer as he looked at the window seal. There was a slight slot in the wall, one that was barely noticeable, but noticeable enough. Grunting, Shun walked over to the slot, crouched down, and then parted it. His eyes found something staring back.

Just as a thought, a camera. He noticed about _seven_ of these things upon stepping foot in this little hut. Shaking his head, he couldn't believe the situation he was placed in. This was the right place, as unfortunate as it is to say.

"It's gonna take me forever to find and get rid of these cameras," Shun stated as he gazed over his shoulder to the window beside the door, "Hey, Mawile, you okay over there?"

The Shiny Mawile was sitting on the window seal, gazing out to the ranch outside. His eyes were peering toward a being much like himself, save for the black coloring. The female Mawile, the one known as Yuri, was playing in the fields outside. She was gently twirling and tussling about with the Pichu that owned a spiky-ear. Wow...

"No! I said Constant Box Ranch! Constant Box Ranch! We're right outside the fucking city, you dipshit!"

Shun and his Mawile stared away toward the voice which echoed outside. Brushing his fingers through his spiky brown hair, Shun decided to investigate further. He walked through the front door and gazed toward the voice, seeing a certain twenty-year-old woman stand tall on top of a half-destroyed building.

Maybe it was the time and the moment, but Ricka sure did look different. She was sweating, thanks to the hot sun, her hair was tied into a ponytail to keep the locks from messing with her. She had various tools tied around her waist, and yet her headphones still sat around her neck. In her hand, a cell-phone, and on her face, an image of pure rage.

"Listen you! I'm trying to get these buildings furnished in the coming weeks!" she snapped, "If you can't keep wasting my time, understood!? I've already spent money on the furniture set pieces, I expect to get my couches, my beds, and whatever the hell else I need, okay!?"

Slamming the cell-phone shut, Ricka placed it into her tool-belt. She was angered beyond all relief now, which made her utterly unapproachable. Though she was trying to rebuild building #3, she didn't have the energy in her to actually do so. Instead she sat down on the edge of the one-story building, and groaned to herself. The woman quickly straightened herself up however when she saw the man before her.

"Ah! Shun!" she said as she closed her legs, covering any wondering gazes into her jean mini-skirt, "Hey... uh... what are you doing here?"

"You seem to be having trouble up there," he responded with a smile, "What's a beautiful woman like you doing up there all by yourself?"

"Oh keep your flattering to yourself," Ricka half-snarled, half-_flirted__._

"You're not good at acting professional, are you?" Shun laughed, "I swear, I don't think I've ever met a hotel worker who acted quite like you or your sister."

"My sister?" Ricka replied, before catching herself, "Oh! Yes, Rei! My _sister!_Ha ha hah! Yeah, Rei's my sister!"

When she looked back down, she noticed a confused glance on Shun's face. Obviously placed there thanks to Ricka's ditzy wording. She saved face and sighed to herself, as if trying to hide her childish antics. Grabbing the bridge of her nose Ricka groaned to herself, while Shun said,

"Do you need help up there?"

"Me? Help?" Ricka asked as she was caught off guard, "Well..."

Ricka turned around to the only other being on this rooftop. It was a silent Pokémon, yet one with a tall and slender frame, much like a human. Green hair sat on her head, while she owned red gleaming eyes. It was Ricka's Gardevoir,

"Cecilia," the twenty-year-old murmured. Much like her master, Cecilia wore a tool-belt around her waist, only it was pointless for the Embrace Pokémon. The powerful psychic could easily hammer nails in with her mind, let alone an actual hammer.

"Garde?" Cecilia replied, her emotionless visage broken by her cocked head.

Now, this was an easy situation. Does Ricka want help from her super powerful psychic Pokémon, the one she's had for years. Or does she want help from a fine piece of man meat? Simple.

"Cecilia, take five!" Ricka ordered as she eyed the ladder on the side of the building, "Come on up Shun! There's a ladder over here!"

While Cecilia teleported, Shun made way for the ladder. The shade on the side of the building was nice in cool, compared to the normal summer heat. But as he stepped into the shade, he heard a growling echo back. Shun stepped back, while a tall, slender, green lizard emerged from the darkness. He stood tall before Shun, while the small Leaf Pokémon on his head wiggled her leaf stem.

"Chiko!" Rei's Chikorita called as she sat upon the Sceptile's head.

"Scep... tile..." Ace growled as he cracked the bones within his fingers.

"Oh crap..." Shun murmured to himself as he stepped back.

"Calm down, Ace!" Ricka's voice suddenly echoed from the edge of the roof, making the trio look up to her, "I have to apologize for my Sceptile. He can be really protective, especially from people of the opposite _sex_," Ricka giggled from her poorly hidden joke, "Come on upstairs, Shun!"

Ace looked back down to the brown-haired man, his glare not leaving. But his master's word was law, and he wasn't about to go back on it. Shrugging his shoulders, Ace fell down on his fours and began crawling away. But as Shun placed his hands on the ladder's sides, he still felt that Forest Pokémon's ever-present eyes. As if Ace were saying 'If you screw up, I'll kill you.'

Shun made sure to keep that glare close to heart.

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Darnit! Another chapter I had to split up into two! But, hey, these two chapters are different, ya'know?_

_Remember in the intro where it mentions Shun, and for the past four chapters Shun hasn't been brought up? Well here ya'go! This is the chapter that introduces Shun! I suppose he's the third main character for this story, huh?_

_Anyway, Shun belongs to Animegirl426, just like Rei, while I of course own Ricka. This chapter doesn't really have much to say trivia-wise, probably because I didn't add anything super out there today._

_So yeah, next chapter is the part 2 of this chapter. Sorry GhostShadow6661. I said your character was going to be in chapter 6, but I had to split this one up. Promise though, he's going to be in chapter 7. Pinky Promise!_

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	6. The Man with the Shiny Mawile Part 2

The Man with the Shiny Mawile

Maybe it was because she's a woman, and people are far less critical of, quote unquote, _sexual harassment._ Seriously, Ricka couldn't help herself from smacking Shun's ass every now and then. Sure, she placed it off as nothing, a slight giggle here and a punch to the arm there. But the real situation behind it; Ricka really liked smacking his ass.

Right now, she sat on the steps of the main building. The summer heat had finally gotten to her, and sapped whatever strength she had when it came to working on Building #3. Of course, she's been working on it horribly for the past few days, and as such the projects been coming along greatly. But having an extra pair of hands really didn't hurt. Especially an extra pair of _sexy _hands.

"Ricka!"

Once again, Ricka felt someone slam into her back, but the twenty-year-old had grown accustomed to it. Instead of snapping like she usually did, Ricka was far too tired to muster the rage up. Instead she turned to face the ten-year-old who was running around. Rei sure did have a near magical attachment to Pokémon. Even now in her hands, she held Ricka's Meowstic, Miles. The Constraint Pokémon retained his emotionless visage, but it was unusual to see him cupped in anyone's arms other than her own.

"Shun really is nice to have around, isn't he?" Ricka asked as she watched him work on the rooftop.

"Does Ricka like Shun?" Rei asked, which made the twenty-year-old snap her eyes over.

"Me? Like Shun?" Ricka asked as she laughed it off, "Oh please Rei! I like Shun just as much as I like any other man."

"Then Ricka likes a lot of men!" Rei announced gleefully.

"What? No," the woman snapped, "I'm no slut, Rei!" she placed her chin in her hands as she groaned, "Shun's pretty nice, I'll admit that. But he's as flat as a board. Sure, he's got a nice ass and he's good eye-candy, but I can get that same stuff from spending a few hours on the internet..." she sighed, "It'll take a bit more than hot sex to keep me interested..."

"What's uh 'internet'?" Rei asked, before thinking further, "What's a 'sex', and how can it be hot?"

"Forget I mentioned it," Ricka bemoaned as she closed her eyes, "Let's just say... don't expect Shun to stick around for any while longer."

"Ahh... but Rei like Shun," she glanced over to Yuri and Pichu. The two were still playing, though it was obvious a certain Shiny Mawile was also trying to join in the fun, "And Shun's Mawile really likes Yuri."

"Uh... yeah..." Ricka murmured, "Hm..."

"Hey Ricka!"

Ricka and Rei glanced up to the man who called her name. He was walking along the dirt patch of the ranch, catching a few breaths from his hard work. Honestly, this must be the only time in which someone appeared for rest, and was instead made to work. But who could say 'no' to Ricka's face, less they gain her ever-burning ire?

"I realized something wrong with your ranch, Ricka," Shun said as he walked up to her.

"And what's that?" Ricka asked, a slight sound of insult within her voice.

"It's a daycare, right?" Shun asked, making Ricka and Rei nod, "Then where's the water section meant for Water-types?"

"Water section?" Rei inquired, "What's a water section?"

Funny, a water section meant for Water-types. Honestly, Ricka never thought about it. Then again, she never thought she'd be putting so much money into this ranch, and living here for the pass few days. Maybe it was for the best Shun brought this issue up now. If he hadn't before, and they lacked a water section when Officer Jenny came back, then that would poke further holes into her 'daycare' story.

"Yeah, yeah, a water section," Ricka responded as she stood up, "Hm... a water section... where would I put a water section?"

Ricka stood up from the porch and walked over to the back yard of the ranch. Just like the front yard, the back yard was extremely expansive. The great grassy field that didn't end until it met the forest's edge, not to mention the wonderful view of the city below; Constant Box Ranch was an amazing place. So where would they put a water section? Ricka roamed to the center of the field, stopping as she judged the distance. Between the ranch itself and the forest outside, this seemed to be the perfect distance between the two.

"Right here," she claimed whilst withdrawing a Poké Ball from her Pokébelt, "Okay Quest! Do you stuff!"

With a fantastic twirl, Ricka released the Poké Ball from her hands. The red and white Poké Ball snapped open in the air, releasing its brilliant shine. And from the shine, a large, bulky, purple creature fell out. Its body was scaly, yet it owned the visage of a mouse. With a long tail and many spikes on its back, including one single horn, it was impossible to confuse this Pokémon with any other.

"NIIIIDOOOOKIIIIINGGG!" Quest roared out as hit tail lashed about.

"Alright Quest, we have to make ourselves a pond!" Ricka shouted out next, a smile on her lips, "Use Strength!"

Quest slammed his fists together as he readied the power within his body. Gazing to the ground, he readied to build that which his master wished for. A pit large enough for a pond? Quest could handle it. His hands were just about ready to dive in, when a voice echoed over them.

"Not so fast, Miss Constant," Shun interrupted as he walked up behind her, "I think my Pokémon and I are able to deal with this," he withdrew two Poké Balls, "Okay, come out! Tyranitar and Milotic!"

Together, Shun threw out his two Poké Balls. One after the other, they snapped open into the air. Flashes filled the air, covering the two beings that were released. Their roars echoed out, for their bodies were masked by the flash. When it subsided, Shun's Pokémon were revealed to all. One was extremely long. Its scales appeared to glitter water in a sparkling fashion. It's tail was blue and black, with red within it. Its eyes seemed to own long eyebrows that were red and stretched on endlessly. It was an absolutely stunning Pokémon, with red eyes that could quell one's combative spirits.

Shun's other Pokémon was smaller, but that's not to say it was weaker. No, this Pokémon was anything _but _weak. Tall and green, built like a tank, it was a Pokémon that appeared to be utterly unconquerable. His stance was different from that of the Milotic before it. Where the Tender Pokémon seemed to exude peace, the Armor Pokémon seemed to exude violence.

"Wow..." Rei murmured, her eyes lighting up with amazement.

From behind, the Shiny Mawile that belonged to Shun ran up to his allies. He darted between Tyranitar and Milotic, but locked up hard when his eyes saw Yuri walking up behind Rei. Blushing again, the Deceiver Pokémon found solace between his trainer's pants leg.

"Okay Tyranitar and Milotic," Shun called next, "We're making a pond out here today! Tyranitar, use Earthquake! Milotic use Light Screen around the quake!"

A red, near invisible screen was suddenly produced around the ground in a circular fashion, while Milotic's eyes gleamed. At the same time, Tyranitar spread apart his legs and began to focus his powers. Roaring out, he caused the ground within Milotic's orb to shake and crumble. Cracks spread from within, as the Armor Pokémon ripped a chunk of the earth from the ground. At the same time, Milotic rose her Light Screen, lifting the chunk of earth Tyranitar ripped out.

Thanks to the smooth features of the Light Screen, the earth now had a perfect circular pit within it. Ricka dragged her hands along the edge, musing at how seamless it was. But not to be outdone, the twenty-year-old realized that a pond needs water. She once again withdrew a Poké Ball, this time giving out another yell.

"Alright Buster!" Ricka cried again, "I choose you!"

Wheeling her arm around, the twenty-year-old released her next Pokémon. It snapped from the Poké Ball, releasing a tall and pink Pokémon. It was bulky, but not the muscular kind, instead the fat kind. And honestly, it looked like a lazy being, for it retained this derpy look on its face. But it was smart, oh boy was it smart. The Shellder clamped on its tail made it sharp.

"... Bro?" the Hermit Crab Pokémon murmured.

"Buster!" Ricka yelled, "Use Rain Dance!"

Instead of actually dancing, the Slowbro was much to lazy for that. He instead rose his hand, twirling it about within the air. Retaining his derp-smile, he caused the clouds in the heavens to twirl around the pit. They turned grey and actually began to cackle with lightning. The next moment, the clouds exploded open, releasing water that fell into a perfect stream upon the pit. It only took a few minutes for the Pokémon-made lake to be complete.

Ricka stared at the pond, amazed by how fast it was created. Thanks to this, Water-type Pokémon would never be deterred. Hell, she was even drawn in by the water. A part of her wanted to strip right now and dive in. Had it not been for Shun's existence, she probably would have done so. Instead, Ricka peered at her reflection in the water, musing at how clean and pristine the water was.

"Amazing," she mused, "Simply put..."

"There's a river in the forest," Shun claimed as he walked up to Ricka, "If we tried, we could make a stream the leads from the river to the lake, and back to the river. It would keep the pit running with water endlessly."

"Good idea Shun," Ricka said as she stood up, "Keep that up and you might get yourself a job here!"

Shun thought Ricka may have been serious, but these sentiments were dashed away when the twenty-year-old laughed it off. After enjoying her own joke, she turned and faced Rei, who was still standing near the main building.

"Hey Rei! Want to see the new pond?"

Hell. No. From this distance alone, the ten-year-old was able to see the water. It was enough to make her shake, and shake she did. Such a large body of water; she wanted to have nothing to do with it. She didn't care who was around or how _safe _it claimed to be. She did _not _want to step foot in the water. Stepping back, Rei instead bolted into the main building, leaving the two adults outside and lost.

"Uh... did I do something wrong?" Shun asked.

"Ah! Rei!?" Ricka cried, earnestly concerned.

She ran for the door, stopping suddenly to turn around. Waving with gratitude, Ricka continued on her quest for the door. Shun remained outside, while he glanced over to the pond. To his surprise, Ricka's Slowbrow was already swimming within the pond and enjoying himself. So was his own Milotic, whose long body was able to touch down at the bottom of the pond.

Shun scratched the back of his head, slightly exhausted by the days work. Between helping Ricka with building #3, and now helping with the pond, he wondered if the twenty-year-old should pay him instead of the other way around.

"KING!" a certain Drill Pokémon suddenly roared, "Nido! Nido! KING!"

Suddenly, Shun was snatched up by heavy and bulky hands. He stared up to his attacker, seeing Ricka's Nidoking thrashing him about. Quest was surely spouting obscenities, though Shun had no idea what the hell he was saying.

Suddenly, Tyranitar began roaring at Quest, prompting the Nidoking to release the man. The two Pokémon with obvious anger issues started roaring at one another, threatening to start a bout Shun had no way of stopping. Fortunately, one of Ricka's other Pokémon appeared to quell the fight.

Ace leaped between the two, his hands on their chests, Chikorita upon his shoulder. Speaking in Pokélanguage, he was able to at least calm Quest down. The Nidoking was still angered, but was placated nonetheless. Turning around, the Drill Pokémon began marching off, growls escaping his mouth. Shun smiled, thankful that the Forest Pokémon was able to stop the fight before it grew even greater. But when he tried to rest his hand on Ace's shoulder, the Sceptile coldly marched off.

"Well, Tyranitar... Doesn't Ricka have interesting Pokémon?" he turned to face Buster, who was now playing with his own Milotic, "At least Milotic has found a friend," then he cocked his head, "Come on, let's try to lead that stream here..."

"Tyyrraaaa..." the Armor Pokémon answered.

…

"Rei? Rei!" Ricka called as she marched through the house, "Rei? Where are you?"

The building wasn't particularly large in comparison to other two-story buildings, so Ricka had no idea how Rei could get lost within it all. Maybe the ten-year-old was spending her time searching for nooks and crannies within the home to hide in. When one takes Rei's feral antics into account, that was entirely believable. But Ricka was slowly beginning to understand the ten-year-old. Wherever Rei is, Pichu is bound to be close by.

"Pichu..." Ricka began to call, "Hey Pichu! I have a berry with your name on it!"

The closet door began to shake. The from underneath the door's tiny slot, a yellow and black head popped out. The spiky-eared Pichu struggled from beneath the slot, then ran over to the adult trainer with beliefs of a berry. Ricka smiled and rubbed the Pichu by the back of her head, while she withdrew a berry from her Pokébelt. A Grepa berry, Pichu's favorite.

Now knowing where Rei was, Ricka leaned on the side of the closet. She didn't open it, instead she lingered outside. Running her fingers through her hair, Ricka sighed as to ready herself.

"Hey, Rei," she called into the door, "What's wrong?" silence, "It's me Rei, Ricka. You know you can tell me anything, right?" still silence, "Rei? What's wrong? Are you afraid of water?" silence, "I'm trying to help you out here, Rei. Please, let me help you."

"River..." the ten-year-old muttered from behind the door, "River split Rei from _brother._.."

Silence. Ricka thought on Rei's words. River split Rei from brother? What did that mean? Rei's English was pretty broken, but Ricka was able to understand it. Who was Rei's brother, and how did a river separate the two? And was the river the reason for Rei's fear of water? Seems to make sense, if not slightly confusing. Ricka could only make so many affirmations before she needed to speak to Rei directly.

"Rei," Ricka whispered as she toiled with the door, "It's okay, promise. The water's fine, believe me," silence, "Come on, why don't we go into the water together?"

"NO!" the ten-year-old barked from behind the door, shaking Ricka, "Rei doesn't want to go to the water! Just leave Rei alone!"

The twenty-year-old was never a person to give up, as hypocritical as that may sound. She was ready to force open the door and make the ten-year-old come out the hard way. But before she could even move, Rei's spiky-eared Pichu leaped in the way of the door. She spread out her arms, as if to defend her trainer from Ricka. The woman could have easily kicked the Tiny Mouse Pokémon out-of-the-way, but that's cruel and heartless. For now, she would let Rei work out her own issues.

"Okay, Rei," Ricka whispered into the door, "When you're ready to come out, I'll be waiting. I'm going to go feed the Pokémon, and when I come back, I'll try to cook us some food, alright?" silence, "Ookie-dookie then..."

Scratching the back of her head, Ricka left to do what she said she was going to do. She didn't understand Rei's fear of water, but she wasn't going to mess with the girl. Everyone has something they fear, for Rei its water, for Ricka... well...

Let's _not_ talk about what Ricka fears.

…

When the moon rose into the sky, it bright a light to the Constant Box ranch. The silver gleam peered through the window, landing upon the face of the indigo-haired child. Rei pulled up, for she was disturbed by the light. Was it wrong that she slept on the floor, while Ricka rested on the nice soft bed? Even now, Ricka rested comfortably on the bed, while unknown whispers echoed from her slumbering lips.

"Etta..." she whispered.

Like a zombie, the child stepped toward the exit. Her night clothing wasn't really night clothing, but instead one of Ricka's larger shirts. It was so large, it could easily be considered a nightgown for the ten-year-old. Rei just roamed through the halls of the main building, before coming to the back door. Walking out the porch and onto the massive grass fields behind the many Constant Box buildings.

She stepped closer and closer to the pond outside. Within the lake, Shun's Milotic rested, along with Ricka's Slowbro. Buster was perched on a rock that he himself brought here specifically for himself. Rei's half-closed eyes gazed at both of them, before returning to the pond. Suddenly, within her sleep-walking romp, she grew angry. Walking to the water's edge, she said something.

"Give Rei's brother back," and then even louder, "Give Rei's brother back!" finally, in a near roar that woke the Pokémon around, "GIVE REI'S BROTHER BACK!"

Rei slipped and fell inside the water. If she wasn't awake before, she definitely was awake now. The ten-year-old was shocked as she fell toward the bottom of this lake. But it was only getting worse from this point out. Under the water, she found a pull from the streams leading to and from the pond. The streams weren't strong enough to pull a heavy Pokémon, but for a young thing such as herself, it easily tugged her along. Under the water, she watched as Shun's Milotic attempted to save her, only to miss every time.

Rei's head finally poked through the water's surface, but by this time she had already passed the point of no return. And currently, she was heading down the stream toward the more violent waters of the rivers within the forest. Rei was usually calm-minded enough to think up ways of escape, but not this time. Being up to her neck in wild water was enough to make her mind go blank.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!?"

…

The cry split through his ears. Shun sprang up, his eyes glaring left and right. Did he really just hear that, or did he just think that up? A part of him thought it was nothing but a dream, until the scream happened again, except it was different.

"CHIKOOOOORRRIIITTTAAAAA!" the ten-year-old's voice cried.

Shun truly got up now. He glared left and right as he ran over the voice in his mind. It sounded like Rei, but why did it sound so distressed? Was someone attacking Rei? Fearing for the ten-year-old's safety, he ran toward the window and gazed outside. He could see his Milotic and Buster both glaring frantically toward the stream. Throwing caution to the wind, Shun rushed out of the wind in nothing but his night pants and brown vest.

"Milotic what's going on here!?" Shun cried as he arrived to the pond.

"Milo! Mili!" the Tender Pokémon cried as she aimed at the stream with her tail, "Tic!"

Shun gazed hard toward the stream he and Tyranitar made, watching as Rei was pulled violently into the forest. The stream, it was too small for any of his Pokémon to get through, but not small enough for him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" Ricka roared as she ran up behind Shun, "REI!?"

"RIIIIIICCCKKKAAAAA!" the ten-year-old answered back.

"I think Rei fell into the pond," Shun answered, which only made the twenty-year-old growl.

"No shit!" she responded whilst looking at her Slowbro, "Buster! Use Psychic!"

The Hermit Crab Pokémon focused his telekinetic energies to manipulate the ground around Rei's flowing body. He tried to cause a pincer effect that would catch the ten-year-old, but his actions seemed to _worsen_ the situation. The ground moved in such a way that the stream increased in speed, instead of catching Rei. Buster stopped his actions for he feared he'd only make the problem worse.

"Shit, shit!" Ricka cursed, "What do I do now- WHAT!?"

To Ricka's surprise, water was thrown up near her. Shun had seemingly thrown caution to the wind and dove into the water, and was now swimming down the stream to catch Rei. Ricka ran to the pond's edge to dive in as well, but skidded to a halt right before she dove inside. Yeah, Ricka can't swim, and it wouldn't be good if all three of them drowned. Instead, she'd give chase on land.

"Quest!" Ricka yelled as she ran behind the stream, "Give me a lift!"

She was suddenly on the body of her Nidoking, who had picked her up and rested her on his back. Running fast, he slowly made tracks in his toward Rei and Shun. Meanwhile, the male trainer swam for Rei. She was grabbing on branches and the edge of the stream to stop herself, but it wasn't working. The pull of the water was just too strong to swim past. And this was only made worse when her head would bob beneath the water.

Until she felt arms wrap around her. She gazed up to see Shun, who held her close. One would think the end to their problems was near, but that's far from true. The stream had already vanished away; they were in the river now. And the river was not about to release them.

"Ace!" Ricka's voice cried, "Acrobatics!"

The two gazed skyward to the tree's canopies, while a green Pokémon darted around. From branch to branch, vine to vine, Ricka's Sceptile danced above them. He tried reaching out and grabbing them, but the waters were just rushing to fast and his arms were much to small. Rei gazed skyward, watching as Ace scooped for them in many failed attempts. But she did see Chikorita riding upon the shoulder of this deft Sceptile, and that made her azure blue eyes gleam.

"Chikorita!" she cried, "Vine Whip!"

The Leaf Pokémon produced long and thick vines from its body, and sent them flying toward the ten-year-old girl and Shun. The vines dove deep within, trying their hardest to catch the two. The waters were extremely turbulent however, and thus were fighting Chikorita's every attempt at catching them. But through the carnage, Ace gave a helping hand. Grabbing Chikorita's vines, he helped control the long plants as to lead them to Shun and Rei. The vines quickly curled around their bodies, and once again, Ace pulled.

With one mighty yank, he pulled the two from the river. He opened his arms wide as well, just to catch the two. Scooping them into his arms, he landed upon the ground in a hard manner. Ace, Shun, Rei, and Chikorita stared toward the river together, all of them breathing hard.

…

"Hey... you okay?"

She dragged the towel in her hand down the ten-year-old's body. It was hard, especially because the indigo-haired child was fidgeting constantly. Ricka, annoyed by this, wrapped the towel around Rei's body entirely, drying out as much of the cold water as she could. Her head poked through the yellow towel moments later, her azure blue eyes staring into Ricka's blue eyes. With the way their blue orbs shined, it was impossible to tell them apart. Maybe, in some way, they _were _sisters. _Maybe_.

"Rei sorry," the child claimed with a crestfallen face, "Rei made Ricka worried."

"No, it's okay," Ricka said with a sweet smile. Seriously, this was the first time Rei had ever seen the woman act this way. Nice, sweet, gentle; it was so far removed from her rude and snarling ways, "You should thank Mr. Shun for diving in to rescue you. He pretty much risked his life doing that," she suddenly began patting Rei down on the shoulders, "I'm going to go talk to him, you try to get some rest, okay?"

"Okay!" the child answered chipperly.

Ricka walked over to the door and opened it up to the front porch of the main building. Shun was sitting there, shaking lightly from the cold water. He had more of a resistance to the cold than Rei did, but he was still a human being. When the door closed behind him, Shun turned around to stare up to the redheaded woman who walked out.

"That was pretty heroic of you, Shun," Ricka claimed as she smiled.

"Do crazy things like that happen all the time at Constant Box?" the man asked next.

"Not really, though I think I'm the worse person here to ask," she laughed, "Listen, I'm sorry I made you work so hard for us today. I mean, I made you work on the roof and then you saved Rei... that's not what guests at Constant Box do..."

"It's okay," Shun replied, "I'm a Pokémon Trainer, I'm used to helping people like this!"

"Same here..." Ricka replied, but not in the same cheerful fashion, "Hey... Shun... we could use some help around here at Constant Box, do you mind helping us out? I mean... if you'd like, I don't want to force you or anything..."

"Are you blushing?" he asked as he looked at her.

"What me? No! It's this summer heat!" Ricka snapped as she punched him in the arm, "I don't blush! But... do you... want to work here?"

"Let me see..." Shun murmured, "Work for two sisters at their Pokémon daycare, where I'll probably meet different kinds of people everyday and probably have to help them. But not only that, I'll have to help with whatever carpenter problems you have, such as fixing Building #3..."

"Well... when you put it like that..." Ricka murmured.

"I think I can do it!" Shun said with a smile.

"Fantastic!" Ricka said, before she restrained herself, "I mean... yeah... good!..." she gazed around, "Where are you staying, by the way?"

"I recently rented a place down in the city," the brown-haired main stated, "I was starting to live here, actually," then he looked back up to her, as he started to stand "Hey, Ricka. Why are you here? I mean, a Pokémon Trainer like you should be on your journey still."

"Believe me," Ricka replied to the flattering remark, "I should be out elsewhere. But hey, I couldn't let this place go to disuse."

With a waving hand Shun started off for the city below. Ricka rested herself on the porch's banister, watching as this man walked off. The door opened and closed behind her, and Rei walked up. Standing beside Ricka, she watched as Shun made his way for the city below. Then she looked back up to Ricka, who had this smile on her face.

"Ricka likes Shun?" the ten-year-old ask, making the woman shrug her shoulders.

"Like? No..." she claimed, "But... he sure is different from the rest, isn't he?" she smiled even harder as her blue eyes moved to Shun's but, "Oh my yes... he's _much _different from the others."

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Yup, part duex._

_Remember, this and chapter 5 were both one chapter. And combined, it was like, 9K words long! Yeah! That's long! I like long chapters, but not that long. Save that for the ultra-delux stories and what not._

_I write these chapters with the thought of a 30-minute episode in head. Maybe that's why these chapters are so long and I have to split them up. Maybe 40-minute or 45-minute would be more the level I write at. Though, if everything was drawn in an awesome anime, these things would go by further._

_Also, some of the scenes in these two chapters were roleplayed by Animegirl426 and I. It's the first time I've ever roleplayed in order to get ideas for a story before. And, honestly, it's quite an interesting way to get some ideas for writing. Sure did help me out!_

_So, as usual, if you're reading this and you want your OC to be a character of the day! Please, don't hesitate to ask! I'll write your character and you'll love it! Promise!_

_Super Sonic Racing. Done._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	7. Teacher's Pet

Teacher's Pet

Welcome to Constant Box, where we not only take care of your Pokémon and their needs, but also you and _your _needs. And we'll do the best we can. _Promise_.

V(Volt)

(Spiky-eared Pichu and Yuri play with each other before Pichu jumps onto Rei's shoulder and Yuri runs alongside Ricka)  
Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying, (Several Pokémon are seen playing)  
Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark, (Rei and Ricka are seen eating with Pokémon)  
Ice, Normal, Fire, Fighting, (Yuri and Pichu are fighting over a Grepa berry)  
with Steel, Psychic, and Fairy. (Trainers run by)

Right now, my adventure begins, and the only path is to the horizon. (Ricka counts the stock of Pokémon food while Yuri carries cans of Pokémon food.)  
A rain of tears will appear soon, but we'll push our way through it in the end. (Rei is seen brushing a Luxray's coat, but too many Pokémon also wanting attention surround her and she ends up getting shocked, Pichu sighs)  
Now, lets go on to tomorrow, to surpass who I was yesterday. (Shun smiles as he hands a Pokémon egg to Ricka, who blushes and Rei giggles.)  
Every encounter is precious. (Two grunts watch from a hilltop)  
My heart is pounding, Challenger! (A Misdreavus scares them away)

I have my dreams in this world, that without fail, will come true one day. (Ricka looks at the sky as images of Trainers and their Pokémon pass by)  
Indeed that's what you taught me, (Shun comes up to her and smiled gently)  
and why I travel, (Yuri hops up onto Ricka's shoulders)  
Is to seek the answer to that one question! (Rei and Spiky-eared Pichu run pass them and she sticks her tongue out playfully before Ricka smirks and she chases after her with Shun.)

Red bonds connect in a circle and spread out far and wide! (Ricka commands Yuri to use Sucker Punch)  
The energy will go to everyone and bring happiness to them all! (Yuri attacks the Claydol she is fighting before she turns and uses Fire Fang on a Trainer's Frosslass)  
Blue is the earth that we live on and all of its hope shines brightly. (Rei smiles as Pichu let's out a Thundershock at the multiple Grunt's Yanma.)  
While yellow flowers bloom life. (Shun turns away with a sad smile as his Tyranitar's Sand Stream Ability causes him to vanish in the sandstorm.)

Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying, (Rei, Shun, and Ricka are seen watching the sunset with their Pokémon)  
Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark, (Rei eats several dozen berries along with the Pokémon as Ricka sighs at her actions and Shun just smiles.)  
Ice, Normal, Fire, Fighting, (Shun leans in towards a blushing Ricka, their faces only inches apart.)  
with Steel, Psychic, and Fairy. (It turns to the Day-care center with Rei, Shun, Ricka, and their Pokémon smiling)

…

She stood before her reflection in the mirror. It was night-time right now, and the home was silent. Rei was sleeping, their Pokémon were resting, the ranch itself was silent and devoid of life. Save for this small changing room with the mirror before it. The redhead mused at the clothing she wore, posing in various manners as she looked at her reflection.

It was tight-fitting, probably because it was made for someone younger than her. Black from neck to thigh, it owned a mini-skirt that was separate from the shirt thanks to the white belt. On the chest was a red stylized 'R', that showed her allegiance. The woman also had a black hat on her head, while her red hair was tied in pigtails.

What moment had Ricka Constant caught herself in? Just a brief step into the past, it would seem. But with the various Team Rocket clothing on her body, it should be a past that must be forgotten. But Ricka was smiling and enjoying herself as she moved her gloved fingers down this uniform that hugged her body so hard. She found herself sexy in this, not to mention dangerous. Way back when, people would run for her or scream in terror from the sight of this 'R'. Could you believe she was gullible enough to think it was because of her strength these people ran, not because of her status? Yeah, time reveals all, and time showed Ricka just how wrong she was. Oh, so wrong.

"I still got it," the woman claimed as she flexed a bit, "Even after all these years, it's still such a perfect fit," she couldn't help but to line her blue eyes down her own body, "Let's see if I still have the old stuff..."

Was it weird that Ricka spoke to herself? Anyway, she suddenly posed, her face growing hard. Skillfully, she whipped out a Poké Ball and took a strong pose.

"Prepare for trouble!" she suddenly stated, "And make it double! To protect the world from devastation! To unite all peoples within our nation!" she gained even more power in her stance, "To denounce the evils of truth and love! To extend our reach to the stars above!" her hands started to harden into fists, "Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light! Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

The door swung open. Ricka was surprised by the action and leaped back in fear. Staring at her was a certain ten-year-old girl whose eyes were half-closed. Rei gazed up to the woman, taking note of the weird clothing Ricka had on. She had never seen something like it before, and honestly, she didn't care.

"Ricka," the child called, "Rei tired, and you're making loud noises..." she rubbed her eyes, "What's Ricka wearing, anyway?"

"Nothing," the woman stated as her eyes rolled around, "Do you know what Team Rocket is?"

"No..." Rei replied with a hard yawn, "Why? Should Rei know?"

"No, no," Ricka said as she cut the air with her hand, "Team Rocket its... before your time..." scratching the back of her head, Ricka waved off the moment with her other hand, "Head back to bed, I'll be up soon enough."

The ten-year-old nodded, before turning back to get some rest. Ricka took a few steps as well, only to glance at her reflection within the mirror. Unlike before, she became disgusted with her Team Rocket Uniform. Quickly removing her hat, she tossed it aside toward a basket that held various other clothing. One was a blue bandana that had a skeletal 'A' upon it.

…

"Get... in... the fucking... water..."

"NO!"

"I SAID GET IN!"

She was squirming, moving left and right, rolling all about within the woman's arms. She tussled and toiled with her, threatening to raise her hand to strike. Ricka did not waist money buying this bathing suit just for Rei to fight back!

The 'sisters' sat on the edge of the Constant Pond, fighting this impossible battle. What happens when an unstoppable force meets and unmovable object? You get Ricka and Rei. You decided which is which. Ricka was not about to give up; she was going to teach Rei how to swim. And Rei's fear of water, hydrophobia, was not allowing her to step foot into the pond.

The ten-year-old was wearing a one-piece blue bathing suit, one Ricka spent money for. But she did not want to step foot into the pond, no matter how hard the adult pressed. Heck, if Rei knew the clothing was meant for swimming in water, she probably would have tore it to shreds right on the spot. Now, it seems as if Ricka herself was going to tear the child to tiny little specs.

The twenty-year-old wore a bathing suit of her own. A one that left little to the male imagination, a flora string bikini. Either she thought the pond was a beach, or this was her only bathing suit on hand. From his distance on Building #3, Shun stared upon the two. They really were sisters, especially how they fought. Shaking his head, he thought on their unified childishness. Then he went back to pounding a nail into the wood.

Shun stopped when he heard another pounding sound echo out. It wasn't his hammer against a nail, it something else? Turning back, Shun removed the carpenter gloves on his hand, and gazed down to the main Constant Box building. There was a man there, who was knocking on the door.

"Hey Ricka!" Shun yelled, "We've got company!"

The twenty-year-old was holding Rei in her hands, and was about to toss the girl into the water, when the call entered her ears. As if they weren't fighting, the two girls gazed up to Shun, then toward the main building. Groaning, Ricka dropped Rei to the ground then started walking for the building. Grabbing her black vest off the back porch, the woman continued to the front door, where she heard knocking sound.

"Who is it?" Ricka asked as she swung the door open.

The first thing she noticed about this fellow was his blue eyes. Probably because they were bulging. It was obvious to the woman that he was looking her up and down, probably because of her scantily clad body. Next it was his hair that was wildly unkempt. He probably didn't comb or brush it often. And lastly, there was this scar, right there, on his right cheek.

The rest of him was unspectacular. Just a red shirt with a black collar, a black hoodie, some general blue jeans with a red belt, and the classic red and white Poké Balls. Some nice black and white shoes that made Ricka cock her head. But what really had the woman's eyes were the headphones wrapped around this teen's neck. They were, believe it or not, _better_ than her own. Yeah. Impossible, right?

"Uh... uh..." the eighteen-year-old mumbled as he stared at Ricka, "This is... uh... Constant Box... r-r-right?" he cocked his head as he stared at Ricka's chest, only to straighten up and look back at her face, "Or did I... interrupt something else?"

"No, this is Constant Box," Ricka answered with a lax face, "Are you here for a room, for your Pokémon, or both?"

"Both, ma'am..." he said as he once again straightened up. He looked so cute as he tried to ignore Ricka's half-naked appearance.

"Both huh?" Ricka replied as she walked back into the lobby, "Come on in, let me set everything up for you..." she moved behind the front counter, turning up to face the backdoor exit as she did so, "Rei! We have another guest!" then she squinted, as if forgetting the words she just said, "Hey! Are you in that damn water yet!?"

"NO!" the child answered, "Rei hates water!"

"You little brat..." Ricka bemoaned as she finally withdrew paper.

Gazing back up, she had the eighteen-year-old's eyes on her. He seemed unable to take his eyes off of Ricka, which made the twenty-year-old visibly creeped-out.

"Hey!" she snapped, "Do I have something on my face?"

"I uh... heard the owner of Constant Box was a beautiful woman..." he replied, which made Ricka shrug.

"Me beautiful?" she suddenly burped in a very unfeminine way, "Yeah... I think you heard wrong..."

Finally, from the hallway, Rei appeared. The ten-year-old looked at Ricka with a grumpy face, before sticking her tongue out at her. Looking back up, Rei stared to this new man with a smile. She gracefully leaped out into the center of this room, before waving her hand out.

"Hey!" she said, "Rei's name is Rei, and you are?"

"Uh... Ramses' name is Ramses..." the eighteen-year-old replied in a very confused face. Then he looked back up to Ricka, "Where did I just step foot?"

"Welcome to Constant Box," the twenty-year-old replied with a grin, while she slammed down papers, "Sign here, please!"

…

"Get... in... the water..."

"No..."

"You fuckin' brat... I said get in..."

Ricka had half given up, half kept going. She wanted so desperately wanted to make the ten-year-old get into the water, but Rei fought with a power Ricka didn't understand. But the woman did not want to give up. She didn't know why, but there was something in Rei that spurned her to move forward. If the ten-year-old were anyone else, Ricka couldn't have given a flying Houndoom. But since its Rei, she found the intense need to calm the child down.

Ricka wanted to give up. She so desperately wanted too. But Pokémon Trainers do not give up! Even though she's done so on every Pokémon League she's challenged! What, who said that?

"Fine then!" Ricka snapped as she stood up from Rei, the setting sun at her back, "If you don't want to get in the water, then I will!" she turned and faced the ten-year-old whilst walking back, "I'm going to show you just how fun water can be!"

"Old lady stupid if she thinks she can change Rei's mind..."

"If you call me an old lady again I will..." Ricka shook her head, "You know what? Never fuckin mind..."

Glaring back at the lake before her, Ricka began hopping up and down. It was just clean water, right? Nothing she couldn't handle. After all, she's rode upon the back of her Pokémon for years! Over oceans nonetheless! A small pond made by Pokémon was nothing to her! She could swim in it, how hard can it be? Her Pokémon swim all the time.

"Why isn't old lady leaping in yet?" Rei asked in a snarky manner. Hey? Was she actually _learning _something from Ricka?

"Don't take that tone with me, you little run," Ricka snarled before gazing back into the pond. Well, no time like the present.

She leaped inside. Ricka felt the cooling wave of the pond take her as she fell inside. It was cold at first, but she quickly regulated. Her eyes opened underneath in the cold water, allowing her to look around. Shun's Milotic was swimming magnificently within, along with her own Slowbro, Buster. Yeah, swimming wasn't hard.

Until Ricka found out she wasn't, well, _swimming_. She was sinking, and like a rock. It was also getting hard to breathe. Like, _really_ hard to breathe. Probably because she was thrashing about in the water. Okay, to hell with this! Swimming was hard, _impossible_! Ricka reached into her bikini, whipping out a Poké Ball that was in standby mode. Don't ask why she keeps it in her cleavage, it's none of your business. Ricka quickly opened the Poké Ball and it flashed.

Rei darted left and right on the pond's edge, the feeling of fear gripping her. Ricka was underwater for a longer time than the ten-year-old expected. She didn't know much about human physiology, but she did know humans didn't own gills. So Ricka's time beneath the surface was anything but natural.

"Shun!" Rei suddenly called, "Shun!"

He looked at the flailing ten-year-old from the rooftop he was own, and quickly ran over to her.

"What's going on?" he asked in desperation.

"Ricka jumped into the water, and she hasn't come out yet! And Rei doesn't know what to do!"

"Crap!" he growled as he started to remove his shirt.

Suddenly, the water exploded. The waves caused by the sudden explosion drenched Rei and Shun, while a Pokémon rose from the surface. It was massive and blue, with a dinosaur like head. A pristine white shell was on its back as well, which was where a certain redhead sat. Ricka had such a vogue pose on as water rolled down her body. Shun found his eyes attracted to her, as she stood in the gleaming sunset. But it was quickly ruined when Ricka's mouth opened.

"FUCK!" the roared, "That is the last Arceus damn time I _ever _dive into water like a dumbass! I swear to fuckin god..." she fell back on the body of her Pokémon, breathing in deeply as she did so, "Thanks Kula..."

"Laaaaaaaaa..." the Transport Pokémon replied.

Ricka grabbed onto the neck of her Lapras, straddling the Pokémon while she tried to settle her pained body. Gazing over to Shun and Rei, she watched as the latter puffed her cheeks in an angered fashion.

"And you try to show Rei how 'fun' water can be!"

"Don't give me that!"

"WHOOO-HOOOO! WATER!"

The pond suddenly threw up more water, as another being fell inside. Ricka clung onto the body of her Lapras, while Kula drifted on the waves dainty. The Transport Pokémon and her Trainer both gazed to the man why threw himself into the pond so graciously. The man appeared on the pond's edge, sighing from the feel of the water against his skin.

"Few... nice water..." Ramses mused to himself, "Waaaaaaaaaay better than the bathtub..."

His eyes suddenly opened, gazing up to the critical woman before him. Ricka squeezed down on the body of her Lapras, her eyes glaring down upon Ramses. Slowly, she and her Pokémon drifted toward the pond's edge.

"S-sorry, Miss Constant!" Ramses said as politely as he could.

"It's alright kid," she answered as she now stood on the land's border, "Don't mind – THE FUCK!?"

Ricka was suddenly knocked into, falling back into the water. Rei and Shun gazed at the being who rushed her, seeing a large Pokémon that was blue from head to toe. It owned fins on its head and tail, and had three fingers and toes. The great Mud Fish Pokémon smiled as it glared toward the water, then roared out,

"SWAAAAAAMMMPPP!"

Throwing caution to the wind, it leaped inside, tossing up even more water. Rei watched as the Pokémon swam about, being vulgar enough to disturb even Buster, who swam away to dodge the Swampert. Milotic too was put-off by the boisterous Pokémon, and swam off to dodge it.

"Okay, things look good over here," Shun said as he cleaned his hands of the situation, "I'm getting back to work, Rei..."

"Uh-huh..." the ten-year-old answered as she watched the Swampert swim within.

"FUCK!" Ricka suddenly roared as she sprang from the surface again, "KULA! BUSTER! ONE OF YOU! GET ME OUTTA HERE!"

…

"So... do you know the Pokémon you see down there?"

Rei hugged close her knees as she stared at the six Pokémon before them. They were unlike any Pokémon she had ever seen before, as if they came from a different world. They looked so vaguely familiar, and at the same time so new. A fox with a burning image, a frog with a stealthy attitude, and a mole with the visage of defense. The ten-year-old had never seen them before.

"I thought you'd know these ones," Ricka chuckles as she licked her ice-cream, "Ya'see..." she pointed at the fox, "Fennekin..." she pointed at the frog, "Froakie..." and lastly to that green nut, "Chespin..." she pulled back her hand and started hugging the poach again, "They're Kalos' starters. I'm actually surprised to see them all, this far out. It's quite the treat."

"It's not over yet!" Ramses stated as he whipped out three more Poké Balls, "Go!"

He threw the next three Poké Balls out sky-high, allowing their flash to fill the air. Side by side, Pokémon fell out. First, it was the water beast seen last night. The Swampert roared out of course, letting its power known. Following it was a Pokémon Rei also saw earlier. Flaming and standing on two legs, this Blaziken exuded a burning power. Lastly, or first if you read it through a Pokédex, was a Forest Pokémon much like Ace. And just like Ace, this Sceptile stood with a calm and composed stance.

Ramses stared among his six Pokémon, smiling as he did so. It was obvious he had put a lot of care and attention in training them, even Ricka would admit they were strong. Sure, they were nowhere near as powerful as her Pokémon, the woman was sure Ace could put all six of his Pokémon down with ease, but she'd go as far to say Ramses is no ordinary Pokémon Trainer.

"Alright you all!" Ramses said as he pointed out his finger, "You know the drill! It's training time!"

Together, his Pokémon got ready. Chespin beside Sceptile, Fennekin beside Blaziken, and Froakie beside Swampert. The field behind the Constant Box ranch was suddenly filled with projectiles of all kinds. Fire balls, water strikes, the grass riddling beneath their feet. To Ricka, it was nothing special. She had seen it all before. But to Rei, it was amazing. The ten-year-old loved training her Pokémon, but she never thought about watching someone else train. She never saw Ricka train, but judging from her Pokémon's strength, the woman's training regiment must have been rigorous.

"Wow! Rei's never seen things like that before!" she faced the woman beside her, "Ricka, do you see this?"

Ricka's eyes were wide alright, but not in the same way Rei thought. The woman's blue eyes were locked hard on the side of Ramses' jacket, which he wore. There was this stylized 'M' on it. It was small, but Ricka sure could see it. She had long ago been _conditioned_ to pointing out such a thing. And when she saw that 'M' sitting on the side of Ramses jacket, she started to fret.

"Ricka are you okay?"

The woman looked back down.

"Uh... I gotta go!"

Before Rei could understand why, Ricka ran back into the halls of their home. The woman pushed her back up against the wall as sweat poured down her head. She couldn't believe it. What the hell was he doing here of all places!? A Team Magma member!? Team Magma has been disbanded for _years_! YEARS!

Unless they were after _her_. Ricka reached her hand into her pocket, withdrawing a pair of white gloves. They were ones that owned a red stylized 'R'. She didn't know if that Team Magma member was after her or not, but she wasn't about to take chances. For now, she'll just be smart about things and take her time. And then she'll strike. Yeah, that's what she'll do. STRIKE!

Ricka had long ago hung up her time as a Team Rocket member, but she'd gladly relapse if it were necessary. That magma dog.

Rei watched the Pokémon train with shining eyes. The sight of it made her want to spring into action and train right along with them. She began calling to attention her Pokémon, and all sprang up (save for Snorlax of course). Rei quickly ran beside Ramses and his Pokémon, but noticed something off.

While Ramses' Blaziken was training with its Fennekin student, the Blaze Pokémon suddenly glanced over to the Sceptile near by. The Forest Pokémon was just minding its own business as it trained the Chespin beside it, while Blaziken gained a glare. As it tossed fireballs into the distance, it suddenly sent one careening toward the Sceptile. The fireball hit the unsuspected Forest Pokémon, causing Rei to get riled up.

At the same time, Ramses' Blaziken _and _Fennekin began to laugh at the action. This, of course, angered the Sceptile, who quickly stood back up. It and Chespin began to growl at the Blaze and Fox Pokémon, before a swampy wave splashed over all four of them. Nearby, laughing with a Froakie on its head, was Ramses' Swampert. The other four Pokémon rose from the muddy water slung at them, and glared at the Mud Fish Pokémon as well as the Frog Pokémon on its head.

As if throwing caution to the wind, the three Hoenn finals began fighting amongst one another. Fire, grass, water, they were all thrown in various directions. Ramses took to ducking the blows whilst trying to close the gap between himself and his Pokémon. Fighting like this wasn't natural.

"Hey you guys!" he yelled at them, "You're putting up a bad example for the others!"

A sigh echoed behind him moments later, before Ramses was joined by a very level-headed man.

"What's going on here?" Shun asked in a tired way, as he watched the Hoenn finals fight amongst themselves.

"They've been like this ever since they evolved some time ago," Ramses claimed, "I don't know why but, my Pokémon just hate each other!" the eighteen-year-old scratched the back of his head as he gazed back to them, "They... they weren't always like this. They used to be good friends before they evolved."

"Is that so..." Shun questioned, "Tyranitar!"

"AAAAAARRRRRR!"

The ground began to shake, making the Hoenn finals stop their brutal combat. With speeds matching Starmies, yes, _Starmies_, a certain Armor Pokémon appeared. Shun's Tyranitar appeared within the center of the Ramses' Sceptile, Blaziken and Swampert. He glared at the three of them, threatening to explode in a torrent of rage if they didn't calm themselves. The Pokémon were submissive...

At first. Once Tyranitar turned his head, they went back to fighting each other. The Armor Pokémon turned back around and roared, but the Hoenn finals merely ignored him. Shun couldn't help but to sigh.

"Tyranitar!" the man yelled out next, "Dragon Tail!"

With one foul and powerful swoop, the Armor Pokémon struck all three Pokémon with his tail. The attack sent them flying away, ending the battle for this moment. Upon doing so, Tyranitar let out a sigh, then turned back around. But, just like the last time, the three went back to battling one another, much to Tyranitar's amazement.

"See what I mean?" Ramses inquired, "They just keep fighting."

"Okay..." Shun mused in amazement, "Then how do you suppose we get them to stop fighting?"

"Oh! Oh! Rei have an idea!" the ten-year-old spoke up, "Rei will try to talk to them! Watch Rei!"

Throwing caution to the wind, Rei ran into the center of the three Pokémon. She yelled at them as best she could, but the Hoenn finals were just to busy fighting. Fire whizzed dangerously over her head, as well as muddy water and grass. One of their attacks careened right for the little girl as well. A fireball.

"AAAAHHHH!"

Rei rose her hands to block the strike, but it never came. Rei's eyes opened after a few seconds, seeing the shaded body of Ace stand before her. She could tell it was him, for this Sceptile was much more powerful than Ramses. The Forest Pokémon stood tall with the Leaf Blade in his hand, while flames flowed from the tip. With an eye of disgust, he gazed at the Blaziken who nearly hit Rei with its careless attack. Meanwhile, Chikorita leaped off of his head and into the arms of her trainer.

"Chiko, chiko chiko!" the Leaf Pokémon cried in concern.

"Chik... chiko chiko ri ri..." Rei replied in a stunned fashion.

"Did that girl just talk to a Chikorita... _as _a Chikorita?" Ramses asked, while Shun merely shook his head.

"Keep control of your Pokémon," the brunette stated, while Ramses tried to grasp a hold of the situation.

"What!? We're just going to ignore that!?"

Yes.

"Hey Rei," Shun said as he crouched beside her, "Are you okay?"

"Rei okay..." the ten-year-old replied as she stood up, "But... Rei don't think these guys are going to listen to her..."

"Why's that?"

"Chiko!"

"They say that word that Ricka says a lot..."

"Let me guess..." Shun replied as his eye slid into a squint, "Fuck?"

"Yeah... that bad word..."

Unfortunately, things could only get worse. While the Hoenn finals were duking it out once more, their students, the Kalos starters, were beginning to mimic them. It started off innocently enough; Fennekin was just minding its own business. But a glob of water was suddenly tossed into its body. Turning around, the Fox Pokémon stared at Froakie, who pointed toward Chespin. Even though the Spiny Nut Pokémon was just checking out some flowers, the finger gesture was enough to draw Fennekin's eyes over to it. Growling with anger, the Fox Pokémon spat out a fireball toward the Chespin, knocking it away. While the two began fighting, Froakie was suddenly hit by a stray kneedle. This, of course, angered it enough to act.

Now they were fighting, with the same amount of intensity as their teachers. If Hoenn finals battling was bad enough, the Kalos starters were somehow _worse_. They were untrained, and because of this, they lacked the skill to keep their powers in check. Which meant even more fireballs, more grass attacks, more shurukens made of water, flying in every direction.

"This doesn't look like it's getting any better," Shun bemoaned.

"What? You too?" Ramses groaned as he ran to the Kalos starters, "C'mon! Stop it!"

"So now what?"

"Hmm..." Rei replied, "RICKA!"

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Another, freakin, two-part episode. ANOTHER ONE! I have issues._

_But what's this, am I posting this chapter up alone? Why, yes, yes I am. Ya'see, unlike usual, I am not posting part two up at the same time as part one. Why? Because I'm lazy and my eyes burn. So, sorry._

_Today's episode focuses on GhostShadow6661's character, Ramses Shepard. When I wrote Ramses' parts, I tried to remain as close to GhostShadow6661's submission as possible. Honestly, I didn't think it was too hard. Ramses just seems like a chill and cool dude, which is perfect when it comes to the hectic and crazy individuals that run Constant Box. That would be Ricka and Rei, by the way. Anyway, I hope you like my portrayal of your character so far, GhostShadow6661._

_Anyway you guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Or at least, this half of the episode. I'm sorry I'm posting them all disjointed, but I just can't help myself. I seriously keep writing, like, 8k word long chapters, and I know I have to stop. Seriously, it's like a drug._

_But as usual, read and review, and send in your OC's if you'd like. I'd gladly accept them._

_Not to mention, we have the third submission. It comes from blazingawesome007. What character is it? You'll see in chapter... uh... nine? I guess...?_

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	8. Teacher's Pet Part 2

Teacher's Pet Part 2

Ricka laid back on the main chair, her arms behind her back. She heard something going on outside, but tried her hardest to ignore. Hands on her head, she tried to calm her nerves. That Team Magma thing had her all tense, but not tense enough to ruin her day. Especially with the knowledge she had in mind, not to mention Ramses' check. Yup, things were finally looking up for the Constant Box ranch. And even better, _no one _was around. With a snicker, Ricka began sliding her fingers toward her pelvis.

"Ricka!" Rei cried.

Never fucking mind.

"What!?" the twenty-year-old snapped back as she sprang up, watching as Rei ran up to her.

"Ricka," Rei called again as she ran up, "Rei, Ramses, and Shun need your help."

"And why's that?" the adult questioned with an annoyed mumble.

"Ramses Pokémon are really, really angry, and they don't like playing with others..." Rei replied with this childish cuteness to her.

"The hell does that have to do with me?" Ricka laughed as she leaned back into her seat, "Let the little _magma_ _dog_ deal with his own Pokémon..."

When Rei began puffing up her cheeks in anger, Ricka rose an eyebrow. She hated it when the ten-year-old got this way.

"What do you want me to do about it?" the woman snarled, "Its his own Pokémon, let him deal with his own Pokémon..." she crossed her arms, "Now leave me alone..."

"Why Ricka don't like Ramses?" the ten-year-old ask, picking up on Ricka's hidden resentment toward him, "Have you and Ramses done anything or something?"

Ricka's eyes rolled around in her skull while she leaned back into her chair. Suddenly sighing, she looked back at the ten-year-old, then stood up from her chair. Walking over to Rei, she rested her hands on the child's shoulders.

"Okay, listen Rei," the twenty-year-old murmured, "Way back when in Hoenn, there were two groups of... well... _bad _people... Team Aqua and Team Magma. That man has a Team Magma symbol on his jacket, and honestly... well... I don't trust him..."

"But it's not Team Magma Ricka is helping," the child stated, "It's his Pokémon. Rei doesn't like watching them fight like that, she wants them to be happy..."

"Happy, huh?" Ricka answered as she glanced away, "Okay... watch this..."

Standing up, the adult made way for the corner of the lobby. She showed the child a tarp that was rested over something. Grabbing its edge, the woman pulled it off, revealing an odd machine on the other end. 'Viola!' Ricka claimed, though Rei merely looked at the device with an inquisitive eye. She had never seen something like it before. It took the twenty-year-old some time to realize Rei's confusion.

"It's called a PC," Ricka claimed as she turned the device on, "They're at ever Pokémon Center in the world. And now, we have one here! That way we don't have to run down to the city whenever we need to! We can just pull a Pokémon right here when we want too!"

"Rei is confused," the ten-year-old replied, "How do Pokémon fit into this machine?"

"Black magic," the adult answered, "I really have no idea how, but it's cool! Check this out!"

Ricka suddenly started clicking on various buttons, before leaping back with a waving hand. There was a strange glass seal beside the machine that suddenly began flashing. Within the seal, a shimmering black and green Dusk Ball appeared. Ricka grabbed the machine, then handed it over to Rei, smiling as she did so.

"She's quite a powerful fellow," the woman claimed as Rei held her Dusk Ball, "Be sure to give it back. And get Queen too, she'll help you guys out as well..."

"Where's Ricka going?" Rei inquired as the adult walked off.

"Oh... I ordered that furniture and stuff for the other rooms, I'm going to go get them..." she started turning the door knob, "Please, please, please Rei. Please make sure Constant Box is still here when I come back. _PLEASE!_"

"Rei will do her best!" the ten-year-old replied with a cheerful smile.

"You better," Ricka stated as she opened the door, "Oh yeah, her name is Scutula. Treat her kindly, she's kinda... well..." she turned away, "You'll see... Make sure Ace is around too, which shouldn't be too hard," Ricka looked at Rei as she closed the door behind her, "Ace'll _listen_ to you."

The door closed shut. Rei turned back with the Dusk Ball in hand, staring down to its beauty. There was something thumping within, and that thumping made her look toward the PC. When did Ricka put that there? It wasn't there before, meaning it was new addition. Just what had the adult been doing without Rei's knowledge? Better question, what existed within the Dusk Ball Rei held? She was about to find out.

"Hey stop fighting you six!" Rei yelled as she waved Ricka's Dusk Ball around in hand, "Or else Rei will really get mad!"

The Hoenn finals just continued to ignore her, while they fought it out for supremacy, alongside their respective students. Ramses was still yelling at them, while Shun neglected to use his Tyranitar to put these Pokémon in their place, even though it was obvious the Armor Pokémon wished to do so. Rei ran up to the two men, cupping Ricka's Dusk Ball as she did so. Noticing this, Shun brought attention to it.

"Hey, what's that?" he asked.

"Oh, it's Ricka's Pokémon," Rei replied, "She gave it to Rei to use... her name is Scutula..."

"Scutula huh?"

"Queen!"

Even though she was a flaming being, Ricka's Blaziken sure did love the water. She swam in her own little spot, where her burning body made the water bubbly and hot to the touch. When the ten-year-old girl called her name however, she leaped to the spot. Landing beside the one who called her. Even though she saw her before, Rei just couldn't help but to stare up to the Blaziken in amazement.

"I don't think they're listening..." Ramses stated, breaking up the moment.

"Then..." Rei threw out the Dusk Ball, "Go! Scutula!"

The capsule device opened within the air, bringing out, of all things, a shadowy vortex, rather than a bright flash. It was such a great expansion, Ace rose from his patch of shade, and the quarreling Pokémon stopped their bought. What was brought into existence stood tall beyond the rest. Her body, golden, with black on her chest and legs. From her mouth, axe-like blades that were black and red.

"HAAAAAXXXOOOOOOOOORRRR!" the Axe Jaw Pokémon roared to the heavens.

"Wow... A Haxorus? These Pokémon are rare," Shun mused before turning to face Rei, "And you said this is Ricka's Pokémon? Doesn't she know this Pokémon might be kinda hard for you to control?"

"Rei strong!" the ten-year-old countered as if she were insulted, "Rei'll show you!" she then turned to face the Haxorus, "Scutula! Dragon Tail!"

There was a slight growl, and that was all. Rei, Shun, and Ramses stared at the Scutula together, watching as the Haxorus did absolutely nothing. She just stood completely still, like a statue, uncaring to the call. Rei cocked her head to the side, while Shun shook his.

"See?" he stated, "Let me show you how its done," taking a powered stance, Shun roared out, "Scutula! Dragon Tail!"

The Axe Jaw Pokémon began to move. Ricka's Haxorus stared to the heavens, and roared out once again. The Hoenn finals and their Kalos students began to fret, as it looked like this dragon was heading their way. But not exactly; Scutula struck something with her tail, but it was _not_ another Pokémon. Instead, Scutula struck Shun in the side, sending him flying. Immediately after doing so, she roared out again.

While Shun's Mawile and Tyranitar ran over to tend to him, Rei rushed over to Scutula's side. The violent Haxorus stared over to the ten-year-old, threatening to strike her as well.

"Ah! Why Scutula hit Shun?" Rei asked, "That's not nice!"

"Haxor? Hax haxurororo!? Haxu ur Auroah!?" Scutula snapped back, which to Rei sounded like, "Nice? Who are you, you little brat!? Where is Ricka!?"

"Sceptile scep, Tilela!" Ace called as he suddenly leaped between the two, "Sceptile scep scep," he cocked his head toward Rei, "Tilela, Scep..."

"Auroah... ha... xuris?"

Ace nodded.

"Sceptila... Sceptila..."

Together, Ace and Scutula, as well as Queen, gazed upon Rei together. To the Haxorus' surprise, the little girl could understand everything she just said. And it seemed as if Rei herself were confused by things.

"Blaze?" Queen questioned, before she looked down to Rei, "Blaziken?" she smiled at the ten-year-old, "Can you understand us?"

"Yes..." Rei answered, much to the Blaze Pokémon's surprise.

"Well, aren't you an interesting little jewel," Queen claimed with a gentle laugh, "Yeah, Scutula, she can understand everything we all just said!"

"You said Ricka was Rei's... _sister_?" the ten-year-old murmured.

"I didn't say that," Sceptile stated as he glanced off, "Look, they're fighting again..."

Indeed they were. The Hoenn finals and their Kalos students were all tussling with one another, causing Constant Box ranch to shake again. Ace and his allies all banded together, while Shun returned behind them. Being a Pokémon Trainer in his own right. Shun had grown accustomed to being stricken, even if it's by a powerful Haxorus. Though he was going to sleep hard tonight.

"Seriously, you do know this girl can talk to Pokémon, right?" Ramses claimed in utter disbelief, "Just what kinda place is this?"

"Hey Rei, what are you planning?" Shun asked as he looked upon the ten-year-old girl, while he completely ignored Ramses claims.

"Rei has these three," the ten-year-old answered, "But Rei doesn't know what to do..."

Ace suddenly looked at her, making Rei look back. As if speaking through some telepathic way alone, the two gazed off toward Ramses' quarreling Pokémon. Once again, Rei cocked her head in a perplex manner, as she watched Ramses' Sceptile fight. The ten-year-old began to realize this Sceptile was _far _weaker in comparison to Ricka's first Pokémon. But just as Ramses claimed earlier, his Pokémon just evolved not too long ago. It was time to show them what a fully evolved Sceptile can do!

"Ace!" Rei yelled as she pointed at the other Sceptile, "Leaf Blade!"

Even though she didn't really want to resort to physical violence (maybe), Rei knew she had no choice. Ace deftly summoned leaves from the forest nearby, crafting them into a blade magnificently. In sudden dash, he reappeared in the face of Ramses' own Sceptile. The Forest Pokémon came to a halt, as it was suddenly face to face with its own superior. With a mighty swing, Ace slammed his blade into the gut of the other Sceptile. The strike sent Ramses' own Pokémon flying away, where it crashed into the ground near the pond.

While Ramses and his Chespin freaked out at the sight, his other Pokémon laughed at the attack. But that didn't seem to be all. Rei aimed her eyes toward the Blaziken next, as she thought about her plan. Pointing at Ramses' Blaze Pokémon, the ten-year-old yelled out,

"Queen! Fire Punch!"

Ricka's Blaziken pulled her fist back, causing it to be set ablaze with a burning power. The next moment, she dashed forward at blistering speeds, catching Ramses' own Blaziken off guard. In a sudden show of force, Queen sent the Blaziken flying away. It too fell near the pond side, its body not too far off from the Sceptile's body.

While it and its apprentice were laughing before, it definitely wasn't laughing now. The Swampert and Froakie both watched as their enemies were sent flying by two very powerful Pokémon, and they knew it was soon going to be their turn. The Mud Fish Pokémon turned around, its eyes falling upon the eyes of a Haxorus.

With one mighty swing of her tail, Scutula sent the Swampert flying as well. Rei attempted to command the powerful Axe Jaw Pokémon, but Scutula was not having it. The only reason why she attacked the Swampert was because her allies were doing so.

When Ramses' three Pokémon gazed up, their eyes fell upon the eyes belonging to Ricka's powered-up Pokémon. Though terrified by their show of force, the Pokémon weren't about to be shown up by these three mirrors. Well, two mirrors and a dragon. A very tall, very scary, very menacing, dragon.

"Whoa, whoa! What are you doing!?" Ramses asked as he ran up to his Pokémon, "I mean... I know they were getting pretty hectic, but is all of this necessary?"

"Actually, I think Rei's on to something," Shun claimed as he clapped his hands together, "Tyranitar, Milotic, Mawile! To me!"

From the pond, Shun's beautiful Milotic slithered over. From behind, his amazing Tyranitar. And from the back porch, well...

"Wile! Wile, wile!" the Shiny Mawile called to the female Mawile before him.

Yuri merely sighed, for she was finding his day-to-day antics highly irritating. Especially when he fumbles over his words like that. Pichu was finding his actions cute, but Yuri simply did not agree. When she heard Shun call him, she breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Maw, maw!" she snapped, as she pointed at Shun, "Mawile! Wile wila maw!"

Shun's Shiny Mawile turned around, watching as his master snapped his fingers at him. Nodding, he ran over to his trainer, quickly making his way before them. Side by side, Shun's Pokémon stood, ready to obey their master's every command.

"Owwww... Rei head hurts..."

"It happens," Shun claimed as he placed his hand on her shoulder, "When you command Pokémon as strong as Ricka's, I'm sure it's bound to put a throbbing in there," he laughed gently, "Why don't you try to rest a little? I'll handle things from here."

Rei wished to protest, but the vines of her Chikorita suddenly wrapped around her. Gazing over, she watched as the Leaf Pokémon beckoned to her from the head of Ace. Arms crossed, the Sceptile walked over to Rei and rested his claw on her shoulder.

"Scept..." he whispered, which Rei seemed to understand.

Ricka's sister sure was a weird girl. In all the years he's been on this earth, Shun's only met people whose _claimed _to understand Pokémon. Rei's the first person who truly can understand and speak to them. It made him wonder; could Ricka do the same?

No. Just. No.

"Alright you guys," Shun said to his many Pokémon, "It's time we showed these guys what it means to be _real_ Pokémon!"

"Hey! What do you mean by that?" Ramses asked in confusion.

"You'll see," Shun said as he put on a pair of fingerless gloves, "Tyranitar! Stone Edge!"

The Armor Pokémon rose his foot and slammed it down, making the earth quake. Beneath Ramses' Blaziken specifically, pillar-like structures suddenly began to break-through. They jutted up under the Blaze Pokémon, shooting him sky-high. Once more, his allies laughed, but they were in for it as well.

"You don't have time to laugh!" Shun stated, "Mawile! Fire Punch!"

The Deceiver Pokémon rose his fist, where it was suddenly swallowed in a burning red flame. Eyes aimed toward Ramses' Sceptile, the Shiny Mawile dashed forward at amazing speeds. His fist slammed into the chest of the Forest Pokémon, sending it crashing into the earth from a blazing strike. Immediately after punching the Scepitle down, Mawile began to laugh and call out to another Mawile that sat on the back porch. Yeah, Yuri didn't notice.

This left Ramses' Swampert, who was looking up to Shun's Milotic with eyes of fear. And for good reason too.

"Milotic! Scald!"

Puffing up her serpentine lips, the Tender Pokémon suddenly spewed out a powerful stream of burning-hot water. It covered Swampert from head to toe, making him run around in circles due to how hot it was. Ramses ran to the center of his Pokémon, disgusted by the horrible way they were all fighting. Shun's Pokémon may have been strong, but that didn't give his Pokémon to be so weak.

"Hey!" he yelled at them, "What's the matter with all of you! You're just going to take this beating lying down!" he turned and aimed at Shun's Pokémon, "Get up and fight! Blaziken! Double Kick on Tyranitar! Sceptile, Leaf Blade on Milotic! And Swampert, Hammer Punch on that Shiny Mawile!"

Even though they were all attacked just moments ago, Ramses' Pokémon quickly stood up and prepared themselves for battle. Side by side they stood, as if their hatred for one another could be pushed aside for this battle. From a safe distance away, their students watched as their teacher's teamed up.

Blaziken leaped first. Ramses' Pokémon delivered two kicks to Tyranitar, two kicks the Armor Pokémon easily blocked. Fennekin yelped at how amazing the sight was. Meanwhile, Sceptile dropped his blade made of leaves down on Milotic's body. Sharp leaves met scales, but the Tender Pokémon was relatively unharmed. Nonetheless, Chespin's actually started to leap up and down. Lastly, Swampert grabbed Mawile by the body, rose his hand, then dropped it down. The Shiny Mawile lifted his hands and held up the punch as best he could with his steel Pokémon. Froakie's usually slit eyes were as wide as could be when he sat the attack.

The six quarreling Pokémon leaped back after the exchange, while Ramses stared up to Shun's Pokémon. They were so strong, eyesight alone could tell this. Even the Shiny Mawile that was small, was able to deflect blows with great ease. Ramses wasn't sure this was a battle he could necessarily win, but he wouldn't give up either!

"Switch it up you guys!" Ramses suddenly said, "Blaziken! Blaze Kick that Mawile! Sceptile! Leaf Storm that Tyrantiar! And Swampert! Uh... Hammer Punch!"

His three Pokémon sprung into action quicker than they did when they were enemies. Leaf Blade slashed against Tyranitar's hardened body, but he rebuffed it. Still, this strike was _stronger_ than the Double Kick delivered by Blaziken. At the same time, said Blaziken dropped his burning foot near Mawile. The Shiny Deceiver Pokémon was not about to knocked by the burning attack, and as such he quickly started to leap away. Lastly, Swampert struck at Milotic with a powerful blow delivered from his massive hand. His fist slammed against the Tender Pokémon's body, making her slither away.

Ramses breathed in and out heavily, while Shun tended to his Pokémon. The brunette couldn't help but to smile as he witnessed Ramses' teamwork. Sure, he'd never win, but hey, it was fantastic to see. The ultimate bonding experience between Pokémon and Trainer; a good ass fight!

"You ready to keep going?" Shun asked with a slight chuckle.

"Oh, I'm ready!" Ramses snapped back, "Let's go!"

Time and time again, Ramses threw himself at Shun. And time and time again, his Pokémon failed. But hey, at least they never gave up. And at no point in time did they fight each other. Amazing.

…

"How did Ricka know it was going to work?" the ten-year-old asked as she munched on the moon pie.

"Simple Pokémon psychology, Rei," the twenty-year-old replied, "Well... it's not really Pokémon psychology so much as its... _general_ psychology!"

"Ricka's not making any sense..."

The woman sighed. Ricka spread out her legs as she got comfortable on the main building's front steps. Before she and Rei, on the road outside, a moving truck. There were many fighting-type Pokémon, Machamps primarily, who were unloading various pieces of furniture. The moon was out as well, and it cast its brilliant glow upon the Constant Box ranch.

"What I'm trying to say is simple, Rei," Ricka said with a half-full mouth, "There's this old saying that goes 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'. I knew there was nothing that would stop Ramses' Pokémon from fighting each other, unless there was something else bigger. Cue Ace, Cecilia, and Scutula. I knew my Pokémon were far stronger than his newly evolved ones, the rest was merely a matter of time," she scratched the nape of her neck, "Ramses' Pokémon would team up to fight my Pokémon, and everything would go back to normal... granted," she started ruffling Rei's hair, "I didn't expect my Pokémon to be too much for you to handle, Rei. Sorry 'bout that."

"Rei strong!" the ten-year-old said as she puffed her cheeks, "Scutula just don't like Rei!"

"It's alright," the twenty-year-old said as she gave a _loving _smile, "Scutula's always like that. She only takes orders from me, no one else. But what do you expect? I've had Scutula for a while now... yeah... for a good long while..."

"Haxor!" the Axe Jaw Pokémon suddenly called from the side of the building.

Seeing her master, Scutula walked up to her. With a loving and gentle caress, Ricka glided her fingers down the smooth blades of Scutula's tusks. The way the Haxorus mewled and cooed from the touch, it made Rei giggle.

"I'm proud of you today, Rei," Ricka thus added as she stood up from the staircase, "I don't know why but... I half expected this place to be on fire when I came back. I'm quite happy it didn't..."

"Ricka!" the ten-year-old said as she stood up too, whilst taking this powerful stance, "Earlier... Ace said that Ricka was Rei's... _sister_," when she said that, Ricka cocked her head whilst turning away, "Why Ace say that?"

"Sisters, huh?" Ricka placed her hands on her hips, "_Yeah, Rei... we're sisters..._"

That's what Ricka _wanted _to say. What she really said was.

"Weird huh? I think Ace is a bit loopy in the head," the woman laughed, "He's quite a jokester as well..."

With the conversation over, Ricka started off for the furniture being unloaded, as to help out. Rei remained on the staircase however, still eating that moon pie. She was thinking on that word, _sisters_. Rei would have easily thought it off as nothing more than a fluke, if it wasn't for the fact that she heard Ricka be called her sister before. Was she and Ricka sisters? No, they looked _nothing _alike. But, Ricka did call her sister, back when they were on the city streets, in front of Officer Jenny. Ricka said it, as clear as day.

_Me and my sister were just heading back to the daycare!_

She also remembered the exchange they had their first morning here.

_Ricka told Rei we were running a daycare, and that we were sisters_.

They were running a daycare, then that makes them sisters, right? Sisters.

Brother.

"Ricka!" Rei yelled as she ran up to her, "Ricka!"

"What's wrong?" the woman asked as she turned around.

She hugged her. Rei wasn't sure if she trusted Ricka enough to actually call her sister, but she knew that she felt some _affection_ for the woman. And it was growing. It grew a little bit more when Ricka actually _hugged _her back.

…

"Miss Constant!"

Yeah. Miss Constant. If she heard that anymore, she'd start feeling like an old lady.

"What?" Ricka snapped back as she pulled her hammer up.

"Whoa there!" Ramses said, taking note of the tool, "I just came by to give you this..."

He reached away into his jacket, unintentionally drawing Ricka's eyes over to that Magma 'M'. Though, she now knew he was just a random Trainer, she still felt slightly weary of him. That weariness vanished however when the twenty-year-old got a nice and new check in her hand. She didn't care if Ramses was a Team Magma member or not; Pokédollars never lie!

"You're worker, that Shun guy, really did help my Pokémon out!" Ramses continued, "They haven't foughten with one another since!"

"Yeah, yeah, that's great," Ricka mused as she looked at the check, "With this I can higher some people who'll help me get the other buildings ready! The full nine yards! Electricity, plumbing, _rugs!_"

"Whoa, whoa, you're telling me the other buildings don't have that kind of stuff?" the eighteen-year-old said, stunned.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Ricka said as she folded the check up and slid it into her cutoff jeans, "Thank you Mr. Shepard for the lovely business, and do be sure to tell your friends and family and anyone else you come in contact with."

"Yyyyyyeah..." he slurred slightly as he started walking off, "Will do..."

With a slight wave of his hand, Ramses signed himself off. He started down the main path toward the city below, placing his headphones upon his ears as he did so. Ricka smiled at Ramses, finding his sudden appearance to be a growing oddity within her life. Just like Chandra before, Ramses had come with the simple wish to sleep, and ended up having a problem his Pokémon had dealt with. If this keeps up, Constant Box's reputation could only grow.

But before that could happen, the general appearance of Constant Box needed to change. Which was why she was outside on this hot summer afternoon, on her knees in her usual clothing, sans the vest. A nice picket fence was necessary to make the daycare look shinier. And hey, it didn't require that much manual labor from the Pokémon Trainer.

Besides, there was an upside too all of this. From where she was sitting, the twenty-year-old had a perfect sight of Shun's tight ass. And she could look at that _aaaallll_ day. But before getting back to work, Ricka removed a bandana from her pocket. Wiping it across her forehead, she cleaned the sweat that was growing upon it. She then wrapped it around her head.

It was a blue bandana, one that had a skeletal 'A' on it.

"To expand the world's oceans... what sense does that fuckin make?"

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_You guys should feel lucky, honestly. I was going to work on my other story, Ruby, today. But I decided to update this one first. Lucky you, huh?_

_Not much Ricka in this chapter, unfortunately enough. Probably because she's busy doing Ricka things, like getting furniture. Instead, we have Rei who learns that using higher level Pokemon can make someone go mad. Its actually a reference to the 'if you trade Pokemon they won't listen to you' saying that goes on within Pokemon games. Though, it's technically not trading so much as it's borrowing. But, hey, the ranch owns a PC now. Where did it come from? __I'm not saying. HAH! Seriously though, just imagine Ricka had it installed off screen._

_But as I said last time, I hope you enjoyed my portray of your character, GhostShadow6661. It's actually kinda fun to write about someone else's characters. I feel as if it lets me portray many different people instead of the ones I come up with. So thank you!_

_Next on my list of submissions, is blazingawesome007, and after that, Bang Rowdyruff's character. Soon, you two will see your character's at the Constant Box! But the rest know the drill (unless you're new here. Then why are you on chapter 8?), send in reviews because I love them, and please, don't hesitate to send me your OC request. I'll like them a lot. Promise!_

_And with all of that said, I have to go back and start writing Ruby. Too much Pokemon? HAH! Never heard of such a thing!_

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	9. Rei and the Science Man

Rei and the Science Man

Welcome to Constant Box, where we not only take care of your Pokémon and their needs, but also you and _your _needs. And we'll do the best we can. _Promise_.

V(Volt)

(Spiky-eared Pichu and Yuri play with each other before Pichu jumps onto Rei's shoulder and Yuri runs alongside Ricka)  
Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying, (Several Pokémon are seen playing)  
Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark, (Rei and Ricka are seen eating with Pokémon)  
Ice, Normal, Fire, Fighting, (Yuri and Pichu are fighting over a Grepa berry)  
with Steel, Psychic, and Fairy. (Trainers run by)

Right now, my adventure begins, and the only path is to the horizon. (Ricka counts the stock of Pokémon food while Yuri carries cans of Pokémon food.)  
A rain of tears will appear soon, but we'll push our way through it in the end. (Rei is seen brushing a Luxray's coat, but too many Pokémon also wanting attention surround her and she ends up getting shocked, Pichu sighs)  
Now, lets go on to tomorrow, to surpass who I was yesterday. (Shun smiles as he hands a Pokémon egg to Ricka, who blushes and Rei giggles.)  
Every encounter is precious. (Two grunts watch from a hilltop)  
My heart is pounding, Challenger! (A Misdreavus scares them away)

I have my dreams in this world, that without fail, will come true one day. (Ricka looks at the sky as images of Trainers and their Pokémon pass by)  
Indeed that's what you taught me, (Shun comes up to her and smiled gently)  
and why I travel, (Yuri hops up onto Ricka's shoulders)  
Is to seek the answer to that one question! (Rei and Spiky-eared Pichu run pass them and she sticks her tongue out playfully before Ricka smirks and she chases after her with Shun.)

Red bonds connect in a circle and spread out far and wide! (Ricka commands Yuri to use Sucker Punch)  
The energy will go to everyone and bring happiness to them all! (Yuri attacks the Claydol she is fighting before she turns and uses Fire Fang on a Trainer's Frosslass)  
Blue is the earth that we live on and all of its hope shines brightly. (Rei smiles as Pichu let's out a Thundershock at the multiple Grunt's Yanma.)  
While yellow flowers bloom life. (Shun turns away with a sad smile as his Tyranitar's Sand Stream Ability causes him to vanish in the sandstorm.)

Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying, (Rei, Shun, and Ricka are seen watching the sunset with their Pokémon)  
Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark, (Rei eats several dozen berries along with the Pokémon as Ricka sighs at her actions and Shun just smiles.)  
Ice, Normal, Fire, Fighting, (Shun leans in towards a blushing Ricka, their faces only inches apart.)  
with Steel, Psychic, and Fairy. (It turns to the Day-care center with Rei, Shun, Ricka, and their Pokémon smiling)

…

"And viola! Breakfast!"

More like 'killfast'. Rei was used to eating many weird and strange oddities. But this one surely ranked above them all. The ten-year-old stared at the 'food' before her with an inquisitive eye. Ricka wasn't good at a lot of things, and cooking definitely was one of them. These 'pancakes' were downright lumpy! It was like a hillside was before the child, a _moving _hillside. No doubt; Rei could have sworn she watched one of the pancakes _move_.

Ricka herself was unsure about the food before her. It looked so flawless when she was making it in the pans, but now, not so much. The woman was not a cook, and she never would be. Hell, the puffins she used to make all those years ago probably weren't the best to eat either. Staring up to Rei, she and the little girl both made the same face. These visages of confusion and unsureness. Yeah, no.

"Uh... let's just run down to the city and get some breakfast there..." Ricka stated as she stood up, "I don't think this food is good for human consumption..."

"Rei don't think so either..." the ten-year-old stated.

"Just throw it away," Ricka replied as she stood up from the table, "Let me change out of these morning clothes and we'll head down to the city..."

Ricka stood from the table in her t-shirt and panties, ya'know her usual nightwear, and left the kitchen with a sigh. Rei pulled up her knees onto the chair, while her azure blue eyes stared at the disgusting 'pancakes' before her. Ricka really did try hard to make this, to bad it wasn't enough. But at least she made the breakfast; the twenty-year-old didn't get anywhere near this far the other morning.

Rei got off of her chair and grabbed her plate, the long shirt on her body waving around. It seems as if Ricka was rubbing off on the child, for she dressed similarly to Ricka does in the morning. Just a very long t-shirt, one Ricka owned in fact, and nothing but her underwear underneath. Though, Ricka had warned Rei about roaming outside looking like this, less their be 'prying eyes', as the woman often called it. Honestly though, Rei had no idea what 'prying eyes' were.

Ricka suddenly returned to the room. It surprised Rei, because the woman was wearing her usual clothing, right down to the pink belt around her waist. This was _inhuman_. Seriously, Ricka looked as if she had already taken a shower and dressed up, even though she left the room only a second earlier. And Rei knew Ricka did not get into the shower, because the twenty-year-old had a problem with sticking in said shower for upwards of an _hour _at a time. So either Rei had stood in the room for an hour now, or Ricka had become a super human.

Things only got worse when Rei noticed Ricka _wasn't _talking. She wasn't muttering words under her breath or yelling, the woman was completely silent. Even as she walked toward the sink to clean her plate from earlier, Rei continued to notice Ricka's ever-growing silence. Also, there was this _smile _on this woman's lips. And evil smile, a _malicious_ smile. Rei had never seen Ricka look so mischievous before.

And when did Ricka's hair get _black_? As usual, Ricka's hair was red, save for the very end. At the tip of her hair, where it met her waist, were black edges. This section was noticeably separated from the rest by a light blue band. Ricka continued to wash the dishes in complete silence while Rei eyed her close. But the child slowly began to notice an odd _scent_ resonating from Ricka's body. It wasn't natural.

The water faucet stopped. Rei shook as 'Ricka' stared directly at her. The woman looked unusually demented at this moment, as her smile grew. Raising her arms, the twenty-year-old took a daunting pose as she walked closer to Rei. The ten-year-old stepped back, trying her hardest to figure out who was standing before her. It definitely wasn't Ricka, she knew that for sure!

The woman grabbed her face and slowly began pulling, making her skin stretch. It was horrifying; Rei had no idea what to do. Before this 'Ricka' could tear her own flesh off, the real Ricka appeared at the doorway. The twenty-year-old held this angered visage as she watched this faux Ricka terrify Rei. And that made her explode.

"Anubis!" Ricka roared, "Stop this right now!"

The fake Ricka's eyes grew wide, for she realized she were caught. Turning around, the illusionist copy began to shake in the midst of its template. The being suddenly caused this glass like seal to open around its body, where it changed within. When the seal vanished, it didn't show a female underneath, but instead a male. A male Pokémon, that is.

On two feet this Illusion Fox Pokémon stood. He was skinny, yet his fur was plentiful. Black furred with red claws on his hands and feet. His hair was long and red, with black spikes within it. And those blue eyes of his were just as shining as Rei's.

"Zoroo..." Ricka's Zoroark bemoaned in disappointment.

"Oh don't take that face with me!" Ricka berated as she pinched the Pokémon hard on the ear, "I swear, Anubis! How many times must I tell you to _not _trick people with your powers! And using me as a template! I've told you twice as many times to _not _copy me! Never!" then she grumbled, "You remind me of how fat I can be..."

_BAM! BAM! BAM!_

The sudden intrusion that came from the door attracted everyone's eyes over to it. With a slight slap to the back of his head, Ricka sent Anubis scurrying off while she walked over to the front door. Was it another guest here, someone who needed help, or could it have possibly been Shun? Ricka didn't know. But to hide her indecency from this individual, she grabbed and pulled a pair of pants up on her body. Seriously, Ricka's pants were multiplying. They were taking over this building with their sheer number. And yet, Ricka didn't seem to mind.

"Who is it?" the twenty-year-old snapped as she swung the door open.

He was a man with a Manectric. Though he was possibly the same height as Ricka, he was noticeably younger. Maybe by a year. Anyway, he owned wavy blond hair and these light brown eyes. Ricka wouldn't deny it; he was slightly attractive, probably because he was well tone. But Ricka doesn't like younger men.

"What's up?" she asked in an almost domineering manner.

"This is Constant Box, right?" the man replied as he eyed the book in his hand, "I heard about it but there's no sign or anything out front..."

"Yeah, this is Constant Box," Ricka replied with a yawn, her blue eyes moving down to the teen's Manectric, "Nice Pokémon you got there..." she looked back up, "So what are you here for? You want a room or are you here for your Pokémon?"

"I request a comfortable place that is nice and silent, and will allow me safe haven for my studies."

Perfect, a little prissy college boy. How did Ricka know? She's been around for a while to notice them from eyesight alone. And this man just _oozed _intelligence. Why he was here and for what reason, she really didn't care. All she cared about was what lied in his pants. That being his wallet; keep your mind out of the gutter.

"Well then, welcome to Constant Box," Ricka said as she flicked her hands in a gesturing manner, "Come inside while I get the papers ready."

Honestly, this action had become somewhat of a second nature to her. She knew what to do, how to do it, and to simply just do it. Get the papers, get the pen needed, make the guest write down his or her information, find the key, give it to them, and get that first check. Oh the beauty of that first check. As Ricka sat down behind her desk, she slowly started to realize she may have been a gold digger. That's not really a thought she wanted in her head.

"Kennith Parks?" Ricka repeated as she read his information on the sheet of paper, "What's a Cerulean boy like you doing all the way out here?"

"Vacation," he claimed as he dragged his fingers against the cackling fur of his Manectric.

"Vacation huh?" the twenty-year-old murmured as she further read the paper, "Wait a fuckin second... you didn't sign your signature here!"

"Where didn't I sign?" Kennith asked.

"The part where you agree to pay the opening fee before you rent out a room!" Ricka snarled as she rose the paper.

"Indeed," Kennith replied, "I read over the terms of the agreement and... well... simply put, I do not agree with the terms."

"You don't get to disagree," Ricka growled, "If you wish to stay at Constant Box, you _have _to sign here! Not signing down here will only result in your immediate expulsion from the premisses!"

"I read the terms," Kennith said as he became slightly forceful, "And I simply do not agree. You cannot expect me to pay early for a room I have yet to see, with services I am unsure of. I saw the ranch from outside, and I can easily say Building #3 is not even complete yet. If you expect me to pay for a room that may be just as hollow as that place you call a 'room', do not expect me to pay early."

"A wise guy, eh?" Ricka snarled, "REI!"

From the hallway, the ten-year-old girl appeared. She was already dressed in her usual clothing, showing she had taken her shower while Ricka got things squared away with Kennith. Seeing the new guest made the ten-year-old smile a sunny smile, which would surely melt anyone's hearts. Not Ricka's though, she was already kicking her emotions into angered land.

"Rei, we have a new guest who wishes to see his room," Ricka said as she swiped card key #12 from its rack, "Lead him to building 12 and get him to sign this, please," she handed her the paper, "And be on your best behavior too... I gotta go take a shower..."

Obviously not wishing to remain in the room any further, Ricka walked off to take her own shower. Sure, the home was going to be filled with her rants thanks to this little moment. Rei walked with the paper in her hand, taking in all the technical and legal jargon that went on with its many words. Yeah, it made no sense, but it didn't matter. The ten-year-old just knew she needed to get this man to sign it.

"Hello!" Rei said to the man, "Rei's name is Rei, and you?" then she shook her head, remembering what Ricka told her to say, "Uh... no... _My _name is... Rei... and your name is?"

"Kennith, Kennith Parks," he replied as he stood up, "Nice to meet you Rei. You must be Ricka's sister."

"Y-yeah," the child answered as she thought about the words, "I'm Ricka's _sister_..."

They walked in silence toward building #12, Kennith because he was simply looking around, and Rei because she felt mixed up within. Calling Ricka her sister felt wrong because Ricka was not her sister. She knew that. But they were acting like sisters. They slept in the same room, they lived in the same home, they took care of Pokémon together, and Ricka even takes care of her. Like an older sister should. But Ricka was _not _her sister!

These thoughts were put away when Rei's azure blue eyes fell upon the black hide of a Pokémon. It was one she had never seen before, even though the little girl prided herself on her Pokémon knowledge. It was pitch black, black enough to sink into the shadows. Golden rings existed on its forehead, and each one of its legs. Golden stripes were also on each ear and its tail. When Rei found this Pokémon's red eyes staring at her, she shook. It was truly a mysterious being.

"Wow..." Rei mused as she crouched near the Pokémon, "You look so amazing... what are you?"

"Breon?" the Moonlight Pokémon replied.

"That's my Umbreon," Kennith claimed as he walked up to her, "I'm surprised really... she's usually asleep at this time of day..."

"Rei confused," the ten-year-old replied as she faced Kennith, "Doesn't Kennith keep his Pokémon in Poké Balls like other adults do?"

"Well, kinda," Kennith replied with a sunny smile, "Ya'see, I'm studying to be a Pokémon Professor, so I keep my Pokémon out of their Poké Balls. Ya'know, to study them. I was hoping to do some studying but the city streets below are kinda hectic."

"Rei like cities!" the ten-year-old claimed as she started playing with Kennith's Umbreon, "They're always so large and shiny, Rei find herself getting lost in them... wait..." she shook her head, "Rei means... _I _like getting lost in them..."

"Are you okay?" Kennith asked, "You seem to... why do you speak in third person?"

"Rei more used to talking to Pokémon than she is talking to humans..." the child answered as she faced Kennith's Pokémon, "Umbre bre, eon um um!"

"Umbreon?" the Moonlight Pokémon replied with a shocked face, "Umbreon, breon? Bre?"

"Umbreon!" Rei answered as she sprung up to see a stunned Kennith, "See? Rei understand Pokémon better than humans anyway..." she suddenly handed him the #12 card key and papers, "Here is room #12! It's a special room! It's where Rei met Ricka at!"

"It's where... Rei met Ricka?" Kennith repeated in confusion, "Aren't you sisters? That... huh?"

Before he could really continue, Rei thrust the papers into his hands to play with the Pokémon around. She and his Umbreon spoke in such fluid Pokélanguage, making the teenage man gaze slack-jawed at them. In all his studies, he never thought it was possible for a human to speak with a Pokémon. His books said it was simply impossible. And yet Rei did it was such affluent ease.

"Wait, if you can understand Pokémon," Kennith said as he ran up to her, "Then... could you possibly help me with my studies?" Rei looked up to his face, seeing as his brown eyes shined, "I mean, seriously! You can help me understand Pokémon in a way I've never understood them before! In a way _no one's_ every understood them before! It would be amazing!"

"Help you with your studies?" Rei repeated as she thought back on Ricka's earlier words.

_And get him to sign this please_.

"Rei will help you with your studies if you sign this down," she said whilst handing him the papers.

"Yes, yes!" he said, as he wrote down his name, "Gladly!"

…

"So you lived with Pokémon?" Kennith replied.

"Of course Rei lived with Pokémon!" Rei said as she swung on the vines above, "Rei's a Pokémon herself! Why shouldn't she live with Pokémon?"

She skillfully swung from one vine to the other, matching and maybe even surpassing any Monfernos that did the same. The man below watched as the ten-year-old girl displayed a prowess many grown men could never match. She landed with precision upon the single tree stump that sat within the forest's meadow. Sitting down, Rei revealed a series of Pokémon berries she had gained during her swings. It was said many times that Pokémon Berries were absolutely disgusting if consumed by humans, yet she ate it with great ease and enjoyed it nonetheless. From behind, Kennith wrote down many notes into his book.

"But... if you're a Pokémon and you lived with Pokémon, then how is Ricka your sister?" the college boy asked next.

"Rei confused too," she answered, "Rei only met Ricka a few days ago, but Ricka say she's Rei's sister... But... Rei don't know..." she closed her eyes, "Things have changed a lot over the past few days. Rei wanted to challenge people and make new friends, but now Rei get to meet all types of Pokémon she's never seen before!"

"Hmm..." Kennith replied, "How do you put up with that Ricka woman? She seems to be so insufferable!"

"Ricka really nice to Rei," the child answered, "Ricka try to drown Rei, make Rei sleep on floor, and has Rei work at the ranch!"

"What!? She does all of that to you!?" Kennith replied while Rei laughed.

"But..." she grew slightly silent, as if saying this to herself, "Ricka really nice to Rei, and... she call's Rei her sister... Rei... Rei happy that Ricka calls her sister... Rei doesn't have a _human_ family..."

"Is that so?" Kennith mused, "Well then... you said you can talk to Pokémon, right?"

"Uh-huh!" the child answered, "Watch Rei!" she suddenly turned away from him and stared up to the forest around them, "Ple! Wurm! Wurm! Wurmple ple!"

For the first few moments, nothing happened. Kennith stared up and around to the surrounding forest, waiting for the girl's calls to come out. When it looked as if nothing would appear, from the trees and grass various Wurmples appeared. The red Worm Pokémons started to surround Rei, making her laugh. She talked with them and she talked back, all the while Kennith wrote into his books.

_The abilities this girl exhibits is beyond human comprehension. Rei Constant, while only ten-years-old, is capable of speaking with Pokémon better than any machine can. Even when it comes to Pokémon she's just met, the child is able to converse with them with great ease. I have yet to understand how Rei learned this ability, and continue to wonder if its replicable._

"What's Science Man writing anyway?" Rei asked, "This Wurmple want's to know."

"Science Man?" Kennith repeated as he looked down to his notes, "I... I was just writing down about you, Rei, see?" he showed her his notebook, where a well detailed picture of herself sat. Beside that picture were various notes pertaining to her Pokémon abilities, "You see, you're a very interesting little girl, Rei. I've never met someone who could speak to Pokémon before!"

"Rei's not that surprised," she answered, "Humans like you aren't really good at understanding Pokémon. But Rei can because Rei is a Pokémon!"

_Rei has a childlike level of understanding things, possibly because of her young age. She constantly calls herself a Pokémon, even though she is a human being. Yet, when she speaks of her sister Ricka (who I don't really think is her sister), she calls her a human. A human and a Pokémon being siblings? I think Rei is holding something she's not willing to tell._

"How did Rei become a Pokémon?" he asked next as he walked up closer to her.

"Rei lived in a forest with Pokémon longer than she did with humans," the child claimed, "It only makes sense that Rei be a Pokémon as well!"

"How do Pokémon feel when you speak to them, Rei?" Kennith inquired as he continued writing into his notes.

"It depends on the Pokémon," Rei claimed, "Like these Wurmples talk about their daily lives in the trees! They're really a sociable Pokémon! When Rei speak to Pokémon that are owned by humans however, they say interesting things. Wild ones may speak about their lives, their predators and preys, Trainer Pokémon speak about their Trainers, their fellow Pokémon, the enemies they've faced. Rei can sit for hours listening to the stories they tell, especially if it's really interesting," she thought for a moment, "Like Ricka's Sceptile! Ace! He's really cool. He tells Rei of stories that amaze her. Like, Ricka once adventured with a Pokémon that loved to sing and dance, and how Ricka tends to follow around a giant bird made of ice..." she looked at him, "Umbreon told me about how you get lost in your thoughts, and your Manectric is super friendly! He says you're really cool!"

"Really?" Kennith replied with an embarrassed blush, "You... you learned all these things from Pokémon?"

"Rei wish all humans can understand Pokémon," she said, earnestly, "Then you humans could understand what you all do to Pokémon. Maybe then... maybe..."

"Maybe what?" Kennith asked.

"Never mind," the child whispered, "Why do humans find the need to _hurt _Pokémon?"

"What are you talking about?" Kennith asked, "Humans love Pokémon!"

"Many humans love Pokémon," Rei answered, "But a lot of people _hurt _Pokémon. They do so without even noticing. Forests are vanishing, and Pokémon are being hurt because of it. Why do humans hurt Pokémon?"

"Do... do you think we all hurt Pokémon?" the college student inquired.

"Not on purpose," the ten-year-old said, "You humans do it because you try to help yourselves. Rei understand, the forest takes over things all the time. But humans do so excessively, and never stop to consider the Pokémon..." she crouched down to one of the Wurmples, "At least, that's what the Pokémon like to tell me. They think Rei can do something about it."

"Can Rei do something about it?" Kennith asked, his head cocking to one side, to which the ten-year-old shrugged with her shoulders.

"Rei don't know," she smiled suddenly, "Rei just want to make Pokémon happy!"

_Rei seems to be an ambassador when it comes to Pokémon. They speak to her, communicate with her, understand her and she understands them. Through her, they wish to make humans understand something, but whatever that 'something' is, I don't know. Are we humans truly pushing back Pokémon within their natural habitats? Honestly, I thought our regions were the perfect blend between nature and industrialism. I guess I was wrong._

"But maybe Rei think too much on things," the child added, "Ricka say she gives herself headaches from thinking too hard. Maybe if Rei think too hard, she'll give herself a headache, and Rei don't want that."

"One more question," Kennith asked as he started writing into his notebook, "If you, Rei, is a Pokémon, what type are you?"

"Hm... what type is Rei?" the child asked, "Rei doesn't really know," she smiled again, "I guess you can say Rei is Rei-type!"

Gazing up, she suddenly noticed some Greppa berries high on a tree. Knowing Pichu would love those, the ten-year-old quickly scurried up the tree-side with skills rivaling the bug-types around. Kennith made sure to write all of this down as he gazed up to Rei with wide eyes.

_A child that acts and believes she is a Pokémon. An ambassador for the not only the Pokémon of the forests, but Pokémon everywhere. I'm suddenly happy I took that trip here. Hm._

Kennith looked up to Rei, where he watched the girl's face suddenly become hard and _angry_. Surprised by this, he ran to the tree she stood on. His foot met a snag however and he fell over the bushes on the other end. Rolling around, the college student fell face first into something illegal. _Highly_ illegal.

"Ouch..." he groaned before looking up.

You know how wrong it is to sell Pokémon. Like, _really_ wrong. _Extremely_ wrong. Unless its digital Pokémon like Porygon, selling Pokémon is just not legal. So what were these six fine 'gentlemen' doing with bags of Vulpix, Ditto, and Phanpy being traded around for Pokédollars? Obviously, they were merely training.

"Fantastic," one of them said, this very skinny fellow in some stupid flannel shirt, "Some mook done landed in are little gig..."

"Then do something about him, you knucklehead," a taller fellow who stood beside a car said, "I'm getting sick and tired of this... First those two _bitches_ take our spot, and now this? I'm thinking its time we finally moved on to another area boys..." he waved his hand, "Now deal with him..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa now," Kennith said as he stood up and waved his hands, "You don't have to deal with me! I didn't see anything, see?" he covered his eyes as these thugs moved closer, "I'm as blind as a Zubat! Go ahead and continue your illegal stuff!"

"No can do, kiddo," the skinniest thug said as he withdrew his Poké Ball, "You're gonna regret coming in here, ya heard?"

"Oh... believe me," Kennith said as he stepped back, "I'm regretting it!"

The man before him threw out his Poké Ball. As always, it flashed in the air, making Kennith gaze away. When he stared back, a being on four legs stood before him. It was pitch black, much like his own Umbreon, but this Pokémon looked _way_ more evil. It owned horns that curled, and bones lined its spine. On its chest, right at the base of its neck, was the head of a skeleton.

"Hound!" the Dark Pokémon growled in a demented fashion.

"Houndoom, Flamethrower!" the gang member before Kennith commanded, making his eyes widen.

"CRAP!" Kennith yelled, "Manectric! Thunder Fang!"

The sound of thunder echoed loud through the forest. All six gang members were shocked, when a yellow lighting bolt suddenly jolted into their midst. The yellow streak slammed into Houndoom's body, dragging it into the earth. The yellow and blue Discharge Pokémon suddenly revealed itself within the lighting bolt, for his electrical fangs were pressed hard on the Houndoom's neck. If he clenched any harder, he could have possibly _killed_ the Dark Pokémon. But his master wouldn't allow it.

"Calm down, Manectric!" Kennith yelled, "It's over!"

The Discharge Pokémon leaped back from the Houndoom, showing that his savage bite was strong enough to knock the Dark Pokémon out. The Manectric quickly shifted his attentions over to the rest of the thugs, who began walking back in anger.

"Fuck!" the same man who attacked Kennith growled, "What now!?"

"Get the damn Pokémon and get the money!" their boss yelled as he got into the car, "NOW!"

The thugs were about to do as they were told, until their eyes shifted to the forest around. One by one, the red bodies of Wurmples appeared. And every last one of them were glaring down toward these criminals. But what was weirder, there was an indigo-haired child standing there as well. She pointed toward them.

"Ple!" Rei yelled, "Wurm wurm wurmple! WURMPLE!"

Every Wurmple aimed their back ends toward the thugs, making them flinch. The next moment, this entire area was cast in a white rope that allowed absolutely no movement whatsoever.

…

_A child who can talk to Pokémon._

Officer Jenny stared toward the scene before her in confusion.

_Pokémon see this child as their ambassador._

The super cop merely shrugged her shoulders. The was trying to arrest these guys for months now; she didn't know all of this would happen.

_I watched her speak to a forest filled with Wurmples, just to catch a few thugs._

What the hell? It must have been the Officer's lucky day.

_I think I'm lucky, really_.

"It was that damn kid!" one of the thugs growled, "She just came out of fuckin' nowhere!"

"Yeah, yeah," Officer Jenny replied, "A kid... right..." she glanced over toward the other cops, "Let's round'em up boys..."

_She's a human who thinks she's a Pokémon. And yet, as if she were a Pokémon, she's been accepted by them. I don't know what to do or what to think. She's quite the oddity and yet, she understands my Pokémon better than I ever could. Honestly, I'm not sure how to feel about that._

"REI!" the twenty-year-old shouted as her blue eyes fell upon the indigo-haired child, "WHERE WERE YOU!?"

It was obvious that she was worried sick. The child left early that moment, only to return at ten at night. That stone cold visage the woman usually owned where it looked like nothing fazed her was suddenly shattered. She was actually _concerned_.

"Rei was just walking with Mr. Science Man!" she claimed with a smile, before suddenly being snatched up by the adult woman.

"I swear to Arceus, did he do anything to you!?" Ricka suddenly glared at Kennith, "Did you touch her in any way!?"

"No, no! I swear!" he claimed.

"It's okay!" Rei stated with a laugh, as she pried herself from Ricka's grasp, "Mr. Science Man did nothing to Rei! He and Rei just talked a lot!"

"Is that so..." Ricka murmured, though she continued glaring at Kennith, "Well... I guess I owe you an apology," she suddenly grabbed his collar however, bringing him close, "But if I found you did do something to her, I will tear your throat out of your chest. And no, not my Pokémon, _I_ will do it..." she shook him, "_Me_..."

"Old lady is funny when she get angry, isn't she Science Man?" Rei laughed.

"How many times do I have to tell you this?" Ricka growled as she started ushering the child toward their home, "Stop calling me old lady!"

_A child and her sister, who run a daycare. The Constant Sisters are such an odd couple. One whose rude and curses a lot, the other is childish and believes she's a Pokémon. And yet, I can't help but to feel as if Rei is hiding something. As if there's so much more to her. But, not just her, but Ricka as well. Who are the Constant Sisters? Are they really even sisters? Do they even own this place?_

_ I really can't say or not. I can say one thing. My head hurts like hell._

"Ricka!" the child suddenly said, stopping her.

"What now, Rei?" she replied in her usual manner.

"Rei think Constant Box is about to grow in size..."

"And why's that..."

"That..."

Ricka turned to face the forest, watching as the many eyes of various Vulpix, Ditto, and Phanpy stared back. The twenty-year-old stared wide-eyed at them all. The sheer number of them was mind-blowing.

"Rei sorta promised them they could live here..." the child said with a laugh.

_Yeah. I'm pretty sure Ricka's head hurts a hell of a lot more than mine._

…

"Ricka...?" the child said as she sat on her sleeping mat.

The twenty-year-old woman walked in from the bathroom, yawning as she usually did. The moon peered through the window toward them, illuminating their room. Ricka walked over to the lamp in the room before sitting on her side of the bed. Staring out the window from where she sat, the twenty-year-old trainer could see the various Pokémon Rei _adopted_. If you dare say so.

"Is Ricka mad at Rei?" the ten-year-old asked.

"No, Ricka's not mad at Rei," she replied before turning the lamp off, "Just... just don't go leaving me like that again... you scared the Azelf out of me..."

"Rei sorry... she didn't know Ricka _cared..._" the child said.

"You didn't think I cared?" Ricka retorted in shock, turning on the lamp as she did so, "Why would you say that? Of course I care, Rei. Why wouldn't I?" she closed her eyes, "Listen, I'm sorry if I act so... off-putting, I don't mean too," looking at Rei from on top of the bed, Ricka suddenly smiled, "Here, let me make it up to you."

Grabbing Rei, Ricka suddenly pulled the child onto the bed with her.

"We're gonna be here for a while, so I guess you can start sleeping on the bed with me," Ricka murmured, "If you stay on the floor for too long anyway, you'll hurt your back. Believe me..." she smiled and patted Rei on the shoulder, "Just do this one thing for me..."

"And what's that?" Rei asked.

Ricka suddenly scooted over to the left side of the bed, leaving Rei on the right side. She then made a cutting motion between the two with her hand.

"That is your side, this is my side," she claimed, "Stay on your side, and I'll stay on mine, okay?"

"Okay!" Rei claimed.

"Alrighty then!" Ricka said as she grabbed the lamp's switch, "Uh... goodnight, Rei..."

"Goodnight Ricka," the ten-year-old answered as she shuffled her way deeper into the bed.

When the light was switched off, the two slowly went to sleep. They didn't stay on their respective sides, however. Maybe it was her childish need for companionship, Rei didn't know. She just found herself clinging to Ricka's body. And either the twenty-year-old slept really hard, or she really didn't mind Rei's intrusion.

"Oh... Shun..." the woman whispered in her rest, "You naughty boy you... I'm not that kinda girl... ha... ha..."

Or maybe she just sleeps really hard.

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_What's this? A chapter that actually ends? A chapter that doesn't need a second part? Maverick, have you lost your mind?_

_Anyway, today's character of the day is, or was, blazingawesome007. His character, Kennith Parks, is the character you see in this chapter! Originally, Animegirl426 and I talked about having a chapter where Kennith's Umbreon refused to listen to him, because she does whatever she wants to do. And I was so about to write that, but then one thing led to another and I instead had this chapter that feels like its all about Rei._

_Why? __Well, to be honest, I really like the character of Rei. Animegirl426's character is really sweat and cute, especially when we RPed together. So I wanted to use this chapter to give Rei some good ole fashion character development. Also, I hinted a bit at her past, but not a lot. I'll only talk about Rei's past when Animegirl426's says it's okay._

_Speaking about Kennith, I had no idea what to do when writing him for some reason. You see, during writing this chapter, I got hit pretty hard by writer's block. It's probably why I'm posting it so late. I don't know why writer's block got me, but it did. So when it came to writing Kennith, I tried to make him intelligent. He is a college student, after all. So with writer's block, I tried to figure out what to do with him. I came up with him simply trying to do his studies. But as I wrote on, I made him this growing and budding scientist, who's met this little girl that can understand Pokemon. To a Professor, that must be the greatest thing ever. Okay, that sounded a bit weird..._

_But alas, blazingawesome007, I hope you enjoyed my treatment of your character. And Animegirl426, I hope you enjoyed Rei's spotlight shine in this chapter! To the rest, I hope you enjoyed the chapter as a whole. So please, read and review!_

_Next chapter, the character of the day shall be Bang Rowdyruff's character! But that doesn't stop the rest of you from sending in your OCs. Go ahead, feel free to send them in, and I'll treat them with as much care and attention as I would anyone. Promise!_

_And what about that ending? Get's you in the warm fuzzies, right? It does for me._

_From Kalos with Love._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	10. The Shiny Hunter

The Shiny Hunter

Welcome to Constant Box, where we not only take care of your Pokémon and their needs, but also you and _your _needs. And we'll do the best we can. _Promise_.

V(Volt)

(Spiky-eared Pichu and Yuri play with each other before Pichu jumps onto Rei's shoulder and Yuri runs alongside Ricka)  
Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying, (Several Pokémon are seen playing)  
Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark, (Rei and Ricka are seen eating with Pokémon)  
Ice, Normal, Fire, Fighting, (Yuri and Pichu are fighting over a Grepa berry)  
with Steel, Psychic, and Fairy. (Trainers run by)

Right now, my adventure begins, and the only path is to the horizon. (Ricka counts the stock of Pokémon food while Yuri carries cans of Pokémon food.)  
A rain of tears will appear soon, but we'll push our way through it in the end. (Rei is seen brushing a Luxray's coat, but too many Pokémon also wanting attention surround her and she ends up getting shocked, Pichu sighs)  
Now, lets go on to tomorrow, to surpass who I was yesterday. (Shun smiles as he hands a Pokémon egg to Ricka, who blushes and Rei giggles.)  
Every encounter is precious. (Two grunts watch from a hilltop)  
My heart is pounding, Challenger! (A Misdreavus scares them away)

I have my dreams in this world, that without fail, will come true one day. (Ricka looks at the sky as images of Trainers and their Pokémon pass by)  
Indeed that's what you taught me, (Shun comes up to her and smiled gently)  
and why I travel, (Yuri hops up onto Ricka's shoulders)  
Is to seek the answer to that one question! (Rei and Spiky-eared Pichu run pass them and she sticks her tongue out playfully before Ricka smirks and she chases after her with Shun.)

Red bonds connect in a circle and spread out far and wide! (Ricka commands Yuri to use Sucker Punch)  
The energy will go to everyone and bring happiness to them all! (Yuri attacks the Claydol she is fighting before she turns and uses Fire Fang on a Trainer's Frosslass)  
Blue is the earth that we live on and all of its hope shines brightly. (Rei smiles as Pichu let's out a Thundershock at the multiple Grunt's Yanma.)  
While yellow flowers bloom life. (Shun turns away with a sad smile as his Tyranitar's Sand Stream Ability causes him to vanish in the sandstorm.)

Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying, (Rei, Shun, and Ricka are seen watching the sunset with their Pokémon)  
Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark, (Rei eats several dozen berries along with the Pokémon as Ricka sighs at her actions and Shun just smiles.)  
Ice, Normal, Fire, Fighting, (Shun leans in towards a blushing Ricka, their faces only inches apart.)  
with Steel, Psychic, and Fairy. (It turns to the Day-care center with Rei, Shun, Ricka, and their Pokémon smiling)

…

She always found the safety in the arms of her Pokémon. The shade of its body was cast over hers. The twenty-year-old woman smiled as she gazed at him. His powerful arms glided along her body, holding her close. She was placed close to his chest, where she could hear the gentle thumps of his pounding heart. Blue eyes moved up, just so she could get a good look at his face. His eyes which were usually so intense were now wide and tender; he wasn't hiked up with rage. She allowed a smile to creep upon her lips, where she began sliding her fingers down his bottom jaw. From the touch, she whistled lowly.

"Hey Quest..." Ricka whispered, his large eyes catching her words, "I love you..."

I love you. No one would believe those words would ever leave Ricka's mouth. But her Pokémon heard it as many times as they pleased. Because Ricka truly loved all of them. Her statement was only meant to be heard for her Pokémon, but someone else caught wind of it. She was sitting near Ricka's Sceptile, in fact.

Rei thought about Ricka's words over and over again when she heard the woman whisper them to her Nidoking. I love you. Such sincere words, sincere words Rei hadn't heard in a _long _time. With ease, Ricka could say them to her Pokémon. She wasn't scared or deterred, nor embarrassed. She was _happy_.

Rei began to wonder as she brushed hair from her face. Did Ricka love her as well?

…

"Well you guys, I have bad news..."

Ricka twiddled her thumbs as she looked over to them. One of Shun's eyebrows slid down in a perplexed manner, while Rei gazed at the woman in confusion. Of course. Sighing. Ricka picked up a piece of paper on her table, while she propped her head up with her hand.

"You see guys," Ricka said as she read over the various numbers on the piece of paper before her, "We're, and be we're I mean me because I run this damn place, are broke."

"What did Ricka break?" Rei asked, confused by the woman's jargon.

"I think she means how broke are we?" Shun said next.

"Broke as all hell," Ricka stated with a yawn, "Like... really broke..." she shook her head, "Let's just say we're as broke as building #3," ouch, "You see, I spent a lot of my own personal money-getting the food needed to take care of people's Pokémon, not to mention paying to have the individual buildings furnished," she shook her head, "I've also been looking into getting the buildings electricity and plumbing and all that shit... not to mention..." she looked over to Rei, "Buying even more Pokéfood for those Pokémon you brought with you not to long ago!" she started shaking the paper, "I came to the horrible fucking conclusion that we're, and be we I mean me, are broke!"

"Then what does Ricka do to unbreak herself?"

"Good question," the twenty-year-old replied as she looked between the two, "Do you have any ideas? Because I'm fixing to tear my fuckin hair out..."

Money problems must have really bothered Ricka, because her potty-mouth increased when the situation became palpable. It was so bad, Rei herself blushed from the wording. But Ricka had good reason to get angry. She didn't think the Constant Box was going to waste away her funds so easily. If this kept up, she would need to dip into her old reserve banks, an act she's _never _done. How could anyone keep living this way?

"So what are we planning on doing to remedy this situation?" Shun asked as he leaned forward in his chair.

"Not we," Ricka stated, "Me. I own Constant Box, so its money troubles are my money problems," she grabbed her face and sighed, "Which means I need to head out of here and beat the hell out of a _lot _of trainers just to get half of my funds back."

"No!" Shun suddenly cried as he grabbed Ricka's hand, making her yelp, "I'm not just gonna let you do all the hard work!"

Ricka was taken aback by Shun's actions and his words. It made her reconsider her thoughts. But of course, she reconsidered her reconsideration, and immediately punched him in the shoulder. He winced from the blow, falling back into his chair as he did so. Ricka shook her fist while she glared at Shun, then glanced away to hide a smirk.

"Well Rei, I don't suspect you have money," Shun asked as he wheeled his hurt joint around.

"Huh? Rei don't even know what money is. Sounds strange..." the ten-year-old replied, while her Pichu mewled from the statement.

Suddenly, the spiky-eared Tiny Mouse leaped from Rei's shoulder and scurried to Ricka. While the ten-year-old chased for her Pokémon, the mischievous little being leaped at Ricka's waist. Ricka, while she did enjoy Pichus, did not like it when one leaps _into _her clothing. She quickly leaped up, slapping at her cutoff jeans while Pichu rumbled around within. Rei too lunged for Ricka, while Shun tried to figure out what to do.

Eventually, Ricka good the good (or bad) sense to tear off her shorts. She sprang out them (quite quickly honestly), and threw them right into Rei's face. The ten-year-old was able to pry her Pichu from the shorts, cupping her close after doing so. Ricka glared down at Rei and Pichu with eyes that could kill, before an unsightly drift of cold rushed through her loins. Gazing down, she stared down upon her naked legs and front of her panties. Yeah, her striped ones with the image of an Emboar on it.

Blushing slightly, Ricka started dragging her eyes back up. She looked at Rei, then up and over to Shun. He was just looking at her, this silly smile on his face, his cheeks as red as any Charmeleon. Seeing his eyes line her thighs like that made Ricka's rage go into overdrive.

"SHUN!" she roared.

…

"Awww! Rei didn't know Ricka looked so cute when she were young!"

Somehow, after being attacked by that little Pichu, Ricka's old photo collection within her belt was released. Funny; she could have sworn she placed all those images on her PC years ago. But it seems as if her growing times from Unova, Johto, Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Kalos, even Orre, were now on display for everyone to see. And Rei just couldn't get enough of it.

"Look at Ricka's hair in this one!" the child gushed as picked up one image, while the adult groaned from behind.

It was Ricka alright, back in her Unova days. Where she wore a uniform that better befitted a schoolgirl days, something no one would expect of her. It was far different from the cutoff jeans and white shirt she wore today.

"Can you stop messing around?" the woman said as she crossed her arms, "I'm so embarrassed by those things."

"Hey Ricka," Shun said as he rubbed the black eye he gained, "I didn't know you were a Lass Trainer when you were growing up," he looked at her, "Strange. I always pegged you as an Ace Trainer or, at the very least, a Battle Girl!"

"I became an Ace Trainer when I went through Hoenn!" Ricka snarled as she pointed, "Those are pictures from when I was, like, eleven or something! Go to my newer ones!"

Rei suddenly lifted one of those older ones. It was an image taken some years before now. If Ricka was twenty now, then she was probably fifteen in this image. Taken at the city of Lilycove, Ricka was sitting on a bench with her red hair flowing. She wore this burgundy top and pants that just seemed to make her look _strong_.

"You must have _been_ quite the battler," Shun claimed as he lined his fingers down the image taken five years ago.

"Must have _been_?" Ricka repeated in shock and insult, "What? You don't think I'm still a good Trainer!?"

"No, no! I didn't say that!" Shun claimed, "It's just that... well... you've been here, at the ranch, with your little sister! You must not have that much time to yourself to do things, is all I'm saying! It's only natural if your skills decrease!"

"I am now, and forever will be, the _greatest_ Pokémon Trainer you've ever known! EVER!" she roared, "In fact, I'm _still_ on my League Challenge!"

"Yeah, that _doesn't_ save your case," Shun said, his eyes growing lax, "If you're as great a Pokémon Trainer as you say, then why are you here, running a daycare with your little sister, instead of the Pokémon Champion of some region?"

His question caused Ricka's voice to get caught in her throat. Even Rei and Pichu were wondering the same thing, as they gazed up to her with wide eyes. The woman opened her mouth again to speak, but stopped in order to snarl. Crossing her arms, she instead began marching out of the room.

"I think you hurt Ricka's feelings..." Rei whispered as she hugged her Pichu close.

"I... I didn't mean too..." Shun stated as he stood up.

Suddenly, Ricka reappeared at the doorway, this visage of anger on her face. She was holding a case in her hand, her _Gym Badge_ Case. Snapping it open, the twenty-year-old practically shoved various shimmering badges into his eyes. They glittered, one by one, various badges from various regions. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, badges one by one.

"See!" she snapped, "I gained all of these! Me!"

But there was something _wrong _about it all. There were many duplicate badges, ones she gained from facing the same Gym Leader _more_ than once. Not to mention the fact that some regions didn't have the _complete _set. Places such as Sinnoh only owned six badges, where a place like Kalos for instance only had _two_.

"I just never challenged a Pokémon League," Ricka claimed as she pulled her badges back, "So nyeh!"

"Uh... yeah, Ricka..." Shun replied as he stared back down to her photos. One of them caught his eye.

"Rei like young Ricka," Rei said as she mused at an image of the woman taken in Sinnoh, "And Rei love how cute Ace looks in some of these! His Treeko form is so cute and adorable!"

"Chu!" her spiky-eared Pichu called in her arms, and angrily too.

"But Pichu is cuter!" Rei claimed to calm her down.

"Well, this is all nice and all," Shun said as he shuffled something into his vest, "But we still don't have an answer to our money problem."

"Oh! Oh! Rei have an idea!" the child suddenly said, making both of the adults gaze at her, "Every morning, this man comes by and places papers on our doorstep. And every morning, Yuri gives it to Rei! They have something very important on it today that Rei think will help with money! If... if money has a lot of zeros in it..."

"A... _lot?_" Ricka asked in a slightly stunned manner, "Let me see this..."

Rei pulled out a newspaper from under the couch, handing it to Ricka. The woman started to read, but pulled back to think. Why the hell was it _under _the couch? Thinking it better to _not _think about it, Ricka went back to reading.

"Tournament?" she whispered to herself, "Nearby?" she kept reading, "Ten million Pokédollars!" she nearly fainted, "Ten... ten... ten ten... million? Did... Did I just read that?" she suddenly looked down to Rei with a big smile and wide eyes, "DID I JUST READ THAT!?"

"Yeah! Ricka just read that!" Rei replied, as the adult grabbed her.

They began leaping up and down together with giddy excitement. Rei had no idea what was going on, but Ricka sure did. A tournament? Easy-peasy lemon-squeezy! She's won countless Pokémon Tournaments in her day! Both in battling and coordinating, so this one was just gonna be another victory.

While they plaid and jumped and enjoyed themselves, Shun neglected to join them. His hand reached into his black vest, returning with one of Ricka's photos. With the two girls enjoying themselves, they didn't notice how he took it. His hazel eyes ran up and down the image presented to him. It was of Ricka of course, a young thirteen year old Ricka. She was wearing a black uniform, one with an 'R', on it. She had her arms holding around the necks of others wearing the same uniform, and she was smiling greatly.

His eyes flared red briefly.

…

"Is Ricka sure of herself?" the ten-year-old asked as she watched the woman brush her hair.

"But of course!" the twenty-year-old replied as she gazed at herself in the mirror, "Ricka Constant rarely, if ever, loses!"

"But Ricka only allowed to use three Pokémon," Rei said as she watched Ricka jaunt around the changing room.

"And I have my three," the woman replied, with a snicker, "Yuri, Quest, and of course Ace! With these three, I'd never lose!" she straightened out her red hair to a point she liked. They quickly went back to their split and curled selves however, making her groan, "I'mma beat down these guys, get that money, and put Constant Box on the spot! No more word of mouth for us!"

"Is Ricka sure?" Rei asked as she scratched the back of her head.

"Course I am," Ricka claimed before turning around, "Hey Rei, go and wait with Shun, I've gotta get ready for the battles," she patted the child on the behind to get her moving, "You're gonna see some grade A Pokémon Battling in a moment!"

"Uh... huh..." Rei answered.

The ten-year-old child stepped back, her blue eyes watching Ricka. The twenty-year-old's eyes were gleaming in a way Rei had never seen before. Walking back, the child slipped through the exit and into the outside hall. There were many people walking left and right, many Pokémon Trainers. Rei's eyes shined as these people walked pass her. When it came to humans, the child must say Ricka was the only one she operated with on a regular basis. Was that good or not?

After exiting through another pair of doors at the end of the long hall, Rei stepped onto the stairs of this massive arena. There were so many people around and she was walking up so high, she felt a powerful sense of vertigo take her. When the ten-year-old girl wished to fall, not even the sound of Pichu could stop her. It was only by the grace of a hand that grabbed hers did she stop falling over.

"Hey, hey, hey now!" this unknown man said as he held Rei up, "If you fall from here you might hurt yourself!"

Rei shook her head as she looked up to this man. He was so much older than her, his age comparable to Ricka's. His hair, black with blue highlights at the tips and a bang of his right eye. Not to mention that ponytail that further reminded the ten-year-old of Ricka. But he was a friendly man, who smiled at Rei so gently.

"S-sorry," the child said, "Rei's never been so high before in a place like this..." she gazed down to the arena, which was so far below, "Rei's name is Rei!"

"Rei's name is Rei?" the man laughed, "Let me guess, is one of your friends battling here today?"

"Uh-huh!" she replied with a big smile, "Ricka's gonna show everyone grade A battling!"

"Ricka huh? Is that your friend whose fighting?" this man mused.

He suddenly placed his hand on his chin. Upon doing so, a ghastly aquamarine Pokémon appeared on his shoulder. It was snickering at the little girl, which made Pichu spark up like a light. This being, with a zipper for its mouth, smiled mischievously, as it perched itself on its master's shoulder.

"I think I'm gonna have to remember that!" the man stated, his hand leaving his chin.

"Oh... so _shiny_..." Rei said as she gazed at the Pokémon on his shoulder.

"Say 'hi' to the her, Tsukumo," this man said with a smile, "After all, she seems to be an admirer of yours."

"Bane bane!" the Marionette Pokémon replied.

"Hey, Rei!" another voice called from behind. It was Shun, and he was carrying various amounts of food, "Got all the food right now! Let's find... our... seats?"

When Shun stared up to this man who stood above Rei, he locked up. The ten-year-old was so ignorant of what was occurring, she just smiled jovially. But when her azure blue eyes gazed at Shun, she realized things _were_ serious.

"Well, I have to go," the man said, "Enjoy the fights Rei!"

"W-wait!" she called out to him as he walked away, "Rei didn't learn your name!"

"It's _Pyrus..._" Shun answered, which made Rei turn around to face, "His name is Pyrus..." he stared at his retreating image, specifically the Master Ball on his back, "Pyrus is a Pokémon Trainer unlike any other. He's a brilliant trainer whose gained many badges with only _three _Pokémon."

"Whoa! That's awesome!" Rei said, shocked.

"They call him the... Shiny Hunter..." Shun claimed, "Because he _only _catches and trains Shiny Pokémon... hm..." his eyes slid into a squint, "If he's here, then this isn't going to be an easy battle for Ricka... let's get up to the balcony..."

"O... okay..."

As he and the child walked up to their sitting area, the arena suddenly turned black. Meanwhile, the lights of the stadiums fell upon the arena itself. As the crowd began to stir, Shun's eyes fell upon Pyrus again. He breathed in deeply.

"Isn't Shun coming?"

"Yeah... I'm coming..."

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Wow... this chapters way shorter than what I usually write. __Why, you may ask? Because I felt like I needed to post something today (or tomorrow). _

_Anyway, this chapter is pretty much a set up for the next chapter. Oh yeah! Chapter's ten and eleven are going to have a fight! What kinda fight? A Pokemon fight! But that's not to say this chapter doesn't have its fair share of things! We learn a little about Ricka's past! She apparently was a Lass and an Ace Trainer at some point in time. So cute._

_I love Lasses and Ace Trainers, though my favorite Ace Trainer is Gen 6's by far. I don't know why I'm admitting this. But I am. So there._

_Anyway, the character for this chapter and the next chapter is Pyrus uh... Pyrus! He doesn't have a last name! He comes to use courtesy of Bang Rowdyruff. Even though Pyrus showed up only at the end, I think his little scene was top notch. I just felt like I set him up so perfectly! He's coming back in the next chapter, where we really get to see what Pyrus can do!_

_So, next chapter, we continue with this tournament. And hopefully, I find the perfect way to interject comedy and action at the same time! Amazing right?_

_But, as always, read and review, because I love them. And also send in your OCs to see them in future chapters!_

_Maverick Kay Prime_

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	11. Constant Strength: Ricka vs Pyrus

Constant Strength: Ricka vs Pyrus

Welcome to Constant Box, where we not only take care of your Pokémon and their needs, but also you and _your _needs. And we'll do the best we can. _Promise_.

V(Volt)

(Spiky-eared Pichu and Yuri play with each other before Pichu jumps onto Rei's shoulder and Yuri runs alongside Ricka)  
Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying, (Several Pokémon are seen playing)  
Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark, (Rei and Ricka are seen eating with Pokémon)  
Ice, Normal, Fire, Fighting, (Yuri and Pichu are fighting over a Grepa berry)  
with Steel, Psychic, and Fairy. (Trainers run by)

Right now, my adventure begins, and the only path is to the horizon. (Ricka counts the stock of Pokémon food while Yuri carries cans of Pokémon food.)  
A rain of tears will appear soon, but we'll push our way through it in the end. (Rei is seen brushing a Luxray's coat, but too many Pokémon also wanting attention surround her and she ends up getting shocked, Pichu sighs)  
Now, lets go on to tomorrow, to surpass who I was yesterday. (Shun smiles as he hands a Pokémon egg to Ricka, who blushes and Rei giggles.)  
Every encounter is precious. (Two grunts watch from a hilltop)  
My heart is pounding, Challenger! (A Misdreavus scares them away)

I have my dreams in this world, that without fail, will come true one day. (Ricka looks at the sky as images of Trainers and their Pokémon pass by)  
Indeed that's what you taught me, (Shun comes up to her and smiled gently)  
and why I travel, (Yuri hops up onto Ricka's shoulders)  
Is to seek the answer to that one question! (Rei and Spiky-eared Pichu run pass them and she sticks her tongue out playfully before Ricka smirks and she chases after her with Shun.)

Red bonds connect in a circle and spread out far and wide! (Ricka commands Yuri to use Sucker Punch)  
The energy will go to everyone and bring happiness to them all! (Yuri attacks the Claydol she is fighting before she turns and uses Fire Fang on a Trainer's Frosslass)  
Blue is the earth that we live on and all of its hope shines brightly. (Rei smiles as Pichu let's out a Thundershock at the multiple Grunt's Yanma.)  
While yellow flowers bloom life. (Shun turns away with a sad smile as his Tyranitar's Sand Stream Ability causes him to vanish in the sandstorm.)

Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying, (Rei, Shun, and Ricka are seen watching the sunset with their Pokémon)  
Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark, (Rei eats several dozen berries along with the Pokémon as Ricka sighs at her actions and Shun just smiles.)  
Ice, Normal, Fire, Fighting, (Shun leans in towards a blushing Ricka, their faces only inches apart.)  
with Steel, Psychic, and Fairy. (It turns to the Day-care center with Rei, Shun, Ricka, and their Pokémon smiling)

…

No matter how many times this happened to her, she just couldn't get enough. The feel of it, sliding up a few levels, coming face to face with the roaring crowd, lights on her face, people screaming this and that, it was a most exhilarating feeling. No matter how many times she felt it, the twenty-year-old just couldn't get enough. One day, they would be chanting _her _name in victory.

That's what she strove for. She strove for the very thing that rumbled through her headphones.

"I wanna be the very best," Ricka sung to herself, as the battling post she stood on steadily began to rise, "That no one ever was..." she watched as those bright lights came closer, "To catch them is my real test," the sounds of the crowd beckoned to her, "To train them is my cause," she felt the wind rush by face, ruffling her hair, "I will travel across the land, searching far and wide," she could see the battlefield she was poised to fight on, "Teach Pokémon to understand, the power that's inside."

"RRRRIIIIIIIIIIIICCCKKKKAAAAAAA!"

The woman flinched. Somehow, through the crowds and her headphones, that girl's voice still called out to her. Ricka pulled down the headphones on her head, laying them around her neck. With her icy blue eyes, she was able to find the child that called out to her. After all, she was the only girl in the world who owned indigo hair. _Natural_ indigo hair.

Rei was so jovial in her chair. She wished her other Pokémon got to see the fights she saw. Only her Pichu and of course her Chikorita got to see the anarchy. The ups, the downs! The victories, the losses! The strategies, the luck! Rei had seen many Pokémon battles, but this surely outweighed them all. One part of her wanted to faint, the other part forced her to remain awake. Less she miss all of this!

"Quite the turnout, dare I say," Shun commented from behind the child, as he leaned up from his seat, "Ricka's a much grander battler than I originally gave her credit for. Two sweeps with her Nidoking alone, and her Sceptile was able to sweep without getting hit once... impressive..."

"Rei don't think Ricka could ever lose!" she looked at the woman, "Ricka's too strong..."

"Howdy! Howdy! Everyone!" the tournament's announcer called. He was a jovial and caring kind of guy, one could get that feeling from sight alone. This happy man with the short blonde hair, he had been announcing over the matches since this tourney began. And every time something awesome happened, he was there to get the crowd roaring, "It's me again! Jon Deerling! Your amazingly fantastic announcer for this tournament! And what a tournament it has been! Hasn't it, Vance buddy?"

"Yyyyyeaaah..." the man behind him said. He was serious and not as cheerful as his co-host. With black hair that fell to his neck, he appeared forever stern, even as he gazed upon the magnificent battles below him, "Vance Weavile here, continuing to give you all the information you need on these battles here. We have reached the final match in this contest, between those who have ranked above the others."

"Indeed they have!" Jon stated, as the screen showing his and Vance's face shifted, "Our final match for this glorious evening is between the two who have beaten every trainer before them with such skill and grace! We have, coming up on the red side, Ricka Constant!"

The red post stopped finally. Ricka's hands found the guardrail, while her blue eyes stared to the battlefield. The crowd around her roared into her ears, but she was used to it. Staring back up to them, she waved her hands back.

"Ricka Constant comes to us from Unova, with her team," the screen showed every one of her Pokémon, "Ace, the Sceptile, Ricka's first Pokémon. Quest, the Nidoking, Ricka's prime attacker for this trio. And, an odd choice, Yuri, the Mawile. Honestly, it's been some time since I've last seen a Mawile running around in a tournament of this caliber! What do you say, Vance?"

"Though we haven't seen what Yuri can do," the other announcer claimed, "I have nothing but faith in the Deceiver Pokémon. Ricka has proven already she's a capable battler, meaning her Mawile may be the 'Crouching Tiger' of this trio of Pokémon."

"So you say," Jon replied, "Now then! Introducing our next combatant! Coming up on the blue side, the famed Shiny Hunter himself, Pyrus!"

Famed Shiny Hunter? Never heard of him. For Ricka, anyway. So what, was he one of those guys who had a shtick they stick to through thick and then? Ricka was never one of those trainers. You know those guys. The kind of people who stick to one type of Pokémon or something like that. It's cool for Gym Leaders, but for everyday Trainers its kinda obnoxious.

Ricka stood tall nonetheless when the blue post was risen to the stadium grounds. With the lights falling upon said post, Ricka was able to see her opponent. The Shiny Hunter, Pyrus. He stood on the post, his face hardened into a glare. It was a powerful stare, much akin to the one Ricka was giving him. They say you can tell a lot from a trainer though eyes alone, and Ricka could gladly attest to that statement. From this Pyrus man, she felt only one thing.

Power.

"For those who don't know," Jon said with his jovial voice, "Pyrus is known as 'The Shiny Hunter', among many battling corners. He's gained many badges from many regions, with only _three _Pokémon to his name. Three _shiny_ Pokémon. He's known as the Shiny Hunter thanks to his tendency to only catch and train shiny Pokémon."

"Something which has blessed him over his career," Vance interjected, "Even though Pyrus has never become the Pokémon League Champion, he has more than enough strength to win this tournament. Pyrus' three Pokémon."

The screen shifted to show the team he owned. And what a highly _unorthodox_ team it was. Then again, it's not like Ricka had any room to argue. The first Pokémon, a bear, not unlike Ursaring. Except this Pokémon was _supposed_ to be a white color. Instead, it was a pale blue. With its sheer size and icicles hanging from its bottom jaw, it was impossible to confuse this Pokémon for any other. The Freezing Pokémon, Beartic. A _Shiny_ Beartic, of course.

The next Pokémon was extremely tall and extremely daunting. A rarity in the wild, it is known to be extremely destructive. It was a Pokémon that enjoyed watching its foe come to a succumb to a slow death thanks to poisoning. But these great scorpion-like Pokémon were usually purple. Instead, this one was red. The Ogre Scorpion Pokémon, Drapion.

And last but not least, a Pokémon that not only sat on the computer screen, but also on Pyrus' shoulder. A small doll-like being, that was an aquamarine color instead of the natural black. But duh, this was a Shiny Pokémon. A mischievous little Pokémon, it and the rest of its kind were known to scare and terrify people. It was just their way. The Marionette Pokémon, Banette.

"Frostbite, Pyrus' Shiny Beartic," Vance said, "Thrax, Pyrus' Shiny Drapion, and lastly, Tsukumo, Pyrus' Shiny Banette."

"Oh, so shiny indeed!" Jon squealed, "It's so rare for me to see so many Pokémon like this, in such a wide quantity! Usually when you and I speak over these tournaments, we're lucky if we see _one _Shiny Pokémon, let alone three!" he snickered, "And not only that, but a Banette along with a Mawile? Such Pokémon rarely, if ever, seen in battle like this!" he laughed again, "How lucky are we?"

"Very..." Vance said indifferently, "As 'lucky', as you claim we are to see them, I'm more interested in the battle we're bound to see."

"Oh Vance, dear buddy! You're such a killjoy!" Jon laughed again. He did that a lot, obviously, "Anyway! Enough with these formalities! It's time we got to what everyone wishes to see! The reason why _everyone _is here today! It's time for a battle!" he swiped his hand through the ground, "Now! It's time for TERRAFORM!"

When Jon roared that out, the crowd went wild. Rei was slightly confused however; what did 'terraform' mean? And why did that crazy man on the giant TV screen yell it out? To her amazement, the flat green battlefield suddenly expelled steam. At the same time, the metal lines and markings on the ground began to separate and part. Rei's eyes gleamed as she watched this. From the gaps between the metal, she actually saw _trees_. Wonderful trees! It beckoned to the little girl, begging to be swung upon. They rose higher and higher, but that's no all. The entire battlefield was soon replaced by a luscious and green forest, one that stood tall within the air.

"Wow..." Rei whispered, as she, Chikorita, and Pichu, stared upon the field in utter shock and amazement.

"It's a... terraform," Shun whispered as he stood to the child's side, "Terraforming is something special certain stadiums can do. They change on a whim to better suit the Pokémon that are battling. With this forest setting, it appears to better the Pokémon on both sides. I figured this was a terraform ring, I just wondered when they were going to whip it out. Hm... looks like this is going to be a good fight."

"ALRIGHT BATTLERS!" Jon yelled into the mic, "LET THE GAMES BEGIN!"

As if they needed to say so. In skillful strides, Ricka and Pyrus threw out their Poké Balls. The red and white capsules drifted over the battlefield, and opened up at the same time. Their bright flashes caused the crowd to gasp in absolute astonishment.

The great Drill Pokémon landed on Ricka's side. With his bulky body, he was a Pokémon that demanded respect. Arms placed to his sides, Quest aimed to the heavens and roared out. His epic roar was enough to push away the trees that loomed overhead. With his mighty show of force over, he looked over to his awaiting enemy.

Shiny Pokémon, who needs em? All they do is look cool right? Not daunting, no, no, not daunting! This blood-red Drapion that loomed over the forest with its tall height. Many would crap their pants at the sight of this terror, but not Quest. Oh, it downright _infuriated _him when other Pokémon tried to match his will power.

"A poison versus poison match!" Jon claimed with a smile, "Quite the turn of events, eh?"

"Not really," Vance answered, "Both Ricka and Pyrus have sent these Pokémon out first for every other battle they've had."

"You're such a killjoy, Vance," Jon snickered, "Anyway! Nidoking and Drapion! With two Pokémon as Poison as their primary typing, its hard to see how this battle will turn! Though, if I were to say so myself, it looks to be in Ricka's favor!"

The redhead thought so herself. She had gone through many Pokémon battles in her life, and has faced her fair share of Drapions. Both wild and trained, she knew one thing. They almost _always_ knew one certain move. Cross Poison. Because of this, Ricka figured she had this battle in the bag. At least this one.

Ricka glanced up to Pyrus, hoping to gain an idea of what his next move would be. He was sizing up the situation, before his hand cut through the air to usher his command.

"Thrax!" he called out, "Toxic Spikes!"

Well that was a surprise. The Ogre Scorpion Pokémon stabbed his claws into the ground in order to keep himself still. With a mighty grunt, the Shiny Drapion launched a series of small purple barbs into the air. Quest watched them fall onto the battlefield, unimpressed by the tactic. Even as these spikes fell on him, he just waved it off. One spike, the Nidoking actually stuck _into_ his mouth to suck off the poison. He wasn't even the least bit disturbed by it.

"Quest! Power-Up Punch!" Ricka commanded.

She called for a punch, but it seemed like he wished for murder. With his chaotic frame, Quest roared through the forest at high-speeds. His body was strong enough to push away trees with ease, while his fist glowed red with power. Thrax pulled back, but it was too late. Quest's fist slammed against the jaw of this Pokémon, but it was _more _than just that. Rei noticed as Quest's muscles within his arm tense, bulged, and swelled. He was growing _stronger_.

Quest's punch threw Thrax away, but the Ogre Scorpion Pokémon was able to recoil. He landed on a tree, where his four sharp limbs dug into the tree's bark. Thrax glared up to his enemy, growling loud as poisoned oozed from its jaw. If anything, Quest was _enthralled_ by the call. He eventually growled back at an equal wavelength.

"Thrax! Use Crunch!" Pyrus ordered.

"Quest! Counter with Dragon Tail!"

The crimson Drapion leaped forth. At the same time, the valiant Nidoking whipped around his tail. Thrax's mouth and claws dug down into the flesh of Quest's tail, making the Drill Pokémon growl in pain. That's not to say Thrax had it easy either. Thanks to that Power-Up Punch from earlier, Quest's body had grown even _stronger_. If he slammed down any harder, he may have been able to _break_ Thrax's teeth.

But the Drapion was not deterred. With Quest's tail in mouth, he had the upper-hand here. He pulled the Drill Pokémon up with his mighty strength, twirled him around, then tossed him into the body of a moss-covered bolder. Rocks and stones fell everywhere, while Quest's mind was rendered dazed by the strike. When he realized Thrax got the upper-hand on him however, he roared out.

Quest quickly got back onto his feet, taking his battling stance whilst doing so. At the same time, Thrax hunched down in a battle-ready manner. The two poisonous Pokémon were just waiting for the commands of their trainers, as well as the actions of their opponents. Ricka was busy sizing up the battle herself, and she too was wondering what Pyrus was thinking. Even though his Pokémon had taken his fair share of hits, Pyrus looked as if he was in complete control of things. He was bound for a rude awakening then.

"Quest!" the twenty-year-old shouted, "Power-Up Punch!"

Another punch like that was poised to make the Nidoking as powerful as could be, as if he weren't strong before. Quest leaped for his enemy, fist glowing red like rage. He pulled back his fist and shot it forward. A punch like this could crush any defense!

"Use Protect!" Pyrus commanded. Okay. Maybe not _that _defense.

Thrax quickly curled up, right when Quest's powered-up punch met his body. The blow was strong enough to break a concrete wall, but it was nowhere near as strong to break the body of a well-protected Drapion. Quest's fist bounced off, making him step back with wide eyes. Now he was on the receiving end.

"Quick, Thrax!" Pyrus yelled, "Crunch!"

Displaying speed not seen on a Drapion before, the Shiny Pokémon dashed for his foe. Thrax's mouth and claws dove into the arms and neck of Quest, breaking him down onto his knees. A bite this powerful was strong enough to poke through his tough hide. Pulling Quest back, Thrax threw him away. Ricka's mighty Nidoking crashed into a tree painfully, but was not knocked unconscious. Still, he wasn't out of the fight yet.

"I'm not gonna lie..." Pyrus mused to himself, "That Nidoking was a lot tougher than I originally intended... but its nothing I can't handle..." he looked down to his Drapion, "It's time we switched things up!" reaching out with his hand, Pyrus took a powered stance, "Thrax! Use Roar!"

Just as he did when he used Toxic Spikes, Thrax copied his stance. His claws dug into the ground, but so did his tail this time. His eyes bulged out, and his mouth opened wide.

"Draaaa... piiiii..." he took in a deep breath, "OOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

It was a roar that echoed above everyone else. In one foul swoop, the entire stadium became as silent as the night. Only a few second later however, it was whipped back into a frenzy. Thrax's roar pushed away the trees, as it was aimed toward only one. One being that _wasn't _there.

Thrax and Pyrus' eyes widened as they noticed Quest was no longer in one spot. It was like he _vanished_. Thrax glared left and right for his foe, wondering where he could have gone. Suddenly, right at his feet, the ground broke apart. A purple fist shot up from the earth, where it slammed up against Thrax's thin, launching him skyward.

"And Quest's attack connects!" Jon announced, "What amazing and skillful use of the move Dig!"

"Indeed," Shun whispered to Rei on their little balcony, "Using Dig, Quest was able to dodge Roar, meaning he wouldn't be dejected from the battle prematurely. Impressive, Ricka..." he smirked as he looked at her, "Impressive indeed..."

Quest wasn't content with just one punch. Thrax's crimson body was strong enough to rebuff many hits, so the Nidoking would only have to hit _harder!_ He grabbed the Drapion by the neck, catching him off guard. Next, Quest slammed him, back first, into the earth. With one hand still on the Ogre Scorpion Pokémon's shoulder, he began punching him down harder and harder. Thanks to Quest's rapid-firing punches, Thrax was pounded further and further into the earth. Dirt and shrapnel was tossed skyward, as Ricka's Nidoking dug a pit using Drapion's body as a shovel.

Truly, he was a most sociable Pokémon!

Finally, the merciless assault stopped. Everyone watched in anticipation, as they waited for the Pokémon to appear from the hole. The red hide of a certain Shiny Pokémon appeared first, growing larger and larger as it rose. There were a few collective gasps in astonishment, as many wondered how Thrax could have pulled off a victory. That was until Quest was shown beneath him.

The Nidoking callously threw Thrax from his body, before roaring out to the heavens. This time, _he _was victorious! And he wanted _everyone _to know this! And boy did the crowd go wild from the sight. They chanted out 'Quest! Quest! Quest!' over and over again, which was like music to the Nidoking's ears.

Pyrus called back Thrax as he eyed Quest thoroughly. Was it him, or was Ricka's Pokémon _extremely_ brutal? The Nidoking was seemed to be forever angry, to the point that it was slightly _unnatural_. Still, the Drill Pokémon was in no way capable of remaining conscious through another powerful hit. And there was just one Pokémon right for the job!

"Go, Frostbite!" the Shiny Hunter yelled as he tossed out his next Poké Ball.

The capsule device opened within the heavens, flashing out brightly. From the bright net, the Pokémon fell upon the ground. The titanic Pokémon easily dwarfed the bodies of many humans. With one easy swipe of his claw, he could easily cleave through humans and Pokémon alike. The pale-blue bear rose his claws in a daunting manner, and it roared.

"BEEEAAAAAARRRR!"

Frostbite's call beckoned to Quest, making him look over. The Nidoking must have been working off of a combat high, because he felt _impervious! _Marching up to face the Freezing Pokémon. He didn't even care how injured his body was right now. Fortunately, Ricka kept a calmer head. It was extremely possible for Quest to win this fight, if not very unlikely. She just needed to hope Power-Up Punch did the job.

"Quest!" Ricka yelled, "Power-Up Punch!"

"Frostbite!" Pyrus shouted back, "Counter with Ice Punch!"

Quest dashed for his enemy; fist glowing red with power. At the same time, Frostbite pulled back his fist. Howling wind began to swirl around his massive fist, coating it in absolute ice. Quest was surprised by this, but not terrified. He pushed on, until his fist clashed with Frostbite's fist. Yet Quest's attack was not strong enough to even daunt the Freezing Pokémon.

When Quest tried to pull back, he couldn't move. His fist was _connected _to Frostbite's fist, for ice was growing upon his limb. This ice grew further and further covering his entire body. Before long, Quest's entire body was covered in ice. He was frozen, frozen solid.

"Shocking!" Jon claimed, "Or should I say, _icy?_"

Jon laughed at his terrible pun, while Vance shook his head.

"Yes... well... _icy_..." he shook his head, "I looks as if Frostbite's Ice Punch was able to freeze Quest right where he stands. I guess Ricka didn't see that one coming."

Like hell! She didn't see it coming! The chances of being frozen is so low it's crazy! Man did it work the woman's nerves! She threw out her Poké Ball, returning Quest within. He was out of commission for the rest of this battle. The Poké Ball slung back to Ricka's hands, where she caught it. Putting the capsule device away, Ricka withdrew yet another. Tossing it up and down a few times, the woman tossed it out and yelled,

"I choose you! Ace!"

The red and white Poké Ball opened up over the battlefield, dropping out Ricka's prime Pokémon. He landed gently on the floor, where he felt something prickle into his feet. Shrugging it off, Ace stood up tall. The crowd gasped in awe at the Forest Pokémon that stood before them, while Rei's eyes gleamed. Ace was always such a cool Pokémon, yet she never really saw him _fight_. She couldn't wait.

"I don't know if that was such a wise choice," Shun claimed from behind however, making Rei glance over to him.

"Why Shun say that?" she asked in confusion.

"Ice is super effective against Grass," he answered easily, "And Beartic's are good at shrugging off attacks, as well as dishing them out. I know Ace is strong, he's Ricka's number 1 Pokémon. I'm just hoping she knows what she's doing."

"Rei think Ace will win," the child claimed, "Right?"

"Pichu!" her Tiny Mouse Pokémon cried, while Chikorita grew slightly silent.

"Chiko..." she whispered.

Pyrus was sizing up this new enemy, taking notes of Ricka's odd choice. Why this Pokémon of all Pokémon? She did know Frostbite owned superior typing, right? And he knows how defensively weak Sceptiles can be. All it would take was one Icicle Crash to end the Forest Pokémon right where it stood. In fact...

"Frostbite!" Pyrus yelled, "Icicle Crash!"

Quickly, the Shiny Beartic slammed his feet onto the ground. From the stomp alone, glaciers erupted from the earth. They separated Frostbite from Ace, but that wasn't the end of the attack. The Freezing Pokémon pulled back his hands, clenched them together, and then slammed the ice wall with full force. On the other end, an uncountable number of large icy shards were launched toward Ace. He didn't even flinch.

"Ace!" Ricka yelled, "Counter with Leaf Blade!"

Suddenly, in a green blur, Ace dashed for the Icicle Crash. At the same time, he opened his hand. From the trees and grass around, leaves began to flow into his open palm. They quickly formed a sword sharper than any _steel_.

Two lights seemed to dart. Left and right, both surrounded by darkness. These lights became one.

Icy Shards, though large, were carved into small little snowflakes thanks to the wind around. They fell, hitting nothing. Pyrus was taken aback, as the glacier placed before Frostbite was sliced in two. It _wasn't _over.

"TIIIIIIIIILLLEEEEE!"

Pyrus and Frostbite gazed up. The call came from him, Ace. He fell onto the Shiny Beartic, covered by light and sound. The tip of his blade slashed against the Freezing Pokémon's chest, sending him flying back. Finally, everyone could breath.

"What just happened!?" Jon cried from his balcony, as he nearly fell over from amazement, "I mean! One moment Ace was there, and the next, all that ice is on the ground melting, that glacier is cleaved and half, and Frostbite has been sent flying until-" there was a mighty crash, as Frostbite slammed into a tree, "Now... whoa... just... uh... Vance...?"

"It was like... the wind itself..." Vance muttered, he too shocked.

How did that happen? How did that Sceptile get in front of him so fast? Pyrus had faced Sceptiles in his career, but none have _ever _moved that fast! Vance claimed it was like the wind attacked Frostbite, but Pyrus didn't agree. He believed it was like _light_. As if Ace could move as fast as _light_.

"SIMPLY AMAZING!" Jon ended up roaring out, just to get the crowd going.

At the same time, Ace placed his Leaf Blade behind him like he was some sort of samurai. Frostbite returned from the attack, clawing at his chest in pain. The strike was amazing, even he'd admit this. Maybe this wasn't going to be a clear-cut match.

"Frostbite! Thrash!" yelled Pyrus.

The Freezing Pokémon pounded upon his chest, working himself into a frenzy. The next moment, he began pounding and roaring. Left and right, he struck, destroying trees and ground together. Ultimately though, his eyes sat on Ace and only Ace. So he leaped for Ace.

"Ace! Double Team!" Ricka shouted.

To Frostbite's surprise, the Forest Pokémon seemingly split into two. He dodged the Freezing Pokémon's attack, reappearing on the canopy of a tree. Grabbing his Leaf Blade by the base, he glared down at his enemy in preparation.

"Now Ace! Use Grass Knot!"

With a powerful stab, Ace dug his hand into the tree he stood on. Pulling back, he yanked out a long, thick rope of vine. Next, Ace leaped for his foe, catching Frostbite off guard. He deftly wrapped the vine around the Shiny Beartic's legs, then leaped away. With one mighty tug, he tripped the Freezing Pokémon up, slamming it face first into the dirt.

The crowd roared from the amazing abilities portrayed by the Pokémon. Ace was easily able to outperform Frostbite, which was something Pyrus had come to terms with. The Sceptile was much to fast, and his Beartic was much to cumbersome. Ace could literally dance rings around Frostbite, and there's nothing he could do to stop it. Ricka knew Ace probably wasn't the best Pokémon needed for defense, so she played to his skills. That being his superior speed. He'd need to use a move that hit all around him.

"Frostbite! Bulldoze!" Pyrus commanded.

Slamming his hands onto the ground, the Shiny Beartic rumbled the earth around him. His caused rocks and gravel to fly, but primarily served to make the ground crack into pieces. With a misstep, Ace found himself caught within the crevices of the earth. He tripped up, hitting the ground with his face.

"Now! Ice Punch!" Pyrus commanded.

Ace's eyes widened, while he glared at his enemy. With one fell swoop, a fist was lodged into his shoulder. An _icy _fist. Thanks to the punch, not only was Ace thrown away, but also his right arm and half of his chest was coated in ice. Ricka's Sceptile crashed into the earth, where the impact broke the ice on his body. Though the attack was super effective, it would take more than that to drop him. He quickly leaped to his feet, where he readied his Leaf Blade.

Ace's eyes fell on Frostbite, and he began walking forward. But with his footsteps, he noticed his vision began to slightly _blur_. He started seeing _two _Frostbites, instead of one. Not only that, but it was getting harder to move. He became sluggish, while he wobbled on his feet. His body was also unusually cold, and no, it wasn't because of Frostbite. This cold came from _within_.

Ace began to cough off. Purple blobs flew from his lips. He fell over on one knee, whilst using his Leaf Blade to keep himself propped up. Ace was poisoned.

"Whoa!? Where did this come from!?" Jon asked, stunned.

"Don't you remember those Toxic Spikes Thrax shot out?" Vance asked, "This is why..."

"Oh... right!" then Jon winced, "Ooooooh... doesn't look to good for Ace..."

"Toxic Spikes..." Shun commented from behind, "Ricka probably forgot they were there. They poison the Pokémon that are sent in by the opponent..."

"Uh... Rei not stupid," the ten-year-old said to him, surprising the man, "She can see with her own eyes..."

"Oh really!" Shun said as he tried to laugh it off in embarrassment, "Oh! Then, forget I said anything! Ha, hah!"

Rei looked at Ricka. The woman was shocked by what happened, and looked like she needed reassurance. Rei could give her that.

"KEEP GOING RICKA!" she shouted.

"PIIIICHUUUUUU!" Pichu yelled out next.

Ricka took in a deep breath. She heard Rei's call, and made sure to keep it close to heart. She couldn't believe she forgot all about Toxic Spikes. It felt like so long ago, but she should have never forgotten about it. Boy was she kicking herself in the ass right now! She wouldn't let this little set back get her down however, not when the battle was just so _amazing_! There was no way she could lose!

"Ace!" she yelled out, "Are you okay?"

"Sceptile..." he answered with a nod, before standing up tall once more.

She could tell he was weak. How long was he poisoned? Since the beginning? Was he merely _ignoring _the poison until it became to great for him? Ya'know, that sounds like something Ace would do. He was just that kind of Pokémon. It couldn't have been good for his body however. That Ice Punch surely did a hell of a lot of damage, and also being poisoned, he was probably on his last leg right now. The Ice Punch probably made his poisoned body more apparent, since he could no longer ignore the poison with that powerful pain.

"Aaaaallllrrriiiiiggghhhttt!" Ricka yelled, "Ace! Leaf Blade!"

Leaf Blade in hand, Ace dashed for his foe. He was nowhere near as fast this time as he was the last time, although he was still quicker than any Pokémon Pyrus had ever seen. But the Shiny Hunter was not deterred; he knew Frostbite was strong enough to deal with it. For a change, his enemy was coming to him. This was the _perfect_ time to strike!

"Frostbite!" Pyrus yelled, "I want you to put everything you have into this blow! ICE PUNCH!"

Like the first punch toward Quest, wind and snow howled from all around, whilst flying toward Frostbite's fist. With a fist strong enough to freeze an eighteen wheeler with one massive punch, Frostbite dashed for his enemy. When they were but a foot in front of each other, the two Pokémon struck.

With a horizontal slash, Ace's Leaf Blade slammed against Frostbite's Ice Punch. The Shiny Beartic was spared any damage by the slash, thanks to his own punch. That same punch also _froze_ the Leaf Blade. Still, Ace was spinning around with his sword, as if he were acting flashy. Frostbite attempted to leap back, but he _couldn't_. Something was _pulling _him in! He thought Ace had grabbed him, but that wasn't the case. The Sceptile was still spinning around, Leaf Blade in hand. So what was moving him toward Ace?

It was the wind. Somehow, Ace moved so fast in that spin, he caused the _wind _to pull Frostbite forward. Even if the Shiny Beartic leaped back with all his might, that wind would just pull him in. Simply put, Frostbite was stuck. And there was _nothing _he could do about it. Finally, Ace finished his spin, Leaf Blade in that horizontal slash. His left foot slammed down forward.

Two lights seemed to dart. Left and right, both surrounded by darkness. These lights became one. It was a, _critical hit_.

Ace was posed on the other end of where Frostbite _once _stood. His Leaf Blade had finished its attack, and he held it with one hand. Behind him, Frostbite's body was tossed into the sky. Whatever happened during that attack, it silenced everyone. Frostbite was completely silent as well, even as he crashed into the earth.

The silence that appeared after Ace's attack remained there for what felt like forever. And then the screaming returned. The crowd didn't know what to make of what happened. Ace just _vanished_, only to reappear right behind Frostbite. And when he did so, the mighty Beartic was tossed into the sky. Now he laid on the ground, defeated, while Ace stood above in triumph.

"Wh-wh-what just happened!?" Jon asked as he gripped his hair, "That was the most magnificent move I've _never _seen! I... I can't even explain it! It's like Ace put everything he had into that slash!"

"The slash that was never seen..." Vance added on, "Like it was a _phantom._.."

Yeah. Like a phantom. And like all phantoms, it was expected of Ace to rise. He never did though. He remained hunched over on one foot, his hand on his sword. Ricka was ready to celebrate his victory, but the Forest Pokémon just never moved. Until purple liquid fell from his mouth. Ace wobbled on his feet, then dropped his sword. The next moment, he fell over onto the ground, defeated. To say Ricka was surprised would be an understatement. She was downright flabbergasted!

"And it looks like Thrax claims a victory from within a Poké Ball," Jon sneered, "How... befitting... the ultimate warrior! Poisoned..."

"A smart move on Pyrus' part," Vance stated, ignoring his co-host's stupid words, "Thanks to those Toxic Spikes from earlier, Pyrus has evened the score up. Both Trainers have only one Pokémon left. It's time to see how things end."

Was it cocky of Ricka to think this? She didn't actually believe it would get this far. She thought Ace alone would be enough to turn this battle around and defeat Pyrus along with his Pokémon. He was, after all, her _strongest _Pokémon. But, to be honest, it seemed as if Frostbite was Pyrus' strongest Pokémon as well. So maybe they were on equal footing right now. There was only one Pokémon she had left, and one Pokémon he had left as well. It was time to end this.

Ricka slowly removed her coveted black vest, showing she was feeling the seriousness going on within this fight. Laying it on the red posts' guardrail, she withdrew her last Poké Ball. Enlarging it from its standby mode, she cocked it back, wheeled it forward, tossed it out and yelled...

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Talk about long. I've been writing this chapter since the morning, and it ain't even over yet. Yeah. This'll have a part two that I'm still working on._

_First, I have to say, Pyrus' Pokemon moves are all being faithful to Bang Rowdyruff's notes. If he didn't give me those notes, I would've just made stuff up for his moves. Pyrus' Pokemon are, like, extremely tournament wise. I never plan for tournaments, me personally. I just go online and hit my attack button, relying on my Pokemon's speed, ya'know? Or defense. Okay, I'll be honest, I'm no push over. I guess that's me stroking my ego though._

_So, as I said, Pyrus' Pokemon have a movelist that was provided to me by his creator Bang Rowdyruff. All save for that Shiny Beartic, Frostbite. Bang Rowdyruff said his Beartic knew Icicle Crash, and he said I could make up the rest. So I used Ice Punch (which rules), Thrash, and Bulldoze. _

_I also really like the fight between Ace and Frostbite. It was just so awesome going through my mind. I tried to convey that as best I could into this story, especially when describing Ace's speed. Ya'see, I was trying to make Ace extremely powerful, seeing as how he's Ricka's first Pokemon, but not so strong as its cheep. Ya'know, I didn't want to be like 'My story, my Pokemon are uber strong', and just be a jerk. So I gave Frostbite the honor and power he deserves, just as I did Thrax. And for you Bang Rowdyruff, I hope I did them justice. Especially seeing as how they're based off of your Pokemon._

_But the battle is not done yet! No, no, no! We have one more fight! A fight that forced me to split this chapter into two. Again. Who, hoo!_

_And just so you guys know, my co-author, Animegirl426, is also accepting OC's for this story. So you don't only have to ask me, ya'know. So if you see Animegirl426 on an Rp or something, hit her up and send her a request. No biggie._

_So! Tune in next time for the dramatic conclusion to this three chapter ark! Oh yeah!_

_And, yeah. We gotta another submission. Comes from The Other James. Whose the character? We'll see in the future!_

_Jeeze man. So much writing. And I ain't done yet. Crap._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	12. Huge Power

Huge Power

"Go, Yuri!"

When Ricka called out that name, Shun's Shiny Mawile was immediately called out to attention. He scurried from beside his trainer, and placed his hands upon the balcony's edge. Eyes shining, he started to watch what would occur beneath him.

Ricka's last Poké Ball snapped open above the battlefield, releasing the Pokémon inside. She landed on the ground with that mischievous smile of hers, whilst raising her hands. The Deceiver Pokémon touched her hands together in a scrapping manner, causing sparks to fly thanks to her steel body.

"Mawile!" Yuri said with glee.

Meanwhile, Pyrus glided his hand down the head of his Shiny Banette. After all that just happened, it was obvious that the Marionette Pokémon couldn't wait to leap into battle. Tsukumo was just itching to do battle, even if his opponent was this ever so small Mawile. It didn't matter; he wanted to fight. And Pyrus could give it to him.

"Go! Tsukumo! It's time we won this!" the Shiny Hunter yelled.

From his shoulder, the Shiny Banette leaped from Pyrus' shoulder. He cleared the distance from the blue post to the battlefield with relative ease. Falling on the ground, the demented doll began to shake and shiver as he hovered his way closer to the Mawile. Yuri stepped back, obviously put off by this creature, but she didn't run. Instead, she turned around and faced the Marionette Pokémon with her massive back jaw. Her act of intimidation worked; Tsukumo stopped. Deep down inside, he thought about Thrax's teeth, and his Crunch attack. Oh boy; who says ghosts don't feel fear?

"We went from the biggest, the _strongest! _To the smallest and weakest..." Jon said, showing obvious displeasure, "Oh! Why didn't they send the small fries out first, Vance!?"

"If there's one thing we should have learned from these two, is that their Pokémon are capable of great things," Vance replied, "These two, Yuri and Tsukumo, should be nothing different!"

Tsukumo stared at Yuri, his eyes sliding into a demented glare. She glared back at him with her red eyes, peering hard over her shoulder. The two Pokémon didn't move in the slightest, as they just looked at one another. Their trainers acted likewise. Just staring into each others eyes, _waiting_. Watching. Thinking.

"Tsukumo! Shadow Claw!"

"Yuri! Iron Defense!"

Pyrus' Shiny Banette dashed through the faux forest. Tsukumo was like a shadow, as he blurred left and right. Suddenly reappearing before Yuri, he rose his large right hand and swiped it down upon the body of Yuri. But his ghastly attack was rebuffed by steel. Yuri's body gained a glossy and brilliant sheen, for she was getting stronger. Seeing this, Tsukumo quickly leaped back to put distance between himself and her.

"Your turn, Yuri!" Ricka cried, "It's time to Play Rough!"

The Mawile turned around, and then rushed at her opponent at full speeds. Banette was taken aback by the suddenly show of force, while the Mawile rose her hands. In a brilliant, yet playful manner, Yuri began to slap her hands around the Tsukumo's face. She did so as she twirled about like a fairy, and even giggled. The last strike was two open palmed slams to Tsukumo's chest, and it sent him flying back. But being a ghost, he was easily able to land upon his feet. Still, he was surprised with how powerful Yuri was. Her slapping hurt!

"Tsukumo! Shadow Claw!" Pyrus yelled.

Once more, the Shiny Banette lifted his had, dashing over to slash the Deceiver Pokémon.

"Yuri! Iron Defense!" Ricka commanded as well.

Pyrus smirked; this was exactly what he wanted.

"Tsukumo, use Snatch!"

Right when Yuri's body began to grow as hard as tempered steel, Tsukumo turned into darkness. His shadow glided over Yuri's body, making her shiver. When the Shiny Banette reformed, it was he whose body was as hard as steel, not Yuri's. Ricka was shocked, but not surprised. She should have seen something like this coming, instead of repeating the same move like a jackass.

"Yuri! Play Rough!" Ricka commanded.

Yuri gazed at Tsukumo again, glaring toward her chuckling foe. Growing angry, she dashed at her enemy, just like she did the last time. But unlike the last time, the Shiny Banette was not fearful. Even when Yuri's hands met his face to slap him, he felt virtually _nothing_. Iron Defense; he really wished he could steal this more.

Yuri's double palmed strike hit him in his gut, but Tsukumo never moved. Now it was his turn.

"Tsukumo!" Pyrus yelled, "Shadow Ball!"

The Mawile's eyes widened, while the Shiny Banette grafted a blast formed from darkness right before her eyes. With a sadistic laugh, Tsukumo unleashed it upon her face. The explosion sent Yuri flying, she only stopped once she hit the hard ground again. While the crowd cheered, Rei and Shun grew silent. But none were as silent as his Shiny Mawile, who seemed stop breathing altogether.

"MAWILE!" Yuri yelled, catching Tsukumo off guard.

She stood from the pit she crafted with her falling body, turned around, and faced him. She wasn't hurt, nor did she show pain. If anything, she was more annoyed and angry than injured.

"Quite the Mawile," Pyrus murmured, "Shadow Claw!"

Tsukumo dashed for the Deceiver Pokémon, but Ricka wasn't about to let the same events pan out this time.

"Yuri! Counter with Sucker Punch!" she commanded.

The Shiny Banette struck, but his hand met Yuri's hand. She grabbed him, pulled him down, then drew his attention over to her fist. Waving it around, Ricka's Mawile suddenly punched Tsukumo in the face. Her powerful attack sent him flying back and dazed him thoroughly. Pyrus too was shocked by the super effective hit. Another one of those, and he was sure Tsukumo would be _defeated_.

Okay. Maybe he underestimated Ricka. He didn't think things would get _this _serious. He didn't think he'd be forced to do this, of all things. Use that power that's only offered to those who _truly_ deserve it. Pyrus grabbed the band that held his hair into a ponytail. Removing it, he held it within his hands. He eyed it closely, wondering if it were wise to expose the power he had to everyone around. Ultimately however, he threw caution to the wind.

There was a button on his band. He pressed the button.

"Tsukumo!" he yelled as he lifted the band, "Shadow Ball!"

Violent purple shock waves erupted from Pyrus hair band. Many people gazed up to him in awe, especially in Ricka. Her heart began to race, as she realized this was not ordinary Pokémon Battle. Not anymore. Once Pyrus decided to whip this out, anything resembling 'normal' was thrown right out the window.

Violent purple shock waves started erupting from Tsukumo as well. Yuri watched, stunned that this was happening before her. A mysterious orb suddenly appeared, right around the Banette's body in a swirling fashion. The orb suddenly cracked seconds later, splitting down further and further. For some reason, Yuri knew she wasn't going to like what was going on inside of it.

"BAAAAAANNNNNEEEE!"

The orb shattered. What hovered out was both Tsukumo, and was not Tsukumo. The Banette had grown in size considerably. What wasn't an aquamarine on Tsukumo's body was pink, and what wasn't pink was surely the gold of his zipper. Not only that, but his zipper had seemingly taken over his body. Not only was the zipper in control of his mouth, but also stretching from his right eye, his hands were visible thanks to open zippers, and so was his body. Boy, did he look so strange and new. But of course, he wasn't just a Banette. He was _mega_.

"What!?" Rei shouted, voicing the confusion everyone else had, "Sh-Shun!? What just happened!?"

"Mega Evolution..." he whispered to himself, stunned.

"Did... did Tsukumo just did what I think he did?" Jon asked.

"I knew Pyrus was an impressive Pokémon Trainer," Vance claimed, "But _Mega _Evolution? I... in all my years of tournament commentating, I've _never_ seen a Mega Evolution before!"

"Lucky us..." Jon whispered in his still stunned manner, "Uh... boy... everything's so quiet... what's gonna happen next?"

Tsukumo suddenly rose high. Using his unzipped hands, he created not one orb of darkness, but _many_ orbs of shadowy darkness. Yuri gazed up to all of them with wide eyes, before turning around. She wasn't trying to attack, no, she was trying to get the hell out of here!

One by one, Tsukumo fired a volley of Shadow Balls upon his foe. They rained upon the battlefield, causing explosions whenever they fell. Yuri ran left and right, dodging the blasts as best she could. But one explosion picked her up and tossed her away. Another explosion buried her beneath rubble.

Tsukumo flew over to the gravel Yuri lied under, smiling from his own victory. Knowing she had not yet lost consciousness though, he began to summon even more orbs of ghastly energy. Ricka slammed her fists down on the railing, wondering what she should do. She didn't think things would get _this _bad. She didn't know this Shiny Hunter was a Mega Stone wielder. She wanted to win, she wanted to win badly, but she didn't think things would come to this. Still, she would _match _his call.

"Remember!" Ricka suddenly yelled as she pointed at Pyrus, surprising him, "You called this upon yourself! Not me!" she dropped her finger to the center of her heart-shaped belt buckle, "Yuri! Use Fire Fang!"

She pressed the button. Ricka's hair started to rise, as violent purple shock waves erupted from her belt buckle. Pyrus couldn't believe what he was seeing. She _too! _Ricka also knew the secret of Mega Evolution!? But how!? Never! Never! Did he meet someone else who could Mega Evolution. Even though he had heard, he never thought he'd actually face another one.

Those same purple shock waves erupted from the ground, right where Yuri sat. The battleground shook for a few moments, before settling again. Everyone waited and watched, wondering if the Mawile would rise again. Suddenly, the dirt began to shake. And from that heavy dirt, Yuri's mouth shot out. But the mouth wasn't small, it was large. Large enough to bite not only on Tsukumo's left arm, but also most of his left-side. But if one thought that was all, then one was wrong.

Another mouth roared through the dirt, grabbing Tsukumo by the right-side of his body. Now he was stuck unable to move, while a being stood from the ground. Yuri was no longer some small Mawile. She was so much taller now, and her back mouth wasn't just one mouth, but two mouths. Not only that, but they were extremely large, being more than twice Yuri's new body. Her hair had grown longer too, now stretching down to the edge of her legs. Also, her clothing was different. From ribs down, Yuri's body was purple, as well as the cuffs of her sleeves.

Yuri glanced at Tsukumo from over her shoulder, as all Mawile do. And she smiled.

"Maaaaaaawwwiiiiillleee..." she whispered in a slightly _malicious_ and also _childish_ manner.

Her visage changed. Gone was that childish cuteness, her was anger. She started to growl and roar, whilst taking a hunched over position. At that moment, Tsukumo suddenly felt _hot_. Like, _really_ hot! To his surprise, flames exploded from both of Yuri's back mouths. Yuri's mouth clenched down harder and harder, making Tsukumo struggle. Eyes suddenly flaring red, he vanished into darkness, separated, and then made his retreat. When the Shiny Mega Banette reformed, he was hunched over and pained. A hit like that was so very painful.

"Tsukumo..." Pyrus whispered, "Shadow Ball!"

Just like his first volley, the Shiny Mega Banette rose his arms, summoning a plethora of demonic balls. Yuri gazed up to all of them, a smile on her face. If anything, she was more into cheering to the crowd than she was for actually fighting. And that angered Tsukumo so much.

"BAAANEE!" he roared, whilst sending the Shadow Balls down toward his enemy.

"Yuri! Counter with Play Rough!" Ricka yelled back.

The Mawile stopped her calls to the Pokémon, then settled her eyes on Tsukumo. As the dark attacks came her way, she playfully skipped his way. One Shadow Ball fell right before her. But skillfully, Yuri dodged out of the way. She did a pose upon dodging the Shadow Ball, even as the ground exploded right beside her, sending dirt and shrapnel skyward.

One after another, Shadow Balls started falling right around Yuri. She dodged every one, and posed directly after them. Pyrus just didn't understand how this was happening! Tuskumo's Shadow Ball volley was virtually impossible to dodge, and yet Yuri did it with such graceful ease. And she was coming closer and closer!

"Tsukumo!" Pyrus yelled, "Watch out!"

"Bane?" he murmured in confusion. It was too late, by the way.

When Tsukumo looked ahead of him, Yuri was there. Skipping forward in a not so dangerous manner. She skipped past Tsukumo, as if disregarding his very existence. And then she struck. One kick, to the ghost's back. He was knocked forward a few feet by the kick, and his hands rubbed his back. Looking to his right, he saw Yuri was there. Skipping childishly, once again ignoring him. And then her fist smacked him across the face. Tsukumo robbed his face painfully, as he tried to figure out what was going on.

And then an elbow, right to his gut. Tsukumo was winded by the strike while his eyes bulged slightly. Staring up to Yuri, his face suddenly met hands. Slap after slap after slap after slap, they all played on Tsukumo's face. Yuri twirled around as she slapped the Mega Marionette Pokémon, her playful demeanor suddenly becoming rough. Back hands, palm hands, the side of her hands, they all danced against Tsukumo's face. When it stopped, Yuri wasn't finished.

She stood directly in front of him, breathing in and out. Her arms grew hard and tense. Yuri opened one eye, and winked playfully at Tsukumo. And then she rammed forth both of her hands, directly into the Banette's chest. And it seemed like the force of the entire world settled through the strike. Tsukumo's mouth opened, as spit flew. The next moment, he was flying away.

_Huge Power_.

Yuri stepped back, her eyes falling upon her enemy. Tsukumo wasn't actually moving. When his body finally came to a stop after being flung by a powerful dual blow, he just stopped. Yuri was, actually, shocked by this. For some reason, she didn't think she'd actually win. It had been a while, a _long _while, since her last mega evolution. She didn't think she had it in her.

But the crowd didn't care. It went wild, so very very wild. Amazing. Simply amazing.

Jon and Vance were busy saying something, but Yuri didn't care. She merely stared down to her chest, seeing the Mega Stone that hung around her neck. Touching it, she suddenly shined and transformed into her normal self. The fight was over; no further need for Mega Evolution. Until the next time.

_If_ there is a next time.

…

How many times had her towel glided across this magnificent and golden trophy? Whether it was pure gold or not, she sure as hell didn't know. Nor did she really care, actually. She was just so enthralled by it all. Its sheen, she made sure to wipe it down until her face was visible within its reflection.

"How many times is Ricka gonna wipe it down?" the ten-year-old asked from behind, which only made the woman chuckle.

"One day, when you're older, you'll understand Rei," the twenty-year-old chuckled, "C'mon, help me put it up..."

Ricka picked up the trophy by its handles, lifting it high up. Rei scurried over to a window cabinet and opened it up. She opened it up slowly, while Ricka lugged her large award over to it. Placing it upon a shelf within the cabinet, Ricka made sure her trophy would be on full display to all those who would see it. She and Rei looked at one another the next moment, where Ricka dragged her thumb down her nose. Her action made Rei giggle.

"Let's get moving Ricka," the child said next, "There's _a lot _of people outside right now."

"Y-yeah," the woman whispered to herself as she giggled with joy, "I'm pretty sure Shun is losing his mind right now."

Ricka closed the cabinet doors and whipped out a key as she did so. Sliding the key into its slot, she locked the cabinet, allowing none to get her well-earned trophy. Then she slipped the key into her pocket whilst walking off toward the lobby. The closer Ricka and Rei moved, the louder voices became. And there was such a great number of them. Rei was absolutely ecstatic, thanks to the calls that echoed on from outside.

Ricka opened the door. Before her and Rei, the Constant Box ranch. But not just the Constant Box ranch. There was so many people running around. From adults to children, they ran and played, along with the Pokémon they brought. The sheer number of individuals between these two 'sisters', was mind-boggling to Ricka. Even though the night sky was high, they still came this way.

Who would've thought one victory would have drawn everyone's attentions to this daycare? Then again, it was an amazing victory. If Ricka didn't mind stroking her ego.

"Ricka!" Shun called as he pulled himself from the group of people, "There's so many people here, Ricka. How are we going to deal with them all?"

"Get the papers out and the card keys," Ricka said as she retreated into the building, "We have so many people here today... and only four working buildings... hm... didn't think this through much, did I?"

She turned around to get things ready, but a call echoed over the others.

"HEY! RICKA!"

It wasn't Shun, but it was a male voice she recognized. Turning around slowly, the twenty-year-old watched as this one man walk out from the rest. This black-haired individual whose hair was tied up into a ponytail. He walked up with a Poké Ball in hand, this serious gaze on his face. Ricka gained a smirk as this man walked up to her, while she crossed her arms beneath her chest.

"Well, if it isn't the Shiny Hunter," she said with that same smile, "How gracious of you to come to the Constant Box! Tell me, do you request a room or are your Pokémon staying instead?"

"Bane!" his Tsukumo echoed from Pyrus' shoulder.

"I didn't come for a room or anything, Ricka," Pyrus claimed as he glared at her, "I came here for _you_," his face became less hard, as it melted into a smile, "That thing your Sceptile did with his Leaf Blade. The way he pulled in mind Beartic. I wanna see that again."

"Really," Ricka said in a slightly cocky manner, "Are you sure? I mean I don't want to toot my own horn, but Ace's Leaf Blade _is _pretty strong!"

"Pretty strong," Pyrus repeated as he walked forward, "But not unavoidable! I wanna figure out how to dodge that thing!"

"You're on!" Ricka said.

"But Ricka!" Shun called out, "What about all of this!?"

"Yeah... uh..." she ruffled his hair with her hand, "Just be a cutie and deal with that for me, please?"

"But Ricka!"

Too late! She just waltzed off to the backfield of the ranch, Rei at her side. Pyrus followed as well, while he withdrew a Poké Ball from his jeans. At the same time, Ricka snapped her fingers.

"Ace!" she called.

The Sceptile thought his night was over. Honestly, all the Forest Pokémon wished to do was rest. His body, while properly healed after a little jaunt at the Pokémon Center, was still requesting sleep. But, hey, Ricka was calling out to him, how could he possibly resist? He stood up from the patch of ground he called his bed day in and day out, accidentally disturbing the Leaf Pokémon that rested on him. Rei's Chikorita was shocked by how quickly he moved, especially when one considers what just happened. With a gentle smile however, Ace quelled her feelings.

He began walking for Ricka, while Chikorita followed behind. She darted between his legs, passing a certain Nidoking. Quest had a brown blanket over his body, and was chattering violently. Being frozen, as rare as it is, is never fun. And it was obvious he was suffering from the after effects.

Nevertheless, Ace stood directly before his master. At the same time, the grass a few yards before him was turn to ice. He gazed up the body of his enemy, seeing a pale blue bear. The same bear he fought not too long ago. Ace smiled, and so did Frostbite.

"Ace!" Ricka called, "Leaf Blade!"

"Frostbite! Ice Punch!" Pyrus commanded at the same time.

He quickly crafted a blade as powerful as anything from leaves he summoned from the trees and grass. Placing it behind his back, he took a stance that befitted his quick nature. While he did this, Frostbite pulled back his fist, causing wind and snow to howl toward his hand. With the power of a blizzard within his very hand, Frostbite dashed for his enemy. Ace did likewise.

…

_I didn't think Ricka was a Mega Evolution user. She... she doesn't look like one. She's so different from any other trainers I know. From the looks of it, Yuri's necklace is Mawilite. I should've figured that one out from eyesight alone. And it looks like Ricka's belt is her Mega Ring. I'll be sure to ask her about it later._

_ There's... there's more to Ricka than I originally thought. I'm beginning to think that she's-_

"Hey mister!" a random trainer said to him, making Shun gaze up, "I request a stay for my Pokémon!"

"Sure thing," he said with a smile, "Just sign here..."

He handed her the paper, while his eyes moved over. Yuri was outside, parading around the many people who came just to see her and her mega stone. Who would've though Ricka's Mawile, the Mawile his Mawile had grown smitten with, was capable of Mega Evolution? Better question, where did Ricka get Mega Evolution from? And was that woman, really-

"Mister! I'm done!"

"Thank you," he said, while he took the paper back, "And... welcome to Constant Box!"

Outside, he could hear an explosion of ice.

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Ya'know, I was going to post this last night. But then I played a game of 'Life' and everything just got misconstrued._

_So, this chapter. I had to finish the fight, right? But specifically between Yuri and Tsukumo. But I had a very hard decision to make. Whether or not to use Mega Evolutions. Ya'see, I always planned on Ricka to have a Mega Ring or Mega Belt. And I always intended for Yuri to be her Mega Pokemon. And, I promise, Yuri's the only one what can Mega Evolution. Even though Mega Sceptile is now a thing. Which is awesome._

_So, as I said with the Mega Evolution, I was trying to decide whether to include them or not. Ya see, I treat Mega Evolution as being very very important in my stories. The only ones who get them are main characters, is what I mean. So with this story, I was wondering if I should just give Ricka one. I mean, Mega Evolution kinda loses its awesomeness when everyone has one. But after a long time of bickering, I said 'Eh... Screw it!', threw my hands in the air, and just started Mega Evolving._

_But here's the deal. Just not everyone can use Mega Evolution, and nor will everyone use Mega Evolution in this story. Hopefully, nothing serious will happen in this story later on where Mega Evolution is going on. After this, we get back to all that beautiful comedy._

_But I felt like these past three chapters needed to be awesome. Like, super awesome. It's chapter ten, and thus this story has reached ten chapters! Amazing, right? It's like some sort of anniversary. So the best way to celebrate surviving ten (now twelve) chapters, was with a nice long Pokemon Battle. Nice right?_

_By the by, this chapter is named after the ability Mawile get's when it Mega Evolves. That being Huge Power. Huge Power is really awesome, might I add. I also love my Mawile because of it._

_And also with Pyrus' Banette. Bang Rowdyruff (Pyrus' creator) gave me his movelist too. Those moves being Snatch, Hex, Destiny Bond, and Sucker Punch. I got rid of Hex and Destiny Bond for two reasons. Yuri can't be poisoned, so Hex is useless, and I have no idea how to end a story with two Pokemon fainting. So, Destiny Bond was out as well. Sorry for that._

_But that's all I can say. Next chapter, I get to The Other James' character. And not only that, but we also bring the comedy back. So, yeah! Laughs! Uber right! Yeah, yeah!_

_And remember! Send either me or Animegirl426 your characters. We'd really love to read and learn about them, ya'know. Like, really._

_By the by, Ricka was singing the opening theme to the first generation of Pokemon, if you didn't catch it._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	13. Just A Fishing Trip

Just A Fishing Trip

Welcome to Constant Box, where we not only take care of your Pokémon and their needs, but also you and _your _needs. And we'll do the best we can. _Promise_.

V(Volt)

(Spiky-eared Pichu and Yuri play with each other before Pichu jumps onto Rei's shoulder and Yuri runs alongside Ricka)  
Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying, (Several Pokémon are seen playing)  
Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark, (Rei and Ricka are seen eating with Pokémon)  
Ice, Normal, Fire, Fighting, (Yuri and Pichu are fighting over a Grepa berry)  
with Steel, Psychic, and Fairy. (Trainers run by)

Right now, my adventure begins, and the only path is to the horizon. (Ricka counts the stock of Pokémon food while Yuri carries cans of Pokémon food.)  
A rain of tears will appear soon, but we'll push our way through it in the end. (Rei is seen brushing a Luxray's coat, but too many Pokémon also wanting attention surround her and she ends up getting shocked, Pichu sighs)  
Now, lets go on to tomorrow, to surpass who I was yesterday. (Shun smiles as he hands a Pokémon egg to Ricka, who blushes and Rei giggles.)  
Every encounter is precious. (Two grunts watch from a hilltop)  
My heart is pounding, Challenger! (A Misdreavus scares them away)

I have my dreams in this world, that without fail, will come true one day. (Ricka looks at the sky as images of Trainers and their Pokémon pass by)  
Indeed that's what you taught me, (Shun comes up to her and smiled gently)  
and why I travel, (Yuri hops up onto Ricka's shoulders)  
Is to seek the answer to that one question! (Rei and Spiky-eared Pichu run pass them and she sticks her tongue out playfully before Ricka smirks and she chases after her with Shun.)

Red bonds connect in a circle and spread out far and wide! (Ricka commands Yuri to use Sucker Punch)  
The energy will go to everyone and bring happiness to them all! (Yuri attacks the Claydol she is fighting before she turns and uses Fire Fang on a Trainer's Frosslass)  
Blue is the earth that we live on and all of its hope shines brightly. (Rei smiles as Pichu let's out a Thundershock at the multiple Grunt's Yanma.)  
While yellow flowers bloom life. (Shun turns away with a sad smile as his Tyranitar's Sand Stream Ability causes him to vanish in the sandstorm.)

Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying, (Rei, Shun, and Ricka are seen watching the sunset with their Pokémon)  
Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark, (Rei eats several dozen berries along with the Pokémon as Ricka sighs at her actions and Shun just smiles.)  
Ice, Normal, Fire, Fighting, (Shun leans in towards a blushing Ricka, their faces only inches apart.)  
with Steel, Psychic, and Fairy. (It turns to the Day-care center with Rei, Shun, Ricka, and their Pokémon smiling)

…

"This... is how you properly enjoy a bar of ice-cream..."

The twenty-year-old woman held firm her grasp on the thin wooden stick. The chocolate bar's delicious frozen scent, wafted into her nose. She took a few sniffs of it, before sliding the large bar between her lips. It tasted so heavenly against her tongue, which quickly shot to her brain. The woman couldn't help but to swirl her tongue around the ice-cream, taking in the taste given to her. She moaned from the taste, while her teeth peeled off a few scraps of chocolate.

Finally, the woman removed the brown bar of chocolate from her lips, leaving just a strand of saliva between her mouth and its tip. Wiping the strand away with her finger, she also drank in the chocolate that had melted inside her mouth. Shortly after, her blue eyes left the drenched tip of her ice-cream, and instead moved over to the ten-year-old girl who watched with wide eyes.

"And that's how you enjoy ice-cream Rei," Ricka said as she bent over to reach the girl's level, "Keep that in mind, okay?"

"Uh-huh," Rei murmured, absolutely stunned.

She didn't know why, but the child was sure that's a skill she didn't need to remember. Ricka was a smart woman, but when it came to teaching children the skills necessary to live, if it didn't deal with Pokémon, one should disregard her. Honestly though, Ricka had become slightly lax after her victory at the tournament.

The days that passed blessed Constant Box with so many people. The four rooms that were actually habitable were filled, and even then the fields were occupied with Pokémon belonging to various trainers. Not only that, but with that money Ricka gained from the tournament, she was finally able to start furnishing the other eleven buildings, as well as suit them up with electricity and plumbing. So, yeah, Ricka had a lot to be happy about.

The woman and her 'sister', were just enjoying a midsummer meal of ice-cream. Sitting on their back porch, watching as various trainers played with their Pokémon. Ricka was so enjoying her ice-cream, while Rei tried to figure out what it was exactly. It was cold, much like her Swinub, but not as furry. It was a lot like ice, but ice had no flavor what so ever, and wasn't brown like this bar was. Closing her eyes, the ten-year-old started to repeat Ricka's movements. She slid the bar of ice-cream between her lips, and dragged her tongue against its body.

Immediately after, her eyes widened. Never, _ever_, did Rei believe something would taste so _good!_ She began to furiously scarf down the ice-cream in her hands, which made Ricka's eyes widened. She moved the stop the child, muttering something about 'brain freeze', but Rei didn't care. She was going to enjoy every last bit of this ice-cream, and she was. Until her brain began hurting. Like _really_ hard.

Rei lurched forward, dropped her ice-cream, and began clinching her own head. Ricka rubbed Rei's back, while she listened to the child's moans of pain.

"Yeah," she whispered, "Brain freezes will do that to you. Next time you eat ice-cream," Ricka suddenly laughed, "Don't eat it so fast!"

"Oh..." the child muttered, "Now Rei's brain _and _tummy hurt..."

"Let me get you something to deal with that," Ricka said as she turned to enter the home, "Shouldn't take me long."

As Ricka vanished behind her, Rei found the power to stare up. Her Swinub was oddly energetic today, for he wasn't sleeping as usual. Checking up on his trainer, he rubbed his furry and cold body against her leg. She kicked up quickly, falling back on her back porch chair. Though her stomach and head was still hurting, she picked up her Pokémon and sat him on her waist.

Rei looked up after, her azure blue eyes lining the fields before her. The many people training with their Pokémon varied from one another. Some were as young as she was, others were older than even Ricka. Yet they all shared something in common; their love for Pokémon. Watching them play made Rei want to get up and do the same! But, yeah, her stomach.

One sight that got her was the pond Constant Box owned. It had grown in size as many more people needed to use it. Ricka's Slowbro, Buster, still sat on his favored rock, waving at anyone who passed him by. Shun's Milotic was also in the pond, being gazed upon in awe by many others. There were also various Gyrados brought with other trainers who attempted to mate with the Tender Pokémon.

The water was such a mysterious thing. Whenever Rei thought about it, she just had this memory run through her head. The water, her brother, separation. She would then force those thoughts far deep to the back of her head. It wasn't like Rei was _completely_ afraid of water. She could take a shower or a bath, as long as Ricka wasn't hogging it all (something she did _constantly_). But when it came to large bodies of water, such as this pond, Rei was just frozen solid with fear. Why?

Rei didn't want to be afraid of water, she didn't want to be afraid of anything! But just the sight of that great water made the child quake with fear. She didn't know what to do.

"Hey Rei, you okay?" Ricka's voice echoed from behind as she handed the child a small cup of this strange pink liquid, "Drink this. It should help with your stomach problem."

"Ricka..." the child whispered as she sipped some of the medicine, "How does Rei stop being afraid?"

"That question makes no sense," Ricka said as she sucked on her ice-cream bar some more, "What are you going on about?"

"Rei doesn't want to be afraid of water no more," the child replied as she looked at the woman, "But Rei doesn't know how to stop being afraid..." she looked back to the pond, "Whenever Rei looks at big water, she get's scared and doesn't know what to do. Rei doesn't want to be afraid of water no more. But Rei doesn't know how to stop fearing water," she looked back up to the woman, seeing a face of concern, "How does Rei stop being afraid?"

"Well... Rei..." Ricka murmured, "I tried helping you get over your fear the last time, but you fought back against my advances..." she shrugged, "I don't want you to be afraid of water, Rei. I want to help you, you know that."

"But water is so scary. It... it _terrifies_ Rei..." the child stated, "But Rei doesn't want to be terrified. What does Rei do?"

Ricka thought on the statement briefly, wondering what she should do. Maybe trying to force Rei into the water _wasn't _a smart idea. The child was obviously more at home in the forest anyway; Ricka had noticed the way Rei climbs trees. Thinking about that made the woman's eyes widened. She knew how to help her.

"Rei! I got it!" she suddenly claimed, surprising the ten-year-old girl, "Get ready! We're about to get cracking on helping your hydrophobia! Now! I want you to get dressed in your best... uh... _forest _clothes?"

"Forest clothes?" the child repeated, "But this is the only clothing Rei has!"

"You're kidding, right?" Ricka replied, before she noticed something out the corner of her eyes, "Hold that thought for a moment," she suddenly stood up and began running for the Constant Box pond, "HEY! GET THAT DAMN WAILORD OUT OF MY FUCKING POND! THAT THING CAN'T FIT YOU DIPSHIT!"

"LOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRDDDDD!"

…

This was more her speed. No hustle and bustle of the massive home, no magical box that showed images from far away, no dealing with the many people who visit the ranch on a daily basis. Nope, none of that. Just the trees above her, swaying with the wind, the dirt below her, copying the tracks she made with her feet, and the many Pokémon all around her. Heck, even Ricka was complacent.

"Fuck! The hook got in skin! Ace! Ace!"

Okay, maybe she wasn't all that _complacent_.

Rei sighed as she turned around. Ricka was there alright, holding various fishing equipment. The woman, despite being tall and powerful, was being brought to near tears as a fishing hook was jabbed into her arm. Ace quickly ran to his Trainer's side, removing the hook from her skin deftly. Rei could only wonder what Ricka was doing to cause something like this to happen. It didn't matter, her Sceptile was gently caressing his arm, checking to see if any blood was spilled. There was none this time.

"Ow, ow, ow!" the woman winced as she rubbed herself, "Th-thank you Ace..."

"Tile..." he whispered.

Of all the Pokémon Ricka could have brought during this trip, she chose him. The Sceptile was still pretty sore from his battle with Frostbite, but what being could possibly turn down a calming fishing trip? Besides, he was Grass-type, making him the perfect Pokémon for fighting any Water-types the two girls would come across. On Ace's shoulder, Rei's Chikorita. The Leaf Pokémon had really befriended Ricka's Sceptile, and the two were almost always seen together. If Chikorita wasn't with Rei, she was definitely on Ace's head.

So, along with their starters, the two 'sisters' also brought the Pokémon they were most seen with. For Ricka, it was of course, Yuri. The victory she gained over Tsukumo had certainly gone to the Mawile's head, but she wasn't any different. Riding on Ricka's shoulder, she mused at the Mega Stone that hung from her neck. And on Rei's shoulder, her very special Pichu. The spiky-eared Tiny Mouse was chewing on Grepa berries, her very favorite.

Ricka lugged around the massive fishing equipment she brought for this trip. A heavy bucket hung from her waist, one that held various fishing hooks and bait and other items. In the woman's hands, her personal fishing rods. Of course, for the woman, she had a super rod, one she gained years ago within Unova. In that same hand, she held a very old and beat-up fishing rod. It wasn't as new and hi-tech as Ricka's other one, but it was still reliable.

Within their combined silence, the two started to hear rushing water. Rei locked up almost immediately, while Ricka ran up. Leaping over a bush, her blue eyes found that which she searched for. A river. It was such a lively river too. Magikarps were leaping out, Feebases as well, Corpish were swimming within. Ricka placed her fists on her hips as she watched all of this fly by.

"Hey Rei!" she called, "I think we've found our little camp for this evening!"

"Y-yeah..." the child answered in a shaking manner.

Rei simply watched as Ricka set up their campsite. She pulled out, unflipped a fold-up chair she brought with her, and sat it down. She did likewise with another chair, placing it beside her for Rei's sake. Sitting down in her chair, Ricka readied her Super Rod. At the same time, Ace rested himself at her side. The woman pulled back her fishing rod and tossed it out, then started to wait and watch. This lax and chill evening perfectly matched her. All she needed to do was chill out and wait, let the rod do all the work.

On wobbling legs, Rei made her way to Ricka's side. Her azure blue eyes were staring hard upon the riverside, watching as the many Water-type Pokémon hopped from the river. It was so natural, the way she liked things. But at the same time, it was so incredibly terrifying. She wanted to have nothing to do with this river.

Rei began walking back, but her Chikorita stared into her eyes. She and her Pokémon gazed at one another for a while, until Rei finally gained the energy to keep walking. She sat her rump into the chair, where she started to shake thanks to how close she was to the river. This shaking stopped when an old brown fishing rod drifted into her vision. She gazed up to see Ricka, who smiled at her and handed her the Old Rod she brought. Rei gripped the wood by its handle, where she started shaking again.

"You wanna hold it like this, see?" Ricka said as she gripped her Super Rod in a specific manner, "Then you just pull it back like so..." she copied what she said, "And then... throw! Like this!"

Ricka's line flew into the river before her. Despite the drifting waves, the riverside was so extremely calm. There was no hustle and bustle, just calm silence. Seeing this, Rei readied her own rod. This was something more her speed. She didn't need to jump directly into the water in order to face her fears of water. She just needed to take it one step at a time.

"Who! Look at that!" Ricka suddenly stated, making Rei look at her, "Looks like I already got something!"

The woman was violently tugging on her rod, while the water before her danced violently. Ricka pulled on the rod with all her might, fighting the Pokémon that caught a hold of her hook. She yanked and pulled, matching the fight this Water-type Pokémon put up. But in the end, the twenty-year-old woman gained the upper hand. She pulled powerfully, lifting the fish that she squared off with. Green with a blue strip running down its sides and these blue eyes, it was the Hostile Pokémon.

"Fuck yeah! A Basculin!" Ricka claimed with a cheer, "I'mma real this motherfucker in!"

"Ah, a Basculin," Rei repeated with glee, "Is Ricka going to train it?"

"Train a Basculin?" Ricka repeated in confusion, "Rei dear, there's much more you can do with Pokémon than just train them..." she looked back and gained a sadistic glare, "I'm gonna eat this little fucker!"

When she said that, the Basculin's eyes dilated, as if even it realized what she was going to do. Fortunately (or unfortunately), a certain brown Flying-type Pokémon flew by and snatched the fish right from Ricka's hook. The woman was so astonished by this, she ran to the river's edge and shook her fist at the beast.

"You damn Pidgeot!" she roared, "Fuck you!" Rei could only laugh.

The hours that passed were uneventful. Ricka sat back down and went back to fishing, but she eventually fell asleep on the job. Ace too had rested beside his trainer, and on Ricka's lap Yuri slept too. There seemed to be an astonishing difference between Ricka's bed rest and the way she rested now. In the bed, the woman was a silent woman. Sure, she'd talk in her sleep every now and then, but for the most part she was silent. Now however, she was snoring loudly.

Her fishing rod was still in her hand, immobile showing Ricka's resting strength was just as strong as her conscious strength. Rei already knew that though. When it comes to resting with the woman in the same bed, the child has learned Ricka's sleeping hugs can be unusually constrictive. It didn't matter though, because Rei wasn't paying attention to this.

The ten-year-old's eyes sat only on the river. Her Chikorita and Pichu were giving her all the company she needed thanks to Ricka's silence. That's all Rei could ever ask of from them, but she wasn't sure how much longer she could keep this up. She desperately wanted to do something, not sit here and wait.

But she needed to face her fears! Even if it was _incredibly _boring. But, hey, it's better to be above water than to be below it, right?

"Squirt..."

The call made Rei's eyes widen. She looked over her shoulder to the land beside her. Together, the ten-year-old and her Pokémon watched as a small blue Pokémon crawled up. It was on its fours, even though the Pokémon could easily walk on two feet. Instead, it weakly made way toward the river before it, as if ignorant of Rei's own existance.

"Squirt... tle..." the Tiny Turtle Pokémon bemoaned as he stared at the river ahead.

A Squirtle? Here? Rei may not have understood much about the world, but she did know how rare certain Pokémon could be. And Squirtles are _extremely_ rare to find in the wild. So this one's existence was nothing more than an anomaly. Was it a trainer's Pokémon that had merely gotten lost? There was only one way to find out.

"Hey!" the child whispered, making the Squirtle lock up.

"What!? Whose there!?" he replied in a shocked tone, gazing up to the child.

"Uh... my name is Rei!" the child replied, "Are you okay?"

"Y-your a t-trainer, right?" the Squirtle asked as he shuffled down from fear, "A-are you... are you going to attack me?"

"Unless you attack me first," Rei replied with a laugh, "Other than that, I have no need to attack you!"

"Oh... oh... wait... you can... understand me?" the Squirtle asked as he walked a few feet forward.

"Uh-huh!" Pichu said, "Rei can understand you because she's one of us!"

"One of... us?" the Squirtle replied, "What does that mean?"

"Rei's a Pokémon!" Chikorita claimed as she walked up to the Squirtle.

"Yeah... a Pokémon..." the Tiny Turtle Pokémon replied as he whispered to the Leaf Pokémon, "She looks an awful like a human, you know that right?"

"I heard that..." Rei snarled, "And I'm a Pokémon, despite what I look like!"

"Okay okay..." the Squirtle answered as he faced away, "But it doesn't really matter..."

"What's wrong?" Rei asked.

"This..." he replied as he gazed toward the river. Reaching out a hand, he tapped it. Suddenly his eyes widened and he sprang back in absolute fear, his breath jumping in spikes.

"Are... are you afraid of water?" Rei asked in a giggling manner.

"Don't laugh!" the Squirtle barked, "I'm not supposed to be afraid of water, but I just am! What's the use of a Squirtle who can't even swim?" he retreated into his shell, "I'm just _worthless..._"

"Don't say that!" the child said as she leaped up from her chair, "You can swim! It's just water!" Yeah, not even she could believe what she was saying.

"Really?" the Tiny Turtle said as he looked at the river before him, "But... just look at how unnatural it is!" he retreated into his shell again, "I could never swim in any of that. I... I don't like it..."

Truly, Rei had no idea what to do. A Squirtle who is afraid of water? The child was reminded of Chandra's Chimchar, Oki. But it was entirely possible for an individual to overcome his or her fears. If Oki could learn to love fire, then this Squirtle could learn to love water, right?

"Ricka!" she called whilst glancing over.

The woman didn't stir. Rei walked to her side, gazing at her slumbering face. Ricka's heavy headphones were on her ears, as the sound of music played through them. No wonder the woman hadn't wakened yet, she couldn't hear anything through her music!

"I wanna be the best," Ricka whispered in her slumber, snores ending, "That ever was... to beat all the rest..." she turned in her chair as she got comfortable, a smile coming to her face, "Yeah... that's my cause... Electrode... Diglet... Nidoran... Mankey..."

"Well... uh..." the child turned around and faced him," I-I-I... c-c-c-can... h-help... you..."

Her Pokémon were floored from astonishment. They didn't expect Rei to actually say that. The child was never a person to turn down those in need, but when it came to swimming, it blew their minds! Rei couldn't even stand the pond at the ranch, how was she going to help this Squirtle out with his issues.

"S-s-see?" Rei said as she grabbed the Tiny Turtle Pokémon in her hands, "W-w-water is... s-s-s-simple..." she let her foot step into the water, "I-i-i-it's... real easy! You just... step..." she started sweating extremely hard, "Put a foot in..." as her foot touched the river, she nearly yelped, "And... and... and... and... and... and..."

"NO! NO! TOO CLOSE!" the Squirtle cried, "TOO CLOSE!"

"Just..." Rei said as her eyes shined; she could see nothing but water, "Just..."

_REI!_

"Broth-!?"

She was under the water. The Squirtle was in her arms still, his eyes closed. Even though he could breathe underwater, he was so terrified by it. Rei on the other hand stared off under the river waves. She was terrified out of her wits, but that didn't stop her from staring out. The many Water-type Pokémon beneath the river were magnificent to gaze upon. From schools of Basculin, to Magikarp and Feebas, to others such as Marill and Poliwhirl and Poliwags underwater as well. Some being lead by Politoeds and Poliwhraths.

So this was what water looked like from below the surface. Rei felt weightless, as if she were in space. The only thing that pulled her was the river's current. Lacking the skill and graciousness of the various Water-types, Rei found herself unable to fight against the pull. Her eyes finally closed, and her fear returned tenfold. She thrashed about with the Squirtle in her arms, trying to make way for the river's surface. But not knowing how to swim, she allowed her body to float up naturally.

"WHY DID YOU BRING ME IN THIS!?" the Squirtle cried, "I CAN'T SWIM!"

"I'M SORRY!" the child answered, "QUICK! YOU HAVE TO SWIM! YOU HAVE TO SWIM!"

"I CAN'T! I CAN'T!" they dove underwater again, "I can't..."

The Squirtle gazed around frantically, watching as the many Water-type Pokémon around him and Rei swam about with ease. He envied them so, wanting to enjoy the waters with these Pokémon. But thanks to his fears, he couldn't do it. Rei just didn't have the strength to keep going. She was only a human, after all.

"Rei..." he whispered beneath the waves as he pulled away from her, "Rei..." his eyes grew half closed, "Rei... I'm scared Rei..." he began pulling on her, "Rei... Rei...!"

She grabbed him. Yeah, she was afraid of the water, but she didn't want to be afraid. She wanted to fight through it. She was trying to, she owned the strength, the _power_, but it just wasn't there yet. She needed a push. Just a little more strength.

An arm broke through the surface. A powerful hand gripped the collar of Rei's shirt. With one mighty yank, the ten-year-old was brought above the water. She breathed in and out violently, while water ran down her drenched body. Even though she felt weak, her arms were still holding onto the body of the Squirtle she met. Rei's azure blue eyes opened to see the person who saved her.

Ricka looked desperate, fearful even. Her grip on Rei's collar wasn't loosening, even as she held the child with one hand. The ten-year-old was shocked by Ricka's appearance, for it looked like the woman stood on the water. But she gazed up shortly after, seeing the head of a certain Transport Pokémon. Kula, Ricka's Lapras, turned her head to gaze upon the child and the Squirtle within her arms. Soon after, Rei and the Tiny Turtle Pokémon were placed upon Kula's back.

"Rei!" Ricka said as she threw her arms up, "What just happened!? I woke up and you weren't there!"

"Squirt?" the child answered before shaking her head, "Ricka!? How... how did Ricka find Rei?"

"YOU STUPID BRAT!" Ricka yelled as she began to throttle the child, "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I WORRIED FOR YOU!? DON'T YOU DARE RUN AWAY LIKE THAT AGAIN OR SO HELP ME GOD I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER!"

"REI SORRY!" the child replied, "REI SORRY!"

"YOU'LL KNOW SORRY WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!"

Ricka shook Rei a few more times before she finally calmed herself down. Taking in a deep breath, she gazed at the child. Rei looked so disoriented and confused, not to mention scared. Ricka was angry with herself, fearing the worse if she hadn't realized what had happened in time. If Rei died, then Ricka wouldn't know what to do.

"Dammit Rei..." the woman said as she gazed upon her in disappointment, "What were you thinking?"

"R-Rei sorry..." the child answered as she hugged her Pokémon close, "She... she won't do that again..."

"You fuckin... _terrified _me..." Ricka said as she shook her head, "I... I swear..." she hugged Rei close suddenly, surprising the child. She was in Ricka's chest, slowly dampening the woman's clothing, "Rei... why would you go and do something like that?"

"Rei..." the child answered as she hugged Ricka back, these tears slowly forming, "Doesn't like water..." she started sobbing, "Rei _really_ doesn't like water!"

"Yeah... yeah... I know... Ricka replied..." she whispered as she shook her head, "I know, Rei..." she stopped hugging Rei to tap the back of her Lapras' neck, "Bring us home, Kula."

"Laaaaaaaaa..." the Transport Pokémon whispered soothingly.

As they turned around to head toward home, Ricka gazed away from Rei. She was holding tightly on the body of her Lapras, whilst staring off into the distance. This forest was so beautiful, especially as the sun began to set. Rei held onto the Squirtle she met, who seemingly fainted from all the action that occurred. He really was afraid of water.

"Ricka..." the woman called as she held the Squirtle close, "What are _you_ afraid of?"

Ricka sighed, as if to brush off the girl's question. She didn't mind though, understanding the woman's want to be distant. But Ricka spoke after all.

"I am afraid of being _forgotten_..." Ricka said slowly and in a slightly robotic fashion, "I don't want people to forget I exist..."

Ricka closed her eyes.

_You'll never amount to anything Miss Constant! Do you want to be forgotten!?_

"Yeah..." the woman said next, her eyes reopening, "To be forgotten is - to me at least - worse than death..."

"Ricka..." the ten-year-old whispered, "I... I won't forget about you..."

"Thanks..."

…

He did not know it was this hard to run a hotel/daycare. Now that he had to do so by himself, this man had gained a respect for what Ricka has to do day in and day out.

Never before did Shun have to do something so laborious. Running left and right, getting the food necessary for the various Pokémon. Grooming said Pokémon every now and then to stop them from growing unruly. Running left and right to deal to tend to the whims of the various guests at the ranch. Not to mention shooing the kids from playing within building #3, seeing as how it wasn't yet safe for humans to go into.

His Pokémon weren't fairing any better. With Ricka and Rei gone, Shun had to implore the help of his Pokémon to keep the ranch from breaking apart. His Shiny Mawile ran left and right, helping his Trainer with anything he may need. Milotic kept the various Water-type Pokémon from starting any battle within the pond. And Tyranitar simply upheld order with the Pokémon that were on land. And even though Ricka's many other Pokémon, such as Quest and Queen, were roaming about, they refused to listen to the spiky-haired Trainer.

"Mr. Shun! We need a few towels! They got in the dirt!"

"Coming!"

"Mr. Shun! My Pokémon's sick and I don't know what to do!"

"I'll be your way soon!"

"Mr. Shun! My Pokémon had an egg!"

"Uh... what?"

"Mr. Shun! Care to join us in the pond!"

He opened his mouth to speak, as he noticed a group of pretty young woman calling to him. With a sly smile, he slicked back his hair and pointed their way.

"I'll be with you in a moment, ladies!" he said in a devilish manner.

"The hell you will!"

That snarky tone could only come from one woman. Hearing her voice, Shun let out a heavy breath of relief. Turning to his right, Shun watched as two 'sisters' and their Pokémon exited from the forest. Both looked extremely tired, with the child appearing as if she was about to fall over from exhaustion. Ricka's glaring eye was there, as she rose a fist, threatening to strike him for his flirtatious actions. But Shun didn't care; he was just happy she was back.

"Oh thank Arceus, Ricka!" he said with a smile, "You have no idea how hard it is to keep things running!"

"Of course I do," she stated, "It's my ranch..."

"Ricka... Rei tired..." the child whispered as she rubbed her eyes, one hand tugging on the woman's knee-high socks.

"Yeah Rei... I'm tired too..." she stated, "Let's get some sleep early, okay?"

"But Constant Box?"

"Yeah yeah," Ricka smiled as she patted Shun on the shoulder, "Shun here has been doing such a wonderful job, don't ya think?" he shook his head in fear, realizing what Ricka was doing, "I think Constant Box is in capable hands while he's running around, huh?" Shun begged her to change her mind, but Ricka merely turned around to face her Sceptile, "Ace, please be a dear and help Shun out. I don't want to wake up and find this place in shambles, okay?"

"Sceptile," he answered with a nod.

"C'mon Rei... so tired..." Ricka whispered.

The child didn't fight back. She and Ricka merely walked toward their home, leaving Shun behind. He tried in vain to get the woman to stay, but she simply did not. Shun watched as they entered the home, leaving him alone. He turned to his left, where he saw Ace. The mighty Sceptile sighed and crossed his arms.

"You won't leave me, right Ace?" he asked.

"Sceptile..." the Forest Pokémon replied with an acute shrug.

"Yeah," Shun said as he slowly began to give up, "I figured you'd answer that way... come on Mawile, we have a lot of work to do..."

"Wile wile..." the Shiny Deceiver Pokémon replied as it too gave up all hope of having help.

…

"So... what is it about water that you don't like?" the woman asked.

She rubbed Rei's nose, keeping the child just awake a little longer, just so long as she got her answers. The ten-year-old had a rough day with nearly drowning in all, but she would still talk if Ricka asked.

"Rei told you," the child responded as she nuzzled her face into her pillow, "Rei's brother was separated from her because of a river..." she squinted slightly, "Rei... don't like water..." she looked up again, "Why... does Ricka fear being forgotten? How could anyone forget Ricka?"

"I'm not sure if I should take that as an insult or a complement," the woman answered as she laid back into the bed as well, "I don't know... Rei..." she sighed, "I... uh... when I was young, about your age... I was... uh..."

"It's okay," the child said in a somewhat mature manner, her hand grabbing Ricka's hand, "Rei understand. You don't want to talk about it anymore than Rei does..."

The woman was silenced by Rei's words. Then she smiled.

"Yeah... yeah you're right... Rei..." Ricka turned off the lights to their room, "Thanks..."

Within the darkness, as her eyes were closed, Rei felt something against her forehead. It was a kiss.

…

Ricka's Florges sure was an interesting Pokémon. Xinema, that's her name. She was a tall womanly like creature with a blue garden around her neck. The Garden Pokémon was sitting on the grass, while various flowers sprout up around her. Her eyes caught sight of the ten-year-old girl gazing at her, and she tried to shrug her off. But she wouldn't leave her, no matter how hard she tried.

"How long are you going to be there?" Xinema asked.

"Your flowers are really beautiful," Rei said as she watched the Florges tend to the plants, "I was just enjoying them..."

"Uh-huh," Xinema replied, "You, and you," she pointed at Rei's spiky-eared Pichu, "And you," she pointed at her Swinub, "And you," she pointed at Snorlax, who was surprisingly awake, "Hmm... aren't you missing one?"

"Chikorita's..." Rei hunched up on her knees, "Chikorita is... Chikorita!"

Her blue eyes ran the length of the garden, before seeing a leaf that was massively different from the rest. Rei leaped for the leaf, grabbing the body it belonged to. Pulling up, she got to her feet with her Chikorita in hand.

"Found me!" the Leaf Pokémon laughed childishly.

Rei and all her Pokémon laughed, making Xinema shake her head in annoyance. Suddenly, the Florges' eyes gleamed. Noticing this, Rei and her Pokémon grew silent. Something was walking through the grass, which stirred the flowers. Rei noticed the creature was deliberately sticking to the ground, as to keep itself hidden. But she knew.

"Gotcha!" she yelled as she grabbed this unknown being.

"No! Please!" a voice answered back, making Rei grow wide-eyed.

"Squirtle?" she replied.

The child pulled up her hands, finding a turtle shell within her hands. She spun the Tiny Turtle Pokémon around, confirming her beliefs. It was the same Squirtle she found yesterday. He even had that same terrified visage.

"Squirtle," Rei repeated as she placed the Pokémon on the ground, "What are you doing here?"

"I... I just came here to find you..." he answered in a timid manner, "Cause... cause... I... uh..." he started to shift uncomfortably on his feet in a cute manner, "Cause I... I don't know... I..."

"I understand!" Rei answered as she gained a bright smile, "You want to join my team, right?"

"Uh... yeah! That's it! I want to join your team!" he said with a smile.

"Everyone!" she called, making her Pokémon walk up to her and Squirtle, "Squirtle is our new friend!" she claimed, "Team Jump!"

And that's what they did.

Jump.

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Ya'know. I was working on Ruby right now, but then I started writing this. You lucky... ugh..._

_So, what can I say about this chapter you ask? Well, as you can see, there's no special OC for this chapter. I kinda did that on purpose. I just wanted to focus on Rei and Ricka for this, because these kind of chapters are always so nice for me. I don't know, just having some nice sweetness between the two is so heart-warming. It makes Ricka seem less like a rambling crazy woman, and it makes Rei that sweet little girl she is. So nice._

_That being said, I will be getting back to OCs next. In fact, I have three waiting in reserves. I have The Other James' OC, MuffinMurf's OC, and Pixelized Pikale and Company's OC. And yes, it will be in that order. You guys should be lucky I'm the kind of guy writing this story. I can get through chapters quickly, if you all haven't noticed. Few. _

_But that being said, Animegirl426 and I are still accepting OCs. So if you want your character in this story be sure to review and to give Animegirl426 or me an accurate description of your character. As always my dutiful readers._

_Now if you don't mind, I have to get to my other story, Ruby. I really write too much, don't I? Oh my._

_Stay thirsty my friends._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	14. Haunted Halls

Haunted Halls

Welcome to Constant Box, where we not only take care of your Pokémon and their needs, but also you and _your _needs. And we'll do the best we can. _Promise_.

V(Volt)

(Spiky-eared Pichu and Yuri play with each other before Pichu jumps onto Rei's shoulder and Yuri runs alongside Ricka)  
Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying, (Several Pokémon are seen playing)  
Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark, (Rei and Ricka are seen eating with Pokémon)  
Ice, Normal, Fire, Fighting, (Yuri and Pichu are fighting over a Grepa berry)  
with Steel, Psychic, and Fairy. (Trainers run by)

Right now, my adventure begins, and the only path is to the horizon. (Ricka counts the stock of Pokémon food while Yuri carries cans of Pokémon food.)  
A rain of tears will appear soon, but we'll push our way through it in the end. (Rei is seen brushing a Luxray's coat, but too many Pokémon also wanting attention surround her and she ends up getting shocked, Pichu sighs)  
Now, lets go on to tomorrow, to surpass who I was yesterday. (Shun smiles as he hands a Pokémon egg to Ricka, who blushes and Rei giggles.)  
Every encounter is precious. (Two grunts watch from a hilltop)  
My heart is pounding, Challenger! (A Misdreavus scares them away)

I have my dreams in this world, that without fail, will come true one day. (Ricka looks at the sky as images of Trainers and their Pokémon pass by)  
Indeed that's what you taught me, (Shun comes up to her and smiled gently)  
and why I travel, (Yuri hops up onto Ricka's shoulders)  
Is to seek the answer to that one question! (Rei and Spiky-eared Pichu run pass them and she sticks her tongue out playfully before Ricka smirks and she chases after her with Shun.)

Red bonds connect in a circle and spread out far and wide! (Ricka commands Yuri to use Sucker Punch)  
The energy will go to everyone and bring happiness to them all! (Yuri attacks the Claydol she is fighting before she turns and uses Fire Fang on a Trainer's Frosslass)  
Blue is the earth that we live on and all of its hope shines brightly. (Rei smiles as Pichu let's out a Thundershock at the multiple Grunt's Yanma.)  
While yellow flowers bloom life. (Shun turns away with a sad smile as his Tyranitar's Sand Stream Ability causes him to vanish in the sandstorm.)

Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying, (Rei, Shun, and Ricka are seen watching the sunset with their Pokémon)  
Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark, (Rei eats several dozen berries along with the Pokémon as Ricka sighs at her actions and Shun just smiles.)  
Ice, Normal, Fire, Fighting, (Shun leans in towards a blushing Ricka, their faces only inches apart.)  
with Steel, Psychic, and Fairy. (It turns to the Day-care center with Rei, Shun, Ricka, and their Pokémon smiling)

…

There is a home not to far off from the Constant Box. Well, if you'd call it that. A home is where people live with one another. Rei could call the Constant Box her home and gladly do so. But this place is _not _a home. It looks like one, feels like one, but it is not a home. It is merely a building. A long grey dirt path leads toward the home, and tall overbearing trees sit around it. The grass is grey and dying, and the tree's lack branches or leaves. Their more like very tall, very beefy sticks, not trees.

The child was told by Ricka herself to not come this way, but not even she could resist. Swinging throughout the trees only to head this way. She did so unconsciously before, but now she stood on a branch, overlooking the manor. Her azure blue eyes taking in its massive frame. She sat down on this branch, a wild berry in her hand. It met her lips, and she took a few bites out of it.

Today. She was going to adventure inside that mansion.

…

"So your name is Jay? Jaylen Butler?"

The girl nodded, but Ricka wasn't too convinced. Why you may ask? She's simply taking into account Jay's age. Jay's Trainer ID card (something that's now required to be signed up for the Constant Box), claimed her age was fifteen. But Ricka just didn't agree. She would say eighteen, nineteen maybe. At the least, seventeen, not fifteen. But in spite of how old she looks, this teenager was short. Like, a few inches taller than Rei, short.

Jay was this ghastly girl. Her skin tone, pale, like she didn't get much sunlight, Her hair, burgundy with blond streaks for some reason, and her eyes, green like the forest. Plus, did she know how hot it was? It's sweat inducing outside, yet this girl still wore a sweatshirt like it was nothing. Maybe it was the AC within this building, granted Ricka doesn't agree.

"I saw your fight at the tournament," this fifteen-year-old stated as she put her hands into her sweatshirt's pocket, "It was pretty cool. When I heard you ran a daycare, I came this way immediately," boy, she sounded so indifferent. Well, _more _indifferent than Ricka usually does, "I wish for a room and a nice training session for my Pokémon."

"Training session huh?" Ricka repeated as she wrote down this teen's information, "Care to explain why?"

"I just started off on my Pokémon adventure," Jay answered as she tugged at her bookbag, "This place is... actually quite far from my home in Unova..."

"You're a Unova girl?" Ricka asked as she placed her pen away, "So am I. It's nice to see a fellow Unovian every now and then," with her hand, she called toward someone else, "Hey! Shun! We have someone here who needs to get to her room!"

The sound of footsteps suddenly echoed through the home. Ricka gazed away toward the room's doorway and so did Jay. His hand appeared on the frame, before the rest of his body. The Constant Box worker; he too had gained quite a reputation. That handsome young man with the Shiny Mawile. Right now, the spiky-haired fellow seemed to be tired, and _sweaty_. His muscle shirt attached to his chest, showing muscles beneath. His jeans, filled with dirt patches and minute grime. Hands covered by heavy tough gloves, it was obvious he was doing some field work. And it made him oh so irresistible.

"What is it, Ricka?" Shun asked as he let out a gasp of exhaustion.

She just stared at him, eyes dilated, half-smile on her face. Shun rose an eyebrow, only to stare over to the fifteen-year-old girl. She too had the same face; eyes dilated half-smile. It made Shun scratched the back of his head, as his silence became constricting.

"Okay then..." he whispered as he turned around to leave, "You uh... you two work that out with anything..."

He left soon after, that same visage of confusion on his face. And they just continued to stare at him, or where he once stood. It was Ricka who stopped first, as she dragged her eyes over to Jay and snapped her fingers.

"HEY! Ya little hussie!" she snapped, "Move your fuckin' eyes away from him!"

Jay glanced at Ricka, before trying to hide her blush once more. The twenty-year-old threw up her arms in near defeat before spinning around in her chair to get Jay's key card. As one may already know, most of the buildings are just there for sure. Though Ricka spent most of her winnings from the tournament on getting them the proper plumbing and the power lines which may take _forever_. But, hey, building #5 had an opening. Lucky for Jay, huh?

"Here ya go," Ricka said as she handed her the key, "And welcome to Constant Box!"

"Huh? Uh... yeah..." Jay replied as she took the key, "Th-thank you..."

Card Key in hand, the fifteen-year-old slipped ear buds into her ears, gathered her things, and exited slowly after. Ricka watched as Jay left, before scratching the back of her head. Man, a girl like that sent shivers down the young woman's spine. Ricka rubbed her forehead, wondering how her daycare attracted such kinds of people. Shrugging her shoulders ultimately, she properly filed Jay's ID papers. Now all she had to do was sit and wait. Maybe something will happen today.

"Hey Ricka!" Rei's voice called from the entrance as she trotted her way in.

"Hey Rei," the woman replied in a slightly bored manner, "What's up?"

"Oh nothing," the child answered, "Rei just a little bored today..."

"Same here..." the woman replied, before a smile appeared on her face, "Hey, I need to buy myself a few Poké Balls. Care to join me?"

As if she needed to ask.

…

The one thing Rei always wondered about, was where the giant metal bars attached to the main building led to. But once Ricka pressed a button on a specific remote, making the doors slide up, the child learned they led to a magical land called a 'garage'. It was a room unlike anything Rei had ever seen before. The musky scent of oil on the ground, the floor itself a hard concrete instead of wood or rug, not to mention the strange metal contraption that was leaning up against the wall. It looked somewhat like a bike, but was motorized. It owned a nice seat, and handles, as well as a light on the front. On the sides of this machine's steel, sat the word 'NATSUMI'.

"Wow," Rei mused as she looked at the machine, "What is this, Ricka?"

"It's called a moped, Rei..." Ricka stated as she walked behind a covering tall enough to constrict her body, "Don't you know those cars that drive on the road outside our ranch? We're gonna ride on this much like they do."

"Really?" the child answered as she glanced at the covering, seeing Ricka's shade on the other end. She was undressing, "But... Rei don't like the cars that drive on the roads. They scare Rei..."

"_I_," Ricka stated, as she pulled up something on her waist, "It's _I_, not _Rei_... You need to learn to stop speaking in third person, Rei. It sounds cute but people are gonna start thinking you're slow or something..."

"Slow?" the child repeated, "Rei not slow! Wait..." she closed her eyes, "Rei mean... _I_... not slow..."

"Eh... close enough..." Ricka stated.

She suddenly returned from the covering, now dressed in completely different clothing. Her brown vest gone, and too those blue jean shorts she always wore. She now wore full on jeans, that stretched on to her ankles, she also wore a brown vest, and slowly, Ricka was tying the back of her hair up into a ponytail. This gave her hair the appearance of being shorter than it actually was.

"Hey Rei," she stated as she walked up to the child, "Wear... _this!_"

Suddenly, Rei felt a helmet fall on her head. She glanced through the visor up to Ricka, watching as the woman slid fingerless gloves down on her hands. When she realized Rei was looking at her, Ricka gazed back with a smile.

"You need to wear that helmet," she stated, "Don't want you to hit your head against something and die!"

"Is it cause Ricka has a hard head, that she doesn't wear a helmet?" Rei asked, which made the woman gain an annoyed visage.

"You said that on purpose, didn't you?" she snarled.

Ricka sat on the moped soon after, her fingers holding keys. Sliding them into the ignition, she turned them and caused the vehicle to roar to life. The sudden sound it let out frightened Rei, making her leap back. While Ricka sat on her vehicle, she called out to the child.

"What's wrong, Rei?" she asked.

"What... what is that thing?" Rei asked in terror, "It... why did it scream at Rei?"

"It's okay, Rei," Ricka claimed, "Promise. Just sit down..." her words called Rei, who was still weary of the machine. Nonetheless, she sat down on the seat behind Ricka, "And grab me around the waist like so..." she grabbed Rei's hand and wrapped them around her body. Instinctively, the child hugged on her tightly, making Ricka nearly lose her air, "Okay... well... let's get going!"

Ricka's foot pressed on the gas; the wheels of her moped began to turn. Rei felt the ground beneath her feet slide, as she and her 'sister' pulled out onto the roads. She turned around and gazed at Constant Box, watching as it moved further and further away. Growing slightly fearful, the child hugged Ricka closer and pressed her face to the woman's back. She heard the woman laugh, as the speeds suddenly picked up.

They glided through the streets at a calm pace, one that ruffled Ricka's hair. Her red ponytail flowed through the wind in a dainty fashion. Rei gazed up to that ponytail, giggling as she watched it flow. But the sudden howl of a car made her look to her right. It was a van that they drove by, one that was actually moving _slower_ than they were. Was Ricka speeding? Probably.

Skillfully, the woman drove through traffic with a smile on her face. She skirted past cars, her blue eyes lining them. Occasionally, she would wave to the people inside, not to mention laugh at the confused glances they would give back.

"How long has Ricka had this?" the child asked.

"For some time, actually," Ricka replied as she took a detour down a neighborhood street, "Ya'see, I owned one way back in Unova where I was growing up. But this asshole with a Pikachu on his shoulder fucked it up for me... dumbass..." she made the vehicle howl, "He could've fuckin... killed himself or somethin..."

Once again, Ricka twisted the throttle, making the moped dashed forward in a sudden burst of speed. Honestly, it was extremely rare for Rei to come down to the city. She had only been here a few times; when Ricka was arrested, sometimes when they ate dinner, and of course the tournament. But that was only three or four times, and they never got this _deep_ into the city. The place they ate at was always on the outskirts of the city, much like the Constant Box.

So being within the city, reading the signs they passed at every red light, watching the many individual people and their Pokémon fly by; it was a new and exhilarating feeling. The city, it was like a jungle to someone who lived _within_ the jungles. New and different, these people were wild to her, while she was wild to them. Amazing.

"Finally!" Ricka exclaimed as she performed an amazing turn, "We're here!"

She and Rei pulled around a corner, gliding into a parking lot at amazing speeds. She drove up to a not too big building with a blue roof. Ricka pulled up beside this building, kicking out the kick-stand of her moped. Leaning it to one side, she propped the vehicle up.

"What is this place?" Rei asked with gleaming eyes.

"The Poké Mart," Ricka answered as she turned her vehicle on, "A Pokémon Trainer's best friend. Well, maybe that's a Pokémon Center, but this one is a very, _very_, close second! I hope this place has some Luxury Balls. If not... I guess some Ultra Balls will do..." she and Rei began walking toward the doors, "Ya'know, there's this place in Kalos that sold nothing but Poké Balls. It was a girl's best friend..."

The doors slid open to Rei's amazement. She thought some Psychic-type Pokémon caused this, but that wasn't true. It was just an automatic door. When the child stepped through after Ricka, she was blasted by the cool air of the mart's AC. Ricka was already browsing for various items, while Rei continued to look around.

The child broke away from the woman, for her azure blue eyes were leading her to new areas. So many items, Potions, Super Potions, Hyper Potions, Paralyze Heals, Burn Heals, Ice Heals, Full Heals, Full Restores! They were all there for her browsing pleasure. She touched one. Her hand touched someone else's hand.

Rei glanced over, and so did this person she touched. It was a girl, much like Rei. She was probably taller but by only an inch, two inches max. Her hair, pitch black and in pigtails. This girl's eyes were blue, much like Rei's. But her face just wasn't as soft and tender. Rei and this unknown girl looked at each other for what felt like an eternity. When the ten-year-old's eyes moved down, she noticed various Poké Balls around this girl's waist. Another Pokémon Trainer.

"Rei's name is Rei!" the child said sweetly, as she always did.

The girl's eyes slid into a squint, where she swiped her hands away. The action scared Rei back, for she wasn't expecting such a rude action. The person she spoke to wasn't even kind enough to give her name. She just walked off and vanished inside the aisles. Moments later, Ricka appeared, her blue eyes trekking the raven-haired girl who just left Rei. Shrugging it off, she walked back to the ten-year-old and placed her hands on her hips.

"Had fun Rei?" she asked in an almost condescending fashion. Then again, that was her everyday tone, so was it really different from the way she always spoke?

"Hey," the child answered as she tried to look past her, "Does Ricka know who that was?"

"Who, that girl who just passed me?" the woman replied, "Can't say I do. Remember Rei, I've only been in this city as long as you have. Hell, I don't even know its name yet," she shrugged her shoulders, before gaining a big smile, "But I got all the Poké Balls I ever needed! Ultras, Luxurys, Dusk Balls as well!" she started giggling, "Oh! No rare Pokémon better get in my way!"

"Rei didn't know Poké Balls could look like this!" she said with gleaming eyes, "They're so many!"

"I know!" Ricka claimed, "Oh! I so love Poké Balls! They're the only balls I can play in public with without people thinking I'm weird!" she laughed at her naughty joke, while Rei cocked her head. She simply didn't get it, "Oh well, let me go and pay for them. Let's get back to the Box."

"Ricka?" the child called again, making her turn with a sight of confusion, "How does Rei _use _a Poké Ball?"

"Huh?" the woman replied, "What do you mean how do you use a Poké Ball? You have them!"

"Rei knows that but... how does Rei _catch_ a Pokémon?" the child asked in a more straightforward way, "Rei... just want to know how Ricka catches Pokémon..."

"Oh Rei... oh, oh Rei," Ricka mused as she placed her hand on the child's shoulder, "You still have some training to do, don't you?"

…

"The beauty, that is the Poké Ball," Ricka mused as she held the red and white capsule in her hands, "They are such... _endless_ machines. A Pokémon Trainer is nothing without one, and a Poké Ball is nothing without a Trainer. Within these capsules, holds many possibilities. Pokémon as big as Constant Box may sit within, Pokémon as small as a hand can also sit inside of them. Pokémon with the ability to tow continents can be trapped inside, while Pokémon as weak as a Magikarp can be caught as well. There are many kinds of Poké Balls, from the classic Poké Balls to the extremely rare Master Balls, but they all do the same thing. They serve to _strengthen_ the connection between man and Pokémon, as they learn and grow _together_!"

Whenever Ricka spoke about Pokémon, it was a point in time people could call her _genuine_. She spoke from the heart, a rarity for the woman. The only people who heard her speak this purely was her Pokémon, and Rei. So the many kids of varying ages listening to her right now were truly lucky beings indeed.

It started with one new Trainer asking for some pointers. It became a lecture of Pokémon Academy proportions. This small patch of wonderful flowers provided by Xinema played classroom for Ricka, as she sat on a tree stump. And while the many children played students to Ricka's teachings, there were none that were as enthralled as Rei was.

Her azure blue eyes shined as she listened to Ricka's every word. The woman described Poké Balls in a way she'd never thought before. But there was something _off_ about this. No, it wasn't Ricka's speech; that was spot on. No, someone wasn't here who should have been here. But who was that person? Shun? No, he was working. One of their many Pokémon? No, they were all doing their own things.

She glanced over to Building #5. There was someone inside, and Rei knew it. Not just because she was, technically sorta kinda, an owner of the ranch, but also because she just _felt _it. Oh no, wait. The building's owner was just sitting there on the back porch, her eyes tied close to the video game within her hands. Rei found this to be odd, however. Why? Simply because the girl's Pokémon was sitting on the porch beside her.

The team of Pokémon just sat there, on the porch, four of them side by side. There was a Sandslash. Rei surmised he was the strongest of her group, because he sat next to her. His sandy quills tracking dirt on the ground. On the rooftop of building #5 was a bird. Silent and small, she was still slightly bigger than other birds. Black, grey, with a red face, this Wild Pigeon Pokémon sat silently on the rooftop. No wonder her name was Tranquill. In the shadows, leaned up against a wall, was a Pokémon with his arms crossed. He was an extremely silent Pokémon not to mention _malicious_. And the air just seemed to drop a few degrees when he was around. Those Sharp Claw Pokémon, Sneasel.

But there was a fourth Pokémon. She sat in her Trainer's lap. Silent, eyes closed, as if sleeping. A small black fox, with red on her head and eyelids. She mewled cutely within her trainer's arms, whilst trying to gain a good resting spot. She was an extremely rare Pokémon, yet Rei knew what she was. The Tricky Fox Pokémon, Zorua. Huh. Funny that.

"Hey!" Rei said to the girl as she walked up the back porch, "Rei's name is Rei! And you are?"

The pale looking fifteen-year-old stared up to Rei. Honestly, this was the first time in a _looooooong_ while that someone came up to her so freely like this. Honestly, she didn't know what to do other than stare at Rei in absolute confusion. The child smiled back whilst shifting on her feet, waiting for the teenager to say something back.

"Uh... hi..." she finally said, "I'm... Jay..."

"Jay's Pokémon look cool," the ten-year-old said next, "But... why is Jay not down with the others? Doesn't Jay want to become a better Pokémon Trainer?"

"A better Pokémon Trainer?" the fifteen-year-old replied in an unsure manner, "I... guess..."

"Then why isn't Jay down there with the others?" Rei turned around, "Ricka's talking about so many things, it's so interesting! She's gonna teach Rei how to catch Pokémon the right way!"

"It's... easy," Jay said, making Rei turn around, "You weaken the Pokémon then throw a Poké Ball... It's simple... besides..." she lifted her small hand-held video game, "I can learn everything she's talking about through this thing right here?"

"Oh! Can Rei see?"

She quickly ran over to Jay's side, glancing over her shoulder to the game in hand. It was like digital Pokémon. Small, pixelated, Rei couldn't believe what she was seeing. On this game screen, a small Chikorita.

"AH! REI'LL SAVE YOU!" she exclaimed, shocking Jay.

Picking up her hand-held, the ten-year-old threw the device hard on the ground, breaking it. To her shock and displeasure however, no Chikorita was released from the device. Rei picked up the pieces of the hand-held, searching in vain for the Leaf Pokémon. Jay on the other hand was absolutely floored by the ten-year-old's actions.

"What the hell!" she barked at Rei, making the ten-year-old look up to her with wide eyes, "Why'd you break my fuckin game!"

"But..." she looked down to the pieces, "Where is the Chikorita?" she looked back up, "I... where... what happened?"

"It's a game!" Jay yelled, "A fucking video game! Don't you know what a video game is!?"

"But... Rei saw a Chikorita!" she started to fret, "Oh no! Did Rei _kill _the Chikorita!?"

"You can't kill what's not there, idiot!" the fifteen-year-old yelled, "Jeeze! Who the hell are you!?"

Rei didn't answer. She just stared up in a completely stunned silence. Jay was so angry, which added a red tint to her pale skin. But this tint slowly vanished as she realized there was this overlaying shadow behind her. It wasn't the shade from the porch, but a different one. Jay turned around, coming face to face with Ricka. Her arms crossed, eyes in a powerful glare. She bent over to reach Jay's level, revealing Ace who stood behind his master. And he wasn't that pleasant to look at either.

"Rei..." Ricka said as her glare kept Jay in place, "Apologize to the _nice _woman..."

"R-R-Rei... s-so-sorry..." the ten-year-old said in a less than straightforward manner.

"Good..." Ricka stated after Rei was finished, "Mr. Butler, I believe it's wise for you to return to your room. Less something... _unfortunate_ happens to you..." her eyes slid into an even deeper squint, "Understood?"

You know that Pokémon move Glare? Yeah, the one only Ekans and Arbok can learn? What Ricka was doing to Jay was so extremely similar. Though, if we were to use other Pokémon moves to describe this, she's also be using 'Mean Look' and of course the ever popular, 'Scary Look'. All these things had the desired effect; Jay and her Pokémon retreated into the building.

The conflict was over, but Rei's issues weren't. She stared up to Ricka, who was now looking at her. Was the woman half Arbok or Seviper; with a face like that she sure did look like it! Rei was frozen in place, while Ricka slipped her arms around her waist. Picking her up with ease she started marching off toward their main building.

Rei watched as the many children Ricka was lecturing to were moving around. But all of that ceased to matter when she felt a powerful pounding to her behind.

…

When it came to sleeping, she usually went out like a light. But this night, she just didn't have it in her to find rest. The ten-year-old's eyes remained open, staring to the dark ceiling. She didn't know what to do. Her butt was still stinging from the pounding she received as unfortunate as it was to say. At least her 'sister' was nice enough to let her sleep on the bed, and not the couch as she made threats about. The thought of having that TV stare at her all day was terrifying thought indeed.

But why was she still awake? Rei wasn't tired nor exhausted. Instead she was wide awake and brimming with energy. Pichu was asleep on the bed's edge, and so was Ricka. Oh yeah, Ricka's sleep talking had some how grown worse. The woman no longer spoke talk with the people in her head, she would _occasionally_ have full on _conversations_, with Rei herself. Such as right now.

The ten-year-old was attempting to wiggle free from her bed, but Ricka's arm wrapped around her neck. Unconsciously pulling the child close, Ricka rested her chin on Rei's head, while a loving smile spread on her lips. Of course, Rei could not see this because it was above her, and because it was dark.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, Rei," Ricka said in her slumber, "I guess I can be a bitch sometimes..." she squeezed Rei even harder, making the child lose air, "But you did something stupid too, right? Broke that girl's game... that wasn't smart..." her hold on Rei finally released, and the child used that time to escape the bed, "Just... don't... do it... again..." while the child vanished through the doorway, she missed the last part of Ricka's nightly confession, "Hey... remember... I... still _love..._ you..." she also said, "What... _Ace..._ spanking me again, huh? You... yeah... you... you're _naughty_... ha... ha..."

In her usual clothing, Rei wondered what to do next. Pichu was resting, so was Snorlax, Swinub too, and it looked like Chikorita was as well. That was until Rei took another look at her Pokémon. The Leaf Pokémon was tossing and turning near Ace's body, finding it extremely hard to get rest. Maybe the two were more alike than they originally believed. They sure acted like one another.

"Chikorita," Rei whispered, "Chikorita are you awake?"

"Rei..." the Leaf Pokémon replied as she hopped up on her four feet, "It's... kinda hard to stay asleep..."

"I feel the same way too," Rei replied as she groaned, "I just couldn't get any sleep, no matter how hard I tried..." she then gained a perplexed face, "Maybe it's because Ricka keeps trying to choke me while she's talking to herself. I don't know why she's like this..."

"Ace can get pretty touchy-feely himself," Chikorita claimed as she leaped into her trainer's arms, "And when he talks in his rest, it can get pretty creepy."

"Darnit Ricka..." the Forest Pokémon grumbled, "How many times do I have to tell you... I can't learn Vine Whip... stop... ask... ing... for..." he let out a hard and heavy sigh, "iiiitttt..."

"See what I mean?" Chikorita asked, "He and Ricka are so much alike, accept Ace never says... bad words..." she looked up to Rei's face, "So what are we going to do tonight?"

"I don't know..." Rei answered as she sat back down, "I guess we could go walking or... Squirtle is still dancing around the pond... hm..." she thought about it shortly before it hit her, "Oh! We can go into that house that's not to far from here. Even though Ricka said not too..."

"Are you sure?" Chikorita asked, "Ricka was pretty mad at you today."

"It's okay," the child answered, "She... sorta kinda... _apologized_... I think..." she shrugged her shoulders, "Besides, I really wanna see the insides of that house!"

A door opened and closed. Rei and Chikorita glanced off to Building #5, which was where the sound came from. They watched and waited, as a fifteen-year-old exited from the building. This teen sighed, while she shuffled her purse further up on her body. Seeing this, Rei ran up to her.

"Hey! Jay!" she called, catching the teenager off guard, "Where's Jay going?"

"Chiko!" the Leaf Pokémon called out next.

"Oh it's... you..." the pale fifteen-year-old said, "What's... why are you here?"

"Where's Jay going?" Rei asked again, "Is... is Jay leaving Constant Box?"

"Well duh," Jay answered, "Why would I stay here? After the way you _broke_ my game and how your sister stared at me, I think it's obvious I should make my leave. I don't want anyone else getting pissed from my existence."

"Rei's not... uh... _pissed_ with your existence," the child stated, "In fact, Rei wanted to apologize for breaking your small TV box..." she looked down to her feet, "Rei didn't mean too, she just thought you trapped a Chikorita. Rei was only trying to save the Chikorita... But now Rei know there was no Chikorita inside of it, and that it was just a small magical box that Jay was using... Rei sorry..."

"Are you for real?" Jay asked, as she took in Rei's weird speech pattern.

"Ricka calls Rei weird all the time!" the child answered with a smile, "Maybe it's beginning to show. Rei doesn't think she's weird, but if people keep saying this, then..."

"Chiko, chiko!" the Leaf Pokémon in her arms started to call.

"Rita, chiko!" Rei replied before gazing up to a confused Jay, "Chikorita came up with a wonderful idea! Do you want to come with Rei?"

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_So I finished this episode. Yeah, episode. I'm just gonna stop calling them chapters and start calling them episodes. Yeah._

_So this is, what, episode 14? Man, it feels like forever. Then again, we did have a lot of two part episodes, and this one looks like its gonna be the same. Man, oh man, why does this stuff keep happening? I think it's cause I write too much and then crazy stuff starts to happen. What do you guys think?_

_Anyway, the character of the day today comes from The Other James, and is the character Jaylen Butler. She didn't get to do much in this chapter, other than get stared at real hard by Ricka. But, I promise, she's gonna be doing some stuff in the next chapter. Pinky-promise! And after The Other James, the next episodes will features characters coming from MuffinMurf and Pixelized Pikale and Company!  
_

_But, hey, that's not all I have to say about this story. Ya see, in a review before the submission, The Other James said that Ricka was somewhat like Natsumi Tsujimoto. She's the main character from You're Under Arrest! Crazily enough, that review actually made me watch the first episode of the show, and now I'm stuck. So well._

_So after watching the first episode of YUA!, I thought it would be kinda cool to make a shout-out to it, especially because this chapter had The Other James' character in it. So, Ricka owns a moped that has 'Natsumi' written on it, much like Natsumi does in YUA! Also, Ricka was supposed to be wearing Natsumi's clothing from the first episode. Before she got her police uniform, that is._

_Anyway, this is the first half of this chapter/episode. The next chapter/episode/whatever, will be up tomorrow maybe. I don't know, my writing schedule is all kinds of nutty, if you all didn't know. Sigh._

_And tomorrows the 4th of July. Makes me wish I set up the next chapter to be a holiday themed one. Oh well, maybe next time._

_But as usual, send your characters to either me or Animegirl426. If you do, you'll see your character in a future chapter. We're gonna try to get to everyone's. Yeah! Uh! Super Saiyan!_

_Last thing before I sign off. Remember that girl Rei 'met' at the Poke Mart. Just. Just remember her._

_Alt +. I... uh... don't know what that means..._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	15. Haunted Halls Part 2

Haunted Halls

"Are you sure we should be here?"

"No. Ricka said Rei's not supposed to come!"

"Chiko!"

The nightly wind was blowing slightly. Thanks to it, the manor's front gate was being blown open. It was a stone wall, one that dwarfed little Rei in size. She could easily scale the side, thought it was probably wiser to just walk through the steel gate entrance. The ten-year-old walked before Jay, roaming down the night-scape path with her eyes lining the manor's rough edges. It was that same creepy building that existed at the edge of every neighborhood. Grand in size, grand in mysteries. Rei just couldn't wait to go inside.

"Jay's coming too, right?" the child asked as she turned to face the pale fifteen-year-old.

"I came this far," Jay replied as she gazed up to the building, "Why would I turn back now? Though... I still don't think this is a great idea..."

"Oh, it's nothing!" Rei claimed as she playfully skipped toward the manor's front door, "Hello! Anyone home!" she knocked on the door a few times, "Hello-o! Rei's here and she wants to come inside!" she started tugging on the doorknob, "Is anyone home!"

"It's abandoned, Rei," Jay said from behind, "You aren't going to get an answer if you keep pounding on the door like that. Just... just open the door..."

Jay placed her fingers on the doorknob, she twisted it soon after. The rattled and old door slid open. The fifteen-year-old stepped in first, her green eyes lining the lobby of the building. She reached away to her back soon after, pulling up her sweatshirt to fight against the chilling cold that existed within this building. Rei was completely at ease however, as she walked in with her blue eyes shining.

This building was old. Really old. Older than both Rei and Jay's ages put together. No, it must have been even older than that. The haunting atmosphere was blatant, for the floors creaked with each step, the furniture was worn and torn, the pictures on the walls showed people who have long since been deceased. It was the proverbial haunted house, in every sense of the word.

Jay was shaking because of it, but Rei was oh so enthralled by it. To bad it was extremely dark. So dark, Rei could barely see two feet in front of her. The only light came from the moonlight, which wasn't getting through the windows well. Not to mention the cloudy night.

"Oh... if only Pichu were here..." Rei groaned, "She'd help with all of this..."

"Wait... I... I think my Zorua can deal with this," Jay stated as she withdrew a Poké Ball, "Just give me a second..."

_FEW!_

Jay locked up from the sound. There were candles that were placed on the walls, old candles. These candles suddenly started being set aflame. Rei smiled in delight, while Jay gazed around in horror. The candles that were lit brought light to the lobby as well as the rest of the home. But how? Who turned on these lights?

"So cool!" Rei claimed as she pranced to the center of the manor's lobby, "Did Jay's Pokémon do this?"

"N-no..." Jay responded as she stared around, "I _didn't _do that..." she started to sweat, now knowing something unnatural was going on inside, "Rei... I don't think we're alone any more!"

"Chiko!" Chikorita cried in curiosity.

"Chiko, chiko?" Rei replied before gazing up to the hallway before her, "Rita! Rita!"

Suddenly and to Jay's horror, Rei dashed down the hall. The fifteen-year-old gave chase briefly, before skidding to a complete halt. She wasn't alone. Something was _watching _her. The fifteen-year-old glared up to the ceiling, wondering if the being was above her. It wasn't. She looked up to the second floor balcony; nothing there as well. She glanced back down to the hall Rei ran down.

There was no hall. It was just one giant wall. Jaylen stepped back, hand on her chest, fear beginning to grow. She ran to the wall and pounded on it with her fist, gaining no answers.

"Rei!" she yelled, "REI!"

Jay turned around as she pressed her back up against the wall. The walls, the ceilings, the _floors_, it all felt like they were moving. Jay felt an odd sense of vertigo take over as she tried to keep herself grounded. Hand finding her Poké Ball, she yelled out whilst summoning her strongest Pokémon,

"Sandslash! Do something!"

Her Poké Ball snapped open in the air, dropping out a sandy hedgehog. He stood on two feet, clashing his claws together to make this mighty sound. But upon doing so, the lobby of the manor began to distort wildly. Wooden panels snapped off, floating far off into the distance of _nothing_. There was something within this darkness, something that made the temperature drop a few dozen degrees. Something that appeared within the center as a shadow blob. Something that made Jay realize Pokémon Training within video games doesn't necessarily translate well to real life.

"Geeeeennnngaaaaaaarrr!"

…

The child ran through the halls with glee, blissfully unaware that she was now alone. Chikorita was there, running between the legs of her trainer, not letting her from her sight. Rei continued to rush, enjoying the sights of this cold and desolate halls. Passing a window, she skidded to a halt to stare out of it. The manor's front yawn seemed to go on endlessly; it was much bigger here than it was from the outside.

Rei lined her fingers down the broken glass of the window, being gentle enough to not cut herself, but stopped when light caught her eye. For the most part, the hallway was dark, but this light burned with a blazing intensity. It wasn't too far away, and it called out to Rei, somewhat like a beacon.

The ten-year-old calmly trekked toward it, Chikorita climbing up to her shoulders. The lights seemed to be bright enough to constrict her view from the inside, so it forced her to step in. Upon doing so, the room was revealed to her. It was much different from the rest of the home. This room wasn't old or ruined or dusty, it was relatively clean and new. The walls had paintings on it, children's paintings. Within the center of this well furnished room was a chair. And in that chair, sat a certain redheaded woman.

"AH!? RICKA!?" Rei shouted in surprise as she trembled to her feet.

"What... did I say about coming to this house, Rei?" Ricka replied as she stood up from her chair.

"What? How? You were... sleeping!" the ten-year-old shouted, wondering how Ricka appeared her.

"Me? Sleeping?" the woman responded as she turned around.

The sight shocked Rei and Chikorita even further. This was _not _Ricka. She had Ricka's hair and body, but the face was terrifying. It was darkness, with piercing golden lights for eyes. This 'Ricka' walked toward Rei slowly, making the child step back. But she and Chikorita only hit a wall.

"I thought I told you _not _to come here, Rei," this monster stated, "Now I'll have to beat you even harder than I did the first time," this being rose her hand, "Even _harder_."

"Ah! Chikorita! Razor Leaf!" Rei commanded.

The fake Ricka struck at the child, but she and her Pokémon dodged in time. During the flow, Chikorita leaped from the shoulder of her trainer and sent leaves flying toward her enemies. These leaves that were as sharp as knives sliced through the fake Ricka's body, severing her arm from the rest of her body. It felt to the ground and quickly _vanished_.

"Ow..." Fake Ricka said as she lifted her nubby little arm, "Now why did you do that, Rei?" she started moving closer, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?"

The Fake Ricka began to shake violently, sending trembles throughout the room. From head to toe, she started to turn a demented black color. Growing extremely fuzzy, Fake Ricka briefly became see-through. This all ended once she no longer resembled a human being. Instead, it was a floating monster, with two detached hands. Its body like a poisonous wisp, the being looked at Rei while the room slowly lost its lively aura. It instead became dark and demented, like all the other rooms in this abandoned manor.

"Haaaaauuuunnnt..." the Gas Pokémon sneered as it peered down upon Rei with malicious eyes.

"A Haunter?" Rei replied, only to yell out next, "Why did Haunter scare Rei?"

"Why has Rei come into our home?" the Haunter replied with a daunting smile, "Hasn't Rei learned to never go into a dark place alone? You and your friend are doomed now," he moved closer, "Dooooooommmmeeed!"

"Chikorita! Razor Leaf!" Rei commanded.

The Leaf Pokémon began waving her head around once more, summoning leaves with her quick movements. With a sudden cut through the air, she sent the bladed leaves toward her enemy. They struck Haunter one by one, but they didn't do anything to him. The poisonous cloud of air easily took in the Razor Leaves, as if they were nothing.

"I hope you have another Pokémon with you, Trainer," the Haunter jeered, "Cause this is gonna become extremely difficult for you!"

He placed his hands together, summoning a massive blob of disturbing secretions within. Sludge Bomb. Haunter pulled it back and tossed it forward, making Rei and Chikorita leap out-of-the-way together. The blob of poison ate away at the floor, leaving a hole in the ground. If that touched skin, well, Rei didn't want to think what would happen if it touched skin.

"Now... who do I do away with first?" the Haunter asked, "The child?" he looked over to Chikorita, "Or the Pokémon?" he shrugged as he started to charge up a powerful black bast, "I guess I'll just kill the both of you! Shadow Ball will reduce you all to ashes!"

"Chikorita!" Rei yelled, calling her Pokémon to her side, "Use... uh... use..."

Rei locked up. Haunter was starting to charge up a blast that could easily _kill _her. Usually, Rei was the kind of person to talk to Pokémon like this. But she just couldn't; her body wasn't listening to her. She was _scared_, and didn't know what to do. Closing her eyes, she began thinking. And she started to remember.

_Your Chikorita. How strong is it?_

_ Chikorita's pretty strong, Ricka! Rei spent a lot of time training her!_

_ That's good, but that thing needs to learn how to calm down. If she uses nothing but brute force, she's bound to lose. Here. Hey! Cecilia! Chikorita needs to learn something that'll help her survive hits. Teach her..._

"Chikorita! Light Screen!"

"Got it!"

Focusing the leaf on her head, Chikorita began to produce a shield around her body. She whipped her head up and down and all around, creating a red shield that would protect her from destruction. Haunter's Shadow Ball bounced off the shield, flying off into the ceiling. With a sudden explosion, debris fell to the ground around her. The debris fell on Rei, not hurting her, but stopping her from moving. She pushed the debris off of her body to stand back up, but the glaring eyes of Haunter stopped her.

"Annoying child," it said with a mouth that did not move, his hand grabbing her by the collar, "You want me to kill you, don't you?"

"Let her go!" Chikorita yelled as she flung herself at the Gas Pokémon.

"You too," Haunter said as it grabbed her easily by the head, its hand clinching in lightly, "I guess I'll have to do away with the both of you, hm?" it smiled, "I will so thoroughly enjoy this. I must say."

It began to squeeze. Haunter's powerful and ghastly hands started to squeeze in on their heads, making Rei and Chikorita thrash about. Her blue eyes glazed around in circles, searching for a way out of this. Haunter was laughing, which made her fret greatly. Until she saw something _ooze_ from the walls. Between the creases, this gangly purple substance started to seep out, like oil. It pooled around in the center of the room, taking a very amorphous bond. Eyes appeared within this purple substance, followed by two hands. All of this, and last a mouth.

"Grimer!" the Sludge Pokémon exclaimed with a great smile.

It looked up, seeing a ten-year-old girl, her Pokémon, and the Gas Pokémon that was threatening to kill them. Completely dumbfounded by the sight, the wild Grimer merely stared up with big wide eyes.

"Grimer!" Rei yelled, "Please! Help us!"

"What?" he replied, his blob of a head cocking to one side, "Uh. Help against Haunter?"

"Stay there, Grimer!" the Gas Pokémon yelled, "You know what's good for you!"

"Please! Help us!" Rei yelled again, "You have too! You have to use-!"

_You're unlike other trainers, Rei. _It was Ricka's voice again_. I've never met someone who interacts with Pokémon quite like you do. It's like... you can talk to them. But that's crazy, no one can talk to a Pokémon._

_ Rei can talk to Pokémon!_

_ Yeah, yeah, Rei. You can talk to Pokémon. Sure. Still, your connection to Pokémon, both wild and tamed, is unmatchable. You should use that to make friends. Just saying. Wait. Is unmatchable a word?_

"Grimer!" Rei yelled, "Use Fling!"

"But..."

"Stay put, Grimer!" the Haunter snarled as its lips turned into a grin, "Less you want me to deal with you as well!"

Maybe it was best to not get involved. After all, the Sludge Pokémon only arrived to find himself some food. Fighting a Haunter, a Pokémon that was already evolved, wasn't a wise choice for him. But the Gas Pokémon was about to _kill _a child. That wasn't right. But if he did make a move, Haunter would not hesitate to destroy him as well.

Yeah. It was best to not get involved. Grimer turned around and started sliding for the wall, but his eyes caught sight of a chair. And Rei's order floated into his ears.

"A human," the Haunter whispered as it looked at Rei, "This will be my first time killing a human. I must say, I will enjoy—URGHF!?"

A chair flew into its body. Since its body was solidified to kill Rei, it was completely vulnerable. The flung chair slammed the Haunter into the wall, where it exploded into a ghastly smog. Rei and Chikorita fell and both looked at the Haunter. The Gas Pokémon was struggling to recombine itself, though it was muttering a wild array of barks and insults. Preparing herself to fight again, Rei was fully expecting to battle. But the Grimer had other plans.

"No! We have to leave!" he cried as he pulled on Rei's skort and on Chikorita's back, "If we don't leave, he'll kill us!"

"But... we can't just leave!" Rei replied, "That Haunter will-!?"

To Rei's surprise, she and Chikorita were enveloped in a purple sludge. The ten-year-old was often told that Grimers were disgusting and smelly beings. But she didn't smell any of it. She just felt her body be swallowed by something sticky, and she was pulled away. The only thing Rei could hear other than the ground sliding beneath her, was the Haunter's angered words. And soon, even they became silent.

Grimer left from Rei and Chikorita's body. The indigo-haired child sprung up quickly, her azure blue eyes glancing around. She found _hundreds_ of eyes staring back. Rei scooted back on the floor, until her eyes picked up on Chikorita's green. She scooped up the body of her Leaf Pokémon, while she stared at all the Pokémon surrounding them.

Poison-types. They were nothing but Poison-types. _Unevolved _Poison-types. Koffing, Trubbish, Grimers, Nidorans, Ekans, just so many varying Poison-types, all here in this basement. And they were all looking at Rei.

"Grrrriiiiiimmmeeeerrrrr—sssssssss!" one Ekans said as it slithered up to Rei, "Whhoooooommm have you broughttteeeeennnn—ssssssssssssss?"

"Uh... I..." the Sludge Pokémon that saved Rei said as he slid his way closer, "Don't know..." he turned to face the ten-year-old, "She just appeared and... was nearly killed by Haunter..."

"WHAT!?" a Croagunk replied as it hopped its way up, "You saved this human from Haunter!?" it grabbed Grimber, shaking him violently, "You fool! Don't you see what you've done!? They're gonna come after you soon, which means we _all _suffer!"

"No! No! Don't get made at me!" Grimer replied as he separated and reformed near Rei, "I... I think she's one of... _them_..."

"It doesn't matter if she's one of _them_," an Oddish said, its leaves ruffling, "Once Haunter finds her, he will _kill_ her. We all already know what power those ghost own..."

"What are you all talking about?" Rei spoke up, shocking the many Poison-type Pokémon, "What is Haunter doing? Who is 'them', and how am I one of them? Why are you all down here in the basement?"

They were silent as they gazed at her, making Rei and Chikorita feel quite disturbed. To their surprise, a blue flame appeared in the room. It floated closer and closer, revealing itself. It was like a lamp, with a black body, and blue flame. Two burning yellow circles served as its eyes, though Rei wasn't sure if this Pokémon was really looking at her.

"L-Lampent..." she whispered to herself.

"Lampent," Grimer said after, "Why have you awoken?"

"Is she really one of them?" the Lamp Pokémon asked as it dropped down to Rei's level, "Tell me child, are you a Pokémon Trainer?"

"Uh-huh," Rei replied, "I'm a Pokémon Trainer... who are you all?"

"I am Lampent," he replied, "And these are all Pokémon that live within the manor walls. From what Grimer tells us, you had a run in with Haunter, did you not?"

"Yeah I did!" she responded, "And he tried to kill me! Why did he try to kill me!?"

"An abandoned manor such as this is a virtual wonderland for many Pokémon," Lampent replied, "Long ago, us Pokémon sat within these walls, living. Man was fearful of the manor, believing it haunted by ghost. It helped give us an aura of protection. I lived here, along with my sister, Gengar, though at the time she was a Haunter. We used this mansion to our pleasure. But as time went on, many other Pokémon came to live with us. As you can see, these Poison-types also wished to call our manor home. I welcomed them with opened arms, though my sister was not the same. She absolutely detested sharing this manor with the rest of them. But I didn't care. I took to ignoring her.

"As the days went by, our living arrangements were perfect. Occasionally, my sister and I would lead in unsuspecting Pokémon that were on their last limb to the manor walls. Once inside, we would... well... _relieve _them of their lives. The rest was for the Poison-types to do as they please. It was perfect and simple. Everything after went to hell, however.

"You see, we took in another Ghastly. My sister took to him like a magnet. She trained with that Ghastly everyday, telling him her secrets. Telling him how much she _hated_ the Poison-types. She wanted to have the mansion to herself once again, but she knew one Pokémon would stop her. Me, of course. So my sister trained as hard as she could, until she unlocked the method of her evolution. Transforming into a Gengar, my sister defeated me. But instead of destroying me and the rest of the Poison-types, she had something _worse_ planned. My sister forced us to the basement, sort of like her prisoners. We became her clean up crew; only allowed to the surface when bodies needed disposed of. Unable to leave and train, we weren't allowed to evolve either, keeping us weak and trapped. Also, my sister and Haunter began taking the lives of Pokémon that have not yet died. She tricked completely healthy Pokémon inside and had them killed, just because she pleased.

"I tried to stop her, knowing her blood-lust would only grow. But as a Gengar, she was much to great to defeat. I tried to evolve myself, but there was one problem. I learned Lampents like me need a special stone called a Dusk Stone to evolve. Once my sister learned this, she forced me to the basement as well. We've been down here for so long, I've lost count. I only knew we had one hope. A..."

"Pokémon Trainer..." Rei interrupted, "You need a Pokémon Trainer to defeat her."

"Yes..." Lampent said, "I've been told Pokémon are empowered when a powerful Trainer is at their side. I was about to give up hope on any Pokémon Trainer entering these walls until you came along."

"I know!" Rei said as she got on her feet, "I'll go and get Ricka! She'll easily put this Haunter to rest!"

"I'm afraid that is not an option," Lampent stated, making Rei's excitement die down, "If you are inside, then you are _trapped_," his statement shocked Rei, "Gengar will keep you trapped, it is her way. She is much to powerful to escape. So long as you are inside, you're trapped until Gengar is defeated," he moved in closer, "You must use your Pokémon to defeat her."

"I... I can't," Rei said, "Chikorita wasn't even strong enough to _faze_ Haunter..." she looked down to her Pokémon, feeling terrible for the words she said, "I'm... sorry Chikorita but..." she closed her eyes, "Ricka said... Grass is weak to Poison, and Gengar is half Poison. I'll need another Pokémon."

"I offer myself..." Lampent said as he presented himself, "Gengar is my sister. It is only right I put her in her place."

"No..." Rei replied, "I... I need _another _Pokémon... I need..." she looked at Grimer, the one who saved her, "_You_..."

…

What were they going to do to her? She was bound to a chair, hands behind her back, legs attached to the chair's legs. She didn't know Ghost-type Pokémon were like this. Never, in her life, did she think something like this would happen. Pokémon games lie; going into a haunted house is not a prime place to catch Ghost-type Pokémon. It's a prime place for Ghost-type Pokémon to _catch_ humans. Or, to be more appropriate, catch _dinner_.

Jaylen Butler was shaking in her chair, unable to move in the slightest. She had no idea how she got here. Wherever 'here' was. It was a dark room, with many objects around her. Objects that were practically invisible thanks to the darkness. There were three windows, one to each side and behind. When Jay gazed out them however, she saw only the night-time clouds.

"Oh... Jay!" she yelled to herself, "How did you get in this!? Why... why didn't you just leave!?" she started quaking in her shoes, "You should've never left home. You shoudn't have! This Pokémon Adventure thing is not for you! Look at you, stuck to some chair! Unable to move. Probably gonna... gonna..." her eyes closed, "Gonna _die_... and no one will know _or_ care for that matter... And my Pokémon..." her eyes shot open, "WAIT! My Pokémon!"

Jay's green eyes glided to her belt buckle, staring at the many red and white Poké Balls around her waist. One Poké Ball had the sticker of a claw on it, helping her recognize what Pokémon was within.

"Sandslash!" Jay exclaimed as she freed one hand from her bonds, "Sandslash! You have to help me!" she rose the Poké Ball up high, "Sandslash! Use Slash!"

She was about to throw her Poké Ball down, but something caught her arm. Jay stared up in shock, as she noticed a ghastly hand sit on her wrist. Bit by bit, the rest of this hand's body was revealed. A round Pokémon that was dark purple, it owned red eyes that glowed in the dark. Normally, these creatures smiled devilishly, but not this one. It, _she_, had a frown of pure evil.

"Gengar..." the Shadow Pokémon whispered.

"NO! You let go of me!" Jay barked back as she fought against the Gengar's strength, "You may try to kill me, but when you bring my Pokémon into the equation, I have no choice but to fight back," she yanked her arm back, somehow freeing herself from the Gengar's grasp, "Sandslash! Sand Tomb!"

The Poké Ball opened.

…

Rei's feet ran through the grassy field. She was absolutely stunned at the ease of which she escaped the building. Lampent made it seem hard, as if Gengar would keep her trapped. But if that was true, how was she running free right now? Rei just made her way for the back door and walked through.

Except, there was an explanation for all of this. As azure blue eyes looked left and right, Rei noticed the magnificent concrete fence of the manor. She was technically, still trapped in the manor. Meaning Gengar could do with her as she pleased. But Rei wouldn't allow it. She was going to fight back, starting first with finding the Shadow Pokémon.

"Can't you keep up, Grimer?" Chikorita asked as she ran behind her master.

"S-slow down!" the Sludge Pokémon replied as he slid his way behind, "We Grimers aren't known for our speed, ya'know!"

"HEY! GENGAR!" Rei suddenly shouted in the center of the manor's backyard, "WHERE ARE YOU!? COME OUT AND SHOW YOURSELF!"

The ground beneath their toes began to rumble. Rei and Chikorita gazed down in confusion, while Grimer began to fret. He slunk up to Rei, hiding between her legs for safety, while his eyes traveled toward the hut at the end of the backyard. To everyone's amazement, _sand_ exploded from the hut's windows and door. But not only was it sand, but also a fifteen-year-old on a chair.

Jay was jettisoned from the hut, her body landing hard on the ground. Struggling, she got to her bound feet. In a mad gab for escape, Jay started hopping toward the manor, not noticing Rei was standing in her way. Suddenly, slashes danced upon the chair and her bonds, freeing her. She glanced to her right, seeing her Sandslash.

Now freed from the chair and the ropes, Jay started running with all her might, Sandslash following close behind. Her escape came to a stop however, when her body collided with a child's body.

"Ah!? Rei!?" Jay shouted in surprise.

She shuffled off of Rei's body quickly, staring down to the child.

"Rei, what happened to you?"

"Chiko grime chiko?" the child responded, making Jay scrunch her face up in confusion. This made the ten-year-old shake her face as she settled her words, "Rei mean... Rei came to stop Gengar!"

"You came to stop Gengar?" Jay replied, "What? No! That Gengar!" she faced the hut at the end, "Rei, we have to get out of here! That Gengar is _not _natural!"

"Rei knows the Gengar is not natural," she retorted, "But Rei just can't leave! Rei and Jay are trapped unless we defeat that Gengar, and so are the Pokémon that live in the manor!"

"What are you talking about!? We're not trapped!" Jay replied in confusion.

"Yes. Jay and Rei are trapped..." the child stated, "Unless Rei defeat Gengar..."

The ground started shaking again. All the sand triggered by Sandslash's Sand Tomb, was risen from the ground. Jay watched in horror as this sand was thrown away, like it were nothing. From within the hut, red eyes could be seen glaring out. Step by step, the Shadow Pokémon exited the hut, clearing the distance between herself and the humans slowly. Jay was terrified, but not as terrified as Grimer. The Sludge Pokémon was absolutely hysterical with fear.

"Gen gen!" Gengar snarled, "Gar! Gengar geng!"

"Gengar!" Rei answered, making Jay stare at her, "Gengar! Gengar gen, gen!" she started shaking in place, showing blatant frustration, "Gengar! Chikorita! Use Leaf Blade!"

Okay, that last part Jay understood. The Leaf Pokémon ran in front of her Trainer, only to leap high. Head whipping around in a circular fashion, Chikorita sent various leaves as sharp as knives flying toward her enemy. They cut through the air, threatening to severing the Shadow Pokémon in pieces. But once the razor leaves touched her body, they were burned away by Gengar's poisonous body.

"Gengar?" the Shadow Pokémon stated in shock, her face contorting into furious rage, "GENGAR!" she started charging up a powerful and potent Shadow Ball, "GEEEENNNNGAAAAAARRRR!"

She sent her Shadow Ball flying toward her enemy. The ghastly attack exploded once it hit the ground, sending Chikorita flying back. Though it wasn't a Sludge Bomb which would have really hurt, the Leaf Pokémon was still injured by the attack. She landed on her fours near Rei, trying her hardest to shrug off the blow.

Gengar wasn't finished however. She flew up high as she summoned even more Shadow Balls. One after another, she fired them toward Rei and her Chikorita, making the duo run. Grimer merely sank into the ground, while Jay and her Sandslash were spared any injuries thanks to Gengar's preoccupation with killing the child.

Seeing this, Jay began to fret. That Gengar was out to kill them all! But if she were paying attention to Rei, then that means she wasn't paying attention to Jay. This was her perfect time to escape; the fence was just a few yards away. But if she ran, Rei was doomed. No arguing. Jay just couldn't allow that. Good thing Jay was smart enough to teach her Pokémon moves that helped her out with things like this.

"Sandslash! Shadow Claw!" she commanded.

Sandslash ducked down, his claws swallowed in ghastly aura. Eyes aimed on the Gengar that chased Rei down, he leaped up high. He was about to strike, ready to defeat the being, when a fist flew into his gut. Knocked down, Jay gasped as she stared up. Floating in the heavens, a Pokémon like Gengar but not Gengar. It was just a floating head with two detached hands.

"Haauuuunt!" the Gas Pokémon snarled with a smirk.

"Oooookaaaaay..." Jay whispered to herself as her hands tightened into fists, "Sandslash! Shadow Claw!"

Hey, what's one ghost from another? His claws were surrounded by darkness, he rushed to strike. Claws surrounded by ghastly powers, Sandslash struck wildly at his foe. Haunter dodged each and every attack, before running off to escape. Sandslash gave chase. He struck at Haunter time after time, missing thanks to the Gas Pokémon's ghostly body.

Haunter struck back with a Shadow Punch, hitting Sandslash square in the face. He nearly fell back from the blow, but kept his footing.

"Don't give up, Sandslash!" Jay shouted from behind, "Use Shadow Claw again!"

While Jay may have been an extremely antisocial person, this did not show when it came to her Pokémon. She cheered Sandslash on from behind, hopping up and down energetically. If the Mouse Pokémon wanted to give up, he definitely wasn't going to do so now.

Listening to his trainer's words, Sandslash clashed his claws together. Upon doing so, he summoned that ghastly aura again. Jay's Sandslash dashed for his enemy, striking at him. Haunter dodged it with grace and skill. Suspecting it was over, he was about to counter with a Shadow Punch. To the Gas Pokémon's surprise, Sandslash spun around and struck him with his ghastly claw. The attack sent Haunter flying away.

He crashed into the earth, injured gravely by Sandslash's strike. He was about to float up again, and Jay could see that. This battle wasn't going to end, unless she did something. And there was only one thing a Pokémon Trainer could do now.

Jay withdrew an empty Poké Ball. Gazing at the Haunter, she pulled it back. Then she shot it forward. Its bright flash captured the Gas Pokémon. Jay and Sandslash watched together as the capsule shook, over and over again. It came to a stop finally. And stars flew out.

"What?" Jay said, astonished, "Did I..." she grabbed the Poké Ball, "Sandslash, did we?"

"Slash?" the Mouse Pokémon replied with shrugged shoulders, "Sand slash sand..."

"I, uh..." she smiled as she lifted her new Haunter, "I think we need to get back to Rei..."

Rei was knocked back by yet another Shadow Ball. Falling on her back, she stared up to see that Gengar once more. She floated close, her hand charging up another attack. Rei scooted back as she tried to put more distance between herself and the Shadow Pokémon.

"What do you want, Gengar?" the child asked, "Why are you trying to kill us?"

"It's not something you could possibly understand," the Gengar replied, "The manor is mine! All mine! I will not allow a Pokémon Trainer to stop me. Let me guess, my brother set you up to this? He believes in the tales about trainers, how they make Pokémon strong. Well listen, _I _make myself strong! I don't need a human to do so!" the dark ball in her hand suddenly became a purple bomb of poison, "Now vanish!"

Gengar fired her Sludge Bomb, sending it flying toward Rei and Chikorita. The ten-year-old hugged close the body of her Pokémon, bracing for the worst. But the worst never came. Rei's eyes opened, seeing the purple body of a Grimer. He held back the Sludge Bomb with both hands, before devouring it like it was the sweetest meal ever.

"A Grimer?" Gengar said in surprise, "Is that all you have to face me? Feh! You foolish human! You could _never _stop me!"

"I am _not _a human!" Rei replied, "I am a Pokémon! Grimer! Use Mud Bomb!"

Grimer slammed his hand into the ground, pulling out a heavy sphere of mud. For some reason, he wasn't as afraid now as he was before. He felt enough power and vigor to fight against Gengar. Wheeling the Mud Bomb around, he tossed it at the Shadow Pokémon with all his might. And all of that power he had, that burning and lively vigor, vanished.

Without even trying, Gengar slapped the Mud Bomb out-of-the-way, like it was nothing. It careened into the distance, where it finally exploded.

"Disappointed?" Gengar said, "Yes. Why don't you Poison-types stay in the basement? Where you belong!"

"You're a giant hypocrite!" Rei stated, "You demean other Pokémon for being Poison-types, when _you're _a Poison-type yourself!"

"SHUT UP!" Gengar roared, as she summoned an even greater Shadow Ball from before, "SHUT UP!"

Her Shadow Ball became grand in scale, large enough to kill Rei, Grimer, and Chikorita. The trio gazed up in horror, realizing the end was coming soon. Grimer had long since resigned to this fate the moment he decided to help Rei. He didn't expect her to _sacrifice _herself for him.

The ten-year-old stepped in front of Grimer and Chikorita, her arms spread out wide. No human would _ever _risk his or her life for a wild Pokémon. But Rei was doing it. Because Rei's no human, she's a _Pokémon._ At least, that's what she said.

A bright shine occurred beneath the Shadow Ball. Gengar was taken aback by it. To her surprise, a giant purple hand gripped her attack like a baseball. At the same time, a powerful roar echoed out.

"MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKKK!"

The Shadow Ball started flying back. Gengar dashed back to dodge it, only for the Shadow Ball to pick up speed. It was thrown forward, not pushed. Before she knew it, Gengar was trapped by her own attack. She made it so large and so strong, not even _she _could survive it. And boy, did it burn!

"Too strong!" Gengar roared as she suffered within, "TOO STROOOOOOONNNNGGGG! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Gengar's Shadow Ball exploded. And with the explosion, she vanished too. Wherever she went, hey, you're guess is as good as mine.

Rei stared up to the heavens with wide eyes. Gengar was no longer there. Instead, there was something else that towered over her and Chikorita. Rei gazed to this massive Pokémon, watching as dark oil oozed from its body. No, wait, that dark oil _was _its body.

"Grimer?" Rei whispered, "You're not a Grimer anymore!"

"What? I'm not?" he replied as he turned and faced her, "What?" he gazed down to his body, "Ah!? What happened to me!? I feel so much... _stronger!_"

"You evolved Grimer! You evolved!"

"I evolved?" he replied as he gazed down to his large body, "AH! I evolved!" he threw up his one massive arm, "I EVOLVED!"

Jay smiled, as she watched from beyond with Poké Ball in hand. Sure, she had no idea what the hell they were saying, but it was cute nonetheless.

…

"Listen Rei," the twenty-year-old woman said as she placed her fists on her hips, "Get it right, okay?"

It was the afternoon. The wind was blowing. Rei was staring forward in a prepared manner. Standing, or more like oozing, before her, was the massive Sludge Pokémon known as Muk. He oozed in a slow fashion, smiling with his overflowing mouth. Rei owned her life to this Pokémon, so why was she looking at him in such a powerful way?

"Man does it smell like shit..." Ricka bemoaned as she shivered, "Let's make this quick, Rei. Here..."

The ten-year-old felt Ricka placed something in her hand. She looked at it, seeing a black Poké Ball with a yellow 'H' on it. No, this was no ordinary Poké Ball, but an _Ultra_ Ball. This was it; Rei was going to catch him.

"Alright!" Rei said as she readied the Ultra Ball, her Pokémon gazing on from the sides, "Go! Ultra Ball!"

She threw the capture device, the action signified by a powerful spin. Muk did not fight back, as he watched the Ultra Ball come his way. The capsule opened in the air, expelling a bright flash. It swallowed the Muk then fell to the ground. Rei and Ricka both gazed upon it together.

The Ultra Ball shook once. The Ultra Ball shook twice. The Ultra Ball shook thrice. Silence. Silence.

_CLICK!_

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_God. My eyes burn right now!_

_First off, happy Independence Day! Sorta kinda... ya'see, when I'm posting this, it's, like two in the morning, meaning I missed my mark by two hours. Yeah, my laptop says its the fifth, not the fourth anymore, so this is off. Besides, if you're reading this somewhere that's not America, the fourth of July probably means nothing to you so... pointless?_

_One thing I never elaborated on until now deals with Rei. Specifically, it deals with Rei when she's talking to Pokemon. When Rei speaks to Pokemon, she's no longer speaking in 3rd person view and broken English. She's actually speaking something coherent. Why? Because Rei's a Pokemon!_

_Actually, this chapter was somewhat horrific, wasn't it? I also didn't try my hardest to make it funny either. Hm. I still think this is a good chapter and all!_

_And Ricka didn't appear like, at all! She only pops up in the last section. Mind blowing, isn't it? But with that being said, I hope you enjoyed seeing your character at the Constant Box The Other James! I really had fun writing Jay really, and I hope you enjoyed reading her as well._

_The next OCs I'm going to write about comes from MuffinMurf and Pixelized Pikale and Company. Can't wait, really!_

_Man. My eyes serious burn. I cannot wait to go to sleep._

_Night Ya'll._

_Zzzzzzzzzz..._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	16. Prehistoric Preliminaries

Prehistoric Preliminaries

Welcome to Constant Box, where we not only take care of your Pokémon and their needs, but also you and _your _needs. And we'll do the best we can. _Promise_.

V(Volt)

(Spiky-eared Pichu and Yuri play with each other before Pichu jumps onto Rei's shoulder and Yuri runs alongside Ricka)  
Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying, (Several Pokémon are seen playing)  
Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark, (Rei and Ricka are seen eating with Pokémon)  
Ice, Normal, Fire, Fighting, (Yuri and Pichu are fighting over a Grepa berry)  
with Steel, Psychic, and Fairy. (Trainers run by)

Right now, my adventure begins, and the only path is to the horizon. (Ricka counts the stock of Pokémon food while Yuri carries cans of Pokémon food.)  
A rain of tears will appear soon, but we'll push our way through it in the end. (Rei is seen brushing a Luxray's coat, but too many Pokémon also wanting attention surround her and she ends up getting shocked, Pichu sighs)  
Now, lets go on to tomorrow, to surpass who I was yesterday. (Shun smiles as he hands a Pokémon egg to Ricka, who blushes and Rei giggles.)  
Every encounter is precious. (Two grunts watch from a hilltop)  
My heart is pounding, Challenger! (A Misdreavus scares them away)

I have my dreams in this world, that without fail, will come true one day. (Ricka looks at the sky as images of Trainers and their Pokémon pass by)  
Indeed that's what you taught me, (Shun comes up to her and smiled gently)  
and why I travel, (Yuri hops up onto Ricka's shoulders)  
Is to seek the answer to that one question! (Rei and Spiky-eared Pichu run pass them and she sticks her tongue out playfully before Ricka smirks and she chases after her with Shun.)

Red bonds connect in a circle and spread out far and wide! (Ricka commands Yuri to use Sucker Punch)  
The energy will go to everyone and bring happiness to them all! (Yuri attacks the Claydol she is fighting before she turns and uses Fire Fang on a Trainer's Frosslass)  
Blue is the earth that we live on and all of its hope shines brightly. (Rei smiles as Pichu let's out a Thundershock at the multiple Grunt's Yanma.)  
While yellow flowers bloom life. (Shun turns away with a sad smile as his Tyranitar's Sand Stream Ability causes him to vanish in the sandstorm.)

Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying, (Rei, Shun, and Ricka are seen watching the sunset with their Pokémon)  
Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark, (Rei eats several dozen berries along with the Pokémon as Ricka sighs at her actions and Shun just smiles.)  
Ice, Normal, Fire, Fighting, (Shun leans in towards a blushing Ricka, their faces only inches apart.)  
with Steel, Psychic, and Fairy. (It turns to the Day-care center with Rei, Shun, Ricka, and their Pokémon smiling)

…

"YOU SEE THIS!? DO YOU SEE THIS!?" the redheaded woman roared. Her hands sat on the ears of a mighty Nidoking, keeping him in place. He was trying to move away from her, but she simply would not allow it. If her face said anything, it was that she was angry. _Incredibly_ angry, "Quest! QUEST! Do you see this!? HUH!? Do you see this!? This is what happens when you can't keep that damn penis of yours in check! THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS! What!? No!" she slapped him by the cheek, "You keep your eyes on that thing! YOU KEEP YOUR EYES ON IT! YOU LOOK AT IT! LOOK AT IT!"

So what had the twenty-year-old so fiery and enraged? An Egg. A _Pokémon_ Egg. Quest was blushing from embarrassment and disappointment, while his master held him by the ears. Ricka clenched them tightly, keeping the Drill Pokémon's eyes attached to the peculiar sight before him. It was a blue and black Pokémon Egg, one Quest 'created' thanks to his philandering ways.

"I can't believe you, Quest," Ricka stated, her rage finally coming down from its high, "I swear, how could you do this? You can't just go around fucking other people's Pokémon! I don't care how... ill... _sexy_ they look in your eyes," she pointed at Ace, who had his back up to a wall, "Look at Ace for instance! I've had him for years, much longer than I've had you, and he's _never _mated! Not once!" she stopped for a moment and thought about something that made her blush, "Okay! Except for that time in Hoenn. Still! He's gotta be, like, sexually frustrated or some stupid stuff like that! Isn't that right Ace!"

"Mmmm... Sceptile..." he stated with shrugged shoulders.

With another grumble of anger, Ricka pushed Quest out-of-the-way. Her hands cupped the blue and black Pokémon Egg before her, groaning again as it sat within her hands. It was so warm and throbbing. Oh man, Ricka knew about a lot of things she wanted that were warm and throbbing, but that's beside the point. Speaking of warm and throbbing, maybe that's why Quest created this darn thing.

"Ugh... Dammit Quest..." she mumbled to herself as she held the Pokémon Egg, "How did you do this? You better be lucky the owner's not pissed with... well... me..." she held the Egg in her arm, "But you, Quest? Oh man..." she walked up close to him, giving one of those terrifying faces only Ricka could give, "Oh... when I'm through with you, you'll wish you _never _fucked a Pokémon in your life! Just give me a second, I've gotta think about this..."

Ricka ran her fingers through her hair, huffing roughly to relieve the tension within. Turning around to face away from Quest, she saw the woman whose Aura Pokémon who, for lack of better word, mated with Quest.

"Hey!" Ricka shouted, "I apologize for Quest's... antics. How could I make this up to you?"

…

"Hey Ricka!" the ten-year-old cried as she appeared at the doorway, Squirtle in her arms.

"Hey Rei..." the twenty-year-old replied as she leaned back in her chair, "What's up... hows that Squirtle of yours doing?"

"Squirtle's still shy," Rei said with a smile, "Squirtle doesn't even like to come out of his shell unless Rei's around! It makes me laugh!" suddenly, her eyes caught something. An oval-shaped blue and black object, "Hey, Ricka. What is that?"

"This?" Ricka replied as she picked the Pokémon Egg up in her hands, "This is a Pokémon Egg."

"Where'd it come from?"

"Hm... uh... when a momma Pokémon and a daddy Pokémon love each other very much, or if a the daddy Pokémon can't keep his dick in check, they undergo a kind of dance that involves... well... putting that... _dick_ into the momma Pokémon's uh... I don't know, I don't have a good enough euphemism for it... long story short, this Pokémon Egg is the bi-product of it. It's called mating."

"Mating?" Rei repeated, "Has Ricka mated before? Is that where the Egg came from?"

"Listen, don't talk about me and mating!" the woman replied, "It's best you don't go down that alley. And, no, we humans can't lay eggs, thank God. We give live birth but..." she cocked her head, "Ya'know, I realized that maybe I _shouldn't _be telling you all of this."

"It's okay!" the child stated, "Rei understand Ricka's need to keep her mating with Shun secret!"

"Please, I wish," the woman said as she laid her chin on her counter-desk, "I'm not gonna lie, I've tried to mate with Shun. I swear, he's as hard-headed as a freakin Rhyhorn. All the time I bend over and show him my ass and he doesn't even bat an eyelash. I don't even know what I'm doing wrong... ugh..." she opened an eye and glanced over to the Pokémon Egg near her, "Meanwhile, Quest is getting his fair share... are any of my other Pokémon mating? Great! Now I have something to think about tonight!"

"What is Ricka gonna do with that egg?" the child as she and Squirtle walked up to it.

"I don't know... keep it around I guess..." Ricka said, before a sly smile appeared, "Ya'know, they say one never knows what Pokémon is going to come out of a Pokémon Egg. It's a mystery, sorta like opening a present on Christmas day."

"Wow... what's inside, Ricka?"

"I don't know..." the woman said as she grabbed the Pokémon Egg, placing it in Rei's arms, "Why don't you go and see? Keep this Pokémon Egg on you at all times, Rei. When it hatches, you'll know what's inside."

"Really? Rei can have this Pokémon Egg?" she said before hugging the twenty-year-old close, "Oh! Thank you Ricka! Rei's gonna take good care of it!" she then turned to face Squirtle, "Let's go Squirtle! We have to introduce everyone to the Pokémon Egg! Quick! Grab Muk's Ultra Ball!"

"The hell you're summoning that Muk!" Ricka roared as Rei and her Pokémon ran out the back door, "Rei! Get back here!"

The child was already off and running by the time Ricka made it to the backdoor, meaning that Muk was going to be released soon. Growling from annoyance, Ricka decided to give up on chasing Rei. She instead turned around, where her eyes fell upon the eyes of another.

He was a young man. Though Ricka wasn't sure if that was true. She was usually so good at figuring out someone's age, she thought this would be a snatch as well. But, no, he looked young, but his body was that of a grown man. Maybe he works out often, Ricka wouldn't know. Tan skin with black hair, he seemed to be a man who was out in the sun often.

"Hey... uh... you..." Ricka said as she brushed hair from her face, "Uh... welcome to Constant Box, you are...?"

He said nothing as he stared at her. Ricka cocked her head as she now felt slightly embarrassed herself. This 'man' (if you dared call him that), was drooling. Just slightly, but enough for Ricka to notice it. And his eyes were continuously moving up and down her body. From her chest to her ass to her face and back again. Of course, Ricka wasn't the kind of woman who enjoyed being oogled so fiercely.

"HEY!" she barked, "The fuck are you doing!?"

"Who!? Me!?" the man said with his hands cutting through the air, "N-n-nothing! I was just uh... well!"

"You better speak up before I kill you!"

"Seriously!?" he barked back in terror, "I'm Ruca! I came here for my Pokémon's sake!"

"Yeah, and am I on the menu as well?" Ricka asked as she stepped closer and closer, "I won't hesitate to kill you, you know! What are you here for!?"

"As I said, I'm Ruca! I'm, I'm a Pokémon Archeologist! I came to Constant Box because I thought you all might be able to help me!" he shuffled out three Poké Balls, "You see, I request services for my Pokémon! Not myself!"

"Yeah I bet..." Ricka stated as she walked to her desk to procure a few papers, "Welcome to Constant Box. Sign here!"

…

"Wow... Rei's never seen Pokémon like that before..." the child mused with great blue eyes.

In her arms, that blue and black Pokémon Egg Ricka was gracious enough to give her. The ten-year-old stared at the astonishing Pokémon before her, seeing things she had never seen before. They were all great in size and amazing in power, but they were unlike anything she had ever seen before.

Right in front of Rei's eyes were Pokémon of a prehistoric time. One was winged and flew around within the skies. Random high-pitched cries would come from its mouth, while its grey body danced within the heavens. On the ground was a massive Pokémon in its own right. Its body was small in comparison to its amazing head. Spiky and grand, it was a being that knew nothing but defense. It was like a giant shield, if anything. Another Pokémon had taken to chewing rooftops. Large and blue with spikes running along its body, this Pokémon was constantly yelled at by Shun's Tyranitar thanks to its destructive behavior. Lastly, was the tentacle like Pokémon that constantly appeared within the Constant Box pond. Blue and with a shell, this Pokémon's slit eyes gazed at everything around.

"Course you've never seen Pokémon like that..." Ricka stated from behind.

Rei gazed up to the woman behind her. Ricka laid on her back porch chair, her feet sitting on the porch's railing. She had one of her many chocolate ice-cream bars in her mouth, enjoying its delicious taste. Her eyes were both closed at first, until she gripped her ice-cream bar by the stick and removed it from her mouth. After, one of her eyes opened to gaze at Rei.

"These are what are known as Fossil Pokémon," Ricka claimed as she moved from her relaxed position, "Ya'see, there's many Pokémon that exist on this planet, and many Pokémon who have gone extinct. These Fossil Pokémon are no longer alive on this planet."

"Then how is Rei gazing at it?" she asked whilst hugging her Pokémon Egg closer to her chest.

"Easy," Ricka answered as she rested her hand on Rei's shoulder, "Fossil Pokémon can be revived through the powers of black magic. AKA science. Thanks to science, we can revive Fossil Pokémon, as if they weren't dead in the first place."

"Really?" Rei said with glowing eyes, before turning back to face the Fossil Pokémon before her.

"Yes, really," Ricka replied, "I have a few Fossil Pokémon myself!" she looked back to them, "These Fossil Pokémon are... the flying one is Aerodactyl, the giant blue one is Rampardos, the one with a huge shield for a head is Bastiodon, and the one that's in the water right now is Omastar," she smiled, "Yup! Fossil Pokémon!" Ricka's face contorted into unhappiness, "Well. I'm bored out of my freakin mind. I hear there's some Pokémon Battles going on at the streets in the city, wanna come along?"

"Yes, yes!" Rei replied enthusiastically.

The two shuffled into the building together, surely to change their clothes into something wiser for the streets. As the door closed behind them, the pond began to toil. Milotic was such a beautiful Pokémon. She swam around within the Constant Box pond, her scales twinkling even beneath the waves. She was joined by Buster. Despite being lumbering and dopey, the Slowbro was a magnificent swimmer. There were various other Water-type Pokémon that swam within the pond as well, but none were as malicious as that Spiral Pokémon.

He was at the bottom, much like a predator would be. Sure, many of the other Water-type Pokémon were predators in their own right, but Buster and Milotic made sure to keep them in check. Their powerful glares however meant little to the silent Omastar. Felix, was his name, hunting was his game.

A Marill swam near his bungalow. The jovial Aqua Mouse Pokémon was unable to tell the difference between this Omastar's shell, and the surrounding rocks. Because of this, the Marill thought it safe to stand near this shell. From the bottom of his shell, the Omastar's tentacles began to rise. The Marill was slowly started to walk away now, her bouncy tail lagging behind. One of those tentacles wrapped around the floatation sack, and immediately started tugging.

Marill turned around, shocked by the sudden powerful grip on her tail. She tried to escape, but the grip wasn't leaving her. The tentacle's tug started dragging her back, moving the Aqua Mouse closer and closer to the Omastar below. She began running even, trying her hardest to escape, but it just wasn't happening.

"Marill! Marill!" the Aqua Mouse Pokémon cried.

The eyes of Buster's Shellder grew wide. It stared at the Marill that was slowly being assaulted, and immediately clinched down upon Buster's tail, alerting him. He immediately turned around, seeing the Marill's pleas. Though Buster's face was still vacant (as all Slowbros are), he felt only rage within. Using his impressive psychic powers, he forced the Omastar to release the Marill. But he wasn't finished yet.

His rake glided across the grass. There were many flowers on the ground, all of which were beautiful. It was his job to care and look after them. There was only one problem. What the hell should he? Seriously, what business does he have doing this? No business at all; Ricka just likes watching him bend over.

Shun was really hot right now. Many women would argue in both ways of the word. The sun was peering down upon him, which explained his sweaty demeanor. In his tank top and dirt stained blue jeans, he endlessly slaved over the flowery fields. Pissed off? Why, yes, yes he was. Why the hell should he be working like this? Xinema, Ricka's Florges, had the ability to produce wonderful and beautiful flowers with a mere snap of her fingers. And yet he was still forced to sit here and groom them. Why!?

"Dammit Mawile," he said to his Shiny Deceiver Pokémon sprang up from the flowers, a hard yawn following closely behind, "Man Mawile... I wish something would happen. Something that would," he kicked the turf of grass, "Eliminate all of this boredom!"

"OOOOOOOMMMMAAAAARRRR!"

Was it okay to take his words back? Shun spun around while his Shiny Mawile climbed his shoulder. Together, they ran to the Constant Box's back field, which the sound came from. Something was jettisoned from the pond, and was sent sky-high. Shun stared at it with wide eyes, until the object or Pokémon landed on the head of a very ornery Rampardos.

The Head Butt Pokémon was enraged by the action. He whipped his tail around, smacking various Pokémon that were around him in a ring. Sending them flying, he continued on his rage-induced tirade. With a tail made of iron, he struck the Bastiodon that stood near him, striking him in the face. His attack sent Bastiodon reeling, but not flying back. The Shield Pokémon quickly recoiled, rage on his face. Immediately, he rammed into his foe.

The Take Down sent the Rampardos crashing into the ground. His body uprooted rocks, sending it flying up. It struck the Aerodactyl in the skies, now bringing him into their tussle. He flew up high one moment, then in an attack charged from the skies, he rammed into his foes. Aerodactyl's Sky Attack slammed the two Fossil Pokémon into the ground, making an even powerful quake rumble through the ground.

Mouth agape, eyes wide, Shun stared upon the carnage in confusion.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Shun yelled, "Where did these Fossil Pokémon come from!?"

"Hey! Hey!" a young man yelled as he ran up, "You guys! Stop it!" he jumped up and down as he stared at them, "Jukes! Walls! Rocky! Felix! Stop it! Stop it! All of you!"

"Are these your Pokémon!?" Shun yelled as he grabbed the man by the collar, "What the hell!?"

"No! No! They've never acted like this before!" the man replied, "I swear!" then sweat started to pour, "Okay, maybe one time in Kanto."

"You dumbass!" Shun growled as he released this man, "Tyranitar! Earthquake!"

The Armor Pokémon marched up, eyes filed into a glare. He rose his foot up high, then slammed it down on the ground powerful. The monstrous stomp triggered a quake that traveled beneath the bodies of every Pokémon around. Except his actions were noticed. Walls the Bastiodon spun around, the back of his body striking the backs of his enemies/allies. Using his own Earthquake, the Shield Pokémon sent a quake just as strong as Tyranitar's Earthquake. The dual blows matched each other.

The ground cracked together, creating a wall that stretched ten feet high. Tyranitar was taken aback by the wall. How dare this Bastiodon attempt to keep him away by using one of his own moves? The Shield Pokémon should have been happy he didn't put all his might into that attack, or else all of Constant Box would be reduced to a pit.

"BASTTTIIOOOOO!"

The wall of clay crafted by the dual Earthquake was suddenly shattered. Tyranitar was shocked to find his body being rammed into by Walls. His arms clenched onto his shield of a head, the attack making their feet drag against the earth. It was over; Tyranitar had met his opponent. And he wasn't going to shift until this Pokémon was dealt with.

"Dammit! Tyranitar!" Shun yelled as he turned around, "Get back here!"

"No! No! You can't leave!" Ruca cried as Shun and Mawile chased Tyranitar down, "If you don't stop them, who will!?"

"I guess it's up to me!" a woman's voice shouted, "Cecilia! Use Focus Blast!"

Ruca stared to the main building of Constant Box. She was standing there throughout all of this, watching it all unfold before her red eyes. A Pokémon, much like a woman. One in an elegant white gown with green hair. She placed her slender green hands together, charging up a powerful red blast within her hands. The shingles she stood on were torn from the roof and tossed sky-high, while she unleashed the powerful energy attack within her hands.

Focus Blast flew through the air, crashing through the stone wall and striking the Rampardos whose name was Jukes. The powerful blast sent the Head Butt Pokémon flying back, where he crashed into the ground. At the same time, the Embrace Pokémon that struck him landed on the ground.

"Gardevoir..." Cecilia whispered as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Good hit, Cecilia," Ricka stated in her moped clothing, "Ruca! The hell is wrong with your Pokémon!?"

"Ya'see, my Pokémon have this issue," the archeologist said with a half-smile, "They've been hit pretty hard with future shock! Sometimes, they think they're in the prehistoric times and because they're natural enemies, well..."

"Dammit!" Ricka snarled, "You're hopeless! You know that!"

"What does Rei and Ricka do?" Rei asked as she ran near the woman.

"We do what all Pokémon Trainers do, Rei. We battle!" she pointed at Rampardos, making her Gardevoir walk up a few feet, "Cecilia! Attack Shift!"

"Attack Shift?" Rei asked in confusion.

"Hey... Attack Shift?" Ruca repeated in confusion, "A... Attack Shift isn't a Pokémon move..."

"You're right!" Ricka stated, her hand cutting through the air, "This is what happens when you have such an abnormal Gardevoir as I do," the Embrace Pokémon took a charging pose, "Cecilia is unlike many other Gardevoirs. She absolutely hates hugging people, is rude, and generally enjoys being alone. But above all, Cecilia hates fighting like a Gardevoir. She'd much rather be a Gallade, for she loves to fight hand to hand! Once I realized this, I took to training Cecilia to be a Gardevoir unlike any other!" Ricka gained a smirk, "Attack Shift is a little something special me and Cecilia came up with! With this, she can transform her psychic prowess into physical strength! And we all know how powerful Gardevoirs are!"

"GAAAAAARRRDEEEEE!" Cecilia roared.

The ground beneath her feet exploded. Dirt, mud, and shrapnel was thrown sky-high by the sudden action. Any Pokémon Trainer running beside were immediately attracted by the actions. Cecilia's prowess was transformed. From psychic to physical power, Cecilia had grown stronger. She didn't look any different either.

"Raaaaaammm..." Jukes growled as he returned from the pit he crafted, "Pardooooosss..."

He stopped moving directly before Cecilia, while the Embrace Pokémon took a battling position. The Head Butt Pokémon roared out, breaking the heavens with his shriek. The ground was constantly trampled on a few seconds later however, being shattered by amazing foot stomps. Jukes dashed at his enemy at amazing speeds, preparing to slam into her in an impact that could only be described as 'Giga'. But Cecilia was undeterred.

"Cecilia! Counter with Ice Punch!" Ricka yelled.

Cecilia pulled her fist back. Much like Frostbite from before, wind and snow howled toward the Gardevoir's fist. With the power of a blizzard, Cecilia punched Jukes square in the head. With one bone-chilling blow, Cecilia not only stopped Jukes' Giga Impact, she also froze the Rampardos to its core.

She leaped back, putting distance between herself and her frozen enemy. Jukes shook a little, but it was obvious he wasn't going to thaw out any time soon. So Cecilia blew air on her icy fist, dusting the cold wind off. Then she put her hands on her hips, while her physical prowess returned to be psychic energies.

"Good job Cecilia..." Ricka said as she put her hand on the Gardevoir's shoulder, "Ace couldn't have done it any better himself..."

"TIIIIILLLLEEEE!" the Forest Pokémon could be heard roaring from beyond.

"Eh... it doesn't matter," Ricka said as she shrugged her shoulders, "Let's deal with that Aerodactyl next..."

"Oh! Oh! Rei got it!" the ten-year-old child said, "Snorlax! Use Body Slam!"

The sun was suddenly blocked up. Rei, Ricka, and Ruca gazed toward the heavens together. To the combined horror of everyone around, it was a body that blocked out the sun. And, no, it wasn't the body of some poor human, it was the body of the Sleeping Pokémon Snorlax. Rocky the Aerodactyl gazed up to the skies, seeing the same sight as everyone else. Unfortunately, there was nothing he could do to stop it.

The ground split when his body hit it. The force of the blow was so monstrous, Ricka was knocked off her feet. Only Rei stood up against the Body Slam, probably because she was used to it.

"Yeah!" she announced jovially as she ran up to the grand Sleeping Pokémon, "Snorlax is so amazing!"

"Ah!? Rocky!" Ruca cried as he ran up to the Snorlax as well, "Jukes!" he glanced over at his frozen Rampardos, "Uh... where's Walls and Felix?"

"TAAAAAAAAARRRR!"

The massive body of a Bastiodon was suddenly tossed within their midst. He rolled around on the ground violently, until crashing into Jukes' body. The ice surrounding the Rampardos was shattered, freeing the Head Butt Pokémon. Cecilia quickly thought he would grow enraged again, but this was not the case. Jukes remained defeated, probably because it was wiser to stand down than to keep fighting against a powerful foe such as Cecilia.

"Damn... that Bastiodon can fight..." Shun said as he walked back, his shirt torn for some strange reason, "Tyranitar really had his work cut out for him. I had to stop him from getting out of hand," he glanced over at Ricka, who was staring at his chest that was revealed through the cut shirt, "So... have we calmed everything down yet?"

"Huh? What?" Ricka replied before gazing away, "Yes! Yes! Uh... Yes! The fight is over!" she suddenly glared at Ruca, "You! What the hell is wrong with your Pokémon!? They nearly destroyed Constant Box!"

"I know, I know..." Ruca said before breathing in deeply, "Like I said earlier, they have future shock. Sometimes, things will set them off and trigger their primal ways. They'll think its a million years in the past, and because of it, they'll set off on one another..." he sighed, "I brought them here because I thought you'd be able to help me, Miss Constant. I've heard you've been able to help a lot of other people with their Pokémon."

"Seriously?" she turned and faced Rei, "We're good at helping people with their Pokémon?"

"Rei don't know..." the child answered, equally as confused.

"Fine... if that's what everyone says..." she shook her head, "We'll try to help your Pokémon. Rei... I think this is your thing..."

"Okay! Rei will do her best!"

She skipped up to her Snorlax, tapping him on the side of his body. He rolled onto his back instead of his stomach, freeing the Aerodactyl he landed on. Rocky struggled to his claws and feet, while his mind bounced from the pain of being Body Slammed by a Snorlax. Yeah, that's not something that should happen to _any _being.

"What? There's something wrong," Rei looked left and right, "There's a fourth one! Where is he?"

The Spiral Pokémon that caused all of this was trying to sneak off. He wobbled for the Constant Box pond, only to be stopped by the tail of a very peeved Slowbro. Buster's Shelder tail glared at Helix, making the Omastar wobble back for the ten-year-old girl and the rest of his Pokémon. They all huddled beside one another, while Rei approached them. She was usually so nice to Pokémon, but seeing their pure callous treatment of their own friends angered her.

"I can't believe you!" she snarled at the Pokémon, "Why do you all fight like this? Aren't you all allies?"

"Oma?" Helix said, catching Rei off guard, "Oma oma, star star!"

"AEERROOO!"

"Ram! Ram! Ram!"

"Bastiooooo!"

"Slow down! I can't understand you!" Rei said, "Speak Pokémon!"

"They _are_ speaking Pokémon," a powerful voice echoed into Rei's ears. She gazed up, seeing a Gardevoir that stood beyond her. The Embrace Pokémon looked at the many Fossil Pokémon, before crouching down beside Rei, "They're speaking ancient Pokémon, so its kinda hard for us to understand them. After all, they come from a time before we Pokémon could actually speak to one another."

"So what do we do, Cecilia?" Rei asked.

"Allow me," the Gardevoir said as she placed her hands on Rei's hands, "Everyone kept telling me you could talk to Pokémon, but I just ignored them. I guess I'm the one with Egg on her face..."

While Cecilia's eyes and hair started to glow, Ricka and Ruca stared upon the display with eyes of shock. They just couldn't believe what they say, err, _heard_.

"Did Rei just... talk to Pokémon?"

"WHAT!? You didn't know she could do that!?" Shun replied in shock.

"This world is just so weird..." Rei gasped as she stared at the Fossil Pokémon, "I was just hunting. That's all!"

"Jukes head hurt! Jukes want rest!"

"Why does everyone yell!" Wall barked, "You hurt my head!"

"Just be quiet you lot..." Rocky bemoaned, "You're giving me such a headache..."

"Hey!" Rei yelled, "What is wrong with you all!" they looked at her, "I've never met Pokémon like you all! Okay... wait... yes I have... but what's wrong with you? You could've hurt so many people with your actions!"

"Jukes no want to hurt anyone," the Rampardos claimed, "Jukes just... _scared_..."

"Everything's so scary," Helix claimed, "The world is so different from the one I _died_ in. There's so many flashing lights, magical boxes that show strange images, these machines that spout black mist that smells bad..."

"This is not the world I remember being born in," Rocky claimed, "I want to go home..."

"I... I understand how you feel..." Rei claimed as she walked up to them.

"How can puny human understand how we feel?" Walls asked, "You are nothing like us!"

"That's not true!" Rei replied, "I am like you... I... I used to live in the forest. I didn't start living in these cities until a few weeks ago. That's... that's when I met Ricka..." she smiled, "And when I met Ricka, I've seen so many things! Like the flashing lights are just called lights, the magical box that show images is called a TV, and the machines that sprout black mist are called cars! Oh! And the black mist is called smoke!" Rei's smile grew, "See! If I can learn all of these things, then you all can too!"

There was a silence that moved between them all for a few moments. The four Fossil Pokémon didn't know what to do, other than mull over Rei's proposition.

"Jukes scared..." Ruca's Rampardos claimed.

"Then let me teach you!" the ten-year-old said with a smile, "I'll show you everything I know to help you stop being scared! Promise!" then she looked up to Cecilia, "Can you help us too?"

The Gardevoir rolled her eyes.

…

"Ricka..." the ten-year-old called.

The woman closed the blinds to their window, constricting anyone's view outside and inside. She turned around next, facing the ten-year-old girl who shared the same bed as she did. Rei was actually dressed in pajamas, one Ricka bought for her after a jaunt around the town. She no longer wore the woman's shirt for a night-gown, but that's not to say Ricka changed herself. No, no, she still roamed about in her t-shirt and panties.

"What is it, Rei?" Ricka asked as she got in the bed near the child.

"Rei was thinking..." she whispered, her eyes running to the ceiling, "How do Pokémon die?"

"Why do you ask that?" Ricka questioned, as her fingers met her lamps switch, "Those Fossil Pokémon got on your mind?"

"Yeah," Rei stated, "They kept telling Rei how they died long ago. And you said they all went extinct, which is why they're never seen flying around. How do Pokémon die?"

"The Fossil Pokémon died because they couldn't evolve or adapt," Ricka claimed, the lamp's switch finally being twisted, "The world around them changed, and they just couldn't keep up."

"What's stopping from our Pokémon from going extinct?" Rei asked next.

"I think the answer to that one is simple," Ricka said as she got comfortable on her side of the bed, "It's because of us Pokémon Trainers. We teach our Pokémon, help them get stronger. We're what keeps them from going extinct."

"And what's stopping humans from going extinct?"

"_Pokémon_ are what keeps us humans from going extinct. Just like how we help them get stronger, they help us get stronger. We simply cannot exist without one another. They need us, and we need them," her eyes closed within the darkness of the night, "When I was traveling through Sinnoh, I did a lot of reading on the history of Pokémon. Well, more like the mythology. We need each other, Rei. We just do."

"Ricka..."

"Yes Rei..."

"Has any of Ricka's Pokémon died?"

"..."

"Ricka?"

"Go to sleep Rei... we have a lot of things to do in the morning..."

"O... okay..."

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Sometimes, I don't want to talk. Sometimes, I just want to go to bed. Like right now._

_Chapter 16. I'm shocked we made it this far, really. Man, time sure does fly, huh? You guys should be thankful as well. I was planning on updating Ruby today, but dammit! Just had to update this story! Tomorrow, I'mma update Ruby though! No exceptions!_

_So the character of the day for this story was Ruca, and he comes from MuffinMurf. The thing is, MuffinMurf gave a very little description of him and his Pokemon, leaving me to fill in the blanks. That being said, I think I did a good job with him. What's best, this is just a single chapter episode, and not a multiple one! I'm trying not to write multiple chapter episodes, it just happens._

_And I have to speak about Cecilia. Yeah, Ricka's Gardevoir, Cecilia. She uses a Pokemon move that doesn't actually exist. That would be Attack Shift. Now, you may be wondering, 'Where does Attack Shift come from, and what the hell is it?' Well, I can easily answer both of these questions. Remember how Ricka and Rei come from that RP Animegirl426 and I partake in? Well, the forum had a section where you could post made up Pokemon moves. One of the moves I posted was Attack Shift, in which a Gardevoir transfers his or her's psychic power into physical power. Originally, the move could be learned by Gardevoirs and Gallades, but in this story, only Cecilia knows it. Why? Because I said so._

_Now, with all that said, this is another episode/chapter done. MuffinMurf, I hope you enjoyed Ruca here! Next chapter, we have Pixelized Pikale and Company's OC. And for the rest, feel free to send in your characters. Animegirl426 and I shall be waiting._

_Oh yeah. We're waiting._

_Yessssss._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	17. Butting Heads

Butting Heads

Welcome to Constant Box, where we not only take care of your Pokémon and their needs, but also you and _your _needs. And we'll do the best we can. _Promise_.

V(Volt)

(Spiky-eared Pichu and Yuri play with each other before Pichu jumps onto Rei's shoulder and Yuri runs alongside Ricka)  
Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying, (Several Pokémon are seen playing)  
Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark, (Rei and Ricka are seen eating with Pokémon)  
Ice, Normal, Fire, Fighting, (Yuri and Pichu are fighting over a Grepa berry)  
with Steel, Psychic, and Fairy. (Trainers run by)

Right now, my adventure begins, and the only path is to the horizon. (Ricka counts the stock of Pokémon food while Yuri carries cans of Pokémon food.)  
A rain of tears will appear soon, but we'll push our way through it in the end. (Rei is seen brushing a Luxray's coat, but too many Pokémon also wanting attention surround her and she ends up getting shocked, Pichu sighs)  
Now, lets go on to tomorrow, to surpass who I was yesterday. (Shun smiles as he hands a Pokémon egg to Ricka, who blushes and Rei giggles.)  
Every encounter is precious. (Two grunts watch from a hilltop)  
My heart is pounding, Challenger! (A Misdreavus scares them away)

I have my dreams in this world, that without fail, will come true one day. (Ricka looks at the sky as images of Trainers and their Pokémon pass by)  
Indeed that's what you taught me, (Shun comes up to her and smiled gently)  
and why I travel, (Yuri hops up onto Ricka's shoulders)  
Is to seek the answer to that one question! (Rei and Spiky-eared Pichu run pass them and she sticks her tongue out playfully before Ricka smirks and she chases after her with Shun.)

Red bonds connect in a circle and spread out far and wide! (Ricka commands Yuri to use Sucker Punch)  
The energy will go to everyone and bring happiness to them all! (Yuri attacks the Claydol she is fighting before she turns and uses Fire Fang on a Trainer's Frosslass)  
Blue is the earth that we live on and all of its hope shines brightly. (Rei smiles as Pichu let's out a Thundershock at the multiple Grunt's Yanma.)  
While yellow flowers bloom life. (Shun turns away with a sad smile as his Tyranitar's Sand Stream Ability causes him to vanish in the sandstorm.)

Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying, (Rei, Shun, and Ricka are seen watching the sunset with their Pokémon)  
Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark, (Rei eats several dozen berries along with the Pokémon as Ricka sighs at her actions and Shun just smiles.)  
Ice, Normal, Fire, Fighting, (Shun leans in towards a blushing Ricka, their faces only inches apart.)  
with Steel, Psychic, and Fairy. (It turns to the Day-care center with Rei, Shun, Ricka, and their Pokémon smiling)

…

She woke up, startled, that morning. The morning sun was just barely peering through the window. The ten-year-old girl woke up, but just barely. She was half-asleep, half-awake. Her azure blue eyes were strained, so she opened and closed them constantly. With a hard and heavy yawn, she rubbed her eyes to clean away her exhaustion. Shortly after, the child scratched her bare tummy. She was about to go back to sleep, only stopping when she realized something was wrong.

Rei shot up quickly. She looked back and right, staring all over in a circular fashion. Her hand touched upon _her _side of the bed. Squeezing the covers, the ten-year-old realized something important. Ricka was not there. The child was confused by this; where could the woman have gone off to? She struggled to her knees on the bed, before falling over the edge. A loud thump echoed out, but her spiky-eared Pichu was not bothered.

Rei got up on her feet barely, while she staggered to the door. Her footsteps were frantic, as fear started to take over. She would occasionally slam up against the walls and bounce off, while she continued to search for the woman. Something was off; it wasn't unusual for Ricka to not be at her side in the bed. But Rei always woke up when Ricka woke up, and if not, the woman would be in the shower. The shower wasn't on.

Rei fell on the last step of the stairs, eating plywood. After a brief moment of groaning, she got back on her feet, and struggled toward the main building's front door. Her fingers danced on the doorknob briefly, before blue eyes caught an image.

She parted the window's curtains, just to get a good sight of the woman outside. There she was, Ricka, in all her glory. Fully dressed in her usual clothing. The woman was standing on the road, right outside of Constant Box. Rei glanced around, where she noticed all of Ricka's Pokémon were gone. Ace, Quest, Yuri, Queen, Cecilia, even Buster; they were all gone. What was going on?

The woman just stood there. Right in the center of the road. She was doing nothing. Not moving, not saying a word. Just standing there. Rei was confused and terrified; what was Ricka doing? Why was she not in bed, like usual? Rei was scared, and she didn't know why. The twenty-year-old turned around. Rei ducked. Crisis adverted; Ricka was coming back.

But.

Why did she leave in the first place?

…

"Hello!" the ten-year-old child called, "Lampent! Rei is here!"

The ten-year-old girl removed the book-bag on her back. It was one Ricka had bought her just earlier that morning, in a sudden stroke of pure sisterly love. Yeah, Ricka was weird this morning. She was bouncing around, happy, smiling, just acting so _out of character_. Seriously, the woman hadn't uttered a single obscenity since waking up this morning. Honestly, Rei blamed it on herself. She thought she crossed some line when it came to this morning.

But, hey, it wasn't all that bad. Ricka was still here, they had a good breakfast, and Constant Box was still getting its relatively high influx of people. Wow. Influx is such a big and shiny word.

"Lampent! Lampent!" Rei continued to yell as she procured food from her book-bag, "Rei's here with food!" she slowly removed the various meals she brought with her, "But Ricka made these, so they may be toxic... which for you Poison-types is great, right?"

The ten-year-old laughed at her joke, finding it hilarious. But as time went on, no Poison-types came to visit her, nor the Lampent she called out to. On her shoulder Chikorita appeared, gazing in search for her fellow Pokémon. A heavy purple arm fell on Rei's shoulder next, making her turn around. Muk slid up, equally confused by the lack of Pokémon within the abandoned manor's walls.

"Hey! Anyone home!?" Rei called out.

She was met with even more silence. The child thought this was odd, and wisely so. She stood up on her feet, gazing past the dusty furniture of the manor. By now, Lampent would have appeared at the very least. It's not like Gengar was still running everything. So where was everyone? Rei stood up as she trekked deeper into the manor's aged halls.

"Lampent!" she called out, "Lampent!"

"Where is everyone?" Chikorita asked as she rubbed the side of her face.

Rei opened her mouth, ready to give an answer, when the sound of footsteps echoed into her ears. She, Chikorita, and Muk, all prepared themselves, as the eerie steps came from a hallway just before them. None of them moved, for all feared what may be coming to them within the darkness. Chikorita leaped off of Rei's shoulder, while Muk slid his way to the front.

It seemed as if he just arrived from the shadows. He was taller than her, older as well. Probably five years older, yeah, a fifteen-year-old. Hair to his neck, and also a natural dark brown. His eyes though, they were unnatural. Grey, which seem so _paranormal_. Granted, Rei's not one to argue; her hair is indigo, after all.

So the two just stared at each other. Confused, wondering when or if the other would move. Rei gave a face of confusion, and so did he. Though his was replaced early on, but this indifferent gaze. He walked past Rei callously, as if she weren't even there. Her eyes remained on his frame, even as he exited through the door to the shining bright outdoors.

Rei turned around a few seconds after, wondering if that moment just transpired. Was a Ghost-type Pokémon screwing with her head or something? It didn't matter. As soon as Rei opened her eyes from her thoughts, she found Lampent and the various Poison-types that lived within the manor before her. It was the Lamp Pokémon who spoke first.

"So... you have brought food?"

…

"Kane Malso..." Ricka whispered in a half-tired manner. Boy, was she exhausted.

Speaking of boy, that's what Ricka saw before her. Granted, she considers anyone younger than her to be a boy. But this boy, this fifteen-year-old, sure did peer hard into her eyes. They were grey as well, which further perplexed the woman. But, what the hell, he had money, and she was going for that money. Seriously, did this make Ricka a horrible woman? It's not like she lusted for money, she just really liked the ability to buy whatever she wanted.

"Well, Mr. Malso, welcome to Constant Box," Ricka added with a further yawn, "Here is your key and..." she yawned again, "Your room is #4. You should be grateful! You're the first person who gets to use building #4!"

"I'll decide for myself if I'm 'grateful' or not..." the fifteen-year-old replied as Ricka handed him the card key.

He whisked through the door again, making Ricka raise an eyebrow in confusion. Though, she wasn't that put off by his actions. She was used to rude people. It's not like she's the nicest woman who ever lived anyway. As time went on though, minutes blended into minutes. It was at moments like these she began to wonder where Rei was at. The woman, while shrill, did enjoy her share of companionship.

She could always bother Shun. He was working on the fields, something Ricka told him to do. The thing was, there was literally no point to it. She just wanted to see him walk around, dripping with sweat. Come up to her back porch, ask for a cold cup of water and...

Ricka had to pull her fingers back. They were wet. Obviously, that's not something a woman of her caliber should be doing, even if it's behind her desk. No, _especially_ because it was behind a public desk. So what should she do?

…

"I was thinking about leaving again... Ace..." the woman admitted, shame and disappointment in her voice.

It wasn't unnatural to see the trainer like this. Her head in the lap of her Sceptile, while his claw like hands glided through her hair. Ricka was the kind of woman who pushed people away, but never to her Pokémon. She was rude, callous, shrewd, and ever the potty-mouth, but her Pokémon would disagree. They'd call her nice, sweet, loving. And, hey, she could be this way. Just ask Rei.

"You'd be disappointed with me if I left, wouldn't you?" Ricka asked next, as her fingers glided along his red bottom jaw, "Yeah. You would have been disappointed. I would have been disappointed..." she grimaced, "Why do I keep doing this, Ace? Why do I keep leaving?"

"Why does Ricka keep doing what?" Rei asked as she suddenly appeared, making the woman yelp in shock.

"Uh... nothing..." Ricka said as she tried to hide a blush of embarrassment, "Anyway, Rei. What's going on with you today?" she looked back up to the child, "Did you go and do whatever you set out to do this morning?"

"Uh-huh!" the ten-year-old said with glee, "Rei, Chikorita and Muk went to the manor and delivered the food to the Poison-types! They seemed to like it a lot!" she began twiddling her fingers, "After all, it was Ricka's sandwiches I gave them!"

"Oh really?" the woman said as she lurched up, her fingers pegging Rei down on the forehead, "Those sandwiches I made specifically for you, hm? You know, Rei, I sometimes had to survive on my own meals for months on end, all because land civilization was so far and few between."

"Is that why Ricka is so grumpy?" the child asked next in her childish innocence, "Because Ricka had to eat her own food for such a long time?"

Ricka's eyes slid down into anger, while Ace chuckled to himself from behind. His trainer playfully punched him in the chest before standing tall herself. Honestly, she didn't know why she'd ever want to leave this place. It was nice, she 'owned' a good property, many people respected her in a way she'd never known. Why would she ever want to leave? Still, that painful aching in her gut yelled at her, making her _want_ to leave. Even though she didn't want too.

"Hey... is Ricka okay?" Rei asked, concern in her voice.

"Yeah..." the woman answered as she shrugged with her shoulders.

They were sitting near a building, a building whose door suddenly opened. Noticing this, Rei gazed to the back porch, watching as a fifteen-year-old boy exited. It was that same boy who was at the manor. He said nothing as he left, wandering off with Poké Balls around his waist.

"He's an interesting kid," Ricka suddenly said behind Rei as she shuffled the back of her head closer to Ace's chest, "I mean, seriously, grey eyes? He's so strange. Little brat should be lucky I didn't smack his face off. Hm," she glanced at Rei while she got comfortable, "Why don't you just... do that thing you do... where you disobey me and..."

Ricka blinked. When her eyes reopened, Rei was gone. Yup, disobeying, just as she said. Ricka didn't mind. She pressed herself further to Ace's body while he hugged her. Honestly, it had been a while since she slept like this.

…

She was following him. He noticed it shortly after entering this forest. Right behind him, following his every step. He took to swinging on the trees, leaping from branch to branch, just to escape her. He was shocked when she was able to keep up with him still, by doing to same exact thing. Swinging from branch to branch. Hell, if he were to say so, she was doing an even better job than he was. Kane just wanted to be alone, as usual. She wasn't making this any easier.

"What are you following me for?" the fifteen-year-old suddenly asked, making his chaser slip her grip.

She fell through the canopies, come skillfully latched her hands onto a few low-hanging vines. After taking a deep breath of relief, the ten-year-old climbed back up and perched herself on a branch close to Kane's.

"Rei... Rei was just wondering who you were!" the ten-year-old said with a smile, "Rei's name is Rei! And you?"

One of Kane's eyes slid into a squint at the girl's words, before he leaped back. Rei yelped in fear as she watched him skillfully swing away, deeper into the forest. Not to be outdone, the ten-year-old gave chase. Swinging from vine to vine, she let those blistering speeds take her. She was so used to it and couldn't help but to wonder; did Ricka enjoy the same things as she did.

This brief thought somehow threw Rei's swinging off-balance. She slipped from a vine, and started a dangerous tumble toward the earth. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get a grip on anything. It took Rei a moment to realize it was because of the cumbersome book-bag she had on her back. Without a care in the world, she discarded the backpack. But as soon as she watched the yellow knapsack fall toward the earth, she realized something. Her _egg_ was in there.

"Wait! No!" the child yelled, "Chikorita! Use-"

"Ralts! Magical Leaf!"

Around Rei, she watched as the vines gained a mystical coloring. They flashed like rainbows, and moved down quickly to hook the backpack in its straps. Not only that, but the vines also caught Rei in a manner that slowed her descend. She reached for the bag as it was only a few feet away, and grabbed the straps with her hand. Latching onto the zipper, she opened her book-bag up, just to check up on the unborn creature within.

The blue and black egg, the one Ricka gave her, it was perfectly fine. Not a scratch on a crack, and the creature within was still beating with life. She hugged the egg close, wondering how she ever let such a horrible thing happen. If this was how mother's felt, Rei felt horrible.

"You stupid..." Kane said from above, making Rei glance up to him, "Did you just see what happened? If you screw up like that again, I might not be around to save you. Pay attention to what you're doing next time."

"Uh... thanks..." Rei answered, as she rubbed her eyes, "Rei just slipped and forgot about her egg."

Her words didn't seem to make Kane feel any better. In fact, it made him angrier.

"Just don't do something stupid like that again," he snarled, "People won't always be around to save you, ya'know."

Kane turned and leaped off from the tree, while Rei breathed in deeply. When her eyes reopened, she found something gazing back on the branch Kane leaped from. It was small, with a white body, a green head, not to mention powerful red eyes. If anything, it reminded Rei of Cecilia. Indeed, it was completely plausible for a powerful Gardevoir such as Cecilia to evolve from such a meek creature.

Before Rei could converse with the tiny little Feeling Pokémon, it vanished in a bright light. She was confused by this, but quickly hugged the Pokémon Egg in her arms close. The vines holder her suddenly began to rip and tear though, where she fell to the ground. Landing hard on her back, Rei groaned and grimaced, before standing up again.

One side of her thought to leave. Go back to the Box, leave this fellow be. She already endangered the life of her Pokémon Egg, after all. But that fellow, the fifteen-year-old boy, there was something enticing about him. Why was he in the manor alone with those Pokémon? Wasn't the manor a place for wild Pokémon only?

He was. _Different_. Rei wanted to know why.

…

"Hell... fucking... no..."

Ricka growled that as she glared out her windows, her but shaking through the air. From the couch behind, her Meowstic, Miles, was watching with eyes devoid of emotion. Granted, he was also gazing close to his trainer's ass, but that's beside the point. Ricka was angry, and for reasons quite unknown.

"Dammit Miles!" she said as she scooped him up in her arms, "That fucking jackass is back here _again!_"

"Meow, meow..." the Constraint Pokémon said.

"I show that little skank whats up! That's what I'll do!" Ricka stated as she started marching for the door, "Oh fuck yeah I will! You want Shun? I'll fuck you up..."

So what had Ricka angry today, other than being awake? It was this _man. _Yes a _man_. A man who fucking thinks he can steal her life! The life she worked hard to _lie_ herself into! What? Lie? No, Ricka is _not_ a liar!

Anyway, she marched her way through the front doors, her feet pounding like Rhydons, her arms holding close Miles' small body. There were many children gathered around this teen, who playfully giggled with the children around him. He was a young fellow, by at least four years Ricka's junior. This sixteen-year-old who seemingly came from nowhere. When he saw Ricka coming for him, he stepped back in fear. Too late.

"Xander Ducane!" Ricka yelled as she gripped his collar, "What the fuck are you doing at my daycare!?"

"Hey, hey, hey! Ricka!" the teenager said with hands that cut the air, "Just calm down! I only came to visit!"

The statement made the woman's face twitch. That's bad. As angry as Ricka can get, a twitchy face is only saved for the upper-echelon of anger. Of _hatred_. Simply put, Ricka was pissed the fuck off. She clenched tightly on Xander's collar, breaking him free of the shocked children around him. All the way up to the front porch of the main building, Ricka brought Xander. She stopped however just to show him a series of rules.

They were the general rules; the one any wise Pokémon establishment would have.

No Trespassing. Duh.

No Pestering the Owners. That rule is specific to Ricka. Rei doesn't mind being pestered, Ricka does.

Fuck You. Okay, Ricka did _not _write that! Some young dipshit must have! Now she's angry _and _embarrassed!

No Loitering. That's the real rule #3 of Constant Box, the one that was painted over so crudely.

"You see that, Xander! Rule #3?" Ricka stated, "Guess what you are doing!"

"I'm not loitering, Ricka!" Xander claimed as he broke free of Ricka's grasp, "I'm here because I would like for _Rei_, I'm being specific there, to take care of my Ninetales, Scarlet."

"Oh, yeah, right," Ricka said, her arms crossed, "I don't believe you for a second, Xander. We both know why you're _really_ here."

"Hey! Ricka!" _he _said.

Appearing at the side of the building, walking up with Shiny Mawile on is shoulder, was Shun. He was a sweating and panting mess, as if exhausted from his days work. What was his days work, well, anything Ricka asked of him. _Anything_.

"I swear," Shun said as he grabbed a pitcher of cold lemonade from off of the porch, "I'm beginning to think you're abusing my working here, Ricka..." he sipped some of it, ignoring the gaze of lust that emanated from her eyes, "Anyway... I'm getting back to the plumbing in building #8."

As he did so, he grabbed the towel off of the back porch as well, and dragged it against his sweating brow. When he put his pitcher down and sighed from delight of the cold drink, he started off for Building #8. It took Ricka and Xander a while to settle their glares.

"The hell are you looking at, Xander?" Ricka snarled at him.

"I... I'm sorry Ricka..." he said with a blush.

"The hell you are!" she snapped, "Xander! I know why you are really here, and I have told you multiple times," she pulled him close, "Shun is mine. I hired him, he's here, he's mine..." her face contorted into a malicious smile, "Go. The fuck. Away."

"Uh... Ricka..." he nodded, "Okay..."

"Good..." she said as she released her hold on him, "Now go away..."

He nodded again as she stepped away. But as he started heading for the road, Ricka noticed a smirk appear on his lips. Xander quickly turned and bolted for building #8, which shocked the twenty-year-old woman. Not to be escaped of course, Ricka gave chase.

"XANDER!" she roared, "GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"

…

Her fingers broke the shrubbery before her. She peered through with her azure blue eyes and book-bag fastened tightly on her back. Gripping the straps, the ten-year-old stared up to the fifteen-year-old.

"Devious!" he yelled, "Double Edge!"

It was a pink cat. Small, with eyes that were seemingly always closed. It had a mischievous smile on its lips, which was normal on the faces of all its species. But the eyes it owned suddenly opened, and they were slit like snakes. On its small nubby legs, it rushed toward the great boulder before it. Body glowing white, it gained a power that allowed it to decimate the boulder from a simple full-body charge.

Stones and rocks were thrown in every which way, while the Kitten Pokémon leaped back. A job well down, the hand of the fifteen-year-old dragged along the Skitty's back.

"You can do better next time, Devious..." he stated as he picked up a small stone, "These rocks aren't small enough..."

Aren't small enough? What could that possibly mean? Rei was confused, honestly. She watched the fifteen-year-old train his Pokémon in a way she'd never seen before. A Skitty that can destroy a boulder with such ease? That's means to celebrate! Not berate them on their supposed weakness. Apparently, it's not good enough.

"Ra..." the Feeling Pokémon whispered.

Kane glanced over to a tree stump nearby, the one tree stump in this meadow. The Ralts that sat there had its horns glowing brightly. They were no longer alone. And, no, not alone as there are various Pokémon around. Alone as in another human was here.

His grey eyes suddenly shot over to Rei's position, making her duck down. For a moment, she thought she had escaped, but that was not the case. A hand grabbed her through the shrubbery, pulling her out. Rei was shocked as she suddenly stood face to face with Kane. Well, more like face to chest, seeing as how he was a few inches taller.

"Uh... Hi..." Rei said in an embarrassed manner.

"Still following me?" Kane said, angered that he hadn't noticed this first, "I came to Constant Box for a room. Nothing more. Why are you here?"

"Rei just came to know your Pokémon!" the child said with a smile, "And maybe to learn your name? Rei's name is Rei, what is your name?"

Her answer was a scoff. Kane walked off, annoyed by this ten-year-old girl who followed him. He walked toward his baggage that sat beside his Ralts, reaching for a Poké Ball as he did so.

"Rei wants to talk to your Pokémon," the ten-year-old said, which made Kane roll his eyes, "See! Ra! Ra! Lts!"

The Ralts looked up, and so did Devious. Those words made sense to them, but to Kane it was just mindless mumbling.

"Hi!" the ten-year-old said to the Ralts, "My name is Rei, what is your name?"

The Feeling Pokémon cocked her head at Rei, as she tried to understand how this human could ever understand Pokémon speech. Nonetheless, she spoke.

"My name is... Spirit..." the Ralts said as she looked up at Rei, "Uh... nice to... to meet... you...?"

"Wait, can she really understand us!?" Devious the Skitty said as he ran up in shock, his slit eyes still glaring into Rei's body.

"Yeah..." Spirit said, a smile forming on her lips, "She can understand us..."

"Course I can understand Pokémon!" Rei said, her smile growing, "I'm a Pokémon too, ya'know?"

"You're not a Pokémon!" Devious snarled, "You're a human, you know that!? Humans are Pokémon! Stop trying to confuse me!"

"Devious?" Rei said, catching him off guard, "That's your name right?" she cocked her head to one side, "Devious... why did he not appreciate your power? You easily destroyed that rock! My own Pokémon can't even do that... well maybe Muk and Snorlax and... I think Chikorita could do so..."

"What are you going on about?" Devious stated as he acted ever so energetic, "Kane told me I could do better because I can do better! I was just too weak that time!"

"But Devious is so strong!" Rei said back, "That rock was so big but you broke it so easily!"

"I can be stronger!" he claimed.

"Kane is just a bit... _hard_..." Spirit said, "You just don't... understand..."

"But I do understand!" Rei said, her head cocking to one side in confusion, "W... wait... Spirit... what does he do?"

"The hell are you doing with my Pokémon?" Kane suddenly said as he shoved his way in front of Rei.

"Ra, ral..." she stopped herself, "Uh... _Kane..._"

"How do you know my name?" the fifteen-year-old replied in confusion.

"Rei learned it from your Pokémon," the ten-year-old said as she stood up, "They told Rei and..." her eyes slid into a squint, "Why does Kane treat his Pokémon so roughly?"

"Why do I treat my Pokémon so roughly?" Kane replied in annoyance, "I'm not going to be berated by a simple child. Before you lecture me on my taking care of Pokémon, why don't you make sure your own house is in order..." his eyes slid into a squint, "I guess you're one of those trainers who take care of their Pokémon, try to _befriend _them. You can't befriend a Pokémon. It's not possible."

"But Rei's friends with her Pokémon!" the child claimed, "And her Pokémon's strong!"

"Yeah right..." Kane said, "If your Pokémon are strong, then I'm the king of Kalos..."

"No! Rei's Pokémon are strong!" the ten-year-old said as she stood up, "Rei's trained her Pokémon so they can be strong! And she did so by loving and befriending them!"

"Yeah right..." Kane said as he withdrew his Poké Balls, "Listen _Rei_, just go away and leave me alone."

Kane sent his Pokémon into their Poké Balls quickly, which put off the ten-year-old child. She stepped back and watched as the teen before him roamed deeper into the forest, leaving her behind. There was just something about Kane that _irked_ Rei. She _disliked _him. Which was wrong; Rei had never _disliked_ someone like this before.

…

He tied the pipes around with his wrench, retching the bolts into their space. He grabbed his towel that was laying over one pipe and dragged it across his face, drying off the sweat that brewed upon his face. Fists on his hips, he stared down to his work, while his Shiny Mawile climbed upon his shoulder.

Building #8 may not have been complete, but the plumbing sure was coming along.

"Yoo-hoo! Shun!" a voice called from above.

He turned around to Building #8's entrance, seeing that sixteen-year-old boy gaze back. He was smiling and waving, making Shun wave back.

"Uh... hey Xander!" he replied in confusion.

The sixteen-year-old continued to smile and wave, before arms slipped under his in a full nelson. Shocked, Xander was suddenly pulled back and slammed into the earth by a powerful body slam. He squirmed within the arms of his attacker, trying his hardest to escape. Instead, he was turned around on his stomach, while a grown woman slammed onto his back.

"Ya'know!" Ricka said as she grabbed Xander's leg and twisted it, "A lot of sixteen-year-old boys would love to be in this position!" she twisted it harder, making him yelp, "But no, no, not you! Mr. Fruitcake! This must," she pulled back harder with a mighty grunt, "Discourage you!"

"Ah! Let go!" Xander yelled as his fists pounded on the ground, "Scarlet! Scarlet! A little help here!"

On any other day, the Ninetales would have been there like lighting, err, _fire_. Her nine tails burning like lights, her mysterious manner enough to disperse any battle. But not now. No, the usually gentle and caring Fox Pokémon was not heading her master's call. Instead, she sat near building #4, as per usual. This tussle between her trainer and the woman happened far too often; it was getting boring. This time, Xander would have to protect himself.

"Nine nine..." the Fox Pokémon said, her red eyes watching the melee, her nine tails swishing around.

Ricka and Xander rolled on the earth, left and right. They were being watched, most specifically by the eyes of the various children around. And they looked so disappointed.

"Oh!" one boy cried, "Why is Ricka attacking Mr. Ducane!"

"Oh, what!?" Ricka snarled back as she pegged Xander beneath her legs, "He get's 'Mr. Ducane', and I just get, 'Ricka'!? That's Miss Constant to you, you little brat!"

At the very front of this crowd of children was Miles. The Meowstic watched as his master and Xander continued to roll about. Ricka, armed not only by her, surprisingly powerful, strength but with her foul mouth, tussled with Xander. He simply wished to enjoy his time around in Constant Box and _maybe_ watch a certain twenty-five year old man work. Was that so wrong to ask.

"I swear Xander!" Ricka growled while her arm clenched on his neck, "You want me to kill you!? Is that it? You want me to kill you?"

"Ricka! -Ack- Please! -OOF!- Let go!"

"Fine..." she said, after a few moments of thinking.

Her arm released his body, and she pulled back. Xander struggled to breathe for a few minutes before staring up to Ricka. Sweat was pouring from her forehead which only served to prove her growing exhaustion. Ricka fell back on the grass, her chest rising and lowering as she took in deep breaths.

"Dammit, Xander..." she groaned, "You can really tire a woman out... few!"

"Meow meow..." Miles said as he crawled up into Ricka's arms.

"Still Xander, leave Shun alone, he's too old for you..." the twenty-year-old added, as she gazed up.

To her surprise, Xander was gone. She looked over her shoulder to Building #8, seeing Xander lean over the entrance to the building.

"Hello-o-o Mr. Shun!" the sixteen-year-old said which did well to spike Ricka's rage.

"The fuck!? Don't you learn anything you dumbass!?"

Ricka was prepared to attack Shun once again, but a hand suddenly started tugging on her knee-high socks. She glanced down with her blue eyes, meeting another pair of blue eyes. Rei gazed up to the twenty-year-old, these eyes of wander on her face. She looked distance and confused, and so desperately wanted to understand. But understand what?

"Hey, what's wrong, Rei?" Ricka asked as she crouched down to her level.

"Ricka..." the ten-year-old replied as she stopped briefly, "Is... is Rei raising her Pokémon _wrong_?"

"Rei, why would you ask something like that?" Ricka inquired from confusion, "Why do you think you're not raising them right?"

"Because... because Kane said Pokémon aren't to be befriended," the ten-year-old said, "Is... is Rei wrong for being friends with her Pokémon?"

Ricka glanced over her shoulder toward Xander, who was still cattle calling to Shun. While the thought of ringing the sixteen-year-old by his neck did cross the woman's mind, she decided not too. Instead, Ricka put her hand on Rei's back and started nudging her on.

"C'mon Rei... let's go for a walk..." she said.

…

"And viola! Expert hair from an expert stylish!"

That last part was a lie. Ricka has nowhere near the same skills as an expert stylish. But that's not to say her skills are bad. Quite the opposite, really. If there's one thing Ricka is good at, other than lying and Pokémon battles, it must be styling hair.

The woman, in only a t-shirt and her underwear, pulled back with a comb and brush in hand. Rei's azure blue eyes seemed to glow as she looked at herself in the mirror. With the moonlight gazing through the window and the lights from above, she got a perfect look at her new hair. It was perfectly combed back and brushed, not to mention what hair she did have was tied into very small ponytails. Rei was shocked; she didn't even know she had this much hair!

"Wow!" the child mused as she touched her hair and the mirror, "Where did Ricka learn to do all of this?"

"I figured if this Pokémon Trainer thing didn't work, I could at least go into cosmetology!" then she stopped to think, "That is what you call it, right? Ugh... I don't know anymore..." Ricka gazed down to her hands next, noticing massive globs of hair gel, "Ewww... okay... Rei I'mma go and wash this off, you... do Rei things..."

Standing up, Ricka turned around and headed for the nearest bathroom, leaving Rei alone. The ten-year-old gazed at the TV that was playing beside them, watching what Ricka calls a 'soap opera'. Rei had no idea what a soap opera was, but she did notice the twenty-year-old watching if often. It was like a daily ritual for Ricka, she called it her 'stories'. What was this one called again? Ah yes!

"And we return to 'General Pokémon Center'," the narrator stated.

The scene opened up with this woman, who appeared to be crying. Rei wasn't paying attention to the story when Ricka was doing her hair, but the woman was. From what Rei was able to learn the woman's name was Anita.

"Please, Juanito!" she said to this very handsome Spanish man, "Don't go! You must understand! Your Pokémon are simply not strong enough!"

"Yes they are, Anita!" Juanito replied, "I learned that I have been training Pokémon incorrectly all my life! Friendship! Love! Respect! They mean nothing in this game! If I am to become a Pokémon Champion, I must learn to be ruthless! To not care for my Pokémon or my enemy! To push them to be stronger! And then maybe," he slicked back his hair, "I can gain the Gym Badge!"

Juanito started to leave the room, which made Anita cry her eyes out. What the hell did any of this mean, Rei had no idea. But it did speak to her. She was somewhat like Anita, only not as old or as busty, and definitely not as much a cry baby. And Juanito was a lot like Kane, only Kane wasn't as old and was not Hispanic. Or maybe he was. Rei didn't know.

She did know that this talk mirrored her brief conversation with Kane. If one does not befriend his or her Pokémon, then that person cannot grow as a trainer. They are doomed to _fail_.

Doomed.

Kane was doomed if he kept doing what he was doing. And Rei just couldn't have that. She couldn't let someone fail if they could succeed. Besides, she wasn't doing this for Kane. She was doing it for his Pokémon. If they continued to suffer like that, they'd grow up being bitter and angry.

Kinda like Ricka.

When the woman returned to the room after washing her hands, Rei was nowhere to be seen. Honestly, this didn't surprise or terrify the woman; she merely sat back down on her bed.

"Oh Juanito..." she sighed in disappointment, "You've been on this adventure for the past ten years. Don't you think its time you... I don't know... _give up_?"

Quite hypocritical coming from her.

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Man. It feels like forever since I've updated. And you know why? The horrible beast known as Writer's Block. Yeah, I got slapped pretty hard with Writer's Block. That and a lack of energy to write for some reason. But I feel ready to write now! Let's get going!_

_So this chapter actually has something special. Not only do we have one OC submission in this chapter, we have two! Yup! I interjected to characters in this chapter! The first Oc, and I guess you can say the main one for this chapter, is Kane Malso. He comes to us from Pixelized Pikale and Company. We also have Xander Ducane, who comes to us from VanityChild. So yup! Two OCs, and from what Animegirl426 tells me, we have so much more coming in._

_I don't have much to say for this chapter, though I can mentioned that 'General Pokemon Center' I spoke of earlier. It's a reference to that old soap opera 'General Hospital'. I remember when I was young, my grandmother and my mother used to watch the show. They called it their 'stories'. I had no idea what it meant when I was younger, but I did know it was boring._

_Anyway, this chapter is not yet finished. I have a second half, obviously enough. And because of this second half, I'm not gonna say whose next on this list of Oc submissions. Why? Because I forget and am too lazy to look it up. Guess you'll have to wait till next time, huh?_

_I might write a Dragon Ball Z fanfic. Yeah. Might. Hm._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	18. Different Strokes: Rei vs Kane

Different Strokes: Rei vs Kane

As always, the child was silent in her antics. It was as late this time as it was all the other times, but it was still pretty dark. The moon and stars were up high, making Rei think about the Pokémon that govern them. What of Cresselia? The Lunar Pokémon must look after the stars in space, right? What about the many souls on Earth? Who looks after them? Is there a Legendary Pokémon that governs the lives of everyone on Earth?

Like. Some sort of Legendary Guardian.

Building #4. Rei gazed up to the building, while she tugged on her backpack's straps. She could feel the Pokémon Egg within, thumping with life. It made Rei smile, but her mission was that Kane fellow. She needed to make him understand he was setting his Pokémon up for failure if he continued to treat them so rudely.

But the lights of Building #4 were off. With azure blue eyes, Rei stared inside. No, the fifteen-year-old was not there. This left Rei perplexed, as she had no idea where Kane could be. Building #4, that's the building Ricka told her about. Why was he not here? Did he not request a few days stay? Not just one?

Rei had no idea where Kane was. Stepping off of the front porch of building #4, she found her feet bringing her near building #3's side. As usual, she expected to see two beings. A certain Forest Pokémon, and a Leaf Pokémon. To Rei's surprise however, they were not there. The space was empty, devoid of any Pokémon. No Sceptile named Ace, nor a Chikorita that belonged to her. Both were gone.

"Chikorita?" Rei called, "Chikorita? Chikorita? Chikorita, where are you?"

She ran to the spot they usually occupied, searching for them. Her eyes eventually picked up a few tracks in the grass. The led from this spot, toward the forest. They were a different pair of tracks, much different from the various footsteps around. All of them, running left and right in such a disorganized manner. But not these tracks; they were uniform, and led directly into one area.

Rei followed the footsteps. Deeper, deeper inside the forest. The canopies above; the moonlight barely poked through them. Rei gazed down, and she stopped. Stabbed in the ground was a sword. But, no, it was not a sword made of steel, but a sword made of _leaves_. Jabbed in the ground by the blade. Rei grabbed the handle of the sword, growing shocked by how thick it was. Even though it was made by foliage, it was as heavy as a real blade.

And there were more of them. Rei's blue eyes gazed around, seeing many swords that were stuck into the earth, their handles aimed for the skies. They were swords of varying kinds. From something as skinny as a rapier, to something as grand as a zweihander. And all of them, every single last one of them, were made of leaves. Rei was shocked by this; the time alone must have taken hours to create.

"Pay attention Chikorita..." a strong yet gentle voice said smoothly, "You'll be able to do this one day..."

Rei glanced over the next bush. Hm. She was doing this often now. Before her, in this heavily forested area, stood tall a Sceptile. It was Ace. He held a general sword made of leaves within his hand, clenching it tightly. Around him, in a ring, were other swords. They were all different kinds of swords, and all were different sizes.

"Remember the different types," Ace said to Rei's Chikorita, "A lot of other Pokémon use Leaf Blade, and do not realize the importance of understanding the sword itself. Take this for instance," he stabbed the sword in his hand into the ground, and pulled up another. This sword had a massive blade that was expertly curved, "This is the saber. A powerful sword, it's used more for slashing, than for stabbing. Observe..."

With wide eyes, Chikorita watched as Ace prepared himself. He was so skillful, and so powerful indeed. Able to shrug off blows that are super-effective against his species. Chikorita wanted to be like that. Was this the outcome of years of training? Ace, with the fluidity of any swordsman, swung his blade toward a thick tree before him. A line appeared on the bark, while he quickly pulled his sword back.

The silence was palpable. Suddenly, the tree moved on a slant. It tipped over, where it fell into the forest around. The slash was so clean however, the tree never made a cracking sound. Not until its canopy met the ground, anyway. Ace stabbed his sword into the ground once again, before turning to face Chikorita. She was so astonished by the slash, she just gazed up with her mouth open wide. All he could do was smirk.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Ace said as he walked over to the Leaf Pokémon, "I remember a long time ago, in Kanto, Ricka and I faced this fellow who owned a Charizard. It fell down to us, but I was able to topple him, just barely. One Leaf Blade with a saber was all I needed."

"Rei?" Chikorita whispered, catching Ace off guard.

He stopped and turned back, staring at the same bush that Chikorita gazed at. It ruffled a bit, as if someone were trying to hide themselves in deeper. Sighing, Ace stepped up to the shrubbery, dug his hand in, then pulled out a ten-year-old human/Pokémon girl. Rei gazed up with a silly smile, as she was caught by him and her Pokémon in a very personal moment.

"Hi Ace," Rei said, "Uh... did I interrupt anything?"

"No, no!" Chikorita said as she ran up to her trainer, while the Sceptile put her down, "Ace was just teaching me how to use Leaf Blade."

"Really?"

Honestly, it was odd. Rei always knew Chikorita to be proud. The Leaf Pokémon rarely, if ever, accepted any help from anyone who wasn't Rei. But here was this Sceptile who had become a somewhat _mentor_ to her Pokémon. It kinda mirrored the way Rei looked up to Ricka. Only, Rei was sure Ace didn't curse as much. What was it she and her Pokémon looked up to in Ricka and her Pokémon?

The Sceptile was standing there, arms crossed. His eyes were tracking something that was flying around him. A Vivillion, in fact. Ace watched it flutter about, before his tongue launched out like a projectile. It latched onto the Vivillion, and brought it back into his mouth. Crunches could be heard as he ate the bug, before he finally swallowed. When he looked back at the two, they had a face of disgust on.

"What?" he asked.

"Well, maybe not _everything_ Ace does is cool..." Chikorita admitted, "but he's still strong!"

Yeah, strong. Ace was, unarguably, the most powerful Pokémon Rei had met. He was fast, his Leaf Blade could seemingly cut through anything, and above all, he was wise. Very little of what Ace spoke of was incorrect. Though the same could not be said for his trainer, Ricka, it was obvious Ace was a well-mannered being.

"Ace..." Rei said as she sat down on the grass, Chikorita in her arms, "Ricka trained you with love, right?"

"Course," the Forest Pokémon said as he sat down too, "I've known Ricka for as long as I can remember. She and I, even before she became my trainer, were best friends," Ace smiled, "I remember that day she decided to be a trainer. Ricka was always fast; never one to wait," his smile turned into a simple line as he gazed at Rei, "Why do you ask?"

"It's just that... the Kane boy he..." her eyes closed, "Kane said my Pokémon couldn't be any stronger because I was friends with them. And that being friends with them makes them..." she hugged Chikorita closer, "_Weaker_..."

"Well that makes no sense..." Ace said, arms crossed, "If a Pokémon has no love for their trainer, then there's no way that Pokémon can be strong. There must be a high-level of trust between Pokémon and their trainers. Then again, I've faced many Pokémon who hate their trainers and they're nothing to shake a stick at. Hm..." he shrugged, "Why would you ask this? So what if this Kane fellow doesn't treat his Pokémon the same way you do. It doesn't hurt your efforts, do they?"

"I know that," Rei replied, "But what about his Pokémon? Aren't they going to _suffer_ under his care?"

The statement made Ace smile, which confused Rei.

"You know. You remind me a lot of Ricka when she was that age," he said, "But as time goes on, you'll have to learn, Rei. You can't always help people and their Pokémon. They will have to help themselves. If his Pokémon stay with them, either they're weak-minded, or they _want _to be there."

Ace shrugged his shoulders, feeling slightly disheveled, but mainly tired. He turned back for Constant Box and started walking off. With his exit, the many variations of Leaf Blade that were embedded within the ground, quickly dispersed. Many clumps of soft leaves were around them now, as if they were never weapons in the first place.

Rei figured it was time for her to go home as well. She didn't have a clock, so it was unknown to her how much time had passed. Maybe Ricka was asleep by now, or at least in bed. Chikorita herself was finding her eyes closing while yawns escaped her. Before long, the Leaf Pokémon fell asleep, leaving Rei alone as she walked home.

Still, the child had no idea what to do about Kane. He and his Pokémon, they all looked so unhappy. Granted, she only met two of them, and one of them looked positively insane. But Spirit, the Ralts, he looked so _sad_. But she tried to make Rei understand something, something the ten-year-old just didn't get.

"Hey, Rei," Ricka said as she slipped on her shirt, while the child entered their room, "Finally got done doing your things, huh?"

She laid in her bed with a smile, probably thinking about the days events. Or maybe she was thinking about Shun. Or possibly even _Ace_, judging from the _extremely_ raunchy dreams she has about the Sceptile.

"Rei didn't know Ace could create so many Leaf Blades," the child claimed, but not in her usually cheery self, "Rei saw so many of them. They were cool..."

"Hey, hey, hey now," Ricka replied as she leaned up in their bed, "What's got you so down in the dumps Rei?"

Ricka's hand reached over and cupped Rei's face in a way that felt so familiar, yet so distant. It was gentle caress, a nice one. Ricka's thumb traveled along Rei's cheek, before stopping. She made the ten-year-old look up to her face, giving this sight of concern whilst doing so.

"Rei was just wondering because of it," the child said, her fingers twiddling, "I know Rei has been acting weird as of late, but that's because of this Kane boy. He really has Rei confused. How can befriending Pokémon be bad for them? Shouldn't it be the opposite..." she looked up to the woman, "Does Ricka love her Pokémon?"

"Of course I love my Pokémon," Ricka answered, one eyebrow raised, "Why wouldn't I love my Pokémon? That's a stupid question I... I..." she looked down upon the confused Rei, "You know how much I care for Ace, right?" the child nodded, "Well... I _really_ love Ace... he's my best friend... I love Ace so much that if he were to... _die_... then I'll... I'd... I'd die too... I don't know if I could keep going if he died..."

"Really?" Rei replied.

"Hey, don't get any funny ideas," the woman stated, "Ace got that way because of my hard training. I worked hard to get him to that level. We... we both worked hard..." she shifted to her back, "There's nothing wrong with you. You raise your Pokémon the way they are supposed to be raised. That's the way _you _want to raise them."

"How did Ricka learn so much about Pokémon?" Rei asked.

"It deals with my upbringing," Ricka answered as she yawned deeply, "Have you ever been to a boarding school?" Rei shook her head no, "Hm... Yeah, knowing you, the prospect of 'school', is incredibly alien..." she sighed, "Let's just say its a place where people lecture you about stuff you should be learning in the field. A Place where they make _perfect_ little girls..." Ricka moved her hand up and turned off the room's lamp, "_Perfect._.."

…

Not perfect.

Rei's Pokémon Egg sat in her lap, her fingers gently caressing it. She didn't know what to do, and because of this she was visibly angry. Yeah, angry, Rei angry. Her rage wasn't as powerful as Ricka's, nor was it as loud and boisterous. But it existed. Oh, how it existed. Her eyes glared at everything around her in a manner befitting an Arbok.

Hmph. Maybe she and Ricka weren't so different.

The woman everyone called her 'sister', was in the backyard right now. She ranted to the many budding trainers who wished to understand what it meant to be a Pokémon Trainer. Usually, Rei would be there as well. But her blue eyes sat on building #4, whose blinds were closed off to any prying eyes.

She was just going to wait. Wait it out. Until that door opens. Many would call her crazy, she would call it expert hunting. Just looking down on that building, waiting for her target to appear. That's how one acts when it comes to hunting. They must wait, listen, and follow.

And then the door opened. He appeared in his lazy looking attire; as if he just threw some stuff on. Rei couldn't understand why he would wear a dark-grey jacket like that, especially when it's so hot outside. It's the middle of summer, not winter!

Still, Mr. Kane Malso. The fifteen-year-old closed the door behind him, his grey eyes staring before him. Seriously, was everything grey on his being? From the eyes to the clothes everything was grey. Except anything below his waist. His pants and shoes were freaking black! He was like a walking heat magnet!

"Kane!" Rei yelled as she ran up to him, catching the fifteen-year-old off guard.

"Oh... you again..." Kane said with a sneer, "What do you want?"

"Rei wants..." she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, "Rei... wants..." her eyes settled into a sharp glare, "Rei challenges you to battle!"

"Pokémon can be beauty too!" Ricka claimed, to the many starlit eyes around her, "Not just battling or for our friends, but also to give us dramatic experiences! Lights! Cameras! Actions!" she turned to the many children around her, "Have you ever been to Unova? The Pokéstar studios there have everything anyone could ever have! Or the studios in Kalos! Maybe even the Contest Halls in Hoenn and Sinnoh!" the woman deftly withdrew a Poké Ball. One that was red and white, "It's where Pokémon like _her _come in handy!"

Ricka turned around quickly, Poké Ball in hand. No, it wasn't a Poké Ball, it was a Premier Ball. Eyes suddenly becoming hard she yelled out,

"Go! Li-Li!"

The Premier Ball opened within the air, flashing bright as always. But this one owned sparks and various designs that were launched out as well. It was less the shine of a Poké Ball, and more the shine of a person appearing on stage. The creature that fell out was completely unreal. Standing on tall slender legs, she was a being with a very womanly appearance. From her head, long bunny ears fell, all the way down to her thighs.

She was a Lopunny, a very beautiful Lopunny. But there was a great difference between these Lopunny and others. Hell, this difference was great when compared to many other Pokémon. This Lopunny wore clothing. Lime green overalls, with a white undershirt.

"Loooouunnny!" Li-Li said in a very uppity manner.

"This is Li-Li," Ricka said, "She is my Lopunny and number one Pokémon when it comes to Pokémon Contest. Let's show them why!" she tied her hair up into a ponytail suddenly, while her eyes became a sharp glare, "Li-Li! Use Ice Beam!"

With style and grace, the wondrous Lopunny pointed her hands to the sky. And from her fingertips, a wonderful beam made of pure ice shot into the clouds. The summer heat suddenly dropped in temperature, growing colder and colder. Just a few moments after, beautiful crystals made of ice started to fall toward the ground. It wasn't necessarily snow, but it was good enough. The children frolicked within the snow, while they played and laughed with giddy excitement.

Li-Li smiled, pleased with her great power. That is until she noticed a certain Blaziken out the corner of her eye. Queen and Li-Li glared at one another for a few moments, before snarling in anger. Ricka just laughed as she untied her ponytail, before a hand started tugging on her vest. She gazed down to see Rei, whose face was hard and serious. Still confused, Rei gazed up to see Kane as well. It didn't take the woman long to figure out what was going on.

"Oh... I see," Ricka said, arms crossing over one another, "Pokémon Battle, huh? Quest! We need a battlefield!"

…

And a battlefield he gave them. The Nidoking's amazing Earthquake was all that was needed. With a powerful stomp, and a few tugs and pulls, a massive rectangle in the ground was flipped over. Grass, gone, replaced with a the dirt and sediment below. It was just one rectangular panel that was much different from the fields of green grass.

"Alright Rei..." Ricka said as she patted the back of her Nidoking, "Here's your battlefield!" she turned to her Drill Pokémon, "And you, Quest. I'm still not happy with you..."

His face turned into unhappiness while he groveled at his master's toes. Instead, Ricka used him as a seat, as she sat back onto his body.

"It's been a while since I've done this," the woman claimed, "Since I am the oldest person in the vicinity. Hold up," she suddenly turned, "Shut the fuck up Shun!" he was standing some ways away, mouth opened, obviously to say something. Ricka's words silenced him, however, "Like I said. Sense I am the oldest person here, I shall preside over this fight as the Pokémon Mediator!"

"Are you sure you can be Pokémon Mediator?"

Ricka's face began to twitch in anger, as she turned to face down. Laying on the ground, his chest to the earth, his Ninetales at his side, was that darn sixteen-year-old boy from the other day!

"Xander... Ducane!" Ricka snarled as she reached for him, "You just want me to call the cops on you, don't you!? You won't be happy until you're in chains!?"

"Oh, Ricka! I'm not hurting anyone!" he laughed, "All we're doing is watching the Pokémon battle that's about to unfold! Besides, why can't I watch it with my best friend?"

"You want me to kill you, don't you? You just want me to kill you!?"

She shook her head and turned back to the battlefield. To Ricka's left, was Rei. The ten-year-old girl looked prepared as she readied her Poké Balls. To Ricka's right, was Kane, who was also ready. The difference in skill was tangible. Rei was only a ten-year-old girl who was new to the ways of Pokémon Battles. But this Kane fellow; even though he was fifteen, he sent shivers down Ricka's spine. Sure, if they fought, she'd dust him in no time flat. But with Rei. Well, Ricka was unsure. She had never seen Rei fight before.

"Hey... you two ready?" Ricka asked, obvious uncertainty within her voice.

"Rei's ready..." the ten-year-old said as she withdrew a Poké Ball.

"Yeah... I'm ready..." Kane said as he gazed at Rei, "I'm not going to hold back on you. You've signed your own defeat once you challenged me."

"Rei doesn't want to turn back!" the ten-year-old claimed, "Rei's gonna show you how to really raise Pokémon!"

"We're following Gym Leader rules!" Ricka stated, "To keep this little soiree quick and simple, you two are only to use two of your Pokémon. Understood?"

"Rei understand," the ten-year-old stated.

"Two Pokémon are all I need to deal with you..." Kane claimed, "I recommend you get yourself ready, girl."

Puffing her cheeks, Rei grew extremely flustered and angry. She stomped on the ground a few times, before squeezing her Poké Ball in hand. At the same time, Kane pulled back his Poké Ball. The two eyed each other closely, while the air in the area grew tense. To Ricka's surprise, it seemed as if Ace was even interested. The Sceptile appeared at her side, ready to watch the battle as well.

"Man... it's been a while since I've done this," Ricka claimed, making many wonder when were the _other _times, "Battlers! We have Guest Kane Malso! Versus! Rei..." she stopped briefly as she looked at the child, "Uh... _Constant_..." when she said that, Rei twitched, "The rules area as followed: The Trainers are used to use any Pokémon they have on their person at this very moment, but only two are permitted!"

"We already went through this..." Xander claimed, making Ricka glare at him.

"Shut... the fuck... up... fruity boy..." she snarled, before turning back to the battlefield, "Now... BEGIN!"

"Go!" Kane yelled out first in a mightier manner, "Haunt!"

He threw out his Poké Ball, making it flash. The lights gave way to a Pokémon that was black, save for the glowing blue flame within its head. Rei was taken aback, as she stared at the Lamp Pokémon before her. It looked exactly like the Lampent within the manor, making Rei believe they were one in the same. But that proved not to be the case.

"Okay! Rei choose you! Snorlax!" she threw out her Poké Ball.

The capsule device opened, like they all do. And from that great flash, Snorlax was released. Rei's Sleeping Pokémon fell on the ground, his heavy body triggering a massive quake throughout Constant Box.

Ah yes, Snorlax. Rei's great Pokémon was almost always asleep. And if he wasn't a sleep, he was eating. Eating what? Well, anything that was around. Rei had taken to feeding the Sleeping Pokémon, which unfortunately led to her a lot of food inside Constant Box. As one may suspect, Ricka did not like this. She gave Rei an ultimatum; put the Snorlax in a Poké Ball, or else. And when it comes to Ricka, _no one _knows what 'or else' means.

"Hm..." Kane grumbled as looked at Rei's surprising choice of Pokémon, "Haunt! Use Inferno!"

The Lampent spun around, tracking flames with his outstretched limbs. Suddenly stopping, Haunt's blue flame became a bright red and white. His 'hands' stretched out, and from them, a powerful stream of fire flew out. The it was a slow-moving and thus easily predictable move, but not for Snorlax. At his sizes, there was no way for him to dodge it. The fireball struck his body, where it immediately erupted into a spiraling column of flames. It surrounded his body, keeping the Sleeping Pokémon trapped within.

Kane smirked, believing that move was all that was necessary to drop the massive Pokémon. But he was wrong. When the attack subsided, Snorlax was still standing there, a smile on his face. Sure, some of his body was charred black, but he was okay for the most part.

"Remember," Xander claimed, "Thick Fat protects one from fire..."

Ricka turned to him.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" she asked, "I recommend you do it..."

"Snorlax! Use Lick!" Rei yelled.

He yawned first, as all Snorlaxes would do. Only, it quickly leaped forward in one amazing bound. Kane was shocked to a standstill by the Snorlax's movement, for the Sleeping Pokémon was suddenly in the face of Haunt. Snorlax smiled at the Lamp Pokémon, for Haunt too was surprised. And then the Snorlax licked him. His tongue slid up the body of the Lampent, making it fly back in a shocked manner.

Maybe it was because he was licked. Haunt just couldn't believe it. Licked. Physically. And the move _really_ hurt. He didn't even understand why it hurt so bad. But it did. And that made him angry.

"Haunt!" Kane called, "Inferno again!"

The Lamp Pokémon spun around, before firing out that same stream of fire. Just like last time, it exploded around Snorlax's body, surrounding him in a column of fire. It dissipated, just like the first time, leaving a relatively unharmed Snorlax on the other end.

"I think I know what's going on here!" Xander said with a smile, "If I do say so myself, Haunt must own nothing but Ghost-type moves! And a Normal-type, such as Snorlax, is unaffected by Ghost-type moves!"

"Seriously!" Ricka snarled, "Why are you talking!? Shut up!"

"Snorlax!" Rei yelled out, "Use Lick again!"

"Haunt! Dodge it and counter with Solar Beam!"

Snorlax leaped at the Lamp Pokémon, swiping the air with his long and malicious tongue. But thanks to his slow speed, Haunt was able to fly up and dodge the attack. He flew so high, his body blocked out the sun. All Snorlax and Rei could do was stare up to the great Lamp Pokémon. It seemed as if all the sunlight in the area were sucked in by the Lamp Pokémon in that very moment. For, you see, everything went _black_. But only in the blink of an eye.

The next second, it seemed as if the very sun touched down upon the Earth. In the form of a yellow beam of burning energy. It engulfed not only Snorlax, but also his half of the battlefield. The great light forced everyone to gaze away, less their eyes be blinded by the sight. Once it subsided, Snorlax's body was visible. _Kinda_. Ya see, the Solar Beam _ignited _his body. But not in a burning way, he just appeared to be one giant _light-bulb_. It's because he was glowing.

Haunt descended down upon the battlefield, while a stunned silence spread through all. Only Kane was not shocked, for this was something he was banking on.

"Huh... uh... what happened?" Ricka said shocked, expecting some kind of smart-alecky response from Xander, "I mean... uh... Round 1! Victor! Kane Mal-"

"LAAAAAAAAXXXX!"

To everyone's surprise, Snorlax launched up. His body may have been as bright as a light-bulb, but that didn't stop him from attacking. Just as Rei ordered before, Snorlax struck Haunt with Lick. These many licks were enough to shatter the Lamp Pokémon's strong disposition. Quite literally too.

Haunt fell. Yeah. Just like that. He fell to the ground, bounced against it like a real lamp, and then his burning blue flame died out. To say Kane was shocked would be an understatement. He was more like, astonished, or dumbfounded, or amazed. No. It was a fusion of all these.

Kane was astoniamazefounded. Yeah. That's it.

"Okay. I have no idea what the fuck just happened but I guess it doesn't matter," Ricka claimed, "Round 1! Victor! Rei _Constant_."

Boy did she unnecessarily add so much emphasis to saying 'Constant'. It didn't matter, the statement was clear. Rei was victorious, Kane was not. Sure, he had come close. _Extremely_ close, but just not close enough. He called back his Pokémon in annoyance, displeased with the defeat handed to him. But he couldn't help but to blame himself a little. He underestimated Rei and her Snorlax. He would not do so again.

"Go!" Kane yelled, "Ralts!"

His second, and final Poké Ball was thrown out. And from it, his last Pokémon was released. The one released was the one Rei expected to see. The small white Pokémon with the green head and red eyes.

"Spirit..." Rei whispered to herself.

But, there was something _different_ about the small little Feeling Pokémon. There was this bracelet around Spirit's Arm. A bracelet that held two strange stones. Rei had no idea what it was, but Ricka did. Seeing those stones made her glance at Yuri's necklace.

"Ralts!" Kane yelled out next, "Use Psychic!"

Her green head and red horns suddenly started to glow. With nubby hands pointed to the heavens, Spirit used her telekinetic powers to envelop the Snorlax in a shining pink overlay. And with that overlay, she lifted the Snorlax up. Amazement spread throughout, as the heavy Sleeping Pokémon was lifted high by the Ralts' brain alone.

Snorlax floated about in the air for what felt like forever, before eating dirt. Then he was lifted again. And once again, he was slammed into the ground. Over and over again in violent pounds, his body was mercilessly rammed into the dirt. With each collision, the ground shook, and an impression was created.

And boy, when it was over, it was over. Snorlax was just _lying _there. Not moving, completely still, while Spirit's body stopped glowing. It took a while for everyone to process that Snorlax had indeed been defeat.

"Oh... uh..." Ricka stammered as she leaned tall on Quest's back, "Round 2! Victor! Kane Malso!"

Rei stepped back, shocked by the power Spirit owned. A Ralts, something as small like that, could _never _lift a Snorlax the way she lifted him. The ten-year-old underestimated her foe. Kane, despite his ruthless mannerisms, was no slouch when it came to training his Pokémon. If Spirit's otherworldly power was any indication of that.

"Chikorita!" Rei called.

From over her shoulder, the Leaf Pokémon leaped. Rei rarely, if ever, put Chikorita in a Poké Ball, and this showed. The small Johto starter landed before Rei, the leaf on her head whipping around. Seeing her spiked Ace's interests in the match, for he slowly leaned up. Meanwhile, Rei put Snorlax back into his Poké Ball, as to remove him from the battlefield.

Chikorita slowly got herself ready, and Spirit did likewise. Rei and Kane merely gazed at one another, as well as their Pokémon. One of them had to make the first move, but neither wanted to be the first to make a mistake. But Rei's hyperactivity got the better of her.

"Chikorita! Razor Leaf!" she yelled out.

The Leaf Pokémon whipped her head back and forth, while her leaf started to glow. In an amazing and skillful manner, she launched out a series of sharp, knife-like, leaves toward her enemy.

"Ralts! Counter with Magical Leaf!" Kane yelled out.

Spirit pointed her small hands toward her enemy, causing vibrant and multicolored leaves to appear from nowhere. She launched them at Chikorita's Razor Leaf, making the two crash into one another. Like swords clashing against swords, they bounced in various directions, eventually embedding themselves into the ground. Now the battlefield held various sharp leaves sticking from its surface.

"Chikorita! Use Poison Powder!" Rei yelled.

"Ralts! Teleport!"

Chikorita's leaf started to ooze a misty purple substance. Various spores that only cause illness started to fly toward Spirit, who was glowing. Before the powder could strike her body, the Feeling Pokémon vanished in a bright light. She reappeared a few feet away from her initial spot, dodging the Poison Powder because of it.

Rei puffed out her cheeks again, angered by how Spirit dodged her actions. Was it wrong to say the ten-year-old _didn't _expect this? She didn't expect Spirit to be so incredibly persistent. If she really hated Kane, like Rei thought, would the Pokémon not do her best to _ignore _him? Rei just didn't know.

"Ralts!" Kane yelled, "Hypnosis!"

Spirit's eyes glowed red, even from beneath her green helmet. She suddenly vanished in a gleam of light, only to reappear right in front of Chikorita's eyes. Through the amazing power of hypnotic subjection, the Leaf Pokémon found her eyes becoming heavy. All Spirit did was look at her, but it was more to that. The psychic powers the Feeling Pokémon owned couldn't be understood by human terms.

Chikorita fell down, shocking Rei. Cute and near silent snores escaped her, while her lips formed a smile. Meanwhile, Spirit stepped back, as she awaited her master's words.

"Can't you see?" Kane replied, "You're Pokémon's friendship didn't translate well to actually battling, did it? You focus more on making them happy than you do actually trying to teach them. And because of that, you _and _your Pokémon are weak!" his cruel words really did deeply into Rei's heart, "Now Ralts! Use Psychic!"

The Feeling Pokémon began to glow, while purple overlay covered Chikorita. She was sleeping so peacefully, she didn't feel her body being lifted. Rei struggled to come up with a response to this; she had never faced a situation quite like it. She just closed her eyes and thought. Thought as hard as she could. Trying her hardest to come up with some answer.

She ended up remembering Chikorita's secret training with Ace.

"Chikorita!" Rei yelled out, "Use _Leaf_ _Blade_!"

Chikorita's eyes widened. She was sleeping, but not anymore. The leaf on her head started to glow, which surprised Kane. Spirit's psychic overlay was slowly starting to crumble, as glass-like splits appeared upon it. In an amazing show of force Chikorita broke herself free of Spirit's grasp, making the purple binds break into pieces.

The Leaf Pokémon landed on the ground, wide awake, and her eyes like knives. Spirit stared back, while the sound of something falling through the wind echoed out. Suddenly, right between Rei's Chikorita and Kane's Ralts, a blade made of leaves fell. It landed on the blade, stabbing itself deep in the Earth.

"Hax! I call hax!" Xander yelled, "Chikorita can not learn Leaf Blade! Hax!"

"Nope! No hax involved!" Ricka claimed with an uppity smile, "First off, I'm pretty sure Rei had no idea what a 'hax' is. Second of all, have you heard of Professor Oak's teachings? Professor Oak of Kanto claimed Pokémon may be able to use moves their types can necessarily learn. Like a Bulbasaur using Dig. I suppose, if the situation is dire enough, _anything _is possible!" then she thought on her words, "Okay... _almost _anything is possible. If you expect something like Durant to fly... then, my friend, you're just a dumbass..."

"I still call hax... like Spiritomb with Wonder Guard..." Xander remarked.

"This is getting pointless!" Kane claimed as he snarled from annoyance, "Ralts! Return!"

To everyone's surprise, he returned Spirit to her Poké Ball. Even Chikorita was shocked by this, as she stepped back in awe. The Leaf Blade she used to counter attack eventually seperated, and fell into a crumpled mess on the battlefield.

"Hey!" Rei yelled, "What is Kane doing! Come back and fight Rei!"

"I'm not abut to continue this little farce," Kane claimed, "Ricka, I'm terminating my stay as of this moment. I'll be leaving by the night."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Ricka yelled, "What about my pay?"

"RICKA!?" Xander and Rei called back.

"_And _this battle!"

"Forget the battle," Kane stated, "And your pay will be on your desk..."

"Oh... if that's the case..." Ricka said, shoulders raised slightly, "Then everything is okay..."

Kane grumbled slightly to himself, while he walked off back to Building #4. Rei walked up, just to chase him down, but Ace stopped her. The Sceptile looked at the ten-year-old girl, before turning away. He whispered something.

"It's over, Rei..." he claimed, as they all watched Kane walk off.

…

"I'm confused by you, really..." Ricka claimed as she placed some of that delicious orange chicken in her mouth, "You won... yet you still look so glum..."

"Rei didn't win..." the child claimed as she sulked deeper into her unhappiness, her spiky-eared Pichu on her shoulder, "Kane just gave up..."

"And that means you won," Ricka said as she popped some orange chicken in Yuri's mouth, "Listen, Rei. Don't go comparing Sitrus Berries with Iapapa Berries, okay? A win is a win. Man, Rei..." Ricka leaned back, "I'm being honest here. You shouldn't go obsessing over every victory and loss you get. If you do... well..." she whispered out next, "You end up like me..."

The TV screen before them just flared with images, while the night sky peered through the window. Times like these were the times where they really felt like _sisters_. At least, in Rei's point of view. It's really unknown how Ricka feels about anything. She was just always stoic like that.

"Ricka!" the ten-year-old suddenly said as she stood up, "Rei wants to train with you!"

"Huh-what?" Ricka replied, shocked by Rei's statement, "You want to train with me?"

"Rei saw Chikorita training with Ace, and Rei wants to do the same with Ricka!"

"You saw Chikorita training with Ace?" Ricka replied, "Huh... no surprise how she could use Leaf Blade then..." shrugging the statement off, the twenty-year-old suddenly smiled, "Okay Rei, I'm game. Let's train! Go outside and wait for me, I'll be there in a moment."

Rei smiled and nodded, as she suddenly sprang up. Running out of the room, she quickly made way for the main building's lobby. But the ten-year-old stopped upon noticing who was there. Kane's grey eyes gazed at her, surprised he had actually run into Rei of all people. He was placing down the check for his rented room. His face turned into one of disdain however, when he gazed at Rei.

"Of course I'd run into you..." he stated from annoyance.

"Wait, Kane! Rei wants to talk to you," the ten-year-old said, "Why... why does Kane think Pokémon shouldn't be friends with their trainers?"

"You're still younger, so I'll keep this quick," Kane replied, "If Pokémon and humans were meant to be friends, we wouldn't be trapping them within small Poké Balls. No, Pokémon are just tools to help us to further means. You'll realize that with time."

Kane was done. He walked through the door and exited the building soon after, leaving Rei alone within the lobby. She just stared at the door, thinking about Kane and his mysterious attitude, not to mention his Pokémon. Spirit, Haunt, Devious, did they care for their master despite his caring for them?

"He _stole_ that Ralts..."

Rei turned around, seeing Ricka. She was leaning on the doorway, her arms crossed, a smile on her lips. Apparently, she just watched the little talk they had.

"That Ralts? Stolen," Ricka found the need to repeat.

"How... how does Ricka know that?" Rei asked.

"Easy. That bracelet and those stones on the Pokémon? There's no way he could have found those things. Mega Stones and a Mega Ring if I do say so myself, but the kid probably has no idea what the hell any of that is. For the best, I suppose."

"If Kane stole Spirit, then we should rescue her!" Rei stated.

"Nah... we shouldn't..." Ricka replied as she walked up to him, "I've been around the block for quite a while, Rei. I know things because of it. His Pokémon _trust _him. I don't know why, and I can't explain it to you, but they like that little dick..." Ricka laughed, "Then again, I guess we really don't understand what goes on within a Pokémon's mind..."

Rei wanted to mount a reply, but she instead thought on Ricka's statement. And she remembered something from the other day.

_Kane is just a bit hard._

What could that possibly mean?

"Can stolen Pokémon really learn to love their captor?" Rei asked.

"Well of course," Ricka replied as she turned the doorknob, "Take _Ace _for example. I _stole _him."

Rei did not know that.

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Well now. This turned out to be a longer chapter than I expected._

_Anyway, I have something to say here. All of you may want to gather around. Okay. First of, unlike usual, I did not send this chapter to Animegirl426 first for her proof-reading. Why? Simple. I'm not going to be home for much longer. Now, I know, you all have no idea where the hell I live. It doesn't matter. I'm going to be leaving soon for Florida, and I just wanted to post this chapter as soon as I finished it. Now, in Florida, I'm not sure if I'm going to be posting chapters. Maybe. Maybe not. Why am I going to Florida? Simple. Vacation!_

_Oh yes! Summer Vacation! I've been home for most of the Summer, I'm ready to go somewhere else! Uh! I feel so energized just thinking about it! YEAH! AMERICA!_

_So, yeah, this chapter. As I said earlier, this chapter holds characters made by Pixelized Pikale and Company, as well as VanityChild's character. PPC's character is Kane, and VanityChild's character is Xander. He didn't do much in this chapter, other than annoy Ricka._

_One thing I feel the need to settle. It's something brought up by a reader of mine, blazingawesome007. blazingawesome007 wanted to know when the plot was going to pick up, because this story is nearing chapter twenty, despite the lack of a main villain or any of that stuff. Let me put this straight. There is pretty much no main plot. There's no villain whose going to pop up and attack anyone (though I've been thinking about it), and all that good stuff. This story's main purpose is the OC submission, and the very episode tone of everything. Seriously, this story could be read in almost any order you please, really. That being said, Constant Box will end. __I have an ending planned out and everything. __When will it end though? I don't really know. So yeah, I hope that helps dispel any thoughts anyone had for this story._

_Now, with all that said, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget to read and review, and send your OCs too. Next chapter won't feature an Oc, because I have an idea. I want to write something that stars Shun, mainly because he hasn't really had much to do as of late, huh? Not since his appearance in chapter 5._

_And Pixelized Pikale and Company. I hope seeing Kane in this chapter brings you out of your writer's block._

_Summer days... driftin away..._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	19. Driving Miss Ricka

Driving Miss Ricka

His eyes lined the words on this magazine. One by one, into his eyes. He yawned at the sight of images, ya'know the kind. That Champion, or former Champion he forgets some time, from Sinnoh just discovered some new hieroglyphics somewhere. Some stories are starting to circulate, claiming Mewtwo helped in some ancient Japanese war. That's out there, honestly.

The twenty-five-year-old man leaned to the side, as he breathed in deeply. His magazine dropping over, he started to think on things. He thought about his job as a handyman around a Pokémon daycare. His skills and abilities to catch and train Pokémon, all for the sake of grooming fur, or feeding them, or tending to flowers a certain Florges puts up with ease.

To put it lightly, Shun was bored. He was still a young man with the world ahead of him, yet he was stuck doing the biddings of two girls, both of which younger than him. One, a ten-year-old girl who acts like an animal sometimes, the other a twenty-year-old woman with a horribly foul mouth and quick temper. But what did this have to do with his life?

Well. _Everything_.

Shun sighed again as he leaned over his bed. Staring down to the side, he gazed at his best friend. The Shiny Mawile was sitting there, eyes dazed with images of a certain amazing Pokémon. The female Deceiver Pokémon who can transform with the touch of a battle. His lips curled into a smile while he grabbed the tips of his cherry-red hair.

"Hey Mawile," Shun said as he flashed a smile, "I was thinking about dinner... what do you want to eat?"

"Wile? Ma ma wilah... mawile?" the Shiny Deceiver Pokémon replied, making Shun chuckle.

Yeah, what was he thinking? Asking a Pokémon he has no way of understanding. If he were Rei, then maybe he'd understand her, but he is not. No, Rei is an abnormal; a person who can do things others cannot. And he is ever so _abnormal_ as well. But for a _different_ reason.

Shun removed himself from his bed, staring over to the window as he did so. This area was given to him, so he didn't really need to pay much. Right now, all he wished to do was relax. Oh yeah, and eat, he _really_ wanted to eat. His stomach was aching. Procuring his phone from his nightstand, he started thumbing the numbers to the local pizza shop. But he was beaten to the punch.

The Cell Phone in his hand flashed as he was suddenly being called by someone else. This was odd; even Mawile realized this. The two looked at the phone in hand, wondering who of all people was calling him. Shun's brown eyes eventually ran over the name, 'Ricka'.

"Hey Ricka," Shun said as he answered his phone, "What's up?"

"Heeeeeeeyyyyyy! Shunny boooooyyyy..." was his response, from a very weird sounding Ricka, "Hey... Shuuuunn. I... I have a a... mission for you... yeah, a mission..." seriously, Ricka sounded _really_ weird, "Ya see Shun, I went down to the city to do some shit and look at me? I'm fuckin wasted! Like, fuckin _super _waste! I'm so fuckin wasted, I see two of _eerything_!"

"Ricka... you're... _drunk_?" Shun said in shock.

"Hell yeah, I'm drunk!" he yelled into her phone, making him step back, "I just wanted to get away from Constant Box for the night, shortly after Rei went to sleep. And I drank some. Den I drank some. Den I drank some more... den I things go _reerly_ confusing, and I was seeing stuff and..." he clenched her head, suddenly sounding extremely different, "Shun. My head hurts, and things aren't making sense. I need a ride home, and these dumbfucks are obviously perverts or some shit like that... I need a fuckin ride home or else..."

"Uh... yeah Ricka..." Shun said as he picked up his vest from the bed's post, "I'll be there in a moment... where are you, anyway?"

"Don't you know that little pub beside the Pokémon Center?" Ricka asked, "I'm there... hurry up, Shun... I don't bring my Pokémon to pubs with me, I don't want them to see how I act when I'm... _this way_... and... I swear, these dipshits are givin me all kindsa weirdo looks..." she suddenly roared out, "HEY! LOOK SOMEWHERE ELSE YOU FUCKIN PERVERTS!"

"Ricka just calm down," Shun said as he walked toward the exit, "I'm on my way..."

Turning off the phone, he slid the device into his pocket. Shun called to his Shiny Mawile as he aimed for the door, and the Deceiver Pokémon quickly ran to him. Leaping and climbing up Shun's shoulder, Mawile perched himself up top. The two quickly exited the room soon after, leaving it in silence.

…

Shun wasn't particularly worried, Ricka was a smart woman. She was also strong, especially when it came to handling unruly Pokémon with her hands. What he was worried about was her mouth. Ricka sober has a horribly cocky mouth, Ricka drunk must have a super _insane_ cocky mouth. If anyone was going to get Ricka into trouble, it wasn't some philandering pervert, but the woman's own mouth. He made haste when it came to finding the woman.

Pulling down to the streets, Shun's brown eyes fell upon the Pokémon Center. Slightly beyond that, he saw the neighborhood pub. Outside of said pub, he saw Ricka's beloved moped. But the woman was not there. Fearing the worse, Shun pulled up to the side and opened the door, where his Mawile's nose immediately cringed. The smell of booze and whiskey wafted into their noses, making the two gasp.

Yeah, it was a pub, a bar if you will. Shun walked in with his hand on his nose, trying to hid the smell of all this beer. Stepping into the bar, he could see many of those roughnecks. All those muscular dudes who wear leather and probably drive motorcycles; it was the stuff all stereotypical bars are made of. It made Shun shutter; where was Ricka in this mess.

But of course, at the counter side. The woman had her chin on the wood, eyes closed, hand clenching tightly her clear glass of beer. Noticing it was empty, the woman started to shake the mug and said,

"Waiter... waiter... a little more please... a little..."

"Ricka..." Shun called, finally finding her, "Ricka, what are you doing here?"

"Oh Shuuunnn..." she said in her drunken slur, hands moving to touch his face, "I'm actually happy you came, Shuny. I... I didn't think you were going to actually come," she stopped for a moment, before sneezing loudly, "I'm so happy you're here. For a moment, I thought you wouldn't actually come."

Shun could tell Ricka was drunk. Her face, this strange miss-mash of adoration, and pure confusion. Whatever the case may be, she sure had become a lot friskier. Feeling up on Shun with her hands, especially his crouch.

"Oooooh, Shun," Ricka said with a hard grasp to his member, "I see your _Ekans_ is calling out to me... ha, hah..."

Shun's face turned a hard red as he struggled to come up with an actual response. Fortunately, he didn't have too.

"Is she yours?" the bar patron said as he rubbed his mug clean from behind the counter, "Please say she is."

"Yeah, I'm Shun. Ricka is my boss..." he looked at her, before looking back up, "Uh... how long as she been here?"

"That little missy has been here for two hours now," he replied in an uncaring manner, "She just popped up for no reason, and asked for a few drinks. I gave them to her, but she never left. She drank more and more and... I don't know if you know this, but this woman is insane when she's drunk."

"She's insane when she's sober," Shun replied, "I'll take her off your hands."

with one mighty heave, he lifted Ricka up into his arms, bridal style. Of course, she giggled like a little school girl upon doing so, before nuzzling her face close to his chest. Shun pulled back and so did his Mawile, for the woman was pressing her breasts closer to him. He freed Ricka from the confides of this bar, stepping out to the streets outside. As they headed to Shun's car, his Shiny Mawile leaped off of his shoulder. Quickly opening the back door, he helped his master usher Ricka inside.

"Wait... wait..." Ricka called, "Natsumi... give me Natsumi..."

"Natsumi?" Shun replied in confusion.

He turned around, seeing Ricka's moped. Written on the bike's side was the name 'NATSUMI'. Shun gestured to Mawile to open the trunk, while he lifted Ricka's moped. Placing it into his car's trunk, he quickly made way for the driver seat.

This was a weird night. A drunken Ricka wasn't something he was expecting. And wasn't she twenty? Sure, a very mature twenty, but not yet old enough to drink such hard liquor. Granted, it's not unlike Ricka to break a few laws here and there.

Placing his foot on the gas pedal, Shun slowly started to drive off. At least, for the moment, things were over. Ricka was in his car, slurring her words and drunk out of her mind, but she was a live. She wasn't having some criminal feel up on her in this drunken stupor, or anything like that.

"You're so fuckin hot, Shun," the woman suddenly said, making his eyes grow wide, "No seriously. Like... _really_ hot... and I'm pretty sure your manhood is just the same," wow. He wasn't expecting all of this, "If it weren't for the fact that I'm sharing a bed with Rei, I'd let you spend a night with Ricka. Unless... you wanna take me to _your _place..."

"No, no," Shun said as he tried to brush the woman's words off as nothing, "I'm taking you straight home, Ricka."

"Oh. There's nothing fun in that," she replied, "Seriously. You're much to... well... _mysterious_ to just take me home. Too much of a bad boy. At least, that's what I pegged you as," she reached over his chair and began messaging his shoulders, "Maybe I was wrong, and I'm not wrong often. C'mon. Me? Wouldn't you have me?"

"Ricka. You're drunk," he replied.

"No shit Sherlock," she replied, before pulling back and laughing, "I _like_ you Shun. You're really helpful. I swear, I know it's not easy working with me. I must be, like, super extremely demanding or some stupid shit like that."

"More like... super extremely _horny_..." Shun mused beneath his breath.

"Why do you deal with me, Shun?" Ricka asked next, her face still this visage of drunken lust, "Seriously. Why me of all people? Do you want to get into my pants? If you asked, I'd probably do it for you."

"Just shut up Ricka!" Shun suddenly barked, which silenced her, "Please. I'm trying to drive here..."

"Tryin to drive, huh?" Ricka replied, "Yeah... drive here... drive there... drive every fuckin where..." she breathed in and out again, "Shun. Do you _hate _me? Like, seriously, do you hate me?" Ricka leaned onto his back seat as she stared up to the ceiling, "I... sometimes I _hate _myself. Like... _really_ hate myself. I've been doing the same shit for years now, and I've come up with nothing. I challenge a region league. Get close. Leave. Over and over again... and now, my head feels like a motherfuckin Exploud just roared into my headphones. It burns like fuckin shit."

"Ricka... just go to sleep..." Shun whispered, "It'll... make you feel better..."

"Maybe... maybe not..." was her reply, "I really do like you though, Shun. You're so nice to the Pokémon around. My Pokémon, Rei's Pokémon, the Pokémon of those who help the place out. You're such a genuine and delicate person I..." she giggled, "You're like a fuckable girl! No... wait... that doesn't sound right..."

"Ricka..." he sighed.

"I had a friend named Etta a long time ago. I left her in Unova," Ricka suddenly said, catching Shun off guard, "I wonder how she reacted if she saw me like this. HEY ETTA! LOOK AT ME!" she grew a bit silent, "Look... at... me..."

Who the hell is Ricka Constant? Shun was thinking that right now. It was a question he wondered about often, but never so much as now. For the time they spent together, he was starting to think she was someone he could understand. If anything, she was a friend. But this night seemed to say otherwise. It said 'you don't know Ricka as well as you thought you did'. Yeah, that's right. He _doesn't _know Ricka. She has a hell of a lot more demons than he pegged her to have.

"Rei doesn't like humans..." Ricka whispered, "Which is funny. She's a human, but she calls herself a Pokémon, and she dislikes humans. But she trusts me. Oh, right, cuz we're _sisters_. Yeah fuckin right..." Ricka gripped her head net as she growled deeply, "I'm no better myself, Shun. I disliked humans for a while too. I guess it's confession time, because Ricka's wasted out of her Arceus damn mind."

"Ricka... please stop..." Shun whispered.

"No... _Articuno_ is telling me to say this..." seriously, what kind of beer was she drinking? Did someone slip her something? "I was fourteen when I lost my virginity. It was to someone older than me, someone I thought I could trust. He was a good friend of mine from long ago. So. Long. Ago. We worked at the same organization. I don't have much friends, Shun. I'm thankful for the ones I _do_ have. Maybe, that night in Hoenn, wasn't entirely _his _fault. After all, I thought I was an adult, and I acted like one. I was wrong though; I wish I could take it back. When that happened, in Hoenn that time, I felt so fucked up. I didn't trust anyone. Man, woman, child, they were all the same to me. I... _hated _humans. I indulged myself in my Pokémon. Just trying to get away from it all. That all changed when I met this fellow named _Archie. _And I once again made a horrible decision."

"We're... here Ricka..." Shun said, his voice hoarse.

"Oh final-fuckin-ly! I'm so damn tired I wanna sleep so bad, Shun..."

He got out from the car, opening her side first. Treating her like some woman of high-society, he helped Ricka out of the car first with his hand on hers. Ricka smiled at him, before standing on her toes and pursing her lips, with eyes closed. Shun gazed at her composed face, realizing she was expecting a kiss. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he started to consider if he should.

Ultimately, he didn't. He grabbed Ricka's hand and led her toward Constant Box's main building. To say she was unhappy would be an understatement. But she didn't voice her displeasure. Instead, Ricka held tightly onto Shun's hand as he led her to the building.

"I'm sorry..." Ricka whispered, "I _lied..._ I wasn't... well... ra... _ya'know_, in Hoenn... I thought I could trick you..." she cringed her face up, "But I did leave _Team Rocket _there..." eyes growing she gurgled, "No, no... I didn't... I mean, I never worked for them. I'm just drunk, disregard everything I'm saying..."

As he led Ricka to the front door, Shun stopped. Ricka's usual seductive antics just weren't there right now. She seemed quite frail and kind of loss; affects of the beer no doubt. But as they neared the front door, a green blur rustled its way between the two. Shun stepped back, as he was suddenly face to face with Ace. He held onto the hand of his trainer, keeping her steady, while his reptilian eyes glared into Shun's body.

"Ace..." Ricka whispered as she nuzzled her head into her chest, "I'm sorry Ace. I shouldn't have left you. I feel bad..."

"Scep..." he said as he continued to glare at Shun.

"Don't get mad at him, Ace," Ricka said with a smile, "He helped me get here. I owe Shun that..." she detached herself from Ace, as to touch the man gently on his cheek, "I _owe _Shun for that..." Ricka's smile stretched, "You should be nice to Shun, Ace. He's a good man. He didn't even take advantage of me!"

When she said that, the great Sceptile began to growl, which made Shun step back. But Ricka's laughter calmed the Forest Pokémon down. He wasn't going to attack Shun. Not now anyway.

"Maybe, one of these days," Ricka moved close to Shun again, "I'll be able to see just how _good_ you are," her statement made him blush, "You're so trustworthy, Shun. I like that."

Ricka's hand left him. Now it was her time to end the conversation. On tipsy feet, she walked toward the main building door, opening it up with the aid of Ace. As she slipped inside, her Sceptile made sure to glare at Shun. Ricka may have found him to be trustworthy, but Ace sure as hell didn't. But it didn't matter. The door closed, leaving Shun on the back porch alone.

"Ricka really is an interesting person, isn't she, Mawile?" he asked of his Shiny Pokémon.

"Wile wile..." the Deceiver Pokémon replied with twiddling fingers.

It was time to go home.

…

"Were was Ricka? Rei was getting worried."

The ten-year-old's words weren't unfounded. She went to bed with the woman, only to wake up in the middle of the night alone. After pacing the ground room with Pichu for a time and wondering if it was smart to venture out, she was relieved when Ricka finally returned. But this version of Ricka was one she had never seen before. This weird version that wobbled back and forth on confused feet.

"Ricka was just... thinking..." Ricka replied as she fell into her bed, giving an ever so needed sigh, "She was thinking about the ranch and her Pokémon. And you..." Rei was shocked when she was suddenly pulled in by Ricka's arms, "I know I haven't been the best person, Rei. But I hope you find it in your heart to like me."

"Rei does like Ricka," the ten-year-old said, "But Ricka's beginning to confuse Rei. Is Ricka okay?"

Snoring. She heard snoring. They echoed into Rei's ears, making her gaze up to the woman. She was already asleep, her arms holding Rei close. But the indigo-haired child didn't mind. Being held close by Ricka felt kind of good. Even when the woman smelled of such a horrible substance. Rei just couldn't put her finger on it. For some reason, she felt _safe _with Ricka.

…

"Oh God... oh God! Oh! My fucking God! EEEERRRRRRRRGGGGHHHH!"

She had her face in her pillow, while her body arched toward the sky. The sun was peering through the window, falling upon this twenty-year-old woman who bounced in her bed sheets. If she didn't have a potty mouth before, she sure as hell had one now.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!"

When her eyes opened, they were bloodshot. There was also his horrific ringing in her ears that felt like Ferroseeds were bouncing within her ears. She placed her fingers on her temples in a mad attempt at quelling her pain, but that wasn't working. She was being punished for her actions the other night, and the woman knew this. Boy did she hate it.

"Ricka! Ricka!" Rei shouted as she appeared at the woman's doorway, "Some people have appeared at Constant Box, and Rei needs help dealing with their Rapidashes!"

"Close the door, Rei!" Ricka shouted as she thumped on the bed, "Close the door!"

"But Rei really needs Ricka's help!" the ten-year-old claimed, "Please hurry up and help Rei!"

"Dammit Rei!" Ricka snarled, her pillow flung through the air.

The cushion smacked Rei in the face, causing her to remove it. At the same time, Ricka finally pulled up from her bed. She was already dressed in her usual clothing, seeing as how she jumped into bed the other night. Now, she smelled of sweat, beer, and shame. Oh God so much shame. And you know what, she'd bear all that shame.

If only it would get rid of this damned hangover.

"Rei, go and find Ace," Ricka said as she stood up on her feet, "I'll be out in a few moments."

The ten-year-old nodded before running off, leaving Ricka alone to deal with her wooziness. A hangover; God's little way of saying 'you drank to much, now you suffer.' And boy was Ricka suffering. She wanted to go back in time and kick her own ass for this shit.

Ricka held tightly on her belt as she walked down the halls of her home with hangover vision. Everything seemed to bother her tenfold; the lights, the sound, the feel of the wood against her bare feet. When she got down to the main building's lobby, the woman wanted to immediately turn back for her bed. But Ricka never gives up! She just kept walking, ignoring her pain as best she could. Fortunately for her, she ran into someone.

"Hey bozo! Step the fuck back!" she yelled, her hand slamming on his chest.

"Ouch! Ricka! Calm down!" Shun replied.

Her eyes shot open like lights. Staring up was that spiky-haired man who _rescued_ her from the pub. Ricka was so surprised to see him, she just placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Ah... uh... Shun?" she said in confusion, "What are you doing here so early?"

"Remember Ricka?" he laughed, "You called me last night to get you from the bar. I brought you home and thought about going home, but instead stayed here. I sorta borrowed myself a room; one of the empty ones, that is."

"You did?" Ricka replied, before her eyes widened, "Wait! Wait! Shun! Did I..." she suddenly got close and whispered, "Did I say or do anything I'd regret? Did _we _do something that I'd regret?"

"No, no," Shun said with a chuckle, "Besides, if I tried, I'm sure Ace would've killed me."

"Y-yeah..." Ricka laughed, before groaning thanks to her hangover, "Listen Shun... whatever I said last night just... ignore it... I get kinda loopy when I'm drunk, obviously enough."

"Yeah, yeah," Shun said, "No harm, no foul. It's all okay, really Ricka."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Then good... get your ass moving Shun. I've gotta hangover powerful enough to kill a fuckin Wailord right now dammit."

Ricka marched for the exit, her feet like that of a Torchic trailing her master. It made Shun laugh, but only until she exited the room. His face quickly grew hard, his eyes a squint. He thought about Ricka, and the words she imparted with him the other night.

_But I did leave Team Rocket there..._

It was over. He had found that _special_ person. The one he was searching for. And that person was Ricka.

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Surprised? Well, I am sorta._

_I wasn't really planning on writing anything during my trip. But, hey, just one chapter huh? I actually made it to be short, only around 2k words, but it ended up being 4k. My bad. But, hey, we got some characterization on Ricka. Apparently, when she's depressed enough, she can be a drunk. Nice to know, huh?_

_Originally, I was writing some more of that DBZ fanfic, but I decided to write something for Constant Box. It is a relatively quick chapter, but hey. Characterization and stuff. And just like Ricka in chapter 14 (or maybe 15), Rei didn't show up much in this chapter now did she? Just in the ending._

_I guess the real question here is, whether Ricka was telling the truth or not. Sober Ricka is a good liar, so that would make drunk Ricka a good liar too. Then again, Ricka has been known to admit stuff when she's not all there ie, when she's sleeping. But hey, take that as you will._

_Plus, I reference two things in this chapter. Reference A, the title. It refers to the movie Driving Miss Daisy. Second reference is to Pokemon Conquest._

_A slightly dark chapter, now that I think about it. Makes Ricka seem a lot less... well... fun, I guess. Hm. When we return, we'll bring the laughter back. And, oh yeah, Animegirl426 says she'll try to write a chapter while I'm in vacation mode. I, personally, can't wait for it, how bout you?_

_Yeah, yeah, send in your OCs. I still want them. I'll always want them!_

_Oh yeah, I don't think I ever told anyone this. I have some pictures of Constant Box up on my DA page. It's just a few, but I think you'd like them. I have one of Ricka and Rei, one of just Ricka, and one of Ricka and Ace. Maybe I'll put up more if you like in, right?_

_See ya later!_

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	20. The Celebi Connection

The Celebi Connection

HA! HA! HA! {Mew and Celebi fly past a forest.}  
HA! HA! HA! {Articuno and Meloetta fly by the daycare.}

Even with the pretty tough opponents, {Ricka smirks and throws a Poké Ball onto the field.}  
The battles keep heating up more and more! (really?) {Ace comes out and uses Leaf Blade.}  
Staggering, worn out, we're in big trouble! {Yuri dodges a Flame Burst and then uses Play Rough.}  
Decide on Iron Tail while smiling! {Buster uses Iron Tail on the ground, causing it to break apart.}

(Everything is Good!) {Rei jumps from the trees in a leaf-made outfit, Spiky-eared Pichu on her shoulder.}  
OH! With our Hidden Power, {Rei smiles as she swings through a forest before jumping off a branch.}  
(Never Give Up!) {Swinub, Chikortita, and Squirtle dive after her playfully.}  
Come on, stand up and let's ride all the tailwinds! {Muk and Snorlax catch them, the team laughing.}

Motivation, Changing, and Enthusiasm! {Shun looks at the sky as his eyes flash red for a brief moment.}  
Let's continue together everyday! {He smiles gently as his Pokémon surround him.}  
Crossing through forests, rivers, and mountains, {Ricka, Rei, and Shun look at the night sky from a roof.}  
This feeling is the greatest! (The greatest!) {Ricka smiles as she sees Ace resting.}  
Friendship, love, and sheer power! {Shun watches as his Mawile tries to converse with Yuri, smiling.}  
We're evolving everyday! {Rei watches in amazement as light surrounds her Chikorita.}  
How nice, how nice, how nice, now let's go! {All three trainers throw a Poké Ball up to the sky.}

We've got a good combination! {Shun's Milotic and Mawile create fireworks from a beautiful attack combo.}  
Perfect communication! {Rei happily speaks with the several Pokémon surrounding her.}  
Always at high tension! {Ricka and a trainer glare at each other as they're about to battle.}  
WOW WO shalala... It's gonna be alright! {Mew and Meloetta play as Celebi and Articuno watch.}

We've got a good vibration! {Ricka uses the Mega Stone as Yuri Mega Evolves into Mega Mawile.}  
Towards tomorrow, congratulations! {Tyranitar roars proudly as he wins a battle, Shun complimenting him.}  
It's always a revolution! {Spiky-Eared Pichu fights Hotaru's Zorua.}  
Let's go on this road, we aim to be a Pokémon Master! {The three trainers stand in front of the daycare.}

…

"My hero?" Ricka said as she and Rei sat side-by-side on this hot summer day, "Well... my hero... hm..." realizing the answer, the woman smiled, "My hero is Karen!"

"Karen?" Rei replied as Pichu climbed on her shoulder, "Rei doesn't know who Karen is..."

"Karen is an... Elite Four member over at Kanto/Johto, or the Indigo Plateau League if you wanna call it that," the woman answered, "But before then, she was the Gym Leader of Ecruteak City, before Morty Took over. When I was younger, I'd often fawn and gawk over her prowess. Many other girls loved Cynthia or even that actress Diantha. And, yeah, Cynthia and Diantha are cool, but my hero was always Karen. She was so brilliant in battle, using those Dark-type Pokémon to absolutely _destroy_ her enemies. And she looked so wonderful, even with that grey hair. I always wanted to be like her."

"Did Ricka ever meet Karen?" Rei asked next.

"I'm afraid not..." the redhead answered disdainfully, "Ya'see, Karen's an Elite Four member. The only way I'd be able to meet her is if I actually gained all eight badges and challenged the Elite Four there in Indigo Plateau. And... well..." she shook her head and stood up, doing a few stretches as she did so, "Anyway, Rei, are you ready?"

"Uh-huh! Rei ready!" the child claimed as she launched onto her feet with a smile, "Rei really likes training with Ricka!"

"Yeah," Ricka replied as she brushed red-hair from her face, "I really like training with you too, Rei..."

The woman continued walking to her side of the field, where Yuri stood. The Mawile was fiddling with her Mega Stone, while she jovially swung her limbs next and right. At the same time, Rei ran to her Pokémon, the Tiny Mouse with the spiky-ear. Pichu stood in front of her trainer, causing electrical sparks to fly. At the same time, Yuri discarded her cutesy stance and got serious.

The whole point of a Pokémon Trainer is to train Pokémon. To make them stronger, while at the same time becoming stronger as well. The whole reason a trainer trains Pokémon, is not to make them weapons, but to instead understand the _bonds_ that drives man and Pokémon together. Sure, there's many who would disagree with this statement. Those 'Pokémanitarians'. But, at the end of the day, people train Pokémon. And sometimes, _Pokémon_ train _people._

"Yuri! Iron Head!" Ricka ordered.

"Pichu! Use Iron Tail!" Rei commanded at the same time.

Yuri whipped her back mouth around in a circular manner, suddenly rushing for her enemy the next second. At the same time, Pichu's tail was coated in a bright silver sheen. She too dashed for her enemy, but performed a front flip with her tail swung out first. The two clashed.

…

Why in the name of Arceus did they team him up with _her_?

"Hey! You! Fatso McLardi! Start moving you dipshit!"

The way she yelled at him, it was like _she _was in control. Quite the opposite, however. She was working for him. _He _was the higher up in this little duo. Still, she just wouldn't stop her antics! He turned to face this teenage girl. She was tall for her age, even though she was about sixteen or maybe seventeen.

Eh, it didn't matter. She was young, with long red hair, that's what really mattered. Funny that, her hair being red. All the other grunts in this place had their hair dyed a light blue, such was the orders of their leader. But not her. Even though she was classified as being a grunt, she had a tad bit more power than the other grunts. Not only that, but she had a name, a _title_. She was known as 'Legendary Catcher'. Why did this random teenage girl have such a title, he had no fucking clue. But he did know, 'Legendary Hunter' or not, this little bitch was as annoying as could be!

"For the love of fucking Arceus," he snapped, "Don't you know when to shut up!?"

His answer was her foot. She just kicked him, like that, to the back of his spine.

"Hey! You don't talk to the Legendary Catcher like that!" the teenage girl snapped, "I swear the fuckin Arceus Voltaire! You're as annoying as shit sometimes!"

Seriously. Fuck. Her.

…

He shook himself awake, sweat dragging down his face. Oh man. _That _nightmare again! They were growing more and more as the days went by. All because he knew it had to happen soon. His last mission for them, that final debacle. He was hired by that, now defunct, organization long ago. His final mission went up into the Distortion World, just like the leader. But it wasn't over. Sources say that being is nearby, in this region of all places.

Yeah. _This_ region.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

His upscale appearance was such a vast departure from what everyone else wore. If he was a trainer, he had no reason to wear what he wore. The suit and tie, the shaved head, the well trimmed goatee; why was a man of such high-society here in this backwards area? The city was just over the hill; this grassy knoll was vastly different from where he's supposed to be. He shouldn't have been here.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my good fellow Shun..." this mysterious man commented.

The morning wind blew through the area. Grassy glades were blown gently, while the sun was just starting to rise. Those magnificent colors that drifted in the skies were completely different from the boiling tensions rising within Shun, as he stood outside of Constant Box with this man beside him. His Shiny Mawile climbed upon his shoulder, prepared to act, but the spiky-haired man calmed him by placing his hand on his head. Slowly after, he turned to face this fellow before him.

"You have no reason to be here, Voltaire," Shun snarled, "Why don't you just go?"

"We may not work together anymore, Shun," the man stated, "But that still gives you no right to demean me. I'm here for one person and one person only."

Rei bounced from foot to foot as she eyed the door before her with eyes filled with annoyance. Steam fluttered from beneath the doorway, while the sound of the shower echoed from the other end. The child, with arms crossed and clothing in her hand, waiting for the woman within to step out. Yeah, that woman.

"When will Old Lady come out of shower!?" the ten-year-old snarled, "Rei and Pichu are waiting to get inside!"

"Hey shut up!" Ricka yelled as she rubbed her soap-covered hair, "I'm washing in here!" when she heard Rei sigh from indifference, Ricka went back to taking her shower. Though, with words added in, "Dammit Rei... don't you know you can be annoying sometimes. I swear to God you irk my nerves. Reminds me of Miles. Outside my door like that with those unmoving eyes. Errrr... I'm not even sure if he's around yet that Meowstic's eyes are giving me the willies... Speaking of Miles, I wonder how Quest is doing. I think I yelled at him too hard the other day. But dammit if he just didn't piss me off! Fucking other people's Pokémon. Dammit, what if that woman sued me or some shit like that. I swear if she were one of those hardcore Pokémon breeders, I'd be massively in the red..." finally she turned the shower faucet off and stepped out of the shower, grabbing her towel as she did so, "Still. Seeing Rei with that Pokémon Egg really does wonders for Quest. Once that thing hatches I wonder if he'll play daddy..."

"HEY!" Rei suddenly yelled, "IS OLD LADY TALKING TO HERSELF AGAIN IN THERE!?"

To Rei's surprise, the door suddenly produced a loud '_BANG_!' noise. The next moment, the door was swung wide open, with Ricka standing on the other end. Using the towel to clothe herself, she glared at the ten-year-old before her, and the spiky-eared Pichu on her shoulder. Rei merely swallowed her spit.

And so she ran. Up and down the halls of the main office, with Ricka tailing her. Even though she was using one hand to keep her towel up on her naked body, the twenty-year-old was really good at keep up with Rei. Wherever Rei snuck her way too, Ricka was there to grab at her. Their daunting chase eventually lead to the main lobby, where Rei found herself trapped. Opening angering, Ricka could be as unforgiving as a tribe of Tauros. That's _no _exaggeration.

"Rei... I do _not_ talk to myself!" Ricka snarled, "Now get your tiny little ass over here!"

The ten-year-old, shocked to a standstill, said nothing as she gazed up to the woman. Ricka's hand really did know how to get a pounding, wet or otherwise. But the sound of steel clicking suddenly echoed out. The main door of the building opened up, which was weird; Ricka hadn't unlocked the door as of yet. Black suede shoes stepped in, followed by an older fellow. He wasn't bothered by all around, and that remained even as he stared up to see a naked woman covered only by a towel, and the child who coward at her toes. His only reaction?

"Hm. Someone forgot to wear clothing."

Ricka's face flared red.

…

Ya'know, Ricka trains with her Pokémon. Like _physically_. That's something he learned relatively early on. Whether naked or not, Ricka's is a person to beat the hell out of someone. Granted, she will dress soon after.

Right now, she sat at her main table. Her fingers, thumbing on the table, one after another. The sun was up by now, and the first few faces of those Trainers with their Pokémon were beginning to appear. For a change, it was Rei who they ran into first. And thanks to this, they were easily confused by her very awkward manner of speaking.

But Ricka didn't care. She was looking at the man before her, the same one with an ice-pack to his head. He'd learn his lesson, surely. At least, that's what Ricka believed. Nonetheless, why the hell was he here? He had no reason to be here, and that _irked _her so fucking hard! But hey, at least hitting him felt so damn _good!_

"What the hell are you doing here, Voltaire?" things merely started off serious. No need to fuck around.

"Oh, what," he said with a silly smile, "Is that how you say high to an old _friend_?"

"I don't have any fuckin' friends," Ricka said forcibly, "Only my Pokémon. Now I'll ask one my God damn time... what the fuck are you doing here?"

"Language, Ricka," he said as he wagged his finger, "You don't want to hurt your head."

"I'm not the one with the hurt head, Fatso..."

When she said that, his face grew extremely hard. Everyone has that single tick in their mind, and that one most clearly was. Especially when it comes from Ricka. Her voice was just _made _to say that word. Makes you wonder though; his tick was something specific. It seemed as if _everything_ was Ricka's tick.

"Yes well... it's nice to see you haven't changed that much either, Ricka..." Voltaire grumbled, "Anyway, Ricka. I have come here for a very, _very_ important reason. This has been many years in the making, and I think its time we nipped this in the bud. We finished that mission we started on all those years ago."

"Listen, Voltaire, I don't know what the fuck you're talking about," Ricka claimed as she stuck her finger into her ear to clean out some wax, "I have not worked with you in over... well... _never_..." she gazed back, "You dipshit. I only know you cause you're some high-ranking Team Rocket member or some shit like that..." she glanced into his dumbfounded expression, "The hell is wrong with you?"

"How could you not know what I'm talking about?" Voltaire asked, "Don't you remember? You and me? At Sinnoh?"

"Listen, I'd remember you and I being in Sinnoh," Ricka claimed with a snarl, "If we were at Sinnoh, then..." she suddenly looked up to the ceiling, "Fuck that... I was working for... well..." she gazed back down, "I no longer worked for Team Rocket when I was at Sinnoh. So why in the hell did you bring that up?"

"I uh... Huh?"

Seriously, Ricka truly didn't know what he was talking about. Voltaire couldn't believe it. But he wouldn't let that get past him.

"So... you don't remember me that well, do you?" he asked again, just to get a feel of the situation.

"I just remember you did something for Giovanni or some shit like that..." Ricka claimed, "Seriously Voltaire, why are you here?"

"Hey, hey, just listen," he said, an insidious smile coming to his lips, "Listen, Ricka. I've come here to finish up something we started years ago. Something we've been working on for so long to finish up."

"And what might that be?" she inquired.

"Ricka, I think we're closer now, than ever, to catching the Time Travel Pokémon itself, Celebi!"

When he said that, there wasn't even a slight change in Ricka's face. She looked completely indifferent to his words, as if speaking to a stone wall. She might as well have been speaking to a stone wall; catching a Legendary Pokémon? Pure, and utter Tauros-shit.

"Yeeeeeaaaaah... catch, Celebi..." Ricka repeated, "Listen Voltaire, catching a Legendary Pokémon is impossible. _Completely_ impossible. I've tried, believe me..."

Even though her words held much reason behind them, Voltaire never lost his smile. He was still beaming with that demented smirk, as if knowing something far beyond Ricka's understanding. The woman didn't care; she had already labeled this Ex-Team Rocket member as a madman. Right now, she thought about the quickest and easiest way to remove him from the premises. And no, _murder_ is not an option.

"Why are you still here?" Ricka asked spitefully, "Don't you understand? I don't want you here anymore."

"I'm being dead serious here, Ricka," Voltaire claimed, "I'm ready to catch Celebi. With the aptly named 'Legendary Catcher', after all."

"That old nickname is filled with so much lies," the woman said, "If I'm some Legendary Pokémon catcher, why haven't I done so yet?"

"Yeah, you're right," Voltaire claimed, "If you were some Legendary Pokémon catcher, you wouldn't be living in some backwards building that was used for a Team Rocket operation some years ago..." his eyes slid into a squint, "Tell me, did you know this when you first showed up?"

"Team Rocket no longer exists, dumbass," Ricka said back, "It was destroyed some years ago by some little punk named Red... or Leaf... and then destroyed again by some other kid in Johto... I was at the Johto branch, trying to catch a Pokémon. Like-"

"Suicune, I know," Voltaire claimed, "And you came _pretty _close to doing so. The closest out of the entire branch," he snickered again, "But then you just made way for Sinnoh with no reasoning. You just sorta... _left_..."

"I don't have to explain myself to you..." Ricka snarled.

"Yeah, nor do I want you too," he replied, "I'm here for one thing and one thing only. I'm here to do away with this mission we started. One of your mission objectives was to catch Celebi. I am ready to finish this mission. _Together..._"

"Hey, are you coming on to me?" Ricka asked, "Cause I don't get with men who are... ya'know... _fat_..."

"I am not fat, you bi-..." he stopped himself, realizing calling her a word may ruin the mission objective, "It doesn't matter..."

"Yes it does," Ricka said, "Listen, catching Celebi is impossible. Believe me, I know. I've tried other times, not just with Team Rocket. I learned I needed a special kind of Poké Ball to do so, a Poké Ball I don't have. In order to catch Celebi, one has to have a-"

"GS Ball, perhaps?" Voltaire claimed, finishing her sentence.

Ricka was stunned as she watched him reach away into his suit vest. From the vest, he pulled out a gold and silver ball, with the letters 'GS' written in a stylized manner on the front. It shined and sparkled in a way that was almost unnatural. Ricka placed her hand on the GS Ball and lifted it up, just to get a feel for the device. Somehow, she just knew it, this was the _real deal_. No way in hell was this some clone.

"Yes, yes, the GS Ball," Voltaire said as Ricka continued to marvel at the device, "Created from the feathers of Ho-Oh and Lugia. Hm... took me quite a while to get my hands on this device. It's the only Poké Ball in the world, nay, the _universe_, that can catch and hold Celebi, without the user or the device suffering the ill-affects of time travel. I have it..."

"How...?" Ricka merely whispered.

"Years and time. I've done some things and stuff like that. Finally got my hands on this little trinket..."

"N-no..." the woman said as she placed the GS Ball back down on the table, "I'm not like that anymore. Chasing down Legendary Pokémon is pointless. The-there's no point..."

"Listen Ricka, I don't know about your problems with Legendary Pokémon, and frankly, I don't care," Voltaire stated, "I'm simply here to get Celebi, and finally complete this silly mission."

"Then do it without me," Ricka said as she stood up, "I don't work for Team Rocket anymore, and I never will. Catching Legendary Pokémon just isn't something I favor," she turned around and faced the exit, "Now I have Pokémon that need to be dealt with. Show yourself the exit Voltaire and get the hell out of my life..."

Well this went a whole lot better in his head. Oh, who was Voltaire kidding? This went _exactly_ as he planned. He figured Ricka would pull off some stuff like this; it's just what she does. Though, to be honest, he expect her to punch or kick him. Maybe both. Still, that didn't solve the fact that he now had a problem. How was he going to bring her to his side now?

"Ricka has made her decision," a voice echoed from behind, making Voltaire turn around. It was Shun, "Why don't you just leave, Voltaire?"

"Leave? Now?" he responded with a laugh, "Shun, don't you know me by now? I'm not leaving until I get what I want. And right now, that means Celebi."

Voltaire stood up and forcibly made his way past Shun, which angered him. Just briefly, his eyes flared a blood-red, before calming down once more. Hands tightening into fists, he exited the room as well. Voltaire followed Ricka's frame, and she noticed this early on. Upon arrive to the building's back door, she snapped and faced him.

"Do you have a problem? I thought I told you to split!" the twenty-year-old snarled.

"No, no!" Voltaire answered, "I just can't leave that easily! You may be keen on leaving a job incomplete, but never Voltaire! Ricka, I simply cannot allow you to hold me back from my perfect record of completion!"

"I don't give a shit about your perfect record!" she stated, "You can go and fuck yourself!"

"Seriously, didn't your mother ever teach you to _not _speak like that to elders..." his face grew hard, "Reminds me of when you were younger. You little freak..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing..." he shook his head, "Anyway, I figured you'd be this way. But, being the resilient fellow I am, I never go into something without a back up plan. And this back up plan will draw you in!"

A slight twitch; he had her hooked.

"What kind of... 'draw'?" Ricka asked, her arms crossed.

"The kind of 'draw' that entails... _money_..." Voltaire claimed, "And I know a woman of your caliber loves _money._"

"Hey, I ain't know prostitute!" Ricka stated, "Stop making it sound like you're solicitation me for sex!"

"Wow... it's just a one-track mind with you, isn't it?" he replied, face growing lax, "Listen, if we catch Celebi, I will pay you handsomely. About, half the cut I would have gained from catching the Pokémon originally."

"And how much is that?"

"Enough..." he answered with a snicker.

"How much is enough?"

"Enough to make this pigsty of a ranch more of a... how you say... _plantation..._"

That sounded good. Too good to pass up. Was it wrong to say Ricka had already paid through her tournament earnings? Ya'know, furnishing a bunch of buildings, getting them the proper plumbing and electricity they need, costs quite a good amount of Pokédollars. And Ricka was afraid to say she had run through all of that. Still...

"And what if I continue to say no?"

"I'll make your life a living hell," Voltaire laughed, "It's funny what you can do with computers these days.

"Oh fuck that," Ricka said with a smile, "You're hacking prowess is useless on me. I'm more broke than you can imagine. Besides, most of my information is falsified... but sure..." she brushed hair from her face, "I'm game."

…

Her fingers glided down the wooden shrine out in the forest. It was aged, and moss was growing up its side. How long had this tiny little shrine been sitting here? It feels like forever.

"I love this place!" the spiky-eared Pichu exclaimed as she bounced jovially on her trainer's shoulder, "It reminds me of home! Doesn't it, Rei?"

The ten-year-old laughed playfully as well, before reaching to the basket she brought out to this shrine. There really was no point to this. Why was she here? Surely, Ricka needed help back at the ranch. But this little place just felt so familiar. Rei couldn't help but to think about a certain _Time Travel_ Pokémon that helped her all those years ago. Just thinking about it made Rei smile.

"What the heck is all of this?" a voice echoed from behind.

Rei smiled as she turned around, seeing a Mawile with a necklace walk up. She glanced at the shrine, holding her own bit of Pokémon berries in hand. But, unlike the Pichu and human girl, she wasn't as impressed by the shrine. Well, more confused.

"So what is this?" Yuri asked as she threatened to eat her own berries, "And why did you bring me here, Rei?"

"Have you ever been to Johto?" Rei asked instead.

"Well yeah," the Deceiver Pokémon answered as she began munching on one of her berries, "I was on Ricka's on one of her many trips back to the region..." she swallowed and looked up, "Why do you ask?"

"In a forest in Johto, there is a shrine much like this one," Rei stated, "A shrine that was erected to pay homage to the Legendary Pokémon Celebi..."

Yuri suddenly stopped, as if choking on the berry she ate. The name 'Celebi' obviously meant something to the Mawile, and that confused the ten-year-old girl. She and Pichu stepped forward to ask Yuri what made her so flustered, only to be stopped.

"Yup! This is the place!" a man's voice echoed from behind, "Casa de Celebi! Let's hurry up and get a move on..."

Rei, Pichu, and Yuri turned around. Entering this small forest clearing was that strange portly fellow Ricka gave a good whacking to. Speaking of Ricka, she was there too. Walking out from the forest with this strange gold and silver Poké Ball in hand was Ricka. She retained that usual glare of indifference, though it became lighter upon seeing Rei.

"R-Rei?" Ricka said as she brushed hair from her face, "What are you doing here?"

"Rei was just giving offerings to Celebi," the child claimed, before her eyes slid into a gaze of distrust, "What is Ricka and... _he _doing here?"

"I recommend you run along little girl," Voltaire claimed with his serious stare, "Ricka and I have some unfinished business to attend to..."

"Hey! You don't talk to my sister like that!" Ricka yelled, before looking back at Rei, "Listen Rei. This man, Voltaire, and I have something very important to do, understand? I... I need you to go back to the ranch and help Shun out with things there while I'm gone..."

"What is Ricka doing?" Rei asked.

She watched as the woman withdrew a Poké Ball, and to her shock, zapped Yuri into a Poké Ball. In fact, wrapped around Ricka's waist was a belt that was filled with five, now six, Poké Balls. She didn't like where things were going.

"R-Ricka..." Rei whispered.

"I said go back to the ranch..." the woman said coldly, her hands opening the shrine, "I mean it Rei... this doesn't concern you..."

Open the doors of the shrine, small Bug-type Pokémon flew out. It was aged beyond all repair, and yet it looked absolutely pristine. In spite of the grey dust, the cobwebs, the real webs, the vines that grew throughout, the shrine looked positively _perfect_. Yeah, it was one of _its_ shrines. The power Ricka felt resonating from it alone was enough to empower her. She knew the Time Travel Pokémon once rested within its hollowed walls.

"So how do we summon the little bugger?" Ricka asked, her butt wagging left and right.

"Just place the GS Ball inside," Voltaire said, "It should attract Celebi. My sources tell me it can't get enough of Ho-Oh and Lugia, as if they're all connected to one another..."

"What!?" Rei shouted, "What is Ricka and strange man going to do with Celebi!"

"I told you to go back to the ranch!" Ricka shouted in a terrifying manner, "This doesn't concern you, Rei!" she calmed down, as she started moving the GS Ball forward, "Just go back to the ranch Rei. _Please_..."

It didn't take the ten-year-old long to figure things around. Poké Ball, Celebi shrine, Ricka's holding six Poké Balls, that strange man; they were trying to _catch _Celebi!

"NO! NO! RICKA YOU CAN'T!" Rei shouted as she grabbed the woman's arm, trying to pry the GS Ball from her grasp.

"Step back, Rei!" Ricka shouted back, "This doesn't concern you!"

"Celebi is Rei's friend!" Rei stated, "I can't let you capture her!"

"It," Voltaire stated, "Legendary Pokémon don't have genders... well, save for Latios and Latias, Cresselia, Tornadus, Landorus and Thundorus... hm... and I think a few more..."

"No! Ricka!" Rei shouted, "Please! Celebi doesn't like humans! She doesn't trust humans!"

"And how do you know this!?" Ricka asked as she forcibly moved the GS Ball forward, "Listen Rei, I'm not in the mood for one of your silly child's games! Step back while I get to work!"

"Please Ricka!" the ten-year-old continued to plead, "Don't do it! Rei begs you not to!"

"I... said... MOVE!"

Maybe it was her strength. Yeah, it was Ricka's strength. She forcibly shoved Rei, knocking her back onto her butt. She was shocked by this action; never had Ricka been so violent with her. No, spankings were different, Rei always knew she did something wrong. But this. _This_. This was just _cruel_.

"I'm doing this for the both of us," Ricka claimed as her heart shook from her action, "Things are going to be better from here on out... I promise you this..."

"Please, Ricka..." Rei said, tears starting to form, "Please... don't summon Celebi..."

Ricka stopped. Oh yeah, she stopped. He stopped just enough to think about Rei's words. It was obvious the child was disturbed by this situation, and she should be. But the prospect of no more worries with all that money was just so alluring to Ricka. She had gone one too many days without money; no more.

Money can't buy happiness. But it sure can help. Besides. It was time to close that door. That _final _door.

Ricka placed the GS Ball inside of the shrine. Nothing happened. Ricka closed the shrine doors. Still, nothing happened. She stepped back. Something happened. Light began to shine from within the shrine doors, making Ricka step further back. Rei too scooted away, while Voltaire became astonished. He was never one to believe myths and stories, despite being quite the archeologist major. But the GS Ball actually summoning Celebi? Amazing.

The shrine doors were blown open. A small green being with little fairy wings, ascended from the shrine. It flew up high with its verdant body, holding the GS Ball in hand. The creature was absolutely amazed by this capsule device; it was unlike any it had ever seen before. But all this came to a stop when eyes moved down. Blue eyes met blue eyes.

"Celebi..." Ricka whispered to herself.

"No... no..." the _Time Travel_ _Pokémon_ said though its lips did not move, "I... I didn't think... why _you!?_ Of all people!?" Celebi gazed directly at Ricka, "Why have you come to me _again_!?"

"So _this_ is how it happened..." Voltaire whispered to himself.

Rei watched as Celebi's eyes began to shine. Slowly, that shine traveled to not only be its eyes, but also its entire body. The Time Travel Pokémon was charging up something horrendous; something grand. And if it touched Ricka, there would be _nothing_. _Nothing!_ Rei just couldn't let that happen. She _loved _the woman. Like a _sister_.

"Celebi no!" Rei yelled.

The child didn't know when, but she suddenly flung herself between the two. Ricka's eyes, filled with shocked, immediately dropped her Poké Balls. She grabbed Rei up into her arms, right when Celebi unleashed its power. If the being saw Rei, would it have stopped? Yeah, yeah it would. But it was too late.

The shine was just so great, so magnificent. And yet, throughout all of it, Rei felt no pain. She did, however feel Ricka's grasp. But that too was taken from her some time through it. It was replaced by the brisk feeling of falling, and ended soon after by the sudden collapse into the earth.

Rei rubbed her head as she arched up. The pain of falling to the earth was real great. But hey, at least she was alive. Blue eyes opened, as she rolled to her back. Staring up to the heavens, she found mist covering the skies. Actually, there was mist all around her. She was in a heavily misty area, with dead trees and grass all around. There was only one thing she was familiar with. That shrine, right there. It was similar to the shrine she stood before originally, as well as the shrine in Johto. Only, it wasn't the same shrine.

Where was she? Where was Rei?

"Ow, ow..." Pichu moaned as she rubbed her head, "My head hurts..."

"Pichu, where are we?" Rei asked.

"Huh... what?" the Tiny Mouse Pokémon exclaimed as she sprang up on the ground, "Where are we? What happened!?"

"Ricka!" Rei shouted as she looked left and right, "Ricka!"

"Who the hell is calling my name!?" was the ten-year-old's answer.

Rei turned around. From within the mist, this sixteen or maybe seventeen-year-old girl stepped out. She had long red hair, and a black and grey suit that gave the aura of an astronaut. With her blue eyes, she cut the air toward the ten-year-old. She looked so familiar, but so different. Maybe it was the clothing that did so. Yeah, the spacesuit with the stylized 'G' within the center.

The teenage girl walked into the small forest clearing toward Rei and Pichu, terrifying them deeply. Behind the teenager was a twenty-year-old man who appeared exhausted. He too wore a spacesuit much akin to this redhead, but his was more upscale. If that were possible, of course.

"Now... I'm gonna ask this question once," the teenager said as she crossed her arms and gazed down upon Rei in a superior manner, "Who the fuck are you?"

Rei's only answer was,

"R-R-Ricka?"

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Well, there you guys have it. I am out of vacation mode. Back home from Florida, and how better to make this known than by writing?_

_Anyway, I suppose you can call this chapter the start of 'Season 2'. What do I mean by that? Well, take a quick gander at the brand new intro. It's made by Animegirl426, and it was her idea to use it at the start of chapter 20. I mean, this story has now been running for twenty chapters, that's a landmark right? So yeah, this is chapter 20._

_So, like with chapter 10 was, chapter 20 will be the start of something big. How big? Well, let's just say we will delve into Ricka's background and Rei's background over the coming chapters. Kinda cool huh? Might uncover some of those mysteries they have growing on, especially with Rei. But more on that later._

_Last, but definitely not least, we have to talk about the character Voltaire. He comes to us courtesy of his creator, thefluffyone93. And, as one may suspect, he's kinda gonna be important to these next few chapters. Because Voltaire is also apart of the RP that Rei and Ricka come from, I also made a few allusions to the conversations Ricka and Voltaire have had in the RP. One main one is kinda important to the story, as you will see._

_So, with that, we have ended chapter twenty. Next chapter, a whole lotta stuff happens, I won't ruin it. Feels kinda nice to write this, honestly. Hm._

_So. How about I take on challengers, huh? Yeah, on my Pokemon X, I'll accept any battle you all give, and I'll use Ricka's Pokemon from the fanfic. How about that, huh? You like that idea? Next Saturday perhaps? Or am I just speaking through my nose here?_

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	21. Reflections of the Past

Reflections of the Past

All Rei could do was stare up in a deranged mixture of emotions. Confusion. Fear. Over the days that passed, Rei would wonder about Ricka. What kinda woman was she when she were younger? Were they alike? Probably not, but a part of her believed they were. Her childish naivete told her she and Ricka were a lot alike when she was younger. This said otherwise. This growing teenager with long flowing red hair, a slightly busty chest, a suit befitting astronauts, and a horribly stern face. If this wasn't Ricka in her younger days, then Rei didn't know what was what anymore.

"Hey! You little brat, I'm talking to you!" teenage Ricka barked again, jolting Rei.

"Is that...?" Pichu whispered before her voice trailed off.

"Aye, aye, aye," that portly fellow from behind young Ricka said, his face a grimace, "Let's get moving. Obviously this child doesn't know what's going on. We're wasting time _Ricka_, let's keep moving. Sources say Celebi's bound to be around here somewhere."

"Oh shut the fuck up, _Voltaire_," the teenager snarled, "You forget whose in control here!" she looked back to Rei and started walking forward, her hands now fists on her hips, "I'm being extra generous today, you brat. Tell me who you are and how you know my name!"

"Ricka's here to catch Celebi, isn't she!?" Rei barked, catching both young Ricka and Voltaire off guard, "You can't catch Celebi, Ricka! You can't!"

She clung onto Ricka's clothing, praying she could sway the tall teenager. If anything, it further confused the redhead and served to anger her even more.

"What the fuck!?" young Ricka barked, "Get the hell off me ya' little brat!"

Maybe Rei shouldn't have pushed the teenager's buttons. The Ricka she knew wouldn't treat her so _lowly_. Almost like _trash_. Teenage Ricka pushed Rei off of her body, but no, it wasn't like a force. It was she rose her arm and struck the child. Ricka's blow forced Rei on her back, and caused her to wilt. Ricka then began walking back, her eyes wide.

"Dammit! Voltaire!" she cried, "Is this one of those ten-year-olds whose been running around and fucking up Team Galactic's plans!?"

"I would say no..." he replied as he fastened down his light blue tie, "There hasn't been an APB on a ten-year-old girl with indigo hair. Now a ten-year-old with dark blue hair _maybe_... but indigo? No... these two look _nothing _alike..."

"Then fuck her," Ricka stated, "Do something with this child, Voltaire, I'm going to go search for-"

The aged shrine's doors open. They flapped for a bit, as a gold and silver Poké Ball fell from within. Everyone's eyes were drawn to the shrine, as they watched the special Poké Ball fall and bounce against the dead grass of this land. A hand met the shrine's doors from the inside, and pushed them open. The small creature held within fell stepped out, and fluttered weakly to the ground. Her blue eyes, no longer shining light bright stars as they should. Her skinny wings, not as strong as they once were. Simply put, the small grass fairy that commanded time, was _incredibly_ weak right now.

"That's it," Voltaire said, "That's the target! There's Celebi! Ricka! Go and catch it!"

The teenager merely scoffed at the command, before withdrawing her own Poké Ball. Celebi looked up, appearing shocked by this outcome. Gone was that strong visage it owned upon first coming from the shrine in Rei's time. Right now, the Time Travel Pokémon appeared stunned that it was even found! It didn't make any sense to Rei.

What was going on here!? Had Rei, somehow, been transported to the past!? Well, it made sense. Celebi _is_ the Time Travel Pokémon, after all. If any Pokémon could fling young Rei to any time, she could only think of Celebi and Dialga. But never, not once, did the ten-year-old actually believe it would happen!

"Watch me now!" Ricka said in a cocky manner, snapping Rei free of her thoughts, "I'm gonna be the first person in the world to catch a Legendary Pokémon! And Celebi no less! You'll see!" quickly, teenage Ricka pulled back the Poké Ball in hand, "I have a Pokémon meant just for this! Go! Kinoko!"

Kinoko? Whose Kinoko? Rei's remembered the name of _all _of Ricka's Pokémon. But Kinoko? That must have been one of the Pokémon the twenty-year-old had within her PC. A Pokémon from Ricka's past. From young Ricka's green PokéBall, the Nest Ball, a fungi Pokémon was released. It was slightly crab-like, with soulless white eyes. On the Pokémon's back, a grand mushroom Rei could find herself riding upon. Oddest still, this mushroom appeared to be in _control_.

"Para Para!" the Mushroom Pokémon exclaimed.

Ricka has a Parasect? And, from the sight of it, this is no weak Parasect. And her name is Kinoko.

"Kinoko!" Ricka shouted, "Use Toxic on Celebi!"

Rei's eyes widened. Now was not the time step back and marvel! Ricka, that is young Ricka, was trying to catch Celebi! Kinoko started to shake her body, but mainly the fungus on her back. And from that fungus, a vitriolic purple haze started to waft away from her. It moved so slow, Celebi did not fear it. Yet this was a ruse.

"Now!" Ricka yelled.

Kinoko pulled back her claws, while she howled. Suddenly pointing forward, the air of poison shot toward Celebi like bullets. It lifted its arms and tried to defend against the violent blows, but it just didn't work. Toxic is not an attack Celebi could necessarily defend itself from.

The many droplets of poison soaked into the Time Travel Pokémon's body, making it float back. Celebi shook in the air, while its eyes closed shut. Coughing hard, its entire body felt _incredibly_ sick! It could barely remain afloat, let alone stable.

"Alright!" Ricka said next, "It's time we finished this. Kinoko! X-Scissor!"

"PARAAAA!" the Mushroom Pokémon roared as she flung herself forward, claws raised high.

Rei grew shocked, as everything moved in slow motion. Running as fast as her little legs could move, she threw herself into the center of this battle. Her arms wrapped around Celebi, while a powerful tear ripped through her clothing. The ten-year-old fell face first into the ground, though that didn't hurt much. Rolling onto her back, she looked down to her arms, seeing Celebi gazing back.

"Now?" the child said, "Look who's whose guardian..."

"What the hell!?" young Ricka snarled, making Rei gaze up and over to her, "The fuck are you doing you little brat!? Dammit Voltaire! I thought I told you to deal with her!" she didn't give him the chance to speak before ranting again, "I guess I have to do every damn thing myself!" she snarled again, "Kinoko! Grass Knot!"

The Mushroom Pokémon's claw dug into the ground, pulling out a thick grassy vine the next moment. Spinning it like a lasso, Ricka's Parasect skillfully threw it toward Rei and Celebi. The ten-year-old had to think fast, or else she'd be captured. But, more importantly, _Celebi_ would be captured.

"Pichu!" she shouted, "Use Flash!"

"Piiiii..." the Tiny Mouse Pokémon whispered as she leaped between Rei and Kinoko, stopping the latter, "CHUUUUUUUU!"

Her body flashed bright like a light, before expelling a great flash. Kinoko had to clover her (zombie) eyes, and so did Ricka and Voltaire. The flash existence for a few moments, before dissipating. When the trio could finally see once more, Rei, Celebi, and Pichu were all gone. Though they couldn't have gone far, Ricka's anger was still knocked into overdrive.

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" the teenager yelled as she stomped her foot in the ground, "Dammit Fatso! You fucked it up for the both of us," she glanced at him, "Ya'know, Cyrus is going to shit bricks when he finds out we fucked up in catch Celebi because of some ten-year-old brat! I told you to deal with her!"

"Would you just shut up!" he snapped, making her step back, "Darnit... you work my nerves! She couldn't have gone far; she's only ten after all. We just need to keep searching and we'll find her..."

"We better, or I'mma tell Cyrus it was your fault we screwed up," Ricka replied.

The misty forest was large, but not impossible to search through. Only, it would take a certain level of _intelligence_, not brute force. Something that little skank Ricka knew nothing of. She probably though yelling random obscenities into the forest would produce the Pokémon and child they sought for. But, to hell with it, it didn't matter.

He withdrew a Poké Ball, and stared to the skies. Always take the high road. _Always_.

"Orochi! Go!" Voltaire shouted as he threw his Poké Ball in the sky.

"HYYYYYYDREEEIIIII!"

…

"I _hate_ you..." a whisper echoed into her ears.

"Likewise..." Ricka replied with wit.

The woman's blue eyes finally opened; how long had she been laying here? The woman first struggled to her hands, then onto her knees. Her vision was blurred, but only briefly. Staring to the ground below, the redhead saw nothing but grass. She coughed a bit as she rubbed the side of her head, wondering if she fell. A brief glide of her fingers along her lips said that, yeah, she did fall. A few traces of blood sat on her fingers. _Great_.

"Where the fuck am I?" Ricka asked to herself as she finally stood on her feet.

It was a forest. She was in a forest. The woman stared to the canopies high above. And, was it Ricka, or was it _incredibly_ difficult to breathe? The woman moved up her hand to her mouth and nose, while the desperate need to _cough_ took over her. Not only that, but her nose caught the most _horrid_ stench. Ricka pulled up, stunned into silence by her location. There were black clouds of death floating above; it didn't take her long to figure out what they were. Smog; something was on fire.

The woman shot up in fear. Could it have been the forest that was on fire? From what occurred before she was transported here, it's obvious Celebi hates her. Was this the Time Travel Pokémon's way of doing away with her? To put her in a forest that was poised to be engulfed in flames, and to be killed? If that's true, then whoa; Celebi has a sadistic way of murdering people.

That's only if Ricka intended on dying so soon. She chuckled to herself, thinking about how pointless it was bringing her here. Her Pokémon would protect her from the flames around. That is, if they _were _there. Ricka's hands grasped at empty spaces on her waist, searching in vain for her Poké Balls. But none of them were there. Not Ace, not Yuri, nor Queen, nor Buster, nor Cecilia, nor Quest. They were all gone!

That's horrible. Like, _really _horrible. But Ricka was resourceful; she'd find her way through this. She'd find her Pokémon, and she'd escape. But there was another problem. Where was _Rei_?

"Rei?" the woman yelled, "Rei! Rei where are you!?"

Silence. First her Pokémon, and now Rei?

"Dammit Celebi!" Ricka yelled, "Show yourself you fucking coward and bring my Pokémon and Rei back! If you have a problem with anyone here, it's me dammit! Not any of them! I swear to God, or should I say Arceus, if you messed with them in any way, you're gonna regret the day you ever met me!"

"I already do..." was her answer, which shut Ricka up.

The woman turned around to face the voice, instead seeing an old decrepit shrine. It was much like the one in Johto, as well as the one in the forest outside Constant Box. How many shrines like this were erected all around the world? And was Celebi connected to _all _of them?

"Why must everyone try to catch me?" Celebi asked of Ricka, its voice that of a girl's.

"Cause you're a Legendary Pokémon," Ricka replied as she walked toward the shrine, "That's why. If someone catches a Legendary Pokémon, then what does it say about that person?"

"That the person is horrible," Celebi answered, "To catch a being so important. To force them into a ball. I have been attacked for as long as I can remember, which is a long time considering I _control_ time. No matter where I am, no matter the circumstances, people like you want me. You try to capture me, and for what? Glory?"

"I don't even _remember_ trying to catch you," Ricka replied, "I have never come close, not once. Not in this lifetime, and possibly not in the next."

"You're a liar..." Celebi answered, "I remember being told you did not like catching legendaries. You thought it was _wrong_. It's truly hypocritical to think about the Legendary Pokémon you have _tried_ to catch. Mew, Suicune, Jirachi, Manaphy, Uxie, Azelf, Mesprit, the list goes on and on... and... what about... Meloet-"

"NO!" Ricka shouted at the top of her lungs. It was as if her rage had automatically been kicked up to level 11, if such a thing were possible. She was so angry, her face was a hard burning red, "YOU DO NOT BRING HER UP IN CONVERSATION! DON'T YOU _DARE _UTTER HER NAME! DON'T YOU DARE! I NEVER CAUGHT HER! NEVER!"

The silence that came after proved something. Ricka was only _human_. She was nothing more, nothing less. Just human.

"I don't trust you..." Celebi said.

"I don't give a fuck if you trust me..." Ricka said as she whipped a few tears from her face, "Just tell me where Rei and my Pokémon are. Now..."

Trees behind Ricka fell, for flames had eaten away at their bases. Ricka spun around, just in time to see the forest fire slide toward her. Removing her vest from her body, the woman covered her mouth and nose with it. Though she could now breathe easier, the woman knew it was only a matter of time before the lack of air in the area suffocated her. Quite a horrid way to go. Indeed.

"Help! Help!" Ricka heard crying to her, "Someone! Please! Help Rei!"

"Rei?" the woman replied.

…

"Celebi!" the ten-year-old said as she held her face close, "Celebi! Are you okay?"

"Rei..." replied the Time Travel Pokémon, "Oh Rei... I'm so sick... I can barely even move..."

The mist, the dead forest, the feeling of certain doom; this place was plucked straight from Rei's deepest nightmares. She didn't know where she was going, or how far she had moved from her initial position. The ten-year-old could only pray she had moved far enough to be safe, though she wasn't completely sure herself. All she had to bank on were her own breathes, Pichu's breathes, and Celebi. Not to mention the distant flapping within the sky.

Wait. What?

"There you are!" a man's voice echoed from above.

Rei sprang out from her hiding spot, as the wind in the area was blown sporadically. Staring above, she watched as a purple and black dragon with three heads and six wings descended upon the area. Clenching Celebi close, she tried to hold her own fears. On the back of this dragon was Voltaire, err, _younger_ Voltaire.

"Yeah, yeah, I found her!" a certain teenager's voice echoed, "Now step back..."

Rei stared beyond Voltaire and his Hydreigon, watching as a teenager walked toward them. The redhead wheeled her arm around in her joint, before settling her blue eyes on Rei's position. The child found herself stuck between a rock and a hard place, while she was approached by Ricka's younger self. The teenage girl pulled a Poké Ball from her waist, before stopping suddenly.

"Last chance..." Ricka said as she crossed her arms with Poké Ball in hand, "Give me Celebi, and we'll let you go."

"No!" Rei replied, "Please, Ricka, don't take Celebi away from Rei!"

"The hell is wrong with your voice?" Ricka asked, "Ya'know what? Whatever... I don't really give. But it seems you're keen on keeping Celebi with you. Whatever..." she enlarged the Poké Ball in her hand, "I'm just going to forcibly take that Poké Ball from you, you little brat..." she pulled the capsule device back, "Go! _Cecilia!_"

Ricka threw out her Poké Ball. It snapped open, and flashed out brilliantly. The shine touched upon the ground, where it took a very dainty and small form. Its height, somewhat shorter than Rei herself. When the shine died out, it showed a very feminine Pokémon. It stood on pointed toes, much like a ballerina. On its green hair, two red protrusions that matched its red eyes.

"Kirrrr..." the Emotion Pokémon, _Cecilia_, said.

Wow. Younger Cecilia, back when she was a Kirlia. Just from sight alone, Rei could see the fire this Pokémon was going to gain from age. But even at this size, she looked unconquerable. How strong? Let's say strong enough to bring Rei's very own _Snorlax_ down. Probably with _ease_. Ricka's Pokémon had age and experience; Rei did not.

Speaking of Rei, the ten-year-old wasn't even sure if she had her Pokémon or not. Reaching for her waist, she found absolutely nothing. Now Rei was _really_ terrified. She stepped back, her eyes forward, watching as Ricka approached her with a walk so disturbing. There was only one Pokémon she could rely on.

"Pichu..." Rei whispered.

The Tiny Mouse Pokémon wasn't the greatest fighter on Rei's team, but she was growing. With every training session between her and Yuri, Pichu was proving to be a stronger Pokémon. But was she strong enough to face off against Ricka's unrestrained Pokémon? It was time to find out.

"Oh, are you fuckin serious?" teenage Ricka said as she scoffed, "You're gonna use that puny-ass Pichu to fight Cecilia? Whatever... Cecilia!" she threw out her hand, "_Attack Shift!_"

What!? Cecilia knew Attack Shift when she was only a Kirlia!? Rei just couldn't believe it! The Emotion Pokémon took a charging position, while her red protrusions and red eyes started to glow. The ground around her began to split and cracked, before suddenly being flung into the sky. Cecilia ceased her charging, for her psychic prowess had now become physical strength.

In their daily training, Ricka never used Cecilia. Sure, the Kirlia was there, but she never participated. It left Rei to wonder what training Ricka would have with Cecilia. It also made the ten-year-old _fear_ the Gardevoir. Just how strong was she?

"Cecilia!" Ricka shouted, "Ice Punch!"

"Dodge it Pichu!" Rei cried back.

In a sudden leap of brisk speed, Cecilia launched herself toward Pichu, her fist howling like a blizzard. The spiky-eared Pokémon's eyes widened, only for her to quickly roll out-of-the-way. Cecilia's fist met the ground, causing ice pillars to erupt. Meanwhile, Pichu came to a halt beside Rei's foot. Now it was Rei's turn.

_Remember the type matchups Rei, _Ricka's voice echoed into her ears, _As long as you know what is weak against what, and what is strong against what, you'll be able to topple over Pokémon ten-times stronger than yours. Okay. Maybe that's a slight exaggeration. Still. Take fairies for instance. They are weak against Steel-type moves, ya'know._

That's it!

"Pichu! Counter with Iron Tail!" Rei cried.

While Cecilia owned power, she wasn't as fast Pichu was. In a quick zap, quite a feet for Pichu's, Rei's Pokémon leaped toward the Kirlia. She spun around as well, while her tail was coated in a brilliant and reflective sheen. Thanks to the momentum she gained, Pichu slammed her outstretched tail upon Cecilia's body. At the same time, Cecilia lifted her arm and tried her best to block the strike.

The ground beneath Cecilia's feet broke even further, while mist was blown out. Pichu leaped back and so did Cecilia, yet it was obvious the Kirlia took the worst hit. She rubbed her injured arm, while an astonished teenager cried in shock.

"C-Cecilia?" young Ricka said as she checked her wound, "Are you okay?"

"Kirrrr..." the Emotion Pokémon replied in an enraged growl. That same growl made Ricka growl.

"Argh! You're gonna pay for that!" the teenager barked at Rei, "Seriously! Cecilia! Shadow Ball!"

Cecilia balanced herself on one foot and started to spin around on said foot. As she did this, darkness began swarming around her body. Stopping her spins suddenly, Cecilia revealed a large glob of darkness, floating above her hand. It was clear to Rei that Ricka had become serious. _Deadly_ serious. No matter how rude and heartless the woman may seem, she doesn't take too kindly to someone injuring her Pokémon.

"Kirrrliii.. AAAA!"

Throwing her hand forward, Cecilia lobbed the Shadow Ball toward her enemy.

"Pichu!" Rei shouted, "Thunderbolt!"

Jumping back to dodge the Shadow Ball as best she could, Pichu also caused a series of lighting strikes to touch the ground. This barricade of electricity destroyed the Shadow Ball, and covered Rei's tracks. Once it subsided, the ten-year-old, her Pokémon, and Celebi, were gone.

"Oh look... maybe we should have paid closer attention to them..." young Voltaire claimed with sarcastically, "Now what, oh great Legendary Catcher?"

"Oh shut the hell up, Fatso," teenage Ricka replied as she checked her Kirlia's arm, "Cecilia, are you okay?" the Emotion Pokémon nodded as she looked up to her trainer, "You did good... but I think we need to work on your defense a little more. For now..." she withdrew her Poké Ball, "Return..."

After zapping the Kirlia back to her Poké Ball, Ricka withdrew yet another.

"So now what?" Voltaire asked.

"She's moving too fast to keep chasing down like this," Ricka replied, "I need a faster Pokémon to catch up with her, and another Pokémon to keep her pinned. Then one last Pokémon to properly deal with her."

"Finally using your brain? Huzzah!" the main said.

"Go fuck yourself..." teenage Ricka replied before lifting her Poké Ball and shouting out, "I choose you Volito!"

…

Any sane person would be heading for safer grounds, ie, anywhere _other_ than the forest that's currently on fire. That must make the woman whose running _into_ the flames a psychopath. Or highly suicidal. She wasn't any of these things, however. She was looking for someone.

"Rei!" Ricka yelled out through coughs, "Rei! Where are you!?"

Her head was entirely covered by her very own vest. Using it as a makeshift gas mask, it allowed the twenty-year-old to brave through the smog for just a few more moments that she could have originally. If she didn't do this, she probably would have fainted and died by now.

But Ricka didn't care. Earlier, she heard Rei crying. Now, not so much. The ten-year-old's terrified voice wasn't echoing out anymore. Once more, any sane person would have given up to save themselves, but not Ricka, no no, not Ricka. It seemed as if she would risk almost _anything _to find Rei and her Pokémon. _Anything_.

Skidding to a halt, Ricka tried to not puke from the ash and smell, not to mention the heat. Sweat poured from around her neck and armpits, while exhaustion steadily took over. She really wanted to give up now; honestly and truly. But that shrill cry came back.

"Please... help...Rei..." it was low and weak, but loud enough for Ricka to hear it.

Turning to the right, Ricka could see the ten-year-old. No, wait, _eight-_year-old. While she knew this was Rei, it looked like her, it wasn't the _same_ Rei. For instance, the eight-year-old wore clothing made from the _forest_ itself.

Rei laid on the ground, the lack of air having sucked away her strength. Burning trees falling right behind her, threatening to fall and crush her as well. Ricka ran over to the child, who had seemingly fainted. But Rei's eyes were half-open, at the very least.

"Hey, Rei, are you okay?" the woman whispered, "Hey... hey?"

Rei gazed up to her, but Ricka wasn't sure if she actually saw her. She was just so dazed. The woman also searched for her Pokébelt, but it was not there. Picking up Rei, Ricka continued to search. But it was all pointless; her Pokébelt was nowhere to be found. Fretting frantically, the woman started to think the worse. If she didn't find her Poké Balls, would her Pokémon be _killed_? They were stronger than this forest fire yes, but she didn't know what to do!

But Ricka also realized if she didn't do something for Rei now, the child would die. Ace and the rest could take care of themselves; Ricka knew this. Rei, not so much. The woman dashed for the forest's exit, wherever that may be. Only, as time went on, Ricka found it harder and harder to move. Rei, even when she was eight, was kinda heavy. She slowed the woman down and sapped some of her strength. If this kept up, Ricka began to fear the worse.

There was a way out of this. If she _left _Rei, she'd have enough power to escape. Unfortunately, Ricka would _never_ give the child up. If Rei dies, _she _dies. Whoa. When did she start _caring_ for someone else like this? Someone who was a _human_.

Ricka fell to her knees again, too tired to keep moving. Rei was still on her back, but the child wasn't moving. If she couldn't move, what hope did they have?

"Rei... want's to... th-an-k... you..." the child whispered weakly.

Ricka wanted to move; she really did. But there's just so far she could go on rapidly failing legs. After all, she's only _human_. And as such, she's confined to her human body. Bit by bit, she found her limbs shutting down, and her eyes growing black. There was nothing she could do other than _faint_. And, yeah, fainting in a burning forest is no bueno.

Seriously.

But. What can one make of Ricka's own last words?

"Etta..."

"When Rei was young... _we _took care of her... _we _protected her from the dangers all around... _we _played with her... _we _gave her hope... _we _were her best friends... _we _were her _family_... and now... so are _you..._"

"Whose... 'we'...?" Ricka asked.

"Celebi and me!"

"Whose... 'me'...?" Ricka asked again.

"Oh... me!... _Mew!_"

Her eyes opened quickly. She pulled up her body, Rei's too. Ricka didn't even know what she was doing; she just kept walking. Rei atop her, toward the burning forest's edge. Using some power she thought was long gone. Toward this street that existed outside. Toward the emergency vehicles. Officer Jenny's shocked face peered into Ricka's covered one, as she dropped the unconscious body of eight-year-old Rei onto the road.

"I'm... Rei's... family..." Ricka said in a near zombie-like fashion she stepped back into the burning woods, "I'm... Rei's... family..."

"Hey! Miss!" Officer Jenny yelled as Ricka walked away, "Who are you!?"

"When I was young..." Ricka whispered aloud, for ears only for Celebi, "I had a friend much like you... a friend who was my _family_..."

"As you say, Ricka," Celebi said, its voice still spiteful, "But you hurt Rei... you _hurt_ her so much..."

"I said I would protect her..."

"Then why do you hurt her? You're hurting her _right now_..."

"I'll protect Rei... I said I would..." she closed her eyes and shook her head, whilst removing the vest that covered her. Something just seemed to _click_ in her mind. Something _depressing_, "Etta... I need you to use... _Relic Song_..."

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Ya'know. I like this chapter. It's fun writing some of these scenes. But, allow me to explain._

_First off, this isn't over. Duh, I know. It seems I got a little loose with my writing, and this chapter ended up being too long, so I needed to split it up. But, knowing you guys, you all don't mind do ya? At least it means the next chapter comes out sooner, right?_

_And is it me, or is young Ricka more loose with her wording? Funny that, huh?_

_Anyway, as one can tell, this chapter takes place in the past. Rei was transported to a point in time in which Ricka tried to catch Celebi, while Ricka was transported to a time where Rei was trapped in a forest fire. For Rei, I suppose you can say this is some kind of origins story, even though it's not completely done. Rei is Animegirl426's character, after all. Her bio on the Legendary Guardian's forum has her bio in it, which I incorporated into this story. But I left a good chunk of it out, seeing as how this is just one moment from Rei's past. Hopefully, I'll be able to incorporate the rest as well. Speaking of which, some scenes in this story were added at Animegirl426's opinions. That being the scene where Ricka is yelling at Celebi, as well as the scene where Ricka strikes Rei to the ground. Hope ya like it!_

_That being said, I wanted this chapter to shed some light on Rei's past as well. I mean, I've dropped hints constantly at Ricka's past, but never really Rei. You all just know her as this super feral child who can talk to Pokemon and the like. Maybe, for season 2, I'll bring Rei and Ricka's past more into the light, huh?_

_Another cool thing about going back into the past, deals with Ricka. I enjoy writing about her as a teenager, especially her past Pokemon. So far, we know Ricka has (or had) a Parasect and an as of yet unknown Pokemon known as Volito. Not to mention that moment with past Cecilia, whose only a Kirlia here. And yet she's already hardcore. So cute. In the next chapter, we'll see more of Ricka's older Pokemon, as well as one more (un)surprising reveal._

_Anywho, next chapter I finish up the beginning of Season 2. And, let me tell you, Season 2's gonna be. Well... I can't really say._

_With all that said, continue to send in your OCs. I really do love them. And, with Season 2, maybe we'll be able to have a few repeat performances, huh? Yeah, if you sent an OC in for Season 1, I don't see why you can't send in another one. I mean, I have a few already, so go ahead, knock yourself out!_

_Yo, I wasn't playing about that challenge thing. Come Saturday, I'll take on all oncomers. Hopefully. Maybe I should set a specific time for this stuff._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	22. Birth of a Family

Birth of a Family

Okay. Young Cecilia? Duh, that's expected. A Parasect? New and surprising, but nothing the ten-year-old couldn't deal with. But a _Flygon!_ A freaking _Flygon_! Rei knew Ricka's Pokémon. A Flygon is definitely not apart of that list!

A shade descended upon Rei's body. With a powerful leap, she dodged the sudden pounce that threatened to land upon her. Rolling onto the dead grass, the ten-year-old stared back up to the land before her. The mist in the area was blown away by the rapid swinging wings of a mystical Pokémon. Its green body and red eyes, the sandy dragon was simply to fast to escape. And on its back?

"Why are you even trying?" the teenage Ricka asked in an annoyed manner, "It's obvious you can't escape..."

"Rei can't let you have Celebi," the ten-year-old replied as she held Celebi close to her chest, "Please, Ricka, just leave Rei alone!"

"How do you know my name!?" Ricka asked in a threatening manner.

"Rei know your name because Rei and Rick are sisters!" she answered.

"Sisters...?" Ricka repeated in confusion, only to start laughing moments later, "Oh shit, Voltaire! I musta hit this girl's head! She thinks we're sisters! Either that or she tried to use the _worse _lie to get me to let her free," Ricka grew serious again, once again terrifying Rei, "But seriously. Tell me how you know my name before I force Celebi out of her hands..."

"Please Ricka..." the ten-year-old said as tears threatened to spill, "Rei begs you not to take Celebi... _please_..."

Teenage Ricka stopped, and considered Rei's words. The ten-year-old stepped back, hoping Ricka would listen. But of course, she didn't.

"Just give me Celebi dammit," the woman stated, as she patted her Flygon on the head, "Or else Volito here is gonna get really physical with you..."

Rei continued walking back however. She had no clue how to deal with a dragon, let alone one of Ricka's dragons. Who was Volito, and why had she never seen him before? How many Pokémon did Ricka have? Better question; how in the world was Rei going to survive all of this!?

_Remember Rei, _more of Ricka's teachings, _Dragon-types absolutely abhor Ice-type moves. I mean, yeah, they hate Fairy-types a lot more, but nothing beats a good ice-type blast. Probably because most Dragon-types have double-weakness to Ice moves. Take... uh... Flygon for instance. Ground/Dragon. Dual weakness to Ice. You're Swinub is gonna have some grand Dragon Buster days as he grows._

Dragon doesn't like Ice. Flygon is Ground/Dragon. Volito has a 4x weakness to Ice-type moves! But Rei's Swinub was not here. Instead, sleeping peacefully at the daycare. And yet, she still reached for her waist, praying a Poké Ball would find her grasp. Arceus itself must have listened, for Rei's fingers found a capsule. She pulled it quickly, realizing her savior was near.

"Go Squirtle!" the ten-year-old shouted, "Help Rei!"

Her Poké Ball opened up, releasing the Tiny Turtle Pokémon within. He fell on his stomach, his eyes closed, gleeful snores of rest coming from his mouth. It was so cute, it made both Rei _and _Ricka go 'aaaahhhh' from the sight. This was short-lived however, for the seriousness quickly returned. And when that happened, Rei's Squirtle slowly awoke.

"Squirt... squirt...?" he mused in confusion as he slowly got up, "Squirt... tle?" his eyes moved up however, taking in the sight of the massive Flygon before him, "Squirtle...? Squirtle! SQUIRTLE! SQUIRTLE!?"

In a massive dash, he ran to take cover behind Rei's leg. She, however, shook him to get him back to the forefront.

"Rei!" Squirtle shouted, "What is going on!? What the heck is that thing!?"

"You have to fight it, Squirtle!" Rei replied, "That thing wants to attack us!"

"But... I don't know if I can fight that..." he answered, "It's... really really large... and... really really scary..."

"I think you can beat it... really, Squirtle!"

"Do you really think so?"

From the outside looking in, this sight was so incredibly surreal. Ricka and Voltaire looked at the ten-year-old and her Pokémon together, but in confusion. She was literally talking to a Pokémon, and no, not in the way most people speak to their Pokémon. It was so freaking deranged!

"Now Squirtle!" Rei yelled, "Use Ice Beam!"

Rei leaped back, and Squirtle rushed forward. From his open mouth, a straight beam of ice flew out toward his enemy. At the same time, Volito threw his master from his back. Teenage Ricka landed on her back, while her Flygon took the entirety of the beam. Even though it was 4x his weakness, Ricka wasn't afraid. She did well in training her Pokémon. Besides, and Ice Beam from a Squirtle isn't something one regularly fears.

Unless that Ice Beam freezes its target. Which it did. When the Ice Beam subsided, Volito was trapped in a block of ice. Ricka was shocked to silence; Freeze is a status affect that rarely, if ever, lands. It usually seems like pure luck when it does land. Even Rei was surprised, while Squirtle merely mused at his own power.

"Whoa..." he whispered.

"Dammit!" Ricka snapped, "_Babel!_ Now's your chance!"

"Babel?" Rei repeated in terror.

She was suddenly grabbed, right by the collar, and lifted. The ten-year-old thrashed about with Celebi in her hands, trying her hardest to escape her captor. Slowly, she turned around. The being who held her by her collar had only three fingers. It was brown and golden, with a red star on its forehead. But, its most defining trait, the Pokémon had a spoon in its free hand.

"Kadab..." Babel, the Psi Pokémon, whispered.

"I'm not the kind of person to attack a human with Pokémon," Ricka stated as she walked up, "But I will if it's necessary! Listen you little brat, give me Celebi, and I'll leave you alone."

"Why is Ricka so _cruel!_" Rei asked instead, which made the teenager cock her head, "The Ricka Rei knows would _never _do something like this!"

"I don't even know you!" Ricka claimed, "Listen..." she gripped the bridge of her nose and groaned. It seemed as if Rei had finally made an appeal to her, "You don't know me, kid_._ And you _never _will. Stop trying to talk to me like we're sisters, because we're _not_. I'm just some Team Galactic grunt who wants to catch Celebi, and you're just some dumb trainer who got in my way. Stop pretending like you know me, because you don't. Now..." she grabbed the Time Travel Pokémon, "Give me Celebi. There's _nothing_ you can do to stop this..."

The thing is, that sounded _exactly_ like the Ricka Rei knew. Trying to be hard and strong, yet still enough to connect to the hearts who listened. Sometimes. It made sense, really. Granted, young Ricka is _ten-times _scarier than adult Ricka. If such a thing is possible.

"Last chance..." Ricka of the past said.

_Never give up Rei. If I gave up, I'd be dead a long time ago, _Ricka of the future once told her.

"No..." Rei answered, "Rei won't give you Celebi..."

Ricka's face became hard again, almost to the level of rage. She grabbed Celebi, and forcibly attempted to take the Time Travel Pokémon from the child. But Rei wouldn't let her; she tried her best to roll up into a ball. Multiple times, Rei's Pichu and Squirtle tried to stop the tussle, only to be bounced away by Babel's impressive mind. Right now, this was just between Rei and Ricka. No one could stop them, save for the being they fought each other for.

Celebi realized it was her time to step in. Even though she was still poisoned thanks to Kinoko earlier, the Time Travel Pokémon realized she had done enough sitting around. With eyes that grew as bright as could be, Celebi expelled her psychic powers to throw Ricka and Babel away. The teenager skidded to a halt at Voltaire side (who had made himself a nice cup of coffee while Ricka faced Rei).

"I was wondering when you'd fight," Ricka stated as she withdrew one more Poké Ball.

"Why are people so keen on capturing me...?" Celebi asked in disdain.

"Huh? Don't ask me!" Ricka stated, "I'm just doing this for my mission! _Ace!_ It's your turn!"

Pulling back the Poké ball she held in hand, teenage Ricka tossed it sky-high. It Rei watched in horror, as she ran over that name in her head over and over again. Ace. Ace. Ace. No matter the age, she was sure the Sceptile would be powerful. That is, if he is a Sceptile at this age. Yeah, he would be; what else could he be?

Ricka's Poké Ball snapped open in the air, releasing the Forest Pokémon held within. When the flash of the Poké Ball ended, the misty land was filled with the sound of howling wind. Rei gazed up; there were green blades falling. One by one, they stabbed themselves into the ground, right before one last being fell.

Ace stood tall, his arms crossed, a sword at his side. His eyes, like that of terror as he glared at Celebi. All Rei could do was swallow her spit in fear at the battle that was about to unfold. She watched, as Ace slowly placed his blade behind him, much like a samurai. At the same time, Celebi coughed up, thanks to her poisoning.

"Ace!" Ricka shouted, "Leaf Blade!"

Re knew that attack. She knew how _strong _that blow can be. With so many swords around crafted by Ace's on design, the ten-year-old knew there was _no way_ Celebi could survive. The Time Travel Pokémon would be defeated, and soon after it would be caught. Unless Rei did so.

"ACE! STOP!" Rei shouted at the top of her lungs.

The sudden bark was just enough to catch the Sceptile off guard. He placed his blade behind him, as he gazed pass Celebi and instead toward Rei. Even she was surprised by her own words, as she covered her mouth. But, hey, at least he listened. At least he _stopped._

"Just who the fuck are you?" Ricka snarled at Rei, jolting her, "Dammit Ace! Ignore her and use Leaf Blade!"

Once more he readied that sword in his hand. Rei was truly frightful now, for she realized there was no way to change his resolve this time. He dashed at Celebi, his blade in full swing. Rei pulled back, fearing the worse. Celebi, however, prepared to take the full brunt of the strike.

Only it didn't happen. Instead, from the skies, light fell. Ace skidded to a stop, as everyone stared up to the heavens. This blinding light masked a drifted tune, that appealed not to the ears, but to the hearts. Confusing? Why, yes it was. Rei didn't know where the singing came from, or who the singing was. Voltaire was just as confused, as he and his Hydriegon stared up in unison.

Such wonderful singing it was. It came from a woman, whose voice was oh so heavenly. Rei fell to her knees, unable to keep standing after this. And then, her eyes began to slowly close. Falling back finally, the ten-year-old fell asleep. At the same time, Ace started walking back in pure astonishment. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. But, just like Rei and her Pokémon before, he fell asleep. Meanwhile, teenage Ricka could only whisper out in pure shock,

"Etta?"

The blinding white light drowned everything out. And from it, silence. A silence where everyone slept. Until...

"Hey... psst... hey, Rei... get up..."

Her blue eyes shot open. What stood before her wasn't one of her Pokémon, or even Celebi for that matter, it was a woman. One who was tall, with long red hair and blue eyes. She stared down upon Rei with eyes of concern, while ash covered her clothing and face. When the ten-year-old saw her, she sprang up quickly and with eyes filled with glee.

"RICKA!" she shouted at the top of her lungs as she hugged her.

"Dammit! Shut the fuck up!" she snarled with that sharp tongue of hers, "I don't want you waking anyone up!"

Rei quickly covered her mouth, as she and Ricka turned around to the others. Rei's Pokémon were all asleep, so was younger Ricka, and Voltaire. Seeing her past self-made the woman jolt; she couldn't believe what she was seeing. It shook her to her core, as if reminding her of all her failed decisions. Seriously? Team Galactic? What was she even thinking at that age?

"We need to get out of here, and back to the Box, Rei," Ricka said, "I think we've wasted too much time in the past... God knows how much we probably fucked up the time stream... ugh..."

"But Ricka..." Rei said in confusion, "How is Rei and Ricka supposed to get back to our time?"

"I have an idea..." Ricka said with a snarl as she walked over to the silent Celebi on the ground, "Hey you! Celebi! Wake the fuck up!"

"Ricka!" Rei cried as she scooped the Time Travel Pokémon up in her hands, "Ricka can't just treat Celebi like this!"

"The hell I can't," Ricka replied, "You don't know what Celebi put me through! That little skank!"

"Celebi was only trying to protect Rei!" the child claimed, "You can't get made at Celebi for what she did because of it!"

"Oh great..." Ricka mused, "You're one of those people who give genders to Legendary Pokémon, aren't you?" she scratched the back of her head, "Never mind, it doesn't matter, we need to hurry up and get out of here, Rei."

"Ricka wait..." the ten-year-old said, "Ricka just wants to know... Is... is that really you?"

The woman gazed down to her teenage self, cocking her head as she did so. The age, the height, this moment, there was no denying the fact that this was her. But this place, this moment in time, Ricka remembered _none _of it. Even as she tried to remember, she just couldn't. It was simply impossible for her to bring these moments up in her mind, no matter how hard she tried.

"I don't _know_ who that is," Ricka said as she rubbed her head, "If I did, I think I'd remember this ever happening... hm..." she stared at Rei, "Look, we've spent enough time in the past, we really need to get back to our time. I don't want to get back to the future and somehow make it that I'm my own mother... wait... does that paradox work with women or only men? Oh fuck it... let's get moving, Rei..."

"But how, Ricka?" the child asked.

"Umm... Hey! Celebi got us in this mess, she'll get us out of it..." the woman claimed as she grabbed Celebi and started violently throttling her, much to Rei's horror, "Hey! Hey! Wake the fuck up! WAKE UP! WAKE UP YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

"RICKA!" Rei cried.

The two started fighting over Celebi, their cries inadvertently waking up another. Voltaire gazed up, yet remained silent. Staring at this older Ricka, he used his mind to figure out who and what. Visitors from the future? Obviously; that's an older Ricka. To be quite frank, he didn't think she'd _live_ long enough to see that age. Proved him wrong.

"Dammit... why does Celebi look like this?" the woman asked.

"Ricka poisoned Celebi," Rei stated, "Celebi hasn't moved much sense..."

"Dammit! How many times do I have to tell you! That's not me!" her body slumped over, "Oh fuck it... Rei, you seem to know Celebi... can you get it to help us out here?"

"Rei can do it but..." he looked up to the woman, "Rei's going to need Ricka's help..."

"My help huh?" the woman said as she crouched down near the child, "Okay... let's do it then..."

…

"Eeeyup... dead..." Voltaire said to the stunned Shun, who just gazed back with eyes of shock.

He leaned back in his chair and took a sip of his drink, and quite nonchalantly as well. But Shun was purely stunned at the way Voltaire handled things. Ricka had only left just a few moments ago; how could she have already died? But, Shun was also _angry_. Voltaire's lax demeanor seemed so demoralizing, even though Shun didn't believe him.

"What are you talking about!?" Shun said, his fist slamming on the table, "How can Ricka and Rei be dead!?"

"Celebi popped up, used some magic, and poof... they were gone..." he took another sip of his coffee, "Just like that... hm... good coffee, I must say..."

That same coffee was suddenly slapped off the table, where it broke against the wall. All that wonderful coffee; gone. Voltaire stared at it and cocked his head, before looking back up to an extremely frustrated Shun.

"You know you're gonna have to clean that up, right?" Voltaire stated.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Shun yelled back instead, "You just let Celebi take Ricka and Rei away, and didn't attempt to do a damn thing about it!?"

The door suddenly opened behind them, making Shun gaze up and Voltaire turn around. Standing behind them, her hands holding close a certain _Legendary_ Pokémon, was Ricka. She had soot marks on her body and clothing, and appeared to be slightly exhausted, as if she were running for the past few hours. Rei was also at Ricka's side, holding her Pokémon, who were resting gently. To say Shun was shocked would be an understatement, especially with Celebi in Ricka's arms. And she, well, she acted like usual. That being, nonchalant.

"Hey, Shun!" Ricka barked, "You better clean that up, ya'know!"

"R-R-Ricka?" Shun said in shocked, "You!? How!? But he said that you two were dead!"

"Do I look dead?" the woman asked, before looking down to herself, "Okay... yeah... with all this ash, I guess I do look dead, but I'm not..." closing the door behind herself and Rei, Ricka made way to the table, "Damn... my ass hurts..."

"Okay, I'm confused... what the hell is going on?" Shun asked.

"Long story..." Ricka said as she looked at Shun, only to drag her eyes down to his crouch, "_Very_... long..."

"And... is that..." Shun got a few feet closer, "Celebi?"

"Yup..." the woman answered, "This is Celebi its... err... _her-_self..." she gained a smile, "Looks like I finally caught myself a Legendary Pokémon, huh?"

"Ricka didn't catch Celebi," Rei said, "Ricka poisoned Celebi and now she's too sick to move..."

"I said it before and I'll say it again, Rei. I didn't poison Celebi!"

"You seriously fought Celebi!?" Shun said as he threatened to tear out his own hair.

"Yes, yes, this is all well and done," Voltaire said, catching them Shun, Rei, and Ricka off guard, "But I dare say, Ricka. You have done your job and I believe it is time we got a move on. With Celebi in hand, we'll be able to get our pay."

Ricka looked at Voltaire, before a sudden tug drew her attention down and over. Rei gazed up, her azure blue eyes shining, this action making an appeal to Ricka's own heart. Unconsciously, the woman hugged the silent Celebi closer to her body, before looking back up.

"I'm not doing it..." the woman stated.

"What's what?" Voltaire replied as he leaned back in his chair, "You're not giving Celebi to me?"

"Yeah," the woman said, "You're not giving Celebi to me?"

"Listen Voltaire, I'm not going to lie. The thought of a lot of money is a good thought indeed, but it is _not _what I'm searching for..." she breathed in deeply, "I think it's best if you just made your leave, Voltaire. And try to _not_ come back..."

"Is that so..." his lips curled into a smile, "Well... I suppose I can't change your decision, huh?" he placed his hands up, "I admit defeat..."

"Seriously? It's that easy?" Ricka asked as she scratched her head, "You aren't going to fight me or anything?"

"Hell no," Voltaire said, "I'm not going to waste time, energy and resources battling you guys!" he stood from his table and scratched the back of his head, "It doesn't really matter. I mean, Team Rocket is no more, so there really is no one for me to report back to... and Team Galactic is also gone so... well..." he shook his head and put up his hands, "I guess you can say this was all for the knowledge, huh? Just needed a few answers, really, and you guys handed it too me..." he stared at Celebi, "Impressive..."

"So what are you going to do instead, hm?" Ricka asked, "You're just gonna leave?"

"Yeah, I suppose," Voltaire stated as he stood up, "I have a lot of people who wish for my expertise... I think it's time I gave it to them..." and yet, before making his leave, Voltaire performed a bow, "I dutifully enjoyed this moment Miss Ricka I dare say this may be the closest I have ever come to Celebi before..."

Voltaire checked the watch on his person while he walked away. Seeing this, Ricka gently handed Celebi to Rei, and made way toward the older man. His hand just touched the door, when Ricka's hand met his shoulder.

"Voltaire... why did you come here?" she asked, making him smile.

"You don't remember me, do you?" he answered instead, which made her shake her head. Of course, he had to laugh, "I figured. When you woke up, I was already gone. Anyway, let's say it this way. I recommend you don't get too close to that Shun fellow... between you and me... well..." his smile vanished, "I don't like him..."

Words over, he opened the door and left the main building of Constant Box. Ricka watched him leave, before yelling out,

"Hey! I can keep safe your secrecy to... well... you know..."

He turned around and faced her, a smile on his face.

"You're secret's safe with me, Miss Ricka!"

The woman smiled, before shutting the door close and locking it as well. The woman placed her back up against the door as well, while she took in a very deep breath. To say today was eventful would be an understatement. More like explosive. Seriously, things just kept going and going; Ricka didn't have enough time to take it all in. But at least it was over. For now anyway.

"Shun..." Ricka said as she walked back into the kitchen, "You are not to speak about Celebi. Understood? Not a word."

"You're secret is safe with me..." Shun said as he leaned back in his chair, "I'm happy you guys are back. I was beginning to worry..."

Ricka at first thought nothing on the subject. But only a moment later, her face became seductive as her hand touched his.

"Oh, is that so, Shun?" she said, "Tell me. How much did you miss us?"

"Eh... well..." he tried his hardest to laugh things off, "Um... yeah, I have some people who want help with their Pokémon... I'm going to go and... yeah..."

Quickly, and with a blushing face, Shun exited the building, just leaving Rei, her Pokémon, Ricka, and Celebi. The group gazed down to the resting Legendary Pokémon. Wondering what could possibly happen next. Celebi was merely resting. When the being awoke, Ricka would help it understand the predicament they were all in. Quite the predicament indeed.

"So you nearly died in some forest fire?" Ricka said, which shocked Rei.

"What!? How does Ricka know that!?" the child asked.

"Celebi took me there," the woman said as she cupped Rei's face gently, "I'm sorry you went through what you went through..."

"It's okay..." Rei replied as she gazed to her feet, "It happened a few years ago... Rei's gotten over it now..." her face brightened up instead, "But Rei don't mind! Rei really wants to get to know Ricka's Pokémon! Rei wants to know Kinoko and Volito and Babel!"

"What? How do you know about those guys?" Ricka asked, "I don't think I've brought those Pokémon to the ranch yet!"

"It's because Rei met Ricka in the past!" the child said, cheeks flustered, "Doesn't Ricka understand?"

"Okay, you need some rest Rei... you're eating away at me..."

"I'm being honest Ricka!" the child said as she playfully hopped up and down on her feet, "Rei really wants to meet your Poké-wha?"

Her sudden stop surprised the woman, and made her gaze down to the child. The bookbag on Rei's back was shaking, and shaking violently as well. Quickly, the child zipped open the bag and reached inside of it. What she pulled out was an egg, a Pokémon Egg. It shook and quaked, this blue and black shell being broken with every violent rumble.

"The egg's hatching," Ricka said as she removed her vest and placed it on her chair, "Quick Rei, go and get the towels and..."

It felt like hours for Rei, but it was possibly shorter. The two watched as the Pokémon Egg before them hatched, and ever so slowly. With the many bouncing shakes, the Pokémon inside took its time before coming out to the world. But when it did, Rei's eyes gleamed.

The shell broke apart, piece by piece, and a pink hand appeared from within the hole. Not only that, but a call as well. A very new, yet very strong, call.

"Riiiiii!" the Emanation Pokémon cried.

…

It seems as if, day by day, Rei's _family_ was growing _bigger_. That's what the ten-year-old was feeling. In this room, the one she shared with Ricka, she sat on their bed. In her hand, a pencil. And before her, this notebook. Ricka was an extremely superstitious person. She claimed if one does not write down the days events within these 'Dairies' then they will forget what happened during the day. Whether that's true or not, Rei did not know. But out of those words, the woman handed her a dairy of her very own. One only she was allowed, one where all her deepest thoughts could come from.

And she didn't know what to write. She just stared at the page for her first diary entry, wondering what to write. The day wasn't over as of yet, so maybe it wasn't the best time to write in it. But she didn't mind. She just wanted to write something down. Anything. She had one thing to write. As of right now, of course.

_I'm so happy_.

Placing her hands on her cheeks, Rei laughed in a giggling manner. And then her eyes moved toward the window, where a call echoed out.

"Hey! Rei!" Ricka's voice shouted from outdoors, "Get your ass out here!"

"Rei coming!" the child answered.

She quickly leaped down off the bed, noticing a giant mushroom that sat on the wall. With hands behind her back, Rei hopped up to the fungi and tapped it.

"C'mon Kinoko!" Rei said to the Pokémon, making it shake in response.

From its spot on the ground, the Mushroom Pokémn began moving again. Right behind Rei's toes, Ricka's Parasect followed closely behind. The ten-year-old continue to bounce jovially down the stairs, before making way toward the front door. Outside, on the front lawn, she stood near the ranch's edge. The sun was starting to rise, and with it, many new trainers would appear.

The redheaded woman wasn't standing alone. Beside her was this green dragon, who was enjoyed nuzzling his face in the scalp of her head. Some ways away, the Psi Pokémon stood with two spoons that floated around his body. And lastly, that Forest Pokémon with his arms crossed, and a Leaf Pokémon on his head.

"Wow! Everyone looks so ready!" Rei said as she ran up, Pichu climbing on her shoulder.

"It took you long enough..." Ricka said as she gestured to Ace with her hand, "I spent all night making this darn thing..."

Ace handed Ricka a piece of wood, while she finally pushed Volito off of her head. The piece of wood wasn't just a piece of wood however. It held a title on it, as well as a message.

'Constant Box,' it said, 'Where we not only take care of your Pokémon and their needs, but also you and your needs. And we'll do the best we can. Promise.'

"Hey Shun!" Ricka yelled, "Get your butt over here and nail this thing to the fuckin mailbox!"

"I swear," the spiky-haired man said as he walked up, his hand scratching his head, "I'm beginning to think you're treating me like a freakin slave..."

"Just keep doing what I say..."

"Aye, aye..."

While he nailed the sign to the mailbox, Rei turned and laughed. That is until she tapped the bottom of her chin and remembered something.

"Riolu!" Rei shouted, "Riolu!"

Staring up to the roof of Constant Box, Rei noticed a gleam. Growing hard, she quickly dashed for the front porch and climbed up its column. Her hand met the roof and she climbed up, where sitting near the chimney was the Time Travel Pokémon. Celebi stared at Rei with eyes blue, before looking away. There was a blue and black Pokémon that was crawling for her, one with shining ruby eyes.

"Riolu!" Rei called as the Emanation Pokémon reached for Celebi, "How did you get here?"

"Ri?" the Pokémon replied as it stepped back.

"Come back to Rei," the child said, "Celebi is still kinda sick..."

The Emanation Pokémon listened to the calls of Rei, where he began crawling her way. Rei grabbed the Riolu, _her _Riolu. Even though he was still young, she could feel so much power brewing within him. That same power made her giddy with excitement.

It looked like things were changing. Gazing to the skies, Rei just couldn't wait to see what would happen next.

The winds were changing.

…

When Ricka woke up, she couldn't remember a thing. She just saw her Pokémon in this misty land, confused. Darkness seemed to be above her, a darkness she had never felt before.

But she didn't care. Instead, the teenager returned her Pokémon to their Poké Balls and started walking off.

That was her last day as a member of Team Galactic.

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Ricka makes a reference to the grandfather paradox. Did ya catch it?_

_So, I suppose this is the end of the beginning for Season 2. How does that make you feel? With this chapter, that egg Rei's been lugging around for a while finally hatches. And from it came a Riolu. Nice, ain't it? I had funny writing this chapter, honestly. And yet I don't know why. Hm._

_Feels good to get this outta my systems though. Just writing this, that is. I wish I can say I have a lot to talk about, but I really don't unfortunately. I'm kinda drawing a blank here. But hey, I hope you liked it. _

_So, until the next chapter, this is me!_

_And, yeah, remember to send in your OCs. I'm still looking forward to them._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	23. Scrubs

Scrubs

HA! HA! HA! {Mew and Celebi fly past a forest.}  
HA! HA! HA! {Articuno and Meloetta fly by the daycare.}

Even with the pretty tough opponents, {Ricka smirks and throws a Poké Ball onto the field.}  
The battles keep heating up more and more! (really?) {Ace comes out and uses Leaf Blade.}  
Staggering, worn out, we're in big trouble! {Yuri dodges a Flame Burst and then uses Play Rough.}  
Decide on Iron Tail while smiling! {Buster uses Iron Tail on the ground, causing it to break apart.}

(Everything is Good!) {Rei jumps from the trees in a leaf-made outfit, Spiky-eared Pichu on her shoulder.}  
OH! With our Hidden Power, {Rei smiles as she swings through a forest before jumping off a branch.}  
(Never Give Up!) {Swinub, Chikortita, and Squirtle dive after her playfully.}  
Come on, stand up and let's ride all the tailwinds! {Muk and Snorlax catch them, the team laughing.}

Motivation, Changing, and Enthusiasm! {Shun looks at the sky as his eyes flash red for a brief moment.}  
Let's continue together everyday! {He smiles gently as his Pokémon surround him.}  
Crossing through forests, rivers, and mountains, {Ricka, Rei, and Shun look at the night sky from a roof.}  
This feeling is the greatest! (The greatest!) {Ricka smiles as she sees Ace resting.}  
Friendship, love, and sheer power! {Shun watches as his Mawile tries to converse with Yuri, smiling.}  
We're evolving everyday! {Rei watches in amazement as light surrounds her Chikorita.}  
How nice, how nice, how nice, now let's go! {All three trainers throw a Poké Ball up to the sky.}

We've got a good combination! {Shun's Milotic and Mawile create fireworks from a beautiful attack combo.}  
Perfect communication! {Rei happily speaks with the several Pokémon surrounding her.}  
Always at high tension! {Ricka and a trainer glare at each other as they're about to battle.}  
WOW WO shalala... It's gonna be alright! {Mew and Meloetta play as Celebi and Articuno watch.}

We've got a good vibration! {Ricka uses the Mega Stone as Yuri Mega Evolves into Mega Mawile.}  
Towards tomorrow, congratulations! {Tyranitar roars proudly as he wins a battle, Shun complimenting him.}  
It's always a revolution! {Spiky-Eared Pichu fights Hotaru's Zorua.}  
Let's go on this road, we aim to be a Pokémon Master! {The three trainers stand in front of the daycare.}

...

From afar, Rei watched the Pokémon play in the fields. The sun was setting, yet the ranch was still bustling with its daily traffic. But their, in that field, he ran left and right. He was still a very young Pokémon, but that didn't stop him from acting so wild and frenetic. But it was because of his age that he acted this way. He was still a child, and because of this, he was prone to doing childish things. But the power of his species was already beginning to grow within him. Those glowing red eyes said so.

Rei stared up to see who he played with. It was a dragon. Rugged and scaly, with the power to reduce buildings to rubble. A Pokémon that must be trained for years before evolution is even conceivable. This Pokémon, owned by the woman Rei started to label as her 'sister'. Scutula was her name; she was a Haxorus.

Rei had known Scutula to be quite an interesting Pokémon. And by 'interesting', she means 'terrifying'. As Ace has stated, Scutula just might be a 'sadist'. As in, Scutula _enjoys _inflicting pain upon others, and not _just _in battle. Whenever Scutula came around, very unruly Pokémon began to listen. Even Shun's Tyranitar was predisposed to bow out in her midst.

And yet, that side of Scutula was never shown to children, such as the Riolu she played with. When it came to the younger kinds of Pokémon, the Haxorus was as gentle and as compassionate as any mother could be. It's quite the change, and one she _only _shows to kids. And its sweet. Right now, in that field, she helped Riolu become stronger.

…

"...Ah...ah..."AHCHOO!"

Rei looked in worry as Shun lied in Building 4's bed, if not for Ricka telling her, the ten-year-old would have mistaken the male for someone else.

Shun was as white as a sheet and his hair was sticking to his face from how much he was sweating. Despite how Rei thought he was warm from the extra blankets on him, he was shivering as if a Blizzard attack hit him and his nose was releasing, as Ricka put it, 'More snot than a Cubchoo'.

"Honestly, who in the he-"Ricka caught herself before re-choosing her words,"How did you end up getting sick like this?"

"Ricka sent Shun to take care of all of Constant Box's tasks, right Pichu?"Rei replied.

"Chu."Pichu agreed with the girl.

Ricka silently cursed under her breath before taking the thermometer from Shun's mouth. "97.3 F, huh?"

"Sorry..."Shun gave a weak smile through the fatigue and hoarse voice,"I didn't expect that all of that work to take its toll...ah..."AHCHOO! " Shun sneezed, his shiny partner handing him a tissue which he blew into.

Rei smiled at her Pokémon playing before looking at the Oran berry she was about to eat, for some reason, there appeared to be three in her hand instead of the one she thought she had.

"Eh?"Rei rubbed her eyes before seeing that only one Oran berry was in her hand."Is Miles playing trick?" she asked herself before standing, her body feeling heavier than it usually did as her vision showed her three(or was it four?) of Ricka coming toward her.

"Hey Rei!"Ricka called as she came over to the kid,"The Poke Mart's having a sale, maybe we can grab some more supplies for the..."Ricka looked down to see Rei's body swaying slightly, her nose mimicking the action of a Cubchoo's."Hey..."

Ricka place a hand on the wild girl's forehead, feeling the heat that consuming the younger one."You idiot, you caught what Shun got!"

The twenty-year old picked up Rei and began walking to the main building, Rei giving a few small sniffles every now and then. Upon making it to the front door, Ricka callously kicked the door open before continuing inside. Even though the child in her arms was slowly coming down with an, as of yet, unknown illness, Ricka wasn't that terrified of touching her.

She brought Rei to their bedroom and laid the child inside, before stepping back and shaking her head in disappointment. Fan-freaking-tastic. Not only is Shun sick, but so is Rei. And, honestly, Ricka finds it _worse _with Shun. She's a grown ass man, he shouldn't be brought down so easily and so quickly by something as frivolous as a sickness. But what angered Ricka more was how she no longer had comfortable eye-candy to gaze at throughout the day.

But now was not the time to worry about this. She had two sick people, and an entire daycare to run on her own. The work is hard with three people, with one she might as well call it 'impossible'. It's not like she's about to sit down though. Staring up to the ceiling, the woman gazed to a certain Mushroom Pokémon.

"Kinoko!" Ricka snarled as she pointed at the Parasect, "Is this your doing? Did you poison Rei and Shun?"

"Para?" the Pokémon replied in confusion, before scuttling down to the floor, "Para, para, sect sect!"

"Yeah, I figured that'd be you answer," Ricka said laxly, for she had no idea what the hell Kinoko just said, "Great... Guess I'll have to work up some kinda damn magic or something..." she shook her head, "Kinoko, help Rei out here. If she becomes... _sicker_... just come and get me, alright?"

"No, no," Rei said with a few coughs, "Rei can still help Ricka."

"The hell you can," the woman stated, "Rei if you leave, you're just gonna get sicker. Stay put until I can get you some medicine. Hopefully we can end this before it get's too outta hand..." she started heading for the door, "And yeah, if Kinkoko gives you a mushroom to eat... just... just don't, okay? Just don't..."

"But Ricka!" Rei called as the woman exited through the door.

Confide to the space of their bed room, Rei leaned back and groaned. But something heavy eventually climbed onto the bed in order to join her. Staring up, the ten-year-old stared into the soulless eyes of Ricka's Parsect. Kinoko just sat there on the bed, watching her with eyes that lacked pupils. It wouldn't have been that scary, had the Parasect not started to produce this eerie sounding clicking noise. That was terrifying.

Meanwhile, Ricka stood outside on the back porch, her eyes combing the fields of Pokémon and trainers. She thought briefly on the situation she had been placed in, and how she'd now have to work with two problems. Problem A was the obvious one. Dealing with Shun and Rei. Problem B was also obviously. Dealing with an entire fucking daycare by ones self! There were some people who called in and requested a room earlier at around five and six, meaning she'd need to be in the lobby by that point in time. Ricka would also have to, of course, deal with the Pokémon themselves. Ya'know, feed them look after them, keep order among the anarchy. And also, she'd have to help those hopeful young trainers who would come by to learn from them. Great.

"Meow meow?" a Pokémon's voice echoed from below.

Ricka gazed down to Miles, her faithful Meowstic. He gazed back up with that emotionless face on, while his nubby hand tugged at her knee-high socks. Groaning, the woman picked Miles up and held him close to her chest.

"C'mon Miles," she said as she walked toward the Pokémon, "We have to work okay..."

"Meow mow..." he replied whilst shuffling closer to her chest.

…

"Riiiiiiickaaaaaaa!" the ten-year-old cried, "Riiiiiiiiiiicccckkkkkaaaaaa!"

She was eventually silenced by a mushroom to the mouth. Nonetheless, the sound of pounding wood echoed out. It echoed, one after another, before the door flew open. Ricka was there, with sweat stains around her neck and armpits. The summer heat was kicking her ass out there, not to mention running and entire Pokémon daycare by one's self.

"What is it, Rei!" Ricka shouted as she walked up to her, "I'm dealing with a hyperactive Charmeleon out there, so this better be... dammit Kinkoko!" quickly, Ricka swiped the mushroom from Rei's mouth, and began shaking it herself, "Now Rei, what's the matter?"

"Rei feet feel like pins and needles..." the child said.

"Y... y... your... feet?" Ricka repeated, before slumping over in defeat, "Ah... fuck..."

Ricka grabbed the covers by their edge and pulled them up. When the cold air hit Rei's feet, the child shiver. Ricka, on the other hand, was blast by that feet sweat funk. She gagged a bit and turned away, trying her hardest not to faint from the absolutely disgusting smell. Even though Rei's feet were those of a child, they were still _extremely_ disgusting. Clammy, hot thanks to the heat, and yet still cold; Ricka was not looking forward to this.

She grabbed Rei's feet and started to squeeze them, just gently. Not trying to hurt Rei, Ricka did what she often did to herself when her feet felt like pins and needles. That being squeeze the ever-loving life out of them in the hopes that blood would start flowing again. Unfortunately, when Ricka started squeezing tighter, she began hurting Rei.

"Ouch! ACHOOO!" the child yelped from pain, "Ricka! You squeeze to hard!"

"Do you think it's any easier for me!?" Ricka barked back as she pulled away from the child's smelly feet, "Fucking hell... that damn sweat, you smell terrible Rei!" she groaned again, "I'mma need to wash my hands after this..."

Ricka continued to, uh, _service _Rei's feet, while she tried to imagine a better scenario. Unfortunately, there's no scenario in the world that could justify her rubbing _anyone's _feet. If anything, it would be for her, not the other person.

"This is so fuckin awkward..." Ricka growled.

Fire was suddenly thrown sky-high, making Ricka growl.

"The hell!" she barked, "It's that damn Charmeleon again!"

Instead continuing with Rei's feet, the woman dashed out of the room. Rei's feet did feel better, though that's just one annoyance when it comes to her currently unknown illness. Pulling her covers up, she tried to get some much-needed rest, but a body climbed upon the bed again.

Kinoko stared into Rei's eyes with her zombie ones, before pulling out a mushroom from virtually nowhere. And then she stuck that mushroom into Rei's mouth.

…

The door opened again. The redheaded woman there was tired, sweat covered, and breathing heavily. The Meowstic in her arms was also drenched in sweat; his fur so curly and musky. And yet, he retained that stone-cold face of course. His trainer walked toward the bed, whilst staggering on two feet. She dropped Miles and he landed safely on his feet, while his trainer continued to the bed. And then she fell, face first, into the bed. Immediately of course, she ran into someone else.

"Ow!" Rei shouted from beneath Ricka.

The woman quickly sprang up, stupefied by the fact that her bed just spoke. But as the sheets moved to the side, she remembered why. And boy, did it grow worse. If Rei was sick before, she was practically _mortified _now. The ten-year-old's body and face was a ghastly pale, putting vampires to shame. She too now sweated profusely, just like Shun, and her clothing was sticking to her. And yet, even though she was sweating, she was shivering as if she were cold. And, yeah, there was a fucking mushroom in her mouth. Ricka focused on that.

"What the heck, Rei!" the woman yelled as she grabbed the mushroom from her mouth, "What did I say about these things!?" then she turned around, "And you Kinoko!? What the flip!?" wow, she hadn't cursed yet, "I told you about these mushrooms! They don't help!"

"FFFCHOOOO! Can Ricka be quiet..." Rei asked, snot starting to come from her nose. It made Ricka cringe, "Rei's head hurt..."

"What do you have, Rei?" Ricka asked, "You've got a temperature... you're sweating a lot and your cold..." she placed her hand on the child's heads, feeling great heat, "And you have a headache?" she stopped and thought about the symptoms, "And Shun got it first... he was working with other people's Pokémon..." her eyes widened, "You have Pokérus!"

"Poké... rus...?" Rei answered, "AAACHOOOO!"

Her second sneeze sent snot flying, which Ricka dodged easily. Nonetheless, her side of the bed was now coated with mucus. There's now way she's going to sleep there tonight.

"Okay... ill..." the woman bemoaned, "Anyway, Pokérus is a virus that makes Pokémon get stronger when they have it. But for us humans, Pokérus is just a normal virus that gets us really, really, sick. It all makes sense now; Shun got Pokérus from one of the many Pokémon around here."

"Why does Ricka not have Pokérus?" the child asked.

"Trainers usually get booster shots from Pokémon Centers that get rid of Pokérus," the woman said, "You don't have a booster shot, which doesn't surprise me, and Shun... doesn't have any either... and I have no fuckin'... I mean _freaking_, clue why... ugh!" she shook her head, "Anyway, I have the booster shots, I'll be protected from Pokérus."

"Oh..."

"But not you," the woman said, "I'm about to go and find some medicine for you and Shun. Try not to... uh..." she turned toward the exit, "Yyyyyeaaah..."

Ricka once again picked Miles up, and walked for the exit. Once the woman exited, Kinkoko climbed back onto the bed. She produced a mushroom from her back, and then forcibly stuck the fungus into Rei's mouth. Too weak to fight her off, the child merely suckled on the toadstool. At the same time Kinoko watched.

When Ricka stepped downstairs with Miles in her arms, she returned to the main building's lobby. And yet, she was no longer alone.

"Ri-Ricka? CHOOOOO!"

"What the hell!?" she barked back in surprised as she turned, "The fuck!? Shun!?"

Yeah, it was Shun. Standing there in her lobby, hunched over with his jacket on his back. He was shaking on his two feet, unable to keep standing because of his illness. Coughing and sneezing, his Shiny Mawile stood at his feet.

"What the hell Shun!" Ricka snarled, "Why are you here and not at Building #4!?" he was about to fall over, but Ricka stopped him, "The hell you will! I'm not about to let you kill over in here!... It'll be bad for business..." instead, the woman laid him upon the couch while telling his Mawile to grab some covers, "Now. Tell me why you came here."

"I couldn't stay in Building #4," he laughed, "I'm not a paying customer..."

"You're loyalty to this place is disgusting," Ricka said nonchalantly, "Did you know you have Pokérus?"

"Pokérus?" he replied, before it clicked in his mind, "Oh man... I forgot... I didn't get my booster shots did I?"

"No fucking shit!" Ricka said, her eyes growing wide, "You didn't Shun! And now you're suffering for it!" Mawile eventually returned, his body being swamped by covers. Ricka picked them up and draped them upon Shun's body, "You rest here. I'm going to get both you and Rei some medicine..."

Ricka opened the medicine cabinet in her home. As one may suspect as a Pokémon daycare, it was filled to the brim with Pokémon medicine. And then there was the general stuff, ya'know, that medicine that knocks you out and keeps you sleeping for hours and tastes like complete shit. That good stuff. Ricka picked up the vile of disturbing liquid, wondering if this was the stuff needed to help with these guys Pokérus problem. Probably not; this was more for the common cold. She could always give them pain-killers, but that didn't sound like a good idea either. The last thing she wanted was for Rei to get addicted to these things.

"Oh well shit, Miles," Ricka groaned, "I don't have any medicine for Pokérus..."

"Me meow," her Meowstic whispered in reply.

His eyes glowed like lights, triggering a shaking sound. Ricka turned to see the kitchen's phone shake on its hook. Ricka walked up to the phone Miles disturbed. Picking it, she started to dial with her free finger.

"Hello, this is Nurse Joy of Fudan here!" a sweet voice on the other end came, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Ricka Constant of Constant Box," the woman replied, "Listen Nurse Joy, my sister Rei and my worker Shun have been inflicted by Pokérus. Do you have any medicine that can help with that?"

"Hm... Pokérus... Pokérus... Pokérus... What stage of Pokérus is it?"

"The fuck should I know?" Ricka asked back.

"Oh Miss Ricka, and your colorful language, aren't you just wonderful!?" Nurse Joy laughed on the other end. Yeah, she was a very, _very_, air-headed Nurse Joy, "Anyway, come down to the Pokémon Center and we will help you as best we can!"

"You closed eyes wrench..." Ricka whispered under her breath in pure annoyance, "Fine, I'm on my way..."

Slamming the phone down on the hook, Ricka once again picked up her Meowstic into her arms. She escaped back to the lobby, seeing a shivering Shun on her couch. While the woman was afraid he would infect her couch with his sickness, she figured things would be okay for just a little while longer.

"Mawile," she said as she crouched down near the Shun's Shiny Pokémon, "Go and find my Florges, Xinema. Tell her to use... oh who the fuck am I kidding, she won't listen to you... go and tell Yuri to tell Xinema to come in here and use Aromatherapy on Shun and Rei. Hopefully, that will keep the Pokérus from growing any stronger..."

"Wile, wile!" he answered with a wave of his hand.

"Yeeeeaaaaaaah..."

Miles sat on the garage's workshop, while Ricka threw articles of her clothing in various directions. Even though his face was emotionless, he still had a red blush on, while he watched his trainer undress to nothing but her bra and panties. She had no shame in dressing or undressing before her Pokémon, especially during a rant.

"Can you believe this?" she shouted, "The both of them! Sick! Dammit! Making me work all today," her hand glided along the bottom of his chin, "And, of course, you too, Miles. Still, they've been nothing but a fuckin pain... damn!... I broke a nail..."

Ricka picked up the helmet that sat beside Miles and placed it upon his head, strapping it in. He meowed from the action, though his blank face did not change. Ricka sat on her moped 'Natsumi', and placed her key into the ignition. Twisting it, she heard the vehicle sputter to life beneath her.

"Great," the woman groaned as the garage door opened, "I gotta listen to some ratchet as shit music now... I'm fuckin pissed..."

Ricka pressed on the gas, making the vehicle start its howl. She pulled out into the night sky, her exit making the garage door close behind her. The light from her moped's front shined the path before her, while she gracefully drove within. On the way down, she sneezed. Thinking nothing of it, Ricka rubbed her nose.

…

"Pokérus?" the Nurse Joy said with eyes that shined, "Oh Miss Ricka! We _don't_ have a cure to Pokérus!"

When she said that, the sound of _clicking _could be heard. That was Ricka's internal clock, about to set on her burning rage. Miles gazed up to his trainer from her bosom, awaiting the moment she transform into a Primeape. Instead, Ricka did her best to hold her rage down. After all, Nurse Joy was a nice woman.

Yeah, this Nurse Joy. All Nurse Joys are different, and she is no exception to the rule. The Nurse Joy of Fudan City is _incredibly _joyful. Her eyes are always closed and her mouth is always in a smile. She was, as many had pointed out, a perfect opposite of Ricka. The thought of this Nurse Joy ever uttering an obscene word is simply impossible. Nevertheless...

"What the hell do you mean you don't have a cure for Pokérus!?" Ricka barked, "You said you'd help me over the phone!"

"Oh, was it Pokérus?" Nurse Joy said as she cocked her head, "Oh, Miss Ricka, I thought you said _Ebola _Virus!"

"Those two damn things don't even sound the fuckin same!" Ricka barked, "Besides! There's no damn cure to the Ebola Virus, you dipshit!"

"Is that so?" Nurse Joy asked, "Oh well I'm awfully sorry Ricka!"

"What the fuck am I supposed to do, Joy?" the redhead grumbled.

"Just wait until Wednesday," the Nurse said, "We gain a new shipment of the Anti-rus for humans on that day."

"I can't wait until fuckin Wednesday..." Ricka growled, "There's no way I can run the Box until then. I'm drained as is..." she grabbed her own face, "Is there anything I can do until then?"

"No..." she said flatly, "Although, you could visit the herb shop. Even though it tastes extremely bitter, I'm pretty sure their medicine could cure your friend's ills!"

"Bitter huh..." Ricka repeated as she pulled up from the counter, Miles still in her arms, "Care to give me a few directions?"

…

"What can you say about this, doctor?" the Mawile said as she poked the child's face, "Is she going to be okay?"

The blue garden Florges who gazed out the window turned around slowly, her eyes staring down to Yuri. She brushed her fingers through her blue hair, only to shift attention down to the sick child with a mushroom in her mouth.

"Pokérus has affected her deeply," Xinema claimed, her hand traveling down Rei's sweat covered face, "There is nothing I can do until we gain the proper medicine necessary to cure them. If I were to use Aromatherapy, it would only waste my time and their time."

"What are we going to do?" Yuri asked.

"First, get that mushroom out of Rei's mouth," Yuri pulled it out, "And then we keep working. Yuri, look after Rei. I shall go downstairs and take care of Shun."

"Okay!" Yuri replied.

The Florges floated out of the room (because, ya'know, she lacks feet), and made way downstairs toward the main lobby. Upon arriving, she saw Shun laying on the couch. And, he too, had a mushroom in his mouth. And just like Rei, he was too weak to do anything about it.

"The mushroom is good for you," Kinoko said as she stood on Shun's body, "It's really good for you."

"Hey! Hey!" Xinema said as she floated toward her, "Kinoko! Stop that!"

"But the mushroom," the Parasect replied, "It's good for them!"

"Kinoko... _leave!_" Xinema commanded.

The Parasect leaped off of Shun's body, grumbles of annoyance coming from her mouth. Xinema merely crossed her arms and groaned from beneath her breath,

"Parasite..." she then gazed back to Shun, "Now now, Mister Shun, how do we deal with what has inflicted you?"

She placed her hands on his forehead and dragged them down gently, sprinkling some of her 'fairy dust' as she did so. The action did well to calm him down, though his condition would only grow worse if a cure was not found.

…

She drove through the city streets at the dead of night. Because her helmet sat on her Meowstic's head (who should have been in his Poké Ball), Ricka's red hair was allowed to flow because of it. She revved the engines a few times, though it was extremely pointless seeing as no one was in front or behind her. She was the only person on the entire road, at least that's what it felt like.

But as she drove on the streets, her vision started to blur slightly. Ricka sneezed again, while she rubbed her eyes. The road, it began to divide. No, not divide, _morph_ into two. And then from two to three. Ricka sneezed again, and her driving started to suffer. Her moped began to shake and jitter, forcing her to gain a harder hold on her vehicle. After rubbing her eyes, she was able to clear up her vision, and everything went back to normal.

"Fuckin time..." Ricka grumbled, "I'm too damn tired to keep doing this shit... and it must be like... eleven or something... fucking... Arceus..."

Even though she was driving on this endless road, Ricka withdrew a piece of paper from her vest. On this slim piece of paper were directions to get to the herb shop. With this in hand, finding the place would be a cinch. Only, Ricka had no fucking clue if the place was still active at this time of day.

"Wait..." she whispered to herself, "Down Shell Street... hmph..."

Ricka made a sharp right turn, driving off the silent main street, and instead down the back alleys. Things started becoming eerie the deeper Ricka drove inside. Stopping her moped, the woman parked it near a few dumpsters. Then she removed herself from it, with Miles held closely to her bosom.

"This place is really giving me the chills... like a fuckin Vaporeon just used Aurora Beam or something like that," strange, because its was actually 80 degrees out right now. Ya'know, summer heat, "Let's hurry up and find this herb shop Miles..."

"Me meow..." he answered.

"CHOOOOOO!"

After rubbing her nose, Ricka started walking deeper into the alley. For a few moments, her vision began to blur again, while she sneezed some more. She could feel the chills run up her spine, but oddly, the woman felt extremely hot. Like, sweat-stain, hot. Not to mention the wobbly antics of her feet.

"Damn... fuckin... working the Box by myself mustah screwed me up inside," Ricka said to Miles, though she was trying more to reassure herself.

"Hey sweat ass..."

"Oh fuck me..."

Ricka stood up tall and turned around, Miles still in her arms. The woman turned to see a fellow with light blue hair. His body, clad in an orange shirt with black sleeves, while a Pokébelt sat around his waist. Seeing him ruffled Ricka's feathers; she wasn't in the mood for any of this.

"What do you want," Ricka asked before giving a few coughs.

"Ain't it obvious?" this fellow said, which made the woman roll her eyes, "You're Ricka Constant from the Box, right? Don't you know about back alleys like this?"

"Fuck yeah I do," she said, "I heard young punks like you have been running around here. Scaring people out of their hard-earned cash. Where listen here, I recommend you don't try that shit with me!"

Even though she was pointing, she wasn't actually pointing at him. Instead, she was pointing to the vacant spot beside him. Once she realized this, the woman readjusted her sights and pointed at the correct individual. Ricka's reasoning for this? That damn heat.

"Okay you," Ricka growled as she stared at him, "I'm pissed of, I'm hot, and... other shit like that... just get the hell outta my way, and no one get's hurt."

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked instead, "You look kinda out of it..."

"Hey! Stuff it!" she then threw Miles up, who landed safely on his feet, "Or else my Meowstic is going to get physically with you... or... your mind or something..."

"Listen Miss Ricka, I'm not here to fight you," the blue haired teen said as he withdrew a Poké Ball.

"Oh, don't talk nice to me now! No one calls me 'sweet ass' and gets away with it!"

"What are you talking about!?"

"Miles! Psybeam!"

The Meowstic's eyes glowed green, while his ears flipped up revealing the eyes underneath. Absorbing as much psychic prowess as he physically could, Miles fired a purple beam of pure power toward his enemy. The attack hit the boy, sending him flying from the alley away and with a yell no less. Ricka smirked, but realized things really weren't coming together. Which makes sense, considering this past paragraph was written quite loosely.

Wait. What? Hey. When did she get on the floor?

…

"She's a crazy chick grandma. She said I called her 'sweet ass' or something! Ye-OUCH! Why'd you hit me?"

"What have I told you about using those words!?"

"I didn't say it though! I said Miss Lass! Miss Lass! She looked like a lass from my distance!"

"Ugh..." Ricka grumbled, "The fuck?"

Her blue eyes opened in a blurred mess at first. She stared up to see the ceiling, and started rubbing her head because of it. Gripping the bridge of her nose, the woman groaned from annoyance before staring around to those who stood above her. It was that blue haired fellow again, though with a black eye and various other wounds. But he wasn't alone; this old woman stood right next to her.

"Uh... where am I?" she said in pure and utter confusion.

"Crap she's awake..." the teen said under his breath.

"Shut your mouth boy!" his grandmother scolded, before shifting her gaze down to Ricka, "Welcome to the Fudan City Herb Shop!"

"The... Herb Shop?" Ricka repeated, before springing up, "You mean I'm here!?"

"Very much so," the old lady said, "Now are you going to buy something or are you just gonna waste my time?"

"No, no..." Ricka sprang up when a headache attacked, "Fuck... am I really in the Herb shop?"

"Yes," the old woman said, "Now are you or are you not going to buy something?"

"Yes!" Ricka said as she sprang up from the shop's ground (which was where she was laid), "I need something to cure Pokérus!"

"Pokérus huh?" the old woman said, "Hm... I think I can do something about this... Jouncy, try not to do something stupid while I'm gone!"

"Okay Grandma..."

The old woman roamed to the back of the Herb Shop, while Ricka continued to rub her temples. She didn't know how she passed out, but once again, she blamed it on that darn summer heat. Odd though; it never affected her like this before.

Eh, it didn't matter. She came and got what she needed to get. Staring over to the teen though, she watched as he jolted with fear. Ricka reached for him, but he wisely stepped back.

"Are you sick?" he asked, "because you were talking s if I said somethings I didn't say!"

"Yeah... bout that... sorry..." Ricka answered, "But wait, where's Miles?"

"Me meow," the Constraint Pokémon said from its little perch within the Herb shop

"There you are!" Ricka said with glee as she grabbed her Pokémon, "Oh, my little hero! Beating up perverts in the alley way for me!"

"I'm not a pervert!" the teen shouted.

Yeah, Ricka felt bad for attacking him, but what did he expect? One does not walk up to a young woman in a dark alley and not expect her to attack. This was a lesson he was bound to remember. _Forever_.

"Okay, yes, Anti-Pokérus!" the Herb Shop owner said as she returned, this disgusting root in her hand, "This root, which comes from the very bottom of Iapapa berry trees, will destroy the Pokérus that has your Pokémon taken."

"No... this isn't for my Pokémon," Ricka said, "It's for my friends..."

"Oh... well... they're gonna suffer big time!" the old woman laughed, "That would be 50,000 Pokédollars!"

"50-FUCKING-THOUSAND!?"

…

The moped finally came to a stop. Her body, acted like gears as she turned the vehicle off. Removing her headphones from her head, the woman felt completely out of sync. She stood up from her vehicle and removed her keys from it as well, while she unstrapped the helmet from her Meowstic's head. She picked him up shortly after, and took him toward the garage's exit.

Right now, Ricka felt like shit. She was hot, exhausted, and was slowly beginning to see two. Miles sat comfortably within her bosom, snuggling close to his master while she walked along the halls of her home. Upon returning to the lobby however, a certain Mushroom Pokémon was flung across the room.

Ricka's blue eyes traced the being, while green blasts were sent toward it. They all connected to with the Parasect's body, while it shook in place. Her attacker, a blue garden Florges, who was pissed off. She fired these blasts towards here enemy, while a Mawile stood in the center, flailing her arms wildly about.

"Xinema, Kinoko, Yuri, calm down," Ricka commanded, immediately making the Pokémon come to a halt.

Ricka walked over to the couch again, just to see that ghastly white Shun. He was sucking on another mushroom, even though it was obvious he had passed out. Ricka grabbed the mushroom and flung it across the room, uncaring of where it landed. Then she reached into her moped jacket, pulling out a small clear bottle. Opening it up, she removed the Iapapa root within.

"I don't know how this is gonna chase... and really... I don't care..." Ricka grumbled as she slid it into Shun's open mouth, "Just eat this... you should feel better..."

Ricka turned around next, now heading for the stairs. Walking up to the second floor, the woman slowly returned to her very own bedroom. She once again removed a root from her bottle, while her blue eyes stared upon the sick child within her bed.

Rei wasn't sleeping, even though it was probably good for her. Because of this, Ricka felt the need to scold her.

"Dammit Rei," she bemoaned, "What are you doing still up? -AAAACHOOOO!- It's past your bedtime... or whatever..."

"Rei couldn't sleep with Ricka gone," the child replied.

Anyone else would have smiled from the sweet remark. But not Ricka; after tonight, she just wanted to get things over with.

"Here, eat this," she said instead as she placed the Iapapa root inside Rei's mouth, "It should deal with the Pokérus inside of you..."

"Mph... thunk youf Riffa," Rei said with a full mouth.

She was suddenly covered from head to toe by covers Ricka tossed upon her. The woman fell on her side of the bed now, completely drained from the day's events. Staring up, she found Miles straddling her, and gazing down with his emotionless visage. Ricka smiled and rubbed his head, which finally did bring an emotion to him. His eyes closed; that was good enough for her.

"BBBEREEEERFFFFRREEREFERE!?"

Rei sprang up, spitting up the Iapapa root as she did so. Now, her pale body was replaced with a horrendous green, as she sprang up from her bed. Ricka and Miles watched as Rei ran clear out of the room. At the same time, other footsteps began pounding through the home. Rei located the main bathroom on the second floor, flipping up the toilet seat quickly.

The Iapapa root had done its job. The child simply could not hold the remaining contents of her gut. She puked, nay _upchucked_, into the toilet before her. At the same time, the sound of puking could be heard elsewhere within the home. The sound of Shun no doubt.

…

"Good morning Shun!" the ten-year-old said, as bright and as energetic as ever.

"Oh, hey Rei!" he said as he pulled up from the couch, the sun on his face, "How are you this morning?"

"Rei feels really good this morning," the child stated, "Rei doesn't know why, but after last night she doesn't feel as sick! I think that nasty thing Ricka gave Rei worked..." she shuttered, "Even though it was really, _really_, nasty..."

"Oh yeah, tell me about it," Shun said from exhaustion, "It tasted so disgusting and bitter... I can't get it out of my head... It's like that nasty medicine my mother gave me when I was young... ugh!"

"But at least Rei and Shun are fine now," Rei said with glee, "Rei no longer feels sick!"

"Tell me about it," Shun said, "Where's Ricka anyway. I don't think I got the chance to thank her the other night."

"OH FUCKING HELL!" the woman roared from upstairs.

Her face grey, her nose oozing snot, her hair frizzled thanks to sweat, and her eyes bloodshot; Ricka was sick. Infected by the same thing that had Rei and Shun the night before; Pokérus. She sat in her bed, completely ill, Miles on the floor beside her. She felt like utter crap this morning, if that wasn't blatant enough before.

"How did Ricka get sick?" Rei asked, childishly enough.

"How do you fuckin thing!?" the woman replied, "You and Shun got me sick, dammit!"

"Oh, so you have Pokérus now, huh?" Shun said with a slight chuckle, "Sorry bout that..."

"If I wasn't so damn sick I'd attack you right now!" Ricka barked, even though she gazed directly to Shun's left, and not exactly at him.

"Why don't you take that medicine you gave us?" Shun asked.

"You two ate the rest," Ricka said, "Iapapa roots cost a lot. I only had enough money on us for two, you dolts..." she fell back in her bed, "Oh... damn... my head hurts so much..."

"But Rei thought Ricka took her booster shots," the child said, "That's what Ricka told Rei!"

"It doesn't matter if I have a booster shot or not if you guys keep touching me all damn day..." she slapped her face, "Though I guess that's my fault too dammit..."

"Ugh... of course this would happen," Shun said with arms shrugged, "C'mon Rei. It looks like Constant Box is in our hands today... I'll try to get that Iapapa root for you later on Ricka..."

"You fuckin better..." Ricka whispered under her breath as she crossed her arms.

Shun exited soon after, while Ricka closed her eyes and hoped for rest. She felt someone gaze upon her however, which made her stare up to see Rei. The ten-year-old gazed at Ricka before grabbing her hand and squeezing it. And she smiled.

"Thanks Ricka," the child whispered, "Rei feels really good now..."

"Uh... yeah..." Ricka replied, before that cold exterior returned, though it was noticeably restrained, "Now get out there... Shun can't run this place on his own, he'll kill himself..."

Rei nodded and ran out the room. But as she did this, she said,

"Rei's going to do her best for Ricka!"

She ran out the door, leaving it open. Ricka didn't mind though, for the open draft would cool her down. She leaned back in her bed and stared up to the ceiling, breathing in and out deeply because of it. She wasn't used to getting sick, but she wasn't the kind of woman to complain. From all the times her Pokémon have been poisoned or burned or the like, they never complained. Why should she? Yeah, why should she?

Her eyes opened again, when that same feeling of being watched returned. One the dresser before the bed sat Celebi, the Time Travel Pokémon. The Legendary Pokémon did nothing as it stared at Ricka, though the woman had some choice words for the situation.

"Oh fuck me..."

Ricka turned to her side and closed her eyes again, once more trying to catch some z's. But this time, she heard clicking, as in claws. Her eyes opened to see Kinoko, her Parasect. And she was holding a mushroom, one she quickly shoved directly into Ricka's mouth. Of course, the woman didn't take too kindly to that.

"EEERAGGGG! KIIIINOOOOKOOOOO!"

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_You guys should thank me. After all, I was going to update Ruby first, but I just didn't do it. Man! I'm slacking!_

_Well, as you can see, this chapter lacks an OC sent in by one of you guys. Don't worry, I will get back to writing them in the next chapter, but as always, send in your OCs. I really love reading about them. And the more detailed they are, the easier it'll be for me to incorporate them._

_Now, on to some other stuff. This chapter was an idea my co-author, Animegirl426, had before we even started writing this story. It was a chapter I wanted to write about, but just couldn't until now. Because it was her idea originally, Animegirl426 also wrote out the section right after the beginning. That probably doesn't make any sense to you, huh?_

_Anyway, the next chapter shall have an OC that comes to us from DapieisTasty. But as usual, send in your characters and all that good stuff._

_By the by, this chapter is named after the TV show Scrubs. Which is a personal fave of mine. Makes ya wonder though, what would happen if a human really was inflicted with Pokerus?_

_Till next time,_

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	24. A Generic High-School Fic

A Generic High-School Fic

Welcome to Constant Box, where we not only take care of your Pokémon and their needs, but also you and _your _needs. And we'll do the best we can. _Promise_.

HA! HA! HA! {Mew and Celebi fly past a forest.}  
HA! HA! HA! {Articuno and Meloetta fly by the daycare.}

Even with the pretty tough opponents, {Ricka smirks and throws a Poké Ball onto the field.}  
The battles keep heating up more and more! (really?) {Ace comes out and uses Leaf Blade.}  
Staggering, worn out, we're in big trouble! {Yuri dodges a Flame Burst and then uses Play Rough.}  
Decide on Iron Tail while smiling! {Buster uses Iron Tail on the ground, causing it to break apart.}

(Everything is Good!) {Rei jumps from the trees in a leaf-made outfit, Spiky-eared Pichu on her shoulder.}  
OH! With our Hidden Power, {Rei smiles as she swings through a forest before jumping off a branch.}  
(Never Give Up!) {Swinub, Chikortita, and Squirtle dive after her playfully.}  
Come on, stand up and let's ride all the tailwinds! {Muk and Snorlax catch them, the team laughing.}

Motivation, Changing, and Enthusiasm! {Shun looks at the sky as his eyes flash red for a brief moment.}  
Let's continue together everyday! {He smiles gently as his Pokémon surround him.}  
Crossing through forests, rivers, and mountains, {Ricka, Rei, and Shun look at the night sky from a roof.}  
This feeling is the greatest! (The greatest!) {Ricka smiles as she sees Ace resting.}  
Friendship, love, and sheer power! {Shun watches as his Mawile tries to converse with Yuri, smiling.}  
We're evolving everyday! {Rei watches in amazement as light surrounds her Chikorita.}  
How nice, how nice, how nice, now let's go! {All three trainers throw a Poké Ball up to the sky.}

We've got a good combination! {Shun's Milotic and Mawile create fireworks from a beautiful attack combo.}  
Perfect communication! {Rei happily speaks with the several Pokémon surrounding her.}  
Always at high tension! {Ricka and a trainer glare at each other as they're about to battle.}  
WOW WO shalala... It's gonna be alright! {Mew and Meloetta play as Celebi and Articuno watch.}

We've got a good vibration! {Ricka uses the Mega Stone as Yuri Mega Evolves into Mega Mawile.}  
Towards tomorrow, congratulations! {Tyranitar roars proudly as he wins a battle, Shun complimenting him.}  
It's always a revolution! {Spiky-Eared Pichu fights Hotaru's Zorua.}  
Let's go on this road, we aim to be a Pokémon Master! {The three trainers stand in front of the daycare.}

…

"You want me to do what now?" the woman replied in complete confusion.

She stood in the field back behind the buildings, while many Pokémon and trainers ran past her. Her hands were garbed in gloves, while a pair of scissors sat within her right. Her Florges was there as well, tending to her many flowers. The two, Pokémon and Trainer, as it should have been. But who were these individuals that looked at the woman? The men in suits and ties who looked ever so professional? And what business did they have here, at the Constant Box of all places?

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Ricka said as she cut the air with her hands, "You want me, Ricka A. Constant, to be, of all the things in the world, a _teacher_?"

"Yes, yes," the lead man said. He was the principal of Fudan City's Pokémon academy. A tall man, whose height was slightly greater than Ricka herself. And that's saying something when one considers just how tall Ricka is, "Fudan City's Pokémon Academy for Gifted Trainers needs someone like you, Miss Constant. You're strong, smart, and I'm pretty sure a magnificent Pokémon Trainer with amazing credentials!"

"The hell I am," she replied with a stunned face, "I mean, yeah, strong and smart, but 'amazing credentials'? Not in this lifetime."

"But the children listen to you," he continued, "We have seen the lectures you give to the trainers who come here, and we see amazing teaching potential within you, Miss Constant! When you speak about Pokémon and Poké Balls, those children sit there and listen to everything you say! That's the skills of a teacher if I do say so myself!"

"You've been watching me?" Ricka replied, "That's creepy as hell!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he replied, "I just couldn't help myself! You see, Miss Constant, you take care of my wife's Snubbull, Poochie! I come by often to pick her up. And when I saw you lecturing to those kids, I just knew you had what's needed to be a great teacher!"

"Listen, I am, not now, nor ever, a great teacher," Ricka said, relatively lax, "You're barking up the wrong Trevenant here Principal. I think its wise you go and find another teacher for your school."

"No, no, wait Miss Constant," the Principal said, "We'll give you a special, week-long, class. Just for you. Come in during next week, and let's all see how it goes? It'll be your classroom, and if you don't like things, then you can leave when the weeks over."

That term 'your classroom' rung bells within Ricka's mind.

"My classroom?" Ricka repeated, "As in... _mine_? Like, _completely_ mine? No one else's, right?" the principal nodded, "A classroom filled with students, who I get to teach _my _way, right? No one else's, right? As in, _I _teach them?"

"Yes Miss Constant, it'll be completely _your _classroom," he stated, "And its only a week. If you do not like it, you can leave once the week is up."

She had to stop and consider things. Ricka Constant, a teacher? She's never thought about doing such a thing. Sure, she's taught Rei somethings before, but that was Pokémon Training, as well as being one-on-one. But this, this'll be something completely different. She'll be ranting to a lot of children who are, honestly, _richer _than she is. After all, the Fudan City Pokémon Academy for Gifted Trainers is no public school. It takes a lot of brains, or a lot of money, to get in there. How could Ricka teach a bunch of students who may be _smarter_ than she is? And are damn sure richer?

"One week, huh?" Ricka said with a smirk as she brushed hair from her face, "Sure... I'm game..."

…

"I don't fucking believe this..." the woman snarled as she gazed what she just gained in the mail, "Ever Arceus damn time I join some fuckin organization they make me wear one of these damn fucking things..."

Rei walked down from the staircase, hopping on her individual feet. Within her arms, a blue and black dog-like being with red eyes that glowed. He stared with wide eyes toward everything around him, especially the floating Legendary Pokémon right beside Rei's head. But upon seeing the woman who was crouching near a box, he sprang out of the arms of his trainer and ran to her.

"Olu!" the Emanation Pokémon cried, "Olu!"

"Oh, huh?" Ricka answered before smiling, "Hey Ri Ri..."

Ri Ri. That's the nickname Ricka gave Rei's Riolu. Even though the Pokémon belonged to the child, Ricka still felt a certain attachment to him. After all, her Pokémon, Quest, was his father. Which made Ricka, like, his aunt or some crazy stuff like that. Or, even worse, _grandmother_. Ugh, that ruffled Ricka's feathers.

"What's Ricka doing?" Rei asked as Pichu appeared on her shoulder, "And what's in the box?"

"My... ugh... dammit... _uniform_..." the woman said as she lifted the clothing.

It was a uniform alright. This long-sleeve white undershirt, with a slimmer brown top above it that also had a black skirt. Pink stalkings and brown shoes also, along with a pink tie. Both real and clip-on, depending on Ricka's choice. This was the uniform she was required to wear as a teacher at the Fudan City Pokémon Academy for Gifted Trainers (and yes, it is required to say _all _of that).

"I've gotta put this shit on Rei..." Ricka bemoaned, "For that new job I have..."

"New job?" Rei repeated, "What new job is Ricka talking about?"

"Oh right, I didn't tell you, did I? Some people from the Pokémon Academy for whatever whatever came by today, asking me to teach at their school. That's what I'm going to do next week."

"Ricka's teaching at a school?" Rei said jovially, "Rei want to hear Ricka teach too! But... Rei doesn't know what a 'school' is, and how to get one?"

"A school is place where... wait a fuckin second Rei, we had this conversation! A school is place where people teach children how to be perfect. Or, in my case, how to be perfect little girls."

"Rei wants to be a perfect little girl," the ten-year-old said, "How does Rei become a perfect little girl?"

"Rei..." Ricka smiled from her childishness, while her hand met her cheek, "Rei... you don't need not school to make you a perfect little girl... you're uh..." then, the normal Ricka returned, "Ugh... what am I doing? So fuckin sappy..."

"If Ricka's going to a place where they make girls perfect, Rei wants to go too!" the child claimed, "How does Rei go to this place as well?"

"You really want to go to school? Like, for seriously?" Ricka chuckled, "Well... since I am a teacher there now, and since I am well-known through Fudan City for that tournament win, I think I can pull some strings. Let's see what I can do."

"Yeah! Rei gets to be perfect!" the child said before turning for the stairs again, "Hurry up Riolu! We have to prepare!"

"Olu, olu!" the Emanation Pokémon said as he ran for her.

The two strolled up the staircase, Riolu within Rei's arms, leaving Ricka alone. Well, not entirely. The woman stared up again, seeing Celebi gazing at her. Sometimes, Ricka forgets Celebi is even here. Yeah, how does one forget that? Well, as of late the woman was waking up with things _missing _in her head. As if she _forgot _them. Yeah, she'd remember them later on, but that doesn't make her feel any better.

Celebi steadily floated away, surely to return to Rei's side. But as she did so, the legendary imparted some words upon Ricka.

"Rei is perfect enough..."

…

Day 1.

The woman shuffled in her stockings over and over again, trying her hardest to get a feel for them. The way it touched her bare skin, the noise it made whenever she moved, not to mention the cool air blowing against her, she just didn't enjoy it. Ricka also played with the ruffled edges of her black skirt, and fiddled with her tie as well, all as she tried to figure out what was with her appearance. Her body smelled of a frothy fragrance, one given to her by some perfume she bought.

And yet, even as Ricka wore her teaching uniform, she still felt incomplete. Her red hair was still not finished. The woman grabbed a strand from off the bathroom sink, and then picked up her hair by the back. She tied up her hair into a ponytail, feeling as if it gave her a better look. But, no, she untied it, and instead tied it up into pigtails. That Gym Leader student girl from Hoenn has her hair like this, right?

"Look at me," Ricka said as she stared into her reflection, "Ricka Constant... a fuckin _teacher_... I _hate _teachers... damn... why am I even doing this? Teachers don't get much pay do they? Hm..." looking at herself again, the woman grimaced, "What would Etta say if she saw me now?"

_Talking to yourself again, Ricka?_

"Yeah, that's what she would say."

She gazed down to the sink again, seeing a small pair of rectangular glasses sitting there. Sighing, the woman picked up the frames and placed them upon her face. Shortly after, she stared at her reflection again, seeing quite the studious woman gazing back. It really did make her feel like a _teacher_.

"Ricka!" Rei shouted from downstairs, "Rei's ready to go..."

"Oh shut up!" the woman snarled back, "I'm coming... you little brat..."

She exited the bathroom and strolled through the halls, before coming down the stairs. Foot by foot, she entered her lobby, upon which the woman realized she wasn't alone. Yeah, Rei was there, but so was Shun. Just coming inside as he always did, ready to start his day. But upon seeing Ricka in that teacher's uniform, it was... well...

Let's just say all those fantasies a boy has about getting with his hot teacher suddenly came back.

"Ah! Look at Ricka!" Rei said as she ran up to her, "Ricka looks so... uh... what's the word Rei is thinking about... _professional!_"

And so did Rei herself. If Ricka was forced to wear a uniform in school, so was Rei. Of course, being a student, the child's clothing wasn't nearly as distinguished as Ricka's. That traditional kufu, that was white at the top and the blue skirt. Brown sandals on her feet and the like. She too had a tie, her's being red. Unlike Ricka, who couldn't stand the clothing, Rei seemed to enjoy them. Maybe it was the added leg movement. Maybe not.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Shun said as he tried to hide his own blush, "What is going on here, Ricka? Where are you two going?"

"We are going to the Fudan City Pokémon Academy for Gifted Trainers... fuck is that a mouthful..." she grimaced, "Which means, Mr. Shun, you will be taking care of Constant Box in our leave."

"Hah... Mr. Shun," he repeated with a goofy look on his face, before his eyes grew wide, "What!? Me!? I have to run Cosntant Box by myself!?"

"It shouldn't be so hard for you," Ricka said as she walked past Shun, her butt wiggling in a flirtatious manner, "And if you do, _maaaaaaayyybbeeee _I'll give you an 'A', hm? Wouldn't you like that?"

He couldn't help but to nod, but this all came to a stop when Ricka finally made her way for the exit. But, as she did so, she made sure to slip a Poké Ball from the PC that sat within the main lobby. By the time Shun realized he was on his own, there was nothing he could do about it.

"No! No! Ricka! Come back!" the garage door slammed shut, "Oh... dammit... C'mon Mawile... we have a _loooooooong_ day ahead of us..."

"Wile wile..."

…

She was now a teacher, and as a teacher it was expected of her to show a certain amount of dignity and grace before her students. And yet, this redheaded woman drove up on a moped named 'Natsumi'. Can you imagine such a sight? A teacher dressed in her manner, driving up on a moped in comparison to some of those rich cars the _students _drove up within. She had a student of her own clinging to her waist, who gazed with wide blue eyes toward everything around her. It all came to a stop when Ricka finally drove up to the academy's parking lot.

"Fucking awesome!" Ricka said with wide eyes, "Do you see what I see, Rei?"

"No?" the child answered, "What's fucking awesome?"

"Ah... dammit..." the woman grumbled, "I remembered... I should stop cursing around you... anyway, this place has special parking granted to those who are teachers. And I am a teacher!"

Ricka eased on the gas of her moped, sliding into a parking spot that said 'TEACHERS ONLY'. The woman couldn't help but to snicker as she kicked up her stand and placed the vehicle down, then removed its keys all in one quick and fluid action. Grabbing her purse (something Ricka would almost _never _own), the woman slung it around her shoulder and breathed in deeply.

This would be her first time in _years _that she stepped foot back inside a teaching establishment of _any_ kind. But this time, it wouldn't be filled with _sadness_ and _hate. _The woman said nothing as she stepped toward the massive schools entrance. But Rei didn't move, not yet anyway. The child turned around, seeing someone else of equal age.

It was a girl, much like Rei. She was probably taller but by only an inch, two inches max. Her hair, pitch black and in pigtails. This girl's eyes were blue, much like Rei's. But her face just wasn't as soft and tender. Rei and this unknown girl looked at each other for what felt like an eternity. When the ten-year-old's eyes moved down, she noticed various Poké Balls around this girl's waist. Another Pokémon Trainer.

While the two wore similar uniforms, this other girl's colors were different. Instead of being white and blue, they were black and green. While Rei didn't know this, the differences in uniforms denoted _superiority_ in class and rank. If we were to go by class terms, Rei would be a freshman, while this girl would be a _senior_.

"Hey? Rei!" Ricka called, "Are you coming?"

"Yeah! Rei is coming!" the child replied.

…

The Fudan City Pokémon Academy for Gifted Trainers main building is no small structure. No, the campus is quite large and expansive, putting many government-owned buildings to shame. Rei stared up and around to the main lobby of the building, a main lobby big enough to hold one of the buildings of Constant Box within. And that is _no _exaggeration.

The child was so very confused. One moment, she was following Ricka, the next moment the place was filled with people, and now, there was nothing. Rei was standing alone in the lobby, confused by the sudden disappearance of everyone, specifically Ricka.

"Hello!" the child yelled, "Ricka! Where did Ricka go?"

Footsteps echoed behind her, making the child turn around. Walking up from behind was _her_ again. The one with the black pigtails and blue eyes, who wore a uniform close to Rei's but was a different color.

"Can you help Rei," the ten-year-old asked, "She doesn't know where to go, and Ricka left her..." then it hit her as she cocked her head to one angle, "Wait... has Rei seen you from some place before?"

The eleven-year-old rolled her eyes, before crossing her arms.

"Where's your student card?"

Whoa, her voice was so dark and distant. It sent rumbles down Rei's spine. Nonetheless...

"Rei doesn't know what a student card is," she said, making the other girl twitch, "Rei knows she came in here with her sister, Ricka... and now Ricka's gone..."

"Ricka?" the other child said as she pushed black hair from her face, "As in, Ricka Constant?"

"Yeah," Rei said with a nod and smile, "Ricka is my sister!"

"So... you're Rei Constant?"

"No... Rei's name is Rei... Ricka's name is Constant! Rei only goes by Rei!"

"Huh uh..." the other girl gripped the bridge of her nose and groaned in annoyance, "Listen... Just follow me, I'm heading to Ricka's classroom..." she started walking, only to stop, "And don't say anything! You're annoying me..."

Rei did open her mouth to talk, but didn't. Maybe it was best to not annoying this girl. After all, she was going to help her find Ricka. The raven-haired eleven-year-old took head point, with Rei following. She seemed to know this place, for she never ran into any problems finding her way around. She also kept checking something in her hand, which Rei figured was that 'Student Card' she mentioned earlier.

They walked up a few flights of stairs to floor number three, and then down what was called Hall C. Through Hall C, they eventually stopped at room number 6. Rei shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, for she had no idea what she was about to step into. What is a 'classroom', as Ricka often called it? What is Ricka supposed to do as the teacher? What is Rei supposed to do as the student? What are schools!?

The eleven-year-old beside Rei placed her hand on the door. But, at the same time, Rei grabbed her.

"Wait..." the she said, "Rei didn't get to learn your name."

She ignored her as she pushed open the door. She walked into the classroom like she owned the place, ignoring all the other students she passed. She walked directly to the empty desk close to the back of the room, while Rei stood wide-eyed at the entrance. Every within the room were of similar or equal age. Being nine to eleven. Twelve at the most. They all shared one thing in common however. Not one of them wore a white and blue uniform like Rei did. Theirs were of varying colors, but one thing remained the same. They were of a higher grade.

"Finally found this damn room..." Ricka whispered from under her breath as she entered behind Rei, "What? Rei? How'd you find this place?"

"Rei's new friend helped her..." the child replied, "But Ricka..."

"New friend, huh?" Ricka replied, focusing on that first bit, "Well, why don't you sit near your 'new friend', while I head up to the teacher's desk."

Rei nodded, though it was clear she was terrified by this all. Everyone's eyes, save for Ricka's seemed to _burn _into her. The ten-year-old walked for a desk at the back, right next to the girl who helped her out. And she sat there, whilst trying to force out their powerful gazes. It, unfortunately, wasn't working.

Ricka however walked to the front desk slowly. Her feet felt like cement squares as she dragged them onward. For some reason, her chest was beating quickly. Somehow, standing in this classroom just thumped in Ricka's mind. She was feeling kinda _traumatized _by this. And she knew why. Yeah, she _knew _why. But being the woman she was, Ricka forced it down to the back of her head.

For some reason, Ricka slammed her hands on the desk. It jolted everyone in the room, Rei included. The woman didn't notice she had done so until she felt a stinging pain in her hand. She stared down to the desk, then up to the many students, who just gazed in awe.

"Uh..." Ricka mumbled as she dropped her purse on her chair, "Hello class...? I am Ricka Constant, the teacher of... whatever this is..."

She smiled, trying her hardest to push back that snarky version of herself. After all, she was standing before children. And the face Ricka shows toward those younger than her (who aren't Rei of course), is a face that is purely gentle. It didn't work though; the children here were _way _different from the starry-eyed children at the Box. It was terrifying.

"Hey, how about this, uh..." she tapped her lip, "Why don't you try asking a question?"

Immediately, one hand shot up.

"No Rei! You live with me, you can't ask a question!" the hand went down, "Anyone?"

Another hand went up, this one close to Rei. She turned, seeing the face of that eleven-year-old girl who helped her.

"Yes," she said, drawing Ricka's attentions over, "I have a question, Miss Constant."

The woman breathed a sigh of relief. She was hoping someone would ask a question and this just wouldn't be a long strand of silence.

"Yes, and... may I ask your name?" Ricka answered, sounding blatantly awkward.

"Katsu," she said, "Hotaru Katsu... Miss Constant, I wish to know about _Mega Evolution_..."

"Mega Evolution," Ricka repeated.

"Yes, Mega Evolution," Hotaru pressed, "Even though this is the best school in the region, there are no classes that speak of Mega Evolution or ones that even define it. Students would have to search through the school's expansive library for Mega Evolutions, and the books just aren't helpful. At most, I have discovered two, maybe three articles that talk about Mega Evolution. So I was hoping you could shed some light on it for me."

Honestly, that wasn't the question Ricka was expecting. And it kinda pushed the woman's buttons. Not in a negative way, but just in a _unsure _manner. Mega Evolution was something she kept generally close to heart and secretive; only a rare few people knew she had the ability. But that kinda flew out the window during that tournament.

"Yes... well... Mega Evolution is something that was discovered in Kalos not to long ago," Ricka claimed, "When it started, I was - oh what? Fifteen? - Yeah, fifteen. I was in Hoenn for a while when I first ran into a Mega Pokémon..."

"But I thought Mega Evolution started in Kalos, not Hoenn," a child interrupted.

"Hey! Who's telling the story!?" Ricka snarled, letting her personality show, "Anyway, I was in Hoenn when I first ran into a Mega Pokémon. Sure, it _started_ in Kalos, but I didn't have my first encounter with one until I was in Hoenn. It was on Route 101. I was fighting this man in a double battle with some other people. We were locked in close combat," Ricka had already gone on a tangent, even if she didn't mean too. It didn't matter, for this was the reason why she was hired in the first place, "Quest, my Nidoking, had faced off with his Delphox and the match was a double-knockout. I sent out Leda, my Raichu, and she fought toe-to-toe with his Gallade," wow. Rei never knew Ricka had a Raichu, "And it happened again; double-knockout. So he sent out his Absol, which I now know was his main Pokémon. Me? I sent out my Crawdaunt, Salvador," Ricka has a Crawdaunt too? "And he did this thing. Ya see, in order to Mega Evolve, a trainer needs a few things. Item #1, a Key Ring, or Mega Ring as I call it. You need this to establish a connection on your end. For the Pokémon, they must hold a Mega Stone, which will complete the connection. And lastly, both trainer _and _Pokémon must be willing to lend their power to one another. Obviously, this requires a deep connection between the two. If all of these things are in play, then viola! Mega Evolution!"

If there was one thing Ricka could do, it was talk. In, with her speeches, she was able to somehow _teach_ these children. Teach them in a way they've never had before. Rei too was so involved with it all. The way Ricka spoke, it was wonderful. She was so pronounced, methodical, a talker. It drew the eyes of everyone around, save for _her_. That girl who sat beside Rei.

The ten-year-old turned and glanced at her. The child just couldn't understand why she had such a connection to this other girl. The one with the blue eyes and black hair. She looked so familiar, as if they had met some time before. But, alas, it didn't matter. Rei knew her name now. It was Hotaru Katsu.

"Here," Ricka said with a smirk, "I'll take on more questions."

…

"Wow! Rei didn't know Ricka had so much Pokémon," the child said with glowing eyes.

"Rei... it's lunch time... why aren't you at lunch..." the woman asked as she poured herself a cup of hot coffee, "And isn't this the teacher's lounge? Why are you here?"

Boundaries; Rei didn't know the meaning of the word. She just stood near Ricka's side, her hands on the woman's chair arms. Blue eyes shining like lights. Ricka had revealed so very much about the Pokémon she owned and the strategies she implored over the years to the class. The other children in the class asked questions Rei herself was too scared to as herself. And Ricka only cursed _two _times! Amazing, right?

"When does Rei get to meet your other Pokémon?" Rei asked, before Ricka hand met her face.

"Rei, I brought lunch for the both of us because I know you sure as hell didn't," Ricka said, "Go somewhere out there and eat, okay? And when the bell rings, come back to class, understood?"

"Uh-huh," the child said, "But who is Rei supposed to eat with?"

"You're Rei, Rei," the woman said, "Make some friends, okay?"

The child grimaced at Ricka's words, a sight the woman did not notice. She was back to sipping her coffee, just to push back the morning wooziness that still plagued her. Rei wasn't bothered, showing she was used to waking up early. The woman, not so much. Don't you hate it when schools make you wake up super early?

Rei's distress came from something else, however. Who was she going to befriend here of all places? If school really was a place where they make 'perfect little girls' how was she supposed to make a friend? No one _perfect _hangs out with someone like here. Accept for well, accept or _Ricka._

"FUCK! I BURNED MY SELF!" no matter how _imperfect _Ricka may seem, "Shit, shit, shit!" the woman continued as she fanned her tongue, "Rei? Are you still here? I said go and make some friends! As I said in class; the number one rule of being a Pokémon Trainer is to talk to a whole bunch of people... they may give you a Master Ball for X reason. Or you might randomly find it on the ground in some villainous team's base..."

"Okay, Ricka..." the child said as she walked toward the lounge exit, "You'll be the class right?"

"Right Rei..." the woman said, "I will... my fucking tongue though..."

Rei exited the lounge, where which she pressed her back up to the door. She found her reflection within the mirror, to which she looked so different. The uniform she wore was fun at first, until she realized _no one _else had the same colored uniform as she did. She was the only one, and that made her feel _little _somehow. If only Chikorita was here, she'd make her feel better. But Ricka said all Pokémon must be kept within their Poké Balls, and they must _never _be released unless otherwise told too. Yeah, Rei hated the rules, but there wasn't much she could do. Ricka threatened a spanking if she failed to adhere to these rules.

After fiddling with her hair a bit, Rei started walking for... _wherever_. She really didn't know where she was going. That is until Hotaru appeared. She walked beside Rei, as if the ten-year-old didn't exist, with this uppity smirk on her face. Rei's face brightened up as she began to trail the eleven-year-old. So far, this was the only person she could call a _friend_.

If only she knew how this 'friendship' would turn out.

…

Ricka gripped the bridge of her nose before taking a bite of her sandwich. She was taking little baby bites at first, before violently scarfing down the meal, leaving jelly on her cheeks. She was about to just wipe it across her sleeve, as always, but stopped when she noticed just how white it was. Going back to that class room with purple smeared on her uniform wouldn't be the smartest. So, taking a more womanly course, Ricka grabbed a napkin and cleaned her mouth that way.

Suddenly, hands met her shoulders. Ricka, shocked by this, immediately spat out her food and sprang up from her chair. Turning around quickly, her eyes fell upon the principal.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" she barked at him, making him fret.

"Oh, Miss Constant," he said with a chuckle, "I was just trying to see if you had settled into your class as of yet."

"Well... yeah... sir... mr... uh..." Ricka scratched the back of her head, "The hell is your name again?"

"Oh, right, didn't introduce myself," he said with a laugh before standing tall, "Joseph Hardskin! Think I got the name from my family's lineage of training rock and ground types. Ya'know, things with hard skin!"

"Yeeeeeaaaaaah..." Ricka slurred slowly, "Ummm... Principal Hardskin... I guess you can say things are going-"

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot," he said, cutting Ricka off, "You are not the _only _Ace Trainer we hired to teach a week long class! We wish to introduce you to one of your many co-workers!" he suddenly turned, "Come on over Miss... uh... G? AG?"

"A... G...?" Ricka repeated in confusion before standing and turning.

Her eyes met other blue eyes, ones that shined like lights. It was a woman who was of equal age to Ricka, yet shorter. She wore a uniform that was pretty much the same as the woman, only it was red instead of brown and also lacked the hexagonal designs Ricka's owned. But when it came to her face, there really wasn't one. You see, this woman had bandages all across her head, save for her eyes, mouth, and ears. Everything else was covered; her nose, her hair, everything. It was so no one could see who she really was.

She crossed her arms and stared at the woman, causing Ricka to do the same. Immediately, the air between the two were palpable.

"Well, well, well," Ricka said with a daunting smirk, "If it isn't AG. Long time no see, hows that Charizard of yours?"

"Ricka... I figured I'd run into you..." AG _said_. Well, not really, actually. Ya'see, AG's lips did not move, and yet everyone could hear her. It's kinda hard to explain. It's like she could speak to someone telepathically, but not actually with telepathy. Yeah, hard to explain.

"Where's that stupid hood of yours?" Ricka asked next with a grin.

"School policy," AG replied, "Won't let me wear it..."

"Which is why you're wearing those dumb bandages, huh?" Ricka laughed, "Yeah, one suspects, huh?" she laughed, "Or maybe I shouldn't provoke you, hm? Got those anger issues, right?"

"I've been... _working _on them," AG said as her eyes slid into a squint, "Why are you here?"

"Same reason as you," Ricka stated, "Just to teach these children what it means to be a Pokémon Trainer. And, ya'know, not a walking, emotionless machine, somewhat like... well... _you_..."

"Like I said, I'm _working _on my anger," AG said with added emphasis, "But I recommend you don't push my buttons..."

"Oh, I'll keep that in mind," Ricka laughed.

"Well, it's nice to see our special guest teachers are... well... knowledgeable of one another," Principal Hardskin laughed, "Dare I ask how you two know each other?"

"No..." the two woman said in unison, before looking back at each other.

"I've got my eyes on you, AG..." Ricka stated.

"Likewise... Ricka..."

_DING-DONG-DING-DONG... DING-DONG-DING-DONG!_

"That was the bell..." AG said.

"Indeed it was..." Ricka answered.

They walked for the exit together, and upon arrive immediately started fighting to squeeze through it together. For, you see, one would not let the other move through the doorway first. Meaning they'd enter through it together, or one would simply have to _die_.

Principal Hardskin watched from behind, unsure of what he should do. Ultimately however, he threw caution to the wind. This week was slowly proving to be an interesting week. He has two Ace Trainers teaching special classes, and a certain feral girl mingling with the region's best and brightest. How could anything possibly go wrong?

Yeah. How?

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_I just love the title to this chapter. Or, should I say, this and the next chapter. If you haven't noticed, this one looks like it'll be a two-parter. __So, yeah, chapter 24 of Constant Box! Awesome, right? Well, yeah._

_This chapter's OC Submission comes from the DapieisTasty. It's the character AG, who's a real mystery. She's going to show up in the next chapter because this one is just half a part, ya'know. This chapter showed day one, I suppose the next one will show days 2 through 5. _

_I don't know where the idea of it all came from, I was just thinking about Roxanne from RSE/ORAS. I don't know why, but Roxanne is one of those Gym Leaders I find myself developing a crush on as I grow up. Which might be why I referenced her in this chapter, especially when it comes to Ricka. Heck, I had an image of Roxanne up when I was writing down Ricka's uniform and hair-style._

_A part of me wants to deconstruct that whole 'highschool' fic that pops up constantly. I mean, why would you take characters from something like Pokemon, and then slap them into highschool? And, in doing so, get rid of all the Pokemon and lore and stuff, just so they can drama and angst? I hate it, even if it is a guilty pleasure sometimes. So yeah, don't expect much drama and love and kissing and all that stuff. Get ready for, well, Pokemon. Though, to be honest, they idea of Ricka teaching a class room as Ricka is an awesome idea. I can't wait to write the next chapter now._

_This chapter makes a bit more references to Ricka's past, specifically the whole Mega Evolution thing she has going on. I wanted to write something like this after she Mega Evolved, but I just never got the chance. So, in this chapter, I tell you of the first time Ricka ever was exposed to Mega Evolution. And here's the thing, that what I just wrote, I also just RPed in a session the other night. Yeah, so now I have to talk_

_A reader of mine, blazingawesome007 (who also sent in a character before), created an RP forum on this website. It's called Awesome Pokemon RP: Journeys Through Hoenn. He created it not to long ago, so its relatively new. I found it by just roaming over his profile one day randomly. If you'd like, you should give it a look._

_So yeah, Ricka makes direct mention to that Rp. Because in that RP, Ricka is fifteen-years-old instead of twenty like she is in this story and The Legendary Guardians RP. Interesting bit of trivia, huh?_

_I'm liking where everything is going, what about you?_

_And, before I sign off, I fought one of my fans online. It was thefluffyone93. We fought, me using a variety of Pokemon Ricka has within the fanfic. Namely Ace, Quest, Yuri, Queen, Scutula, and Buster. It was a good fight, one that you can download through the game. I'll give you the ID code if you wanna say it. But, with all that said, if you wish to challenge me, go ahead. Send me a message!_

_Man. I said a lot of crap!_

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	25. School Daze

School Daze

Day 2.

"Here's your Student ID," Ricka said.

Yes, the Student ID. The hell is a Student ID? Rei's blue eyes shined as she stared upon the slim lamented piece of paper. In the world of Pokémon, there's an ID Card for about everything. Trainer Card, Driver's License, Student ID, just a _normal_ ID (if those even exist). Rei gazed down to her own ID, wondering what it really meant. But her sister wasn't finished yet.

"And here's your schedule," Ricka said as she handed her yet another piece of paper, "You start off with me, for your home room class. Then you go to Pokémon Catching 101 and Pokémon Training 101. Soon after that, you have Gym Classes, I should be there as well, and after that you come back to me for your last class of the day. But this is only for Tuesday and Thursday. On Wednesday, you should be learning about the various types. You'll, once again, start with me in the morning, then go out to the back field to learn about Grass-types, Flying-types and Fairy-types, after that you should be heading to Hall S to learn about Steel-types and Fighting-types and Ground-types. After, you're heading to the school pool to learn about Water-types and Ice-types. After that, you're heading downstairs to learn about Dark-types, Ghost-types, and Poison-types. And then, after all that, you should be heading back to me. I might be teaching about Dragon-types... hm..."

Ricka did know Rei had no idea what was going on right? Were school schedules supposed to be this confusing?

"Anyway," the woman continued, "Friday is the day you should _really_ shine. On that day, you'll get your hands on feels with the Pokémon themselves in various mock battles. You'll either get to use your Pokémon or the Pokémon the school provides. Anyway, you'll once more start with me in the morning, and then we'll head to the main courtyard for some good old fashion Pokémon battles. And, after that, you should be done with your first, and possibly _only_, week of school. But I guess we'll have to see how things go, huh? Now... do you understand all of that?"

"No..." Rei answered.

"Of fucking course," the woman replied, "Here's a map of the campus. Just read these letters and numbers, like PC01, is Pokémon Catching 101. Now go and find PC01 on the campus and start your class. When class ends, goes to the next one, and keep doing that until its time to go home."

"Rei's head hurts already..."

"Believe me... so does mine," Ricka smiled though, as she placed her hands on Rei's shoulders, "But I think you'll survive. You're a smart girl Rei, now go and show these stuck-up brats just how smart you can be okay? And if you ever need me, I'll be here. Or in the Teacher's Lounge, there too... now get your ass moving..."

Rei nodded and hugged Ricka, before walking backwards a few feet. The woman waved goodbye to her gently, whilst pushing the glasses up on her face. Seriously though, why was Ricka even wearing the things? She didn't need too. But who was Rei kidding? She was just trying to stave off the fact that she was about to be alone. And she didn't want to be alone.

"Ricka will be here when Rei comes back, right?" the child asked.

"Yes, Rei," the woman said, "I'm not leaving you, okay?" I promise I'll be right here. When you get back, I'll tell you all about the Legendary Pokémon I've encountered over the years, okay?"

"Okay!" the child said chipperly.

Rei turned around and started walking for her next class, checking her map and schedule both intensely. Ricka couldn't help but to laugh, for it reminded her of her own young days. Only, Ricka's younger days at that boarding school were anything _but _fun. And actually, she hated them. Like, a lot. But, hey, it's not so bad. After all, she's the teacher now.

"I want my rematch, Ricka..." that robotic voice echoed from behind.

Ricka turned around with a smirk, seeing that woman with the bandages covering her face, and the bright blue eyes. She stared at Ricka and walked toward her slowly, all the while putting her hands on her hips in a strong pose.

"Come now, AG," Ricka said, "I thought we went over that. You can't beat me, AG. Your Charizard, while strong, can't beat Ace. We already saw how that ended up in Kanto, remember?" AG's eyes slid into a squint as she looked at Ricka, while the woman waved it off as nothing, "The hell are you teaching here, anyway?"

"Whatever I want," AG said with a shrug, "What of you? Whatever you're teaching can't be useful at all..."

"Ouch... that hurt..." Ricka said sarcastically, "We'll see what happens, AG. I bet by the end of this 'special teacher' week, my children will know more shit than you could ever imagine!"

"Is that so?" AG replied, "I guess we'll have to wait and see, hm?"

The two stared hard into one another's eyes, that air of animosity returning. And, just as soon as their conversation started, it was over. The two whisked away to their respective classrooms, which just happened to be on the opposite side of the halls.

…

PC01. Pokémon Catching 101. It took Rei sometime to find her way to this room, but she made it. Now, she stood outside the door, gazing toward it with wide eyes. Her hand met the knob and she turned it. Walking inside the room, Rei stared up and around to the ceiling. The students were behind their desks already, and they all looked at Rei thanks to her surprise entrance. Like before, she tried to make herself scarce and find a desk. Upon doing so, she found herself sitting right next too...

"Hotaru?" the ten-year-old said in surprise.

The eleven-year-old gazed to Rei, who was smiling at her. She rolled her eyes however, and returned to gazing to the notebook in her hand. Rei peered over at the notes, seeing nothing but words and information. Was this what 'perfect' girls do in school? Write down a whole bunch of information?

"Miss Constant," the teacher suddenly called. The classroom was silent, "Miss Constant!" still. Silence, "Miss Constant!

Hotaru slowly turned and faced Rei. Did the ten-year-old not realize the teacher was calling to her? That's what it seemed like, for Rei was just looking at Hotaru's notes, in complete ignorance of the teacher that called to her. She rolled her eyes around again.

"Mr. Sunborn, she's right here..." Hotaru said, making Rei jolt.

She looked up to the front of the class, her eyes meeting the eyes of a fairly young fellow. Well, by adult standards. If anything, he must have been a few years older than Ricka was. Possibly the same age as Shun. This fellow who wore the overalls on his black slacks and his pinstripe shirt. He sighed in confusion as he gazed at Rei, only to say again,

"Miss Constant?"

The ten-year-old pointed at herself.

"Are you speaking to Rei?" she asked.

"Yes, Rei Constant," he said, "You're Rei Constant, right? The younger sister of Ricka Constant, one of our special guest teachers, right?"

"Rei's name is Rei," the ten-year-old said, "Ricka's name is Ricka Constant..."

"Uh... what? Ugh... never mind, just take a seat," redundant; she was already sitting, "Anyway, Rei, welcome to Pokémon Catching 101, I'm your teacher Mr. Sunborn. And this," he flipped out, "Is a Pokémon."

He snapped open the Poké Ball, and that flash filled the air. The flash stepped down, revealing of all, the Sun Pokémon. It had a green body and a shining face that always kept a smile. Gallantly, it pranced between the desks, right before stopping at Rei herself.

"Sunflooorraaa!" the Sun Pokémon said.

Rei smiled as she brushed her fingers down the Sunflora's leaves; she had seen a few over her lifetime. Her eyes traveled up to Hotaru as well, wondering if the eleven-year-old was just as entertained. But, no, she wasn't; Hotaru retained that hard glare on her face.

"The Poké Ball..." Mr. Sunborn said, making Rei gaze up to him, "It's an interesting tool. Created years ago by Apricots in the region of Johto. To those who don't know, Miss Katsu here is from Johto, but that's beside the point," Rei glanced over to Hotaru. She was from Johto? "But using these things to catch Pokémon is a lot harder than one may suspect. Which is why you must always remember your status ailments! Poison, Burn, Freeze (if your lucky), Paralysis and Sleep. For me, the two best to use is Paralysis and Sleep. These two help heighten the chance of a successful catch without injuring the Pokémon."

Okay, what? Rei didn't know what he was going on about. She knew what status ailments were, but why would she poison another Pokémon? Just to help her catch it? That doesn't sound _right_. Didn't Ricka say catching Pokémon showed that the Pokémon _want _to be caught? That's what Ricka told her. Yeah. That's what Ricka said.

"Wait, Mr. Sunborn!" Rei said as she threw her hand up.

"Yes, Miss Constant?" he replied, interrupting his lecture, "Ricka said Pokémon are caught because they _want _to be caught."

There was silence, at first. But a snickering broke through it, and that snicker turned into laughter. To Rei's surprise, the entire classroom was laughing at her statement. She thought they were laughing at a joke, only to realize they were laughing at _her_. This caused her to blush and sit back down, while Mr. Sunborn waved his hand throughout.

"Calm down class, calm down," he said, "Miss Constant, I understand where your coming from. But I'm afraid that's an old traveler's tale. But that's not to say Pokémon won't learn to _love _you. It's just like... catching a real animal. At one point they're wild, but as time goes on you'll tame them. You'll tame them..."

Rei cocked her head at one side from his statement. Ricka told her an old 'Traveler's Tale'? The child didn't even know what that meant. But it sounded like Mr. Sunborn was calling Ricka a _liar_. And Ricka is _no_ liar.

Obviously, she was too young to find the irony in that statement.

…

Rei was so angered by Mr. Sunborn and his class, she really didn't want to deal with anything. She simply ignored the teacher throughout the rest of the class, and was simply too angry to sit through Pokémon Training 101. It didn't matter anyway; Ricka was teaching her how to train Pokémon effectively anyway.

Now the ten-year-old sat within the girl's changing room. Her next and current class, Gym. She didn't know what she was supposed to do in Gym class that she didn't already do with her own Pokémon. It made her feel kinda silly. Especially since she had to change clothes in front of everyone. Rei really wasn't embarrassed by it, she just didn't enjoy the clothing they provided her to wear. After all, her usual training clothing was much better.

That white t-shirt with the school's name on it, and those blue shorts; yeah, that's what they made her wear. As Rei changed into her clothing, she thought about Ricka. When they became 'sisters', did Rei gain that 'Constant' part of Ricka's name too? Because all her teachers called her 'Miss Constant', which was something Rei only heard Ricka be called. This whole 'sisters' thing was proving to be somewhat confusing for the child.

Rei closed her (dented and battered) locker, leaving her clothing inside. Shortly after, the child exited the woman's changing room, leaving her locker horribly battered, and a group of stunned onlookers.

Rei stepped outside to the academy's indoor/outdoor gym. Yeah, try to wrap your head around that one. The building was like a hangar with its massive doors opened. It held a large track field and an _American/Unovian_ football field as well. Just think about it; Pokémon Football. And then the bleachers were on the sides as well, the Soccer goals, everything needed save for basket ball courts. And, from what she was told, they were in another room.

Just how big was this place? If Ricka were to fly from above, would she see a metropolis staring back? Nonetheless, the child walked toward the rest of her class; a bunch of other boy and girls like her. Rei walked toward them, placing herself right at the end. But was school supposed to be this, _exclusive_. Seriously, other than Hotaru, Rei hadn't really talked with anyone else. And the child was slowly beginning to realize Hotaru _didn't_ like her.

"Alright you little squad," the Gym Teacher said. He was a gruff and powerful looking man, one who seemed just as fit as any Fighting-type. As if that wasn't, he had a Machamp standing right behind him, one who was flexing as all Machamps do, "Now! I want you to run a full mile around this ring! And... NOW!"

His yell was enough to make everyone start running, save for Rei herself. She just lightly jogged, knowing the point of running a mile. To start off fast is a good way to tire one out; gotta be slow about things first. So she jogged, just gently and lightly, not caring for anything in the world. Instead, she took the time out to think about things.

This school was... _interesting. _When Ricka said it was a place where they create 'perfect' little girls, she didn't know it would be this taxing. Sitting in rooms for what felt like _hours_, listening to lectures, being _excluded_ from everyone else. If this was the way to become 'perfect', Rei sure wasn't liking it. But she wanted to be 'perfect', and let's face it, nothing worth working for is ever easy. Why should perfection be any different?

Rei suddenly heard a hard series of footsteps echo beside her. She turned and faced it, watching as a purple beast ran up beside her. She grew wide-eyed, before smiling and jumping with glee.

"Quest!" Rei said as she gazed upon the Nidoking.

"Hey Rei," Ricka called from atop Quest's back, "How's things going?"

"Rei doesn't think she's fitting in..." the child said, "And the lecture's bore her..."

"Same..." Ricka said, "Fucking school... here," she stretched out her hand "Climb on, Quest'll get us up there..."

Rei grabbed Ricka's hand, and was suddenly yanked up. The child fell on Quest's back, where she quickly held onto Ricka's waist. Natsumi, that is Ricka's moped, is fast, but Quest is so much faster. The powerful Nidoking rushed through the school's track, passing the other children beside him. He seemed so chaotic as he rushed through, individual footsteps causing the earth to shake. Rei loved the feeling; riding on Quest's back is so much fun.

The wind howled, just above them. A shade dashed overhead, shocking both Rei and Ricka. Quest skidded to a halt, at the same time a being landed before them. The earth quaked, shaking the Drill Pokémon. Ricka and Rei stared toward the Pokémon before them, while the many other children gasped in awe.

"Charrriiii..." the Flame Pokémon said.

A mighty Charizard, here of all places. Quest stared up to the dragon-like Pokémon that stood before him. I say 'like' because it's not _really_ a dragon. Though it looks like one and acts like one. Ain't that just a kick in the ass?

"AG..." Ricka groaned, "C'mon, what's the point of this...?"

The emotionless woman merely tapped the back of her Charizard's head, making him growl. At the same time, Quest began to growl. He didn't like it when his power was challenged by someone else. But even then, his trainer would not allow this to keep going.

"Calm down Quest," Ricka groaned, "AG, don't you think this is a bit unnecessary?"

"I challenge you, Ricka," the monotone trainer replied, "To a fight... here... but _not _now..."

"Let me guess..." the woman said, "Friday...?"

"Indeed..." AG said as her Charizard started flapping its wings again, "I _will _be waiting..."

Charizard dashed off into the distance, possibly to return AG to her classroom. Rei, Ricka, and the rest of the class gazed off to the retreating Flame Pokémon, most of them with awe. Even Rei's eyes gleamed, but that changed when she stared up to face Ricka. The woman had the calmest, most resolute face possible on.

"Ricka?" Rei called, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." the woman said, "Quest... let's get moving..."

…

"Oh, Articuno!" the woman said in a swooning manner, "If there is any Pokémon that I simply adore! It is Articuno!"

It was a simple question. 'Have you ever seen Articuno before?' In Ricka's class this day, she was going to talk about mainly Legendaries. And it took only one question to get the woman ranting. She had seen many Legendary Pokémon over the years. From the great Entei, to the mysterious Darkrai. And yet, no Legendary Pokémon filled Ricka up with more joy than Articuno. It wasn't even a Legendary Pokémon that ranks high in power. It's just one of the Legendary birds, after all. And yet, Ricka seemed to love it the most.

"Listen here," the woman said as she started to reminisce to the class, "I was about eleven-years-old. It was me and Ace, he was a Treecko at the time..." she breathed in, "Have you ever been to Twist Mountian? It's in Unova... I was traversing Twist Mountain during the winter, stupid, I know. But I was doing it, and there was nothing that could stop me. Just me and Ace, and the few other Pokémon I had on hand..." she breathed in deeply, "Scaling the walls... inside of it... the snow piled on top of snow. I found this out after, but there was a blizzard warning set that day. I walked as deep into Twist Mountain as I could, with snow pushing against me. And I just couldn't go on forever, ya'know... I found my body giving up on me, until I met nothing but snow... when I woke up again, Articuno was there... staring down on me... I was oddly warm, even though it and the snow around me was so cold. I stared at it for what felt like forever, before it just flew away. When I gazed around, I was no longer in Twist Mountain. I was actually on the root nearest the next town..." finally Ricka gazed down to her captive audience, "After that, I found myself running into Articuno every now and then... granted, I haven't done so in a few years now. But, I really want to see that bird again..."

Ricka finally snapped herself from her ranting, and pushed up her glasses. Upon doing so, she returned to that hard stance as usual. She needed to be professional about all of this, not a hopeless fangirl.

"Uh... next...?" she said, to which a hand rose, "Yes, Miss... uh... Katsu, right? Hotaru Katsu? Right! Katsu! Yes, Miss Katsu?"

"You have been to Unova, right?" the eleven-year-old asked

"Yes..."

"Then have you ever seen the Legendary Pokémon Meloetta?"

It seemed like a complete 180. Ricka was not giddy with excitement about the Pokémon like she was with Articuno, instead really pushed off. She was unhappy, near _anger _even. And slightly _regretful._

"Yeah, Meloetta," she said after a deep breath, "Uh... no... I've _never _seen Meloetta before..."

Yeah. Ricka _never _lies.

…

The child poured herself a nice cold cup of soda. Was that what she was _supposed _to drink in the middle of the night? The ten-year-old didn't know. She knew it helped Ricka fall asleep though. After all, the woman always said, 'I'm going to crash so hard after this'. And the child knew whenever Ricka said that, she usually threw herself into the bed. So, yeah, soda helps people sleep!

Rei rubbed her eyes. The Pokémon Academy had her internal clock all mucked up. She would awake for no reason sometimes, such as right now. But, hey, soda would help her get some rest. She took a few steps whilst roaming through her silent home. She returned to her bedroom, which was where Ricka lied. The woman was already sleeping in her bed, and Rei was poised to join her. She placed her drink on the night stand, stepped gently over Pichu who slept on the floor near Yuri, and climbed in the bed herself.

It took her only a few minutes to get properly situated, before she could get some rest. And as soon as she did so, she heard whispers.

"Please stop..." it was low moan, and filled with _grief_, "Please... stop..."

Rei looked over to Ricka. But the woman didn't look to well. She appeared somewhat sick; sweating profusely, her face distraught.

"Please... _stop_..." she whispered in her rest, "Please... stop..."

"Ricka?" Rei whispered to her, her hand meeting the woman's chest, "Is Ricka okay?"

"No..." the woman answered, "Miss... Carol... please... stop..." were those tears? "I... _hate _school..."

"Ricka..." the child said unhappily, "Ricka..."

"Why?" the woman whispered within her nightmares, "Why...?"

Rei didn't know what was going on, but she felt the need to calm the woman. She squirmed her way closer to Ricka, and wrapped her arms around the woman, giving her a hug. And she slept that way; resting atop Ricka to help her get over whatever night terror plagued her.

…

Day 3.

"Here's the classroom, students!" the bright and chipper woman said with a laugh.

It really wasn't a classroom. It was a park. Not a public park allowed to many, but a more enclosed park just for the school. The grass, the trees, the rides, they were all there, and they all looked beautiful. So wonderful indeed.

Rei's eyes seemed to gleam at the sight of it all, while she tugged on her uniform's tie. There were many Pokémon running around, all of which without a care in the world. It took all of Rei's energy to not hug them. Especially when Snubbull's brush up against her leg, or when Floette's playfully blow flowers into her face, or when Pidgeys above chirp and play.

NT02. Natural-types, a term Rei's never heard of before. From what Rei's textbook said (these heavy things Ricka made her read), Natural-types are Pokémon that are Grass-types, Bug-types, Fairy-types, Normal-types, and Flying-types. Rei really didn't care what was Natural and what wasn't; she just wanted to understand Pokémon.

"The Natural-types are so wonderful, aren't they!?" the teacher said, a woman who seemed overjoyed.

It were as if the sun followed her, right behind her blonde hair. She also seemed to smile _all _the time, somewhat like the Nurse Joy in Fudan City's resident Pokémon Center. Which means she's probably a woman Ricka would try to avoid.

"Natural-types is a term coined by Professor Birch of Hoenn," the woman stated, "Calling a certain series of Pokémon natural thanks to their ways of being connected to... well... _nature_! I mean, yes, all Pokémon – well almost all Pokémon – are natural, but the Natural-types truly are natural! There really is no other way to describe them! Oh! Go children! Go and understand the Natural-types!"

The children broke off quickly, leaving Rei all alone. She trekked into the back fields, looking left and right to the many 'Natural-types'. It reminded her of the Box, a place she'd _rather _be. Not here in this school where it felt like _no one_ likes her. It was a much different feeling from at the Box, where it felt like _everyone _is her friend. Here, it's more like...

_Meh_...

Where was she? The ten-year-old was walking aimlessly one moment, only to find herself standing in a Greenhouse. There were even more Grass, Fairy, and Bug-types within the Greenhouse than she would have expected. Ledyba were gazing at her, Sunkern were bouncing within pots, there was a Spritzee or two flying around. Rei's fingers dragged against the tables of the Greenhouse, brushing leaves down bit by bit. She stopped soon after.

"You," the ten-year-old said as she saw another human within the area, "Rei saw you yesterday. During Gym class... who are you?"

She was playing with Pokémon, but this came to an end soon enough. She brought her finger away from the Clefairy on the ground, and turned around to face the child behind her. This woman's face was covered by bandages, making Rei wonder what lied underneath. But it would seem as if _no one _would know. Only her.

"You're Ricka's sister, right?" AG said as she faced the child.

"Y-yes..." Rei answered, "Who is creepy lady, and how does creepy lady speak without moving her mouth."

"I'm AG..." the woman said, "And I know the truth. I know Ricka _isn't_ really your sister. I've met Ricka before, and she never mentioned anything about having a sister or family of any kind."

"But Rei is Ricka's sister," the child said, "Ricka said so..."

"Ricka is a liar..." AG replied, "And a good one at that. Your _auras_ are so different; there's no way you can be sisters..."

"Who is AG, and why does she insult Ricka!"

"I'm not insulting her... that's just who she is..." AG stood up, "You don't know much about Ricka; you're still young. Ricka is a _liar_. But, above all, Ricka is a _bully_."

Rei opened her mouth to counter, but didn't do so. Instead she grew silent, while the robot-like woman walked for the Greenhouse exit.

"Why does AG dislike Ricka?" the child suddenly asked.

AG stopped, but only briefly. She exited soon after, and Rei sat down. She placed her back up to the glass walls of the Greenhouse and took a deep breath, while Pokémon began swarming around her. Humans are weird; Pokémon not so much. Rei understands Pokémon, and they understand her. The crazy emotions humans have with one another don't exist most of the time with Pokémon.

Most of the time.

"Are you okay?" one Floette asked.

"Yeah..." the child replied, "I'm okay..."

…

Day 4.

"Looks so familiar, huh Ace?" Ricka whispered.

It was her lunch time, a time she usually spent within the Teacher's Lounge. But, this time, she sat outside, on the outer rim of the school's Training Grounds. This is where many students are given school-owned Pokémon and face each other, just to show what they've learned in school. Depending on the student, the Pokémon can be of varying levels and types. With Dragons and fully-evolved Pokémon being of the higher-end, while Bugs and under-evolved Pokémon are of the lower-end.

Right now, a student with a Fraxure clashed against a student using a Gloom. Two Pokémon who are so vastly different from one another, yet none would disagree on the outcome. A Fraxure would absolutely _destroy_ a Gloom. That is unless the trainer knows what he or she is doing.

But Ricka didn't care. She was just hoping to see a good battle, even if this was between students. She wasn't alone, however. Her hand sat on the head of her beloved Sceptile, while the other hand sat on her lunch. Fingers grooved alongside his head, making Ace slight groan from the pleasure. He loved being petted by Ricka; it was something he never grew out of.

"Remember, huh Ace?" Ricka said to him in their private little moment, "Remember when that used to be _us_?"

"What used to be us?" a voice asked.

"BLAGH!?"

The woman leaped from her chair and turned around, while Ace gazed up. Suddenly, a certain Chikorita fell on his head, making him shrug from indifference. Getting back down to the ground, he started to drift to rest again, and so did the Chikorita. Ricka on the other hand shot a glare at the person who surprised her, which really wasn't all that surprising.

"Rei!" the woman shouted, "What the he... whoops... almost screwed up there, what the _heck_ are you doing here!?"

The child walked up from behind the chair to stand in front of Ricka.

"It's always so cute to watch Ricka talk with Ace," the child said, before being gripped by the woman.

"Don't eavesdrop Rei," the woman ordered maliciously, "Or else _bad things _can happen!"

"O-okay, Ricka," the child said while she put her down.

"Now what's up? Isn't it lunch time for you?"

"It is lunch time, but Rei just couldn't find anyone to eat with. Everyone has their own little groups and no one wants Rei to be apart of them... and..." the child looked up, "Ricka _lied_. Ricka said she'd be in the Teacher's Lounge or her classroom!"

"Oh go ahead in sue me," Ricka replied with a chuckle, "You found me, didn't you? That's all that matters..." sitting back down in her chair, Ricka called Rei over with a finger, "But I understand that whole little 'group' thing. That's the way schools are, Rei. Everyone has their friends and they don't want to induct anyone else into their friendship. It's quite hard making friends, really."

"Is that why Ricka doesn't have much friends?" Rei asked.

Had the child been anyone else, Ricka would have simply told them to 'fuck off'. Accurate retailing, might I add. But, hey, Ricka felt _vulnerable_ around Rei. It's not like Rei was going to _use _her or anything.

"I guess you can say that," Ricka said, "But I don't think that's necessarily true. C'mon, let's eat."

The ground suddenly quaked. Ricka and Rei gazed up to the Training Grounds in unison, seeing of all things, that Fraxure laying upon the earth in defeat. It wasn't moving in the least bit, and was actually twitching of all things. Quite creepy, really. Standing above it in triumph was that Gloom Ricka had thought off.

It would take quite a lot of intelligence to win this fight. Glooms aren't really known for their powerful offensive, but instead tricky tactics. When Ricka saw a purple substance ooze from the Fraxure's mouth, she realized what happened.

"Poisoned it, huh?" Ricka said, "Then used Gloom's defense to simply out live the dragon. Kinda smart..."

Rei was less interested in the fight however, and more interested in the trainers. Well, just _one_. While the Fraxure's Trainer was an older boy, the Gloom's Trainer was _Hotaru_. She stood on her end, fists on her hips, this uppity and _superior_ smile on her face. She was a girl who knew _only _victory. Rei didn't know Hotaru was such a great trainer.

"Know who that is?" Ricka asked, to which Rei shook her head, "Hotaru Katsu comes from Johto. Apart of the Katsu family. Since Fudan City's Academy is pretty well-known, they sent her here so she could have all the benefits in her Pokémon training career. Ya'know. So she could start with a sprint instead of a dash... hm..."

"Is she... _perfect_?" Rei asked.

"I don't know why it matters, but I would say, from all the money her parents are pouring into her, she_ better _be perfect."

…

Day 5. The final day.

Ricka stood on the training grounds, Poké Ball in hand. Standing far away from her on the other end, was AG. The machine-like woman withdrew her own Poké Ball, while her blue eyes stared deeply into Ricka's own blue eyes. The redhead grabbed the ties that bound her hair into pigtails and released them, allowing her hair to flow naturally. After, she removed her glasses from her face and placed them into her shirt pocket.

It seemed as if the entire school had come this morning. Students were sitting around the training ground's edge, along with various teachers and faculty members. Principal Hardskin himself stared upon the Training Grounds from his own office, which was placed near the area. Even though his desk was filled with papers, he stared on from his window.

The wind blew a few leaves along the field, while the trainers sized each other up.

"Why does it always have to end up this way between us?" AG asked.

"Cause you's a bitch..." Ricka replied, to which the many onlookers gasped.

The two pulled back their Poké Balls and threw them at the same time; everyone's eyes were locked on the spheres. They snapped open above the battlefield, releasing the Pokémon that were held within.

_Here's a little thing about Pokémon_ _battles,_ Ricka's voice echoed into Rei's ears. She was reminiscing of the woman's teachings, _A battle isn't all about offense. It takes defense, Rei. You gotta be smart; use the right Pokémon_ _for_ _the_ _right_ _occasion._

"Lucario!" AG's Pokémon roared from her end.

The Aura Pokémon stood on two feet, hands balled tightly into fists. His red eyes gleamed like rubies, while a burning blue aura flowed from his body. Lucario is always a fan-favorite Pokémon; revered by all, and hated by very few. So when he landed on the ground, the crowd save for Rei went wild.

The earth quaked again, and this silenced everyone. They all stared to Ricka's side, seeing what Pokémon she sent out. It was a being unlike any other; a rarely seen Pokémon indeed. It was large and ever so spiky. A grassy body clad in nothing but steel; it owned a defense that was nigh impregnable. Three vines stretched from its body, with spiked prongs at the end. The crowd grew silent, many disappointed in the choice of Ricka's Pokémon. They expected something grand, not this.

"Feeeeroooo!" the Thorn Pod Pokémon announced.

Many were expected Ricka to throw out one of her main Pokémon, such as Quest. But instead, they got this Ferrothorn. While many were disappointed, Rei was so tantalized by the sight. Whenever she saw another one of Ricka's knew Pokémon, she was always so awe-struck. She had so many Pokémon; just how many did the woman own?

Slowly, the crowds grew silent again as all that talking came to an end.

"Lucario!" AG yelled, "Aura Sphere!"

"Fortitudo!" Ricka yelled back, "Protect!"

The Aura Pokémon pulled back his hands, charging a great orb of blue energy. Once the charging met a fine-point, he fired his blast toward his enemy. But Fortitudo's body shined brightly, reflecting the sunlight with the sheen. The blast bounced off his body and was deflected to the heavens, causing the Ferrothorn to suffer no damage.

The onlookers gasped in unison from the sight, while AG and Ricka retained their hard glares.

"Fortitudo!" Ricka yelled, "Power Whip!"

The mighty Thorn Pod Pokémon rose one vine and slammed it down. The ground immediately began quaking after. Vines ripped through the earth, before erupting right beneath the body of AG's Lucario. He leaped back, only to be gripped by a vine that slammed him back to the earth. Suddenly, the many vines above him began to pound his body violently. This went on for a few moments, before the Aura Pokémon erupted blue energy from her body, pushing the vines away.

"Lucario," AG said as the Aura Pokémon got to his feet, "Aura Sphere!"

Of course she would go for Aura Sphere. Ferrothorns only have but two weakness. Fire and Fighting. From what Rei could tell, Lucario's can't learn Fire-type moves. And AG's a smart trainer; she's not about to tell her Lucario to use a physical move, since that would only hurt her back. Ferrothorn's spikes aren't there just to be looked at; they really hurt! And Rei knew this. She didn't know this before, but she knew this now. Was it school that taught her this?

"Fortitudo! Protect!" Ricka commanded again.

And Ricka's no fool either. She knows her Pokémon's weakness, and knows the smart course of action. Right now, all she's doing is forcing AG to make a mistake, to which she would surely act on it. And act accordingly.

Lucario fired his blast, and Fortitudo deflected it with ease. After, the two trainers and their Pokémon grew silent. This was going to be one of _those _matches. The fights where it's not the stronger one that wins, but the more patient one. Or the one whose willing to take the most risks. It's really hard to tell in this context. Really.

"Lucario! Use Brick Break!" I suppose its risks then.

The Lucario dashed for his enemy, before leaping sky-high. He laid his hand flat like a fan, and it suddenly began to glow thanks to the powers brewing within his very body. Fortitudo and Ricka gazed up to the Aura Pokémon, both coming up with their own strategies. In the end, they decided its best to counter.

"Fortitudo!" Ricka yelled, "Use Gyro Ball!"

Fortitudo suddenly began to spin, and quite rapidly as well. Like a spinning top, he twirled toward his enemy, while Lucario fell at the same time. The Aura Pokémon's hand fell upon the Thorn Pod Pokémon's body, to which the earth collapsed beneath their feet. The quake was so strong, some were even knocked off their toes.

But something felt odd. As Rei watched the two Pokémon pull away from one another, the ten-year-old started to think about another. Where was _Hotaru_? The eleven-year-old wasn't around, like, _anywhere_. Rei stepped into the crowds in search of her, but could not find her. Not until the child entered the library, which was near the Training Grounds. While the fight surely raged outside, the ten-year-old saw Hotaru. She was sitting at a table, _studying_.

"Why is Hotaru alone?" Rei asked as she walked up to her.

The eleven-year-old gazed up to Rei and cocked her head, before this smirk appeared.

"I could ask you the same question, Rei," Hotaru replied, "Why are you alone in _this _school? I'm here because I'm studying. You, on the other hand, have no _right _to be here."

"What is Hotaru talking about?" Rei asked.

"Haven't you noticed your own uniform?" Hotaru asked, "That blue and white? It's of a... _lower _standard. Someone like you would _never _get into a prestigious school like this. You're only here because your sister is a guest teacher, and honestly, I'm not even sure she's all that _great,_" who was this? This Hotaru wasn't the Hotaru Rei knew over the week. Or _though_ she knew, "Let's face it Rei, you're being here is nothing more than a _fluke._ I think it would be wise for you to return to whatever backwater place you came from..."

"What?" the child said, "Hotaru can't say that to Rei!"

"Oh yes I can," she retorted, "I mean, listen to yourself! Rei this, Rei that, you're vocal pattern is deplorable at best. I'd expect such speeches from a three-year-old, not a ten-year-old! Has your mind degraded from your time out in the country side, must I ask? At sounds like it to me," Rei opened her mouth to reply, but Hotaru rose her's instead, "Save it Rei. I have a lot of studying to do and I'm sure you're more into watching Pokémon merciless pound each other to death, than to actually understand the intricacies of it," Hotaru stood up, book in hand, and started walking deeper into the library, "Leave me alone, Rei. In fact, I recommend you just leave this place. Probably couldn't even _read_ most of the books in this place..."

Rei stood there in the library, completely _demoralized_ by the speech. She didn't know what to do or what to say, other than to stand there. Her mouth open, her eyes wide. And there were a few tears running down her face. Rei didn't even know she was crying at first, until the tears fell on her hands. She gazed down to them, while her heart began to race. She didn't know _words _could hurt so much. The reason being because Rei _agreed_. She knew something was wrong the moment she stepped foot into the classes. It was fun at first, but it seemed as if all of Rei's thoughts on Pokémon were _wrong_, and all of the school's teachings on Pokémon were _right_.

Was Rei wrong all along? She bolted from the library.

"R-Rei? What happened?" the redhead said with wide eyes of concern.

Rei merely dove her face into Ricka's body, ignoring everyone around but the woman she called 'sister'. The ten-year-old started crying even harder now, while Ricka crouched down to hug her. The woman said some words to AG, along the lines of 'this battle is over', and immediately focused her attentions on Rei and only Rei.

When the ten-year-old's eyes opened again, they were standing near Ricka's moped. She looked up to the woman's face, seeing this warm and inviting visage. It seemed as if Ricka was pained too, but why? Simply because she saw that _Rei _was hurt. When Rei hurts, _Ricka _hurts.

"Hey, hey," the woman said as she brushed her hands gently down Rei's face, "Are you okay, Rei?"

The child didn't answer; she just dove her face into Ricka's chest and cried a little more.

…

"Rei's imperfect..."

The dinner was small and quaint, but it was all Ricka needed. She ordered the usual; a large double-patty bacon cheeseburger, with fries onion wings and soda on the side. If anything, she was giving her bowls an evacuation notice. But hey, dinner was going to be so fucking good; she could already imagine it.

But Rei wasn't as hungry as she usually was. Normally, she too would order some grand meal that doesn't match her ten-year-old standards. But today, she actually ordered something from off of the 'Kids Menu'. Rei _never _orders from the Kids Menu.

"So what happened," Ricka asked as they awaited their food.

"Nothing happened..." the child lied.

"No, no, Rei," the woman said, "Don't give me that. I can tell when you're lying... probably because you aren't too good at it..."

The child sighed deeply as she gazed up to Ricka. The woman had a point; Rei was a terrible liar. She never had a reason to lie before now. And, really, it left a nasty taste in her mouth. She didn't like lying. But sometimes, the truth _hurts_.

"Rei's imperfect," the child said, "She tried school, but came out imperfect..."

"What are you talking about?" Ricka said after a sip of her soda.

"Rei's still imperfect, even though she went to school..." the child sulked deeper into her self-imposed depression, "Rei failed..."

"Hey, now, don't say that. Rei, you didn't fail," the child looked up to Ricka, while she struggled to come up with something to say, "Listen here, Rei. Am I perfect?"

"Of course Ricka's perfect!" the child said, much to Ricka's surprise, "Ricka has strong Pokémon! Ricka is smart! Ricka herself doesn't listen to anyone! Ricka is strong and perfect! Rei... Rei..." she closed her eyes, "Rei wishes she could be _like _Ricka..."

"No, no, no," the woman said as she placed her finger on the table, "_No_ _one_ is perfect, Rei. Not me, not you, no one. Hell, I'm the farthest person from the word 'perfect'. If I was perfect... I'd be _Champion_..." she shook her head, "Why does it matter anyway?"

"Ricka said school is a place where they make perfect little girls," the child said.

"What? Ugh... shit..." the woman cursed, "Rei... I was being sarcastic. School doesn't make people perfect. I... I..." she breathed in deeply, "I lived in a boarding school, Rei. For a long time. I didn't come out more perfect after it than I was before. If anything, I came out _worse_. I made so many mistakes, its terrible. You _don't _want to be like me... at all... but hey..." she reached over the table and cupped Rei's face, "I don't care what anyone says. You _are _perfect. You're perfect in your own perfect little way. I don't know anyone that could do the things you do. There's not a person in the entire world who could be more you than you can. You may not be perfect in the way society may say or that academy or whatever... but you _are _perfect. Really!"

In a flash, the woman found Rei hugging her again. How did the child even do that!? There was a table separating them!

"Rei _loves_ Ricka!" the child said within the hug.

The woman thought on her words for a bit, before a brief sniffle echoed from her nose. Was it her, or had it been a _very long time_ since she last heard someone say that about her? Since she heard someone say, 'I love you Ricka'. The woman didn't cry, but it did make her voice crack.

"And hey," she whispered with that slightly high-pitched voice, "Ricka _loves_ Rei..."

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_What the hell!? 7k/8k words? How did I write so much!? I'm mind-blown my own self! Like, really!_

_But, hey, this chapter is done with yeah? It has come to an end, and we see how Ricka and Rei survived a week of school. For Ricka, it reminded her of some of her past days, while with Rei she learned schools kinda suck. Well, not really; don't go thinking I'm anti-school or anything. I'm not! But you do see what happens when two people of vastly different upbringings collide._

_One thing I failed to elaborate on since chapter 23 is the city's name. Ya'see, I kept the city in Constant Box ambiguous as well as the region. Why? So you can imagine it's anywhere in the Pokemon World! But in Chapter 23, I revealed the city's name to be Fudan City. It was named by Animegirl426, who claims its a way of saying 'Constant' in Japanese! Awesome right! I think the name fits! But what region is it in? Go ahead; imagine!_

_Hotaru is a really weird character. I created her, but damn, even I'm slightly terrified of her. Probably because I neglected to elaborate more on her. Let me just say this; she's going to come back. Soon? Maybe..._

_As said before, the character of the day for the past few chapters was AG, who comes to use from DapieisTasty. I hope you enjoyed seeing your character DapieisTasty! I really enjoyed writing AG's parts. She's just so... mysterious, I can't put my foot on why. But, hey, she's your character; you obviously know her better than I do._

_Anyway, as usual, send in your characters for submission, I will gladly take on all comers. But, not just for me, you can also send them over to Animegirl426 as well! And remember! Since this is season two, I gladly accept repeat senders now! So yes! Go ahead! Send them!_

_Oh yeah, did you catch it? Ricka's middle initial is A. Makes you wonder what it could be, huh?_

_Now if you don't mind, I have a secret project I must work on! Wish me luck!_

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	26. Imperfections

Imperfections

Welcome to Constant Box, where we not only take care of your Pokémon and their needs, but also you and _y____our _needs. And we'll do the best we can. ___Promise_.

HA! HA! HA! {Mew and Celebi fly past a forest.}  
HA! HA! HA! {Articuno and Meloetta fly by the daycare.}

Even with the pretty tough opponents, {Ricka smirks and throws a Poké Ball onto the field.}  
The battles keep heating up more and more! (really?) {Ace comes out and uses Leaf Blade.}  
Staggering, worn out, we're in big trouble! {Yuri dodges a Flame Burst and then uses Play Rough.}  
Decide on Iron Tail while smiling! {Buster uses Iron Tail on the ground, causing it to break apart.}

(Everything is Good!) {Rei jumps from the trees in a leaf-made outfit, Spiky-eared Pichu on her shoulder.}  
OH! With our Hidden Power, {Rei smiles as she swings through a forest before jumping off a branch.}  
(Never Give Up!) {Swinub, Chikortita, and Squirtle dive after her playfully.}  
Come on, stand up and let's ride all the tailwinds! {Muk and Snorlax catch them, the team laughing.}

Motivation, Changing, and Enthusiasm! {Shun looks at the sky as his eyes flash red for a brief moment.}  
Let's continue together everyday! {He smiles gently as his Pokémon surround him.}  
Crossing through forests, rivers, and mountains, {Ricka, Rei, and Shun look at the night sky from a roof.}  
This feeling is the greatest! (The greatest!) {Ricka smiles as she sees Ace resting.}  
Friendship, love, and sheer power! {Shun watches as his Mawile tries to converse with Yuri, smiling.}  
We're evolving everyday! {Rei watches in amazement as light surrounds her Chikorita.}  
How nice, how nice, how nice, now let's go! {All three trainers throw a Poké Ball up to the sky.}

We've got a good combination! {Shun's Milotic and Mawile create fireworks from a beautiful attack combo.}  
Perfect communication! {Rei happily speaks with the several Pokémon surrounding her.}  
Always at high tension! {Ricka and a trainer glare at each other as they're about to battle.}  
WOW WO shalala... It's gonna be alright! {Mew and Meloetta play as Celebi and Articuno watch.}

We've got a good vibration! {Ricka uses the Mega Stone as Yuri Mega Evolves into Mega Mawile.}  
Towards tomorrow, congratulations! {Tyranitar roars proudly as he wins a battle, Shun complimenting him.}  
It's always a revolution! {Spiky-Eared Pichu fights Hotaru's Zorua.}  
Let's go on this road, we aim to be a Pokémon Master! {The three trainers stand in front of the daycare.}

…

_She had a nightmare that night._

In spite of Ricka's words, the child just couldn't get over what she was feeling. Hotaru's words, how sickening. No matter how many times she tried to force them out of her head, those thoughts continued to invade her. Her speech; have you ever had a speech that confirmed your 'inferiority'? She did. And it hurt, even now.

_She had a nightmare that night._

And it was only grew worse when she considered the school as a whole. Perfect little girls are crafted by the school they go through, right? That's what Ricka said, even if she was being 'sarcastic' or whatever that means. It all boiled to the same exact thing; she was imperfect. Perfect little girls know perfect things. Perfect little girls know what the Nature-types are, or the Ore-types are, or whatever. Perfect little girls know that Pokémon are only wild creatures that are caught and then tamed. There's no such thing as 'wanting to be caught'. Perfect little girls also know that perfection is something that is reserved to a select few. Perfection can not be gained; the imperfections are just that. _Imperfections_.

_She had a nightmare that night_.

If there was one silver-lining to this, it was what Ricka said to her. At that small little dinner. The child could still remember it; as bright as day. How she hugged her; how the woman hugged back. When she said those words; words that now replayed within her mind.

_And hey... Ricka loves Rei_...

_She had a nightmare that night_.

"Rei... Rei. Rei! REI!"

Her blue eyes opened wide. Staring up, she saw Pichu standing there, so was Ri-Ri, Celebi, and Ricka. The woman gazed down frantically, as if someone had attacked them. But as she gazed down upon Rei, she felt relieved. The woman placed her hand flat on Rei's head to check for a fever, but found none. Meanwhile, the child gazed back up in utter confusion.

"Ricka?" she whispered, "Ricka, what's wrong?"

"Rei, are you okay?" the woman asked, her voice still holding that fear; she looked like she was running, "You were... freaking screaming out loud! I was trying to wake you up, but you just wouldn't listen!"

"Really?" the child replied, "Rei... Rei doesn't remember..."

"Did you have a nightmare?" the woman asked.

"Rei... Rei doesn't remember..." she whispered.

Rei continued staring up to Ricka, and she continued staring back. Both were equally confused by what had just occurred. Ricka, because Rei was just screaming like a banshee, and Rei because she had no clue what was going on. But whatever happened, it had Ricka terrified. Eventually, the woman patted the child down on the chest, easing her back into the bed. And she too laid down in the bed. Both wanted to ask questions, but neither had the courage to actually do so. Or so Rei thought.

"Rei," Ricka whispered as she laid on her side in order to face the child, "Hey... Rei, are you okay? You just don't seem..." her hand started gliding down the child's face, "Altogether like..." she grimaced, "Something happened at the Academy, didn't it? C'mon, you can tell me..."

The child's eyes peered deep into Ricka's eyes. Concern, hurt, _love_; they were all floating within. Ricka really did care for the child; after all, they are 'sisters'. Rei couldn't remember a time when she saw that in the eyes of another human. She loved it when her Pokémon gazed upon her with eyes of love. But when Ricka did it, it felt so _different_.

"Rei... I really want to know..." Ricka whispered again.

"Hotaru..." the child answered, before sulking into their bed, "Hotaru..."

Ricka pulled her hand back as she thought about Rei's statement. Hotaru? What did she have to do with all of this? It took the woman a little time before she was able to parse things together. Hotaru was the kind of girl who sent shivers down one's spine. She just has that 'look'. That 'I'm better than you' look. A look Ricka knows all too well, for two reasons. Reason A, she's seen it before. Reason B, _she's_ used it before.

"What... what did Hotaru do, Rei?" Ricka asked next, as she faced the child again.

Rei didn't answer though. She just shook her head 'no'. The woman tried to get an answer from her, but the child continued to shake her head in silence. So, eventually, Ricka gave up. The woman instead breathed in deeply, while she continued to think about things.

Hotaru must have said something to Rei, something that shook the child's resolve. That's all Ricka could come up with, and that's pretty much all she had to go on. For now, Rei wasn't about to answer her.

"Rei's imperfect..."

The woman wasn't sure if the ten-year-old actually said that, or if she just heard that in her own imagination.

…

"Katsu..." Shun gave a look of realization. "That's the number one financial power in Fudan City." He told the twenty-year old. "You said Rei came crying to you about not being perfect, right?" Shun asked, Ricka straightening up, the image of Rei crying still fresh in the mind.

"Ya..."The woman replied, looking outside of the building to see several of the Box's Pokémon looking towards the forest in a worried manner.

Even though they belonged to different trainers, even though they never knew her, Rei saying that she was a Pokémon was plenty enough for them to see that she was one of them. Once the day started, Rei hadn't said anything or did anything that she would usually do; she even got ___into _the water section to feed the Water-types instead of Snorlax helping her to feed them by acting as a float to help hold her over the water.

"That girl must have said something then," Shun spoke, his gaze following Ricka's, "Ricka, it's obvious that when someone with a high social standard says something like that to one that they think is lower, it'll hurt them. But Rei's never done something like this when she's upset. Whatever she said must have hit her harder than you think."

The male got up, while he shook his head. His eyes traveled over to Ricka, who was staring toward the window now. She just didn't look right, which was weird. Shun was used to Ricka not showing these kinds of emotions. That being 'pain'. He figured she needed some time alone.

"I'm going to get more supplies," he _lied_, "I'll be back later..."

Once the door shut behind the male, Ricka sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"Fuck..." she muttered, "this just had to spiral into a big, crap-filled mess... Damn..." She got up and made her way to the open window "Ace! We're going out!"

...

Rei hiccuped as she wiped her tear-filled eyes for the umpteenth time, her Pokémon and the Poison-types gathered around her in a comforting manner. After running away from the ranch, Rei found herself in the one place where she went everyday; the old abandoned mansion. One of the Oddish looked at her, worried as it rubbed against the ten-year old's leg. The poison-types had some sort of gratitude for her bravery against Gengar, and it was obvious that they were worried for Rei

"Rei...Come on!" Pichu bounced up and down, trying to cheer the girl up."Let's go find Grepa berries! You love finding them! and I found a tree of Colbur berries too!"

"Not hungry..." The girl replied. Squirtle and Swinub looking at each other, concerned for the trainer.

"Let us go into town!" One of the Nidorans stomped its tiny foot in an angry manner "We'll ran-sack the weird place that hurt you!"

"That accomplishes nothing," Lampent remarked. "It will only bring danger to us."

"...Rei's imperfect..." the child continued to cry.

Her newly-hatched Pokémon, Ri-Ri was with Celebi, and they were both in the room as well. Silently gazing upon this all. He was only a child, so he had no idea what was going on. But he knew it wasn't good.

___This is that human's fault__... _Celebi thought, while Ri-Ri looking confused and worried at the same time.

"Olu?" the Riolu said, still confused.

Even though they were all Pokémon, and could easily understand one another, the Riolu was still a child. As such, his Pokéspeech still made no sense; to human and Pokémon alike. The child gazed down to her hands, her _imperfect _hands. They were getting wet again, thanks to her own tears.

Why was she so hurt by what Hotaru said? Perfect, imperfect; two words she never worried about until now. Why? Why did they _hurt _her so much? Why did the word 'imperfect' become the label that was her life? Probably because a part of her thought Hotaru was _right_. Because Hotaru is a _perfect _little girl. If she calls someone else _imperfect_ then that is true. Because _perfect_ people are _never _wrong.

Yeah. _Perfect_ people are _never_ wrong. _Never_.

_I see trees of green..._

But what had Rei so hurt once again dealt with Hotaru. _Why are you alone in ____this __school? I'm here because I'm studying. You, on the other hand, have no ____right __to be here. _That statement hurt Rei a lot. Almost _too _much. That last statement 'You, on the other hand, no _right_ to be here', belittled the ten-year-old child.

_Red roses too..._

But why? Why did Rei not have the right to be here? As there something the child didn't know that Hotaru knew? Well, yeah. You see, Hotaru is perfect; she can find the imperfections within others. And, because of this, she has the right to tell who is imperfect, and who isn't. Imperfect people cannot become perfect. It's simply impossible.

_I see them bloom..._

Because, those who are perfect, are simply perfect. Perfect people can't be imperfect. Thus, perfect is _always_ perfect. Imperfect cannot transform. Sure, imperfect can get _close _to perfection, but so long as they are imperfect, they cannot _be_ perfect. And that's what hurt Rei the most. Because she was imperfect, she could not become perfect. Especially now that the school has labeled her as 'imperfect'.

_For me and you... _Was someone singing?

Rei gazed up, while those tears streamed down her face. She could've sworn she heard singing in the air.

_And I think to myself..._

_ What a wonderful world._

The ten-year-old gazed around to the Pokémon around her, wondering if one of them was singing? But, from Celebi to Ri-Ri, Ri-Ri to Swinub, Swinub to Squirtle, Squirtle to Pichu, and Pichu to everyone else, not one of their lips moved. So the child was either crazy, or she wasn't alone.

Rei stood up, while she cleaned her eyes free of tears. Gazing deeper into the dark mansion, she found her eyes peering toward light. Rei walked toward Ri-Ri and picked him up, before walking down the hall toward that light. Celebi was confused by Rei's actions, and so were the rest of the Pokémon within the room. The child walked off without saying a word, as she simply listened to the music.

Music, it would seem, no one else heard.

_I see skies of blue, and clouds of white..._

Ri-Ri gazed up to his trainer, while they headed closer to the light at the end of the hall. So eerie was this light, for no one knew where it came from. Still, Rei felt warmth within this light, as if whatever existed down there was something _good_.

_The bright blessed day, and the dark sacred night..._

Who was singing with this voice so beautiful? Rei had never heard it before. It was like angels were singing. For some reason, hearing that voice made Rei feel better. So much better in fact, that her lips curled into a smile. She walked in deeper to the light.

_And I think to myself. What a wonderful world..._

It took Rei a while to realize she and Ri-Ri were alone. No Pokémon were following her into this hall. Which is odd, because she could've sworn they did. And yet the child was not hurt by this. It's not that she didn't care they were no longer with her, it's just that she wasn't saddened. They were okay, she knew this.

_The colors of the rainbow, so pretty in the sky,_

_ Are also on the faces of people going by._

_ I see friends shaking hands, sayin',_

_ "How do you do?"_

_ They're really sayin', "I love you."_

Rei stepped foot into this white room. And for a moment, she began fretting again. This room, unlike the other rooms, was lively instead of dead. The walls, painted white like clouds, the floors as shining gold. Furniture that wasn't destroyed sat about. Had Gengar returned, and was once again playing tricks on the ten-year-old's head? If so; why did the child feel good? She wasn't scared, instead she felt warm and safe. And then her eyes fell on the being.

She was a small being. With long musical green hair. It flowed down to her legs, and she caressed it gently. Her lips, moving ever so slowly as stopped singing, and instead hummed. Rei walked closer to the small being that sat alone on what appeared to be just a giant bubble. Her eyes were closed, but they opened when the child came by. They were such an icy blue.

"Hello Rei," the Melody Pokémon said.

Reality suddenly settled in. Rei was no longer sedated and calm. Her blood was running again, and her hold on Ri-Ri's body increased.

"What? Who are you, and how do you know Rei's name!?"

The Pokémon smiled as she shifted on her bubble. Her leg sitting atop the other leg, she beckoned the child near with one of her small black hands.

"Oh, don't worry Rei," she said, "I'm not going to bite. I'm Meloetta!"

"Melo... etta?" the child repeated.

"Yes, yes! Meloetta! You know me! The Melody Pokémon from Unova! The Meloetta! At's me!"

Yet the child shook her head know, making the legend frown.

"Yes, well... I can't expect you to know _everything_. After all, you are only but a child," she smiled, "You'll learn about me as time goes on! I'm Meloetta, Rei. And while you may not know me, I most certainly know you. _Every. Single. Detail_."

"How does Meloetta know so much about me?" the child asked.

"Oh, I know just about everything about the Box," the Melody Pokémon claimed, "You, your Pokémon, Shun, his Pokémon..." the Pokémon sighed, "And uh... Ricka... yeah, I know about Ricka too. She's quite the Trainer, isn't she?" she smiled again, "I know about all the things you've been through too. And, must I say, the Pokémon in this mansion owe you so much!"

"Huh... why is Meloetta talking to Rei?" the child asked, to which the Melody Pokémon smirked again.

"Simple," she replied with a smirk, "I've noticed how you've been as of late. How you... well... feel _imperfect_..." Meloetta chuckled, "Celebi called me over. Well, not your Celebi, kinda a Celebi from the future, which I guess is still your Celebi. Then again, it could be a Celebi from the past... well, you know how Celebi is; it can just do whatever it wants to, doesn't it? Time Travel in all..." she shook her head, "But I figured I'd have to do something sooner or later. Anyway..."

Meloetta left her bubble to fly up to Rei's face. She reached out and touched the child on the forehead, before sliding her hands around Ri-Ri's head. The Riolu giggled from the touch, before Meloetta moved her hands away.

"He'll grow up to be strong, I'm sure of it," the Melody Pokémon said as she gazed up, "But he won't be strong if you aren't..."

The child looked down, knowing full well what Meloetta was talking.

"It's called depression," the Melody Pokémon said, making Rei gaze back up, "You probably don't know what that means, but it's pretty bad. You're depressed, aren't you? Rei?" the child nodded, "Yeah, I figured as much... but, Rei... it's okay, you know... it really is," she smiled, "You're not imperfect."

"Hotaru is perfect," Rei replied, "And she called Rei imperfect. Rei's not stupid; she knows what perfect and imperfect means..."

"No, no you don't," Meloetta claimed, "Perfection is a matter of perception, Rei. You claim Hotaru is perfect, and she's nowhere near it."

"But Ricka said school is where girls go to become perfect!" Rei shouted, jolting Ri-Ri and Meloetta, "Rei wants to be a perfect little girl, and Rei failed at it. She's not perfect, Rei is imperfect..." tears started swelling again, "Rei's _imperfect..._"

_If I could chill with Father Time_, there was that voice again. Rei gazed up; Meloetta was singing, _I'd ask if he could spare me a dime_

_ So I could_

_ Buy back the lies_

_ That I sold to my mind._

"Why is Meloetta singing?" the child asked.

"Do you feel as sad?" the Melody Pokémon asked.

"N-no," she replied, stunned, "Actually... Rei feels _kinda..._ good..."

"I can do that," Meloetta said, "Calms you down..."

"Uh... Meloetta..." the child whispered, "Why... why do you want to help Rei?"

"I need you to realize who you are," Meloetta said, "Have you seen how your disposition has affected Constant Box? Your Pokémon are sad, Celebi is sad, even Ricka is sad. The woman thinks she's failed you somehow and..." she shook her head, "You need to be stronger than this, Rei! So what? Hotaru called you imperfect?"

Meloetta floated back to her bubble, while she gestured Rei over to a chair. The child walked over and sat in it, while her blue eyes settled on the Melody Pokémon's face. She was smiling, even though this air was slightly heavy.

"A long time ago," Meloetta said, "I had a friend. She was... _perfect_... A child, she was, at around your age. She looked on to the heavens with eyes of wonder; her goals were set out before her immediately. She wanted to do one thing, and one thing only; become the best..."

_I wanna be, the very best..._

_ That no one ever was..._

"She was adventurous, much like you. She loved Pokémon with all her heart, just like you. She is _perfect_ Rei. Just. Like. _You,_" Meloetta's eyes of wonder dimmed down, as she gazed back to Rei before her. There was a frown on her lips, "And then, just like you, she thought she was _imperfect_..."

_Just got the Epiphany..._

_ Am I just a shell of the olden me?_

"The moment she _thought_ she was imperfect, did things change," Meloetta claimed, unhappily, "I watched as her demeanor slowly changed. From a young girl filled with hope, to a pessimistic adult. She had long since lost that... _shine_..." she smiled again, "But not once did I think she was imperfect. I knew she was only growing up. She was becoming a woman. She was losing that childish frailty that had her for so many years, and was becoming a woman..."

"Did... did Meloetta love her?" Rei asked.

"I loved her more than anything," the Melody Pokémon said, "She was my bestest best friend in the entire world... and..." a tear. Meloetta's face seemed frozen, even though a tear dragged down her face, "She... uh..." she shook her head, "My friend was perfect. _Is _perfect. At least, that's what I see her as being. But the day she thought she was _imperfect_, she began making horrible, horrible decisions. She did things she shouldn't have done, she hurt people, she hurt herself, and she began living a life of regret but..."

_Muthafuck! I'mma kill him when I see him!_

_ Always cryin' cause Zelda won't ever be with him..._

"She never let the past hold her down... guess that's something I let happen to me, huh?" Meloetta laughed, "Sorry Rei, I got too outta hand with my words. What I'm really trying to say here... is..." she gripped her chest, "My friend is, and always will be, perfect in my eyes. She left me, and she was still perfect. She tried to forget about me, and she was still perfect. Now... do you _agree_?"

"How can Rei agree?" the child asked, "Meloetta's friend left her, and tried to forget about her, yet Meloetta still thinks she's perfect!? How can Meloetta think she's perfect!? She's not perfect! Meloetta's friend is imperfect!"

"Do you see the hypocrisy in that statement?" Meloetta asked with a chuckle, "You called my friend imperfect, even though you know very little about her. You just knew what I told yu about her, and from that small description, you came to your own conclusions," Meloetta chuckled, "Is that not what Hotaru did to you?"

Rei was stunned to a silence by the statement. That is what Hotaru said to her. Only, Hotaru was just _cruel_. Rei was only trying to understand. Why would Meloetta call her selfish friend 'perfect'? Why would Hotaru call Rei a 'lower standard'?

"Rei's imperfect," the child said for some deranged region, "But... she's... _perfect_? How can Rei be both imperfect _and_ perfect?"

"Because perfection is a matter of _perception_," the Melody Pokémon claimed, "I can name someone who thinks you're perfect. Can you?"

Rei stopped, and thought. Her mind danced around Chikorita, around Pichu, Swinub, Snorlax, Squirtle, Muk, Celebi, and of course, Ri-Ri. They all thought she was perfect, she knew that for sure. So why was her first answer,

"Ricka... Ricka thinks Rei is perfect... Ricka said so..."

_You may not be perfect in the way society may say or that academy or whatever... but you ____are __perfect. Really! _

"And... don't you think Ricka's perfect?" Meleotta asked next.

"Yes," the child answered with a nod, "Ricka is smart, strong, a wonderful Pokémon Trainer, and she loves Pokémon so much... If anything, Rei wants to be like Ricka, one day."

"You want to be a foul-mouthed, inconsiderate Pokémon Trainer?" Meloetta replied in confusion.

"Well, yeah," the child replied, "Ricka may be a lot of things, but she's so nice when you get to know her. Ricka has dreams, and she talks about them _all _the time. And Ricka tells such fascinating stories! Rei wants to be perfect like Ricka."

"Is that true?" Meloetta asked.

"Yes... Rei thinks it's true..." she said with a smile, "Rei thinks Ricka is perfect..."

"And if someone were to call her imperfect you would...?"

"Yell at them!" she said, her face puffed up, "They can't call Ricka imperfect if they don't know Ricka!"

"Bingo, Rei," she said with a smile, "Bingo... Do you understand now?"

"Rei... thinks she understands now..." she gazed back up to Meloetta, "But why did Hotaru say these things about her?"

"Hotaru is... an interesting case..." Meloetta claimed, "Let's just say this... girls like her, you _rarely_ see once..."

Meloetta smiled now as she floated back toward the hall Rei entered from. A few musical notes exited her lips, where the room suddenly became dark and depressing again. Like it should have been.

"Think you should head home," the Melody Pokémon said, "Pretty sure everyone's worried about you."

"Hey... Meloetta," Rei said as she walked up to her, "Thank you, for helping Rei..."

"Please, call me what my friend used to call me," she replied, "Etta. Just call me Etta. Like the famous singer, Etta Jones. Quite a good singer, too!"

"Wait... _Etta_?"

The blue jewel on Meloetta's head suddenly flashed, blinding Rei and Ri-Ri. When she stared again, her eyes saw nothing; just that old, decaying mansion wall. She felt woozy for some reason as she walked toward the building's exit, wobbling left and right on unsteady feet. Eyes, rolling around in her skull, she made way back to the building's lobby.

"AH!? REI!"

Rei gazed down to the Tiny Mouse Pokémon, who seemed to be absolutely mind-blown by what she saw.

"Pichu," Rei said to the spiky-eared Pokémon, "What's wrong?"

"Rei! You've been gone for _hours!_" the Tiny Mouse Pokémon said as she hopped up and down, "You terrified everyone!"

"How could I have?" the child asked, "I was just talking to Etta-chan..."

"Uh... what?" Pichu replied, "Etta-chan...? Whose that?"

"Pichu, we have to leave," she said, "I need to go and speak to Ricka."

…

"I was your age once..." Ricka said.

Rei rested in Ricka's lap, while she laid on the couch. The two had their eyes on the TV. Ricka's fingers sat on the remote, flickering through random channels, while Rei merely got comfortable. That was until Ricka pulled her up a bit more on her body, so that Rei's head laid upon her chest.

"I was ten, before I was twenty, just saying," the woman laughed, "Hmph..."

"Why does Ricka love Rei?" the child asked, which made the woman cough up.

"Huh-wha?" Ricka replied, "R-Rei, don't say such things... it's... uh... _uncouth!_"

"No, Rei wants to know why," the ten-year-old said as she got on her hands and knees, "Why does Ricka love Rei? And how is Rei perfect?"

"Ugh, Rei," Ricka said as she gripped the child by her shoulders, picked her up, then moved her to the floor, "I just can't answer questions like that for you!"

"But Ricka said she loved Rei!"

"And... yes," she nodded, "I do love you, Rei. I mean... you are my..." she suddenly grew hard again, "Hey now! What brought this up!? Were just sitting and watching TV and then this!? Why don't you tell me why you love me, huh!?"

"Easy," the child said, in a 'I win' manner, "Rei loves Ricka because Ricka..." she stopped, "Because Ricka never left Rei... Rei's brother left Rei. Rei's father left Rei. Rei's mother left Rei. Rei's family left Rei but..." she looked up to the woman, "But Ricka didn't leave Rei. When Rei goes to bed, Ricka is there. And when Rei wakes up, Ricka is there. And... and Ricka thinks Rei is perfect..."

"Oh this again," the woman said, "Listen, Rei, I want to apologize. I said some things about the school that I shouldn't have, some things you took seriously. When I said schools make little girls 'perfect', I was being sarcastic. Sarcasm is when you say something that's obviously not true, but you say it in a true manner. Like, 'oh man, I missed the deadline because alien's kidnapped me'..."

"Oh! Ricka was kidnapped by aliens!?" Rei laughed.

"Don't push it," the woman snarled, "Can we just put this 'perfect' nonsense behind us?"

"No," the child said as she shook her head, "Rei wants to know why Ricka loves her, and why Ricka thinks Rei is perfect..."

"Ugh... this damn perfect thing... shit snowballed..."

Ricka rubbed her head a bit, while she mulled over the child's questions. Rei told her why she loved her, she even said how Ricka was _perfect_. And, yeah, the woman still can't wrap her head around that one.

Ricka stared at Rei; she seemed pretty hurt by her lack of answer. The silence was eating at the child, and it ate at Rick as well. She needed to give her some answer. Why did she love Rei? Well, ain't it simple?

"You're a smart girl Rei," Ricka said, "Kind... gentle... every Pokémon you meet just seems to... _like _you... hell, even Quest listens and he loves ignoring everyone! I..." she stopped, "Rei... what I really love about you... is how you _believe_ in me... I've never had someone – another human should I say – believe in me the same way you do. I mean, fuck, you called me _perfect_. I haven't been called perfect in many years..." she placed her hand on her shoulder, "Rei, you're a perfect little girl. And I just don't have to say it."

_Perfection is a matter of perception_.

"And Ricka is a perfect old lady!" the child said with a laugh.

"DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL YOU!?" the child shouted.

She suddenly leaped for Rei, making her leap back as well. Ricka sat on the floor for only a few minutes, before she sprang in action to chase Rei down. While they did this, the local news appeared on the television.

Apparently, for reasons no one can explain, 90% of the Fudan City Pokémon Academy for Gifted Trainers was now a forest.

Hey. Schools out.

_Forever!_

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Few. A short chapter. Yeah, 5k+, but whatcha gonna do, huh?_

_So, I finished a story for someone, then I wrote this. And did it all in one day. Maybe if I didn't get sidetracked with some other stuff, I might have posted it up sooner, but hey! Better late than never, right?_

_So what's the point of this chapter? Well, the idea came from Animegirl426, really. She thought it was a wise idea if we have a chapter that continues with this 'imperfect/perfect' thought Rei had going on; starting from the last chapter. Me personally, I was going to write something completely different. But that chapter will be saved for later, it would seem hm? __Speaking of which, Animegirl426 also wrote a section in this chapter. It's the part after Rei's nightmare, but before she finds Meloetta within the mansion._

_So, Meloetta appears in this chapter. I'm not going to lie; Meloetta is one of my favorite Legendary Pokemon ever. You know what? Scratch that. She is my favorite Legendary Pokemon ever. She's the only one I'ver ever taken the time to train. Well, her and Entei. I normally have a strict 'No Legendaries' motto. But I make an exception for Meloetta._

_Speaking of Meloetta, she's singing various songs throughout the story. What are they?_

_A Wonderful World_

_Elevator Music_

_The first (and best) Pokemon Opening theme_

_Tengen Toppa Dairantou: Part 3 - All-Stars (Super Smash Bros.)_

_Yeah. Let me say, two of those songs come from OCremixes awesome remixes. Elevator Music is a remix of Palmtree Panic, from Sonic CD. It's on the OCremix album Temporal Duality, and Tengen Toppa Dairantou: Part 3 is from Apex 2014. I seriously just nerded out, didn't I?_

_Well guess what? You know some of the music that's on my iPod now! Revel in it!_

_Did I just write this in a day? Heck yeah I did!_

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	27. I Just Sunk Your Battleshipping

I Just Sunk Your Battleshipping

Welcome to Constant Box, where we not only take care of your Pokémon and their needs, but also you and _y__our _needs. And we'll do the best we can. _Promise_.

HA! HA! HA! {Mew and Celebi fly past a forest.}  
HA! HA! HA! {Articuno and Meloetta fly by the daycare.}

Even with the pretty tough opponents, {Ricka smirks and throws a Poké Ball onto the field.}  
The battles keep heating up more and more! (really?) {Ace comes out and uses Leaf Blade.}  
Staggering, worn out, we're in big trouble! {Yuri dodges a Flame Burst and then uses Play Rough.}  
Decide on Iron Tail while smiling! {Buster uses Iron Tail on the ground, causing it to break apart.}

(Everything is Good!) {Rei jumps from the trees in a leaf-made outfit, Spiky-eared Pichu on her shoulder.}  
OH! With our Hidden Power, {Rei smiles as she swings through a forest before jumping off a branch.}  
(Never Give Up!) {Swinub, Chikortita, and Squirtle dive after her playfully.}  
Come on, stand up and let's ride all the tailwinds! {Muk and Snorlax catch them, the team laughing.}

Motivation, Changing, and Enthusiasm! {Shun looks at the sky as his eyes flash red for a brief moment.}  
Let's continue together everyday! {He smiles gently as his Pokémon surround him.}  
Crossing through forests, rivers, and mountains, {Ricka, Rei, and Shun look at the night sky from a roof.}  
This feeling is the greatest! (The greatest!) {Ricka smiles as she sees Ace resting.}  
Friendship, love, and sheer power! {Shun watches as his Mawile tries to converse with Yuri, smiling.}  
We're evolving everyday! {Rei watches in amazement as light surrounds her Chikorita.}  
How nice, how nice, how nice, now let's go! {All three trainers throw a Poké Ball up to the sky.}

We've got a good combination! {Shun's Milotic and Mawile create fireworks from a beautiful attack combo.}  
Perfect communication! {Rei happily speaks with the several Pokémon surrounding her.}  
Always at high tension! {Ricka and a trainer glare at each other as they're about to battle.}  
WOW WO shalala... It's gonna be alright! {Mew and Meloetta play as Celebi and Articuno watch.}

We've got a good vibration! {Ricka uses the Mega Stone as Yuri Mega Evolves into Mega Mawile.}  
Towards tomorrow, congratulations! {Tyranitar roars proudly as he wins a battle, Shun complimenting him.}  
It's always a revolution! {Spiky-Eared Pichu fights Hotaru's Zorua.}  
Let's go on this road, we aim to be a Pokémon Master! {The three trainers stand in front of the daycare.}

…

"Do you like Shun?"

When the child asked the question, the woman practically spat up her drink. While the burning bubbles of soda fizzled from her nose, she faced the child. One hand dragged along her face to clear the soda that leaked from her, while the other hand held a steady grip upon her drink. Her blue eyes slightly strained, stared down upon the child, who gazed back with her gaze of innocence.

"Ricka," Rei called again, "Do you like Shun?"

"You're being uncouth again," Ricka claimed, as she further rubbed her nose, "Asking questions like that; it's wrong Rei... wrong..."

On the back porch, during one of their lunch meets. Just sitting and chowing down on some Johto cuisine Ricka had delivered to the Box. That summer heat was getting to the both of them, so they stuck close to the shade. Sitting on Ricka's lap, other than her food, was her Meowstic. Miles' green eyes seemed to shine from the conversation the two were having. In Rei's lap, Ri-Ri was trying his first Grepa berry; delivered to him by Pichu. Thing was, he didn't really like it. Huh.

The woman took in a deep breath, trying her hardest to blow of Rei's statement. Only, the woman found her eyes traveling slowly toward the man Rei spoke of. Shun too was enjoying his lunch, in that muscle shirt and jeans. Sitting near his Tyranitar who presented the shade. Quest stomped up to the giant Armor Pokémon to yell at him (something he does often), but the Tyranitar simply ignored him.

Yeah, Shun wasn't a half-bad guy. Time and time again, he proved himself to be a pretty good dude. He just fell out of the skies one day, this handsome fellow, who lent a hand in everything they did. Saved Rei from the river, cheered Ricka on from the sides during the tournament, helped keep Ramses' Pokémon in check, helped keep Ruca's Pokémon in check, he helped furnish the many buildings that needed furniture, and he brought Ricka back after she fucked her brains out with beer. Not to mention the fact that he worried for the two when Celebi whisked them off for time traveling fun. Hell, he's even keeping the fact that they, at Constant Box, are currently housing Celebi until it gets better! Hey, Shun wasn't all that bad a guy.

"Does Ricka like Shun?" the ten-year-old asked again. This time however, it wasn't answered by an extremely annoyed response.

No, Ricka was too busy gazing all 'lovey-dovey' into Shun's direction. It wasn't until Miles began tapping her leg that the woman realized what she was doing. Eyes growing white, she stared over to Rei's direction, who was now gazing back with eyes of confusion. The woman blushed and suddenly hugged Miles closer, which made his eyes slightly bulge (and yet he _still _showed no emotion).

"Listen, Rei," the woman said, "You can't just go around asking if someone like someone else! People taking things the wrong way when you do!"

"Rei didn't know," the child said, "She was only asking because Ricka keeps looking at him."

"I was only looking at him because you brought him up, Rei," the woman snarled.

She sat down and released her hard grip on Miles shortly after, allowing him to breathe pleasantly again. Once again, Ricka's eyes floated back to Shun, though she was no longer holding that lovey-dovey visage. Instead, she was annoyed and quite angered by Rei's statement. She was only a ten-year-old girl; she didn't know what 'like' means. Or how there's a very big difference between 'like' and 'lust'.

"I think lunch is over," Ricka said as she stood up, placing Miles down as she did so, "I'mma go and feed those Luxrays over at the pin. I'm going to need your help with things over there Rei so... stay put."

Ricka opened the back porch door and quickly entered through it, leaving Rei alone. She finished the rest of her food and gave a burp. Apparently, burping is something 'lady-like'. But Rei sees Ricka burp all the time, so she wasn't really sure what to believe anymore.

That's not the point here, however. The point was Ricka's words.

_Asking questions like that; it's wrong Rei... wrong..._

What's wrong with asking if Ricka liked Shun or not? It was pretty obvious to the child she liked Shun. It may not be all that noticeable, but to Rei, it was. The woman acts different around him is all. She wiggles her hips more, sometimes laughs and giggles. There's just something about Shun that kinda _changes _Ricka. It's not a grand change; Ricka's still the hard and bullish woman. But the change is there, just really, _really_, settle.

"I don't know Ri-Ri," the child whispered, "I think Ricka likes Shun..."

"Olu..." the Emanation Pokémon replied as his face scrunched in the from the Grepa Berry Rei gave him.

"Rei just thinks Ricka is being hard..." her face settled, before a thought came to mind, "Wait! Rei knows what to do now! Ri-Ri! Uh... hm... just wait!"

"Rei!" Ricka shouted as she exited through the door with bags in her hands, "Rei! Where are you!? Darnit you little brat! I told you to stay put!"

To Ricka's surprise, she found Rei out in the middle of the fields. The child called together her Pokémon and then, one by one, returned them to their Poké Balls. Save for Chikorita, who sat perched on the child's shoulder.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Rei!" Ricka yelled as she ran up to her, "What are you doing!?"

"Rei decided she wants to go down to Fudan," the child said in a chipper manner, "Rei's going to get some supplies needed from the Poké Mart and bring them back!"

"What!?" the woman yelled, "Rei you just don't leave without telling me! What are you getting from the Poké Mart that we need anyway!"

"Rei just need a few supplies," the child replied, "Rei will be back in a few minutes.. or... _hours_..."

"Hours!?" Ricka yelled back.

"Quest!" Rei replied.

The massive Nidoking marched up suddenly, his eyes cutting between Ricka and Rei. Ultimately though, they settled down on Rei. She was the one who called him, after all.

"Quest," the child called, "Rei needs help getting down to Fudan City. If she walks alone, it'll take all day. Can Rei ride you down to the city?"

"Nido!" he said happily, making Rei and Ri-Ri smile.

Quest never, _never_, takes orders from anyone other than Ricka. So it was surprising to the woman when he not only replied, but also allowed the child to mount him. And it further shocked Ricka when she watched him walk off.

"Rei and Quest will be back soon!" the child said.

"But Rei," Ricka said as she walked up behind them, "I... I can't do this by myself..."

It was too late by now, for Rei and Quest were already making way for the main road. And, shortly after, Quest dashed. Despite his burly size, the Nidoking was a fast Pokémon. So his peel-out barreled through the streets while also causing loud stomps.

Ricka felt a little crestfallen, now that her star helper was not there. It's not like she disliked feeding the Luxrays, it's just that they react better to Rei than they do to Ricka. Also, there was the fact that Ricka felt slightly _abandoned._ She really did like feeding the Pokémon with Rei. Really.

"Hey Ricka," _his_ voice echoed over, "Need help with anything?"

She turned around and faced him, that fellow who was just tending to the fields. The one who, last week, needed to run the entire Box all by himself. You know what, Ricka never thanked him for that.

"Yeah, Shun," she replied, "I could use your help. You see, I have to feed a couple of Luxrays and I would like your help with doing so. Normally, I'd ask Rei to do it because she's good at calming them down, but she apparently has things to do so..."

"No sweat," Shun said as he grabbed the Luxray food from off the ground, "You lead and I'll follow!"

Ricka brushed hair from her face while a small smile came to her face. Just as Shun said, she started leading him to where the Luxrays usually stay. And, just as Shun said he would, he followed closely behind. But a pair of green eyes existed from behind. Miles stood up on the back porch, elliptical eyes peering hard upon Shun's body. He focused his sights, and his ears folded up ever so briefly, revealing other eyes beneath.

"Eeeeee-ow!" Shun suddenly winced.

"What's wrong?" Ricka asked.

"N-nothing... few... ouch..."

…

"I must say your Riolu is so incredibly healthy, Rei!"

The Nurse Joy of the Fudan City Pokémon Center was always a nice lady. Sometimes, when Rei is just standing outside of the desk, she compares the nurse to Ricka. The two are almost nothing alike though. One smiles all the time, the other smiles rarely, one is super nice, the other is super mean, one loves to heal injured Pokémon, the other likes to make Pokémon injured. Strange.

Anyway, Nurse Joy had one of those icy-cold stethoscope up to Ri-Ri's chest, just to check his heart beat. Even though it was so incredibly cold, the Emanation Pokémon was able to brave through it. Even though he really didn't want to.

"So why have you come down to the Pokémon Center?" Nurse Joy asked Rei as she placed Ri-Ri back into her arms, "I've never seen you come here alone! You're always with Ricka!"

"Rei came to visit the Poké Mart," the child claimed, "But she got sidetracked when Ri-Ri started coughing..."

"Olu!" he mewled cutely however.

Rei childishly giggled as she hugged Ri-Ri closely, and the Riolu giggled back. Gazing into his red eyes, she remembered what Etta-chan told her. One day, Ri-Ri was going to be a very strong Pokémon; Rei couldn't wait.

She waved goodbye to Nurse Joy, and the Nurse did likewise, while Rei whisked herself through the door. The child gingerly exited the center, while the warm summer air brushed against her. Staring up, her eyes met Quest's eyes, who was just sitting outside doing nothing. When he saw her however, he stood up and got ready to move again. Quest is always energetic.

Rei climbed upon his back again, but neglected to say anything. She was wondering if Shun and Ricka were doing anything as of yet. Knowing adults, they could have been doing that thing called 'fucking', at least that's how Ricka so explains it. While Rei wished to return home, she knew she needed to give Ricka and Shun more time to 'fucking', which meant she, and the rest of her Pokémon were going to be out for a while.

"Let's go Quest," Rei said, "Bring me to the playground."

"King!" he yelled as he marched off in its direction.

…

"Oh fucking hell!" Ricka shouted.

You know why the woman said such bad words? Simple; those damned Luxrays. Numerous in numbers, they practically ran the back fields of the Box. It was something Ricka was starting to get annoyed by as the time went on. There's so many damn Luxrays and so little of everything else; when the hell did these things become so fucking famous? Probably when that book Dances with Luxrays was published. Fuck the man who wrote that damn thing.

"Won't you calm the hell down!" Ricka shouted at them as she stuck her hand into her satchel of food, "I'm trying to feed you all!"

"Calm down, Ricka," Shun said from behind as he gracefully fed a few Luxrays as well as Shinxs and Luxios, "You wouldn't talk to your Pokémon like that would you? So don't talk to these little guys like that either. They're Pokémon, you know..."

"Oh who are you, my father?" she replied with annoyance, "Fuck... I mean, what's the appeal behind these things?"

"Ray!" one Luxray suddenly yelled as it tackled her to the ground.

Ricka tried to force him off, but he continuously licked her face. For the first few minutes, Ricka tried fighting him off, but she eventually gave up and groaned instead. But only shortly, before she got angry again. Arms reaching up, she lifted the Gleam Eyes Pokémon atop her with some inhuman strength. Seriously, Luxrays weigh, like, 92.6 .lbs!

Shun sat back and watched as Ricka threw a Luxray or two, only to be tackled to the ground by another. So, one by one, the woman callously threw Luxrays away from her. Shun held this smile on his face as he watched her, there was something about this woman who reminded him of home. _His _home. That lady, who ran his home's Pokémon Pins. She used to do the same thing. And even though his parents were very angry with her, they never fired the woman. And he'd just sit there and watch with Lavitar in his hands.

It really _hurt_ him knowing that Ricka was _that _person. Such a great woman. She just had to get mixed up in things, didn't she? He stared at her, eyes flaring red. He could notice a few things _inhuman_ about Ricka. He would have figured more things out about her, had this powerful throbbing not occurred within his head.

Shun grunted as he pulled down, surprising the Pokémon around him. Gripping his head, he tried to figure out where this sudden migraine appeared from. Until the pain suddenly stopped. He gazed left and right in confusion, before his eyes fell upon a certain Constraint Pokémon. Miles gazed at Shun with green eyes that shined, while his ears folded down.

"H-hey," the man said, "You're... uh... _Miles_, right? Ricka's Meowstic? I don't think I've met you before."

"Me meow," the Constraint Pokémon replied.

"Uh... yeah..."

"GET OFF!"

Overhead, another Luxray was thrown like paper. Shun turned around and faced Ricka, who was breathing heavily by this point in time. She dragged her arm across her head cleaning the sweat that sat upon her. One by one, those Luxrays laid on the ground, seemingly exhausted. How fast did the woman act.

"I swear! Fuck that book!" she growled, "Just one damn novel and suddenly everyone wants a fuckin Luxray... C'mon Shun, let's go and deal with the Ghost-types..."

"Uh... yeah..." he replied.

He stood up and started following Ricka, while she lead to where the Ghost-types lay. Both of which walked over the Meowstic while he gazed silently up. Miles' eyes shined a bright green, while his ears flipped up. Eyes beneath his ears revealed, he sent an invisible force toward Shun. It was just about to connect, before a dark beast stepped in the way.

Tyranitar gazed down upon Miles with rage-filled eyes, while the Meowstic gazed back with his indifferent gaze.

"Tyrani, tyrani," he growled at the small being.

And you know what Miles' answer was?

"Meow, meow... stic!"

The statement completely dumbfounded Tyranitar, who simply stood idly by while Miles skipped playfully toward his Trainer and Shun.

…

"So how did Ricka meet Quest?" the child asked of the great beast.

Fudan City's park was truly a magnificent place. Though the sun was still up, it was now near its final hours. Soon, it would be drifting over the horizon, and soon after that, night will rise. Rei thought about those last few hours, and was wondering how Shun and Ricka were doing right now. And whether they were 'liking' each other yet. Or, better yet, 'fucking'. Why did that word sound so weird and wrong; she was going to stop saying it now.

The ten-year-old and her Pokémon stood on a bridge in the Fudan City park, the one that overlooked the park in its entirety. Many people and their Pokémon could be seen, running left and right, enjoying themselves. While this happened, she and her friends ate some berries they collected.

"Hm... when did I meet Ricka?" Quest said to himself as he playfully bounced Ri-Ri up and down on his leg, "It was way back in Kanto, I was still a Nidoran... uh... I lived on Route 22..." with one powerful thrust of his leg, he sent Ri-Ri up into the air and grabbed him. The Riolu laughed hard, "She caught me with one of them new Poké Balls. Well, it was new at the time... called Luxury Balls..."

"Oh that sounds so nice!" Rei laughed, "You must have been so cute as a Nidoran, Quest!"

"No!" he replied forcibly, jolting the bridge they sat on, "I was never cute; always powerful!"

"Okay, okay!" Rei laughed it off, "But... you and Ricka became best friends after that, right?"

"Well of course," he claimed, "I was her first Pokémon ever caught within Kanto! And her _strongest_! She must have been only... twelve or thirteen... hm..." he turned and faced her, "How about you, huh? How did you meet Chikorita?"

The Leaf Pokémon was sitting on Rei's shoulder, staring up to the skies. When the question was asked however, she stared over to Quest, who was looking at Rei himself.

"I got Chikorita in Johto," the child said as she pulled the Leaf Pokémon in, "She was given to me by a very nice man named Professor Elm. I didn't have a Pokémon until then. Although I used to live with so many other Pokémon in the forest before then but... Chikorita's my best friend..."

Every region has a Pokémon Professor. Elm was the Professor that saw Rei off on her Pokémon adventure, and she heard that so many others have done so for other trainers on their adventures. The child smiled as she thought about Elm, only for her mind to wonder yet again.

"Hey," she said, "Quest, who is Ricka's Pokémon Professor?"

"Oh... Ricka doesn't have one..." Quest said earnestly.

"How can Ricka not have a Pokémon Professor?"

"Because she didn't go through the same process to become a Pokémon Trainer as many others do," Quest said as he scratched the back of his head, "Listen here..." he gazed left and right, before sliding in closer, "Ricka _stole _Ace from where she used to live, you here? After that, she pretended to be a trainer that..."

Quest suddenly grew silent. Rei cocked her head in confusion; trying to figure out why Quest grew silent. The child suddenly felt an overwhelming feeling take her, while a shade fell on her. She stood up soon after, and turned to see who this being was.

And there she was; little Miss _Perfect_. Standing in something that wasn't her school uniform, as one may suspect. She wore a white shirt that lacked sleeves, and these black overalls that lead down to her skirt. The Fudan City Pokémon Academy for Gifted Trainer's badge sat on the left overall, and it shined brightly. But something sat on her shoulder. It was a small black, canine like creature, with a great puffy mane. Red around its feet, as well on its hair, and even red around its eyelids. It was a Tricky Fox Pokémon, Zorua.

"Well, well, well," Hotaru said as she and Rei gazed into each others eyes, "_Constant..._ what are you doing here?"

…

"Hey!" Ricka yelled, "Hey! You Ghost-types! Get up!"

The Ghost House. Well, that's what it's called. The Ghost House is just that; a building that house's Ghost-type Pokémon. It's not a particularly large building, in fact, it's building #15. Instead of having it furnished, giving it the pipes it needs, or the electricity, Ricka just left the building as is. For two good reasons. A, its cost-effective, and B, this place _really _attracts Dark and Ghost-types. Ricka has no idea why, but she's not about to argue. For now, she just let them keep the place.

Shun entered the Ghost House shortly after Ricka, gazing up and around in silent fear. This place _really_ gives him the willies, and for good reason. All those Pokédex entries that tell of the Ghost-types vileness seems to flow through these walls. Besides, it's always as cold as the Ice Cave in here, and it always feels like he's being watched.

Staring ahead, Shun watched as Ricka sat on her hands and knees. And because she did so, her, well, _behind_, stuck into the air. To say Shun didn't stare would be to question his sexuality; of course he stared! Ricka's ass just swung left and right in such a mesmerizing fashion! It was quite the sight, really. He'd be stupid _not _to stare!

But, being the gentlemen he was, the man quickly covered his face.

"Riiiiickkkaaaa!" he stammered in embarrassment.

"Just give me a few seconds," she replied, "Mid-Nite! Mid-Nite! Where are you?"

Red eyes appeared deep within Ghost House, and both steadily made their way forward. Ricka smiled as she beckoned the eyes forward, while Shun began to worry. Once the pair stepped into light however, it revealed itself to all. A pitch black Pokémon with a golden ring on his forehead, golden rings on his legs, and golden rings wrapped around his ears and tail.

"Umbree," the Moonlight Pokémon said as he walked up to his trainer.

He gently glided his body alongside Ricka's fingers, before she picked him up into her arms. Holding him close to chest, she turned and faced Shun with a great smile.

"This, Shun, is my Umbreon, Mid-Nite!" she claimed.

"Mid-Nite?" he replied, "Uh... uh... what kinda name is Mid-Nite?"

"It's short for 'Captain Mid-Nite'," Ricka replied in a snarling manner, making Shun fret, "I got him Johto thanks to some people I worked with. I was kinda immature, because I was like... _twelve_? So I named him Captain. When he evolved into an Umbreon, I started calling him 'Mid-Nite'. So now he's Captain Mid-Nite!"

Who was this? Was this Ricka? This gigglish woman who acted somewhat childish? Not once did Shun ever think he'd see this Ricka. He thought it was something reserved only for her Pokémon and Rei, not him. Did that mean Ricka was starting to _like_ him?

"Anyway," the woman said as her demeanor went back to normal, "Mid-Nite, wake these Pokémon up! Use Flash!"

Mid-Nite's golden markings began to flash, while Ricka and Shun covered their eyes. The Umbreon's golden markings grew brighter and brighter, before shooting off a light that illuminated the entire area. Shun opened his eyes slowly after, just to see even more eyes staring down upon him and Ricka. All these Dark and Ghost-types, staring down upon them with malicious eyes.

Once more, this place reminded Shun of his own childhood. Years ago, it felt like centuries now. All neighborhoods have those buildings that invoke stories of ghosts and horror, and his neighborhood was no different. There was an old chateau that he lived near, one where grizzly murders took place. Or so he was told. Anyway, they say if you stay up to 3:43 AM, on the dot, then the bedroom windows of the chateau would flicker on and then off, for seemingly no reason. Yeah, this felt like it.

"I find it so weird how Ghost-types can actually eat," Ricka said as she looked at Shun, "Drop the food on the ground, Shunny..."

He nodded, whilst walking steadily toward the center of the house. All those Ghost-types, staring at him with their many, many eyes. Not doing a thing, just watching. Shun placed the bucket of food down in the center, and then slowly began walking off. Their eyes continued to follow him.

"God, you're such a spaz, Shun," Ricka insulted with a laugh, "C'mon, we're not done yet."

He nodded, while she exited. Following soon after, Shun left the Ghost House and closed the door behind him. Taking a deep breath, he was pleased to be outside once again. When his eyes opened, they saw green staring back. Right there, in the fields, two green eyes stared deep into his eyes. Miles was just _looking _at him. Not moving, still-faced, still-bodied, just looking. He wasn't even _blinking_. He was only _looking_. And looking _hard_.

"Hey, Shun," Ricka called as she brushed hair from her face, "What's wrong?"

"Uh... is there something wrong with your Meowstic, Ricka?" he asked of the woman.

"Huh, what?" she looked at Miles, "Oh, no, he's always like that... Don't mind him though, he'll probably leave soon. Let's get moving."

Ricka walked off, while Shun stood behind. Taking a few steps, he began following the woman. And while this happened, Miles never stopped looking at her. He just stared. And stared. And stared, and stared. And stared. And. Stared.

"What is your problem!?"

He looked over to his right. There was a Mawile looking at him, a male one. His coloration wasn't black like the others, but instead a cherry red, and he seemed to sparkle. A Shiny Mawile. Shun's Mawile.

"You've been attacking my Trainer, haven't you?" he asked, "Why?"

Miles' eyes glowed, shaking Mawile to his core. And then he answered.

"Me meow..." which didn't make sense because they were already talking Pokémon. So why did he answer in Pokémon, _in Pokémon? _That's like saying nonsense Spanish, _in Spanish_. If that makes any sense.

Miles started walking off soon after, following Shun and Ricka close behind. Mawile cocked his head in confusion, but was soon joined by another.

"I think you might want to keep following him around,"

He turned over, seeing another Mawile. One who wasn't Shiny, but was still alluring nonetheless. She had a necklace around her neck that he now knew was her Mega Stone.

"Miles is just going to keep following them, so I recommend you follow him..."

"Yuri," Mawile replied with a blush, "Hey... uh... um..." he looked left and right, "What's going on?"

"Miles is... uh... hm..." she suddenly smirked; Mawile blushed even more, "Miles doesn't like Shun. Between you and me, I think he's _jealous_..."

…

"What? Hotaru!?" Rei replied, stunned to a stand-still, "What? What is Hotaru doing here!?"

"You still haven't fixed that annoying vocal pattern of yours, have you?" Hotaru replied, "Besides, I asked you that question first. I think it's only right you answer me first! Because you probably still don't understand how these things work, let me explain; when I talk, you listen."

The ten-year-old took in Hotaru's words, before getting angry herself.

"Hey! You can't talk to Rei like that!" she yelled.

"Ugh, not this again," Hotaru sighed, "I thought we went over this, Rei. When someone like me talks, you _listen_. And I'm talking," her eyes grew hard, "I want to know what you are doing here? I asked simply to be friendly, but you are just so keen on making this a volatile affair."

"Rei didn't make it volatile – whatever that means – Rei just doesn't want to be talked down to!"

"Oh, then I'm sorry," Hotaru 'apologized', "I sometimes forget how people like you hate being, as you so eloquently put it 'talked down to'. Maybe I was wrong in attempting to speak to you. I'll just be on my way."

Hotaru turned around and began walking off, while Rei slammed her foot down in the ground. Why was Hotaru so _cruel!? _Even now, her words all felt like secret attacks at Rei's person! The child didn't even do anything! Everyone was angry; Chikorita, Quest, Rei herself. Save for Ri-Ri, who was simply confused.

Honestly? The child wanted to break something. And with her strength, that was easy. But breaking something wouldn't resolve that pain in her heart, that rage. If anything, it'll probably just hurt her hands. Then she'll be angry and with hurting hands. Still, she needed to do something! She just needed to show Hotaru they weren't different; that she _wasn't _superior.

She wanted Hotaru to know she wasn't _perfect_. What would Ricka do?

"Rei challenges you to a battle!" the ten-year-old shouted.

Hotaru stopped. The Zorua on her shoulder turned first, followed shortly by Hotaru. The eleven-year-old brushed black hair from her face, before saying with a cocky smirk,

"What? You challenge me? No, no, Rei. I recommend you just go and keep doing what you were doing."

"No!" the child yelled, "Rei challenges you! Rei challenges you to a Pokémon battle, right now!"

Hotaru looked down to the Poké Balls around her waist, before looking back up.

"Hm... _no_..."

"What?" Rei replied, stunned.

"I said, no, Rei," Hotaru stated, and harder as well, "For two reasons. First, I'm pretty sure your Pokémon couldn't hold a candle to my Pokémon, let alone match them in skills. Secondly, I only battle Pokémon Trainers of an equal status to my own; which you are not..." she turned around again, "Good by, Constant."

Hotaru only took a few steps, before the sound of a Poké Ball opening echoed out. She turned around, seeing a the massive, amorphous body of Rei's Muk.

"Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuukkk!" the Sludge Pokémon yelled out.

"Rei said she challenges you!" the ten-year-old shouted, "And Rei knows Pokémon Trainers are not allowed to give up a challenge, unless they forfeit! And if they forfeit, then that Trainer has a loss on their record!"

"His or her, record," Hotaru corrected, "And how dare you throw the rulebook at me, Constant? You think you're backwaters Pokémon are strong enough to handle mine? Like that Muk? Where did that even come from? Alas; if you think your Pokémon are strong enough to face my own, then you are sorely mistaken, Rei. Your Muk is nothing but some second-class Pokémon compared to what I have in store. But you are right; if I forfeit, my perfect record will be stained, and I just can't have that..." she glared at Rei, and withdrew a Poké Ball, "You had better be good, Constant, though I so highly doubt it."

Hotaru pulled back her hand, while she enlarged her Poké Ball. With a wondrous twirl, she threw it toward the center of the bridge. It snapped open, and released the Pokémon that was held inside. It was a large Pokémon that dwarfed all of those around in size. Floating above the bridge, it stared down upon Muk with red eyes. Its body, brown, scaly and purple, as well as skinny and with many fins and spikes.

"Draaaaaaaaaaaagggg..." the Mock Kelp Pokémon.

Rei stared up to Hotaru's Dragalge with eyes of wonder. A Kalos Pokémon, so far out here? To her, anything beyond Sinnoh was simply amazing. The only Kalos Pokémon she had known up to this point in time was Ricka's Meowstic, Miles and her Florges, Xinema. And this creature looked so much more terrifying.

"Last chance, Rei," Hotaru stated, "Admit you got ahead of yourself, and we'll never have to speak of this again."

The ten-year-old gazed down to Hotaru, her face growing hard. She would not bow out of this fight.

"Rei won't give up! Not until Rei makes Hotaru understand!"

"Is that so?" the eleven-year-old replied, "Fine then, Rei... but don't say I didn't warn you..."

A crowd was slowly gathering around the bridge. Everyone's eyes stared toward the two young girls who owned such powerful Pokémon. A duel between Poison-types known for their defensive power; this fight was bound to be grand.

"Muk! Shadow Ball!" Rei commanded.

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_What time is it? Constant Box time!_

_For seriously though, this chapter was something Animegirl426 and I had brewing inside for some time now. She wanted a chapter that focuses on Ricka and Shun being alone for a little while. And so, with that plot in mind, I wrote this chapter! With Ricka and Shun working together, and Rei confronting Hotaru. Interesting, no?_

_I used this chapter to show a little insight on Shun's background. You see, I myself don't know much about Shun's background, because he's not my character. He's Animegirl426's character. Nonetheless, I tried to flesh him out a bit, and not just make him Ricka's handyman._

_And Miles is... scary... keep that in mind._

_By the by, there's a fictional book referenced in this chapter called Dances With Luxrays. For those who don't know (or are simply too lazy to look at my profile), Dances With Luxrays is a fanfic I wrote before this one. And, no, even though Ricka hates it, I don't. I mean, it's my own story. I love the story, but like I said, I wrote it!_

_Even though this chapter doesn't have an OC in it, I still want you all to send your characters in. Either to me, or to Animegirl426. But if not, that's cool. The next OC will come to us from Blazingawesome007, while two past characters will return. In separate, dedicated chapters just so you know. Who are these characters? Oh, you'll see. You'll see!_

_Ricka's gotta a big'ole butt! Sorry, I couldn't help but to say it._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	28. Battleshipping Part 2

Battleshipping Part 2

He was a Pokémon made entirely of sludge. Poison, oil, grime; his name really did match his existence. Muk, there would probably never be a name as perfect for a Pokémon as that name is for him. He oozed on the bridge; his gangly body poised to kill any living tissue it came in contact with. From within, a large hand suddenly lifted up. He opened his palm, while his body dripped about. From between his fingertips, he produced such a disturbing ball composed entirely of dark energies. He's like a poisonous mage, really.

His enemy was so completely different. It was skinny, and pretty weak looking. But those who let their guard down around this Pokémon _will_ suffer dearly for it. It's poison, strong enough to eat through tempered steel. Those that enters its territory out in the sea is poised to be lost forever within the vacant seas. It is a Pokémon that is difficult to train, and difficult master. So what was it doing here, red eyes gleaming, glaring down to his foe that oozed underneath. It merely watched, and waited.

Rei's Muk lifted high the Shadow Ball that sat within his hand. Its dark power was beginning to glow now, casting a shade anywhere that wasn't its immediate vicinity. The Sludge Pokémon pulled it back while he clenched it tightly, only to throw it forth with all his might. The demented orb flew directly toward his foe, poised to hit.

She whispered something. Hotaru whispered something. So far, everything just felt so silent even though it wasn't possible. Nonetheless, the Hotaru's Dragalge seemingly split into two. No, it was a shadow copy, one that gave the Mock Kelp Pokémon enough time to dodge the flung attack. It flew off into the park, landing in some tree. The blast, it exploded. _Somehow_.

Sound seem to return when the attack was thrown. Her breathing also seem to return as well. Rei's eyes grew wide while her ears shook. She gazed over to her opponent; the perfect girl, Hotaru. She stood with one hand on her overall strap, the other hand aimed directly at the Muk. She said something, but sound had not yet returned to her. Sound, however, did return to the land around them. Rei could hear cars in the distance within the city, Pokémon within the park as well, and of course, the crowd that grew all around the two girls.

"DRAAAAAAAAAAAGGGG!" Hotaru's Pokémon roared.

It floated back a few feet, while it aimed its head toward its poisonous foe. Purple energies began to swarm around its mouth should be, energy that made the bridge quake. Suddenly, mouth opening, it fired out a purple beam that tore through the air. It struck Muk, causing the Sludge Pokémon to explode into various pieces.

These poisonous slumps were thrown every which way, but only briefly. They quickly leaped back onto the bridge, and once again reformed Muk as good as new. Well, almost as good as new. His eyes were a little dazed, not to mention this new throbbing headache, but he'd be back to 100% soon enough.

"Ah, ha, ha, ha!" Hotaru laughed, making Rei gaze at her, "Do you see this, Rei? The differences between our Pokémon is so palpable! Your Muk could barely hold together after just one hit! Why don't you just forfeit, and we dust this under the bed, hm? Water under the bridge?"

"No!" the child barked back, "Rei refuses to let Hotaru talk down to her! Rei won't give up until she makes Hotaru understand she's not so perfect!" she then gazed back to her Pokémon, "Muk! Use Mud Bomb!"

Muk rose his hand again, much like he did with Shadow Ball. Only, instead of darkness coming out, his body began to secrete mud and grime. It became one big ball of dirt and clay, a big ball he tossed toward his enemy's way. Yet Hotaru sighed before giving her own order back.

"Aqua Tail!" she commanded.

The Dragalge whipped up its tail, right in sync with the Mud Bomb thrown at him. It's fin struck the bomb, sending it flying back to Muk. It collided with his face, where the super-effective hit really made him grovel. But that blow alone wasn't enough to make him stop; it would take something more. How about water?

From beneath the bridge, the water of the park's river was lifted. It flew above Muk's body, before curling around and falling, collapsing into his body. He was washed away, seemingly becoming one with the water that struck him. But the Sludge Pokémon was never one to give in, and he reformed only a few seconds later.

Rei was pleased, but knew Muk couldn't take anymore hits. He may have been a powerful Pokémon when it came to his defenses, but he could only take so much. Hotaru's Dragalge on the other hand hadn't been hit once. No matter what Rei threw at it, the Mock Kelp Pokémon seemed to have an answer for the attack.

_Pokémon Training isn't just about brute force_, Rei's eyes widened. She was thinking about her school teachings, _You see, force is needed, but not mandatory. Sometimes its as simple as having the right moves for the right occasion, or maybe you just need to wait for your opponent to make a mistake! Don't always be the one who messes up!_

Maybe Rei was being a tad be two blunt. She needed to wait this time. Let Hotaru screw up for a change. But perfection cannot screw up, now can it?

"Dragalge!" Hotaru shouted, "Use Twister!"

The Mock Kelp Pokémon flapped its fins gently, causing a powerful gust of wind to flutter in the area. This powerful gust suddenly became more a gale, and from a gale into a miniature tornado. It ripped through the bridge and made way toward Muk. Now it was Rei's turn to punish Hotaru for a mistake.

"Muk!" the ten-year-old yelled, "Use Minimize!"

What once was large, now was small. _Very _small. Muk shrunk to miniscule levels, being near impossible to see. The Twister roared above him, ripping him up into the air above. Rei gazed up with eyes of wonder, while Hotaru laugh. Muk was twirled around and around and around, all in various and massive circles. But he wasn't actually _hurt_. Being of such small size, he was able to survive the attack as best he could.

The Twister continued on down the bridge, and eventually into the park. But Muk did not leave with it. Something Hotaru did not notice.

"You see, Rei?" perfection asked, "The differences between not only us, but our Pokémon, is too great for you to overcome. I told you to give-"

"POWER-UP PUNCH!" Rei interrupted instead.

Hotaru was stunned. Not because Muk was still around, but because Rei had the audacity to interrupt her like that. Did she not know who she was!? Nonetheless, Muk suddenly returned to his massive size. His arm shot out as well, his hand a fist. It slammed against Dragalge's face, making the Mock Kelp Pokémon fly away and over the bridge. The sound of splashing water echoed out.

Hotaru glanced over to the side of the bridge, her face filled with this emotion that can best be described as 'what the hell?' It's that same face you get when you walk in on your Pokémon mating with one another. Seriously; what the hell?

Dragalge floated back into the air moments later, injured by the punch, but not enough for Muk to win. Hotaru rubbed her face before her eyes settled on Rei once again. The ten-year-old was so astonished she hit Hotaru's Pokémon, it shook her. But she shook it off and returned her glare to Hotaru as well.

Miss Perfect pointed at Muk; sound seem to leave everything again. Even though she was pointing at Muk, her eyes sat _only_ on Rei. It was like they were the only beings sitting in this world. So this what it felt like when you face your _rival._ As if nothing else in the world matters.

…

"Okay," the woman said with a soap rag in one hand and bucket in the other, "This is easy!"

"It sure doesn't look easy!" he replied.

"No, seriously!" she giggled, "I'm good with Dragon-type Pokémon! You don't need to worry! Now follow my lead..."

Carefully, the redhead applied gentle pressure to the neck of the Salamence before her. The Dragon Pokémon cooed cutely, while the woman continued to lather his scales with soapy water. Up and down in slow gentle strides; she really knew what she was doing. When its neck and back were properly soaped up, she took that bucket of water she had and poured it all along its body.

"See, Shun?" she asked, "Easy as Sunday morning!"

"Uh... yeah, Ricka," he replied, before gazing at the Pokémon he was tasked with washing, "Then mine must be as hard as Monday afternoon!"

While Ricka had a nice and loyal Salamence to wash, he was cursed with washing a very wild and frenetic Zweilous. The two-headed Pokémon was constantly snapping at its own heads, as if to decapitate itself. Whenever Shun attempted to reach around and wash the Pokémon, they would battle against him. And, no, you do _not _want to be bitten by a Zweilous. Not if you intend on living with all your limbs.

"Darnit Ricka," Shun cried, "How do you make this look so easy?"

"Jeeze, Shun," she said as she pushed him aside, "Can't you do anything without my help?"

Ricka walked over to the two-headed dragon and crouched near his body. Soap and rag in hand, she gingerly reached over to deal with the Pokémon. It was biting at its own heads of course, only to growl when it noticed her approaching. Not deterred, the woman continued to reach over. Thus the Pokémon threatened to bite back.

"Hey!" the woman yelled, "Calm the fuck down!"

Both head's closed their mouths immediately, and became just as docile as a new-born Pokémon. Smiling, Ricka started lathering its body with soap and water, just as she did for the Salamence. Shun gazed on from behind, watching as the woman got her hands into the Zweilous' innermost crevices, just to clear out the gunk that surrounded within.

And just as fast as she started working, she was done. Pouring the water all along the Hostile Pokémon's head and body. It was sparkly clean once again, and free to kill each other as much as it pleased. Ricka stood up, pleased with her job, while Shun stood behind.

"How are you so good with Pokémon?" Shun asked.

Ricka thought on the question, where her mind floated around Rei.

"Must run in the family, huh?" she laughed.

"Uh... Ricka?" Shun said as he pointed behind her.

She turned, seeing a tall and powerful Draginite gaze down upon her. The woman stared up to the daunting Pokémon, who gazed back with a slightly unhappy face. It was so tall, it threw a shade right over Ricka. But the woman wasn't deterred.

"Okay, okay," she said, "Just lay down..."

He fell quickly, making the ground quake. After a deep breath, Ricka started pouring water on his chest as well. Soap and what-not floated in the air while the woman cleaned him thoroughly, making sure there wasn't a dirty spot on his body.

Shun watched from behind, a certain feeling of awe taking him. It didn't matter to Ricka how tall or how big the Pokémon was, they were all the same to her. Just Pokémon. It was a certain feeling Shun admired Ricka for. Her love and compassion for Pokémon. Granted, he did find it odd how Ricka enjoyed Pokémon more than she enjoyed humans themselves.

"They're ya go, you big lug," Ricka said as she poured water all on the Dragonite's body, "You squeaky clean now!"

The Dragonite was completely elated by the wash down, and felt the need to show his appreciation. He did so by giving Ricka a big hug. His wet body got her wet as well, something she didn't expect. After forcing him off of her, the woman turned around and faced Shun angrily.

"Can you believe him?" she asked, "He should be lucky Scutula isn't around."

"Uh... yeah..." Shun said in a slightly zombified manner. Why? Two words; wet t-shirt.

Ricka's bra and breasts were now visible thanks to her now wet t-shirt. But she didn't seem to notice. As of yet. Upon noticing Shun's continuing blushing face, she stared down, noticing her now visible cleavage. Great, now Shun could see the Torchic patterned bra she wore.

"The fuck Shun!" she shouted as she covered her chest, "What are you looking at!?"

"No, no! I didn't mean too, I swear!" he partially lied. Seriously, who didn't want to look?

"Fuck! Just stay out here and wait till I come back! And if you _ever _speak of this again, I will break your damn neck!"

The woman ran for her home, while Shun stared at her with wondering eyes. Even though he had known Ricka for a while, he never really _looked _at her. As in, to take in her appearance. Thinking back on it, he reminisced on times when Ricka tried to teach Rei how to swim. How she pranced about in her golden string-bikini. Why didn't he think about it before? Ricka was _kinda _busty. Okay, not kinda, _really_ busty. So busty, Shun did something he never did before, and just _imagined_ holding her chest. Just, sorta, stood there. Squeezing the air, for no real reason.

Ow. His head hurt.

"URGH!?" he groaned as he fell on his knees.

He stared over, seeing this blue creature with two tails and glowing green eyes.

"M-Miles?" Shun said again.

The Meowstic's eyes dimmed down, and Shun's roaring head stopped throbbing. For the longest time, Shun _thought_ he was just having a recurring headache. Sure, it didn't happen often, but what other explanation did he have for it? Now he knew it was no headache. Miles, Ricka's Meowstic, was _attacking _him.

"Fuck..." Ricka said as she exited her home.

She zipped up her coveted black vest, just to cover her chest, and then looked up. Upon doing so, she was face-to-face with Shun.

"Hey, uh, Ricka," he said somewhat frantically, "I think your Meowstic is trying to hurt me."

"What? Noway," Ricka laughed, "Miles wouldn't hurt you!"

"Well..." he glanced over his shoulder to the emotionless Meowstic, "I think he is..."

"You're such a baby, Shun," Ricka teased, "Listen, we have one more thing to do. Pick up the meat on the kitchen floor and meet me out on the main road, okay?"

He nodded.

…

Muk just couldn't keep going. He fought well, but curse that Dragalge. He was stronger than it was, but he just lacked the skill. That Dragalge knew so many moves he couldn't even fathom, ones that out-matched his own. But this wouldn't be their last battle, he could just feel it.

"Muk, return!" Rei shouted as she threw her Ultra Ball at him.

He was caught within its great light, and swallowed back into the capsule. It then snapped back to Rei's hand, to which she caught it. The ten-year-old gazed at the Ultra Ball, gripping it tightly. For some reason, she didn't feel as _hurt _as she thought she would. Muk put up a good fight against _perfection_. Honestly, Rei felt ecstatic. The fact that Muk _wasn't _defeated in just one hit proved just how _imperfect _Hotaru was.

The Katsu child stared up to her Dragalge, half in disbelief, half in disgust. How could Rei, some two-bit girl from Arceus knows where, put up such a fight? Her Muk should have been absolutely _crushed _by Dragalge, but that didn't happen. Instead, her Dragalge pulled out a victory just barely. So much so that Hotaru had to,

"Dragalge! Return!" she yelled.

The Mock Kelp Pokémon was trapped by Hotaru's Poké Ball, and returned to her hand. She grimaced at the capsule, before placing it back around her waist. Rei was surprised by Hotaru's decision to call back her Pokémon. The Dragalge wasn't defeated like Muk was; it could still keep going. But the child realized just how badly she injured the Mock Kelp Pokémon. If it could keep fighting, it wasn't going to fight for much longer.

"You... Rei!" Hotaru yelled, jolting the child, "You got outta hand with this fight, Constant! I bet you think you're good, don't you!?"

"Rei just wants Hotaru to know we're equal!" the ten-year-old retorted.

"Hah!? Equal!? Ha!" Hotaru laughed instead, "No, no, no, Rei, we are _not _equal. The Silph family, the Stone family, the Katsu family, we are all equal. But you? Rei Constant? You and I? We _aren't _equal. We are _completely _different, you and I. And you? You can _never _be equal to me. Oh yeah, you'll try, but you _won't _succeed..." she stood up tall and took a deep breath, "I'm done with you, Constant. Zorua! Go!"

The Tricky Fox Pokémon on Hotaru's shoulder suddenly stood tall, before leaping down onto the bridge. Eyes bright, it playfully pranced to the center of the bridge, calling to Rei to match its bountiful strides. That Zorua was not a normal Pokémon. Something about it just looked _strong_. It's eyes, its determination; what could Rei send out to face it? Chikorita? No, not yet. Rei, for some reason, felt like Zorua _wasn't _Hotaru's strongest Pokémon. She needed to save Chikorita for later. So that means there was only one Pokémon she could use in this situation.

"Okay," the child said as she withdrew another Poké Ball, "Pichu! Go!"

She threw the capsule, and it opened up within the air. Flashing brightly, the Poké Ball released the Tiny Mouse Pokémon held within. Pichu landed on the ground, eyes locked onto the Zorua before her. The crowd that watched the two fight were astonished by the sight of such a distinct looking Pichu. The one with the spiky-ear.

"A Pichu?" Hotaru said, "This is your 'saving grace'? Your Muk has evolved, so I suspected you'd have other evolved Pokémon. But this is such a disappointment Constant. I thought you'd have _stronger _Pokémon. I hate to repeat myself, but the differences between are Pokémon are even greater than they were before! Simply put, the base-stat difference is so grand, I don't expect your Pichu to survive very long."

"Don't insult Pichu!" Rei stated, "She can fight better than you'd think!"

"Oh I bet she can," Hotaru replied snidely, "Zorua! Make it quick! Feint Attack!"

Just as before, the Tricky Fox Pokémon began prancing again. It slowly and playfully made way toward Pichu, confusing the Tiny Mouse Pokémon. But one more step it took, where in a black blur it vanished. It dashed to be right in front of Pichu, where its head slammed into the Pokémon's gut. Pichu was thrown back, but not defeated. She skidded to a stop on her feet, and then quickly returned to the center of the battlefield with eyes of determination.

"Pichu!" Rei yelled with a stretched out finger, "Iron Tail!"

Pichu got on all fours, while she raised her tail up high. The appendage was suddenly coated in a bright and reflected sheen. The next second, the Tiny Mouse Pokémon dashed for her foe at amazing speeds. Zorua's face became hard, as it was suddenly face-to-face with the Pichu. Right when she struck, the Tricky Fox Pokémon leaped clear of the block. Pichu's tail thus hit the bridge, where the mighty blow created quite a mark.

Zorua surveyed the damage. If that attack connected, the Tricky Fox knew it would be defeated. Maybe Pichu _wasn't _as weak as Hotaru pegged her to be.

"You're beginning to annoy me," Hotaru snarled, "Zorua! Shadow Ball!"

The Dark-type Pokémon opened its mouth, summoning a grand blob of shadowy power. It fired the blast at high-speeds, but,

"Pichu! Thunderbolt!"

The Tiny Mouse Pokémon suddenly began conducting electrical power within her body. Flowing it around like a stream, she sent the electrical attack careening toward Zorua's Shadow Ball. The two attacks collided within the center of the bridge; electricity on one side, darkness on the other. The power of the collision triggered an explosion.

The detonation subsided soon after, leaving both Pokémon on their respective ends, and both Pokémon uninjured. Zorua's playful demeanor was noticeably diminished in comparison to before. It appeared to be annoyed, much like its master.

"You're annoying me, Constant!" Hotaru berated, "Do you know that?"

"Let Rei show you what Cecilia and Ricka taught us!" the child replied, "Pichu! Use _Attack Shift!_"

The Spiky-eared Pichu took a charging pose, her tail sticking to the air. She produced electricity from her body, and seemed to even pull in power from other sources. All of Pichu's special attack was thus converted into physical prowess.

"What was... that...?" Hotaru asked as she stared at this supercharged Pichu.

"Because of Ricka, Rei's Pokémon knows moves you probably never heard of," the child said, "Look whose _perfect _now!"

Hotaru seemed to snap at the statement, though she didn't show it. Instead she sighed, only to point at Pichu with a hard finger.

"Zorua... put that... _thing _in its place..." she commanded coldly, "Use Punishment..."

"Pichu!" Rei shouted, "Match Zorua with Iron Tail!"

Zorua got down on all fours and began growling violently. At the same time, Pichu got on her fours and stuck her tail into the air. The Tricky Fox Pokémon had darkness oozing from her body, while Pichu's tail was coated in a sterling silver sheen. Both Pokémon were ready to strike, they just waited. And waited. And waited, and waited. And. Waited.

Until they dashed for one another.

…

"Hey ya'll we're back..."

"So this is the place, huh?"

Shun stared around to the massive manor walls. Building #15, AKA the Ghost House, was a pretty terrifying place. But this was something else entirely. The walls seemed to crawl with eyes and voices, even though it didn't hold that same cold feeling as the Ghost House did. Rei told him about this place. Said that an evil Gengar trapped her and one of the Box's guests within the walls, and it was up to the ten-year-old girl to defeat her. He thought it was just a story, but not anymore.

"Rei comes here for her alone time," Ricka stated as she walked into the great lobby, "Can you believe it? I mean, what does Rei need alone time for?"

"Umbree..." Mid-Nite said from within her arms.

Shun followed Ricka into the center of the lobby walls, while the woman placed her hand on her hips. Her blue eyes were darting left and right, as if searching for something. Upon realizing what she searched for wouldn't make itself known, she sighed.

"I swear, I don't think these Pokémon like me as much as they like Rei," she claimed with shrugged shoulders.

"What Pokémon?" Shun asked as he walked up behind her, holding various bags of food.

"It doesn't matter," the woman said, "At around the same time everyday, Rei comes here. Here, drop the food, I'm not sure these ones want to be petted or played with."

Shun was confused, probably because he had seen nothing so far. He still dropped the food into the center of the room, waiting for one of the Pokémon to reveal itself. When none appeared, he sighed and turned around. Ricka was leaning on the doorway, staring off into the forest that surrounded the manner. The trees were so malicious looking; any one of them could be a Trevenant.

"Do you _like_ me Shun?" Ricka suddenly asked.

The man coughed because of the question. He looked at Ricka, who continued to gaze off into the distance, as if she hadn't asked the question at all. Soon after she sat down, where Mid-Nite sat poised in her lap. Still confused by Ricka's question, Shun walked up beside her and sat on the poorch as well.

"Well, of course I like you," he said, making her chuckle, "Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to know," she said as she gazed at him, "I mean... I know I can be hard sometimes. Rude... and I make you do things you think is pointless..." she punched him playfully on the arm, "But I like you, Shun. You're really a helpful guy. I don't know where Constant Box would be without you helping out..." she smiled a real and genuine smile, "Really! Thanks!"

And she hugged him. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, and she pulled him in close. It wasn't a tight hug, but a strong one nonetheless. Shun was so taken aback by it, he didn't know what to do. His arms eventually wrapped around her though, and he hugged the woman back. He didn't know Ricka had feelings like this. For the longest, he thought he was just eye-candy for her.

"You're a good man, Shun," Ricka said as she pulled back, "I'm sorry it took you so long for me to realize it..."

"Y-yeah," he laughed, this faint blush coming to his face, "It's okay, really Ricka," he stared into her eyes, "I'm sorry it took so long for me to see you... well..."

He never thought of Ricka this way, but she was beautiful. Her eyes that shined ever so, this small and faint smile on her lips. He never noticed her like this before. Probably because her face was usually in some scowl, or filled with anger, not to mention the fact that she cursed a lot. To put it lightly, Ricka just never looked appealing before. But now, with the sun like this, them sitting on the porch, her hand sitting on his hand; she looked like an actual woman.

He watched her right hand move to her hair, just to slide a few curls out-of-the-way. And she smiled again. But this memory played in her hand.

_I was fourteen when I lost my virginity_.

Those were Ricka's words.

"You don't like men much, do you?" he asked, to which Ricka laughed.

"No, it's not that," she said, "I've just never been much of a people person. Always with my Pokémon. My Pokémon..." she breathed in deeply, "My Pokémon have never betrayed me, Shun. Never. Have you ever been betrayed? Or simply lied too? They've never lied to me. I don't like being lied too. I hate betrayal."

"You've been betrayed before?" he asked.

"More times than you would know," she answered before standing up, "Let's go back to the Box."

"Yeah, let's..." he replied.

Ricka stood up and started walking off for the Box, her hands behind her back, a whistle in her voice. Shun lingered behind however, while he watched her walk off. Mid-Nite was scurrying around her feet, and things just looked so wonderful. So why did Shun have this hard _pit _in his heart. Why did he feel like he was _hurting _Ricka. Because, in a way, he _was_ hurting her. It just hadn't _started _yet.

"Hey Shun!"

"Yes, Ricka?"

"Thanks for being a friend..."

"Yeah... no problem..."

…

Pichu landed on the grass. Even though she used her new skills to make things better for herself, the Tiny Mouse Pokémon still didn't _feel _as strong. Attack Shift made her stronger beyond her wildest dreams, but that simply wasn't enough. Being stronger only made her _equal _to that Zorua. Speaking of which...

Turning around, she faced the Tricky Fox Pokémon. It was just as battered as she was, thanks to their fight. The two Pokémon stared at each other in this field. Somehow, their fight gravitated to this area in the park. This nice grassy knoll. Maybe it was when Zorua used Agility, or when Pichu used Double Team. It didn't really matter; they were here now. And their Trainers were right behind them.

"Zorua!" Hotaru yelled, "Feint Attack!"

The Tricky Fox approached her opponent in a nonchalant way, even though Pichu knew what was coming. Still, she knew this move was impossible to dodge, thus making it impossible to survive. Pichu just knew this next hit would drop her; she wasn't the best at soaking in damage, ya'know.

"Pichu!" Rei shouted, "Use Charge Beam!"

The Tiny Mouse Pokémon placed her hands together, while a glowing electrical orb appeared around her body. At the same time, Zorua became that black blur of pure speed. Pichu fired her blast, striking the blur with many attacks. The Tricky Fox Pokémon forced its way through the beam however, and flung itself right into Pichu's body.

Pichu fell onto her back, eyes stared to the heavens. She was so exhausted; there was no way she could keep going. Attack Shift really worked wonders, but it also put strain onto one's body. She'd need to practice with it a bit more before running back into battle like that.

A second thud occurred mere seconds after. Pichu gazed down, her eyes falling upon the unconscious body of Hotaru's Zorua. Fainted. Double knock-out. Pichu smiled. The Tiny Mouse Pokémon was suddenly captured by her Poké Ball, and returned to Rei's hand. She held it tightly, and gave a gentle smile to the Pokémon inside. Rei was so proud; she was starting to tear up.

"Pichu did good..." Rei whispered.

"I can't believe this!" Hotaru said as she returned the Zorua to its Poké Ball, "My Zorua hasn't known a Poké Ball since we went to Johto last year! You know, Constant, I'm sick and tired of you! You have irked me for the last time. I'm going to put you in your place!" she withdrew a Poké Ball, "All of my Pokémon before? They're _nothing_ compared to what you face now! I choose you! _Cyndaquil!_"

She threw out her next, and final, Poké Ball. It snapped in the air, releasing its brilliant flash. What fell upon the earth was small, dark green on one side, a creamy white on the other. Eyes were completely close, while burning holes existed upon its back.

"Cynda!" the Fire Mouse Pokémon announced.

So this was Hotaru's starter Pokémon. How coincidental. It was in _perfect_ opposition to Rei's own starter Pokémon. The ten-year-old glided her hands alongside Chikorita's head; it was her turn now. The Leaf Pokémon merely nodded, before leaping down onto the ground.

The match, set. Two Johto starters, out here in this region. Chikorita and Cyndaquil. Many would immediately give it to the Fire-starter; after all, it had the superior typing. But if this battle said anything, it was that anything could happen. _Anything_. Like a Flygon falling right into the middle, interrupting everything that's just occurred.

Because, ya'know, that's exactly what happened.

"FLLLYYYY!" the Mystic Pokémon announced.

Rei and Hotaru stared up to the dragon with eyes of awe. Only for Rei's 'eyes of awe' to become eyes of fear, when she realized it was a redheaded woman who sat on the back of this sandy dragon. Which means the dragon's name is 'Volito'. Which means she was in big trouble.

"Rei..." Ricka growled from on the back of her Flygon, "What are you doing?"

"Ri-Ri-Ricka," she replied with fear, "Uh... Rei was just... just..."

"Rei, you do realize that this is a park!" the woman said with her arms thrown to the sky, "They have signs everywhere dammit! All those signs say 'No Pokémon Battles' in big red letters!"

"But..."

"And look at this place!" the woman said, making Rei do just that. The child hadn't realized just how destructive her battle with Hotaru had been. There were many burnt patches created by Pichu, the water was contaminated thanks to Muk's body, many other areas were ruined as well. The child felt really bad, "I swear to God, Rei! I swear!" she shook her head, "Who did you even fight?"

The woman turned around, seeing Hotaru. The perfect child had her Cyndaquil in her hands, while she bore this visage of anger and annoyance. She didn't feel like sitting through any speech Ricka had planned for her (which was good because the woman didn't have one). Holding her Pokémon in hand, Hotaru started walking off for the park's exit, but with a few parting words.

"You should be lucky your sister came to stop our fight, Rei," she snarled, "Or else this battle may have turned out _much _differently!"

She didn't say anything after that, and just continue on for the park's entrance. Ricka was surprised by Hotaru's appearance, before she put two-and-two together. Turning around, she faced a very apologetic Rei, who looked downright terrified by the woman. Ricka sighed however, before crouching down as to be at eye-level with Rei.

"So... you fought Hotaru, huh?"

"Uh-huh," the child answered, "Is... is Ricka going to spank Rei?"

"I should," the woman said, "After all, that would make me a better parent or something stupid sounding like that. But I'm not a parent, huh? I'm your sister so..." she instead smiled, "Just tell me if you beat that bitch's ass..."

The ten-year-old smiled while she jumped up and down.

"Yes, yes," she said jovially, "Rei beat that bitch's ass!"

"Great!" Ricka said, before she put her hand on her mouth, "But don't say bitch and ass... I'm not trying to contribute to delinquency..."

Rei nodded and Ricka pulled her hand back. Staring up into the woman's eyes, Rei could see something within them. Something she never saw in someone else's eyes before. Well, not when they were directed at her, anyway.

Rei saw pride. Ricka was _proud _of Rei.

"Now where is Quest?" the woman asked, "We need to get the hell outta here before Officer Jenny rides my ass..."

…

With that, another day was over. Ricka just up and left him at the Box, muttering something about 'beating Rei's ass'. Whatever that means. But, hey, he didn't mind. His shift was over, meaning it was time to head on home. He was preparing his car for transportation, blissfully unaware by the green eyes that stared down upon him from the main building's porch.

Miles just stared. Not doing anything, other than that. Except, his eyes were slowly starting to glow. He was poised to attack Shun once again with his psychic powers, and give the man a headache he would remember forever. Only he didn't get the chance too.

"Miles!" a female's voice shouted at him.

He stared down the porch, finding a pair of Mawiles gazing at him. One normal, the other Shiny. And it was the female who was lashing out at him.

"Miles!" Yuri shouted again, "We know you're attacking Shun, Miles. Could you please stop?"

"Stic stick meowl?"

"Don't give us that!" Yuri growled, "You know if you don't, I'll be on you like black on a Houndoom!"

Miles' glowing eyes dimmed down, while Yuri and Shun's Shiny Mawile walked up the stairs to stand near him.

"Why do you side with him, Yuri?" Miles _said_. He sounded so young, younger than Yuri anyway.

"I'm not siding with Shun," Yuri said, "Honestly, I don't even know what that means..."

"Why were you attacking my Trainer?" Mawile asked after.

Miles looked at the Shiny Mawile, making him shake in his feet. He didn't bow out however, and continued to stand tall.

"I don't _trust _Shun," Miles claimed, "Too many people have hurt Ricka. I want to protect her," he stared back to Yuri, "But you do trust him, Yuri?"

"Well duh," she said, "If I didn't, I wouldn't be stopping you from attacking him. I think Shun's a pretty cool dude!"

"Well... if that's true," Miles said as he turned toward the door, "Then... I will stop attacking Shun..."

With psychic powers, Miles opened and closed the door. Yuri sighed after he made his leave, before turning and facing Shun's Mawile. He was staring back at her with this stunned face, purely amazed by the beautiful Mawile before him. Even while her back mouth opened up to catch some random bug in the air.

"Wow..." he said, "You trapped that bug really fast..."

"Thanks," Yuri laughed, "I'm really good at it, if I do say so myself!"

"Hey! Mawile!" Shun suddenly called, interrupting their conversation, "C'mon, it's time to head home!"

"Wile, wile!" he replied as he left Yuri behind.

Running up to Shun, he climbed his Trainer's back and sat poised on his shoulder. At the same time, a green dragon flew overhead. Ricka was home.

…

Hotaru's hands balled into fists. She held them on her knees and under the table however, so no one could see them. Nonetheless, the eleven-year-old girl was angry. _Extremely_ angry. She kept her rage hidden well, but not good enough.

"Hotaru?"

She stared up to see this blonde-haired woman and black-haired man. The two who wore such upscale clothing on their side of the table. In fact, everything about this home was 'upscale'. Like 'first-class'. The table, adorned with beautiful China plates, napkins, wonderfully embroidered forks and spoons. The walls with grand designs that looked like gold painted on white. Hand-carved wood with various Legendary Pokémon such as Reshiram and Raikou carved within. This dining room was better than entire homes of other people's houses. Can you imagine that?

"Hotaru?" the blonde woman said again, "What is the matter, dear?"

"Nothing, mother," she said as she gazed back down to her food.

Her parents shrugged, before they went back to talking with one another. Hotaru on the other hand stared deeply into her drink. She saw her reflection in the brown tea she was about to drink, only for that reflection to change. For some strange reason, she saw_ Rei_ gazing at her. Smiling.

And that _angered _Hotaru.

"Mark my words, Rei Constant," she whispered to herself, "You will pay for stepping over the social ladder. You _shall _pay..."

She drank her tea.

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Another day, another chapter. Why? Because I like ya a lot. Now don't go spending that all in one place._

_So what can I say about this chapter? Not much, though we do get a fight between Rei and Hotaru. Maybe it's not the grand awesome amazing fight you were expecting, but I think it was awesome. Seriously, it just felt good to finally have Rei fight Hotaru, huh? And we know three of Hotaru's Pokemon. Dragalge, Zorua, and of course Cyndaquil. Seriously, Hotaru just needed Cyndaquil, because Rei has a Chikorita. So nice, huh?_

_And its so nice that Ricka and Shun are becoming closer. Though I think it's pretty obvious Shun is starting to have feelings for Ricka. She, on the other hand, is starting to see him as a friend, and not just as eye-candy. But hey, she's Ricka, what are you gonna do? I think it's pretty obvious Ricka trusts her Pokemon way more than any man. _

_You know, these stories usually end with a bit of reflection between Ricka and Rei, but not this time. Instead it ends with Hotaru. Plus, did you catch the two families she mentions as being equals with? Silph and Stone? Obviously, I'm referring to Silph Co. and Devon Corp. as well. Yeah._

_So, as always, send in your characters either to me or Animegirl426, and they'll show up in this story. But next chapter, blazingawesome007's character will appear, and after that one, two returning guests shall come back. And hey, we're nearing chapter 30. That's awesome, and you'll know why soon enough._

_By the by, Pichu knows Attack Shift. Epic._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	29. The Omega

The Omega

Welcome to Constant Box, where we not only take care of your Pokémon and their needs, but also you and _y__our _needs. And we'll do the best we can. _Promise_.

HA! HA! HA! {Mew and Celebi fly past a forest.}  
HA! HA! HA! {Articuno and Meloetta fly by the daycare.}

Even with the pretty tough opponents, {Ricka smirks and throws a Poké Ball onto the field.}  
The battles keep heating up more and more! (really?) {Ace comes out and uses Leaf Blade.}  
Staggering, worn out, we're in big trouble! {Yuri dodges a Flame Burst and then uses Play Rough.}  
Decide on Iron Tail while smiling! {Buster uses Iron Tail on the ground, causing it to break apart.}

(Everything is Good!) {Rei jumps from the trees in a leaf-made outfit, Spiky-eared Pichu on her shoulder.}  
OH! With our Hidden Power, {Rei smiles as she swings through a forest before jumping off a branch.}  
(Never Give Up!) {Swinub, Chikortita, and Squirtle dive after her playfully.}  
Come on, stand up and let's ride all the tailwinds! {Muk and Snorlax catch them, the team laughing.}

Motivation, Changing, and Enthusiasm! {Shun looks at the sky as his eyes flash red for a brief moment.}  
Let's continue together everyday! {He smiles gently as his Pokémon surround him.}  
Crossing through forests, rivers, and mountains, {Ricka, Rei, and Shun look at the night sky from a roof.}  
This feeling is the greatest! (The greatest!) {Ricka smiles as she sees Ace resting.}  
Friendship, love, and sheer power! {Shun watches as his Mawile tries to converse with Yuri, smiling.}  
We're evolving everyday! {Rei watches in amazement as light surrounds her Chikorita.}  
How nice, how nice, how nice, now let's go! {All three trainers throw a Poké Ball up to the sky.}

We've got a good combination! {Shun's Milotic and Mawile create fireworks from a beautiful attack combo.}  
Perfect communication! {Rei happily speaks with the several Pokémon surrounding her.}  
Always at high tension! {Ricka and a trainer glare at each other as they're about to battle.}  
WOW WO shalala... It's gonna be alright! {Mew and Meloetta play as Celebi and Articuno watch.}

We've got a good vibration! {Ricka uses the Mega Stone as Yuri Mega Evolves into Mega Mawile.}  
Towards tomorrow, congratulations! {Tyranitar roars proudly as he wins a battle, Shun complimenting him.}  
It's always a revolution! {Spiky-Eared Pichu fights Hotaru's Zorua.}  
Let's go on this road, we aim to be a Pokémon Master! {The three trainers stand in front of the daycare.}

…

The thunderclaps kept the child awake. She was used to rain and lighting; have you ever lived in a forest without shelter? But somehow, this all felt _eerie_. The ten-year-old, no matter how hard she tried, just couldn't get herself some rest. The rain on the window, the powerful winds outside, the horrid sound of lighting strikes; it all echoed into her bed. Once again, she was used to all of this; then why was it so hard to ignore now?

Rei stared toward the ceiling, almost infinitely. It was dark in their bedroom, with the only light coming from the occasional lighting flash. The child wasn't sure what was going on within her; why couldn't she sleep. It's not like Ricka couldn't; the redhead was sleeping harder than a Snorlax right now. And, no, it wasn't because the woman was sleep talking either. She hadn't done so in quite sometime.

So Rei had no excuse for being awake right now. She thought about getting herself some soda, but not after the last time she drank it. Soda _doesn't _make someone go to sleep faster, in fact it seems like quite the opposite. So Rei thought about getting herself some Moo Moo Milk. That makes people go to sleep, right?

So the ten-year-old got up from her bed, gently, as to not disturb Ricka. She passed by Ri-Ri, who slept on his own little map near their bed, and silently hopped over Pichu and Yuri, who generally slept together. Rei walked through the silent halls of the main building, stepped down the stairs, and came to the main lobby. Where in which, the floor was virtually littered with Pokémon. Ricka's Pokémon and Rei's Pokémon rested on the ground; well, those that weren't Water-types anyway. They could deal with the rain.

Rei hopped over her and Ricka's Pokémon with gentle steps, her young frame silent enough to keep them from waking up. Well, save for him. Ace's eyes snapped open, right when Rei stepped by. She looked at him, and he looked back. It didn't take long for him to return to rest, however. Rei continued stepping through the darkness, eventually arriving at the home's refrigerator. Opening it, she found that bottle of Moo Moo Milk, and smiled from the sight.

Now, all she needed to do was figure out how to work a microwave. Is, or isn't, aluminum foil necessary to get things to heat up? The child had some in her hand, though she wasn't sure. And man, this was one of those newer microwaves. Rei remembered how much Ricka gushed over the machine when she first bought it. It's buttons were flat and thin like paper, and it seemed to light up and beep whenever she pressed it. Which was good for Rei; made it easier to figure out where the buttons were. Now, all the ten-year-old needed now was that aluminum foil.

Another flash of lighting occurred, followed shortly by the thunderclap. Rei wasn't bothered by it, for she was gently moving the aluminum foil covered Moo Moo Milk into the microwave. After closing the machine, her fingers floated around the '30 secs' button. Ricka was going to be so proud when she told her how she used the microwave on her own.

Another flash of lighting, this time making Rei gaze toward the window. It was raining so hard, she almost didn't notice the being trudging through the fields. _Almost_. Rei flinched when she saw that darkened shadow. Instead of dealing with the microwave, the ten-year-old instead began walking toward the kitchen door. Opening it, she allowed the powerful nighttime wind to blow into her. But instead of closing the door, Rei continued on.

The winds were so strong, it must have been caused by Tornadous himself. But Rei was not deterred. She kept her eyes peeled, searching out for the being that trekked behind the ranch. She couldn't see it anymore thanks to all the rain. She would need some light.

So lightning flashed, bringing light to the fields just briefly. Thanks to the brief flash, Rei was able to see the body of the being she noticed before. It was laying near the Constant Box ranch, just resting there. The ten-year-old toiled in her footsteps, fear that which she did not know yet. She didn't bow out however, and instead continued on into the fields.

It was such a shame too. Ricka brought Rei a nightshirt specifically for her. It was one adorned with Munnas and Musharnas. And now it was all drenched, meaning Rei was going to have some explaining to do to Ricka in the morning. Nonetheless, she continued on toward the body. Even as her feet sank into the wet grass a little.

Was that blood? Rei stared down to her bare feet, seeing an odd mixture of water and blood. It oozed between her toes, making the child gasp as she sprang up and away. Her eyes continued to gaze upon the strands of blood and rain that led to the body she searched for. Now the child had cold feet, both figurative and literative. So she kept moving.

Only to stop, just a few seconds later. Rei now stood above this being, the one she noticed the night before. Laying there, on the ground. It had a long flowing red and black mane, on top of its jet black fur body. Skinny frame with red claws on its hands and feet. Rei felt this odd feeling quake through her body; she had seen this Pokémon before. It reminded her of Hotaru's Zorua, but Ricka had this Pokémon as well.

"Anubis?" the child whispered.

No, this wasn't Anubis. While the species was the same, this was obviously a different Pokémon. Obviously a different Zoroark. It laid there on the ground, weak and _dying_. Rei gazed at it, terrified by the sight of this Pokémon. She didn't know what to do, but she knew she had to do something fast. This Pokémon was bleeding out, right before the girl's eyes.

She hooked her hands beneath the Zoroark's shoulders, and began dragging her back toward the main building's back porch. Rei didn't know if this Zoroark belonged to someone or not, but she didn't care. It needed her help; there was no way she was going to turn her back on it now. Rei didn't stop until the Zoroark and her were on the back porch.

Now, what happened here? Who was this Pokémon that laid in Rei's arms and did it belong to someone? Was it wild? What happened to it, no wait, _her _to cause all of this? There were claw marks on her chest and body; something attacked her. Something _big_.

…

"What the flying fuck!?" the redhead yelled.

All the Pokémon in the building who were still resting was definitely awake now. The woman pulled back from the microwave, inside she discovered an aluminum foil covered bottle of Moo Moo Milk. Can you imagine finding a bottle of milk filled with foil? It's like the worse plan to burn down a house ever!

There was only one answer to this. A ten-year-old girl with indigo hair. The same one who just so happened to be her younger 'sister'. It's like sharing a house with thirteen black cats. Okay, maybe they aren't _that _unlucky, but this Moo Moo Milk thing could've burned down the whole house. Seriously.

"Rei!" Ricka yelled, anger on her voice, "What the hell?" she took a sip of that Milk, "Damn good milk too... uh... Rei! The hell are you!?"

She placed her hand on the kitchen door before stepping through angrily. It was nine in the morning, so the woman hadn't done her usual morning spiel. She hadn't washed or showered, so the woman just wore her usual t-shirt and panties. Hopefully, anyone staying at the Box wouldn't notice her morning routine.

Scratch that; what the hell? Why was there a bleeding Zoroark on her back porch, and why was Rei holding it up in her lap? The ten-year-old gazed up to Ricka with a meek face, while she motioned down to her shotty patch work. The Zoroark's body held various coils on it, thanks to the many open First-Aid kits around.

"What the...?" Ricka murmured.

"She's not doing to well, Ricka," the ten-year-old said, "Rei tried her best, but she doesn't know what to do anymore."

"Ah... damn..." the woman said, "Go... go and get Buster, he knows Heal Pulse. That'll come in hand... I'll... I'll see what I can do here..."

Rei nodded as she stood up, gently resting the Zoroark's head onto the wood floors. She soon after sprinted for the Shell Fish Pokémon Ricka sent her for. The woman on the other hand began to think back on all that medical training she took. After all, its necessary for a Pokémon Trainer to know how to deal with his or her own Pokémon, just in case a Pokémon Center isn't in reach. Dealing with a Zoroark isn't necessarily hard for her, after all she has her own, but dealing a Zoroark with such extensive injuries may prove to be difficult.

Rei soon returned, Buster at her side. The woman beckoned to her Pokémon, and gave her an order soon after. The Slowbro placed his hands over the injured Zoroark's body, this wonderful pink shock wave spreading out from his nubs soon after. Rei stood idly by, watching with unsure eyes as Ricka tended to the Illusion Fox Pokémon.

Hours passed, where in which Ricka brought her to the lobby of her home. The Zoroark's body was covered of all the injuries she had sustained, though things still weren't looking to good. At least from Rei's point-of-view. The Illusion Fox wasn't moving much, so she asked about her condition. Every time, Ricka would answer the same way. She would smile, nod, and say, 'It's coming along well'.

Ricka spent hours within the building, with Rei and Shun running the daycare outside. The clock eventually reached '5 PM', when the child returned. Walking up to the building in her usual clothes, hand meeting the doorknob. She turned it and entered the kitchen, where in which she had a surprise. Ricka was just sitting there, still in her morning clothes, stinky from the fact that she hadn't washed yet. Enjoying herself a nice cup of whatever, while she gazed down to the newspaper in hand.

"R-Ricka!" Rei cried, Ri-Ri in her arms, "Ricka! What's going on!? Where is the Zoroark!?"

"SSSSSHHHHH!" the woman shushed, before gazing back down to the newspaper, "Jeeze, Rei... can't you see I'm busy right now?"

The woman went back to reading the newspaper intensely, while Rei gazed on in pure astonishment. What was going on!? Where was the Zoroark, and was it okay!? She decided to ignore Ricka and let the woman read her newspaper, and investigate on her own. Passing the redhead aside, she stepped into the lobby of the main building. She had to slow down though, for she almost tripped over her own Pokémon. Squirtle, Chikorita, Pichu, Celebi too, and Swinub (not Snorlax cause he's too freaking huge), all stood in the lobby together. And all had their eyes on one.

A Pokémon taller than them, but noticeably smaller than her own kind. A bipedal black and red fox with various coils all around her body. She sat, wide awake, on the couch, gazing down to the Pokémon that stood before her. She was embarrassed, and kinda put off by the Pokémon that gazed at her so intensely.

"Oh!" Rei said as she approached the Illusion Fox Pokémon, "You're finally awake! Uh... I'm Rei, I found you," she lifted the Riolu in her arms, "And this is Ri-Ri!"

The Zoroark just gazed at Rei, silently. The child was taken aback by the Illusion Fox's silence. Call her a bit immature (she is ten), but Rei expected a thanks or something. A 'hello' or 'how do you do', or something! Not just silence. Because that's all Rei was getting; silence.

"Don't mind her," Ricka said to the Zoroark, like it was some guess, "Rei is just checking up on you is all. She's the one who found you and started patching you up; I think you should say 'thanks'," the woman's face grew lax, "But I'm pretty sure you won't. Rei, take our guest here to the Ghost House. I'm pretty sure she will find save haven there, okay?"

"Uh... okay..." the child answered.

"Good... now I'm going to go and take a shower, because I smell like your fuckin Muk. I can't take this no damn more..."

Rei nodded as she listened to Ricka's commands, while the woman left to do as she said she would do. Shortly after, the ten-year-old gazed up to the Zoroark. She looked back with her blue eyes, still as silent as the floorboards. Immobile, even as Rei reached forward with her hand. The ten-year-old knew wild Pokémon, and she knew _injured _wild Pokémon. It was wise not to be fast and erratic with her movements, as to not terrify the beast. Still, Rei took the Zoroark's hand into her hand. And ever so gently, she lead the Illusion Fox Pokémon away from the building.

Rei felt slightly awkward by what she was doing. Leading this Zoroark toward building #15, AKA the Ghost House, she felt somewhat deranged. Or maybe the child was just feeling that darkness that swarmed from off of the Zoroark's body. Which is odd; she's never felt that feeling from a Dark-type before.

Whatever the case may be, Rei led the Zoroark to the Ghost House. Her hand met the knob, and she turned it slowly. Ever so slowly, until the door flew open. The child had been to the Ghost House often before, after all she lives at the Constant Box, so the feeling of it all didn't bother her one bit. She walked inside with a smile, gazing toward all the Dark and Ghost-types that existed within this place. They all stared at her as well.

"Hello!" Rei called, "We have a new guest here!"

"Is that so?" a slightly mysterious voice echoed.

Rei gazed down, watching as a red-eyed, black furred Eeveelution with golden rings on his body walk up. The ten-year-old giggled at the sight of him, especially as he leaped up into her arms.

"Captain!" she said to the Moonlight Pokémon.

"Good evening, Rei," Ricka's Umbreon said, "I dare say... is that a new guest for the Ghost House?"

"Uh-huh," the child said as she glanced at the Zoroark, "She... I found her last night... I think she was attacked by something, but I'm not sure what..." she looked back, "Captain, can you please take care of her? She's a wild Pokémon, but is too weak to be on her own as of right now."

"Take care of her, eh?" he answered, "Easy..." he hopped from Rei's arms soon after as he trekked to the Zoroark, "Welcome to the Ghost House, there are a few rules I must say. Rule Number 1, please don't mess with the Gengars. Rule Number 2, please don't mess with the Hypnos. Rule Number 3, and I think this is important, please don't, I repeat, _please don't_, mess with Anubis... he's the, uh... Zoroark that's been making googly eyes at you this whole time..."

Mid-Nite motioned with his eyes to his right, making her gaze left. In the shadows, staring back, was another Zoroark. One taller than her, stronger looking as well. Just as Mid-Nite claimed, he was making goggly eyes at the female member of his species. At least, that's what it looked like. He was staring at her _intensely_.

"He may look like he wants to mate with you," the Umbreon claimed, "But that's not true... he _will _attempt to prank you. At least once. Other than that," he turned around and began walking off all sassy like, "Welcome to the Ghost House. Please make sure to watch your step."

Mid-Nite trekked off into the shadows soon after, leaving Rei alone with that Zoroark. The ten-year-old turned and faced her; eyes meeting eyes. The child tried to say something, but before she could the Illusion Fox whisked herself away into the shadows of the Ghost House. Rei felt slightly crestfallen by the sudden shift; she thought the Zoroark would say something. Say 'thanks' at the very least. But, no, she wasn't given that.

"Hey Rei," the woman said as she scratched her thigh and flipped through channels lazily.

"Hey Ricka," she replied dishearteningly, before gazing up to the woman in confusion, "Didn't Ricka say she was going to wash?"

"I was, but I decided against it," the woman replied, "I mean, what's the point when it's already five o'clock? Virtually none... but now I smell all nasty..." she grimaced, "What of you Rei? You look kinda unhappy over there."

"Rei saved the Zoroark's life and she didn't thank her," the child bemoaned, "Why is that?"

"She got attacked by Arceus knows what, Rei," the woman said, "Can't really expect her to thank you out of the blew like that. But, knowing Zoroarks, she's probably fretting for her pack or something like that. Give her time, Rei. You'll get your thanks sooner or later..."

"Okay..." the child replied, before this horrid smell entered her nose, "Ah!? Ricka smells really, _really_ bad!"

"COMING FROM THE GIRL WHO HUGS HER PET MUK ALL THE TIME, THAT'S AN UNDERSTATEMENT!" the woman roared back.

…

The foggy morning overlay was the setting for this hour. Silent all around, with that frothy morning mist taking over the land. It was a place easy to get lost into, and just as easy to never be found. Building #15's backdoor opened slowly within. It was the only sound that echoed out.

Soon after, gentle footsteps, one after another. Walking along the foggy day, roaming deeper and deeper into absolutely nothing. Trying her hardest to escape the place where she was placed. Her body heavily covered by coils, by that human girl and woman. Those _sisters_, even though the do not share the same scent, did well in taking care of her. Why?

They shouldn't have helped her. If she died because of that _Ursaring_ then that would have been a _good _thing. To be helped by someone else would be to show _weakness_. Absolute _weakness_.

"I figured you'd make your way out of there," a snide voice suddenly echoed, catching the female Zoroark off guard, "Oh yes, let me guess here. Hm, let's see... you were the _Omega_, weren't you? The _weak_ one. I can tell, I can. Your _mane_. You lack that blue ring, you do. I can tell. Let me guess; they kicked you out to _toughen_ you up, right?"

"Who's there!?" she yelled.

"Just another... _wayward soul_," the voice replied before laughing.

Her nose quivered, while her lips bent down into a frown. She could smell him; his body smelt musky and sweaty. But above all, she recognized the smell. It was a smell that existed within the building she pulled herself free of. One she slowly started to pick apart from all the ghosts and other dark-types. Speaking of which; that smell was right behind her.

"Found you!" she yelled as she swiped with her claw toward the being directly behind her.

To the Illusion Fox's surprise however, her assailant caught the attack with his hand. She gazed in awe toward the being, and her blue eyes slowly moved up. Her eyes met another pair of blue eyes, that gazed down upon her in a scowling fashion. He was tall, muscular, _stronger_. He was Anubis, that Zoroark she was warned to steer clear of.

"Good attack," Anubis claimed, "But I can see why they kicked you out. If this is how much stronger you've become now, I'd hate to see how weak you were before."

"How dare you!" she yelled in utter disbelief.

Angered by his words, the female Zoroark began striking at the male. With great ease, he dodged the strikes like they were nothing. One after another, and in such a skillful manner, he dodged the blows like they were nothing. This angered the female further.

"Do you not understand how difficult it was to face that Ursaring!?" she yelled in anger.

"An Ursaring, huh?" Anubis replied.

She struck again, but he easily swatted the attack away like it was nothing. Immediately after, the male Zoroark dashed into the fog, vanishing like the air. She stared around in circles, awaiting the moment he would return. Instead, a powerful shade was cast over her body. The Illusion Fox felt her voice get caught in her throat, before she turned around. Her eyes fell onto the eyes of a great brown bear, one with circle on his belly and extremely sharp claws. He stared down to her, face lax, while she stared back up in absolute horror.

"An Ursaring, huh?" Anubis asked, his body now that of the Ursaring, "I can see where it would be difficult, but a wild one should have been nothing to you... I'm even _more _disappointed..."

The female Zoroark snarled at the statement, while the tall Ursaring became a Zoroark once more. She clashed her claws together honing them to a powerful state, while her eyes settled upon her enemy. Anubis couldn't help but to laugh, and he only laughed more when she dashed to strike him. He dodged each and ever swipe skillfully, like it were a child that was attacking him, and not a fully evolved Pokémon.

"Please, tell me," he said as he grabbed both of her hands, "Where were you planning on going exactly? If you just stay at the Box, Rei and Ricka will take care of you as best they can. But if you are to leave then," he smirked, "You'd _die_. And your body will be nothing more than Mandibuzz food."

"How... _dare_... you..." she growled, "TALK THAT WAY TO ME!"

She pried her hands free of his grasp, before pulling back. The next second she leaped for her enemy, poised to slam her body into his. Anubis didn't even move; he allowed her to tackle her. The two rolled on the floor, before they stopped with her on top, and _Rei_ on the bottom. The female Zoroark pulled back, as she saw the malicious sight of a ten-year-old girl with red highlights in her hair stare back up.

"So tell me," Anubis asked, "How good are you at your illusionist powers? I noticed your entire time at the Ghost House, you didn't transform. Not once! Tell me, do you even remember how to do so? Or do you suck at it so much you don't even do so? That would explain how you got attacked by an Ursaring instead of running away. Or did you have something to prove, hm?"

His words had angered her enough. He may have been one of those froufrou Trainer Pokémons, but she was still wild. The words 'kill' and 'survive' were interchangeable in her world. If she wanted to kill something, there was nothing holding her back from doing so. She pulled her hand back, pointing her sharp claws toward the male Zoroark. Just one thrust, and he'd be dead. Right for the heart.

She dashed; ready for the kill. But right before her hand met skin, she was pulled directly back. Her eyes grew wide, while she fell upon her back. Gazing up, she no longer saw _just _the male Zoroark, but another. A blue, black, with a creamy fur chest, not to mention the various spikes that existed on said chest as well as his hands. He had red eyes that gleamed, and black bangs that sat four side-by-side.

She gasped at the sight of him, while Anubis chuckled. This stoic Pokémon glared up at the chuckling being however, still holding great resentment.

"You are an idiot, Anubis," the Aura Pokémon claimed.

"Oh Terios, you wound me with your words," the Illusion Fox Pokémon replied.

They both gazed down upon the female Zoroark together, while she gazed back up. She couldn't believe what she saw before her. A _Lucario_. Never before in her life had she seen a Lucario before. Tall, powerful; it was just like she thought they'd be. What was it doing here; she did not remember a Lucario _ever _being on the ranch until now.

"Now who are you?" Terios asked as he lent her a helping hand, "And why did you just try to kill my brother here?"

"Brother?" she asked in utter confusion, her hand grabbing his.

"Yes, yes," Anubis said, "Egg Groups are such a fickle thing, now aren't they?"

"We're not really brothers," Terios groaned, "Thank Arceus for that... we were just caught around the same time."

She placed her hands on Terios' hands, where her claws graced something metallic on his right hand. She looked at it, noticing a weird gauntlet, with an even weirder stone placed within it. She pulled her hand away when her hand met the steel contraption.

"So what's going on here?" Terios asked as he looked at Anubis.

"She's trying to leave," the Zoroark answered, "And I'm pretty sure if she does that, she will die. And, no, not in a great way. More in a very slow way, if she doesn't find a Pokémon that will tear her to shreds."

"Oh yeah," the Aura Pokémon said, "You're that Zoroark, aren't you? The one Rei saved," he squinted, as he read her aura, "I see. You've been running around here for a year now, haven't you? I can see you're stronger now than you were last time but... Anubis is right," he turned around, "If you left in this condition, you _will _die."

"I'd rather die than to accept help from all of you!" she stated, "To get help from someone who is not in the pack, that's as bad as death!" she crossed her arms, "As far as I'm concerned, I _am_ dead. The whole point was to get stronger, and yet I'm still so weak I need to get help from others..."

"That doesn't make any sense..." Terios said, "You think getting help from others makes you weak? At the sake of sounding cliché, it really doesn't. You've already seen what happens when you try to go your own way; trying things _our _way for a change..."

"And where are you going, Terios?" Anubis asked.

"To sleep... this is screwing with my eternal clock..."

The Lucario stepped into the morning mist, eventually vanishing. The female Zoroark stared to her right, seeing Anubis again. He laughed and snarled at her, before transforming into something as small and as meek as a Rattata. And, upon doing so, he scurried off into the mist. Whatever he was doing, one could suspect it would deal with scaring someone.

So she stood all alone within the center of the fields, confused and unsure of their words. The idea of having someone else help was such a blasphemous idea. To gain help from someone who is not apart of the pack; its something unheard of before.

But. Hey. It's either that or _death_.

…

"Well, well, well, look whose here," Ricka said.

"What is Ricka talking about?" Rei asked.

"Just look..."

It was Friday. For Ricka and Rei, that's a very special day. Instead of the usual where they deal with people and their Pokémon all day, Friday was they day they spent together, doing what Pokémon Trainer's do best; Train. But they weren't alone this time. A Bandaged Zoroark had decided to join them today. For now, the two would just try to ignore her.

Squirtle was standing in the center of the meadow, doing a few squats up and down with a face of determination on. Standing some ways away was his sparing partner, the massive Thorn Pod Pokémon known as Fortitudo. The Ferrothorn was shaking left and right as he usually did, awaiting the move his opponent decided to throw out.

"Okay," Squirtle said with vigor, "Watch out Fortitudo! I'mma show you what I learned!"

"Go ahead, Squirtle!" he replied, his voice like an old man, "I await anything you throw!"

"Okay! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

He opened his mouth wide, charging up a blistering mist of ice. Fortitudo awaited the attack, while Squirtle fired. His beam of ice slammed into the Ferrothorn, where he was sure he did major damage. Instead, when all the ice subsided, the massive Thorn Pod Pokémon remained just as strong as he was before.

"Good hit!" he said, "But you may have to try a tad bit harder!"

"I'll show you!" the Tiny Turtle Pokémon replied.

The female Zoroark gazed toward the training with eyes of confusion. What was all of this? The way these Pokémon Trainers trained their Pokémon was so weird. Where was the hunting, the killer instinct of it all? Sparing yes, but shouldn't these Pokémon be learning how to properly defend themselves on their own?

"Interested?" a voice asked from behind.

She turned around, watching as this grinning Zoroark walked up on all fours. He was staring around in a very apprehensive manner, before standing up tall on his two feet.

"What are they doing?" the female asked.

"Training, doofus," Anubis replied, "It's what Pokémon Trainers do with their Pokémon. Train them so they can become _stronger!_"

"Yeah... that Squirtle doesn't look too strong..." she said in disbelief.

"I swear! I'll make you rust!" the Tiny Turtle Pokémon claimed as she pointlessly spewed water onto Fortitudo's body.

"Okay, maybe it doesn't look like it, but he's getting there," Anubis claimed, "That Squirtle was afraid of his own shadow when he first arrived. Now, he's got enough galls to attack march in Volito's way."

"Yeaaaaaaaaah..." the female replied, "And what of them?"

She pointed over a few feet a little grove that existed within the forest. Lining it for yards were various swords, all made of grass. And in the center of the madness was a Forest Pokémon with his arms cross, and a Leaf Pokémon that sat on his head.

"Oh, that's Chikorita and Ace," Anubis said, "Just uh... just don't bother them, okay? They've got their own special amounts of training... even though it looks like they're just sleeping over there..."

Which they were.

"So how do we... _train_...?" the female asked.

"Simple," Anubis said, as he roamed to the center as well, "Just do as I do!"

He roamed to his own little section of the forest, beckoning to her with his claw. She decided to follow, although not after her own time of thinking about it. The female Zoroark joined Anubis in the center, where they both stopped.

"It's easy, really," he said, "Just stand right there," darkness began to swarm around his claws, making her fret, "This will be _real_ easy! Check this out! Shadow Claw!"

Skillfully, the Zoroark performed a few slashes to the wind. They fluttered around the female, missing her just _barely_. Each slash was powerful enough to cut the trees around them, because they did just that. The female Zoroark turned around, watching as a tree behind her was stripped down to its bark. But, more importantly, the slashes struck at the Lucario who stood behind her.

Terios gazed up, eyes flaring red. Anubis immediately began to fear the Lucario, as he stepped back with hands cutting the air in front of him.

"No, no, Terios!" the male Zoroark said, "It was an accident! I swear!"

"Yeah..." he replied as a blue orb appeared right into his hands.

He tossed the blast in a curved manner, where it missed the female completely and instead struck the male. Anubis was tossed, face first, into a tree, where he was immediately rendered unconscious.

"I swear..." Terios said as he started walking off, "He annoys me..."

"W-wait! Terios!" she called, "What about..."

"Rei..." he merely replied as he stopped, "Talk to Rei... she'll train you... you see, she can understand us..."

The female Zoroark stopped, utterly confused by Terios' words. He continued on into the forest, going his own way. This left her alone, to think on his words. What did he mean by Rei can understand them? No _human_ can understand a Pokémon. It's simply impossible! Then again...

"Rei didn't know Ricka had a Lucario..." the child said.

"Oh, him?" Ricka replied, "Oh, this is just Terios..."

The Lucario, despite its powerful exterior, was a lot like a dog at the end of the day. The way he smiled as he sat in Ricka's lap, while her hand glided down his furry body, it was so cute.

"I used to do that Amie thing with him all the time," she said, "He's a little spoiled boy!" she suddenly flinched, "Hey, Rei... you're up..."

The ten-year-old, confused by the statement, looked up. Walking toward them was that same Zoroark, the one in her coils. She walked up to Rei, and came to a complete stop.

"Zo... ru... a..?"

"Zo, zo?" Rei replied.

"Here we go," Ricka said as she threw her arms up, "I'm going back to the Box Rei, you finish things up over here, okay?"

"Zrooa..." Rei answered, before she settled her eyes back onto the Zoroark, "Are you okay?"

"I'm... fine..." she answered meekly, trying her hardest to avoid eye contact, "Terios said you can understand us. I now know that to be true..."

"Then... can I ask if you have a name or not?" Rei asked.

"Alice..." the Zoroark replied, "My name is... _Alice_..." she then looked up, "Can you train me?"

…

"So..." Ricka said. It must have been some weeks later, "Where did that Zoroark go, anywhere?"

"Who? Alice?" Rei replied.

"Yeah... _Alice_..." Ricka asked.

The woman was folding up her clothes, preparing for tomorrow, not to mention Rei's. Seriously, Ricka was sure she brought more clothing for Rei in her time knowing her, than she did herself. But the woman didn't mind. Really, she didn't. If anything, clothes shopping with Rei was slowly starting to become a fun little pass-time for the two.

"Alice had to leave Rei," the ten-year-old said, as she gently laid Ri-Ri to bed, "Her training was done..."

"I'm surprised you didn't try to catch her," Ricka mused, her hand twisting the knob of their lamp.

"Rei didn't think it would be right to catch Alice," the child said as she too laid in their bed, "It's like... Alice... sorta reminded Rei of Rei, when she were younger..."

"Eh?" Ricka grumbled as she got comfortable, "How's that?"

"You see," the child said, "Rei was proud like her once. She didn't want to get help from a lot of people. It took Rei a long time before she started accepting humans again. It was... it was when Rei was caught in a forest fire and..." she started prodding her fingers, "And this woman saved Rei... she can't really remember her face, she can't even remember how she sounded... but..."

Thanks to the darkness of the night, Rei couldn't see the smile on Ricka's face. But she did feel how the woman hugged her tightly.

"Rei hopes Alice finds what she's looking for, in the end..."

"Yeah, Rei," Ricka replied, "I do too... c'mon, it's been a long day... let's get some rest."

"Yeah Ricka," the child replied as she hugged the woman, "Rei is tired..."

…

It was raining. Lightning, in the sky. This storm befitted Zapdos itself. Her legs were part, as she stared toward her enemy with her blue eyes. This beast, this massive beast. It was much greater than her; a brown bear with a great ring on its chest. It roared out, threatening to sever her to pieces. But she wouldn't let it. The Zoroark was fully prepared to transform and run away, but no, not now. She was too _strong_ to simply run away.

The Ursaring rushed her, she leaped back. Alice struck.

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Another day, another chapter. Ya'see, when I just focus on one story, I can easily update it day after day! Uber, right!_

_Anyway, the character for the day in this chapter is the Zoroark known as Alice, and she comes to us from blazingawesome007. Funny thing, her name 'Alice' comes from a story request asked of me by blazingawesome007. We have an story trade thing going on. But I'm not gonna talk anymore about that story, since it is his story._

_As one can see, this chapter had a lot more talking in it from the Pokemon instead of Ricka and Rei. I felt like that was a better choice, seeing as how this chapter focuses mainly on a Zoroark. But in all honesty, I had a different idea planned out for it. Originally, they were going to go to Alice's tribe, and beat the living hell out of them. But I sat back and thought 'what kinda lesson does that teach?' Not a good one, I'll have you know. Besides, the last chapter had fighting in it, let's focus on some other things._

_But, to me, I feel as if its a short chapter. As if something is left 'wanting'. Or maybe that's just me, I don't know._

_Anyway, next chapter won't have an OC in it. But the chapter after the next will, and it'll have a returning guest as well! And then after that one, another returning guest! Yes, yes, yes! Returning guests!_

_I sat with my sister today and watched every single Pirates of the Caribbean moving with her while writing this. Well, every single one except the fourth one because TNT decided not to play it. Oh well..._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	30. The Amazing Mouse Sisters

The Amazing Mouse Sisters

Welcome to Constant Box, where we not only take care of your Pokémon and their needs, but also you and _y__our _needs. And we'll do the best we can. _Promise_.

HA! HA! HA! {Mew and Celebi fly past a forest.}  
HA! HA! HA! {Articuno and Meloetta fly by the daycare.}

Even with the pretty tough opponents, {Ricka smirks and throws a Poké Ball onto the field.}  
The battles keep heating up more and more! (really?) {Ace comes out and uses Leaf Blade.}  
Staggering, worn out, we're in big trouble! {Yuri dodges a Flame Burst and then uses Play Rough.}  
Decide on Iron Tail while smiling! {Buster uses Iron Tail on the ground, causing it to break apart.}

(Everything is Good!) {Rei jumps from the trees in a leaf-made outfit, Spiky-eared Pichu on her shoulder.}  
OH! With our Hidden Power, {Rei smiles as she swings through a forest before jumping off a branch.}  
(Never Give Up!) {Swinub, Chikortita, and Squirtle dive after her playfully.}  
Come on, stand up and let's ride all the tailwinds! {Muk and Snorlax catch them, the team laughing.}

Motivation, Changing, and Enthusiasm! {Shun looks at the sky as his eyes flash red for a brief moment.}  
Let's continue together everyday! {He smiles gently as his Pokémon surround him.}  
Crossing through forests, rivers, and mountains, {Ricka, Rei, and Shun look at the night sky from a roof.}  
This feeling is the greatest! (The greatest!) {Ricka smiles as she sees Ace resting.}  
Friendship, love, and sheer power! {Shun watches as his Mawile tries to converse with Yuri, smiling.}  
We're evolving everyday! {Rei watches in amazement as light surrounds her Chikorita.}  
How nice, how nice, how nice, now let's go! {All three trainers throw a Poké Ball up to the sky.}

We've got a good combination! {Shun's Milotic and Mawile create fireworks from a beautiful attack combo.}  
Perfect communication! {Rei happily speaks with the several Pokémon surrounding her.}  
Always at high tension! {Ricka and a trainer glare at each other as they're about to battle.}  
WOW WO shalala... It's gonna be alright! {Mew and Meloetta play as Celebi and Articuno watch.}

We've got a good vibration! {Ricka uses the Mega Stone as Yuri Mega Evolves into Mega Mawile.}  
Towards tomorrow, congratulations! {Tyranitar roars proudly as he wins a battle, Shun complimenting him.}  
It's always a revolution! {Spiky-Eared Pichu fights Hotaru's Zorua.}  
Let's go on this road, we aim to be a Pokémon Master! {The three trainers stand in front of the daycare.}

…

Rei was always mesmerized by the machine. The PC, as Ricka called it. It just sat there in the main lobby, something of such mysterious origins. Ricka told her she had her own personal PC login, but the child had no idea what that meant. Apparently, the PC has the ability to summon and send away Pokémon in just a blink of an eye. All because of this strange, glass-sealed contraption that sat right next to the PC.

Ricka pressed a few buttons on her personal PC, with Rei directly behind her. The child watched as the screen randomly flicked past various images of Pokémon. She didn't know all of these Pokémon were actually Pokémon Ricka owned. The woman smirked however, taking deep pleasure in the glory of owning so much Pokémon. Ten years of mindless Pokémon Training will do that.

But Ricka's searching suddenly stopped. The image showed a yellow mouse Pokémon, with red circles upon its cheeks. Rei's eyes gleamed at the sight; it was a Pikachu. Everyone knows what a Pikachu is; you'd have to be stupid not to know. Rei hopped up and down on her feet, while her hand glided along the head of the Pichu on her shoulder. The Tiny Mouse Pokémon found awe in the Pikachu as well; evolution is such an amazing thing.

Ricka pressed a button. The glass-sealed container suddenly produced electricity. In the center of the electrical river, a Poké Ball suddenly appeared. The machine stopped shortly there after, and Ricka opened it. Poké Ball in hand, she tossed it up and down a few times, before handing it to Rei.

But the redhead was not yet finished. She pressed to the right of the PC just once, revealing yet another Pokémon. This one with dark orange fur and a creamy belly. It too had circles on its cheeks, but instead of the color being red, it was yellow. This Pokémon was easily larger than the Pikachu before, and most definitely larger than Rei's very own Pichu. But of course it was; this was a Raichu.

Once more, Ricka pressed a button. The glass-sealed container began to surge with power again, and another Poké Ball was summoned. Ricka opened the container and grabbed her Poké Ball, then handed it over to Rei who took it quickly. While the woman logged off her PC, the child could do nothing but stare at the capsule devices in her hands. One held a Pikachu, the other held a Raichu. To her, it would be the greatest companions for Pichu.

"Leda and Vale," Ricka said as she turned off the PC, "That is the name of these two Pokémon. Vale is the Pikachu, and Leda is the Raichu. They're sisters, Rei."

"Sisters?" the child said as she held the two Poké Balls, "Like us?"

"Uh... yeah..." Ricka said, before quoting under her breath, "But they're _actually _sisters..." she looked up again, "Anyway, hand them over Rei. Hopefully they won't start as much trouble now as they did the last time I sent them out of their Poké Balls."

"What happened the last time you sent them out?" the child as she gave the Poké Balls up.

"Let's just say I had to explain to a Game Warden why a lake filled with Magikarps were now dead..."

Poké Balls in hand, Ricka opened them up. From the flashes, two Pokémon were released. Rei's eyes seemed to glow at the sight of them, awaiting the beings that were released. They stood side-by-side, two mice of electrical origins. The Raichu was so great, the Pikachu so beautiful. But both immediately locked their eyes on the Tiny Mouse that sat upon Rei's shoulder. Seeing them, Rei carefully placed her Pichu on the ground.

"Go ahead, Pichu," the ten-year-old said, "Introduce yourself!"

She nudged the Spiky-eared Pichu forward, and she gingerly approached her two evolved forms. Vale and Leda; just who were they? When it comes to Ricka's Pokémon, one is unsure of what they're going to get.

"Uh... man," Ricka suddenly said, "Let's get a move on Rei. We have to go and feed those Fire-types..."

"Okay!" the child said gleefully, before running over to Ricka's side.

Vale and Leda watched as their trainer exited with that strange girl at her side. The Raichu's eyes slid into a squint as she took in the ten-year-old's indigo-haired frame and blue eyes. She exited with Ricka out the kitchen door to roam off somewhere else, leaving the three lighting mice all alone. With eyes of wonder, Pichu stared up to her evolutions. They were so different from her; it was amazing. Until one of them spoke.

"I see," the Raichu stated, "So this is the Constant Box huh?" she looked all around, "I'm not impressed... I thought it would be bigger, hey Vale..." the Raichu glanced over her shoulder to the Pikachu, "Have we finally become Pokémon Champions of some region or something?"

"I don't think so," the Pikachu replied as she playfully pranced beside her sister, "But I'm so confused! Everyone in the PC said the Constant Box was a full on ranch with Pokémon as far as the eye can see! So far, all I got is wood, wood, and more wood..."

"H-hey you two!" a voice echoed from behind the two.

They turned around and faced the voice behind them; the cute young voice of a very small Spiky-eared Pichu. Vale and Raichu were so much taller in comparison to the Pichu; she found herself shaking in her toes. Partly from shyness, partly from fear. These two were so much taller than her, so much _stronger _as well. Especially that Raichu, oh _man _that Raichu!

"Oh well, look at this," Leda said as she walked over, her yellow cheeks sparking with electricity, "You hm? You're Yuri's _girlfriend, _aren't you!"

"What? Girlfriend!?" Pichu said, blushed, terrified, and slightly flustered.

"Oh Leda!" Vale said as she pushed her sister aside, "Don't mind her little Pichu with the..." her paws glided alongside the Tiny Mouse Pokémon's spiked ear, "Spiky ear? Hey! Are you a mutation?"

"Mu-mutation?" Pichu said, showing a hurt face.

"Well duh, of course the Pichu is a mutation," Leda stated, "I mean, look at its ear! Pichu ears don't spike like that! Mine didn't, yours didn't, and her's definitely shouldn't! I mean, that's _seriously_ a mutation!"

"But it's a cute one," Vale claimed, "Ah! Look at how her spikes bounce when I play with them like this! Look, Leda, look!" she kept rubbing her three-spiked ear, "Ah! I wish I had one! I really wish I had one!"

"So what?" the Raichu asked, "You can be mutated like her? Stop acting stupid Vale! Now let's go outside. I'm sick and tired of the indoors, really..."

"Okay!"

The two sisters ran out of the room, both so much faster than anything Pichu expected. She wanted to follow them, but fear kept her from actually doing so. She instead stared to where they ran, feeling slightly weak in the knees. Grabbing her left ear, she gazed down to its spiked tip. She knew she was different from other Pichus, but she never saw it as a _mutation_. It just made her _special_.

Pichu never thought this would be her first interaction with her own evolutions. It wasn't fun, and she didn't learn anything. If anything, she learned her ear made her a mutation. Yeah that's what Pichu learned upon seeing her next forms; she's a _mutation._

…

"Hey... Yuri... am I a mutation?" the Spiky-eared Pichu asked.

It was dark out night; the moon up high. Misdreavus could be seen floating outside, moving left and right, along with various other night-time Pokémon. The Pichu with the spiky ear stood on the window seal, gazing down to Constant Box below. The pond glistened in the light, as did Shun's Milotic. She must have been putting on a show for the Pokémon to see, for she was constantly swimming around within.

The Tiny Mouse Pokémon sighed however, feeling a certain level of defeat within. Turning around, her eyes fell upon the Deceiver Pokémon she called out too. The Mawile was gently laying a blanket upon the body of Ri-Ri, who was now sleeping in his own little section. The baby Riolu was rapidly becoming everyone's favorite Pokémon.

"What are you talking about?" the Mawile asked as she turned to her friend, "You, a mutation? I wouldn't put you in that class..."

"Really?" Pichu said as she scurried over to her friend, "Then what class would you put me in?"

"Weird, definitely," Yuri said as she gripped her spiky ear, "Yeah... weird, definitely..."

"So... I am a mutation..." Pichu said, defeated.

"Hey, where's all this talk coming from anyway?" Yuri asked, "I thought we already when through the 'you're weird' talk. I mean, I call you weird all the time. But _mutated_? I dunno about that..."

"I met Ricka's Raichu and Pikachu," Pichu said, making Yuri's eyes grow wide, "Leda and Vale. The Raichu, Leda, called me a mutation because of my ear. Am... am I a mutation?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you ran into Leda and Vale?" Yuri said, stunned, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Ricka released Leda and Vale! In the Constant Box!?"

"Uh, yeah," Pichu said, "Why, is something wrong?"

She was suddenly grabbed by Yuri, which surprised her.

"No, it's not good!" the Mawile said, "Leda and Vale are... well... _bullies_... like, _big _bullies! But mainly Leda, Vale just follows her sister's footsteps. Pichu, I wouldn't tell you this if I didn't think it was good for you, but you should _avoid _those two, Leda especially! Oh, boy should you avoid Leda!"

"Why is that?" Pichu asked childishly.

"Here's what I have to tell you about Leda and Vale," Yuri claimed, "First off, avoid Leda! If you learn anything here, that's rule #1! Leda isn't a nice Raichu. She will insult you and belittle you, because that's what she does. She will also try to force you into a battle, which you must do either! Leda is... _strong_... _really _strong..."

"How strong?" the Tiny Mouse Pokémon inquired.

"Strong enough to keep _Quest _in order sometimes, even when she has a type disadvantage," Yuri said, "And that is no exaggeration! Rule #2 when dealing with those sisters, don't you _dare _insult Vale! She's... _vain_... _really _vain! I think it's because she was babied a whole lot by Ricka, but that's besides the point. She's like... well... you know Li-Li, right? Ricka's Lopunny?"

"Ack!" Pichu said, "I can't stand Li-Li! She's always talking about how beautiful she is!"

"Vale is the same way," Yuri claimed, "But its worse. When you make fun of Li-Li, what happens?"

"She spanks Pichu!" the Tiny Mouse Pokémon answered, her face growing flustered.

"Yeah she..." Yuri had to think for a moment, "Li-Li spanks you? Oooooookaaaaaay... I didn't know that... uh..." she shook her head, "Anyway, _don't_ make fun of Vale! Don't insult her, if she asks if she's beautiful, you nod and say yes, just don't hurt her feelings!"

"And why's that?"

"If you hurt Vale in any way, Leda will come for you," Yuri said, "She's _really _protective of her sister, and will not hesitate to hurt you, if you hurt Vale. And, yes, it is worst if you insult Vale. If you got in a fight with Leda normally, she'll go easy on you. But if you were to hurt her sister in any way, Leda _won't _hold back on you. If you thought a spanking from Li-Li hurt, then a beat down from Leda will make that seem like a tap on the rump!"

"Oh... so... I should just avoid them altogether..." Pichu said.

"At least until Ricka either puts them into the PC, or they finally calm down... which I doubt..."

"Yuri... you don't like the two, do you?"

"No, it's not that," the Mawile claimed, "I'm actually _friends_ with Leda. It's Vale who dislikes me. She _really_ dislikes me. Like, _a lot_..."

"Why's that?"

"Because I stole her spot," Yuri laughed.

The door opened, and the two Pokémon stared up to it.

"I swear," Ricka said as she walked into the room in her t-shirt and panties, "I'm so happy I don't have to deal with those Fire-types tomorrow. Damn things keep fucking burning my hands!"

"Rei thinks that Rapidash has a crush on Ricka," the ten-year-old said, as she too stepped into the room in her nightgown, "He nudges Ricka all the time!"

"You can understand Pokémon," Ricka said as she sat on their bed, "What is he saying about me?"

"Weeeeeellll..." the child slurred, before she gazed down to her Pokémon, "Ah! Pichu! Rei has something to give you!"

"Chu?" the Tiny Mouse Pokémon replied in confusion.

"Rei's not sure what it is, but she hopes you'll like it!"

The child crouched down near her Pichu, where she opened her hand. Within it was a stone with a string running through it. Pichu watched as Rei placed the makeshift necklace around her neck, her eyes following the stone. When it touched her, she felt so _weird_. It made her rumble a bit.

Pichu gripped the stone tightly, as she tried to figure out what was going on within her. Looking over at Yuri however, she was happy to see the two now shared necklaces. Though Pichu knew Yuri's was a Mawilite, she wondered what stone hug around her very own neck. And why wasn't it as shiny as that Mawilite either?

"Hey Rei!" Ricka suddenly shouted as the ten-year-old walked to her bed, "I'm being fuckin serious here! What is that Rapidash saying about me, and should I get that thing out of here!?"

…

Pichu sat on the grass, Grepa berry in hand. No matter how many times she bit into the fruit, they never lost their taste. Soft to the touch with a sweet yet sour tang; oh so good. She bit into the berry, enjoying it so much. There were various other Grepa berries around as well, ones she would get to eat soon after. Yuri was gone right now, in the forest to find her own favorite berry. Too bad for her; these would be gone by the time she got back.

"Awesome! Grepa Berries!" a voice called over.

Avoid them. That was the main lesson of Yuri's words last night. _Do not_ cross paths with the two. It was simple and easy! How could she screw it up? How!?

Pichu turned around, her eyes falling onto a tall Raichu. The Mouse Pokémon suddenly jolted near her, picking up about three Grepa Berries in one fell swoop. Pichu could only watch as the Raichu merciless tore into her food with reckless abandonment. By the time she was finished, the three Grepa Berries were gone, and she was heading for more.

"H-hey!" Pichu shouted at the Raichu.

"Oh Leda," a Pikachu said beside Pichu, making her look over, "Look at you. Eating like such a barbarian. That's something I would expect of Quest or..." she growled, "That insufferable Yuri!"

Instead of eating violently like her sister, the Pikachu ate the Grepa Berries slowly and gently, enjoying the taste of it all. Pichu stared at her in utter disbelief; these were her Grepa Berries, not hers! They couldn't just come in and start eating her food, and without permission no less!

"Hey!" the Spiky-eared Pichu shouted, "You just can't eat my berries!"

The Mice Pokémon gazed at Pichu, making her wilt. She turned her back on Leda just briefly, but that was all the Raichu needed. She was suddenly holding Pichu in her arms, making the Tiny Mouse Pokémon gaze up in surprise. She saw a grin gazing back.

"Oh Leda," said Vale, as she walked beside her sister, "Just leave the Pichu alone. It's obvious we bothered her lunch."

"Oh, oh, I'm _so _sorry, little Pichu," Leda said, "I didn't know these were your Grepa Berries, really. I mean," she lifted Pichu's arm, "With such flabby arms, I didn't think you'd be strong enough to tear them from their perches. Proves me wrong though..."

"I'm strong!" Pichu glared at her evolutions, "I'm super strong! Rei says so!"

"Rei?" Leda looked confused, "Ah, you mean the weird kid that's hanging around Ricka?"

"Rei's not weird!" Pichu was getting angry; the Mouse Pokémon had no right to speak of Rei that way! "Rei understands me way better than Ricka ever could with you! And I can do anything you guys can do too!"

"Ya? Prove it!" Leda challenged, sparks flying from her cheeks.

"...chu!" Pichu's cheeks sparked as she aimed for Vale. The Tiny Mouse Pokémon was okay with bigger enemies, she was okay with quicker enemies, but she was not okay with people talking about Rei like that!

"Ah!?" Vale ducked behind Leda, who was not the least bit impressed with the Tiny Mouse Pokémon's act. The two sisters looked at Pichu.

Leda smirked.

...

"So the stone Rei gave Pichu will stop evolution?"

"Yep, since Pichu's touching it, she won't evolve no matter how strong she gets."

"What's the stone called?"

"The Ever-"

_BANG_!

Rei and Ricka shot up from the feeding the Normal-types, the noise startling both girls and most of the Pokémon.

"Rei didn't do anything! Honest!" Rei spoke when she saw the suspicious glance Ricka was giving her. How many times did Ricka think something happening was the child's fault? Pretty much all the time.

Ricka looked out to see a massive storm of electricity. It sparked the skies, enough of which to made Thunderus proud. Blue, yellow, purple lightning bolts; all of them danced in the heavens before the woman.

"What the hell?!" she shouted, the only Pokémon she knew that could produce that much electricity together were... Leda and Vale! What were those two doing now?

"Pichu?" Rei called, worried. The girl looked closely into the storm before making out the outlines; Pichu was trying to push back the combined Thunderbolt attacks of Vale and Leda with Charge Beam!

"Ah!" Rei quickly ran out, "Chu! Chu!"she called.

"Huh?" Shun turned from his work only to get fried by a stray thunderbolt, his entire body covered in soot and electrical charge, "...why?" he muttered before fainting.

Ricka ran out, "Damn it... they'll blow out the power at this rate!" she muttered, "Ace! Stop them!"

Pichu looked up from the fight she was having, only to get knocked down by the Thunderbolts of the Mouse sisters. The storm subsided as Ace came down with Chikorita, the Leaf Pokémon quickly going over to her friend.

"Pichu!" Rei quickly picked up the Tiny Mouse Pokémon.

"Hey...you two should know better!" Ricka scolded her Pokémon "The hell were you doing!? Dammit! Apologize to Pichu!" she ordered, her glare setting in.

"Chu..." Vale bowed her head, but Leda simply turned away.

"… Chu!" Pichu struggled out of Rei's hold and ran into the forest.

"Pichu!" Rei called, scared at the sudden action.

_I'll show that jerk... a Pichu's way more powerful than a Raichu!_ Pichu thought as she continued to scamper away.

Rei was so confused by what occurred. One moment, Vale and Leda were attacking her Pokémon for whatever reason, the next moment Pichu's running off! Just what's going on and why? She looked over to Ricka; the woman was still berating her Pokémon. But, boy, did that Raichu look so _demented_. What was her name again? Oh right, Leda.

"I swear! You always do this!" Ricka said, "Just cause trouble! The two of you!" she withdrew two Poké Balls, "I can't stand forcing you back into these things, but I will! Leda! Vale! Return!"

The two Poké Balls opened up, trapping the two Mice Pokémon. Ricka stared at her capsules after returning them, both pain and anger on her face. She didn't feel good about yelling at her Pokémon, no matter how many times they screwed up. But sometimes, they just needed punishment. And this was one of those times.

"Ugh... I'm sorry Rei, I don't know what came over them..." Ricka said as she faced the child.

"But... what's wrong with Pichu?" the asked instead as she faced the woman.

"I... I don't know," Ricka said, "I mean, I can only understand my Pokémon as best as any Trainer can understand their Pokémon. Leda was probably picking on Pichu; I'm sorry Rei..."

"Pichu..." the child whispered, her eyes on the area the Tiny Mouse Pokémon ran off too.

She decided to follow, which surprised Ricka. Instead of chasing her down however, she growled and turned to the main building. She didn't want to, but she had to. The woman was going to put the two Pokémon back into her PC.

…

"AH! IRON TAIL!"

The Tiny Mouse Pokémon flung herself toward the tree, her tail shining like steel. Spinning around, she slammed her appendage into the tree, creating quite the mark. She fell back and stared up to it, seeing nothing but _failure _on her part. Leda, that Raichu, could've probably severed the tree in half with her own Iron Tail. And that angered Pichu.

"Iron Tail!" she shouted again, making the appendage shine once more.

She delivered strike after strike to the tree, eventually giving it multiple scars. But not one of the scars were as deep or as wide as Pichu wanted. If anything, these scars felt more like _blemishes_. They said to her 'you're still too _weak_'. And that infuriated her! Pichu wasn't a Pokémon who necessarily prided herself on power, or even wanted to be super powerful. But Leda's words just _irked _her so! It made her feel _little_.

"Hey, now!" a voice suddenly called to her making her look up, "What's going on down there?"

Pichu watched as a shaded figure fell down beside her, shaking her up quite a bit. But her heart started to rest again when she realized it was just Yuri, with a few Auguav Berries in hand. The Mawile gazed at the tree, noticing the scars, then stared over to Pichu. She cocked her head in pure astonishment.

"Pichu!?" Yuri shouted, "What's going on here?"

"Yuri!" she said back, "I... Leda... Vale..."

"Darnit, Pichu!" the Mawile yelled, "Didn't I tell you to avoid those two!? I said they were bullies, and now look at you!" she walked over to the Tiny Mouse Pokémon, "You got markings on your cheeks and body... Pichu..." she gazed into her eyes, "What the heck... c'mon..."

"Why is Leda so mean?" Pichu asked.

"She get's it from _Ricka_..." another voice answered.

The two Pokémon stared away to the voice, watching as a woman-like Pokémon with green hair and a flow gown walked toward them. Her red eyes staring at them, her mouth a frown of indifference. She walked through the forest toward Pichu and Yuri, before stopping right before them.

"C-Cecilia..." Pichu said, slightly embarrassed by her.

Cecilia was Ricka's Pokémon that she was often paired with during training. Because of this, Pichu felt a certain sense of connection toward the Embrace Pokémon. And though Pichu couldn't feel it, she was pretty sure the Gardevoir felt the same toward her. After all, Cecilia taught her 'Attack Shift', which was her personal move.

"I thought you'd be stronger than that..." Cecilia said as she crossed her arms.

"You... you saw?" Pichu asked, before bending over in further depression, "I... I didn't know..."

"But I suppose I expected a bit too much of you," Cecilia claimed, her arms uncrossing.

"No! No!" the Pichu replied, "I can defeat Leda! I know I can! She only overpowered me that last time because Vale was there!"

"No she wasn't helped by Vale..." Cecilia said, "Those twin Thunderbolts were almost all Leda. Vale only contributed about 5% to that attack..."

"Only... _five_...?" Pichu replied, before she really felt horrible, "Oh... I... I thought..."

"But I'll be honest, you did good," Cecila praised, "Any other Pokémon would have been turned to ash by Leda's Thunderbolt. So I assume you were really angry when you fought them off with that Charge Beam of yours."

"Yeah!" Pichu claimed with a few sparks surging from her cheeks, "Leda and Vale really made me mad! They even insulted Rei, and I just can't let that happen! Leda thinks she's so strong and so great, that she can just get away with insulting people! Well she can't!"

"Do you think you can beat Leda?" Cecilia asked.

"Yes!" the Pichu replied, "I'm pretty sure I can beat Leda! She's only special because she's evolved!"

Yuri looked like she was trying to say something, but Cecilia stopped her from uttering a single word. The Gardevoir instead chuckled from the statement, as she crouched down to Pichu's level.

"Then challenge her..." the Embrace Pokémon said, "I'm pretty sure if you do, you'll make Leda see things your way..."

Pichu shook from the statement. Challenge Leda? Could she actually do something like that? That's insane! If 95% of that Thunderbolt really was Leda's doing, how was Pichu ever going to win? But if Pichu didn't do something, then Leda was going to get away with what she said. And Pichu just couldn't allow that to happen.

"Pichu!" Rei's voice called as she and Chikorita ran into the woods.

The Tiny Mouse Pokémon, Yuri, and Cecilia all looked at her, their faces showing a variety of emotions. For Pichu, it was determination, for Yuri, it was unsureness, and for Cecilia, she just didn't look like she actually cared. Of course.

"Pichu," Rei said as she crouched down to her Pokémon, "What happened? Why was Leda and Vale trying to attack you like that?"

"Rei..." the Pichu replied as she stared into her face, "I... I want to fight Leda!"

…

The woman just couldn't bring herself to actually do it. You know; putting them _back _into the PC. They had been released for only a day now, and they were about to go back in? Ricka didn't have it in her to actually do so. She sat on the back porch, humming this unknown tune, while two Mouse Pokémon sat on her individual legs. A Pikachu, with a great smile on her lips, and a Raichu, with a powerful frown.

"What am I going to do with you two?" Ricka asked.

"Put them in the PC..." Shun replied. He was sitting in the chair directly beside Ricka, his body still charred black. Every now and then, electrical sparks would jump from his body.

Ricka sighed as she thought about her Pokémon, absolutely disgusted by their poor treatment of Pichu. But deep down inside, the woman knew this was her fault. Leda and Vale, especially Leda, come from a time in her Pokémon Training when the woman adored power beyond anything else. That's why some of her Pokémon like Quest or Scutula are so obsessed with strength. And while Vale may have only been listening to her sister, Leda was just being a downright bully. But, once again, that was Ricka's fault. Leda acts a whole lot like younger Ricka, if one hadn't noticed.

"Ricka!"

"Rei?" the woman replied.

The woman stared to the field as she slowly stood up, her Pokémon scurrying to her shoulders. Rei exited the woods with Pichu and Chikorita on her shoulders, and Yuri at her back. Seeing Yuri angered Vale, but she hid it well. That didn't matter though; this dealt with Pichu.

"Ricka!" Rei said again as she walked up the stairs of the back porch, her face slightly unsure, "Ricka... I have a request..."

"Go ahead," the woman said, "Shoot..."

"Ricka... Pichu wants to challenge Leda..."

Ricka's eyes grew wide, while the Raichu stood tall on her shoulder. Even Shun was shocked by this statement, as he stood up from his chair.

"Whoa, what?" he said, "Pichu wants to fight Leda? As in that Raichu? The same Raichu that electrocuted me just a few moments ago? Heh, good luck with that!"

"Rei, what are you going on about?" Ricka asked, "Pichu wants to fight Leda?"

"Y-yeah," the child said, "That's what Pichu's saying... isn't that right, Pichu?"

"Chu, chu," she said.

Ricka gazed into Rei's face, seeing that the child too wasn't sure about the request. She knew what Leda was capable of, even if she hadn't seen it yet. After all, Pichu was only a Pichu, while Leda was a Raichu. One was already at the pinnacle of her power, while the other had not yet learned what the word 'power' really meant.

But Pichu was so sure, so _ready_. She really wanted to fight Leda.

"Fine..." the woman said as she brushed red hair from her face, "Head out to the fields; I'm following behind..." but first she turned, "Shun, hold Vale for me..."

The woman placed the Pikachu in his hands, even though he didn't want her too. While his face was simply defiant, Ricka was not a woman to take 'no' for an answer. She instead ignored him, and then started walking off for the fields as well. Shun's eyes moved down to Vale, as he held the Pikachu between his hands.

"H-hey..." he said, uncertain of what he should do next.

"Piiiiiikaaaaaaa..." she replied, "CHUUUUUU!"

Her body unleashed as much electrical power as she could, all of which electrocuted Shun until he couldn't even stand anymore. Finished, she leaped from his arms and ran off for Ricka, while the man became a crumbled mess on the floor.

"Koff... kauf... ugh... why...?" he asked, "Oh... why?"

…

Rei shook in her boots, really she didn't. The grassy field was starting to bend gently, thanks to the wind. The ten-year-old really felt _scared_. Because, you see, Ricka stood some yards away from her. This was going to be massively from all the training they usually do. Ricka wasn't going to hold back against her; that wasn't in the woman's nature.

"Are you sure, Rei?" Ricka asked, "Last chance..."

"Pichu..." the child said as she gazed down. The Tiny Mouse Pokémon merely nodded, "Yes... Rei and Pichu are ready!"

"Okay then," Ricka said as she scratched the back of her head, "Leda... Mega Kick..."

The Raichu was suddenly in the air. It was more like a flash, instead of an actual leap. Pichu expected Leda to be fast, but she didn't expect her to be _this _fast. Before she knew it, her chest was filled with foot. Pichu felt all the air in her body fly out of her, while this powerful attack slammed into her. Facing Hotaru's Zorua was bad, but this? This was next level.

The Mega Kick launched Pichu away, sending her tumbling upon the earth. Yeah, this was much different from facing a Pokémon of her own level. If it wasn't for the determination she had going within her, that kick would have been enough to knock her out. Yeah, just one hit. Hey, Pichu's aren't necessarily known for their high defenses, now are they?

"Pichu!" Rei said in horror, as she ran up to her Pokémon.

"Chu... chu..." the Tiny Mouse Pokémon replied.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Pichu really wanted to give up now. And maybe she would have, if she hadn't heard one thing.

"Rai! Rai! Rai!" Leda _laughed_.

Yeah, she was _laughing_. Just _laughing_. And all of that went into Pichu's ears. The Tiny Mouse Pokémon growled, as she forced herself to her stand up tall. Leda was actually stunned; she expected that kick to defeat Pichu. Her uppity face faded away, as she instead grew hard again. A few electrical sparks left her face as she tried to show just how strong she was.

Rei started to think up a strategy. Leda was faster than Pichu, stronger than Pichu, older than Pichu, smarter than Pichu, and was definitely _crueler _than Pichu as well. Why would her Pokémon ever want to face her? Rei understood though; Pichu wanted to prove something. She wanted to prove just how strong she could be.

Strength. _That's the ticket!_

"Pichu! Charge Beam!" the child yelled.

The Tiny Mouse Pokémon placed her hands together, while an orb of electricity flowed around her body. This orb suddenly centered upon her fingertips, where she fired a spread of lighting bolts toward her enemy.

"Leda! Counter with Mega Punch!" Ricka shouted.

The Raichu balled her hands tightly into fists, and then began punching the beam of electricity. Her fists were all she needed to send the individual lightning bolts flying into various directions. It stopped some time later, with Raichu unfazed on one end, and Pichu surging with electricity on the other.

"Alright!" Ricka said, "Leda, Brick Break!"

The Mouse Pokémon moved flat her hand, much in a 'chopping' manner. Then her eyes settled on Pichu, who was breathing heavily. The Tiny Mouse Pokémon would surely fall after this hit. Leda dashed for her, moving just as fast as the wind. Rei's eyes widened when she saw this.

"Ah! Pichu! Charge Beam again!"

The Tiny Mouse Pokémon once again surged with power, before unleashing a beam of electricity upon Leda's fist. Unlike the last time however, the Raichu took the full force of the blow with relative ease. Didn't Rei know Raichu was an electrical type; Charge Beam wouldn't hurt her!

She broke through the beam, and slammed her hand against Pichu's side in a chopping fashion. The attack sent the Tiny Mouse Pokémon flying away, much like Mega Kick did the first time. Leda leaped back and crossed her arms, pleased with the hit and expecting to laugh again. But, just like the first time, Pichu surprised her by getting back onto her feet.

"Chuuuu..." Leda seethed with rage.

"Pichu..." Rei whispered to her Pokémon, "Pichu... Pichu doesn't have to keep doing this..."

But Pichu shook her head; she wanted to fight like this. She marched back to her battling pointed, while electricity continued to spark uncontrollably around her body. It was a lot of power, but she just wasn't _there_ yet. Rei just needed a little bit _more_.

"Leda!" Ricka said, her face still so hard, "Thunder!"

The Raichu grinned sadistically, while she twirled her fingers around in the air. Dark storm clouds began to gather, right above the battlefield. Pichu too was enamored by the sight, while Rei smiled. She was waiting for something like this to happen! Now was her chance to turn things around!

"Raiiii- CHUUUU!" Leda roared.

"Pichu! Use Charge!" Rei shouted.

Leda dropped a lightning bolt of a grand scale directly atop Rei's head. But before it could land, the Tiny Mouse Pokémon projected an orb of electricity around her body. Leda's large lightning bolt was swallowed by the shielding, protecting her from its great power. When the attack subsided, Pichu was like a walking light bulb.

Now here came the hard part, the _dangerous_ part. Rei was planning on something like this happening, but she didn't think there'd be so much electricity. She should have known better, considering Leda's strength. But somehow, whether it be by adrenaline, determination, or spirit alone, Pichu was able to keep the lightning around her body under control. Now it was time to make things happen.

"Pichu..." Rei said, as she swallowed her spit, "Use... _Attack Shift_..."

Pichu focused with all her might, the power within her body. She wasn't sure if what she was doing was sane or not, but she didn't care. She knew she could do this; Cecilia was training her for this! There had never be a time in her life where she wanted to win more! She could do this! She could do this!

All of that electricity that she gained from her various Charge Beams as well as Leda's Thunder, suddenly began to sink into her body. She was _absorbing_ all of that power. It all went into her body, where she felt her individual muscles bulge and tense.

Once it all stopped, the ground broke beneath her feet. Pichu didn't look any different, only her body was _shining_. All of that special attack power was transformed into physical strength. The Tiny Mouse Pokémon didn't know how strong she was, but it didn't matter. She just knew it was _enough_.

Rei was shocked to silence by what she saw. She was overjoyed that Pichu could hold so much power, but she wasn't sure for how long. She was afraid the Tiny Mouse Pokémon would fall over from too much power. All of that power; it was time to put it to use.

"Pichu..." Rei said again, "Iron Tail!"

The Tiny Mouse Pokémon took slow step after slow step, all toward Leda. The Raichu was astonished by the turn of events that had transpired; she didn't know Pichu knew Attack Shift. That was Cecilia's move! But Ricka's face was oh so composed, as if she _knew _this was going to happen.

"Leda!" she said, "Counter with Mega Punch!"

The Raichu growled, now seething with so much rage. She lifted her fist and pinpointed her aim, now ready to do away with the Spiky-eared Pichu. At the same time, Pichu's tail started to shine as bright as steel, as she approached her enemy dauntingly. She couldn't move as well as Leda could, but it didn't matter. She had all the power in the world.

Pichu suddenly dashed for her enemy, the ground breaking away from her feet. At the same time, Leda dashed for her. They were just about to strike, when lightning fell. Only, it didn't actually _fall_, more so it came from the _ground_. Yeah, lighting came from the ground and flew to the heavens. Everyone had to cover their eyes, or else they'd be blinded by the sight. Their eyes opened only moments later, where they say, among other things, a great black patch upon the earth. But it was what sat in the center of the patch.

Pichu was _glowing_ white, among other things. She was laying in Leda's arms, her powerful shine no longer evident. She wasn't even moving, but she was glowing alright. But nothing ever became of the glow. She stopped shining seconds later, thanks to the necklace that was wrapped around her neck.

Pichu was breathing so hard within Leda's arms; she could barely even move. But the Raichu nudged her face, just a little, so the two could look at one another. And she smiled.

…

"Ricka knew this was going to happen, didn't she?" Rei asked.

"Chu chu..." Pichu said in slight pain.

"Well..." the woman replied in a caught manner.

They just sat in their living room, as they usually did. Watching the TV flash with various images, as they shared a couch. Spiky-eared Pichu sat on the lap of her trainer, too weak to move. After absorbing all of that power into her body via Attack Shift, the Tiny Mouse Pokémon put much too much strain on her body. She just couldn't hold it all, and as such her body gave out. And Ricka knew that.

"When you kept using Charge Beam, I figured what you were doing," the woman admitted, "Pokémon Battling is a little more than just know what to do. Sometimes, you'd have to know what your _enemy _is going to do. I used Thunder on you knowing you'd absorb the blow, because I figured out what you were doing. Trying to use Attack Shift. I wasn't sure if Pichu could handle it or not, but knowing Pichus, I figured she wouldn't be able to... sure did shock me when she started moving toward Leda, however. I thought she'd faint almost instantly..."

"Rei understands now..." she said somewhat in defeat.

"But it was a good fight," Ricka admitted, "Leda hasn't had a fight like that in a while."

The woman rubbed the Raichu's head; she was sitting on her lap as well. Mewling and cooing from the touches of her master, the Mouse Pokémon acted so much like a baby, instead of that bully she was known to be. It was a much different look from what Pichu expected. Watching that Raichu coo and play gently within her trainer's hands; it reminded her of how she reacts with Rei on a daily basis.

_DING! DING!_

"Up... dinners ready," Ricka said as she put Leda down on her side of the couch, "C'mon Rei..."

"Okay!" the child said as she put Pichu down on the couch as well.

The two exited the room shortly after, leaving the two mice Pokémon in their place. A few seconds later, they were joined by a third; a Pikachu this time. She leaped up the couch and sat near her sister, while both of their eyes fell onto Pichu's body. The air of animosity returned, and seemingly at a greater level. Leda just stared at Pichu, while the Spiky-eared one tried to muster a little electrical charge. She couldn't however, but it didn't really matter.

"Ah... calm yourself," Leda said as she stood up on her chair, "You can barely even stand... I see it now..." Leda suddenly stood up and walked over to Pichu's side, where she sat down beside her pre-evolution counterpart, "You put up a better fight than I expected. Attack Shift too? That Cecilia's move..." the Raichu side, "Actually, kinda, _spooked _me a bit there; I can't even do Attack Shift..."

"See..." the Pichu said, "I can be _stronger_ than you..."

When she said that, Leda's hand met her chin, where she began to playfully scratch it.

"Ah, you're such a cute little thing," the Raichu said, "Stronger than me? Not until you evolve, _if _you evolve..." she motioned toward her necklace, "But you can do Attack Shift, I'll admit to that. Like I said... you're a cute little thing..."

"Can you admit you were wrong?" Pichu asked, "Wrong about Rei when you called her 'weird'?"

"No, I stand by my affirmation," Leda said, "I also stand by my statement that you're a mutation..."

"Why you..."

"_But!_" Leda added, "I never said those things were _bad_... well, maybe the mutation part... and I guess Rei being weird can be kinda bad... but it is kinda cool..." she started playing with Pichu's spiked ear, "I mean... I guess Vale was right when she said your ear is cute, and Rei's ability to understand Pokémon is kinda... _weird_... but hey..." she patted the Pichu, "Everyone calls her and Ricka sisters... So..." gently rubbed her fingers along Pichu's three spikes, "I guess that makes _us _sisters too..."

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Vale suddenly shouted, "No! You can't be her sister! You're my sister!"

"Ugh... here we go..."

Leda walked over to Vale, while the Pikachu talked her ear off. Pichu merely sat behind however, her mind dancing around that statement.

_I guess that makes us sisters too_.

She never thought about a family like that. Rei and the rest of Rei's Pokémon was her family, but she never called any of them brothers or sisters. It wasn't until meeting Ricka and her family did Pichu start to think about the world 'family'. Yeah, she did have a family. Not just of Rei's Pokémon, but of Ricka's Pokémon too. Cecilia, Yuri; they were like sisters, just like Chikorita was. And now, she had two more sisters. Or, at the very least, just one.

"Darnit Leda!" Vale yelled, "I hate you! Hate you!"

"Oh whatever..." the Raichu replied.

Yeah. It felt good to have a family.

...

"Hey... augh... augh... ugh... a little help here?" Shun called from the back porch, "P... please?"

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Damn! 7k+ words!? I was so not expecting this! But, hey, it's here. So... yeah, let's move on..._

_Look at it! That big number! 3-0! This chapter, is chapter 30! Yeah! Woot, woot! Chapter 30! A lot of my stories don't reach this high. If anything, they reach somewhere in the twenties! But here we are, chapter 30, and I assure you it'll get even longer! I like these kinds of stories; these episodic ones. Let's me focus on making each chapter better, than trying to make the story as a whole good. Doesn't really matter though, because with all these chapters being so perfect, then the stories are bound to be perfect, right? Right?_

_Anyway, another chapter where we focus more on the Pokemon instead of Ricka and Rei. Kinda cool, right? Right? Pichu did a bit of growing up in this chapter, especially as she met Ricka's Pikachu and Raichu. Leda and Vale actually come from one of the RP's I'm doing, Adventures in Hoenn. They are apart of fifteen-year-old Ricka's team, along with Fortitudo who you saw earlier. Cool huh?_

_Makes me wonder though; what if Spiky-eared Pikachu did evolve? I mean, I hinted at it, but of course it didn't happen. It's impossible for the Pichu to evolve in games but this is a fanfic. Makes ya wonder, huh?_

_And did I mention this chapter had a few scenes written by Animegirl426? Yeah, its the scenes where Pichu tries to fight off Vale and Leda's Thunderbolts, as well as the scene when Ricka and Rei come to stop them! Uber, right?_

_Anyway, next chapter we have a returning OC visit. Then after that, the schedule changes a bit. Ya see, I gained a new OC request, meaning our second returning guess will be pushed back a chapter or two. Sorry about that, but it'll be well worth it when it happens! I assure you that!_

_But, as usual, send in your requests, Animegirl426 and I dutifully await them._

_Mega Lopunny. I... I just can't wait for Omega Ruby now._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	31. A Feral, Rich, Situation

A Feral, Rich, Situation

Welcome to Constant Box, where we not only take care of your Pokémon and their needs, but also you and _y__our _needs. And we'll do the best we can. _Promise_.

HA! HA! HA! {Mew and Celebi fly past a forest.}  
HA! HA! HA! {Articuno and Meloetta fly by the daycare.}

Even with the pretty tough opponents, {Ricka smirks and throws a Poké Ball onto the field.}  
The battles keep heating up more and more! (really?) {Ace comes out and uses Leaf Blade.}  
Staggering, worn out, we're in big trouble! {Yuri dodges a Flame Burst and then uses Play Rough.}  
Decide on Iron Tail while smiling! {Buster uses Iron Tail on the ground, causing it to break apart.}

(Everything is Good!) {Rei jumps from the trees in a leaf-made outfit, Spiky-eared Pichu on her shoulder.}  
OH! With our Hidden Power, {Rei smiles as she swings through a forest before jumping off a branch.}  
(Never Give Up!) {Swinub, Chikortita, and Squirtle dive after her playfully.}  
Come on, stand up and let's ride all the tailwinds! {Muk and Snorlax catch them, the team laughing.}

Motivation, Changing, and Enthusiasm! {Shun looks at the sky as his eyes flash red for a brief moment.}  
Let's continue together everyday! {He smiles gently as his Pokémon surround him.}  
Crossing through forests, rivers, and mountains, {Ricka, Rei, and Shun look at the night sky from a roof.}  
This feeling is the greatest! (The greatest!) {Ricka smiles as she sees Ace resting.}  
Friendship, love, and sheer power! {Shun watches as his Mawile tries to converse with Yuri, smiling.}  
We're evolving everyday! {Rei watches in amazement as light surrounds her Chikorita.}  
How nice, how nice, how nice, now let's go! {All three trainers throw a Poké Ball up to the sky.}

We've got a good combination! {Shun's Milotic and Mawile create fireworks from a beautiful attack combo.}  
Perfect communication! {Rei happily speaks with the several Pokémon surrounding her.}  
Always at high tension! {Ricka and a trainer glare at each other as they're about to battle.}  
WOW WO shalala... It's gonna be alright! {Mew and Meloetta play as Celebi and Articuno watch.}

We've got a good vibration! {Ricka uses the Mega Stone as Yuri Mega Evolves into Mega Mawile.}  
Towards tomorrow, congratulations! {Tyranitar roars proudly as he wins a battle, Shun complimenting him.}  
It's always a revolution! {Spiky-Eared Pichu fights Hotaru's Zorua.}  
Let's go on this road, we aim to be a Pokémon Master! {The three trainers stand in front of the daycare.}

…

"Last stop; Fudan City," the woman over the intercom claimed.

The train that rumbled through the station finally came to a screeching halt. The many men, women and children who were on board the ride stepped off as the doors slid open. They were all heading every which way; it didn't really matter.

It was the dead of morning right now. It couldn't have been any time other than six AM. That's when he entered the scene. Stepping onto the platform slow, one foot after the other. His natural dark brown hair wavered in the wind, while his grey eyes cut through the land. He pulled on the collar of his hoodless jacket, whilst staring to the subway station's exit.

He really couldn't believe he had come back here. After his interaction with that ten-year-old girl, he almost promised himself to never step foot in here again. But here he was; back in Fudan City. He was going to make sure not to run into the same problems he did last time; i.e. not staying in a place known as 'Constant Box'.

…

As they always say; the early Pidgey catches the Wurmple. The ten-year-old with indigo hair pulled up from her bed, the sun shining on her face. She felt so energized and so ready to take on the world now; there was nothing she couldn't handle! Eyes glowing blue, she pulled herself up from the bed only to realize something.

Ricka wasn't there. Rei's eyes shot to the floor. Pichu was resting comfortably on the ground, right next to Yuri, as usual. Well, that means Ricka hadn't left the child. She gracefully pulled herself free of her bed, and just as gracefully leaped over the two resting Pokémon on the floor. Instead of waking Pichu or even Yuri for that matter, Rei picked up the resting body of Ri-Ri. He was so shocked by this, even though this was a morning thing.

"Raaaaa..." the Emanation Pokémon cooed sweetly.

Rei smirked as she brought the Riolu to the bathroom on the second floor. The child ran the Pokémon's bath as well as her own, for they were starting to take baths with one another. Still, where was Ricka? The woman wasn't in the shower, though traces of it was evident. Her shampoo was open, the soap was slippery, towel and wash clothe wet, not to mention the various water droplets on the bathroom floor as well as other places.

While she removed her clothes, the ten-year-old wondered where her sister made off to. Her wondering eyes caused her to look out the window, specifically to the bins which contained the Fire-types. Yeah, they needed their own little section, much like the Ghost-types. It's a well insulated area which retains all of its heat, as well as keeps the rain out. It was also the area Rei watched Ricka exit from.

"You stupid motherfucking Rapidash!" the woman shouted into the Fire Area, sweat pouring from her head while she lugged around two individual buckets, "How many times do I have to tell you, dammit! I'm not into Poképhilia you sonofabitch!"

"Hey Ricka!" Rei suddenly shouted from the window, making the woman gaze up to her.

The woman gazed up to the window seal, her hand blocking the sun's glare from her sight.

"Oh! Hey Rei!" she said, "Good morni-... wait a sec... are you naked!?"

"Uh..."

"Dammit Rei!"

…

"So what is Ricka and Rei going to do today?" the ten-year-old asked, her eyes on the woman.

"What _are _Ricka and Rei going to do today," the woman said as she stuck her spoon into her cereal, "You see, Rei, when you mention more than one person, 'is' becomes 'are' and..." her eyes settled into a squint, "Why am I telling you this anyway? Ugh. You probably won't remember anyway," she lifted the cereal box as she tried to solve the maze on the back of it, "I don't know what we're going to do today, Rei. I've already given the Pokémon enough food for them to eat on their own and Shun said he had somethings to take care of. So I'm guessin we don't really have anything to do..."

"Ah, but we must have something to do!" the child said, "What about the Normal-types?"

"Dealt with..."

"The Rock-types?"

"Gave them all the pretty rocks they wanted..."

"The... Dragon-types?"

"Washed and fed them," the woman said as she ate her last bit of cereal, "Listen Rei, I did all that stuff last night and tonight. There's not much we can do again, or else we'd just be forcing it," she leaned back in her chair, "I say we just rent a movie and stay inside all day..."

"No! We can't just do that!" Rei shouted, "C'mon Ricka! Rei wants to do something!"

"Okay, okay," the woman said as she looked at Rei, "What is it that you want to do? As long as it doesn't involve any flaming unicorns, I'm down with it."

"Hmmm..."

…

"This isn't what I had in mind, Rei!" Ricka shouted.

If there was one thing the child was always interested in, it was the city. Growing up in the forest, there were many things the child did not know because of this. So whenever she stepped foot into the city, it was like entering another world. One filled with concrete and steel, not wood and grass. There was always so many different people and Pokémon within the city as well!

But for Ricka, it was so completely _different_. The woman absolutely hated streets and cities in general. She was more of a country woman, really, as shocking as they may sound. She wasn't really a people person; shocking, right? So the idea of coming down to the city really wasn't something she was looking forward too. But, hey, what else was she going to do? Besides, she really, _really_, needed some more Luxury Balls. NO! They are not an addiction!

"Rei's always wanted to do one of these!" the child said as she led Ricka into a clothing store, "Rei really want's to go on a _shopping spree!_"

"Do you have 'shopping spree' money?" Ricka asked sarcastically, as she was dragged into the store against her will.

Trainer Necessities. A clothing store that does exactly as its title says; gives you what is necessary. Unfortunately, what is necessary costs more money than Ricka is willing to give up. Seriously, stepping into this story is like stepping into a land filled with high-priced goods. And all of that made Ricka's head hurt.

But Rei didn't know what 'high-priced' meant, nor did she really understand the value of money. Running left and right, she gazed in awe toward all the clothing around her. It was so wondrous these clothes; the clothing Ricka brought her simply did not compare. Such fine fabric, so great clothing; the child wanted to put them all on.

She ran through the store as fast as she could, gazing high and low to the clothes around. Rei only stopped when her feet brought her to the 'Ace Trainer' section. So much high-end clothes. These were the clothes warn by the greatest of trainers from all over the world. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and even Kalos had their Ace Trainer clothing on display here. The child found her eyes attracted to a few, while Ricka walked up behind her.

Seeing these clothes on display here made sent the woman on a trip down memory land. At one point or another, she wore all of these clothes. Especially the Sinnoh and Kalos Ace Trainer clothing.

"Rei remembers Ricka in these clothes!" the woman said as she pranced around the Sinnoh Ace Trainer clothing, "In one of Ricka's pictures, she was wearing this, right?"

"Yeah," the woman said, "But I wore this in Hoenn instead of Sinnoh. Yeah, I thought I was cool but the style just was... _bleh._.." she shook her head, "Besides, I don't dress up like an Ace Trainer anymore. Don't need to. Anyway, are you done here?"

"Oh! Can Rei see Ricka in her old clothes!" the child said, "Ricka would probably look so cute!"

"No, Rei," the woman said, "Now can we please leave..."

Ricka turned around and started for the exit, while Rei pouted her lip in disappointment. She really wanted to see Ricka dress up like one of those Ace Trainers, after all. In the Fudan City Pokémon Academy for Gifted Trainers, everyone wanted to be Ace Trainers. Knowing Ricka was one at some point in time made the child giddy. But it seemed as if Ricka herself didn't enjoy the clothes; how was Rei going to make her dress up like one?

Wait a second...

"Well... Rei understand," the ten-year-old said, "After all, Ricka is an _old lady_, she probably couldn't even fit in those clothes anymore..."

Ricka stopped. There was this strange 'clicking' sound that echoed a few seconds later, while the woman stood there in silence. Rei watched closely as Ricka turned around, her blue eyes sharp like a Weaville. Rei smiled innocently, and blinked. When her eyes opened, Ricka was in her face. The child yelped, only to be snatched up by the collar into the woman's hands.

"What are you saying, Rei?" the woman asked, "Are you calling me _fat_?"

"Well, if old lady wasn't _fat,_ then maybe she could fit into the clothes," Rei replied, "But it's alright if Ricka got a bit _bigger!_ Age only does that..."

"Listen you little brat!" Ricka said as she mashed her face into Rei's in a slightly disturbing manner, "I'm just as limber and skinny now as I was when I put those damn clothes on the first time!"

"Prove it," Rei challenged.

Ricka dropped Rei shortly after, and marched out of the store. When she returned, the woman held various clothes in her hand. Ricka slipped into the clothing stores changing room despite the attendants protests, and locked the door. From outside, Rei stared with shining eyes. Ricka was in the room approximately three minutes, before the door opened.

She walked out in clothing so different from what Rei usually saw her in. It was upscale, the blouse dark purple with the edges a lighter color. The collar and the cufflinks were both white. Ricka also wore a skirt for a change, which was also a dark purple with the edges a lighter hue. Lastly, she wore these heels that also matched with the clothing.

And yet, it was obvious the clothes were made for someone _shorter_. These were in fact Ricka's clothing, but from a few years ago, when she was seventeen. She was shorter at that point in time, but by only a few inches.

"Damn... fuck..." the woman cursed.

"Ah! Ricka looks so beautiful!" Rei gushed, "It reminds Rei of Rei's school uniform!"

"No, I don't look beautiful," Ricka growled back, "My breast and ass much of fuckin grew! These clothes are fuckin... choking me!" she stood up tall, "And dammit! I need to get this skirt lengthen; someone could see my panties!"

"Panties?" the child replied, before she pulled up her own skirt, "So that's what these things are called!"

The next moment, she was scooped up by Ricka, and they were rushing through the store. Obviously, Rei had never heard of anything called 'common decency'. Ricka didn't stop until they were already outside again, when a draft blew. Ricka suddenly felt so cool around her thighs, and she glanced down. She could see the imprint of her Azurill panties gazing back.

"What the fuck!?" Ricka shouted as she dropped Rei and patted down her skirt, "I swear to God! It feels like I'm in some poorly written fanfic or some shit like that!" she growled, "I should have never let you talk me into this! Now look at me!"

While Ricka was groaning, Rei was recoiling from the pain of being dropped to concrete. It was much akin to when a tree branch snaps beneath her feet and she falls. After shaking it all of, the ten-year-old stood tall. She gazed up at Ricka, only for the ground to shake suddenly. Rei gazed up to where the quake originated from; her eyes fell upon a chain-linked fence. Between the gaps of the fence, were Pokémon.

Of course, Rei's eyes gleamed. She stood up and crossed the street, ignoring Ricka's objections or the cars passing by. Walking up to the chain-linked fence, she slid her fingers between the gaps and pressed her face as close to it as possible. Yeah, they were Pokémon alright. Powerful Pokémon; large Pokémon. On one side, a mighty Rhyperior. Yeah, you know the Pokémon. The last form of Rhydon, with the body made of rocky armor and spinning drill of absolute power. It's opponent, a Steelix. Long and ropey; its steel body seemingly reflected blows with great ease.

The Rhyperior suddenly leaped for its foe, grabbing it by the tail. Not to be defeated so easily, the Steelix coiled around said Rhyperior. The two continued to battle as great as they could, but neither side could overpower the other. And all the while this happened, Rei's eyes were shining bright.

"Wow, Ricka!" the ten-year-old said as she watched them fight, "Rei's never seen Pokémon so big!"

She was suddenly scooped up however, and then was throttled by her shoulders.

"You stupid girl!" Ricka shouted, "Don't know about crossing the street and checking for cars! You could've been hit by one, you idiot!"

"Rei sorry!" the child replied, "Rei sorry!"

"Yeah, I bet!" the woman growled as she dropped her, "Now... the hell is going on over here?"

"They're Pokémon training," the child said with glee, "Look at how big their Pokémon are!"

"Eh... big doesn't mean better," Ricka said, before laughing, "Okay, in _some things_ does big represent better, but that's a talk we'll have to save until you're older."

Rei's eyes were glued back to the Pokémon battling on the other end. It was so different watching two Pokémon fight in front of her very eyes, in comparison to watching them on the Magic Box, or _TV _as everyone calls it. It felt so good to see the action up close and personal to her face.

The fight she witnessed eventually came to and end when the Rhyperior slammed his foot mightily on the ground, causing a powerful quake to escape through it. Earth and debris shot up all around the Steelix, dealing massive damage to its strong frame. Rei even flinched from the sight, as she watched the Steel-type Pokémon fall upon its back.

From pure might, the Rhyperior stood above all, roaring from victory. Rei to gave eyes of glea as she witnessed the sight, before a hand fell upon her shoulder.

"Yeah, Rhyperiors are cool," Ricka said, "But their special defense is pure trash! I swear, you could beat one with just one Surf. That's no lie..."

Suddenly, a pink overlay enveloped the massive Rhyperior. It was lifted high into sky, while it tried to find its way down. But, no matter how hard it struggled, the hold on its body was never relinquished. That is until it was dropped to the ground. The ground quaked beneath its body, breaking the pavement into pieces. As if that wasn't enough however, it was lifted again, and dropped again. This occurred over and over again, until the Rhyperior was silent.

"Or... one could just use Psychic," Ricka admitted, "That's cool too..."

Ricka stared back at Rei, only, Rei wasn't there. The ten-year-old, somehow, had already climbed over the chain-linked fence, and was now standing on the other end. Ricka growled as she clenched the fence, preparing to do the same. But a sudden draft up her behind said otherwise. She was about to give a city filled with people a free show. Around the other way, then.

Rei never knew of this place. It was a block where people just battled with Pokémon! How did she not know of this place? A place where trainers fight Pokémon with no rules was truly a magical place indeed! At least, that's what she felt. Gazing up and around, she stared to the wide field made up of concrete, chain-linked fences, and buildings too old to walk inside. Not to mention the various graffiti of a giant red 'R', placed about.

Yup, a Battle Spot. Almost every city in the Pokémon world has at least _one _of these. It's not really a sanctified place, instead an area where trainers gather and bet the hell out of each other with their magical animals. There are no rules in the Battle Spot, so it's not uncommon to see some truly underhanded tactics. Sometimes, everyone could just gang up on one trainer, entire wars could be waged on two sides. Hell, gangs are known to use Battle Spots as their battleground for gang wars themselves.

"What the hell!?" the trainer of the Rhyperior shouted, "What was that?"

"Your Rhyperior is big," a voice echoed out, "But it's still incredibly weak. My _Kirlia_ didn't even need to try to defeat that thing..."

Why did that voice sound so familiar?

"Oh yeah! We'll see about that!" the Rhyperior's trainer roared, "Mightyena! Go and get that thing!"

In a flash, a black beast leaped clear over Rei's head. She gasped in surprise and watched with wide eyes as the Bite Pokémon lunged for its foe.

"You fool..." the other voice echoed; damn did it just ring in Rei's mind, "Kirlia! Use Dazzling Gleam!"

The Mightyena's body was large, so it covered its enemy. But there was no covering the massive shine of Dazzling Gleam's attack. Light seemed to explode, and it pushed the Bite Pokémon back. The blow, so great, it threw the Mightyena into the fence behind Rei, where she watched its body bounce off. Her eyes moved over a few moments later to the Kirlia who struck the Mightyena.

And, yeah, it was just a normal Kirlia. Only, there was a _bracelet_ on the Kirlia's arm, with two stones sitting within it. She stared at her foe with eyes indifferent, while her Trainer stood from behind. Rei gazed at him, and he gazed back. Dark brown hair, _grey eyes_. There was only one person in the entire world Rei knew who had grey eyes.

"Kane?" she said, stunned.

"You...?" he replied, equally shocked.

"HEY! GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF MY ASS!"

Rei turned around, watching as Ricka gave a hard right to some teenager brat. Angered now, she marched up to Rei in her Ace Trainer clothing, truly regretting her choice to ever put this clothing on again. Once they returned home, she was putting on her usual clothes.

"Let's go, Rei," the woman said, "These Battle Spots aren't a place for you to be, nor I when I'm wearing these damned clothes! I swear, they're already undressing me with their eyes..."

"But... Ricka..." the child said as she glanced between her and a, no retreating, Kane.

"But nothing, Rei," she replied as she grasped her hands, "We're going-"

"Hey you!"

Ricka glanced over to the other side of the Battle Spot, where a ragtag group of Pokémon Trainers had gathered. They were seemingly led by one, this teenage punk who of all things.

"You're Ricka Constant, aren't you!?" he yelled, "That chick who runs the Constant Box?"

"And what if I am?" she asked as she stood tall, eyes sliding into a squint.

"Word around town is, you're a pretty good Pokémon Trainer," he said, "Which means you probably have a good pocket on you."

After a few seconds, that group of Pokémon Trainers pulled out all their Poké Balls. As if Ricka didn't already know what was going to happen. Of course they'd jump her for her money, of freaking course! Jokes on them however; Ricka doesn't _really_ have as much money as one may suspect. Running and keeping a Pokémon daycare up to par is a really difficult thing to do, no lie.

"Fine then..." Ricka said as she pulled out a Poké Ball, "Go ahead, try me! I'm already pissed off as is; I'll kick all of your asses!"

In a flash Pokémon was suddenly flung at Rei and Ricka. The child, shocked by this, quickly scurried to one of the abandoned buildings nearby. Meanwhile, Ricka released whatever Pokémon she had on hand at the time. The earth quaked and rumbled due to the Pokémon battle, yet Rei rapidly lost interest. Not because she didn't want to watch, but because her mind was thinking about one fifteen-year-old boy.

That _Kane_. That was him, really! Rei _never _forgets a face. Especially a face with cold _grey_ eyes. He couldn't have gone far, so the ten-year-old decided to trail him. She peered through the cold and abandoned building, hoping her blue eyes would catch sight of him. But they didn't; Kane was already gone. She pouted in anger, disappointed by how fast he moved. But, a part of her felt so _overjoyed_. That Kirlia, that was _Spirit_. And she evolved.

The child returned to the Battle Spot, her eyes on the area Ricka was at. To her surprise, there were so many Pokémon huddled around. Small Pokémon, large Pokémon, un-evolved Pokémon, _evolved_ Pokémon; just so many Pokémon. In front of them all, a light was ignited. The next second, an explosion occurred. The entire group of Pokémon was thrown back like they were nothing, while one remained tall.

"Gardevoir..." Cecilia said coldly, her fist cackling with flames.

"I swear to God," Ricka commented, "These Ace Trainer clothes attracts nothing but danger. Whether it be a pervert or some punk trying to make a name for himself..." she gazed at Rei, "C'mon Rei, we're going home..."

"O... okay..." the child said weakly.

…

Her pencil tapped against her chin. She found no joy in doing what she was doing, but she was doing it alright! The annoying ten-year-old girl who dared oppose her; she wanted to put her in her place. But there was no place to do so, no time either. She had to make time, and there was only one time, and one place where it was all possible.

Hotaru Katsu gazed around to her bedroom. It was the kinda room any girl would swoon for. So pristine, so clean. The color gold was for the walls along with black. The bed sheets, great and bountiful. The pillows the dolls, all big and fluffy; it was the room befitting any princess of royalty. But of course; Hotaru is the closest thing this city has to a 'princess'.

Hotaru walked to her bed and laid in it, her eyes on the note she just wrote. Weren't Battle Spots such _fantastic_ things? A place where trainers can gather anonymously, and face each other. No rules, no regulations, the only thing that matters is victory. Sure, someone of her caliber should not put herself in the same room with such trash, but sometimes its all she can do. After all, how else would the trash know its trash, if there was no _cleaner?_

Yes, to clean the world of filth, that's what she was doing. And there was one filthy piece of trash that had not yet learned of its _insubordination. _She needed to know that _she _was trash. And thus, the cleaner had to come and _deal_ with her.

Hotaru rolled the piece of paper up into a tube-like fashion, and then she stood up. There was a cage that shined like gold in her room, and in that cage sat a bird with gold and black rings, a red head, and ash-grey body. Fletchinders are such rare Pokémon in this region.

Hotaru opened the cage, releasing the Ember Pokémon. It flew rings around the eleven-year-old child, before sitting perch upon her shoulder. She glided her hands down its head, before gazing upon the holster wrapped around the bird's body. Placing the Fletchinder upon her wrist, she also lifted the piece of paper in her hand.

"Fletchinder," she whispered, "Deliver this to Constant Box, you know what it is. This letter is special, and _must _be delivered to a piece of trash known as Rei Constant. Make post-haste."

She slid the piece of paper into the Fletchinder's holster, before walking over to her window. Opening it, she sent the Ember Pokémon flying off into the night sky, where it eventually vanished in the distance. And now, all Hotaru needed to do was _wait_.

…

Yeah! She could still fit into her old clothes! So what if a few, or _five, _years had changed her body? But damn did this clothing _choke _her! Around her chest, her ass, her fucking _neck!_ She felt like she was losing air! This old burgundy one-piece shirt and pants, with the even darker stalkings and under-sleeves. Wait, are under-sleeves a thing? Eh, it didn't matter. Even her old combat boots failed to remain at a consistent size, or maybe it was her own feet? It didn't matter; her toes were screaming from pain! Why did her old Team Rocket uniform still fit - something she wore when she was _thirteen_ – and not her old Ace Trainer clothing!? Something she wore when she was _fifteen!?_

"Wait is Ricka doing in here?" Rei asked from behind, making the woman turn around barely.

"D-dammit Rei!" the woman cursed, "D-don't sneak up on my like that!"

"Oh, Rei sees!" the child said with a laugh, "Ricka's trying to put on her old clothes!"

"I can put them on!" Ricka said as she stood up straight, "See!?"

The sound of tearing echoed out. Rei stared at Ricka with a blush of embarrassment, while the woman gazed down. Right at Ricka's shoulder, a tear was forming. The woman gasped before falling down to her butt. With a face filled with disappoint and hurt, she grabbed her knees and pulled them close.

"DAMMIT!" the woman shouted, "I _AM _FAT! IT'S BECAUSE OF ALL THOSE DAMN HONEY BUNS I'VE BEEN EATING! DAMMIT!"

Well, Ricka wasn't necessarily fat, just _older_. Of course something she wore five years ago wouldn't fit her now. Granted, if this was how the woman reacted when called fat, Rei dared not call her _old_. Not at this moment, anyway.

While the woman balled her eyes out from the thought of being 'fat', Rei walked out into the lobby. Ri-Ri clawed out to the wind within her arms, almost as if something was out-of-place. The child didn't notice it at first as she walked down the hall, but stopped when Ri-Ri really began to glow. His eyes shined like red lights, while his paws produced what looked like blue fire.

Aura...

"What's wrong with Ri-Ri?" the child asked.

"Olu!" the Emanation Pokémon shouted, "Oli! Ri lu olu!"

She gazed at the window, seeing a bird that the child's never seen before. An Ember Pokémon, here, of all things? One with a holster no less, and in that holster a _letter?_ Rei was taken aback by this, as she walked over to the window. Opening up it, she caused the Flethinder to fly from the porch's railing, and over to the window seal.

"Fletch fletch!" the Pokémon chirped, or, "Message! Message!" which was what Rei heard.

The child reached for the Pokémon, specifically the letter within its pouch. Picking it up, she brought it over into her hand. The Fletchinder took off immediately after, which startled Rei. Nonetheless, she closed the window, sat down, and unfurled the letter given to her.

_Dear Rei Constant, _it said.

_I formally challenge you to a battle within Fudan City's premier Battle Spot on Rubinus Street. I fully expect you to come there. Or else. And it must be you, alone. Tonight, at ten o'clock. _

What was this? Rei had never gained a letter before. The hand writing was top-notch however, much better than the child's own Torchic scratch, and Ricka's Torchic scratch as well. But who sent it? Where did this come from? Who challenged Rei, of all people, to a battle at Fudan City's Battle Spot? That doesn't make any sense; the child doesn't have enemies.

Unless...

No, no, there's no way Hotaru of all people would challenge her to a battle! Not at the Battle Spot! A perfect girl like Hotaru would never demean her status to some Battle Spot. Which means there was only one person who would challenge her. Kane Malso! Who else, after all? Rei embarrassed him in that battle before, its only obvious he'd wish for a rematch.

"Dammit!" Ricka suddenly shouted.

The child turned around, watching as the woman exited from the clothing room. Instead of her Ace Trainer clothes, Ricka was dressed in something different from her usual fair. Her black vest was there, but she wore a muscle shirt that showed off her stomach, as well as shorts. Her face as well had undergone a change, for she was serious and energetic.

"Rei! I'm going out for a run!" the woman shouted, "Stay here until I get back, okay!"

"Uh... okay!" the child said in a chipper manner.

She watched as Ricka marched out of the home, before she yelled something out.

"Li-Li! We're going out for a run!" the woman yelled to her Lopunny, "Get out here so we can get a move on!"

"Lo lo!" the Bunny Pokémon replied.

Rei stared out the window and watched as Ricka ran side by side with her Lopunny. The two eventually vanished up the road, while the child gave a sigh of relief. Deep down inside, she knew what she was about to do was _wrong_. Which was why she was happy Ricka left. The child was challenged; she couldn't sit back and let the challenge go unmet.

Rei stepped into the clothing room, looking for something to wear. She was looking for her own clothes, but found her feet attracting her to Ricka's clothes. It was blue and white clothing; the vest white with blue around its collar and bottom. And a skort; the skirt part white with a blue stripe through it, and the pants on the bottom blue themselves. And there was also the yellow undershirt.

Rei didn't know it, but these were the clothes for the Rising Stars in Kalos. Lifting up the clothes, she found they'd be perfect for her, if not a little long. She checked the collar, noticing it had a name written upon it.

_Ricka Constant_, it said.

So these were Ricka's clothes, the clothes she wore back in Unova. Rei quickly tried them on, where to her surprise, she found they were a perfect fit. Only, it was slightly bigger, possibly to deal with Ricka's superior height. Nonetheless, they were _exactly_ what Rei was looking for. She stared at herself in the mirror, feeling as if these clothes gave her some sort of _power_. Ricka wore these when she was younger, so Rei would wear them right now.

What time was it? The challenge was set for ten o'clock. Rei needed to hurry if she was going to make it in time.

"Just you wait, Kane," Rei said with determination.

…

No matter how many times he thought about it, he just couldn't get her out of her head. That annoying little girl from the Constant Box. She was there, of all places! Honestly, he figured something like this would happen. After all, she lives near the city; why wouldn't she be at the local Battle Spot. But her being their just _irked_ him so.

"Del! Del! Del!"

Kane gazed up.

"What is it, Devious?" he asked.

The Delcatty rocked back and forth in a generally hyperactive way. One would believe with evolution, the Skitty would have lost his, let's say, _demented _ways, and would have become more stable. But not with Devious, no, no, not with Devious. If anything, evolution made the Skitty even more chemically imbalanced. But, hey, he was stronger now. Take that as you will.

Kane stood up from his resting position, while Devious the _Delcatty_ continued to bark over the roof's edge. Yeah, the _roof's _edge. That's where they stood; on the rooftop of one of Fudan City's man apartment complexes. Just resting here for the night.

Kane walked up behind his Delcatty in order to see what had the Prim Pokémon so jerky. When he looked over the edge, his eyes fell upon the alley way. And in that alley way was a girl. A ten-year-old girl, wearing clothing befitting those Rising Stars from Kalos. Didn't she know any better? This area was a popular Battle Spot; she could get jumped! The idiot!

Something on the girl's head sparkled, when the moon hit it in such a perfect way. A silver band that sat within her _indigo_ hair. Kane's eyes widened, while he pulled back. Indigo hair, silver band? There's only one human in the entire _world _with such a combination. Rei Constant of the Constant Box! How, no, _why _was she here!?

It didn't take him long enough to put two and two together; she was here for the Battle Spot. Why else? A battler like her would come here for Trainer; after all, she was at the other Battle Spot earlier that day.

He watched as Rei walked deeper into the alley, to where the Battle Spot known as 'the Underground' was located. She walked up to the chain-linked gate that covered the Battle Spot, and nudged her hands beneath its latch. After pushing up, she vanished into its shadows. And Kane sat there. He didn't know what he was supposed to do right now. But his mind had already made a decision.

Returning Devious to his Poké Ball, Kane made way for the building's fire escape. But athletically capable, he was able to scale down the building in no time at all. He walked up to the Battle Spot's gate and opened the gate, before slipping in.

And all was silent. For only a little while, however.

The alley was disturbed one last time at this time of day. A young figure approached the gate, her hood covering her face and body. After pushing the gate open as well, she snickered to herself in delight.

Hotaru smiled.

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Another day, another chapter. Ya see, when I focus on a story, it gets updated!_

_So what about this chapter? Well, what do you think? The first returning character is, surprisingly, Kane Malso! Yeah, some of you thought it would be Voltaire. Well, I'll have you know, Voltaire won't be returning, unless thefluffyone93 says so. So yeah. But Pixelized Pikale and Company wanted me to bring his character back, so I did! There ya go!_

_Anyway, I wanted it to look like a long time had passed since his last visit. It hasn't been a year, but we can easily say some months have passed at the very least. Kane's Ralts, Spirit, has evolved, and so has Devious. To bad we didn't really get to see them do anything in this chapter. But next chapter... oh yeah!_

_I like the idea of a Battle Spot, me personally. They're named after the online thing called Battle Spot. Speaking of which, I went online and got annihilated by some dude who used a Mega Venusaur. I'm pissed. My Mega Venusaur doesn't soak up as much damage as his did! But that's besides the point; Battle Spots to me are akin to Coliseums in the Pokemon Coliseums games. To me, they're like underground and almost illegal little soirees. But, hey, whatcha gonna do?_

_That's all for this talking section. Send in your characters and the like, if you'd like. I'll be honest; I still want them! And I'll always wanted them. Always._

_I'm thinking about making a tumblr you guys. One with a whole lotta Constant Box art on it. If I do make a tumblr, you guys'll know! Promise!_

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	32. Rumble in the Under

Rumble in the Under

Stepping into this place was so different from what the ten-year-old was expecting. She had never been somewhere so _crowded_. It was like the entire place was a pinball machine, and she was the ball. Bouncing between so many adults and teenagers, hearing things she shouldn't be hearing. So many men and women were standing around, all of them roaring and yelling. In the distance, the cries of Pokémon could be heard.

Rei felt early on she shouldn't be heard. This Battle Spot was much different from the Battle Spot outside in broad daylight. The moon couldn't even permeate this area, and the lights that were present were either dim, or those dumpster lights. So the place was kinda dark, but not impossible to see in. Of course, it didn't make the child feel any better.

This place was so vastly different from what she was used too. No trees, no buildings, it was more like a cave. And, no, not a fun cave she used to explore in her wilder days. No, this area was filled with things she did not understand, and did not _want _to understand. Why did Kane challenge her, and why here of all places?

Eventually, Rei found herself standing near the barricaded fence of the coliseum. In complete opposition to where all the humans stood, the stadium itself was so spatial and devoid of clutter. The grounds themselves, filled with pits and battle marks, not to mention various scars. The child slid her fingers through many of the fence's holes, as she stared down to the Pokémon warring below.

On one end of this battle, an Aggron. The mighty Iron Armor Pokémon stood tall, as it gave a great roar. Rei gazed to the opposite side, seeing a Gigalith as its opponent. Two Pokémon known for shrugging off so many blows; it was bound to be an amazing fight.

The Gigalith shot out a series of levitating rocks, all of which fell around the Aggron's body. It roared back, before rushing through the floating stones with little to no care. Instead, the Iron Armor Pokémon counted with Iron Tail; a most super effective hit. The Aggron's mighty tail slammed into the Gigalith's right-most leg joints. The Compressed Pokémon roared out in pain, as it immediately crumbled into a mess on the ground. After, the crowd went wild.

Honestly, Rei was used to seeing things like this. After all, she once lived in the wild; brutal tactics were commonplace amongst her peers in the woods. But there was something about this that just felt so _deranged_. Pokémon Trainers aren't supposed to be this _brutal_ with one another. Things like this are simply _illegal_. Right?

Suddenly, hands. Rei felt hands grab her by the shoulders, much to her shock and horror. She quickly pried herself free of those hands and turned around to face the person responsible for grabbing her. To the child's surprise, her blue eyes met grey eyes.

"Kane!?" the child shouted in surprise.

"Rei!" he said back, "What the hell are you doing here!? Don't you know this isn't a place for children to go!?"

"Why is Rei here?" the child asked, "Because Kane sent Rei a letter telling her to come here!"

"What!? I didn't send you a letter!" Kane snapped back, "What are you talking about!?"

"This letter," Rei replied as she pulled the letter out, "See? Who else would challenge Rei, but Kane?"

"This isn't my handwriting," Kane said as he scanned the letter, "It's way too good to be mine..." he stared back at Rei, who was now confused, "Rei, I think someone else challenged you."

"But who would challenge Rei other than Kane?" the child asked, "Rei's never been challenged before, especially not in a way like this!"

"Beats me..." he grumbled, "I've never been challenged like this either..." he sighed, "Someone wants to fight you, Rei. And it ain't me."

The child placed her eyes on the letter again, confused by the situation she was placed in. She didn't know much people, so there wasn't a whole lot of individuals who would wish to face her. The only one she could come up with, was Miss Perfect herself. But here, in this place? The Underground Battle Spot? There's no way Hotaru Katsu would ever step foot here in this god-forsaken place. After all; she's way too _perfect_.

"Then who called Rei here and why?" the child asked, to which Kane simply shrugged his shoulders.

Rei turned around soon after, hoping the person who called her here would simply appear from the blue. And it was from the blue did she see it. The Aggron which so easily defeated a Gigalith before, was now facing a new opponent. Whatever it was however, the Pokémon was small, blue, and _fast_. Like, _really_ fast! It dashed left and right with amazing skill, dodging the Aggron's Iron Tail with grace and style.

When the Aggron made a mistake, the blue dart leaped off of its head, propelling itself high into the sky. Rei stared to the being, where she realized it was a blue frog-like Pokémon. Small and speedy, it was able to dodge the large Aggron's slow attacks. In the air, the Bubble Frog Pokémon performed a series of hand gestures, before firing out three aquatic rings. The blasts struck the Aggron, where its amazing prowess threw it away.

Rei was shocked as she watched the Aggron roll to her side of the fence. The Pokémon it battled landed on the ground, while its eyes fell upon the mighty Iron Armor Pokémon. The crowd roared from delight; the sight too much to take in. The Froakie, victorious over its larger, slower, _stronger_ foe. In any other battle, this was a fight one would give to the Aggron; hands down. But this wasn't the case here. Only _perfection_ could ease out a victory like this.

_Perfection._

The Froakie suddenly performed a few back flips back to his Trainer, a girl in a hooded cloak that cover her entire body. Rei stared into the hood of the Pokémon Trainer before her, realizing the figure was gazing back. The ten-year-old felt her body shake and quake from the stare; she had felt this feeling before. She was the being that summoned Rei here.

Throwing complete caution to the wind, Rei latched her hands upon the fence. She climbed up and up, with Kane watching in awe from below. Granted, he had to cover his face when Rei's underpants were visible from beneath her skirt. The ten-year-old climbed up and over the chain-linked fence, upon which she realized just how bright the stadium part of the Battle Spot was. It seemed as if all the light in this area centered here, just to illuminate the battle occurring within.

Rei walked onto the opposing side to the hooded figure, and she just stopped.

"Who are you!?" Rei shouted to the figure, as she withdrew a Poké Ball, "And why did you call Rei here?"

Rei couldn't see it, but she knew the figure was smirking from beneath that hood. The mysterious being called her Froakie to attention, making the Bubble Frog Pokémon get antsy for the battle. Figuring talking would not solve her problems, Rei threw her Poké Ball out.

"Go!" she shouted, "Squirtle!"

The Poké Ball opened in the air, bringing to life the Tiny Turtle Pokémon held within. He stood tall and valiant upon being released, only to realize there were multiple eyes staring upon him. As always, Squirtle became highly conscious of the situation he was placed in.

"R-R-Rei?" he said as he began to shake, "W-w-w-where are we?"

"You have to fight, Squirtle!" Rei replied, though she wasn't speaking in Pokélanguage, "Rei promises everything will be fine!"

Squirtle nodded as he gazed back to his enemy, though he still didn't feel better. The Froakie before him settled its eyes upon his body, making him quake. But, ever the (panicky) trooper, Squirtle stood tall and ready against his enemy. Rei focused her eyes upon her enemy, wondering who sat beneath that hood. The answer was right there; on the tip of her tongue, yet she couldn't figure it out. The best way to figure out was the old fashion way. Battle.

"Froakie," Rei's opponent called, "Use Quick Attack!"

The Bubble Frog Pokémon suddenly vanished in the blink of an eye. Rei was caught off guard by this, but it didn't screw with her resolve.

"Squirtle! Rapid Spin!" she yelled to counter.

Thanks to his cowardly nature, Squirtle was able to retreat into his shell lightning fast. Immediately upon doing so, he twirled around at lightning speeds. Froakie appeared from its speedy slipstream, where its foot struck Squirtle on the back. The blow sent the Squirtle back, but his rapid spin caused Froakie to lose its footing. The Bubble Frog Pokémon landed on its back in pain, before performing a few leaps and bounds back to its master's place. At the same time, Squirtle receded from his shell, completely unfazed by the strike.

The hood figure cocked her head at Rei, while her Froakie started to bubble from anger. Not wanting to be outdone, the hooded figure commanded,

"Froakie! Aerial Ace!"

"Squirtle! Protect!" Rei yelled back.

The Bubble Frog moved so fast, it was like the wind was following the creature. The move, completely unavoidable, could only be defended against. Squirtle spun around with his shell, right when Froakie slashed at him with its blinding speed. The frog's slash met Squirtle's shield, where once again he was protected from the Froakie's amazing speeds.

Both Pokémon stepped away from one another. Honestly, Squirtle was surprised he lasted this long. All that training he did was finally paying off; he felt so much stronger! Only, he had not yet made a challenge against the Froakie; it was doing all the attacking, he was only defending. He wanted to attack this time!

"Squirtle!" Rei shouted, "Use Bite!"

Getting on all fours, Squirtle quickly dashed for him. He felt so empowered, like he could defeat his foe. Leaping for his foe, he watched as Froakie's eyes suddenly gleamed like _evil_. The Bubble Frog Pokémon dodged Squirtle's attack easily, where it grabbed him after. Twirling the Tiny Turtle Pokémon around and around, Froakie suddenly threw him far away. Squirtle bounced off the chain-linked fence, where pain rumbled through him. All of that vigor he had before vanished at this moment; he got ahead of himself when he thought about attacking.

"Froakie! Strength!" the hooded figure commanded.

The Bubble Frog stuck its hands into the ground, and despite its small frame, was able to pull out a large bolder. Rei and Squirtle gazed in absolute horror, as the small frog threw the large boulder Squirtle's way. There was no dodging it; Squirtle was simply too small. The bolder slammed atop him, and the rumbling echoed out.

The crowd roared from the amazing sight. Even though the two Pokémon were incredibly small, the battle was just so spectacular. Besides, its rare to see two starter Pokémon go at it, no matter what the form may be. Rei on the other hand, was less than enthusiastic. She stared toward the bolder that rested atop Squirtle's body, fear driving her. This place was so different compared to Pokémon Battles outside; Squirtle could actually be hurt! And it looked like no one cared.

"Squirtle!" Rei called in fear as she ran to the bolder, "Squirtle, are you okay?"

"Tooooorr...tllllleee..." was her answer, much to Rei's confusion.

"W... wha?" Rei replied.

"Toooor... ttllllleee!" the voice replied even louder, "Tooooorr! Ttttllllle!" and even louder! "TOOOOORRRRRTTTTTLLLLLEEEEE!"

Cracks started to appear up and down the boulder, while Rei stepped back in fear. These cracks were quickly filled by water, water that flowed up the entire rock. They bubbled at the very top, making Rei step back even further, while the crowed gazed at the massive bolder. To their surprise, Rei's especially, the bolder _exploded._

Water and stone were thrown every which way, forcing Rei to drop to the ground. When she finally gained the courage to stare up, she saw her Pokémon, only, it _wasn't _her Pokémon. This Pokémon stood taller than Squirtle, even though it looked like Squirtle. This Pokémon's tail was larger than Squirtle's, even though it looked like Squirtle. From the head, two wing-like ears shot out, something Squirtle never had before. The Pokémon owned claws, but it also had fangs, sharp fangs. And those eyes, they lost its childishness.

"WWWWAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!" Wartortle roared.

Something was so different about Squirtle, well, other than the fact that he, ya'know, _evolved_. No, the Wartortle was shaking while he glared at the surprised Froakie with eyes of pure malice. Did Squirtle, err, _Wartortle_ himself realize he had evolved? Maybe not; he really looked like he was working off of adrenaline alone.

"S-S-Squirtle?" Rei whispered, before correcting herself, "Rei means... _Wartortle_, use that move that Scutula taught you... uh..." her eyes grew wide, "Use Dragon Pulse!"

Wartortle roared as a purple aura exploded around his body. Froakie walked back in pure stunned silence, as the purple aura erupted from his body. The aura grew large, where it bore the uncanny resemblance of a winged dragon. Said dragon made entirely of aura shot into Froakie without a second thought. The collision caused an explosion, which also made the ground where Froakie stood crumble and break apart. When the dragon subsided, the Bubble Frog Pokémon was there alright, but it wasn't moving.

The hooded figure called back her Pokémon, while Rei made way to Wartortle's side. He was still growling, but that all stopped when he was picked up into Rei's arms. His eyes of malice changed to those wide eyes Rei was used too. He stared up to her, finding it how odd it was that she seemed to shrink. Though, it was quite the opposite. He simply grew.

"R-Rei?" Wartortle said, "Oh... man... what happen... hey? Have you gotten shorter?"

"No Wartortle! You got taller!"

"Wartortle?" he said in confusion, "What? My name is Squirtle you know..." his eyes widened as he realized what she said. Then he gazed down, "What the!? I!? Me!? Evolved!?"

"Yes, Wartortle, yes!" Rei said with glee, "You evolved!"

"I did! I did!" he said with glee, "Man! I feel so much stronger!" his voice suddenly got low, "Like, really strong..."

Rei was so happy and filled with delight, but she knew they had a fight to participate in. Both turned their attentions back to the hooded figure they faced, where they watched her procure another Poké Ball from her hood. Wartortle got prepared, but was returned to his Poké Ball before he could do anything. Rei gazed at the capsule, giving such a sweet smile as she did so. He put in so much work already; he didn't need to do anymore.

The hooded figure scoffed at her foe, before pulling back and throwing out yet another Poké Ball. The Poké Ball snapped open, releasing a long serpentine dragon. Yeah, Dragon Pokémon, in fact. With the magical orb near its neck and on its tail.

"Nair..." the Dragonair claimed as its many orbs shined.

Rei pulled out another Poké Ball now, and threw it toward the ground. The Poké Ball snapped open, releasing a larger flash than usual. When the shine dissipated, what stood before them was a large beast. With its creamy underbelly and dark green fur, it was a Poké Ball that knew no peers in terms of weight.

"LAAAAAAAAXXX!" Snorlax roared.

Snorlax and Dragonair; the two just gazed at one another. Rei readied herself for a battle, and so did the hooded figure. The two were ready to start this fight against, but it was pushed back, just a little. Another being joined them in the ring, making the crowd roar. Rei and the hooded figure gazed at the third being together, seeing a fifteen-year-old had joined them.

"Don't mind me," Kane said sarcastically, as he withdrew a Poké Ball, "Titan, go!"

"LOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRD!" the mighty Wailord roared as he was released.

…

"Ugh... fuck... few..." the woman leaned over on her porch's railing, as she tried to catch her breath, "Damn... going for a run like that I mean... fuck... haven't worked out like that sense that bicycle path on Sinnoh..." she cracked her neck, "Li-Li, are you okay?"

"Lo, lo!" the spry Bunny Pokémon said, "Lopunny, punny, pun!"

"Oh shut your face!" the woman said as she playfully stuffed her hand over the Lopunny.

Ricka was now half-tired after a good few hours of straight running. Sweat dragged down her bare skin, making her clothes stick to her. Her Lopunny, Li-Li, was still as energetic as ever, however. She was jumpy and ready to go on for a few more miles up and down the road, but Ricka had enough. Maybe this was enough to burn off all those calories or whatever the hell makes a person skinny.

"Rei, I'm back!" Ricka shouted as she and Li-Li entered the building.

"Olu! Olu!" was her reply.

Ricka watched as Ri-Ri ran from the hall and to her arms, while she caught him. He seemed slightly muffled, and actually _terrified._ But now that he was in his aunt's (or grandmother's?) hands, he felt safe again. But what had him so disturbed in the first place? Ricka was good at reading the body language of Pokémon; after all, she's been a trainer for ten years. But she couldn't for the life of her figure out why Ri-Ri was so scared.

"Rei!" Ricka called, feeling a certain sense of urgency, "Rei! Where are you!?"

The woman bolted through the building with Li-Li at her back, searching high and low for her little sister. Upon coming to the living room, the woman stopped. Celebi was there on the couch, fiddling with a photo that sat in her hands. Upon seeing the woman however, the Time Travel Pokémon put away the image, and instead got an angered expression.

"Oh... Ricka," she said.

"Celebi," the woman replied, "Celebi, where's Rei?"

"I thought you two were _sisters_," the Time Travel Pokémon stated with a slight cough, "Shouldn't you know where she's at?"

"Don't give me this, Celebi," the woman said as she approached the Legendary Pokémon with Li-Li at her back, "Listen, Celebi, where is Rei? Did something happen while I was gone?"

The Time Travel Pokémon gazed up to Ricka. It was no heavily guarded secret that Celebi _detested _Ricka. Which is odd, because the Legendary Pokémon was usually known to be nice and sweet to those she met. But not to Ricka, oh no, not to Ricka. Celebi had a thing against those Pokémon Poachers that hunted her down, and Ricka ranks among the top of them. After all, Ricka was one of the few to ever come so _close_.

But although Celebi detested Ricka, and likewise, Celebi loved Rei. And she loves Rei more than she _hates _Ricka.

"Please, Celebi," Ricka said as she hugged Ri-Ri closer, "Pleaase... I need your help; where is Rei?"

"You're really going to search for Rei?" Celebi asked.

"Y-yes, please tell me!"

"And when you find Rei, you promise you won't hurt her?"

"Oh, it depends," Ricka stated, "If she's somewhere she shouldn't be, I'll light her ass red!"

"Really?" Celebi asked.

"Yes, really!" the woman said, before she grew serious, "Wait... she's somewhere she shouldn't be, isn't she!?"

"Weeeell..."

…

He was always a slow-moving Pokémon, who'd a thunk it? Brown with the nose of a pig, it was also incredibly small. So very small; attacks seemed to just fly right over its head. When one usually sees him in the Box, he's tired, lazy, sleeping, much like Snorlax before him. But now, in battle, he was moving just as fast as could be. Dodging the fire balls tossed his way with snap sequences.

"Swinub!" Rei shouted, "Bulldoze!"

The Pig Pokémon slammed his four feet on the ground, triggering a quake that rushed toward his enemy like a wave. In fact, the earth was breaking right where he sent the wave, straight toward his enemy. An enemy that was composed entirely of _lava_. Pure, unadulterated _lava_. It's species here was pretty rare, actually. Another Pokémon gained from an exotic land, huh?

"Slugma!" the girl in the hood shouted, "Harden!"

The Lava Pokémon suddenly became as hard as steel, when the ground broke beneath it. Thanks to the quick thinking move, the Pokémon was left unscathed by the blow. It was then about to counter the tactic against the Swinub, but said Swinub was suddenly knocked out-of-the-way by a flying kick. Slugma and the hooded figure were shocked by the sudden intrusion, especially as they came face to face with a Tyrogue. The Scuffle Pokémon then readjusted his sights on the Lava Pokémon instead.

"Ty! Ty!" he yelled.

"Tough!" Kane yelled, "Earthquake!"

He rose his fist up high, and slammed it down. The resulting quake spread through the area like thunder. A wave-like fashion whipped the ground, causing the earth to crack and break right beneath Slugma's body. The Lava Pokémon split into pieces and oozed into the earth, before recombining a few moments later. It was in pain, but not defeated. Not yet.

To the Slugma's surprise however, its Tyrogue foe was frozen in a block of ice. The Scuffle Pokémon jerked about within the block of ice, unable to move in any way. A few seconds later, Swinub returned, still breathing ice from his body. Rei glared at Slugma and the hooded trainer with eyes or rage, while she tried to come to terms with everything. Why did she summon her here, and why did she wear that cloak? Just who was she?

"Who are you, and why did you challenge Rei!?" Rei shouted to the hooded trainer.

"Slugma!" she answered instead, "Flame Burst!"

The Lava Pokémon opened its mouth, and from its open maw, shot out a fire-ball. Swinub stared at the blast, being too slow to actually dodge it. The explosion blew him away, the super effective hit doing great damage. He tried to stand back up, just to give another shot at the Slugma, but he just couldn't. Hey! He took down that Dragonair earlier! He could do but so much!

After being Hi Jumped Kicked and now blasted with a Flame Burst, Swinub just couldn't take it any more. His eyes closed (even though they already were closed), and he finally fainted. Dropping over, Rei gave a gasp in surprise. She sent Swinub back to his Poké Ball, hurt by his defeat, but nonetheless proud. He had fought quite a lot; he needed this rest.

While Rei withdrew another Poké Ball after putting Swinub's away, Kane's Tyrogue broke from his icy prison. The Scuffle Pokémon glared at the Slugma before him, before taking that fighting stance once more.

"Tough!" Kane yelled, "Rock Slide!"

With only one enemy, he needed only one powerful move. Tough slammed his hands into the ground, scooping up a great number of rocks. And after leaping into the sky, he threw all of them toward his enemy. Slugma tried to dodge, but hey, they aren't really known for their 'amazing' speeds, now are they?

The Lava Pokémon was stricken by every single rock thrown at it, where it was quickly defeated. After pooling out in lava, Slugma was returned to its master, who scoffed. Rei was already preparing her next Pokémon, while she gazed at Kane, and then to the hooded figure. Neither side was pretty sure how this battle got so out of hand. But, if Rei were to say when, it was when Kane summoned that titanic-sized Wailord.

"You are _both_ annoying," the hooded figure said, making Rei's eyes widened.

"You sound so familiar," she said, "Who are you?"

"Tough return," Kane said instead, as he called back the Scuffle Pokémon.

The three trainers then readied their next Pokémon. Wartortle had done his job, Snorlax and Swinub too. Pichu, after her fight with Leda, was in no way capable of fighting unfortunately. This left only one more Pokémon; Chikorita. Kane too held the Poké Ball of his main Pokémon. Spirit sat within her Poké Ball, although he still called her,

"Kirlia! Go!"

"Chikorita! Rei chooses you!"

"Finish them! _Cyndaquil!_"

Rei's eyes widened from the call. There was only one person in the entire city with a Cyndaquil, right? And that person was Hotaru Katsu. But, no, there's no way it could have been Hotaru! No way! She wouldn't be caught dead in this place.

All of their Poké Balls opened up at the same time, bringing to light three Pokémon. For Rei, Chikorita fell. For the hooded figure, Cyndaquil fell. And for Kane, Kirlia stepped down. The three Pokémon were almost immediately ready for battle. Chikorita's eyes darted between Cyndaquil and Spirit, both of which she remembered. A part of her was happy to see the Kirlia again, but not in this kind of place.

"Kirlia! Psychic!"

"Chikorita! Leaf Blade!"

"Cyndaquil! Flamethrower!"

Cyndaquil struck first, its mouth opening wide. From the open maw, a sea of flames was spewed out. Chikorita's eyes widened, before an invisible force threw her back. She was tossed clear of the flames, but that's not to say being tossed telepathically is any better. After bouncing off the chain-linked fence, the Leaf Pokémon summoned a gran number of leaves, just like Ace taught her. And with those leaves, she crafted a sword.

The blade fell down to the ground, stabbing into it with the hilt aimed to the sky. It wasn't a sword made with as much skill as Ace's Leaf Blades, but skinny frame was perfect for Chikorita's small body. She whipped her head again causing the sword to fly out, and then she sent the sword straight for her foe.

Spirit worked off of adrenaline as she used her psychic powers to deflect the blade, and instead send it toward the hooded trainer's Cyndaquil. The Fire Mouse Pokémon ducked, causing the blade to fly through the chain-linked fence and come close to stabbing some ill-fated individual. The hooded figure stared to the gap in the fence, before glaring back at its toe foes.

"Cyndaquil!" she yelled, "Flame Burst!"

The Cyndaquil's back suddenly erupted into flames, while it gave a grand roar. Mouth opening wide, it fire blast after blast of fast-moving fire balls. Spirit was able to dodge the many fire balls with ease, being quite the dancer. Chikorita however had to work to dodge the many blasts. She jerked left and right, leaped over some, ducked under others, all to stave off a burning end.

"Chikorita!" Rei shouted, "Energy Ball!"

With a style and grace befitting Ace himself, Chikorita leaped back, dodging a Flame Burst as she did so. At the same time, she whipped around her head, summoned a green sphere of pure energy, and sent it hurling toward her foe. Her foe happened to be Spirit. The Energy Ball struck the Kirlia, where it sent her crashing into the fence. Chikorita must have put a bit _too much_ energy into the attack, because it sent the Kirlia crashing on the other end.

Kane was dumbfounded by the blow, and so was the many individuals watching the battle. He could hear Spirit call out to him however, showing she wasn't out of the battle. It would just take her a little while to return to the battleground. Growling, Kane climbed out of the fence to get to her. This left only Rei and the hooded figure. She faced her and her Cyndaquil, growling like the feral child she was. For some reason, this person irked her a lot, and Rei knew why.

"Cyndaquil!" the hooded figure yelled, "Flame Burst!"

Once more, the Fire Mouse opened her mouth and fire blast after blast of fire. Each one, Chikorita dodged, coming close sometimes to getting hit.

"Chikorita! Counter with Razor Leaf!"

She whipped around her head, summoning sharp leaves which she sent the Cyndaquil's way. Some Flame Burst collided with the Razor Leaves, stopping them both. Some leaves broke through however, forcing Cyndaquil to dodge them. Upon doing so, it was nearly done away with by a barely missed Leaf Blade.

Instead, Chikorita and her attack missed, making her tumble over while the blade fell. She got back on all fours, while Rei got to her back. And then, the two gazed at their foe. The hooded figure and her Cyndaquil gazed back.

"I know who you are," the ten-year-old said as she seethed with rage, "_Hotaru_!"

The hooded figure stepped back, surprised by the statement. And then she began to growl.

"Shut up!" she barked, "Shut up!"

"Hotaru! You're the one who challenged Rei, and you're under that hood!"

The crowds seemed to grow silent as they listened to Ricka's words. And then they began whispering amongst one another.

"That girl's Hotaru?"

"Makes sense with all those Pokémon."

"Ain't she rich? Wait a second..."

"Chikorita! Vine Whip!" Rei shouted.

The Leaf Pokémon knew exactly what Rei wanted. She shot her whips forward, where instead of hitting Chikorita, she struck the hooded figure's cloak. The brown hood was torn asunder by the sudden strike, revealing an eleven-year-old girl, with long black hair. Hotaru Katsu stared back, shocked and stunned that she was found out. To both of the girls' surprise, the crowds around became _extremely_ violent.

"That bitch is Hotaru Katsu!" someone eventually yelled.

It was like someone threw a chair, which in riot terms, is the _ultimate_ 'Hey! Let's riot!' sign. Oh wait, someone did throw a chair. It flew right over Rei's head, nearly hitting her. Riot on then.

The ten-year-old and eleven-year-old started back to the same center spot, while the many ruffians of the Battle Spot began to surround them. If Rei knew this was going to happen, she probably wouldn't have called Hotaru out. Didn't matter anymore; they now had a full-scale riot on their hands.

A sudden explosion of light caused some people to be sent flying. To Rei and Hotaru's surprise, Kane returned to the center of the battleground, where he put himself in front of the two little girls.

"Dammit," he growled as Spirit stood tall before him, "Should've figured something like this would happen. Kirlia! Use Dazzling Gleam!"

Spirit placed her hands out in front of her, causing light to glow brightly. The ground was starting to rumble thanks to the shine, making some people step back. But to Kane's surprise, another Pokémon entered the mix. A Gardevoir this time, one that matched Spirit's Dazzling Gleam with superior power. The counterattack countered his assault, as well as sending Spirit flying back into her master's arms.

"Good job, Gardevoir," one of those punks said as he patted the Embrace Pokémon on its back, "Now... Miss Katsu, I think you'll be comin with me."

Hotaru's eyes widened in absolute fear when he said that, which caused her to cling to Kane. He was shocked by this, but did nothing to stop her. After all, there was a riot growing on his hands. A messy one.

"Darnit," he grumbled, "What do I do?"

"MOVE OUT THE FUCKING WAY!"

They stared up, watching as a women fell into the battleground with them. Rei's heart seemed to flutter, when she figured out who the person was. Ricka stood up tall, still dressed in her running clothes, a face of pure rage on. She withdrew a Poké Ball from her belt and opened it up, releasing the Pokémon within.

The shine ended, and released was a Gardevoir. Cecilia stared at the other Gardevoir sent out earlier, her look alone enough to inspire fear within the other Embrace Pokémon. Ricka stared over to the massive riot brewing within the Battle Spot then turned around where she gave Rei one of her hardest glares.

"You idiot!" she shouted as she suddenly started to throttle the child, "The hell are you doing here!?"

"Rei was challenged!" the ten-year-old replied.

"Ah! Fuck!" she pulled up, "Dammit!" then she looked over to Kane, "Wait... you... uh... fuck it... listen, your Kirlia's bracelet, give it to me!"

"Huh, what?" Kane replied, "Why?"

"Just do it you dumbass!"

Kane, not wanting to get in an argument with the (pretty) redheaded woman, handed her the bracelet that sat on Spirit's arm. Ricka quickly placed it on Cecilia's arm instead, and then withdrew hovered her finger over the heart-shaped buckle of her belt.

"Alright you guys," Ricka said as the riot approached them, "Cecilia's never done this before, so I recommend you brace yourselves! Now! Mega Evolve!"

Ricka pressed the button. Violent purple shock waves erupted from her buckle, and the same for Cecilia as well. And Cecilia began to change. Her long flowing dress became even longer, like that of a ballroom gown. The red horn that protruded from her chest split into two. From the neck down became white as well; all that remained green was her hair. And those red eyes that shined before, were even more powerful now.

The rioting crowd was shocked to silence, for they were now in the presence of a _Mega Pokémon._ Cecilia stretched out her arm and checked it; this was her first time Mega Evolving, after all. And she said something.

"Well now," the Mega Embrace Pokémon said in complete _English_, "Look at this... so this is how Mega Evolution feels... Yuri was right; it _is _different..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Cecilia you can talk!?" Ricka said in shock.

"Mega Evolution has increased my powers, Master," she answered, "It seems my mind has grown exponentially as well..."

"Wow, Master," Ricka said to herself, "So that's what you all call me..." then she shook her head, "Cecilia! Attack Shift!"

What once used to take some time to charge no longer occurred that way. Instead, Cecilia's eyes merely glowed and shined. When the shine died out, she did nothing.

"What?" Ricka said, "I-Is that it?"

"Yes," Cecilia said, "Watch..."

The Mega Gardevoir took one step forward. The ground erupted beneath her feet. From just one step, a large crater was crafted into the ground. This is what happens when a Mega Gardevoir transforms all of that psychic power, into raw strength.

"Okay then," Ricka said as she pointed, "I need crowd control, Cecilia! Use Giga Impact!"

Cecilia gazed down to the ground. She rose her hand. The large crowd gathering around them began to panic. It was far too late to do anything. She punched the earth so hard. And you know what, _fairys _exploded from the earth.

After all, Pixelate changes all Normal-type moves into Fairy-type.

…

"I swear to fucking God Rei!" the woman yelled as she walked through their front door, "You had better not do some stupid shit like that again!"

"Rei's sorry..." the child replied.

"No! Rei! You don't know what 'sorry' is!" the woman yelled as she suddenly grabbed Rei, "I swear! I'd tan your hide red if it wasn't for the fact that I'm too damn tired..." she continued to growl, "Rei! Get your ass up stairs, I'll be there to deal with you..."

The child nodded as she walked up the stairs, while Ricka remained behind. Clenching the bridge of her nose, she groaned deeply. She just couldn't believe what just happened. Didn't Rei know how dangerous those places were? Obviously not; why else would she have gone to ? And, you know what? Rei's going there alone made Ricka feel like complete _shit_. Like, somehow, she _failed_. She really did feel like a failure.

"Ah... Rei..." the woman said to herself, as she gained a smile. She was tearing up, just a little, "If only you fucking knew how much I _care_ for you, dammit..."

Boy did her heart feel so good. She was so happy knowing the child was no longer in trouble, even though things could have turned out a hell of a lot worse. Now, when she went up stairs, she was going to show Rei just how happy she was by giving her a damn good spanking. That's how parents do it, right? Whatever.

"Hey you two," Ricka said as she opened the door again.

Hotaru and Kane sat outside the main building's lobby, both so extremely drained by the excursion. Kane was sitting on the stairs, gazing to the night sky, while Hotaru sat disturbed on the front porch chair. When the door closed behind them, both were jolted, but Hotaru more so than Kane.

"So that bracelet on Kirlia's arm was a Mega Stone, huh?" Kane said, stunned as he gazed at the steel band, "All the time I've been with her, and yet I never knew that..."

"You're like fifteen," Ricka laughed, "I didn't even know what Mega Evolution was until that age, so lucky you. You actually have a Mega Stone... Hey, stand up..."

Kane wasn't used to being ordered around, but when a pretty redhead like Ricka tells him to stand, he stands. Kane got up on his feet and gazed to Ricka's face, seeing a most sunny smile on. She grabbed his hand and sandwiched it between her own hands, which made him unconsciously blush.

"Thanks for looking after Rei, even though I know you probably didn't want," Ricka said, "I'm indebted to you; I don't know what I'd do if something bad were to happen to my... _sister_..."

When she said 'I'm indebted to you', Kane could have taken that quite a few ways. But for a change, he decided to take it as it is. Even if he wanted to say something rude, when Ricka brushed hair from her face, he just couldn't muster the strength to do so.

"Uh... y-yeah," he straightened up, "Could I rent a room?"

"For you? Free!" Ricka said with glee, "You're actually the first person to ever return to Constant Box, so that's quite nice as well. Uh... Room #4 is empty, wait out there and I'll be with you in a little while, okay?"

"Uh... okay," he said with a blush.

Grabbing his cheeks to hide his shame, Kane walked off for Building #4.

"Hey!" Ricka suddenly called, making Kane turn and look at her, "Your Kirlia! Her name is Spirit. Call her that once; she might like it."

Kane was shocked by Ricka's statement, but nodded nonetheless. He then continued on for Building #4.

This left only one person; Hotaru. Ricka gazed at her, while she kept her distance. After all, this eleven-year-old was the person responsible for Rei's brief period of depression. But at the end of the day, Hotaru is only eleven. She was probably just as shaken up by the situation as Rei was.

"Hey... Hotaru," Ricka called, making her gaze over, "Listen, I would take you home but it's pretty late... do you... want to stay instead?"

"I'm not supposed to be away from home," Hotaru said as she hugged her knees clothes, "Daddy won't like that..." she hugged herself even tighter, "What... what... what were those men going to do to me? Just what...?" she swallowed her spit, "She... she _embarrassed_ me again..."

She. _Rei_. Ricka didn't know what Rei and Hotaru had going on, but she knew it was best she didn't get involved. There were some things Rei would have to learn on her own. Having a _rival_ is one of those things.

To Ricka's surprise, a limo pulled up on the road. The woman stepped back in shock, while she watched Hotaru stand up and walk toward the car. The child looked so disheveled in comparisons to what Ricka normally saw from her. But the woman didn't mind. Hotaru was going home, Rei was going home, and Kane was here.

And was he looking at her hair? Probably.

Even though the child knew Ricka was going to give her a good spanking sooner or later, Rei just couldn't help but to feel so _delighted_. This night, she saw such great things. Cecilia Mega Evolved, Squirtle normally evolved, Chikorita used Leaf Blade so skillfully; it was amazing! It made the spanking she was about to receive wholly worth it.

The child walked over to the window seal, her eyes gazing out in awe. The night sky was so wondrous; it really was. And tomorrow, so long as Ricka doesn't ground her, things were just going to get better. It was times like this Rei felt really happy she stumbled into Ricka's room and all this happened. It felt like so long ago it occurred, really.

"Okay, Rei," Ricka called from the doorway, "Come over here and bend over... let's make this quick..."

"Okay!" the child said, before trying to hide it, "Rei, Rei means..." she sounded depressed now, "Oooookaaaaay..."

"Oh how cute," Ricka said as she walked over and hugged her sister, "You actually _don't_ care..." her face grew hard again, "I'm still going to spank you, though..."

…

He stood out on the platform, just like everyone else. So many men, women, and children, all ready to head their own way. He stood with his grey eyes waiting for another train, but he wasn't alone. His hand held onto the small hand of a petite Pokémon. The one with green legs, green hair, a white skirt, as well as red eyes. As always, she was dancing on her feet, like all of her kind does.

"Kirrrr..." the Emotion Pokémon said.

"Calm down, calm down," Kane said, "Train's coming soon... _Spirit_..."

When she heard her name being called, the Kirlia stopped dancing and gazed up to the fifteen-year-old. He blushed a bit, feeling embarrassed by what he just called her. But the emotions he gave off said otherwise.

Overjoyed by her trainers sudden shift, Spirit began dancing left and right in bountiful strides. The many other people waiting for the train began to watch the Kirlia dance about, while Kane face-palmed himself in absolute embarrassment.

"Darnit Spirit!" he shouted, "Stop it!"

As if she could.

They saw when a Kirlia is loved by her trainer, it grows more beautiful. Spirit definitely became more beautiful that day.

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Few, another chapter finished! And quite a long one at that! But what do you expect; a guest returned to the Box, after all!_

_So what can I say about this chapter? Well, I enjoyed writing it, I know that much. Something about it all just felt real fun. I wanted this chapter to really focus on some Pokemon Battles, and darnit if I didn't deliver! I also wanted to showcase some of Rei's Pokemon that hadn't seen a battle yet, like Squirtle (or Wartortle), and Swinub._

_I can say my favorite parts of this chapter is when Squirtle evolves, and when Ricka is thinking about how much she care's about Rei. I really felt like I wrote those scenes well, me personally. But I really like Wartortle's transformation, it was awesome!_

_Ya'know, a part of me actually wanted to have Li-Li Mega Evolve in this, but my cousin was like 'That doesn't make sense. The stone isn't even out yet', and I was like, 'Yeah'. Besides, the Cecilia plan was just to perfectly implemented; I'd be an idiot to have it any other way, now wouldn't I?_

_If there's one thing I like about this chapter, it's revealing more of Hotaru's Pokemon. She has a Cyndaquil, a Zorua, a Dragalge, a Dragonair, a Froakie, and a Slugma. I wanted her to have some rare Pokemon because she's, ya'know, rich. Plus, I wanted her Pokemon to have an opposition in Rei's Pokemon. So Cyndaquil to Chikorita, Zorua to Pichu, Dragalge to Muk, Dragonair to Snorlax, Froakie to Wartortle, and Slugma to Swinub! Awesome, right?_

_Anyway, Kane Malso from Pixelized Pikale and Company has had his second round with the Constant Box. Interestingly enough, I visited Pixel's Rp forum, and read up a little more on Kane's character. There's where Titan comes from; he's only referenced in his profile. I also referenced Kane's interests in redheaded woman, which is why he acts so awkwardly around Ricka. See, I research the characters you all send in, if I can ya'know?_

_But as usual, send in your OCs, ya'heard? Next OC will come to us from Karxrida, then we'll have our second returning guest, and after that, our OC shall come to us from DratiniX! Few! That's a mouthful! I have some chapters to write, now don't I?_

_But still send in your OCs. Cause Animegirl426 and I really want them._

_And just so you know, Pixelized Pikale and Company's RP is called A Pokemon RP: Forgotten Wishes just in case you wanted to join. And who knows, maybe I'll join as well._

_Seriously though. Mega freaking Lopunny. I will find a way to interject it into one of my stories! You heard it here!_

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	33. Capture Queen

Capture Queen

For the longest time, she distrusted people. Whenever she thought she knew someone, they would hurt her. They would betray her. They would _use _her. And she was foolish enough to let it all happen. She would go about her life, listening to every damn thing they told her without second guessing. Time and time again, this thinking led her down a path of trouble. From ages eleven to fourteen, she was a dutiful member of Team Rocket. From fourteen to fifteen, she was a follower of Team Aqua. From fifteen to sixteen, she was an obedient agent of Team Galactic.

Every time, there was some _man_ bossing her around. Telling her what to do. And she _loved_ it. Lack of a father figure, maybe? She was looking for someone to love her, after so many years of being _hated_. Or at least, she _thought _she was hated. So, from Giovanni to Archie, and Archie to Cyrus, she listened to this older men like they were her father. Even though they were no where _near _father figures. They just saw what she could do, and used that to the fullest of their abilities. She was a mere tool. And a _disposable_ one at that.

By the time she learned men were using her, it was too late. She was seventeen, and alone in the region of Kalos. Her dream of becoming a Pokémon Champion was becoming more and more unlikely as days went by. She was slowly beginning to _give up_. And that just burned away at her when she left Kalos, with nothing more than _two _badges.

But, honestly, she didn't blame her problems on the men in her life. After all, she listened to them like a brain-dead child. They were evil yeah, but she was dumb enough to follow. Dumb enough to believe they _cared _for her. Who she really blamed her ill decisions on, were those _women_ at the Boarding School. Her very own Teachers.

…

"Ace! Ace I'm back!" a young and cute voice echoed out.

Her finger flicked alongside the light switch, bringing light into this otherwise dark and dismal room. It was an area filled with counters and racks, each rack holding a Poké Ball. The number of Poké Balls within this room was grand; one could easily get confused by how many Pokémon existed within. But not her, no, no, this ten-year-old knew exactly what she was looking for.

Her red hair waving, she walked into the room, closing the door behind her. She had a bag in her hand, a bag of food items. A sweet smile was on her childish face; she was so happy to be in here. But she needed to be quick, less she be caught by one of the faculty members. A part of her was careless though; she had done this so many times, the ten-year-old thought she'd get away with it now.

"Ace!" she called again as she walked a very specific path, "Ace! Ace, where are you?"

It wasn't like he could move. The Pokémon was trapped within his Poké Ball, after all. And she knew the times; he was never being used on this day, at this hour. She stopped at a very specific tray, with one very specific number upon it.

ID No. 899. They were bound by this number, the two of them. She picked up the Poké Ball, nuzzling it close to her face. Even though the capsule was so cold, she could still feel his beloved warmth. Unlike all the other students that use day after day, she knew he loved her the most. Everyone called him _Treeko_, but she called him _Ace_.

The Poké Ball opened with a brilliant flash, making the ten-year-old redhead step back. Once the shine ended, there stood before her on the counter top, was a small Wood Gecko Pokémon. He was small and green, about a foot in height. A red belly, and two thick tails, he really was a lizard. His yellow eyes stared up to the ten-year-old, where he saw a smile beaming back. And he smiled too.

"Treeko! Treeko!" Ace said with glee, as he leaped into the ten-year-old's arms.

"Ah! Ace!" she replied, "Aren't we hyperactive today! Oh!"

She nuzzled her face close to his, while he hugged her with all his might. This connection between the two was the truest love between a Trainer and Pokémon. And he wasn't even her Pokémon. _Technically_.

"So Hydie is really thinking on choosing a Charmander," the ten-year-old said as she laid on the floor.

Her chest to the ground, feet in the sky, this was how she spent her lunch hours. Eating, not with her friends, but instead in this Poké Ball filled room with the Pokémon she loved_. _Her sandwich was half eaten, while he tore through his Pokémon berries quickly. The berries the school gave him was nothing compared to the berries she gave him.

"I made those in agriculture class," the redhead sated, "They're called Hondew Berries. Apparently, they're supposed to make something weaker while making you love me more!"

Ace gazed at her, confused by the statement. How could he love her any more than he did now? It's impossible! He continued to eat, while she continued to watch him. Everything Ace did was wonderful in her eyes; how could it not be? She could watch him for hours and still be pleased. He just such an _amazing _Pokémon.

"One day, Ace," the ten-year-old said, "I'm going to travel all around the world! But not just me; you're coming with me, Ace! We'll travel the world together! We'll catch Pokémon, you and me, and then we'll become the Pokémon Champion! No, wait, not _just _Champion! We'll become the greatest Pokémon Trainer in the entire wor-!?"

The door flew open, making the ten-year-old and Ace gaze to it unison. The child started to fret immediately, as she noticed high-heels step into the room. Slender legs along with a slender frame, a woman with her hair done up in a bun. Tails, well manicured and red, not to mention lips painted red as well. She was a beautiful woman, even though she was well into her thirties. But for the ten-year-old, it was like she was gazing at _Satan_ himself.

"Miss... Constant!" the woman roared, making the ten-year-old jump to her toes, "How many times must I tell you to _not _bother the Pokémon!"

"S-sorry Ms. Carol..." the child said, her eyes falling on the ground.

"Who do you think you are, Miss Constant," the woman said as she walked over to the child, grabbing Ace's Poké Ball as she did so, "This is a boarding school where we make _perfect _little girls, Miss Constant! Not delinquents who sneak around with Pokémon against school rules!" she picked up Ace next, putting him on the counter top as to properly aim the Poké Ball at him, "What is the school rule against Pokémon, Miss Constant!?"

"The Pokémon are not to be played with," the child said in a recited manner, "This is Rule #1..." she then gazed up, "But Ace and I were-"

"Miss Constant!" Ms. Carol roared.

She gripped the ten-year-old powerfully by the wrist, making her wince in pain. The redhead gazed up to her brunette haired teacher, once again seeing the devil gaze back. The woman's squeeze was so tight, it made the ten-year-old gasp from the injury. Her face of pain gazed into Ms. Carol's hard and cold visage; she was undeterred by the pain she caused the child.

"I swear, Miss Constant," the woman said spitefully, as she returned a stunned Ace to his Poké Ball, "If you continue with your childish ways, you will be passed by your peers, and _forgotten_. Do you _want _to be forgotten, Miss Constant?"

She shook her head, too scared to actually make a reply. Ms. Carol forcibly led the child out of the room, after returning Ace's Poké Ball to his proper bin. The ten-year-old gazed at the Poké Ball intensely as they exited.

Only next week, she and the Poké Ball were gone, never to return.

…

The woman's eyes grew wide. Why that memory, of all memories? Gripping the bridge of her nose, she grumbled with so much emotional pain. Eyes opening, they were red-streaks and pained. She was so hurt, all because of one dream. It was so vivid, like it happened yesterday. Instead, it happened ten years ago. Why did she think about it now?

"Tile?"

Ricka's eyes grew hard, she was outside near one of the buildings, basking in the shade. Her back up to the building, while random buckets sat around. Obviously, she had fallen asleep outside during her work. Glancing over to her left, Ace was there, in his usual relaxed pose. Did she fall asleep near him? Probably; she did so often. Which means her nightmare bothered the Pokémon.

He crawled over to her lined one of his claws down her cheek, clearing a tear which must have brewed. When Ricka realized she was crying, the woman straightened up.

"S-sorry, Ace," she said as she picked up those buckets again, "Just... sorry..."

She quickly stomped off, leaving her first Pokémon confused, and rightfully so. He moved from his laying position to sit up on his rump, while he watched Ricka stomp off in her own little haze. The thought of checking up on her did occur; he was her Pokémon, after all. But she said a name in her nightmare that he caught on fairly quickly on. A name that was forever imprinted in his mind.

_Ms. Carol_.

He lifted his hand and gripped his wrist, remembering how the woman grabbed Ricka that day so long ago. Even now, it pained him. And, it _angered _him. It was the first time he had ever seen someone be violent with Ricka, and it was the first time he ever thought about protecting her. Only, at that time, he was much too small and too weak, not to mention too young, to actually realize what just occurred. And before he could do anything, he was placed inside his Poké Ball.

But now, as a Sceptile, he wished he could go back in time and eviscerate the woman. But Ace couldn't help but to wonder; how would his trainer have turned out if she wasn't so mistreated as a child? He just had to wonder.

Finally, Ace worked up the courage to confront his wayward Trainer. He grumbled to himself as he walked where Ricka was last seen, hoping to cheer her up. He knew how she'd get; she'll yell at him, call him stupid, try to get him to leave so she could be alone, but he'll just stick by. And, hey, maybe she'll hand him one of those Hondew berries he loves so much.

Ace nor Ricka knew Rei watched all of this.

…

Rei blinked as she woke up, she didn't realize she was on the floor until Ricka has pushed her off in her sleep. Something about "Shun" and "Don't put your hand there, you idiot!". What was the old lady dreaming of? Rei honestly never wanted to find out.

The ten-year old shook her head clear of these thoughts and quietly made her way out of the room, which was become more creepy by the minute. The young girl kept walking until she saw a shadow pass by the window. Weren't the Ghost types supposed to stay in the Ghost House? Rei thought Anubis was keeping watch, but went outside to check.

The cool air hit her face as she opened the door to the pitch black night. Her feet went across the grass in fluid motions. She looked around before seeing the shadow move towards her.

"...Hello?" Rei asked, shining a flashlight at the body she found; a golden sword with the blade pointing downwards. The edge of the blade was white and somewhat serrated near the tip. Its single eye looked at her.

...

"It likes Ricka!"

Ricka growled at the girl's statement as the Royal Sword Pokémon hovered around her quietly. She watched as the Aegislash floated around her, saying and doing nothing. It's single purple eye, opening and closing. Honestly, the woman expected to day to be normal. Mind-blowing, I know. But she fully expected today to just be another day where nothing crazy happens. And now, looking up, she realized she had this wayward Aegislash gazing back.

"How can it like me," the woman said as she took a sip of her coffee, spilling a bit on her t-shirt, "Ah... fuck..."

"But look at it, Ricka!" Rei said, trying her hardest to push the situation on the woman, "It's only floating around Ricka!"

"Yeah, right, Rei," the woman said, "Make yourself some breakfast, I'm going to take a shower..."

In disdain, the child nodded. At the same time, Ricka stood up and walked toward the bedroom. That coffee sure did put a zip in her step now; she was raring to go. She got to the bathroom and slipped the shower on, whilst taking on article after article of clothing. Which was only two; Ricka's 'pajamas' was just a dirty t-shirt and her panties. Go figure.

When the woman stepped into the shower, the hot water on her body, she gave a much-needed sigh of relief. The steam rapidly began to cover things, just the way she liked it. Standing there in her shower, Ricka started to go over what she should do today. A lot of things of course, but in what order. Only, she felt slightly _winded_ for some reason. Eyes shooting open, she stared around in fear. Was someone in here with her? That's what it felt like.

She gripped the shower's curtains, and pulled it open.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" she gasped.

One single, purple eye, gazing at her. Unmoving from anything but her. Ricka stared in horror as this Aegislash continued to stare at her, without muttering one statement.

"O... okay..." Ricka whispered as she closed the curtain again. Yeah, she didn't enjoy washing today as she did all those other mornings.

…

"Ricka..." the child bemoaned.

"Just ignore it, Rei..." the woman replied.

"But Ricka!" the child cried.

"Dammit Rei... ignore it..."

"But Ricka!"

"Just ignore it!"

Yeah, ignoring it was kinda _impossible_. Rei was now used to riding with Ricka on her moped 'Natsumi', through the city of Fudan. They always had errands to run every now and then, so it was imperative for her to get used to the ride. But one thing she could _never _get used to, is the Pokémon hovering dementedly behind it. It followed at a consistent speed, no matter how fast or slow Ricka drove. Whenever she gazed into one of her side mirrors, the woman was sure to see that purple eye gazing back. It made her shake.

"Dammit!" the woman growled as she took her eyes of the road to roar at the creature, "The fuck do you want!?"

"RICKA! WATCH OUT!"

"Huh?"

_BAM!_

"Ugh..." Ricka growled as she suddenly found herself on the pavement, "The fuck was that?"

"Rei's head hurt..."

The woman lurched up first, suddenly regretting her decision to give Rei her helmet. At first, she saw that Aegislash once again, who continued to float silently above her. The woman growled.

"What the hell do you want!?" she barked at the ghastly sword, completely ignoring the fact that her moped crashed into a wooden fence. The owner would not like that.

…

"Oh, Miss Constant! Do you feel better now?"

"Do I fuckin look like I feel better?"

"Oh! There you go again with that Grade 'A' humor of yours! Ha, ha, ha!"

Seriously? Fuck her. Ricka and Nurse Joy were on completely opposite ends of the spectrum. Ignore the fact that there is a Nurse Joy for every Pokémon Center ever (save for ones in Orre, but that's beside the point), why did Ricka have to get stuck with the one that's so completely _different_ from her. She's met many Nurse Joys before, but none were as hopelessly happy as this one. It didn't matter; she got the job done, right?

Ricka's cheek stung as she touched the band-aid placed upon her. Damn Aegislash made her crash, now Natsumi is going to be in the shop for a while. Meaning one of her Pokémon, probably Quest cause Rei loves riding on his back, was going to act as transportation for a while. Seriously, is it weird how much time Ricka spends with Quest? Eh, probably.

"And nice Aegislash, might I say," Nurse Joy said as she placed a band-aid on Rei's wrist, "I didn't know you had one!"

"I don't have one, dammit!" Ricka barked, "I swear! It's just sitting here bothering me! All damn day long!"

She turned to face the ghostly blade, watching as the Royal Sword Pokémon continued to float unhindered before her. The woman's blue eyes stared into the blade's singular purple eye, wondering why it was bothering her of all people! Couldn't it just have gone away?

"Rei, you can understand Pokémon," the woman said as she walked up to the Aegislash, hands on her hips, "Why is this thing following me?"

The ten-year-old walked over near her sister, silently fearing the ominous blade before her. It sent tingles of fear down her spine, but she could do her best. After all, she's Rei.

"Ae... aeighis? Gis, gis? Slash sash?"

"Aegislash..." the Royal Sword Pokémon replied.

Rei pulled back, completely perplexed by the statement. This, of course, confused Ricka, because she has no idea what's going on?

"Rei? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Uh... Ricka," the child said, "Aegislash only said 'Vorpal'."

"Uh... what?"

"It only said 'Vorpal'," the child repeated, "Rei asked why it was here and where it came from, and the Aegislash only said 'Vorpal'. Ricka? What does 'Vorpal' mean?"

"The hell should I know?" the woman snarled, before gripping the bridge of her nose. Seriously, why today? "What do you fucking, want?" she asked of the sword.

Of course, the Aegislash said nothing, making Ricka grumble.

"Ricka!" Rei said, as if forcing a point, "It likes you!"

"The hell does that even mean, Rei?" Ricka asked, "It's just looking at me! How can it like me?"

"Oh, Miss Constant," Nurse Joy said joyfully as she walked up to the woman, "Don't you know your history?"

"Course I know my history," the woman said, "One of the few things I excelled at in school," she turned back and faced the Aegislash, "Aegislashes were the weapons of kings. The fucking monarchs used to use them to control people and Pokémon alike. Whether that's true or not is unknown to me; sounds like all historical crap, really..."

"Keep listening to those legends, Miss Constant," Nurse Joy said, "One my favorite legends about them actually comes from the Pokédex, you know. Now, how does it go? Hmmmm... oh yes! Apparently, it can detect the innate qualities of leadership. According to legend, whoever it recognizes is destined to become king! Great, isn't it?"

"Yeah, right, king," Ricka sighed as she faced the sword again, "Listen, that's just words, Nurse Joy. I'm pissed as is... just get this thing away from me so I can go back to running the Box."

"But Ricka!" Rei cried in urgency, "Aegislash likes you! And if Nurse Joy says they recognize kings, doesn't that make Ricka a King?"

"Queen, Rei!" the woman said, "Not King... and even then, no. I'm no King, I'm just a Pokémon Trainer... I don't have no fuckin qualities of leadership... I'm _not _destined to be king; that's just legends..."

Ricka stared intensely at the Aegislash once more, finding its existence to be an insult to her life. And that pissed the woman off.

"C'mon Rei," the woman said as she headed for the Pokémon Center's exist, "Let's go home..."

"Okay... Bye Nurse Joy" the child replied in disdain.

The pink-haired nurse waved goodbye to them with a smile, while the sisters exited the center. Of course, the Aegislash which 'liked' Ricka, was continuing to follow her, no matter how much she didn't want it too. And that annoyed the woman. Because of that sword, her day was ruined, her moped was fucked up, and her hair was completely demolished. Yeah, her _hair_. And now, it dared to see her as some sort of king?

"Go away!" Ricka snarled at the Aegislash, ignoring the fact that she was out in the public, so everyone could see her, "Dammit! I don't want you! Go the fuck away!"

"Ricka..." Rei mumbled, trying to calm down the woman.

"No, no, Rei," the woman said, "Listen Aegislash or Vorpal or whatever the fuck. Go, the hell, away! I don't want you! If I wanted an Aegislash, I'd have an Aegislash, but I don't want an Aegislash! So go away! NOW!"

Her face of anger slowly calmed down, as she stared at the purple eye of the sword and shield. Turning around, the woman grabbed Rei's hand and started marching off with her. She ignored everyone's gazes, even those ones of disapproval. Right now, it looked like Ricka was abandoning one of her Pokémon, even though that was far from the truth. She didn't even know where the sword came from.

And guess what? It continued to follow her, making her groan.

…

So many eyes stared at the being. The floating sword and shield, with the single piercing eye. It said nothing and did nothing, other than float around. A blade possessed by the soul of a forgotten warrior from a far off time. A sword possessed by a _woman._ It's name, _her _name, Vorpal. A blade for royalty. She did nothing and said nothing in the center of the fields; she had eyes for only one. And yet, many had eyes for her.

There were so many Pokémon and their Trainers gazing at her. Tall Pokémon, small Pokémon, rare, common, just so many Pokémon. Most of these individuals weren't even staying at the Box, they were just here for the Aegislash itself. There were many capable Trainers, but Vorpal truly did not care. She had her eye on only one Trainer.

They threw themselves at her, so many Pokémon and Trainers. Vorpal saw it all coming, where she immediately switched forms. The Royal Sword Pokémon quickly unsheathed itself, shifting its shield to one of its own ghastly hands. Its first enemy, an Infernape. Good fight, not strong enough to survive her blows. With a slash, the Flame Pokémon went down.

_Aerial Ace_.

Next, a Gengar. Slide to the left, slide to the right. Another slash; opponent gone.

_Shadow Claw_.

An Ice-type, no Ice/Dark-type. A Weavile, zooming in quickly, like a shadow. So amazing. If it did hit the sword, she'd feel the pain. Too bad the blade was just one step ahead. A sudden jerk to the right at amazing speeds, and a powerful counter that sent the Weavile away.

_Sacred Sword_.

She turned again, seeing so many Pokémon rush her all at once. In the blink of an eye, the Aegislash shifted her entire body. She sheathed her blade of a body back into her shield, placing it first. And with the shield, she was able to produce a shield grand enough to protect her. The blue light projected by said shield blinded everyone. And once it subsided, all the Pokémon that attacked her had fallen.

_King's Shield_.

So many fallen Pokémon, and with such ease as well. Mighty, weak, they seemed to be all the same to Vorpal. After the crowd had been properly dealt away with, she floated back to the Trainer she was coming to haunt. The redhead woman, who had her nose in her work. When the sword's shadow fell on said woman, she finally gazed up.

Ricka was about to yell at the ghastly blade once again, but gasped upon noticing what sat behind. So many fainted Pokémon and their confused Trainers. How? Well, wasn't it obvious? Because of Vorpal, that's how. Ricka gazed back at the Aegislash, who continued to stare at her. The woman had no idea what to do, and it was getting on her nerves.

"Listen..." she said with a groan of disappointment, "Why me? Is this really some legend, or have you just attached yourself to my soul because I'm cursed? What do you want from me? I'm no King, Aegislash, or Queen for that matter... I'm just... _Ricka_..."

"Aegishlash..." Vorpal whispered as it moved to her.

The blade floated closer, where it sat in the divide between Ricka's legs. She was surprised by the sudden shift, but didn't voice her opinions. Instead, she gazed at that one purple eye, that stared back up. The blade seemed to beckon to Ricka with her handle, as if wanted to be touched. The woman fought back for a bit, before ultimately relenting and touching the Pokémon.

The Capture Queen. Where had Ricka heard that term before? Oh yeah, she remembered now. That's what everyone at school used to call her years ago. Capture Queen. They called her that thanks to her exceptional skills at catching Pokémon. She was the Queen of capturing Pokémon. _Queen_. At the time, her ten-year-old self wasn't so excepting of the name. On the outside, anyway. Bashful, Ricka tried to push the name off as nothing but a nickname. It became her title over the years though.

Giovanni, Archie, Cyrus, they all had their own special name for her. Legendary Catcher, that's what they called her. Ricka's skills at catching a Pokémon always went far and beyond what was necessary. She would stake out for hours, _days _even, just to catch a rare Pokémon. Apply that to legends, and rap the bundle up in one easily confused girl, and you have the perfect soldier. The Capture Queen.

She threw Vorpal away. The Royal Sword Pokémon stopped in the air and floated back, while Ricka launched up from her chair. Gazing at the sword, she felt downright terrified by what she just experienced.

"V-Vorpal? You're name is Vorpal?" Ricka said, stunned, "And..." she gazed down to herself, "Capture Queen...? I... I'm the Capture Queen..." she looked back up, "You're here for me because I'm the Capture Queen? Vorpal, that doesn't make any sense! That title was just some nickname given to me at school, I'm the Queen of nothing!"

Ricka wished she could understand Pokémon like Rei could, but she just can't. Gazing at the Aegislash, she was completely confused by the situation. Was it really because of her title of 'Capture Queen'? Or was it something completely different? Why?

"Just why, Vorpal?"

Of course, the Aegislash said nothing. Even if it could, Ricka was sure she wouldn't be able to understand it anyway. The woman gazed away, down to the porch floor, then back up. She understood now.

"You... you want _me _to catch you, don't you?" Ricka asked.

"Aegislash..." was the Royal Sword Pokémon's answer.

Ricka stared at her, long and hard. The fact that it called her 'Capture Queen', was such a shock to her life. But now, this strong Pokémon, saw her as its rightful Trainer? Ricka didn't want to believe it, but she did. And, yeah, it did boost her ego considerably. Which is bad enough because she's, ya'know, Ricka. The woman realized there was only one way to please the blade. Face it in battle, and capture it.

Yeah. _Capture_.

"Fine Vorpal... you win," Ricka said, "I'm going to fight you... and I _will_ catch you..."

…

Did an audience always grow around Ricka? Was it her personality that attracted others to watch her, or just her skill? Who knows. Maybe it's because she was facing this Pokémon in battle, the one Pokémon that was able to defeat so many others with great skill and ease no less. Maybe, maybe. It didn't matter. Here, at the Constant Box Daycare, in the back fields, is where we lay our scene. The trees to one side, the apartment range to the other. The sun, past the horizon yet its rays still visible. Opponent, a floating blade possessed by a spirit long sense past.

So many faces peered at the sight, young and old alike. Rei stood behind Ricka especially, drawn in by the sight of the blade she was about to face. She watched Vorpal defeat so many foes; how better would Ricka fare? It was time to find out.

"Alright, Pierce," Ricka said as she withdrew a Poké Ball, "Been a while since I used you, really. But I trust you... Go!"

She threw out her Poké Ball, where it snapped and flashed. Brilliant light cascaded down, and from the light a humanoid being fell. Red, grey, black, silver, gold, this Pokémon had such a dark tone. Its body seemed to be comprised _entirely_ of blades, though that's not the case. It was like a night, one in shining armor, only it wasn't. It was a dark and demented Pokémon; pitiless to all it faced. It was the Sword Blade Pokémon, Bisharp.

"Bisssssss..." Pierce said.

Rei was astonished; she didn't even know Ricka had such a violent looking Pokémon. Every time she meets Ricka's new Pokémon, the child is simply astonished. No doubt about it.

Ricka knew how to deal with Aegislashes. She's faced some before, as rare as they were, and knew Bisharps were the perfect antidote to an over powered Aegislash. Hopefully; it was time to do this.

"Pierce! Night Slash!"

The Bisharp rose his arms, where hidden blades shot out. Immediately thereafter, he dashed for his enemy. His footsteps cut the grass with their grace, while his entire body severed the air. Vorpal however, hid behind her shield. The buckler caused a series of ghastly hexagons to appear, all of which shined blue. Pierce's blades slashed against the shield, where the aura pushed him back.

The power of the King's Shield. It can easily make a Pokémon lose all the strength within its body. But not with a Bisharp, not with Pierce. His Defiant ways did the exact opposite. Instead of losing morale and growing weak, Pierce instead felt empowered and gained strength. He was even stronger now, much to the pleasure of Ricka. Vorpal herself appeared to be surprised by this, for she changed from a defensive stance, to her offensive one.

"Now..." Ricka whispered to herself, "Night Slash! Again!"

He dashed for her, once again clearing the distance in little to no time. Vorpal prepared herself, for she angled her blade of a body toward him. Pierce struck, blade cutting the air, aiming to injure the Royal Sword. Vorpal struck back, her sword of a body clashing against his bladed arms. She was able to deflect the first slash, but that wasn't it. Pierce struck again, this time with an uppercut. The blade on his arm clashed with Vorpal's entire body, throwing her back. The crowd gasped.

The super effective hit sent Vorpal crashing to the ground. Had it not been for Pierce's Defiant nature, she would have easily shrugged off the blow. But now that he was stronger, his attacks were necessary to be dodged. Vorpal floated back up, undeterred by the attack, still roaring with energy.

Vorpal suddenly gained a purple overlay, causing such ghastly energy to roar along her. This ghastly energy formed a blob of shadowy darkness. Ricka and Pierce were stunned by this attack; Shadow Ball. Vorpal pulled her body back, then swiped at the ball, sending the attack flying Pierce's way. He grunted, completely ready for the attack, yet still expecting a command.

"Pierce! Dark Pulse!" Ricka commanded.

He took a charging pose, before a wave of darkness erupted from his body. It collided with the Shadow Ball, where the two attacks canceled each other out. When it all subsided, the two Pokémon glared at each other. Meanwhile, Ricka felt this powerfully uproarious _thumping_ within her heart.

It. It had been a while. A _long _while. When was the last time she had this much _fun_? When was the last time she faced such a strong wild Pokémon that she just _needed _to have? She couldn't remember the last time, really. It had been a while. Oh man did this feel so fucking GOOD!

What made this battle so damn grand was the lack of options Ricka was left with. Aegislash, a Steel/Ghost-type, had so many immunities. Punching it, touching it directly, two things she couldn't do. But, more importantly, she couldn't _poison_ it. If she could, that thing would've been so poisoned by now! And, unfortunately, Pierce did not know Thunder Wave. She'd have to beat Vorpal down then, no exceptions!

"Night Slash!" Ricka yelled, this powerful vigor running through her.

Pierce was just as invigorated by the command as Ricka was. He dashed for his enemy, his body like some sterling silver blur. Darkness, flowing from his blades. His body seemed to pull in the night, trapping Vorpal directly. And within the night, the sound of two slashing blades echoed out. The darkness subsided soon after, with Vorpal shaking in the wind.

Pierce stood tall on the other end of Vorpal, blades still out. They suddenly receded into his body, and at the same time, Vorpal fell. It wasn't fainted yet, but time was waning down. Ricka quickly withdrew a Poké Ball, prepared to catch the Royal Sword Pokémon. The best Poké Ball she had, her favorite. The gold and black Poké Ball she loved so much. The Luxury Ball.

It opened up above Vorpal, trapping her in its brilliant light. Transforming the Pokémon into digital light, the Luxury Ball trapped it. The capsule device fell a moment later, bouncing on the ground. And it began shaking. The Luxury Ball, left and right. Once, twice, thrice...

…

…

…

_CLICK!_

She walked up to the device, awe on her face. Crouching down, the woman picked up the now silent Poké Ball. All she could do was stare in awe at the device.

Ricka placed her fingers on her head, just to brush hair from her face. And she smiled.

"Hey Vorpal," she said, "I'm Ricka... your _Trainer_..."

And at that moment, the crowd around them seemingly ceased to matter. That is until Rei hugged her, bringing the woman back to reality.

…

The ten-year-old girl climbed up to the top of the gates. Turning around, she stared one last time to the massive campus. Buildings so tall, not to mention the amazing campus clock tower; she could see it all from this vantage point. She was scared, no, _terrified_, beyond her wildest dreams. What she was doing was turning her back on the only life she knew. With no money to her name, only that Pokémon ID Card.

But she wasn't about to go back. Not now, not ever. She _never _wanted to see this place again. _Ever_. The Treeko on her shoulder, _her _Treeko on her shoulder, was bouncing up and down. He was ready to go, ready to turn his back on this place. And so was she.

Clenching tightly on her bookbag, the ten-year-old redhead finally jumped off on the other side of the gates. She landed on the dirt path that lead down to the neighboring city. Now, when everyone saw her, she was going to be a bona-fide Pokémon Trainer!

It may have been night, but she had a lot of ground to cover. After all, the boarding school wouldn't come searching for her until they realized she's not going to her class. She didn't mind.

"C'mon, Ace!" she said with glee, "The Capture Queen is going to take over the world!"

"Treeekooooo!" he said, just as energetically.

Capture Queen. Capture Queen. Capture Queen.

There was a sword in the forest, a very rusted one. It had one blue eye.

Capture Queen.

Queen.

_My _Queen.

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Man. You know what? This chapter was a bit more fun to write than I thought it would be. Gotta sit back real quick._

_Few. So, this chapter? I wanted to do what I know a lot of you wanted for the longest. Get into knowing who the hell Ricka is. I hope this chapter answered some of those questions for you, while keeping some secrets well hidden. Don't worry; before this story is over, I plan on delving into both Ricka and Rei's pasts. Like, what happened before Constant Box? There's been beating around the bushes here and there, but seriously; what happened? I hope this chapter gives you a taste for it._

_Speaking of which, did you catch that name? The one younger Ricka said? Hydie. Keep that in mind._

_Anyway, this chapter's 'Character of the Day' may become a mainstay on Ricka's team. That is Vorpal. She comes to us from Karxrida, who gave me a basic overlay for who Vorpal was. I did everything else, and boy was it fun! This chapter actually inspired me to do a few things. First, train a Spiritomb. Unrelated, but I've always wanted to do so. Next, train a Honedge, which I'm doing now. Guess what her name is? Vorpal. And lastly, train a Bisharp. Guess what his name is? Pierce. Man, this story is getting me to do things, yeah!_

_But, yeah, this Vorpal chapter was really fun to write. Probably because delving into Ricka's character is something we haven't done much yet, have we? Well, we have, but yeah. Yeah._

_But as usual! Send in your characters, I still want them! And, yes, I think I have a definite schedule now! Next chapter will have our second returning guess! After that, we will do DratiniX's character! After, we'll do Username Requested's character! Now then, this can change. You see, when Chapter 40 comes up, that'll be the end of Season 2. If a character hasn't been done in Season 2, he or she will be pushed back to Season 3. So, yup!_

_Now then you guys, I have another story to work on now. One that'll get all of my attentions, yes!_

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	34. A Tale of Two Sisters

A Tale of Two Sisters

Welcome to Constant Box, where we not only take care of your Pokémon and their needs, but also you and _your _needs. And we'll do the best we can. _Promise_.

HA! HA! HA! {Mew and Celebi fly past a forest.}  
HA! HA! HA! {Articuno and Meloetta fly by the daycare.}

Even with the pretty tough opponents, {Ricka smirks and throws a Poké Ball onto the field.}  
The battles keep heating up more and more! (really?) {Ace comes out and uses Leaf Blade.}  
Staggering, worn out, we're in big trouble! {Yuri dodges a Flame Burst and then uses Play Rough.}  
Decide on Iron Tail while smiling! {Buster uses Iron Tail on the ground, causing it to break apart.}

(Everything is Good!) {Rei jumps from the trees in a leaf-made outfit, Spiky-eared Pichu on her shoulder.}  
OH! With our Hidden Power, {Rei smiles as she swings through a forest before jumping off a branch.}  
(Never Give Up!) {Swinub, Chikortita, and Squirtle dive after her playfully.}  
Come on, stand up and let's ride all the tailwinds! {Muk and Snorlax catch them, the team laughing.}

Motivation, Changing, and Enthusiasm! {Shun looks at the sky as his eyes flash red for a brief moment.}  
Let's continue together everyday! {He smiles gently as his Pokémon surround him.}  
Crossing through forests, rivers, and mountains, {Ricka, Rei, and Shun look at the night sky from a roof.}  
This feeling is the greatest! (The greatest!) {Ricka smiles as she sees Ace resting.}  
Friendship, love, and sheer power! {Shun watches as his Mawile tries to converse with Yuri, smiling.}  
We're evolving everyday! {Rei watches in amazement as light surrounds her Chikorita.}  
How nice, how nice, how nice, now let's go! {All three trainers throw a Poké Ball up to the sky.}

We've got a good combination! {Shun's Milotic and Mawile create fireworks from a beautiful attack combo.}  
Perfect communication! {Rei happily speaks with the several Pokémon surrounding her.}  
Always at high tension! {Ricka and a trainer glare at each other as they're about to battle.}  
WOW WO shalala... It's gonna be alright! {Mew and Meloetta play as Celebi and Articuno watch.}

We've got a good vibration! {Ricka uses the Mega Stone as Yuri Mega Evolves into Mega Mawile.}  
Towards tomorrow, congratulations! {Tyranitar roars proudly as he wins a battle, Shun complimenting him.}  
It's always a revolution! {Spiky-Eared Pichu fights Hotaru's Zorua.}  
Let's go on this road, we aim to be a Pokémon Master! {The three trainers stand in front of the daycare.}

…

Sometimes, the child would wonder, when did they become sisters? When did that woman she went to bed with at night, and woke up with in the morning, become her sister? Seriously, when? Even now, the child watched the woman. Standing in the fields out there, messing with the many other children. She watched as the woman gave a hard and heavy sigh, while she dragged her arm against her forehead. Some kid accidentally struck her; the ten-year-old already knew her sister's reaction.

"HEY! DIPSHIT!" the child so perfectly lipped the woman's words, "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU LITTLE INGRATE!"

Yeah, that was her sister. Everyone called them sisters, and for the most part, the child just didn't understand. The idea of 'sister' was so crazy to her. She had friends, inseparable friends. Her Pokémon were her inseparable friends, but she was her _sister_. Just that word, that term, that _title_. Sister. There was no one else in the entire world that held that designation, but her.

Sister.

"Hey, Rei," the woman said as she walked up to her, "You've been running around all day and we trained a bit earlier and stuff..." she gave deep breath, "Run upstairs and take a shower. I feel like having something good to eat today, round that place that sells all the Kanto Cuisine. Something good, ya'know?"

"Okay!" the child said as she stood up.

The ten-year-old ran for the door behind them, but stopped just a few seconds later. When her hand met the knob, she found her face growing slightly distressed. She gazed into her reflection within the door's window, seeing her _sister's _reflection as well. The woman, fists on her hips, gazed back with her indifferent stare. That indifferent stare she loved so much. Because it came from her.

"Ricka," Rei said as she turned around and faced her.

"Yes, Rei?" she asked with that familiar tone of annoyance, that familiar tone the child _loved _so much.

"Rei loves Ricka!" the child said, as she suddenly hugged her sister.

"Huh? Wha?" the woman said as she placed her hands on the child's back, "Dammit Rei! It's, 'I love you' or something more akin to you, 'Rei loves you', not 'Rei loves Rick-'... ugh... forget it..." she hugged the child as well, a sweet smile spreading on her lips, "I saw it once to you, and you just can't get enough of it, can you?" and laugh, "Yeah, yeah... I _love _you too, Rei... now get upstairs and wash, okay?"

She just loved that statement. 'I love you too'. It wasn't like Ricka said that often; she's not that kind of woman. Before, whenever Rei heard it, the statement was directed toward one of Pokémon, and her Pokémon only. But now, so long as they were together, and the child said it first, the woman would reply the same way.

'I love you'. A statement that is held between those of family, those who really and truly care for one another in that way. So of course, as sisters, the two would say it to one another often. I love you, I love you. I love you, I love you. Rei didn't know why it felt so good to hear Ricka say it to her, even when her Pokémon said it all the time. There was just something about the woman, something about them being sisters, that made the statement feel so _wonderful_.

"Okay, okay, okay! Dammit Rei!" the woman shouted, "Your grip's as strong as a fuckin Throh!"

…

The woman placed her hands back on the desk, slightly exhausted from the days events. Dealing with everyone's Pokémon, dealing with them as well, she really did need a release. Just a nice little massage maybe, or even a gentle caress of the shoulders. Hell, she'd take a freaking pat on the back right now!

"Hey Ricka!" Rei said before she giggled to herself, "_Sister..._"

"You're going to waste that thing out, aren't you?" Ricka said, tacking on to that last bit, "Fine, _sis_, what's going on?"

"Look at Wartortle," the child said as she picked up the Turtle Pokémon and put him in front of him, "Doesn't Wartortle look so grand!?"

The woman peered deeply at the Wartortle, while he steadily receded into his shell. Ever since his evolution, he's been an interesting case. Sometimes, the Wartortle would be completely Dunsparce in terms of bravery. Which is, absolutely none if you understand Pokémon. And then, other times, he'd become as heroic as a Braviary! Well, maybe Rufflet was more to his speed, but its the same gist.

"Wartortle finally gained the courage to go into the water!" the child said, "Wartortle was so amazing too!"

"_He _was so amazing too," Ricka corrected, "I swear Rei, one day I'm going to work hard just to get rid of that third-person way of speaking you have..."

A sudden knock of the door. The two gazed over to it together, surprise by the sudden intrusion. Being the owner and proprietor of Constant Box, it was up to Ricka to check the door. She walked from behind the front desk, making way over to the entrance while she scratched the back of her head. Walking up to the door, she turned the knob and opened it up.

Her blue eyes fell on these electrical blue ones, and in a glare no less. Ricka had to pull back from the sight, finding this young-adult both off-putting and yet _familiar_. She was younger than Ricka, but nothing more than a year. Her hair, wavy, with red and blue streaks in them. Possibly _natural_ red and blue streaks. Seriously, where had Ricka seen this before? It looked familiar, the hair especially, only, her hair-do was neatly braided and attractive (Ricka would need to trade stylistic notes). But from the woman's feelings, shouldn't the hair have been _spiky_, _wild_. And. _Messy?_

Her clothing wasn't spectacular, but damn did it feel intimidating. She was shorter than Ricka (who isn't?), but her stiletto heels gave her a boost so that they were about the same height. Stormy grey dress with a black coat, it gave her this rich, and yet 'private eye', like appearance. But dammit; she looked way more professional than Ricka's, admittedly lax, style of dressing.

"Uh... yeah..." then she straightened up, "Welcome to Constant Box. I'm Ricka Constant, owner of the ranch and that," she cocked her head toward the child behind her. Rei too found this woman to be _familiar_, "Is my little sister, Rei Constant."

"You don't have to repeat 'Constant', for the both of you," she said, making Ricka stand up straight again, "I pretty much figured. Besides, it's quite hard to not hear about you from the surrounding city, Constant Sisters," Constant Sisters; Rei liked that, "Anyway, I am Sapphiria Elysium, and I wish for room and board for myself as well as my Pokémon."

Ya'know, this chick spoke a hell of a lot like Hotaru. She had that same uppity and preppy feel; that, 'I'm better than you are' feel. Ricka noticed it, and Rei did spot on. Seriously, she was learning a lot about people in this place. Nonetheless, a rented room for Pokémon and Trainer alike means big bucks for the adult and the ranch as a whole.

"Room and board for you and your Pokémon?" Ricka asked as she walked behind the desk to shuffle through her papers, "Let's see... check the box for the number of days you stay on attending, and anything above a week we'll have to talk about."

"Indeed," Sapphiria said as she took the paper, quickly withdrawing a pen from her black cloak, "And, dare I ask, are you as well as your sister country hicks? Your clothing is downright deplorable."

"Hey!" Ricka snarled, both her and Rei's face growing angry in unison, "You don't just come to my fuckin daycare and insult me and my sister! Who the hell do you think you are!? You know how hard it is to run this place and keep looking as good as I do!? If it wasn't for the fact that I'm good with Pokémon, I would've aged a year or two by now!? I swear to fucking Arceus, you kids these days are growing more and more uppity as years go on!"

Silly statement, seeing as how Ricka's only twenty and, upon reading Sapphiria's pages, only a year older than the woman. Sapphiria is nineteen, Ricka's twenty. Now, why was this so freaking _familiar_? Seriously, the nineteen-year-old, her looks, her calling them 'country hicks', when before did this happen? Why the hell did it feel familiar?

Eh. Fuck it.

"Anyway," Ricka said as she searched through the building's key cards, "Your Building will be... uh... Building #1... here's the key."

He handed Sapphiria the key, while she turned to exit the building. Once the door exited behind her, both Ricka and Rei shuddered in unison. Boy did that feel _weird_. Other than the girl's uppity nature, there was just something _familiar_ about her. As if they had _met _her before. The sisters gazed at each other, staring into each others blue eyes. They seemed to hold the same feelings toward Sapphiria, both feeling that familiar kick to the ass. Well, for Ricka at least.

"I swear," the woman said with a grin, blowing off Sapphiria's rude nature, "When you start running a daycare/hotel, you sure do meet a lot of interesting people, huh Rei?"

Her saying that easily dispelled the child's feelings. Was this another cause of their sister union? The two had this, sorta, _ESP_ connection between one another? How else would Ricka know Rei's familiar feelings toward this Sapphiria woman? Probably because she too held the same feelings. Whatever; another person with her Pokémon, more money for the Box.

"Say, Pokémon Battles from Sinnoh are coming on TV soon," Ricka said as she headed for their living-room, "Let's hope some awesome Pokémon are on."

Rei smiled and nodded as she followed her sister toward the living-room, only for the ear-splitting and distinct sound of a howling and roaring engine. It was loud, much louder than Ricka's beloved moped (which is still in the shop, by the way). Rei had heard this sound before, while Ricka groaned. Damn did she hate those loud as hell things.

"A fucking motorcycle, here?" the woman said spitefully, "Damn do I hate those things! Oh well... guess I can't get pissed with another guest, now can I, Rei?"

She didn't know who the guest was. The sound of boots on wood echoed out, sending a thumping throughout the room. Instinctively, Wartortle leaped into Rei's arms, seeking her safety. Ricka placed her hands upon her hips, while she waited for the door to open. When it did, that familiar bell sound chimed out.

It was a nineteen-year-old girl, one who Ricka towered over with her height. She had wavy white hair that owned red and blue highlights in it. Her hair also covered her right eye, a hair style Ricka never found appealing. Honestly, what was the point of having her hair cover her eye when she owned amber-tinted sunglasses that covered both of her eyes. Pointless? Ricka would say yes. But, wait, she knew this girl?

"Hello~ Constant Box!" Chandra Doom said, with a Monferno in her arms.

"Mon! Mon!" the Playful Pokémon said, just as fiery.

"Ch-Ch-Chandra?" Ricka said, stunned by this biker girl.

"Oki!" Rei announced with glee, as she ran up to the woman.

…

"Don't you just see my little demon in training," the biker girl said, as he grabbed at one of her fingers, "He's just so blazing!"

Chandra Doom, it really had been a while since they all last came in contact. Seriously, it wasn't until that night the teenager drove off into the sunset on her motorcycle, without a care in the world. That was late Spring/early Summer, while now it was pushing toward the end of Summer/early Fall. Hmph, seeing her again reminded Ricka of how long she had spent here. The days just seemed to _fly by_.

So where were all these girls? Ya'know; _chillin_. In Ricka's living room, talking about what happened while they were all gone. Chandra held Oki in her arms. The once bashful Chimchar, was now a brutish Monferno. He was no longer afraid of fire, and seemed to love them so much. Which, fortunately or _unfortunately_ depending on how you look at it, was the exact personality his Trainer wanted for him.

"Yeah, he evolved fighting some Bug Trainer's Durant," Chandra said with a chuckle, "Burned it _real_ good! Ain't that right, Oki?"

"Mon, mon!" the Playful Pokémon replied.

Pyromaniac. Yeah, Ricka didn't say it, but she sure as hell thought it. It was wrong to just straight out call Chandra one, however. After all, the nineteen-year-old was her first guest, and as such, Ricka would go as far as to call her an 'acquaintance'. In fact, Chandra was her first guest, _and _the first Trainer who she needed to help. That's where they got the first bit of their motto from.

_Where we not only take care of your Pokémon, and their needs, but you and your needs._

Seriously. How did she think up something stupid and corny like that?

"Rei is so happy to see Chandra and Oki again," the ten-year-old said as she playfully touched the Monferno's face, making him coo cutely, "Oki used to be so afraid of fire, but now his tail's _always_ on fire!"

"I know," Chandra said, as she got extremely sentimental for seemingly no reason, a tear rolling from her shade-covered eyes, "Makes me happy!"

"So how long do you plan on staying here?" Ricka asked as she left the room. Coming back, she had the CB papers in hand, "Because you're a returning guest, I can't see why we can't cut down the cost or something."

"Cut down the cost?" Rei said as she stood, "No, Ricka! Rei thinks we should give Chandra a free room!"

"Free room?" Ricka repeated, eyebrow shaking, "Like, no. That's not how you run a business, Rei! You have to be cut-throat with these kinds of things."

"Ricka doesn't need to be cut-throat," the child said, "Rei says we give Chandra and Oki a free room for as long as they want."

"No fucking way," Ricka said as she bent over to reach the ten-year-old's short stature, "They are not about to waste my water, and my energy, not to mention my food for their Pokémon, just because they've been guests before!"

"Ricka!"

The two started to argue, yelling and roaring as they tried to make the other understand what ws right and what was wrong. Chandra grinned as she watched the two, while her Monferno gazed away. In the room with them was this Wartortle. That Wartortle seemingly challenged his power; Oki didn't like that.

"You know," Chandra said as she stood up, releasing Oki from her arms, "You two argue a lot like me and _my_ sister!"

"Sister?" the two (not) sisters said in unison.

"Yeah, sister," Chandra repeated as she walked up to them, "I have a sister of my own, and we fight like that!... Well... _fought_, like that. We haven't really seen each other in a while."

"Oh? Why doesn't Chandra and her sister fight anymore?" she asked, as if that was a bad thing.

"Well... my sister's really intent on _kidnapping _me... for some reason."

Wait. What?

…

The four-legged best sniffed the vehicle that just sat there. It was parked not to far from the main building, leaning up in its own individual parking space. Yeah, parking lot; the daycare had that too. These vehicle was leaking a bit, but only because it was turned off just sometime ago. Nonetheless, the Gleam Eyes Pokémon checked the vehicle thoroughly. It was a motorcycle, custom one too. With the fire markings on its body, just for design. Whoever owned this bike cared for it deeply, anyone with eyes could tell that.

"Zephyr," a decisive voice called to the Luxray, "Come to me."

The Pokémon obeyed her command, running over to her. She was standing right before the motorcycle, the woman with the electric-blue eyes. She scared the vehicle closely, a visage of pure disgust on her face. That disgust became resolve, when she placed her eyes upon the main building. The smell of burning air was evident here, and yet, oh so _specific_. _She _was here!

Sapphiria's eyes became harder than usual, as she marched toward the main building on unwavering feet. Growling now, she rose her foot upon approaching the front door. Stench of fire was ever-present now, that _specific_ fire. Her boot met the door's frame, while she began to growl from fervent rage. And then, without a care in the world, she kicked said door down.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, kidnapping?" Ricka said jokingly, because this was, ya'know, a _joke_. Or at least it _had_ to be.

"Yeah, kidnapping," Chandra repeated, "Apparently, my sister thinks I'm a dangerous member of society or something like that..."

"Well... she really isn't far off the mark with that one," Ricka commented under her breath, before a loud falling sound echoed out, "What the hell?"

She, Rei, and Chandra ran to the lobby of the main building, where they saw, of all things, a growling Luxray with his mane pulsing with electricity. Ricka grew angry immediately, as she noticed her downed down beneath the Luxray's body.

"What the hell is this!?" the woman barked, as she stared upon the beast, "That's my fucking door you prick!"

As if the Luxray cared. It continued to growl, making the three step back in combined confusion. Ricka and Rei because they were suddenly faced with an aggressive Pokémon within _their _home, and Chandra because she couldn't believe this was happening. But, upon further inspection, she realized she recognized the Luxray. And that her even more scared.

"I... smell... fire..." Sapphiria's cold voice whispered through the front door, while hands appeared on the doorway.

Rei, Ricka, and Chandra watched as a nineteen-year-old girl, with electric-blue eyes stared at them from through the doorway. Which was terrifying; this young-woman looked _exactly_ like Chandra. It was like staring into blue-eyed mirror; this was why Ricka and Rei felt so familiar around her the first time! The two nineteen-year-olds were the same height, age, owned the same hair though the styles were different, same build same everything, save for the eyes. Chandra's eyes a burning-red, Sapphira's eyes an electric-blue. Chandra and Sapphiria were _identical_ twins!

_Identical twins! _Which means they were sisters. Which means that sister Chandra talked about, the one that was trying to kidnap her, was _Sapphiria_ herself!

"Uh oh..." the pyromaniac said as she tried to make her escape down the hall.

"Zephyr! Wild Charge!" Sapphiria ordered, her hand pointed only at her sister.

The Luxray's mane began to surge with electricity, sending shocks through the room. He even drew in the electricity from the lobbies lamps and light fixtures, causing the bulbs to explode, sending glass everywhere. In the has of confusion (one where Ricka pulled Rei close), Zephyr threw himself at Chandra. But the crafty pyromaniac seemed to be _used _to this, for she was easily able to duck and dodge the full on tackle.

Chandra bolted down the hall to where Oki was at, while Zephyr crashed into Ricka and Rei's kitchen area. The Gleam Eyes Pokémon absolutely destroyed their table as well as various other kitchen items, before finally returning to his four feet. Shrugging off the debris he had gained, the electrical lynx immediately returned to his master's side. And together, he and Sapphiria went on the chase for her sister.

Meanwhile, Ricka and Rei struggled back to their feet. The woman, with eyes of disbelief, gazed around to the horrible state of her lobby. Glass, everywhere, not to mention her kitchen was now in complete shambles. Could things get any worse!?

Fire exploded from down the hall, making Ricka and Rei gaze away. Along with the fire, Sapphiria and Zephyr were thrown away like debris. The Constant Sisters stared at this act with wide eyes, while their hall was scorched black from the flames. At the same time, there was a call.

"BOOOOOAAAAARRRR!"

The mighty body of an Emboar appeared within the hall soon after, marching toward his enemies with eyes of determination. Zephyr stood up soon after, growling at the Mega Fire Pig Pokémon before him.

"Zephyr! Lightning Fang!" Sapphiria commanded.

"Tanio!" Chandra yelled from behind her Emboar, "Use Flame Charge!"

The Luxray's mouth suddenly began to conduct electricity, as he flung himself directly at the massive pig. At the same time, Tanio's entire body was clad in blazing fire, as he rushed back. The mighty Emboar was easily able to deflect Zephyr's attack thanks to brute force. His body threw the Luxray away, sending him crashing through the main lobby's front window.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Ricka yelled from the top of her lungs, "STOP IT! STOP IT NOW!"

Zephyr quickly leaped back into the main building's lobby, breaking through yet another window. Why? Just because. Landing on all fours, he shrugged off Tanio's blazing charge, as the two settled their eyes upon one another. The two started to circle one another in a malicious manner, their eyes burning into each other's body.

"Zephyr! Wild Charge!" Saphiria commanded.

"Tanio! Counter with Flame Charge!" Chandra shouted back.

The two over-powered Pokémon both began to surge with their respective powers. Zephyr was clad completely in electricity, while Tanio was covered from head-to-toe in complete flames. They dashed at one another immediately after, their brutal attacks colliding in a fury of destruction.

"Oh man... that does _not _look good," the twenty-five-year-old commented, as he stared toward the main building.

Shun was feeding some of the local Grass-types, when he heard the sounds of a battle. When that happened, his Tyranitar instinctively made way to his side, as he always did. Together, they gazed to the main building in unison. It suddenly began to surge with electricity, and fire flared through the windows. Both Shun and Tyranitar were shocked by this, especially when an explosion echoed out.

"Oh crap," Shun said as he dropped the food in his hands on the ground. Pokémon immediately began to swarm around him, "Let's go Tyranitar!"

"Tyran!" the Armor Pokémon replied enthusiastically.

They ran up to the building, noticing how Ace and Chikorita dashed in the way to check up on their respective trainers. Before they could even get to the front door however, another explosion echoed out. The windows of the first-floor were shattered from the second detonation.

Shun, Tyranitar, Ace, and Chikorita stepped through the backdoor together, where they entered the obliterated remains of the first-floor. Seriously, pipes and wires were visible everywhere, while lights no longer shined and flickered. The first-floor was only standing on its support beams, for walls were either nonexistent or completely scared. The group began to fear the worse, as they plunged even deeper into the building.

Now standing where the main lobby should be, they saw a ghastly shield producing a blue force field. Shun stared at the force field, watching as it faded away. He could see it was Ricka holding a ghastly sword and shield, with Rei in her arms. The woman stood up after and so did Rei, the both of them disoriented by the sudden explosions.

"Hey, Rei," Ricka said, as the child clung tightly to her, "Are you okay?"

"Rei's fine," the child answered with a few coughs.

"Good... shit..." she smirked as she gazed down to the Aegislash within her hands, "Thanks Vorpal. That could've been bad, really..."

Ace and Chikorita immediately ran to check up on their respective Trainers, both pleased to see they were fine. Ricka and Rei were happy to see them as well, though this happiness changed when they stared around to see nothing but absolute hell. The first-floor of their home was virtually nonexistent. Seriously, nothing was there. All of the work they put into this building, the time, it was all washed away in a blazing glory.

Both Ricka and Rei felt like their home was forcibly taken from them, and without a reason to it. And both of them had their own people to blame. For Ricka, it was that pyromaniac, Chandra. That nineteen-year-old was dangerous the moment she stepped foot here the first time, with her and her fire fetish. And now look at this place; gone. And for Rei, it was Sapphiria. What sister tries to kidnap her own sibling? Had Sapphiria not appeared, this wouldn't have happened.

"Ace..." Ricka muttered

"Chikorita..." Rei whispered, just as low.

"Leaf Blade," they said in unison.

Zephyr's body was discarded like garbage, thanks to the massive Emboar before her. Sapphiria stared down to her defeated Luxray, eyes wide from the shock. Growling next, she stared up to the Mega Fire Pig, and her sister behind it. Chandra's face was the same as it always was when they got like this; hurt, confused, distraught. That face _angered _Sapphiria.

"Go! Arcanis!" Sapphiria yelled.

She threw the Poké Ball out, where it opened and relinquished the Pokémon held within. It was a four-legged beast, blue and gold, with white fur pronounce around its head and chest area. The Pokémon had golden armaments on its leg, tail fin, as well as on its head. Not to mention the mighty spiked horn on its head. With sharp eyes, it glared down upon the mighty Emboar, ready to attack him at the drop of a hat. Even if he didn't _want _to.

"Saaaammmuurrrr..." the Formidable Pokémon whispered.

"Arcanis," Sapphiria said to the mighty Samurott, "Razor Shell!"

"Tanio! Counter with Fire Punch!"

The Mega Fire Pig brought his fist back, and then immediately dashed forward to clash with his foe. They were about to attack each other, but the chance never arrived. Two swords, made entirely out of leaves, fell to the ground between the two great beasts. Arcanis re-sheathed his blade, while Tanio's blazing fist simmered out. The Leaf Blade before the mighty Samurott quickly fell into pieces while a Chikorita leaped in the way, while a Sceptile pulled the Leaf Blade out that stood before Tanio. The Unova starters looked at the Chikorita and Sceptile, both unsure of what they should do.

Before long, they had eyes glaring at them. Ricka and Rei stood behind their Pokémon, both angered by their respective criminal. Sapphiria glared at the child, completely pissed by this little girl who stood in her way.

"Move!" Sapphiria shouted, "I have to detain Chandra!"

"THE HELL YOU DO!" Ricka shouted, "What the fuck is going on here!? Why the hell is my home now lacking a first-floor!? Who the flying-fuck do you two think you are when you start a Pokémon Battle in my damn house! Do you _want _me to kill you two!? Huh!? I mean... I mean..."

She gripped the bridge of her nose, while she walked back to her building, Rei at her side. Staring up at it, she and her sister could see the carnage from outside, as well as Shun and his Tyranitar. They were just as surprised by the destruction as the two sisters were, disdain on their faces. The man felt just as bad as they did, really.

"Uh... yeah, Ricka," Shun said as he walked up to her, "The downstairs is completely... well... gone... you'll have to jump to make it to the second floor, though I don't trust the stairs in such a dire situation. But, hey. At least the second-floor is okay..."

"Thanks, Shun," she said as she put her hand on his shoulder, "Seriously ugh... damn..."

Ricka was so hurt by what she saw, even though she didn't show it. The woman just kept her emotions to herself. And then Rei hugged her arm, feeling the same pain of having her home attacked. Such a feeling was new to her; it was like someone wrenched her heart out, and stepped on it. Yeah, that's what it felt like.

Meanwhile, Chandra tiptoed toward her motorcycle. Fiddling with her keys, she prepared to escape her sister once more. Instead, a hand gripped hers. She gazed up, her eyes meeting the eyes of a tall Forest Pokémon. Ace's eyes were hard and cold; he would not allow her to escape.

"You are not about to escape me again, Chandra!" Sapphiria said as she marched up to her sister, "You and I are returning home!"

"Hell no! I won't let you!" the pyromaniac barked back.

"Ugh, such uncouth language," her twin grumbled, "Just keep your mouth closed, Chandra! You're only embarrassing yourself..."

"Let go of me, you stupid Sceptile! C'mon! She's trying to attack me!" Chandra yelled.

Ace suddenly turned, and grabbed Sapphiria's hand as well, much to her surprised. She, just like her sister, tried to pry her hand free, but to no avail. The two were gripped tightly by the Sceptile, who would not allow them to be free, no matter how hard they tried.

"Hey! Let go!" Sapphiria yelled, "I command you to release me!"

"Ace doesn't listen to anyone but me," Ricka said as she walked up, Vorpal in her hands, "And occasionally Rei, but mainly me! And you know what, Ace, like me, is feeling _extremely_ angry! I swear to fucking Arceus, I want to cleave through you two with Vorpal right now! But no, I can't... that'll be murder... so let me tell you what I _am _going to do! Vorpal!"

…

"Ya'know, what you're doing is illegal, right?" Shun said.

Yeah right; as if Ricka cared. The woman was sitting in the burned and charred chair that used to sit behind the main counter. Of course, the explosion obliterated the main counter, as well as the card keys needed to get into every building. Fortunately, Ricka had extras made of the cards, just in case she needed to break out someone in one of her buildings when they wished not to come out.

But I digress. This chair was commonly known to be Ricka's thinking chair. She would sit on it, rest one arm on the counter, while she propped her head up with her other hand. Right now, she just stared into the pitch-black wall of her singed room. It took all of her power not to tear through everything in her sight. Probably because doing so would make the second-floor fall on her.

"Rei has all of her clothes for the week," the child said as she leaped down from the second-floor.

"Good," Ricka said as she handed the child a key card, "We're resting in Building #12... huh... sooooooo symbolic..."

The child didn't know what the woman was talking about, but took the key card nonetheless. She whisked off through the front door, leaving Ricka and Shun alone in burnt lobby. Fuck, even the Pokémon PC was destroyed, and Ricka spent _a lot _of money getting that computer on the same grid as the main Pokémon Database. It's called a monthly bill, by the way.

"I don't give a shit, about what's legal, and what isn't, Shun," she said as she looked at him, "I'm just so fucking pissed, I'm poised to... just... ugh..." she face-palmed herself, "Why is this happening? I mean, seriously? Sisters meet up and start to destroy things?"

"Sounds familiar, don't it?" Shun asked.

The woman glared at him, while he tried to play it off as a mere joke. Nonetheless, Ricka stood up and exited her building. She came outside, waving her hands which made Vorpal fly over to her. The Royal Sword Pokémon flew into her Queen's hands, where Ricka stopped between two nineteen-year-old twins, who were on their knees, their eyes a shining purple.

"And stop!" Ricka said, making Vorpal's eyes glow purple as well.

Chandra and Sapphiria began to shake as the purple glow left them. The pyromaniac sprung up first, completely shocked by what just happened. Then a hard headache came to mind, making her fall down again. Sapphiria didn't even try to stand, already knowing how Aegislashes can get on the human psyche. As it, they _can _forcibly make someone their slave.

"Listen you two little skanks," Ricka said, Vorpal in hand, "Your little fight, just cost me my _entire _downstairs! I can't even sleep in my own fucking house without the fear of falling through, and killing either myself, or my sister! But, there is a remedy for this..."

"And what might that remedy be?" Sapphiria said.

"You two are sisters," Ricka said, "And you two have no right to be trying to kidnap each other or some stupid shit like that. Plus, I need my down-fucking-stairs remade, because its complete trash! So here's what we're going to do; you two are going to become sisters again _while _rebuilding my downstairs!"

"And what if we decline?" Sapphiria asked.

"Yeah," Chandra said, head aching from Vorpal's ghost powers, "What if we... uh... what she said..."

"If you do, I'll have you both detained for my building, where I will sap every Pokédollar you have until this place is rebuilt! Understood!? Now!" Ricka brushed her hair from her face while she placed Vorpal at her sides, "Welcome to Constant Box, where we not only help your Pokémon and their needs, but also _you _and _your _needs!"

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_So here we are, chapter 34. Chapter 34 is the last chapter of my longest story. But, this story here seems to be the longer one. Can't wait to see how it all ends, really._

_But back to this chapter. This chapter has our second returning guest, who also happens to be our first guest ever! Chandra Doom comes to us from ChelseaSienaJosephineCassandra. Or CheSiJoCaTi, for short. Anyway, Chandra Doom was our first guest, so now we introduce her sister, Sapphiria Elysium! As one can obviously tell, they are on completely different ends of the spectrum here. Actually, they seem to downright hate each other! Wonder why..._

_I also like how Ricka and Rei openly call each other sisters now, in this chapter. Seriously, it's been, like, 34 chapters in the making, since the beginning! That's called Character development! Makes me all warm and tingly inside; Ricka's not even calling Rei sister just to lie anymore!_

_Also, Ricka sent Rei off to Building #15. Go figure, right?_

_Anyway, next chapter we continue this Tale of Two Sisters. Also, got the reference in the title? Probably, It's not all that hidden. Not at all, actually._

_And, as usual, send your characters in to either Animegirl426 or I; we always want them. Always._

_Alright, gotta lotta other things to write. Be seeing ya!_

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	35. A Tale of Two Sisters Part 2

A Tale of Two Sisters Part 2

Welcome to Constant Box, where we not only take care of your Pokémon and their needs, but also you and _your _needs. And we'll do the best we can. _Promise_.

HA! HA! HA! {Mew and Celebi fly past a forest.}  
HA! HA! HA! {Articuno and Meloetta fly by the daycare.}

Even with the pretty tough opponents, {Ricka smirks and throws a Poké Ball onto the field.}  
The battles keep heating up more and more! (really?) {Ace comes out and uses Leaf Blade.}  
Staggering, worn out, we're in big trouble! {Yuri dodges a Flame Burst and then uses Play Rough.}  
Decide on Iron Tail while smiling! {Buster uses Iron Tail on the ground, causing it to break apart.}

(Everything is Good!) {Rei jumps from the trees in a leaf-made outfit, Spiky-eared Pichu on her shoulder.}  
OH! With our Hidden Power, {Rei smiles as she swings through a forest before jumping off a branch.}  
(Never Give Up!) {Swinub, Chikortita, and Squirtle dive after her playfully.}  
Come on, stand up and let's ride all the tailwinds! {Muk and Snorlax catch them, the team laughing.}

Motivation, Changing, and Enthusiasm! {Shun looks at the sky as his eyes flash red for a brief moment.}  
Let's continue together everyday! {He smiles gently as his Pokémon surround him.}  
Crossing through forests, rivers, and mountains, {Ricka, Rei, and Shun look at the night sky from a roof.}  
This feeling is the greatest! (The greatest!) {Ricka smiles as she sees Ace resting.}  
Friendship, love, and sheer power! {Shun watches as his Mawile tries to converse with Yuri, smiling.}  
We're evolving everyday! {Rei watches in amazement as light surrounds her Chikorita.}  
How nice, how nice, how nice, now let's go! {All three trainers throw a Poké Ball up to the sky.}

We've got a good combination! {Shun's Milotic and Mawile create fireworks from a beautiful attack combo.}  
Perfect communication! {Rei happily speaks with the several Pokémon surrounding her.}  
Always at high tension! {Ricka and a trainer glare at each other as they're about to battle.}  
WOW WO shalala... It's gonna be alright! {Mew and Meloetta play as Celebi and Articuno watch.}

We've got a good vibration! {Ricka uses the Mega Stone as Yuri Mega Evolves into Mega Mawile.}  
Towards tomorrow, congratulations! {Tyranitar roars proudly as he wins a battle, Shun complimenting him.}  
It's always a revolution! {Spiky-Eared Pichu fights Hotaru's Zorua.}  
Let's go on this road, we aim to be a Pokémon Master! {The three trainers stand in front of the daycare.}

…

Rei didn't know why she felt so attached to this building. Building #12 was just one in the wide range of buildings Constant Box owned. The ten-year-old sat there on her bed, staring over to the window. Outside, the morning sun was rising. The many Pokémon outside were beginning to stir thanks to their eternal clocks, some awake, others resting, it all varied. The child was used to waking up at, oh let's say, 8AM. Because it was the time her sister usually rose from the bed as well.

"Ahhh... fuck..." the woman grunted as she walked out from the bathroom.

Funny. So long ago, they first met in this room. Turning around, Rei stared up to the redhead. Ricka was drying off with her towel now after a good hour of taking a shower straight, in which she talked to herself. Yeah, that was the usual. But now, the woman was muttering something about 'those damn twins' and 'they better get my house back in fucking order'. Seriously, it was uncanny how many times the woman said the word, or some variation of the word, 'fuck'.

"Well, Rei," Ricka said as she started to slip on her usual clothes, "I hope you're ready for the day..."

"Rei's ready," the child said chipperly as she ran up behind the woman, "Rei and Ricka are going to help those two sisters come together, right!?"

"Hell no," the woman said as she walked to the exit, "What we are doing, other than making sure Constant Box doesn't sink into Hell for the umpteenth time in the row, is make sure those two little skanks fix our downstairs! I swear, the sooner I get to go home in my own fucking bed is the sooner I can calm the fuck down... man... it's uncanny how many times I say the word 'fuck'... oh well..."

Ricka opened the door and stepped through it, while Rei felt slightly disturbed by the woman's statement. Why weren't they going to help Chandra and Sapphiria come together as sisters? Isn't that the point of Constant Box's own motto? To help people not only with their Pokémon's needs, but also them and their needs? Well, one of their 'needs' is to come together; after all, they are sisters. If Ricka and Rei were to break up as sisters for one reason or the other, the child would hope someone would bring them together. That's the sisterly bond.

"Ricka wait!" the child cried as she exited the building too, making Ricka look over to her.

"What's wrong Rei?" Ricka asked, her feet bringing he closer to Building #1.

"Rei thinks Ricka is going about things all wrong!" the child stated, making her face bend down into unhappiness.

"And why do you say that, hm?" Ricka asked, that spiteful tone already drifting into her mouth.

"Rei thinks that Ricka and Rei should bring Chandra and Sapphiria together," she said genuinely, "Constant Box's saying is to help people with their problems. It would be wrong of Ricka and Rei to _not _help them with their problems!"

"Listen Rei, two crazy bitches like them can't be helped by the two of us," she said truthfully, "We'd just be wasting their time as well as our own. I'm just going to make them work for me, and if that doesn't work, Vorpal's about to mind-fuck them again..."

"But Riiiiiiiccckkkkaaaaaaa!" the ten-year-old shouted, "We need to help them come together! Just look at them!"

How could you not look at them? And, no, this is not a sexual remark. Building #1 was the building the two sisters were forced to sit within. It sat closes to the main building of Constant Box, as one may suspect. The two nineteen-year-olds were sitting near one another, both failing to gaze at each other. On any other day, they'd strike each other. Sapphiria, in a mad attempt at capturing her sister, would use her Luxray or Samurott to put Chandra in her place. But they couldn't now.

Their building, surrounded by blades made of leaves. They were in varying styles of course, because their craftsmen was a complete blacksmith. Sitting before the building, arms crossed, blade of leaves in his arms, was Ace. The mighty Sceptile was in complete silence as she sat, eyes closed as if he were resting. On his head, was Chikorita, she too looking like she was resting. And floating around the duo, a sword and shield of ghastly origins.

This trio was the bodyguards, their job to make sure Chandra and Sapphiria didn't attack each other or attempt escape. Ricka walked over to the duo of Pokémon, and with a mere wave of her hand called Vorpal over to her hands. The sword and shield bent to the will of her Queen, while Ace and Chikorita awoke to be with their trainers.

"Alright you two," Ricka said, calling the twins up as she waved Vorpal around laxly, "We have a loooooooong day ahead of us..."

"Do we _really_ have to work together?" Chandra asked as she stood up from her seat, "It's obvious Sapphiria doesn't want to be near me!" then she threw her hands up in disbelief, "Why the fuck am I even here, anyway!? Sapphiria was the one who attacked _me!_ If she didn't attack, I would not be in this situation, and nor would any of you!"

"As true as that may be," Ricka repeated, "It was your fuckin Emboar that completely decimated my entire fucking downstairs! She may have been the one who threw the first stone, but you sure as hell was the one who set all the fucking stone on fire! As far as I'm concerned, had you never set that Emboar out, none of this would have happened!"

"It's always been Chandra's problem," Sapphiria claimed as she stood up, "My sister has always been consumed with the fires she adores so much!"

"But!" Rei suddenly interjected, "Had Sapphiria not attacked Chandra with her Luxray, then Chandra would have never brought her Emboar out to fight back!"

"You say that, but you don't know my sister," Sapphiria claimed, "It was only a matter of time before she would have set _everything_ on fire..."

"That's not – completely – true!" Chandra barked.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP!?" Ricka roared, her voice alone making everyone look at her, "Now listen up, because I'm only going to say this once! The _entire _downstairs of our home, is completely fucked up. Now whose to blame, I don't really give a shit! But I do know whose going to fix things up! It's going to be you," she pointed at Chandra, "And you," she pointed at Sapphiria, "Now later on today, some people are going to come over and help as well! But there's nothing wrong with being a little preemptive... So get a move on, or else Vorpal is going to have another go with your minds..."

The two sister's eyes grew wide in the same exact way, while they pulled back. Yup, twins for sure. They immediately bolted for the main building of Constant Box, growling and roaring at one another, while they barged their way into the fragile downstairs. Ricka and Rei watched them, the two sisters shaking their heads in disgust. But their disgust was aimed toward two different people. Chandra for Ricka, Sapphiria for Rei.

"So... Rei..." Ricka suddenly whispered as she relinquished her hold on Vorpal's body, "What do you have in mind?"

"Mind for what, Ricka?" the child asked innocently.

"What do you have in mind for bringing these two back together?" the woman asked as she glanced over to her younger sister, "What is Rei's grand scheme to bring Chandra and Sapphiria together hm? Songs? Sweet appeals to childhood memories? Tell me?"

"Well..." the child trailed off.

…

"So... what's going on here?" the man asked as he walked up behind the Constant Sisters.

"Shhh!" Ricka hushed.

"Huh wha?" he replied in absolute confusion.

"Shhhh! Shun!" the woman said, before sitting back down and gazing through where her window _should_ be, "Okay, Rei... let's put your idea in place..."

The child smiled and snickered, before lifting up to see inside. Rei, Ricka, and Shun, all stood outside of the main building. Huddled around this one window, they were well hidden by the debris from the inside. Shun rose an eyebrow, interested in what the two sisters were planning. Inside the building, were two other sisters.

"Hey, Sapphiria," Chandra said as she stood near some of the new wood put into place by the helper Pokémon, "Can you mind passing me the hammer? I need to nail this in place..."

This was day 2, and boy were they working. Sweat poured down the two of them, as they wore clothing that was less to their standards. Chandra didn't wear that biker clothing of hers, and Sapphiria didn't wear something upscale. In fact, their clothing were complete clones of one another. Just some simple muscle shirt, and jeans. Ya'know; work clothes.

Sapphiria didn't say 'yeah' or 'uh-huh' or any variation of those words, she just walked over to where the hammer was at. Where they last left said hammer. It was on the window seal through which Rei and Ricka stared at. The woman gazed to her sister, who gave a gentle smile. And, with ease, she slipped the hammer off the seal, and hid it away. The next moment, everyone at the window dispersed.

"Chandra," Sapphiria said as she walked to the seal, "Where is the hammer?"

"What the hell are you going on about over there, Sapphiria?" Chandra asked as she marched to her sister, "I left the hammer right here on the-... what the hell?"

"I knew it," Sapphiria said as she crossed her arms, while Chandra searched fervently for the vanishing tool, "You just couldn't wait to appease to your sadistic fetishes! The moment I left you alone, you burned the hammer up, didn't you!?"

"What!? No!?" Chandra retorted, "Listen Sapphiria, it takes a hell of a lot of fire to burn a hammer away, and a lot of heat! And while I'm pretty sure Tanio could generate enough flames to melt a hammer, it would take time, the fire would need to be consistent, and I'm pretty sure I'd grow bored before the freaking hammer is gone anyway."

"You make me sick Chandra," Sapphiria claimed as she walked off.

"Oh hey! Get back here! I'm not done defending myself yet!"

While the twins began to bicker again, Ricka, Rei, and Shun returned to the window hole. The woman gazed between the twins and Rei, an image of disappointment on her face.

"See that?" she asked of her younger sister, "That's called a failure. Please, can someone tell me how the hell this plan was going to work? Really, I'm dumbfounded and stupefied."

"Rei thought Chandra and Sapphiria was going to come together for the missing hammer," the child said, "Just to bring them closer a little..."

"Rei, I swear, that is the _dumbest_ idea you've ever had before. Seriously, a hammer? Listen, a little hammer isn't going to wash away years of resentment," Ricka sighed as she turned around, not noticing the child's distraught face, "Ugh... back to the drawing boards..."

"Oh shut up Sapphiria!" Chandra shouted as she returned to the hammer.

Resting her arms on the seal, she took a deep breath, only for her red eyes to fall upon the twenty-five-year-old man standing outside.

"Oh... hi cutey," Chandra flirted, making Shun pull back in surprise, "What are you doing after this, hmmmmm?"

Shun blushed from the statement, before being punched heavily in the gut. Chandra and Rei immediately locked their eyes on Ricka, who was spitting fumes. The woman cracked her knuckles, before turning around and facing the two. They attempted to sink away as fast as they could.

"Uaaaahhh... what did I even do to... deserve this...?"

…

"No, no, no!" the child yelled, "That won't work!"

"Rei, your ten, you don't know what will and will not work... so shut up..." the woman retorted.

With Shun out of commission for the time being, the two sisters had to rely on their own devices for this challenge. Unfortunately, relying on ones own devices is quite difficult when someone else thinks it's not going to work. Rei hopped up and down and clung on Ricka's shorts, as she tried to talk the woman out of her current plan. But you know Ricka; she bends to no one's will but her own.

"Okay Vorpal," Ricka said, as Rei crossed her arms in annoyance, "Do your stuff!"

The woman pointed the undead blade toward her target; the nineteen-year-old with the passion for fire. Chandra Doom was sitting on the main porch, exhausted from so much hard work. Man did her motorcycle look good right now! This manual labor was just not up to her speed! So slow, so methodical; she really wanted to burn the place to the ground.

Suddenly, she felt a powerful aching at the back of her head. Her eyes shined purple briefly, before she suddenly felt the urge to stand. So she stood, and she turned around and entered the building. Walking through the pitch black room, it was obvious to see more progress had been made. Sure, it was still marred by scorch marks, but the floorboards had been return, not to mention the Elektrosses and Tynamos were hard at work on the home's wiring. Chandra passed all of this.

She walked deeper and deeper into the home, eventually coming to where the kitchen should be. The ground had various panels placed about, giving it a pearly white sheen. If anything, these kitchen tiles were _way_ better than the ones Ricka had in the room before. Or the person who owned the building before Ricka lied her way into ownership. Oh well.

On her hands and knees, Sapphiria painstakingly slid the tiles in place. A Pokémon would come by soon and burn all these tiles in place, while another Pokémon would come after to make it all look beautiful. It made Sapphiria wonder why Ricka made her do these things in the first place.

Then a shadow fell upon her. The young-adult with the electric-blue eyes stared up, seeing her sister above her. And boy did Chandra look _creepy_. She was twitchy and shaking, while she gazed down upon Sapphiria. She stared back up, eyebrow raised, wondering what insanity had taken Chandra now.

"H-h-h-hey, s-s-s-sis," Chandra said, making Sapphiria stand up in utter confusion, "I-I-I-I was j-j-j-just thinking th-th-th-that we d-d-d-don't... g-g-g-g-get along well," she suddenly snarled, "Shut up you little brat! I'm working here!" what the fuck? "S-s-s-so Sapphiria, I was," she moved her arms out and started walking forward, "So. How about we h-h-h-h-h-" and then Chandra grew extremely confused herself, "Hug!? No, no, no! I'm not trying to hug some psychopath that blames me for all her problems and is trying to kidnap me!"

"Detain you!" Sapphiria snarled back, "Detain you! I'm trying to detain you! And I blame you for all my problems because you _deserve _it! As soon as you touched that Tepig, you began to immolate _everything_! EVERYTHING!"

"Oh really!?"

They entered into another argument, both sides trying to make the other side realize her point of view. From outside, another union of sisters were arguing. Granted, the older one had the other one bent over her knee, as she gave her a good walloping. Meanwhile, the younger sister continued to spout her disagreements, only at a higher level. And Vorpal just sorta floated there. As usual.

…

"I so can't believe you! I hate you!"

"You hate me!? I did nothing to get hated!"

"Stop talking that way you dumbnut! Proper English doesn't work that way!"

"Rei not the dumb one! Old lady is the dumb one!"

Can you believe that's two different arguments? Probably get's hard trying to track down all the arguments that happen in Constant Box. After all, the Box is often being stricken by issues for some God-knowing reason. So, what's an extra argument here and there? Well, big when the argument is between two pairs of sister who have had enough of looking at one another.

"Listen Rei!" Ricka barked, "Your plans don't work!"

"Like Ricka is any better!" the ten-year-old retorted.

"You're just the same now as you were years ago, Sapphiria!" Chandra shouted.

"And you're still the devilish little pyromaniac, Chandra!" Sapphiria barked back.

The twins exited the main building together, both fuming from their own rage. So too were Ricka and Rei, both annoyed by their respective sisters antics. The plans to bring Sapphiria and Chandra together just weren't working, and if anything, served to push the Constant Sisters further apart. And boy were they apart.

"It doesn't matter anyway, why should they come together as sisters?" Ricka asked as she looked over her shoulder at Rei, "It's obvious the reason why our home is in such shambles is because of Chandra. Had she not sent out that damn Emboar, our home wouldn't be like this!"

"How can Ricka say that?" Rei asked, her face growing red, "Chandra only tried to protect herself from her sister, who was trying to kidnap Chandra because she's a mean old lady! Sorta like Ricka herself!"

"I am not old you little brat..."

"I hate you so much, Chandra," Sapphiria claimed as she and her sister parted, "All the problems in my life started the moment you were born!"

"Were twins you dipshit!" Chandra replied, "And dammit! Who the fuck goes around blaming others for their own problems, Sapphiria!? That person is you! Instead of manning, err, _womanning_ up to your own problems, you just started blaming me for no reason!"

"I've told you this time and time before!" Sapphiria stated, "I blame you for it because its your fault! It is _your fault!_ Stop setting shit on fire! I get blamed for it! Shit! I said shit! SHIT!"

"That's it!" Chandra said, "I've had enough of you and your mouth! Tanio! Heat Crash!"

A shade dropped in the area, while the sound of a bomb dropping was triggered. From his little area in the shade, Shun gazed up. His eyes eventually traveled to the front of Constant Box, where he saw the four sisters standing and arguing with one another. Shaking his head, he just couldn't believe the crazy situations Constant Box was plunged into on a daily business. Seriously.

"What now..." he grumbled.

Sapphiria gazed up, as she noticed a ball of fire drop toward her. Turning around quickly, Sapphiria leaped out of the way, when the fire crashed into the ground. A beast roared within the flames, making them all dissipate.

"Em... BOOOAAAAARRRR!" The Mega Fire Pig Pokémon, Tanio, roared above all.

"Dammit! Shut up you fool!" Sapphiria growled, "Arcanis! Razor Shell!"

A series of cuts at the speed of light appeared on the flames, severing them into pieces. In the blink of an eye, a beast standing on four limbs with a blade in one, stood before Sapphiria. Said beast sheathed his blade, where he gave a hard glare toward his foe.

"Sammuuuuuu – ROOOT!" the Formidable Pokémon, Arcanis, stated, as he re-sheathed his blade.

"Leaf Blade!" Rei shouted, making Ricka's eyes widened.

She leaped back, as the air was cut by _two_ swords. Chikorita fell, right before Rei, ready to protect her master at a moment's noticed. At the same time, a verdant lizard landed on Ricka's side. He two wielded a blade of grass, one that was crafted far better than the one currently stabbed into the ground. Chikorita's Leaf Blade eventually separated and fell apart, while Ace gripped his tightly by the base. He stared down to the little Leaf Pokémon and she stared back, both holding these hard and heavy glares.

"I just can't stand you!" Chandra stated, "We were good friends, Sapphiria! And then you just went and fucked it all up! Tanio! Fire Blast!"

"I didn't screw anything up!" Sapphiria retorted, "If anyone messed up here, it was you! Arcanis! Water Pulse!"

Tanio opened wide his mouth, while he pulled back. Chest, bursting with energy, he unleashed a sphere of burning heat toward his foe. At the same time, Arcanis slammed his blade into the ground, causing water to erupt right at the tip. Slashing the blade up, the Formidable Pokémon sent a ring of water directly toward Tanio's blast of fire. The attacks combined, making steam rise toward the air.

Tanio and Arcanis leaped back from one another, while their Trainers rested their hands upon their sides. The twins glared at each other, angered by the situation. Can you believe, at one point in time, these two were actually _loving _sisters? Hard to take in, huh?

"Chikorita!" Rei yelled, "Use Poison Powder!"

The Chikorita dashed at Ace, while he yawned. Instead of preparing to counter in any way, he just sorta got down on his belly, as if preparing to go to sleep. Chikorita's leaf turned a purple color, as she was about to throw it upon the Forest Pokémon. But before she could even reach him, the mighty Sceptile rose his hands.

"Tile... sceptile scep..." which roughly translates to, "Chikorita... stop it..."

She immediately skidded to a halt.

"Chiko..." which, also translates to, "Okay..."

Rei was completely dumbfounded by what she saw. Why did Chikorita stop so suddenly!? She thought about it for a moment, wondering if Ricka was using Vorpal to play with the Leaf Pokémon's head. But, no, the woman was just standing there with this uppity smile on her face. It didn't take Rei long to figure out why Chikorita refused to attack. Ace is, after all, her teacher. To attack him would be to raise a hand against her master. But hey; at least he wasn't hitting back.

"Good!" Ricka said, "Now! Ace! Fury Swipe!"

The Sceptile rose his hand, jutting out one single claw. But, instead of using it to strike Chikorita down, he began scratching his back, cooing cutely from how good it felt. This, of course, left Ricka stupefied, before fire and water splashed beside her. Rei and Ricka looked over, watching as the Unova finals of Fire and Water clashed with one another.

Arcanis lifted his golden blade, protecting him from a blazing rush delivered by Tanio. The mighty Emboar attempted to break his foe's defenses, but the powerful Samurott pushed back. Arcanis was able to rebuff Tanio's advances, throwing the Mega Fire Pig away, while he put more distance between the two.

The two Pokémon held their glare on each other tightly. They honestly didn't want to do this; the two considered each other friends. But as much as they loved their friendship, they loved their Trainers more. So when they order for an attack, they attack. No exceptions.

"Fire Pledge!" Chandra commanded.

"Water Pledge!" Sapphiria barked back.

The two Pokémon launched attacks of their respective element, triggering an explosion. Ain't it something how explosions _always_ seem to happen when two attacks collide? Even when said attacks aren't even _volatile_! But, hey, the world of Pokémon. Things _better _explode.

Ricka sighed as she looked at the explosion, noticing the faces of pure malice on both twin's face. Placing her hand on her face, she sighed into her palm, utterly disgusted by the display they showed. But, more importantly, she was disgusted by her own display toward Rei.

"Hey Ricka..." the ten-year-old said as she gripped Ricka's hand.

"Yes Rei?" the woman asked, as she looked down and over to her little sister.

"Rei sorry..." she said, feeling really hurt, "Rei got really frustrated with Ricka when trying to help Chandra and Sapphiria come together..."

"No, no," Ricka said as she squeezed Rei's hand gently, "If anyone was the bitch here it was me. I think between our downstairs being reduced to ash, and these two bitches hating each other, I got extremely frustrated my own damn self..." she breathed in deeply, "I'm sorry Rei. For yelling at you and spanking you and... yeah... man, I feel so fucking bad right now..."

"Rei forgives Ricka," the child said meakly, before looking up, "So long as Ricka forgives Rei..."

"Course I forgive Rei," the woman said as she crouched down to hug the child, "I mean... we're _sisters_, right?"

"Yeah! Sisters!" Rei said enthusiastically, as she practically leaped into Ricka's arms.

The Constant Sisters. It was a long time making. Well, 35 chapters long in the making. But, hey, we're here, right? That accounts for something, right? From behind, the two sisters were stared upon by two other sisters. The twins, with their Pokémon behind them, gazed with wide eyes toward the siblings. Strange; even though Ricka and Rei shared absolutely _0_ blood between them, they were better sisters than the two twins could _ever _be. How ironic, considering Ricka lied herself into this position anyway. But that's beside the point.

Sapphiria and Chandra both felt a genuine connection this moment. Seeing them hugging each other felt familiar, like it was _them_. There was a time where they acted like this. Where they acted like real _sisters_. A time where Sapphiria wasn't trying to detain Chandra, and Chandra wasn't a hopeless pyromaniac. A time where they genuinely loved one another. When did things change? The moment they got their Pokémon.

"H-hey, Sapphiria," Chandra called to her sister, making her glance over, "Wh-why do you hate me, anyway...?"

"I don't know, Chandra," Sapphiria said sarcastically as she faced her sister, "Probably because of you, you nearly ruined my life. Chandra..." she gazed down, her face losing its harsh glare for a change, "When you got Tanio, you started setting _everything_ on fire. And because of that, _I _got the blame for it. They kept thinking your acts were _my _acts..."

"Oh... what?" Chandra said, shocked, "They blamed you for the stupid shit I did long ago?..." she gazed away, "No wonder our parents were thinking of getting rid of you..." she shook her head, "Listen, Sapphiria... I... I'm... I... I _apologize_..." when she said that, Sapphiria's eyes widened, "I didn't know my setting things on fire really did hurt you so much..."

"I guess things are my fault as well," Sapphiria claimed, her voice loosing that spiteful tone within it, "Had I taken the time to try and talk to you, instead of trying to detain you, maybe we could have come to terms with things a lot sooner..."

"Eh, I'm not _too_ angry with that," Chandra said, and with a chuckle no less, "I mean, let's be serious, overreacting was something you did quite a lot as a child!"

"No, that was you, Chandra... now shut up and hug me..."

They entered into a warm embrace as well, where Sapphiria gained the biggest smile she could. Honestly, it was the first time in a _looooooong _time she smiled so hard.

"Rei really likes our motto," Rei said, as she sat on Ricka's back.

"Course you do," the woman said as she walked chipperly toward Chandra and Sapphiria, "It so perfectly wraps up what we do here! Helping people with their needs. _Promise_."

…

"Ah... so good..." the electric-blue eyed nineteen-year-old said as she sprang up from her bed, "Ah! I'm so ready to take the day! How about you sister!?"

Sapphiria turned to her left, gazing to the bed beside her. Where last night, her twin sister was resting, was now empty. The nineteen-year-old rubbed the back of her head in confusion, as she pulled herself free of her bed.

"Sis?"

Nothing. Sapphiria rose an eyebrow, wondering if Chandra still rested in the room beside her. Then her rage flared, thinking her sister got a head start on work this morning. The first-floor of the main Constant Box building wasn't finished, but it was getting there. The week she and her sister spent here really did make things fly by smoothly. Especially when they started working together.

So it confused Sapphiria as to why Chandra would suddenly start working alone. But when they were children, that was always Chandra's way. To work fast and quickly, never sitting back to think. Yup! That was her sister.

It didn't take Sapphiria long to get washed and dressed, and by the time she was finished, only fifteen minutes had passed. She exited the building energetically, ready to get back to work with her sister. She could even hear the hammer echo from so far away; Chandra, that busy body! Sapphiria ran over to the building quickly, leaping into the fragile black room. She saw the frame of a person within the shadows, and quickly threw her arms round it.

"Hello sister!" she announced, glee and happiness within her voice.

"Hey, hey!" a _man's _voice replied, "Might wanna let go... Ricka might punch _me _again..."

"Huh what?" Sapphiria's eyes slid down into rage, "You're not Chandra!"

No, it wasn't. It was Shun. He stood there, being a hell of a lot earlier in the day, instead of arriving at the usual time of 10 AM. His breakfast, that being a croissant sandwich, sat within his mouth, being half eaten at the moment. Working and eating, it would seem.

"What!? Where is Chandra!?" Sapphiria asked, while Shun merely gestured toward the outdoor porch.

"Yeah, the hot chick," Shun said, "She left a note for you..."

"_Hot_... chick?" Ricka's voice snarled, as she suddenly fell from the second floor, "Shun! I swear! I better not have heard that come out your mouth!"

"What? I said 'hot' because she sets things on fire!" Shun claimed, before stopping and grinning, "Hey... what does that mean to _you _anyway?"

"What? Nothing?" Ricka said with a blush as she looked away. Then she punched him, square in the gut. He was winded by the strike as he fell to his knees.

"Yup... deserved that one..."

Meanwhile, Sapphiria walked toward the front porch, wondering what could be on the note Chandra wrote for her. She founded it, pinned to a beam by a sharp stick, and took said note off.

_Dearest Sapphiria,_

_ I really cant believe what I'm writing but... yeah... eh, fuck it._

_ I left. I'm going somewhere, and I don't know where yet. I took Tanio and Oki (duh), and am just driving off. By the time you read this, I should be gone. So... yeah..._

_ Sorry I had to drive off when we just got done reconciling, but I new I had to. You know how I hate staying in one place, right?_

_ Well, sis, I can't wait to see you again._

_ Chandra Doom._

Sapphiria gazed down to the message, one eyebrow raised high, the other hung low. She just couldn't believe what she was reading. She and Chandra just got done coming together, for her sister to pull this little stunt of? No, no, this had to be a joke! Some sick, twisted, fucked-up joke!

Until it hit her. This was all Chandra's childish games! The freaking pyromaniac didn't really care about her feelings, or their sisterhood for that matter! She cared only for fire, and the fire she caused! She was a demon, a monster! And she needed to be detained!

"Damn, damn, DAMN!" Sapphiria roared as she marched down from the porch, Poké Ball in hand, "Zephyr! We have to go!"

She threw down said Poké Ball, summoning the Luxray within. He didn't even hesitate to ease Sapphiria on his back, and howled immediately after. Throwing caution to the wind, the Gleam Eyes Pokémon started to track down motorcycle tracks left on the roads from a certain pyromaniac. And as she vanished over the horizon, a ten-year-old child watched it all occur.

"Hey, Ricka," Rei called, making her sister walk up behind her, "How were Chandra and Sapphiria sisters if they both have different last names?"

"I dunno," the woman replied, "Different parents? No.. wait... they were twins... ugh... c'mon inside, we have work to do..."

"Okay!"

…

"Wait, wait, wait," the woman said as she walked around the room, "You're seriously fucking telling me you like _Kagome_, more than _Kikyo_?"

The child watched as the next episode of her newest favorite show went off, the credits scrolling fast. Her sister trekked the entire length of their bedroom about six times, as she ruffled her red hair. The moon was out at this time of night, shining brightly upon Constant Box. So far, work on the building was working... _nicely?_ It was still burnt shit, but it was slowly turning toward _not _burnt shit. Nice, right? Hey, at least they were allowed to go up and downstairs safely now. And Ricka was able to put the PC back in its place. Progressing nicely!

But that didn't really matter. Ricka shot a glare toward her sister who was slowly sliding away from the edge of the bed, prepared to put the child in her place.

"Of course Rei likes Kagome more," the child said, "Doesn't everyone like Kagome more?"

"Rei, Rei, Rei," Ricka laughed as she put it aside as Rei's naivete, "I know how you can get things _wrong_. To you, Kagome is like... well... how you'd expect to see yourself, right? But you have to learn; you can't take what _doesn't_ belong to you in the first place."

"What is Ricka talking about?" Rei said as she grew defensive, "Kagome didn't take Inuyasha from Kikyo! Kikyo couldn't keep him forever!"

"The hell she couldn't," the redhead snarled back, angrily, "Listen Rei, you're young, so you think that makes sense! But it doesn't. Inuyasha belongs to Kikyo, now, and forever! Look at it this way; if some bitch from the future came to the past, and was named, like, Carika or some shit like that, and tried to take Ace from me, I'd shank that bitch. Re-incarnation or not. _No one_ takes Ace from me, he's mine!"

"Kikyo's just obsessive!" the child snapped back, "She died and thought she could keep Inuyasha even in his death! But Kikyo can't keep Inuyasha, even if she did have him first! How would you feel if Shun had some old girlfriend who died, but still wanted him? Ricka would battle her!"

"Damn right," the woman said, before snapping back, "And first off, I do not have a damn crush on Shun! He's just _really_ good eye candy! Besides, Kagome is such a damn whore! She falls down a well and is like 'OMG! I'mma start riding on this dog dude's dick all day'! GOD!"

She threw up her hands and so did Rei, both annoyed by the others objective view on this argument. They stood in their own silence for a while, before Ricka walked back to the bed.

"Hey, I was thinking about some Shellder tonight? Want me to ring up the neighborhood seafood shop and get you the usual?"

"Oh! Krabby meat please!"

"Course!"

"Hey Rei..."

"Yes Ricka?"

The woman hugged her.

"Those two sisters, Chandra and Sapphiria... I hope we _never _become like them. I hope, no, I _pray_, we never hate each other, or chase down one another, or some stupid shit like that. I hope we're sisters... for... for..."

"_Forever?_" the child asked.

"Yeah... that word... I hope we're sisters for-"

"Ever..."

Rei hugged her back.

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Cause I talk! Too dang much!_

_Anyway. The word 'fuck'. I think that is Ricka's favorite word, do you? Seriously, I went back and looked at a random past chapter, and found out Ricka said 'fuck' or some variation of it (that would be 'fucked' or 'fucking') about 13 times in one chapter. Yeah, 13 fucks in one chapter, all coming from Ricka's mouth. Wow!_

_And what about this chapter? I focused more on some comedy than seriousness, ya noticed? Especially that last conversation at the end, about the Kikyo/Kagome argument. I'm sorry, but I absolutely hate Kagome, and love Kikyo. That's just me. But I know Animegirl426 likes Kagome more than Kikyo, so I had to write this section. Seriously though, I guess it really doesn't matter. Pointless Inuyasha injection is pointless!_

_Anyways, this chapter and the last had the returning guess Chandra Doom, as well as her sister Sapphiria Elysium. And they came to us from __ChelseaSienaJosephineCassandra. I really am happy she was the person to send in our first OC. After all, __CheSiJoCaTi followed some of my stories before this one. Heck, she favorited me! So very nice! Not only that, but I think Chandra Doom was a perfect first guess. She was the tip of the iceberg to what CB is today! And I really could not be more thankful. Really! It's like she started this thing, ya'know? got it on the roll. Thanks __CheSiJoCaTi. Thanks a lot._

_So, this is chapter 35 to CB. It feels like so long ago when Animegirl426 and I started this story. And it all started when I sent her that message asking if she wanted to collab with me on something. Hm. Feel so warm inside._

_Well. I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter of Constant Box you guys. And, just for those who wish to know, I posted a picture of Ricka in the Kalos Ace Trainer clothing. Its on my deviantArt page. Just type MaverickKayPrime in, you should find me._

_So, until next time, this is Maverick Kay Prime._

_Singing out._


	36. One Night at Constant Box

One Night at Constant Box

They weren't watching the TV. The TV was watching them. At this hour, the only things on the TV were infomercials. And on this current infomercial, the salesman was trying to get you to by Repeat Balls. Kinda pointless, really. The Constant Sisters rested on the couch, both snoring loudly. Yeah, snoring. A long time ago, the ten-year-old would have never snored. It seems to be something picked up by her older sibling.

Ricka and Rei rested together, both unmoving from the couch. Both snoring, both sleeping after a long, long, _long_, day's work. That and the fact that they were enjoying their 'new' downstairs. After that long month in which Sapphiria and Chandra made their leave, the Constant Sisters were left to pick up the slack. And pick up they did. While the downstairs wasn't nearly complete, the home was now inhabitable. Ricka and Rei could go upstairs and downstairs as they pleased, without the fear of the house dropping atop them. Sure, wood panels still needed to be placed here and there, and their kitchen was virtually nonexistent, but things were getting there. They had their living room back, that must stand for something, right?

"Oh... Rei head hurt..." the child murmured as she pulled up from the couch.

Her awakening stirred her sister, as well as Pichu and Yuri. All four of them stretched their arms up and yawned loudly, dispelling their restful eyes. If only for just a few moments. Soon, they'd be in their real bed, sleeping the days away until tomorrow.

"Oh, man," Ricka said as she gazed at the infomercial, her hand on the remote, "Shit... movie's over... well... time to go to bed Rei," she got on her feet, "Think we've spent a bit too much time up, huh? Yeah..." she stretched again, "Eeeeeeyup! Time to get some sleep..."

"Okay!" the child said woozily, before stretching out her hand, "Come one Pichu, Rei and you have to go to bed..."

"Chu... chu..." the Tiny Mouse Pokémon replied in exhaustion, as she quickly scurried up the arm of her trainer.

Thumb on the remote, Ricka flicked off the TV before them. It blitzed off, while the two sisters ushered themselves off to the bedroom. As said earlier, they'd have a lot of work to do tomorrow. Only, as they made way to the staircase, they heard the sound of their door pounding. They both groaned, but it was Ricka who was the angered one. Patting Rei on the behind to send her up the stairs, the woman made way for her pounding door.

"Shit the fuck," she cursed to herself, "I really need to make a set time for when people request rooms here dammit. Like, if it's after... what time is it?" she checked the clock in this room, "1:34AM? Seriously? What the hell!? Ugh... yeah, any time after eleven means no bueno... no bueno indeed..."

Her hand touched upon the doorknob, only to stop. At this time of day? Hell no. Instead of opening the door wide as usual, she peered through the door's peephole. Standing there was a young-man. Well, more like teenager. He was getting up there in his ages; probably seventeen. His eyes, grey (seriously, what was this place and grey-eyed teenagers?), while his white hair was wild and unkempt. Ricka groaned as she gazed at him, realizing it was yet another guest. Meaning she wasn't going to bed in the next 30-60 minutes.

"H-h-hello," the woman said as she yawned mid-sentence, "Welcome to Constant Box... where we..." another yawn, "Not only take care of your Pokémon and their needs but..." another yawn, but this with a hidden obscenity, "You and your needs... _promise_... fuck..."

Seriously though, he looked so much like a hobo. Well, minus the musky smell, the dirty clothing, and the general awful feel. Actually, no, that awful feel was still there. He wore this green jacket with a white undershirt, one that held a red symbol on it. What was said symbol was anyone's guess. And his pants were loose and black, making Ricka wondered where the hell his belt was at.

Ricka and this individual stared at each other for an extended period of time. The woman, waiting anything, he, practically the same. It started to grain on the woman's nerves soon after, making her eyes bend down into displeasure. And from displeasure to confusion. And from confusion to anger.

"What the hell!?" she snapped, jolting the seventeen-year-old, "Who are, and why the hell are you here if you're just gonna stare at me all fucking day! Say something!"

"Oh! Oh!" he said, timidly as he gazed up to the woman with a blush, "I... uh... m-m-me?"

"Yes you!?" Ricka shouted again, rage increasing, "Who the fuck else would I be talking to, hm? You're the only motherfucker here! It's 1 at night, you'd better have a good reason for being here or else I'mma call the police!"

"NO! NO!" he shouted in fear, "S-s-s-sorry! I was... just... wondering... i-i-is this... Constant Box?"

"No, it's not," she said with blatant sarcasm, "I just said all that stuff earlier because this is all a ruse. I'm not even human, I'm just a fucking Ditto."

"Oh, it's not then," he said as he looked down in defeat, absolutely perplexing Ricka, "Sorry I wasted your time... good Ditto by the way; I didn't know they could speak English when they copy humans... well... I'll go and find the real Constant Box..."

"What the hell, are you stupid!?" Ricka snapped, "Get your ass back here; I was being sarcastic! This _is _Constant Box, and I'm not a Ditto. Like... are you for real?"

"Oh, y-y-yes," he said as he looked at her, his face growing bright, "I-I-I'm Taust Forrest, I mean I mean, _Faust Torrest,_ I was looking for a room for tonight. Just for tonight though; I'm passing through."

"Yeah, I figured," Ricka said as she gazed around to the dark night around them, "Come in, I have papers for you to sign and shit like that. If you'll be out tomorrow morning, then I recommend you pay up now..."

"Y-y-yes mam..."

…

"Man, Rei..." the woman grumbled as she walked through the door to their bedroom, "Why do we always seem to get creeps around here?"

"Rei don't know," the child answered as she laid in the bed, trying to sleep, "Now can old lady be quiet? Rei tired..."

"Ya'know, I'm so fuckin tired I'm not even about to argue with you..."

She laid in her bed beside her sister, quickly entering that land of rest.

Meanwhile, within his own room, Faust stirred. He laid in his bed, exhausted and drained from the day's events. He was trying to rest, really, but he just couldn't muster the strength to actually do so. He twisted and turned on his bed, as if something or someone was watching him. He just didn't like it!

"Ah!" Faust gasped as he pulled up.

He looked toward the window, watching as nocturnal Pokémon walked left and right. Were they looking at him? Not wanting to be seen, he stood up and closed the blinds of his room. And then the seventeen-year-old fell back onto his bed. What time was it? It must have been 2AM by now. And he couldn't get any rest. Not a lick of it.

"Man Soul," Faust said as he rested on his bed, "I don't think I made a good first impression with the owner..."

He looked over the edge of his bed, toward the other ground. Resting there was a white furred Pokémon with stirring eyes. The four-legged beast gazed up with his red eyes, staring into the soul of the young man before him.

"Ab... Sol?" the Disaster Pokémon said, taken aback by his master's sudden words.

"I-I-I... I got confused by sarcasm again," Faust claimed as he leaned up to look a his Pokémon, "I s-s-s-swear... I mean, she even called herself a _Ditto_... and I believed her..." Soul laughed at the statement, while Faust rose an eyebrow, "Hey! Don't laugh! I'm being serious! Man..." he leaned back in his bed, "But she didn't have to be so rude about it. I'm... I'm trying here, after all... ugh... I didn't know... uh... what's her name again? Oh yeah, Ricka Constant, I didn't know she would be kinda rude..." then he blushed, "Though those rumors of her being pretty are true..."

"Sol so..." Soul said, slightly peeved by his Trainer's words.

"No, seriously!" Faust claimed as he stood from his bed, foot slamming into the ground, "And I couldn't help but to wonder... do you think she's a good Pokémon Trainer? I mean, I've heard rumors of it, and everyone seems enamored by her thanks to that tournament, but I haven't seen her in action. Maybe we should challenge her to a fight!"

"Absol..." Soul replied, as if it were a bad idea.

"Oh, what? You don't want to fight her? After all that training we've done, I thought you'd be poised to challenge someone like her!"

"Sol..." he said, practically saying 'no' once again.

"Oh, what do you... kn-kn-kn-kn-kn-kno," he was shaking, while his face grew hard and tight, "Ah! Ah! Ah! AAAAAAAAAAACHHOOOOOOOO!"

Soul shook as he gazed up to his trainer. Faust was finally recovering from his sneeze, though things had obviously changed. He didn't stand as frail as he did before, this time with a stronger stance. He stood tall, his suddenly hard eyes moving left and right within this bedroom. Eyes suddenly squinting, he glared toward exit of this building – but more importantly – toward the main Constant Box building.

"Yes, Ricka Constant," Faust said, though his voice was noticeably different, "The _bitch_ with who owns Constant Box. She's probably really strong, but not stronger than me. She insults me and makes fun of my mannerisms, and thinks she can get away with it? I don't think so..." he suddenly looked down to his Absol, who had stood up on four legs now, "C'mon Soul. We have a house to crash."

…

The ten-year-old walked through the halls, now angered that she was awake. And it was only her as well. She just roamed through the halls, trekking down the stairs, coming to the kitchen ever so slowly. She gripped the refrigerator door and opened it slowly, the light from the machine brightening up her eyes.

Her azure blue eyes lined the Moo Moo Milk within, grabbing it by the bottle. She knew it was wise to warm the bottle up, if she planned on getting some sleep. Also, she needed to pour this in an extra cup; Ricka wouldn't like a warm bottle of milk in the morning. Eh, she didn't like a whole lot of things.

Rei put the cup of milk into the microwave, now knowing it's stupid to put aluminum foil inside as well. Yeah, Ricka doubtedly made sure of that. The child slid the Moo Moo Milk inside of the microwave, and then started pressing a few buttons on the side. Sitting in a chair that sat within the kitchen, the child merely watched as the machine brightened up. Only a minute, that's all she needed. And then she'd be off to the land of sleep.

Only, something was just _eating _at her. The child looked up and around, earnestly confused by this feeling. Was it Rei, or was someone _watching _her. She stared out the window, watching as various Dark and Ghost-type Pokémon ran left and right, but it wasn't them. No, the child knew the feeling of being gazed upon by a Haunter or a Gengar. No, this felt _humane_.

Rei gazed left and right, to and fro, searching for the eyes that burned on her. Everything was so black, partly from the hour, partly from the left over scorch marks produced by a certain Emboar. Was someone inside of these marks, silently stalking her? The child didn't want to know. She walked ever so slowly toward the wall directly behind her, the cold air sneaking past her knees. Shuddering, she decided to touch what sat before her and...

_DING! DING! DING!_

"AH!?" the child yelped.

She turned around quickly, eyes falling upon the microwave once again. It was done, and had informed her of such. Heart returning from its irregular heartbeat, the ten-year-old gracefully walked to the machine and procured her glass of warm milk. It was so warm in her hands; surely it would do well for her conscious nerves.

Rei scarfed down the drink quickly, its warmth in her. Swooning now, she made gentle and wobbly steps toward the stairs. The sound of her going up eventually vanished, leaving the downstairs as silent as it was before she appeared. Well, only _briefly_.

"I thought she'd never leave..." a voice snarled from the shadows of the room.

Right where Rei was checking, a seventeen-year-old man appeared. In his hand, a pair of scissors. She, Rei Constant, that _wasn't _his target. His target was that bitch who dared insult him. It wasn't his fault he was slightly awkward. She should have been nice, then maybe this wouldn't be occurring. _Maybe_.

Faust trekked toward the stairs, scissors still in hand. He stepped higher and higher, getting closer and closer, until one misstep cause ash to fly up into his nostrils. The seventeen-year-old suddenly began to cough and wince, before...

"AH! AH! AAAAAAAAAAACHOOOOOOO!"

The force of the sneeze made him lose his footing, and caused him to plummet toward the ground. His body bounced off and on it, before he hit the ground, slid on his back, and hit the wall.

"O... ouch..." Faust grunted, his demeanor suddenly becoming frail as opposed to strong and demented.

His eyes opened, as he gazed around. What? Where the hell was he? This wasn't the room he rented. Where was Soul, and how did he get here? Oh no; this was the main building. Faust stared around in absolutely fear, finding it deranged how he got here of all places. And it only grew worse from that point on.

"What the fuck was that!?" Faust heard Ricka shout upstairs.

"It wasn't Rei's fault! Rei swear!" the ten-year-old replied to her older sister.

Suddenly, lights from the second floor. Faust struggled to his feet, as he dove into the halls of the first floor. Hiding in the shadows, he heard footsteps echo out from above. Faust watched as a twenty-year-old woman in nothing but her t-shirt and panties stepped down, followed shortly by her ten-year-old sister, and their Pokémon.

"What the fuck was that?" Ricka repeated as her eyes darted left and right, Yuri sitting on her shoulder.

"Wila?" the Deceiver Pokémon asked, equally as confused.

"Chu, chu!" Pichu said, she standing on Rei's shoulder.

"Rei only went to get milk," the child stated, "Rei didn't make that noise though..."

"OLU! OLU!" they heard crying from upstairs.

"Oh no! Ri-Ri is crying, Ricka," Rei said, "Ri-Ri's only a baby, I... I'll go and check up on him!"

The child ran upstairs soon after, leaving Ricka and Yuri alone to search for the noise. The woman walked deeper into the hall, turning on the light as she did so. Upon doing so, she saw nothing. Cocking her head to an angle, she continued walking, only to stop at a door. The utility door that held part of the home's maintenance.

Ricka opened it. Inside sat the homes air conditioning unit as well as various other things. She walked into the dark room, stopping as she stood beneath the light. Raising her hand, she touched upon the light's string. And...

"Ricka!" Rei shouted from upstairs, "Ri-Ri messed himself!"

"HE SHIT HIMSELF IN MY ROOM!?" the woman roared back, "THE HELL HE DID!"

Ricka dashed out of the room moments later, leaving it unchecked as she dealt with the baby Riolu upstairs. Upon leaving it, a seventeen-year-old boy fell out. From his nose, a little blood leaked out. Ricka didn't notice it, but her scantily clad nightwear was seen all by Faust. And in that darkness, her cleavage was _ever _so close to his face. It took all his power to _not _say something.

Eventually, lights were turned on, while Ricka ranted about,well, _fecal matter_. Yeah, she wasn't a very happy woman. When Faust was sure the coast was clear, he slowly stepped out of the maintenance room. He was terrified, and rightfully so. If they caught him, he could be arrested or, judging from Ricka's antics, strangled to death by a very angry redheaded woman. A very 'well-endowed' redheaded woman, but no, no, no, that's besides the point. Being killed, even by a woman with great, uh, _assets_, as Ricka, is no different from being killed normally. Kinda.

Crap. He was stalling again. If he didn't get out now, his life was going to change. And not for the better. Faust steadily began to tiptoe through the hall, trying his hardest to not create any noise. To his own fear, he heard footsteps echo down the staircase. He leaned upon said staircase, trying to hide within the shadows once more, while a being made herself known.

Yuri stood on the staircase, gazing down to the floor before. Her eyes moved left and right, as she searched for her home's intruder. She just wanted to make sure everything was okay, really. Someone was in this building with them, and Yuri wanted to know who. Her back mouth opened, tongue snaking in and out while saliva dripped. Faust quaked in his shoes as he saw this. Then he breathed a sigh of relief, as he watched Yuri walk back up the stairs.

"Okay Faust," he said as he took in deep breaths, "Just... a little more steps... and you'll be out of-!?"

Faust found his eyes relaying _green_ eyes. Standing right before him in the main building's lobby, was a Meowstic. Blue, with split tails, and white fur at the end of its split tails, this Meowstic was male. He stared up at Faust with no emotion on his, unmoving in any way. And then it said,

"Eow?"

"H-h-h-hey," Faust replied to the small Meowstic, his feet bringing him closer and closer to the exit, "D-d-don't s-s-s-say anything, ooookaaay?" his hand met the knob, "I-I-I-I... was never here! Yeah!"

"Stic?" was the Constraint Pokémon's replied.

Suddenly, its eyes shined bright, while its ears folded up, revealing lights beneath. Faust started to fret.

"Oh no..."

They had just returned to rest, just entered that wonderful threshold of their dreams, just made it to that land. Only for it all to fall apart like broken glass.

_KAABOOOOOOGAAAAAA! _No. I couldn't have explained that sound any better.

"Seriously!? Again!?" Ricka shouted as she thrust up from her bed, now realizing someone or something was in her home with her and Rei, "Dammit Rei! Get up! Some fool needs an ass whooping! I swear to God if it's a Pokémon..."

The woman scurried from her bed, spitting fumes, with Rei following close behind. They walked downstairs, where in which Rick found her door to be wide open. She stared at it, horrified by the broken hinges caused by a powerful attack.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" she shouted as she gazed at her doorway, "I just got this shit rebuilt! I swear to Palkia, there better be a good fucking reason for all of this shit!" she gazed up, finding a body laying face first in the dusty ground, "Hey you!"

Faust rived in pain on the ground, as he tried to come to terms with his situation. Some of the dust in the ground gathered within his nose however, making him say 'Oh no'.

"AH! AH! AAAAAAAAAAACHOOOOOOO!"

Faust sprang up, completely different from how he was before. He heard Ricka's call, and spun around quickly to face the woman. Before him, on the front porch of the main building, he found the blue eyes of a half-dressed Ricka Constant staring back at him. And boy, with he stance, was she angry. To bad; he was too.

"You!" Faust shouted, anger in his voice, "You're that bitch who shouted at me earlier!"

"What the fuck?" Ricka repeated as Rei walked up to her side, "You're that weird guy ain't you!? Uh... yeah! Faust Torrest! You're Faust aren't you – you little bastard – the fuck are you doing here in my home at night!? What are you some pervert!? Get kicks outta sneaking into women's houses as they sleep with their sisters!?"

"I don't give a shit about her! Or you for that matter!" Faust claimed, "I came here for one thing and one reason only," he pointed at the woman, "I came here to challenge you to a Pokémon Battle!"

"The hell is wrong with you!?" Ricka asked, "Are some circuit boards or some shit broken in your head! I'm not about to battle a pervert like you! Get the fuck outta of my ranch before I have you arrested or worse," she cracked her knuckles, "I kill you myself!"

"Oh hardy har har!" Faust replied, "You humor me! I want a Pokémon Battle! And I want one now!"

"Are you ten!?" Ricka retorted, before she second guessed herself, "Wait, no, you're not ten. Rei is ten, and she's _way _more mature than you are! So, what, that makes you, like, five!? Six, maybe!? Ya'know? I'll level with you; you are seven-years-old, max!"

"Hey! Shut up!" Faust barked back, "I want a Pokémon Battle! Right here! Right now! Get your strongest Pokémon! I'll destroy it!"

Ricka's eyes slid into a squint. She could take a lot of insolence, she could even take a lot of insults, but she could _not_ take any insults directed toward Ace. Saying something as simple as 'I'll destroy it', would be like slapping Ricka's mother. No, wait, it's worse; Ricka doesn't know her mother. So pretty much, insulting Ace is the single _worse _thing you could do around Ricka Constant. It's a sure-fire way to set her off.

"A Pokémon Battle, huh?" she asked, unusually cool to the point that Rei herself was scared.

"Yes! Yes! A Pokémon Battle!" Faust barked.

"Rei... go grab my pants and my belt..." Ricka said as she glared at Faust, "I have _trash_ to dispose of..."

…

The tall and stout Sceptile was noticeably tired this night. So tired in fact, he was slowly entering and exiting rest time and time again. And while standing, no less. When he did gain the power to look, he stared across the field to his opponent. A white and black beast that stood on two legs and had devilish red eyes. The Disaster Pokémon, Absol.

"Calm down, Soul..." Faust said, sensing his Pokémon's antsy nature.

Faust had changed again. He wasn't timid and terrified of everything, nor was he a foul-mouthed jackass psychopath. He was calm and stoic, staring toward his enemy with sharp eyes. His enemy who happened to be an easily enraged woman who was now half-tired. Seriously, by now, she was giving death glares to Ghost-types of all things.

"Let's make this quick," Ricka said as she crossed her arms, "Ace and I really need our beauty sleep. It keeps us fresh and _not _murderous!"

"I understand," Faust said as he looked at Ricka, unnecessary obscenity not added, "I'll show you our true strength!" then he pointed at Ace with vigor, "Soul! Use Night Slash!"

The Disaster Pokémon stood up tall, red eyes gleaming like crimson lights. Darkness started to flow from his claws as well as the mighty horn upon his head. And, before anyone knew it, Soul was dashing for his enemy. Such a quick and powerful Pokémon, he cleared the fields at high speeds. All the while, Ace appeared unaware of this, as he continued to standing with his eyes close, and gentle snores coming from his mouth. Rei was terrified; thinking the mighty Sceptile would be stricken. And Ricka? Well, she just sighed. Sighed from _disappointment._

"Ace... Leaf Blade..." she said, lacking vigor and excitement. Which was pretty much this entire battle.

His eyes shot open wide suddenly, much to Soul's surprise. Nonetheless, the Disaster Pokémon leaped high for his foe, claws still glowing dark. At the same time, Ace pulled up a sword that seemingly came from nowhere. Soul slashed his dark claws down, at the same time Ace rushed forth with his sword.

The two attacks collided. Ace's Leaf Blade clashed with Soul's Night Slash. Only, the Sceptile's might slash knocked the powerful claws away. Soul's eyes widened, as he watched as Ace spun around. The Absol attempted retreated by leaping back, but the _wind _pulled him in. He was forced to watch as Ace, with both hands on his sword, turned back around.

Two lights seemed to dart. Left and right, both surrounded by darkness. These lights became one.

Ace was suddenly on the other side, posed in a way that his sword pointed to the sky. Meanwhile, behind him, was the falling body belong to Soul. The powerful Absol fell to the ground in pure silence, while Ace slashed his sword through the air a few times. And then the Sceptile placed his blade away, as if it were entering a sheath. His actions caused the sword to vanish in a storm of leaves.

Faust stared in complete awe toward his foe, the mighty Sceptile known as Ace. The Forest Pokémon gave a hard yawn now, before the hands of his master glided along his head. He stared over to Ricka, seeing a smile on her face, while she playfully rubbed his bottom jaw.

"Good job, Ace," she said sweetly, "You can go to bed now..." he nodded and left, while she crossed her arms and faced Faust, "Now you... are we done here?"

"I... I guess you really are as good as they say," he replied meekly, as he called Soul back to his Poké Ball, "Uh... s-s-s-sorry if I... bothered you tonight..."

"Ah, hey, its okay," Ricka said as she put her hand on his shoulder, "After all, you're just a dirty little pervert..."

"No, no, I'm not I swear!" Faust replied as he tried to make her understand, "Ya'see... I guess you can say I kinda got this disorder and... uh... well..." he sighed, "Never mind, I'm sorry if I bothered you tonight, really I am..." he looked up and smiled, "My Master said I'd meet a lot of interesting people when I started traveling. I'm so happy I did instead of listening to my father's will."

"That's nice," Ricka said, "Now... get the fuck off of my ranch..."

…

"Hey! Hey! Ricka!" the twenty-five-year-old man yelled from outside, "Ricka! Please answer me! It's eleven Ricka! Where are you!? Where's Rei!?"

Shun's shouts fell on deaf ears. Well, more like _resting _ears. He could scream all he wanted, but it would seem he was left alone to the daycare once more. Seriously, its insane how much work Ricka forces upon her valiant worker. For, you see, the Constant Sisters were resting in their own bed, practically dead to the word. They'd wake up whenever the hell they wanted to.

"Aaaaaahhh... crap..." Shun said as he slumped over in defeat, "Looks like we're gonna work the daycare alone today Mawile... _again_..."

"Wile, wile..." the Shiny Deceiver Pokémon said in disdain, as he and his master walked toward the many awaiting trainers and their Pokémon.

…

"So we make way for Mt. Silver then..." Kane said, as he placed away his PokéNav.

"Mt. Silver?" Carolina answered, "I thought Jirachi was in Johto, not Kanto."

"Actually, Carolina," Ricka said as she gave a sunny smile, "Mt. Silver is a Johto landmark, even if you can only get to it from Kanto."

"Uh... yeah... thanks Ricka..." she replied, before both of their eyes fell on Kane, "Are we leaving now?"

"Yeah, yeah," he replied as he stared back down the route, "Let's just get moving."

The trio turned back down the route soon after, and walked side-by-side. The twenty-two-year-old woman with the other teenagers felt a gentle wind ruffle her. She cocked her head in confusion, before looking over her shoulder. She saw nothing, before looking back.

"What's wrong?" Carolina asked, slightly annoyed.

"Nothing, nothing," the woman replied, "Let's just keep moving!"

And they walked, down this path, to wherever their feet brought them. But they weren't so far behind. Someone walked behind them, ever so slowly. He was a white-haired _fifteen-year-old_, who wore this green jacket with a white undershirt, one that held a red symbol on it. What was said symbol was anyone's guess.

He followed the trio from behind, while a Wooper sat on his shoulder. Being sure to keep his distance, he was trying not to be suspicious. After all, his first meeting with the group didn't go over so well. Oh well.

"Just you wait, Jirachi," he said, his shyness showing, "I'll find you, wherever you are. And I'll get my wish!"

And so, he kept walking. Yup, his wish.

Forgotten Wishes, it would seem.

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Another day, another chapter. I'm pretty sure I've used that statement before. Oh well._

_So today's chapter won't split off into two parts! Uber! Yes! Awesome! I'm so psyched because of this! Like, really, I am! You don't know how much! But I guess it doesn't matter, huh?_

_The character of the day comes to us from DratiniX, and that character is Faust Torrest! Faust is actually an interesting character, if one were to ask me. I mean, he pretty much has Multiple Personalities Disorder. Yeah, he's like Launch from DBZ. Whenever he sneezes, he switches between two vastly different personalities. Only, when in battle, he gains a third new on from nowhere! I hope I was able to show all of that with his chapter, really._

_But, no, no, you just wanna know about that ending, right? Like, what was all of that about? We got this dude named Kane there and some chick named Carolina, and Ricka was walking with them. Ricka was also 22, what is this!? That, my dear friends and readers, is the RP known as Forgotten Wishes. Which is the RP created and moderated by Pixelized Pikale and Company. That Kane there is Kane Malso, who is the character PPandC uses in the RP. In that RP, Ricka is 22 instead of 20 and what not. Just so you know, the RP's Ricka appear in save for one, kinda aren't canon to this story. I hope that helps you out. Probably because the way Ricka and Rei meet in CB is way different from how they meet in The Legendary Guardians. So, yeah, RPs aren't really canon to this story, though I will incorporate things from said RP to this, and vice-versa._

_So, yeah, I hope you liked the chapter. Used a lot of fun and some suspense, I suppose you can say, right? I liked this chapter a whole lot, really! Don't know why; makes me laugh though._

_But as usual, send in your characters. Animegirl426 and I still want them. Forever. _

_Next chapter, our character shall Username Requested. Maybe, I might do something completely random next chapter as well. How random? You'll see. I think it's been a while sense a certain Legendary Pokemon appeared, don't you?_

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	37. Nocturnal Nightmares

Nocturnal Nightmares

Welcome to Constant Box, where we not only take care of your Pokémon and their needs, but also you and _your _needs. And we'll do the best we can. _Promise_.

HA! HA! HA! {Mew and Celebi fly past a forest.}  
HA! HA! HA! {Articuno and Meloetta fly by the daycare.}

Even with the pretty tough opponents, {Ricka smirks and throws a Poké Ball onto the field.}  
The battles keep heating up more and more! (really?) {Ace comes out and uses Leaf Blade.}  
Staggering, worn out, we're in big trouble! {Yuri dodges a Flame Burst and then uses Play Rough.}  
Decide on Iron Tail while smiling! {Buster uses Iron Tail on the ground, causing it to break apart.}

(Everything is Good!) {Rei jumps from the trees in a leaf-made outfit, Spiky-eared Pichu on her shoulder.}  
OH! With our Hidden Power, {Rei smiles as she swings through a forest before jumping off a branch.}  
(Never Give Up!) {Swinub, Chikortita, and Squirtle dive after her playfully.}  
Come on, stand up and let's ride all the tailwinds! {Muk and Snorlax catch them, the team laughing.}

Motivation, Changing, and Enthusiasm! {Shun looks at the sky as his eyes flash red for a brief moment.}  
Let's continue together everyday! {He smiles gently as his Pokémon surround him.}  
Crossing through forests, rivers, and mountains, {Ricka, Rei, and Shun look at the night sky from a roof.}  
This feeling is the greatest! (The greatest!) {Ricka smiles as she sees Ace resting.}  
Friendship, love, and sheer power! {Shun watches as his Mawile tries to converse with Yuri, smiling.}  
We're evolving everyday! {Rei watches in amazement as light surrounds her Chikorita.}  
How nice, how nice, how nice, now let's go! {All three trainers throw a Poké Ball up to the sky.}

We've got a good combination! {Shun's Milotic and Mawile create fireworks from a beautiful attack combo.}  
Perfect communication! {Rei happily speaks with the several Pokémon surrounding her.}  
Always at high tension! {Ricka and a trainer glare at each other as they're about to battle.}  
WOW WO shalala... It's gonna be alright! {Mew and Meloetta play as Celebi and Articuno watch.}

We've got a good vibration! {Ricka uses the Mega Stone as Yuri Mega Evolves into Mega Mawile.}  
Towards tomorrow, congratulations! {Tyranitar roars proudly as he wins a battle, Shun complimenting him.}  
It's always a revolution! {Spiky-Eared Pichu fights Hotaru's Zorua.}  
Let's go on this road, we aim to be a Pokémon Master! {The three trainers stand in front of the daycare.}

…

She tussled on her bed. Moving, left and right. It was cold, though she knew not why. Her blankets covered her, but this added warmth just didn't exist. It was the warmth she was used to, the embracing and loving kind. The warmth of her older sister, it would seem. Maybe the woman was taking her shower already. Maybe the child had merely overslept, which would also explain her lonely bed. Yeah. Overslept.

Just a few more minutes, just a little more time, just some more winks of rest. Yeah, just a little more, that's all she wanted. But damn was it cold. She really wanted her sister here, just for the added warmth. Where was she? The ten-year-old couldn't hear the sound of footsteps rumbling through the home, nor the hum of the shower. Nor could she hear her own sister's lectures to herself. It was as if the house was empty. Had the woman already left to deal with the Pokémon outside?

"Ohhhh... Ricka..." the child grunted.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"BLAGH!?"

She shot up from her bed, the sound startling her deeply. Her azure blue eyes took some time to adjust, while her hand pounded to where the sound came from. She eventually touched upon a strange device, but didn't really care. Her constant pounding of the machine made the horrid noise stop, freeing her ears of the banshee screech. She rubbed her eyes next, clearing herself of the blur that had taken her. Now she could see again. See that things were _different_.

This wasn't her room. Where were the hard wood floors and hard wood walls? Where was the drawer with the mirror? Where was the TV Ricka recently put in their room, so they could watch movies far into the night? Why was this room so large and white? The window too, was grand in scale. The child was confused. Wait, she _wasn't_ a child anymore.

She gazed down to her body. So much taller was she; no longer did she owned the body of a ten-year-old. Instead she was tall, lean, athletic even. And she had these two flabby orbs protruding from her chest. Confused by them, she shook her chest a bit, wondering where the hell these things came from. It took her a while to realize these were what Ricka calls 'breasts'. Yeah, breasts. Which was strange, because the child never had breasts before, and her sister never really explained what they were, or what they were used for. The woman always said 'if someone touches you there, tell me so I can kill the fucking pervert'. So was it wrong that she was touching herself there? Seriously, where the hell did these things come from?

The child, err, _woman_ pulled herself up from the bed. She took gentle steps over these cold white panel floors, coming close to the drawer near her bed. Man was this room so wide, it took her forever to walk there. Upon reaching it, she gazed into her reflection. Taller, she was so much taller. 5'8, 5'9 maybe? No where near as tall as her sister, but tall nonetheless. Her hair still that wonderful shade of indigo, though it was noticeably more boyish now instead of that short style Ricka was cutting it down to.

She was older. No longer was this child, well, a _child_. She was not ten-years-old, like she went to sleep as. She was now _twenty_-years-old. Twenty-years-old. How, in what world, did this happen? Did she not go to sleep last night as a ten-year-old who owned a daycare with her older – not really – sister? Then how did she get here, wherever here was? And why was she suddenly twenty and not ten?

Some how – in some way – Rei had grown up.

"Finally you woke up!" a voice echoed from the door.

It slid open. On the other end, another twenty-year-old woman. Wait, twenty-_one-_year-old woman. She had long black hair tied up into pigtails, while these icy-blue eyes glared into Rei's azure blue ones. Unlike Rei, she was actually dressed up in clothes suitable for the public, and not these drab nightwear. Just a dirty t-shirt and panties, much like Ricka. The woman before Rei was so disturbed by this, scoffing at the horrid manner Rei presented herself. It was so unbecoming of her.

"Ho... Ho... Hotaru?" Rei said, shocked by the woman before her.

"Oh what's wrong Rei?" the perfect child, err, _woman_ said, as she gazed at the feral girl, "Did all those Pokémon Battles finally wear down on your head? I swear, you're becoming more annoying as time goes on; I don't even know why I agreed to this little living arrangement with you..." she walked up to her, before clinching her nose tightly, "Oh Xerneas you smell bad. Go... go to the bathroom and hurry up you little runt..."

"Hotaru!? What's going on!?" Rei asked, earnestly confused, "Where am I? And how did I get here and..." she noticed she was speaking complete and full English. _Weird,_ "Uh... what's going on? Hotaru? Why are you here? You hate me!"

"Of course I hate you," Hotaru admitted, no shame in her statement, "But that doesn't mean we can't make this partnership fly. C'mon, Constant, we have a lot of things to do today. A lot of people to talk to, a lot of trash to beat down, and titles to uphold. Hurry up!"

"T-titles?" Rei repeated as she walked up behind Hotaru, out into this upscale hall, "What titles are we talking about?"

"Sweet Reshiram, aren't you dense?" Hotaru replied with a snarl, "Our titles; what were you doing last night huh? Drinking like that _alcoholic_ sister of yours?" Rei rose an eyebrow, but remained silent nonetheless, "I suppose it would run in the family, despite how she got toward you in her stupors. Anyway, Rei, you _Johto_ _Champion._ Me, _Kanto Champion_. Remember now? Let's get to work; I hate wasting time."

Hotaru walked off alone, eventually vanishing down the hall, while Rei remained silent at the doorway. Those words danced around her head, while she came to terms with her situation. 'Johto Champion'. As in, _Pokémon_ _Champion?_ Of Johto? The _entire_ region of Johto? No, no, no, that's wrong; she's only a ten-year-old girl who lives with Ricka at her daycare. Sure she thinks about being Champion all the time, but she wasn't. Not yet at least.

And what was this talk about her _alcoholic_ older sister? What was Hotaru talking about? What's going on!?

…

"Oh... dammit... the fuck is wrong with my damn back?" the woman cursed, "Seriously? I mean, fuck, I knew the bed was old but... Is a fucking spring loose or some shit like that? Damn it all to hell... ugh... If I didn't know any better... it's like I'm sleeping on the road again... ouch..."

The twenty-year-old woman pulled up, chest rising and lowering as she took her breathes. Tired and exhausted, she felt so incredibly cool. The kind of cool _natural_ air would bring, not indoor air conditioning. Even though her vision was blurry, the woman could see beautiful green blades of grass and forest all around her. She dragged her fingers alongside some of this grass, feeling the morning dew drench her digit. Enthralled by the sight, she smeared the droplet along her thumb as well.

This action seemed to bring the woman to reality. She looked left and right, realizing it wasn't hard wood flooring or walls around her, but forest. Luscious green forest. And this wasn't her bed, but a knapsack she rested in. In fact, a knapsack she used to rest in a long time ago, but only when she was a teenager. Why the fuck was she in it now!?

She escaped her knapsack, gazing down to her body. Instead of her dirty t-shirt and panties, ya'know her usual nightwear, she was actually wearing pajamas. Yeah, these pink pajamas, shirt and panties. Honestly, they felt real warm and nice, she'd need to get her own pair when...

What the fuck!? What in the name of Groudon was going on here!? Where was she, why was she in pajamas, where was her home, where was Rei, what time was it, just what the fuck!? Seriously, what the flying fuck!? The woman was beginning to freak out now, which wasn't good. No one wants a crazed Ricka Constant on their back. It's like having an Ursaring crammed down your throat.

"Ah! Ricka! You finally woke up!" a voice called behind her.

It was a boy's voice; a pervert perhaps? No, no smart thinking pervert would just openly call her name out like that. But who was that? It was a boy's voice, one younger than her. A teenager perhaps? She turned slowly, her eyes on this boy.

He wasn't as tall as she was, but that's an understatement; everyone's shorter than Ricka. He wore a blue vest and black undershirt, along with these green fingerless gloves. Ricka's eyes started to widen, as she steadily realized the worse. Blue jeans, blue shoes, red and white hat on head with that strange green symbol on it. And lastly, but most importantly, the Pikachu on his shoulder.

"No... fucking... way..." Ricka said as she stepped back, "Ash... Ketchum...?"

"C'mon Ricka!" he said chipperly as he pointed toward the forest's edge, "I can see Agate Village right over the hill! We'll be there in no time!"

"Pika pika!" Pikachu enthusiastically said on his shoulder.

All Ricka could do was stare. Stare. Stare. Stare.

"What... the flying... fuck...?"

…

"I must be dreaming..." the indigo-haired woman said in awe.

She was walking through the city. Well maybe saying 'was' walking is a bit too much. More like, she was _attempting _to walk through the city. There were so many people, such large crowds, everyone trying to get a grasp at her. To touch her, to talk to her, to _challenge _her. The gruff men around her that were her bodyguards had to constantly rebuff their advances, pushing and throwing them off of her. The same was true for Hotaru Katsu, who was marching angrily ahead. She didn't own the same gaze of awe as Rei, for she was instead extremely annoyed by them.

Sure, being Pokémon Champion is an amazing feeling, but boy is it taxing. The media exposure alone is enough to kill someone if they aren't used to it, really.

"Get away! You wanna challenge us, go through the League!" Hotaru shouted as she opened the door to their limo, "Hurry up Rei! I don't feel like this crap anymore!"

She nodded and followed, getting into the vehicle alongside her Kanto-counterpart. And boy are limos interesting things. Sitting into the nice velvety seats, Rei felt such an exhilarating feeling. Was it wrong to say this was the _first time_ she's ever ridden in a vehicle like this. Her first time sitting in a car. Sure, she's ridden on Natsumi many times, but that(or she)'s a moped, not a real car. This is above that; this is a limo!

"I swear, those varmints are beginning to irk my nerves," Hotaru growled as she stared out the window toward her many 'fans', "I swear. Run around the region, get the eight badges, and _then _challenge me. I swear to Jirachi, these fools make it seem so hard. I mean, Zekrom, we did it, it should be easy for them. I guess I overestimated my own skills; those fools couldn't battle their way out of a paper bag, let alone get a badge..."

"Hotaru," Rei suddenly said, making the perfect woman turn around.

"What is it Rei, and make it quick," she grumbled, as she glanced out toward the window once more, "I swear; taking a car ride to the Indigo Plateau could not be any longer..."

"Hotaru," Rei said again, "Just... just what is going on? I mean... when I went to bed last night, I was resting with Ricka but now... I'm... _champion_?"

"Yup, you've been drinking," Hotaru said as she crossed her arms in an uppity manner, "Rei, you went to bed last night alone, like you always do. I remember because I was there; we live in the same home, you do know that, right?"

"No, no," the child said, "I live with Ricka. I'm ten, and she's twenty, and we run a daycare..."

"Rei, that was _ten _years ago," Hotaru said, "Jeeze, just what have you been drinking, Constant? Ten years ago you lived with your sister at a daycare. And then, thank the heavens, _child services_ came and rescued you."

"Ch... chi..." Rei rose an eyebrow, half in confusion, half in _fear_, "Child services?"

"Yes, Constant, yes!" Hotaru said, obviously annoyed, "Child Protective Services! CPS! They came and took you away from that drunken wrench you call your sister."

"What!? You take that back Hotaru!" Rei shouted as she stood up in the limo, "Ricka is not a drunken wrench; you stop insulting her!"

"What have you been drinking, and where can I get some?" Hotaru asked, "What is it? That Lake Verity's Variety? I swear, you Constants and your expensive beers. It really does run in the family," her eyes slid into a glare, "Ricka Constant _is _a drunken wrench, or should I use witch. She ran that daycare of her's into the ground after she _beat _you and CPS finally got the nerves to get you out of it."

"What?" Rei whispered, "There's no way. Ricka only spanked me when I did something bad..."

"Yeah, until she got drunk," Hotaru replied, "And then _everything _you did was bad. There's no arguing with a drunk woman, Rei. That's what _you_ told me all the time. It was like Ricka became a different person, that's what you said yourself. That Ricka would – you so cutely put it as – _evolved_ into a completely different person when she was drunk. And then well... _you know_..." she looked back out the window now, watching as they drove on the highway, "I swear, I really feel bad for you. Drunken sister, and now you're drinking to the point that you can't remember anything."

"No, no!" Rei shouted, growing angry, "I... I don't believe you! I don't believe you, Hotaru! Where's Ricka! I want to go to Ricka!"

"Eh, that bat's probably out of jail by now," Hotaru said as she looked at the Johto Champion, "But why do you care? I mean Rei, she _did _beat you after all. Seems pretty insane of you to want to see her."

"Where... is... Ricka..." Rei asked, now threatening the perfect woman, who didn't seem bothered at all.

"Fine, fine," Hotaru said, "It's not like we have anything to do anyway. Boy, life as a Champion is so freaking boring..." she faced the limo's driver, and open the slot that restricted the two, "Hans, bring us to the airport. We're boarding a flight..."

"Yes Ms. Katsu!" he replied energetically, "To the airport we go!"

…

"What the hell is going on here!?" Ricka grunted as she tried to attach the strap of her pants, "Seriously!? The fuck!?"

Had her breast grown, or was that just her? Seriously, she was trying to attach the straps to her shorts, but it wasn't fucking working? What were these damn clothes anyway? She had never worn them in her life! These overalls with shorts and the short white shirt underneath? It was... it was...

Actually, it wasn't half bad. If only for the straps that seemed to be too short, she could see herself wearing these. After she figures out how to get home, she was going to look into this little outfit. It would be a good change from her usual looks.

"Hey, Ricka," his annoying voice called, "Are you done yet?"

"Shut the fuck up, Ash!" Ricka barked as she finally connected the strap to her shorts, "Dammit! The fuck!? What's going on here!?"

She marched out of the forest in her full attire, pink heart-shaped belt shining in the light. Marching up to Ash, she already had one of her coveted death-glares on. Pikachu him(her?)self was frozen solid by the twenty-year-old's powerful stare. She gripped Ash by his shoulders and squeezed them tightly, while her red face moved slowly toward his. And, steam rising from her nose, she had only one question.

"What the fuck is going on here!?"

"Man, Ricka," Ash replied as sweat dropped from his and Pikachu's head, "You must've woken up on the wrong side of the bed today, huh?"

"Get that over-acted anime shit out of here!" she snarled, "Where are we, why are we here, and what the fuck is going on!?"

"Yeah, you woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Ash said in lament, while he and Pikachu sighed in unison, "Don't you remember, Ricka? We're here in the Orre region, trying to get to the Gym in Agate Village. I'm trying to beat the Orre League, ya'know?"

"You dipshit!" Ricka barked as she started to shake him, "There is no fucking Orre League! The region is completely devoid of Gyms dammit!... except the Pre Gym in Phenace city, but that's beside the point. Why are we really here, Ash?"

"To get the Gym Badges," he repeated, now as he and Pikachu turned around, "I mean, I have _three _of them so far, remember? You were there. Justin at the Phenac City Gym was difficult, and you kept choking people...?"

"Other than the choking part, all of that is pure bullshit," Ricka said as she marched up beside Ash, "Phenac City only has a Pre Gym, and I couldn't even begin to explain what that is. At most, it has a Colosseum, and they only give out money and TM's. So I repeat myself; what the fucking hell is going on!?"

"We're going to Agate Village Ricka, to challenge the Gym," Ash said, "That's what we've been doing for the past few weeks now, I don't know why everything would suddenly be so different."

The woman stood there, eyes wide, completely dumbfounded by the events around her. Why, in the name of God, was she traveling around with this teenage(?) punk? Also, was it slightly blasphemous to constantly use God's name like that. Ricka didn't know, but still, what the fuck? She gripped her head and tried to come to terms with things, whilst walking toward Ash in complete astonishment.

Little did the woman know she was being watched. A pair of binoculars held hard on her position, watching as she tried to make her case known to Ash. This trio was in a pair of bushes some yards away, watching the traveling group. This blue-haired man on his knees beside a red-haired woman, along with a mouse that stood between the two. And all of them gazed upon Ash and Ricka.

"Well, well, well," the red-haired woman said as she gazed at the other redhead, her voice snarling and spiteful, "Look at the little traitor now! She and the brat are heading toward Agate village as we speak!"

"Oh who, who, who!" the blue-haired man said beside her, "Yes, she's right there. Miss Ricka, heading toward Agate Village so soon..."

"Oh shut up you two!" the _Meowth_ between barked, "You're both embarrassing to be around! Our mission is to bring Ricka back to the bossman, all in one piece! After all our past failures, I'm pretty sure bringing back his Legendary Catcher is going to put us on his good list!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" the redhead asked, "Let's get moving!"

They quickly stood, only to duck down again, and quickly stalk through the forest in a crouching manner. The two humans of the group wore matching uniforms, ones that owned this stylized 'R' on it.

…

She stood outside of the limo, blue eyes on the buildings before her. The weather appeared to match her emotions; grey, depressing, filled with turmoil. The sun was blocked out, allowing no sunlight to permeate the atmosphere. It was cold too, especially with the wind blowing in her direction.

Everything was so _horrible_. And yet, so _familiar_. Because this place was Constant Box. Or what remained of Constant Box. The buildings were decrepit, and looked as if they hadn't been tended to in years. Graffiti was placed about, the grass dead, windows shattered, everything horrible. The Champion of Johto just couldn't believe it.

"Hurry up, Rei," Hotaru said as she leaned up against the limo, "Let's get this family reunion from hell over with..."

"Wait, Hotaru," Rei said as she looked at her, "I... I want to talk to Ricka alone, okay?"

"Ugh... suit yourself," Miss Perfect said, "I guess I'll wait here and tease Hans a bit..."

Rei turned back to the main building of Constant Box, shaking in her toes. Walking toward her home, she tried to understand this word she was placed in. Her home was just as battered as the other buildings, being only slightly better. Yet this unsettling and disturbing aura seemed to be strangling her; making itself known. And Rei just didn't like it.

She walked to the main building, her footsteps making disturbing creaks on the floor boards. Stopping at the door, her hand met the rusted doorknob presented to her. She turned it, only to find it click to a stop. Locked, it would seem. She slid her hands into her pockets, searching for her keys, only for her hand to turn up empty. Force of habit, it would seem.

Instead, she crouched down to the floorboards, where she lifted up the rug. Sliding it off, she found the key to the door. Only, this was extremely rusted as well. Must have not been used in a while. Nonetheless, Rei pulled up the keys and slid it into the door's keyhole. Twisting it, she heard everything click within.

Rei pushed open the door. The musky scent of whiskey came into her nose. She had to clench her nostrils shut, just to save herself from the horrid smell. This world wasn't her world; Constant Box never smelled this way, and only rarely did Ricka herself. So why was it everywhere?

Rei's eyes moved left and right along the full length of the lobby. From the counter to the PC, which itself was vastly out of use. The indigo-haired woman walked in, being extremely weary of the building around her. It felt so haunted and evil; this was not the place she dared to call home. This was that creepy house down the lane. No, wait, the creepy house down the lane was the manor filled with Poison-types and Lampent. Rei would rather be _there _than _here_.

"Hello?" she called as she walked deeper inside, "Hello! Ricka!" she was growing terrified, "Ricka!? It's Rei! Ricka please!? Ri-!?"

She stopped. Her azure blue eyes fell on a child. Yes, a young child. She must have been four, maybe five. She had blue eyes, much like someone else Rei knew. Her hair, long and _red_, much like someone else Rei knew. Her height, quite tall for her age, like someone else Rei knew. And she stood there in her clothing, a Glaceon doll in her arms. She stood there, brushing the doll gently, as she gazed at Rei intensely. And both didn't know what to do.

"Aunt... Rei?" the child asked, confused.

"Aunt... Rei?" Rei repeated, her heart beginning to thump.

There was only one reason in the entire world that this child would call her 'Aunt'. And that's if she was Ricka's _daughter_.

"Casey!" someone's voice yelled from outside, "Casey! _Mommy's_ home! Open up the door, will ya!?"

"Okay Mommy," the child said as she pushed past Rei and scurried to the door, "Mommy! Mommy! You won't believe who's here!"

"Humor me... Officer Jenny again?" the woman outside growled, "I swear... that woman comes here more times than I fuckin do..."

"No! No!" the child said as she pulled the door open, "It's Aunt-"

"Rei?"

Blue eyes met blue eyes.

…

"I swear to fucking Arceus, Ash," Ricka said as she face palmed herself, "I have seen your Charizard take on motherfucking Legendary Pokémon before..." she looked up, "Why the hell is he getting his ass whooped by a fucking _Pikachu_!?"

So, yeah, Agate Village _does _have a Gym. Ricka had no idea where it came from, but it was here. Last time she came to the Orre region, it was a brutish place filled with many terrible cities and terrible people. But damn were the Coliseums amazing! So big, so grand, and filled with people wanting to watch. Mt. Battle too was amazing; Pokémon battles as far as the eye could so. So amazing!

So when the hell did Orre get Gyms, and why did it need them? Seriously!? The region was awesome enough without them! Seriously, it was the only region where the woman felt like she accomplished something. If it has Gyms, it has an Elite Four, and if it has an Elite Four, then Ricka failed.

But that's beside the point. Agate Village's Gym was just as grand and grassy as one may suspect. Yeah, an amazing Coliseum was the battlefield for this place. Large, bowl-shaped, with grass growing on the walls and trees everywhere. Agate was always the place that was most connected to nature, as well as the past.

"Charizard!" Ash yelled, "Flamethrower!"

Seriously though, this was the most painful battle Ricka had ever sat through. Charizard flapped his wings valiantly, making the wind flush. Taking to the air, the great Flame Pokémon glared down to his enemy bellow. The Mouse Pokémon was small, but damn was it strong. Arms crossed, the mighty Pikachu gazed up to his foe, while his trainer gave precise orders. The Gym Leader of Agate Village was an old man, with a long grey beard, mustache and hair, not to mention eyebrows. He was great and age, and that was obvious. The Myth Trainer, Gym Leader of Agate Village, Eagun.

"Pikachu!" he yelled, "Dodge it!"

Charizard's mouth opened, unleashing a stream of fire toward his enemy. The crafty Pikachu was able to dodge the attack however, dodging as the fire slammed against the ground. He landed on his fours, his eyes falling on his foe.

"Pikachu, now's your chance!" Eagun yelled, "Counter with Thunder!"

The Mouse Pokémon leaped high into the sky, eyes settling on Charizard with a glare. Suddenly, from the skies, a powerful lighting bolt struck the Pikachu. It was able to conduct the bolt it summoned however, and direct it toward its winged foe. Pointing at Charizard, Pikachu unleashed its attack. The attack connected, bringing the battle to a 'shocking' conclusion.

Hah.

But seriously, Charizard felt more than 10,000 volts of electricity course through his body. The Flame Pokémon roared out, before growing silent within the air. He fell to the ground with a powerful thud, growing just as silent as the air around him. Meanwhile, Ash felt that familiar sense of defeat take him.

"We... we lost...?"

"Oh don't give me that shit!" Ricka barked from behind, making her glance at him, "Dammit! Can't you see the anime has decided to punish you!? Just so you can learn a lesson in fucking humility for the 800th time! I swear! Eagun's about to come over here, pat you on the back, and then fucking train you for the next episode, or you're gonna do some stupid fucking soul-searching, and then you'll come back and kick his old ass!"

"Oh, so you believe in me, Ricka?" he asked, making the woman spit fumes.

"NOOOOOO! IT'S PLAID!" she instead roared back, "AAAAHHHHHhhhhh... fuck... can't this be one of those fanfics where his friends betray him and he leaves for, like, ten years and becomes a badass? I'd gladly betray his ass..."

The ground shook. Ricka, Ash, and Eagun all gazed down to the ground together, feeling this quake to be _unnatural_. It wasn't like a Pokémon used Earthquake in battle or something, there were no battles going on right now. Suddenly, in the center of the coliseum, the ground split and cracked. Everyone watched as a massive drill broke through the land, which actually appeared to be a giant mechanical Rhydon.

The massive mechanical Drill Pokémon climbed to land, before standing tall above all. On its shoulder and chest was a large stylized 'R'. It made Ricka cringe from pure hate.

"Prepare for trouble!" a woman's voice yelled.

"And make it double!" a male voice said next.

"Oh... God..." Ricka groaned.

Steam suddenly erupted from the head of the fake Rhydon, as the mechanical Pokémon began to split and open up.

"To protect the world from devastation!" the woman yelled again.

"To unite all peoples within our nation!" his voice added.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

Old habits die-hard it would seem. Both for them and for Ricka. She found herself reciting the motto as well.

"Jessie!" the woman stated as she appeared within the smoke.

"James!" he said next with a rose in hand, he too standing tall.

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!" Jessie claimed.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" James stated.

"Meowth! That's right!"

"Wobba! Wobba!"

"Ah! Team Rocket!" Ash yelled, shocked.

"Are you really that dumb?" Ricka replied as she marched up to the Rhydon machine, "Dammit! Jessie! James! Why the fuck are you still trying!? I swear, I think I was still apart of Team Rocket when you dolts were trying this same shit!"

"Oh, well, if it isn't the traitor," James said as he tossed his rose to her.

Ricka caught said rose before growling and glaring back up.

"Tell me, Legendary Catcher," Jessie ordered, "What is it you and your _boyfriend_ are doing here?"

"No! No!" Ricka said, "Don't say that! Ash's retarded fanbase is going to ship me with him!"

"Too late for that..." Meowth said, making Ricka choke on air.

"What!? No," the woman quickly withdrew her PokéNav, "This better be some shit! Bulbapedia!"

"Team Rocket, what are you doing here?" Ash yelled as he ran up to them.

"Well isn't it obvious you brat?" Jessie asked.

"We're here to steal your Pokémon! Rhydon machine! Vine Whip!"

Slots of the mighty Drill Pokémon suddenly opened up producing long and thick metal wires. These wires wrapped around Charizard's weakened body, as well as the tired body of Eagun's Pikachu, where it slowly brought them toward the fake Rhydon. Both Pokémon were too battered by their battle to continue fighting, so the Rhydon machine's Vine Whip easily tied them up. And, yes; Vine Whip.

"Hey! Stop that!" Ash barked as he withdrew a Poké Ball.

"Man... feels like those darn Cipher fools like from a few years ago... hm..." Eagun said as he gently brushed his beard.

"No... NO!" Ricka shouted, making everyone look at her, "What the fuck is this!? ConstantShipping!? The name for the romantic relationship between Ricka Constant and Ash fucking Ketchum!? That's fucking disgusting! I'll be arrested! And... shit! What is this!? What is this!? I think I'mma puke... I... ugh... oh man..."

But instead of puking, Ricka did what Ricka does best. She got mad. Like, _really_ mad. Like 'I just had my period and now I'm on an emotional roller coaster' mad. Oh man. Ricka on her period. A terrifying thought indeed.

"Okay, that's it," the woman said as she withdrew a Poké Ball, "I've had enough. I just figured I'd have to destroy you all. That's the only way I'll make myself feel better," her eyes settled on Team Rocket, "Tell Giovanni I send in my resignation letter," she tossed out her Poké Ball, "Go! Yuri!"

"Mawile!" the Deceiver Pokémon shouted.

…

"So... what brings you around your sister's place again?"

She wasn't the same woman. The woman she knew was energetic, filled with life, and in her own special way, _happy_. But this thirty-year-old woman who handed her the tainted cup of coffee just _wasn't _the same woman. Sure, she looked the same, bear in mind the changes an entire _decade _had passed, but she wasn't the same.

Ricka Constant. Eyes, exhausted, body, so tired, a withered soul in this place we call life. She was tired, well, just _depressed_. Unhappy, sad, _hurt_ for reasons Rei didn't understand. Why was her sister looking like this? What happened to make things this way? Why was she in this world? Just what happened between last night and now to make things this way?

"So Johto Champion?" Ricka said as she popped the cork to the bottle in her hand, "Living life up in Goldenrod? Or do you live in Saffron? Huh, with Hotaru?"

Rei watched as she drank her vile substance, making her cringe. Alcohol was just something she never understood; as a child and as an adult. While Ricka drank the bottle down with great ease. Rei watched as the dark brown substance vanished faster and faster, before Ricka brought her lips away for a gasp of breath.

"I... I live in Saffron with Hotaru," Rei said, before she gazed up to her older sister, "Ricka... what happened? Everything's so confusing, I... I don't remember things happening this way?"

"What are you talking about?" Ricka asked as she put her bottle down, "Hey? Have you been hittin' the liquor? I thought I told you not to do that? Regardless of what I do..."

"I haven't been drinking," Rei said, "But you have... Ricka, I... I..." she looked away, seeing that child, Casey, again, "Who is she, Ricka?"

"You must have been drinking," Ricka chuckled, "There's no way you'd forget your neice. Well... even though she really _isn't _your niece..." the woman turned to face the child, "Hey, Casey, come here. Aunt Rei wants to see you..."

The child did as she was told, walking up to Ricka with that Glaceon doll in her arms. She climbed into Ricka's lap and sat down, where she slowly began nuzzling herself closer to the woman.

"Casey is my _daughter,_ Rei," Ricka said as she rested her chin on the child's red head, "Yup. My five-year-old daughter..."

"Daughter..." Rei repeated in shock, "Uh... whose the... father...?"

Ricka shrugged her shoulders, before settling her eyes on Rei again.

"The hell I should know," she admitted.

"But... could it possibly be _Shun_?"

Ricka chuckled, which made Rei flinch.

"Shun? No, no, no," the woman said, before taking a deep breath that lead to an unhappy face, "No... no... Shun left far _before _I got pregnant with Casey..." another deep breath, "So... long... before..."

"Where is Shun?" Rei asked, as she sipped her coffee.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Ricka stated, before she rubbed Casey's head with her chin, "Don't really care though. Can't miss a guy who I haven't seen in a long time, now can I?"

"What about... _Ace_?" Rei asked, making Ricka look up, "I didn't see him outside or-"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT ACE!" Ricka shouted as she slammed her bottle on the desk, jolting everyone, "Get moving Casey, I have to talk too your aunt..."

The child merely nodded, ushering herself off of her mother's lap. Meanwhile, Ricka's blue eyes glared deeply into Rei's blue eyes. That bottle of alcohol was now half gone, and it showed. Ricka looked belligerent, angry even, eyes gaining these red strains. Rei felt her heartbeat increase as well as her breathing, though she dared not show it.

"Don't... talk... about... Ace..." Ricka said slowly, just so Rei could get it in her head, "I thought we went through this the last time..." she began growling suddenly, "Oh, no, what we went over last time was when you yelled at me, calling me an unfit mother and older, God damn sister..." she took some more of her alcohol, "I swear to Arceus, Rei. The moment you became Johto Champion, you let all that fucking shit get to your head..." another drink, she started shaking more, "Dammit... if you hate me so much, why did you fucking come here?"

Was this the 'Ricka' Hotaru spoke of? This belligerent, drunken, terrifying woman that sat before her? She definitely looked like it. Rei stared deep into her sister's eyes, terrified out of her wits by what this woman might do. This was not the Ricka Rei know, that's for sure. This was just...

Just...

Just...

Rei blinked. Her eyes opened. Behind Ricka was this _monster_. It lacked legs, instead floating in the air. Its entire body was pitch black, save for its red collar, and what looked to be flowing white hair. And it had only one piercing blue eye. This creature had a hand rose, and inside said hand was a sphere of absolute chaos.

"Uah!?" Rei gasped as she fell out of her chair.

She stood up quickly, only to see the black creature was gone. Just what was that?

"Ah!?"

Rei moved to her right, just in time to dodge a flying bottle. It shattered on the wall, sprinkling glass and beer onto the floor. Rei stared at it, before looking over to Ricka. She seemed to reclusive now, as she sat down in her chair. Both of her eyes, falling to look at her younger sister.

"Go, Rei..." Ricka whispered, before saying louder, "Go!"

Rei said nothing, as she instead walked backward. Exiting the kitchen, she returned to the building's lobby. The Johto Champion was confused by the events that just transpired. The woman back there was not Ricka. But, more importantly, what the hell was that monster she saw for just a split second? And what was going on around here?

"They're all dead, ya'know..." a familiar voice spoke out.

Rei looked over her shoulder to the lobby's counter. Sitting there was a small Pokémon, one that was light brown and owned a second black mouth stretching from the back of her head. She looked up to Rei, legs kicking over the edge, her demeanor not as great as it should have been. She looked just as depressed as the place around her.

"I'm talking about Ace. And Quest. And Cecilia..." Yuri said as she started to fiddle with the Mawilite around her neck, "The list goes on, Rei... They're all _dead_..."

"How?" Rei inquired.

"What?" Yuri said, stunned, "Rei... you... you can understand me?"

"Of course I can," she said, "I can understand all Pokémon."

"You _used _to be able to understand all Pokémon," the Mawile claimed, "But then you grew out of it. Thought it was something 'childish', threw it away like it was pig-latin..." Yuri's eyes slid into a squint, "Something isn't right here... you... you're not..." she stood up, "Where's Pichu?"

"Pichu should be in her Poké Ball," Rei claimed, "That's where _Rei_ put her last..."

"That's where _I _put her last," Yuri corrected, making Rei realize she was speaking in third-person again, "And you _evolved _Pichu, remember? She's a Raichu now. You couldn't keep a weak Pichu on your team, so you evolved her. At least, that's what you told me."

"Rei would never evolve Pichu unless she wanted to," she claimed, "Why would Rei... hey is everything getting smaller?"

Now. She was just getting _younger_. Younger and younger, from twenty slowly down to ten, the ages were just being shaved off like hair.

Until she blinked. Rei's eyes reopened, where she saw nothing but _darkness_ all around.

"Ricka!" Rei shouted, "Ricka! Yuri! Hotaru! Shun! Casey!" silence, "Ricka!" she ran forward a few feet, feeling her heart beat increase, "Ricka! Ricka! Ricka!" silence. Silence, "A... anyone...?"

A dark and depressing air descended upon her. Rei turned quickly, seeing that beast again. The pitch black one with the white hair and blue eye. Since it was dark all around, she could only see its red collar, blue eye, and white hair. But this time, the beast never left.

"Who are you," the ten-year-old asked, "And what are you doing to Rei?"

It rose its hand, where behind it, a door shot up through the darkness. Said door opened, and light poured through. Rei blinked, where the beast vanished. Staring toward the door, the ten-year-old scrambled for it. The light grew brighter and warmer the closer she got. It sounded like glass when she broke through on the other end.

…

"Well, we tried our best I guess we can say that much, right?" James claimed as wind rushed all around him.

"Oh shut it you! And curse that blasted Mega Mawile!" Jessie snarled, as she too felt wind roar around her.

"You num-nuts! I hope you remembered to put the landing pad up before this happened!"

"Well..." James said sheepishly.

"IT LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" they all yelled in unison.

"WOOOOOOBBBUUUUFFFFFEEEEEEET!"

The Mega Deceiver Pokémon stood on top of the fake Rhydon, her fists on her hips. The mechanical Drill Pokémon was nothing but wires and pieces now, broken apart by the Mega Mawile's massive two jaws. Huge Power works wonders, don't it.

"Good job Yuri..." Ricka said as the Mega Mawile faced her, "At least you make sense in this world..."

"Wow Ricka," Ash said in awe from behind, making the woman gaze in his direction spitefully, "Where'd you get Mega Evolution anyway?"

"You know, Mega Evolution kinda looses its luster when you use in every damn episode..." Ricka stated, as she turned and faced him, "I know, I've been watching XY. Your Serena ark is about to make Mega Evolution look like a cheep tool instead of something cool and... you're not even fucking listening..." she sighed, "You do know I'm an ex of Team Rocket, right? What's stopping me from doing a complete 180 and stealing Pikachu right off of your shoulder?"

"Oh, I know you wouldn't do that!" he said.

And, soon after, Ash just started laughing. Eagun began laughing as well, and soon, everyone in the coliseum were laughing. Seriously! Ricka didn't even know there were this many people in the coliseum to laugh; where the hell did they come from. She crossed her arms and growled, before a surprising laughter came. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Yuri was laughing too. But that laughter died out when the woman shot her a glare as well.

"Ugh... fuck... Yuri return..." she said as she zapped her back into her Poké Ball, "I'm done here; this place is a fucking madhouse..."

"Yeah Ricka!" Ash said, "We have to get to Mt. Battle next!"

"No! I'm not going anywhere with-"

"RIIIIIIICCCKKAAAAAAA!"

The woman looked left and right in confusion, and so did Ash. Nonetheless, she knew that call.

"Rei?" she whispered.

Staring past the fake Rhydon, Ricka watched as a ten-year-old ran her way. She seemed to ecstatic, so elated to see the woman. Tears were actually flowing from her eyes. Now care for anything around her, the child ran for the woman and leaped into her arms. Ricka caught her, where the ten-year-old immediately dove her face into her bosom for support.

"Rei?" Ricka repeated, "Rei where have you been?"

"Ricka! Ricka!" the child cried harder, "Rei doesn't want Ricka to be a drunk! She doesn't want Ricka's Pokémon to die! She doesn't want Ricka to Rei to separate!"

"Hey, I'm not a drunk!" Ricka stated, "My Pokémon will die over my dead body, and I don't want to separate either!" she pulled Rei away, "Where have you been? Fuck! Where are we anyway? Just what the hell is going on here!?"

"Just... just don't..." Rei whispered, "Please don't..."

She didn't want to be pulled apart. Darkness. That's what Ricka saw. _Darkness_. She stared all around herself and Rei, only to see darkness. Eagun gone, the Agate Village coliseum was gone, Ash was gone (thank God), everything was gone. It was just the two of them.

"Rei thinks it's a nightmare..." the child claimed.

"You're telling me..." the woman stated, "Rei..." she moved the child's face so they could look at each other. A door opened up behind the two, a door that spread nothing but light, "Let's go home, Rei!"

The child smiled and nodded.

"Let's go home, Ricka!"

…

The sun was starting to rise now. And with those blades of light, the Constant Sisters rose. Ricka gave a smile, happy to see her nice small room, the one she shared with her sister. Looking over her shoulder, she stared down to Rei, who woke up as well. The two were both unsure if the dreams they had were their own dreams, or the others dream. But they didn't care; they were just happy to be free of those nightmares.

"Time to rise in shine," Ricka said as she stood up with a powerful yawn, "And get nice and freshened up today, Rei. We're going shopping later."

"O... okay..." Rei said as she hid face.

Ricka didn't notice, she just wanted to get in that warm shower. She stepped out of the room, making way for the bathroom. But Rei remained behind. Closing her eyes, she could see those vivid nightmares again. The older Ricka, the decrepit Constant Box, everything so _wrong_. Sure, she was Pokémon Champion of Johto, but things just weren't _right_. None of it was _right_.

None of it.

The ten-year-old wanted to be Pokémon Champion one day, of any region. But she didn't want to be Pokémon Champion if she lost her way to do so. If she turned her back on Ricka, leaving the woman alone in a home, with a child by a man she did not know, could Rei live with herself?

She looked over to Pichu, who rested on the floor with Yuri. Could Rei one day make Pichu evolve, because she was too weak? Could Rei, some day, forget how to talk to Pokémon, because its _childish? _No, no, that's not true, none of it is true. Those were just nightmares. Horrible, _horrible_ nightmares.

Her eyes traveled to the door. She saw a redheaded child, with blue eyes, and a Glaceon doll in her arms. Rei blinked; the child vanished.

Yeah. Just _nightmares_.

From outside, a being that resembled nothing more than a dark cloak floated. In its hand, an orb of darkness.

Darkrai turned soon after, and began floating away.

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Shite! Look at this long stuff! Quick! Don't wanna make it to 9k!_

_Okay, okay this chapter was somewhat last minute. I was either gonna do a songfic or this, so I did this. Songfic idea comes later._

_I actually like this chapter though. It's half serious, half funny. The funny parts come from Ricka's interactions with Ash, while the serious is Rei's alternate future. Makes you wonder, don't it? But I do like the Ricka and Ash parts, cause I like how Ricka just perfectly offsets him. Seriously._

_And, yeah, Darkrai was the one giving them nightmares. Why? Because he can. Seriously, he's Darkrai; he just loves giving people nightmares sometimes. Is he evil or not? You decide!_

_Lastly, the title of the chapter, Nocturnal Nightmares, is something I hold to my heart. A title I've used before three times, for two other fanfics, and something personal. I like it, really. Feels so inviting._

_And, yeah, next chapter, Username Requested's character. And yeah, give us your OCs. Want them. Forever._

_How much is that? Shoot!_

_Maverick Kay Prime!_


	38. The Red Dot

The Red Dot

Welcome to Constant Box, where we not only take care of your Pokémon and their needs, but also you and _your _needs. And we'll do the best we can. _Promise_.

HA! HA! HA! {Mew and Celebi fly past a forest.}  
HA! HA! HA! {Articuno and Meloetta fly by the daycare.}

Even with the pretty tough opponents, {Ricka smirks and throws a Poké Ball onto the field.}  
The battles keep heating up more and more! (really?) {Ace comes out and uses Leaf Blade.}  
Staggering, worn out, we're in big trouble! {Yuri dodges a Flame Burst and then uses Play Rough.}  
Decide on Iron Tail while smiling! {Buster uses Iron Tail on the ground, causing it to break apart.}

(Everything is Good!) {Rei jumps from the trees in a leaf-made outfit, Spiky-eared Pichu on her shoulder.}  
OH! With our Hidden Power, {Rei smiles as she swings through a forest before jumping off a branch.}  
(Never Give Up!) {Swinub, Chikortita, and Squirtle dive after her playfully.}  
Come on, stand up and let's ride all the tailwinds! {Muk and Snorlax catch them, the team laughing.}

Motivation, Changing, and Enthusiasm! {Shun looks at the sky as his eyes flash red for a brief moment.}  
Let's continue together everyday! {He smiles gently as his Pokémon surround him.}  
Crossing through forests, rivers, and mountains, {Ricka, Rei, and Shun look at the night sky from a roof.}  
This feeling is the greatest! (The greatest!) {Ricka smiles as she sees Ace resting.}  
Friendship, love, and sheer power! {Shun watches as his Mawile tries to converse with Yuri, smiling.}  
We're evolving everyday! {Rei watches in amazement as light surrounds her Chikorita.}  
How nice, how nice, how nice, now let's go! {All three trainers throw a Poké Ball up to the sky.}

We've got a good combination! {Shun's Milotic and Mawile create fireworks from a beautiful attack combo.}  
Perfect communication! {Rei happily speaks with the several Pokémon surrounding her.}  
Always at high tension! {Ricka and a trainer glare at each other as they're about to battle.}  
WOW WO shalala... It's gonna be alright! {Mew and Meloetta play as Celebi and Articuno watch.}

We've got a good vibration! {Ricka uses the Mega Stone as Yuri Mega Evolves into Mega Mawile.}  
Towards tomorrow, congratulations! {Tyranitar roars proudly as he wins a battle, Shun complimenting him.}  
It's always a revolution! {Spiky-Eared Pichu fights Hotaru's Zorua.}  
Let's go on this road, we aim to be a Pokémon Master! {The three trainers stand in front of the daycare.}

…

"Oh no..." the ten-year-old said in complete terror.

Her hands clenched the frilly undergarments tightly, her azure blue eyes an unsightly pale. She was breathing hard; her heartbeat increasing violently. On her shoulder, her beloved Pichu. The Tiny Mouse Pokémon looked downright terrified, her small little paws covering her little mouth. Her eyes were extremely wide, as if witnessing something she shouldn't have seen. Like, she walked in on her parents making love kinda of 'shouldn't have seen it'.

So what was it that Pichu and her Trainer stared toward? Rei held a pair of panties in her hand, right by the edges. They were a light blue kind, with frilly edges. All around the child and her Pokémon were various other articles of clothing, not to mention the machines that took up the majority of this place. The two sat within the basement, along with the week's dirty clothes. For, you see, it was laundry day.

But back to these panties. What was so odd about them that had Rei and Pichu terrified? Simple; the smeared red dot that sat in the center. This red dot, Rei had no idea what it did or how it got there, but she did know what it meant. What it meant was a very, _very_, emotional Ricka. Oh, did I say 'emotional'? I mean 'angry'. Yes, yes, a very, _very_, angry Ricka. And one may say this is no different from normal Ricka, but it is. Oh, one does not know Ricka's rage until they have experienced her on her... well...

_Period_.

"Son of a fucking bitch!" the child heard her sister echo from upstairs, "I swear to damn fucking Arceus! It's way to fucking cold it this damn building! And when I go outside for damn fucking... _shit!_ Ace! Ace! Where are you!?"

Oh. God. Thank Arceus Ricka only acted like this for a day, and it was just one day in an entire month. But boy was it a terrifying day. The ten-year-old had learned to avoid Ricka on this most solemn of days, lest she be killed by her older sibling.

So Rei quickly stuffed her clothes and her sister's clothes into the washing machine, being sure to give it the right amount of soap, and to turn the dial to the designated time. And then, with Pichu in her arms, she started off for the exit. She would do today what she did all the time Ricka had her period; hang out with the Poison-types over at the abandoned manor.

The ten-year-old walked up the stairs toward the basement's exit, fearing her every step would set the woman off. She tried not to make the floorboards creak, while Pichu herself tried to remain silent. Rei's hand met the doorknob, where she turned it as gently as she could. Sucking in air, she opened the door up.

Said door hit a human being. Rei locked up, as she saw the big butt of Ricka staring back. The woman was standing at her counter as usual, where the door to the basement was located. Feeling said door hit her made the woman turn around slowly. Rei gained a 'Deerling caught in headlights' look when her eyes met the eyes of her older sister.

Oh man. Oh man. Oh man. Ricka stared at Rei hard, unmoving, stare like that of an Arbok. Just staring, right into Rei's eyes. If looks could kill the ten-year-old would be dead right now. Ricka suddenly reached down, her hand gripping Rei by the back of her collar. The child struggled, but only a little bit, before she was suddenly at eye level with her sister.

"Rei..." the woman grumbled, "We have training to do today. Get ready, we leave in half an hour, understood?"

"Uh... huh..." the child replied meekly.

"Good..."

Oh well crap. Rei forgot; today was one of the days she trained with Ricka. Meaning there was no escape to be made to the manor down the road. She was trapped with her sister. Normally, the thought of spending a day with Ricka was a wonderful though. But not when she's like this, oh God no. She wished something would take her hands off of things, anything! At least not to suffer alone, please that! Please!

_DING! DING!_

Rei and Ricka looked toward the entrance together, just as someone walked inside. The bell's chime gave way to this seventeen-year-old boy. Seriously, what was this place and the teenagers it attracts? It's insane. A pale lad, he was tall and lanky, lacking meat on his bones. He also had piercings, one on his lip, three on both of his ears, and two on his eyebrows. But, craziest of all, were his clothing. They were so bright, clashing with his dark appearance. Great, another creep.

"The fuck do you want!" Ricka snarled, making the teenager grow wide-eyed from her rudeness.

As one may suspect, when it came to Ricka's period days, she wasn't the one who invited guests in. That job fell to Shun, for the woman was busy going around and cursing up a storm for no reason. So this poor unsuspecting teenager was introduced to Ricka on one of her most volatile days, and no one should have to go through such horror.

"Hi," he said cheerfully, surprising Rei, "I'm Djin Iritake, and I'm coming here from Kalos!"

"The fuck should I care?" Ricka asked, as she leaned over the counter, giving him a powerful glare.

"Oh, right, I guess you wouldn't know," he claimed, "You're Ricka Constant, right? I saw you win that tournament a while ago and just knew I had to meet you," his eyes seemed to gleam, which put the woman off, "I also noticed you taught a few classes at the Fudan City Pokémon Academy for Gifted Trainers, but I really couldn't get in because I was, well ya'know, seventeen..." he smiled again, "But I just wanted to get some training from you, I figured you'd be good at that, right?"

Djin's eyes moved down to Rei, who was standing behind her sister. The child was shaking her hands and head in a 'no' manner, trying to usher Djin off. Unfortunately for himself, the teenager didn't notice the child's distraught pleas. Instead, he gazed back up to Ricka, staring deep into her glaring eyes. Ultimately, the woman pulled up, where she crossed her arms.

"You want to train with me, huh?" the woman asked as she squinted at him, "Okay... _fine_... you dipshit... we'll train together. Meet with me and my sister outside in half an hour or else..." she then walked off, leaving the two shocked and stunned, "Wanna train with me? What the fuck? Get the fuck outta here..."

Ricka marched out of the room soon after, heading upstairs to prepare herself for the day's romps. Thus leaving Rei and Djin alone in the lobby. The seventeen-year-old was truly ecstatic; to train with Ricka Constant? He hit the jackpot! But Rei didn't seem to believe it. She just stared at the teenager, eyes wide, but she and Pichu. It scared him a little.

"Idiot man has _doomed _himself," the child stated, "Rei wishes mercy on you..."

Cryptic much?

…

"Why does Ricka get this way around certain days?" asked the child bravely.

She worked up the courage to ask this question, worked it up so hard. It took so long, and she was afraid her sister would flip and kill her. And, had she been anyone else in the entire world, the woman would have flipped over and killed her. But instead, her sister continued to lean on the tree before her, annoyed, angry, irked even.

Training had slowed to a crawl by now, all thanks to the woman. She became less of that harsh teacher, and more of a brutal commander. Expecting the best out of everyone, less they suffer her wrath. Unfortunately, only her Pokémon could keep up with the her; Rei's Pokémon weren't as strong. And, well, _his _Pokémon were even worse.

Rei never thought it would be possible to wear out Ghost-type Pokémon; after all, they're already dead. But in their training that was only a _fraction_ of what they usually do, Djin's Pokémon, a Banette, Phantump, and Pumpkaboo, were too tired to keep going. Rei shook her head in disappointment to the older man, wondering why he was here in the first place. If there was anyone the she wanted Ricka to destroy, it was him right here.

"Because my body is kicking my ass," Ricka groaned as she faced her sister, "I'm getting fucking cramps, my gut is killing me, and you don't wanna know what's going on... well... _down there_..." she crouched down to her sister, so they could be at eye level, "Listen here Rei; _this_, is someday gonna to happen to _you_. Maybe not now cause your ten, but when your chest grows, and you start to become a little woman..." she stood up again, "Maybe when that day comes to you, you'll still be with me. But if that happens while on the road alone – like it did with me – then you'll have to figure things out on your own..."

All Rei could do was stare forward blankly, while Ricka walked pass. Someday, what happens to her sister on a monthly basis, would happen to _her_? Rei felt shivers run down her spine; that wasn't a thought she wanted in her head.

Meanwhile, Ricka walked near her Pokémon. Even they were exhausted from how hard their Trainer was working them. Only Li-Li, Ricka's Lopunny, and Scutula, Ricka's Haxorus, were spry enough to keep up with their Trainer. Well, Ace too, but he wasn't really the training type. Shocking, I know. But when it comes right down to it, Ace just doesn't actually _train_. Why train when his own Trainer rarely, if ever, sends him out to battle? It's clear he undergoes some training, but even Rei is unsure of what that training is.

That is until today. Ace was gently resting in a sunlight area, Chikorita on his head. But the two woke up quickly when a shadow fell over them. The Forest Pokémon stared up, his eyes meeting the deadly gaze of his very own Trainer. Chikorita quickly froze up, before darting over to her own Trainer's side, while Ace himself shifted to stand.

"Ace dear," Ricka said sweetly as she put her hands on her Sceptile's shoulder, a smile coming to his lips, "What the hell are you doing?"

His smile quickly vanished.

"Tile?" he asked in confusion.

"Dammit Ace!" Ricka barked, "I didn't train you to laze about like this, dammit! Get your ass moving! Look at Quest for fuck's sake! He's working his ass off and he's as lazy as Snorlax sometimes..." she rolled her eyes, "Well... _sometimes_..." then her vision returned, "Do something! Anything! I don't really care what! Or I swear I'll work you so hard it'll feel like a Typhlosion's hounding your fucking ass!"

Ace straightened up, feeling a fear inspired thanks to Ricka's words. Honestly, it was the first – and only – time Rei had ever seen him act in such a way. Sweat, dragging down his side, he started looking left and right for something – anything – to do. When Ricka was on her period, it always seemed like Ace got the _worse _end of the stick. After all, he is her first Pokémon. Maybe Ricka expects too much of him. Maybe she expects too _little_.

"Get up!" Ricka yelled, "And go kick some Pokémon's ass! I don't care what Pokémon it is, just do it! Fuck something up! Anything! ANYTHING! Anyone for that matter! Just do something Ace!"

He quickly crafted blade of leaves, his eyes staring left and right. He constantly darted his eyes between Ricka, Rei, and the various other Pokémon that stood in the forest. Unfortunately, his eyes had to settle on his Trainer, because he had no idea what to do. Man is Ricka hard to please on these days!

"Wait, wait!" Djin called, much to Ace's relief, "Miss Constant, I can help! Let me help you train your Sceptile!"

All Rei could do was face palm herself in absolute awe. Djin was new here; he didn't know Ricka was on her period. But nonetheless, didn't he know better? Didn't he know talking to Ricka Constant _at all_ was bound to open up a can of pure hell?

"Oh, is that so?" Ricka said, before she suddenly gripped Djin's head. Moving close, she gave him a sadistic glare that made him tremble, "Good. The Mareep has come to the slaughter. Ace is going to _break _you," then she stepped back, as her Sceptile walked forward, "Ace! Kill his Pokémon!... Wait... they're ghost... eh – fuck it – kill them again!"

"Tile..." Ace said with shrugged shoulders, as if to say 'sorry'.

Slowly, he began to approach Djin and his Ghost-types, making even the dead cower in fear.

"Uh... this _isn't _what I had in mind..." the seventeen-year-old claimed as he stared up in terror.

…

"No... seriously... that _wasn't _what I had in mind..."

Was training supposed to be this hard? Better question, was training supposed to be this _painful_? His Pokémon lay around him defeated, all beaten by a powerful Sceptile with little to no compassion or mercy. What's worse, he _too _was beaten down with little to no compassion or mercy. All by a woman, all because he dared to _ask _for leniency. Just a little of it. His Pokémon's asses were beat, and soon after, so was his.

"Eh, stop it Ace," Ricka commanded, making him drop his blade, "Good job Djin, you dodged me, and your Pokémon dodged... well... _none _of Ace's attacks, but at least that Phantump and Pumpkaboo were able to not faint immediately..." she then gazed up to the main building, noticing how their 'training' (more like merciless pounding) brought them back to the Box, "Well, well, well, home... I'm fuckin tired... training over..."

Djin continued to rive on the floor, while his eyes sat on the skies. Suddenly, his vision was filled by the dark bodies of his ghastly Pokémon. They all stared at him, all unhappy just like he was. Honestly, this day of ass-whooping didn't make them feel any stronger. It just made them, well, feel worse. No wondered Master banished him from Laverre Town.

"Rei is sorry Ricka's acting this way," Rei said, as she appeared in his line of sight, her hand stretched out, "Rei found a red dot on Ricka's panties this morning."

"Huh... wha?" Djin asked as he grabbed the child's hand, helping him stand. It suddenly hit him, and he blushed.

"Whenever Rei finds a red dot on Ricka's panties, Ricka acts very angry and yells a lot," Rei stated, "Today, you asked to train with Ricka on a red dot day."

"I just had to choose a day when she's on her period," Djin said as he face palmed himself, "Seriously? Ugh, fantastic... man am I unlucky or what?"

"Rei doesn't think your unlucky," the child said with a smile, "Rei just thinks you're stupid!"

"Oh really? Now I'm getting insulted by children?" Djin asked himself in grief.

Speaking of Grief, that was the name of his Phantump if you could believe it. Go figure, huh?

"So what do I do now?" Djin asked, "I can't stick around here for any longer than a day. I've got to go challenging the Gyms, ya'know?"

"Well, Rei can train with Djin!" the child said with vigor, "Just follow Rei!"

…

To train someone else is something the child never thought of before. Sure, she can easily train her own Pokémon, but to train someone else? It was like Ricka passed on her knowledge to Rei, and now Rei was passing that knowledge on to Djin. She'd need to be secretive about this though; red dot Ricka was bound to throw a hissy-fit if she knew what was going on.

"Do we really have to train here?" Djin asked as he stared toward the massive manor.

Yeah, he was training to become a Ghost-type Pokémon Master, but that's not to say he found this building to be interesting. It was overwhelming, dark, dismal, and all around terrifying. The girl just sat on the front porch without fear, even as Poison-types started to appear from the floorboards. Even a Lampent joined Rei, which honestly made Djin feel belittled. _He _was the Ghost-type Master, after all.

"Don't worry," she said, "The Pokémon here won't attack you. They're friends with Rei!" she turned and faced him, "Besides, Djin's Pokémon should get the training they need outside here, right?"

"I... I suppose..." Djin said as he pulled out a Poké Ball, "I may not be able to train with Ricka, but this is good enough!"

"Hey! Rei's better than enough!" the child said annoyed, "Now hurry up and send Djin's Pokémon out!"

"Okay, okay!" he said as he pulled his capsule device out, "Go! Phantump!"

Throwing his Poké Ball out. It opened up in the air, releasing the Stump Pokémon within. Brown and ghastly, with such big eyes, it stared at Rei with a gaze that looked somewhat depressed. The child stepped back a foot or two, gazing at the Pokémon sent out before her. Smiling, she nodded and gave a bow.

"Lampent!" the child called, "Do you mind helping Rei train him?"

Before Rei, right within the floorboards, a ghastly lamp floated to being. He twirled about, before settling his eyes on the Phantump before him. Djin got ready, wondering what style Rei could help him with. Sure, he felt somewhat silly from getting tips from a child, but that's all he could do now. Especially with Ricka out of commission for the time-

Wait a second. What the hell was that?

_CHOOO-CHOOOOOO!_

Rei locked up as she walked back, her eyes on the main road behind Djin. He too turned around, watching as a dust cloud appeared from nowhere. That dust cloud suddenly turned and zoomed down the pathway toward the manor, pushing Djin and his Phantump out-of-the-way. Said cloud stopped right in front of Rei, where it triggered a coughing fit within the child. Once said fit ended, she stared up to the eyes of her older sister.

"Rei," Ricka growled as she grabbed the child by her collar, pulling her up, "You. Left. The top. Off of. The Toothpaste..." her face turned red, "Again!" seriously, red dot Ricka was set off by the slightest of things, "And then, I slipped on Ri-Ri's baby doll!" she was crying about this, before throttling Rei again, "Why didn't you pick it up!?"

"Rei sorry! Rei sorry!" the child replied.

"No you're not," Ricka yelled as she cried again, "If you were sorry, you wouldn't have done it in the first place!" she began shaking Rei again, "Are you _trying _to kill me!?"

"No! Rei swear she's not! She swears!" the child claimed.

"Yeah, I fuckin bet..." the woman said, suddenly becoming normal, "What's going on out here, Rei?"

"Rei's trying to train with Djin," the child said as she settled her dizzied mind, "He didn't get enough training with Ricka..."

"Is that so?" she said as she stood back up and faced him, "You're ghosts didn't get enough training with Ace, huh?"

"No, no," Djin said as he watched Ricka snap her fingers.

"Then... let me give you a few more lessons!"

"No! Please Yveltal no!"

"SCEEEPPPTILLE!"

…

"You're crazy woman!" the seventeen-year-old shouted, as he pointed at her, "Seriously! You're fucking crazy! You can't just keep beating up on other people's Pokémon, period or not! I'm! We! We're getting the hell outta here!"

And so, there went Djin. After a long, long day of 'training'. Well, more like 'sit there and be a punching bag for my Pokémon because I'm emotional right now'. He yelled at Ricka as she sat on her front porch, finally having enough of her so called 'teachings'. But the woman didn't care. In fact, she gained a smirk as she got comfortable in her chair, rocking back and forth gently. Beside her sat Rei, who was just as tired as he was. Though, unlike him, she didn't have a place to run on this most dangerous of days.

"Rei doesn't think Djin's coming back..." the child said, the sun setting now.

"Eh, I know," the woman said with a deep breath, acting unusually calm, "But, hey, he's not as sorry now as he was before he came. Before, his Pokémon barely survived five seconds against Ace. Now, they survived _ten _seconds. Sounds stupid, but, eh, semantics... besides," she yawned and leaned back into her chair, "A little childhood trauma builds character..."

"Really? Is Ricka just saying that to say that?" the child asked. Then her eyes slid into a squint, "And why isn't Ricka as angry now as she was all day today?"

"Here, Rei, let me tell you a secret," the woman said, as she looked at her, "That red dot you find in my panties means I had my period. But you already know that by now, don't you? We women get that at least once every month? Or is it every three months? I don't really fuckin know... anyway..." she smiled, "I don't know why, but on days when we have our period, we can get away with a whole _lot _of shit! I bet you're wondering why I act so crazy on these days. Well, it's because I'm using that to my advantage. Let's face it, these days are the only days in the entire year where no one bothers me..." she leaned back into her chair again, "And it feel so fucking good..."

"So... Rei's going to have a period too someday?" the child asked, "Ricka... what is a period?"

"I don't fucking know," the woman said, "I just know it deals with... pregnancy or something like that. Menstrual cycle... fucking... blood and... z... z... zzzzzzz..."

Gentle snores suddenly escaped Ricka as her eyes were closed shut. Rei smiled too, understanding her sister's intelligence. Or insanity, it's really hard to tell. Gazing off into the distance, she began to wonder about the day, and the situation she was placed into. She didn't understand the many things Ricka taught her, but she was sure they would all come in handy one day. After all, Ricka is her _only _example of how to be a woman. No matter how _broken_ that example may be.

Rei leaped up from her chair and walked to her sister. Pulling up, she gently kissed the woman on her cheek, making her smile within her sleep.

"Thanks... Rei..." Ricka whispered.

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_I must be suffering a burn out. It felt so taxing to finish this chapter!_

_So, yeah, chapter 38! And the motto of this chapter is 'don't get in Ricka's way when she's having her period!' Seriously, words to live by._

_Not much to say about this chapter. I focused more on comedy however. Makes people wonder about Ricka though, don't it. How smart is she? And is her smarts just insanity? No, Ricka's smart. Smarter than most make her out to be. And she's teaching Rei good things. Hah._

_Yeah right._

_Today's character of the day was Djin Iritake from Username Requested. But, as usual, be sure to send in more of your characters because I want them. So. Yeah._

_Guess next chapter won't have an OC in it. But I'm not sure what._

_Guess we'll have to wait and see, huh?_

_And, just so you guys know, we're almost at the end of season two. Soon, season 3 will start, and boy is it going to be big! Like! The Season Finale/Season Premier is gonna be massive! Really massive! So massive I might start early on chapter 39! Guess we'll have to wait and see!_

_I say that too much. 'Guess we'll have to wait and see'. Ugh._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	39. The Longest Day

The Longest Day

Welcome to Constant Box, where we not only take care of your Pokémon and their needs, but also you and _your _needs. And we'll do the best we can. _Promise_.

HA! HA! HA! {Mew and Celebi fly past a forest.}  
HA! HA! HA! {Articuno and Meloetta fly by the daycare.}

Even with the pretty tough opponents, {Ricka smirks and throws a Poké Ball onto the field.}  
The battles keep heating up more and more! (really?) {Ace comes out and uses Leaf Blade.}  
Staggering, worn out, we're in big trouble! {Yuri dodges a Flame Burst and then uses Play Rough.}  
Decide on Iron Tail while smiling! {Buster uses Iron Tail on the ground, causing it to break apart.}

(Everything is Good!) {Rei jumps from the trees in a leaf-made outfit, Spiky-eared Pichu on her shoulder.}  
OH! With our Hidden Power, {Rei smiles as she swings through a forest before jumping off a branch.}  
(Never Give Up!) {Swinub, Chikortita, and Squirtle dive after her playfully.}  
Come on, stand up and let's ride all the tailwinds! {Muk and Snorlax catch them, the team laughing.}

Motivation, Changing, and Enthusiasm! {Shun looks at the sky as his eyes flash red for a brief moment.}  
Let's continue together everyday! {He smiles gently as his Pokémon surround him.}  
Crossing through forests, rivers, and mountains, {Ricka, Rei, and Shun look at the night sky from a roof.}  
This feeling is the greatest! (The greatest!) {Ricka smiles as she sees Ace resting.}  
Friendship, love, and sheer power! {Shun watches as his Mawile tries to converse with Yuri, smiling.}  
We're evolving everyday! {Rei watches in amazement as light surrounds her Chikorita.}  
How nice, how nice, how nice, now let's go! {All three trainers throw a Poké Ball up to the sky.}

We've got a good combination! {Shun's Milotic and Mawile create fireworks from a beautiful attack combo.}  
Perfect communication! {Rei happily speaks with the several Pokémon surrounding her.}  
Always at high tension! {Ricka and a trainer glare at each other as they're about to battle.}  
WOW WO shalala... It's gonna be alright! {Mew and Meloetta play as Celebi and Articuno watch.}

We've got a good vibration! {Ricka uses the Mega Stone as Yuri Mega Evolves into Mega Mawile.}  
Towards tomorrow, congratulations! {Tyranitar roars proudly as he wins a battle, Shun complimenting him.}  
It's always a revolution! {Spiky-Eared Pichu fights Hotaru's Zorua.}  
Let's go on this road, we aim to be a Pokémon Master! {The three trainers stand in front of the daycare.}

…

"I hear Sinnoh is beautiful this time of year," the older man said as he took a bite of his sandwich, "You've never been there, but I have. The Sinnoh region – on these August days – is such a wonderful place. Sandgem Beach is so great, while the quiet Twinleaf Town glows in the light. You're only a kid, but I've experienced it. Honestly, I'm pretty sure Ricka has too."

Yeah, but honestly, where hadn't Ricka been? Nonetheless, the child gazed up to the man with eyes wide, listening to his description in awe. The Sinnoh region; where was that at? Where was any region at? Hell, what region were _they_ on right now? Whenever the ten-year-old heard about the regions that existed so far off, she couldn't help but to grow silent and listen.

"Can, can Shun tell Rei more about Sinnoh?" she asked in admiration, making him blush from embarrassment.

"No, no," he said as he finished his meal, "I was just talking aloud is all."

"No! Rei likes Shun's talkings!" the child said, as she, Pichu, and Ri-Ri all listened intently.

"Well... it's just that..." he looked up, "Sinnoh, I've been there long ago. It's a large region, you'd actually be surprised by how long it goes on, and on, and on," he chuckled, "Out of all the regions in the world, that's the one I want to return to the most. Yeah... _Sinnoh_..."

"Why doesn't Shun go to Sinnoh then?" the ten-year-old asked sweetly, her head cocked to one angle.

"Naw, I couldn't," he replied as he looked back down to her, "I have much too many things to do here, Rei. I have to help you and Ricka with the daycare and... well... uh..."

"No, no!" the child said with a smile, "Why doesn't Shun leave for Sinnoh? Take one of those things Ricka says she needs to go on. Take a, take a... a vacation! Take a vacation! Ricka is always saying how she needs a fucking vacation, why don't you take a vacation?"

"Hey, now!" Ricka suddenly said as she stepped through the front door suddenly, "How many times do I have to tell you about saying the word 'fuck'? I swear to fucking Arceus; Rei you're only ten..."

The woman took a deep breath as she suddenly sat down near Shun and Rei. They were all on the porch of the front building, enjoying another day at Constant Box. Shun was enjoying his lunch, Rei was listening to him, and the woman was just... well... sitting there. She didn't really have much to do, ya'know?

"Ricka," Rei said, "Rei is trying to get Shun on a vacation!"

"He needs a vacation?" Ricka asked as she looked over his shoulder at him, "Why's that? If anyone needs a vacation here, it's me. I swear, I feel doubly tired these days Rei..." she breathed in deeply, "Maybe we should close down Constant Box for a little while, Rei. Just you and me and..."

"No, no!" the child replied, "We couldn't just close Constant Box now! What of all the trainers and their Pokémon?"

"It was just a thought, Rei," Ricka said with exhaustion, "Though it is a good thought..." she then faced Shun and smirked, "Go ahead Shun. Take a week or two off, Rei and I'll be able to handle the Box on our own without you."

"S-seriously?" Shun said, shocked, "But I don't know if I could. I mean, I would have to get enough money, find a plane, and well..."

"Hey, I said go!" Ricka shouted as she stood back up, "And... before you leave buy me a bagel will ya? I'm fuckin hungry..."

She walked back into the main building, leaving Rei and a giddy Shun outside. He began to rant on all the things he could do in Sinnoh, while the child merely stared at the open door. Was it her, or was her sister acting a lot weirder than usual? She wasn't as energetic; appearing tired and lethargic. It was something Rei was noticing more and more as the days went by. It was like Ricka was _bored_. Now why is that.

"Hey, Ricka!" the child called as she chased after her sister.

"Yes, Rei?" the woman asked as she stood in the lobby, prepared to do whatever she set out to do.

"R-R-Rei was wondering if..."

She looked up to her sister, taking in that blank and expressionless face. And yet, that visage held this distraught feeling to it, as if Ricka was simply _unhappy_. Rei didn't like to that hint of unhappiness within her sister, and desperately wanted to know why it was there. But to simply ask Ricka outright if she was unhappy didn't feel like the smartest thing to do in this situation. So she instead did something else, something she knew would make her sister feel happy again.

"Has Ricka ever been to Sinnoh before?" she asked, watching that twinkle appear within Ricka's eyes.

"Have I ever been to Sinnoh?" she repeated, as if it were a stupid question. It really was; Rei already knew the answer to the question. After all, she fought Ricka there, in the past, "Come over here Rei, I have to show you something."

The woman sat down on the lobby's couch, where she suddenly untied her shoe. Taking it off, she also pulled down her thigh-high sock, all the way to her toes. Upon doing so, she pointed at this faded scar that sat upon her ankle. Rei cocked her head at the scar; she had seen it before on her sister. After all, Ricka does tend to roam around scantily-clad.

"I used to work for people, Rei," the woman said, "And one of them were based in Sinnoh," Team Galactic, the child knew that now, "Those people sent me up to Stark Mountain one day. It's a volcanic mountain that exists within this island change to the north of Sinnoh. Anyway, there was a Legendary Pokémon inside of Stark Mountain, a being known as Heatran. Let's just say Heatran didn't take to well to my bothering of it. Giving me quite the scar..." the woman laughed, as if it were a funny memory, "Boy did it burn, even if it just got right here. Ate through my clothes like it was butter too... oh well..."

She pulled her sock back up and placed her shoe back on, before standing up. Smiling, she ruffled Rei's hair with her hand. That gleam was in Ricka's eyes, but how much longer would they be there? Until tonight? In only a few moments? When would it vanish, exactly? It made Rei wonder.

"I love you Rei," Ricka said, "Now if you don't mind, I have to go tend to the Normal-types..."

Ricka stood and walked away, with Rei watching her. When the woman entered the kitchen however, she stopped and took a deep breath. And there it was again; that powerful light of _depression_. Why did it exist?

…

When did her days become like this? Wake up, tend to the Grass-types, tend to the Fairy-types, tend to the Fires and Grounds, tend to the rest, and then take in whatever new trainer or whatever that comes by, deal with their Pokémon, deal with the other Pokémon, eat lunch, go out and do it all over again. Clean the towels, clean the empty rooms, clean this, clean that, look after Rei, look after herself, look after their Pokémon, come back to the main building, get dinner, watch TV for an hour or two, go to bed, sleep. Wake up, do all that shit all over again.

So what time was it now? That hour or two of television. The twenty-year-old sat on the couch, hand on the remote, Yuri on her shoulder, sister at the other end. Both laying on the couch, both eyes on the TV, yet with wildly different drives. The child was so giddy with excitement, so ready for the next day to come. She loved the daycare, loved to see what new Pokémon she'd meet and the trainers as well. The sun rise was the greatest thing ever to her. But for the woman, she was just... _meh_. Meh about everything; she had done it all too many times to actually _care_.

Which brings us to that first question; when did her days become like this? When did Ricka A. Constant go from adventurous Pokémon Trainer to owner of some Pokémon Daycare? When did she go from adventuring the mainlands in search of wild and new Pokémon, to listening to others as they spout random nonsense about their own Pokémon for hours? Just when? Was it the moment she stepped foot here, when it was still being run by that sleezy Rocket Grunt? Was it when she met Rei? Or was it when she got her first guest that things were cemented to be this way. _Forever_.

"No..." Ricka suddenly said, making Rei gaze up, "Oh... God no..."

"Is Ricka alright?" Rei asked in concern, her and Pichu's eyes falling on the woman.

"Ah... no, Rei..." Ricka said, and quite sad too, "I'm not alright... I'm kinda... well..." she sighed, "Rei... do you feel kinda... _bored_...?"

"Bored?"

"Yeah, bored," the woman forced, "As in... do you think we've hit sorta a... _rut_?"

"What does Ricka mean by that?"

"I don't know," Ricka said honestly, "I just feel like we've been doing the same thing over and over again with no changes. I mean, yeah, sure, we get the occasional nut-hound around here all the fuckin time, but damn..." she face palmed herself, "I've been doing the same thing everyday sense we've met Rei. I haven't left Fudan City at all, and some days, we _never _leave the Box. I'm just... _bored_... really, really, _bored_... I want... I want to climb mountains again! I want to surf on the waves for hours! I want to get lost in forests for hours, sometimes even _days_ on end! Instead I'm here... all day everyday... all day... _every_day..."

"Ri-Ricka..." Rei said, eyes turning into a gaze of unhappiness, "Is Ricka bored with Rei?"

"No, no!" the woman said with a smile, "I'm not bored of you! I love you Rei! I'm... just kinda..." she closed her eyes, "I just wish something would happen. Something exciting. Something that'll make me get up and leave. Something that'll make me do something..." _DING!_ "Up? The food's ready, I'll be back in a jiffy..."

Ricka stood up and left the room, leaving Rei and Pichu alone. And deep down inside, Rei began to fret. Why was Ricka bored; did the child do something _wrong_? Even though Ricka assured her it wasn't her fault, Rei felt like it _was _her fault. As if she – somehow – was causing her sister's discomfort. But that just wasn't true; Ricka was the kind of person to blame physical things on Rei. Like a hole in the wall or stampeding Bouffalants. But this was something mental, something Rei would blame on a Psychic-type Pokémon, if anything.

But whatever was plaguing Ricka wasn't something caused by an outside force. It came from within; Ricka was just _unhappy_. There was nothing else to it but that. She missed her days of being a free Pokémon Trainer, instead of being tied down to this one place. To the woman, having an uncertain future on the road was _way _better than having a certain future in these walls. She was just _free _like that. What could Rei do to make Ricka feel better?

"Good morning Fudan City!" the news anchor said, "And I hope you guys are ready for _snow! _Lots and lots of _snow!_"

What? Snow? That didn't make any sense. Sure, it was getting close to that time of the year, but it was still August. Only soon will it be the time for snow and clouds. So why was the news man calling for snow and preparations? Rei gazed back to the TV, confused by his statement. To her surprise, the TV did indeed show snow in certain areas. The northern plains above Fudan city was swamped in icy snow and chilling winds; the clouds too were dark and grey. Rei became starry-eyed at the sight, wondering what could cause this? It wasn't a Pokémon Battle, no Pokémon could cause a blizzard that strong. Not without a lot of numbers, anyway. So what? And how?

"We are here with Pokémon Professor of Kanto, Samuel Oak to help explain our situation," the newscaster said, "So, speaking with us via Xtransceiver, Professor Oak!"

Behind the anchorman, the screen flashed an image of an old man. Quite old in fact, with grey spiky hair. But he looked so jovial and happy; a kindly old person. But from what the anchorman said, he was a Pokémon Professor. Did he know Professor Elm, the old man who gave Rei her Pokémon? Now she needed to wonder.

"Yes, yes, thanks for having me on... what is it now?" Professor Oak asked with a perplexed thought.

"No, no, Oak," the anchorman said, "We have you on to explain the sudden influx of snow in August near Fudan City."

"Oh, yes, thanks," Oak said with a chuckle, "You know my mind... uh... anyway, from what my extensive research has told me, this powerful blizzard is the cause of a certain Legendary Bird!" he faced the screen personally, "I recommend all you hopeful Pokémon Trainers – or just enjoyers of the winter life – get ready; _Articuno_ is near Fudan City!"

Rei's ears seemed to twitch. Not from the name 'Articuno', but from the violent pounding that echoed behind. She turned and faced the hall, watching as Ricka barged into room with those microwave heatable hot pockets in hand. Her blue eyes stared at the screen, seeing images of Articuno taken over the years. And then she read the headlines.

"Articuno near Fudan City!?" she exclaimed, shocked, "But how can it be here!? I'd think I know if it were here! It can't be here!"

She looked left and right with eyes wide, stunned by the what she were seeing. She could careless about the news, or the icy fields, or Professor Oak, all she wanted to know about was Articuno. Rei stared up to the woman, stunned her by excitement. But that was just the kind of woman Ricka was; merely _mentioning _Articuno got her in such a tangent.

Why did Ricka love Articuno so much? The child listened to the woman's rants about the Freeze Pokémon, but she never understood. From what Ricka told her, every time the woman traveled to a new region, it was signified by seeing that bird fly by. Some claim to have seen Ho-Oh, others Lugio, many one of those Eon Pokémon. But Ricka? No, her journeys followed the icy path of Articuno itself. Humble, may be. But it was Ricka's life, and boy did she love Articuno.

Whatever the reason being, Ricka looked so _happy_. Rei stared up to her sister, watching as the woman's eyes gleamed from pure glee. Only for that dim to return, and her to look distraught and unhappy again, much to Rei's fear.

"No, no, no," the woman said as she stepped back, "It can't be... Articuno..."

"What? How can Ricka say that?" Rei asked as she stood up, eyes on the woman.

"Why would Articuno be here, Rei?" Ricka asked, "It seems so much like a... like a..." she whispered the last part, "_Tease_..."

"Riiiiickaaaaaa!" Rei shouted, making her sister turn and face her, "Ricka... Why has Ricka been so _sad _lately?"

"I'm not sad," the woman replied, "I'm the same as usual."

"No Ricka isn't!" the child claimed, "Ricka isn't cursing as much, nor is she angry, she's just... _meh_... I don't want Ricka to be 'meh'!"

"I'm not fucking meh!" the woman replied, "And if you want me to curse so damn much, why didn't you just fucking ask, dammit?"

"No, Ricka doesn't understand," Rei said as she looked down to her feet, "Rei doesn't want Ricka to be sad like Ricka is. She wants Ricka to be happy again."

"I am happy you idiot!" Ricka shouted, "Dammit Rei! There's no way Articuno could be near here. It's... probably some fuckin Abamasnows or something like that; you know how Snow Warning works..."

Ricka didn't want to talk about or even think about Articuno right now. She had much to many important things to worry about. Only, her eyes traveled over to the TV screen again, where they once again showed images of the icy fields. Instead of walking away however, the woman stepped for the TV. Her hand met the screen, where she breathed a long and hard breath of depression.

"Oh... Articuno..." she whispered to herself in deep contemplation.

Could that _really_ be Articuno? Oh did she love the Legendary Freeze Pokémon. So large, so magnificent. It shook the woman deeply every time she thought about it. Could that really have been Articuno, or was someone just yanking her chain? She wanted to know, really. If for any reason, just to get out of the house. To go somewhere again, just her and her Pokémon, to adventure like the Pokémon Trainer she is.

"Is it really you?" she asked of the TV, speaking spiritually to Articuno, "Are you really here? Or...?" she closed her eyes, "Or is this just idiot people trying to fuck with Ricka again, huh? And if it is you, why are you here? Do you _want _me to...?"

The woman suddenly stepped back, eyes on the TV screen, hands balled into fists. She glared at the news story about Articuno, growling from this anger. Suddenly ceasing her growls, she stared down to Rei. The child looked back, seeing this assured and ready glare on her sister's face. Rei had never seen such a look in her sister's eyes before.

"Rei..." Ricka said as she put her hands on the child's shoulders, "I'm going after Articuno..."

"Ricka's going after Articuno?" the child sid in awe, "Is... is Rei coming too?"

She watched her sister's face bend into unhappiness and displeasure, not to mention regret. But all of these feelings soon left her, as she stared back to Rei with a gaze that was strong and ready. Not to mention snarky, which was pretty much Ricka's usual look.

"No, Rei," she said in a condescending manner, "You're _not _coming with me to find Articuno," she noticed how Rei's face started to grow hurt, and immediately crouched down to relieve her of her pain, "Listen, listen, Rei. Articuno is... well... _very _important to me. I... I... it... well... Articuno is somewhere out there. Every time I see it, the Freeze Pokémon just... gives me _power_."

"So... so what is Ricka going to do?" Rei asked.

"Me? I'm..." she stood up, "I'm... just gonna find Articuno. I don't know what I'll do, or if I'll even see it... but I'll find it alright. I'll find it..." Ricka smiled and then looked down to her sister, making her smile too, "I've already stockpiled a boatload of items already, shouldn't take me too long to get ready, really!"

"But, Ricka," Rei said, her smile fading, "What is Rei supposed to do if Ricka's gone?"

"Oh, Rei, you worry too much," Ricka laughed, "If Articuno is near Fudan City, it's probably near the mountains. And if its near the mountains, it shouldn't take me too long to make it there. Seriously, if I leave tomorrow morning at about, oh, let's say seven o'clock AM, then I should be back by seven o'clock the next day! The trip should take a day, two days max."

"So... Rei won't be alone for too long?" the ten-year-old asked.

"Like I said Rei; it should only take me a day, two days max!"

…

"So... only a day...?" the child said meekly as she stood on the front porch of her home.

"Only a day, Rei," Ricka replied, "Only a day."

Those were the woman's words, and she was sticking to them. Standing on the main road outside of Constant Box, a smile on her face. All of her Pokémon were in their Poké Balls, and all of them were on her person. Just as Ricka said, it was seven o'clock AM when she decided to leave. The cold air was floating near them now, drifting over from the mountainous areas near Fudan. It was palpable in the air.

"Please don't be gone for long," Rei begged, though she tried to remain strong.

"I'm not going to be gone for long, Rei," Ricka said as she tried to press it, "I'm only going to be gone for a day or two. Promise!"

"Promise?"

"I said promise!" Ricka said, "Now I've gotta get moving, okay? Close down Constant Box and hold up fort alright? With Shun gone on vacation, it's only going to be you and your Pokémon."

"Rei understands..." the ten-year-old said, "But... can Ricka please... _hurry_?"

"I'll hurry Rei," Ricka laughed, "I'll hurry. Just try not to burn the place down or something while I'm gone."

"Rei will!"

The two waved at each other, with Rei's wave being significantly weaker in comparison to her sisters. Nonetheless, Ricka sat down on her moped, which was by now repaired since that whole Vorpal incident. After cranking it up, the woman drove off down the road. Rei watched Ricka drive off to the point that she was still staring even when the woman vanished from her line of sight. It was until a few minutes later did Rei gain the power to go into her home and close the door.

She pressed her back up against said door and took in a deep breath, this silent fear gripping her. This was her first time being separated from Ricka like this. As in over a day. Even when there were days where nothing happened, Ricka was there. To be alone in this big house without her sister felt like an eternity. But Ricka's promise lingered in her mind.

"Ricka will be back in a day," Rei told herself, "Rei doesn't need to worry..."

"Oh..." she heard a voice reply, "So the woman has left?"

Rei watched as a grassy fairy descended from downstairs, her eyes half-closed. She floated up to Rei, stopping as the child giggled.

"Celebi!" she said, "It's nice to see you're awake."

"Where is Ricka?" Celebi asked, "I don't smell the woman's horrible cooking, nor do I hear her terrible language."

"Ricka left Constant Box," Rei said, slightly hurt.

"That witch left you!?" Celebi suddenly shouted as she flew in close, her eyes red with rage.

"No, no, no!" Rei said as she quelled Celebi's rage, "Ricka did not leave Rei. She only left shortly. Ricka promised she would come back in a day, so Rei's not going to be alone for long..." she suddenly smiled, "Not only that, but Constant Box is closed! Meaning Rei and Celebi can play all day!"

"Play all day?" Celebi asked, "With me? But Rei, we haven't done that in such a long time!"

"There's no better time to start than now!" Rei said as she gripped the Time Travel Pokémon's small hand, "C'mon!"

…

If one were to listen to Rei – mainly Ricka – they would hear her rant about her best friend Celebi. Most would just say she's a silly child with childish dreams of the future. Only those who know the truth – specifically Shun – would know her rants were true. But only Rei knew how deep these truths were. Celebi is her best friend, for now and forever.

She wasn't always like this, really. She wasn't always distrustful. There was a time where Celebi loved humans and enjoyed their company. Humans that used to befriend her, much like Rei does. But those days have long since passed by.

"Hey, Celebi!" Rei called as she landed on the branch, "Doesn't all of this look familiar?"

"I suppose you could say that," the Time Travel Pokémon said as she floated to Rei's side.

It did somewhat. Staring around in the forest with Pokémon all around them. Rei sat on a branch near a small pond, where many Water-type Pokémon danced and played. Ponds were nice; much better than those large bodies of water. It still made Rei shiver.

She swung down to the forest floor and walked to the pond's edge, teasing the surface with her finger. There were many Water-types within, some of which broke through to playfully attack the ten-year-old. She giggled and fought back, all the while keeping her distance of the lake. Celebi floated from above, gazing down with sullen eyes. She was in deep thought, specifically when it came to her friend.

"Humans..." she whispered to herself, "Constantly try to capture me..."

Her eyes reopened as she looked to Rei. The child, playing with the Pokémon, the one who claimed that _she _was a Pokémon. Celebi always accepted her. Not once did the Time Travel Pokémon disbelieve Rei when she called herself a Pokémon, and not once did she tried to tell the child otherwise. Even though, deep down inside, Celebi knew this was all simply untrue. Rei was no Pokémon. If it talks like a human and walks like a human, chances are its a human. Or a really good Ditto. And Celebi always accepted her, no matter what.

But she couldn't accept that woman or any other human for that matter. They were all after the same thing; capturing her for her special powers. Who doesn't want to boast about catching a Legendary Pokémon? Those were the kinds of people Celebi disliked the most. The kind that would steel a Legendary from the world, for no reason other than to do it. But none were worse than that woman, Ricka.

Celebi's eyes opened again. She wasn't at the pond. She was somewhere else, somewhere far away. Floating about in this land, high above those below. The Citizens, the people, all below, going about their daily business. The Time Travel Pokémon descended down to the ground below, where she hid within the grassy fields.

"Hey! Other! Slow down!"

The call surprised Celebi, forcing her to duck down inside the grassy bushes. She poked her head through, watching as two humans passed her in this park. Both held resemblances; they shared azure blue eyes and indigo hair. The two of them, siblings. A six-year-old boy and a three-year-old girl. Siblings indeed.

"Other!" the three-year-old said as she ran after her older sibling. She was so cute, obviously unable to say 'br'. She was actually saying 'brother' not 'other'.

"Just try and speed up, _Rei_," the six-year-old answered.

Celebi smirked at the sight, seeing these two siblings play in the park. Eyes closing, she felt all the wind in the area shift and change around her again. She opened her eyes after, realizing she now existed somewhere else.

Her eyes opened, where she sat within bushes. Poking her head through, she floated up into the air without fear of being seen. Before her was a large stone gate that was aged and distressed. The gates rusted and open, the building itself was worn down by years, with windows busted and walls torn open. The Time Travel Pokémon floated up to the gate and landed upon the stone edge.

The lobby of this manor owned grass that wasn't tended to in years. Tall and great; many Pokémon were bound to be running around inside of them. But Celebi wasn't here for them, she was here for the young girl that stood within the manor's courtyard. This seven-year-old girl with azure blue eyes and indigo hair. She stood there gazing upon the manor with eyes wide, mouth open. Stunned to complete silence.

"Wh... wh... what?" the seven-year-old called, "Momma! Pappa! Where are you!?"

She shouted at an empty building. Long ago, its doors were closed for the last time by its family. The seven-year-old couldn't take in the feelings she was having right now. This building, it was her _home_. She was raised here, until that moment three years ago. They couldn't have left her here, could they? They knew they had a child, right?

Right?

Celebi's eyes closed again, as the wind rushed all around her. When her eyes reopened again, she was back in the forest. Her eyes, bent into unhappiness. _Abandonment;_ that's what Rei feared. Her family did it to her before, so what was stopping Ricka from doing it to her now?

"Ah! So fun!" Rei said as she suddenly stood up from behind Celebi.

The Time Travel Pokémon turned to her right, looking at the ten-year-old. Rei brushed some grass and leaves from her skirt and shorts, before turning and face Celebi. Looking up, the Time Travel Pokémon noticed how the sun was starting to _rise_, not set. Did they really spend an entire day out here? That's crazy.

"Well, it's tomorrow, err, today, Celebi!" Rei said, "Ricka should be home, right?"

A day, that's what the woman promised. She'd be back in a day, just one day, that's all the time she needed to take. Rei couldn't wait to hear what story Ricka had for her. What was Articuno like? What did she see on the mountain tops? Many Ice-types perhaps? Rei just couldn't wait!

She tiptoed over the silent bodies of the Pokémon she went to sleep with, and quickly took to the trees. Swinging from one branch to the other, Rei quickly made way for Constant Box with Celebi floating behind. She returned to the ranch with her Pokémon at her side, absolutely bursting with energy. Running up to the back porch, she placed her hand on the knob, turned it, and threw the door open.

"Rei's here, Ricka!" the child called.

Silence.

"Ricka!"

Silence.

"Ricka?"

Rei walked into her home with Celebi behind her, Ri-Ri in her arms, Chikorita before her, and Pichu on her shoulder. Looking up and down, left and right, she searched for her older sister. The child ran up stairs, down to the basement, into the garage, but ultimately came back empty handed. Natsumi wasn't in said garage, the area was absolutely undisturbed, and the door was still locked. It were as if there was no one inside, other than Rei herself.

"Hey? Where's Ricka?" Pichu asked.

"I don't think they're back yet..." Chikorita claimed.

"Olu?"

"Rei? Are you okay?" Celebi asked.

The child stood on her toes before the front door, her hands fists, eyes wide, mouth closed. She just looked and looked and looked, with no change in her demeanor. She started to shake.

"Ri... Ricka?" she whispered.

_DANANAANANANAANANA!_

Rei grew shocked, as the sword terrified her. Running up stairs, she quickly made way for her bed in search of safety. She didn't know what that sound was, and she didn't care. It terrified her, that's all she knew. Closing her eyes, she dove her head under the covers, and started whispering to herself.

"Ricka's coming soon. Ricka's coming soon," she chanted to herself, "Ricka's coming soon. Ricka's coming soon."

Ricka's coming soon.

Ricka's coming soon.

_This is Ricka Constant of Constant Box – And I'm Rei – Shut up brat! Anyway, you've reached Constant Box's answering machine, please leave a message after the beep._

_ BEEEEEEEEEEEP!_

"Hey, Rei, it's me, Ricka. Fuck, you probably don't even know how to work an answering machine, do you? Ugh. Anyway, I think I'm a be a little late in coming home. I'm at the mountains right now and came in contact with some things. I'll be back soon though, so don't worry yourself. You just keep doing what your doing to stay alive, okay? Okay. And, you know the number to Officer Jenny if something happens, right? Right, you don't know how to work a telephone. Ugh. Well. Just keep safe, I'll be home soon. God. I'm a terrible sister.

"Anyway, Rei. I love you."

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_And so we start the season finale! And yeah is it gonna be good!_

_So this is actually going to reference the 'Legendary Guardians' RP, as in this very important moment between Rei and Ricka that happened in the RP. But yeah._

_In this chapter, we learn more about Rei's past, thanks to Celebi's time traveling. Got to see some important things, which I think is kinda cool. I've been making this huge mystery about who is Ricka, but you have to wonder the same things about Rei too, don't you?_

_Actually don't have much to say about this chapter. After all, I'm just preparing you for what's gonna happen over the next few chapters. All I can say is get ready._

_Oh yeah, get ready._

_And, yeah, send in your OCs. Want them._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	40. The Articuno Affair

The Articuno Affair

So many fools, so little time. Heck, if she didn't find Articuno on this trip, at least she could say it wasn't in vain. With everyone defeated, she gained so much money from it. All in all, it brought a smile to the woman's face. Queen really did put in that work today; it had been a while since she was in an actual Pokémon fight, after all.

Ricka Constant tugged on her Pokébelt, the feeling of victory and triumph running through her veins. Her feet were ankle-deep in snow, snow that was growing with every passing second. Staring up, she could see the grey and depressing clouds of icy storms above. Lightning cackled within, showing the strength of the weather. It was bound to grow worse as time went on.

The twenty-year-old woman felt chills travel down her spine, forcing her to shiver. Nonetheless, she continued up in her boots and jacket. The silver scarf around her neck was wrapped tightly down, keeping her warmth in check. The woman clenched upon said scarf, before stopping and turning around. Behind her, endless fields of white. Staring down on it all reminded Ricka of areas she's passed. Twist Mountain, Silver Mountain, Snowpoint. So many places with snowy areas.

"It's close by," Ricka said as she stared to the mountaintops, "I know it is... Articuno..."

She walked up further into the mountains, her mind rushing with a flurry of thoughts. All of which surrounded the legendary Freeze Pokémon. Articuno, Articuno; oh did she _love _Articuno. Many speak of other legendaries, such as Groudon or Palkia, Arceus especially, Mew, Jirachi, Victini; they thought those were the greatest Legendary Pokémon ever. But to Ricka, her eyes always, _always_, sat on Articuno. That bird filled her with more hope than anything else. Like the bird held something of hers.

Ricka gazed forward again, seeing nothing but dark clouds and terrible blizzards. Moving the scarf up her face to cover her mouth, Ricka continued deeper inside. A part of her was screaming, yelling even. It was angry, that part was. That side wanted Ricka to go back home to the Box, and leave this fools errand alone. Whose to say Articuno was even here? Why should she care anyway? After all, it's _just _another Pokémon.

Nonetheless, Ricka roamed further and further up the mountain, not poised to listen to her smarter thoughts. She continued onward, forcing her body through the snowy banks, traveling further up this mountainside. Coming to the cliffs, Pokémon looking at her on all sides. Sneasel, Weavile, Snorunts even. They all watched as the trainer walked by, or more like, shimmied across the mountainside. Right now, she prayed she wouldn't fall over.

If anything, this little quest up the mountain side – all alone save for her Pokémon – reminded Ricka of her past days as a Pokémon Trainer. Its quite startling how many mountains exist within the Pokémon world, and so many the same. Granted, Mount Coronet is possibly the grandest Mountain in all the world, but that's debatable.

"Ah... dammit..." Ricka grunted as she fell into the snow, hot on the inside, cold on the out, "I forget how hard it is to find Pokémon..." closing her eyes, she focused on these thoughts, "Oh... Articuno..."

Gazing to the left, she saw how the icy storm seemingly projected an image from her past. It all felt familiar, this feeling. She could see herself in her younger days, traversing the mountains of the world. Just like right now.

"Mag?"

"Calm down _Queen,_"

This thirteen-year-old girl walked up, body garbed in a large jacket that fell to her knees. Below that, thermal pants, not to mention the scarf around her neck. Her long red hair fell over her back, while her height must have been at least a foot over the other girl's her age. She held a PokéGear in her hands, which was so old compared to today's technology. On the ground beside her, a Pokémon that burned with energy.

"By! By!" the Live Coal Pokémon said beside her.

It was a small flaming Pokémon with a beak and sterling white claws on its hands and feet. It stood in the snow, where its hot body caused steam to rise from the melting snow. The small Magby's trainer soon walked up, picking it up into her arms. She playfully nuzzled the creature close, before gazing off toward the distance.

The sun was rising, right over the horizon. The cold mountainside held such a beautiful sight of the skies and the land below. The thirteen-year-old could see it all. It brought a smile to her face, but only briefly. She was here for a reason, after all.

"Alright, Suicune!" the thirteen-year-old shouted, as she tossed a Poké Ball up and down, "You've avoided me thus far, I'm not gonna let you escape me any more!"

The wind in the area stirred greatly, as the north wind rushed. By now, if one were to look upon the front right of this teenager's jacket, they'd see a great red 'R' stitched into it. She watched as the northern wind took shape, oddly enough. The shape of a four-legged being, with a wonderful purple flowing mane. The Legendary Beast (or Legendary Dog, but that's beside the point), Suicune. It stood on four legs, glaring at the thirteen-year-old who dared to challenge it.

"There you are," she said as she withdrew yet another Poké Ball, "Queen! Use Smokescreen!"

The Magby started to heat up, while black and opaque smog steamed from her mouth. It covered her and the thirteen-year-old, forcing Suicune to squint in an attempt at seeing inside. Eventually, the Aurora Pokémon opened its mouth, causing a wonderful and vibrant sphere to grow.

"Ah!?" Ricka gasped as she covered her eyes.

Looking again, she saw nothing. Not Suicune, not the thirteen-year-old Team Rocket Grunt, not the Magby named Queen, not even the Smokescreen. She was back on that mountain, shocked by the memory that struck her. Man. _Queen_. The _first _Queen. Ugh. It made her quake, really. Why did that memory play, of all memories? She shook her head, trying to force those thoughts out of her mind. It was _better _this way. The less she thought about Queen the _first,_ the better.

"Where the hell are you, Articuno? I'm looking as hard as I can but... I just can't find you..."

_VVVVRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHH!_

The ear-splitting sound forced Ricka to her knees, as it echoed far above. Looking up, she watched as a large, hovering vehicle, rocketed above. The woman ducked down to the snow, trying to hide herself among the jagged rocks and boulders below. The vehicle soared over the next snow hill, the sound of it eventually drifting away.

"What the hell was that?"

Ricka climbed from the snow, rising higher and higher up the hill, only to see-

"Oh fucking hell!" she shouted at the sight, "More fucking mountains!?"

Yes, more mountains. From this sight, Ricka could see a chain that drifted almost as far as the eye could see. So many mountains, so much snow, so much cold! And so many Pokémon looking at her. There was even a winter-coated Sawsbuck, which really blew Ricka's mind. Sawsbucks are native to Unova dammit, why the hell are they out here?

Great. Ricka was so fucking piss the narrator's beginning to write like her. It's like her rage is infectious. Shit, am I writing this? Yes I am. Fuck.

"Oh dammit it all the fucking hell!" Ricka shouted at the mountain chain, "How the hell am I supposed to find Articuno in all of this shit!?"

She fell onto her rump, placing her face into her knees while she groaned from absolute hatred. Peering over her legs, she stared deeply into those mountains again. The wind at her back ruffled her hair, while the snow up above began to steadily bury her. And, ultimately, Ricka sneezed.

How was she supposed to find Articuno in all of this? She knew it was here; the blizzard above was definitely the Freeze Pokémon's doing. But where was it? It is, after all, a Legendary Pokémon, and Legendary Pokémon just don't willingly show themselves to everyone. Not without a whole lot of searching.

No time to give up now. She had come this, giving up now would be pure stupidity. Ricka stood up, hand balled tightly into a fist. Staring to the stormy clouds above, she felt her body regaining the resolve to adventure. Ricka started walking deeper into the mountain chain, throwing caution to the wind. Her foot suddenly met a rock, where she slipped on ice. Skidding down the mountainside, Ricka came to a cliff and stopped.

"So... fucking... much... dammit..."

…

Her eyes opened suddenly. The fire before her was still burning bright. Good, if it wasn't there, the woman would have frozen to death by now. How many hours had she spent here? She did not know. Too much hours, that was the answer. She gained the sleep she needed; her body now bursting with frozen energy. Getting to her feet, her blue eyes aimed for the cave's exit. She dropped some snow on the fire, dousing it out.

Day 4, as in four days since she left Constant Box. And Ricka didn't even know it. Funny how screwed up time can become when one is left to his or her own devices in the middle of nowhere. She didn't know if she was near where she started, or somewhere far far away. The geography of the land had long since been lost on her.

The woman stepped out from the cave she called 'bed' that night, finding herself within that icy storm again. Over the four days, she hadn't seen one glimpse of sunlight. All of that existed within her dreams. Instead, she saw nothing but black clouds with cackling lighting, and falling blobs of snow and ice. Seriously, the ice was the worse. Getting hit by it feels like glass bashing against your skull. Okay, maybe not _exactly_, but it's pretty damn close.

Ricka gripped her silver scarf, holding it close in search of warmth. Rubbing her head as well, the woman continued trekking down the mountainside. She was so dazed after the sleep – not to mention the chilling wind around – she almost didn't notice what was going on around her. That is until snow exploded to her right.

Ricka was flung back, crashing into yet another snowy embankment. Groaning and growling, she struggled to her feet through the pain. Just what was that which knocked her down, the woman wondered? Looking up and around, she found her eyes falling upon a mysterious machine in the skies. It beeped and shined, gleaming in various ways. High above, this mysterious floating vehicle. It was large in scale, with various _buildings_ atop it. A floating mechanical city of steel.

"What in the world?"

Beams of ice flew just behind her. Ricka turned around, watching as these rays flew toward the floating city. They crashed into the machine, crafting great and wonderful crystallized explosions, ones that shook the very foundation of the floating craft. Just what was going on? It was like War of the Worlds going on over Ricka's head.

She stood up and instinctively withdrew a Poké Ball, just to protect herself. Watching the rays of ice collide with the ship's underbelly, bringing ice crystals to life, Ricka began to scale the mountainside again. She made sure to increase her grasp on her Poké Ball, while she attempted to drop her eyes on the being that triggered these beams.

As if she needed to know. Ricka pulled her head over the edge. Her eyes gleamed. Standing there on talons that dove into the snow, wings spread out wide, beak opened wide. Its entire body seemed to glitter and shine like lights and diamonds. The winged creature flapped its wings, whipping up a blizzard from the movements alone. From its beak, the great Pokémon fired rays of ice straight toward its foe. And then it looked down.

Red met blue. Ricka had found it. The great Freeze Pokémon; Articuno. From its beak, the Pokémon waged war against this mysterious floating city. Its beams clashed with the ship, but Ricka did not know why. She instead continued walking up to Articuno, being weary of her surroundings. Just what was going on around here and why?

Lights. Lights gleaming into Ricka's eyes. They dashed by at such great speeds, blinding her while at the same time forcing her to her knees. These golden rings of light suddenly began to encircle Articuno, as it tried to fight them off with wings and Ice Beams. Ricka stared up to the Freeze Pokémon, shocked by the rings that surrounded it. Articuno on the other hand continued to fight with all of its might.

"Articuno!" Ricka shouted, making the Pokémon gaze down to her.

Their eyes met again, though this time was _worse_.

"CUUUUNOOOO!"

From one of the golden rings, lighting shot out. It strike Articuno, injuring it gravely. Ricka gasped; another lighting bolt shot out. That struck Articuno as well, causing the bird to lose its footing. After planting down on feet however, it roared to the heavens, and began to fight once more. Only, more and more lighting bolts struck Articuno, weakening its resolve with every strike. Until, each and every one of those rings began to surge its body with more and more lighting, making the Freeze Pokémon roar out.

"Articuno!" Ricka shouted as she watched this horrific sight.

Why did she even _love_ Articuno so much!? It was a Legendary Pokémon yes, but not a powerful one. It wasn't a being that existed on the world for years (though that's debatable). It wasn't a Pokémon that governs the laws of space and time. There's no age-old tale about Articuno written within books that date back to millenniums. If anything, Articuno's only important in the summoning of Lugia, and many think you just need a Silver Wing for that.

So why did Ricka love it so much? Why was she standing up right now? Why was she running to the beast in a fervent attempt at saving it? She could have sent out a Pokémon to help save it, but Ricka just wasn't thinking straight. Seeing Articuno suffer on the ground hurt her more than she thought it would. The lighting bolts that tortured it had vanished by now, saving Ricka from any pain. She ran up to Articuno, placing her hands on his body, feeling the cold seep between her fingers. But within that cold, also existed such _warmth_. How is that?

Articuno was barely moving right now, being much to weak to do so. Injuries plagued its body, making Ricka wince whenever her hands traveled over one. Just what was going on here? More light suddenly appeared on Ricka's body, making the woman turn around to the rings that surrounded her and Articuno. Between them that used to be air, had suddenly become yellow lights. They trapped Articuno and Ricka within, and began floating toward the flying city. Ricka gripped onto Articuno for support, as she watched the ground fly further and further away. Gazing up, she found they were being attracted toward a slot in the aircraft's underbelly.

Darkness surrounded them. Ricka kept her eyes closed, as she gripped even tighter upon Articuno's body. Within that continued darkness, she felt gravity return, and the both of them fell. The heavy thud of Articuno's great body hitting metal sounded out, making the woman grunt. Her eyes suddenly opened, as she stared around.

It was bright in here, wherever 'here' was. It was also cold, though that could just be Articuno's body causing that. Ricka leaned up tall on the Freeze Pokémon's belly, gazing down upon it. There was nothing it could do, other than lay there in complete defeat. Unmoving. _Weak _even. Ricka traveled her hand along a wound that sat on the Freeze Pokémon's chest, also taking into account wounds that sat on the beings wings as well.

"Oh... Articuno..." she whispered in pain, "Oh... Articuno... what did they do to you? Oh... what's going on?"

It was near deranged how emotional Ricka got around Articuno. Why? Was it simply something she never grew out of? Possibly. She sure did show this, child-like wonder, version of Ricka. A version only seen when she was, in fact, just a child. Even now, her eyes shined like lights, as she gazed upon the legendary Freeze Pokémon with wide eyes.

"Cuno... Cuno..." Ricka whispered, as if to sooth the being, "Oh... Articuno... who did this?" the Freeze Pokémon began to shake violently, causing Ricka to grip and hold his head close, "Calm down, calm down! Articuno!"

It didn't listen to her however, continuing to thrash about in absolute anger. Ricka held as tightly as she could, trying her hardest to quell him. But he never calmed down; he continued to shake, making Ricka realize they _weren't _alone. The woman released her grip on Articuno's head, as she turned to face the cage they were trapped in.

What was this place? The walls a gunmetal grey, the cage not really a cage. Instead of steel bars, this cage bound the two with rays of yellow light. Ricka reached for it, placing her hand upon said light. It felt like glass, even though it was pure hard-light. Just what was going on here? And why, oh why, did all of this look so damn _familiar_?

Ricka's hands continued to slide up and down the light of this heavy cage, before the sound of footsteps echoed into her ears. She looked left and right in search of the sound, before her eyes started tracking a man. He walked up to the cage in such fine clothing, looking like some monarch of the skies. Green hair, dark blue eyes, this celestial golden necklace hanging from his neck.

"Lawrence?" said Ricka, eyes wide.

"Ricka," he replied, devilish smirk on his lips.

Lawrence III. Or, ya'know, Lawrence the 3rd. (In)Famous Collector. Collector of fine items, specifically ancient ones that deal with Pokémon. They say he travels amongst the stairs in a ship that can only be described as a floating city, but in reality, it's a palace. A grand palace. A palace in the skies.

"Lawrence, what are you doing here?" Ricka asked, her face immediately growing angry.

"I thought we had gone through this already, Ricka," he replied with that suave voice of his, "It's a shame we had to meet again under these conditions. Funny you appear where Articuno was. It was like we were bound to run into one another."

"Are you really that surprised?" Ricka asked as she slammed her fist down upon the cage, "You're trying to kidnap the legendary birds again, aren't you?"

"You just know me so well, don't you?" he laughed, "But here, of all places, to run into the great Legendary Catcher herself? I must be so lucky."

"What were you doing to Articuno!?" Ricka shouted, before suddenly putting everything together, "Oh no! Don't tell me you're trying that tired shit again!? Listen, it doesn't work! No human being could ever hope to catch all the Legendary Birds!"

"I never said, 'catch'," Lawrence said as he looked at Ricka, eyes sliding into a squint, "I'm merely _collecting _them. One by one, capturing the Knights until the _Queen_ appears," a chuckle, "And I just kidnapped a _Bishop_ as well..."

"Hey! Hey! Lawrence! Where the hell are you going!?" Ricka shouted as she watched him walk off.

He exited the area with a chuckle, leaving Ricka behind and angry. She slammed her fists on the hard-light cage, trying to break free. And yet, she knew it was all pointless. Trapped in this barred off room with Articuno, unable to make an escape of any kind. Ricka was obviously angry, though she had no idea what to do. In what way could she escape with Articuno alongside her?

"Cuuuu?" the Freeze Pokémon called.

"Stand back, Articuno," Ricka said as she withdrew a Poké Ball, "Fucking Lawrence thinks he can keep me in check like this? Man fuck him! Ace!"

Ricka threw down the Poké Ball, triggering the brilliant shine within. The shine died away a few seconds later, releasing the Pokémon. He stood tall, as he usually does, arms crossed, and eyes in that powerful glare. The great Forest Pokémon looked left and right, growing surprised by his surroundings. This was neither Constant Box nor the chilly mountainside. Where was he?

"Tile?" Ace said in confusion.

"Ace, we're trapped," Ricka told her trainer, "I need you to get us out of here! Leaf Blade!"

The Sceptile nodded, before leaping back. With a few skillful swipes at the air, Ace pulled a blade out of leaves from virtually nowhere. Gripping the great sword with both hands, he eyed the metal rings that held them bound within this cage. Leaping suddenly, he dashed for them like a green blur. His sword struck the steel, clashing with it valiantly. Only that did virtually nothing.

Ace fell back, shocked by the sight. That slash should have been able to break through the rings, but it only succeeded in breaking his own sword. He looked to his broken hilt, before moving his eyes over to his Trainer. Ricka too looked dumbfounded.

"Okay... I did not think that was going to happen," the woman said.

"ARRRRTIIIIICCC!" Articuno suddenly shouted.

The Freeze Pokémon flapped its weak wings, taking to the air as best it could. Ricka grabbed a hold of Ace, while the wind and snow started to whip around them. The walls, the ceiling, the floor; they were all coated in ice and snow, all thanks to Articuno's power alone. Ricka began to shiver, as she wondered what the great bird was doing.

Until her eyes met the red eyes belong to Articuno. They looked at one another, where Ricka felt slightly connected to it. Just staring, not saying anything. The woman felt her voice get caught in her throat, as she looked up to the mighty Freeze Pokémon. It was as if it was floating there in slow-motion, with Ricka tracking its every motion. She was mesmerized by it, drooling even a little. Until she felt this 'clicking' in the back of her head.

"Ace..." she whispered as she looked at him, "Leaf Blade... raise it high..."

He looked at his Trainer, before doing as he was told. Quickly, the mighty Sceptile withdrew his Leaf Blade, hanging it high into the sky. The wind and snow coated said sword, effectively making it an Ice Blade. Holding it by its handle, Ace once more glared at the rings that held them all captive. The Forest Pokémon's hold on his sword tightened, before he leaped forward.

Two lights seemed to dart. Left and right, both surrounded by darkness. These lights became one.

Slash marks appeared on the cage, shattering the rings that held the hard-light in place. Immediately after, snow and blizzards ripped into the hall outside. It coated the area in slippery snow and ice, matching the cold steel and air around. Ricka and Ace stepped out of the cage, nearly slipping on her own feet. Skidding to a halt however, she found her body standing above a balcony.

So high up; Ricka didn't know she was this high. She stood on an elevated platform, far below being this large chessboard. All around were priceless collectables, all dealing with Pokémon, all dating back to thousands of years ago. Ricka was stunned by this, so too was Ace. While Articuno was merely trying to remain conscious.

"There!" the woman said as she pointed at a window, seeing skies and clouds on the other end, "Holy shit... it's morning time!?" yeah, that's what the sun said, "Ah... fuck it! Articuno! Do you think you can get us out of there?"

She turned around and looked up to the Freeze Pokémon, watching as it walked up on its talons and claws. The Legendary Pokémon fell down, before gesturing to Ricka with a slight nudge of its head. She nodded before climbing its back, Ace following as well. Articuno rose its wings soon after, giving mighty flaps that called upon more snow and blizzards. It took to the skies in this large room, flying high above the chessboard that sat below.

Ricka held tightly onto Articuno's body, watching as they drifted closer and closer to the window. But, on a more personal level, she was _ecstatic._ To fly on Articuno's back was a dream come true. It felt exactly as she thought it would feel; cold, yet oddly warm. She hugged him close, rubbing her face into the feathers on its back. Articuno moved closer and closer to the window, while at the same time began condensing the moisture in the air into pure ice.

"No, no," said Lawrence, "Can't have that now, can we?"

Ricka stared up, eyes wide. Threw rings had suddenly descended upon her, Ace, and Articuno. They wrapped around the mighty bird, making the thrust back. She suddenly felt arms wrap around her body, right when lightning bolts began to fly from the binding bands.

"CUUUUUUNOOOOOOO!" Articuno roared, as it was suddenly pumped full of powerful lightning bolts.

Ace landed, Ricka in her arms, bridal style. The two gazed up, watching as Articuno lost the ability to fly from the pain. Instead of falling, the rings that surrounded Articuno kept it hovering within the air. Articuno was dragged over to one end of the room, while Ricka and Ace found themselves standing in the middle of the large chessboard below.

"What's going on here?" Ricka asked as she walked back.

There were many chess pieces here, and they all resembled Pokémon. _Legendary_ Pokémon. One of Zapdos, one of Moltres, one of Articuno as well, though that was on the other side. Lugia had its own chess piece, and so as well did Ho-Oh. Reshiram, Zekrom, Kyreum too, they owned their own chess pieces. Tornadus, Landorus, Thundorus, yes, yes, them too.

Ricka rose an eyebrow as she took all of this in, while Ace withdrew his Leaf Blade again. It was like they were in a large game of chess, with all the pieces being Legendary Pokémon.

"Just what is going on here?" Ricka asked as her fingers slid down the chess piece belonging to Zapdos, "Chess... fucking chess... I hate chess..."

Light appeared on the opposite end of the chess board, illuminating a large mechanical post that resembled those that are owned at Pokémon Stadiums. Ricka stared up to the post, her eyes falling upon a man with green hair. He stared down upon the Trainer with a smirk, sitting within a throne of godly proportions. Seeing him made Ricka growl from anger.

"Lawrence!" she shouted, "What's going on here!?"

"Isn't it obvious, Legendary Catcher?" he replied as he cocked his head to the side, "I'm merely enjoying a nice game of _Chess_. And I've just gained my star piece. Articuno!"

He pressed a button on his throne, causing the three rings that bounded Articuno to descend to the board. The Freeze Pokémon was forced to look up thanks to an electrical jolt sent from one of the ring. Looking up, the Legendary Pokémon roared out to the heavens. Thanks to the roar, ice and snow coated the board and buried Ricka as well as Ace. The two popped out seconds later, where Ace whipped his sword around skillfully to blow the snow away.

"Articuno to spot Sceptile," Lawrence said sternly.

Ricka looked at Ace, where she ran to stand next to him. Only, the square she sat on suddenly lit up from the edges. The woman slammed into a hard wall, bouncing her back from the force. Ricka rubbed her nose in pain and then looked to her Pokémon, who held his unwavering blade. The square Articuno hovered upon lit up as well, and then the Freeze Pokémon suddenly began moving forward. It didn't stop until it was on the square exactly before Ace.

"What!? No!" Ricka shouted, "Dammit Lawrence! Ace can't fight a Legendary Pokémon by himself!"

"Oh, my, my, Ricka," the Pokémon Collector said, "Have no faith in your Pokémon? If Ace is as strong as you make him out to be, then this battle should be in his hand, right?"

Ricka clenched on the light that held her in place, gazing with fearful eyes toward Ace. She knew he was strong, the _strongest_ Pokémon ever. In her eyes, anyway. But to fight Articuno? How could he fight Articuno? And why, why did such a thought _bother _her so? Simple. She didn't _want_ to fight Articuno. Never could she bring herself to such a thought, such a conclusion.

"Better command your troops, Ricka," Lawrence said, "Less I take your square."

"The hell you will!" Ricka shouted, "Ace! Uh..."

Her eyes met Articuno's eyes. The Legendary Bird was in so much pain. It didn't want to do what it was doing; it was Lawrence's fault. Could Ricka really bring herself to attack the bird? She adored the challenge of facing Legendaries, really she did. But to face _Articuno?_ No, no, not Articuno. That's as bad as fighting...

_Etta_...

"Articuno! Blizzard!" Lawrence commanded.

"Ace!" Ricka shouted back, "Protect yourself!"

He slammed his sword into the ground whilst taking a defensive pose, while at the same time snow and wind began to whip up around him. Maybe, just maybe, if Ricka ordered Ace to attack, he would have been able to avoid such pain. But she said defend, and he was going to defend. Even when the attack hurt like hell! So much ice, snow, and wind, it absolutely swamped Ace's body. It took all of his spirit and determination to not be defeated by the attack, though the outcome was much worse.

Ricka watched as Ace's square was surrounded in snow and wind. She was barred from laying eyes on her Pokémon, until Articuno's attack ended personally. And when it ended, she saw her Sceptile. _Frozen_ solid. He was still in his defensive pose, but could no longer move thanks to being frozen. Though technically not defeated, he was for all intents and purposes.

"Sceptile defeated," Lawrence claimed with a smirk, while he looked at a distraught Ricka, "I do hope your next play is better than that..."

"Ace?" Ricka called as she tried to reach for Ace through the light, "Ace! Ace! ACE!"

It wasn't like Ace had a perfect record. It's not like he had never tasted defeat before. After all, no one is perfect, especially his trainer, who's ever so _imperfect_. Ricka never likes seeing him losing; she doesn't like losing in the first place! But in this situation, Ace's lose was a powerful blow to her morale. If he couldn't defend himself against Articuno's attacks, then what chances of victory did she have?

Such thoughts of defeat. They weren't known to Ricka's vocabulary. If anything, Ace's defeat would only inspire her to work harder, if not at least get angrier. But this just felt so _different_. Like Ace's defeat was inevitable, and so too the defeat of the rest of her Pokémon. Why? Because she's fighting Articuno, that's why.

"Poor show, Legendary Catcher," Lawrence claimed, "I thought someone of your caliber would understand the intricacies of Chess. Instead, you seem so content failing. Oh well. Articuno to Ricka's spot."

She watched as Articuno moved to her, overtaking Ace's spot, as he was cast aside in his frozen spot to a bay outside the chessboard. Ricka looked up to the Legendary Freeze Pokémon, as it hovered above her one square away. A few more jolts from its binding rings forced Articuno to act, making it spread out its wings. Ricka felt it get extremely cold in her square, to the point that she could see her own breath.

Here it was; the death-blow. How ironic that it would be delivered by Articuno itself. Why Articuno, though? Why the Pokémon that filled her with so much hope? The Pokémon she dreams about so much, the Pokémon she sees whenever she gazes to the sky, even when it's in her mind? Why Articuno, the Pokémon that signifies her coming adventure every time she travels to another region?

Maybe this was fate's punishment. To be done away with by a Legendary Pokémon, the kind of Pokémon she spent many years of her life attempting to catch. And, so appropriate that it would be delivered by Articuno. _That _Legendary Pokémon. The one she dreamed of as a child, and continued to think of even as an adult.

Ouch. It was so much colder now. Ricka could feel it getting harder to remain conscious. Her feet began to stand upon ice and snow, instead of that cold chess panel. The woman nearly slipped, where she used the hard-light to keep her propped up. Her blue eyes moved up again, this time meeting Articuno's red eyes. The Freeze Pokémon looked hurt, sad, _pained_. And Ricka reciprocated those feelings. So much pain within Articuno's eyes; she couldn't stand it. She _wouldn't _stand for it!

Pokémon. Oh did she love Pokémon. Free Pokémon, Trainer Pokémon, especially her own Pokémon. If she dies, surely they would die, and Articuno would suffer. And what about Rei? If Ricka didn't return to Constant Box, what would happen to her little sister? What would happen to Rei? Ricka started tearing up.

"Dammit!" she yelled, that flame returning, "God dammit to hell! Queen! Overheat!"

Her Poké Ball erupted. The panel Ricka stood on suddenly erupted into wonderful burning flames. Articuno flapped back a bit, while Lawrence leaned up from his throne. His frown began a grin, while the fires from Ricka's panel died down. Once they were gone, Ricka stood tall within, a Blaziken at her back, a Mawile at her front, a Aegislash floating around her, a Flygon to her side, and a Lucario to the other.

Ricka looked to her Pokémon, that all stood ready at her side. She was really thankful for them, as sappy as that may sound. Nonetheless...

"I just realized I was going to chase down Articuno with one Fire-type Pokémon... hm... I need to catch more Fire-types..." she then pulled back and pointed, "Alright! Volito! Use Earthquake!"

Ricka's Flygon flew high into the sky, escaping the hard-light that emanated from the chessboard. Dashing down suddenly, he slammed to the earth, triggering a violent ripple. Volito's Earthquake destroyed the inner mechanisms of the chessboard, shutting off the hard-light that restricted movement to square. Upon doing so, Ricka's Pokémon spread out to surrounded Articuno.

"I was never one for Chess," Ricka said, "Fucking hate the damn game. But Pokémon Battles? I can handle those!"

"You? Battle Articuno?" Lawrence said smugly, "Oh, Legendary Catcher, can't you see? I've already defeated Ace, your best bet at challenging Articuno, the rest of them are pure bullocks. Articuno will rush through your Pokémon with ease."

"We'll see!" Ricka yelled, "Terios! Aura Sphere!"

Ricka's Lucario stepped back and spread his legs, while he pointed both of his hands forward. A powerful blue orb suddenly appeared within his paws, as he charged it to grow larger and larger. Settling his glowing red eyes on the hovering Articuno above. With a mighty growl, he sent the powerful aura attack flying toward his Legendary foe.

Yet the blast struck the barrier that surrounded Articuno's body, protecting the being as it merely pushed it back. Nonetheless, a few jolts of electricity from said rings energized Articuno, making it roar to the skies as it red eyes on its foes below.

A green blur suddenly began to dash around his vision, however. Articuno looked at said blur, watching as it skirted left and right quickly. Suddenly the blur stop, revealing itself to be Volito. The Flygon opened his mouth, spewing flames upon Articuno's barrier. The Freeze Pokémon juked back, before rising again, red eyes aimed on the dragon. A few jolts heightened Articuno's rage, making it howl again.

"AAAAARRRRRTIIIIIIIIIC!"

"Attack and attack," Lawrence said as he stood from his throne, "It's all pointless. Articuno! Blizzard!"

The rings tortured Articuno some more, forcing it to produce a bone-chilling attack. Said attack was like an icy hurricane, one that twirled around Articuno at high-speeds. And then, with another roar, the Freeze Pokémon sent the mighty attack toward its foes. The entire chessboard was covered in eight-feet of snow. Articuno glared down upon the board, and so did Lawrence. Save for the large chess pieces, there was nothing but snow.

"Puuuufaaaa!" Ricka shouted as she broke from the snow.

One by one, her Pokémon joined her, breaking through the ice. That Blizzard hit them hard, but what did they expect? It was a Blizzard that came from freaking Articuno! The only reason why they remained conscious (save for Volito. Ya'know, he's Dragon/Ground. Like 4x Weakness and... I'mma stop talking now) was because Articuno had to spread the attack out over multiple enemies, instead of just one. Also, the constant powerful shocks did weaken it to a point that it was tolerable.

"Fuck that fucking barrier!" Ricka shouted, "Articuno can wail on us all day but we couldn't even hurt it! That shield! That fucking shield! We'd need a whole lot of _power_ to break through that!" and then it hit her like a freight train, making her look at Yuri, "_Huge Power_."

Ricka smiled as she stood up tall atop the deep snow. Looking at Yuri, she made the Mawile gaze back at her. The two looked into each others eyes, before nodding. Yuri then turned and faced Articuno, her face hard and strong.

"Let me show you something. Something you'll _never _see again!" Ricka dropped her fingers to her Mega Belt, "We'll free you Articuno!"

She pressed the button. Violent purple shock waves erupted from the belt, making Ricka's hair fly. At the same time, violent purple shock waves began to erupt from Yuri's body. She dropped to her knees, as this deranged metamorphosis took her body. The next second, a powerful orb appeared over her body. It constricted any view that could be seen on the other end, not until she was _ready_. And this was signified when cracks appeared. They split down further and further until...

"Maaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwiiiiiiillleeee..." Yuri whispered so maliciously and _childishly_.

The orb shattered apart, leaving smoke on the other end. Within the smog, Yuri stood, only she was different. Taller, her back mouth became two, and they were larger. Her clothing like body held dark purple edges, for she was no longer some mere Mawile. Instead, she was _Mega_.

Yuri placed her hand on her hips, her eyes in a glare aimed only at Articuno. Seeing this all, Lawrence could do was laugh.

"Your Mega Mawile is great," Lawrence stated, "But strong enough to stand against Articuno?"

"_No_..." Ricka said, surprisingly, "Yuri _isn't_ strong enough to stand up against Articuno. I mean," she smiled as she gazed up to the trapped bird, "It's Articuno... Yuri is strong, just not strong _enough_. She needs an extra _kick_. Vorpal! To Yuri!"

The Aegislash floated over to Yuri, disconnected her sword body from the shield. Yuri reached for the two items, gripping the blade with her hand as well as the shield. Lawrence was surprised by the action, though he tried his best not to show it.

"This is that extra 'kick' I was talking about!" Ricka said, "Have you ever seen a Mawile wield an Aegislash before!? Probably not! Besides, I never needed to actually _defeat_ Articuno!" Ricka looked up to the Freeze Pokémon, "I only needed to destroy those fucking rings!"

"What!? No!" Lawrence shouted, "Articuno! Use Ice Beam!"

Yuri rose her Vorpal in her hand, gripping it with both hands. The two Pokémon looked at one another, before gazing up to Articuno above. Face growing hard, Yuri clashed Vorpal with her shield, as if calling Articuno to attention. The Legendary Freeze Pokémon howled again, before pointing down with its grey beak. And from its beak, Articuno fired a ray of pure ice.

"Yuri! King's Shield!" Ricka shouted.

The Mawile lifted her shield, preparing herself for the powerful beam. From the ghastly buckler, a blue barrier grew around Yuri's body. Articuno's Ice Beam struck said barrier, leaving Yuri unharmed on the other end. When the attack subsided, Ricka knew it was her time to strike, and fast!

"You ready!?" she shouted, "Yuri! Sacred Sword!"

The snow around Yuri suddenly exploded, covering her mighty leap. Articuno looked left and right for the Mawile, but could not see her.

"WWWWIIIIIIIILLLLLEEEEE!"

Articuno looked up, its eyes dilating from shock. With both hands gripping hard on Vorpal's hilt, Yuri dropped her sword upon Articuno's barrier. The two clashed, sending sparks of energy flying in all directions. Lawrence stepped back onto his throne, gazing at the clash in absolute horror. Deep down, he tried to trick himself into believing his rings would hold up, and Yuri would stay out. But, despite all his prayers, Vorpal was able to _tear through_ the hard-light barrier that held Articuno in place. Her sword dragged further and further down, where they sliced through the rings.

They destroyed rings fell to the ground, and so too did Articuno. The Freeze Pokémon struggled to its talons as it now stood on deep snow. The grand bird, despite the injuries and shocks left over, stood up tall, as it spread out its magnificent wings.

"CUUUUUUUUNOOOOOO!" it howled valiantly.

Suddenly, Articuno felt arms wrapping around its leg. Gazing down, its eyes fell onto Yuri's frame. Her hug, despite its size, was so warm. The kind of warmth Articuno _liked_. It was a warmth that made it feel _stronger_.

"How did you do that?" Lawrence asked, completely astonished by the sudden turn of events.

"Easy!" Ricka said as she and her Pokémon – including Articuno – looked up to him, "It's because I _love _Pokémon! Unlike you. I fucking hate Pokémon Collectors! Then again... I may not be so much better... oh well..." she pointed at him, "Articuno, I think it's time we blew this popsicle stand! _Sheer_ _Cold_!"

Articuno spread out its wings, causing the moisture in the air to be frozen solid. The temperature dropped to fatal levels; far _below_ absolute zero. Ricka quickly recalled her Pokémon to their Poké Balls, but was astonished to see Ace was not where he was. His frozen stubble was there, however. Even though the air was too dangerous to remain in this room, she ran over to the edge of the chessboard, searching for her beloved Sceptile.

"Ace!" Ricka called, "Ace! Ace! Where are you!?"

"Tile!" his voice replied.

She looked up, gazing toward the wide, panoramic window. And standing in front of said window was Ace. Ricka smiled as she leaped off of the chessboard to be near him, watching as he tapped on the window constantly. She looked at him and then the window, before getting a massively cold chill.

"Brrrrrr! We need to get the hell outta here!" Ricka said, making her Scceptile nod, "Ace! Use X-Scissor!"

The Sceptile rose his claws and then slashed down in an 'X' manner. At first, it appeared as if nothing happened, before an 'X' marking appeared on the window. Thanks to the air pressure, the window immediately shattered, where the powerful suction pulled Ricka and Ace outside. The woman suddenly felt the cold air rush all around her, while her blue eyes fell on the ground clouds that existed all around her. Just how deep in the air were they? Miles? Were they _miles_ above the planet?

"TIIIIIIIILLLLEEEEE!" Ace yelled, now realizing how stupid their actions were.

"Don't worry!" Ricka replied, "I brought Volito along for... oh right... he fainted... Blizzard does that to Dragons..."

"SCCCEEEEEPP!" he growled at her, making Ricka smile.

"Shit," Ricka said, with a laugh, "Jesse and James used to have this happen to them all the time... should've taken notes before I left Team Rocket, hah, hah..." then she pulled out a Poké Ball, "Ace! Return!"

With said Poké Ball, she called Ace back, and then she placed the capsule device away. Gazing down to the clouds below, Ricka felt her heart rate increase. What to do now? Just sit here and wait for death? Oh man this was a stupid idea!

_SWOOOOOOOSH!_

"What the hell was that!?"

Ricka looked to her right, watching as a piece of _frozen_ metal fell at high speeds beside her. Looking all around, she saw even more frozen metal falling around like some deranged version of rain. The woman looked up, gazing upon Lawrence's flying castle. In the hull of the ship, there was a large, spiky, flower of ice. Shortly after, the flying city began to descend into the clouds, as ice had taken over the ship in its entirety.

That was good; Lawrence's insane scheme couldn't work. Only, how the fuck was Ricka supposed to get out of this!?

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" Ricka shouted, "Dammit Universe! Do something already! I'm the fucking hero here! I fucking saved Articuno and stopped Lawrence! DO SOMETHING YOU BASTARD!"

Her calls were answered. Ricka felt a cold body slide under hers, as well as gently reducing her falling speed. Ricka stared down to this body, her eyes falling upon the magnificent blue and white body of Articuno.

"Wh-wha? Articuno?" she said, surprised.

The bird spun around, to the point that Ricka found herself on Articuno's chest. She looked up, seeing Articuno's red eyes stare back. The woman gripped its plumage close, feeling just how icy cold it was. Heart beating again, she found herself _de-aging_.

In the blink of an eye, Ricka was _ten_ again. She was starting out her adventure in Unova, and had found herself in Twist Mountain during a blizzard. And she was ten again as she gazed up to Articuno.

"Wow..." Ricka whispered, "Just... w... wow..."

Many people look up to Ho-Oh; after all, it ended a war. Many look up to Reshiram or Zekrom; the icons of Truth and Ideals. Many look up to Xernea, who gives life to those, even in death. There are many Legendary Pokémon, many of which are worshiped. And, to Ricka, _none of them_ compared to Articuno.

Just. _None_.

…

"Ugh... are we... there yet...?" the woman asked as she pulled up, "It feels like we've been flying for _days_!"

Yeah. _Feels _like.

"Cuno!" the Freeze Pokémon cawed as it soared through the air.

Ricka didn't know what that call was, though she figured it meant something important. Gripping onto Articuno's feathers, she gazed past the Freeze Pokémon to the clouds below. Articuno dove down into said clouds, now appearing within the lower atmosphere. Ricka gazed down to see Fudan City, with a cold air running through it. All Articuno's doing, of course.

But, eh, Ricka didn't care. She looked ahead again, toward the grassy knoll that exists outside the city's edge. That's where her home sat. How would everyone feel when they see Ricka Constant descend from the heavens on the back of Articuno? Oh, she could see it on their faces now! It made her giddy with excitement!

"Look at it Articuno!" Ricka shouted with glee, "Home sweet...!? Oh... oh no..."

A tree. That's what she saw. An enormous _tree_. Right there, where Constant Box is _supposed _to be at. There was a giant tree.

Articuno came to a halt.

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Ya'know? Things got crazy with this chapter. Long and crazy. Keyword? Long._

_Man! The second part of the Season Finale is going grand! I mean, seriously! We got Lawrence III in this! Yeah! You know Lawrence III! From the second Pokemon movie, Pokemon 2000: The Power of One! He tried to capture the Legendary Birds so he could summon Lugia with them. I referenced that in this chapter. Think of Lawrence's appearance as being a special guest, if it makes you feel better._

_I also like the glimpses to Ricka's past in this chapter. We get to understand a bit more as to why she's called the 'Legendary Catcher.' It's because she was tasked with catching legendaries, duh. In this chapter, we watch as her young self went toe-to-toe with Suicune. Kinda boss, right? But who's that Magby, and why is it named Queen? Guess that's a mystery we'll save for a future chapter, huh?_

_Too bad there's a cliffhanger at the end. Guessin' we'll have to see what's going on, right? But only in the next chapter. We're half-way done with the Season 2 Finale. I figured it should go on for four chapters, instead of only three, like Season 1's finale did. But, yeah, enough of that._

_Next chapter, we return to Constant Box! And boy is something going to happen!_

_Get ready!_

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	41. Melodies of Friendship

Melodies of Friendship

"Ricka's coming soon. Ricka's coming soon. Ricka's coming soon."

That's what she said to herself, over and over again, like a broken record. How many days has it been? Only _six?_ It felt like _forever_. The child had no idea how long she spent here, how many hours she spent alone. Ricka promised, she _promised_, to be back in a day, two day's max. Then why had _six _day's passed? That's much more than the child expected! So much more...

Why did Ricka break her promise? Was Rei a _bad girl_? Did she do something to _deserve _this? If so, could someone tell her? Please? The child just wanted to know, that's all. She just wanted to know if she were a bad girl or not.

_EEERRRRRRGGGHHH..._

"Oh... Rei's stomach hurts..."

The ten-year-old pulled up in pain, rubbing her belly as if to calm the pain. She stood up and fell off her bed, landing on the _grassy_ floor. Ignoring it, she stood up and walked out of the room and into the hall outside. Her footsteps, wobbly, as she crashed into the tree bark wall. Gripping onto vines for support, Rei roamed deeper and deeper into her forest-like home. She didn't even know how things got like this, and really, she didn't care.

Rei walked down the hall, only for her mystical home to close in on her. When it reopened, she found herself in the area that once was the kitchen. The child stumbled her way up to the refrigerator, grabbing it and opening it up. Reaching it, she prepared to grab a Hondew Berry. But she stopped.

Instead, Rei pulled back her hand and fell onto her rump. Shivering for seemingly no reason, she grabbed and hugged close her legs. Lips trembling, the ten-year-old suddenly began to tear up, and hard. Sobs and moans suddenly flowed from her mouth, as she cried into her knees. For some reason, this all reminded her of her sister. Why? Oh why did Ricka _abandon _her like this? Did Rei do something wrong? Did she?

The grassy vines began to shift and sway again, opening another path into this room. Trotting into the room was a small Leaf Pokémon. Chikorita walked up to her Trainer, shocked by her sudden turn. Seeing Rei cry made Chikorita hurt as well. She walked closer to her trainer, lifting a small foot as she tapped on her back.

"Rei?" she whispered, "Rei is everything okay?"

"What did Rei do!?" the child replied, making Chikorita hop, "What did Rei do for Ricka to _abandon_ her!?"

Chikorita didn't understand. Why would Ricka abandon Rei? There was no reason to do so? Deep down inside, that _ate _at Chikorita. Ricka's actions made Rei cry, something the Leaf Pokémon hadn't seen in such a long time. How could the woman do that?

But that didn't matter. Rei was hurting, and as her first and _best _Pokémon, it was up to Chikorita to do something about it. She trotted up to Rei, nuzzling herself between her trainers arms and legs. The ten-year-old ceased her tears momentarily, as she stared down to her Pokémon. Chikorita nuzzled her face into Rei's chest in an attempt at calming her, while Rei hugged her close.

"Did Rei do something wrong?" the ten-year-old asked of Chikorita, "Why would... Ricka _and _Rei's family leave her?"

There it was again! That woman! Ricka, again! Why did Ricka do such horrible things to Rei's feelings!? They were sisters, right? And, yes, Chikorita would admit to looking up to Ricka. She was the Trainer Rei wanted to be when she grew up, as dysfunctional as that may sound. But dammit! Just dammit! Ricka just _destroys _Rei's feelings! That's what she does. Destroys them.

Chikorita began _glowing_.

…

The woman leaned up tall on the back of Articuno, her eyes wide. The great tree sat exactly where the main building – her _home –_ was supposed to be. But what business did it have sitting there? This tree was so grand in scale. It stretched up high, putting to shame _five-story_ buildings. Three of her homes placed atop one another could sit within this tree, in height alone, the diameter was something completely different. Let's just say it could swallow the diamond in a baseball field.

"What is this...?" Ricka whispered to herself in absolute shock.

"Artic?" The Freeze Pokémon under her legs chirped.

"Artic... Articuno... bring me down to the Box, please?"

The Legendary Pokémon nodded, obeying the woman's call. Ceasing the flap of its mighty wings, Articuno descended down to the earth below. It's existence alone dropped the temperature greatly, but that didn't seem to matter. There was _no one _around. No other humans, no other trainers, no other _Pokémon_ as well. Where was Snorlax? Swinub even? Chikorita?

Rei?

Ricka leaped from Articuno's body, gazing up and around the daycare she owned. It was all so silent and melancholic; the clouds grey, the wind rustling and blowing, this terrible chill. Granted, Ricka didn't know if that was natural or all Articuno's doing. And ya'know what? Articuno looked just as confused by things as she did.

Nonetheless, the woman walked toward the massive tree that sat where her home sat. It's great roots stretched almost endlessly, uprooting some of the road as well. That explained why no cars were driving on this road, eerily enough. But why? Why was this tree here in the first place? Naturally, Ricka blamed Rei. But this just felt _off_, even for the child. Rei couldn't create all of this, no _normal_ Pokémon could. It would take a _Legendary_.

"Celebi..." Ricka said, hands tightening into fists.

"Cuno?" Articuno said, still so confused.

Ya'know what? Whenever Articuno spoke, Ricka's heart fluttered. She still couldn't believe she rode on it all the way back here. It sent chills down her spine, _metaphorical_ chills. Though physical chills as well when she rode on its back.

But back to the situation at hand. Ricka walked to the tree, where to her surprise she saw the front door of her building. It was sitting there on its hinges, hinges that two had vines and grass growing through it. The woman grabbed the doorknob and pulled with all her might, where to her surprise the door shook. Ricka had to pull and yank on it quite a bit before the door broke open. On the other end was a long hall with this chilling air gliding through it.

"What the fuck is this shit," she whispered under her breath, before feeling a peck to her ass, "Hey!? What the fuck!?"

She turned around whilst rubbing her ass, her blue eyes falling on Articuno's red eyes. It looked back with this emotionless visage on its face, as if awaiting some command given to it. Pokémon; whether Legendary or not, they all act the same. Well, the ones that can't talk, anyway. Could Articuno talk? A question best saved for another day.

"Articuno, I think you should go and hide... uh..." she looked up to the massive tree, "Just uh... hide in the tree. Make a nest or something..."

"Cuno!" it shouted much to Ricka's ire, before flapping its wings.

She watched as Articuno flew to the sky, only to turn around and land on one of the giant tree's enormous branches. Nestling itself within, the Freeze Pokémon easily hid itself inside. It got in so deep, the air became the late August air Ricka was used too. Good; the woman was building a high tolerance to cold thanks to her adventure in the mountains.

Ricka shifted her attention back to her front door, the one that now led into a fucking _tree_! It was like she suddenly stepped into a Wizard of Oz book. Minus the pedophiliac priest overtones and the general awful taste of it all. Great, now Ricka needs to take a bath. Wait, how long has it been since she's had a bath in general? She must smell like a fucking Muk!

Okay, awful thoughts. Stepping into the this tree, Ricka realized just how deep and sprawling it was. It seemed to go on and on this hall, a hall that existed within a thick and powerful tree. Ricka placed her hands on the walls beside her, lining it down as she walked deeper and deeper inside. So shocked by what was going on around inside, the air blowing into her, the fragrance of fresh tree air wafting into her nose; the woman wasn't sure what was going on.

"How did all of this happen?" she asked as she withdrew a Poké Ball, "Rei! Rei!" silence, "Ah... shit! I should've talked to Officer Jenny before I came here! REI!" still silence, "Fuck it all! Ace! Go!"

Ricka released her Poké Ball, calling in her beloved Sceptile. Ace landed on the ground, before growing wide-eyed and surprised. Gazing left and right, he tried to figure out where he was at. His claws trailed along the bark of the tree he stood within, peeling off a few wood chips.

"Yeah, yeah," Ricka said, making Ace look at her, "We're in the Iifa tree... deal with it..."

"Tile?" he grunted as she walked pass.

Ricka grasped another Poké Ball, wondering if it were wise to send out another one of her Pokémon. Before leaving Constant Box, the woman made sure to return all of her Pokémon and either carry them on her person, or put them in the PC. It's just a tick of hers; she doesn't like to leave her Pokémon anywhere she's not. Makes it hard to trust daycares for the woman. Ironic, ain't it?

But that doesn't matter here. Ricka walked through the hall of grass, before coming into a wider room. To her shock, she was able to recognize things. The kitchen table was half in the ground, half sticking up, at a slant. The microwave, busted open as vines drove through it. The refrigerator, wide open, food eaten. That pissed Ricka off. The various Pokémon food too was devoured, probably by a large fucking Sleeping Pokémon!

"Dammit Snorlax!" she shouted in rage.

Ricka an into the room, assessing the damage that went on in this room. There were various other items belonging to the kitchen in this room, including some belonging to the main lobby. Ricka found the door to her basement, as well as the PC. Once again busted, which pissed Ricka off even further.

"You know how much these fuckin PCs cost!?" Ricka shouted, "Whoever created this damn tree is really gonna feel my fuckin ire!"

Yeah. Who did create this tree? That's what Ace wanted to know. The mighty Sceptile looked left and right in search for an answer to this question. Looking to the ground, he felt as if this tree was somehow making him _stronger_.

Now why is that? Ace ducked down and checked the ground, putting his amazing tracking skills to use. Nostrils, he sniffed the ground whilst crawling around on all fours. Ricka was busy checking items before noticing her Pokémon doing this. Turning around, she watched as he sniffed the earth in search of Rei or her Pokémon.

"URGH! Sceptile!?" he groaned as he stood up, hands clenching his nose.

Gazing down, he noticed a distinct and horrid funk resonating from this area. Ricka walked to the area before groaning as well from the smell. They both knew who caused this.

"Dammit Muk!" Ricka shouted, before being stricken by an idea, "Ace! Ace! You can track Muk! I mean, that smell is much too great to simply forget about!" she noticed Ace's face of dissonance, and hugged him close, "Oh, oh, I know it smells like shit. Like, real bad shit, but you have to do this for me, Ace. Just track Muk's smell..."

"Ugh... sceptile..." he said, obviously showing he didn't want to do this.

Ace began sniffing the horrid stench again, groaning from it. He really didn't want to do this, but he did want to find Rei just as much as his Trainer. So after gaining a catch of Muk's funk, the Sceptile made way for the grassy wall in this room. He slammed his claws on it and slowly began to scale it, making Ricka run up behind him.

"Hey!" she shouted, "Ace!? Where the hell do you think you're going!?" he continued climbing nonetheless, making way for a hole some stories up, "Ah... dammit... Quest! Use Rock Climb!"

Ace arrived to the hole, climbing in and finding yet another long and dark hall. This one was smaller however, forcing him to gain a hunched over position. Yet Muk's overpowering odor was very pronounce, if not pure murder. Seriously, Ace desperately prayed for a Spritzee to spray on this area.

"Nido! Nido!"

"Oh shut up and climb..."

Before long, Ricka was in the cave too, with Quest behind her. Despite his large side, the mighty Nidoking was able to fit inside, but just barely. He needed to crawl, as opposed to Ricka and Ace, who merely needed to crouch walk. They all trekked deeper into the cave at hand, searching for an end to all of this.

"Just how did all of this get here?" Ricka said to herself as she looked up and down and all around.

Ace merely shrugged his shoulders, while the hall suddenly clenched tight on them. All were unable to move, before the hall opened once more. Ricka, Ace, and Quest fell out onto another area, this one with large leaves that oozed with water. There was even a clean and pristine river running through all of it.

"What the fuck?" Ricka said as she looked down to it all, "It's like a fuckin Mystery Dungeon in here!"

Ricka stood up while she rubbed her butt, her blue eyes falling on her Pokémon. Ace and Quest got to their feet as well, while they gazed up to the area around them. So large, so bountiful, so beautiful. It was the kind of area Ricka adored seeing on her Pokémon Journeys. But why was it here? What business did it have for existing?

"Tile?" Ace suddenly said, pointing forward between the grove.

Ricka placed her hand flat above her eyebrows as she attempted to gaze inside. Taking a few steps forward, Ricka realized she could see something or _someone_ inside the grove. The woman thought it was a child, and because of it, thought it was Rei.

"Rei!" she called, smiling greatly, "Rei! Is that you!?"

She ran toward the leaf and the being that stood behind it. Grabbing the massive fern, Ricka pushed it aside, causing the water upon it to spill on her. As if she cared; she just stared down to this being with a great smile.

And then she frowned. This was _not _Rei. This was a young girl with blonde hair, wearing these clothes made from leaves and shrubs. It covered her chest and crotch fortunately enough, hiding her shame. But none of that really _mattered_. Because this blonde haired girl had pink, _cat-like_ ears jutting from her head, and a long tail that wavered in the wind.

"Who... who are you?" Ricka asked, feeling her heart race.

"Oh my, you're her!" the young girl said as she started prancing around Ricka, "You're just as tall and, dare I say, as _sexy_ as they made you out to be! You're like a giant though! Is your father a basketball player, a Pokémon perhaps? Like a Blaziken, I bet! They're really tall Pokémon!"

Who the hell was this girl!? She was running around and giggling with excitement with her long tail waving, ears twitching. She suddenly grabbed her hair and smiled at Ricka, doing what could only be described as 'cat lipping'. Yeah, that's what she gave, a cat lip.

"Who are you!?" Ricka shouted loudly, as she grabbed the child by her shoulders.

"Oh, oh, I bet you'd like to know," said this mysterious little girl, "Honestly? _We _didn't think you'd ever come back!"

"We? Who's 'we'?" Ricka asked.

"Well duh," the girl said, mocking Ricka, "Isn't it obvious? The tribe that lives within this mighty tree. Lead by our great and powerful leader, _Rei_," Ricka gasped, while she continued, "Mmhm! Built on the foundation that we will _never _abandon one another. Like a certain _someone _I know..."

She laughed and giggled to herself, whilst walking back toward the deeper groves of this forest area. Growling, Ricka gave chase. The little girl hopped on a few rocks that jutted through the river, making way from one land side to the other. Ricka attempted to do the same, but slipped on one stone and splashed into the river. Being so tall, the woman was able to stand up in the river. She was extremely drenched, but not taken away by the powerful current. Ricka looked up to the other side, watching as that girl giggled and laughed.

"Hey! Who the fuck are you!?" Ricka shouted again, as she climbed onto the land.

"I thought you'd recognize me, _Legendary_ _Catcher!_" the girl said.

Ricka's eyes widened, while this girl continued to laugh and laugh.

"H-how?" Ricka said, "How do you know _that _name!?"

"Isn't it obvious?" the child asked as she gracefully leaped to Ricka's side, "I mean, the ears?" they twitched, "The tail?" it wrapped around Ricka's leg, "These shining blue eyes? Miss Constant, we've met before," she grabbed Ricka's face and smiled, "Mew..."

"Wh... what?"

The girl suddenly shined bright, blinding Ricka temporarily. She looked back after the shine died out, her eyes falling upon a small, pink, feline-like creature, with blue eyes, a long tail, pointy ears, and a clear bubble around its body.

"Mew," the New Species Pokémon said, before giggling childishly.

"What the hell is going on here?" Ricka whispered as she stared up to Mew.

She couldn't even believe she was looking at it. Mew is simply _that _rare. Ricka's seen many Legendary Pokémon, she didn't gain the name 'Legendary Catcher' for nothing after all. But this was something _completely_ different. To see Mew, Ricka wasn't even sure if she could _boast _about doing such a thing. Until now, that is.

"Mew... Mew what are you doing here?" she asked of it.

"Mew?" the New Species Pokémon said perplexed, before laughing.

"Dammit Mew! Become a human again if you'll speak to me!" Ricka shouted as she hopped up and down on her feet.

Instead of listening, Mew turned and flew away, much to Ricka's chagrin. She yelled at the Pokémon, before standing up and running for it. Seeing this Ace and Quest followed. Mew flew high up and into some trees, before vanishing. Ricka finally came to a stop, growling angrily from the action. Why did Mew appear, talk to her, and then just fly off like that? There was no reason to do so!

"Tile..." Ace said as he pointed up toward the forestry wall as well. There was a hole inside.

"Oooookaaaaay..." Ricka said, "Quest... Rock Climb..."

"Aaahh... Nido..." he replied before diving his hands into the wall to start scaling.

Mew flew fast through the area, laughing all the while. Moving up and through pathways quickly, Mew skillfully made way down a specific lines and pathways. Sunlight appeared at the end of the hall, making the New Species Pokémon gain a smirk. It suddenly dashed, breaking free of the dark cave and entering yet another. This one with the grassy walls parted to allow sunlight inside. Before, all the light came from eerie and unable to see places. Go figure, huh?

Mew flew down in this area, looking left and right through the many groves in this area. Smiling mischievously, the New Species Pokémon started to search through the overgrown leaves and flowers.

"Rei!" Mew called, "Rei! Someone's here to see you!"

The grass shook and shimmered a bit, before a hand appeared on the stalk of one of the plants. It was Rei's hand. She pulled herself out in the open, looking tired and exhausted. Her clothing gone for this time being, instead being something completely different. A leafy bra as well as a skirt that matched her tribal looks. She stumbled into this room and stopped, before falling over onto a large leaf petal. A smile grew on Rei's lips as she basked in the sunlight, but the child grew slightly disgruntled when Mew's shade dropped upon her.

"Mew..." Rei replied, "Stop it... Rei likes the sun..."

"Can't do that, Rei," the New Species Pokémon replied, as it descent down to her level, "Someone's here to see you, Rei. Someone _important_."

"Who's here to see Rei?" the child replied as she stood up, "No one can get through Celebi's tree!"

"Well _she _did..."

She? What 'she'? What woman could scale through Celebi's giant tree and make her way in here? She'd have to be a seriously good Pokémon Trainer to make her way through here. The place is a virtual maze, after all. So what woman? And how?

Rei came up with an answer pretty early on as she got to her feet, but some part of her mind forced it far away. She could make out red hair and blue eyes, not to mention that snarky demeanor. But she just couldn't put it all together. It was like she didn't _want _to.

"AH FUCK!? OOOOFFF!"

Rei recognized that voice. But, no, she _didn't _want to recognize it. Why was it bothering her? Why!? She spent all week trying to _forget _that voice! Why was it plaguing her now!? The ten-year-old looked at Mew who floated before her, watching as the Legendary Pokémon giggled with excitement.

"R... Rei...?" her voice echoed again.

She spun around quickly, seeing her sister. The twenty-year-old woman was getting to her feet after falling, Ace and Quest also standing up behind her. Her sister looked slight muffled after the fall, not to mention her hair which was now spread over her face. She threw her head back and cleaned the hair from her face, while a smile came to her lips.

"Oh, God, Rei!" Ricka said as she walked up to her, "I'm so happy I found you! What's going on here!? I mean...! The fucking house is a giant ass tree! Where did all of this come from!?" Ricka looked up, "I mean... it's so fucking big... I could get lost in here for _days_..."

"That's the point..." Rei suddenly replied, making Ricka look down at her, "Old lady is just too _stupid_ to figure this out..."

"Hey, hey, now!" Ricka shouted as she walked up, "I'm not ready to take no damn lip from you! Do you know what I've been through to get here dammit!?"

"SHUT UP!"

Two lights seemed to dart. Left and right, both surrounded by darkness. These lights became one.

Ricka was whisked away. She laid in the arms of Ace, who stared forward with a glare. So fast; Ricka didn't even notice it. She looked all around, first to Ace, then to Rei, and lastly to the sword that was embedded within the earth. Just what happened? Someone used Leaf Blade, but it was more like _Ace's _Leaf Blade. She didn't order him to use that. And it came so close to hitting her too; some of her red strands were fluttering through the air.

"Huh... what...?" said Ricka, absolutely stunned.

"Sceptile..." Ace replied, as he quickly removed the sword from the ground.

It was a well crafted blade, wonderfully made even if it was made by a novice. Nonetheless, it was still tightly woven and sharp at the tip and blade. And it didn't break apart. Someone's been practicing.

"Ace..." Ricka whispered, "Chiko... rita?" he shook his head 'no', "Then if it's not Chikorita, who is it?"

"Baaaaaaaaay!"

"Bay?" Ricka repeated in shock, "Wait... Bay, as in _Bayleef!?_"

A shade dropped right between Ricka and Rei, forcing the woman to step back even further. The Leaf Pokémon fell right before her trainer. The four-legged beast with the pale-yellow skin, like a modern dinosaur. Around its neck were various large leaves, very dissimilar from the one that jutted from its head.

"Leef!" Bayleef shouted, her eyes red and gleaming.

"What? Chikorita evolved?" Ricka said, surprised, "How did that happen?"

"Ricka's been gone for so long, she doesn't know what happened here," Rei stated, as tears began to run down her face, "Why did Old Lady lie!?"

"Lie!?" Ricka replied, she getting angry of course, "Lie about what!?"

Well. _Everything_, technically. But that's besides the point.

"Old Lady said she'd be back in a day or two! And now look! She's back after so long!" Rei cried, "Celebi was right about Ricka! Ricka's nothing but a big mean liar!"

"What!? Celebi said that!?" Ricka shouted, as her rage was cranked up, "Dammit Celebi you little wretch! Where do you get off telling my sister this shit!?"

"Do you _really _ask that?" Celebi's voice echoed.

From one of the many flowers within this room, Celebi appeared. The Time Travel Pokémon floated to Rei on her fairy wings, while her blue eyes shot a glare toward Ricka. At the same time, Mew began flying around Rei with a childish smirk on, completely uncaring to the situation around it.

"Ricka Constant," Celebi said, "For all intents and purposes, you are _evil_. Time and time again, you have thieved, lied, and _hurt _others to get what you want. And why?" she floated up to Ricka, making the woman pull back, "So you can continue to be a flawed Pokémon Trainer with no region to call your own?"

"Shut it you!" Ricka shouted, her hand tightening into a fist, "I don't know what anything about my life has to do with you!"

"Do you merely act stupid or are you simply trying to lie again!?" Celebi yelled, her rage now being known, "You continue to act ignorant; claiming you've never faced me!"

"But I've _never _faced you!" Ricka stated, "Not now, not ever! I've searched for you before, but I've never actually faced you before!"

"The reason why I am here is because of you!" Celebi stated, as she coughed up.

Indeed, it was Ricka's fault. Well _teenage _Ricka's fault. Even though the Time Travel Pokémon had stayed some time at Constant Box now, her sickness had not yet vanished completely. Kiniko, that is Ricka's Parasect, did a good job at poisoning her, even if Ricka doesn't remember.

"I... didn't... poison you!" Ricka shouted, "So stop blaming me for your own fucking problems!"

"SHUT UUUUUUUUP!"

The screech silenced both Ricka and Celebi, making the two turn around. It was Rei, who glared at them with her red and puffy face. She was so hurt, and this showed. For, you see, both Ricka and Celebi were hurt to see her face like this.

"Why do you two always fight!" Rei yelled, "And Ricka..." she faced her sister, "Why did Ricka _abandon _Rei?"

"Abandon?" Ricka repeated, "Where did you get such a silly idea like that from? Rei, I would _never _abandon you!"

"Then why did it take Ricka so long to come home!?" Rei retorted, as she clenched her fists tightly.

"I ran into problems while searching for Articuno, Rei. I would _never _abandon you."

"Then why did it take Ricka so long...?" Rei asked in a whispering manner.

"Because she's a liar," Celebi replied with arms crossed.

"You know! I've had enough of your Celebi!" Ricka barked, "Just shut the hell up for a change!"

Ricka then turned and faced Rei. Slowly, she reached for her sister, just to grab her hand. But Rei didn't look like she was ready to be touched. She stepped back, but only a little. The thought of Ricka's touch was a wonderful thought. It would be different from all that grass. For change, actual warmth.

But Rei just wasn't ready. She pulled back again, triggering an instant response in Bayleef. Her red eyes gleamed.

Two lights seemed to dart. Left and right, both surrounded by darkness. These lights became one.

The sound of clashing blades echoed out. Bayleef leaped back, while her Leaf Blade fell into the ground. She stared up, seeing Ace who stood before his trainer. He was wielding a blade as, one used to deflect Bayleef's blow. Instead of placing the blade away, Ace lifted his sword up, ready to continue the fight. Bayleef growled before leaping back, now going on the defensive. Ace gave chase.

Rei watched as Ace and Bayleef clashed with attacks, neither being commanded by their trainer. She then shifted her gaze to Ricka, where a green glow came into her eyesight.

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time," Celebi said as she charged an Energy Ball up in her hands.

"I'm not going to fight you, Celebi," Ricka said, "That's just petty!"

"Petty!? Hah!"

Celebi pulled back the Energy Ball and sent it forward, right toward Ricka. Before it could hit however, Quest leaped in the way. The powerful strike sent him flying back into the wall, where he bounced off. Celebi squinted as she charged up another Energy Ball, making Ricka grow wide-eyed. She knew Quest wasn't here to save her this time, so the woman wisely leaped out-of-the-way.

Ricka leaped out-of-the-way, landing on her hands and propelling herself onto a leaf. Celebi's Energy Ball collided with the earth, where it produced wonderful flowers. Meanwhile, Ricka began to thank that training she gained from Team Rocket.

"Funny what you retain... oh shit..."

Ricka leaped again to dodge another attack sent by Celebi, while the Time Travel Pokémon gave chase. Only, the sound of breaking _ice _echoed out. Celebi stared up to the tree of a ceiling above, watching as the vines were frozen and steadily broken. Shocked by this, she flew back. Only a second later, a large portion of the ceiling broke and shattered, dropping ice upon the ground.

A great winged bird landed on the ground, icy wings spread out wide. The mighty legendary Pokémon stood up tall, red eyes pinned down on the small Celebi before it.

"Aaaaarrtiiiiicuuuunoooo!" The Freeze Pokémon roared.

"Articuno?" Celebi said in shock.

"Hah you little bitch!" Ricka shouted, "Articuno! Freeze her ass!"

The Freeze Pokémon opened its grey beak, charging an attack of pure ice. Bowing down, Articuno fired its beam down on Celebi, making her fly back to avoid it. Articuno gave chase however, freezing over many leaves and vines in its chase.

While this went on, Mew laughed and giggled as it flew around a stunned Rei.

"Man this is _way_ better than pay-per-view!" Mew said with glee, "Ain't it Rei! Rei?"

Mew looked up to Rei. She wasn't happy or having fun, like they were before Ricka came. She was absolutely _crushed. _Crying, sad, hurt. Rei balled her hands into fists and closed her eyes tightly, and then she roared out,

"STOOOOOOPPP IIIIIIIIIIITTTTT!"

_Lullaby and goodnight, with roses bedight_

_ With lilies o'er spread is baby's wee bed_

_ Lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed_

_ Lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed_

"Huh... what...?"

Rei looked over to Ricka first. The woman was rubbing her eyes violently, as if to stop them from closing. Only, she couldn't. It was getting harder and harder to stand; she was wobbling on her feet. And soon, so too was Articuno. The bird was wobbling on its already injured body, but was finding it hard to stand. Celebi had started to wobble in the air, float high and low, before dive-bombing into the floor. Finally, Articuno itself crashed, and lastly did Ricka. Rei looked to her right, looking at Mew who created an invisible orb around its body.

"Ah... good night..." the New Species Pokémon said, before it too fell asleep.

Rei gazed all around. Everyone had fallen asleep. Ricka, Celebi, Mew, Articuno, the rest of her Pokémon. She wasn't even sure if Bayleef and Ace had remained conscious, for they were nowhere near. What was going on?

"Don't you just hate it when friends fight like that?"

Rei turned around. Sitting on a leaf was a small little, woman-like being. She had long green hair that flowed from her head, and a petite body. Her eyes, as blue as diamonds, not counting the actual diamond that sat on her head.

"Hello!" Meloetta said with a warm smile.

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_The Iifa Tree. Hope I spelled it right. It's from Final Fantasy IX for those who don't know._

_This chapter took me all day to write. Don't know why it did. I mean, it's not incredibly long, I just kept getting sidetracked by stuff. That happens a lot with me._

_So, yeah, it was Celebi who made Constant Box into a giant tree. But, for some reason, Mew is there! Why? Well, if you participated in the Legendary Guardians, you'd know why Mew is there. It is one of Rei's Legendary Guardians, after all, I did hint at Mew way back in chapter 21._

_And Meloetta appeared, but you'll have to wait until the next chapter._

_Speaking of which, writing this chapter kept reminding me of a dream I had. One where my school was in a forest so tall, the trees touched the clouds. Awesome. The chapter also reminds me of Oracle of Ages/ Oracle of Time. Ya'know, the Zelda games._

_Well, we're almost done with the season finale. Next chapter, we see why Meloetta is here. Get ready for some history!_

_Last chapter, I said Articuno's attack was stronger than absolute zero. In real life, nothing can go past absolute zero. So, now knowing this, why did I write that line? Because I could, and I no longer gave any shits. Deal with it._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	42. Confessions From Etta

Confessions From Etta

Rei stared at the Melody Pokémon, her eyes wide. Meloetta just sat there on the petal, legs crossed, a smile on her lips. She beckoned to Rei with her hand, calling the ten-year-old over gently. Rei took gentle steps forward, walking up to the Melody Pokémon gingerly. Meloetta continued to beckon to her, stopping only when Rei was a foot away.

"Etta-chan?" Rei whispered.

"Hello Rei," Meloetta said chipperly, as waved and smiled.

"Etta-chan," Rei called again, "Why... why is Etta-chan here?"

"Oh, I'm here to see you, Rei," Meloetta said with chuckle, "Isn't it obvious? I mean, everyone else is asleep except for you. I'd look pretty crazy if I just spoke to a bunch of unconscious bodies."

Her slight joke made Rei chuckle, but she was still so unhappy. Noticing this, Meloetta stood from the leaf she sat upon. The Melody Pokémon floated over to Rei, placing one of her small black hands upon the child's cheeks. Gliding it up, she cleaned the tear that leaked from her eye, and wiped it away.

"Now then," Meloetta whispered, as she gripped Rei's hand with her hands, "Let's talk Rei. You've had a lot to take in over this time, and you really need someone to talk to. Someone who won't try to sway your decisions one way or another. Well... _maybe_... guess it's all a matter of perception, huh?"

_Perfection is a matter of perception, Rei_.

"What's going on, Etta-chan?" Rei asked, threatening to cry again, "Why did Ricka leave Rei? Did Rei do something wrong? Why did Ricka _abandon _Rei!?"

"It's more than just Ricka, isn't it?" Meloetta asked as she floated around Rei, "You don't feel abandoned because Ricka left you, do you? Something else has happened before this, hasn't it? Was it Ricka who abandoned you first, or did someone else do it to you first?"

Rei stared down to her hands upon hearing the question. Was it Ricka who abandoned her first, or was it someone else? The child thought, and thought hard. It didn't take long for her to get an answer, even though she tried to forget about it. Returning to her home after years in the forest, she never thought _they'd _be _gone._ The people who _raised _her, who showed her so much love and kindness. Her _family_.

"THEY LEFT REI!" the child shouted, jolting Meloetta, "Rei came back home, only to find everyone gone! Brother, momma, father! Rei can't even remember their names! They forgot Rei! They didn't even _care _about Rei..."

"I see, I see," Meloetta whispered, "So. Your _family_ left you, huh? You went home one day just to see that they... _poofed_? Gone, just like the wind?"

Rei nodded weakly, which soon gave rise to her anger. She was so pissed now as she thought about her family. They just _left _her, like she was _nothing!_ Why, why would they do such a horrible thing? She thought back to how she return there, return to her home. How there was nothing there but worn-down buildings, grass as tall as she was, dust everywhere. Rei just didn't have it in her to go inside at the time.

"I feel sorry for you, really I do," Meloetta claimed as she rubbed Rei's face, "That's happened too much, hasn't it? Or was the first feeling just that _great_? To be left by your family, to be disconnected from them? I couldn't think up a horrible thing..."

"Etta-chan feels the same, right?" Rei asked, "Etta-chan talked about how her friend _abandoned_ her. Rei remembers."

"I know... but she was just my friend..." Meloetta said, "To be abandoned by one's entire family... well... it must be heart-wrenching... Rei..." she floated up to the child again, "You don't really hate Ricka, do you?"

"Rei... Rei doesn't know how she feels," the child admitted, "Rei loves Ricka, but how could Ricka hurt Rei like this? She promised to be back in a day, but it turned into a week or more. I... I just don't know! The only ones here for me were my Pokémon, Celebi, and Mew! Where was Ricka at!?"

"You know, Rei. You and Ricka are more alike than you realize."

"Etta-chan..." Rei rose an eyebrow, "How... how does Etta-chan know so much about Ricka? Who... who is this friend Etta-chan constantly talks about?"

Meloetta didn't answer, though she did smile. Rei stared at that smile, before putting two and two together. Staring at Meloetta, the child suddenly looked over to Ricka. The woman was still sleeping on the ground, thanks to the Melody Pokémon's melody. Rei's heart suddenly started to beat faster, as she shifted her attention between Ricka and Meloetta. Walking over to the woman, Rei thought about all those things Meloetta spoke of before. About how her friend was imperfect yet still perfect. About how her friend thought she was imperfect, and changed because of it.

Miss Perfect/Imperfect, was _Ricka_.

"I still think she's perfect," Meloetta said as she started to glide her hand to Ricka's red hair, "Despite all the things she's done. You and Ricka are a lot alike, Rei. I've noticed this as I followed her," she looked at the child, "Even though Ricka left me in Unova, I've been following her for the pass ten years. I've seen all of her triumphs, all of her fails, all the mistakes she's made, and all the lessons she's learned. The woman here now is vastly different from the child I befriended before. She's so... _mature_, as crazy as it is to say..."

"Ricka left Etta-chan in Unova," Rei claimed, "How can Etta-chan continue to care for Ricka like this?"

"The same reason why Mew and Celebi came here when you were hurt," Meloetta said as she looked up to the ten-year-old, "I guess... I guess I just _love _Ricka too much to let her go," she turned and faced Rei, "And I can easily say Ricka feels the same about you, Rei."

"If Ricka loves Rei so much, why did she leave Rei here, alone?" the child asked.

"You don't really know how important to Ricka Articuno is," Rei said, "Aside from me, Articuno is the first Legendary Pokémon Ricka ever saw. With her own eyes, that is. It was before she met me, in Twist Mountain. Though, Ricka claims to have seen Articuno even _before _that. Nonetheless, Articuno is more important to Ricka than you could ever imagine. The bird is more than just some Legendary Pokémon to Ricka. To her, Articuno is a symbol. A symbol of... _hope_... After so many times of being used and abused by those older than her, Ricka always needed something, _anything _to look up to. And for her, that was Articuno. Hm..."

"E... Etta-chan?" Rei whispered, "Why did Ricka leave Etta-chan...?"

Meloetta became slightly disturbed and distant, as if hurt by the question. She shifted her eyes down to woman, watching as Ricka stirred in her rest. It brought a smile to Meloetta's lips, as she floated down to Ricka's side.

"She left me in Unova, claiming she doesn't like to keep Legendary Pokémon trapped within Poké Balls..." visibly, Meloetta became hurt, "I knew there was a different reason however, but I never found out what that reason was... I followed Ricka all around the world, trying to muster up enough courage to speak to her, but I just couldn't... I just wanted to know... _why_?"

Meloetta sat back now, was she looked up to Rei. The child sat down too, thinking about Meloetta's own words. If Ricka would leave a friend like Meloetta, what would stop the woman from doing the same to Rei in the future?

"Ricka's grown up, though..." Meloetta claimed, "I said that before but... she's so different from how she was before, Rei..." the Melody Pokémon looked up to Rei, "Ya'see... if Ricka was the same person she was before she even stepped foot here, then she would have been gone _ages _ago. I've seen many times when she attempted to leave the Box... but... there was just _something_ calling her back."

"Rei's seen Ricka trying to leave before..." the ten-year-old admitted.

She thought back to a morning when she woke up alone. Went out to the window, seeing how all of Ricka's Pokémon were gone. And she remembered seeing her sister stand at the road, doing nothing. Just standing there. The woman came back, fortunately enough, but that memory was etched firmly into Rei's mind. She just thought about it endlessly; how Ricka almost _left _her.

"Why does Ricka do this?" Rei asked as she swallowed spit, "Why does Ricka come to a place, just to leave it?"

"I don't know..." Meloetta answered with a hard sigh, "She hasn't always been this way. Ricka was once full of life and vigor; destined to conquer the regions with her Pokémon. And even though she has the strength to do so, she just doesn't _believe _in her self. When she left Unova, I was sure it was because she wanted to get away from me. But when she left Johto to leave to Kanto, there was no reasoning behind it. She was sent to Hoenn by Team Rocket, but that was her decision; she didn't leave because they made her leave. She left on her own fruition. And then from Hoenn to Sinnoh, no reasoning behind it. In fact, I thought she was having a lot of fun there with the people she traveled with. And then from Sinnoh to Kalos, where she accomplished so very little. Ricka's been to Fiore, Orre, all these regions, but has become Champion in none. There are days where she seems so close to victory, and then for no reason, she ups and leaves from that region," Meloetta exhaled, as she looked at Rei, "But that hasn't happened here. I know Ricka. If she wanted to, she would have left _days _ago. But she hasn't. She's still here... with you, Rei..."

"Etta-chan... why do you think Ricka acts this way?"

Meloetta thought about it for a moment or two. This was a question she thought about before, who hasn't? What was the moment that started Ricka's descent into unhappiness? That started Ricka's habit to leave those who cared about her?

"Well..." Meloetta said, "I think it started in Ricka's own _home_..."

Rei was shocked by the statement, while she looked at the Melody Pokémon. With a smile, Meloetta grabbed Rei's hands and brought her up to her feet.

"What? What is Etta-chan doing?" Rei asked.

"We're going to the _past _Rei. Now listen..."

_I ain't happy. I'm feeling glad,_

_ I've got sunshine, in a bag,_

_ I'm useless, but not for long,_

_ The future, is coming on_.

Rei's eyes closed as she listened to Meloetta's words. She felt the world rush all around her at the same time. Things changed and she could feel it. The fresh smell of the giant tree and the lovely leaves were all gone. Instead, she felt rain. Wherever she was, it was raining.

Rei's eyes opened. Just as she suspected, she no longer stood in the same room as before. Instead, the ten-year-old was here. Wherever 'here' was. Gasping, Rei found herself in a forest during rainfall. She stretched out her hands, feeling as the water dripped into her palms. Gazing up, her eyes fell onto the large buildings of a school campus. It was, honestly, _bigger _than the campus of Fudan City's Pokémon Academy for Gifted Trainers. Rei didn't even know this was possible.

"Etta-chan!" the child called, "Where are you?"

"I'm here, I'm here! Calm down!"

The ten-year-old gazed up, watching as Meloetta descended to be beside her. She landed upon Rei's shoulder and brushed back her green hair, before letting out a warm sigh.

"How did Etta-chan do this?" Rei asked, honestly confused, "Rei didn't know Etta-chan could control time like Celebi can."

"What? Me? Control time?" Meloetta replied before laughing, "Oh, oh, Rei! Don't make me laugh please! We're not really in the past, I caused this with my singing. We're more like... well... have you ever seen a Christmas Carol?" Rei shook her head 'no', "Oh... well... when you do see it, it's kinda like this. Now, get moving and climb over that wall. Ricka did it when she was your age, you damn sure can do it now."

With her expert agility, Rei scaled the wall by running up it. Her hands gripped the edge where she pulled herself up. Vaulting herself over, Rei landed on the other end with grace and skill. The child looked up and around, taking in the sight of the campus. So large and with wonderfully done pavement areas. The buildings themselves large as well, easily towering over the largest Pokémon. But why here?

"What is this place?" Rei asked, while Meloetta merely pointed forward.

"That's the main building down this path," the Melody Pokémon said, "Head down that way, okay?"

"O... okay..."

Rei ran for it, all the way up to the door. But as she grabbed the handlebars, Meloetta began to point in a different direction. Rei rose an eyebrow before running in the way she pointed, coming all the way around the building. When Meloetta flew before her, the child skidded to a halt.

"Up there," she said as she pointed.

Rei looked over to the window seal beside her, raising an eyebrow as she did so. Rei placed her hands on the seal and pulled her head up. Gazing through the window, she stared into an empty classroom, save for one child. A girl who was taller than the others at her age, with red hair, and blue eyes. She was sitting at a desk, writing down on something; Rei couldn't make it out. But she could make out who it was.

"Is that... Ricka?" Rei asked as she looked at Meloetta.

"Indeed it is," Meloetta replied, as she too gazed into the window, "This is _seven_-year-old Ricka. Before you were born, before she started Pokémon Training, heck, before she even met _Ace_. Before all of this, she was this child."

The door opened in that room, making Rei gasp. This man had entered, a very tall man in a nice suit. Only, Rei couldn't make out his face. Because there _was _no face. It was just this gangly cloud of _darkness_. He walked up to seven-year-old Ricka, making her look back up. And then he picked her up, and kissed her on the cheek. Holding young Ricka in her arms, he said something, something Rei just couldn't make out. And the ten-year-old knew he was talking, because Ricka was nodding as if to say 'yes'.

Some time later however, the man replaced Ricka in her chair, turned around, and left the room. Ricka then went back to writing on the piece of paper.

"Wh... what was that?" Rei asked.

"Do you know who that man is?" Meloetta asked instead, making Rei shake her head 'no', "And nor does Ricka..." the Melody Pokémon shifted her gaze to the window, "That man is Ricka's _father_," when Meloetta said that, Rei's eyes grew wide, "And that was the _last time_ Ricka's ever seen him."

"That was Ricka's father? What was he doing to Ricka!?" Rei asked, fearfully.

"He's doing exactly what it looks like he's doing," Meloetta said, "Ricka's father is _leaving _her. This is the last time Ricka ever saw her father. She had known him from the day she was born, to right now. But from seven and onward, she never even saw a picture of him. To me, I think this is the day which triggered Ricka's unnecessary need to leave ever region she's entered. Because it's happened to her. And from her own family no less."

"Why did Ricka's family leave her?" Rei asked.

"This is a boarding school, Rei. Children are sent here to live and learn," Meloetta claimed, "Now, why they sent her here is anyone's guess. Ricka's never told me about it personally."

"If Etta-chan met Ricka after this, then how does Etta-chan know about this moment?"

"I make words into power, Rei," Meloetta claimed, "She told me about this day so many times, I was able to speak them to you and make all of this. When I say I'll make you see with my words, I _literally_ mean that! I will make you see with my words!"

"So you just sang and... here we are?"

"Pretty much... now, let me bring you back to normal..."

Meloetta breathed in deeply, and...

_I'll see you when you get there._

_ See you when you get there._

_ See you when you get theeeerrreee..._

The wind, the rush, the sound of it all, it affected Rei. She felt the area change from that cold and rainy campus, back to the nice warm and flowery tree. Her eyes opened, revealing to her exactly what she suspected. They were back in the room. Ricka was still sleeping, Celebi too, Mew, Articuno, and the rest of their Pokémon. All silent.

"So do you see now, Rei?" Meloetta asked.

"Rei... sees..." the child said as she walked up to Ricka's side, "But... what's stopping Ricka from leaving Rei?"

"I thought you would've figured it out by now," Meloetta said as she floated and sat on the child's shoulder, "It's _you _Rei. If you weren't here, I assure you Ricka would have been gone like the wind. Traveling Arceus knows where. But instead, she's here. And while she didn't mean to leave you alone for so long, she did come back, did she not?"

"Well... yeah..." Rei said as she crouched and smiled, her hand teasing Ricka's cheek and steadily bringing her to consciousness, "But, Etta-chan, I have one more question."

"Ask away..." the Melody Pokémon said as she floated off of Rei's shoulder.

"If you miss Ricka so much that you follow Ricka around," she turned around, where to her surprise, Meloetta had vanished, "Why... don't you... _reveal..._ yourself... Etta-chan?"

"I guess... I'm simply not as _courageous_ as you are, Rei... I'm afraid of what might happen..."

Before long, Meloetta's voice was nothing but a memory. It vanished in the room, much like she did. Rei stared around for a few moments, before looking back down to her sister below. Ricka started to toil in her rest, that blissful face becoming hard and hoarse. She groaned, before her eyes opened. Blinking a few times, she needed to regulate herself to the natural light around her.

"Oh... what the hell?" Ricka said as she woke up fully, "Ah... I needed that sleep..." her eyes widened when she stared up to Rei, "Ah! Rei! What the heck happened!?"

Instead of an answer, she got a tight hug round her body. Ricka was surprised as she stood up, her sister hugging her tightly. Rei was sobbing, crying, snot coming from her nose, tears coming from her eyes. She stained Ricka's clothing, but she didn't mind. Holding her sister close, the woman tried to keep her own emotions in check as well.

"Dammit Rei," Ricka said, "Uh... what's going on here...?"

"Ricka!" Rei shouted, "Don't ever leave Rei again! DON'T!"

"Yes, seeing what happens when I do leave you alone, I'm not leaving ever again!" Ricka answered, as she took note of the tree around them.

"You better!" Rei cried.

Ricka hugged Rei tightly, just as the child did to her. From being, Celebi floated up, staring upon the two. She was enraged by Ricka, but wasn't about to attack again. After all, it was obvious how much Rei cared for Ricka. Even if Celebi distrusted the woman. She would hide her displeasure for now.

Rei's Pokémon gathered around them as well, especially Pichu. The Spiky-eared Pokémon climbed upon the shoulder of her trainer, looking up to Ricka and forcing the two to cease their embrace. Ricka gazed back down to Pichu, before smiling and grabbing the Tiny Mouse Pokémon.

"Hey, don't take that tone with me, Missy!" she shouted, "I'm still the same Ricka you know and love!"

"Chu?" Pichu replied with wide eyes.

"Yeah, that's me, and Rei..." she turned and looked to her little sister, placing her hand upon her shoulder once more, "Rei. I'm sorry. I couldn't tell you how sorry I am. I didn't know I would be gone for so long. If I did, I wouldn't have left you alone; I would have brought you with me. I... I... Ah... dammit... I'm sorry..."

"Ricka?"

"I mean, it's fucking Lawrence's fault! If he weren't there, I would've been back in no time!"

"Ricka..."

"And then Articuno got injured, making it forever to get back home..."

"Ricka!"

"And I needed to stop for a while. Ya'know, visit a Pokémon Center and all..."

"RICKA!"

The woman stopped, as she looked down to Rei's tearful, yet smiling face.

"Just shut up... Ricka..." her lips spread into a bigger smile, "Please?"

Once more, Rei hugged her, grip tight as ever. She squeezed Ricka hard, making the woman smile.

"I won't ever leave you, Rei."

"You promise?"

"Pinky promise..."

"Well, that was fun while it last," Mew said as it floated around Ricka and Rei, "I think I'm leaving now; I've done all I needed to do. See ya later Rei and Celebi!"

"Bye Mew!" Rei replied as she waved goodbye to the New Species Pokémon.

"Fucking... Mew..." Ricka said as she watched it fly off and eventually vanish, "Rei... you're gonna have to explain to me one of these days how you know all these Legendary Pokémon."

"Ricka. Let's go home."

"We are home you idiot!" Ricka shouted as she stood up, "Look at this shit! I'mma have to make a new damn building!"

"Rei and Ricka can do it!" the child said as she hopped up and down, "With our Pokémon, it'll take no time!"

"So you say..." Ricka snarled, "But these things take time, Rei!"

"CUUUNOOOO!"

The sudden called reminded the two that Articuno was now awake as well. The great Freeze Pokémon playfully ran about the room, pecking and nipping at the various flowers and plants around. Seeing this, Ricka calmed down, and a smile came to her lips. Rei noticed this visage on her sister's face, and smiled as well.

A symbol of _hope_. Yeah, that's what Meloetta said.

"I... I guess you're right. We can do this," Ricka said, before looking to her sister, "Let's go home..."

…

"What the hell is that...?"

Seriously. By now, the man was beginning to wonder how Constant Box _survives_ without him there. He's only been gone for a week or two, just to come back to this? Seriously!

Shun gazed up to the giant tree that now existed at Constant Box's forefront. He knew something was wrong when he found a total lack of cars driving on this road, but he didn't think _this _was the cause! A tree grander in scale than some buildings in Black City!? Near impossible, but he was looking at it.

"Oh man Mawile," he said to the Shiny Mawile on his shoulder, "What happened here?"

"Ricka! Ricka! Shun is back!" a voice shouted from the side.

Shun glanced over, realizing it was Rei again. She stood there in her usual clothes, overjoyed to see him again. In a sudden dash, he found himself holding the girl up, for she was hugging him close. Shun was so confused by the large tree where the main building was, he didn't really know what to say.

"H-hey, Rei," he said, "What caused this..?"

"Oh, you know genetic experiments these days," he heard Ricka's voice sarcastically say.

Shun trekked over to the side of the tree, gazing upon a house that was coming together nicely. It was nowhere near complete (the second floor was still nothing more than a frame), but it was getting there. On the second floor, hammering a board in place with a Gardevoir at her side was Ricka. The woman looked down toward Shun with a smile, before dragging the sweat that formed on her eyebrow.

"Hey, Shun! Took you long enough! I thought you'd be _dying _to get back to two women who wait for you all day."

"Ricka, I believe there's a large tree in Constant Box!"

"I know, I know," she replied as she hopped from the second floor down to the ground, "You wouldn't believe what we've been through while your gone."

"Humor me..."

"Long story short, Celebi did this, and Articuno made a nest deep inside... deal with it..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Shun said as he cut the air with his hands, "When you say Articuno, you mean _thee _Articuno!?"

"No, I mean a Delibird I named Articuno," Ricka replied with hard sarcasm, "Stop being stupid, Shun..." she then smiled, "It's nice to have you back..."

"Uh... well..." Shun looked up to the tree, seeing a small ice patch deep within, "It's... good to be back..."

"C'mon, we have our grand re-opening to make..."

"Seriously! What happened while I was gone!" Shun shouted.

"You ready Rei?" Ricka asked as she chose to ignore Shun.

"Yes! Rei's ready!"

"Good... if we're going to pay for the damages Celebi fuckin caused, I think we'll need to do this as fast as possible..."

"Okay!"

The two walked up to the main road of Constant Box. The roots of the tree that grew into the road were removed now, thanks to to some workers that came by a few days ago. The road had yet to be given fresh pavement though, but that didn't matter. Trainers were still walking pass, and that's all that mattered.

Rei and Ricka walked up to the main sign of Constant Box, the one that owned the main sign and everything. The daycare sure had changed over the weeks, and that showed immediately with the large tree in the vicinity. One would have to be blind to see this!

"Go ahead, Rei. Flip it..."

The child pranced to the sign, smiling greatly. All those people and their Pokémon would be here in almost no time at all. It filled her up with so much excitement, she just couldn't contain it all in her body. And it would all happen with a simple switch of a sign.

_Go Away! Constant Box is closed!_

Became...

_Welcome to Constant Box. Where we not only take care of your Pokémon and there needs, but you and your needs. And we'll do the best we can._

_Promise_.

"Good job," Ricka said, "Now let's get a move on. That building isn't going to build itself."

The woman and her sister started walking off for their building, though the ten-year-old stopped when she noticed something pass Ricka. Laying on the roof of Building #1 was Meloetta. She held her head propped with her hands, while her icy blue eyes stared down, and a smile sat on her lips.

"W-wait, Ricka," Rei said as she tugged on her sister's black vest.

"What is it Rei?" Ricka asked as she turned and faced her sister.

Rei watched as Meloetta hovered from Building #1 to float behind Ricka. She was so close, so _incredibly_ close! Ricka could turn around right now, and be reunited with that friend she left all those years ago. Rei wanted to point it out, she really did! But before she could actually do so, Meloetta vanished. Just like that.

The child grew disappointed with Meloetta's choice, but understood it. After all, the Melody Pokémon made her point clear before.

_I'm simply not as courageous as you are, Rei_.

Ricka was getting annoyed; she was ready to get back to work. But Rei just wanted to know something.

"Whose Etta?"

To Rei's surprise, Ricka didn't get mad or hurt. The woman merely cocked her head to one side as she stared down to her sister.

"Now how did you come across a name like that?" the woman asked, already knowing who the child spoke of.

"Ricka says it in her sleep sometimes. Rei was wondering who Etta-chan was."

Ricka smiled as she walked to her sister, placing her hand on the ten-year-old's back as to lead the child to their new home.

"Oh she was small, only a few feet in height," Ricka said with a smile, "She also had green hair that flowed so long, and these extremely blue eyes. Her voice was so heavenly, and she adored singing. Sometimes, she'd change her form, becoming this auburn haired Pokemon, who loved to dance. And then, her eyes would be as red as roses," Ricka couldn't help but to laugh, as she got unnecessarily sentimental, "To put it lightly, she was a really beautiful Pokemon. My _best_ _friend_ in fact..."

Ricka talked about Meloetta. Ricka _talked _about Meloetta. Not once had Rei heard her do such a thing. Whenever one brought up Meloetta, it was a sure-fire way to get Ricka out of the room. But right now? She actually talked about her, and she did leave. Rei was sure this was a power only _she _owned.

"Now let's get to work, Rei! I'm ready to sleep in a real bed dammit!"

"Rei is too!"

"Seriously! What the hell!?" Shun shouted.

…

(Rei and Pichu look at the sky as Ricka and Shun aim a Poké Ball at each other.)

One swiftly running arrow of power! (Ricka sighs at the amount of paper work.)

One supple arrow of great bravery! (Rei smiles as she feeds trainers' Pokémon.)

One thoughtful arrow of outspoken risk! (Shun rubs his head as he finishes his work.)

That makes up the three of us together! (The three stand in front of Constant Box.)

Cross the green mountains and remove the white clouds from the sky. (Ricka and Yuri look at Fudan City.)

Let's colorfully push through the wilderness, become an amazing arrow! (Rei swings in the forest with Pichu.)

Even if we suddenly turn around and are lost in this labyrinth, (Mawile cries and clings onto Shun's hand.)

There's no way that we'll be separated from each other! (Shun smiles sadly as his body begins to fade away.)

Sometimes I can no longer see the road, and I don't know where to go... (Ricka hold's Shun's vest close.)

But you will always be by my side! (Rei hugs Ricka as an image of Shun reaches out to her.)

Even the bright sun is hidden by the dark clouds sometimes, (Yuri looks at Shiny Mawile in sorrow.)

But meetings will always bring light to the day! (Yuri hugs him, both Deceiver Pokémon blushing.)

One burning arrow of secrets! (Mewtwo fuses with Shun's body.)

Two competitive arrows of strength! (Hotaru and her team face off against Rei and her team.)

Three helpful arrows of friendship! (Articuno, Mew, and Celebi fly by the daycare.)

So the heart will never break! (Etta watches Ricka from a distance, smiling softly)

Aim forward as an amazing arrow! (Rei smiles as her team gathers with her.)

Shine greater than now as a bright arrow! (Ricka smirks as she looks at the sky above.)

Shoot toward your dream! (Shun closes his eyes as his hand fades on his uniform.)

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Few! Yeah! Uh! Blow the confetti and stuff like that! We just got done with Season 2! Uh!_

_I like to thank myself, because I'm awesome! I'd also like to thank God, because he created everything! And..._

_Ah, who am I kidding, thanks to Animegirl426, because without her, this story simply would not exist. And still thank God of course, because without him, __nothing would exist, but that's a given. _

_I don't know why I'm saying this like it's an award show. Although I wish I was getting an award. Hm. But seriously, 42 chapters/episodes. That's big for me; my longest story only had, like, 34 chapters, never anything more. So yeah, 42 chapters!_

_And what an ending for Season 2! I felt like I had to reveal a bit of background for Rei and Ricka. Though, to be honest, for Rei, I was super secretive nonetheless. Partly because Rei is Animegirl426's character, and I would only make a background for Rei when she gives the OK! But I could make a background for Ricka, and that was fun. Writing her as being left at that boarding school by her family at the age of seven. At the very least, you know how it all starts._

_Maybe. How do you feel about it? I'd like to know, really I d._

_Well, this is the end of Season 2. Season 3 is going to be somewhat of a change. How much of a change? You'll see when I write the 43 chapter/episode._

_Well. I'm drained. Writing this at night, though you probably won't get it till the morning, so my words might be inaccurate. Oh well!_

_Walked in! Ill Trainer alert! Ill Trainer alert!_

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	43. Shapely Support

Shapely Support

"And there it is!" the woman said with all the happiness she could muster.

All those hours, all that time spent. The many Pokémon that came here in aid, the many humans as well, it all led to this. This amazing building. Grander in size was it, compared to their old home. The child didn't even know something like that was possible. After all, she knew but one home in her life, not counting the forest of course. This new place, could she ever call it home?

"C'mon, Rei," the woman said from behind as her hand met the child's back, "Let's go inside our new home."

Ever sense that fiasco with the giant tree, their life had slowed down considerably. Once again, one has to pay attention to the enormous daunting tree that exists high above. Or maybe the amazing high from Ricka's tournament win had finally died down. Gone was that fast pace, rapid fire life-style they had for the past few months. Instead it was incredibly calm, giving the owners enough time to work on repairs. And worked they did. Now, close to the beginning of November, their many hours of work had paid off. Constant Box was repaired, and so too their home.

Rei looked up to the twenty-year-old woman standing beside her. The redhead gazed back, a warm smile on her lips. Of all, she kept her promise. Not once did she leave Rei alone, not even to travel down to the city for a while. The ten-year-old could tell however these actions were draining on the woman, but she just hadn't started feeling safe yet.

"R... Ricka...?" the child said as she was steadily pushed toward their new _home_.

"Not now, Rei," Ricka groaned as she picked the child up into her hands, "There's something important I have to show you!"

Ricka pushed the door open to their new home; it was like stepping into a new home. The lobby was grander in scale, shinier too. And yet it still retained its original homey feeling. Hard wood floors and paneling, not to mention Ricka's beloved counter. The PC was plugged into the wall at the left, just like it always was. Only, now it sat into a newly added waiting room, for trainers and vacationers who are awaiting their room.

Ricka continued on through the home. The kitchen was bigger, and more like an actual kitchen, unlike their old small one. It's truly funny how many times their home was ruined. First the fight between Chandra and Sapphiria, then Faust destroying their door, and of course the giant tree. To have a real home again after staying within Building #12 would be so great. A home they would protect with their livelihoods.

"Upstairs, upstairs!" Ricka said as she pushed the child up, giving her no time to see the rest of the first floor, "You'll love what I have for you!"

The second floor lead to another room, unlike the first time. Originally, the staircase would lead to a hall with various doors to rooms. And by rooms, Rei meant the closet, their bedroom, and of course, Ricka's favorite room, the bathroom. But now, instead of just a hall, there was a room. A nice wide room. The window seal had its own little place to sit at, allowing a nice gaze to Constant Box outside. Rei found herself shaking from it.

"It's not over yet!" Ricka said as she squeezed down on Rei's shoulders, "I have something very important to show you, Rei! Something I'm sure you'll love!"

She led the child toward the hall at the back of the room, revealing doors. There was the closet, the bathroom of course, and another window at the very end of the hall. But instead of just one door – the door that would lead to their bedroom – there was another door to the opposite. Ricka opened both doors, revealing two rooms.

"You see this, Rei?" she asked, as the child roamed alone into one room, "We now have two bedrooms. I mean, yeah, they don't have beds yet and a lot of other things like a vanity mirror and blah, blah, but they're separate rooms..."

"What's Ricka saying?" Rei asked as she turned and faced her sister.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Ricka asked, "I mean, yeah, we're sisters, but it's kinda weird how we sleep in the same bed. From now on, you sleep in this room, and I sleep in the room exactly opposite to it."

Seriously? They had two separate rooms like this? And Rei's room was so _grand_. Big and spacious, her Pokémon could easily fit in here. Not Snorlax of course, but Muk definitely. Her bed could go here, a rug on the floor, she even had her own personal closet, not to mention the great and wide window. It spread so far, giving Rei a beautiful look to the back area of Constant Box. The pond for the Water-types, the forest in the back, the large tree to the left; she could see it all.

"You have fun in there, Rei," Ricka said as she exited the door, "But me? I've got things to take care of."

The door closed shut behind her. Rei gazed down to all of it, while Pichu appeared on her shoulder. The spiky-eared Pokémon was shocked by how wide and spacious the room was. She was small yes, but now she was even smaller.

"What is this place, Rei?" Pichu asked as she looked up to her trainer.

"_Our_ room..." Rei stated.

She fell down to her knees as she let the grand scale of it all envelop her. To have her own room, her own _privacy_, where she was allowed to say or do anything. And, best of all, no nightly chokes or conversations from Ricka. No more rants from her dealing with Shun or _Ace _for that matter. She didn't know just how much she craved her own bedroom until now.

"Wow..." Bayleef said, as she poked between Rei's arm and body, "This is... big... very big..."

"I wonder how things are going to _change_ because of it..." Rei whispered unconsciously.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Her azure blue eyes opened.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

They closed again.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Her hand reached out and slammed upon the device which so rudely awoke her, turning it off. The high-pitch beeping stop, leaving her ears free of its incessant buzzing. The child rolled over onto her back, her blue eyes falling upon the ceiling. It felt so eerie, really. Just a few days ago, she grew up. Became an _eleven-year-old_. She didn't feel all that different from being ten, and honestly, that didn't feel so different from being _nine_. But she was older alright, Ricka made that known every day of the week. She was older.

Probably because her body was changing in ways she hadn't started to understand yet. And boy was it weird. Ricka called it 'puberty', and then she would laugh immediately after it. But as time went on, the younger Constant sister – that being Rei – was still as naïve to it all as she was when it started.

The child pulled herself up from her bedside, hand on the bridge of her nose, eyes closed tightly. Man did she hate that alarm clock. So loud, so annoying. Why did Ricka even buy the thing for her? But, hey, it did its job; it woke her up. Rei was now up and ready to go, after the usual morning ritual as well as the breakfast. Always need that.

"Eeeeeeeyyyyaaaaaaaah!" Rei yawned as she stood up from her bed, eyes slightly strained, "Misdreavus. Misdreavus. Are you awake?"

As if she needed to ask. Her azure blue eyes shot to the window seal of her room, where upon it sat red beads. The child walked to them, watching as they glowed in the morning sunlight. Her finger tapped upon it, making the beads shine and shimmer even more. Suddenly, they floated up, whilst the eleven-year-old watched with gleaming eyes. A dark and gangly sphere grew in the center, before growing and growing. Red eyes appeared that fell upon the child, while the dark sphere became a small and ghastly body.

"Miiiiiisssssss," the Screech Pokémon.

"Rei and Ricka have to go Misdreavus," Rei said as she pointed toward the door, "Ricka said she has something important for Rei."

"Dreavus..."

It was strange, that Misdreavus. Even though Rei could understand Pokémon way better than humans, the Screech Pokémon was still an enigma. It didn't matter. Rei made way for the door to her room, her hand reaching for the knob. But instead of stopping she slammed into to it, forgetting which way to open the door on what side. It happened every now and then – everyone does it – only it was Rei's chest that started to buzz.

"Ow," she said as she gripped herself, "Ugh... what are these things!?"

She started to rub herself, groaning from the feel. These sacs that seemed to grow from virtually nowhere. The ones Ricka owns – and by fruition – all woman have. They were called 'breasts', and boy were they such an annoyance! If anything, she found boys her age (and some even older. Ew), gazing down to her chest. Why is that?

"Ricka!" the eleven-year-old called as she walked through her sister's door, "Ricka! Are you wake yet?"

Her eyes traveled down to her sister's bed, taking in the sight of wrinkled blankets and pillows. But Ricka was not among it, meaning the woman had already woken up. Rei walked around her sister's room, searching in vain for the woman. Instead, she found a small yellow and white creature, with black legs. The furry canine sat on the edge of Ricka's bed, its petite white hands on its legs. Its bushy tail was bouncing up and down, while a stick floated around in the air.

"Hecate," Rei called to the creature, making it turn around.

"Braix?" the Fox Pokémon replied.

The Braixen leaped from Ricka's bed, while the stick that floated around it fell into her hands. Sticking it into her bushy tail, the Fox Pokémon walked up to the eleven-year-old. Hecate, the Braixen. Such an interesting Pokémon. Honestly, Rei has no idea where she came from, she just knows the fox is Ricka's Pokémon.

"You... you don't know where Ricka is, do you?"

"I'm back here," the woman called as she appeared at her doorway, "Sit down in front of the mirror, Rei. Your hair is a gangly mess, I've gotta cut it..."

Twenty-_one_-year-old Ricka stepped into the room, slightly wet with nothing but her t-shirt and panties on. She yawned whilst whipping around her wet hair, throwing water around in the room. Walking up toward her little sister, she flashed a smile that became disgruntled upon passing her. At the same time, Rei sat down where she was told; right in front of the mirror with a little stool.

"Had a good night's rest last night, Rei?" Ricka asked, as she slid put on her usual shorts.

"Rei did," the child said, "And then that annoying box woke Rei up again... why can't Ricka just wake Rei up like she used too?"

"Because you kept thrashing about like a fucking Purlion when I wake you. Besides, you're growing up; can't have your sister wake you up all the time," the woman said as she slid on her coveted black vest, "Now Rei, how many times have I told you about that fucking hair of yours? It's a mess dammit..."

Ricka pulled up a chair behind her sister, making Rei look up into the mirror she sat in front of. Her azure blue eyes met with Ricka's eyes, as well as the smile sitting on her lips. Ricka's hands moved up in the reflection, holding scissors and a comb. Hands sliding into fists, the child grew slightly tense while the woman began to snip and cut away. Indigo hair fell down, making the child less 'Cynthia', and more 'Diantha'.

"Look at you!" Ricka absolutely gushed as she combed and brushed cut hair away, "Everyday you grow up a bit, ain'tcha!" she put away the scissors, comb and brush, while her hands traveled down to Rei's body, "My sister's growing up! Look at you!"

She squeezed Rei's chest, making her yelp.

"Ow! Ricka stop!" the child said, "They hurt!"

"You're damn straight they hurt!" Ricka shouted, "My fuckin chest started growing when I was ten, me personally. Thing is, I was traveling by myself when my breasts _really_ became a problem. I had no fucking clue what to do when I was going through puberty. Especially when I had my first period; almost ripped Ace's head off because of it... hm..." she smiled through, whilst gently squeezing Rei's shoulders, "But you're lucky Rei. You have me to help you grow up, and today we're starting on your first journey into womanhood!"

"Rei's journey into womanhood?" the child replied as she and her Misdreavus looked up to her, "What is Ricka talking about?"

…

"They're called bras," the woman said.

Yes, a bra. Such large, cup-shaped, _daunting_ articles of clothing. They come, usually, in packs of four in various sizes. All for woman of varying ages. Rei held one in her hand, completely terrified by it. Size 'A', and she didn't have any clue what that meant. They were all this light brown collar, with no design, almost void of life. And – ya'know what – they sorta reminded her of Weepinbells.

"How the fuck do they not make them in my size?" Ricka growled as she carried a few boxes of her own bras, "Dammit. Double Ds! And Cs! I just need normal Ds dammit! Normal ones! Hey you pervert, who the fuck are you lookin' at!?"

Rei continued to look at the bras in a distraught manner, while Ricka walked over to her.

"Choose yet?" the woman asked.

"N-no," Rei replied, before looking up to her sister, "How does Rei know which bra to wear and which one not to?"

"Rei your chest is just growing, okay? Just pick a fuckin A-cup and find me..." she grumbled, "I've gotta go fucking find a D-cup for myself."

Ricka vanished into the woman's section of the clothing store, leaving Rei all alone. Her azure blue eyes fell back down on the four pack of bras before her, trembling in her toes. What were with these things?

"Hey Rei?" a voice squeaked from on her shoulder, revealing itself to be Pichu, "What's going on?"

"I'm trying to buy a bra," Rei replied as she looked at the undergarments, "Ricka said I'm becoming a woman, and that I need to buy things like this now."

"Funny, Leda said the same thing," Pichu remarked as she thought about the Raichu, "Only she didn't say something about bras, and was more about mating. She then ran behind a tree with a Luxio who was staying here..." Pichu rose an eyebrow as she cocked her head, "Rei, what is 'mating', anyway?"

"I don't know," the child said as she shifted her eyes between the bras, "Ricka said that it hurts like hell the first time, so I shouldn't do it until I'm a woman. But then she said I'm starting my journey into womanhood today so... maybe I can mate now. But that's for later..." she grew distraught, "I'm just trying to figure out which bra I should and shouldn't buy..."

"A bra?" Pichu said as she stared down to the pack, "Oh! Like the things Ricka owns, right?"

"Right... but I don't know which one is perfect for me..."

"SHOOT!" Rei and Pichu suddenly heard from around the aisle, "Why did they make me buy these things? I have people who should buy these for me!"

Rei rose an eyebrow, stunned by the sound of that voice. She recognized it as,

"Hotaru?"

"Rei?" the _twelve_-year-old said as she stared up.

Rei was looking at Hotaru from around the corner, watching as the black-haired struggled with her own packs of bras. Honestly, seeing her like that, just as confused and disheveled as she was, made Rei smile. She realized she wasn't the only one having problems with these things known as bras, whatever they were.

"Constant!?" Hotaru replied as she looked up to the child, embarrassment written on her face, "Wh-wh-what are you doing here?"

"Rei's buying bras," the child admitted, "Because Ricka said Rei is becoming a woman now, and needs to buy them..."

"Ha! Ha!" Hotaru laughed, "I was a woman long before you were!"

"Then why is Hotaru just buying bras?" Rei asked, making the twelve-year-old grow meek.

"Because... I had them sent to me special..." Hotaru said, arms crossed, as she turned away, "And.. uh... _put on_ special..." that part she whispered of course, "I already know everything I need to know about bras, Constant. Unlike you..."

"If Hotaru knows everything about bras, then which one should Rei buy?" the eleven-year-old asked, "Rei doesn't know which one she should buy for herself. They all look terrifying..."

"Well its obvious which bras are best and which are worse," Hotaru claimed, her nose stuck way up in the air.

"Then which ones should we get?"

"Well... uh..."

Hotaru gripped the bridge of her nose and groaned while she tried to come up with an excuse for herself. Honestly though, bras are horrible horrible things that make no sense to her whatsoever. Holding them, she tried to figure out which ones she should wear. The ones made by this French sounding name, or the Spanish sounding one? Same issues were shared with Rei. Which ones should she wear? They looked nothing like the ones Ricka ones. Yeah, the ones that normally have a Pokémon imprint on it, or the black lace ones she says Shun would like. Whatever that means.

"Darnit! There's only one way to figure out which ones to wear!" Hotaru said as she clenched tightly upon a pack of bras, "I'll go to the changing room and put one of these on!"

"Doesn't Hotaru need to buy these first before opening them?" Rei asked.

"Screw the rules! I have money!"

With a powerful march, Miss Perfect marched toward the changing room area. Rei lingered behind at first, before nodding and following. Entering the changing room, Rei searched for Hotaru. She found the twelve-year-old staring at a changing room with eyes wide. She was so terrified, just like Rei was. Her hand teasing the knob of the changing room, Hotaru opened it.

A small room with a full body mirror, the hooks for clothing, and a nice little bench to sit on. Ya'know, Hotaru's been in changing rooms before. So why did it feel so wrong right now? She just shook and quaked, whilst entering it. The door closed shut behind her, making her hope. Turning around, Hotaru's eyes fell on Rei, who was locking the door in place.

"What!? Constant! What are you doing!?" Hotaru whisper-yelled.

"Rei wants to try on a bra too," the eleven-year-old replied, "But Rei's not going to open up a pack, or else Ricka will yell at Rei."

"Fine darnit!" Hotaru growled, her hands meeting the edge of her shirt, "Just don't look at me while I'm changing!"

The two quickly took off their shirts, throwing them to the floor callously. Hotaru already wore a bra herself, though that didn't stop a red blush from forming on her face while she covered herself. Rei on the other hand wore nothing underneath, so she had to cover herself. Thing is, it _wasn't_ something taught to her by Ricka, and was actually quite _instinctive._ Ever since she grew these things, she's found her arms covering them. Just in case.

"Okay, I'm opening. You get one, I'll get another, okay?" Hotaru said.

"Okay..."

Hotaru looked at the pack of bras in her hands, staring at the undergarments within. Lifting a finger, she tried to force it through the tough plastic which covered it. Of course, it didn't work. Growling, Hotaru attempted to tear it from the angles of the packaging, but that didn't work either. Steaming with rage, Hotaru opened her mouth, preparing to bite it. Only, she stopped before physically doing so.

"No... I will not devolve myself to acting so barbaric," Hotaru claimed, her nose stuck to the air again, "That is the job of those beneath me, such as... _Constant_..."

"Rei doesn't like it when Hotaru talks bad about her," the eleven-year-old growled as she walked up beside her, arms still hugging close her chest, "Besides, Ricka said those things can only be open by scissors. Then she curses as she tries to open them..."

"Fine then," Hotaru said as she pulled a Poké Ball from her waist, "Then he'll open it! Scyther go!"

…

"Fuck you all to hell!" Ricka growled as she lifted up another pack of bras, "Fucking... _Fs_? I swear, if you're a woman and wear F-cups, you're a fucking mutant. I don't who you are, or _what _you are for that matter... who the hell buys these normally anyway!? Shouldn't these be, like, custom-made or some shit like that? Dammit!"

"Mawile?" Yuri said on her shoulder.

"Oh don't give me that Yuri," Ricka snapped, "You don't have a chest, you know... no damn bras in my fucking size..."

"SSSSSCYYYYYYY!"

"Now what was that?"

_BING BONG! It has come to our attention that a hostile Pokémon has been released within the store. Please, Pokémon Trainer, keep your Pokémon under control._

"Dammit Rei..." Ricka groaned.

For now, Ricka's search for a bra that properly supported her and was comfortable would have to wait. She missed the old days when she searched for bras. Just get the wonder bras, they made her bust look big enough. Now they're too fucking big. Lucky her dammit.

"SCY! SCY! SCY! SCY!" the Mantis Pokémon shouted as its hooked blades stabbed into the package over and over again.

"Hotaru!" Rei shouted as she, Pichu, and Miss Perfect all stepped away from the viscous Pokémon, "Calm your Scyther down! He's making a lot of noise!"

"Scyther stop it!" Hotaru yelled, "I command you to stop!"

"SCY! SCY! SCY! SCY!" he said instead, which actually translated to, "STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB!"

A crowd had grown around the changing room now, a crowd Ricka had to travel through. She pushed and forced various individuals out-of-the-way, annoyed by the number of people around.

"Move it! Move it! Get outta the way! Ricka Constant here dammit! Bust a move dammit!"

She stopped at the changing room, the very same one that shook and quaked. And on the other end, she could hear voices.

"No! Stop it!"

"Hotaru! Calm down!"

"Pichu! Pichu pichu chu!"

"SCY! SCY! SCY! SCY! SCY!"

"Rei! Rei! Is that you!?" Ricka yelled as she pounded her fist on the door, "I swear what did you do-

"SCY!"

Two blades suddenly shot out through the door, both of which nearly eviscerated Ricka's head. She stepped back in fear, while the door was slowly torn from its hinges and lifted high by a very boisterous Scyther. The Mantis Pokémon looked down to Ricka and Yuri, who merely glared back.

"Scyther!" it shouted next, wings flapping valiantly.

Suddenly, the Scyther took off, flying through the store around them. Ricka watched as the door holding beast flew high, leaving the doorway wide open. Many others ran around in fear, terrified by the beast that was suddenly among them.

"Reeeeeeeeei!" Ricka growled as she looked back to the changing room.

What she got first was Hotaru, who ran out of the changing room with her shirt half buttoned, and a Poké Ball in hand.

"Scyther!" Miss Perfect shouted, "Get back here!"

"Oooookaaaaaay," Ricka slurred, "Was not expecting that..." then she looked back, "Rei, for some God knowing reason, I know you're in there..."

The woman stood there with fists on her hips for a few seconds, before a hand finally appeared on the edge. The hand was followed by a Pichu that stood on the shoulder of her eleven-year-old sister. Rei stood on trembling feet, half-naked save for her skort, socks, and shoes.

"Ah!? What!? Rei!?" Ricka shouted at a near lost for words, "The hell happened to your shirt!?"

"Rei was trying on bras with Hotaru and Scyther cut them up," Rei said in embarrassment and minor fear for her sister.

"Oh come on," Ricka said as she quickly removed her vest and put it upon her sister's shoulders.

"S-sorry, Ricka," the child apologized as the woman zipped the vest on her.

"No, don't apologize," said Ricka with a loving smirk, "You were trying on your first bras with your friend. I can't get mad at that. If I have to pay for all this shit though, then I _will_ be mad. Very, _very_, mad. So until then," she gave a wink, "Good job. You're slowly becoming a woman before my very eyes."

"SCY!"

"Scyther! Calm down! Return! Return! No! Don't use the move Return! I want you to return to your Poké Ball!"

"Now c'mon, Rei," Ricka said as she stood up, "Let's go take care of that Scyther before it cuts up the place. And then after that. We run like hell! I'm not being tagged with this shit!"

"Okay!" Rei said as she withdrew a Poké Ball as well.

The two ran through the main lane of the Super Poké Mart they shopped through. Yeah, something new to spice things up since the old Super Maret is, well, _old_. But that's a story for another day. Their eyes fell upon the hyper active Scyther that swiped its blades left and right, tearing things to shreds. Upon seeing it, Rei and Ricka pulled back their Poké Balls and threw them forward.

"Go! Darumaka!" Rei shouted.

"Vale! Go!" Ricka yelled as well.

Both unleashed their Poké Balls, which of course opened as they all do. The flash fell down, forming the Pokémon they called. For Ricka it was a Pikachu with the cleft within her tail. Vale jumped up and down with glee while she flashed a smile. For Rei, it was the small round, burning Pokémon that constantly leaped around with a smile on its face.

"Daru daru!" the Zen Charm Pokémon cried as it hopped from foot to foot.

Scyther spun around, noticing the two Pokémon that stood opposed to it. Blades raised high, the Mantis Pokémon glared down toward the two. This made Ricka smirk.

"Finally, get to put that training of yours to good use," Ricka said with a smirk, "Rei! Just like we practiced!"

"Darumaka! Use Taunt!" Rei commanded.

The Zen Charm Pokémon continued to hop on his feet, though now it pointed out a hand. Index finger pointed out, Darumaka began to playfully call over the Scyther. Okay, maybe not 'playfully'. After all the Scyther seemed to be spitting fumes.

"Dara dara maka maka!" Darumaka said, making the Scyther angrier and angrier.

"Scy!?"

"Dara!"

"SCY!?"

"DARA!"

Scyther approached Darumaka slowly, while a certain electrical mouse approached from behind. Vale smirked as she stalked her foe, prepared to catch it off guard. She just awaited her command.

"Now!" Ricka shouted, "Vale! Use Nuzzle!"

Hotaru's Scyther spun around, right when it was hugged by a certain Pikachu. Vale squeezed tightly, while electrical jolts surged from her red cheeks. These electrical surges traveled through the body of Hotaru's Scyther, causing it to jolt and fall back. Collapsing on its back, the Mantis Pokémon began to jerk and shiver from pain. Vale on the other hand hopped up and down from glee.

"Rei confused," the eleven-year-old said as she gazed down to the jerking Scyther, "Hotaru's Pokémon always listen to Hotaru. Why did that change now?"

"He's traded..." Hotaru said as she appeared, returning the Scyther to his Poké Ball.

"Oh, ah, I see now," Rei and Ricka said in unison.

"Ah, shit," Ricka said after as she stared away, "Police are here... better move..."

Ricka suddenly grabbed Rei's hand and made a b-line for the exit, leaving Hotaru standing alone.

"By Hotaru!" Rei yelled as her sister tug her alone, "See you later!"

"I don't like you! Stop pretending we're friends!" Hotaru replied.

…

"You picked some good bras here, Rei," Ricka said as she playfully waved the pack around, "Four bras, form-fitting and they give support!"

"Is... is 'support' important?" Rei asked as she tried to hold back her anxiety.

"Yes, yes, support is _very _important," Rei said, "Always buy the ones with support..."

The flash from the TV illuminated the two sisters while they sat before it. Rei was tugging on Ricka's vest, while the woman had Yuri bite the pack to open it up. She pulled out one bra whilst dropping the pack, and then walked up behind Rei.

"Alright Rei," she said, "Take my vest off..."

The child did so, but slowly and filled with embarrassment. Of course she had to cover herself, while Ricka put her vest back on.

"No, no," she said, "Lift your arms, I'mma about to put your first bra on..."

Rei slowly did so. Lifting her arms, she closed her eyes and scrunched her face up. The child really didn't know what it was about bras that were just so strange. She always knew to cover herself, but this was just _weird_. But the eleven-year-old was thankful. Thankful she had Ricka to teach her this, and didn't have to learn about it the hard way in the wild. It were times like this that made Rei happy she fell down that chimney and met the woman. The woman who would become her sister.

"Ah!?" Rei yelped while the bra's cups slipped over her chest.

Ricka pulled her back, making sure the bra fit on snuggling and perfectly. Rei felt a certain warmth as she cupped herself, squeezing the soft yet hard bra that hugged her close. Meanwhile, Ricka fiddled with the worse part of all bras.

"Arceus dammit!" the woman cursed, "I've been doing this shit for, like, nine years now and I still fuck around with these fucking clamps!"

Finally she clamped them together, and with a 'CLICK!' no less. Rei fell forward a few inches after her sister let go, feeling the hold this bra had on her. She looked down, seeing her cleavage stare back. It made Rei hug her chest, as if squeezing upon her breasts. Would her bust grow as big as Ricka's one day? Strange case that woman; she seemed to love her chest, and then other times she would curse it. Yup, strange case indeed.

"So how does it feel, Rei?" Ricka asked as she stared upon her sister, "Having your first bra?"

"It's... uh..." the child smiled, "It's _perfect_. Just perfect..."

_My life is so perfect_.

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Ah yes, Season 3. So amazing. Smell that? Cuz I do. Just wish I knew what it was._

_If anything, I was going to work on Ruby for a change. Shocking, I know. But I don't know; there's just something about Constant Box that keeps bringing me back. I, dare I say, love writing Constant Box. Well, most of the time. I hate those days when I can't get the urge to write. Don't you?_

_So, with this chapter, we actually take a leap one year in the future. Honestly, I was trying to decide whether I should skip two years or just one. I stuck with the one year. Didn't want to leap that far ahead, anyway. Anyway, with a year passed we can see things changed. Rei's starting to go through puberty and Ricka is Ricka. Also, Rei has a Misdreavus and a Darumaka, while Ricka's only new Pokemon is a Braixen named Hecate. Also, Hotaru has a Scyther. Can't wait to write that thing getting into a fight. _

_I wanted to name this chapter Once and the Future Thing, but I have a plotline for another chapter with that title. So I'll just keep this at heart._

_Any who, Constant Box is back to normal. Well, as normal as it ever was. Can't wait to see what crazyness is going to happen next! Speaking of which, next chapter will have a very special OC returning, one who I actually RP with. Can't wait to see how this goes, can you?_

_And as usual, send in your OCs. Next chapter, I shall show which OCs are going to get their chapters in order! Yeah! Back to Constant Box! Can't wait!_

_Funny Shun didn't appear. Guessin he'll show up next chapter. Yeah. Guessin._

_The twelve days of Simpsons is coming to an end. I. I don't know what to do anymore. I really don't. Greatest. Marathon. Ever!_

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	44. Blast from the Past

Blast from the Past

(Rei and Pichu look at the sky as Ricka and Shun aim a Poké Ball at each other.)

One swiftly running arrow of power! (Ricka sighs at the amount of paper work.)

One supple arrow of great bravery! (Rei smiles as she feeds trainers' Pokémon.)

One thoughtful arrow of outspoken risk! (Shun rubs his head as he finishes his work.)

That makes up the three of us together! (The three stand in front of Constant Box.)

Cross the green mountains and remove the white clouds from the sky. (Ricka and Yuri look at Fudan City.)

Let's colorfully push through the wilderness, become an amazing arrow! (Rei swings in the forest with Pichu.)

Even if we suddenly turn around and are lost in this labyrinth, (Mawile cries and clings onto Shun's hand.)

There's no way that we'll be separated from each other! (Shun smiles sadly as his body begins to fade away.)

Sometimes I can no longer see the road, and I don't know where to go... (Ricka hold's Shun's vest close.)

But you will always be by my side! (Rei hugs Ricka as an image of Shun reaches out to her.)

Even the bright sun is hidden by the dark clouds sometimes, (Yuri looks at Shiny Mawile in sorrow.)

But meetings will always bring light to the day! (Yuri hugs him, both Deceiver Pokémon blushing.)

One burning arrow of secrets! (Mewtwo fuses with Shun's body.)

Two competitive arrows of strength! (Hotaru and her team face off against Rei and her team.)

Three helpful arrows of friendship! (Articuno, Mew, and Celebi fly by the daycare.)

So the heart will never break! (Etta watches Ricka from a distance, smiling softly)

Aim forward as an amazing arrow! (Rei smiles as her team gathers with her.)

Shine greater than now as a bright arrow! (Ricka smirks as she looks at the sky above.)

Shoot toward your dream! (Shun closes his eyes as his hand fades on his uniform.)

…

She smiled devilishly as she stood beyond them. The two men, of whom she traveled with. As evil as any human being could get; that's what she looked like right now. The fifteen-year-old girl with the flowing long red hair and blue eyes. She tried to hide the snicker that escaped her mouth, but that was next to impossible. She felt so _empowered _by what she was doing. And, ya'know what? They _deserved _it. Quite sociopathic, but she didn't care. They really deserved what was coming to them, deserved what she was about to do to them. After all, it was their fault. _Their _fault.

Now it was all a matter of whom to take it from. The Kalos boy? Ever since she started this adventure, he's been nothing but a dick to her. Always talking about how amazing his Absol is, it pissed the teenager off. She'd gladly rob him of what he owned. But, no, it was wrapped firmly around his wrist, and that fucking demon Absol was out of its Pokémon. So, no, she couldn't steal from him. Lucky bastard.

That left the other one. The rich boy. He was no better, really. Trying to be kind, trying to be nice. Trying to _befriend _her. Who said she wanted someone to be nice to her? She didn't want any friends. From the very beginning, she was in it only for the _power _the quest could bring her. And for a brief moment, she had that power.

And for a brief moment, she had that _friendship_. But troubled teens _can't_ have friends. Because they must sabotage them. And that's what she did. He only had it for a few weeks, after all. So what if it mystically vanished? Oh well, stuff happens. He shouldn't have trusted the teenage girl. Besides, it was obvious he distrusted her. He knew she was once apart of Team Rocket, so he had no reason to actually trust her, now did he? Yeah, no reason.

She crouched down near his bedside, secretly chuckling to herself. Crouch walking toward his bag, only to find nothing inside but his Poké Balls. Speaking of which, she grabbed one, feeling the warmth resonating within. Such a good warmth, one she wanted to herself. But, the teenager wasn't _that_ kind of person. To steal Pokémon? No, that's just horrible.

So the fifteen-year-old put the Poké Ball back. So unfortunate their relationship had to end this way. Her conscience was yelling, screaming, _ordering _her to stop. But she ignored it. She searched through his bags, but didn't find what she searched for. Groaning now, she stared up to his jacket. It hung over his bedside, like it always did. Smirking with her tongue sticking out, the teenager grabbed the jacket.

Her hand searched through it, finding various potions and other necessary Pokémon items. But all of that was immaterial. Her eyes lighted up, when she finally found the rock. Removing it from its jacket, she hug it high in the sky.

Yes, there it was. The stone that would give her all the power in the world. A mighty ore, one born from the region of Kalos. And here, it would seem. Grabbing the stone, she playfully held it close. She had her own at one point in time, but it was gone now. Once again, it was _their _fault. They did this to her.

"A Key Stone..." she whispered to herself in pleasure.

"Huh... wha?" he said, making her lock up.

The teenager gazed down to the resting man, fearing he would wake up and catch her. Instead he turned around and shifted in his bed, keeping close to rest. Breathing deeply, the redheaded fifteen-year-old turned away. The other man too was sleeping; knocked out like a light. Her actions were once again unnoticed. Good.

Ricka carefully walked toward the exit of the room. All of her items were prepared for her; she had planned this. Hand meeting the panel on the door's side, she slid it open. The teenager excused herself then, exiting into the lit hall on the other end. Placing her back to the door, she gripped her chest and breathed in deeply. That went a whole lot easier than she thought it would. Good. Now all she needed to do was skip region before anyone could find her.

"Good evening, Ricka," a voice called over, making her freeze up.

She looked to her right, staring down the hall while a teenager, just a few years older, walked her way. In his fine suit he calmly strolled to her, but she didn't reciprocate his kindly nature. At least that's the vibe he gave off; she was smart enough to know his inner deception. So, of course, she gave him this smug and annoyed glare.

"Voltaire," she growled, "What do you want?"

"I was just going out for a midnight stroll," he said, "And what of you, Miss Legendary Catcher? Do you too wish to enjoy the night life Lilycove has to offer?"

"Not really," the teenager said with a shaking head as she stared up to the brilliant hacker before her, "I've already had my fair share..."

Nonetheless, Ricka turned and faced the hall and started walking off. The young man behind her cocked a head as he watched her walk off, a steady smirk growing on his lips. He just needed to ask, he really did. She was good at sneaking, but things rarely escaped his eye. He didn't get to where he was by simply standing by, ya'know.

"So... finally decided to take the Key Stone, huh?" Voltaire asked, making her stop, "Tell me, did you steal both, or just one?"

Ricka said and did nothing, as she just stood in the center of the hall. Hands tightening into fists, she finally got the nerve to look over her shoulder at him. He was smirking and acting uppity, which irked her to no end. Looking back down the hall, she asked,

"Are you going to tell them?"

"Do you care?" he asked back, to which she shook her head.

"Not really..." she stated, "Go ahead and tell them either now or later. They'll figure things out in due time anyway."

"You're such a card, Ricka," Voltaire claimed, "For now, I'll keep my mouth shut. But, could you answer this one question for me?" he chuckled, "You knew of my Key Stone. So, tell me, would you have taken mine if given the chance?"

"Of course I would," she said, finding no need to lie further, "Should be lucky you weren't there..." after that, the teenager began walking off, "Goodbye, Voltaire. I pray we never run into one another again."

That was it. Ricka walked down the hall before vanishing around the corner, leaving Voltaire alone. He reached into his fine suit and grabbed the watch within. Checking its time he snickered before continuing on his walk through the hall.

…

Ricka held her belt with one hand, while her eyes sat upon its heart-shaped buckle. Fingers moving down to it, she slid her digits up and down its pink crest. So beautifully crafted and well done; her own actions, by the way. She created this shortly after leaving Hoenn and heading towards Sinnoh. It was supposed to be stylish, cute, and of course, practical. The belt buckle served its purpose, even as she switched it from belt to belt. For it held a deadly secret within. Just one tap was all she needed to enact the powers of Mega Evolution.

"Ricka," Rei's voice echoed, making the twenty-one-year-old woman turn and face her.

"Hey, Rei," Ricka replied with a smile as she slowly dropped the belt to around her waist, "Up early this mornin', don'tcha think?"

"Rei wanted to show Ricka her bra!" the child said energetically as she pranced around in the woman's room, "Rei was able to put it on herself today!"

"That's great, Rei," Ricka said as she clipped her belt in place, "Now, you know what you should do next? Put on a fucking shirt."

Grabbing one of her shirts from off the bed, the woman forced it down over the shoulders of her sister. The long clothing drooped over Rei, making her look down with a raised eyebrow. Smiling and laughing however, Rei fell back onto her sister's bed, laying upon it. Her eyes moved to the ceiling, gazing at the white plaster up above. Meanwhile, Ricka looked herself up and down in the mirror. Hair, tangled, she grabbed a comb and began gliding it through her strands.

"Ricka," Rei called from the bed as she sat up to stare at her older sister, "What's a rival?"

"A rival is someone with skills equaling your own with whom you face against often," Ricka answered as she made her hair all nice and presentable.

"Uh-huh, would you say Hotaru is Rei's rival?" Rei asked next as she rolled to her back on the bed.

"Of course," Ricka said, "Your Pokémon even fucking match."

"Does Ricka have a rival?" Rei inquired.

"Yes I do," Ricka answered as she slammed her comb down on the vanity mirror."

"What!? Ricka does!?" Rei said, stunned.

Who could possibly match Ricka in skills? The thought of there being someone else strong enough for Ricka to call 'rival' was an intriguing thought indeed. Seriously, who else could match wits and strength with Ricka? Well, someone must be able to. Word came from Ricka herself.

"Anyway," Ricka said as she glided her fingers through her flawless hair one last time, "We have to get moving Rei. Things to do, things to do..."

She stood up and walked out of her room, with Rei lingering on the bed for a few moments. The thought of Ricka having her own rival still blew her mind. Nonetheless, she hopped from the bed and scurried to her own room, throwing off the shirt Ricka put on her and switching into something else. Exiting her room again, she ran up to Ricka's side, who now held Miles within her arms. The Meowstic stared down to Rei and waved, while the child clung to her sister's shorts.

"Who's Ricka's rival?" the eleven-year-old asked, wanting to know so bad.

"Not now, Rei," Ricka said as she and her sister walked down the stairs.

"No! Rei really want's to know!" she said, eagerly.

Instead, Ricka shook her sisters questions off as nothing but pure childishness, while she walked stairs to the main buildings lobby. The day hadn't started yet, nor had Ricka opened the doors for trainers and Pokémon alike. Stopping at the front door, the woman checked her Pokétch because of this. Her device was on its digital clock app, and currently it showed 8:59 AM. Tapping her foot, Ricka seemingly counted the time down to nine.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnd, there!"

She stared through the peephole, already noticing someone was on the other end. It brought a smile to her lips.

"Welcome to Constant Box!" said Ricka with a smile, "Where we not only take care of your..."

Her eyes opened and grew wide. Dark brown, wavy hair. Caramel eyes. Slightly tanned skin. No, not tanned, that was just his skin complexion. Tall – well, as tall as she was – and built, with that v-neck jacket. Seeing him made Ricka's heart beat increase. It beat faster and faster, while she stared into this man's eyes. At the same time, his eyes seemed to grow wide. He stepped back, as if stunned to see _Ricka_ here, of all people. Honestly, neither side knew what to do, and both were trapped this way. So, they just looked at one another. It was up to Rei to do something.

"Hello!" she said childishly, putting herself between Ricka and this man, "Rei's name is Rei, and Ricka is Rei's sister! Do you wish for a room for your Pokémon or for yourself?"

Ricka was so stunned by this man, she simply did not catch Rei's use of correct grammar in that last sentence. Instead she just looked at him, finding his appearance to be stunning. Rei herself slowly realized this shift in air as she looked at him. Who was this man who had Ricka so choked up?

"Is... is... Rei missing something?" the eleven-year-old asked, "Should Rei excuse herself?"

"No, no," Ricka said with a deep breath as she grabbed Rei's shoulders, "Nothing's wrong, Rei," she laughed, but it was forced and _scared_, "Uh. Welcome to Constant Box, Mister... uh...?"

She knew his name. This was just some song and dance, one she was now forcing upon him. Nonetheless, he played along. Flashing a smile, he easily dispersed the animosity that floated about, the animosity Rei had no idea existed.

"Parker!" the man said with a laugh, "Daniel Parker! I heard Constant Box was a pretty good Daycare, I didn't know _you _were the one running it."

"Ow... Ricka's hand is hurting Rei..."

"Sorry, Rei," the woman said as she loosened her grasp on the child, "Rei, gather the papers and have mister Parker sign them. Depending on his choice, lead him to a room or not. I... I have something to do... and don't bother me, okay?"

"Okay!"

Ricka released her hold on Rei's shoulders, as she and this man met eyes one last time. Turning away quickly, Ricka made way for the stairs. She did her best to not appear strained and tenuous, something she was good at. Each step she took up the stairs, the woman felt her heart grow tense. Coming to the second floor, Ricka's mouth opened, bearing teeth and fangs. She walked to the panoramic window's seal, sitting down upon it. Then she gripped her head.

"What the fucking hell!?" she whisper-yelled to herself, "What the fuck is he doing here!? Argh!"

She sat there for an extended period of time, losing track of it as well. It wasn't until a hand fell on her knee, that Ricka sprang up. She expected it to be one of her many Pokémon, but instead it was Rei. She looked up to her sister, concerned for her actions just earlier. It was unusual for Rei to be the one who sets people and their Pokémon with rooms and such. Especially the paper work, oh God the paper work!

"Is Ricka alright?" Rei asked, concerned, "Ricka doesn't run off like that."

"Seriously? Run off?" the woman repeated, "Is that what it looked like... ugh... fuck... Rei..." she grabbed her sister by the shoulders, settling her in place, "I don't want you to think any less of your sister but..." she breathed in and out deeply, "I haven't always been the best of people, okay? And Daniel, Daniel Parker... I know him..."

"Did... did Ricka do something to Daniel?" Rei asked sweetly.

"Yes, something really wrong," the woman said, sighing after, "Anyway, make sure Mr. Parker is properly situated and what not... I'm going to deal with the Ghost-types..."

"Okay," Rei said, though without that cheerful childishness.

The eleven-year-old made way for the stairs, stopping as her eyes fell on Ricka. Shrugging, she continued down the stairs and eventually slipped through the front door of her home. At the same time, a car pulled up to the Box. Rei gained a smile as she stared at through windshield, watching as a certain man stepped out.

"Mr. Shun!" Rei yelled, "You're here!"

"Of course I'm here," Shun said as he exited his car, "I've gotta be on time, don't I? Less I face Ricka's wrath."

"Mawile!" his Shiny Mawile added as he appeared upon his shoulder.

"So what's going on?" Shun asked, "By this point in time, Ricka's usually messing around. I haven't heard her curse yet. Strange..."

"A man showed up to Constant Box just a few moments ago," Rei said, "And because of him, Ricka isn't acting normal. Ricka is... _scared_..."

"Ricka's scared?" Shun said, stunned, "Like, scared of what? The police? I don't think Officer Jenny's coming around any time soon."

"No, Officer Jenny isn't here," Rei said, "It's just that man... anyway, Mr. Shun, Rei's going to make sure Mr. Parker is happy with his room."

"You do that Rei."

Placing her hands behind her back, Rei playfully skipped toward Daniel's room. It was Building #9; so far away. Rei pranced closer and closer to the building, then gave a mighty leap that propelled her to the building's porch. Landing upon it, Rei jaunted her way to the door, her fist ready to knock. But then she stopped, for a voice was echoing from the other end.

"Can you believe it, Joy?"

It was a man's voice. Rei was about to knock again, but her childishness got the best of her. She crouch-dashed her way to the window, placing her hands upon the seal. Moving up slowly, her azure blue eyes stared inside. Daniel was within of course, completely flabbergasted. He walked left and right beside the room's bed, while sitting upon said bed was a Lucario. A _female _Lucario. Those are completely rare, and for some reason, Ricka has a rule against them. And that rule deals with Quest.

But, eh, getting out of hand here. Rei stared at Daniel as he walked to and fro before this Lucario, who gazed up with her emotionless face and glowing red eyes.

"I mean, Joy, it's _her_. You remember her, right?" Parker asked as he stared at the Aura Pokémon, who merely cocked her head to one side, "It's been, like, five or six years! Seeing her here of all places? I mean, what's going on?" he fell on the bed beside his Pokémon, completely stumped by what was going on, "I had completely forgotten about her name until now... Ricka... Constant..."

"Lucario!?" the Aura Pokémon shouted as she suddenly launched up.

That name alone seemed to ignite her rage for seemingly no reason. It was such a quick action, Rei herself was terrified by it. Why did the name of her sister set the Lucario off so quickly? Speaking of which, Joy looked over to where Rei hid. Seeing this, the child quickly crouched, dodging her line of sight just barely. Nonetheless, Rei stuck her body to the wall, just to hear.

"Calm down, Joy," Daniel said as he closed his eyes, "Man... what a small planet. That annoying teenage girl with the fowl mouth. Here, of all places... I... I don't know what to do..."

"Lucario!" Joy said, making Rei tense up, "Lucario cario! Car oo rio rio!"

How dare she say such horrid words about Ricka!? Oh yeah – that's right – you can't understand Pokélanguage like Rei can. Oh well. Use your imagination. Let's just say what Joy said about Ricka wasn't kind. Or even G-rated. Hell, it wasn't even NC-17 rated. They were a combination of words Rei knew about if only because Ricka can't keep her mouth shut. Both in _and _out of rest.

"I said calm down Joy, jeeze," Daniel said again as he placed his hands on the Lucario's shoulders, "Let's be honest, I'm pretty sure she's changed. But... who was that little girl who she was with? The one who called Ricka 'sister'. All those years ago, Ricka never said she had a sister. A sister of any kind."

"Lucario cario car..." Joy said spitefully, before her nose twitch and eyes sparked, "Lu... cario?"

"What's wrong Joy?" Daniel asked, noticing the shift in his Pokémon.

"Lu... cario..." she replied as she gazed to the window.

Rei locked up while sweat dragged from her forehead to her cheek. Getting on all fours, she began crawling away in order to escape. But...

"Dreaaaaa!" a sudden _screech_ echoed out.

"AH!?" Rei yelped as she spun around.

Floating above her was a ghastly Misdreavus. It hovered with a smile on its undead body, hovering up and down before dropping down to face level. Rei breathed in deeply, before reaching out her hand. Gliding it along the faze-like body of her Pokémon she broke a smile on her lips.

"Misdreavus," the eleven-year-old whispered to her Pokémon, "Misdreavus needs to stop scaring Rei like that..."

She stood up and took a deep breath, before dropping her eyes on the Screech Pokémon once again. Only, Misdreavus' face was no longer that smile, and instead surprised. Rei merely shrugged it off, thinking it was another one of her Pokémon's attempts to scare her. Turning around however, she found her body running into the body of a blue furry being. Rei stepped back, her eyes locking on the being before her. Staring back down was a Lucario.

"What!? Huh!? How did you catch up with Rei so fast!?" the child yelled.

"Extreme Speed," Daniel said as he exited from the door behind Rei.

Rei stared up to Daniel, while he gazed back down. He seemed so indifferent to things, whilst intrigued at the same time. Probably because of the eleven-year-old girl who was just eavesdropping on his conversation with his Pokémon. Rei brushed dust off from her skort and tried to force a smile, just to make Daniel feel a bit better. It didn't work however.

"You were listening to us talk, weren't you?" he asked.

"Well..." Rei said as she put her fists on her hips, "Mr. Parker's Lucario was speaking bad about Ricka! And Rei doesn't like that!"

He shrugged first, shocked by what she was saying. Then he looked up to Joy, who retained that emotionless stance. She shrugged back, before her eyes settled back upon the child between them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Daniel said as his hands cut the air, "What do you mean? I didn't say anything bad about your... uh... sister..."

"You didn't but she," Rei pointed at Joy, "Did!"

Now Daniel was doubly confused. He cocked his head, before looking past Rei to Joy and back again. Why was she accusing Joy of insulting Ricka? That didn't make sense. Daniel himself had no idea what Joy was saying. The only way she'd be able to understand Joy was if this child could speak to Pokémon.

And that's just preposterous.

"Listen little girl, I didn't say anything bad about Ricka and nor did Joy. Did you joy?"

"Hm... cario cario..." the Aura Pokémon said.

"See! See!" Rei yelled as she pointed at Joy, catching her off guard, "Joy did it again! She said bad things about Ricka again!"

"Uh... huh? What?" Daniel said, stunned, "Wait... can you _understand_ Pokémon or are you just putting words in Joy's mouth?"

"She's just putting words in Joy's mouth!" Ricka's voice suddenly echoed.

The woman walked up, her blue eyes locked hard on Rei. The eleven-year-old stepped back in fear, while her Misdreavus hovered away. Ricka looked especially angry at this moment, which made Rei especially fearful.

"I am sorry about this, Mr. Parker," Ricka said as she grabbed Rei's hand, "My sister thinks she can talk to Pokémon; ain't that just hilarious?" her grip on Rei's hand grew tighter, "Now come on Rei, let's leave Mr. Parker and Jo-, I mean, his _Lucario _alone, okay?"

"But, but Ricka!" Rei said objectionably.

"I said let's go!" Ricka shouted through her teeth.

She forcibly pulled Rei away, while she attempted to soothe the pain her wrist. Something about this felt familiar, something about this felt _wrong_, but Ricka just pushed it away. She continued to drag Rei away until they came to the main building. Upon doing so, she closed the door behind them and locked it shut. Yeah, the _main _door. It was at that point in time did Ricka return to reality.

The woman's eyes widened as she realized she was holding onto something. Gazing down, she found her hand tightly gripping Rei's wrist. The child was in physical pain now, and it was visible on her face. Seeing Rei like that caused Ricka's heart to skip a beat. Because Ricka was holding onto her too tightly.

"What the!?" Ricka said as she released her, "Oh, God, Rei, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry, I didn't mean to do that! I, I wasn't thinking!" she crouched down and began checking Rei's hand, while the child silently whimpered to herself, "Ah, shit! I didn't mean to, I swear!"

"It's... okay, Rei's fine," the child said sheepishly, while her sister planted a gentle kiss to her hand.

"No, it's not fine," Ricka said, "I fucked up..."

"Why... why doesn't Ricka want Rei to talk to Joy?" the child asked, making Ricka look at her face.

Ricka stood up again and glanced off to the distance. Breathing in deeply, it was like she was delving deep into something. Then she looked back.

"My Mega Ring, you know it, right?" Ricka asked as she pointed to her heart-shaped belt buckle, making Rei nod, "How could you not know it? I wear it all the time... ugh... Rei... this Mega Ring _wasn't_ always my own. A long time ago me, Daniel, Voltaire, and a man named Nathan, all went on an adventure together in Hoenn... and... I..." Ricka sighed again, finding it hard to speak, "I think you already know I've done a few things that are... well... _illegal_... fuck, this home is fucking illegal, but that's beside the point. My Mega Ring, I stole it. From Daniel. In Hoenn."

"Why would Ricka do that?" Rei asked.

"Because Ricka was a very, _very_ bad girl when she was fifteen," Ricka said.

"Fifteen?" Rei said, before smiling, "Oh Ricka! That was over five years ago! I'm sure Mr. Parker will forgive you!"

"Yeah, I highly fucking doubt that," Ricka said, "You don't know what kind of person I was when I was fifteen, Rei. Think a shorter, angrier version of me, with no boundaries."

Ricka has boundaries? Seriously, Rei was learning things about her sister she finds shocking. But the child got the point. She should just avoid Mr. Parker, until he left the premises. But Rei wasn't sure it would be that easy, from all the mean things Joy was saying about Ricka.

"Now that that's out-of-the-way, clean yourself up Rei," Ricka said, making the eleven-year-old cock her head in confusion, "You've got a play date with your best friend Rei," Ricka thus added with a smile no less, "_Hotaru's_ coming over!"

…

"Don't you know anything, Constant?" her uppity voice snarled at the eleven-year-old, making her spring up.

Rei shot a glare to Hotaru, one that was reciprocated with ease by Miss Perfect. This happened often, really, these _play dates_. It all started some time ago when Ricka was approached by the Katsu family for lessons about raising Pokémon and such for their child. Honestly, it sounds like a really good chapter. Maybe you'll read it sometime. Moving on...

"Why does Hotaru come here if she's just going to insult Rei?" Rei asked as she looked at her rival.

"I don't come here for pleasure, Constant," Hotaru said as she walked to the eleven-year-old's side, "I come here to learn. And, quite frankly, your sister is a horrible teacher. All she does is force me upon you and leave to do things."

"Ricka's a great teacher, Hotaru's just terrible at learning," Rei replied with a stuck out tongue.

"Take that back you illiterate hick!" Hotaru yelled as she suddenly talked Rei to the ground.

The two girls tumbled down the grassy knoll, causing a few Pokémon to leap out-of-the-way to dodge them. When they finally stopped Hotaru was on top with her hands fastened tightly around Rei's neck. Only, something seemed to click to her, making her release her hold. Perfect girls don't fight like animals.

"No," she said with her nose stuck up in the air, "I will not devolve myself to your level..."

Suddenly pushed onto he back, Hotaru stood up and dusted grass and dirt from her clothing. At the same time, Hotaru stood up and dusted sediment from her body. The two glared at one another, before a man walked between their line of sight. Rei and Hotaru looked up to him, noticing his wavy dark brown hair and caramel eyes. Rei unconsciously swallowed her spit, while Hotaru looked at him with squinted eyes.

"What is he doing here?" Hotaru asked, making Rei look at him.

"What? Hotaru knows him?" she asked.

"Like I said earlier; don't you know anything?" Miss Perfect questioned with annoyance, "That is Daniel Parker, of the Parker family you dolt. His family is one of the richer business conglomerates this side of Snowpoint City."

"Then why is Mr. Parker here?" Rei asked.

"I don't know," Hotaru claimed, "From what my father says, his parents are trying to force him to take control of the family business and name. But instead, he's keen on being a Pokémon Trainer, which is really _pathetic_ if one were to ask me. He's an adult now; he should either already be a Pokémon Champion, or just sit down, shut-up, and run the business."

"Is that what Hotaru's going to do?" Rei asked, spitefully, "Is Hotaru going to just take her family's business and stop Pokémon Training?"

"Of course not," said Miss Perfect, nose stuck in the air, "I'm going to be Pokémon Champion far before I take control of my family's business. Wish I could say the same for you..."

Rei looked at Hotaru, glare in the eye. Hotaru stared back. And they just stood there, looking at each other with such hate and malice.

But, eh, who cares?

She was gliding her hands down the body of her Slowbro's head, making him coo and mewl from the feeling. The cute sounds he made brought a smile to the woman's lips, while her free hand dove into the bag at her side. She picked up some of the PokéBlocks within, and stuffed them within his mouth, where he hungrily chewed upon it. She chuckled to herself from the sight, and then picked up some more PokéBlocks. This time however, the woman tossed them into the pond right before her. Many Pokémon swam to eat the blocks, especially a certain Trainer's Milotic. One of these days, she was going to ask Shun how he got the thing.

The sound of a footstep from behind alerted her. She looked over her shoulder, noticing it was a man. And, though it was someone she knew, it wasn't a man she _wanted _to know. She sighed and looked back to the pond, praying he would leave. But he wouldn't. And he spoke.

"Is that how you treat an old friend?" Daniel asked, making her sigh.

"Old friends?" Ricka replied with a twitching eyebrow, "I _don't_ have any fucking 'old friends'..."

Ricka stood up and turned around, facing the man behind her. Daniel Parker; he hadn't changed all that much since she last saw him. He was the same man; same height, same face, same everything. Even though it had been five or six years since they last met, she could still picture him perfectly. He, on the other hand, had to admit Ricka became a very desirable woman. Tall, long red hair, sharp blue eyes; she looked so much more _mature _in comparison to that fifteen-year-old of whom he traveled with. But what of her personality? Did that change?

"Cursing isn't how an owner is supposed to talk to their guests," Daniel said, commenting on her statement earlier.

"I don't give a shit," she said, "By now, everyone in fucking town knows my language is a bit _rough_. Your berating me on it won't change a damn thing. If anything, check out the news on the New Years Eve party..." then she thought about, "On second thought, _don't _do that..."

"So that's it?" he asked with a forced chuckle, "You're just going to walk of?"

"What do you want me to do, hm!?" Ricka yelled as she looked at him, "Apologize for some stupid shit I did years ago? Well guess what, Daniel, I _don't _care! I'm _not _regretful for what I did all those years ago, and ya'know what!? I'd gladly do it again!" she then turned away and began marching off, "Now leave me the fuck alone!"

Ricka stomped off toward her home, now angry for his attempt at 'patching things up'. Who the fuck said she even wanted to patch things up? There were many people Ricka had wronged during her life, and none of them came back to talk to her. So why would Daniel? Why couldn't he just be another person she had betrayed, so Ricka could get on with her life?

Daniel watched, stunned, as Ricka went into the backdoor of her home and slammed it shut. That _wasn't _supposed to happen; there were many Water-type Pokémon who had not yet been fed after all. But it was obvious Ricka _wasn't _coming back out. He sighed and turned around, where to his surprise, the collar of his shirt was grabbed tightly. Suddenly yanked, Daniel found his eyes meeting the brown eyes of another man.

"Who the hell do you think you are!?" Shun asked as he violently throttled Daniel.

He looked back, his hands gripping Shun's wrists, and man were there a height difference. Daniel was a relatively tall person, ya'know, being six feet and all, and yet Shun somehow still beat him, if only by a few inches. From behind, a figure suddenly appeared. She rose a hand, blue aura flowing from it, and prepared to strike the man down. But it didn't work.

Before Joy could strike Shun down for acting in such a way against her trainer. But her fist was gripped by another hand, one that appeared from virtually nowhere. Her eyes moved up the body of the Armor Pokémon, while he clinched her fist tightly.

"Tyrani," Tyranitar said as he pushed Joy off.

"Lucario!" she snarled back, angered by his interference.

"Calm down Joy," Daniel said as Shun released him, "Everything's fine..."

Doing as she was told, Joy ceased her offensives actions. Though if Shun were to get physical again, she would do likewise. But that didn't seem to matter. Daniel brushed dirt off of his shirt, while he looked at Shun. The Constant Box worker just held such rage, which made the Parker chuckle.

"So, what?" he said, making Shun raise an eyebrow, "Are you, like, Ricka's protector or something? If there's one thing I know about Ricka, it's that she doesn't need a protector. Even as a teenager, she was keen on being independent. So... what does that make you, huh?"

There was a time where Daniel wasn't so abrasive. Where he was more incline to be introverted and to just take things in stride. That sure as hell didn't show now, however.

"It doesn't matter to you who I am, or what I am to Ricka," Shun claimed, as he jabbed his finger into Daniel's chest, causing even more dirt from his gloves to track on his clothes, "I just know you should apologize to her. I don't know the Ricka you know, but I know the Ricka now... and you _hurt _her. Which I've never seen before..."

Shun stepped back as he tightened the hold his gloves had on his hands. Realizing he had spent too much time here already, he turned and began walking off.

"Let's go, Tyranitar," he said, to the Armor Pokémon.

"Tyrany..." he replied, following his master closely.

Daniel watched as Shun walked off, his head slanting to one side. Shortly after, Joy walked up beside him. The Lucario clearly did not like the people around. First the girl who, while cute, _pretended_ to understand Pokémon, then Ricka, who she disliked for a _multitude _of reasons, and now this Shun fellow, who got physically violent with her trainer. She wanted to leave this place as soon as possible.

"Lucario cario car," she said to Daniel, while he shook his head.

"No, no, Joy," he replied, as if understanding what she said, "We're not leaving. I requested stay here with my Pokémon, and that's what we're going to do. Whether or not Ricka's here. Let's just try to avoid one another and – OOF!"

He looked down, finding his eyes meeting the azure blue eyes of Rei. She stood in front of him and joy, her arms crossed, this no-nonsense face on. She wasn't happy, obviously enough.

"Rei wants to know what happened between Ricka and Daniel, and Rei wants to know now!"

Obviously, Ricka's demanding personality was rubbing off on the child.

…

"Ricka! Ricka!" Shun called as he entered the room, "Ricka where are you?"

She wasn't downstairs. He checked the garage, the living room, the main lobby, kitchen too, but Ricka was not there. He came to the stairs shortly after, realizing she existed beyond. Honestly, he was scared. Never before had he been upstairs in the Constant home, even though Ricka had invited him up there a few times. He knew the woman was upstairs though, which was the problem. Nonetheless, he sucked in air and walked up the stairs.

"Ricka!" he called as he came to the second floor of the building.

It was a whole lot _cleaner_ than what he thought it would be. The second floor room was wide and spacious with that large panoramic window. Sitting on the seal was the woman he searched for. Ricka gazed out upon Constant Box with sullen eyes, her chest rising and lowering as she breathed. Looking at her like that made Shun slightly embarrassed, though he approached her nonetheless.

"Ri-"

"You defended me," Ricka said, cutting him off. She slowly turned toward Shun and looked at him with her emotionless face, and then repeated, "You defended me."

"Well, yeah," Shun said as he walked closer to her, just to sit down beside her, "I mean, he hurt your feelings, right?"

"Yeah, hurt my feelings," Ricka said as she looked out the window again, "Tell me, Shun... does that make you think any _less _of me? I mean, Ricka Constant, the mean brutish woman who runs Constant Box, actually hurt by some man's words..."

"No, no," he said earnestly, "I wouldn't think any less of you... I mean... it's obvious you two have some sort of history together..."

"Yeah," Ricka laughed as she faced Shun, "I attempted to molest his Blaziken on various occasions. I don't think that Lucario of his, Joy, liked that..."

"Huh, what?" Shun replied, while Ricka merely laughed.

"I was an interesting girl growing up," Ricka said, thinking on her younger days, "And a _bad _girl as well. I betrayed Daniel's trust. And Nathan's, for that matter, all those years ago. And the worse fact is, I really have no reason to justify my actions. I was just _angry_. I wanted to _hurt_ them for _trusting _me... hurt them so _fucking _good. I... I..." she face-palmed herself whilst exhaling, "I _hated _them for being my _friends_. Why did they fucking trust me? I wasn't a good girl... and then I got do damn pissed when they _didn't _trust me. I was just impossible to please. Unhappy when they were my friends and hated them for _being _my friends..." she pulled out of her hands, "I just... I just wasn't a happy girl..."

"But that was then, Ricka," Shun said, making her look over to him, "And this is now. You're not the same person you were... years ago. I mean, you're Ricka Constant! Aspiring Pokémon Champion and owner of Constant Box! You're not a _child_."

Ricka thought on his words, while she squeezed in her legs. Placing her hands on her lap, she broke eye-contact as she gazed to the floor. The woman sighed a deep sigh, and gave a nod as well. Turning and face Shun, she smiled sweetly at him.

"You really know what to say to make a woman melt, don'tcha, Shun?" she asked, making him blush, "But... _thanks_... I really needed that..."

"No problem," said Shun, "I just don't want to see you like that," then he blushed, "No! No! I don't mean it like that!"

"It's okay, it's okay!" Ricka said with a laugh, "Now... just sit down..."

Ricka reached out to Shun, her hands grabbing his face. She framed his face to look directly at hers, making him blush. And then she turned his head, just slightly, making Shun gaze off into the wall. The next moment, he felt soft _lips_ land upon his cheek. Really warm, really soft, lips.

"Thanks..." she whispered.

"Y-yeah, no pro- OOOF!?"

That, was Ricka's fist, planted firmly in his gut, making him hunch over.

"And that's for protecting me against Daniel!" Ricka yelled as she stood up tall, "I don't need no fucking man protecting my honor, dammit! I have Ace for that..."

Ricka marched out of the room shortly after, while Shun recoiled from his hit. Brown eyes opening, he found green eyes looking back. That Meowstic of Ricka's, Miles, was staring at him sharply. It made Shun smile.

That's the Ricka he knew. Yeah.

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Ah! Another two part chapter. Mm-hm! Yup! Classic!_

_But that's beside the point. This chapter's character of the day is Daniel Parker, and he comes to us from blazingawesome007! Yes, another character! blazingawesome007 has sent in about two characters so far, that being Kennith Parks from Season one, and the Zoroark named Alice from Season 2! Originally, blazingawesome007's characters were single chapter only, but with Daniel, he get's two chapters!_

_But let me start from the beginning and explain somethings. Daniel Parker is actually blazingawesome007's character from blazing's own RP Awesome Pokemon RP: Journeys Through Hoenn. Much like thefluffyone93's character, Voltaire. So I make reference to events that actually haven't happened in the RP yet. That is Ricka's stealing of Daniel's Key Stone. In the RP, it was something Ricka was planning, though I'm not sure if it'll actually happen in the RP itself. Sure happened in this chapter's flashback though._

_Anyway, I actually found it kinda hard to write Daniel in this chapter for some reason. I had to look up the RP again and read his lines to get things perfect, not to mention read his profile a good few times. I hope I did a good job, especially because his appearance ain't done yet. Better get good for the next chapter!_

_Speaking of which, I hinted at Daniel's Pokemon skills in the last chapter. Plannin on bringing that out to light in the next chapter. Gonna have to wait though._

_I enjoyed this chapter. Get to know more about young Ricka. Do ya'll like glimpses into Ricka's past? I assume you do, since I get those kinds of reviews sometimes. You all must really want to know about Ricka growing up, huh? Or maybe I'm just trippin._

_Whatever the case may be, this is another chapter done, and the return of glorious OCs. But I'm not done yet! Here's the list of OCs I'm planning on doing next. Another character from The Other James, a character from wentvoltage123, and a character from N1kk1 Starlet. But, as I always say, be sure to send in characters to either me, or my co-author, Animegirl426. Because we want your characters. A lot._

_I have something special planned for all my fans of CB, but I think I'll hold that for now. Wait until the next Maverick Talks section, okay? Then you'll see._

_You'll see._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	45. Blast from the Past Part 2

Blast from the Past Part 2

"We met on Route 101, heading toward Odale Town. She saved Joy from being attacked by a Luxray with that Nidoking of hers..."

"Nidoking's name is Quest..."

"Yeah, that's the one..."

The older man pulled back the stone in his hand, cocked it, and tossed it out. With skill and finesse, the flat rock was easily able to skip across the water. It was something he did only to pass the time, nothing more, nothing less. If this was going to happen, would he have come? Knowing what he knew now, would he have stopped by Constant Box with the knowledge of a woman he knew long ago. Well, she wasn't a woman long ago, just a very potty-mouth, very bad-tempered, very _demanding _teenage girl. Not to mention promiscuous, but that's only when it came to his Blaziken. Yeah, she was a very interesting woman.

"Well, maybe 'save' isn't the right word for it," Daniel said as he looked over his shoulder to Rei, "More like 'assisted'. I'm pretty sure Joy could've taken the Luxray on with ease."

The Lucario they spoke of was gazing upon them. Joy was her name, Daniel's first Pokémon. Lucarios were such interesting Pokémon, in Rei's eyes. Gazing down, she stared into her arms. Ri-Ri, her Riolu, was jovially shaking within her arms with a smile on his face. One day, he would become a powerful and proud Lucario. Though Rei wasn't sure if she was looking forward to it. If he evolved, then she'd no longer be able to carry him around and hold him like she does now.

"Olu! Olu!" Ri-Ri cooed as he gripped upon his own ears.

"The Ricka I knew was always mean to people," Daniel continued, as he skipped another rock, "Always yelling at people, always belittling them, and just a general rude person to be around. She was like a typical teenager, only ten times worse. So assured of her perfection; she treated me and another man I traveled with, Nathan, like crap. Generally getting in arguments, and making us realize she was the better one of the trio..."

Daniel sighed, while Rei cocked her head. Whom she spoke of sounded familiar, but not _exactly_ like her sister. If anything, his description was of _Hotaru_ of all people, not the woman Rei calls her sister. Still, Rei could tell this man knew Ricka. Even though some of his statements weren't accurate with the Ricka she knew, the child could find truth within those words. And that nagged at her.

"Not once in that time I knew her, did Ricka ever say she had a sister though," Daniel said as he turned away from the lake and faced Rei, "So who are you, Rei Constant? Were you, like, born when she started her Pokémon Journey or something?"

"Rei would say something like that," the eleven-year-old claimed as she looked up to him, "Rei just met Ricka a year ago..."

"Hmmm yeeeaaaaah," Daniel said, gazing away once again, "Now that I think about it, I should have figured out just how _demented _Ricka was at the time."

"Hey!"

"But she was," Daniel said, "She was... keyword being 'was'... I don't know about now... The Ricka I knew... she would turn your head around... I remember..." he chuckled at the thought now, whilst reaching away to withdraw a Poké Ball, "Ricka had a crush on one of my Pokémon. I don't think the girl is... well.. one of _those _people, but she did find safety within the arms of my Blaziken. His name is Novan by the way..."

"Lucario car..." said Joy, arms crossed, face sliding into rage. In actuality, she said, "Fucking whore..." and Rei caught that. But instead of yelling at the Lucario, the child chose to bite her tongue. For now, anyway.

"Yeah, Joy disliked Ricka because of it. For obvious reasons," Daniel said, "Ya'see, Novan and Joy are mates, I suppose you could say... but here comes this fifteen-year-old girl who's rude, mean, and generally bossy. And boy, did she melt in the presence of a Blaziken. I think the reason why she took so kindly to Novan is because he was the only Blaziken around for miles, even though we were in Hoenn of all places."

"Ricka doesn't like Blazikens that much," Rei said, "The only Blaziken Ricka owns is Queen, and she doesn't gawk over her that much..."

"She might not like Blazikens as much now, but that's not true for her past self..." he stood up from the lake side and sighed, "But what am I going on about? You don't care about how your 'sister' had changed, all you care about is this rift that appeared between us. I owned this stone, one I found in Hoenn long ago. It's called a Key Stone. With a Key Stone, Mega Evolution is possible..." he turned around and faced Rei fully, "Ricka stole my Key Stone from me."

"Key Stone?" Rei questioned, "You mean-"

"Yes, Rei. He means _my _belt buckle..."

The eleven-year-old turned around, while she, Daniel, and Joy all gazed in awe to the woman who suddenly joined them. Her hands were in her vest, her blue eyes sitting on them. She whipped her hair back so it could move away from her face, and then stepped down from her elevation. The woman walked to Rei first, her hand sitting on her sister's shoulder. Then she gazed up and looked at both Daniel in Joy.

"I don't know what he said to you, Rei... but I'm pretty sure they're all _true_," Ricka said, making the child gasp.

"But, Daniel said such rude things about you!" Rei said in defiance, making the woman raise and lower her shoulders.

"Yeah, I wasn't the nicest child, Rei," Ricka said with a sigh, "I was... _really_ fucked up, honestly... I did a whole lotta shit I regret, and a whole lotta other shit I haven't started regretting yet..." she stepped away from Rei as to walk up to Daniel. Doing so called Joy to arms, but the woman didn't care, "One thing I haven't regretted, not _then _and _now_, is robbing you of your Key Stone..." she gripped the heart-shaped belt buckle, "This thing has seen me through many battles, even though I only have one Mega Pokémon... that being my Mawile, Yuri..."

"You kept her?" Daniel asked, remembering the Deceiver Pokémon, "For the past five or six years, you retained the same old Mega Stone? I'm surprised you didn't get any others..."

"Not from lack of trying, mind you," Ricka said as she looked away, her hand gripping her arm, "I only have one Mega Stone for now, and that's for Yuri. And my Key Stone as upheld me through victories, as well as my pants... hm..." she shook her head and sighed, "Like I said before; I'm not sorry for stealing it from you. It's my Key Stone and my buckle. I made it what it is with my own hands but..."

Ricka grabbed the buckle and began fiddling with it. It shook a bit, before finally releasing its hold upon her own belt. To Rei, Joy, and Daniel's surprise, the woman handed the heart-shaped belt buckle to the man before her.

"It was your Key Stone first... I stole it... take it back..."

…

Her fingers slid across the stone that sat on her finger. With the use of her Pokémon, specifically _Quest_, she was able to fashion it into a ring. It took a lot of fire, so her Magmar, _Queen_, was really necessary. It only took a quick jaunt to the Pokémon Center to get things checked out. But, eh, it didn't matter.

"Okay, Yuri!" the fifteen-year-old redhead shouted as she had the ring fastened deeply on her finger, "We're going to make you into a demon! I mean, _Mega _Evolve you!"

It was night-time. The moon hung high in the sky, along with the various twinkling stars above. She gazed up to them, watching as they shined in their own special ways. Her eyesight fell down upon her Pokéon shortly after. The small Deceiver Pokémon. Funny. In that cave they just exited from not to long ago, was where she first met the Mawile. Caught her in such great darkness.

But that was neither here nor there. All that mattered was the 'now'. They stood on the beach, with the moonlit water's making tracks on the sands. The fifteen-year-old gazed down to her Mawile with a smile brimming with so much happiness. When she was alone with her Pokémon, a completely different side of the teenager was shown. A side of her that's actually nice, loving, _sweet_ even. Words most would _never _associate with the child.

"Mawile?" Yuri said in confusion as she looked up to her, completely confused about what she should be doing.

"It's easy, Yuri," Ricka said with a smile as she crouched down near her Pokémon, "Okay... I _think_, it's going to be easy. All I'm going to do is press this here button on my ring, and then that necklace I made for you out of... uh... I think it's called _Mawilite_, is going to transform you! It's going to be like you evolve! But you're _not _going to evolve... it's... weird... anyway, you ready to try it?"

"Mawile! Mawile!" Yuri said energetically, just as ready to try this 'Mega Evolution' as her trainer was.

Ricka too gushed from excitement, as she hopped up and down. With all that potty-mouthing, rude mannerisms, and malicious hands, it was hard to remember she was, after all, a _girl_. A young, fifteen-year-old girl.

When Ricka was ready to start, she stepped back and separated from Yuri. At the same time, her fingers began to tease her Mega Ring. What they were about to do was _amazing_; she just couldn't wait. So, without further adieu, she pressed the buttons.

And it looked like nothing happened. Ricka was dumbfounded by this as she gazed at her Mawile. Yuri too was confused, which further angered the fifteen-year-old.

"What the fuck!?" she shouted, "Is this shit defective or something!? I swear to fucking God if Daniel gave me a defective Key Stone or Mega Ring or whatever the fuck, I'm going to personally kick his ass! And- FAFAAAAHAHA!?"

From her rings, violent purple shock waves erupted. Ricka fell on the sand in fear as she scooted back in an attempt to escape the jewelry that sat upon her finger. But, of course, there was no escaping the ring; it sat on her finger after all. Realizing this, Ricka stopped fretting and instead gazed to her Mawile.

"Y-Yuri?" she called.

"MAAAAWIIIIILEEE!" was her reply.

The Deceiver Pokémon was on her knees, roaring from _pain_. Ricka, terrified by this, ran up to her Pokémon. The Mawile had her hands on her head, as if that's where the pain was strongest. Ricka stood above her, trying to reach in and soothe the injury, but just couldn't. When she was only a foot away, the fifteen-year-old noticed Yuri was _changing_. She was getting taller, her voice was getting slightly lower, and her head... well...

Blood. Like. A whole _lot _of blood. It spurted from Yuri's head, making Ricka gasp as she fell back. Some of that blood got on the teenager herself. Completely worried for her Pokémon, Ricka quickly jumped for her. To her surprise, she felt a powerful limb strike her in midair, and send her flying away.

The fifteen-year-old groaned in pain on the ground, while she tried to catch her breath. It wasn't until she heard the sound of shifting sand did she realize things were serious. Ricka sat up on her butt, as that sound got closer and closer. And she saw it.

Eyes, red. From head, _two _back mouths that were large in size. Large and _sharp_. They oozed saliva, even though they were both closed. The body, like that of those kimonos, with the purple edges. It was tall, tall enough to stand beyond Ricka as she sat back. And, yeah, it was powerful. And it was Yuri.

"Y... Yuri?" Ricka whispered as she looked up to the Mega Mawile.

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWW!" she snarled back.

…

"YURI STOP!" the woman suddenly shouted.

She sprang from her bed, completely terrified by the events that transpired within her own mind. Breathing in and out heavily, she tried to calm herself down by laying back in her bed. Ricka was so extremely _torn apart_, and she knew why. It's all because she gave her Key Stone back to Daniel. She didn't know a simple object could make her feel so _broken_.

So instead of going back to sleep like she wanted to, the woman leaned up in her bed. She grabbed her head, wondering why that memory decided to plague her this night. It happened so long ago. It was the first time she ever used Mega Evolution, same goes for Yuri. The two tried it out on Dewford Island at the dead of night, far removed from civilization. Why? Because one of her traveling partners said,

_ You might have trouble getting her to listen the first few times._

What he should have said was,

_She'll flip the fuck out and try to murder you._

Yeah, that was a far better, more _accurate_, warning than what he really gave. It was something Yuri tried to apologize for even to this day, and Ricka had forgiven her a thousand times over for it. At the end of the day though, neither side knew why she acted that way in the beginning. Ricka simply believed the sudden power of Mega Evolving triggered something primal in Yuri, but she's not even sure about that.

"Braix?" Ricka heard sneak through the night air.

She gazed to her vanity mirror, looking at the Fox Pokémon that sat before it. Hecate, her Braixen, was gazing upon her, concern on her face. She hopped from her chair a few moments later and trotted to the woman, climbing upon the bed to be beside her. Getting on her knees, she reached up and placed her paw upon Ricka's cheek.

"Aix... en..?" Hecate whispered, checking up on her.

"I'm fine Hecate..." Ricka whispered after taking a deep breath, "Really I am..."

Still, her Braixen's being here made the woman feel better. She patted her Pokémon down on the head, enjoying the warmth she handed back. Honestly, if she wanted too, the woman could easily train Hecate until she evolves into a Delphox, but no. Her being a simple Braixen was good enough for her.

"Tell me, Hecate," the woman whispered as she stared at her Pokémon, "Was I stupid in giving my Key Stone back to Daniel?"

Hecate nodded. Yeah, she was frank like that; no need to beat around the bush pointlessly. It really was stupid to give back her Key Stone; what Ricka thought was going to happen _didn't _happen. She thought giving the Key Stone back to Daniel was going to make her feel better. Ya'know, bury some of those demons she held deep within. All it did though was break her up even more. Ricka said it herself; she wasn't sorry for stealing the Key Stone. And that was true. She _wasn't _sorry. Why should she be? It had proved her well over the years. It was _a part _of her.

But now it was gone. That tool she's used for the past six years is now nothing more than a memory. All because she tried to atone for a sin she gladly accepted. It's just so _stupid! _Stupid and impulsive, and something her _younger _self would have done. Something just like this. Because the younger version of Ricka wanted to look good in everyone's eyes. Yeah.

"I feel like such a fucking idiot..." Ricka bemoaned to herself, "Tomorrow, I start searching for another one of those damn things..."

Ricka laid back in her bed after taking a deep breath. Hecate got comfortable in the bed as well, as she too fell asleep. The woman and her Pokémon were both only able to catch a few winks of rest, before being violently awaken yet again.

_RRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHH!_

"What the fuck was that!?" Ricka shouted as she sprang up, inadvertently throwing Hecate off of her body.

Only a second later, all of Constant Box shook, like an earthquake rumbled beneath. Ricka looked down and around to it all, before she pulled herself from her bed. Ricka stumbled on the ground, grumbled to herself, and then stood up. The woman walk for her door and attempted to open it, only to have it slam into her face.

"RIIIIIICKAAAA!" Rei cried, "Something big blue and furry is attacking Constant Box! Ricka! Ricka!?"

"I'm right here!" the woman yelled as she stepped from behind her door, face red, "Now, what the fuck is going on?"

…

This had _never _happened before. Never before had his Pokémon ever loss control like she did right now. He had heard of such a thing; Pokémon losing their minds upon Mega Evolving, but that was always to Pokémon who had never experienced such a feeling. But with her, she had done so on multiple occasions before. So why now? Why did she lose her mind now?

"Joy calm down!" Daniel yelled.

"LUUUUCAAAARRIIIIOOOOO!" the _Mega_ Aura Pokémon roared back.

He stepped back, watching as his beloved Lucario carved a path of destruction toward him. The ground was littered with pits as well as the beaten bodies of Pokémon that tried to stop her. They were Pokémon that belonged to other guests of Constant Box, as well as his own. His Feraligatr, Crush, lay defeated, so too his Meganium, Daisy. They were all mere _ants _to the Mega Lucario that paraded above.

Daniel continued to walk away from Joy as she approached him, her eyes as red as blood. She constantly gripped her head and roared, while her body flowed with excessive aura energy. Her trainer knew he needed to stop her, but how? It's not like he could turn off Mega Evolution; it just did so n its own. He did have another Pokémon however, one he was sure could turn the tide of battle. But could he face his beloved _mate_?

"Stop it, Joy!" Daniel commanded, "Stop it now!"

"Lucar," she growled devilishly, "Lucariii..." she placed both of her hands forward, charging up another orb of aura, "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"TERIOS! AURA SPHERE!"

Joy fired her blast, sending it careening toward Daniel. He braced for the impact, only to see another blue sphere to fly in his way. It struck Joy's blast, deflecting it just enough to send it flying harmlessly into the sky. Daniel gazed left and right, wondering who saved him. To his surprise, he found another Lucario standing at his side. He turned around, watching as a skimpily dressed Ricka ran up with Rei at her side.

"Hecate!" Ricka yelled, "Fire Spin!"

Suddenly, all around Joy, fire erupted. It surrounded the Mega Lucario, with only her shade being visible on the other end. Ricka's Braixen was skillfully spinning her stick around, causing the fires to remain powerful and strong. But this could only go on for so long. A blue gleam was visible within the flames, and it shot out. Hecate's eyes widened, as she was suddenly stricken by a full-powered Aura Sphere. The blast tossed her into Ricka's body, where she caught her.

"Oh shit..."

"LUCARIO!"

Joy fired her Mega Aura Sphere again, this time aimed for Ricka. Before the blast could strike however, her vary own Lucario leaped in the way. Terios struck the Aura Sphere, sending it careening into the distance. A few seconds later, an explosion echoed out. And _damn_ did that blast hurt like hell! Seriously, Terios' arm was stinging from the pain. He winced a few times and rubbed himself, before putting his eyes back on Joy.

"Lu... cario..." he grunted, before taking a battling position.

"Dammit!" Ricka shouted, "Daniel! Where the fuck is going on with your Pokémon!?"

"I don't know," he claimed, "I was training, we Mega Evolved, and then she lost her mind!"

"What the hell is your Pokémon's problem!?" Ricka asked as she grabbed his collar, "Hasn't she Mega Evolved before!?"

"Yes, dozens of times," he admitted, "But this is the first time she's ever acted this way!"

"Of course it had to be a fucking Mega Lucario that went rampaging through Constant Box," Ricka cursed as she faced Joy, "And we went so fucking long with a damn issue! Terios! Close Combat!"

Her Lucario placed his hands together, using his aura powers to produce a javelin of pure light. Settling his eyes on his foe, he dashed toward Joy at amazing speeds. With his light spear, he struck at her with lightning fast attacks, his weapon's tip poised to draw blood. Only Joy's mega speed was easily able to dodge his attempts. She stepped left and right, up and down, dodging each stab he attempted.

Finally, she counted. Punching him so hard in the gut, his mouth spewed spit while his weapon vanished. Terios stepped back on his toes, while he gripped his gut tightly. Eyes opening again, he stared up into Joy's rage filled glare. Her Mega Evolution strengthened her, making her superior to him in every way imaginable. Fantastic.

"LUUUUCAAAAARRRR!" she shouted, "RIIIIOOOOO!"

She pulled back her fist, prepared to deliver a blow strong enough to break a mountainside.

Two lights seemed to dart. Left and right, both surrounded by darkness. These lights became one.

Ace's Leaf Blade slashed against Joy's body, the blow being strong enough to push her away. The mighty Sceptile landed between her and Terios next, sword in hand. Taking a style reminiscent of a swordsman, Ace readied himself to battle. Joy snarled at him while she prepared to fight back.

"This isn't looking good," Ricka said, mysteriously enough, "Daniel, Ace is strong, like _really_ strong, but he ain't strong enough to fight a fucking Mega Pokémon!" she squinted at him, "Where's _Novan_!?"

"I can't send Novan out against Joy," Daniel replied, "There's no way he's going to fight her!"

"He either fights her or we all get fucking wrecked by a Mega Lucario!" Ricka shouted as she faced the Pokémon again, "Tell him to man up! Ace! Use Screech!"

Ace pulled back, opened his mouth, and then unleashed a high-pitched noise that sent waves through the field toward Joy. She roared back, but his sound still got into her ears. She clenched her body from the sound, trying to force it out. But it just didn't work.

"Quick! Quest! Power-Up Punch!"

A purple blur dashed between Ricka, Rei, and Daniel, pounding toward his enemy with powerful legs. The mighty Nidoking pulled his fist back, roaring as he dashed into Joy's face. His fist rocketed forward, only to meet the palm of Joy's hand. It seemed as if Ace's Screech held her off for just a few seconds, and the window of opportunity had passed.

"LUCARIO!" Joy roared, as she unleashed an Aura Sphere right in Quest's gut.

The blast sent him flying up and away, where he hit the ground. And, for seemingly no discernible reason, he exploded. Quest was alright, even though he just took a powerful Aura Sphere to the body. Only, he wouldn't be continuing this fight any time soon.

"Well ain't that just a bowl of shit!?" Ricka stated, "I swear, Daniel! Pull your ass out of your head and call out Novan already!" she withdrew a Poké Ball as well, "Li-Li, go!"

Ricka threw her Poké Ball, releasing the Pokémon within. It flashed as usual, unleashing Ricka's very posh Lopunny.

"Lopunny," Li-Li said as she placed her fists on her hips.

She glared down to Joy, shaking her head in pure _disappointment._ That's just how Li-Li is. She could be facing Arceus itself and still deem it beneath her.

"Li-Li! High-Jump Kick!"

Li-Li dashed for her foe and then jumped up high, roaring all the while. Seeing this, Joy immediately prepared to counter. She leaped skyward with her fist, matching Li-Li's attack with a powerful Sky Uppercut. Their attacks collided, where with grace Li-Li leaped back and fell on the ground.

"Now! Ace! Leaf Blade!" Ricka commanded.

He dashed for Joy as well, his bladed slashing through the wind. Though his attack would strike sometimes, the Mega Lucario was just much too great a being to keep facing against on a regular and equal playing field. She would deflect his blade, as well as Li-Li's kicks, sometime at the same time. Growing annoyed by it all, Joy roared out, the mighty bark stunning her foes just briefly. In that time, she countered.

A fist to Ace's gut, a kick to Li-Li's face, both blows sending them flying away. They landed at Ricka's feet, both equally injured by the blows. They weren't knocked out, but another blow like that would do that job.

"Daniel!" Ricka shouted, "A little help here!"

"Listen, I can't send out Novan!" he stated, "They're mates! There's no way he's going to fight her!"

"Listen to me you motherfucker!" Ricka growled, "Novan _will _fight! I will make sure of that!"

"How do you know Novan will fight?" Daniel asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Trust me," Ricka said as she brushed hair from her face, "There's no way he's going to _not _fight... Now hurry up..." she withdrew another Poké Ball, "The longer she's out, the more money I have to fuckin' pay for all this shit!"

Daniel and Ricka gazed together at Joy. Didn't this feel familiar? Back on Route 101 at Hoenn? When they teamed up to double battle against Nathan and Kira. Yeah, like that. The two Pokémon Trainers tossed their Poké Balls out, where together they opened in the air. They flashed together, and both released Blaze Pokémon.

"Blaziken!" Queen and Novan yelled out together.

"Queen!" Ricka yelled, "I want one of your most potent Fire Blasts, ever!"

"Blaziken!" she replied with a deep and chuckle.

Hugging herself, the Blaze Pokémon caused flames to erupt all around her body. She was charging up her attack now, meaning she'd need protection from the Mega Lucario that approached her. Fortunately, Novan, Daniel's Blaziken, leaped in the way. He was taller than Queen, more physically adept. But when he saw his opponent was Joy, his beloved mate, he seemingly lost the will to fight. Joy sure as hell didn't; she just kept walking toward him, ready to send him to the next life.

"Blaze... ziken...?" he whispered at a lost of words.

"Novan!" Ricka yelled in such a high-pitched, and _youthful_ manner.

He turned around, his eyes falling on Ricka. She was stamping on her feet, shaking her face left and right, while she looked so scared and afraid.

"Ah! Novan!" she yelled, her voice like a teenage schoolgirl, "Fire Punch! Now!"

For some reason, the Blaziken felt something ignite within him. His hand, bursting into flames, suddenly shot forward and struck Joy in the face. The super-effective hit sent her flying back, where she crashed into the earth. Of course, being a Mega Lucario, it wasn't enough to stop her blazing spirit. It didn't matter, because both Daniel _and _Novan were surprised by the action.

"What... did you do to my Pokémon?" Daniel asked as he faced Ricka, watching as she rubbed her throat and winced in pain.

"Oh... fuck... God..." the woman said, her voice normal, "You have no idea how much strain that put on my voice..."

"Seriously!" Daniel yelled, "What did you do to my Pokémon!?"

"A whole lot of shit a teenage girl shouldn't be doing to a flaming chicken man at night," Ricka said with great ease, further perplexing Daniel, "But that doesn't matter here. Rei, are you ready!?"

"Rei ready!" the child said, "Pichu! Vale! Leda! Thunder!"

In the heavens, clouds began to swarm. They grew stronger and stronger, while Joy stood up to her feet. She glared at Novan and Queen, not caring about the lightning bolts that surged through the clouds above. The storm grew so strong, it formed a funnel cloud. And from the center of that cloud, a powerful thunderbolt fell.

The ground exploded while light flashed in all directions. Everyone around had to cover their eyes, less they be blinded by the sight. Once it subsided, a large crater had formed where Joy once stood. And standing on the outer rim of that crater were three Mice Pokémon.

"Rai! Rai! Rai!" Leda laughed, pleased with her triumph.

"Pika, pika," Vale said from exhaustion.

"Chu, chu!" Pichu said, still roaring with energy.

Ricka sighed a breath of relief, believing the fight was over. That was until a blue light appeared within the crater, and roared out toward her and her Pokémon in a blue beam. She ducked down and dodged the blast, as well as the others, while it flew far into the sky. Once it subsided, they stared to the creator, watching as Joy rose once more.

"Lu... car... ri... OOOO!" roared the Mega Pokémon, showing she still owned a lot of power.

"Okay, seriously, fuck your Pokémon, Daniel," Ricka said, "Next time you plan on Mega Evolving something, leave it to yourself dammit!"

"Agreed..." he said simply.

"Blaziken..." Novan said as he looked at Joy, watching as she approached him slowly.

"Novan!" Ricka squealed, her voice high-pitched again, "Flamethrower!"

He suddenly felt invigorated, and did as she told him. Putting both hands forward, he summoned a large assortment of fire and blasted it toward his foe. Joy placed both hands forward as well, firing a blue beam of her own. The two attacks collided where it was obvious the Mega Lucario would out perform him, no matter how much energy Novan put in. Good thing Ricka had a back-up plan.

"Queen! That Fire Blast!"

"Blaziken!" she shouted.

All that fire she charged up finally came to good use. Raising her hand, she caused those flames to form a large ball of fire that floated over head. She looked up to it, and then down to Joy, only to throw the attack with all her might. Joy's beam continued to push Novan's stream away, but it didn't matter when she felt such a great heat heading her way. Gazing up, she watched as Queen's Fire Blast flew toward her.

But, dammit. Just _dammit_. Joy's training was simply to _great_. And as a Mega Pokémon, she had all the buffs she needed to win. Joy pulled her arms up, sending her blue beam colliding with Queen's massive Fire Blast. Her powerful attack pushed the Fire Blast up just enough to miss her. It flew into the heavens, vanished in the clouds, and then exploded. When the detonation occurred, it was like day within the night.

"I hate your Pokémon," Ricka said as she stared up to the amazing sight.

"No complaints here..." Daniel replied.

"Ricka!" Rei yelled as she clung onto her sister's shorts, "Joy's coming closer! Ricka has to Mega Evolve Yuri!"

"I can't, Rei!" Ricka replied as she walked backwards from the Mega Lucario, "I gave my Key Stone back to Daniel!"

"Oh dammit!" he replied, "I don't even want the damn thing!"

"Oh, yeah, right!" Ricka snarled, "I bet my leaving and robbing you pissed you the fuck off!"

"Well, duh, it did!" he stated, "_Six _years ago! I've had half a decade to get over that! To me, you were just a fifteen-year-old girl who, honestly, I thought would have ended up dead from all of her issues! To keep angry over stuff that's happened ages ago would just wear on my body!"

"Then why the fuck did you come here if you weren't looking for my damn Key Stone!?"

"Obviously I came here for a room, dammit!" he replied.

"Then give me my fucking belt back!"

Ricka attacked him her hands rummaging through his person. She stopped the moment her fingers graced her heart-shaped buckle. Taking it from him, she threw Daniel to the ground and marveled at the buckle. It made her smile.

"Oh... so great..." she said, before hooking it on her night pants, "Yuri!" her lips curled into a devilish smirk, "Sucker Punch..."

She pressed the Key Stone. Violent purple shock waves suddenly erupted from her belt, shaking her very being as her hair flowed upward. Yuri walked closer and closer toward Ricka, Rei, and Daniel, stopping upon realizing she wasn't the only Mega Pokémon anymore. The wind just shifted in such a way that called her attention. She growled and turned around, her eyes falling on the might of a Deceiver Pokémon. A _Mega _Deceiver Pokémon.

"Mawile..." Mega Yuri said as she stared at Joy.

"Lucario!?" Joy roared, her bark not even enough to make Yuri flinch.

She rose her fist, prepared to strike, but the wind howled again. Yuri's movements were so fast and erratic, it looked like she was standing still even as she moved toward Joy. Darkness swallowed her fist, while Joy's eyes grew wide. She stared down, feeling all the air escape her lungs. Yuri's fist was planted firmly in her gut, winding her with ease from the powerful blow.

Joy stepped back, grabbing her stomach in pain while Yuri watched. When her eyes fell upon the Mega Mawile, Daniel's Lucario heard her say something.

"Every force you create has an echo. Your own bad energy will be your undoing," she said, strangely enough. Someone's been watching too much anime.

"Yuri! Play Rough!" Ricka shouted.

Yuri got ready, breathing in deeply. At the same time, Joy rose her fists. The Mega Lucario dashed first, owning the superior speed. She struck at Yuri, though the Mawile deflected the blow. Instead, she punched back, only for Joy to block that blow as well. The two traded punches with one another, constantly hopping around one another in this deadly ring of battle.

It was really awesome, honesty. Like, for real.

Joy punched. Yuri caught the fist. Joy punched with her other hand. Yuri caught the fist with her other hand. They were now stuck with one another, holding hands tightly, unable to move. Mega Lucarios are known for their do-or-die strength, but for some reason Joy just couldn't break Yuri's grasps. The Mega Mawile just held such _Huge_ _Power._

And all Yuri did was smile. Joy's hands may have been out of commission, and so too her own hands, but that didn't include her mouths.

Joy watched in horror as Yuri's two large back mouths moved and opened wide. They drooled, as if hungrily awaiting to devour their foe. Unfortunately, devouring wasn't what Yuri had in mind. That's not to say her real intentions were any better.

Yuri bit Joy. She bit Joy _hard_.

…

"Lucaaaariiiooo..." said Joy, her eyes rolling around in circles.

Her body was clad in various coils and whatnot, not to mention the many band-aids and other such patches upon her. From above, the morning sun had appeared. Some of its growing rays fell on her, illuminating her steel body. Too bad she couldn't enjoy. Her wild rampage took a lot out of her, really it did. And boy was she paying for it.

"Ziken?" her darling mate whispered as he walked over to be with her, "Blaziken blaziken blaze?"

"Lucari-ii-ii-ooo..." she replied, her body and mind still dazed.

Novan smiled as he stared upon Joy, his hand grabbing her paw. Clenching it closely, he prayed some of his warmth was enough to make her feel better. From afar on the main building's porch, Ricka watched the two. In her lap sat Yuri, whom beamed from the loving attention given to her from her trainer. Ricka couldn't help but to smile and rub her as well, whilst planting a few kisses on her head.

"Why the fuck does Constant Box keep getting screwed up like this?" the woman asked, "This shit's pissin me off..."

"Mawile," Yuri replied with a laugh.

"I see," Daniel's voice said from behind.

He leaned on the porch's railing, he too gazing out upon the Constant Box ranch. His Pokémon all huddled together, seeking warmth in each others arms. It truly was a wonderful sight. He was happy to call those Pokémon his own.

"Thanks for putting Joy in check," Daniel said as he looked down to Ricka, "Seriously."

"You think I did that for you?" she asked, "I did that for myself and my sister. We fucking live here; if it went up in a great explosion, we'd be out of our fucking home."

"Yeah, there's that too," Daniel said with a low chuckle, "How'd you get all of this, anyway?"

"Hard work and determination," Ricka lied, though she laughed at her own faux statement.

Daniel laughed too, and they laughed together. Did they actually ever laugh like this before, when they traveled in Hoenn? Neither side was sure. But it sure did feel good to laugh like this right now.

"One thing I never understood though," Daniel said through laughter, "Was why you left at all? What? Finally figured out it was creepy how you, a fifteen-year-old girl, traveled with a couple of grown men?"

"Fuck no!" Ricka laughed back, "I already knew that shit was fucked up from the beginning! You two had to be fucking perverts or something! Hah!" she slowly died down her laughter, cleaning out a tear that formed from laughing too much, "But seriously... I didn't really have a reason for leaving you guys..." her eyes roamed to the skies where she smiled, "Every time I do that shit. Leave a fucking region for no fucking reason..." another deep breath, this one filled with lament, "It was no different in Hoenn. I got all those badges, then left. Left after robbing you guys of your things."

"Do you really feel bad for that?" Daniel asked.

"I feel bad for not completing the Gym League in Hoenn," Ricka admitted, "But not really of robbing you all. I also feel bad for some of the nightmares I'm pretty sure I gave Novan, but that's neither here nor there... but when it comes to robbing you of the Key Stone, I just... _don't_... that Key Stone... it... feels like it's apart of me now... I've had it for so long I just can't imagine _not _having it..."

"Is that true?"

"Well duh. I wouldn't admit this shit for no reason..."

"Hm... then take this..."

Ricka stared up, right as he dropped something into her hands. Grabbing it, the woman stared at the small sphere that sat between her fingertips. Yuri too was mesmerized by the stone she now held. It was a Mega Stone. A kind of Mega Stone Ricka actually new.

"Lu... Lucarionite..." she said, stunned.

"Yeah, that's Lucarionite," Daniel said, "I found that stone during my adventures. Already have it for Joy, so I just carried it around with me. But seeing Terios last night-"

"It was a few hours ago..."

"Well, a few hours ago, but..." he chuckled, "That Terios... when we traveled together, he was just a little Riolu, wasn't he? Now look at him; so strong. You've trained him well."

"Fighting Legendary Pokémon will do that to you," Ricka stated.

"Well, now he'll be even stronger," Daniel claimed as he walked away, "I'm sorry for what we did to your ranch, Ricka. And..." he turned and looked at her, "It... it was nice seeing you again. I'm happy we were able to... well... patch things up..."

"You're just one person in a long, long list of people I know, Daniel," Ricka said as she stood up too, "But... thanks nonetheless..."

"And don't worry about the trouble," Daniel said as he walked off, "I don't know if you know this, but I am very rich. I'll clean all this away for you."

Ricka smiled again. It was good to reunite with old _friends_. Yeah, even if she didn't know they were her friends to begin with. Still, the woman felt like a significant weight had been lifted from her heart. And that made her feel even better.

But on a different not, she lifted the Lucarionite between her fingers. Smirking, she stared toward her own Lucario. Terios was just trying to get some sleep after last nights debacle. Not anymore, however.

"Terios!" Ricka shouted, making him stand, "Let's get moving! We've got training to do!"

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Jeeze. Writing stories late ago. I need to stop this, really I do._

_But, hey, at least all ya'll get another chapter of CB! I'm bettin ya'll like this, huh? First things first though. My surprise I mentioned in the last chapter isn't going to show up in this Maverick Talks. I think I'm going to wait before I reveal my surprise. Just a little more._

_In this chapter, I felt like there hadn't been a Pokemon battle in a while. So I was like 'Hey! Mega Violence!' and thus I wrote this. I feel weird though, and yet I don't know why. Maybe I'm wrong; I mean, the last grand Pokemon Battle we had was in chapter 40, so it hasn't been that long. Besides, you all like the thought of Constant Box getting destroyed by explosions don'tcha?_

_Also, I referenced the DBZ movie Fusion Reborn in this chapter. In that scene where Mega Yuri is facing Mega Joy, I had Gogeta vs Janemba in my head, with Yuri being Gogeta and Joy being Janemba. Which is weird; no Mawile will ever be as fast as Gogeta! Yuri even said Gogeta's last words to Janemba, to Joy._

_Every action has a reaction._

_Anyway, this chapter and the last chapter had Daniel Parker, who comes to us from blazingawesome007. Daniel is also the character blazing uses in the Journey through Hoenn RP. So of course Daniel and Ricka would have a history together._

_But I digress. As usual, send in your characters. Next chapter's character will come to us from The Other James. Now I've gotta go think up a chapter._

_Great. Now I want to play a DBZ/Pokemon fighting game. Pokken Fighters! Come out now!_

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	46. My Bilingual Sister

My Bilingual Sister

(Rei and Pichu look at the sky as Ricka and Shun aim a Poké Ball at each other.)

One swiftly running arrow of power! (Ricka sighs at the amount of paper work.)

One supple arrow of great bravery! (Rei smiles as she feeds trainers' Pokémon.)

One thoughtful arrow of outspoken risk! (Shun rubs his head as he finishes his work.)

That makes up the three of us together! (The three stand in front of Constant Box.)

Cross the green mountains and remove the white clouds from the sky. (Ricka and Yuri look at Fudan City.)

Let's colorfully push through the wilderness, become an amazing arrow! (Rei swings in the forest with Pichu.)

Even if we suddenly turn around and are lost in this labyrinth, (Mawile cries and clings onto Shun's hand.)

There's no way that we'll be separated from each other! (Shun smiles sadly as his body begins to fade away.)

Sometimes I can no longer see the road, and I don't know where to go... (Ricka hold's Shun's vest close.)

But you will always be by my side! (Rei hugs Ricka as an image of Shun reaches out to her.)

Even the bright sun is hidden by the dark clouds sometimes, (Yuri looks at Shiny Mawile in sorrow.)

But meetings will always bring light to the day! (Yuri hugs him, both Deceiver Pokémon blushing.)

One burning arrow of secrets! (Mewtwo fuses with Shun's body.)

Two competitive arrows of strength! (Hotaru and her team face off against Rei and her team.)

Three helpful arrows of friendship! (Articuno, Mew, and Celebi fly by the daycare.)

So the heart will never break! (Etta watches Ricka from a distance, smiling softly)

Aim forward as an amazing arrow! (Rei smiles as her team gathers with her.)

Shine greater than now as a bright arrow! (Ricka smirks as she looks at the sky above.)

Shoot toward your dream! (Shun closes his eyes as his hand fades on his uniform.)

…

"Braixen! Braixen! Braixen!" she said, one after another with her burning stick flicking through the air.

Her style was like that of a musician, commanding her orchestra to perform the music she herself so perfectly designed. She was doing this in front of the pond, with the night sky floating up high. With a smile on her face, and ears flaring from flames, the skillful Fox Pokémon caused orbs of water to raise from the pond. She would tap the air, which seemingly sent a signal to the various orbs, making them light up in a pattern. Each orb that lit up also created a musical note. It sounded like a piano. It sounded like...

F, high A, high B, silent, F, high A, high B, silent, F, high A, high B, high E, high D, silent, high B, high C. Maybe you musicians out there can tell what song this is.

Hecate was always like this. She enjoyed her music. She constantly bounced her stick through the air, using her impressive mind to create music of the likes never heard before. The glasses that sat on her snout also seamed to gleam in the starlight, matching the shines and sparkles of her water orbs. Sometimes they get close to sliding off, making her push them back up. And then, of course, she would continue making beautiful music with her mind.

Ricka's Braixen smiled as she stared up to her musical notes, watching as they floated in the skies. But then, something began to nag at her. The Braixen shook, as she felt something else ruin her concentration. All the Pokémon around who watched as Hecate performed her music were astonished by the sudden tonal shift. The water orbs broke apart, falling into the pond they rose from. At the same time, Hecate turned around.

Right behind her stood another Braixen. This one a male. Hecate and this male Braixen stared at each other closely. Who was he, and where did he come from? Why was he smiling at her as well? Hecate didn't like it. There was just something odd about it all. Seeing him made Hecate frown, which caused him to frown as well. Then she cocked her head, making him cock his head as well. They did this little dance a few times, with Hecate being the more confused one in this.

"Brai?" she whispered in confusion.

"Xen," he finished, which only further confused the Fox Pokémon.

When he spoke, it was in a language she didn't understand.

…

"Mon nom est Victors Leon, et je demande un séjour dans votre établissement."

When he said that, both of the Constant sisters staredd to him like he came from another world. It wasn't a language Rei had ever heard before, and she can speak Pokémon. So this was really out there. Ricka stared at the man, mouth open, one eyebrow rose above the other, all while she tried to figure out what language this was. Then it hurt her, while she shook her head and snapped her fingers within his face.

"Hey! Hey! Kalos boy!" Ricka yelled, "We speak English here! So speak English!"

He was taken aback by her words, this man who spoke such a strange language. He was such a well dressed person; his clothing putting Ricka and Rei's to shame. Hair that fell to his neck, and the rimless glasses as well, everything about him was neat. He just seemed to exude this higher standard of living, much like Hotaru did before her. Seriously though, what was with Constant Box and its tendency to attract rich types? Especially when the owners are woefully middle class themselves.

"Oh, sorry," the man said, his voice very kind and polite, "I forget I'm not in Kalos sometimes... My name is Leon Victors I come here from Kalos and request a room and board for myself."

"Is that so?" Ricka said as she wrote down a few things, "Tell me, Victors, why is a man like you doin' all the way out here? What? Came to see little ole me?"

"No, no," he said with a laugh, making Ricka grunt while rei laughed, "I searched for an open room in Fudan, but none seemed to have an open room for me. Fortunately, I was referred here by a kind Pokémon Nurse in the city's resident Pokémon Center."

"Oh... dammit Joy," Ricka bemoaned as she handed him the papers, "Whatever... Welcome to Constant Box, Mr. Victors. Sign these papers and I'll have my sister show you to your room."

"Merci," he replied with a smile.

Rei watched as this man signed the papers, completely taken in by his strange-sounding voice. It owned an accent she had never heard of before. And when he spoke that completely new sounding language that mystified her so. Just what language was it; she needed to know.

"Hey, Rei," Ricka said, snapping the child from her self-imposed trance, "Show Mr. Victors his room. It's Room #12, by the way."

The woman handed Rei the key to Building #12, to which she grabbed it. They both gazed toward the door soon after, figuring they would be probably be gaining no more visitors for the time being. It made Ricka smile; she didn't want to deal with assholes anymore. So, playfully patting Rei on the rump, she pushed her sister forward then walked to do Ricka things. Whatever those things are. So Rei faced Leon and smiled whilst giving a bow.

"Follow Rei," she said with her usual childishness, "Rei'll show you to your room!"

"Merci," Leon said again, making Rei giggle.

She had no clue what 'merci' meant, but it really did sound different. That's all she cared about. Walking out of the main building, Rei led Leon to Building #12, where to her surprise, she found a Braixen standing there.

"Hecate?" said the child, believing it to be her sister's Pokémon. To her surprise, the Braixen cocked his head and said.

"Je suis désolé, qui?" which, of course, wasn't a language she understood. It was the same language spoken by Leon, in fact.

"Ah Roussil," said Leon, making the eleven-year-old turn and face him, "Qu'avez-vous fait?"

"Waaaaiiiit!" Rei yelled, making them look at her, "What language is rich man speaking as well as Braixen?"

"Oh, we're speaking French," Leon said as he walked up to the door, "It's our native language of Kalos. Now, Mademoiselle Rei, do you mind opening the door for me?"

Rei nodded, though she didn't smile as she usually did. Instead, the child slid the key card down the slot to the door's right, triggering a click within. Grabbing the doorknob, she pushed the door open to a nice empty room. Next, she handed the key card to the man behind her.

"Rei hopes you enjoy your stay at Constant Box," she said, performing this action Ricka calls a 'bow'. Apparently, it's supposed to be polite.

Leon entered his room, smiling at the homey feel it gave her, while Rei closed the door behind her. The day was over; soon, she and her sister would be sitting on the couch with some of their Pokémon, watching TV or a movie, or whatever. But now, Rei was just thinking about that one word Leon said.

"Ricka?" the child called as she entered the den, seeing as the woman was already laying on the couch, finger on the remote, "What's French?"

"Oh, well, shit..." the woman said as she looked up to Rei, "Let me guess, that Leon guy has you thinking about it, don't he?"

"Rei... just wants to know what Leon and his Braixen were speaking," Rei said, sitting on the couch beside her sister, "It was so weird... Rei's never heard such a weird language... does Ricka know how to speak French?"

"Oh hell know," the woman said before stretching out her arms and yawning, "I couldn't speak French to save my fucking life. Ran into that problem big time when I went to Kalos, which is a French country. Fortunately, a lot of people there knew how to speak English, so I was able to get around," like a savage, she then began to pick at her teeth, "Traveled with this dude in Hoenn who was from Kalos. He spoke French sometimes..."

"Rei... Rei wants to _learn_ French!" the eleven-year-old suddenly said, making Ricka spit up.

"What!?" the woman replied in shock, "Rei, you can't learn fucking French! That's a whole 'nother language!"

"Rei learned to speak human, even though human's a whole 'nother language!"

"No, you learned to speak Pokémon," the woman said, "You've got it backwards!"

"Braixen!" Hecate suddenly yelled from the room's entrance before the child could make a counter argument, "Braix! En, en, auaixen!"

"Hecate, I don't understand anything you say. That's Rei's department..." Ricka said, as she pointed at the eleven-year-old.

"Hecate says she wants to learn French too!" Rei said, "So now Rei has a partner! Ricka _has _to teach me French now!"

"I can't teach you a language I don't know, Rei," Ricka said, as if belittling the child, "So stop asking me about it, okay?" she then crossed her arms and leaned back in the bed, groaning from annoyance, "Fine then, Rei. Find yourself a teacher for French, see if I care. And it better be free! I ain't paying to teach you a language that's essentially useless anyway..."

…

"Revenir?" he said, confused by what the young girl was saying.

"That's it! That's what Rei and Hecate wants!" the eleven-year-old said as she stared up to the Kalos man, "Rei and Hecate wants to speak like strange man does. Wait! Rei means... Mr... Victors..."

"You want to speak French like me and so does your Pokémon?" Leon asked.

It was the afternoon, with that September sun in the sky, twinkling about. Many Pokémon were running around, left and right. Among them, Ricka did her daily chores to keep the daycare running. Ya'know the usual; feeding the Pokémon, cleaning the Pokémon, grooming the Pokémon, making sure they didn't attempt a mating session with one another. Oh so exhausting.

But not right here. At Building #12, Rei stood at the back porch. Beside her was Hecate, Ricka's Braixen, and before the two was that Kalos man who came just last night. Her hands were tight fists, showing just how much she wanted to learn this 'French'. Hecate too was interested, as she stared up to the man, but more specifically, the male Braixen behind him. He had that smirk on his face, one that made the Fox Pokémon snarl. She didn't like him.

"Well, Mademoiselle Rei, I would love to teach you how to speak French," he said with a smile, whilst sitting down on the stairs of the back porch, "Let's see... how should we start off? Something simple. Uh... hm..." he smirked, "This is something everyone should learn first in another language, 'Bonjour, où est la salle de bain."

Then he looked at Rei, expecting her to continue. She prodded her fingers a few times, being scared of what she may say. What if she was wrong; would Leon laugh at her? Nonetheless, she gave it her best shot.

"B-B-Bonjour... o-o-o-où est la salle de bain...?" she said, to which Leon laughed and clapped his hands.

"Bon! Bon!" he said, "Good job, Mademoiselle Rei! You said it... well... good for your accent..."

"What does it mean, anyway?" she asked next.

"Hello, where is the bathroom," he said, to which the eleven-year-old blushed. This, of course, made him laugh even more.

"It is very important to keep that statement to heart, Mademoiselle Rei," he claimed with a laugh, "When I first learned English, my family made it impeccable to understand just how much I needed to remember this! After all, bathrooms are a dime a dozen! And you'll _always_ need one!"

"Rei wants to learn something she'll use a lot in French!" the child said, her eyes gleaming while a smile formed.

"Is that so, Mademoiselle?" he asked, "Then what is it Rei wants to learn now?"

The child turned as she thought deeply. Turning around, her eyes fell upon Ricka. The woman was riding upon Quest's back, as they tended to the near endless grassy fields. Soon after however, she was joined by another. Shun was mowing the lawn, his Shiny Mawile upon his shoulder. He looked at Ricka and smiled, and she too smiled back. This faint glowing one that looked so mesmerizing. Yuri appeared on Ricka's shoulder as well, where the Shiny Mawile attempted to beguile her. Instead, Yuri turned around and used her back mouth to blow air in her face. After that, Ricka and her Mawile began laughing. It really did touch Rei's heart, for some reason.

"How does Rei say, 'Ricka loves Shun', in French?"

"Simple," said Leon, "'Ricka aime Shun.' Why does it matter, Mademoiselle?"

"Oh, no reason," Rei said with a smile, while she glowed brightly, "Teach Rei more French words!"

Leon smiled at the child who was eager to learn another language. He also smiled at the fact that he was teaching another person how to speak in something not native to them. Like when he was young himself.

"Bonjour," he said with that smile, "Comment s'est passée ta journée?"

…

"What's going on over there?" Shun asked as he stared up to the woman on the back of her Nidoking. She too stared over to the back porch of Building #12, watching as her sister and Hecate spoke with the man from Kalos. Face palming herself, she couldn't help but to groan.

"She's learning French," Ricka said to Shun on Quest's back, "God knows why..."

"Rei's trying to learn French?" Shun asked, "Why didn't she just ask me?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Ricka asked in a snarling manner.

"I can speak French," Shun said matter-of-factly, "And Japanese, and Spanish, Mandarin, Cantonese too... and Korean but I – admittedly – suck at it..."

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me this!?" Ricka said, "I have to give that man free room and space for himself and his Pokémon because he's teaching my sister French, when the man work at my daycare all fucking day could have taught her from day one! Ooooooh! Shun! You fucking infuriate me!"

"Well... it... never came up in polite conversation," Shun said, sweat dropping.

"I'll show you a 'polite conversation'!" Ricka barked as she suddenly jumped at him, her hands wrapping around his neck as they fell.

…

"Is that your Slowking?" Rei asked as she stared over to the pond.

"Of course it is," Leon replied.

The Regal Pokémon stood at the pond's edge, simply enjoying the sight of the pond instead of actually joining in. On his own special rock, Buster stood perched. The Slowbro looked left and right, waving at all the Pokémon that passed him bellow. Yet that stopped when his eyes fell on the Slowking just a few feet away. Buster dove into the pond, swam over to the Slowking, then leaped out. Landing beside the Regal Pokémon, the two spoke to one another.

"... Bro?" Buster said.

"King?" the Regal Pokémon replied, making Buster scrunch his face in confusion.

"...!?"

"You see, Rei," Leon said as he patted his Slowking along the bag, "Roigada – that is Slowking in French – only speaks French, like most of my Pokémon. Save for Jacques and Reuniclus. Jacques can understand both, Reuniclus can only understand English," then he smirked, as he gently pushed Rei forward, "Hey, go and talk to Roigada. I'm pretty sure he'll respond to you."

Rei did as she was told, walking over to the Kalos Slowking slowly. The Royal Pokémon was busy having a conversation with Buster, all though that must have been difficult for both parties. After all, Slowbro's statements are rarely coherent, and Roigada only speaks French. Strange.

"Roigada?" Rei called, making the Slowking look to her.

"Oui?" he replied.

Oui, yes. It was just one simple word, and yet Rei felt slightly muffled. Speaking to Leon felt different than talking to another Pokémon, for some reason. Really, it did.

"Uh... Bonjour Monsieur Roigada," Rei said, quaking in her boots while the Slowking cocked his head, "Mon nom est Rei... Comment était ta journée?"

"Ma journée a été très bien, madame Rei," Roigada replied, "Et le vôtre?"

"Ma journée a été très bien, merci!" Rei said with a smile, because she actually understood him, "Je viens d'apprendre à parler français!"

"Fantastique! Fantastique!" Leon said from behind, "That was amazing! You spoke it so fluently! It's amazing!"

"Merci! Merci!" Rei said as she laughed whilst clapping her hands, "Wait! Rei means, thank you, Monsieur Leon."

"Come Rei," he said, "Nous avons beaucoup à apprendre, vous et moi."

She playfully followed, walking behind Leon as he called to order his own Braixen. Or Roussil, as he is a French Braixen. He was speaking to Ricka's Braixen, Hecate, and it was obvious Hecate wasn't enjoying it. Nonetheless, she was _learning_. Rei could understand their conversation.

"Vous êtes un pervers français, Roussil," said Hecate, making the eleven-year-old giggle.

They traveled off elsewhere in Constant Box, prepared to practice more of their French. Meanwhile, in the fields as well, the redheaded woman laid in the grass. She was taking a much-needed break from all those people and Pokémon. Except, even her break could feel like work. Dammit.

"Red is rouge in French, Ricka," Shun said from above, "Rojo is red in Spanish!"

"Why the fuck does it matter, Shun?" Ricka asked, completely annoyed, "I swear to God, Shun. You are annoying the hell out of me!"

"Listen, Ricka," he said as he crouched down to be near her, "You wanted me to teach you how to learn French, right?"

"Ugh... I didn't know it would be this fucking annoying..." Ricka said as she got up on her knees, "Fine then; teach me dammit!"

"I was waiting for you to say that," Shun said with a laugh, "Now then, Ricka repeat after me..."

"Yeah, do it maestro..."

Shun smiled as he got on his knees as well, his hands reaching for her hands to grab them. She let him hold her hands, feeling as his thumbs slid across the tops of her hands. Man, his hands were big and gruff. Then again, he is a _man_. And he's a field worker at that. Yeah, the field hand with the rocking body.

Shit, he was saying words, and she wasn't listening. Her eyes did sit on him, though. She was watching. Watching as his brown eyes seemed to shine right here, his spiky brown hair bounce thanks to the wind, and while his mouth moved from all those words. Words she didn't understand a lick of. But she could understand body language.

He was relaxed, calmed, chilled. Did her presence do this? Seriously, it's not like she treats him right. After all, she can be a downright lustful bitch. Trying to get him in her bed thanks to her 'seductions'. But he staved her off this long, something she was sure no other man would do. And – ya'know what – she liked him for that. He was a good man.

A good man. To her, to Rei, to their Pokémon and others. Ricka was unsure if she met another man like this. Someone who she could say actually _cared _for her. Cared for them all. Why? Why would anyone care for her, or Ricka, or their Pokémon? It wasn't like they knew each other or something. But he did care for them.

Wow. These were warm. Soft. _Tender _even.

"Mmmmphhh!?"

Ricka's eyes widened. Shun's brown eyes were gazing back, wide with shock. Why is that? Looking down she saw why. They were _kissing_.

"What the fuck Shun!?" Ricka shouted as she stood up on her feet, "The hell were you doing for kissing me!?"

"What!? I kissed you!?" he replied, standing up as well, "Dammit Ricka! You kissed me!"

"The hell I did!" she shouted, face red, "Why would I kiss you!?"

"I don't know why but you did!?" he replied.

"Just! Just! Just go! Shun! Just go somewhere!" he stepped back, silent, though his face was still confused, "I SAID GO!"

He turned around slowly and began walking away, leaving Ricka alone on the field. Her heart began to race again, while she started sweating profusely. Feeling like shit, the woman tried to come to terms with what just occurred. Seriously, why were they kissing like that!? She didn't even know what was happening. He was just trying to teach her French and... and...

For some reason, Ricka felt like she was fourteen again. And she was in Hoenn. And she was still working for Team Rocket. And her that man she thought was her friend... and...

"Mawile?"

Ricka gazed over to her right to the Pokémon that clenched at her leg. The small Mawile looked just as distraught as her Trainer was, even though she didn't know what was going on. She just stared into Ricka's eyes and felt the equal pain.

"Oh... Yuri..." she whispered, "We... we have work to do..."

"Ma... wile..." Yuri said with a woeful nod.

…

The woman just felt _horrible_. Really, and she knew why. It took her a while to come to terms with the fact that she actually kissed Shun. Sure, it was something she, admittedly, fantasized about, but never actually thought would happen. After all, he's more dense than a wall. All of her attempts at getting him to turn his head never worked. So why did she just flat-out kiss him?

"Stupid, stupid, Ricka," the woman said as she groaned within her hands, her feet bringing her toward the telephone, "You don't want to make a stupid decision like that again, do you?"

She placed her hands on the telephone and took it off of its receiver and held the machine to her head. One finger traveled to the keypad, where she waited. She knew his number; he worked for her after all. But after what happened earlier today, would he even want her to call? She knew if he kissed her, she'd be fucking pissed. So it was only right if he was angry as well.

"Stupid fucking Ricka," the woman cursed to herself, "Ugh... just keep fucking up relationships, don't you? Already fucked up your relationship with Rei, tryin to do the same with Shun now? Do you_ want _friends?"

"Why is Ricka talking to herself?" Rei suddenly asked from behind, making Ricka straighten up.

"Rei, what the hell?" the woman said, "Don't you know any better? You shouldn't sneak up on people..." Ricka flashed a smile though, for this distraction felt good, "So, how's your French lessons going? I hope it isn't completely fucking pointless."

"Les leçons de Rei vont bien, et ne sont pas une perte de temps," Rei replied with a smirk.

"Well, shut me up," Ricka replied with a smile.

"Hey, Ricka," Rei said as she removed her silver band to ruffle her indigo hair a bit, "Where'd Shun go? Rei saw him storm off, and he looked-"

"Angry?" Ricka asked, almost too eagerly.

"Rei wouldn't say angry but... _confused_..." the eleven-year-old said, "Did... did something bad happen to Shun? Is Shun sick?"

"No... Shun's not sick..."

"Is one of Shun's Pokémon sick?" Rei asked next.

"No, it's not that either..."

"Then why was Shun so unhappy when he left?" the eleven-year-old inquired, really wanting to know.

"Just don't worry about it, okay?" Ricka said as she walked back to the phone, "I'm making everything better, I promise..."

Ricka started pressing through the buttons on the phone, most specifically Shun's phone number. Rei watched her do this, before gasping.

"Ricka did something to Shun, didn't she?" the eleven-year-old asked, making her sister lean over in unhappiness.

"Yeah..." she admitted, "I... I did something to Shun..." she smiled again, though this time at a lower level, "But... I'll make things better, Rei... I... I promise..."

"Why doesn't Ricka just admits she's in love with Shun?" the child asked, her cheeks growing flustered.

"What!? Me in love with Shun!?" Ricka replied, as she slammed the phone on its receiver, "I'm not in fucking love with Shun! I'm not in love with anyone dammit..." then she began growling, "And... how the fuck do you even know what being 'in love' means?"

"Ricka may thing Rei's stupid, but she's not," the child said as her hands tightened into fists, "Rei knows what 'love' is! Rei knows Ricka loves Shun the way Ricka loves Rei!"

"You're not... _completely_ wrong..." the woman said, "I don't love Shun the same way I love you or my Pokémon for that matter... but... I guess you can say I... I..."

She was just about to say something, something Rei knew was true. But instead, the woman growled and cursed to herself, throwing away her statement before even saying it.

"I'm going to make dinner now," Ricka said, "Why don't you watch TV or something until I'm done... huh?"

Ricka left the lobby, now walking toward the kitchen and leaving Rei alone. The eleven-year-old gazed to her trainer, and walked to follow her. But she was stopped when a light grip appeared on her leg. She turned and looked down, seeing a Mawile gaze back up.

"Hey, Yuri," Rei said as she crouched to the Deceiver Pokémon, "What's wrong?"

"Something happened between Ricka and Shun," Yuri said as she stood sheepishly before the child.

"What happened between those two?" Rei asked, "Ricka's acting so weird and unhappy... well, unhappier than usual..."

"Maybe I shouldn't tell you this," Yuri said, "But I saw what made them angry..."

"What was it!?" Rei asked eagerly, her hands grabbing Yuri's hands.

"Okay, okay," the Mawile said, "Shun can speak French, ya see? So Ricka asked to learn it, just like you are. So they were out in the fields, and he was trying to teach her when..."

"When what? Tell me Yuri!" Rei asked, begging to know.

"For some reason... Ricka just _kissed _Shun..." Yuri said, making Rei gasp in surprise, "They were both surprised by it. She just up and leaned forward, then kissed him on the lips. A few moments later, Ricka sprang up and began yelling at him, as if he kissed her. Then she yelled at Shun and told him to leave. I tried cheering her up, but Ricka just wasn't having it..."

"So that's why Ricka's unhappy?" Rei said, "She kissed Shun and... but why would she be unhappy for that? I thought Ricka loves Shun..."

"I wouldn't say loves," Yuri said, "But... I think my Trainer does like him... why else would she kiss him? Ricka's only kissed us before, so to see her kiss another human is absolutely awful. Between you and me, I always thought my Trainer was somewhat of a Poképhile but... wait... you didn't hear that from me..."

"What's a Poképhile?" Rei asked in confusion.

"Nothing! Just forget I said it! Ricka will get mad, _really_ mad! If you thought a normal beating was bad, that one will be much worse!"

"Still, Ricka is so unhappy after that. We have to do something!"

"We don't have to do anything," Yuri said, unusually mean, "Obviously, my Trainer has made her choice. Which is great for me. If she and Shun started seeing each other more, then I'd see that Shiny Mawile of his a lot more often. And, between you and me. I don't think I'm up to it."

"Ah, but I always thought you and his Mawile looked cute together..."

"I... I guess..." Yuri said, before skipping off.

Rei remained behind though, gazing up into the kitchen toward her sister. Ricka was standing over the stove and sink, checking food boxes for their ingredients. It seems as if the Constant sisters both have their own quirks when it comes to being unhappy. Rei feeds the Water-types, Ricka actually tries to cook food. Weird.

"Ricka?" Rei said as she approached her sister.

"Not now, Rei," the woman replied, "I'm trying to cook here..."

Rei did in fact stop, feeling bad for her sister. She also didn't want to further anger her, less she suffer later own. So Rei instead left the area, now walking to the den. Sitting on the couch, she wondered how to help her sister out with this issue. There had to be someone who knew about love, and how it affected people. Someone who was Ricka, of course.

Wait she had it!

…

"Should you really be visiting me this late at night?" Leon asked as he stared out his open door toward the eleven-year-old before him, "I mean... people may start saying things, Rei..."

"No, this is very important," Rei said urgently, "Leon is the only man Rei can talk to right now! Ricka's unhappy and so is Shun, even though Rei knows they... uh... _like _each other. But Rei doesn't know what to do right now."

"Man?" Leon replied, "Uh... more like teen... I'm only 17 but... I... I think I can help..." he smiled, "If its two star-crossed lovers that is your problem, you've come to the right place. Us from Kalos are good at these issues! The rooms have phones, right? Let me show you the kind of places only someone with as much class as the Victors can get into!"

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_So much French. And, coincidentally, it's with someone from Kalos. I had to write French for another story of mine, being Yveltal Rising. And that took place entirely in Kalos. So, yeah._

_Anyway, welcome to chapter 46, in which we have Leon Victors! He comes to us from The Other James. There's actually supposed to be an accent over the e in his name, but I have no clue how to add that on my laptop. I have an idea as to how to ad it, but I'm lazy right now._

_Anyway, oh Ricka and Shun. I'm pretty sure a lot of you have been waiting for this moment for so long. So, I figured, hey, let's make them kiss. And by them kiss, I mean Ricka unconsciously kissing him. So sweet, right? Too bad Ricka has issues with men, it would seem. Maybe I'll delve into that in the next chapter._

_This chapter would have been out much earlier, if I didn't get slapped so hard by writer's block. That demon. But hey, at least you got it now._

_Well, next chapter, we do something that's been a long time in the making! Something we've been waiting for for such a while!_

_Oh my yes. A date._

_And as usual, send in your characters. Yeah. The usual song and dance._

_Speaking of dancing..._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	47. Courting Miss Ricka

Courting Miss Constant

(Rei and Pichu look at the sky as Ricka and Shun aim a Poké Ball at each other.)

One swiftly running arrow of power! (Ricka sighs at the amount of paper work.)

One supple arrow of great bravery! (Rei smiles as she feeds trainers' Pokémon.)

One thoughtful arrow of outspoken risk! (Shun rubs his head as he finishes his work.)

That makes up the three of us together! (The three stand in front of Constant Box.)

Cross the green mountains and remove the white clouds from the sky. (Ricka and Yuri look at Fudan City.)

Let's colorfully push through the wilderness, become an amazing arrow! (Rei swings in the forest with Pichu.)

Even if we suddenly turn around and are lost in this labyrinth, (Mawile cries and clings onto Shun's hand.)

There's no way that we'll be separated from each other! (Shun smiles sadly as his body begins to fade away.)

Sometimes I can no longer see the road, and I don't know where to go... (Ricka hold's Shun's vest close.)

But you will always be by my side! (Rei hugs Ricka as an image of Shun reaches out to her.)

Even the bright sun is hidden by the dark clouds sometimes, (Yuri looks at Shiny Mawile in sorrow.)

But meetings will always bring light to the day! (Yuri hugs him, both Deceiver Pokémon blushing.)

One burning arrow of secrets! (Mewtwo fuses with Shun's body.)

Two competitive arrows of strength! (Hotaru and her team face off against Rei and her team.)

Three helpful arrows of friendship! (Articuno, Mew, and Celebi fly by the daycare.)

So the heart will never break! (Etta watches Ricka from a distance, smiling softly)

Aim forward as an amazing arrow! (Rei smiles as her team gathers with her.)

Shine greater than now as a bright arrow! (Ricka smirks as she looks at the sky above.)

Shoot toward your dream! (Shun closes his eyes as his hand fades on his uniform.)

…

If there was one thing Rei knew Ricka would _never _skip out on, it's a Pokémon Battle. So that was how the child was going to get her. By having her be formally challenged. And so far, it was working.

"Can you believe this, Rei?" Ricka said, giddy with extreme excitement, "Me!? Ricka Constant!? Challenged like this!? I... I've never had something like this before! Usually its just a random punk on the road, not to mention the various curse words!"

She paced the halls of her home over and over again, completely star-struck by the letter in her hand. Rei sat on the living room couch on this Saturday afternoon, her fingers gliding through her indigo hair. She watched as Ricka absolutely gushed from the letter in her hand, feeling almost bad for what she had done to her sister. That wasn't a real letter to a formal challenge in Fudan City's premiere battling area, it was fake. Written not by Rei, but by the Kalos man in Building #12.

"I've gotta make myself look good," Ricka said, "This ain't some ordinary battle with punks on the road! This is gonna be at some... uh..." she read the letter again, "Le Sacré-Rose...? Well, I don't know what the hell a, Le Sacré-Rose is, but I really don't give a shit! Whoops! Gotta stop... can't be using curse words..."

"Rei feels so happy for Ricka," the eleven-year-old said as she clapped her hands together, making Pichu do the same, "Rei knows Ricka will do great at the fight!"

"You're damn right!" Ricka said with a laugh, "Now... all I have to do is figure out what to wear..."

The woman marched her way upstairs, prepared to pick out something that would surely turn heads. This left Rei alone, who could no longer keep her excitement hidden. She leaped up from the couch, jumping up and down from so much fun. Pichu clung tightly to her trainer's shoulder, trying not to be flung away from her bouncing antics. But Rei just couldn't keep it held in anymore. Finally, after so long, Ricka and Shun were going to be more than just _friends_. Seriously, it was painful to watch them do this silly song and dance when it was obvious they were attracted to one another. At least from Ricka's end, anyway.

Leg 1 of the mission was complete; now on to leg 2. Rei scurried out of her home, running clear across the ranch toward Building #12. She passed the many Pokémon and Trainers who wished to talk to her, for she had a very important meeting to make. Walking up the front porch to Building #12, she lifted her fist and prepared to knock. Only, the eleven-year-old was beaten to the punch.

"Ah! Mademoiselle Rei!" Leon said on the other end, "You have return. I assume our plan has worked so far."

"Yes it has," Rei said with a smile, "Now we have to work on part 2! Getting Shun to the restaurant as well!"

"How are we supposed to get the lover boy there?" Leon asked with a smirk as he crouched down to Rei's level, "I assume little madame Rei has an idea."

"Weeeeeell..." she said maliciously.

…

Why did she kiss him? Seriously, why? It made his life _ten times_ worse. Ten times _harder_. Ricka Constant, why? He knew she had feelings for him, but in his mind, they were only sexual. She only wanted to have sex, not this! He didn't think she actually _cared_ for him. Call him dense, but the twenty-six-year-old man thought Ricka only thought of him as a friend. Not as something more.

Not as a _lover_.

"Mawile?" the Shiny Deceiver Pokémon said on the bed, as he watched his trainer walk left and right.

"Not now, Mawile," Shun replied as he sat down in his room's couch, "Just... not now..."

What made it so hard was Ricka herself. Because he felt this hard _tingling _within his heart. Now, as he thought about the woman, he didn't picture her angry and snarling face, nor her burning words or lustful eyes. No, as he thought about Ricka, he saw that face she had on before she kissed him. That visage that said 'I don't want to be here, dammit'. He thought about the French words he was trying to teach her, and thought about that feeling he had when he realized she wasn't really listening.

And then he thought about that kiss. He thought about the feeling of her tender lips upon his. They were so soft and smooth; not what he was suspecting from Ricka. When she kissed him, he remembered something. He remembered Ricka was a _woman_. Beneath that tough body, that snarling hatred, the rudeness, the sometimes cruel treatment she had for him, Ricka Constant was indeed a _woman_. Ricka Constant actually had _feelings_. And, no, not just feelings toward Rei or her Pokémon. Ricka Constant had feelings for him.

And Shun just didn't _like _it! It made his life so hard! Why did she kiss him!? Why did she put these thoughts in his head!? He remembered that night he drove her home, and when she attempted to kiss him then. But Ricka was drunk, that didn't count. But this time, she wasn't drunk. She was completely coherent, completely in control of her own actions. So why? Why?

And why did he _like _it? Why did he like Ricka's kiss? He wasn't supposed to like it. Not with Ricka of all people. That could ruin _everything_.

"Mawile?" his Shiny Pokémon called from the bed, eyes looking up to his trainer in concern.

"I'm fine, Mawile," he said, calmer now, "I just... I just wish Ricka didn't kiss me... It makes everything so much harder, Mawile..."

_RING! RING! RING!... RING! RING! RING!_

"What the heck?" said Shun as he reached for his phone on the nightstand.

Someone was calling him for a change? That's a shift. No one calls Shun except for Ricka. Yet when he read the caller ID, it said 'CB' back. CB; Constant Box, duh. But why didn't it say Ricka? If Ricka were calling him, then it would say 'Ricka'. And if _they _were calling him, then it would say 'TR'. But that's ridiculous; they never call him.

"Hello?"

"Shun, Shun!" _Rei's _voice answered, "Rei's talking on a phone!"

Oh. It was just Rei. Shun had to sigh. He was partly happy it was her who called, partly _unhappy_. And yet he didn't know why.

"That's nice Rei," Shun said with a smirk, "So... uh... you called me for what?"

"Oh, right! Rei called Shun for something important!" the eleven-year-old said, before laughing, "Shun! Shun! Rei needs Shun to be somewhere tonight! At... uh... eight! Eight o'clock! If Shun's not there at eight, then Rei will be very unhappy."

"Ugh... Rei, what is it you need me to do?" he asked.

…

He didn't even know this place was here, really. Just how big is Fudan City? This side of the city was much different from the other. To him, Fudan was a lot like a sprawling Japanese metropolis, completely with skinny roads, buildings everywhere, and just a general tight area. But here? It was like stepping into a completely different country. The ground was pavement here, with each stone being ever so smooth. The buildings too looked to be made of stone instead of concrete, yet they were all beautifully crafted. In the distance, he could hear the gentle hum of music from an accordion.

"So," Shun said with Mawile on his shoulder, "Fudan City has its very own Little Italy... how did I not about this?"

"Mawile," the Shiny Deceiver Pokémon replied with a smile.

"But what does this have to do with Constant Box?" he asked of his Pokémon next, "Why would Rei send me here of all places? Said something about... La Sacré-Rose... The Sacred Rose... just what might that be?"

Shun stared all around to the nighttime mist he found himself within. This Italian setting was so engrossing, it made him want to visit the real Italy some day in the future. But the man was here for a different reason. He kept walking through the streets of this section within Fudan, before the flash of neon lights filled his eyes.

Shun walked from the alley, coming to an area with a great and fantastic fountain. It had a wonderfully crafted statue of various water-type Legendary Pokémon within, specifically Suicune. The Aurora Pokémon sat perched on this elevated platform, with Palkia to one side, and Manaphy to the other. Shun was mesmerized by this statue to the point that he walked backwards. Only, doing this caused him to walk into someone else.

"Hey, dick! Watch where the fuck you're going!" the woman snarled at him, making Shun's eyes widened.

"Oh no..." he replied, knowing that voice all to well.

Shun turned around, where his eyes fell on _her_. She stared back, eyes wide and blue.

"Ricka/Shun!?" the two said in unison.

"What the fuck are you doing here!?" Ricka yelled at the man, while he stepped back.

_This was Ricka? _Shun thought to himself, absolutely stunned by the way the woman looked before him. Gone was her black vest, white t-shirt, and those blue shorts. She wasn't wearing those overalls she had grown accustomed too either. No, she wore a suit. A black suit with a red tie, and a white undershirt. Her slacks were black too, and she wore black suede shoes too, of course. The woman's hair, done up into pigtails, much like that time she went to teach the kids at the Fudan City Pokémon Academy for Gifted Trainers. But she also looked so much more _radiant_. Her cheeks had blush on, her lips were a cherry red, her even owned eyeliner. To put it frankly, Ricka now wore makeup. And in the time Shun had known the woman, he _never _saw her with makeup on. And she looked _wonderful_.

Wait. What?

"Shun, what the fuck are you doing here!?" Ricka repeated, a noticeable blush forming on her cheeks.

"M-m-me?" he found himself stammering as he looked at the woman, "Rei told me to come here..."

"Rei told you to come here?" Ricka said as she grew wide-eyed.

She suddenly began putting two and two together. The letter that came out of nowhere, not to mention Rei's ability to speak to Pokémon, and Yuri's being there when she and Shun kissed. Okay, maybe Ricka was a bit crazy when she was able to figure this stuff out, but she _is _Ricka Constant. So insanity must make her stronger.

"That little brat," Ricka said, "This is a fucking trap!"

"What are you talking about?" Shun asked.

"This, you, me, here!" the woman whipped out the letter, "The fucking La Sacre who gives a shit! That motherfucker who can speak fucking French! His Arceus damned handwriting is on this fucking piece of paper, I recognize it!" she shook, "So Rei knows too... dammit... just... fucking dammit..."

"Ricka, please tell me what's going on?" Shun said as he walked up to her, "Why are you dressed up like that, why are you wearing makeup, why are you here? Why am I here? What does Rei have to do with this and that French man?"

"Nothing, Shun," Ricka said as she groaned from anger into her hands, "I'm so fucking embarrassed I... I mean... ugh... shit... when I get home, I'm going to tan Rei's hide red dammit! Like! Really fucking red!"

"No, wait, Ricka," Shun said as he walked up to the woman, "Obviously, Rei had a reason for bringing us here. Why would she ask us to come to La Sacré-Rose? She does know this is a _romantic_ restaurant, right?"

"A... _romantic_ restaurant?" Ricka said, now even more embarrassed, "What the fuck, Rei!? What are you trying to do here, huh!? God... fuck... uh..."

"Constant! Party of two!" someone called out..

Ricka and Shun stared off to La Sacre-Rose's door. Standing there before the long line of those trying to get inside was a man who was dressed up perfectly. The restaurant's attendant; he was obviously calling out the names of those who had already requested a meal for the restaurant. By why did he call out Ricka's last name?

"Oh you've gotta be fucking kidding me," Ricka said as she marched up to the attendant, causing Shun to follow as well, "Constant? Party of two? As in Ricka Constant?"

"Why yes," the attendant said, much to Ricka's chagrin, "Yesterday, Leon Victors of the Victors family requested a room for Ricka Constant. Normally, we wouldn't be able to get rooms under such short notice. But when a Victors requests a spot, then we find it in our hearts to open one up!"

"I fuckin bet..." Ricka cursed to herself, still embarrassed by the situation she was placed in, "I'm sorry, Shun. Really I am. I can't believe Rei decided to pull this fucking little stunt. I swear I'll-"

"Well, aren't we going in?" he instead asked, stunning her to silence.

"What?" Ricka asked.

"I mean we have this spot laid out for us at a fancy restaurant, why don't we just go inside?" he asked with a subtle nudge to the shoulder, "There's no reason to run back now when we can enjoy this, right? Hey! Maestro! Constant party of two, right? This is Ricka and I'm Shun! We're there! _Together_!"

…

This place was completely separated from what she was used too. The woman had to leave her fowl mouth out the door, which was nigh impossible for her. Nonetheless, every time Ricka wanted to curse, she'd bite her tongue. It was something Shun had come to realize as they sat at their table together. It was relatively close to the panoramic window, allowing such a wonderful look toward this side of the city. This high society place with the carpets being burgundy and gold, the formally dressed individuals, the lit candles on every table; it was a restaurant only thought up of in movies. He was here.

But as much as he wanted to stare at it all, he just couldn't bring his eyes off of Ricka. The woman sat there, her hands in her lap, her face looking incredibly sheepish. Such a feeling he didn't think Ricka could feel, honestly. Yuri sat on her shoulder as well, her Mawilite necklace now owning a gold – or what looked to be gold – band instead of its normally black string. His Mawile sat on his shoulder as well, and he just couldn't take his eyes off of the female. Even if she didn't want him gazing at her.

"I'm sorry, Shun," Ricka apologized as she finally stared up to him, "This is so fu... ugh... _freaking _embarrassing... I don't know what Rei thought she could pull off with this, but I'm not having it!"

"No, no," Shun chuckled as he stared at the woman, deep into her eyes, "It's fine, Ricka... honestly..."

Man. Did he _hate _being in an area with Ricka with no one else around. Sure, there were many other people within this restaurant, but that's not the point. When it was just he and Ricka – one on one – then he starts to notice things about the woman. Like just how _blue _her eyes are. They rarely ever glowed like Rei's eyes did, for most of the time they held this dim light to them. But that didn't make her eyes any less wonderful to stare into.

"H-hey," Ricka said uneasily, a blush forming, "What are you looking at, Shun?"

"Huh, what?" he said as he suddenly sat up tall, "Oh, nothing... I wasn't... well..."

"Hey," Ricka said, her scowling demeanor returning, "If you've got something to say, just come out and say it, Shun."

"Is that the motto you live by?" he asked, "Because that will explain a lot of things when it comes to you and your mannerisms."

"Oh yeah?" Ricka said, matching his tone with a similar one, "Then tell me, Shunny boy, how long have you been paying attention to me to pick up these mannerisms of mine, huh?"

"Who can't pick these things up, Ricka?" he replied with a chuckle, "Seriously, you curse almost all the time, not caring for who or what is around."

"That's cuz I'm a free-spirit," Ricka said, as if it were as simple as that, "I can curse as much as I damn well please, see? Besides, you have a problem with that? Because if you do, why did it take you so long to say it?"

"I don't have a problem with it," Shun said honestly, "I really don't..."

If anything, Ricka's constantly cursing tongue was something he just attributed to her character. Ricka not cursing just isn't Ricka. Yeah, its _that _embedded into her character. And it was _endearing _dare he say? Like he _wanted _to hear Ricka curse. Whether it be from spite, or as she describes something. It often, if not _always_, brought a smile to his face.

"So we're on this date," Shun said as he took a bite out of that bred they place out for those who are waiting, "What are we going to talk about?"

"This ain't no date, Shun," Ricka said, "I was tricked into coming here... besides, I don't have much to talk about..."

"What? Ricka Constant not having much to talk about?" Shun laughed, making the woman gaze down to the table in embarrassment, "You're always talking about one thing or another. Why don't you spin me a tale, huh? Like... uh... how many dates have you gone on in your life?"

"None..." Ricka said as she drank some of that expensive wine they handed her, "I've never been on a date before..."

"Really? You of all people?" Shun said, earnestly surprised, "I thought you would have been on your fare-share of dates."

"Hey, I ain't no skank," Ricka snarled, "I don't know where you've gotten that idea from..." she sighed and pulled back, "Besides, I never really saw a man like... _that_... sure, I've gawked over and found them to be hot, but I've never found them to be... _dateable_..."

"What... not one for... _love_?" he asked, wanting to know.

"I never said anything about love," Ricka said, "I just never found any of them to be worth it..."

Shun wasn't an idiot, he could tell a lie when he heard one. And Ricka was lying. But damn was she good at it. He almost fell for her ruse. But why would she lie? It should have been easy, really. She could've just said 'I never liked anyone', and he would have accepted that. But, hey, that's Ricka. Always trying to keep secrets hidden to herself.

"But if we're getting into people's personal business, let me ask you this," Ricka suddenly said as she leaned in, "Is Shun a virgin?"

"What!? Ricka!? How could you ask that!?" he seemingly yelled, attracting attention to their table. Shun eventually calmed down however, where he said in a more whispery tone, "Wh-what?"

"Like I asked, Shunny, are you a virgin?" Ricka repeated, this very malicious smile on her lips.

"Uh... well... uh..." he sighed, before shaking his head, "I've never... been with a woman," Ricka chuckled to herself, while his eyes slid into a squint, "Don't know if you know this, Ricka, but I've lived a pretty sheltered life. I never really had the chance to... well..."

"Actually, this explains a lot," Ricka said as she reached over and pinched his cheek playfully, "Poor Shunny probably doesn't even know how to please a woman, huh?"

"Hey, can you just stop?" he asked, "Since you're my boss, isn't this sexual harassment somehow?"

"Go ahead, try to throw the book at me," Ricka laughed, "You'll see that most of my actions towards you have _far _crossed that line!" she started dancing her finger along the ring of her wine now, while she calmed down, "Why do you put up with me, Shun? You know how unruly and, honestly, how _bitchy_ I can be, yet you keep coming back to the Box. I've had various other people try to apply for a job at the ranch, but they just don't last when they realize they have to work under me. So... what keeps bringing you back?"

"I know you're _nicer_ than that, Ricka," Shun said.

"Oh... thanks..." she said, before going hard again, "Hey, hey now! What are you trying to pull!?"

"I'm not trying to pull anything!" he answered, "But could you answer this one question for me?"

"Fine... shoot..." she replied.

"Why do you try to keep everyone away? Other than Rei and your Pokémon, you just seem to _dislike _any other living beings..."

Ricka first opened her mouth, as if to speak. But then she closed it. She opened it again to speak once more, but of course, she closed it. Then she just sat there, completely stymied by the fact she was asked such a question. Such a deep question was at home for her monthly psychiatrist visit. That is if she did go to one; which she doesn't! So how does Ricka react to a question she has no answer for? A question that confuses her so? Well, she answers it the way she would answer any question like this.

She got _mad_.

"Where the fuck do you get off asking me this question, Shun!?" she shouted as she stood up, "Like, what the hell!? Who do you think you are, my doctor!?"

"Ricka, I was just asking a personal question," he replied, "I'm sorry if I-"

"Yeah, that's right! You are sorry!" she shouted, "I'm fucking done here, Shun! C'mon Yuri..."

"Wile wile," she replied as she clenched tighter upon Ricka's shoulder.

The woman marched away from the table, leaving a stunned Shun. She was heading for the exit, ignoring all those rich people who were around. And, hey, was that Hotaru and her family? Eh, Ricka didn't care. She just wanted to go home, pull up her sheets, and go to fucking bed. But before she could reach the exit, a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Ricka," Shun said, making the woman turn and face him, "Why are you _running away_ again?"

He couldn't have picked any _worse _combination of words.

"What!? Fuck you Shun!" Ricka yelled, "I'm not running away from anything dammit! I'm leaving because I'm bored and now, I'm fucking pissed off! So if you want me to tear your throat out, I recommend you go home, and leave me the fuck alone! Don't even show up to work tomorrow, I'm sure I'm still going to be pissed dammit..."

Shun watched as Ricka exited La Sacré-Rose, and to the area outside. And, ya'know what? It took all of Shun's power to not walk her way. He was yelling at himself, screaming even, ordering to _back down_. The more he approached her, the more he chased her down, the deeper a pit he was digging for _himself_. And no, not because Ricka would kill him; though that was possible. But because he knew it interfered. Interfered with something he's not allowed to say.

Ah. Fuck it. Just. Fuck it.

"Ricka!" Shun shouted as he gave chase once more, much to the woman's ire.

"Shun, it's taking all of my power to not order Yuri to use Fire Fang on you right now!" she threatened, "So you better leave me alone dammit!"

"Ricka."

He grabbed her shoulders and turned her around, just so he could stare into her stunned face. Ricka was taken back by his sudden intrusion of personal space, her hands tightening into fists. She was ready to sock him one, just right in the mouth. But she never got the chance. It was with is mouth that he silenced her.

He kissed her. Shun pressed her lips up close to Ricka, where he felt her tense up, and then relax. This was a much different kiss from the first one they shared.

Shun pulled back, staring down into Ricka's blue eyes. Once again, he found himself astonished by how beautiful she looked. The way she looked back up, all starry-eyed, as if something _amazing _happened. Her blue eyes glowed right now, like they did in battle. But then that dim light returned, and the Ricka he knew came back as well.

"SHUN!?" she shouted, before punching him.

…

There was something else he realized about Ricka. She _liked _him. How did he know? Other than the sexual attraction, she kept assaulting him violently. She also expected a lot of him. That's the way she treats some of her beloved Pokémon, like Quest or Ace. Did Ricka like him as much as she loved her Pokémon?

Hell no. But for a _human_, he's up there.

"I wonder if Jirachi is up there... looking down upon us..." the woman said as she stared up to the star laden skies.

They just laid here on the grassy knoll, their eyes on the heavens. His car was just a few feet away, so was her moped. On top of his car in fact, sat their two little Mawiles. They too staring up to the stars in the skies.

"Have you ever met Jirachi, Ricka?" he inquired.

"Shun, I'mma be honest here..." she replied, "I'm not a good person... Team Rocket, Team Aqua, Team Galactic... I've worked for them all..." she had no idea why she was admitting this, but she was. This moment had her vulnerable, "So, yeah, I've met Jirachi before. Sent to capture it by Team Aqua when they were in Hoenn..."

"Did you do it?"

"If I did, I wouldn't be here right now, would I?" she replied, "I'd be, like, the fucking queen of Unova or some shit like that..."

She pulled up from the grass, sitting up as she stared down the hills to the land around her. He too pulled up, after rubbing his gut a few times. Damn did her punch still sting. Still, his brown eyes fell on Ricka, watching as she stared away to the distance. She then turned to him, this smile on her lips which actually didn't do well for his psyche.

"Thanks Shun," she said instead, to his surprise, "I had fun this evening... I'm happy you shared it with me..."

"Hey... what are friends for?" he replied with a smirk, while Ricka laughed.

"Yeah... friends... you shouldn't say that after you kissed me," she replied, before sighing deeply, "Shun... I don't want to break your heart..."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this, between us," she said, turning to him again, "I'm not a woman who could be tied down to one place, Shun. Even now, at the Box. I... I don't intend on being there _forever_. I don't intend on being _anywhere _forever, not until I'm Champion!" she calmed down, "You're a good man... and a very _trustworthy_ one at that. I... I've rarely met people who I can say I 100% trust. It's... like, in the entire world, I can only trust Rei, my Pokémon, and now... _you_..."

Ricka stood up, causing Shun to do the same. Then she walked over to him, a small smile creeping upon her lips. Placing fingers on him, she said in a whispery tone,

"I'm going to tell you something I only tell those I _really_ trust. Rei knows it, my Pokémon know it, and I think the state knows it... not really sure though... hm..." she turned his head, angling his ear toward her lips, "I'm going to tell you my _middle _name its..."

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Hah. Bet ya'll are pissed, huh? That ending, right? Wonder what Ricka's middle name is. Hm..._

_Anyway, another chapter down. If you haven't noticed, the updates have been kinda slow as of late. My bad. Hopefully, the next chapters will come out faster! Hopefully._

_I actually quite like this chapter. Feels good to write about Shun, it does. Especially because there's a stunning lack of chapters that deal with him. But this season is where things change, my friends! Oh will they change!_

_And now that I think about it, there's nothing I can say about this chapter, really. Draw your own conclusions my dear readers!_

_Well, I can say something. I always saw Ricka as being independent. It's hard to write her having a love interest while being independent at the same time. There's gotta be a line, right?_

_Right?_

_With that, I give you the list of next OCs. First, we have the OC from wentvoltage, then from N1kk1 Starlet, and after that, another character from Pixelized Pikale and Company._

_Ya'know, I'm planning something big for this Season. How big? Oh, very big. Very big indeed._

_Keep your beams on 'High'._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	48. The Gold Constant

The Gold Constant

(Rei and Pichu look at the sky as Ricka and Shun aim a Poké Ball at each other.)

One swiftly running arrow of power! (Ricka sighs at the amount of paper work.)

One supple arrow of great bravery! (Rei smiles as she feeds trainers' Pokémon.)

One thoughtful arrow of outspoken risk! (Shun rubs his head as he finishes his work.)

That makes up the three of us together! (The three stand in front of Constant Box.)

Cross the green mountains and remove the white clouds from the sky. (Ricka and Yuri look at Fudan City.)

Let's colorfully push through the wilderness, become an amazing arrow! (Rei swings in the forest with Pichu.)

Even if we suddenly turn around and are lost in this labyrinth, (Mawile cries and clings onto Shun's hand.)

There's no way that we'll be separated from each other! (Shun smiles sadly as his body begins to fade away.)

Sometimes I can no longer see the road, and I don't know where to go... (Ricka hold's Shun's vest close.)

But you will always be by my side! (Rei hugs Ricka as an image of Shun reaches out to her.)

Even the bright sun is hidden by the dark clouds sometimes, (Yuri looks at Shiny Mawile in sorrow.)

But meetings will always bring light to the day! (Yuri hugs him, both Deceiver Pokémon blushing.)

One burning arrow of secrets! (Mewtwo fuses with Shun's body.)

Two competitive arrows of strength! (Hotaru and her team face off against Rei and her team.)

Three helpful arrows of friendship! (Articuno, Mew, and Celebi fly by the daycare.)

So the heart will never break! (Etta watches Ricka from a distance, smiling softly)

Aim forward as an amazing arrow! (Rei smiles as her team gathers with her.)

Shine greater than now as a bright arrow! (Ricka smirks as she looks at the sky above.)

Shoot toward your dream! (Shun closes his eyes as his hand fades on his uniform.)

…

"Tell me a story, Ricka," Rei said as she leaned in on her sister's chest, her ear to the woman's heart.

She could hear the woman's heart beat. Thump after thump, slowly and methodical. So wonderful. Another day they went through Constant Box, and now all was calm. The two sisters, resting gently along side one another on the couch. At the foot of the couch were the Pokémon that were commonly seen within the home. Being Yuri, Pichu, Vale, Leda, and of course, Ri-Ri. The year old Riolu watched the TV flash before him, as he jovially rocked back and forth.

"Olu, olu," he said, with Leda looking at him over her shoulder.

"A story, huh?" Ricka said as she gave a yawn, "Fine... if it'll shut you up... tryin to get some sleep here... what do you wanna hear?"

"Oh, Rei wants to hear what Ricka did when she was Rei's age!" the child said, "What was Ricka doing when she was eleven?"

"Why do you wanna learn about me so much?" Ricka asked, "Don't you know enough about me? Ah... fuck it... hmmm... when I was eleven, I was in Johto... or I mighty have still been in Unova at the time... oh well..." she shrugged her shoulders, "Here's something better. I'll tell you about when I was thirteen," she smiled, whilst reminiscing, while Rei shifted herself so she could stare at her sister's face, "It was a long time ago, in the region of Kanto. I had transferred there over from Johto, thanks to a little mishap I had..." she looked back down, "I was apart of this _amazing_ organization called..."

…

"Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light! Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

The thirteen-year-old redhead yelled at her unsuspecting victims. There was just something about these clothes that filled her with power. Whenever the teenage girl put them on, she felt like she became a completely different person. Whenever she put this uniform on, she became a _somebody_. She became the Legendary Catcher!

"J-just what do you want!?" the young male and female trainer said as she stood above them, their Pokémon both defeated.

The thirteen-year-old stared down upon them, this demented glare in her eyes. The two picnickers had no hope of _ever _matching her or her Pokémon in strength. The Pokémon she used? The mighty Magmar at her back. The Spitfire Pokémon at the teenager's back smirked as she crossed her arms behind her trainer, giving the defeated children a most powerful glare.

_No offense, but Ricka sounds like a bully..._

_ Hey! Shut up! Who's tellin this story, Rei!?_

"Queen, what should we do with them?" the woman asked as she stared upon the two trainers, "I don't think they've learned their lesson yet.

"We've learned! We've learned!" they said in unison, terrified by her power.

The thirteen-year-old rolled her eyes as she thought it over in her head. There were many things she could do. Her main objective for defeating any hapless trainer was simple. _Steal_ their more rare Pokémon, and teach them a lesson they shouldn't soon forget. So she walked up to the two picnickers, watching as they shuddered in fear. Their Poké Balls were on the ground. One of them had a Horsea, which is pretty rare. She picked up the Poké Ball, watching as the young girl beneath her began to cry.

"No! No! Don't take Arial! Please!" she cried.

Yup, this was the Poké Ball with the Horsea alright. The thirteen-year-old tossed it up and down a few times, thinking about the amazing Pokémon it would transform into. A Seadra, and then into a Kingdra. Amazing indeed.

"Hey now," the thirteen-year-old suddenly said as she crouched down to be at the same level as the two picnickers, "You guys suck at Pokémon Training. Like, seriously, fucking suck. Don't you watch TV? You had a Horsea for fucks sake, you could've just fucking used some Water-type move dammit..."

"Are... are you going to take my Pokémon?" she asked instead, though nodding due to her words.

"Do I fucking look like I'm going to take your Pokémon!?" the thirteen-year-old asked sarcastically, to which the two picnickers nodded, "Fuck no! I'm not going to take your Pokémon! I'm not horrible like that!" she stuffed the capsule in her hand, "Go and tell them what happened, okay! Tell them Team Rocket isn't something to be fucked with! Ya'heard!?"

"Yes mam!" the two said in unison.

"Now... get the fuck outta here!"

She pushed them, sending them running off down the route. This teenage girl, with the fiery red hair, the blue eyes, and the very tall and mature frame. Wearing the black miniskirt, the white belt, the black shirt with the very noticeable red 'R' upon it. There was no denying what team she played for. Though she was only a thirteen-year-old, her height, her build, her _body_, not to mention that tongue, could easily confuse others into thinking she's _older_. At least two years older, anyway.

"Oh Queen," said Ricka Constant, as she placed her hand on the chest of the Magmar behind her, "These Kanto Trainers really do stink. Then again, I keep fucking around with all these kids dammit..." she snickered, and then looked up to her Magmar's face, "Maybe I should have used Quest. I did just catch him and he could've used the training, couldn't he?"

"Mag," Queen replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Yeah, you're right," Ricka said as she turned away, "He'll be a fucking monster if we keep this up. Better evolve him now than later though," she grimaced, "Where the fuck do I find a fucking Moon Stone, dammit!?"

Ricka's Magmar laughed at her, which further annoyed the thirteen-year-old. Annoyed by this, she returned her Pokémon to her Poké ball, then walked off to find a place to change her clothes.

_So far, Rei doesn't think Team Rocket is a good team._

_ Oh no, Rei. It wasn't a good team. If anything, it was downright villainous. But I followed them because I was a dumbass at the time. They made me feel safe, Rei, made me feel wanted. And none had a great power over me than... ugh..._

_ What's wrong?_

_ I'm... um... his name was..._

"Giovanni! Sir!" Ricka said, trying her hardest to be professional.

He was sitting in his chair at the base's main office. Every Team Rocket member ever knows about the secret base in Celedaon City's gambling place. Right there, right underneath the poster. It was such a stupidly obvious hiding spot no one would _ever _figure out it existed. Besides, you had to be in the know, ya'know?

On the opposite side of the desk, Ricka stared at her boss. The tall man who wore the nice clothing, with that terrifying glare in his eyes. His iconic Persian was in his lap, being stroked gently by his unwavering hand. Ricka stared deeply at the action, especially at the golden ring that gleamed in the light. She was terrified by him, even though he needed her a lot. After all, he could easily make her not exist. Just _think_ about it.

"Legendary Catcher," he said, his voice powerful, demanding respect. It shook Ricka to her toes in absolute fear, "We've been focusing on your efforts as of late. Looking over your files, you claimed to have discovered the location of Zapdos. Care to elaborate?"

"Sir!" Ricka said as she tensed up again,, "I have reason to believe that Zapdos, the Legendary Electric Pokémon, has set roost at the old power plant on Route 10. The old Kanto Power Plant was abandoned years ago, yet every year around this thunderstorms appear above the area. I believe it is because of Zapdos that this happens."

"I see, I see," Giovanni claimed as he continued to pet his Persian on the head, "Well then. I believe it is only right if we further elaborate on your find. After your skillful tracking of Suicune on Mt. Silver, I have no reason to disagree with your statement. But you will have to go on your own. I'm planning on attack Silph Co. soon, Ricka. I can't send grunts to your need."

"No need to, Sir," she said, triumphantly, "I will locate Zapdos and catch him myself!"

"Do you think you're up to the task?" Giovanni asked as he looked Ricka up and down, "While your tracking of Legendary Pokémon is admirable, your actual _catching _of them is somewhat of a failure. Do you think you can actually catch Zapdos by yourself? Or do you think you'll need some help?"

"No!" Ricka said as she slammed her hands on his desk, accidentally overstepping the boundary, "I'm 100% sure I can catch Zapdos with no one's help but my Pokémon! I mean, how hard can it be, right?"

"Indeed..." he muttered, "Fine then, Ricka, I grant you leeway. When you go to the old Power Plant just to see if Zapdos is there, you are allowed to attempt catching it."

Ricka gained a smile that reached from cheek to cheek. She thanked him for giving her to opportunity to attempt such a thing. This was going to be completely different from her past attempts at catching Legendary Pokémon. Much different from her attempts at catching Mew, Celebi, Suicune, and Ho-oh. She was going to catch Zapdos! This much she assured her boss.

_I had pretty big dreams at the time, Rei. Whenever someone called me 'Legendary Catcher' I thought I had to live up to that standard._

_ Why would Ricka listen to others though? Ricka listens to know one._

_ I do now, but back then, I was a different person, Rei. Maybe it's cause I never had a father to look up to, so any man, much like Giovanni was, could have easily swayed my thoughts. Fortunately, or unfortunately now that I think about it, I ran into Giovanni. Anyway, I got the OK to hunt down Zapdos, and immediately left to do so. But there was a little snag along the way._

_ What kinda snag?_

_ The kind of snag only a very good Pokémon Trainer could bring_. _Don't you know how Hotaru's your rival?_

_ Hmph. Yeah._

_ Well this little bitch was my rival. I fucking hated the shit out of her. _

_ Oh! I learn about Ricka's rival! I can't wait!_

_ Don't get too ahead of yourself, Rei. She's just one of my rivals, and not even my main one. Gonna have to wait until you learn about... ugh... her... anyway, let me continue... I made way for the old Kanto Power Plant._

…

"Gold! Slow down!" her younger twin sister yelled at her, trying to get her to cease her running.

"Slow down? Why would I do that, Leaf?" the elder twin replied, laughing at her sister's question.

She ran down the grassy path, hopping up and down on her feet with a smile showing a row of pearly white teeth. Her blonde hair, which was tied into a pony tail, bounced up and down as she constantly hopped up and down. Her eyes seemed to glow as she stared over to her sister, while all her she could do was gaze back in annoyance.

Twins. They were twins. Not fraternal twins, so they didn't look exactly alike. The blonde one, the obvious leader, the older one. She stood there before her sister, her blonde hair tied up, wearing this light orange cardigan over a white t-shirt, and an old pair of ripped jeans. Maybe they were so old they were ripped.

Behind her, in near complete opposition, was her younger (by three minutes) twin sister. Short, spiky brown hair covered by a white cap. She followed up behind her sister in her purple sweater vest and red skirt, while she tugged her glasses along in her hand. Maybe she should have put them on, but that sure as hell wasn't going to happen.

"Gold, I don't think we should be down here," said Leaf, obviously the smarter one, "They closed down the Power Plant for a reason, dontcha think?"

"Nope," Gold replied as she faced her sister, "Besides, I'm pretty sure this place is absolutely teaming with Electric-type Pokémon! And we need some right now, dontcha think?"

Well yeah. Having an Electric-type Pokémon is always needed. After all, that bout against Misty before this was purely disastrous. Her sister's Charmander, despite being powerful, was nearly beaten down by Misty's Pokémon. Maybe this trip was for the better of things. A powerful Electric-type Pokémon would do good for both of their teams.

"Fine," Leaf said as she relented to her sister's words, "But we're only hear to find Electric... type... Poké... mon..."

Her slow words had a reason. She and her sister came to a stop as they gazed up to the massive building before them. It was large and grand, windows busted, door wide open. Grass and vines were growing up the massive building, intermixing with the steel and the concrete. It was a grand and ruinous building, left abandoned for years. Stellar and terrifying, the twins could only stare up to it in shock and horror.

"This is the old Power Plant?" Leaf said, stunned by the sight.

"I think it is," replied her sister, Gold, as she too gazed in awe.

Gold was normally so adventurous, but this had her as still as paralysis. This wasn't some cave or the woods, this was a Power Plant. Broken floors, walls, ceilings, shattered glass, bent and sharp steel; this place was bound to be dangerous for the two preteens.

"Okay!" Gold said, after a few moments of mental preparation, "Let's go!"

"Wait, Gold!" Leaf yelled, stopping her sister, "Don't you... hear that...?"

The sound of cracking glass echoed out. One after another, they echoed from the Power Plant's entrance. They watched as a figure walked toward them from within the darkness, its flashlight flaring off. The first thing they noticed was the stylized red 'R' that sat on full display on her shirt. This thirteen-year-old who was much taller than them, the blue eyes, the red hair, and the older frame. She flicked her body, causing her miniskirt to sway, while her eyes shot glares toward the twins. At the same time, Gold glared back.

_Wait, Rei confused. How did Ricka know about the parts she wasn't there for?_

_ SHUT THE HELL UP REI! OBVIOUSLY I'M SETTING THE MOOD!... now, let me continue. Her name was Gold Millicent Diamond. Or as I liked to call her..._

"Well if it isn't Raggedy Ore-Mine Bitch!" Ricka snarled at Gold, making the twelve-year-old tense up and growl.

_When I was younger, I used to come up with imaginative insults. I need to do that again._

"Well, well, well! If it isn't Unova Girl!" Gold shouted back, angered by Ricka's appearance, "What the hell are you doing here!?"

"Bitch don't take that tone with me!" Ricka yelled back, "I've had enough of your annoyances, Gold! Why don't you and your fucking incestuous sister go back to whatever hole you climbed out of!"

_My younger self really didn't have any control, I'll admit._

_ Then why doesn't Ricka omit her curses? I don't think I should be hearing this._

_ Hm... I'll think about it..._

"What the hell are you doing here, Ricka!?" Gold yelled, "Shouldn't you and your stupid group be screwing each other!?"

"Just tell me why the fuck are you here, and I _might _go easy on you," Ricka stated as she withdrew one of her Poké Balls.

Gold watched as Ricka doing this, immediately growing red with rage. She quickly withdrew her own Poké Ball, while Leaf clung to her shoulders.

"Gold, please, let's just leave," she said meekly, "I don't think we should be getting in another fight with Ricka."

"Who said anything about 'we'?" Gold asked of her sister, and quite coldly as well, "Team Rocket whore is mine..."

Leaf stepped back, put off by her sister's words, while Gold stepped forward. Ricka wasn't shocked, though she was angered by Gold's continued opposition. It seemed as if she was doomed to play in this dance with the child, no matter how much she didn't want to. And that fucking pissed Ricka off.

"I'm not going to hold back on you two bitches this time," Ricka snarled, her Poké Ball pulled back, "I hope you're ready for an ass-whooping, Gold bitch!"

"Back at ya," Gold replied as she too cocked her Poké Ball back, "I'mma gonna put you in your place!"

"GO!" they shouted in unison.

_Don't you know that feeling you get when you battle Hotaru, and it feels like nothing else in the world matters other than beating the living shit out of her Pokémon?_

_ A little..._

_ That's how it felt when I faced Gold..._

The two Poké Balls snapped open within the air. The twin flashes filled the air, bringing life into this world. For Ricka, it was a sharp being. Red and black body, with its limbs being silver and sharp, with the golden sharp axe upon its head. It glared forward, before standing tall.

"Biiiiii-Sharp!" the Sword Blade Pokémon yelled.

For Gold, it was a brown and skinny Pokémon. Hook blades for hands, it could easily be confused for a predecessor for Sycther. Scientists are still looking into it, by the way. A Pokémon brought back to life by the power of black magic-

_Ricka..._

Err... Science! Brought back to life by the power of science! From the carcass of a fossil. It was the Shellfish Pokémon.

"Kabuuuu-TOPS!"

Ricka and Gold stood behind their Pokémon, as they both glared at their enemies. They were people who absolutely adored Pokémon, but absolutely hated each other. Glaring at one another, they neglected to move at first. They both owned such powerful Pokémon, and needed to respect that. One wrong move, and they'd be eating defeat. Who would move first?

"Blade! Brick Break!" Gold shouted.

"Pierce! Counter with Iron Head!" Ricka replied.

The two Pokémon dashed for one another. Their footsteps pounded in the field they battled upon, their bodies colliding. Gold's mighty Kabutops lifted one of his scythe like blades, while Ricka's great Bisharp pulled his head back. Blade dropped his blade, while Pierce's head rushed forward. The axe he owned clashed with Blade's arm, causing sparks to fly. Ultimately however, the blow threw Blade's arms back, knocking him off-balance. Seeing this, Pierce delivered one more save headbutt, one backed by his steel body.

The axe on his head clashed with Blade's body, causing a deep gash that also pushed the Shellfish Pokémon back. He collapsed on the ground, while Pierce stood tall and mighty above. Gold's Kabutop's attempted retreat, but the Bisharp above slammed his foot on the Shellfish Pokémon's chest, keeping him pinned.

"Bisssssss..." he snarled menacingly, as a retractable blade shot out from his arm.

"Hey! Get off of him you brute!" Gold yelled.

"Don't command my Pokémon!" Ricka yelled back, annoyed by her audacity, "Pierce! Silence that fucking skank! Night Slash!"

"Blade! Aqua Jet!" Gold yelled back, rumbling with fear.

Pierce's blade jutted from his arms as he was about to finish Blade off. But before the Sword Blade Pokémon could strike, water erupted from below. Said thrust threw Pierce away, tossing him into the air. Flipping in midair, Pierce landed on his feet. At the same time, Blade stood up tall and glared at his enemy.

"Pierce! Night Slash!"

"Blade! Slash... uh... Slash!"

Once more, the warring Pokémon rushed each other. Blades clashed with blades, as the two Pokémon with sterling silver weapons for bodies clashed in the center of the field. Sparks flew, as silver clashed against silver. Pierce's blade clashed with Blade's blade, his attack pushing the Kabuto's weapon up and away. Blade countered with a hooked blade to the abdomen, but Pierce deflected the attack, saving himself.

Once more, they leaped back away from their clash. Blade was breathing heavily, while Pierce remained strong.

_If Ricka had Pierce for so long, why doesn't she treat him with as much love as she does for Ace or Quest?_

_ Oh, I do, Rei. Pierce is a special Pokémon_ _for me, ya'see. Well, I guess you don't actually see it. Anywho..._

"Shrek! Go!" Gold yelled as she threw out her next Poké Ball.

The capsule snapped open in the air, releasing the Pokémon held within. It was a short creature, purple body, with a massive horn at the end. Ricka was busy grasping the Poké Ball Pierce was returned to, while she glared down upon the Poison Pin Pokémon.

"Rino!" said Shrek, the Nidorino.

"Seriously?" the thirteen-year-old said, disappointed, "You want to keep fighting? Girl, don't you know when to give up?"

"No," Leaf commented from behind.

"Fine then! Keep sending out your fucking Pokémon! I'll just crush them like I always do!" she then withdrew another Poké Ball, "Quest! Put this bitch in her place!"

Ricka threw out her Poké Ball next. It flew in the air, snapped open, and released its brilliant shine. Said shine took the form of a Nidorino as well. One that was, somehow, more violent looking one. He jittered on the ground, left and right, while poisoned oozed form his mouth and horn.

"Nido! Nido!" shouted Quest.

_At the time,Quest was one of my newest Pokémon. He was actually on par with Gold's... ugh... fucking, Shrek..._

_Why does Ricka hate the name Shrek._

_ Because it comes from a horrible fucking movie that I want to beat to death with a fucking stick... maybe you'll see it someday; hopefully you won't._

"Quest! Horn Attack!"

"Shrek! Counter with Fury Attack!"

The two Pokémon collided, horns stabbing at horn. Shrek's multiple jabs collided with Quest's body, though they were too weak to do any lasting damage. However, Quest's singular and decisive jab with his horn stabbed into Shrek's body, hooking him up onto his fellow Nidorino's body. Quest waved Shrek around viciously before through him away. Instead of being defeated, Shrek landed on his feet. His back leg was bleeding however, much to Gold _and _Ricka's horror.

_ I... never meant to hurt him like that... nonetheless, I had to keep up appearances._

"Hah! You see this!?" Ricka yelled, "You're Pokémon can't even stand to my fucking Pokémon! Why don't you just get out of here, Gold!? You're embarrassing yourself!"

"Don't insult my Pokémon!" Gold yelled back, "Shrek! Horn Attack!"

"Quest! Sand Attack!"

Shrek dashed for his enemy, running on all fours as fast as he could. At the same time, Quest turned around, showing his butt toward his fellow Nidorino. Before this could get any more _raunchy_ however, Quest kicked his feet up. Sand was tossed into Shrek's face, blinding him. He missed Quest by long-shot, falling on the ground and rolling into the grassy fields around them. A few minutes later, Shrek appeared and ran to be in front of his master. Though by now, it was obvious that stab to his leg would soon be his downfall.

_Gold's Pokémon were strong Pokémon indeed, but nowhere near as strong as mine. By that point in time, my Pokémon had come with me through Unova and Johto. She should have been lucky for surviving that long._

_ Ricka can stop stroking her ego now._

_ Nope. Not me._

With a powerful leaping kick, Quest was done away with. The Nidorino flew into the arms of his trainer, struggling to return to consciousness. It didn't work however, as the Poison Pin Pokémon quickly fell silent within her arms. Ricka stared down to Quest in shock, before growling and looking up. Lifting his Poké Ball, she returned him to his capsule.

"You'll pay for that you fucking bitch!" Ricka yelled.

_Hm... do you think I curse too much?_

_ Yes._

_ Ah, what do you fucking know?_

Gold's next Pokémon was a shock, really. Small, furry, and ever so annoying, it was an apish looking Pokémon. Not unlike a Monferno, though a lot fatter, and less flaming. Well, no flames, and a whole lot of rage. That Pokémon was a...

"Prime! Prime!" shouted, Gold's Primape, "Ape! Ape!"

He put his fists up, whilst bouncing on his feet, left and right. Ricka stared down upon him, before her nose flared form absolute disgust. Damned Primapes. She withdrew her next Pokémon, prepared to put the beast in his place.

"Leda! Go!" she shouted as she threw her Poké Ball forward.

The Poké Ball opened up outside, flash brilliant, life coming from it. A small yellow Pokémon, with a cleft within her tail, and red cheeks. She crossed her arms as she glared up to the mighty Primape, giving her a glare that could shake stronger Pokémon to their toes.

"Pikachuuu!" Leda shouted.

_Rai! Rai!_

_ Yeah. Back when she was a Pikachu. Carry on._

"Tyson!" Gold yelled, "Primape! Cross Chops!"

"Leda! Counter with Iron Tail!"

She flung herself toward the mighty Primape, swinging her appendage through the air. It flashed, and then turned white like steel. At the same time, Tyson crossed his arms as he rushed the Mouse Pokémon. Upon reaching her however, he slashed his arms out in an 'X' like fashion, colliding with her swinging tail. They traded blows of sorts canceled each other out, and forced the two to fall back.

Only, Leda wasn't pleased. She absolutely _hated _to be matched, even though she craved a good battle! It burned at her to defeat this foe, and Ricka knew this. She tugged on her Team Rocket hat whilst glaring at her foes, before pointing her finger toward them.

"Leda! Thunderbolt!" the Legendary Catcher commanded.

Leda's cheeks started to surge with electricity, while the ground shook violently. She pushed out her hands, before clapping them powerfully together. From the heavens, a powerful bolt of lightning fell. Tyson leaped away, dodging the powerful blow barely. Upon doing so, everyone stared up to the heavens. Leda was a strong Pikachu, but there was no way her Thunderbolt was _that _strong!

But up above were violent storm clouds. Which was strange. Just a few moments ago, the skies were wonderful and blue, with the sun up high. But no more. It began raining, drenching the three girls who stood in the fields. Leaf really wished to escape now, but Gold insisted on finishing the fight.

_Now that I think back on it, I was a fucking dumbass. I should have realized what that storm meant, but I just kept fucking around. Why? I guess I really hated Gold at the time. It was time for our last match that evening and..._

_ Hey! Ricka didn't finish her other fights!_

_ Ugh! Fine! Leda beat the shit out of Tyson, but then fainted afterward. Gold sent out her Eevee, Hermes, I sent out Mid-Nite, though he was a Eevee at the time, and his name was Captain. Captain, err, Mid-Nite one thanks to Toxic, but then he lost to Gold's next Pokémon, her Pidgeot, Sora. I... think you're caught up. Now! Let's continue!_

"I'm gonna put in your fucking place, Gold!" Ricka yelled, "And send you crying home to momma!" she withdrew her Poké Ball, "Get your damned Charmeleon out, Gold! Let me put Joey in his place!"

"You're gonna pay for asking for this!" Gold replied as she too withdrew a Poké Ball, "Joey's beat you and your Pokémon!"

She threw out her Poké Ball, right at the same time Ricka did. The capsule devices opened in midair, releasing the Pokémon held within. Just as Ricka called it, Joey was released. Only, the Charmeleon wasn't the same as all other Charmeleons. Instead of being a deep shade of red, the Flame Pokémon was a golden-yellow. Yeah. _Golden_. A Shiny _Charmeleon_, it would seem.

"Meleon!" shouted Joey, as he stomped left and right.

And for Ricka, who else? A green Pokémon, with leaves that hung from his wrists. He had one single long leaf that stretched from his head, much like hair. A Pokémon that stood on his feet, with a red underbelly. It was _Ace_. But instead of being that awesome, kick-ass Sceptile he was going to be, he was still but a Grovyle. Being trained to grow stronger as the days went on.

"Gro..." whispered Ace, as he slowly took a battling position.

"Ace! Quick Attack!"

The mighty Grovyle glared at his foe, before vanishing as he dashed to the side. Joey gasped, before feeling the wind appear _behind _him. He turned around, and there was Ace. He bashed his elbow into Joey's gut, making the Flame Pokémon spit up. Ace then turned around, delivering a powerful kick that sent the Charmeleon away.

Joey quickly recovered in the air, landing on his feet. Rubbing his gut, he tried to soothe the pain within. Meanwhile, Ace turned around and glared at him. He took his battling position again, matching the one Joey gave to him.

"Joey! Slash!" Gold yelled.

He lifted his hands, causing his claws to shoot out. They gleamed in the light, before he dashed for his enemy. A cackle of lightning above sounded this moment off.

"Ace! Counter with Bullet Seed!" Ricka shouted.

Wood Gecko Pokémon stretched out his hand, causing grass and vines to overgrow upon it. They quickly formed what, appeared to be, a _gun_. He aimed the gun toward his enemy, gripping it with both hands, and then fired. Seed after seed was shot out from the muzzle of Ace's leaf made pistol, each one aimed toward Joey. He struck some, but others struck his body. Nonetheless, Gold's Charmeleon continued forcing his way through it all. To say it was a surprise would be an understatement.

"Meleon!" Joey roared as his claws slashed against Ace's body.

He was knocked back by the blow, the attack throwing him to the ground. Not to be defeated however, Ace rolled to his fours and then leaped up, landing safely some ways away. Rubbing his chest, the Grovyle glared at Joey, while Ricka started to fume with rage.

"How dare you hurt my Pokémon!?" Ricka shouted, "Ace!? Are you okay?"

"Gro..." he replied as he got ready to fight again.

"I think it's time we ended this!" Gold claimed as she pointed at Ace, "Joey! Fire Blast!"

"No!" Leaf yelled from behind as she fruitlessly clung to her sister, "Leaf! Don't! You know Joey can't control it!"

But Gold didn't care. Her command was given.

_The point of a rival..._

"Ace! Counter with Leaf Blade!" Ricka shouted.

_Is to push yourself to higher limits..._

Ace put his hands behind him, forming a blade crafted entirely out of grass and leaves. It was a sharp and powerful blade, surely capable of destroying anything that got in its way. At the same time, Joey opened his mouth wide. His mouth burned with fire within, while his eyes bulged.

"Chaaaaaarrrr—MEEEELLEEEEEOOOOON!"

His roar gave way to his mighty blast of fire. Meeting the blow, Ace dashed for it with his sword ready.

_With a rival. You can see just how far you've come, Rei._

Ace's blade met with the Fire Blast, where to everyone's surprise, he was able to saw the flames in half. Ace landed on the other end, breathing heavily from the attack. Gazing up and around, he himself was surprised his counter attacked worked. Honestly, he was sure it was going to explode in his face.

_I'm not sure what happened at that moment, Rei. Whether Ace's Leaf Blade was strong enough to tear through Joey's Fire Blast, or if Leaf was right. If Joey simply wasn't strong enough to control his own attack. Maybe both._

Well, the Fire Blast didn't land. That was good. The fight wasn't over yet, however. Ace looked back up to Joey, growling from rage. Ricka's Grovyle prepared his Leaf Blade once more, while an astonished Joey quickly prepared himself to fight. Gold needed to recollect her thoughts, while she stared at her enemy.

Damn Ricka and her strength! For someone so evil, her Pokémon were _really_ strong!

"Joey! Flamethrower!"

"Ace! Leaf Blade!"

The Charmeleon began to breathe fire, while his Grovyle enemy started to swing his blade left and right. The two were ready to attack each other, when lighting fell.

Thunder howled above all, making the girls wince from the pain dealt to her ears. Together they looked to the heavens, watching as it was just a grand thunderstorm. Lighting parsing, left and right, absolutely giving hell to all around. The wind, the rain, the turbulence, it all grew great and nearly overpowering.

"Leaf!" Gold shouted, "What's going on!?"

"I! I don't know!" she replied. Only Ricka had an answer.

"Oh no... Zapdos..." Ricka whispered.

The air above them flashed brightly, temporarily blinding them all. Ricka needed to rub her eyes a few times to get things back to normal. When she stared up, her eyes fell upon the great Electric Pokémon itself. The great yellow bird, with four wings; yellow in the front, black at the back. Its beak, long and sharp.

Ricka, Gold, Leaf, they all looked to Zapdos in pure astonishment. Watching as it flapped high above them all. The storm, it was caused by Zapdos and its flapping wings. Who else could create such a powerful storm, after all?

Ricka was conflicted. One-half ecstatic that she was right. Here was Zapdos! Just as she suspected! The other half was _terrified_. Here was Zapdos. All of her Pokémon, save for Ace, were weak. There was no way she could face the Legendary Bird Pokémon. And, boy, did he look pissed.

"Zaaaaap... DOOOOOOOOOS!"

Its wings stretched out, lightning surging throughout its wings. Thunderbolts flowed violently through the air, before finding its target. And that target was-

_You...?_

_ Yeah Rei... it was me_...

…

The woman sighed as she stared down to her sister's eyes. Rei was so entranced by the tale her sister told, and so too their Pokémon. Their eyes once sat on the TV, but now sat on her, and only her. Ricka sighed as she stared back, before wrapping things up.

"Zapdos gave me a shock I never forgot. I don't know how things ended up the way they did," she said, "I just remember a great big flash, and surging pain. When I came too, it must have been days later. I was still in those fields. Alone, save for Ace. He was clinging to my body. I realized Ace tried to protect me by flinging himself in the blast but... yeah..." Ricka shook her head as she thought back on it, "I was drenched in rain and sweat, my body cold, my panties... well... they were wet too, but for a different, more _embarrassing _reason. I'm not sure how long I was there, but I knew Zapdos was gone. And the mission Team Rocket took to Saffron city was a failure. So, yeah, I must have spent a few days there... hm..."

"And what about Gold?" Rei asked, wanting to know.

"Well... Gold and I fought one more time... I challenged her, not as a member of Team Rocket, but as myself. Near Indigo Plateau..." the woman sighed, "She beat me... fuckin pissed me the hell off too but... hey, whatcha gonna do, huh? You win some. You lose some..."

"Then what happened? To Gold?"

"I don't know," Ricka said, "Team Rocket sent me to Hoenn shortly after to search for Legendary Pokémon there. I never saw Gold, or her sister Leaf, ever again. Don't even know what happened to them, really. Oh well..." she smiled again as she stared down to her sister, "Well, Rei, there's your story. What did we learn?"

"Uh..." Rei stammered, before looking down to her lap, "A rival is good... it makes Rei stronger by helping her... and..." she looked up to Ricka, "Young Ricka and Hotaru aren't all that different. Really..."

"Yeah, I guess we're not," Ricka said as she stood up from the couch, "She's a hell of a lot richer than I am, I know that for sure..." she laughed, but continued out the room, "I'm going to bed, Rei. Love you. See you in the morning..."

"Yeah... Rei will see Ricka in the morning, too."

The eleven-year-old then sat back on the couch, gazing in the distance. In her head, she pictured young Ricka. All she got was Hotaru with red hair.

_With a rival, you can see just how far you've come, Rei_.

…

"Rei just wanted to say... Rei's happy Hotaru is her rival..."

She stared into the face of the twelve-year-old, seeing the visage of a truly confused and conflicted being. Hotaru was partly terrified by Rei's statement that came out of nowhere. But before Rei could act on the moment, the perfect child laughed, while she stuck her nose into the air.

"What? Me? You're rival, Rei?" Hotaru said, "Rei! Don't make me laugh! I could never be your rival! You're just not good enough!"

"Hotaru can keep saying that, but Rei still thinks she's Rei's rival," the eleven-year-old stated, making Hotaru fume.

"Fine, Rei, say and do what you want, I don't care," she said.

Nonetheless, Hotaru gripped her arms. She stared down to the grass, feeling slightly shaken by Rei's statement. Why did her parents require her to come here to Constant Box? It was so belittling! Especially when she had to sit around Rei! Especially when she's forced to experience these stupid emotions she's starting to hate.

Like. _Friendship_.

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Few. Took me a while to write this. Couldn't come up with a concrete idea for a chapter until late tonight. Oh well._

_Anyway, I kinda lied. I said wentvoltage was going to be the next OC, but I didn't. Now he'll come next, promise! Reason why I pushed him up? I kinda got inspired to write this chapter. Better post something than nothing, right?_

_This chapter holds the character Gold Diamond, by N1kk1 Starlet. Gold actually has a fanfic being written about her by N1kk1 Starlet, so I kinda used that time to bring the two stories together. Now, are these stories canon to one another? Probably not, especially since I have no idea what N1kk1 Starlet's story is going to be like. But I did just interject young Ricka into her story so...? Anyway, Legends, which is the story in which Gold is the main character of, is a Pokemon FireRed novelization. Well, loose one. Because Gold don't exist. Oh well!_

_I had a completely different idea for a chapter, one that dealt with a character who you've seen in this story, but only once, and oh so rarely. But instead of writing the chapter about her, I wrote this chapter instead. And, ya'know what? I like this chapter way more than the original ones I had planned._

_Well, here's another chapter of CB. Next chapter, something happens, and then on chapter 50, something big happens. How big? You'll see at the end of Chapter 49._

_See you later!_

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	49. Drink Those Sorrows Away

Drink Those Sorrows Away

(Rei and Pichu look at the sky as Ricka and Shun aim a Poké Ball at each other.)

One swiftly running arrow of power! (Ricka sighs at the amount of paper work.)

One supple arrow of great bravery! (Rei smiles as she feeds trainers' Pokémon.)

One thoughtful arrow of outspoken risk! (Shun rubs his head as he finishes his work.)

That makes up the three of us together! (The three stand in front of Constant Box.)

Cross the green mountains and remove the white clouds from the sky. (Ricka and Yuri look at Fudan City.)

Let's colorfully push through the wilderness, become a amazing arrow! (Rei swings in the forest with Pichu.)

Even if we suddenly turn around and are lost in this labyrinth, (Mawile cries and clings onto Shun's hand.)

There's no way that we'll be separated from each other! (Shun smiles sadly as his body begins to fade away.)

Sometimes I can no longer see the road, and I don't know where to go... (Ricka hold's Shun's vest close.)

But you will always be by my side! (Rei hugs Ricka as an image of Shun reaches out to her.)

Even the bright sun is hidden by the dark clouds sometimes, (Yuri looks at Shiny Mawile in sorrow.)

But meetings will always bring light to the day! (Yuri hugs him, both Deceiver Pokémon blushing.)

One burning arrow of secrets! (Mewtwo fuses with Shun's body.)

Two competitive arrows of strength! (Hotaru and her team face off against Rei and her team.)

Three helpful arrows of friendship! (Articuno, Mew, and Celebi fly by the daycare.)

So the heart will never break! (Etta watches Ricka from a distance, smiling softly)

Aim forward as an amazing arrow! (Rei smiles as her team gathers with her.)

Shine greater than now as a bright arrow! (Ricka smirks as she looks at the sky above.)

Shoot toward your dream! (Shun closes his eyes as his hand fades on his uniform.)

...

She was here again. At the local pub. Why? Well, she didn't know. Honestly, she had become somewhat of a regular here. Popping up every now and then, asking for her favorite drink. Silver Seviper: Hoenn Style. Then she would sit on the stool and drink. Drink, drink, drink. Originally, she was a horrible drunk. But one day, she only drank in mediation. Taking a cup or two, and then leaving. But ever so rarely, she'd relapse into her old ways and drink to excess. This was one of those days.

Her arms were on the counter, one hand wrapped around a bottle with a silver sticker on it, the other holding onto an empty glass. She bought the entire bottle of Silver Seviper, and was going to drink it, sure enough. Maybe a little – or a half – now, the rest later. Ricka was no drunk, though that may be a hypocritical statement when one looks at her.

She had been drinking for years. _Years_. Since far _below_ the legal age to drink of 21. Or 18, in some regions (Kalos). And thanks to her many years of taking down the intoxicating drinks, she had built quite a tolerance to it. But that still didn't mean she should actually drink it. Just because it takes eight cups of alcohol or more to get her fucking wasted instead of three to four, doesn't mean she should continue to drink in excess like this.

But that didn't stopped her. Ricka was _depressed._ And no one could tell why. Only she knew why she was getting this way. Today must have been _that _day. It came by last year, in which she just vanished from the Box for the entire day. Not even Ricka's own Pokémon knew, though Ace wasn't willing to tell. So this was where she spent the day; at this bar to drink away her sorrows.

But what sorrow, in a long list of sorrows, had the woman hurt like this? What failure in Ricka's life was enough to trigger her depressing tone for this evening? What was so jarring in her life that she needed to be completely alone _and _drunk to deal with it? With Ricka, it was always a mystery.

That was until she was joined by another. Someone else sat in the chair beside her, a man. Black shirt, dark blue hoodie, some jeans, black shoes with lightning bolt pattern on them. Ricka stared up to him, watching as he ordered a drink. He looked familiar for some reason, as if they had met before. But the woman wasn't sure. She didn't know if she had replaced someone with something, and was just seeing him mentally, or if this man really was for real. She needed to look him up and down a good few times, just to make sure she was seeing what she was seeing. And, yeah, she was seeing him.

The woman grunted and turned away, gazing back over the counter she drank at. So many alcoholic beverages on the other end, so little time. She sighed deeply, annoyed by _him_. Why was he here? She didn't want to even know he fucking existed right now. Because his existence reminded her of _it's _existence. Something she hadn't seen in so long.

"Fucking... Xavier Taylor," Ricka cursed as she drank some of her beer, "The fuck are you doing here?"

"_Capture Queen_," he replied, making her scoff, "I never thought I'd hear such words exit your mouth?"

"Fuck you, Xavier," she said after taking another swig of her drink, "You haven't seen me for ten fucking years. You don't have the damned right to say such shit about me," another drink, "The fucking hell are you here, anyway? Shouldn't you be out... doin' some shit or something?"

"I'm just surprised you remember my name, Ricka," he laughed, before calming down, "But... I am here for a reason..."

"Fuck your reason," she snarled as she stood, "Just... fuck it... and fuck you too, Xavier..."

"Ms. Carol died," he suddenly said.

The woman stopped, frozen solid at the door. Did he just say what she thought he said? He turned around, facing her. He was saying nothing, only asking for a drink. Ricka then stared back to the exit, where her breathing spiked. She couldn't believe what she just heard; it was impossible!

"What did you just say?" she asked as she marched up to her, her buzzed attitude ever prevalent.

"I said Ms. Carol died," he repeated after taking a sip of his drink, "I came looking for you just to tell you. The entire class is planning to get together..." he breathed in deeply, "Ms. Carol died, Ricka. Saturday. I know, I know; it's hard to take in. Came for her like a Dusknoir. So suddenly; she was only, like, 47... right?"

"Good for her," Ricka said as she turned back to the door, her wobbly antics even more prevalent.

"Now don't say that, Ricka," Xavier replied as he stood up, slightly insulted by Ricka's remark, "Now everyone knows about your hatred of Ms. Carol, but you don't have to take it out on her now. The woman's dead, Ricka. You can calm down now."

"The fuck I can, Xavier!" Ricka shouted as she started to leave the room, "You shouldn't have told me, Xavier. No one in the world could give less a Rattata's ass than I can. Now fuck off..."

She stepped through the doorway, still holding that bottle of Silver Seviper she herself brought. She then walked over to Natsumi (which she really shouldn't be driving. Ya'know; beer and stuff), and sat down upon it. But instead of turning the key in her moped to get driving, the woman stopped. Her eyes grew wide as the blue orbs grew incredibly dim. Her beating heart felt like it would burst straight from her chest.

Ms. Carol was _dead_. That woman who Ricka associated with hate and anger for so many years was now gone from this earth. So why wasn't the woman smiling? Why wasn't she happy and bouncing about with sheer enjoyment? Why was Ricka gasping for breath, as she broke down emotionally? Why were tears strolling down her face?

The woman placed her hand on her forehead, rolling up some of her red blades of hair. She shook her head in sadness, whilst trying her hardest to wave off this unhappy feeling. Why was she sad? Why was she crying? Why did she _care_?

"Ah... dammit!" she shouted, before screaming to the heavens, "DAAAAAAAAAMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIITTTT!"

…

"Why does Ricka drink that vile stuff? Rei doesn't like it."

"Oh... the fuck do you know, Rei?"

The woman had returned home, but in a way Rei hated. Whenever Ricka smelled like _this_, the child was reminded of her horrible nightmare. Where Ricka was a mother, and drank all day. What was it called again? Alcohol, that's what. She thought it was just a horrible nightmare, but even nightmares have some truths, she supposed.

Whenever this happened, Ricka would walk around on wobbly feet. She stank horribly as well, especially when her mouth opened up. She stumbled in from the garage with this silver bottle, one that held the image of a silver Seviper on it. The bottle was now empty, save for a little bit at the very bottom. And boy was Ricka responding negatively from drinking it all.

She fell down on the couch, landing near Rei whose hair was frizzled, while Pichu, Vale and Leda all sat with her. Ri-Ri tugged at the woman, garnering a violent groan which made him step away. He really didn't like seeing Ricka like this. Leda however walked to her master and sat on her lap, mewling and cooing cutely. There was a time where Leda was a cute Pikachu, and was able to bring a loving smile to her trainers lips. But right now, Ricka was just unhappy. _Depressed _even. She patted her Raichu on the head, before reaching down and giving her a beer odored kiss.

"Why does Ricka drink?" Rei asked.

The woman looked up to her sister, powerful glare in her eye, ready to tear her head off with her hands. But the same booze that gave her rage also quelled that rage. She grew lax whilst looking off to the TV, which was showing a soap opera or whatever. General Pokémon Hospital; oh yeah that show. Hm. Was it a new episode?

"Why do I drink?" the woman said, "To live."

She laughed at her poor joke, even though Rei, their Pokémon, and Ricka herself, knew she was just trying to shift things around. The woman was unhappy, and everyone knew it. They just wished things weren't like this.

"You wanna know why I drink, Rei?" Ricka asked as she looked at her sister with a mighty powerful glare, "Do you really wanna fucking know why I drink?"

The child nodded, though her heart began to beat in fear. She watched as Ricka sat up on the couch, while Vale and Leda began to give eyes of unhappiness as well. This terrified Rei secretly; how could Vale herself show unhappiness?

"I was... 15, Rei..." Ricka whispered, "And just getting off dock at Sinnoh... running away from issues I crafted in Hoenn, not to mention my unnecessary need to run away from regions. And with me was a Pokémon."

Ricka smiled, while she started to cry. Rei was flabbergasted by this sight; had she ever seen Ricka cry before? Could the woman actually cry? She didn't know this story would make her sister cry! The child attempted to stop her, but Ricka placed her fingers on her lips while she started to calm down.

"No, no," the woman said, "I'm fine, just give me a few," she sighed deeply, "Her name... was _Queen_..."

"But... Rei knows Queen," the child said, "She's Ricka's beautiful Blaziken..."

"Yeah..." then the woman shook her head, "No... well... yeah... _and _no..." she breathed deeply again, "My Blaziken Queen, is actually Queen the _Second_. Before her, I owned _another _Queen. I was twelve. In Johto at the time, where I got my first Pokémon Egg. I was so ecstatic, ya'know. I lulled it around for what felt like ages, before the egg finally hatched. And out came..." she looked at her sister with eyes that gleamed. _Teary _eyes that gleamed, "A Magby..."

"Rai, rai," Leda added in melancholy, making Rei raise an eyebrow.

"I named her Queen," Ricka whispered, "Brought her around with me everywhere. Trained her as greatly as I could. She was my little Magby, and soon, my great Magmar. Queen was amazing; she made me love Fire-types at that age. Anything you could do, Queen could do _ten-times _better! Yeah. She was a Queen alright, Queen of Pokémon Battles! No other Pokémon could match her..."

"Then... what happened to Queen?" Rei asked in minor fear.

"I FUCKING MOVED TO SINNOH!" Ricka cried, "I left Hoenn and went to Sinnoh. Left Team Rocket. Fucking left Team Aqua. Just trying to get a fresh start in this new region. And it was all going well at one point in time. Just me and my Pokémon. Going to Sinnoh. Kicking ass... taking names... the usual... and then..."

Ricka froze up, like she was hit by Ice Beam. She stared off into the distance, not looking at any one thing in particular. She just stared. And stared. And stared and stared. Hurt by what she was even thinking about. She could picture so perfectly the Magmar she spoke of, and that hurt her. Rei watched as her sister's face turned from a blank stare, to physical pain, and finally sadness.

"Don't ever drink, Rei," Ricka said as she finally looked back at her sister, changing the subject, "If I ever see you fucking drink, I will skin you alive! Me! Physically! Not any of my Pokémon! Just fucking me!" she then stood up from the couch as she attempted to save face, "I'm going to fucking bed..."

And that was it. Rei listened to the heavy footsteps of her sister, as they walked down the hall and eventually up the staircase. The child was so confused by it all. Why did Ricka act this way? Her sister was _hurt_, and Rei knew this. But there was just _nothing _she could do about it. Who was Queen?

"I think she's in bed, sis," Vale said as her ears twitching, "She can't hear up anymore..."

"Oh... Ricka," Leda said, pain and strife in her voice, "Fuck..."

She looked up to Rei, walking over to her as she gazed away in pain. The eleven-year-old was so confused by things. What could possibly be so terrible about this Magmar named Queen that it affected Ricka and her Pokémon so deeply?

"Let me tell you who Queen is," Leda said to Rei, making the child's eyes glow, "Queen was indeed a Magmar. A very powerful Magmar. A good friend of mine as well. She fought hard and worked hard; Ricka trained her intensely. Then we went to Sinnoh. Ricka was trying to start over, at least that's what she said. She... didn't want to join any villainous teams, and wanted to finally gain all Gym Badges. But... relatively early on... she ran into an issue... an issue that controlled her decision-making for a while...

"What was it?" asked Rei, completely drawn in by the statement.

"It wasn't on purpose," Vale suddenly interjected, "I know it, Leda knows it, all of us know it, but Ricka doesn't..." the Pikachu looked away, before looking back with unsureness in her eyes, "Ricka... thinks she _killed _Queen..."

"Ricka killed Queen!?" Rei shouted, to which Leda suddenly struck her sister in the back of her head.

"You idiot! You don't tell it right!" shouted the Raichu, "Rei! Calm down! Ricka didn't kill Queen. It was a Pokémon Battle; a battle Queen should have one, I'll have you know! A fight in the wild... I was there... out there, in the wild. Just... _randomly_ in Sinnoh... Ricka was attacked by a wild Pokémon. A very powerful Pokémon. A... Hydreigon. It just... flew outta fucking nowhere... In Sinnoh... the hell was a Unova Pokémon doing there... in Sinnoh?" she looked away, as if hurt by what she was saying, "But Ricka was young. We all were. She thought Queen could handle something it took all of us to do. Queen died trying to fight that think. And Ricka blames it on herself. That time... and she just made an alliance with Team Galactic. Just to make herself feel better... she ended up doing what she _always _does..."

"Ricka's... Pokémon died?" Rei whispered, "Rei never knew any of Ricka's Pokémon died..."

"Yeah..." Leda said, while Vale bowed her head down in anguish, "Queen died... don't... don't bring Queen up, Rei... _ever_... I'll jolt you if you do..."

"I'm tired and sad, Leda," Vale said to her sister, as she tugged on the Raichu's hand, "Can we go to bed now?"

Leda merely nodded, not needing to say anymore. The Mouse Sisters then descended from the couch and ran off, making Pichu long to follow. But instead, she stuck with her trainer, her eyes moving up to the eleven-year-old. Rei was deep in thought, wondering about this Magmar that shook Ricka to her core. A Magmar that was originally named Queen, effectively making the Queen she knew the second Queen. Ugh. Too many Queens in one sentence. Queen.

Nonetheless, Rei felt the need to know more about this Magmar. This Pokémon Ricka, allegedly, _killed_. But Ricka doesn't kill Pokémon, and she loves all of her Pokémon. The worse thought was that Ricka failed so hard, one of her Pokémon _died_ because of it. It's just _soul-crushing_.

Rei placed Pichu on the ground, much to her Pokémon's surprise. For what the child was about to do, she figured it would be best for only sisters and her Pokémon shouldn't join. Pichu opened her mouth to say something, but ultimately understood. She instead scurried off to be with Leda and Vale at their personal nest.

Rei made way upstairs to where her sister was. Ricka's bedroom door was wide open, while many articles of clothing littered the stairs to her bed. When she drank, this happened some times. Ricka was just much to intoxicated to go through the normal nightly rituals that made up her day. With unsteady movements, the child made way for her sister's bed. Ricka was sleeping inside, and no, it wasn't a deep and pleasant rest.

The woman looked so distraught. Sweating profusely, the visage of absolute _pain _on her face. She was breathing hard, like she just ran a marathon. Rei reached out to Ricka, placing her hand on her sister's forehead. It was practically on fire.

These sweating fits of fear. Rei thought they were over. She had witnessed them on Ricka's face before, but so long ago. She didn't know they still plagued her sister. And right now, that same name came up. The same name she muttered when they bothered her before.

"Ms... Ca... rol..." Ricka said in her rest as she turned to her side, "Please... no... stop..."

Who. Is. Ms. Carol?

…

"Ugh... my fuckin head hurts," Ricka cursed as she pulled up from the bed.

To her surprise, she found her body being clung to by someone else. The woman looked over to her left, finding the resting body of her little sister holding on to her. For a moment, Ricka thought it was a year ago, and things hadn't changed. But, no, it was eleven-year-old Rei of course. The child was just in her bed for some strange reason. And Ricka couldn't exactly remember why.

"Ah... Rei?" the woman said, jolting her sister from her gentle rest, "The hell are you doing here?"

It took Rei a few moments to adjust; after all, she was just woken up. Staring up to her sister's face, the eleven-year-old yawned a few times before giving the woman that loving morning smile. Only, Ricka stared back in complete confusion. And she still smelled like the booze she drank the night before.

"Good morning, Ricka!" Rei said in an attempt to lighten her sister's mood.

"No, seriously, what the hell are you doing here, Rei?" Ricka asked, her sister's attempt proving fruitless.

"Ricka came home last night," Rei said, feeling hurt and disheveled, "She was smelling like that... alcohol again."

"Oh... fuck... no wonder my head hurts like a damn Electrode," she groaned, "Ah... Rei... I'm sorry you had to see me like that. Why weren't you in bed?"

"Rei was worried about Ricka," the child said honestly, "When Ricka left and didn't come home, Rei just couldn't sleep."

"You don't have to worry about me, Rei," the woman said as she playfully ruffled her sister's hair, "I'm not going anywhere, okay? But... thanks nonetheless... I'd kiss you, but my breath probably smells as bad as your Muk. I think I'm just going to take a shower instead."

She stood up and walked toward the door in her home, head throbbing powerfully. That hangover was surely kicking her ass, but a nice hot shower would hopefully do away with that. If not for a few minutes. But, as Ricka walked to the doorway and leaned on it to get some support, Rei spoke up.

"Does Ricka drink because Queen died?"

The woman stopped her movements. Rei stared longingly at her back, awaiting any shift in her sister. There was none, for at least a minute or two. And this absolutely terrified Rei. The eleven-year-old thought she overstepped some balance, crossed some line. She was now expecting her sister to snap. What she got was _much _worse.

"What did you say?" Ricka asked, he voice powerfully terrifying, as she neglected to face her sister.

"Rei, Rei, Rei just wanted t-t-to know about... about... Q-Q-Queen," the child replied, trembling in fear of her older sister.

"Rei Constant," the woman said, calling her by her full name, while her hands balled into fists, "Don't _ever _bring up the first Queen _ever _again. Do you understand me? If I _ever _hear you mentioning her to me _ever _again..."

That was it. Just an endless warning. The woman never faced Rei. She never told her what she was going to do if Queen were brought up again. She just walked out of the room to take her shower, leaving Rei behind. The child trembled in fear as she imagined her sister's face. Was it filled with rage and malice? Probably. Was it hurt? Was Ricka _hurt _that Rei brought up her greatest _failure_? Rei didn't know, nor did she want to know.

"Dreeeaaav?" the Screech Pokémon whispered as she floated through the wall toward her trainer.

"Rei's fine, Misdreavus," she claimed, "It's Ricka who Rei's worried about..."

…

The woman was pouring the contents of the water pail over the flowers around her. Her Florges, Xinema, was floating behind her, watching as her trainer tended to their flowers. Ricka face was somewhat devoid of emotion, while she just poured water upon water. The woman huffed and puffed a bit as she did this, completely at ease. After yesterdays bar stay, and Rei's intrusion of Queen earlier this morning, Ricka just wanted some peace and quiet.

Sweet. Beautiful. Peace and quiet. Of course, she's Ricka Constant. There's no such thing as 'peace and quiet' for her.

"Floor?" Xinema said in surprise, making the woman gaze up.

She could already feel the shift in the air, which made Ricka stand up tall. The woman placed her pail of water on the grass then turned to Xinema, only to look past her to the man who stood some ways away. The same man of whom Ricka ran into the other night at the pub.

"Xavier," Ricka said spitefully, "The hell are you doing here?"

"You called this place Constant Box," he said as he looked up and around, "If you were trying to hide, don'tcha thing you should've picked a better name?"

"I'm not trying to hide from anything!" Ricka stated whilst looking at him, "I'm just trying to live my own fucking life! What the hell are you doing here, Xavier!? You have no business showing your face here!"

"Ricka I'm here for a reason, and you know it," Xavier said, his face growing slightly disheveled as he walked up, "Ms. Carol is dead, Ricka. I'm just trying to relay the message to you."

"I got the message," the woman replied, "And I told you last night; I don't _fucking _care! Get the hell away from me! Get the hell away from my daycare! And never, _ever_, fucking show your face here again!"

"I can't leave until I make you understand, Ricka," Xavier said, "Ms. Carol. Is. _Dead_."

"I. Don't. _Care_," Ricka replied, the spite in her voice ever so prevalent, "And I'd like it if you left me the fuck alone."

Rei hopped out of the backdoor of her home, Pichu on her shoulder, Ri-Ri in her arms, and Misdreavus floating beside her head. They were ready to start the day and tend to the many Pokémon of the Box. But Rei's eyes caught a hold of her sister, and the mysterious man who stood near her. The tall redhead already had her face cranked up to 11 in rage, making her sister quake in fear.

"What's going on over there?" Pichu asked, "Ricka doesn't look to nice..."

"Ooooluuuu..." Ri-Ri added, sharing their fears.

Rei squeezed a bit harder on the body of her Riolu, before running off to her sister's side. She skidded to a halt some yards away from the two, watching as Ricka and this man glared down upon one another. They were in their own little world, with Ricka so angry, she was threatening to explode right there on the spot.

Her emotions were seemingly felt by those around; Ricka's Pokémon slowly started to rise from wherever they lay. Xavier looked left and right to all of them, but was not scared. After all, he had his own Pokémon to protect him.

"I didn't come here for a fight, Ricka," Xavier said, "I'm just a messenger, understand?"

"Oh, I know!" the woman yelled, "I just don't give a fuck! Get out of here, or I will attack!"

Ricka was the kind of woman to attack people, but only when provoked. After all, she didn't want _another _stain on her otherwise flawed record. But this seemed unnecessary. The man didn't have a Pokémon out to defend himself, while Ricka threatened him with all her Pokémon at once. Why would she do this? The only time Ricka would see her do this is if was extremely emotional. And that face proved it.

"Xinema," Ricka snarled, "Moonblast..."

The blue-garden Florges placed her hands up to her lips, while her entire body began to shine a silver color. Ricka stood behind her Pokémon, a face of burning rage, while Xavier walked back and prepared a Poké Ball of his own. Xinema's charging reached its end, and she pulled back her hands. As if calling powers from the moon itself, the Florges fired a silver blast toward her foe.

The sphere was an amazing shine, blinding those who attempted to stare directly into it. But that shining object was stricken, and sent flying sky-high. Xenima stared off to her Moonblast, her face not too surprised. When she gazed back, there was a Pokémon that stood before Xavier. It was a bird Pokémon. A great brown one, with a most wondrous plumage. Her wings were silver like steel, but that color soon died out. She flapped her wings and took to the skies, completely ready to protect her trainer.

"Pidgeeeee!" Xavier's Pidgeot howled.

"Ace!" Xavier yelled at his Pidgeot, "Steel Wing!"

Her wings shined like silver once more, while she dashed toward her enemy. Ricka settled her eyes in on the speedy bird, before throwing her hand out in a powerful stance.

"Xinema!" she shouted, "Fairy Wind!"

A powerful gust of this frilly pink (and honestly nice smelling wind) blew into Ace's direction. Xavier's Pidgeot attempted to brave through the wind, but Xinema's power was much to great to break through. She gave a might heave, causing the wind to grow even stronger. Ace tried to force her body even deeper through it, flapping with all her mighty. The steel wings made it that much harder to fly through the wind, and also made it hard for the wind to push her away. So she kept fighting, and so too did Xinema, until...

"PIDGEEE!" Ace shouted as her wing clashed with Xinema's frame.

The Steel Wing was super effective, knocking Xinema back. Being a somewhat fragile Pokémon, the attack did much more damage to her than one may suspect. She floated back and clenched her chest, trying her hardest to catch her breath. With rage, she looked back up to Xavier's Pidgeot, threatening to start the battle anew. But Ricka knew better.

"No, no, Xinema," Ricka said as she calmed her Pokémon, "We don't want you fainting here..." she then looked back over to Xavier, shooting him a glare, "Just go, Xavier. I don't want this to escalate any further."

"Quite ironic coming from you," he said, "You're the one who started this mess, Ricka!"

"Why are you here!?" she shouted again, growing extremely angry, "AH!? Ace! Get him away from me!"

The wind seemed to rush with a most powerful how, making the flowers in the area sway along with it. Xavier stepped back as he looked around, while his Pidgeot searched out for this speedy being. It was in the blink of an eye, did the Bird Pokémon meet the ground in silence, knocked unconscious with one blow.

Ace suddenly appeared on Ricka's side, tossing a bunch of rocks up and down in his hands. Rock Slid, it would seem. How he was able to throw rocks at Xavier's Pidgeot in such a short amount of time, no one would know. But it didn't matter. He was standing before Ricka, tall and powerful as he always is.

"Tiiiilleee," the Forest Pokémon slurred, eyes in a squint.

"I see," remarked Xavier as he returned his Pidgeot to her Poké Ball, "So this... this is the Treecko you stole from the university, isn't he? It all makes sense now. He looks so strong, Ricka."

"I don't need your praise," the woman snapped back, "What do you want, Xavier!?"

"I just want you to understand," he replied as he withdrew another Poké Ball, "Ms. Carol is _dead_, Ricka. Ms. Carol is dead..."

When he said that, Ace felt a more powerful fist inside of him than any Pokémon attack. Did Xavier just say what he thought he said? That Ms. Carol, the woman Ricka suffered from, the one who kept her up at night with nightmares, the one who she hated with all of her life, was _dead_? It should have been a feeling the Sceptile was jovial for. The woman whom his Trainer hated, the very one responsible for Ricka's escape of that school, was now _dead_. And he _wasn't _happy. If anything, he was just _torn_.

"Ms. Carol?" Rei whispered, drawing everyone's attentions to her, "Ms. Carol... that's the name Ricka says in her sleep," she then looked up to her sister, "Who... who is Ms. Carol, Ricka?"

Ricka looked at Rei, then to Ace, and then to Xavier, only to move back to Rei. She stared to all of them, before clenching her head and groaning. The woman didn't know if it were her hangover returning, or a new headache that came from virtually nowhere. She just knew she _hated _it. It hurt her so _bad!_

"Just! Ace!" she clenched tightly onto the body of her Sceptile, catching him off guard briefly, "Ace... take me away from here... NOW!"

Her looked at her, closed his mouth, and nodded from the command. Very quickly, he scooped his trainer up in his arms, and whisked her off to the forest outside of the box. Rei followed for a few yards, before skidding to a halt immediately. Ace was easily the fastest Pokémon she's ever met; there was no way she was going to catch up with them in a timely manner. The child stopped trying after a few moments, when a certain twenty-six-year-old man walked up beside her.

"H-hey," said Shun as she scratched the back of his head, "What's going on here? Where's Ricka running off to?"

"Rei doesn't know," the eleven-year-old replied, her face sliding down in depression, an emotion shared with her by Pichu and Ri-Ri, "Ms. Carol died..."

"Who's Ms. Carol?" Shun asked with shrugged shoulders.

"That's Ricka's teacher," a voice answered from behind.

The two turned around, facing the voice. It was Xavier alright, walking up behind them with a face of slight failure on. He looked like he screwed up big time. If his mission was to not make Ricka run off with Ace, then, yeah, he did fail.

"Hey, who are you," Shun asked as he glared at Xavier, making him raise his hands.

"I'm, uh, and old _classmate _of Ricka's."

When Xavier said that, both Shun and Rei grew as silent as the night. Ricka's old _classmate_? That sounded so out there. Rei knew Ricka went to school, the woman said so, but she never thought she'd meet one of Ricka's classmates. Shun, on the other hand, had no clue Ricka _ever _went to a Pokémon academy. That is until now.

"My name is Xavier Taylor," he stated, "I came back here to tell Ricka one of her old teachers, Ms. Carol, died."

"Ms. Carol is the name Ricka says in her sleep sometimes," said the child, "And, usually, it's not nice..."

"Yeah, I figured as much," Xavier replied, "Ms. Carol and Ricka... it's... something everyone knew in the school at the time. Every teacher has _that _child. The _problem_ child, as it would seem. Ms. Carol's problem child was most definitely Ricka."

…

"We went to the Unovian Academy of Excellence," said Xavier.

Rei had invited him to the back bench of her and Ricka's home, the one that overlooked the Pokémon pond. Shun's Milotic was in the waters, swimming around with Buster. The usual. Shun himself was now tending to Xinema's flowers, since Ricka was gone for the moment. Bayleef was also on the back porch, staring longingly toward the forest as she awaited Ace's return.

"It was in Striaton City," Xavier continued, "A little ways past the old Dreamyard. The kids brought there were usually the kids of very famous Pokémon Trainers at the time. The ones who win Pokémon Battles and Pokémon Contests. They usually bring their children there so they could learn the skills needed to become Champions and whatnot. Children are usually enrolled at the age of five there, this way they can be well prepared when they start their journey at ten. But Ricka came around at the age of seven, a recent transfer from another school. From the beginning, she was always silent, and didn't really have much friends."

"That doesn't sound like the Ricka Rei knows," the child said. That 'silent' part might as well have been spoken from Satan himself.

"Yeah..." he laughed, "I don't know how Ricka is now, because she ran away from the Academy when she turned ten. She also stole a Treeko who was often used by the school as a practice Pokémon. I can see that Sceptile is that same Treecko. Well... Ms. Carol was Ricka's main teacher. She was the one Ricka operated with on a daily basis. Ya'see, Ms. Carol had this motto. She wouldn't let _any_ child be forgotten. The problem was Ricka. In Ms. Carol's eyes, Ricka was _keen _on being _forgotten_. Ricka failed a lot of the things she was supposed to do, and often got a talking too from Ms. Carol. I'm not sure what happened between the two, probably because I was too young to remember well, but I do know Ricka _hated _Ms. Carol. I just wish I understood why. To me, Ms. Carol was the most perfect teacher ever... hm..."

"If Ricka hated Ms. Carol, then Ricka had a good reason too," Rei said.

Xavier was astonished by Rei's statement, and slightly appalled. Sure, the eleven-year-old was still a child, but to speak so dastardly of another human being that is now dead is really unnecessary. But it did show just how deeply embedded she was in her sister. That she would take her side over someone elses word. Whether she knew what was going on or not.

"Maybe Ricka did have a good reason to hate Ms. Carol," Xavier claimed, "I don't know..."

"YEEEE—OOOUCH! XINEMA!?" Shun suddenly roared, "THESE FLOWERS HAVE THORNS!"

…

"Just stop it!" the woman shouted, "Just stop it! Stop it now!"

She was on her hands and knees, gazing to the forest floor, tears streaming from her eyes. Her chest constantly rose and lowered, while she panted horribly. Her eyes opened and closed tightly as well as often, while she cried her eyes out.

Ricka. _Never. _Cries.

But, that's right, she was crying. Right now, like she was a child again. She had long ago tried to replace tears with beers, and for a while that worked. Whenever she was sad, she'd just drink those sorrows away. But alas, there's no replacement for mourning, just a temporary fix. Crying was the only thing she could do, now that her body was in a war with itself.

"The fuck is wrong with you, Ricka?" she said to herself, before cleaning snot from her nose, "Why are you like this!? The fuck are you crying for!? You're a woman dammit! A woman!"

She decided she needed that vice right now, the one that would make all of this go away. Her hand reached away into her vest, where she felt upon her own personal flask. She pulled it out, watching as it glistened within the forest; the sound of alcohol within beckoning to her. She grimaced before opening the flask, slowly bringing it to her lips.

"Tile!?" she heard shout from behind, as claws suddenly gripped the flask.

"Let go, Ace!" Ricka shouted, as she wrestled with him for the flask, "Now! I order you to stop!"

He fought her for control of the flask, where he was easily able to take it free. After all, he is a fully trained Sceptile. Trained by her. Ricka fell back on her but, where she gazed up to her Pokémon with tears. Ace never liked watching his trainer drink; it downright disgusted him. Even if he understood why she did so.

"Dammit Ace!" Ricka yelled as she tried fruitlessly to clean the tears from her eyes, "Give that back!"

She lunged for him again, her hands attempting to tear the flask once more. But, just a few seconds after, she found her antics growing weak. She fell on fragile legs, her face colliding with Ace's chest. The woman continued to tear up, while she hugged Ace close. This calming and soothing voice echoed in her ears, though Ace didn't seem to hear it. These were words for Ricka, and Ricka alone.

_Why do you drink?_

"Because it makes me feel better..." she answered.

_Why don't you just cry?_

"Crying is for weak people... I've cried enough in my life..."

_But crying doesn't make you weak._

"Yes it does... yes it does... I cried when Queen fought that Hydreigon... Queen died..."

_I cry for you all the time. Does that make me weak?_

"Probably..." Ricka's eyes slowly started to close as she held tightly onto Ace's body, "I think so..."

_Yeah. Maybe I am weak..._

"Tile?" Ace gasped as he was suddenly holding up Ricka's heavy body.

His Trainer had so suddenly fallen asleep, to his surprise. He gently laid her down on the grass, thinking it would be too rude to rush through the forest with her sleeping so peacefully. Besides, when he looked down, he found himself to be a Treeko again. And the woman before him was a ten-year-old again. And they were resting in Pinwheel Forest after a hard-fought, and hard-won, battle against Lenora in the Narcene City Gym.

"Treee..." Ace grumbled as he crossed his arms, laying down beside his Trainer, "Ckoo..."

…

"RICKA!" the child practically shouted.

"Ah. Dammit Rei, calm down. You're killing my fucking ears," her sister replied.

But the child didn't care. She just ran up and hugged her sister tightly, nuzzling her face into the woman's gut. Ricka rolled her eyes before she patted Rei down on the head, ruffling the indigo curls. The woman had no clue how long she stayed in the forest. She just remembered waking up with Ace. But it did look like she had quite a time. Her eyes, heavy and baggy, like she had been crying a lot. But no tears rolled from her eyes now.

"Rei... I'm going to be quick about this... try to keep your voice down," Ricka moved in, "We're packing our things... Get ready to go to Unova..."

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Finally, another chapter. Hm. I feel like it's been forever since my last update. Maybe that's just me._

_Well, I can explain why. This chapter I found hard to come up with an idea for. I knew what I wanted to happen in the end, it was just me getting to that point. But then, I started RPing on one of my usual RP forums, and WHAMO! I got the idea! Thanks to that RP session, because of what happened in it. Now I feel great! When my fellow RPers read this chapter, they'll know. Hopefully._

_Now then, this chapter's character of the day comes in from wentvoltage, and was Xavier Taylor. I tried to make something interesting with Xavier, but I just couldn't do it. Probably because of the lack of information, but maybe that's just me._

_I showed some more information on Queen. Well, the first Queen. She's that Magby/Magmar that's been showing up in earlier chapters. I thought I'd show her off and explain who she is/was to Ricka. Maybe I'll delve more into it later on._

_Anywho, the next few chapters aren't going to be taking place at the Box. Shocking, yeah, I know. Instead, its going to be taking place in Unova. I doubt I'll use any OC submissions for this little Unova arc, but I'm still accepting them and keeping my earlier ones on the hold. Speaking of which..._

_Next Oc will come to us from Pixelized Pikale and Company. Then after that GhostShadow6661. Yeah! Uh! And they'll be funny! Or at lest my failed attempts at funny! Yeah!_

_Also, I've been thinking about a Chapter of CB that's an entire episode from the Pokemon Anime, just replace whatever chick is with Ash at the moment with Ricka. Why? Because you all seem to love the parts in Nocturnal Nightmares when Ricka is stuck with Ash. So why not make that a full chapter? The thing is though, I'm not about to watch a bunch of Pokemon episodes just to find one. So why don't you guys send in you're favorite episode (or one you find funny), and Animegirl426 and I will chose from what you send in. If not, then I'll just continue whatever crazy Orre anime crap I was doing with Nocturnal Nightmares. Yeah._

_Well, that's enough talking today. Gonna do something else for a change._

_And remember kids, don't drink alcohol. Hm. Maybe this chapter could've served as a PSA against alcohol consumption. Hm._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	50. Best Wishes

Best Wishes

(Rei and Pichu look at the sky as Ricka and Shun aim a Poké Ball at each other.)

One swiftly running arrow of power! (Ricka sighs at the amount of paper work.)

One supple arrow of great bravery! (Rei smiles as she feeds trainers' Pokémon.)

One thoughtful arrow of outspoken risk! (Shun rubs his head as he finishes his work.)

That makes up the three of us together! (The three stand in front of Constant Box.)

Cross the green mountains and remove the white clouds from the sky. (Ricka and Yuri look at Fudan City.)

Let's colorfully push through the wilderness, become an amazing arrow! (Rei swings in the forest with Pichu.)

Even if we suddenly turn around and are lost in this labyrinth, (Mawile cries and clings onto Shun's hand.)

There's no way that we'll be separated from each other! (Shun smiles sadly as his body begins to fade away.)

Sometimes I can no longer see the road, and I don't know where to go... (Ricka hold's Shun's vest close.)

But you will always be by my side! (Rei hugs Ricka as an image of Shun reaches out to her.)

Even the bright sun is hidden by the dark clouds sometimes, (Yuri looks at Shiny Mawile in sorrow.)

But meetings will always bring light to the day! (Yuri hugs him, both Deceiver Pokémon blushing.)

One burning arrow of secrets! (Mewtwo fuses with Shun's body.)

Two competitive arrows of strength! (Hotaru and her team face off against Rei and her team.)

Three helpful arrows of friendship! (Articuno, Mew, and Celebi fly by the daycare.)

So the heart will never break! (Etta watches Ricka from a distance, smiling softly)

Aim forward as an amazing arrow! (Rei smiles as her team gathers with her.)

Shine greater than now as a bright arrow! (Ricka smirks as she looks at the sky above.)

Shoot toward your dream! (Shun closes his eyes as his hand fades on his uniform.)

…

"And make sure the Fire-types don't burn down the place..."

"I know Ricka..."

"And certain Dragon-types need to be washed up to three times a day..."

"I know Ricka..."

"And keep my Pokémon safe. If I come back and even one of them are hurt in any way, I'll kill you for it."

"I know Ricka..."

"If I ever need a certain one of my Pokémon on the Ranch, send it to me over the PC, okay?"

"I know, Ricka..."

It was morning in Fudan City. But not just anywhere in Fudan City. They weren't up at the Box as they usually were, surrounded by Pokémon and Trainers alike. No, they were down on the city's far edge, where the airport lay. Right now, planes were coming and going as usual, but with a most unusual guest.

Ricka shivered lightly as she hugged herself. It was a morning day in September; the chill made that known. She had various suitcases surrounding herself, as well as a half-asleep Rei. Their flight was relatively early on; being in a scant hour or two. She ordered the ticket they both needed. A coach seat straight to Unova. Have you seen the prices they charge for First Class? That's Flabebe dust prices!

For those who don't know, Flabebe dust is a very, very potent drug in the Pokémon world. Take a guess where it comes from.

Anyway, before the 7 to 8 _hour _long flight to Unova, Ricka had a few more ground rules to go over with her trusted worker. After all, Shun here was going to the sole runner of Constant Box while she and her sister were gone. And even though she knew she could trust him, Ricka still needed to get things straight.

"So you got everything straight?" Ricka asked once more, while the man shook his head up and down.

"Yes, Ricka," he then smiled and cocked his head to the side, trying to lift her spirits a little, "Just go on, Ricka! I promise, I have everything in order! The Box is going to be fine; just the way you left it, is how it'll be when you come back."

"It better be," Ricka said before she shivered again, "If you need any help, talk to Xinema. I think my Florges has a crush on you..."

"H-hey! Don't say things like that," he said with a blush.

Ricka couldn't help but to smile and giggle at the flustered Shun, before her normal personality returned. Looking up and around, she stared to the airport. He had just driven her and her sister here with his car, probably because Natsumi couldn't hold all of their suitcases. Once again, Ricka was thankful to Shun for his help in the situation.

"We'll be back soon," Ricka said with a sigh, "Hopefully... I don't plan on staying around any longer than I have to."

"I understand, but you should enjoy yourself," Shun stated, "You've been working at Constant Box for a year now. I haven't seen you take many vacations. Besides, you're going back to your home region. Shouldn't you stick around and try to take in the sights?"

"Y-yeah, home region," Ricka commented under her breath, "Maybe I will... but I left Unova for a reason, Shun... I don't think I'll be staying any longer..."

"Riiiiickaaaaa," Rei mewed as she struggled to remain awake, "Rei's tired... and cold... and tired... and cold..."

"Ah, shut it you," Ricka said as she tugged on her sister briefly, "Now let's get moving... we have all these suitcases, I think its time we get a move on..." she stopped again, this time to face Shun, "Thanks, Shun. For all your help. We'll see you in a week, hopefully..."

Ricka grabbed the handles of her and Rei's suitcase, and so did the child. With a quick flick of her head and hair, she pretty much said 'see ya later' to Shun, to which he waved back. The Constant sisters then entered the building together, leaving Shun alone as he stood outside. He leaned up beside his car, suddenly feeling the appearance of his beloved Mawile. The Shiny Deceiver Pokémon nuzzled himself into his trainer's arms, while Shun groaned.

"C'mon, Mawile," he said while he got ready to enter his car, "We have a lot of things to do back at the Box..."

"Mawile!" he said chipperly.

…

Could she really go back there? To _Unova_. The region where it all started for the woman. She shivered in fear from the thought. Fear and _apprehension_. Her hands subconsciously squeezed in on her seat's arm rests, while her breathing seemed to spike a little. The seats all around her and her sister were rapidly being filled, while her sister herself laid her head on the woman's arm. She was sleeping now, which was all she really wanted.

If only Ricka could find it in her heart to sleep as well. She was extremely uncomfortable, shaking and quivering on the chair, but ever so subtly. She didn't want to irk Rei and wake her up. No, the woman just wanted to go through this alone. This gut-wrenching pain. She was going _home_. No, it wasn't her home. Her home was the Box now.

Ricka leaned her head back on the chair she sat in and closed her eyes. Breathing in and out deeply, she tried her hardest to calm herself. Right now, she'd normally have one of her Pokémon to clam her, probably Yuri. But flights don't allow Pokémon to be sent out. Let's face it; things can get _really_ crazy. So the woman just had to calm down on her own.

"Unova, Unova, Unova," she chanted to herself, as if it were mantra, "Oh... fucking Arceus, Unova..." she looked down to her lap, before gliding her eyes over to the window, "It's been so long, Unova. Motherfucking Unova! Ah!?" she clenched the bridge of her nose and groan, "Oh... why is this so fucking hard!?" she stared forward with heavy eyes, "Why?"

"Is Ricka okay?" Rei suddenly asked as she pulled up, her eyes still half-asleep.

"Huh, wha!?" the woman replied, shocked by her sister, "Oh! Yeah, yeah! I'm alright!" she sighed again, "I'm alright..."

"Hold tight passengers," the pilot's voice echoed from over the intercom, "We're beginning lift off..."

"Yeah... lift off..."

…

"Ah..."

She shook as she walked down the street, in the dead of night. The horns and beeps of cars in the distance were easily audible right now, but the sixteen-year-old didn't care. No, she did worse than 'not care', she didn't give a _shit_. She didn't give a shit about anything right now. Whether she lived or died, whether she became champion or not. She just didn't give a flying, fucking, shit.

She was wavering on her feet, teetering left and right. Tears were running down her face as she stumbled mindlessly through the city. She was just unhappy, and there was just one thing she could take to quell this feeling.

The sixteen-year-old fell slump against a light fixture on the streets angle, where it illuminated her. Snot was streaming from her nose, tears from her eyes, while her chest constantly rose and lowered from horrible pants for breath. It seemed like nothing she ever did was good enough. As if she was constantly cursed to _this _life. And, ya'know what? For a while, she didn't care. She was completely happy with her life. She had the hope of becoming a Pokémon Champion within her heart, and the skills to actually do so.

But then, _she _died. And that made it all worse. The teenager could no longer operate. She's screwed up before, nearly killed her and her Pokémon multiple times, but this time it didn't matter. This time, she actually succeeded in causing the death of one of her very own Pokémon. She didn't need to face that beast, she really didn't. But she did. And now look at her. _Suffering_.

But, no, there was a way to make herself stop suffering like this! She had it! She knew how! She always thought about drinking the substance, only to now act upon it. She would take anything, do anything, just to get rid of this _pain_. It was horrible, just as bad as the feeling she got when she left...

_Etta_.

No! She shook her head in defiance! She did not want to think about her! Anything but her! It was just as worse as thinking about...

_Queen._

"Stop it!" the teenager shouted, "Just stop!"

She stared around after clamping her hands down on her mouth, staring around to the city surrounding her. For a change, the streets of Hearthome were silent. Yeah, Hearthome. They say home is where the heart is. Where was her home? She always figured it was with her Pokémon. But when her Pokémon aren't as invisible or as immortal as she thought they were, then what?

She moved herself away from the lamppost, just to make way toward the great and glowing stadium of Hearthome. Only, that's not where she was heading. Instead, she was making way for her new little hiding spot. The place she went now to help herself cope. It was on main street, gazing down the path that leads to the amazing Super Contest Stadium. But she turned slightly, now heading toward an alley way.

The sixteen-year-old walked in, to which she noticed an old cellar entrance. Not caring for any such laws against 'trespassing', she began tugging on the latch that held the cellar locked. She grimaced at the sight of it, before pulling a bobby-pin out of her hair. She also reached into her belt pouch to withdraw a screwdriver.

She knew how to pick locks. After all, she'd be one of those 'troubled youths' you'd hear about on TVs a lot. Not like she cared. After a minute or two of mindless picking, she was able to open the lock, freeing the cellar door. Without fear of being caught, she walked into the darkness. The teenager already knew of the light switch, showing her tendency to visit this building. Turning on the lights, she revealed a room full of alcohol. For, what lay above, was a bar.

She found a certain bar, one she tended to take often. Grabbing the bottle, she used a screw to pop the cork. And then, without a care in the world, she placed the bottle to her lips, and drank as much of the stuff down. The red venom inside was so amazing; what was it called again? Oh yeah, Silver Seviper: Hoenn Style. They say it's actually made from Seviper venom, ya'know.

She sat down on her rump, drinking more and more of the vile substance. She didn't care about what it did to her body as they always say, she just knew it made her feel better. Before a while, she did start feeling better. No longer affected by the sadness which gripped her so tightly before. No, the sixteen-year-old was in her own world of drunken bliss. Because that's the only way she could make herself feel better.

…

"Oh wow," said Rei as her azure blue eyes stared out to the heavens all around her, "Rei's soooo high up... Rei thinks she's gonna be sick..."

Her face was on the window, gazing down to the land bellow. With Ricka off to get something to eat on this long flight (or at least ask), Rei was allowed to gaze off through the window. It was like they were swimming in a sea of clouds. Clouds above, clouds below, clouds here, clouds there, clouds everywhere! All with the wonderful blue the sky is known for.

"You better not get fucking sick," her sister said spitefully as she returned to their seats, obviously annoyed.

Rei turned around with a happy smile, while Ricka sat down beside her, annoyance on her face. Rei began to tug on her sisters arms while she giggled and pointed to the window.

"Rei and Ricka are so high up!" she claimed, "Look at all the clouds! And... and... are those Swanna!? Look Ricka, look! There's Swanna down there!"

"Course there's Swanna down there," Ricka said as she looked over her sister's shoulder to stare out the window, "We should be getting close to Unova now. Swanna are Unova Pokémon..."

"Does Ricka have a Swanna?" Rei asked as she faced her sister.

"Y-yeah," the woman said, "Her name's Anna-Belle. Trained her from a Ducklett," the woman sighed, "She, uh... doesn't get as much action as I would like to admit, ya'know... oh well..." she shrugged a bit again, "Anyway, Rei. We have a few more hours to go before we make it to Unova..." she closed her eyes again, this time as she slid down a Hypno night mask she brought specifically for this trip, "I recommend you get more rest... fuuu..."

"Okay, Ricka," replied Rei.

In the darkness of her night mask, the woman drifted off to sleep peacefully. But, it seemed, just as fast as she slipped that mask on, she was just as quickly awoken.

"Ricka! Ricka!" Rei shouted as she jostled Ricka's arm, "We're here! Ricka! We're here!"

"Rei! Rei!" the woman replied as she tried to take the mask off her eyes, "Calm down! Calm down!"

She was finally able to slip the mask off, her blue eyes glaring at her sister. Rei was so ecstatic at being in a whole new region. She pointed at the window with her fingers, making Ricka groan while she too gazed toward the window. Just as Rei claimed, there they were. In the region of Unova. Ricka stared down to the bay, witnessing as they reached a region with sprawling metropolises mixed with green luscious green forests, not to mention that blistering brown desert right in the heart of it all. The region of Ricka's growth.

Unova.

"Oh! Oh! Ricka what's that!?" the child cried with glee as she pointed out the window to an island far below.

"That's Liberty Garden," answered the woman, "It's normally the first thing people see when they come to Unova..."

"It's so amazing," Rei said with glee, as if she would explode right on the spot.

"Yeah..." Ricka replied, a small smile on her lips, "It is..."

She couldn't help but to remember a conversation she had at the very top of Liberty Garden's lighthouse. A conversation she had between herself, a Treecko named Ace, and her very best friend in the entire world.

"Oh... E... Etta..."

Rei reacted when Ricka said that and turned to her sister. Meanwhile, Ricka was staring down to her lap. From her eyes, drops of water fell and stained her pants. It took Ricka a second or two to realize she was crying. For some reason, the woman was just silent weeping to herself. Her nose quivered as she sniffled a bit, while her hands dragged against her tear-ridden eyes.

"Is... is Ricka okay?" Rei asked, feeling concern for her sister.

"Yeah... I mean _no_," the woman said as she moaned from sadness, "Oh... Rei..." she looked at her sister, finally cleaning the tears that threatened to spill, "I come from Unova, Rei. This was the very first region I ever traveled. My oldest badges come from this region right here... ugh... I don't know," she looked away finally, "I was... just stricken with emotions..."

"Alright everybody," the pilot said on the intercom, "We are nearing Mistralton City's International Airport. Touchdown will be in the next thirty to forty minutes, and we just wanted to say thank you for flying Dragonite International."

"Ugh... yeah..." Ricka grumbled as she crossed her arms.

She tried to regulate her breathing, but it wasn't working. Rei herself could hear her sister breath so heavily. It must have taken a lot for the woman to not tear up at this very moment.

"Fucking... Unova..." she cursed under her breath.

…

She roamed the route in pure silence, a bottle in her hand. It took all of her Team Rocket training to sneak out of that cellar, beer in hand, with a buzz that still rumbled in her head. When the owner came back, she was nearly caught. But now it didn't matter. She just walked left, on unsteady feet, walked right, on unsteady feet.

On the dirt path, she drank more and more of the alcohol in her hand, whittling it down to near nothing. And with this drink near gone, she felt fucking _amazing_. Her mind was dulled to the point that she felt _invincible_. To anything and _everything_. In her drunken stupor, she came up with many Pokémon strategies she was sure would work. If only she could remember them longer than a few seconds.

The wonderful state of drunken bliss was beginning to leave her now, much to the teenager's horror. She could feel herself rapidly falling back to reality. And that made her _highly_ volatile. She was angry as is, but now was drunken angry. That's ten times worse, ya'know. Growling to herself, she just wanted to fucking punch something or someone. That would make her feel better, right? Yeah, just punch something. _Really_ fucking hard. Hard enough to break her own damn hand.

Such thoughts of self pain were wonderful thoughts indeed. It made her feel _better_. Like hurting herself would somehow make the pain she had in her _soul _become somehow more bearable. That's what she thought, anyway. She squeezed her hand tightly, reenacting an action dealt to her so many times over so many years ago. She began to twist as well, making the pain increase.

"Ms. Carol," she grunted, "You're... _hurting... _me... Ah!?"

_You have to learn your type-matchups, Ricka! You don't want to cause the death of one of your Pokémon, do you? All because you made a foolish mistake! Now tell me! What is Dragon weak against!?_

"Fire..." she squeezed harder on her wrist and twisting, "OW!?"

_That's. Not. Right! Dragon is strong against Fire-type moves! Don't you know that!?_

"I can train a Fire-type. Train it strong enough to injure Dragon-types!"

_No you can't! You can train Fire-types to know moves that Dragon-types are weak against, but you can never make a Fire-type move effective against a Dragon-type. Do you understand!?_

"Yes, I understand! Just stop twisting, please!"

She finally released herself, gasping for breath as if exhausted. Her blue eyes traveled down to her legs, where she saw that bottle of Silver Seviper staring back at her. She grabbed the bottle, shaking it and hearing the trickle of the vileness within. She drank the rest, shivering from the feeling of the beer within. It also made her moan in pleasure. But that pleasure was so short-lived. The whiskey was gone; the bottle empty. Now, with it empty, it had no business existing anymore. That made her angry.

"Fuck you!" she shouted as she swung the bottle at some trees, watching as it shattered. It also scared away Pokémon in the area, making them scurry.

With eyes bloodshot, she stared at the tree. She shivered as well for some reason. Tears also began to swell for some reason, as her chest rose and lowered. She marched up to the tree and pulled her fist back, threatening to punch it. For some reason, everything was her enemy.

She was a _terrible _child. Her life, heading down a path way to self-destruction. She has no friends, no family, only her Pokémon. And right now, she seemed to be _afraid _of them too. Or maybe, just maybe, she was afraid of _herself_.

"Now, now, now, we can't have you injuring your hand," a voice echoed.

The sixteen-year-old gazed down to her hand first, absolutely confused by the voice that called out to her. It was an older voice, one she recognized. One she, honestly, kinda _hated_. But it was a voice she recognized nonetheless, meaning it was a person she knew. The teenager turned around to face the dirt path she at one point traveled along. She found her eyes falling on a man standing some ways away. One in such formal clothing.

Black suit, charcoal vest underneath, pristine white shirt. Black tie at this point in time, but she knew it to change often. But this was new. On his tie, a golden badge that was a stylized 'G'. What was he doing here, and what did that 'G' mean?

"Legendary Catcher, I have finally found you!" he said, actually pleased for a change.

"V... V... Voltaire?" she responded, "The... fuck are you doing... here...?"

Suddenly, she felt a churning within her throat. Her eyes bulged suddenly, as she turned around and ran into the forest. The man behind watched as the teenager girl released all the contents within her gut at that immediate moment. He couldn't help but to grimace, but he shrugged his shoulders nonetheless. She was the person he came to see, after all.

"Are you done yet?" he asked, as her puking steadily came to an end.

"I... I fucking left you in Hoenn," she said as she faced him, "What the hell are you... fucking doin... here?"

"Drinking now?" he said as he walked up to her, "Aren't you kinda... I don't know," he laughed, "Young?"

"The fuck... are you my father now?" she replied.

"No, no... I think I'd kill myself if I were your father... nonetheless, I came here for a reason, Ricka" he reached his hand into his pocket, "Something I know you'll enjoy..."

"Hey, I may be strapped for cash, but I ain't about to take no suitors," Ricka commented.

"I'm just going to say that's the beer talking... anyway," he whipped his hand out, "Here ya go, Ricka."

"The fuck is this?" she said as she took the item he handed her.

It was a badge. One of a stylized golden 'G'. Much like the one on his tie.

"They were going to send Mars or maybe Jupiter to recruit you, but I was like 'No, no! Not my _friend_," he shivered upon saying that, "I thought it was only right if I came to get you. After all, we have such an extended record with one another."

"What is this?" Ricka asked, her drunken rage growing, "Don't make me sick Ace on you..."

"We wouldn't want that, now would we?" he replied, "I've heard you've fallen on hard times, Ricka. The people I work with wishes to release you of these times. Just answer this question for me; how does a world without _emotions _sound to you?"

…

"Where are we, Ricka?" Rei said.

Her sister looked up to her with such a warm and loving face; the woman couldn't help but to smile. She placed her hand in Rei's hair and ruffled it, much to the child's confusion. Nonetheless, she loved the touch her older sister gave.

"It's called Nimbasa, Rei. Nimbasa City," Ricka answered.

"Wow... Nimbasa's so _huge!_" the child gasped.

She stared up and around to the land that was around her, completely awestricken by it all. In the distance, a large Ferris Wheel was visible. Lights were all around as well, on lampposts, buildings, of course the cars. It was so amazing! Nimbasa was a city lit by the Flash of Lightning! At least that's what the sign at the city's entrance said.

"So what should Rei and Ricka do now that we're here?" the child asked as she twirled within the city's heart, Pichu on her shoulder.

"Wile wile?" Yuri commented as she thought about what they should do as well.

"Well... I rented a room before we even came to the city," stated Ricka as she put her hands behind her head with a yawn, "We could easily do whatever we want, ya'know?"

"Then... then!... hm... what should Rei and Ricka do?"

Ricka sat down on a bench within the city, while Rei stammered about in deep thought. She and Pichu shared poses of thought, as they tried to come up with an answer for their situation. Rei's azure blue eyes rolled around in her head a bit, before her eyes found a sign that shined so brightly in her eyes. One that wasn't actually too far from them.

"Oh! Oh! There! Ricka! There!" she pointed.

"Dammit Rei, you're such a child," the woman chuckled, "What is it?"

The Pokémon Musical, of course. Ricka had to face palm herself as she stared up to it. She is a Pokémon Trainer. And as such, she trains her Pokémon. Usually, she trains them so they can kick the asses of her enemies Pokémon. But of course, she trains them to be good at Contests as well. She never trained them to be good at fucking Pokémon Musicals. Because Musicals are shit.

There. I said it.

"Rei wants to go inside!" the child said.

"Ugh... do we have too?"

"Rei wanted to go to the Ferris Wheel, but Ricka's busy being an old lady..."

"I know you're irking me, and it's not gonna work," Ricka snarled, "Besides, how many times do I have to fucking tell you this; the people who you ride Ferris Wheels with are fucking creeps. Believe me when I said it; it happened to me when I was younger, and I'm 100% sure that shit's gonna happen again... Pokémon Musical it fucking is..."

They walked in the hall together, with Rei leading the way. She was so mind blown by all of it, while Ricka could honestly careless. She wasn't one for musicals, after all. With Rei leading the way, Ricka put on her headphones and kinda went with the flow. Meanwhile, music blared in her ears. She paid the tickets for her and her sister, then roamed off to find a seat. It all happened relatively fast. Or at least she thought it did. Heck, the woman didn't even bother to see what show they were about to watch.

_Meloetta! Meloetta!_ That's the name of it, by the way.

Ricka was blissfully unaware of everything around her as she simply listened to the music in her head. Bobbing up and down, she didn't come back to reality until Rei tugged on her shoulder. The woman finally stopped the music that plaid in her ears and removed her headphones, gazing down into her annoyed sister. Merely teasing her, the two went to watching the show blissfully.

Ricka wished she didn't. Oh _God _did she wish she went back to listening to her sister.

"It was said a hundred years ago, the Melody Pokémon Meloetta once calmed the spirits of men and women with her beautiful voice. But growing disheartened by the level of pain around, she vanished, _never _to return."

_Nobody can tear us apart_

"We'll be best friends forever, Etta!"

_ Baby it's as good as it gets_

"You're so cool, Etta!"

_ Loving you will never be hard_

"I love you soooo much Etta... but... uh... not like _that._.."

_ This is pure bliss_

"I'm so happy... Etta..."

"Ricka's crying... is... is Ricka okay...?" Rei asked, worried for her sister.

"No... no," the woman replied, "Ricka's _not _okay..."

Yeah. She was _sooooooo _happy she came back to Unova.

That was sarcasm, by the way.

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Chapter 50! YEEEAAAAAH 50 chapters of Constant Box. And chapter 50, hilariously, takes place in Unova. Though, this chapter isn't really a funny little jaunt, now is it?_

_Seriously though, this is a landmark for me. Normally, my fanfics end around chapter 30 or so. So, reaching 40 or even 50 chapters is just so mind blowing for me. I never thought I'd get this far, ever! But here I am. And ya'know why? It's all cause of you guys. Seriously, if no one is reading this story, why would I ever write for it?_

_But enough of this sentimental views. With this Unova arc, which is what I'm calling it, I wanted to focus a bit more on some dramatic elements. Surely, we will have more comedic ones, but these chapters may deal more with drama. After all, I am good at writing drama, if I do say so myself. Anyway, you can see the drama with all that's happening so far._

_Ricka's gone back home to Unova. And, as you can tell, it's weighing heavily on her emotions. Also, it's, like, super rare for us to go to an actual region, ya'know? I mean, what region is Fudan City in? Take your guess! But now, we're in Unova, with Nimbasa city, an actually city! Feels good to get that Pokemon Geography._

_Also, those sections with Ricka in Sinnoh were added to delve deeper in this spiral of depression Ricka suffered after Queen the first's death. Honestly, how must it feel to have one of your beloved Pokemon die? Must feel horrible, really. I mean, Pokemon aren't real, but even I silently weep for the Pokemon I've lost over many years of playing the series. But, of course, they aren't real. But to have an actual Pokemon, who's really real, and to have it die... hm... must be heart-wrenching. Especially for a teenage girl like Ricka, who's already not the best built foundation of emotions._

_Ya'know what? Voltaire really seems to pop up in Ricka's life quite often. Seriously! I think it has something to do with the fact that thefluffyone93, that is Voltaire's creator, tends to join the same RPs as me. Hm. Go figure, right?_

_But I digress. Next chapter, we continue with this Unova stuff. Plus, we meet someone very special in Ricka's life. In the next chapter._

_But until then, I'll be seeing ya!_

_No funny quip this time. I don't think I have one. Oh well._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	51. Ricka's Best Friend

Ricka's Best Friend

(Rei and Pichu look at the sky as Ricka and Shun aim a Poké Ball at each other.)

One swiftly running arrow of power! (Ricka sighs at the amount of paper work.)

One supple arrow of great bravery! (Rei smiles as she feeds trainers' Pokémon.)

One thoughtful arrow of outspoken risk! (Shun rubs his head as he finishes his work.)

That makes up the three of us together! (The three stand in front of Constant Box.)

Cross the green mountains and remove the white clouds from the sky. (Ricka and Yuri look at Fudan City.)

Let's colorfully push through the wilderness, become an amazing arrow! (Rei swings in the forest with Pichu.)

Even if we suddenly turn around and are lost in this labyrinth, (Mawile cries and clings onto Shun's hand.)

There's no way that we'll be separated from each other! (Shun smiles sadly as his body begins to fade away.)

Sometimes I can no longer see the road, and I don't know where to go... (Ricka hold's Shun's vest close.)

But you will always be by my side! (Rei hugs Ricka as an image of Shun reaches out to her.)

Even the bright sun is hidden by the dark clouds sometimes, (Yuri looks at Shiny Mawile in sorrow.)

But meetings will always bring light to the day! (Yuri hugs him, both Deceiver Pokémon blushing.)

One burning arrow of secrets! (Mewtwo fuses with Shun's body.)

Two competitive arrows of strength! (Hotaru and her team face off against Rei and her team.)

Three helpful arrows of friendship! (Articuno, Mew, and Celebi fly by the daycare.)

So the heart will never break! (Etta watches Ricka from a distance, smiling softly)

Aim forward as an amazing arrow! (Rei smiles as her team gathers with her.)

Shine greater than now as a bright arrow! (Ricka smirks as she looks at the sky above.)

Shoot toward your dream! (Shun closes his eyes as his hand fades on his uniform.)

…

Was this the outcome of Ricka's release of vices? If the woman didn't have that horrible smelling and vile substance called alcohol, was this what she was reduced to? Rei didn't like the thought of Ricka crying; it terrified her. But here was the woman, outside of this building, trying her hardest to not break down into tears. She instead gripped the bridge of her nose in an attempt to weep silently to herself. It didn't work; especially with all those sobs and moans. She just wasn't happy.

"Ricka..." Rei whispered as she walked up to her sister, both her and Pichu shared these gazes of concern, "Is... is Ricka okay...?"

"No, Rei," the woman said as she looked away in an attempt to save face, "I'm not fucking okay, okay? Just... just go back and watch the show... I'll be outside waiting or something like that... ah..."

"Rei can't leave Ricka when Ricka is so unhappy," said the child as she trotted up to her sister, "Rei just wants to see Ricka happy again. Or at least be _Ricka _again. This kind of unhappiness isn't the kind of unhappiness Ricka usually has..." she clung onto her sister's shorts, making the woman glance over, "Can Ricka please talk to Rei?"

"It's not that easy, Rei," the woman said, her voice visibly pained as it cracked, "Have you ever fucked up before? Well... no... you're only eleven... You haven't fucked up yet in your life, and hopefully, you won't fuck up like your sister did..." she face-palmed herself and winced in pain, "Everyone's your friend, Rei. Your Pokémon. My Pokémon. The many Pokémon that come by the box. You just have this power to make people feel better. You love so many others; you want everyone to be your friend. But me?" she laughed, "I could care fucking less. We're so different, you and I. I hate having friends, other than my Pokémon. People who talk to me just tend to annoy me. And I _hurt _people..."

"Ricka's just older," the child said in her failed attempt at calming the woman down. It made sense to the child, though Ricka just laughed.

"See? You see that? That childish cuteness? That's what melts people's hearts. That's what makes people like you! That's what makes people love you and Pokémon befriend you, and all that you do. Because you generally care for others and try to help them... but me?" she placed her hand on her chest, "It seems like everything I do in my life brings pain to others. The only people who care for me are my Pokémon."

"But Ricka's your friend, and Shun too," the child said.

"Ah... please... _nine_ years too fucking late..." the woman stated, before she grew quiet. She then looked at her sister, who stared back with eyes of such concern, "A long time ago... I was your age... I was eleven..." she walked closer to her sister, "I had a friend... the bestest best friend in the whole entire world... she believed in me, Rei. Much like you do! She kept telling me I had the power to become a Pokémon Champion; just like you do! And you know what I did? Do you fucking know what I did!?"

Rei was terrified now. Ricka had become so volatile in such a short amount of time. The eleven-year-old quaked, fearing her sister would do something off-hand. Like _hit _her. But the woman didn't. She went back to her moment of self-loathing, as she closed her eyes and laid her head on the wall of the building.

"We did everything together... her and I," her voice was so whisper like, as if devoid of air, "I traveled throughout all of Unova with her there beside me... when I was with her, I never felt the need to give up... but..."

"Why did Ricka _leave _Etta-chan?" the child asked, slightly out of order.

She stared at her sister again, blue eyes sliding into this powerful gaze that absolutely devastated Rei. The eleven-year-old quaked in fear, praying her sister would take the gaze off of her. But Ricka just stared and stared and stared and stared, with this gaze that was a strange combination of _hate _and surprise. Not to mention some traces of _terror_.

"How do you know that name?" she asked, making Rei feel her earlier fear of being stricken, "I want to know, Rei!"

"Rei said she heard Ricka say it in her sleep," the child answered, which was half-truth, half-lie.

"No, no," the woman said as she now stood above Rei, her overbearing stature casting a shade over her sister, "There's more to it than that! How did you know I was talking about Etta, huh!? Tell me, Rei!?" she grabbed her sister by the hand, squeezing to the point that it hurt the child, "I. Want. To. Know. Now!"

"Ricka-a-a!" Rei shouted in reply, as she grabbed at her hand, "Ricka's hurting Rei!"

The woman's eyes widened, as if she were instantly snapped back into reality. She stared down to her sister's face of pain, to Pichu's face of absolute terror, and then gazed away to a window. In that window, she could see herself holding Rei's hand so powerfully. And that made the woman nearly puke from disgust. She released her hold on Rei's hand, then stretched out her own arms in an attempt to hug her. But Rei wilted; not wanting to be touched further by the woman.

"The hell is wrong with me?" Ricka asked, making Rei stare at her sister. "This fucking region has me doing crazy shit! I... I should have never come here! We should've just stayed at the fucking Box! None of this shit would've ever happen if we did..."

"Is... is Ricka afraid of this place?" Rei asked as she walked to her sister, "Is Ricka afraid of Unova for some reason?"

"Yeah," the woman admitted, no shame in doing such a thing, "I'm scared outta my fucking wits... this place... I _don't_ hate Unova, Rei... I... I just don't know..." she dove her face into her hands, "I'm sorry for what I'm doing to you... I need to calm down... I'm a terrible fucking sister..."

"Ricka's not a terrible sister," the child said as she hugged the woman, "Ricka's _not _a terrible sister... I hate it when people call Ricka a terrible person. But if Ricka calls herself a terrible person then... what is Rei supposed to believe...?" she started dived her face in her sister's gut, "Why doesn't Ricka talk to Rei? Isn't talking supposed to make Ricka feel better?"

"I talk to Ace," she whispered.

"And Rei talks to Bayleef when she's unhappy..." the child smiled, "Why don't Rei and Ricka talk with their Pokémon and each other?"

It was a smart idea, really. The only beings in the entire world Ricka ever felt comfortable talking around was her Pokémon, and none were as great as Ace himself. So when Rei came up with the idea, all Ricka could do was smile and nod.

…

Standing in this place was like he was slapped square in the face. To be here, after ten long years. This place, where he was trained. He could remember. Darting around as a Treecko, left and right. Taking down Pokémon of Grass-types and even Flying-types. With only his skill, and his Trainer at his back. Back when they were growing up. _Together_. It made him smile, as a myriad of old emotions rushed him all at once. It made him tear up a bit, though he tried to wipe it away quickly.

"Aw, what's wrong Ace?" his trainer suddenly said as she walked up to his side, "Feeling sentimental there?"

Ricka laughed as she teased her Sceptile, making him groan in embarrassment. Raising a hand, he swiped at her with a claw, to which she dodged with great ease. She continued to laugh at him while she walked backwards within the forest, only to fall into tall patches of dark grass. He walked up to the patches and stared down upon it, watching as her hands suddenly shot out to grab his head. She hugged him close to his chest, and though he attempted to escape, he eventually relented. He adored the feeling of his face in her chest, listening to that subtle thump of her heart. Hugs like these seemed to diminish once he evolved into a Sceptile and when she became a woman, but to have them were nice all the same.

"Remember that time we were training here, and an Unfezzant attacked us outta random?" she eventually asked, to which he replied with a curt,

"Tile..."

"And then you kicked its fucking ass..." she laughed, "Remember that too?"

"Scep..."

"Yeah... you beat the shit outta that thing... hah," Ricka mused, her eyes on past days, "I always knew I could trust you, Ace. No matter what I faced, you were always there. I love you for that; you know that?"

Ace suddenly pulled up, his arms keeping his trainer pinned beneath him. Ricka stared up into the eyes of her Pokémon slightly confused, before his head dove down. The next moment, she felt his warm tongue sliding across her face. The woman couldn't help but to laugh and giggle as her Pokémon licked her lovingly, while she tried to push him off.

"Hey! Stop that!" she gagged, "You're a grown fucking Sceptile! You can't be doing this anymore!"

It really did feel like old times for the two. For a change, Unova didn't invoke bad memories that raked Ricka's brains. It instead reminded her of the great fun they had years ago when they were youthful, and the world was right before them. Ricka stood tall as she used Ace's body for support, her jovial demeanor finally calming down. Together, they gazed about to the forest they sat within. The river that ran through it, the mountain to the right, the tree that's no longer there and is instead a hollow tree-stump. Yup.

"What is this place?" Rei finally asked as she appeared at her sister's side.

The woman looked down to the eleven-year-old. She was on the back of Bayleef, walking through the forest alongside of her sister. Pichu's ears twitched as she gazed about from her vantage point on Rei's shoulder, while Yuri's back mouth opened and closed when she appeared on her Trainer's shoulder.

"This, Rei, is Lostlorn Forest," Ricka said as her hand stretched out, "Ace and I used to use this little spot for a training ground. You won't be able to see any of the old battle marks we caused, thanks to the decade that's past between us and here... but hey... we remember; that's all that matters..." she suddenly flicked her hand, and said, "Hey, come over here."

Ricka led her sister to a hollowed tree-stump that sat within the forest's center. Her hands traveled up and down the shell of a tree, while she bemoaned herself.

"A long time ago," Ricka said, "This tree used to be the biggest tree in the entire forest. I... I wonder what happened to it..." she grimaced, "I wrote something here... well..."

She stared to her sister, before glancing off to the distance. Upon doing so, the frothy grey mist of the evening was replaced with the golden-orange aura of the morning. Ricka turned back, to which Rei and her Bayleef was gone. The tree-stump too had vanished, now being replaced with a tree that stretched on almost endlessly. There was a Pokémon at her side, but it wasn't Ace. No, it was a Pawniard, whose knife-hand was carving something in said tree before them. And the Pokémon on her shoulder wasn't Yuri, but instead a young and jovial Treecko. But that's not all that changed; she had changed too. From a young twenty-one-year-old woman, to a ten-year-old child.

"Ah! Ah!" Ricka shouted as she hopped up and down uncontrollably, "That's it! That's it! Pierce! You can stop now!"

"Treeee!" Ace said as he hopped up and down on his Trainer's shoulder.

Ricka rested her hand on the tree, where her Pokémon just inscribed a message. It was a crudely drawn image, one of her, a Pawniard, a Treecko, a Ferroseed, and a Melody Pokémon. Ricka's young hand dragged along the image of said Melody Pokémon, in which she smiled.

"You did wonderfully, Pierce," the ten-year-old added, when her hand fell upon the Sharp Blade Pokémon's helmet, "I love it!"

"Paaaaa!" he answered, beaming from the praise his trainer gave him.

"Hey! Hey! Etta! Etta! Do you see this!?"

She turned around and stared to the heavens, along with the rest of her Pokémon. Far above, she could hear such a lovely music waft through the air. It drifted down into the ears, warming their hearts. Strange, Ricka couldn't tell what music it was though. It seemed to be old; it definitely wasn't any music they were used too. But where did it come from, and why did it sound so-

"BOO!"

"AH!?"

Ricka jumped forward and fell into the grass, where she quickly turned around. Floating where Ricka once stood, was the Melody Pokémon she called out to. The one with the wonderful blue eyes, the long green hair, the diamond on her forehead, and the pension to sing beautifully. She placed her small black hands together, smiling as she stared at the girl, before giggling herself.

"Did I scare you?" asked Meloetta, while the ten-year-old stood in annoyance.

"Hey! Don't do that!" Ricka scolded, making the Legendary Pokémon continue her laugh, "Etta! You scared me!"

"That was the point, Ricka," Meloetta continued to laugh, "But it was only to poke a little fun, huh? I find that flustered face you get so cute."

"H-hey! Don't say those things!" Ricka stated as she stood up.

She calmed down however, when Meloetta's hand met her lips to silence her. Staring down, she gazed into the eyes of the Melody Pokémon. Eventually, Ricka relaxed and hugged her. Etta was, of course, surprised by this, but she didn't fight back. But then, the rest of Ricka's Pokémon joined in on the hug. Yes, even Pierce.

"Etta was my best friend," Ricka said.

She closed her eyes and opened them, being back in the correct time and the correct period. Ace was there as a Sceptile, Yuri was on her shoulder, while Rei, Pichu, and Bayleef, all gazed up to her with eyes of wonder.

Funny; she's never had a flashback that vivid about Meloetta before. If anything, the woman tried to _forget _about her. But that's simply impossible.

"How did Etta-chan and Ricka meet?" asked the child, while her sister sat back on the hollowed out tree-stump.

"How did we meet, huh?" the woman replied, "Look at this..."

Ricka's hand reached into one of her belt's pouches, the one that held all of her Poké Balls. There were so many Luxury Balls inside of them, it was insane. This caused the woman to groan, as she was now forced to rummage through her own mess. Her Poké Ball pouch went in deep, forcing her to search for about a minute or two. But then she saw it inside, gazing back. Grabbing it, the woman pulled out that which sat in her hand. Rei gasped.

It was a strange red Poké Ball. It glistened, as if being brand new, when it was years old. The sides of it, black and grooved in, as if it were supposed to be held there. Or maybe it was just a design. What was this Poké Ball, and why had Rei never seen one like it before?

"This... is a Cherish Ball," Ricka said, "I assume you've never seen it before..." the child shook her head 'no', "Yeah... many people go through their lives not even knowing Cherish Balls even _exist_, and even more people go through their lives not even seeing one. But I have one. I got it when I started my quest through Unova," she looked at the Cherish Ball, where a tear fell onto it. Damn Unova; it was making her cry a whole lot, "It was a misty morning... and I was on Route 2. I decided to train there, just to prepare myself for Gym Battle in Straiton City. At that point in time, it was only me and Ace. I didn't even have enough money to afford a Poké Ball yet. But as I trained, Ace and me taking down Purrlions together, I heard something..."

"Hey!? Whose there!?" the ten-year-old shouted.

She always held her fears. Who wouldn't? She was a ten-year-old girl leaving off for herself in this massive region. She was scared alright. Broke, with nothing with her but the clothes on her back, the belt around her waist, and the Treecko on her shoulder. And right now, neither of them had any idea what was going on.

"What was that, A-A-Ace?" Ricka stuttered in absolute fear.

She stared in the fog, noticing a dark image appear. It was slowly moving closer and closer, making Ricka freeze up.

"Who are you!?" she shouted, "Tell me!"

What if it were some kind of kidnapper; ready to whisk her off to God knows where? What if it were one of those bullying Pokémon Trainers, ready to beat her down? She wasn't ready for a defeat so early in her life! What if it were a Pokémon Theif!? One who would steal Ace from her!? All these fears were enough to emotionally break the ten-year-old. She could only pray her fears were just that; fears. And not real.

"Treeee!" Ace howled, trying his hardest to sound threatening.

It didn't work. The being walking toward them continued on its travel, before eventually appearing within the fog. A man who stood tall, much taller than her. Wearing a blue and white uniform, one greatly resembling a mailman. He even had a brown satchel slung around his shoulders, and a Poké Ball cap on his head.

This man smiled, while his eyes grew wide. His fists fell on his hips soon after, where he bent over to be at the same level as the terrified ten-year-old.

"Finally, I've found you," he said with such a gentle and nice voice, "Hello! Miss Constant!"

"What? Wh-who are you?" Ricka said as she hugged Ace close, "And... and how... how do you know... my name...?"

"That doesn't matter right now," the mailman said as she crouched down to a knee, his hand reaching into his satchel, "Now. You are Ricka A. Constant, right? Age ten, correct? Just started your Pokémon Adventure not too long ago, hm? Good! Good! All is good! This is what I have for you!"

He grabbed on something within his satchel and pulled it back out. It was a cherry red Poké Ball that was unlike anything Ricka had ever seen before. In school, they taught her about ever Poké Ball in existence. This wasn't one of them.

"Do you know what this is?" the mailman asked, to which Ricka shook her head 'no', "It's called a Cherish Ball, Miss Constant."

"A Cherish Ball?" she replied whilst looking up to his smiling face, "Wait... I've heard about that before... but they don't exist... my teachers said so..."

"Oh, they exist alright," said the mailman, "And you're looking at one right now. Cherish Balls are gifts, Ricka. _Magical_ gifts. When you get one, you don't know what Pokémon lays inside. But I'll tell you this; it's a Pokémon _no one _else has!"

"Re-really?" she said, eyes gleaming, "Are... are you going to give it to me?"

"Well why else am I here?" he asked in a joking manner, "I came here to give this to you!"

Ricka jumped up and down with glee, before putting her hands out in a cupped fashion. The mailman handed her the Cherish Ball, and Ricka clenched it close to herself. Her eyes fell on the device when it sat in her hands, for she felt such a powerful aura within.

"I think you two are going to become fast friends," the mailman commented, while Ricka kept her eyes glued to the capsule device, "She'll protect you, and you'll protect her. She may seem strong, but she could still use a Pokémon Trainer to help her grow stronger. Remember that, Miss Constant. And also remember to never give up. You have your whole life ahead of you, after all!"

"Hey, who are..." she looked up, where to her surprise, the mailman was gone, "Y-you...? What?"

"Tree?" Ace said as he pointed down to the Cherish Ball in Ricka's hands.

Ricka too looked down to it, now fully invested in the mystical Poké Ball. What was inside of it? Who was that man? How did he know her name?

Eh. Who cares!? A new Pokémon!

"Ooookaaaay!" Ricka said as she rose the Cherish Ball, "C'mon out... uh... you!"

The Poké Ball snapped open, glowing in Ricka and Ace's eyes. They stared at it together, watching as a woman-like creature appeared within it. She stood up tall within Ricka's hands, while the light died out. Then she floated up, and her blue eyes opened. When they fell on the blue eyes of the ten-year-old looking at her, the feminine Pokémon couldn't help but to smile.

"Well hello, there," said the Melody Pokémon, her voice so airy and wonderful, "My name is Meloetta. What is yours?"

"That's how I met Etta," Ricka said, "Right there on Route 2... just me and Ace... she was the second Pokémon I ever owned, I guess... even though I never felt like I actually owned Meloetta. I had her before I even got a Pokédex... hm..."

Ricka stared down to Rei again, noticing how her sister's eyes seemed to gleam. The woman chuckled before she reached down, ruffling her sister's hair with her hands. Rei giggled as well; Ricka's touches were so soft and tender. The woman looked up to the canopies of the forest, seeing the night sky gaze back at her.

"Oh... shit... we spent too much time around in here, didn't we?" Ricka said, before looking back down, "Hey, Rei, why don't we get a move on, huh?"

"Yeah! Rei's ready to get something to eat!"

"I fucking bet..." the woman commented with a smirk.

She pulled on Rei's hands, getting her sister to stand. The child quickly sat back on Bayleef's back, though she never stopped holding onto her sister's hand. Side by side, they walked for Lostlorn Forest's exit.

"Thanks Rei..." Ricka said, much to her sister's surprise.

"Why... why is Ricka thanking Rei?"

"Because you helped me," the woman said, "I've... never told anyone how I met Etta... only people who know about it is me, Ace, that mailman, and Etta herself. To this day... I wonder what would've happened in my life had I _not _met Etta..."

The child wondered that too. She turned away, staring around Lostlorn Forrest in search of something. Meloetta herself said she was still following Ricka around, so did that mean right now as well? Surely, it had too. The child knew Meloetta was around here somewhere. Just hiding, as usual.

"Does Ricka love Etta-chan?" the child asked, honestly wanting to know.

"Oh, of course I love Etta," Ricka said, "I never stopped loving Etta. Etta just... oh... I don't know... she always made me feel better, Rei... I could never stop loving Etta, no matter how hard I tried... and I tried..." she sighed in disappointment with herself, "There was a point in time when I tried to forget about Etta. The thoughts of her just hurt me that much... but I can't forget Etta any more than I could stop loving her."

"Then why doesn't Ricka find Etta again? Just... just what happened to Etta and Ricka?"

"I think I've told you enough about Etta for one day," her sister stated coldly, immediately ending the conversation.

"Uh... but..." Rei eventually relented as she nodded, "Okay... can Rei and Ricka get something to eat now?"

They continued on their path out of Lostlorn, leaving it just as silent and confusing as it once was. Above all, this green-haired woman floated in the air. She was translucent, so none could see her. But that's not to say they couldn't _hear _her. Broken sobs and tearful moans left her, as she cleaned tears from her eyes. But these weren't tears of grief, but of _joy_.

"Ricka loves me," said Etta in a sing-songy manner, "This I know... because my Trainer told me so..."

After that, she vanished.

…

"This some good ass Ducklett wings if I say so myself," Ricka said as she stuffed her mouth full of the food.

She tore through the Unova cuisine brutally, eating the food of the duck Pokémon. Was it wrong to eat duck? Eh, she didn't care. Besides, Rei was enjoying it. If there was one thing many people would say the Constant Sisters shared, it's their voracious appetites. They just _love _to eat! Whether they be here or at home, their antics didn't die out.

In Nimbasa City's park was a nice Ducklett vendor, who gladly sold any steamy hot wings he had. Right now, he watched as the siblings tore through his wares like they were nothing.

"More sauce please," Ricka said as she slid forward another empty plat of Ducklett wings, "And some breasts while you're at it!"

"Can Rei have more Bouffalant wings as well?" the child asked.

"Yeah, yeah, more Bouffalant wings as well," her sister demanded with a pounding fist, "Now!"

The vendor quickly scurried to get food for the ravenous sisters, while Rei turned and faced her sister.

"What are Bouffalant wings?" the eleven-year-old asked between bites, "Bouffalants don't have wings... do they?"

"No, no," the woman answered as she licked BBQ sauce from off her fingers, "I really have no fucking clue why they call'em Bouffalant wings... they just do..."

The Constant Sisters continued eating their meal, before they were joined at this vendor by another. She sat down beside Rei, who now sat between this woman and her sister. The eleven-year-old didn't even mind, as she continued to eat her wings. Same for Ricka; the two were just in their own little world of delicious bliss. That was until the woman spoke.

"Plate of wings, please."

And when she spoke, oh _God _did Ricka's world _shake_. She nearly spat up her chicken, before locking up. Her eyes traveled along the vendor's counter, before falling on the woman who sat between her and her sister. This woman, with short brown hair, and hazel eyes. Wearing a white button up shirt, with a fedora on her head, not to mention the black slacks. A stylish looking woman; it was obvious she cared about how she looked. As oppose to Ricka and her somewhat country-style of dressing.

Nonetheless, the two women stared at each other. This brunette smirking, while Ricka gazed back with eyes wide. Rei steadily noticed them looking at one another, and shrugged. That is until she looked between the two a good few times. She suddenly realized her sister and this woman looked _a lot _alike. Like they could have been _sisters_. _Twins_ maybe. And that terrified Rei.

_She_ was Ricka's sister, not this woman.

"Uh... is something going on?" Rei asked in confusion.

They didn't speak. Until Ricka said,

"Hydie?"

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Hmmmmm! I smell dinner right now._

_But enough of that. Ducklett wings. Would you eat them? I know I would. Sounds good just writing about them._

_Anyway, here's chapter 51 of Constant Box. I felt like it was about time I explained what Meloetta means to Ricka. The real life reason behind my fascination behind Meloetta is simple. I think Meloetta, after Victini, is the first Pokemon I ever got through one of those Nintendo Events. She's also the Legendary Pokemon I ever decided to fully train, because I usually dislike training Legendaries._

_When I joined that RP that I made Ricka for (and the first RP I've ever been in), the whole point was that everyone had one to two Legendary Pokemon who were their guardians. For Ricka at the time, it was Articuno and Meloetta. We already saw what Articuno means to Ricka, so it was time to see what Meloetta means to her. And she means a lot._

_Ricka's old profile in 'The Legendary Guardians' RP, said she got Meloetta in a Cherish Ball by a mailman. This is the first time I've ever written down how that meeting went, since no one has asked Ricka how she got Meloetta in any RP I've been in. Oh well._

_Lastly, we finally meet this mysterious woman named Hydie. Who is she? And how does Ricka know her name? Well, we'll see in the next chapter._

_Melo Melo Meloetta_

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	52. Adventures in Unova

Adventures in Unova

(Rei and Pichu look at the sky as Ricka and Shun aim a Poké Ball at each other.)

One swiftly running arrow of power! (Ricka sighs at the amount of paper work.)

One supple arrow of great bravery! (Rei smiles as she feeds trainers' Pokémon.)

One thoughtful arrow of outspoken risk! (Shun rubs his head as he finishes his work.)

That makes up the three of us together! (The three stand in front of Constant Box.)

Cross the green mountains and remove the white clouds from the sky. (Ricka and Yuri look at Fudan City.)

Let's colorfully push through the wilderness, become an amazing arrow! (Rei swings in the forest with Pichu.)

Even if we suddenly turn around and are lost in this labyrinth, (Mawile cries and clings onto Shun's hand.)

There's no way that we'll be separated from each other! (Shun smiles sadly as his body begins to fade away.)

Sometimes I can no longer see the road, and I don't know where to go... (Ricka hold's Shun's vest close.)

But you will always be by my side! (Rei hugs Ricka as an image of Shun reaches out to her.)

Even the bright sun is hidden by the dark clouds sometimes, (Yuri looks at Shiny Mawile in sorrow.)

But meetings will always bring light to the day! (Yuri hugs him, both Deceiver Pokémon blushing.)

One burning arrow of secrets! (Mewtwo fuses with Shun's body.)

Two competitive arrows of strength! (Hotaru and her team face off against Rei and her team.)

Three helpful arrows of friendship! (Articuno, Mew, and Celebi fly by the daycare.)

So the heart will never break! (Etta watches Ricka from a distance, smiling softly)

Aim forward as an amazing arrow! (Rei smiles as her team gathers with her.)

Shine greater than now as a bright arrow! (Ricka smirks as she looks at the sky above.)

Shoot toward your dream! (Shun closes his eyes as his hand fades on his uniform.)

…

Everyone has their rival. _Everyone_. For Red, it was Blue. For Ash, it was Gary. For Ethan, it was Silver. For Brendan, it was Wally (and to a lesser extent, May). For Lucas, it was Barry. For Hilbert, it was Cheren. And Bianca. But mainly N. Maybe. Ugh. And for Calem, it was Serena. And for Rei, it is Hotaru. _Everyone_ has their rival. Ricka is _not_ exempt from this rule.

Rei's eyes darted between her sister and this woman over and over again, while the wing vendor stared at the women in a shaky manner. She didn't know why, but the glare these two held between one another shook Rei to her very toes. She stood up from the stool she sat upon, followed shortly by Ricka and this woman.

The child couldn't help but to realize the differences and similarities between the two. How they looked so incredibly alike. The same height, though Ricka was just a few centimeters taller. Their hair was different, with this woman's hair being short and around the neck, while Ricka's was long and flowed to her waist. How this woman was more formally dressed in the white button up shirt that was open, showing the black shirt beneath. Different from Ricka's informal black vest, with the white t-shirt beneath. How the woman wore black slacks that stretched down to her shoes, while Ricka wore blue jean shorts that didn't even fall to her knees. She did wear socks that moved to her thigh though, that must mean something.

Yeah, they were so similar, yet so _dissimilar_ at the same time. Like mirror-opposites of each other, in a way. But they both shared recognizable similarities. Their body structure, their height, even their _faces_ resembled each other a good bit. Sure, a difference here and there, but they looked like they were related again. Who was this woman who looked like her sister; did Rei step into the Distortion World!?

"Ricka, Constant," said the woman with a smirk, "I was wondering when you'd finally show up!"

"Ah!? Hydie!?"

The two suddenly intertwined their hands, as they hopped up and down together. Laughing and giggling like school girls. Rei literally spat up all the food she had in her mouth at the time, while Pichu stared wide-eyed at what unfolded before her. Just what was going on!? One moment they were staring at each other so intensely, like a fight was going to start. And then this happens! They just laugh and chat about, like they were friends or something. But that's impossible; Ricka's only friends are her Pokémon. And maybe the Nurse Joy of Fudan City; everyone says that's Ricka's best friend for some reason. But this was the only woman in the entire world that Ricka ever reacted pleasantly around.

"Hydie! Where have you been!? The last I saw you, we were in Orre! Where have you been!?"

"Here, there, everywhere!" replied the woman whose name was 'Hydie', "I've been jaunting around the Sevii Islands actually, training my Pokémon as usual. What about you? Because of our tendency to run into one another, I expected to meet up with you at the Sevii Islands."

"Funny you say that," Ricka said with a blush, while her blue eyes trailed over to her little sister.

Rei gazed back, awaiting to be introduced to this woman who made Ricka feel such strange emotions. But the woman held back on introducing her sister. Instead, she looked between Rei, Hydie, and herself. Her hands opened and closed unconsciously, while she thought about the changes her life has taken. How, instead of continuing her Pokémon adventure, the woman had seemingly settled down and opened up a Pokémon daycare with a child whose not really her sister. Sometimes, Ricka thinks about how crazy her life had gotten herself.

"Yeah, about that," the woman said, her fingers twiddling with one another as she grew slightly embarrassed, "I was actually planning on heading to the Sevii Islands myself but... I kinda got side-tracked by... like... a fucking year..."

"What was that?" Hydie asked, confused by her friend's words, "And, uh... whose the little girl you're with?"

"Hey, Hydie," Ricka said as she walked behind Rei, planting her hands on her sister's shoulders, "This is Rei _Constant._ My... uh... little sister..." Rei and Ricka noticed Hydie's face become further perplexed, though Ricka didn't seem to mind, "Rei... this is Hydie Vermillion... my... _cousin_..."

…

"I think I'mma choose Totodile... that's my choice..." said the brunette, with hazel eyes that seemed to glow.

"What are you talking about?" retorted the redhead in confusion, "Earlier, you said you were choosing Charmander..."

"I know what I said earlier, but _everyone's _choosing Charmander. I'mma choose Totodile; it's so cool and cute!"

The two ten-year-olds looked at one another, while they sat here. They wore matching uniforms, and even looked alike. Only, one had long red hair and blue eyes, the other short brown hair and hazel eyes. Hydie Vermillion and Ricka Constant; cousins. They were in their designated spot in the library, with books before them. Studying for a test they were sure they'd both fail. Something about the history of Poké Balls. They say there's a man in Johto who makes Poké Balls out of apricots, like they once were. But that's simply speculation.

Eh. As if they cared. Their eyes stared out the window, toward the school's battle yard. Maybe it was stupid to put it so close to the library, but it didn't matter anymore. Outside, two trainers were battling with their Pokémon. Fraxure against a Dragonair. They knew the type-matchups; what was weak against what. So these two would have to rely on their individual stats in holding up, if they were just going to wale on one another with Dragon-type moves.

Suddenly, the Fraxure dashed for his enemy. Since the two girls were in the library, they couldn't hear what order was given. Nonetheless, the Fraxure rushed for its enemy, the dragon's tusks glowing brightly. But the Dragonair was not to be outdone. It pulled back, while the jewels on its neck began to glow. This triggered a twister, which whipped through the battlefield. The Dragon-type attack struck the Fraxure, being super effective and throwing it back.

Ricka and Hydie squealed in delight at the sight of the battle, while the Fraxure outside returned to its feet. The Axe Jaw Pokémon roared as it marched in place, causing visible cracks in the earth. Roaring, the Fraxure rushed its foe once more, tusks glowing purple with its dragonic rage. Swipe one struck the body of the Dragonair, pushing it back. Then it pulled back again, and struck the Dragonair with its other tusk.

The Dragon Pokémon was thrown back by the Dual Chops, coiling in an effort to soothe the pain it suffered. Once more, the jewel on its chest shimmered, but this time it aimed its mouth toward its Axe Jaw foe. From its open maw, the Dragonair unleashed a virtual beam of fire to strike its enemy. The Fraxure attempted to block the blow, but Dragon Breath simply is not a move you can just block. The powerful attack engulfed the Fraxure, surely ending the battle for this match.

Ricka and Hydie could barely contain their excitement, as the hoot and hollered from the sight. They so quickly forgot they were in a library, didn't they? Their uproarious actions were quickly noticed by the librarian. The woman's hand slammed on the table, jolting the two children. They stared up to her, gazing into the woman's eyes as she glared back from behind those heavy rimmed glasses.

"Miss Constant, Miss Vermillion," the librarian said, "I believe you two have a test in a few hours."

"Y-yes, Ms. Sunflora!" they said in unison.

They quickly leaped up from the table, running for the exit together. All the while, they laughed and giggled, thinking about the Pokémon Battle they just witnessed.

"When I grow up, I'mma train _three_ Dragonairs!"

"Yeah right, Hydie! I'mma train myself a Fraxure!"

They just ran through the halls, being as loud as they could. Yeah.

…

"So... so you're Ricka's cousin?" Rei said, feeling a shiver pass through her spine.

Never once in the child's life did she think she'd meet another member of her sister's family. To hear this woman be called Ricka's 'cousin', seemingly shattered all of Rei's sensibilities. For the longest time, her family consisted of her, Ricka, their Pokémon, and the Box. Now she knew it included this woman named 'Hydie' as well.

"Uh, Ricka, you do know how families work, right?" Hydie asked, completely perplexed by this moment, "I _know _your family, Ricka. I mean, we are apart of the same family. _She _is _not _your sister."

"She _is _my sister, Hydie," Ricka said as she stood up tall, "Let's be honest; I don't really have a very amicable relationship with my family..." she crossed her arms next, completely stone-faced when Hydie brought up Ricka's family, "So why are you back at Unova? Let me guess; here for Ms. Carol's funeral?"

"Why else would I be here?" the brunette replied as she walked over to her cousin, "I got the message on my PokéNav when I was over at Fiore a week ago. I took the first plane here when I could... meanwhile, you've been running around with your _sister_, I assume."

"Stop saying it like that, Hydie," Ricka snarled, "Rei _is _my sister. I don't know how many times I have to fucking say it. She's more of a sister to me than anyone else has ever been any way, dammit."

"Wait!" Rei suddenly shouted, as she ram to be in front of Hydie again, "Uh... Rei's name is Rei. Rei _Constant_. This is Pichu, and..." she withdrew one of her Poké Balls, "In here is Bayleef. Rei is Ricka's sister and..." boy did she feel embarrassed standing before this woman who looked so much like her sister, "Rei wants to meet Hydie... or should Rei say Miss... uh..."

"Vermillion," the woman said, "Hydie Vermillion..." she then rose an eyebrow in confusion, before bending over to be at the same level at the child, "Uh... how did you meet my cousin – or should I say – your sister, exactly?"

"Ricka was eating chocolate at Building #12 and Rei fell into her chimney."

"Oh... yeah... that's exactly what I expected I'd hear," Hydie said, before making a 'nutcase' gesture with her finger, "Ricka, who is this confused child that you have – I assumed – kidnapped?"

"Hey! Rei's my sister, dammit!" Ricka retorted in a bark, "I didn't kidnap her from no one dammit!"

"Then please explain to me who she is," Hydie said, "Because she is _not _your sister."

"I don't have to explain shit to you..."

"Oh yeah!?"

"WAIT!?" Rei shouted again as she interjected between her sister and Hydie, "Why is Ricka and Hydie fighting like this? Aren't Ricka and Hydie sisters? Shouldn't Ricka and Hydie be nice to each other?"

Rei's eyes stared into both of their eyes, as they glared with such rage toward one another. The woman who's her sister, and the other woman who's – technically – her cousin, continued to glare at each other with such rage and malice. Yet these negative emotions slowly quelled, as Rei appealed to their hearts.

Yeah right.

"Ya'know what, fuck you Hydie!" Ricka shouted, "I'd battle you if it weren't for the fact that I have my sister right now! Yeah, that's right, _sister_! I'm trying to be a fucking good role-model for her so she doesn't do some stupid shit like this in the future."

"Oh yeah right, Ricka," Hydie said sarcastically, "You're just trying to run away from a fight. What's wrong? Haven't you been training? Or are you just _scared_? Am I scaring you?"

"Hah! You, scare me!? Don't make me laugh!" Ricka said, even though she did just laugh, "I just don't feel like beating your Pokémon's asses again. Besides... I think this place kinda has a rule against Pokémon Battles. We are in a park after all..."

"Go ahead, make excuses," Hydie said as she watched Ricka and Rei walk off, "We'll have this fight sooner or later, Ricka! I know it and you know it! We both fight, and that's how things go between us!"

But Ricka took to ignoring her by this point. They were heading for the exit of Nimbasa city's amusement park, leaving Rei confused and detached. Why did Ricka, the woman who almost _never _turned down a Pokémon Battle, now turning down a Pokémon Battle? The only time she turns them down is due to her challenger's age; she wasn't about to face any child. There were some other reasons, like if she were annoyed or not. But for the most part, she _always _accepted a challenge. And here was this challenge from Hydie; the woman who was her cousin. Rei could tell something was wrong with her sister. After all, her excuse for not battling was unfounded.

The Nimbasa City Amusement Park implores Pokémon Battles.

…

"Why didn't Ricka fight Hydie?" the child asked.

They were now back inside their hotel room, the Constant Sisters were. Them and their Pokémon, sans Snorlax because he's huge, and Muk because he smells like shit. But even with their many Pokémon running around them, the woman wasn't happy. She was too deep in thought about the situation she was placed in.

Hydie was right; Ricka was _scared_. Ricka _wasn't_ a Pokémon Trainer anymore. She trained her Pokémon yes, but she just wasn't a Trainer. At least that's what she believed. Instead of going around the world, traveling through amazing places and catching Pokémon, ya'know, do the stuff that Pokémon Trainers are _supposed _to do, she was at home. At the _Box_. She wasn't a Pokémon Trainer, she was just a daycare owner with incredible Pokémon skills.

It was something Ricka had thought many times about, and something that truly _hurt _her. She loved being a Pokémon Trainer, and if she wasn't one, then what was she? But that's not the worst part; that's not what had Ricka so scared. It was her Pokémon themselves.

If Ricka was still traveling. Still going all around the world. Still catching and training Pokémon. Then she'd be _stronger_. That's what had Ricka so devastated. She knew she wasn't as strong as she could be. And if she wasn't as strong, then what was she? If she couldn't even say 'my Pokémon are stronger than your Pokémon', then what could she say? She could say _nothing_, that's what.

"Ricka," Rei called, concerned for her sister as she walked up to her, "Why... why is Ricka so hurt...? Why didn't she fight Hydie?"

"Hydie..." Ricka whispered, her first reaction in a while, "Hydie is my cousin, Rei..." she faced her sister, after stating the obvious, "But she's just more than that too me. You know how Hotaru is your rival, right? Well... Hydie is _my _rival. No beating around the bush. Not one of my many enemies or foes. She's my _rival_. Period..."

"Hydie is the woman that is Ricka's... equal...?" Rei whispered, to which the woman nodded.

"Yeah..." Ricka said, "We went to the same school and everything. Only, while I ran away, she stayed and finished her semester at the boarding school. And ever since, we've just been equals I guess you can say..."

"Then... then why didn't Ricka fight Hydie?" Rei asked as she scooted closer to her sister on the bed.

Instead of answering, Ricka at first looked at her sister. Her face seemed so out of it, as she just sighed from disappointment. Then she looked away.

"Do you think I'm strong, Rei?" she whispered.

"Of course!" Rei said, "Ricka's the strongest Pokémon Trainer Rei's ever seen! Everyone who fights Ricka can't beat her! Why would Ricka ask that question?"

"Because I'm _not _strong," the woman said, much to Rei's shock and horror, "If I weren't running the Box right now... if I were out there, God knows where. Then maybe I wouldn't be like this... I just feel... _weaker_..."

"Why would Ricka say that?" Rei whispered, "Ricka's Pokémon are as strong as anything Rei's ever seen..."

"Ever since I've taking up the Box, I've been slacking on my training," Ricka admitted, "The only time my Pokémon even come close to training is when we're training you. And let's face it; that's not much training for Ace, or Cecilia, or Quest... ugh..." she face-palmed herself, "I can't face Hydie in this state... I feel so sorry..."

Was this true? Was Ricka really that much weaker? Rei couldn't believe it. Whenever she watched Ricka battle, her and her Pokémon were simply so _amazing_. They could do whatever they wanted, and all Rei could do was sit on the sidelines and watch. But from what Ricka told Rei, they weren't as strong as they should have been. Ricka just said if she didn't have the Box, then they'd be so much stronger.

And that hurt Rei.

"Fine..." the eleven-year-old said, as she puffed her face up in absolute rage, "If _Rei_ makes Ricka so weak, then why didn't Ricka just say so? Ricka doesn't need to run the Constant Box if its make Ace and Quest and Cecilia so much weaker!"

"I never said you were making me weak, Rei," Ricka retorted, "Stop putting words in my mouth!"

"Rei's not putting words in Ricka's mouth! That doesn't even make sense!" the child barked, "Ricka's just being a spiteful old lady!" now she was crying, "Because Ricka thinks Rei is making her weaker, when that's not true! But fine... let old lady think Rei's making her weaker."

Just what the hell was wrong with Unova!? It made Ricka lose her mind, and now it was affecting her sister! Rei marched out of the room with Pichu on her shoulder, while her Pokémon followed from behind. Bayleef lingered as they made to the door, before turning and facing Ricka. The woman hadn't even turned her back. That made the Leaf Pokémon growl, before following with her trainer outside.

Ricka listened to the door slamming shut behind her, and flinched. At the same time, her heartbeat continued to increase. She didn't mean what she said; honestly she didn't. She would _never _blame her weaknesses on Rei. But she said those words, and now that she went over them, she did _inadvertently_ blame it on her sister.

"Sceptile..." Ace said as his hand fell on her shoulder.

"Not now Ace," Ricka said as she placed her face in the palms of her hand, "Just... ugh..."

…

Now what was she supposed to do? The child didn't know. She knew Ricka didn't mean what the woman said, but that nagging feeling was ever-present. It hurt Rei. Whenever she and Ricka would have a fight, the child would go to the forests. She would hide within them, usually near Celebi's shrine. But Celebi was at home; she couldn't help her now. And the child was in the bright city of Nimbasa; no forests to hide in were around.

By this point in time, her sister would roam into the forest, searching for her sister. She would offer up a berry, insult the child, then they'd all laugh and return to the Box. But that couldn't happen here in Unova. And it didn't seem to happen, because Ricka had yet to exit the hotel. So Rei just sat on the bench outside in the cold Nimbasa air, with her Pokémon around her. Maybe it was time to go back inside.

"And that's how you fuck up a bunch of perverts on a train!" she heard echo from beyond.

Rei's ears seemed to twitch from the call, making her gaze over to it. The Unova Gear Station. Rei and Ricka road a train over from Mistralton City, instead of walking here when they arrived. The Gear Station is where they came out of. To Rei's confusion however, she could've sworn she heard battles going on within the metro station. When she asked Ricka about it however, the woman merely chuckled.

And now, as she stared to the station, she watched as a certain woman walked out. The woman who was Ricka's cousin. Hydie Vermillion. She was tossing a Poké Ball up and down with a smirk, obviously pleased with some victory that went on. Rei wilted a bit as she stared to Hydie, before brightening up again. What was it about this woman who had Ricka so muffled? The ten-year-old needed to know.

"Hi!" she shouted as she ran up to Hydie, catching the woman off guard.

"What the hell!?" she responded in a way so perfectly matching her cousin, "Oh... it's uh... _you_... what was it again? Rei... right?"

"Uh-huh," the child said with a nodding head, "Rei _Constant!_"

"Yeah right," Hydie replied before looking around, "Say, is Ricka around?"

"N-no," Rei said in lament, "Ricka and Rei had a fight and now won't talk to one another..."

"Uh... _rrrriiiiigggghhhttt_..." Hydie slightly slurred, "So what are you doing out here, huh? Just enjoying the city? Hey, are you, like, ten or something? Because you should be starting your Pokémon Journey soon, dontcha know? What are you doing; scouting the land to see what region you want to be your first?"

"Nuh-uh," the child replied, "Rei's eleven, and she's living with Ricka at the Box!"

"The, uh... _Box_?" Hydie replied, "What's that?"

"The Box, uh, Constant Box! It's the daycare Ricka and Rei own!"

"You have to be fucking kidding me," the woman replied, as she busted into laughter, "Seriously!? Ricka Constant is running a fucking daycare!? That's crazy, I swear! What else are you going to tell me!?"

"Rei doesn't think its very funny," the child said meekly, "Why is Ricka runny a daycare so funny?"

"Because I know Ricka," the woman said, "At a daycare, she has to interact with many people on a daily and regular basis. Rick fucking _hates_ people! She'd rather be alone than with others, that's for damn sure! Besides, Ricka wants to be a Pokémon Champion. That and daycare really don't coincide with one another, don'tcha think?"

"Well... it does sound out there, but Ricka and Rei really does run a daycare!"

"Hey, why do you speak in third-person like that?" Hydie asked next, "You're eleven, right? Isn't that kinda off?"

"Rei learned more Pokémon than she did English..." admitted the child, to Hydie's further confusion.

"What? No, no, no; people can't talk to Pokémon. You know that, right?"

With an eyebrow raised, Rei decided to prove the woman otherwise. She lifted Pichu from off of her shoulder, and brought the Tiny Mouse closer to her, so they could look at one another face-to-face.

"Chu chu pichu pichu chu?" Rei said.

"Pichu! Pichu!" the Pokémon replied as she began to bounce up and down in Rei's hands, "Pichuuuu! Pi! Pi!"

"The hell are you doing?" Hydie asked in confusion.

"Rei's talking to her Pokémon," the child said, eyes moving back up to Hydie, "Rei can talk to Pokémon..."

"I've been around the world lots of times, and I've only met people who've _claimed _to be able to speak to Pokémon. But, fine," she shrugged her shoulders, "If you can talk to Pokémon, far be it from me to say otherwise..."

Rei puffed her cheeks up a bit as she grew annoyed with the woman, who seemingly belittled her. She was like a lot of other people who didn't believe she could speak to Pokémon. It was something she had grown used too, honestly. So there was no reason to get flustered about it.

"So where's Ricka again? You two got in a fight or something?" Hydie asked, to which Rei nodded.

"Rei just needed to calm down while Ricka did..."

"Yeah, I bet," Hydie said, "If Ricka's your sister and all..." she chuckled, "You've learn to catch Pokémon yet? I was just wondering."

"Yeah!" Rei said with a smile, "Rei didn't know how to catch Pokémon before, but she does now! Ricka taught Rei how to catch Pokémon!"

"How many Unova Pokémon do you have?"

"U... Unova?" Rei replied, "Uh... Rei's Darumaka is from Unova... Rei thinks..."

"Hm... have you ever seen a Golett before?" Hydie asked.

…

"Should Rei and Hydie be this far from thee main road?" the child asked, to which the woman laughed.

"I thought by now Ricka would have taught you to break the rules sometimes. Especially considering how many times she's broken them..."

Rei felt the need to lift her arms and defend herself against the sand that blew her way. It was hard, but not impossible. She trekked and trekked and trekked some more, trying her hardest not to get blown away by all that sand. On the opposite end of the stick, Hydie was completely unhindered by it. She must have been used to moving through it.

"What's wrong? Can't get through it?" Hydie asked with a laugh when she looked at Rei, "This is a lot less troublesome than Hoenn's desert. There, you'd need goggles to get your way through."

"Where is Rei and Hydie?"

"Route 4, but more importantly, the Desert Palace," Hydie answered, "It's a place near here... got some ruins and stuff... should be good for finding Pokémon..."

But didn't Hydie know how incredibly hot it was? She trekked through the desert like it was nothing, while Rei found herself sweating profusely. Meanwhile, the Pokémon beneath her legs was completely at ease with things. Her Swinub. Well, he wasn't a Swinub anymore. Instead, over the year, he had evolved into a proud Piloswine. If not, extremely lethargic, and proud Piloswine.

Despite the heat, and the sand, Piloswine was completely at ease as he walked through the deep sands. Supporting Rei on his large back wasn't hard either, as he just walked on through. Sure, if it were a lot colder and snowier, he'd be happier, but hey. Can't have it all, now can we?

"Pil. Pil. Pil," he said with steps through the sands.

"Wait a sec," Hydie said, making Rei and Piloswine stopped, "I see it..."

Rei didn't know what the woman was talking about, but figured she had seen 'it'. Whatever 'it' was. The child placed her hand flat against her eyes as she stared intensely in the direction Hydie stared. Within the sandy dunes, she found her eyes falling upon a most interesting Pokémon.

It walked through the desert with eyes that glowed and a body to match. Light blue, with golden eyes and a golden symbol upon its chest. It was like a machine, a machine-made out of minerals, and powered by a most unknown power.

"A Golett, huh?" Hydie commented as she watched the Pokémon walk lone in the desert, "What the hell is a Golett doing all the way out here near the Desert Palace. _That _makes no sense..."

She couldn't help but to chuckle at the luck of the situation. She signaled to Rei to walk forward with her hand, and the child listened. She stepped forward and hid behind her sister, the both of them gazing toward the Automation Pokémon. It was at complete bliss right now, as it walked through the sands.

"There we go, Rei!" Hydie said as she pointed at the Golett, "There's your target!"

"What is it?" Rei asked, never seeing a Pokémon like this before.

"Don't you have a PokéDex? Go ahead and scan it!"

"A... Poké... Dex...?" Rei said in confusion.

"Yes, yes! A PokéDex!" Hydie said as she looked at the child, "You're a Pokémon Trainer, right? All Pokémon Trainers have a PokéDex! Get to scanning it!"

"Uh... Rei... _doesn't _have a PokéDex..." the child said, slightly embarrassed.

"How can you not have a PokéDex?" Hydie replied, completely stupefied, "Ugh! You're hopeless! Here take this!"

Suddenly, Hydie pushed something into Rei's chest. She stared down to the item in hand, seeing a strange red device gaze back. Rei lifted it and tried to open it up, but it just wasn't working. It took Hydie to press a button on the side to make it open up. Upon doing so, Hydie made Rei look at the Golett through device.

_Golett, the Automation Pokémon_, the strange device said, _The energy that burns inside it enables it to move but no one has yet been able to identify that energy. Ancient science fashioned this Pokémon from clay. It's been active for thousands of years._

So _this _is a PokéDex. When Rei went to school, she saw many other students compare PokéDexes, but the child had no idea what they were. Until now. A device that scans and explains what a Pokémon is. Why did she not know of this before? Better question; did Ricka have a PokéDex?

"There you go," Hydie said, "Golett is Ground/Ghost, so you should use something its weak against right now... and try not to get hit either! If I know any better, this thing is sure to have Iron Fist. So getting punched is a sure-fire way to get the shit knocked out of you..."

"Ground/Ghost?" Rei replied as she withdrew a Poké Ball, "Go! Wartortle!"

Her red and white Poké Ball flew out over the sands, before snapping and opening up within the air. The Golett they stalked immediately noticed the flash, and turned to face it. The light show died out quickly, replacing it with the Turtle Pokémon,

"Waaaaaaarr!" he roared, whilst gnashing at the air with his teeth.

The Golett shifted its attentions toward Wartortle completely now, as its eyes steadily began to shine. Wartortle smirked with his fangs becoming visible, while the Golett got ready for battle. Only, from nowhere, a sand clump flew into Wartortle's face, buffeting him. He rubbed his face in pain, before looking back over to the Golett with growing rage.

"Ya'know, in a sandstorm like this, your Piloswine would've been a better choice," Hydie commented from behind, "Being Ice/Ground, it wouldn't be affected by the weather..."

"Oh..." the child said in confusion.

"Didn't your 'sister' teach you anything?" Hydie asked.

"Yes she did!" Rei said, feeling slightly defensive, "Ricka taught Rei a lot! Watch! Wartortle! Water Pulse!"

Wartortle's entire body began to secrete water, as he glared at his enemy. He caused the water to float in front of him, and then formed a ring out of said water. Pulling back, he pushed his hands out and sent the ring flying toward his enemy. The Golett he faced pulled his fist back, as if about to punch the ring. But before actually doing so, the Automation Pokémon became a shadow and traveled toward his foe. Wartortle's eyes grew wide with shock, since Golett not only dodged the attack, but also appeared in his face with a fist.

The blow threw Wartortle back, though he skidded to a halt on his feet. Dazed by the blow, he looked back up with rage still prevalent.

"Water Pulse would've been good if it hit," Hydie said, "But that Golett has Shadow Punch. That'll help it... I hope you have some other moves up your sleeve."

"Rei does," the child said as she grew strong, "Wartortle! Muddy Water!"

Wartortle growled as he focused his aquatic powers. He focused to the point that water within the sand rose into the air. All of that water flowed toward Wartortle, who cupped it in his hands. With the sand, the water became very brown and muddy. Watortle pulled his orb of absolute power back, before throwing it toward the Golett he faced. Once more, the Golett pulled his fist back, prepared to strike the orb. But then.

"GOOOO!?" it roared, as it suddenly found Wartortle's gnashing mouth upon its shoulder.

Golett shook and wavered, as it attempted to remain standing. Wartortle's super effective bite shook the Golett to its shins, before the Pokémon finally leaped back. It wavered around before throwing him away, though Wartortle easily landed on his feet. Smirking, she slid his mouth against his jaw all sassy like.

"It's something Ricka taught Rei," the child snickered, "And Hydie says Rei didn't learn how to break the rules."

Hydie made a gesture, as if to say 'touche'. She squinted at Rei with a smirk, and wagged her finger.

"Good job," she said, "Now hurry up and catch it already!"

Rei quickly reached to her red bag, her hand diving inside. She searched through, before finding that which she sought. The eleven-year-old withdrew a Poké Ball, black and gold. A Luxury Ball.

"You must be Ricka's sister," Hydie said with rolling eyes, "Only Constants have such a freaking like of those blasted things!"

Rei pulled the Luxury Ball back, while the Golett thrashed about from the pain. She settled her eyes on the beast, where it suddenly looked back at the child. She wheeled her Luxury Ball around, before throwing it toward his foe. The special capsule snapped open in the air, its brilliant light trapping the Golett within. It was swallowed by the Luxury Ball, where it then fell to the ground. With shining eyes, Rei watched it shake.

The Luxury Ball shook once. The Luxury Ball shook twice. The Luxury Ball shook thrice. Silence. Silence.

_CLICK!_

"You did it!" Hydie said, her hands patting Rei on the back, "Caught that thing, that's for sure!"

Rei picked up the Poké Ball, finding it so amazing she caught another Pokémon. The only Pokémon she's ever actually caught was Muk, and by that time, he was already her Pokémon. This was the first time she ever caught a _wild_ Pokémon. No getting to know it first, no helping it with something it. She just flat-out _caught _it. And that made her shiver.

Honestly. She felt kinda _wrong_.

"You train that Golett well now," Hydie said, "I have my own and I'll have you know, they are not an easy Pokémon to train!"

"Uh... uh-huh..." suddenly, the Poké Ball in her hands turned to white and vanished before her very eyes, "AH!? What!? Where'd Rei's Poké Ball go!? Golett! Golett!"

"Calm down, Rei," Hydie said with a laugh, "You probably have six Pokémon on you alright. Your Golett was sent to the PC. Speaking of which; Ricka's probably worried sick about you since your 'sisters' and what not..." she stuck out her tongue in disgust, "Let's hurry back..."

"Ya'know," Rei said as she climbed back on Piloswines back, with Wartortle now joining her, "Hydie can stop saying 'sisters', like that. Rei and Ricka _are _sisters..."

"Nooooo, Ricka's _real_ sister is named-"

_BOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSHHHHHH!_

Rei and Hydie turned around, for the terrain suddenly shifted on them. They fell back as the sands grew wide in a certain area, while a Pokémon arose from the desert. It was tall being, easily standing at an impressive nine-feet-tall. Granted, this Pokémon may have been even taller. It looked like a giant compared to the two females who stood below. Its body and structure bore an uncanny resemblance to a Golett, but with a more humanoid appearance. Not to mention, its greater height.

"GOOOOOOOLUUUUUUURRRRRK!" the evolved Automation Pokémon roared.

"That's a big Pokémon..." Rei said, shunned by the situation they were placed in.

"Yes it is," Hydie replied as she whipped out a Poké Ball, "How many times have you seen Ace?"

"Allthe time," Rei replied as she stared up to Golurk in fear.

"Wanna see a _real_ Pokémon?" Hydie said with a smirk, "Go! Jeckel!"

She threw her Poké Ball down, unleashing the Pokémon held within. The device flashed out and brightly, for what felt like forever. It died out soon after, leaving a Pokémon on the other end. It was a tall Pokémon, though obviously not as tall as the titanic Golurk above them all. Blue, with scales. Three red spikes sat on its head, back, and tail, spikes that would cut to the touch. It stood tall at first, before hunching over with its claws raised high. Then it growled dementedly.

"Feeerraaaaaaaallll!" the Big Jaw Pokémon howled with a near murderous smirk.

There was just something about this Feraligatr. Something that shook Rei to her very heart. The Pokémon oozed this most titanic of power. As if there was _nothing_ that could take this Pokémon down. And she got that feeling from just looking at it.

"Now Jeckel!" Hydie added as she pointed to the massive Golurk, "Hydro Cannon!"

The Feraligatr began to shake, as his entire body began to surge with what looked like blue electricity. The Golurk glared down to the Big Jaw Pokémon, and immediately moved its hand down to grab it. Jeckel opened his mouth wide, aimed it high, and fired.

It was water, but it was much too powerful. It was less like water, and more like a _laser_. Or, better yet, more like a Kamehameha. Yeah. Big, blue, and surging with power that doesn't really make any sense. It plowed through the Golurk's body, where it seemingly destroyed the Automation Pokémon in its blue power. Instead, the Golurk was just thrown back so very far, it looked like it was demolished.

When the beam from Jeckel's mouth vanished, it began to rain in the area. All that water it shot of in the sky was now falling. The Big Jaw Pokémon smiled as he looked up to the heavens, enjoying the touch of water against his skin. Then he felt the hand of his Trainer to his back, making him laugh wholeheartedly.

Wow. That was a lot of power.

…

"Rei!? Where the hell were you!?" the woman practically screamed.

She ran to her sister's side, checking the eleven-year-old of any injuries she may or may not have sustained. Rei smiled and giggled from the touches of her sister, before the woman grabbed her shoulders and throttled her violently.

"The fuck is your problem!? Next time you storm out here angrily, you tell me where you went, God dammit!"

"Yes, Ri-i-i-iiiiiickaaaa!" Rei replied as her sister shook her.

"Calm down, Ricka," Hydie said, "She was with me..."

"Like you're any fucking better!" the woman shouted as she pointed at her cousin, "Where did you take my sister, dammit!?"

"To the old Desert Palace," Hydie replied as she crossed her arms, "We were catching Pokémon."

"Without my permission, dammit!?" Ricka shouted.

"What's wrong with you Ricka?" Hydie asked, "You're acting like Rei's your fucking daughter, not your sister!"

"Stop it right there," Ricka said, "You're starting to confuse me, okay?"

"Ugh... whatever... look Ricka, I'm going to bed now. I just took down a huge as shit Golurk. What have you done with your day?"

"Avoid annoyances like you," Ricka snapped back, while her cousin entered the hotel's elevator.

Oh. Did I forget to mention they were in a hotel? Yeah, there seems to be very few places Ricka won't curse at. Carrying on.

"Rei, are you okay?" she asked her sister, still concerned for her.

"Yes, Ricka, Rei's fine," the child said.

"Look, Rei, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. Being here in Unova has my brain all screwed up..."

"It's okay," the child responded with a smile, "Sisters forgive each other, even when they say mean things sometimes. Besides, Rei knows Ricka didn't mean them."

"Yeah... I didn't..." the woman said, "Now lets go to bed. I hope you enjoyed your little adventure in Unova."

"Has Ricka ever been to the Desert Palace before?" the child asked as they walked to the elevator as well.

"Course I have. There's not one place in Unova I haven't been! Well, save for those new cities that were made after I had already left. Oh well."

"Oh, oh! Rei has a question to ask!"

"What is it?"

"Can Rei see Ricka's PokéDex?"

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_So, yeah, this chapter. It's gotten me all wuzzy-fuzzy inside. Don't know why. And yeah, I said 'wuzzy-fuzzy' instead of 'fuzzy-wuzzy'._

_Anyway, back to this chapter. Her name is Hydie Vermillion, and she's Ricka's true rival! Meaning, she is to Ricka, what Vegeta is to Goku. We don't know how strong Hydie is, though we do know what her starter Pokemon is. And that's the amazing Feraligatr she has._

_Did ya get the reference their names make? Hydie and Jeckel? Just let that simmer for a bit._

_Hydie is also Ricka's cousin, which must blow your mines. To actually know Ricka has an extended family? What about her regular family? We are in Unova aren't we? Shouldn't we go and visit them? Maybe we will. Maybe we won't._

_Hah. Hah. To meet Ricka's family. Let's see what goes on next._

_And Rei caught a Golett with her 'cousin'. Are they technically cousins? Hm._

_Anyway, another chapter in the supposed Unova arc. What number is that? 2 so far? And this makes three!_

_The next chapter, we visit Ricka's old boarding school. And, oh yeah, I can already feel it!_

_A lot of you have told me the Unova arc is kinda sad. Perfect! My writing skill are increasing!_

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	53. Tension

Tension

(Rei and Pichu look at the sky as Ricka and Shun aim a Poké Ball at each other.)

One swiftly running arrow of power! (Ricka sighs at the amount of paper work.)

One supple arrow of great bravery! (Rei smiles as she feeds trainers' Pokémon.)

One thoughtful arrow of outspoken risk! (Shun rubs his head as he finishes his work.)

That makes up the three of us together! (The three stand in front of Constant Box.)

Cross the green mountains and remove the white clouds from the sky. (Ricka and Yuri look at Fudan City.)

Let's colorfully push through the wilderness, become an amazing arrow! (Rei swings in the forest with Pichu.)

Even if we suddenly turn around and are lost in this labyrinth, (Mawile cries and clings onto Shun's hand.)

There's no way that we'll be separated from each other! (Shun smiles sadly as his body begins to fade away.)

Sometimes I can no longer see the road, and I don't know where to go... (Ricka hold's Shun's vest close.)

But you will always be by my side! (Rei hugs Ricka as an image of Shun reaches out to her.)

Even the bright sun is hidden by the dark clouds sometimes, (Yuri looks at Shiny Mawile in sorrow.)

But meetings will always bring light to the day! (Yuri hugs him, both Deceiver Pokémon blushing.)

One burning arrow of secrets! (Mewtwo fuses with Shun's body.)

Two competitive arrows of strength! (Hotaru and her team face off against Rei and her team.)

Three helpful arrows of friendship! (Articuno, Mew, and Celebi fly by the daycare.)

So the heart will never break! (Etta watches Ricka from a distance, smiling softly)

Aim forward as an amazing arrow! (Rei smiles as her team gathers with her.)

Shine greater than now as a bright arrow! (Ricka smirks as she looks at the sky above.)

Shoot toward your dream! (Shun closes his eyes as his hand fades on his uniform.)

…

She stayed up all night with her eyes on the machine before her. She just couldn't help herself. Entry after entry, countless points of knowledge after countless points of knowledge, Pokémon after Pokémon, all right before her eyes. There was dates within this device, various notes, locations, all of it inside of here. So _this _is a PokéDex. It is _amazing_. Ricka's in particular; the child found herself unable to pry her eyes free of. She just read and read and read and read and read and read. So much Pokémon, so many days and times, so much to take in.

Like, Ricka's first time ever encountering a Charmander was in Johto. Or that a Machoke can ascend amazing powers if it were to take off its belt. There were many articles of information Rei had simply never knew. And they just kept going, on and on, seemingly _forever_. Ricka had seen just about every Pokémon ever in existence! And when it came to Pokémon she actually owned, the number was well over 400. Yes, _400_ Pokémon! Where did Ricka keep all of them; in her PC?

But, no, that simply wasn't the best part of her sister's PokéDex. It was the Pokémon Rei had only _dreamed _about. The Pokémon she read about within books, the Pokémon based deeply within Legends. So many Legendary Pokémon lay within her sister's PokéDex. All of which uncaught, of course. Still, the sheer number was amazing. Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Regigigas; she saw them all. Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres; located them as well. Jirachi she saw too, with a digital note saying 'Went back to sleep. Wait until later'. Reshiram she encountered briefly by accident, Zekrom she encountered on purpose. Kyreum she hadn't seen, though that too had a note saying 'Probably in Giant Chasm. Check later.' Faced Lugia thanks to Team Rocket; failed at capturing it. Faced Entei and Suicune; failed at capturing both. Never caught up with Raikou to try. Celebi, of course, but with a note saying 'Can't remember well. But have entry; need to think on it later.' Shaymin too, but only the Land Form. It too came with an interesting note 'White Rock does something. There's a White Rock in Hoenn. Wonder if there's a connection.'

Seriously, it was easier to talk about what Legendary Pokémon Ricka _didn't _see. That list included Mew (but no longer), Ho-Oh, Phione, Yveltal and Zygarde (though she found the former's cocoon), and Arceus itself. The only Legendary Pokémon which was hard to decipher if Ricka had seen it or not, was Mewtwo. Which confused Rei deeply; what's a 'Mewtwo'?

"Dammit Rei?" the woman groaned as she pulled up from her hotel bed, eyes strained, "The hell are you doing still up? It's late; go back to sleep..."

"Okay, Ricka," the child said as she stared at her.

Ricka's head fell back into her pillows, where she groaned and returned to her rest. The child however shifted her gaze back to her sister's PokéDex. So much information; such infinite sources of knowledge. What about Meloetta? She too was a Pokémon, right? The child couldn't help but to cycle through the articles quickly, eventually coming to Entry #648.

There was nothing. Not a damn thing about her. Nothing about Meloetta at all. Not even the article confirming Ricka had seen the Melody Pokémon. This confused Rei to no end. Why would Ricka's very own PokéDex hold no information on her best friend?

Rei leaned up in her bed, inadvertently nudging Bayleef off of her body. Her eyes traveled over to Ricka, who was sleeping once more. The woman was whispering something about Shun, and calling him 'naughty' of course. Even though she _really_ wanted too, the child knew it was best to _not _disturb her sister.

Still. Why would Ricka's very own PokéDex not have anything on Meloetta?

…

"Where is Ricka and Rei going?" the eleven-year-old inquired of her older sister, while the woman groaned.

"To Straiton city," the woman said, completely annoyed, "Now sit down and shut up for a change, Rei... jeeze, you're so annoying..."

"Are you two hurrying up already?" the other woman shouted.

Standing outside in Nimbasa could be hard, especially with all the roaring cars rushing left and right. That's why a majority of people use Gear Station, and take trains all around the region of Unova. After all, it is the most extensive metro station in the entire world. Well, _second_ most, but that's a different story.

Ricka stared up to the car she and Rei stood beside, to the woman on the other end. Hydie was there, annoyed, as she looked at Ricka and Rei. Her hand was on the driver's side door, while her other hand owned the keys.

"I rented this damn thing for the trip," she stated, "And I fucking plan on driving it! Now get in you two!"

Ricka groaned, Rei too, and they entered the car. The woman on the passenger side, her sister in the back seat. Rei couldn't help but to press deeper into the backseat of the car, feeling this unnatural wave take her. It was _rare _for her to ride in a car. The most recent time of this happening was when she road in Shun's car, and even then she was asleep. Hopefully, Hydie was a calmer driver than Ricka was on her moped.

"You okay back there, Rei?" Ricka asked as she looked over her shoulder toward her younger sister, seeing her nod back, "Good. Take us to Straiton City. Let's go visit the old _school_. Ugh... fucking hell..."

So _this _is what they were doing. Going to Straiton City, but more importantly, to the Unovian Academy of Excellence. The school Ricka grew up in. Honestly, it made Rei quake with fear. What was Ricka's school going to be like? Was it going to be like the Fudan City Pokémon Academy for Gifted Trainers? Rei couldn't wait.

The car she sat in suddenly jerked forward, much to Rei's surprise. She tried to settle deeper into the car, while Hydie pressed on the gas. The car steadily began moving forward, and soon they were driving through the streets of Nimbasa. Rei wanted to continue holding onto the car's plush seats, but she found herself gravitating toward the window. Her eyes looking out, she stared around to the city of Nimbasa. It was so bright and so amazing, something only increased as they rode in the car. So many people's faces passing by, all of them looking so unlike one another. But that's just the place Unova was; a melting pot of different races, cultures, and many other things.

The car suddenly turned as they left the streets and took to the highways. Driving between cars and other vehicles, Rei continued to stare out the window as they pushed speeds of 60 MPH. Honestly, Ricka and Hydie drove similarly. Just change the car into a moped, and it would be like the sisters were driving down to Fudan City right now. That's what Rei felt. _At first_. And then there was a big and palpable difference.

"Oh man?" Ricka suddenly said, "This old thing? How long have you kept it?"

"For years now, duh," Hydie replied, "Go ahead, put it in!"

Rei watched as Ricka slid a circular object inside of a slot that existed on the car's dashboard. At first, nothing happened. Until music began playing. Rei's eyes rolled around the hull of the car, while Pichu's ears began twitching. What was this music that played throughout the car, and why did it bring such joy to Ricka and Hydie's faces? It was so upbeat and happy; literally the opposite of what Ricka was. And then...

"Do-Do-Do, Do, Do-Do," they seemingly sung at the same time, until Ricka broke away and sang, "Everybody wants to be a master! Everybody wants to show their skills! Everybody wants to get there faster! Make their way to the top of the hills!

And then Hydie...

"Each time! You Try! Gonna get just a little bit better! Each Step! You Climb! Is one more step up the ladder!"

And then at the same time again...

"It's a whole new world we live in! It's a whole new way to see! It's a whole new place, with a brand new attitude! But you still 'Gotta catch'em all!' And be the best that you can be!"

After that line of singing, the two cousins broke down in laughter and calmed down, both staring out the window. For a brief moment there, they weren't twenty-one-year-olds, and were instead children running through school. Yeah, that's what it felt like.

"So fucking good," Ricka laughed, "I haven't had that in a long time!"

"Same!" Hydie said, "We need to do this more often, ya'know?"

They continued to laugh and talk about days past, both recounting tails of their lives. Meanwhile, Rei seemingly felt herself sink into the chair. She suddenly felt so belittled by Hydie and Ricka's unity. The two women looked alike, sounded similarly to one another, and were actually related by blood. Unlike her and Ricka; where the woman was a redhead, she had indigo hair, and they were only related by _words_. Watching Ricka and Hydie sing together was so heart-shattering for some reason. Rei was never able to get Ricka to sing. She only heard her do this in the shower. But this Hydie woman could get her to sing easily. Why did that make Rei feel sick to her stomach?

The child felt so distraught, she didn't even notice they were in a newer and bigger city and Castelia. So many people were running left and right, trying to get here and there. Castelia City was always this way as the business hub of Unova, and quite possibly, the _world_. Rei found her eyes looking all around the city, before sitting on Ricka again. To be _painfully_ honest, Hydie was _more _of a sister to Ricka, than Rei _ever _was.

"Hey, Rei," the woman suddenly said as she looked over her shoulder toward the child, "It's gonna take a while to get to Striaton City. You might wanna get some sleep, okay?"

"O... Okay..." the child said with a tone of lament. Ricka didn't seem to catch it.

…

"Tch, so the damn place closed down huh?"

Rei watched in wonder as the two came across a large building; despite the years, it looked as if it was just now coming down to deteriorate and the gates were rusted, as if they could break with a single gust of wind. Rei felt something about the image in front of her to be similar to something, but ignored it.

"Ricka went here?" The child asked, jumping off Bayleef to get a closer look.

"Ya...I still don't know how this place looks like this...it's been how many years?" Ricka muttered as she returned Quest to the Poké Ball and walked forward. Memories, both good and bad, flooded her mind as she took a look at the place, "Well?"

"Rei thinks Ricka's a sentimental old lady!" Rei gave a childish grin, which ticked Ricka off.

"Get back here, you brat!" Ricka yelled as she chased the laughing Rei, who was using Bayleef to help boost her speed. Ricka turned back to the school and smirked, "I'll be back in a bit, you damn boarding school," she spoke before running off after Rei, "I said get back here!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Hydie suddenly shouted as she appeared behind to the two.

Her arms were stretched out, catching both of the Constant sisters as they attempted to run by. She placed her hands on their shoulders and gazed at the two, before gesturing with her head toward the boarding school's gates.

"C'mon, Ricka," she said, "It's been ten years since you've been back. You can't just leave it now, can you?" her eyes slid into a glare, while her lips formed a smile, "C'mon, Ricka. Why don't you give your _sister _a tour around the old campus, huh?"

"Hydie, you know I _hate _this place more than any fucking thing in the world!"

"Well no duh, who does like this fucking place... _still!_" she walked to the front gates of the school and gave it a light nudge, "Why don't we step inside and enjoy the place, huh?"

She pushed the gates open, and it seemed as if the wind did the rest. All the flowing leaves and whatnot on this Autumn day seemed to flow with the movements the three gave. Hydie walked inside, completely at ease, as she headed toward the massive campus before them. She was followed shortly by Ricka, who came to a complete halt at the gate's entrance.

She looked down to the marked line that was made thanks to years of the gates being in one position. Rei walked behind Ricka as she continued to sit on Bayleef's back, wondering what her sister was going to do. It was like some barrier was keeping Ricka from going, because she was too _terrified _to actually move.

But the woman found her courage; she took a step inside and broke through that invisible seal that seemingly kept her barred from the school. She walked down the long brown pavement that lead up to the first building, shaking all the while. Rei was at her side, and grabbed her sister's hand tightly. Ricka could feel her heart beginning to beat the closer she got to anything. This place was old and she hadn't seen it in years. So why was the hold it held over her so damn _powerful_? It was like she was _ten _again.

"Why does Ricka hate this place so much?" Rei asked, seemingly snapping her sister from the insidious force that held her.

"Why do I hate it so much?" Ricka repeated as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Why do I hate it so much... huh...?"

Her eyes opened. She was ten again. Sitting down in a desk, in her classroom. The brown floors, he brown walls, brown desk as well. The window that showed a nighttime view of outside, while it rained. She was wearing a uniform she would be wearing for so long after today. It felt so wrong on her.

She stared up briefly toward the chalkboard before her. There were so many Pokémon terms on it, but she didn't care. She instead looked back down to the desk, and placed her finger on it. Her index finger lined from the top, all the way to the bottom. The door opened soon after, and she locked up. This woman stepped in. Slender legs, slender frame, hair done up in a bun. Nails, well manicured and red, not to mention lips painted red as well. She was a beautiful woman, even though she was well in her thirties. But to the ten-year-old, it was like she was gazing at _Satan_ himself.

"Miss Constant," the woman said as she walked up to her, sitting back on the desk.

The child gazed up the woman, watching as she crossed her legs. She pulled on her skirt, straightening it down so no prying eyes could gaze inside. It didn't matter though; they were the only two people in the entire classroom. Maybe it was just a physical tick she had to keep things in order; that made sense. The ten-year-old looked down to the desk she was sitting in, trying to save face from the woman.

"I have taught many students, Miss Constant," the woman said as she stood from her desk again, "And not _one _of them, have been as _infuriating _as you are! It's like you were created _specifically _to break my resolve as a teacher."

"Ms. Carol..." Ricka whispered.

"SHUT-UP! RICKA!" she shouted, making the girl quiver.

Ms. Carol always held a certain level of decorum and professionalism, but there was just something about Ricka that broke that visage so easily. To say 'shut-up' and to call her by her first name was something Ms. Carol _never _did. But only around one, and that one was Ricka.

"When I read the papers you have sent in and grade your tests, its like you're trying your hardest to do _wrong_..." Ms. Carol stated, seething with rage, "Everything you've done is just a means to further break my resolve, isn't it? The answers you sent in are not only wrong, but they seem to be written by a person with the same level of brains as a Mankey! Let alone a human being!"

Maybe this was why Ricka hated Ms. Carol before. It wasn't the physical pain she caused the child by way of the wrist, it was the mental anguish she caused her. Physical pain hurts mentally as well, but that heals after a while. But the mental pain, the kind of scaring that isn't physical, that lasts _forever_. To be constantly put down by someone so much older than her, someone calling her stupid and slow, that's the pain that stuck with Ricka over the years.

"Ricka..." Ms. Carol said, "Look at me now..."

She turned and gazed at the woman, who now sat at a desk directly beside her. The ten-year-old looked the woman dead in her dark brown and emotionless eyes. They were so dark, they looked near black. Ricka could tell the woman was angry, because her usually nice and well-groomed black hair, was now split.

Ms. Carol glided her fingers along her forehead, brushing the hairs that lay upon it. They stopped when she could finally look at the child with her own eyes. All Ricka could do was look Ms. Carol dead in the eye as she looked back. They just stared at one another. Deep down in her heart, the ten-year-old felt herself shrink into nothingness. Because _nothing _is better than staring directly into Ms. Carol's eyes.

"Ricka!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Ricka!?"

"I said I'm sorry!"

"Ricka! You're hurting Rei's hand!"

She snapped back into reality seemingly out of nowhere. Hydie was looking directly at her, while the sound of moaning pain entered her ears. The woman realized she was clenching onto something extremely hard, and vines were around her hand. She snapped her eyes down to her right, realizing she was holding onto Rei's hand ever so tightly. The eleven-year-old was trying her hardest to pry herself free; even Bayleef was helping. But in that moment of her flashback, Ricka was so _incredibly_ strong.

To Ricka's continued surprise, they were no longer outside the campus. They were inside the old and aged halls. Funny, because she remembered everything within this building. Ten long years, and yet it was all familiar to her. Sure it showed signs of aging, but not enough to condemn the entire place.

"Ah!? Rei!?" the woman shouted as she released her sister, "Ah!? Oh!? Ah man!?" she squeezed her eyes shut, "Shit! Shit! Shit! I'm such a horrible fucking sister!"

"No, Rei's fine," the eleven-year-old year old said as she rubbed her wrist.

"Bay! Bay!" Bayleef shouted, absolutely angered by Ricka's display, even if it wasn't by her own fruition.

"Seriously, Rei, I didn't mean to do that!" she stepped back and continued walking backwards, "I... I need to... I need to get away!"

She dashed down the hall of her home, forcing Hydie out the way as she did so. Her cousin and sister watched as they ran away in tears, making way for somewhere unknown. Bayleef finally calmed down, while a pained Rei walked up behind Hydie with her hand on her wrist. The child gazed down to her hand, for she could still feel the stinging pain of being clenched so tight. She walked to give chase to her sister, but Hydie stepped in front of her.

"You feel that pain?" the woman asked Rei, "That one in your wrist?"

"Y... yes," Rei said, "Rei feels the pain..."

"No, I mean, do you _really_ feel the pain?" Hydie asked again as she looked at Rei from over her shoulder, "You know how it burns, right? You call Ricka your sister; I bet you have no fucking clue who Ms. Carol is... do you...?"

"Ms. Carol is the reason why Ricka and Rei are in Unova," the child answered, "Ms. Carol died here."

"Yeah, yeah," the woman said as she started to lead Rei down the hall in chase of Ricka, "But you don't know Ms. Carol. Dorothy Carol. That's her full name..." she sighed, "To a lot of us – me included – Ms. Carol was an amazing teacher. Nice, kind, but hard when she needed to be. She made sure you learned your information, and dammit did you learn it. But, as with everything, there was a black Mareep in it. A deep black Mareep," she looked at Rei, "That Mareep was Ricka. She was the only child in Ms. Carol's many years of teaching who broke her down so much... and vice-versa. I don't want to say it, but I guess I'll have too; Ms. Carol _hated _Ricka. She just... _they _just hated each other so much! To Ricka, Ms. Carol was simply _cruel_. Nothing short of it... just _cruel_..."

They came to, what appeared to be, the main lobby of this building. So large and grand, with a staircase that lead up to the second floor. There were some aged pictures around of students who graduated and went on to be amazing Pokémon Trainers. The old glass seal that held in the trophies was still there, only it lacked every single trophy inside of course.

Rei looked left and right, before noticing Hydie at the staircase's base. She wagged her finger a bit, calling the child over, who dutifully followed. Rei squeezed down on Bayleef with her legs, making the child follow. As they walked up the stairs, Hydie continued.

"If Ricka never told you about Ms. Carol, that makes sense..." she stopped briefly, then continued walking, "Did Ricka tell you her middle name?"

"Yes! It's-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, there," Hydie said, "I know Ricka's middle name. You don't have to tell me, okay? Just keep it to yourself; that's a secret weapon," the woman sighed next, as they finally arrived to the second floor, "Anyway, Ricka and Ms. Carol never saw eye-to-eye. Ms. Carol was by the books, while your 'sister', was always a free-spirit. Usually, such feelings were expected of children. But I don't know, there was just something about Ricka that Ms. Carol _hated_. I don't know, there was just something about Ricka Ms. Carol despised with all her heart."

They came to a specific door, where the woman just stopped completely. She placed her hand on the dusty doorknob, but neglected to actually open it. Instead, she faced the eleven-year-old child and her Bayleef once more.

"I remember the day when Ricka ran away," she whispered, "Ran away from here. We were due to graduate. Get a visit from Professor Juniper and everything, where she would give everyone their very first Pokémon. One of three starters. But not for Ricka. Her constant failures made it so that she would be held back for another year of learning. That crushed her. It must have been a day or two after learning that did she just... _poof_... vanished into complete and thin air. I think the feeling was coming soon, whether she was going to be held back or not. But that just cemented it. Ricka stole a Treecko, and ran away..."

"Stole a Treecko?" Rei whispered, "So... _Ace_?"

"Yeah," Hydie said as she finally turned the doorknob, "Ace was a school owned Pokémon that was used in mock battles. Ricka stole him and ran off," Hydie began to push the door open; had she done this before? "I first fought Ricka on Route 9. My Totodile vs her Treecko. And that was it; rivals from that point on. Wherever one of us went, the other was sure to go as well. We've faced each other on every single region in the entire world. Just us and our Pokémon."

Hydie gave a powerful push, revealing a decrepit classroom on the other end. It was dark in the room, but the sunlight through the window made it bearable. Hydie scratched the back of her head, as she walked over toward the corner of this specific room. And in that corner was Ricka. Sitting on her butt, hugging her knees close. She wasn't crying anymore, and her breathing had finally stopped. Rei didn't know it, and the two wouldn't say it, but this was just Ricka's spot. Whenever she had a fight with Ms. Carol was hurt by it, she came here. That's why Hydie knew it so much.

"You okay?" Hydie asked with her ever-present smirk.

"Yeah, I'm fine," the redhead replied, before looking to her sister, "Rei... come here..."

The child slowly climbed off of Bayleef's back, even though the Leaf Pokémon didn't want her to move. She walked to her older sister, and was suddenly hugged. Rei didn't know why, but Ricka's hug seemed especially powerful right now. She nuzzled her sister close, while her eyes closed. They both did.

"I'm sorry, Rei..." Ricka murmured, "I've said it before, and I'll say it again; this place has me so screwed up inside..."

"Rei understand," the child said as they broke their hug and pulled away, "Unova just... messes with old lady's head a lot!"

"I would attack you for that, but I think I've done enough of that for one day," the woman chuckled as she stood up.

"Feelin' better now?" Hydie asked, her hand on Ricka's shoulder.

"Do I look better?" the woman answered in her usually snarky demeanor, making Hydie laugh.

"No! You still look like complete shit!"

"Hey! Keep the cursing to a minimum around my sister. Only I get to curse in excess around her!"

"Why do you call her sister, exactly?"

"If you knew the things Rei and I have been through, then you'd understand, Hydie. Rei's my sister..."

"You say that," Hydie said as she gave a few ample stretches, "But I really don't believe you... oh well..." she smirked again, "We're here at our old school in Unova. There's not a soul in it save for us, and we can do anything we damn well please," she pointed out the window with her thumb at her side, "How about you say, you and me, the end all be all battle for queen of this school?"

"That's just your attempt at suckering me into a Pokémon Battle, ain't it?" Ricka chortled, "You should be fucking lucky I'm all game. Pokémon we have on us?"

"Is there any other?"

"You're on..."

…

Rei couldn't help but to stare with giddiness and excitement toward the battlefield. It was so old and deserted, with many marks and scars from battles that were waged her eons ago. It reminded her of the Fudan City Pokémon Academy for Gifted Trainers' battleground. Only, this one seemed to be even _bigger_. Yeah, that just ate away at Rei.

But she didn't care too much. No not when two amazing Pokémon Trainers were standing oppose to one another. The tall woman she knew as her sister, and the equally tall woman she realized was her sister's _rival_. It shook Rei too her core as she stared at the two.

For Ricka, it was so surreal. She had dreams about this before, but only when she were younger. To now be standing here on the battleground, just her by herself; it felt amazing. Her hand dropped to her PokéBelt, where she grabbed one of her many Poké Balls. Then her eyes moved forward to the woman who stood against her.

"Same as usual?" Ricka asked as she shook her Poké Ball again.

"Well duh as usual!" Hydie replied as she too withdrew a Poké Ball, "I'm about to kick your ass again!"

"Yeah, last time we fought, I specifically remember winning, Hydie!" Ricka shouted.

"On three!?"

"On three!"

"ONE!" Hydie shouted.

"TWO!" Ricka roared.

"THREE!" they barked in unison.

And, in unison, they threw out their Poké Balls toward one another. The capsule devices opened up in mid-air.

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_As usual. Cuz this is what I do._

_Ya'know, this Unova arc is long. So long, I think I'm going to make season 3 a little longer. Cuz, ya'know, we haven't had an OC in a while. We've just had Ricka go crazy over a lot of drama and stuff, while I made you all cry. So, I guess this is a win win!...? Right?_

_Oh, I don't know. Fortunately, I think I'll make things a little happier. Next chapter, hopefully, won't have Ricka crying or trying to kill someone because of her flashbacks, but instead have her try to be nice and sane for a change. How sane? Well, next chapter is gonna be a huge Pokemon Battle if you didn't get that vibe from what just occurred! So, yeah! There ya go!_

_Also, we're gonna visit Join Avenue sooner or later. We'll also get a look at what's going on at the Box with Shun running things. So there. And when we get back to the Box, all the comedy returns with a certain little Pikale._

_Whatever a Pikale is. Hm._

_Anyway, the one thing I really wanted to do with this chapter was give a concise image of who Ms. Carol is. We know a little bit more about her, and this toxic relationship she had with Ricka as her pupil. I wanted to specifically get you all to understand the fear and horror Ricka feels as she is younger. Maybe I didn't explain it well, or maybe you all already got the gist of it from earlier._

_How do you feel about Ms. Dorothy Carol? I don't know, I'm just wondering. I kinda like her as a character. Ya'know, this ubber mysterious figure who kinda helped shaped Ricka's life. Sorta like Joe Chill from Batman. So simple a character, but there are the stepping stones to creating something magnificent._

_For those who don't know, Joe Chill is the man who shot and killed Bruce Wayne's parents. You're welcome._

_Anyway, enough talking for now. The Unova arc shall continue, and hey! In the next chapter, maybe we'll me someone really special._

_Maybe. It depends on if I write it or not._

_See ya then!_


	54. Rival Destinies! Ricka vs Hydie!

Rival Destinies: Ricka Vs Hydie

(Rei and Pichu look at the sky as Ricka and Shun aim a Poké Ball at each other.)

One swiftly running arrow of power! (Ricka sighs at the amount of paper work.)

One supple arrow of great bravery! (Rei smiles as she feeds trainers' Pokémon.)

One thoughtful arrow of outspoken risk! (Shun rubs his head as he finishes his work.)

That makes up the three of us together! (The three stand in front of Constant Box.)

Cross the green mountains and remove the white clouds from the sky. (Ricka and Yuri look at Fudan City.)

Let's colorfully push through the wilderness, become an amazing arrow! (Rei swings in the forest with Pichu.)

Even if we suddenly turn around and are lost in this labyrinth, (Mawile cries and clings onto Shun's hand.)

There's no way that we'll be separated from each other! (Shun smiles sadly as his body begins to fade away.)

Sometimes I can no longer see the road, and I don't know where to go... (Ricka hold's Shun's vest close.)

But you will always be by my side! (Rei hugs Ricka as an image of Shun reaches out to her.)

Even the bright sun is hidden by the dark clouds sometimes, (Yuri looks at Shiny Mawile in sorrow.)

But meetings will always bring light to the day! (Yuri hugs him, both Deceiver Pokémon blushing.)

One burning arrow of secrets! (Mewtwo fuses with Shun's body.)

Two competitive arrows of strength! (Hotaru and her team face off against Rei and her team.)

Three helpful arrows of friendship! (Articuno, Mew, and Celebi fly by the daycare.)

So the heart will never break! (Etta watches Ricka from a distance, smiling softly)

Aim forward as an amazing arrow! (Rei smiles as her team gathers with her.)

Shine greater than now as a bright arrow! (Ricka smirks as she looks at the sky above.)

Shoot toward your dream! (Shun closes his eyes as his hand fades on his uniform.)

…

Two Poké Balls, each thrown from their respective trainers, landed in the center of the battleground. This battleground which had seen many a battle in its day. Both for glory, and for learning. But, right now, it's nothing but glory. Though, one had her eyes peeled solely to learn.

Rei used to muse about challenging her sister on _equal _footing, even though she knew such a thing wouldn't happen for years. But here, on this battlefield, she watched as her sister faced down her challenger. It was a woman who was equal to her in age and even resemblance, though they were two completely different people. Still, connected by blood.

Rei could barely contain her excitement. Her older sister, the woman she thought for the longest was impervious, was about to face her rival. The woman now known as Hydie Vermillion. Oh, Rei could barely hold herself still; that's why Bayleef kept her vines down on her body. In fact, all of her Pokémon were watching. What Pokémon would be their first?

"Ferro!" a beast echoed on Ricka's end.

Steel/Grass, looking like a giant steel Thorn Pod. It stood on three long, vinyl, spiky legs, stretched from the top of its body, allowing it to stand on this field. Eyes, yellow, glared toward the enemy that stood before it. Yes, the enemy that stood before it. More like hovered, above the ground. One with burning wings that spewed ember lights.

"TAAAAALOOOOOON!" shouted the Scorching Pokémon, as it hovered in the sky.

The wings of Hydie's Talonflame flapped ever so powerfully, causing glittering embers to spread from its wings. Rei's eyes seemed to glow as she stared up to the mighty Pokémon. A Pokémon from Kalos, all the way over here. If it weren't for the fact that they were – technically – trespassing and no one else was around, then surely a crowd would be growing around the two.

"Bad show," Hydie mocked, "Again a failed first Pokémon sent out by the mighty Ricka Constant!" her eyes suddenly hardened into glares, "Phoenix; Flare Blitz!"

Hydie's Talonflame suddenly dashed high into the sky, appearing like a burning red light. It then performed a loop, before dropping to the air. Wind and dust was whipped up like a hurricane by Phoenix's powerful wings, as he dashed for his foe at full-speeds. At the same time, his body was set ablaze with flames, as he cleared the distance between himself and his foe in a matter of seconds. But Ricka was not to be outdone.

"Fortitudo!" she yelled at her Ferrothorn, "Protect!"

Ricka's Ferrothorn suddenly flashed like light, fortifying his defenses to _impervious_ levels. His body and Phoenix's body clashed into one another, triggering a powerful tremor that traveled through the earth. Rei covered her eyes to stop herself from being blinded by the hit, while the two Pokémon roared at one another.

But it was ultimately fruitless. Phoenix, as strong as he was, just couldn't shatter Fortitudo's defenses. The two Pokémon were thrown back by the collision they had with on another; Fortitudo spun on his three limbs before sliding to a stop, while Phoenix recoiled in air with his wings. When Rei stared up, her eyes saw a battlefield with fire floating through the wind. Both Ricka and Hydie held these stone-cold glares on one another, while they both stood behind their Pokémon.

"You bitch," Hydie snarled, "You knew that blow should've taken your Ferrothorn out..."

"Course I did," Ricka admitted, "But I tend to learn from the battles we've had, Hydie. Just like you do..." she suddenly made a 'come hither' motion with her hands, "So c'mon; stop wasting my time and launch your second attack... I'm waiting..."

Hydie's eyes slid into a squint, no doubt caused by Ricka's cocky manner. She once more raised her hand and pointed at Fortitudo, wondering what sick plan her cousin had in mind. She too had learned from their last fight, as they always should. So she knew things would be much different from the last bout. It was time to egg her cousin on, but to keep her distance.

"Phoenix! Flamethrower!" Hydie commanded.

"Fortitudo! Gyro Ball!" Ricka yelled back.

Phoenix dashed for his foe again, beak opening wide. He spewed from his mouth a torrent of flames that threatened to do away with Fortitudo's body. But Ricka's command came with a reason. Fortitudo began to spin, faster and faster, his body turning as silver as the steel he was. But the spin also seemingly controlled the flames. Instead of touching his body, the powerful winds Fortitudo whipped up with his body caused the flames to spin around him like a pillar, protecting him. Phoenix ceased his blazing assault upon realizing, retreating to the front of his stunned master.

"I see," Hydie murmured, "So you have learned... then what are you going to do, hm? I highly doubt you've taught that Pokémon of yours any moves that can take Phoenix down! He's much too fast to be hit by your slow as hell Pokémon!"

"That may be true," Ricka stated as Fortitudo came to a stop, making the fire fall, "But you'll never know until the battle's over, now will you? So why don't you try again, Hydie? Hit me with your best shot; fire away!"

"You're damn straight," Hydie grumbled, "Phoenix! Flare Blitz!"

Once more, Phoenix flew into the sky, looped back, and dashed for his enemy. And once again, Ricka watched him do so. But instead of commanding for Protect, she instead called for something else.

"Fortitudo! Sandstorm!"

Ricka's Ferrothorn began to whip his tendrils around, causing a powerful storm of sands to erupt into the air. Still on fire, Phoenix dove headfirst into the sandstorm. Upon entering it however, he found himself lost in the burning sands. They struck him left and right, up and down, confusing and disorienting him all the while. Phoenix found it impossible to continue flying, before his eyes fell upon the steel basilisk body of his foe.

"FEEEERRRROOOOO!"

Phoenix's eyes widened. Next, all he felt was a very, _very_, painful slam to his face. Stars filled his vision next, as well as blank darkness. From the outside of the storm looking in, Rei and Hydie watched as her Talonflame was thrown out in defeat. Phoenix collapsed on the ground before Hydie's feet, rolling on the ground before coming to a complete stop. The Scorching Pokémon attempted to stand, but he just couldn't. He fell, eyes swirls, completely defeated. Shortly after, the sandstorm Fortitudo created died out, revealing the Thorn Pod Pokémon beneath.

"Feeeerrrr," Fortitudo growled in triumph as he stared upon his defeated enemy.

"So you have been training," Hydie commented, as she withdrew Phoenix's Poké Ball, "Because I seriously remember the opposite happening every time we have this fight. I usually when, or you tell Fortitudo to use Explosion in a failed attempt at revenge killing me."

"Yeah, not this time," Ricka stated, "I don't want another Explosion/Fly debacle to happen. Those losses are always the worse..." she then settled her eyes into a glare, "Send out your next Pokémon, Hydie. I don't want you to waste any more of my fucking time here..."

"Oh shut the hell up, Ricka," Hydie growled as she withdrew her next Pokémon, "We both know this is as far as Fortitudo goes before he's knocked the fuck out. Hitchan! Kick this things ass!"

Hydie threw out her next Poké Ball, where it flashed open in the heavens. What fell on the battlefield was a tall, slender, humanoid creature. It constantly bobbed and weaved on too feet, its frilly skirt flowing through the wind. Fists were covered in boxing gloves, or maybe, those _were _its fists. Whatever the case may be, it was a boxer of a Pokémon. One that could swiftly defeat foes with its amazing punches.

"Hittmooo!" shouted Hydie's Hitmochan, as he prepared for the oncoming battle.

"Oh... shit..." Ricka grumbled.

"Oh shit indeed!" Hydie added with a smile, "Hitchan! Fire Punch!"

Hitchan stopped his constant motion of leaping from foot to foot. Instead, he stared at Fortitudo with eyes that slid into a glare. In the next instant, he vanished. In doing so, Ricka's Ferrothorn caused his sandstorm to grow again, defending him. Only, there was no defending against this powerful Hitmochan. The Punching Pokémon effortless made his way through the storm, dodging all the powerful blobs of sediment tossed his way. He had eyes for one and one only.

"HIIIITMOOOOO!" he roared, flaming fist finding its stunned target.

_BOOOOOOOOM! _Yeah. That's the sound.

Hitchan's flaming fist found Fortitudo's body. And in doing so, the power of the attack caused the wind in the area to expand. Fortitudo's sandstorm was blown away, all because of Hitchan's one powerful attack. But that's not all. Despite the pain caused by Fortitudo's body, Hitchan forced his flaming fist deeper into his body. The burning attack set the Ferrothorn's body ablaze, causing a roar of pain. The Iron Pod Pokémon stepped back on his three tendrils before falling over in absolute defeat. Hitchan held his fist there for a moment or two, before pulling back.

"Hitmooo..." he growled, while Fortitudo was trapped in the light of Ricka's Poké Ball.

So _this _was the power of Ricka's rival. That's what Rei thought to herself in awe. Watching as the two woman went toe-to-toe like this, it inspired the child. There was just something about watching her sister fight that seemed to _invigorate_ Rei. After all, it was rare for her to watch Ricka battle, but to battle so intensely like this? The last time this happened must have been at the tournament so long ago. When she faced Pyrus for the win. Yeah, that's what it felt like. But on a more _personal_ level. Only, this was _just _the beginning. No telling what Hydie and her Pokémon, currently Hitchan, would do.

Ricka wasn't finished yet of course, but she knew the trouble Hitchan brought to the field. She needed a Pokémon that could perfectly match the blasted boxer. Damn Hydie and her incessant need on training these powerhouses. The woman wasn't deterred however, as she shuffled to withdraw her next Poké Ball. Smirking, she knew everything was going to be alright.

"Alright! Vorpal!" she shouted as she threw out her next Poké Ball, "Dust this bitch!"

Ricka tossed it out, unleashing the next Pokémon she owned. The capsule device snapped open, where it flashed bright like lights. When the lights died out. Replacing it, a sword and a shield that hovered in the air. It hovered in the air in such a mysterious fashion, completely sheathed yet ready for battle.

"Aegissss," whispered Vorpal as she hovered about.

"What the fuck!?" Hydie shouted, "When the hell did you get a fucking Aegislash!?"

"Eh, ya'know," Ricka said with a smirk, as she pushed hair behind her ear, "It's neither here nor there. I just picked Vorpal here up."

"And I'll knock her down," Hydie retorted, before she pointed with her hand, "Hitchan! Fire Punch!"

Once more, the Hitmochan lifted his fist, causing it to erupt into flames. Eyes sliding into a squint, he suddenly dashed for the stoic Aegislash before him. Meanwhile, Ricka gained an insidious smirk.

"Vorpal! Queen's Shield!"

The Aegislash's eye slid into a glare, while she rose her shield up high. At the same time, Hitchan rose his fist to punch his foe. But before he could, blue hexagonal lights erupted from Vorpal's shield, creating a wall between herself and her foe. Hitchan's fist slammed against the shield, where he was suddenly filled with this _depressing _aura. Hitchan, for some reason, found his morale dropping quickly. He pulled back his fists and leaped back, feeling his resolve for battle become weak. All the while, Vorpal was protected from his blazing fist and was completely unscathed.

"Aegisss," she moaned again in her ghastly manner.

"Oh... damn that King's Shield," Hydie said as she watched Hitchan return to his battling demeanor, though not as invigorated as he was before, "I'm not done with you yet, Ricka! The chances of you using King's Shield again is low at best!"

"I know," the redhead replied, "So why don't you attempt something else, huh?"

"Damn straight I will," Hydie growled, "Hitchan! Bullet Punch!"

Even though he appeared to be shaken in his will, the Punching Pokémon immediately headed his master's called. Eyes sliding into a squint, Hitchan dashed for his foe with fists turned a shimmering silver. Vorpal rose her shield, right when Hitchan struck her. The sound of clashing steel echoed out, as sparks were produced. Hitchan's fists constantly slammed against Vorpal's body, causing very little damage to her otherwise impervious body. Even when Hitchan delivered a machine gun flurry of punches, he just couldn't break Vorpal's body!

"Now!" Ricka shouted, "Vorpal! Counter with Sacred Sword!"

When Hitchan delivered one more punch, Vorpal forced him back. In doing so, she quickly switched her body up. From a sheathed blade, to a sword and shield. She hovered back in the air, before raising high with her blade aimed toward his enemy. She spun a few times, causing the air to roar like it was being cut. In the next moment, she dropped her blade upon Hithcan's body.

If this were any kind of violent battle, surely blood would have been drawn.

"HITMOOOO!?" Hitchan shouted as he was suddenly slammed to the earth.

He gripped his chest in pain, right where the slash occurred. Though not defeated, Hitchan really wanted to just lay there. After all, he was just slashed in the chest by a Aegislash. Those things _hurt_. The fact that he remained conscious was a true testament to his defensive skills, honestly.

And yet, even though his entire body told him not to, Hitchan got back on his feet. He stood up tall and rose his fists, ready to return to the battle. All the while, Ricka chuckled. She found this to be hilarious, honestly.

"I hope you have something else to go on with," the redhead claimed, "Because this match _sooooo_ is not in your favor," she then pointed forward, and bent forward a bit, while her eyes slid into a powerful glare, "Vorpal! Hitchan's on dying feet! Shadow Sneak!"

Her eyes quickly turned into a glare once more, as she sent a slash that triggered darkness around her body. She quickly sank into the earth and traveled on the ground, eventually beneath Hitchan's feet. He looked down to the shadow in terror, where it suddenly appeared behind him. Vorpal rose from the darkness, rose her blade and prepared to strike. So why was Hydie smiling.

Vorpal's blade fell, but it was stopped by Hitchan's wrist. He blocked the slash, to Ricka, Vorpal, and Rei's surprise.

"You were always hasty, Ricka!" Hydie claimed, "Tryin' to get that kill all nice and fast, didn't ya! I knew it from the beginning! So I had Hitchan detect that blow! And with it in attack mode, that things defenses must be piss poor, huh!?"

"You motherfucker," Ricka growled, "Vorpal! Get out of there!"

"Not so fast! Hitchan! Vacuum Wave!"

Vorpal attempted escape by flying away, but she suddenly found it _impossible_ too. The wind in the area had suddenly shifted, and began moving _toward_ Hitchan. Because of this, Vorpal herself was being attracted toward the Punching Pokémon.

"The hell are you doing!?" Ricka yelled, "Vorpal's half ghost! That Vacuum Wave won't affect her!"

"Then why are you scared, Ricka?" Hydie asked in an uppity fashion, "I think it's cuz you know what's _really_ gonna happen! Hitchan! Fire Punch!"

Hitchan continued to pull back with Vacuum Wave, causing Vorpal to fly closer and closer. When she stared down toward her enemy, she watched as his fist turn into a blistering red fire-ball. Hitchan pulled back his fist while he continued to attract Vorpal, and then launched a punch as strong as physically possible.

Hitchan's Fire Punch clashed with Vorpal's body. It was super effective. The blow sent her flying sky-high, before she crashed into the ground near her Trainer's body. Ricka stared down to Vorpal, watching as the Royal Sword Pokémon attempted to hover back up, but just couldn't. Damn that fucking Hitmochan.

"See! You can get new and shiny Pokémon, but that doesn't mean a damn thing to me!" Hydie claimed while Ricka returned Vorpal to her Poké Ball, "So what's next, huh?"

"Oh, you _know _what's next," Ricka stated as she withdrew another Poké Ball, "Li-Li! Let's end this charade!"

Ricka cocked her hand back, only to throw the capsule forward. It snapped open, flashed brilliantly, and released her next Pokémon. The being landing on the ground was tall, with long yet tender ears. She looked up to Hitchan, before making a scoffing manner and looking off in disappointment.

"Loooopuuuun," Li-Li said in a cocky manner, as if she were disappointed by what she saw.

"Oh well if it ain't your Lopunny whore," Hydie commented in annoyance, "I mean. Dammit..."

"Dammit indeed," Ricka replied, while Li-Li flicked her ears in a nonchalant manner before taking a battling stance, "Li-Li, your foe is near death, put him out of his misery. Retaliate!"

Li-Li once more brushed one of her large bunny ears out of her face. She did it slowly, _really_ slow, while her eyes glared down upon Hitchan. The next moment, she seemingly vanished in a brown blur. Seriously, it was amazing how fast Lopunny's can be. For, one moment, he was gone like the wind. The next moment, she was right in front of him. Hitchan's eyes widened, but only for them to bulge when he felt all the air in his lungs escape him.

Li-Li's fist was in his gut, winding him completely. She rolled her eyes soon after and looked off, while the Hitmochan pulled himself from her fist. He stepped back in pain, completely stupefied by the blow he just suffered. Walking backwards, he tried to settle the rising pain within his entire body. Bile even grew within his throat, threatening to boil over and make him puke. All the while, Li-Li stood tall, moved one of her large ears behind her head, then crossed her arms.

"Lopunny?" she asked, wondering if he was going to continue this bout.

The answer was 'no'. Hitchan, still clenching his gut, fell to his knees, and then face planted himself into the dirt. Yeah, there was no way he could keep going. Fortunately, Hydie returned him to his Poké Ball, and placed said Poké Ball on her waist. She then looked back to the Lopunny that dared defied her and her Pokémon.

"Oh... fucking Li-Li," she scoffed in annoyance, "You just can't let this shit go, can you?" she withdrew her next Poké Ball so instinctively. She also gained a _smirk_, "I think you and I both know what's going to happen next, right? Ready for an old revival? Levie! Go!"

Hydie threw out her next Poké Ball. Boy, Rei couldn't wait to see who this 'Levie' was. So far, all the Pokémon Hydie sent out were amazing. A Talonflame, a Hitmochan, and now this! Whatever 'this' was. Whoever Levie was, it must have been important. After all, Ricka was already growling from rage.

The Poké Ball snapped open in a brilliant flash. The Pokémon that landed on the ground was surprisingly tall; as tall as Li-Li, in fact. A grassy being, with a bug-like body. Antennae shooting from its head, beady red eyes, and a lovely smile; its facial structure belied its powerful, for it owned powerful claws. How could it be the Nurturing Pokémon when it was so incredibly _powerful_?

"Leeeavaaaaan!" Levie, the Leavanny said with a smile as she waved at Li-Li.

Both Ricka and her Lopunny shared glances of anger and annoyance as they stared down to Levie. Her of all people; how fantastic. Fucking, Levie.

"Alright," Hydie said as Levie and Li-Li prepared themselves for battle, "Levie! Leaf Blade!"

Ya'know, over the long time Rei spent with Ricka, it made the child forget that Leaf Blade was a move not only known by Ace and Bayleef. Seriously, it was like her sister was the only person in the world who ever used the move. _Ever_. But here Levie was, dashing for her enemy; smile on her face. But her Leaf Blade was different from Ace's. Instead of creating a sword made of leaves, the leaves on her arms shot out and became sharper. She also cleared the distance between herself and her foe with ease, while Li-Li watched.

"Li-Li! Ice Beam!" Ricka commanded.

Li-Li slowly brushed an ear behind her hair; it obviously was a physically tick of hers. After, she placed her hand on her hip, then moved her hand up and aimed toward her foe. Her hand suddenly turned an icy-cold blue, while she pointed the palm of it toward her foe. The next instant, Li-Li fired a beam of pure ice toward her foe. It roared through the battlefield, freezing the area that ran beneath it. It covered Levie whole. The Ice Beam kept flying too, where it crashed into the side of the building, freezing the side of it in ice.

Li-Li dropped her hand while she gazed at her attack with eyes settled into glare. Once more, she brushed an ear from her face, slowly, as if scanning the field. Levie wasn't there. She wasn't frozen solid, nor was she trapped in the block of ice Li-Li created from her attack. Levie had just _poof_, vanished. And that alerted Li-Li; she knew the kind of anarchy the Leavanny was capable of.

"Leeeeaaaaaaav!" she heard slur through the battlefield, making her look left and right in search of her foe.

Having such petite and acute ears, the Bunny Pokémon was able to locate her foe. And she was right above her.

"LOPUNNY!?" Li-Li shouted in terror and surprise, when she stared up to her enemy, the Leavanny known as Levie.

The Nurturing Pokémon fell upon her with bladed hands, and slashed them in an 'X' manner upon Li-Li's body. The attack met her chest, throwing her back. Li-Li however bounced off her feet, and landed on all fours before her foe. Gripping at her chest, the Lopunny groaned from the pain caused to her by Levie's claws. Meanwhile, the Leavanny smiled and waved at her.

"Lea! Lea!" she said in a gentle manner, making Li-Li growl from anger and annoyance.

"Lolo! Punny!" she replied, making Levie's antennae twitch from confusion.

"Lea? Lea! Lea!" she suddenly got angry, "Vanny! Vanny! Vanny!"

Ricka and Hydie had no idea what the Pokémon were saying, but Rei did. All she could do was cover her face and blush from the adult words they were saying. It was embarrassing, and honestly, words they probably learned from their respective trainers.

"Levie!" Hydie shouted as she pointed her finger at her, "Leaf Blade!"

"Li-Li! Counter with Quick Attack!"

Li-Li dashed for her enemy in steps that could best be described as blurs. She would appear, disappear, reappear, disappear, all in speed lines, as she made the distance between herself and her foe grow smaller and smaller. At the same time, Levie dashed for her enemy. She once more caused leaves to shoot from her arms, and grow as sharp as knives. In one of her many reappearances, Li-Li stretched out her fist while Levie stretched out her hand.

They clashed within the center of the battlefield in a torrent of punches and kicks. Li-Li attempted to break Levie's defenses as best she could, while the Leavanny attempted to counterattack with slashes and blades. They could feel their hits landing – punches and kicks from Li-Li, bladed strikes from Levie – and yet neither of them came to a complete stop. Even when cuts were appearing on Li-Li's body, and body blows came to Levie; the duo just hated each other so much.

One of Li-Li's punches landed on Levie's face, while one of Levie's thrusts slashed into the Li-Li's side. The two finally broke away from each other, stepping back to produce distance. Levie's face stung, but she was still up for a battle. Li-Li on the other hand trailed her hands up and down her body, where upon she noticed a plethora of marks. Gazing down to her body, she saw injuries stare back. And for a being as vain as her, injuries are anything _but _good.

"Lopunny!?" she shouted in shock, "LOOPUUUNNNY!?"

"Li-Li, calm down!" Ricka stammered, as she watched her Pokémon shake around in terror.

Too late! Lopunny glared at her foe, as she shook and jittered. Li-Li was pissed now, which actually made Pichu quake in her little feet. This was the kind of visage owned by Pokémon much bigger and stronger than her. She was burning red with rage, which made Levie smile mischievously. She _loved _pissing Li-Li off.

"Lo... pun... ny..." Li-Li growled, her hands clenching tightly into fists.

"Li-Li," Ricka said as she pointed at Levie, "Strength!"

Once more, Ricka's Lopunny vanished. When she reappeared, she was right in Levie's face, to the Leavanny's shock. In that moment of speed, Li-Li moved one of her ears to behind her head. And with that slight of hand, she dove her fist forward. It slammed in Levie's gut, winding her. It was followed by another fist. In a violent and quick motion, Li-Li fired off a rapid succession of fists into Levie's gut, much like a machine gun. Then she rose her knee, striking Levie in the chin with said knee. Not complete yet however, she dropped her elbow on Levie's hand knocking her back into her knee again. And then, grabbing Levie by the shoulders, Li-Li lifted with her knee once more, and delivered a finishing blow to the Leavanny's chin that propelled her sky-high.

Li-Li landed on her hands and knees. Soon after, Levie landed on her back in defeat. The Leavanny wasn't moving anymore, showing she had fainted. It didn't matter though, for the damage had been done. Li-Li was completely discouraged from fighting anymore. She ran back to her training, eyes bubbling with tears, as she babbled and touched upon the many cuts and bruises she gained from the fight. Surely, she couldn't show her face in a Beauty Contest anymore. And that downright _mortified _the Lopunny. All Ricka could do was squeeze her Lopunny by the shoulders in an attempt at calming her down.

"It's okay, it's okay," the woman said with a smile, "You're fine, Li-Li. You'll heal from these in no time!"

"Lo, lo," she said as she shook her head, completely mind-broken by the entire situation.

"Ugh... okay, fine, Li-Li. Return..."

The woman returned her Pokémon to her Poké Ball, and then placed it back in her PokéBelt. Yeah, there was no way she was going to hear the end of this later on. Nevertheless, the woman withdrew a Luxury Ball she owned. At the same time, Hydie withdrew one of her own Poké Balls.

"Is this gonna end the way it _always _ends between us?" the brunette asked with a smug smile, "Larxus, Un Bok, and Jeckel, versus Quest, Yuri, and Ace. Am I right, or am I right?"

"Yeah... you're right," Ricka replied before she cocked back her Poké Ball, "Alright! Quest! I choose you!"

"Go! Larxus!"

They threw out their Poké Balls in unison, both of which flashed open in the air. What dropped out for both were two tall and powerful Pokémon. For Ricka, it was that Nidoking she adored so much. The mighty Drill Pokémon known as Quest. He looked dead ahead to his enemy's Pokémon, awaiting what Hydie sent out. As if he needed to know.

Large. Taller than he was by a foot. Yellow too, with two long tails that stretched from it's behind. These two tails had red tips at the end, a color shared with this Pokémon's powerful looking eyes. It's apish body belied a sense of stupidity, when it was in reality a very intelligent Pokémon. If not very, _very_, powerful. It was a being that seemed to spark with electricity, even when it wasn't doing anything.

"Eleeeeeeeecccttt," Larxus, Hydie's powerful Electivire growled, as he stared down upon a defiant Quest.

"Wow..." Rei mused as she stared up to the mighty Thunderbolt Pokémon, "Rei's never seen a Pokémon like that before..."

Once more, Hydie's team shocked the eleven-year-old child. What else was going to be unleashed in this battle between rivals. Yeah. _Rivals_. Rei, for some reason, was so happy she knew a certain jerk named Hotaru now. If amazing Pokémon Battles like this were possible because of a rival, the child couldn't wait for the fights she would one day have with her destined foe.

"Okay! Enough fooling around," Hydie said, "Larxus! Dual Chops!"

Her Electivire listened immediately. Lifting both hands, he dashed for Quest quickly. For such a big Pokémon, Rei expected him to be slow. But, no, Larxus was _incredibly _fast. Like lightning traveling through the field. He was suddenly in Quest's face, shocking the Drill Pokémon. The next instant, Larxus' flat hand chopped against his enemies. Immediately after, his other hand chopped the Nidoking in the side, breaking him down.

Quest fell over on his side, but quickly recoiled, rolling away to dodge his enemy. Ricka's Nidoking got back on his feet and rose his fists, growling as he faced his enemy. Meanwhile, Larxus growled and stroked his furry chin, while blue electricity sparked between the horns on his head.

"Eleeeeeec," he growled in pleasure, before taking his fighting stance once more.

"Okay!" Ricka shouted, "Quest! Use Power-Up Punch!"

"Larxus! Counter with Ice Punch!"

Quest lifted his fist, eyes settling on his foe. He dashed for his enemy, fist rose high, ready to put his enemy in his place. At the same time, Larxus rose his hand and balled it tightly. Unlike Quest's fist however, his began to howl like a blizzard. Pulling his fist back, Larxus readied to match his foe. Just like Quest did. Ricka's Nidoking slammed his foot into the earth, triggering a quake that broke the earth. Matching him, Larxus did likewise; the two caused splits that etched on for yards. They punched each other, Quest's fist meeting Larxus' face, Larxus' fist meeting Quest's gut.

The two stepped back from one another, where it was obvious Quest suffered the worse blow. After all, Ice-type attacks _really_ hurt him! Add that to the Dual Chops before, and it was a wonder how he continued to fight on. But here he was, brushing off some of the ice that grew on his body, while he regained a battling pose. After that Power-Up Punch, he felt stronger. Meanwhile, Larxus rubbed his face after being punched there. The blow was strong, and that enticed the Thunderbolt Pokémon, for he was now smiling.

"Viiiirreeeee!" he growled.

"Kiiiiing!" Quest roared back.

"Larxus! Ice Punch! Again!"

"Quest! Counter with Poison Jab!"

Poison seeped from Quest's arms, while ice flowed from Larxus' hands. The two Pokémon met within the center of the battlefield, throwing punches to one another. Larxus' threw two ice punches, both of which Quest dodged just barely. In doing so, he countered with his poison jabs, sending jets of toxicant sliding across his enemy's side and cheek. This time, Larxus attempted to silence his foe with an uppercut, but Quest dodged that too by quickly leaping back. In doing so, he shot out another poisonous bullet with his quick jab, connecting directly into the Electivire's gut. The Nidoking couldn't help but to smile in victory, but that was short-lived. For, out of seemingly nowhere, he felt a powerful fist of ice right into his gut.

Quest stepped back on rapidly failing feet, unable to keep himself standing after suffering such powerful blows. He hadn't fainted yet, but it was obvious he was going to if things continued going the way they were. Larxus was slightly shaken by Quest's Poison Jabs, but it was obvious he could keep going as long as he damn well pleased!

"Ele! Elec!" he laughed – or maybe _coughed_?

Whatever the case may be, things weren't looking too good for Ricka. Everyone knew this, yet Hydie felt the need to state it.

"What's wrong, Quest?" Hydie asked, "Not looking to good over there, ya'know?"

"Hey! Don't mock my Pokémon!" Ricka snarled, "Quest! Show her we still got it! Use Earthquake!"

"Oh yeah?" commented Hydie, "Larxus! Use Earthquake as well!"

Quest jumped back, putting distance between himself and Larxus. At the same time, Larxus too jumped back to increase said distance. The Nidoking rose his fist up high, as he looked down to the ground. Larxus locked his hands and tightened them into one giant fist, before raising them as well.

"NIIIDOOOO!"

"VIIIIIREEE!"

Quest punched the ground. The earth cracked, and lights shot through the splits. Larxus punched the ground. The earth cracked, and lights shot through the splits. Their dual attacks sent a wave of earth-shattering destruction toward their enemy. They carved a swath of devastation toward one another, which met in the very center of the field. The two attacks clashed, shooting a rocky wall that separated them in the air. The attack was so strong, Rei was thrown in the air by the force. Fortunately, she landed on her Snorlax's belly. Dazed by the action, she looked back up to the battlefield. Now there was a large wall of rock and clay that separated Ricka and her Pokémon, from Hydie and her Pokémon. But that wall wouldn't stand for long.

On Hydie's side of the barrier, lightning suddenly fell. From the power thunderclap, the entire barricade was destroyed, sprinkling rocks, dirt, and clay on the field. Quest wasn't deterred by it, for he had eyes only on the powerful Electivire that surged with electricity on the other end. Larxus walked forward slowly with a smile and laughs, while his horns sparked with lightning, and his fist was blue with an icy mist. Face growing annoyed, Quest quickly took a fighting stance himself.

Larxus continued to walk toward Quest with powerful foot stomps, clearing the distance as he walked ever so slowly. Raising his fist, he readied himself for another victorious ice strike to drop his foe. But Quest wouldn't allow himself to be defeated so soon! No, it would take much more than that to beat him.

"Don't your Pokémon know when to fucking give!?" Ricka asked in annoyance as she pointed again, "Quest! Mega Horn!"

Quest put his hand on his horn, gripping it tightly. It seemed to glow, and even appeared to get _sharper_ at the same time. The Nidoking couldn't help but to smile; the thought of impaling Larxus on his horn was a _wonderful_ thought indeed. He dashed for his enemy, head first, and at such amazing speeds. At the same time Larxus pulled back his icy fist, ready to down Quest in one more blow.

Quest's horn dove into Larxus' side, where at the same time, Larxus countered with an icy punch to the chest. The impact of the two blows seemingly made the ground quake. Shortly there after, Quest's arms fell over slump. He could barely stand on the feet he hand, and his eyes were closed. Yeah; all it took was one more Ice Punch.

Quest fell back on Larxus' fist, falling upon his back. He wasn't conscious anymore.

"Bingo," said Hydie, as she panted from exhaustion, "Damn is Quest such a hard Pokémon to deal with..."

Ricka returned Quest to his Poké Ball, holding the device in her hands. She stared down to the Luxury Ball, before giving a sweet and gentle smile.

"Did good, Quest," she whispered to the fainted Pokémon inside, "You deserve your sleep."

"What the hell!?" Hydie suddenly said in shock.

Larxus began to quake as he tried to stand. He was shaking as he constantly wobbled on his unsteady feet. Grabbing his chest, he gave a lot of powerful and pained coughs. He fell onto his knees, his eyes wide, and spat up purple globs of poison he was inflicted with. The Electrivire didn't even feel it before, but now he understood the truth. Quest wasn't trying to hurt him with those damned Poison Jabs. He was instead trying to _poison _him. That _brilliant_ bastard!

"Viiiiirrrreeeeee..." Larxus moaned, as he fell face-first into the dirt.

Hydie gripped her face in disbelief upon watching what just happened. How did she not notice that before!? Seriously, that blew her mind! Curse Quest!"

"Okay, okay, you win this round," Hydie claimed as she returned Larxus to his Poké Ball, "But you saw what just happened! Larxus was in complete control over that entire fight!"

"Oh please, don't give me that!" Ricka snapped back, "You lost because of good ole strategy! Now quite wasting my time and let's get on with it! Yuri Go!"

"Un Bok! Let's end this!" yelled Hydie as she threw out her next Poké Ball.

As if she needs any introduction. From Ricka's shoulder, a certain Deceiver Pokémon leaped over. Yuri was watching the entire fight from her favorite perch, and just couldn't handle it anymore. She smiled as she bounced between her feet, ready to take on the next Pokémon Hydie sent out. And they all knew what Pokémon she would send out, save for Rei of course.

What appeared from Hydie's Poké Ball could best be described as a yoga practitioner. It had a grey body, with red and yellow adornments. On one foot it stood, with hands placed together in a somewhat praying like fashion. But this ended when it's eyes opened. The Pokémon looked down to Yuri and parted its legs, while the Mawile gazed back up with a face of defiance.

"Mawile!" Yuri shouted.

"Medicham," Un Bok replied in a feisty manner.

"You know what's gonna happen next, so I think we should stop wasting our time..." Hydie said as she rose her wrist, revealing the upscale watch she had wrapped around it.

"Likewise..." Ricka said back, as her fingers moved down to her heart-shaped belt buckle.

The two pressed their Key Stones. From their respective devices, violent purple shock waves shot out. Only seconds later, those same shock waves appeared on the bodies of their Pokémon. Yuri was wrapped in a sphere, and so too was Un Bok. That sphere cracked open moments later, and two distinctive calls echoed out.

"MAAAAAAWWIIIIIILEEEEE!"

"MEEEEEEDIIIIIIII!"

Rei stared forth with eyes wide, when the orbs shattered to release the two Mega Pokémon. When it all died down, there stood the two Mega Pokémon. Yuri, now a Mega Mawile, she needs no explanation. But for Un Bok, well... The Medicham appeared to be the same weight and everything. Only, his head was now white, with eyes blue as well. From his back, four ghastly hands were posed about. Yes, a Mega Madicham.

Rei just couldn't believe her eyes. She had never seen a Medicham before, and to see one actually Mega Evolve? _This _was the power of Ricka's rival. Someone who was equal to her sister on every level, including Mega Pokémon. It just ate away at the child infinitely to know there was someone on this earth with as much power as Ricka. And she was looking at her.

"We've had this argument before, and we'll have it again," said Ricka, "Which one's better? Pure Power? Or Huge Power?"

"They're the same fucking thing," Hydie said in annoyance, "Enough of this! Un Bok! Use Accupre-!?"

"YOU! DOWN THERE!"

Ricka, Rei, Hydie, and all of their Pokémon locked up. Suddenly, a bright white lit was casted on them, illuminating them all. They stared up to the heavens, noticing a few helicopter fly high above. Police helicopters.

"Oh man..." Ricka whispered, "Hey, Hydie, are we trespassing?"

"Yeah... we're trespassing..." Hydie said slowly.

"Oh well, shit..." the woman murmured, before facing her sister, "Rei! Flash! Now!"

"Okay! Okay!" the child said as she looked at Pichu, "Pichu! Flash!"

"PIIIIIICHUUUUUUU!" the Tiny Mouse Pokémon suddenly roared as she projected a flash that triggered a shine as great as could be.

Those piloting the helicopters needed to cover their eyes, less they be blinded and crash into something. When they could see again however, they realized the battlefield below now lacked any lively souls.

Nonetheless, the old school was surrounded by police now, who would take well to scan the campus.

…

"What a fucking killjoy..." Hydie spat in anger.

She closed the door behind them all, while the sound of footsteps echoed above. Upon turning around, the woman found her eyes falling upon her cousin, her cousin's 'sister', and two Mega Pokémon. Yeah.

"And that's why we should've fought at Straiton City's residential Battle Spot. So much easier..." commented Hydie as she showed her disdain.

"The residential Battle Spot of Straiton city is the old fucking Gym. I'm not going in there!" Ricka replied.

"Will you shut the hell up!? Fucking police are up there, and I don't feel like having another talking too from Officer Jenny! I swear, they all begin to fucking blend together after a while..."

"Where is Rei?" the eleven-year-old asked, as a slightly disturbed Pichu stared about on her shoulder.

"In the old Poké Ball room," Ricka said as she looked up and around, "This used to be Hydie and mine old hiding spot..." she began prodding her fingers, "Not to mention the place I'd run off to be with Ace a lot..."

"The door was relatively hidden so us kids couldn't get into it," Hydie added next, "But, like all things, there's only a matter of time before its located. Let's just hope the po-po don't find us..."

They all sat beside each other in this dark and dimly lit room. Yuri hopped into Ricka's lap soon after, while Un Bok took a meditative pose some feet away. Of course they were still in their Mega Forms, but that would die down soon after. Such a shame too; the fight they were going to have was bound to be amazing.

"We'll post-pone it until later," Hydie said as she got comfortable in her spot.

"Course," Ricka said.

"Wilaa..." Yuri bemoaned as she got comfortable in her master's arms.

"So what is Rei and Ricka and Hydie going to do?" the eleven-year-old asked.

"It's what are _we _going to do, Rei," Ricka corrected, "And, hell, I don't know. Guess we'll just wait until the fuzz dies down..."

"How long will that be?"

"Probably in the morning. In fact, most likely in the morning..." she closed her eyes, "I recommend you get some sleep, Rei. Sorry this had to happen."

"Are you kidding Rei!?" the child shouted, almost too loud, "Ricka and Hydie's battle was the most amazing thing Rei has ever seen! Rei didn't know some of Ricka's Pokémon could fight like that, and Hydie's Pokémon were so amazing!"

"Shut up you!" Hydie whisper-yelled back, "We aren't trying to be caught, ya'know that!?"

Ricka's hand found Rei's mouth in the dim room, where they heard the footsteps increase. Fortunately, no one seemed to notice the door they hid behind.

"Rei sorry..."

"You're damn straight..."

They all sat there then, for they all didn't have much to do now, other than wait. After a while, Rei could feel the two woman drift off into rest, while she sat there. She couldn't help but to think about the amazing sights she just saw today. The moves employed by both trainers, the skills too. It all inspired Rei, honestly it did.

She just wished it wasn't over so soon.

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Am I talking again? Well, duh, I am. That's what the section is called, ya'know._

_Anyway, what can I say about this chapter? Well, it's a long ass fight between Rivals. Ricka and Hydie. I thought it was about time we had another Pokemon Battle, seeing as the last one was in The Gold Constant. I guess you can say Ricka's brief scuffle with Xavier was a fight as well, but I don't count it as such. So, yeah, it's been a while, let's just say that._

_Anyway, I wanted to give the limelight to Pokemon we don't see fight often in Ricka's team. That's why we saw her Ferrothorn and Lopunny do some damage. The thing is, I felt really bad for Vorpal in this. I've made Vorpal up to be this ubber badass Pokemon, and then she's getting beat by a Hitmochan. Which, honestly, may never happen in real life. Not without some smart-ass Trainers. But, here, let me give some back story._

_Ya'see, Ricka's Pokemon are most commonly based on my real Pokemon. So who is Hydie's Pokemon based on? Well, the one person I'd call my Pokemon rival in real life! And, honestly, the same person Hydie is based on! My cousin! Her Pokemon are all Pokemon my cousin has used, and Pokemon I freaking hate. Like that blasted Leavanny. I don't know why, but that Leavanny pisses me off. Un Bok is not really my cousin's signature Mega Pokemon, though I feel like he's becoming that. Right now, I really hate Mega Medachams._

_And back to that Vorpal thing. In real life, Vorpal has never lost to my cousin's. Let's face it; King's Shield all the way! So why did Vorpal lose here? Well, I was trying to show just how great a Pokemon Trainer Hydie is! She can take on Vorpal!_

_Any who, I hope your happy with this long as crap Pokemon Battle. Next chapter, we continue with this not as depressing antics. And, hopefully, after that chapter, we'll be wrapping up the Unova Arc. Yeah._

_Like I said, this season's gonna be longer. Curse you Unova Arc!_

_So, until next time, this is Maverick Kay Prime, signing off._

_FYI, the battle ended soon because this chapter's long as crap. There ya go._


	55. Join Avenue

Join Avenue

(Rei and Pichu look at the sky as Ricka and Shun aim a Poké Ball at each other.)

One swiftly running arrow of power! (Ricka sighs at the amount of paper work.)

One supple arrow of great bravery! (Rei smiles as she feeds trainers' Pokémon.)

One thoughtful arrow of outspoken risk! (Shun rubs his head as he finishes his work.)

That makes up the three of us together! (The three stand in front of Constant Box.)

Cross the green mountains and remove the white clouds from the sky. (Ricka and Yuri look at Fudan City.)

Let's colorfully push through the wilderness, become an amazing arrow! (Rei swings in the forest with Pichu.)

Even if we suddenly turn around and are lost in this labyrinth, (Mawile cries and clings onto Shun's hand.)

There's no way that we'll be separated from each other! (Shun smiles sadly as his body begins to fade away.)

Sometimes I can no longer see the road, and I don't know where to go... (Ricka hold's Shun's vest close.)

But you will always be by my side! (Rei hugs Ricka as an image of Shun reaches out to her.)

Even the bright sun is hidden by the dark clouds sometimes, (Yuri looks at Shiny Mawile in sorrow.)

But meetings will always bring light to the day! (Yuri hugs him, both Deceiver Pokémon blushing.)

One burning arrow of secrets! (Mewtwo fuses with Shun's body.)

Two competitive arrows of strength! (Hotaru and her team face off against Rei and her team.)

Three helpful arrows of friendship! (Articuno, Mew, and Celebi fly by the daycare.)

So the heart will never break! (Etta watches Ricka from a distance, smiling softly)

Aim forward as an amazing arrow! (Rei smiles as her team gathers with her.)

Shine greater than now as a bright arrow! (Ricka smirks as she looks at the sky above.)

Shoot toward your dream! (Shun closes his eyes as his hand fades on his uniform.)

…

"Say... have we met before?"

Other end; a man who was slightly shorter than she was. That's not to say he was short, Ricka was just really tall. She always stood almost a foot over everyone else, but that's besides the point. This man looked up to Ricka, his glasses shining. He had this slightly cute, somewhat wubby face on, it made Ricka chuckle. She didn't expect the man on the other end to be a teenager at best. His age, nineteen, maybe even _eighteen_. He had dirty brown hair, that was wild and unkempt; he probably didn't take good care of himself. And while her blue eyes moved up, she found a room filled to the brim with science equipment.

He looked up to her, while she looked back. Beside her, clinging to her arm, was her sister. And behind them was her cousin. They were all walking, but this came to a stop when Ricka came to a stop. She was just looking at this fellow who stood before him. So strange, was he. She had never seen him before, and yet he looked so darn familiar. It ate away at the woman.

"I can't say we have," the relatively young man said, "I'm Professor Luis Palmetto. This is my laboratory."

"Luis Palmetto, huh?"

Ricka's eyes moved up to the name of his shop. 'Greco', it was called. What a strange name. Then again, this place in general was a strange place. Join Avenue; it was the large strip mall right before Nimbasa city, and right after Route 4. When Ricka was traveling through Unova all those years ago, this place wasn't even thought of. Just one of the many changes that occurred here after she left.

"Join Avenue," Hydie said to Rei as the trio roamed through the place, "It's a most interesting place. I heard the most recent champion, I can't remember who it is. Either... Rosa White or... fucking... Nate Black... I don't fucking no... anyway, one of those little kids made this place while he, or she, was going through the region to become champion. To be fucking honest though, I hate how all these little kids can become Champion. I'm pretty fucking sure I'd destroy them in battle, dammit."

"Yeah, yeah," Ricka commented as they walked through the sprawling mall, "This place is shiny though. It's so fucking big. Kinda reminds me of Fudan, if anything..."

"So this is a mall," Rei said with eyes that gleamed, as both Pichu and Yuri hug around on her shoulders, "Rei's never been to a mall before! Rei's only heard Hotaru speak about it. It's so large and grand. And the lights!"

"Chu! Chu!" Pichu shouted as she bounced on her shoulder.

"Hey, Rei," Ricka said as she suddenly reached into one of her many belt pouches, "I have some cash to spend. Why don't you, Pichu, and Yuri go out and have some fun, hm? Hydie and I are going to be at the food court... sweet... wonderful... food court... oh so great."

"Okay!" Rei said with glee.

She quickly bolted away from the two woman, leaving Ricka stunned. But, hey, that's just her sister. Always intrigued by modern invention, even when its the most basic ideas. Honestly, Ricka wondered if she were wrong in letting him run off like that. But instead of actually chasing her down, she sighed and gazed down to the lane that led to the food court.

Rei looked up and down with Pichu and Yuri on her shoulders. The many shops selling many different things made her so ecstatic. She just couldn't stop looking at them all. They sold so many things that she never heard of before. Such as these Poké Ball seals, which apparently made Poké Balls do something amazing when they were opened up. The video showed some Pokémon Contest where a Trainer with these seals threw out a Poké Ball, and it erupted into flames! How awesome was that!?

But what about this clothing store over here? It sold clothing from all around the world! The best of the best sat within these walls! Clothes from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Kalos, Orre and Fiore even; the child just couldn't believe her eyes. Some of these clothes, well, _most _of them, were clothing Ricka herself own. Probably because they denoted certain Trainer Classes. Like the Lass or the Ace Trainer, not to mention the classic _Cool _Trainer. Strange; the Cool Trainer clothing came with a whip. Now why is that?

Rei even went into the malls super market. Amazingly, there was soda there. No, no, not _normal_ soda. This was _hot fudge_ soda. Rei didn't even know such a thing existed! Only 200 Pokédollars!? She could easily do that! Picking up the bottle by the nose she brought it to the main counter and bought it. As soon as she exited the store, she popped the bottle over, put it to her lips, and took multiple gulps.

She wished she hadn't.

"Eeeewww..." the eleven-year-old grumbled in disgust, "This soda doesn't taste as good as Rei thought it would..."

She sat down on one of the avenues many benches, where upon Pichu and Yuri got to the bottle. While the Pichu shared sentiments with her trainer, Yuri couldn't enjoy it anymore. However, instead of drinking it from her main mouth, her back mouth chomped on the bottle, lifted it high, and began drinking it that way. How do Mawile back mouths work? Someone needs to research that.

It was strange, really. While Yuri's back mouth drank the hot fudge soda down quickly, her face looked slightly despondent. She had her arms crossed and was gazing to the pristine floors of Join Avenue, glaring at her own reflection. Yuri cocked her head to one side in a perplexed manner, while her hand stroked her chin. For some reason, the floors reflective sheen helped remind her of a certain cherry-colored Mawile. A _Shiny_ one at that.

"Hey, Yuri," Pichu called as her ears twitched, "Are you okay?"

The Mawile was seemingly snapped out of her trance, as she looked at her friend. Her thoughts suddenly shattered, she accidentally caused some of that hot fudge soda to leak from those iron teeth. The feel of the chocolate and sticky substance on her body made Yuri gasp, further breaking her grasp on her back mouth. Which, of course, made it fly out and spill everywhere.

"Ah!? Yuri!?" Rei shouted in horror.

…

Join Avenue even had a little area where one can clean and groom their Pokémon. How amazing is that?

Yuri's face was annoyed and embarrassed, a red flush on her face. The water-spout was directly above her, sending jets of hot water along her body. She stared down to the little bowl-shaped bath she was placed in, watching as the chocolate soda was washed down the constantly flowing drain. Looking up, she stared to the other end of the bowl to the Pichu who was also being clean. As long as she didn't get hyper-active, and thus jolt the bath, then they'd both be fine. All around them in this shop (if you want to call it that) other Pokémon were being washed in bowls of various sizes. In the far back were the really _big _baths. Made Yuri wonder.

"Yuri," Rei said from above as she dragged a soapy rag along her face and back mouth, "Why did you act like that earlier? You got chocolate all over yourself and Pichu."

"I was just... _thinking_..." Yuri muttered as she crossed her arms in defiance.

"Thinking about what?" Rei asked, "What has you so muffled that you spilled that nasty soda everywhere... ew..."

Yuri opened her mouth to speak, but she didn't say anything. Instead, she closed it and thought. Just what was she thinking about? Deep inside, Yuri was wondering about another Mawile. A cherry-colored one, in fact. A male, cherry-colored Mawile. One that she operated with on a daily and regular basis. Now why is that?

Boy did that confuse Yuri. She reached up and scratched the back of her head, before being washed further by Rei. Her back mouth opened to show her ire, though it was an empty threat. Fortunately, Rei walked over to wash Pichu next, who had taken to licking the chocolate soda out of her fur.

With now ample time to think, that's what Yuri did. Think. She found herself wondering about the position she was placed in, and why she had taken to thinking so often. Something felt _detached_ from her. She couldn't put her finger on it, no matter how hard she tried. Why did she feel like something was making her current situation _incomplete_. And, for some reason, she felt it dealt with a certain Shiny Mawile.

And that made Yuri choke up on her own words. Why did she find herself thinking about Shun's Mawile? He was such a punk. A cute punk, but a punk nonetheless. If anything, he kinda annoyed her. How he constantly followed her footsteps and what not. But, hey, she did find him to be somewhat attractive. The Shininess she could care less for, but it had been a while since she last interacted with a male of her species. Besides, he wasn't that bad. In fact, when he slaved over her like she was some kind of goddess, that made her feel happy.

"Y-Yuri?" Rei called in confusion, snapping the Mawile from her self-imposed trance.

She looked up to the indigo-haired child, who was staring back in confusion just like Pichu was. Now under the spotlight, Yuri's face grew a bright red. Then, taking lessons from her trainer, she got angry.

"H-hey!" she shouted, "What are you two looking at!?"

"At you, duh," Pichu said in a somewhat cocky manner, which angered Yuri further. She had been spending a bit _too_ much time with Vale and Leda.

"Are you okay, Yuri?" Rei asked as she walked back over to her side, "You had this strange face on like..." she thought about it for a second, "You had that same face Ricka has when she's dreaming about Shun... ewww..."

"No I did not!" the Mawile shouted in a defiant manner, "And stop bringing it up! Arceus!"

Yuri looked away in an attempt at blowing things off. Only, upon doing so, her eyes fell upon a Flareon in a bath some feet away. And he was making googly eyes at her. Oh man did that disturb her. To show she wasn't interested, she turned her head, and had her back mouth open up in a daunting manner.

Ugh. _Suitors_. Yuri could care less about them. The thought of having a mate wasn't a thought she found all to appealing, really. To be tied down to some male for the rest of her life? No, no, she was too young to think about that! To be mated with. She was a fighter, if anything! She absolutely _adored_ to battle! And when she Mega Evolved, it was like she was on a different plain!

To be mated. It's _disgusting_, really. So why did the thoughts of Shun's Mawile make the idea of 'mating' not half bad?

"Yuri," Rei suddenly grumbled, making the Deceiver Pokémon look at her, "You're making that face again..."

…

"Dark, dark, dark," Ricka said, "With, like _nine_ sugars, and a five fucking creams, understand?"

"What the hell, Ricka," Hydie commented as she took sips from her own coffee, "Trying to give yourself fucking diabetes or some shit like that? Because that's what's going to happen if you keep that shit up..."

The redhead looked back at her cousin who scolded her, before rolling her own eyes. Staring back to the coffee stand they were at, she watched as the teenager behind the counter walked around and prepared the drinks. What looked somewhat like a teenage boy was actually a teenage girl. Like a reverse trap, if anything. _Hah!_

"Here you go," the coffee maker said as she returned to Ricka, steaming hot cup in hand, "Please, please, please don't spill this on yourself. I don't want to get sued again."

Ricka rose an eyebrow in confusion when she said that, but said nothing of it. Instead, she just took a few sips of her burning hot coffee, wincing upon doing so. Meanwhile, Hydie stared at the teenager long and hard, noticing the name tag she had.

"Creme!?" she shouted before laughing, "Seriously!? That has to be, like, some fucking promotion for this shop! No sane human being would name their daughter 'Creme', and then have her work in a damn café? What next, huh? Seems so wrong, don't it!?"

"Hey, Hydie, calm down," Ricka said as she continued to drink her coffee, "It's people with pun names that get positions as fucking Gym Leaders. Dare I remind you of a certain pair of _lesbians_?"

Hydie opened her mouth to spout more insults, but stopped herself from doing so. Instead, she turned and faced her cousin. Then her eyes grew wide, which perplexed Ricka. She looked at her cousin, before turning around slowly.

"Speak of the fucking Devil..." she grumbled.

Yeah. The fucking Devil happened to be two women at around their age. Two very important woman. Seriously, you should have seen the way people just _drooled _over their appearance. They were of the same height, though both were shorter than Ricka and Hydie. One was dressed in these light-blue, skin-tight clothes, while her hair was red and with a propeller in it. And then there was the other; a woman with a physique of a super model. Long blonde hair, with some stylistic black in it. They were the two most beautiful Gym Leader in the region of Unova. Skyla, the redhead, and Elesa, the blonde one.

"Oh fucking hell..." Ricka grumbled as she turned around, hoping the duo didn't recognize her.

She tried to walk off, but unfortunately Hydie was there. Her hand reached out and stopped her cousin, electing a few groans of anger from the redhead. Ricka looked at Hydie; Hydie looked back. And together, they faced those two Gym Leaders.

"Ah! Ah!" the redhead said, "Elesa! Look!" she suddenly ran up to Ricka and Hydie with a smile, as she clapped her hands together, "It's Ricka and Hydie!" she then made a saluting gesture with her hand, "Long time no see!"

"Skyla..." Ricka grumbled before she lied, "Nice to see you too..."

"Ricka Constant," Elesa then said as she walked up too, "I never thought I'd ever see you again after you ran away from the school. Tell me; how's life?"

Elesa and Skyla. Ricka, Hydie, and those two were all schoolmates at the old Unovian Pokémon Academy for Excellency. In said school, Elesa and Skyla were well-known children with amazing Pokémon skills. One in Electric-types the other Flying-types. Duh. Many also knew them to be friends. Thing is, they were a bit _too _friendly with one another. At least, that's what Ricka and Hydie thought. Thus the (crude) nickname of 'Lesbians'.

Not very creative, but hey, cut them some slack. They were ten when they came up with it.

"I assume you've come here after hearing of Ms. Carol's death?" Elesa asked, which made Ricka roll her eyes.

"It's so sad," Skyla added as she took a deep breath in unhappiness, "She was so young too. How could she be taken so easily..." then she covered her mouth, "Whoops. I forget... Ricka doesn't exactly like Ms. Carol that much. Remember those rude things you used to say about her?"

"They weren't rude, they were true!" Ricka shouted as she swiped her hands in Skyla's face, threatening to hit her, "Dammit. Why are you all here? My cousin and I were just enjoying our day, until you two showed up."

"Likewise," Elesa said, "It's only ironic that we run into the old black Mareep of the school. Ricka Constant and Hydie too. What have you all been doing?"

"You know; training," Hydie said, which caused everyone's eyes to shift to Ricka.

She just stared back, face hard and annoyed, before she began growling from rage.

"The fuck do you want from me!?" she replied, "What I've been doing has nothing to do with any of you fuckers!"

"There goes Ricka and her million-dollar voice again!" Skyla laughed, "It's just like old times!" she then pranced up to her fellow redhead, "C'mon, Ricka! Tell us what you've been doing in your time, huh?"

She crossed her arms and looked at them, her face angry. Then a red tint formed, showing she was embarrassed. And in her embarrassment, she closed her eyes and sighed.

"I own a Pokémon daycare..." Ricka murmured.

There was at first silence, before this laughter appeared. Ricka opened one eye and stared at Skyla and Elesa, who were actually _laughing_ at her. Of course, that pissed Ricka off, who quickly stood up. But before she could say anything, the two had their own choice words for her.

"Yes, yes, Ricka Constant is a daycare owner," Elesa claimed, "I thought you would've proven the school wrong and done something amazing with your Pokémon! Like, become a Champion of some region or another! But, of course, you proved us _right_, and showed you _didn't_."

"Oh fuck you, you bitches!" Ricka shouted, "I'll show you I'm as good as any fucking Gym Leader who _thinks _their the shit! Much like you two!"

"Finally!" Hydie shouted as she withdrew her own Poké Ball, "Something good happens! I've wanted to put you two in your place for a long time now!"

"No, no, I swear!" Skyla said innocently as she withdrew one of her own Poké Balls, "I wasn't laughing at Ricka! I just found her occupation to be ironic! I swear!"

"This is going to be interesting," Elesa claimed as she withdrew a Poké Ball, "You two were always so prudish; always itching to prove a point," she smiled, "Let's see what point that is."

They all pulled back from one another, while a visible and large crowd started to grow around them. Ricka merely settled her eyes on Elesa, because that was her main opponent in this mess. She just wanted to put that wretch in place. Oh yeah...

The four women pulled their Poké Balls back. All of them settled their eyes on one another. And...

…

"Do you miss Shun's Mawile? Is that it?" asked the eleven-year-old to the now defiant Mawile.

"Heck no," Yuri said back as she looked at her, "That's like asking if you miss Hotaru!"

"But I do miss Hotaru," Rei answered, to Yuri and Pichu's surprise, "I can't get wait to get back to Hotaru, and have a good fight against her! One that isn't interrupted or ruined! Where we can see how far we've come with our Pokémon!"

The trio were merely sitting in one of the many resting areas in Join Avenue. Ya'know, a place with a lot of chairs and benches, with the nice palm trees hanging out give it a slightly flourished area. Yeah, it's real nice. A lot of other people had their Pokémon out too. Well, the smaller kind and not the larger, 'easy to destroy everything around it' kind. But they didn't care. Rei and Pichu had their attentions sitting solely on the Mawile who had become so defiant so quickly.

"I really do think Yuri likes Shun's Mawile," Pichu said with a smile, making her friend glare daggers at her. Of course, she ignored them, "I mean, look at them! They tend to be together a lot, and they look so cute together! They're also the same species! Yuri's a Mawile, Shun's Mawile is a Mawile! And he's shiny! I wish I could meet a Shiny Pichu one of these days..."

"It's not that cute!" Yuri shouted, "I don't like any one else, especially Shun's Mawile!" she crossed her arms and looked away, "As far as I'm concerned, he's just another Mawile in a _long _list of Mawiles. The only thing special about him is that fact that he's a cherry-red Mawile... or something like that..."

"I think you're just lying, Yuri," Rei said, making the Mawile gasp as the turned to face her, "You remind me of Ricka when she had a crush on Shun. They just needed a little push, which I did."

"Ricka doesn't love Shun, Rei," the Mawile said.

"Then what is it, Yuri?" Rei asked, "What possible feeling could Ricka have for Shun if it _isn't_ love."

"Liking, and _loving_, are two completely different things, Rei!" Yuri yelled, unusually angry, "Ricka _doesn't_ love Shun! She only loves her Pokémon and you, Rei. Ricka has no _man_ who she loves the way you're talking about!"

Rei stared at Yuri, while the Mawile looked away. She puffed her chest and sent air through her mouth, before closing her eyes tightly. Then a hand fell on her shoulder. She turned, facing Pichu. She was smiling, while she ran her fingers through her spiked ear. Then she looked up to Rei.

"Why... why don't you like... men, Yuri?" Rei asked, "Is that it?"

"I'm fine with males," the Mawile said, "It's the term 'love' that has me so screwed up inside..."

"Why?"

Yuri looked to Rei, then Pichu, and back again. She then sighed deeply as she looked away. Whatever she was about to say had her slightly mixed up inside. Like she wasn't sure if she was _supposed _to say it. But she was.

"What I'm about to say... you... you don't _ever_ repeat. _Ever_," she said, "Rei... don't say it to any of the Pokémon or Ricka. Pichu, I _never _want to hear this _ever _leave your mouth again," she looked to her hands, "I met Ricka in Hoenn. She was fourteen at the time. And she worked for Team Rocket."

…

Fourteen-year-old Ricka couldn't hold her excitement. She hopped left and right on her dainty little feet, while the Mawile behind her sat on the vanity mirror's edge. Staring to her trainer, the Mawile couldn't help but to think about things. Just a short while ago, she was caught by this teenager. And now, they were rapidly becoming friends.

"Oh Yuri! I can't wait!" Ricka said as she looked at herself in the mirror, "Can you feel it?"

The Pokémon obviously couldn't. But nonetheless, young Yuri was so ecstatic for her trainer. She was laughing and smiling as she leaped between her feet in time with her trainer's bouncing antics. The young teenage girl was wearing her Team Rocket uniform of course. Why? She always thought she looked stunning in them. Ya'know; _irresistible._

Ricka posed a bit as she gave an air kiss to the mirror, before she laughed. She didn't seem to care that the man she was about to do _this _with, was about _ten-times_ her age. And, honestly, she didn't seem to care. Why? Because Ricka was in love. In love with someone who knew how to treat her well and to treat her kindly. That's all she really wanted, right? To be _loved?_

"I'm going to do _all _of those things I see on the internet!" Ricka said with a smile as she faced Yuri after freshening herself up in the mirror, "I'll show him another world! Just one night with Ricka!"

Maybe if she had a good father figure, and not all self-serving ones, then she'd be able to realizing how stupid her decision was. But she didn't. She didn't have a man in her life to teach her right from wrong. She just had those teachers of whom she hated, and of course, Giovanni. Who, was like, the _greatest _guy in the universe. He helped teach her how to help others. That's the key.

"Whoops... can't take this now, can I?" Ricka then said as she removed the belt from around her waist, the one that held all her Poké Balls, "I don't want any of you all getting peeved when you hear what happens, okay?" she then placed her hand on Yuri's head, "But you? I'll let you stay out. Stay in the bathroom, Yuri. And if you hear anything that sounds off? _Don't _come out, okay?"

"Mawile!" said the young Yuri with a chipper attitude.

"Rriiiiiickaaaaa!" a man's voice echoed from outside.

"Oh! Oh! I'm coming!"

She placed her hand on the door knob and stepped out, but not before turning and smiling at her Pokémon. Shortly after, she closed the door _real_ slow like. This just left Yuri there, who stared at the door intensely. She even pranced around a bit to waste time. But this came to a stop when she heard strange noises echo out. It kinda pried at Yuri's ears. They twitched a bit, as she heard them grow louder and louder. It sounded like Ricka was in _pain_. But by what?

The Mawile was still young. After all, she was just caught by Ricka recently. She didn't know how things worked yet. She tried to cover her ears to force out the horrible sounds, but they just didn't stop. And that man, he was yelling at something Ricka about something. But for what reason, and why?

But Ricka gave her an order, and an easy to follow one at that. If she heard anything, she _wasn't _to come out. And that's what Yuri did. She never came out of that room. She sat there on the counter. Her eyes on the door, her ears listening to the sound of those _horrible _screams. And that man and everything all mixed into one.

Yuri wanted to look! She really wanted to! But she wanted Ricka to trust her! So she did nothing! She just sat there like a good little Pokémon! Like a good little Pokémon.

Some time later, the door opened again. And it was Ricka. Her eyes, wide. Her mouth closed. She was dressed in her usual clothes at the time. Not her Team Rocket uniform; that was in her hands.. Yuri attempted to get her attention, but her trainer said nothing. Instead, Ricka put her uniform in one of her many pouches, and placed her belt around her waist. She then picked Yuri up, and placed her on her shoulder.

Some time later, the young teen left the building and the area.

…

"Everything after is such a blur..." Yuri whispered, while she looked back to Rei and Pichu. They just looked at her in utter disbelief, "Ricka never worked for Team Rocket again. And... I don't remember a lot of other things happening either. We just went around Hoenn. Slept in the forests... and..."

"Is... is that why you don't like 'love'?" Rei asked.

"Yeah..." Yuri answered as she closed her eyes, "To some people... love... love is just a _word_... it means _nothing_... Ricka doesn't love Shun. She may trust him, but she doesn't love him. And I don't love his Mawile. I may _trust _him. But I surely don't _love _him..."

Rei moved her hand to say something again, but the entire mall suddenly quaked. They looked up, watching as a powerful Nidoking lifted the body of a Zebstrika up high. He roared to the heavens in triumph, before being blast by a burning jet of hot water. Right in the back. It must have come from that Swanna that flew around. Only, a lighting bolt was sent flying its way. Sadly, sad lightning bolt was absorbed by the Zebstrika from before, which seemingly re-energized it. Just what was going on?

Oh. Ricka, Hydie, and some two other women were fighting. Yeah, that sounds about right.

…

"So then," Ricka said as she stuffed her mouth full of pizza, "Ace fucking takes out his Leaf Blade, and just slights through a wall of fucking ice without even trying. Went on to beat the crap out of that Beartic too."

It was like they were the best of friends. Eating a this random pizza house that wasn't necessarily in the city, but wasn't out of it either. It was on the city limits, you can say. Who would've thunk that on this random place, two trainers and two Gym Leaders were just eating together. After their Pokémon mercilessly wailed on one another just a few hours earlier.

"Fucking helped my daycare out too," Ricka added next after she took another bite of her pizza.

"Your daycare sounds so great," Skyla said as she ate some pizza as well, "Maybe one day, when I fly near Fudan City – what region is that in by the way – I'll drop off one of my Flying-types there."

"Constant Box, huh?" Elesa said as she ate some pizza too, "I could always give a donation there... do you think eating this much pizza's gonna make me fat? Cuz I have to be lean for a PokéStar Studio movie in a few weeks..."

"I've won a few tournaments myself," Hydie said, "Spent all that money real quick though. Bought a nice house for myself in Kanto. Can't wait to actually enjoy it."

For the longest time, Rei didn't think Ricka had any friends. Honest to Arceus. She thought her sister was just a stoic, cold-faced woman, who hated everyone. But every now and then, she would prove Rei wrong. She'd be kind, nice, and able to hold a conversation with someone. Even if she didn't try.

She sat on another table near the women, watching as they talked about their days. And all of them were interesting. But then, her azure blue eyes moved over to the other end of the table. Pichu ate with Vale and Leda, all of which saying Pikachu stuff, leaving out a certain Deceiver Pokémon. Yuri was staring out the window, while she sipped on her drink. She was distant and unhappy, while she gazed toward the stars up high. The stars.

It reminded her about that time when Ricka and Shun were talking, and Ricka told Shun her middle name. It was when Ricka said she _trusted _Shun. That's nice. And she remembered how she just laid there with Shun's Mawile all night long, until they needed to go home.

And she remembered how he reached over and grabbed her hand. And squeezed it to tenderly. And she squeezed back.

"Yuri," Rei said as she placed her hand on the Mawile's shoulder sweetly, making her look up to the human, "Rei... Rei understands how Yuri feels about love."

Yuri smiled when she put her hand on Rei's hand.

"_No_..." she said, "_No _you don't... not yet at least..." she turned and faced that window again, "Not yet..."

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Few. Another chapter. And this one in Join Avenue._

_Anyway, this chapter came up as an idea from some buddies on an RP forum I'm on. They were like 'Do something in Join Avenue' and I was like 'Sure why not'. Accurate retelling, by the way. So we have Join Avenue, with some characters from crap you don't know about!_

_Like Creme! She's from the RP forum I was just talking about. That's Forgotten Wishes, by the way. Next is Professor Luis Palmetto. He's not from the RP forum, but is from an old, defunct story I wrote called Document Ricka. I didn't think I'd ever bring him back._

_I actually wanted this chapter to have some more comedy, but Animegirl426 thought we should have something about Yuri coming to terms with a relationship with Shun's Mawile. And I used this time to explain something else about Ricka's past; something mentioned way back in chapter 19. The reason why she left Team Rocket altogether._

_Since that flashback was told from Yuri's POV, you don't get all the details if it were told from Ricka's POV. So we still don't know what exactly happened, but its the first time we've had talked about that moment. So yeah._

_I also wanted to have Skyla and Elesa be somewhat snotty in this chapter, but I didn't want to anger anyone who like them. Me personally, I could honestly careless about them. After you've played as much Pokemon games as I have, all Gym Leaders just sorta blend together. Like that. But I didn't want to piss of Skyla and Elesa fans, even though I probably did that by calling them lesbians. But that doesn't matter._

_They may actually be the only canon characters that showed up in this story. Discounting Ash who was in a dream, and the various Pokemon themselves, ya'know. Feels kinda weird to have them show up, but it must feel good to have a familiar face we all know, right?_

_Anyway, I'm spent. Next chapter, two things may happen. A, we may see what's going on with Shun at the Box, or B, we finally have Ms. Carol's funeral. Don't know which yet.  
_

_Give me something funny to say! What? Huh? No. That's not funny. Crud._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


End file.
